Mi Maid
by Sabastu
Summary: Por cuestiones de la vida Erza Scarlet se ve en la necesidad de trabajar en la mansión Heartfilia junto a su mejor amiga y chef de la casa Mirajane Strauss. Allí, además de esforzarse por sus metas desarrollará lazos con los habitantes de la mansión, especialmente con un peliazul misterioso y jodidamente apuesto... [AU] [Jerza] [LaMi / Gruvia / GaLe / NaLu] Comedia Romántica.
1. Ingreso Al Servicio

**¡Hola!** o.o / Les presento **mi primer fanfic**, está inspirado muy, **demasiado levemente** en el libro **¨La Chica Del Servicio¨** y digo levemente porque ni siquiera terminé de leer el libro xD Sin embargo, la premisa de la historia **me inspiró parte de este fic** y debido a eso le doy el **crédito correspondiente. **

En fin, **espero que lo disfruten** y si tienen sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa me las hagan saber **con un review... n-n7**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

**~INGRESO AL SERVICIO~**

* * *

**―¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO!?** ―Lo había escuchado claramente, pero mi mente se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado…

―**Lo dije claramente, pagará su insolencia ahora mismo, y para eso la quiero ahora mismo sobre mi escritorio, con la falda arriba y con las piernas abiertas…** ―Sus ojos anteriormente vacíos ahora reflejaban una ardiente y salvaje… lujuria.

_El día que llegué a trabajar aquí, nunca imaginé estar en una situación así…_

**-o-**

Por fin el tren llegaba a su destino, llevaba ya un par de horas esperando esto y un par de días acostumbrándose a la idea de su nuevo trabajo. La pelirroja bajó del tren con sendas maletas y quedó cegada por el fuerte sol que ese día había decidido regalarle, como si ya la fatiga y estrés mental no fuesen suficientes para ella. La mujer tomó su celular y marcó el número de la persona que le había conseguido su tan para nada _"trabajo soñado",_ sonaron tres tonos de espera y contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

**― ¡Aló! ¿Er Chan ya llegaste?** ―Una suave y alegre voz se dejó oír a través del auricular.

**―Estoy bien, gracias.** ―Respondió una Erza seria

**―Ara, ara. Estoy un poco nerviosa, disculpa, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu nuevo trabajo y des una mala primera impresión ―**Contestó con voz animada.

**―Tranquila Mira, la nueva chica del servicio no desilusionará a sus nuevos jefes, no dejaré en mal la recomendación que me diste**. ―Esta vez su tono fue más familiar― **Justo estoy en la terminal del tren, como aún queda tiempo desayunaré acá. Me muero de hambre y ya me duele la cabeza.** ―Se llevó la mano a su estómago constatando como gruñía.

**―Bien, pero que no se te vaya la mano con el tiempo, no es bueno que llegues tarde a tu primer día de trabajo, tal vez no sea el mejor trabajo del mundo pero pagan muy bien y es justo lo que necesitas ahora para proseguir con tu sueño ¡Así que más te vale que pongas el cronómetro desde ya! ¿Entendido Erza?** ―Claramente el tono tenía la amenaza implícita en todas las palabras.

**―Hai, hai** ―Soltó Erza con un tono de fastidio y reserva. Mira era una persona amable, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser todo un demonio. **―Comeré algo rápido, no fastidies tanto, debo disfrutar mi última comida de libertad antes de ir a servir a la familia de ricachones.**

**―Bien, disfrútalo, y ten cuidado con los rayos UV. ―**El tono volvió a ser amable.

**―Tremendos cambios de humor… **―Susurró la pelirroja con una gotita bajando de su frente y antes que Mira le preguntará que fue lo que dijo le dio las gracias y se despidió por lo pronto de ella.

**―Bien, ¡A comer!**

Caminó rápidamente hacia el primer café que vio en la estación, se acercó a la barra y se decidió por algo rápido de comer -Un pastel de fresas y un cappuccino- Luego de pagar se dirigió a una de las mesas junto a la ventana y comenzó a devorar su pastel, cada cucharada la acercaba más a su nuevo _"no deseado"_ trabajo.

No era que despreciase el servicio doméstico, pero no pensó que ya graduada de periodismo a los veinticuatro años le iba a ser necesario un puesto así; pero, así había sucedido, se graduó y gracias a ciertas situaciones no pudo empezar a desarrollar su carrera. **―¡Demonios!** ―Se quemó con el cappuccino por recordar el por qué de ese mal― **Será mejor que me apure, necesito este trabajo para poder avanzar, ¡Es la única manera!** ―Se levantó de su mesa y tomó un taxi hacia la que iba a ser su casa/trabajo por los siguientes siete meses, al menos eso es lo que había calculado que le iba a tomar reunir el dinero que le faltaba para poder viajar al extranjero y sacar el doctorado de la mejor universidad de periodismo del mundo, la Sorcerer University.

_Esa era su meta y cuando Erza se proponía algo, lo lograba._

Media hora más tarde, llegaba a la entrada de lo que sería su bote salvavidas. Un bote salvavidas bastante elegante, y es que no es por nada que la familia Heartfilia; la familia para la que trabajaría, era considerada una de las familias más ricas que existía, su casa más que mansión parecía un palacio. Bajó del taxi con su cuantioso equipaje y marcó el número de Mira, no había ni siquiera terminado de marcar cuando su amiga apareció en la entrada de la mansión.

**―Er Chan, ¡Bienvenida!** ―Dijo una hermosa joven peliblanco mientras corría a abrazarla.

**― ¡Mira! Tanto tiempo…** ―Le correspondió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

**―Ya casi un año, te he extrañado mucho. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí!**. ―Dijo con sus ojos llorosos― **Pero aun así, **―Cambiando a un tono serio de pronto― **Erza Scarlett te prohíbo desde ahora que te quedes acá más de siete meses, no permitiré que olvides tu objetivo en ningún momento.** ―Terminó señalándola y con una mirada increíblemente dura.

Erza asintió con un poco de miedo, Mira de verdad parecía un demonio con disfraz de ángel, en especial cuando le daba por decir su nombre completo. **―Vale, vale Mira, confío en que tú y tu alma de demonio me mantengan firme en mi objetivo.** ―Se puso en posición de firme y levantó su pulgar.

**―Hai, así será**… ―Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Mirajane, y a decir verdad no era muy tranquilizadora…

**―Bien, basta de chácharas, será mejor que me vayas explicando todo, siete meses pasan rápido, pero primero necesito que me acepten.** ―Se agachó para rejuntar sus maletas.

**―Ara Er Chan, ese equipaje parece para más de una década, si no supiese que siempre empacas de más, me preocuparía**. ―Tomó también varias maletas del suelo― **Parece que tendremos que hacer varios viajes para poder llevar todas hasta la casa. **

**― ¡Je, je! Creo que las malas mañas nunca se pierden ―**Respondió la pelirroja mientras rascaba su mejilla

**―En fin, será mejor que por el momento las dejemos en casa, así no tendremos que caminar tanto, luego les pediré a alguno de los muchachos que las dejen en la que será tu habitación, mi casa está bastante alejada de la de los señores, pero está más cerca de aquí.**

**― ¿Y no podría mejor quedarme en tu casa?** ―Con ojos suplicantes le pidió a Mira.

―**No, ya te lo expliqué, Er Chan. Los señores necesitan una chica de servicio que esté disponible prácticamente todo el día.**

**―Una esclava, dirás…**

**―Una esclava por siete meses, y una muy bien pagada, por cierto. Ganarás unas cuatro veces más que un profesor promedio.** ―Respondió Mira con otra sonrisa.

**―Bueno, en eso te doy la razón, en parte…**

Mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Mirajane, que quedaba dentro del mismo territorio de la mansión, ésta le fue explicando a la pelirroja sobre los territorios, la distribución de la mansión, la cantidad de habitaciones, salones, baños, y demás. Y mientras volvieron, las siguientes tres veces, por la otra parte del equipaje de Erza; le comenzó a explicar sobre las funciones que esta tendría. Al final del cuarto viaje, pudieron descansar en la casa de Mira y ésta le comenzó a hablar de lo más importante, la familia a la que debería servir Erza.

**―Entonces básicamente en esta gran mansión solo viven cinco personas** ―Dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba el refresco que le ofreció su amiga. **―Vaya desperdició de terreno y de dinero. Tienen más de una veintena de empleados para atenderles.**

**―Para ellos ese dinero en salarios no es nada, pero para nosotros es mucho, así que ¡Bienvenido su desperdicio! ―**La peliblanca levantó sus brazos con entusiasmo.

**―No me quejo, Mira, solo hago la observación, manías de periodista, ya sabes**. ―Dijo lo ojicafé moviendo su mano para restarle importancia a su anterior crítica.

**―Bueno, entonces sigamos con el tema caliente, los cinco derrochadores que serán tus jefes, veamos… por quién empezamos…** ―Mira tomó un bolígrafo y un cuaderno que tenía cerca y comenzó a dibujar **―Bien, empezaremos por los menos raros… **―Sonrió a Erza

―**Con que los menos raros**… ―Erza sonrió nerviosa

―**Ara, no es para tanto Er Chan**. **Bien**, ―Señaló en su dibujo a una pareja que parecían señores mayores― **Ellos son el señor y la señora Heartfilia, son increíblemente amables, tranquilos, siempre te dan las gracias y te piden las cosas con un por favor, raramente necesitan de algo más allá de lo usual de tus tareas y si lo hacen te lo agradecen con un gran bono al final del mes.** ―Mira sonrió con ternura― **Casi como un par de abuelitos…**

―**Espera, espera **―Interrumpió Erza― **Ellos no tienen nada de raros, cuando dijiste "menos raros" lo raro estaba incluido ¿No?**

―**Ara, Er Chan, precisamente porque son amables son raros, la gente con su posición social y su alcance económico generalmente son unos snobs que degradan a su servidumbre ¿O no?** ―Apuntó a su amiga con el bolígrafo

**―… Supongo**

**―…**

**―Bien. Es cierto…**

**―Te lo dije, pasando al siguiente, **―Señaló a un dibujo más alto y fornido que los demás― **Éste… es Laxus Dreyar, es el sobrino de los señores, maneja la parte de la compañía que está en esta ciudad, es serio, pero nada que temer, luego de que su abuelo el Señor Makarov murió dejó de ser el patán que era** **antes, no tendrás problemas con él, aparte ya casi nunca está en casa…** ―Mira observó el dibujo por un rato y de pronto señaló el siguiente…― **La hija única de los señores** ―Apuntando un dibujo con un gran lazo en la cabeza― L**a señorita Lucy Heartfilia. Señorita Heartfilia para nosotros, la plebe. Es modelo, es rica, es hija única, así que está un poco mimada…**

**―Así que de los padres no sacó nada…** ―Suspiró largamente― **Parece que ya sé que va a ser lo más difícil…**

―**Pues sí, pero mientras le digas que se ve bonita cuando te toque ayudarle a vestir y no le dirijas más que las palabras necesarias, estarás bien.** ―Mira soltó una sonrisa fastidiada― **Por suerte yo no la tengo que ver casi nunca… ventajas de estar en la cocina. **―Miró a Erza y le cerró un ojo.

**―Bien, trataré de morderme la lengua… en fin, ¿Quién es el último…? Si esta de último debe ser un dolor en el cu..**

―**Cu..riosamente…** ―Le interrumpió la ojiazul. Mira detestaba las palabras sucias― **No es que él sea un fastidio, es solo que es increíblemente solitario y cuando está en casa se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, por cierto, él es un pariente lejano de la familia ―**Dijo Mira mientras iba por refresco, tantas explicaciones la habían dejado sedienta.

**―Vaya, así que un par de viejitos amables, un rebelde reformado, una niña consentida y un emo asocial… tenemos los personajes para un libro cutre**. ―La pelirroja cruzaba las piernas mientras contaba con sus dedos. **―Si me agrego yo, la nueva sirvienta, tal vez hasta podamos crear un dorama.**

**― ¿De romance?** ―Mira volvió a sentarse en la mesa

**―Mejor comedia…**

**― ¿Comedia romántica?**

**― ¿Crees que pueda desarrollarse en siete meses?**

**―Los doramas generalmente duran menos de veinte capítulos.**

**―Pero hay brincos de tiempo.**

**―Pero van a vivir juntos desde el principio.**

**―En Full House vivían junto… espera…** ―Erza se golpeó la frente con la mano **―¿Por qué de pronto estamos hablando de doramas?**

**―Ara, ara. **―Mira colocó una mano en su mejilla** ―Ni idea, Er Chan, será mejor que vayamos caminando ya para la mansión, los señores querrán hablar contigo antes de que comiences tus labores. Hasta que hables con ellos no estarás del todo aceptada.** ―Se levantó y tomó las llaves de su casa.

**―Cierto, cierto… por cierto Mira**,** ¿Cómo se llama el último tipo?** ―Tomó una maleta mediana roja y otra grande azul― **Será mejor que esto si me lo lleve de una vez a mi habitación.**

―**Oh, sí, es mejor. Como hoy es domingo no podré pedir a alguno de los chicos que me ayuden a llevarlas hoy mismo a tu habitación. Espera, te ayudó.** ―Tomó la maleta roja que Erza le dio y salieron juntas― **Se llama Jellal Fernandes**… ―Continuó Mira― **Es un chico guapo, tiene la edad del Joven Laxus, veinticinco años, aunque tiene prometida… Lo siento Er Chan, tu rival apareció antes en este dorama…**

―**Ri…val… ¿Seguirás con el tema del dorama? **―El ojo de Erza comenzó a presentar un tic nervioso.

―**Ara, creí que te había gustado el tema**. ―La miró de manera inocente

**―¡Ja! Claro… lo que menos ocupo es drama en mi vida….**

Mira sonrió y dejo ese tema, ninguna de las dos era buena en ese campo, así que terminaron hablando de cosas más simples todo el trayecto hasta la mansión, una vez entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Mira llevó a su amiga a la salita que los señores usaban a esa hora del día, no se podía negar que la pelirroja estaba tensa, pero ese trabajo era su salvación y nada se podía interponer entre Erza y sus objetivos…

_O eso era lo que ella pensaba mientras ingresaba al salón con una sonrisa de autoconfianza en su rostro…_

* * *

Bien hasta acá el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado... me muero de nervios...

**¿Review?**

**xD**


	2. Pasillo Central

**¡Hola! **Espero el primer cap les **haya entusiasmado** para seguir la historia. ¡Sus **reviews son de mucha ayuda** para mejorar!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Mashima Sensei. Fic sin fines de lucro. Sin más... ¡Que disfruten el capítulo! n-n7

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

**_«_**_Pensamientos**»**_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

**~PASILLO CENTRAL~**

* * *

_«Cabeza en alto, sonrisa amable, respiración regular»_

Era eso lo que me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras me acercaba a los señores Heartfilia, después de todo, sí por alguna razón no les caía bien; sí la primera impresión no era suficiente, podría significar perder esta gran oportunidad, mi sueño estaba en juego y también mi orgullo.

La habitación que recibía a la pelirroja era majestuosa, inmensos ventanales abiertos que dejaban entrar el sol de la mañana y permitían ver el esplendoroso y bien cuidado jardín interno, lujosos sillones de cara madera y finos cojines, el piano de cola en la esquina derecha, jarrones de factura extranjera en los exquisitos estantes dispersos a lo largo del salón, pinturas que colgaban en las paredes y un gran candelabro de cristal que adornaba el centro del salón de colores claros que hacían parecer que la habitación brillaba, las dos personas sentadas en los blancos muebles destacaban por su elegancia pero ante todo por la sobriedad y sencillez y también por la amable sonrisa que mostraban sus rostros.

**―¡Buenos días! Señor y señora Heartfilia. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y deseo mucho el puesto de servicio que ofrecen**. ―En pose de firme, con tono educado y formal, la pelirroja parecía salida del ejército.

**― ¡Oh, vaya! Usted debe de ser la amiga de Mira, no tiene por qué ser tan seria, el empleo ya es suyo desde que Mira nos lo pidió.** ―Respondió amablemente la señora de la casa.

**― ¡Ehhh! ¿¡N...no me harán u...na entrevista primero!?** ―Una sorprendida Erza tartamudeó.

**―Para nada, querida. Si es amiga de Mira, ya tiene toda nuestra confianza y de seguro que trabajará igual de bien que ella, además,** ―Dijo la señora Heartfilia poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja **―Escuchamos que tiene una meta que cumplir y por eso necesita el trabajo, estaremos encantados de ayudarle con ello.**

**―Y como de esto no hay nadie mejor para encargarse que mi adorada mujer, yo no tengo ninguna oposición.** ―El señor Heartfilia se acercó a su esposa― **¿A quién engaño? Mi esposa hace lo que quiera con la casa o conmigo** ―Sonrojado rió el rubio.

**―Cariño, ¿Qué va a pensar la señorita Erza de mí? Va a pensar que soy un monstruo…** ―La rubia señora se postró dramáticamente en el sofá.

**― ¿Monstruo? Jamás cariño, con ese rostro hermoso solo es posible pensar que eres un demonio. **―Arrodillado frente a ella proclamaba levantando sus manos.

**― ¿Demonio? ¿Yo?** ―Una cara horrorizada era semicubierta por las manos de la señora que cubrían su boca.

**―Uno muy hermoso cariño…** ―Se levantó con porte altivo.

**―Ya veo…**

**―Majestuoso, mejor dicho…** ―Su porte parecía nervioso.

**―…**

**―Esplendoroso…** ―Pánico en el aire.

**―…**

**― ¡To-tonto yo!** ―Rió nervioso el señor **―¡Un Ángel! ¡Un puro y bello ángel…! ¡Eso eres mi vida….! **

**―Cariño, ¡Eres tan maravilloso esposo!** ―Sonrió su esposa sonrojada―**Siempre das con las palabras correctas.** ―Luego volteó de nuevo hacia la pelirroja que por su cara se notaba que se había perdido totalmente en la conversación― **¡Perdón señorita Erza! Apenas llegada y ya la hemos hecho pasar por un momento incómodo, ya ve, mi marido es todo un poeta. **

**― ¡Por supuesto mi bella musa! Como no inspirarse cuando iluminas este salón más que cualquier ventanal** ―El alivio genuino en su voz era notorio― **Reciba también mis disculpas, señorita.** ―Un sudor frio parecía descender de la sien del señor Heartfilia.

**―Yo no.. yo… este… No tienen que disculparse señor y señora― **La pelirroja estaba desconcertada. Mira no la había preparado bien. Primero porque le había dicho que eran como un par de abuelitos, los señores Heartfilia no parecían pasar de los cuarenta, en especial la señora, ella parecía estar iniciando los treinta y ni hablar de su belleza; o su porte y segundo Mira le había dicho que eran normales, por la plática que acaban de tener no lo parecían tanto, de pronto le entró un poco de pánico por conocer a los miembros raros de la familia.

**― ¡Oh, pero que muchacha tan amable y considerada! Era de esperarse de una amiga de Mira, por cierto, mi nombre es Layla y el nombre de mi esposo es Jude, puede usar nuestros nombres querida, cuando usan solo nuestros apellidos siento que me aumentan veinte años, no es que sea joven lo sé, pero una tiene su vanidad.** ―Proclamó tímidamente mientras reía un poco cubierta por un abanico de blancas plumas.

**―¡Claro que no señora Heartfili.. Layla, usted se ve sumamente joven en serio!** ―Atropelladamente la pelirroja trataba de neutralizar lo que sea que desató esa conversación

**―Ella tiene razón, en especial cuando estas a la par de un hombre tan viejo como yo mi amada…** ―El señor cubría avergonzado su rostro con otro abanico _«¿De dónde diablos sacó ese abanico?»_

**-¡No. No! Usted también se ve joven, señor… Ambos se ven jóvenes y hacen una hermosa pareja** ―La práctica de periodismo a la hora de entrevistar le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda ahora que tenía que mantener la compostura.

**― ¡Pero mira! ¡Ya la incomodamos de nuevo!** ―Sonrojada la Heartfilia le sonrió― **¡Si seguimos así va a querer renunciar! Basta, basta cariño, normalicémonos, **―Respiró profundamente varias veces seguidas junto con su marido**― ¡Listo! Ya estoy centrada, señorita Erza**, ―dijo con un aire de autoridad y seriedad propio de la gran dama que era― **Es un placer recibirla en esta casa, sus deberes concretos se los hará saber el ama de llaves mañana mismo, hoy puede tomar el día libre, su habitación se la mostrará Mira, el contrato, el salario, prestaciones y beneficios los puede leer en el sobre que está esperando en su habitación, así como también su uniforme y reglas de la casa. Si tiene alguna duda, mañana antes de la firma nos la puede hacer saber, será un gusto despejarlas, y por último, siéntase como en su casa.** ―Extendió su mano a Erza con una gran sonrisa.

**― ¡Entendido! Se los agradezco de corazón.** ―Con una sonrisa estrechó la mano de la señora. Al parecer la señora era seria cuando se debía.

**―¡Muy bien, muy bien!** ―Dijo el señor Heartfilia con una sonrisa. **―Ya terminado esto, me retiro al jardín.**

**―Te acompaño amor mío.** ―Luego del apretón de manos la señora parecía sin fuerzas, como si hubiese necesitado de toda la energía de su ser para decir con seriedad lo anterior.

**―Yo... entonces** ―La pelirroja aún estaba confundida por ese par, no eran comunes, nada comunes, había esperado gente seria después de todo manejaban uno de los imperios corporativos más grandes de Magnolia y aún así no la entrevistaron, no le preguntaron nada, si no hubiese dicho ella misma el nombre de seguro no se lo hubiesen preguntado siquiera…

_«¿Por qué tanta confianza? ¿Tal vez la habían investigado antes? ¡Detectives privados! Si, seguro habían contratado a alguno, seguro ya sabían todo de ella, ¡TODO! Seguro que también… ¡ALTO! ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!? ¡Concéntrate Scarlet!»_

**―Ehm.. entonces pediré a Mirajane que me lleve a mi habitación…** ―Expresó la pelirroja al aire, ya que la pareja ya se había retirado del salón― **¡EHHHHHHHHH! ¿En qué momento se fueron? **

**―Ara, Er Chan** ―La peliblanco se asomó por la puerta del salón enarcando una ceja― **Si vas a fisgonear por las habitaciones al menos espera a que sea de noche.**

**―No, yo no… ¡Claro que no estoy fisgoneando! Además ¿Cómo que espere a la noche? ¿Tú haces eso Mira?** ―Una Erza asombrada señaló a su amiga.

**―Ara, ¡Qué lindo día verdad! ¡Oh sí, es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación! ¡Vamos Er Chan, te encantará! **―Saliendo al pasillo e ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja, la peliblanco continuó hablando― Ti**ene unos grandes ventanales, casi todas las habitaciones de la mansión los tienen.**

**―Mira… ¡Oye! Te hice una pregunta, no me digas que tienes esa maña… ¡Hey, Mira! Espérame…. **

**-0-**

La mansión era enorme, de hecho estaba hecha de tal forma que si se veía desde el cielo; lo cual era muy posible dado que la familia poseía tanto helicóptero como helipuerto, se notaba que la edificación tenía la forma de una ¨H¨ _«Tal vez por si a alguien se le olvidaba que eran los Heartfilia»_ Pensó Erza con sorna.

La habitación de Erza se encontraba en la parte designada para empleados, al lado totalmente opuesto de las habitaciones principales. Como era de esperarse. Además, se podía acceder a ella de dos maneras, por la parte de atrás de la mansión, la recomendada para los empleados o a través del pasillo central. Para darle una mejor idea, Mira le indicó que ese corredor, que estaban precisamente atravesando, era la línea central de la ¨H¨ y de hecho era aquí donde se encontraba la habitación del Joven Fernandes, la cual se extendía por todo lo largo del pasillo.

**― ¿Todo eso es solo una habitación? Fácilmente ahí cabría mi casa completa ¿Qué digo? Alcanzarían dos casas completas, con jardín y mascota incluidos. Ya entiendo por qué dices que casi no sale ¿Quién ocuparía salir de ahí? Ahí de seguro lo tiene todo.**

**―Ummm… creo que no tiene piscina, Er Chan.**

**― ¡Ja! Pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación…** ―La pelirroja sollozó teatralmente.

**―Er Chan…**

**―Ni me imagino lo que sufre su pobre alma por tener que ir hasta la piscina familiar abierta o la que está bajo techo… ¡Ojalá que use el helicóptero para que no se canse cuando desee disfrutar del agua…!** ―Continuó Erza, quien había activado su modo teatro.

**―De hecho prefiero las escaleras y aunque no hay piscina en mis habitaciones hay un enorme jacuzzi que puede ayudar con la dolencia de la falta de la piscina…** ―Una grave voz masculina interrumpió a la pelirroja.

**―…** ―La pelirroja se quedó congelada, _«¿Ese es el tal Jellal?»_

Era joven, y apuesto, _«Diabólicamente apuesto»_ Fue el verdadero pensamiento de la pelirroja. Su ojo periodístico lo analizó con atención. Alto, delgado pero musculoso, de cabello azul, ojos café muy oscuros, de hecho parecían negros y con un extraño tatuaje en la cara, sus labios eran carnosos y seductores con esa sonrisa engreída que insinuaba un hoyuelo _«¿Qué se sentiría si esos labios besaran a una mujer?»_

_«¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!»_

La había atrapado hablando de él, burlándose mejor dicho, a ella, la empleada nueva; ni un día en la casa y la iban a despedir, lo podía ver, sus sueños se alejaban de ella y cruzaban al basto cielo a través de los ventanales del pasillo. Lo único que sentiría de esos labios serían las palabras de _¨Está despedida, retírese¨_ Tal vez en lugar de quedar blanca y tiesa como un papel debería seguir también sus sueños y tirarse por la ventana o que el lujoso mármol del suelo se la tragara…

_«¡Oh, hermosa y cara tumba…!»_

**―Er Chan** ―La ojiazul la sacó de su tragedia interna― **¿Sabías qué las cortinas de tu habitación las escogí yo misma? Espero que te gusten.** ―Mira le sonrió y siguió caminando.

**― ¡EHHHHH!** ―La ojicafé miró a todos lados pero estaban solas en el pasillo― **¡¿Acaso lo imaginé?! Mira, el joven Fernandes, me oyó ¿Cierto? ¿Será qué hoy el sol me afectó de más?** ―Sujetó los hombros de Mira mientras esperaba la respuesta.

**―Er Chan** ―La cabeza de la peliblanco rebotaba sacudida por Erza― **El joven Jellal nos dio los buenos días y se fue, él a esta hora sale siempre los domingos. **

**― ¡Entonces si me escuchó!** ―Cayendo al suelo junto con su deseo de que el sol la hiciese alucinar anteriormente la pelirroja sollozaba― **Ni siquiera un día… ¡Ni siquiera un día y ya me van a despedir! **

**― ¿Y por qué te despedirían, Er Chan? No te preocupes, en ese salón no hay cámaras. Si fisgoneaste no se darán cuenta, pero la noche es mejor si vas a hacer esas cosas ―**Con una sonrisa inocente la peliblanco extendió su mano a su amiga-

**― ¡QUE NO FISGONIÉ!** ―De un salto la pelirroja se puso en pie― **Me refiero a lo que dije de él. ¡Lo de ser un pobre desgraciado sin piscina! ¡LO ESCUCHÓ! ¡LO ESCUCHÓ! ¡NO ME MIENTAS MIRA!** ―La cara de Erza competía en rojo con su cabello mientras caminaba de lado a lado en el pasillo.

**― ¡Oh, eso! Sí, claro que te escuchó, él estaba saliendo cuando empezaste. **

**― ¡¿QUEEÉ?! **

**―Traté de avisarte pero cuando entras en modo teatro te separas de éste mundo…** ―Con un dedo en la mejilla la peliblanca le explicaba― **Además, eres muy expresiva en ese modo, hace tiempo que no lo veía ¡Ahh, cuanta nostalgia! **

**― ¿¡Nostalgia!? Me despedirán por eso…** ―De nuevo el suelo parecía el mejor amigo de la ojicafé.

**― ¿Por decirle pobre desgraciado, vago, mimado, snob sin piscina? **

― **¡Así suena peor! **

**―Ara, pero eso fue lo que dijiste, Er Chan. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por eso, no creo que le haya molestado, incluso me pareció que le divirtió lo que dijiste, o tal vez le divirtió la cara que pusiste al verlo. En realidad fue muy graciosa, fue como si flotaras hacía otra dimensión. **―La peliblanco reía recordando.

**― ¿En..en serio? No me despedirán…** ―Con ojos lagrimosos la pelirroja se puso de nuevo de pie.

**―No, si hubiese querido despedirte lo habría hecho en ese momento, no sería la primera vez que pasa. Deberías practicar esa cara que pusiste, si la logras dominar aún con tu boca imparable tal vez no te despidan, Erza.** ―La sonrisa de Mira ya no era dulce, en lo absoluto.

**―Yo..yo lo s..siento Mira.. ¡Jeje! Trataré de no hablar de más, si de verdad me salvé de esta controlaré mi lengua de ahora en adelante ¿Nee? Mira. ¡Jeje!** ―Los nervios de Erza al escuchar su nombre completo por parte de la peliblanco eran notorios**― ¡Oh, sí! Al final del pasillo, a la derecha luego, por ahí están las habitaciones de los empleados. ¡Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya quiero ver las cortinas que escogiste!** ―Erza tomó la maleta que yacía en el suelo y caminó nuevamente, el ambiente se puso tenso con esa sonrisa de su amiga.

**― ¡Ara, Er Chan, ya estas enfocada de nuevo! Verás que las cortinas son geniales.** ―La peliblanco siguió a la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente de nuevo.

**―Así que una nueva sirvienta…Interesante.** ―Mientras las dos amigas se alejaban por el otro extremo del pasillo, un hombre peliazul que estaba observando escondido desde la puerta del pasillo central sonreía mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

**-0-**

**― ¡Ta ran~! Llegamos a tu habitación.** ―Una puerta azul con un número siete en una pequeña placa metálica estaba frente a ellas **―Habitación siete. Aquí están las llaves, le cedo el honor, señorita.** ―Entregándole una llave con un pequeño llavero en forma de espada la ojiazul se hizo a un lado.

**― ¡Una espada! ¡Es muy linda, Mira!** ―La pelirroja miró encantada el llavero.― **Gracias por recordar mi obsesión por estas cosas.** ―Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió. Se sorprendió con lo que vio al abrir la puerta― **¡Vaya, esta habitación es más grande que la sala de mi casa!**

**―Pero no tiene piscina, Er Chan, tendrás que lidiar con ello.**

**― ¡Jajaja! Pobre y desgraciada yo…**

Ambas chicas rieron mientras entraban a la habitación. Era grande, de piso de mármol fino, el mismo que para toda la mansión, de paredes de un verde tierno, toda las molduras de la habitación al igual que los muebles eran de color blanco; la cama era grande, queen size para ser precisos, un librero, una cómoda con un gran espejo, un armario que tenía otro espejo de cuerpo entero, una mesa de noche y un escritorio completaban el mobiliario de la habitación. Una puerta también blanca conducía hasta el baño privado, una bañera con ducha blanca, un sanitario, un pequeño armario, un botiquín junto al lavabo y una cesta complementaban el lugar. La verdad que era una habitación más que completa.

**― ¡Increíble! Ni en un hotel estaría tan bien alojada. La verdad que son gente muy generosa**. ―La pelirroja sonreía, esos siete meses tal vez no estarían tan mal como pensó.

**―Me alegra que te guste, Er Chan, incluso los señores decidieron agregar el escritorio para ti, para que estudiaras en tus ratos libres de manera cómoda.**

**― ¡Vaya! Mañana les agradeceré por la amabilidad, de verdad que son ricos raros. **

**―Te lo dije. En fin, deberías desempacar esto, mañana haré que traigan lo demás. **

**―Sí, entendido. Por cierto Mira, esas cortinas, gracias...** ―La pelirroja sonreía mientras observaba las cortinas que enmarcaban los ventanales, eran blancas y con unas pequeñas espadas y corazones en los bordes― **Pensé que no las volvería a ver.**

**―Me las diste el día que me fui y te prometí cuidarlas. Después de todo eran tus cortinas favoritas, tu mamá… tu mamá las hizo para ti.**

**―Sí, por eso, gracias. **―La pelirroja sonrió con cariño a la peliblanca.

**― ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! El uniforme.** ―Mira cambió el tema para evitar empañar la alegría de su reencuentro, se acercó al armario y sacó uno de las bolsas negras para cubrir ropa que colgaban en un gancho del armario. **―Será mejor que te lo pruebes ya, así sabremos si hay que hacerle ajustes.** ―Sacando la ropa de la bolsa la peliblanco posó el uniforme sobre la cama.

**― ¡¿QUUUUUÉ EEEEES ESOOOOOO!? ¿¡UNIFORME DE MAID FRANCESA!? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE FETICHE TIENEN EN ESTA CASA!? **

**―Ara, pero si es bonito. Y no es fetiche, los uniformes los diseña la señorita Lucy, la temporada pasada estuvo en Francia de vacaciones así que renovó de esta manera los uniformes anteriores, aunque tal vez el joven Laxus le haya ayudado un poco con algunas ideas…** ―La ojiazul rió un poco.

**― ¡ESA NIÑA ESTA ENFERMA! ¡Y EL TAL LAXUS TAMBIÉ…** ―Erza calló y volteó a ver toda la habitación.

**―Tranquila Er Chan, dudo que ellos estén por aquí, además todos los empleados los domingos visitan a sus familias, pero me alegra que recordaras lo de mantener la lengua controlada.** ―Mira levantó un pulgar en forma de aprobación.

**― ¡Demonios! Pensé que al menos el uniforme sería decente. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser un pantalón?**

**―Tal vez el próximo lo sea, aunque eso será hasta el año siguiente, y ya que no se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada, será mejor que te lo pruebes. Estoy segura que te quedará genial.** ―Mientras Mira trataba de subir el ánimo a su amiga, su celular comenzó a sonar.

**―Será mejor que contestes, podría ser que te avisen que cambiamos de uniformes…** -Una Erza deprimida miraba la ropa sobre su cama.

**―Lo dudo mucho Er Chan ¡Jeje!** ―La peliblanco sacó el teléfono de su gran chaqueta **-¡Oh, es solo un mensaje! Parece que las compras de la semana llegaron hoy, será mejor que las vaya a revisar. Bien, te dejo midiéndote el uniforme, regreso luego, si necesitas algo urgente solo llámame. Y recuerda, ¡Mídetelo bien! Así los arreglos los dejaran perfectos, si es que los necesitan.**

**― ¡Hai, hai! Gracias Mira. Ve con cuidado, yo enfrentaré este desafío con todo mi valor. **

**―Bien, ¡Nos vemos señorita sin piscina en la habitación!**. ―La ojiazul desapareció por la puerta dejando a la pelirroja sola enfrentando a su actual enemigo…

**― ¡Uniforme de Maid! ¡Maldita sea! La próxima vez que vea a ese tipo… me verá con esto puesto… **―El color de la cara de Erza fue rival de su cabello, tal vez porque mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de cierto peliazul…

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En** **Proceso**

**Espero que les haya gustado**. Adelantando un poco del siguiente capítulo, **veremos a Erza con su ¨Querido uniforme¨** y también un nuevo encuentro con el ¨pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación¨ xD Tal vez Erza obtenga un poco de lo que **imaginó se sus labios... :$**

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Muchísimas a gracias a** SoulPolaris** el primer review que recibí y además de un chico, la verdad estaba nerviosa -y sigo nerviosa- por empezar un fic, en especial de una serie tan querida. xD Así que gracias por el apoyo.

También muchísimas gracias a** Lady Hiina**, me alegra que te gustará el inicio, y no te preocupes, esta rankeada ¨M¨ por cosas venideras. o/o xD Gracias por el apoyo.

Y por supuesto agradecer los** Favs** y **Follows** y a todo aquel que sacó el rato para leer esta invención en proceso, espero que sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias de corazón. n-n

* * *

Por el momento,

**¡Adieu!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... **

**n-n /**


	3. Apelando Al Orgullo

**¡Hola!** Nuevo cap y agradezco su **apoyo por la historia**. Poco a poco aparecerán **otras parejas**. EwE **¡Ya verán!** ¡Gracias por tomarse **un ratito de su preciado tiempo** para dejar un review! **QwQ)b**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima. .o. /

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

**~APELANDO AL ORGULLLO~**

* * *

La media se terminó de deslizar hasta su cremoso muslo, la pelirroja había terminado de ponerse el uniforme y solo le quedaba enfrentarse al espejo de cuerpo completo del blanco armario. ― **¡Malditos enfermos!** ―Fue lo que dijo al verse reflejada.

**-0-**

Esa misma mañana en que la pelirroja bajó del tren para empezar con su nuevo trabajo, un joven peliazul se había levantado de mal humor, había tenido un mal sueño en el que sus padres se veían involucrados, había gritado y aunque trató de negárselo había llorado también. Esos sueños ya no eran tan recurrentes como en los primeros años, pero ahora eran más vividos.**― ¡Maldita sea!** ―El peliazul se levantó de su gran cama y caminó al baño para asearse, era domingo y eso significaba que debía recoger el correo especial que llegaba para él.

El joven se había duchado para relajarse luego del mal despertar y aunque el agua fría había relajado cada uno de sus bien trabajados músculos su mente parecía igual de inquieta que al despertar, así que al terminar de vestirse, decidió que era mejor relajarse en la piscina, el ejercicio físico siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y por suerte hoy era domingo, así que no se toparía con alguno de los empleados que le preguntarían _¿Cómo está? ¿Desea algo? ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Se siente bien?_ No es que fuese malagradecido, pero cuando lo invadían esos sueños y recuerdos su mal humor se disparaba y quería estar solo, nadar un rato y despejar la mente, el peliazul giró el pomo de su habitación para salir al pasillo en dirección de la piscina mientras abría la puerta el joven reflexionaba para sí mismo. _«Ojala tuviese una piscina aquí adentro, así no tendrían que verme la mala cara en estas mañanas…»_

No esperaba lo que escuchó cuando terminó de abrir la puerta luego de su reflexión matutina...

**― ¡Ja! Pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación…**

El peliazul no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos a más no poder _«¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿¡Le habían leído la mente!__?» _Sentía que su cara empezaba a arder mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la bruja adivina y fue cuando divisó a Mira y a otra chica, al verlo, la peliblanco había dicho algo a la bruja lee mentes pero la bruja prosiguió lo que había empezado.

―**Ni me imagino lo que sufre su pobre alma** ―_«¡¿Yo soy una pobre alma_!?»**― Por tener que ir hasta la piscina familiar abierta o la que está bajo techo…** _―«Pero es porque no me gusta preocupar a los que me ven, no por cansancio. ¡Mi estado físico es excelente!»_ Con la cara roja el peliazul replicaba en su mente el monólogo de la pelirroja. **― ¡Ojalá que use el helicóptero para que no se canse cuando desee disfrutar del agua…! **_―«¡Cuando quieras te muestra mi físico para que veas que no ocupo el helicóptero, bruja entrometida!»_ Ya había sido suficiente, así que con el puño apretado respiró hondo y habló en voz en alta.

**―De hecho prefiero las escaleras y aunque no hay piscina en mis habitaciones hay un enorme jacuzzi que puede ayudar con la dolencia de la falta de la piscina. **―Había estado por decir algo más pero al percibir que la bruja se había puesto pálida como un papel con una graciosa mueca en la cara no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida se le formará en el rostro, y es que no era para menos, la bruja que antes hablaba gesticulando como si estuviese en un teatro ahora estaba paralizada y pálida, lo había mirado por unos segundos y luego miró hacia los ventanales como si quisiese atravesarlos para huir de ahí…

Por otra parte,

Mira, la cocinera de la casa, parecía divertida con la situación y cuando la peliblanco dirigió su mirada y le sonrió traviesamente para luego mirar hacia la pelirroja; que ahora veía el mármol bajo sus pies como si esperase por ser tragada, Jellal entendió que era mejor retirarse. Si Mira había visto todo, como posiblemente pasó, sabría que las palabras de la bruja lo habían avergonzado. Si no se iba de ahí esa ojiazul de dulce aspecto utilizaría eso en su contra, así que optó por la salida más varonil que tenía, caminó hacia la puerta del pasillo que daba con las escaleras del salón principal, les dijo buenos días a las dos mujeres y se quedó escuchando tras la puerta recién cruzada, aunque no pudo escuchar mucho entendió varias cosas:

_1- _Al parecer la bruja pelirroja era amiga de la demonio peliblanco. _«Tremendo par de amigas»_

_2- _La bruja era una fisgona o algo así. _«Bueno, leyó mi mente, seguro que le gusta meterse en los pensamientos ajenos»_

3- La bruja fisgona estaba preocupada por que escuché cuando leyó mis pensamientos. _«Seguro quiere mantener su poder en secreto, así como Mira esconde su maldad tras su dulce sonrisa»_

4- Lo más importante, la bruja fisgona pelirroja encubierta no quería ser despedida, lo que solo significaba una cosa…

Jellal bajaba las escaleras mientras reflexionaba con una sonrisa en su rostro… **―Creo que ya no necesitaré relajarme en la piscina… Será mejor hablar algunas cosas con mis queridos tíos.**

**-0-**

La pelirroja se había quitado el uniforme y lo había guardado de nuevo, por supuesto; lo hizo luego de pisotearlo unas cuantas veces, el maldito uniforme le quedaba bien y le acentuaba sus formas, no es que la ojicafé fuese tímida, pero eso era demasiado para ella. Ella, quien en este momento podría estar trabajando como la periodista que era ― **¡Si no hubiese sido por la infeliz ricachona hija del director!** ―Pero no era momento de recordar esas cosas, Erza era alguien de armas tomar y aunque su título, diploma y posición le fueron negados injustamente, no dejaría de hacer lo que amaba, así que sin más sacó de su maleta roja su laptop y comenzó a escribir su siguiente tesis, gracias a su mamá, había encontrado un nuevo rumbo para ella.

**-0-**

La peliblanco había terminado de revisar la lista de compras para la semana, de nuevo el pedido estaba perfecto, el menú de la semana estaría completo, colocó la lista en la puerta del cuarto de almacenamiento y se dirigió al refrigerador, hacía un gran calor y el gran abrigo que usaba no ayudaba en nada, sin embargo no se atrevía a quitárselo; se sentía incómoda con su cuerpo y ese sentimiento era más opresivo que el calor del día, así que optó por la vía segura, tomó un par de refrescos y unas galletas y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja, ya iban a ser las cinco de la tarde; su amiga debía de tener hambre y ya que era domingo no tenía que preocuparse por la cena ya que los señores siempre hacían todas sus comidas fuera de la casa ese día.

Mientas atravesaba el pasillo central la ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que había pasado ahí temprano nunca se lo esperó pero fue algo para no olvidar, Jellal avergonzado y Erza pálida como figura de papel, había sido todo un espectáculo. La peliblanco tuvo que detenerse para controlar la risa que la embargaba, por suerte no había pasado a más, estaba segura que Jellal no se atrevería a despedir a una amiga suya, en especial luego de la manera que huyó al percatarse de que había sido descubierto con la cara roja, otro ataque de risa azotó el cuerpo de la peliblanco. **―Este dorama puede que se torné más entretenido de lo que pensé.**

Erza moría de hambre así que recibió a su amiga con gran alegría al ver que le traía comida, se había entusiasmado tanto con lo que escribía que no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Comió gustosamente las golosinas mientras ambas conversaban pormenores de sus vidas, así pasaron las horas. Con Erza alabando las cafeterías y pasteles que había visitado y con Mira entusiasmada pensando en replicar esas recetas, con la pelirroja hablando de sus sueños y la peliblanco alentándola, con la ojiazul recordándole el mantener la lengua bajo control y la ojicafe maldiciendo su uniforme y diciendo como lo destrozaría si tuviese una espada cerca; al llegar la hora de la cena encargaron comida a domicilio y siguieron hablando, recuperando el tiempo en que estuvieron alejadas una de las otra, pero que en nada había dañado a su amistad ganada tras años de competir y compartir entre ellas.

_Después de todo ¿Qué es la amistad si no la competencia entre almas afines para hacer que el otro mejore, mejorando junto con él?_

**-0-**

_I want to get free~_

**―Li..libre quiero…**

_I want to geeeeeeeeeeet freeeeeeeeee~ _

**― ¡QUIERO SER LIBREEEEEEEE! **―Una pelirroja se sentó de un brinco en la cama mientras gritaba. La ojicafe aún somnolienta apagó la alarma, al final su amiga tenía razón, esa canción iba a ser muy efectiva para despertarla.

Mientras sonaba la primera parte de la canción Erza se imaginó tan peluda y sensual como Freddy Mercury en ese video, algo que Mira le había recomendado para calmarse y la razón de que terminara como su alarma para ese día, eso, e imaginar que limpiaba la sala donde el joven peliazul estaba; fue suficiente para hacerla despertar de un salto. Se restregó los ojos, se levantó y tomó una buena ducha, salió con la bata de baño puesta cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

**― ¿Quién es?** ―Preguntó la pelirroja desde adentro.

**― ¡Soy satán y vine por tu alma!** ―Una voz nada satánica contestó al otro lado de la puerta.

**― ¡Vaya! Lo siento, pero mi alma la empeñé a unos millonarios, vino usted tarde.** –Una pelirroja sonriente abrió la puerta a su amiga.

**― ¡Ara! Eso significa que como yo te conseguí el contrato en realidad si tengo tu alma.** ―Una peliblanco se adentró a la habitación con una taza de café humeante y una canasta en su brazo derecho.

**―Sabes, creo que eso explica muchas cosas…**

**― ¡Jeje! ¿Qué cosas dices, Er Chan? Mejor ven a desayunar, para que veas que no soy nada parecido a un demonio. ¿Qué demonio le traería un desayuno recién preparado a la víctima?** ―La ojiazul colocó todo en el escritorio que había en la habitación.

**―Un demonio muy sádico, Mira. ¡Muy sádico!** ―Erza parecía reflexionar seriamente sobre ello.

**―Ara, ara. Er Chan, dices cosas muy extrañas cuando no has comido, por suerte se me ocurrió traerte esto antes de que vayas a la firma del contrato final. Ven a ver,** ―la ojiazul destapó la canasta dejando a la vista unos deliciosos pancakes.** ―Lo ves, nada demoniaco.**

**―Definitivamente, muy sádico, esto es la dulzura antes del trago amargo de perder tu alma. **―Una babeante Erza reflexionaba mientas se acercaba para devorar su desayuno.

**―Er Chan, eres tan graciosa en las mañanas**. ―Una peliblanco sonreía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta**― Tengo que ir a terminar todo para el desayuno, debes dirigirte directamente a la oficina del pasillo oeste, recuerda leer el contrato y no llegues tarde. **

**―Haihai, ¡Ghrciasatanas!** ―Erza que apenas y podía masticar hizo un gesto para restar importancia a lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

**―Por cierto, Er Chan.** ―La peliblanco captó la atención de la pelirroja**― Tienes que ir con el uniforme puesto y parte del uniforme es el peinado, recuerda, ¡Dos coletas!, el ama de llaves es muy estricta con el código de vestimenta y luego de lo que pasó con el joven Fernandes ayer es mejor que no metas la pata otra vez**. ―La peliblanco cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**― ¡DOS COLETAS!** ―Atragantándose la pelirroja optó por escupir todo lo que le costaba tragar**― ¡M-MALDITOS FETICHISTAS! ¡LO SABIA, ESTO ES LA DULZURA ANTES DEL TRAGO AMARGO! **―Exclamaba la pelirroja mientras agitaba el tenedor que retenía un pedazo de pancake.

**-0-**

La hora de la verdad había llegado, había leído el contrato y estaba todo claro y en orden.

De verdad que los Heartfilia eran personas generosas, desde sus prestaciones hasta su salario, todo estaba por sobre la norma y lo que más remarcaba el contrato y la razón de tanto dinero era una sola, discreción.

Los Heartfilia le impedían divulgar sobre cosas de la familia a los empleados, alegaban que por su posición social su privacidad no debía ser violada en su propio hogar, así como lo era a nivel social. Algo perfectamente entendible en cierta parte y extraño teniendo en cuenta que acababan de contratar a una estudiante de periodismo. En fin, terminando de hacerse la segunda coleta se dirigió frustrada al espejo, se miró rápido y huyó de su reflejo, ese rápido vistazo la había hecho sonrojar y ponerse nerviosa, caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación tratando de calmarse pero no funcionaba hasta que recordó el consejo de Mira _¨Imagínate como un sensual y peludo Freddy Mercury_¨ Y así lo hizo la pelirroja, en cuanto se imaginó con un mostacho no aguantó más y explotó de la risa, el consejo había sido efectivo.

Ya relajada la pelirroja caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina que Mira le dijo, decidió rodear la mansión yendo por la puerta trasera del ala de empleados para no tener que pasar por el pasillo central, quería evitar todo cruce con el peliazul y ya que él casi no salía de su habitación, ella se encargaría de no pasar cerca de ésta.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina tocó dos veces y esperó hasta que la voz de una mujer mayor le dijo que pasara, entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y saludó.

**― ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, a partir de hoy trabajaré para los señores Heartfilia.** ―Educadamente Erza inclinó su cabeza ante la anciana, quien era una mujer pequeña, muy pequeña y delgada, de cabello totalmente gris, sujeto en un gran y alto doble moño. Ella debía ser Ooba, el ama de llaves que le dijo Mira.

**― ¿Leíste el contrato, jovencita?** ―La señora examinaba a la pelirroja.

**―Por supuesto, de hecho ya lo firmé, no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto. Los señores Heartfilia pueden contar conmigo para ayudarles.** ―Entregando el contrato al ama de llaves, Erza sonrió.

**―Bueno, para ser más exactos** ―Una voz masculina se pronunció en la oficina. **–Trabajará bajó mis necesidades, señorita Scarlet… **

**―¡JELLAL!** ―La pelirroja gritó de la impresión, ahí estaba él, observándola, con una estúpida y sensual sonrisa en sus estúpidos y deseables labios de su estúpida y sexy cara.

**― ¡Cof cof!** ―La anciana carraspeó― **Parece que ya se conocen, pero lo correcto es que lo llame Señor Fernandes, en esta casa son muy importantes las formas, Señorita Scarlet, no importa si usted en realidad es cercana a el señorito**.

**―N...no soy cercana a él. Yo solo m...me sorprendí. Me disculpo. **―Aún con la sorpresa en su rostro la ojicafé tartamudeó al responder.

**―Bueno, me disculpo un momento. Debo encargarme de la Señorita Heartfilia, cuando terminé de discutir con el Señorito Fernandes sobre sus obligaciones para con él, venga a buscarme a la cocina para terminar de informarla sobre cómo se lleva el día a día en esta casa.** ―Dirigiendo una inclinación de cabeza al peliazul la señora de gris cabellera salió de la oficina.

**―Sí me lo gime al oído estoy dispuesto a permitir que me llame Jellal cuantas veces quiera**. ―El peliazul se acercó por detrás a la pelirroja y aunque no podía ver su rostro sintió la temperatura subir en ella y vio enrojecer la parte de detrás de sus orejas, lo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

**― ¿¡Qué le p-pasa!?** ―La pelirroja enrojeció a más no poder, solo con su voz ese tipo la había hecho imaginar ¨_cosas_¨

**―A mí no me pasa nada, pero entre ambos puede que pasen _¨cosas¨_** ―Esa mujer lo divertía con sus reacciones, fue buena idea hablar con sus tíos de que necesitaba a alguien para que le atendiera personalmente.

**―Yo tr...trabajaré con los señores Heartfilia no con usted…** ―La pelirroja se sonrojó más _¨COSAS¨_ él dijo _¨COSAS¨_ _«¿Es que era un maldito psíquico que le leía la mente?»_

**―Justo ayer hablé con mis tíos y les dije que necesitaba alguien que me atendiera personalmente y justo dio la casualidad que la contrataron a usted. ¡Debió ver lo felices que estaban por la coincidencia! Incluso insistí en esperar por otra contratación para no quitarles su ayuda, pero estaban tan felices que les pidiese un favor que no aceptaron un no por respuesta**. ―El ojiazul terminó susurrando en el oído de la pelirroja.

**―Entonces, será mejor que yo no acepte el trabajo** ―La pelirroja parecía un poco recompuesta, sin embargo ese susurro le había debilitado sus piernas. **–Un placer conocerlo, Jellal― **La pelirroja dio un paso hacia la puerta. No aceptaría este trabajo, por alguna razón sabía que ese tipo era peligroso… para ella.

**―Señor Fernandes, para usted, ya Ooba San le indicó sobre las formas. **

La ojicafé se volteó y le enfrentó la mirada desafiante. **―Claro, las formas, pero solo son necesarias si trabajase para usted, ya le dije que no aceptaré el trabajo, Jellal.** ―La sonrisa en su rostro era desafiante, sus ojos ardían con orgullo, con ese mismo desafío, puso sus manos en su cintura y respiró hondo― **¡Hasta luego y buen día!**

**―N...no** ―Apenas pudo decir esas palabras y lo siguiente fue su reacción, una que no pudo contener. El peliazul se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja y la sujetó por su estrecha cintura, mientars acercaba su boca al oído de la mujer― **No señorita, usted firmó un contrato ¿Sabe que existe una cláusula que le impide renunciar sin pre aviso? Así que aunque tiene el derecho de renunciar, tiene el deber de esperar quince días para hacerlo. ¿O me equivoco?**

**―¡Su..Suélteme!** ―La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba y no solo por fuera, por dentro el calor les inundaba― **¡Ya le dije que renuncio!** ―Levantando su rostro hacia él, la pelirroja lo desafiaba.

**―Ya le dije, la cláusula se lo prohíbe. No dejaré que escape… no dejaré que escape… a la cláusula** ―Esos labios no hacían más que tentarlo, ese cuerpo entre sus manos le nublaba el pensamiento. **―Tendría que pagar una indemnización igual al montó de dinero que ganaría en los siete meses que indicaba su contrato y según mi tía, usted lo necesita para cumplir una meta. ¿Dejará que un snob, ricachon sin piscina en la habitación la aleje de su sueño?** ―Sonrió con malicia y superioridad y vio el orgullo que crecía en los ojos de la pelirroja.

_Lo había logrado._

**―No… nunca más un maldito mimado con dinero me alejará de mis sueños. Está bien, me quedaré. ¡Pero no vuelva a ponerme sus manos encima, idiota mimado!** ―Con una mirada orgullosa y un fuerte empujón la pelirroja se soltó de las manos del peliazul.

**―Que no le vuelva a poner las manos encima…** ―No sabía por qué, pero todo ese rechazo no hizo más que incentivarlo a hacer lo que solo imaginaba hasta hace solo un rato, dando un paso al frente sujetó a Erza del brazo y la atrajo hacía sí― **Entonces, ¿Si le pongo los labios encima, estará bien? **―Mirándola a los ojos, unió sus labios a los de ella.

_Suaves_.

Labios suaves que se resistían a los suyos, sonrió sobre los labios de ella y con una mano en la cintura la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras intensificaba su beso, la sintió responder, luchar y luego la sintió ceder poco a poco, no dejó escapar la oportunidad y adentró su lengua en la boca de esa mujer. Ella era dulce y fuerte. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron sentía que estaba próximo a cometer lo que imaginó cuando la vio al entrar a la oficina con ese uniforme _«¡Qué diablos! ¡Puedo hacerlo realidad ahora!»_ Pensó, así que sin dejar de besarla la fue acercando a la pared, acechándola, bajando su mano hasta los suaves muslos de la mujer, cuando la pelirroja chocó contra la pared él lo sintió…

Un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas que lo hizo volver dolorosamente a la realidad mientras caía arrodillado al piso.

**―Eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí, Jellal Fernandes. **―La pelirroja respiraba con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano― **¡La próxima vez no me contendré y desearas arrancarte tú mismo ese pedazo de carne que te cuelga!** ―Los ojos café de la mujer parecían rojos por su furia, aunque habían otros sentimientos mezclados en ellos**― ¡Maldito ricachón!** ―Sin decir más la pelirroja se fue, dando un portazo al salir y dejando al peliazul tirado en el piso.

**― ¡Maldita bruja encantadora!** ―Con dolor y sin ningún arrepentimiento, un peliazul reía dolorosamente en el suelo de mármol fino.

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**

**Aclaraciones:**

1-La canción que despertó a Erza fue, ¨I want to break free¨ de Queen. Lo mismo el video del que habla sobre Freddy Mercury sensual y peludo.

2-Jellal no es sobrino real de los Heartfilia, pero por ciertas razones desde pequeño fue criado por ellos, por eso les dice tíos.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, favs, follows y en especial los reviewsistas xD De corazón, gracias por sacar el rato. n.n**

**L-O: **Gracias por leer la historia y por los buenos deseos. Lo sé, Jellal es hermoso.*-* Por el momento la otra pareja en la que planeo enfocarme es Mirajane y Laxus. Por supuesto que habrá lemmon, pero primero hay que plantear las situaciones, pero lo habrá, te lo prometo. .o.)b

**Redsab: **Trato de relajarme pero cada cap me da un poco de nervios al postearlo. xD Gracias por las críticas, me son de mucha ayuda. Erza en modo teatro es todo un espectáculo. xD Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Claudia: **Gracias por leer y por tus ansias. Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido, me hace feliz. T-T)b Por cierto, Jerza Rulez! *-*

**itsMarcelayall:**Gracias loca amante del Jerza, ojala que la historia te siga gustando mientras avanza, trataré de hacer lo posible porque sea muy… mm.. interesante e.e Tal vez en este cap Jellal no dijo mucho sobre el uniforme de Maid pero si… hizo algo. :3333 El próximo cap vemos toda la opinión sobre el traje. –Spoiler Alert- :x xDDD Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, me animá a seguir escribiendo la historia. Iré tan rápido como la creatividad me lo permita T-T)b

* * *

**Nos vemos en los siguientes caps…**

**Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	4. Secreto En La Cocina

**¡Hola!** Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap, también aprovecho para invitarlos a leer **mi nueva** historia **ZODIAC**. Ahora sí, **¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail No me pertenece, todos estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo**.

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

* * *

**~Secreto En La Cocina~**

* * *

Mira cocinaba tranquilamente en la inmensa cocina de blancas paredes y metálicos electrodomésticos, esa cocina era el sueño de cualquier chef que se precie y Mirajane Strauss era uno de esos.

Muchos pensaban, en especial en el pueblo de donde Erza y ella provenían, que la peliblanco había abandonado sus estudios luego de la muerte de sus padres y su hermana, y al tener que velar por su hermano pequeño.

_ No podían estar más equivocados. _

No solo Mira trabajó en varios lugares para asegurar los estudios y alimento de su hermano, sino que también continuó estudiando por su cuenta, aprovechó las circunstancias que le permitieron llegar a la familia Heartfilia como una chica de los mandados y luego asistente de la cocina y gracias a su esfuerzo pudo graduarse como chef profesional de una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y a pesar de tener constantemente ofertas de trabajo de varios de los mejores restaurantes, decidió seguir con la familia que la había acogido.

Por supuesto los señores Heartfilia no estaban de acuerdo, querían que ella siguiera adelante y no se atará a causa de la gratitud, pero Mira no lo veía de esa manera, ella no se ataba a ellos, solo esperaba el momento indicado, ella no trabajaría en el mejor restaurant del mundo, ella lo crearía, al explicar sus razones los señores Heartfilia le dieron su consentimiento para quedarse y también un aumento, luego cuando el chef de cocina renunció, inevitablemente, Mira asumió completa autoridad sobre la cocina de la casa y así se mantenía hasta ahora, saber esperar es una virtud, aunque no hay manera de saber lo que vendrá, así como la peliblanco no imaginaba que un torbellino escarlata y mal encarado iba a irrumpir en sus cocinas .

**― ¡MIRA!** ―La pelirroja cerró la puerta de la cocina de un golpe brusco, no solo su tono, todo su cuerpo y cara irradiaba odio.

**―E...Er Chan…** ―La peliblanco parecía nerviosa― **Perdóname, solo quería jugarte una bromita con lo de las dos coletas. Po...por favor no te enfades, ¿Nee? Er Chan…** ―Con ojos de corderito, Mira trataba de aplacar la furia de su pelirroja amiga.

**―¡QUE COLETAS NI QUE NADA! ¡ESE MALDITO EMO DEL PASILLO CENTRAL ES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA TENDRÁS UN PEDAZO NUEVO DE CARNE PARA COCINAR!** ―La ojicafe daba manotazos en el aire mientras sentenciaba la virilidad del peliazul.

**―¡Er Chan, Er Chan!** ―La peliblanco esquivaba los manotazos de su amiga y trataba de calmarla, entendía más o menos lo que había pasado, aunque le sorprendía que el peliazul hubiese hecho algo pervertido, si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas― **Si no te calmas y no me explicas bien, no sabré si puedo o no cocinar la cosita del joven Fernandes, ¡Er Chan!**

**―¿¡ESE MALDITO QUE SE CREE!? ¡PERO QUE SOLO INTENTE PONERME SUS MANOS ENCIMA! QUE SO…** ―A la mente de la pelirroja acudió el recuerdo de lo que le dijo el peliazul _«Entonces, ¿Si le pongo los labios encima estará bien?»_ Y con ese recuerdo volvió a la mente también lo que sintió con ese beso, esos labios masculinos que la hicieron suspirar, ceder y querer más, ese cuerpo musculoso que la sostenía y la apegaba, el calor que sintió que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo, lo que en ese momento deseo que pasara contra esa pared que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad antes de que le permitiera al peliazul hacer lo que quisiese con ella en esa oficina y contra esa pared.

La pelirroja se cubría la boca por la sorpresa de lo que estaba pensando, y su cara se volvió del mismo color de los tomates que tanto le gustaban y que Mira estaba cortando antes de que ella entrase ahí, se quedó paralizada mientras se daba cuenta que en el fondo y muy abajo en su cuerpo, deseaba que la situación hubiese proseguido.

**― ¿Er Chan?** ―La ojiazul miraba confusa a su amiga, solo hace un momento estaba dando manotazos al aire y gritando y ahora parecía un tomate estatua― **¿Er Chan, te sientes bien?** –Preocupada la peliblanco solo le restaba una opción, sacó su celular y tomó una foto de su amiga― **¡Adorable!** ―Luego tomó un vaso, fue hacia la nevera, presionó el botón para el agua fría y lo llenó, volvió hasta donde su amiga y con delicadeza, se lo hecho en la cara.

La pelirroja reaccionó gracias al agua e incrédula miró a su amiga.

**―¡MIRA, ESTÁS LOCA!**

**―Ara, Er Chan, acá la que entró como loca fuiste tú, es una suerte que la cocina sea mi santuario y poca gente entre ¿Qué tal que te hubiesen oído? Además, te quedaste paralizada de pronto, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.** ―La peliblanco señalaba el vaso que aún sostenía en la mano― **Así que será mejor que te sientes y que me cuentes, estoy segura que hay alguna razón para esto. Pero primero sécate, por dicha no sueles usar maquillaje, se habría arruinado.** ―Alcanzándole un pañuelo a su amiga, Mira se dirigió a llenar de nuevo el vaso con agua fría.

**―Yo.. yo… lo siento Mira.** ―Tomando el pañuelo la pelirroja secó su rostro, y ya un poco más calmada se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina intentando encontrar las palabras para contarle todo a su amiga.

**―Bien, empecemos desde el principio.** ―La peliblanco colocó el vaso con agua frente a la pelirroja, mientras su amiga lo tomaba y bebía para calmarse más, Mira hizo la pregunta― **¿Paso algo entre tú y el joven Fernandes?**

**― ¿Qué sucedió con el señorito Jellal? **―La voz de la vieja ama de llaves tomó a las dos jóvenes por sorpresa, la ojicafé escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo creando un pequeño arco iris en la iluminada cocina, mientras tosía para sacar el agua que se le había colado hasta por la nariz, deseó de nuevo una tumba de mármol fino.

**―Ara, Obaba Sama** ―La peliblanco le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su amiga para que no muriese― **Fue un hermoso arco iris ¿No cree? **―Mira, pensó que era mejor hacer tiempo y averiguar que tanto había escuchado Obaba Sama.

**― ¡Oh, lo fue pequeña Mira! La blancura de la cocina permitió disfrutar de esa belleza en todo su esplendor. **―Los ojos del ama de llaves parecían brillar.

**― ¡Verdad que sí! Me esfuerzo por que esta cocina este siempre inmaculada. ¡Gracias por reconocerlo, Obaba Sama~!** ―Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el ama de llaves, Mira parecía brillar de júbilo.

**― ¡Mi pequeña Mira!** ―La peligris extendió sus brazos y se fundió en un abrazo con la peliblanco. **–¡Eres un orgullo de jovencita!**

**― ¡Oh, Obaba Sama! Todo es gracias a usted.** ―Agachada la peliblanco sonreía abrazada de la anciana. La tos de Erza las sacó de su mundo de felicidad.

**―Oh, es cierto, venía para hablar con la nueva señorita.** ―Soltando a la peliblanco, la anciana miró a la pelirroja crea arco iris**― Por cierto, que hablaban del señorito Jellal, ¿Necesitaba algo? **―Listo, al parecer ella solo había escuchado el nombre del joven.

**―Ara, Er Chan me preguntaba sobre los horarios de alimentación del joven, como ya sabe usted, como él no sale mucho de su habitación. Er Chan me preguntaba si había que llevarle sus alimentos o solo avisarle que la mesa estaba lista. ¡Ya ve, Er Chan se toma todo seriamente! ¡Jojojo! ¡Es tan buena niña!** ―La peliblanco ni siquiera titubeo en su discurso, Erza la miraba con asombro, de verdad que era un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

**―Pequeña Mira, hasta tus amigas son impecables. ―**La peligris sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas― **Justo yo venía a indicarle sobre esas cosas dado que a partir de hoy se encargará personalmente del señorito, pero ya que te has encargado de eso no tengo nada más que decir que el señorito no me ha dado el plan detallado para el servicio de tu joven amiga, así que por el momento, podrías dirigirte a la habitación de la señorita Heartfilia y darle esta correspondencia, si el joven indica algo, te lo diré más tarde.** ―Erza se levantó y tomó las cartas que le daba la anciana― **Cuando termines con eso puedes volver aquí para que nos ayudes con el servicio de la mesa. Mientras el señorito no te necesite tendrás otros pequeños deberes. Espero contar con su ayuda, señorita Scarlet.**

**―Por supuesto, puede contar conmigo.** ―Si fuese por ella, preferiría ser la sirvienta de la ama de llaves que la de Jellal.

**―Por cierto, señorita Scarlet.. ¡Gire!** ―Con su dedo la anciana hizo la forma de un giro.

**― ¿Cómo?** ―La pelirroja extrañada volvió a ver a su amiga peliblanco, la cual solo sonreía tranquilamente, eso le daba mala espina.

**― ¡Gire, gire, gire!** ―La anciana giraba su dedo mientras miraba a Erza

**―Claro…** ―Aún extrañada, la pelirroja giró sobre si misma dos, tres, cuatro veces.

**―Más lento, ¡Gire, gire, gire! **

**―H-hai…** ―Mientras la extrañeza de la Scarlet se ampliaba lo mismo hacia la sonrisa de su amiga, esa pequeña demonio se estaba divirtiendo.

**― ¡Que bien que le queda el uniforme! Estoy segura que cuando yo tenía su edad pude haberlo lucido igual de bien, ¿No cree? **―Con un dedo en su mejilla y una pose con caderazo la anciana esperaba la respuesta de Erza, la cual no sabía si era una broma o algo serio, por suerte, la demonio de su amiga respondió por ella.

**― ¡Ara, Obaba Sama, habrías sido toda una fruta prohibida!** ―Con un abanico la peliblanco le sonreía cómplice a la anciana.

**―Tienes razón, pero habría sido difícil mantener a tantos pervertidos lejos de mí. ¡Jojojo!** ―Con otro abanico la anciana le respondía.

**―Más de los normales. ¡Jojojo!** ―Otra vez estaban en un mundo aparte _«¿¡Y qué demonios con el uso de abanicos!?»_ Pensaba la pelirroja.

**―Aunque está toda mojada señorita Scarlet, le sugiero que se cambie el uniforme antes de ir a ver a la señorita Heartfilia, y además, aunque se ve muy linda, por experiencia propia le digo que dos coletas con uniforme de Maid solo son apropiadas para los juegos eróticos de cama, será mejor que solo use una cola alta. ¡Jojojo!** ―Mientras decía esto la anciana dejaba la cocina―** ¡Nos vemos luego señoritas!** ―Cerrando la puerta la risa picara de la anciana desapareció.

**―Esa fue más información de la que deseaba… **―Con un tic en el ojo, la pelirroja trataba de deshacerse de la imagen mental de la anciana versión maid― **Por cierto Mira, que el pastel sea de fresas… **

**― ¿Pastel?** ―Extrañada la peliblanco veía a su amiga.

**―Mi compensación por esta broma.** ―Señalando las dos coletas la ojicafé amenazó con su tono a la peliblanco.

**― ¡Ara, pensé que lo dejarías pasar! Bien, así será.** ―Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano, la peliblanco le restaba importancia a la amenaza de su amiga― **Será mejor que te cambies o te resfriaras, luego me cuentas todo lo que pasó.** ―Con una sonrisa sincera, la ojiazul alentó a su amiga.

**―Hai, hai, te explicaré mientras como mi pastel de fresa.** ―Despidiéndose de Mira se encaminó a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

**―Espera, Er Chan…** ―Con una sonrisa la peliblanco levantó su mano.

**― ¿Dime?** ―Rápidamente la pelirroja volteó, solo para ser recibida por un flash y el sonido de un click.

**― ¡Listo!** ―Con una sonrisa angelical y traviesa Mira guardó su celular― **¡Guardado para la posteridad!**

**― ¡MALDITO DEMONIO, BORRA ESO! **

**-0-**

No entendía lo que le había pasado.

Se suponía que él estaría en la oficina para verla firmar y molestarla un poco diciéndole que sería su maid personal en venganza por creerlo un mimado, nada más…

_No tenía planeado ni pensado lo que sucedió, la bromita terminó estallándole en la cara. _

El peliazul no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo recordando lo que le costó recuperarse del rodillazo de la bruja escarlata, hubiese sido peor si alguien entraba y lo veía así, no sabría cómo explicar lo que le había pasado; en especial si el que hubiese llegado tuviese por nombre Laxus o Mirajane, habría sido el fin de su orgullo, se habría convertido en la burla de las generaciones venideras.

_«¡Ese par de demonios son de temer!»_

Caminó a través de su habitación para aligerar lo que quedaba de dolor, debió haberse puesto hielo, pero significaba ir a la cocina, y ahí estaría la peliblanco, no podía correr ese peligro, si la amiga le había contado lo que pasó, las joyas de su familia estarían en grave peligro de ser arrancadas, freídas, adobas y servidas para que el mismo se las comiese, sería mejor evitar estar a solas con la peliblanco; por otra parte, si pedía que le llevaran hielo a la habitación, corría el peligro de que mandasen a la pelirroja y en ese caso no habría duda de que algo malo pasaría, o algo tal vez, algo muy bueno, él peliazul no pudo evitar imaginar que le arrancaba la ropa a la ojicafé y la tiraba a su cama para hacerle todo lo que imaginó cuando la vio entrar en la oficina.

_«¡Y vaya que imaginé cosas!»_

Pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo al verla así?

Esa enagua negra plisada que hacía notar más sus piernas largas cubiertas por esas medias altas que solo dejaban ver una pequeña porción de su cremosa y suave piel, como él la sintió muy bien antes del rodillazo, su cintura estrecha apretada en el chaleco negro, que además acentuaba ese enorme par de redondos y suaves pechos que se alzaban orgullosos cubiertos de la fina tela blanca de la blusa, ese cuello blanco y largo; que deseó comerse a besos, rematado con un lazo negro que lo hacía parecer un presente, el hermoso rostro de hada hechicera, esos labios rosas, jugosos, esos ojos desafiantes llenos de fuego, y para rematar, ese largo y sedoso cabello color lujuria peinado en dos coletas

_¡Era como si uno de sus sueños húmedos se hubiese vuelto realidad!_

Prácticamente al verla entrar vio el letrero de _¡Hazme tuya!_ sobre su cabeza, por eso no había podido contenerse, por eso era mejor no verla ahora, en especial después de todo lo que le dijo al oído, él nunca había sido tan atrevido, siempre era un caballero, pero no, no pudo serlo esta vez, en especial cuando ella dijo que renunciaría, cuando la tomó de la cintura, cuando ella colocó sus manos en las caderas y respiró hondo haciendo que esos pechos diabólicos ascendieran hacia el como si se los estuviese ofreciendo. **― ¿Cómo diablos quería que me controlará? Maldita bruja…** ―Suspiró y recordó el beso, como ella se había resistido al principio y como le devolvió el beso después, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su boca, la fuerza con que sus lenguas pelearon por dominarse una a la otra lo que incentivó a su mente, la respiración agitada, esos suaves pechos contra el suyo, cuando colocó la mano en su muslo y no se resistió sintió que tocaba la gloria y luego…

_Eso no necesitaba recordarlo, aún tenía el dolor muy presente, eso y la amenaza de la Scarlet…_

**― "Eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí, Jellal Fernandes. ¡La próxima vez no me contendré y desearas arrancarte tú mismo ese pedazo de carne que te cuelga! ¡Maldito ricachón!"** ―Imitando el tono de la mujer, el peliazul repitió la amenaza de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar reírse, esa mujer era especial, y al le encantaban las novedades― **Ya veremos señorita Scarlet, veremos si eso será la único que tome de usted.** ―Dando quejidos el peliazul se dirigió a darse un baño de agua fría, necesitaba desnublar la mente para crear un plan y le ayudaría con el dolor de sus amiguitos.

**-0-**

Por fin había visto salir a la pelirroja de la cocina.

Se fijó en que llevaba el uniforme que él y su prima habían diseñado en broma, él pensando en Mira al diseñarlo, por supuesto. Un rubio joven decidió que era seguro entrar ahora, pero en ese momento, advirtió que por el pasillo contrario por el que la pelirroja se alejó hacía unos minutos, la anciana ama de llaves apareció y volvió a entrar a la cocina; no le quedó más que esperar otro rato, quince minutos después y entre risas vio a la anciana salir, era la hora de la merienda de sus tíos y ella siempre era invitada por ellos para quedarse y tomarla también, así que la anciana no volvería.

_Era el momento. _

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, entró con mucha cautela y silencio, encontró a una peliblanco canturreando mientras que cocinaba, fue algo extraño, Mira no solía canturrear cuando trabajaba, algo bueno tenía que haber pasado o alguna maldad estaba planeando su pequeña demonio. Se acercó con el mismo sigilo con el que entró y cuando estaba a un paso, de la que en su mente había denominado ¨_La presa_¨, tuvo los buenos reflejos de detenerse, ya que la peliblanco había volteado y con un cuchillo en mano le sonreía.

**― ¡Ara ara, Joven Dreyar! Eso es muy peligroso, no debería asustar así a las personas.** ―Con una mano en su mejilla Mira parecía la encarnación de la inocencia, si no tuviese el cuchillo en la mano que le apuntaba, el efecto sería tranquilizador y no todo lo contrario.

**― ¡ASUSTAR! Lo dice la que estuvo a punto de acuchillarme y además me sigue señalando con el cuchillo― **Con una gotita de sudor que bajaba por su rostro atemorizado el llamado joven Dreyar se defendía.

**―Ara, pero si no fue mi intención, sentí que estaba en peligro y mis instintos actuaron**. ―Bajando el cuchillo y con una sonrisa traviesa Mira prosiguió con su defensa.― **Pero al parecer no corría peligro…**

**―Eso no quita que tu primer instinto sea atacar con un cuchillo…** ―No la dejaría ganar.

**―Bueno si veo a un pikachu salvaje que está a punto de atacarme, debo atacar también** ―Alzando una ceja la peliblanco lo retaba.

**― ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún pikachu!** ―Sonrojado un rubio hacia pucheros. **―Que trabaje dirigiendo la compañía eléctrica no me hace uno…**

**―Pues a mí me parece que sí** ―Canturreó la peliblanco― **Y si el pikachu salvaje no va a atacar, la batalla terminó, puede retirarse…** ―Señalando la puerta con el cuchillo, la ojiazul sonrió triunfal.

**―Hmp… eso está por verse…** ―Con una sonrisa malvada en su atractivo rostro el rubio tomó, por lo que debería ser una estrecha cintura si no fuese por qué la peliblanco usaba un enorme chaquetón debajo del delantal de cocina, a la ojiazul hasta atraerla hacia sí― **Todo depende de lo que consideres atacar...** ―Con una sonrisa torcida el rubio estampó sus labios en los de la peliblanco sintiendo como ella reaccionaba devolviéndole el beso y rodeaba con sus brazos, aún con el cuchillo en la mano, su cuello pidiendo más― **¡Oh, mi demonio! Sabes cuánto he esper…**

**― ¡Escóndete!** ―La peliblanco interrumpió a su atacante en el momento que escuchó unos toques en la puerta. El rubio no pudo hacer nada más que reaccionar a la orden a pesar de que deseaba hacer otra cosa, se agachó y se metió en el hueco del desayunador que era lo suficientemente grande para que el alcanzará sentado.

**― ¡Adelante!** ―Con el corazón casi controlado Mira invitó a pasar a quien fuese el que les interrumpió.

**― ¡Hola, Mira Chan~! Tan hermosa como siempre, eres como un bálsamo para el corazón de los hombres. ¡Cool!** ―Casi se podían ver los corazones que salían de ese joven rubio con gafas en la cabeza, de mandíbula cuadrada, camisa de vestir rosa y pantalones jeans azules.

**― ¡Buen día, Jason Kun! Gracias por la exageración.** ―Con una sonrisa, Mira respondió el saludo mientras pateaba a Laxus, quien al escuchar la voz del tipo intentó salir de su escondite.

**―Ninguna exageración, ni un ángel se compara con la dulzura de tu belleza, siempre he pensado que tu familia debía de ser de la realeza, solo así haría posible la nobleza en tus rasgos, la dulzura de tu carácter, esa sonrisa que bendice…** ―El tipo brillaba con cada halago.

Mira se desconectó mientras dejaba que el hablara, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se veían, ya conocía todo lo que el diría de memoria, mientras tanto el rubio ninja pokemon, se sobaba la patada que le dio Mira y a pesar del odio que le tenía al tipo que intentaba quitarle a su demonio y las ganas que todavía tenía de salir y golpearlo para dejarle las cosas claras, se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando el tipo le decía dulce ángel… _«¡Qué poco la conocía!»_ Mientras se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada, recibió otra patada…

Su demonio peliblanco seguro que le leyó la mente…

**― ¡Ara, ara! Tan animado como siempre Jason Kun…** ―Así la peliblanco respondía al discurso de amor eterno que le daban.

**―Al ver su rostro todos mis problemas se olvidan. ¡Oh, dulce MiraMira! He venido hoy para pedirle que acepte ser mi mujer.** ―Con drama y mucho brillo hacia una reverencia el de anteojos en la cabeza. Mientras que debajo del desayunador un rubio estaba por explotar y recibía otra patada. No era justo, que tenía de malo querer reventarle la cara a ese idiota… ese demonio de ojos azules se lo había prohibido anteriormente, diciéndole que el tal Jason era un buen tipo― **¡Buen tipo mi trasero!** ―Murmuró el rubio y otra patada recibía por ser tan mal ninja.

**― ¡Tan gracioso como siempre, Jason Kun! Espero que su novia disfrute tanto de su locuacidad como yo.** ―Con una sonrisa, la peliblanco daba una respuesta contundente mientras el rubio ninja sonreía socarronamente y a pesar de la enagua larga que le llegaba a Mira hasta debajo de sus rodillas, miraba extasiado las piernas de su ojiazul frente a él.

**―MiraMira, siempre tan preocupada de los demás, ¡TAN COOL! ¡Un Ángel definitivamente! Iré ahora mismo a abrazarla.** ―El rubio de camisa rosa estaba a punto de rodear el desayunador hasta que Mira lo detuvo.

**-¡No, no! No debería venir aquí, hay un reguero de aceite, mejor quédese ahí y pruebe esto que acabo de cocinar, fue hecho con mucho amor y me gustaría que lo pruebe.** –Con una sonrisa y cerrando un ojo pícaramente Mira logró detener el avance del tipo de mandíbula cuadrada, mientras un pokemon salvaje recibía otra patada por intentar salir a golpear al mismo.

**― ¡Oh, mi MiraMira! ¿No me digas que lo has hecho para mí, por qué sabias que hoy venía a consultar a la señorita Lucy sobre la edición de la revista?** ―El tipo se sonrojó y con corazones en los ojos observó a la peliblanco.

**―Eso será un secreto, Jason Kun.** ―La peliblanco aprovechó a escapar de esos ojos sirviendo un plato de la pasta que cocinaba. **―Aquí tiene, ¡Espero que lo disfrute!**

**―No puedo comer si no me hace compañía, aquí a mi lado, venga y siéntese junto a mí, mire, esta silla reclama su presencia.** ―Palmeando la silla al lado suyo del lado contrario del desayunador, el tal Jason sonreía a la peliblanco.

**―Etto… yo** ―La peliblanco pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo para evitar que se le ocurriera dar la vuelta y terminará viendo a Laxus escondido, pero si lo pensaba bien, si se iba, era posible que Laxus no soportará y saliera de su escondite― **Yo prefiero sentarme frente a usted, mire aquí tengo una silla, así puedo ver cuando come. **―La sonrisa que Mira le dio fue suficiente para que no discutiera más el asunto. Mira tomó la silla y se sentó, impidiendo de esa forma el escape ni alguna posible escena del rubio ninja; el cual estaba que explotaba, parecía que salían chispas eléctricas de todo su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba aprisionado entre las piernas de la ojiblanca y la silla… _«¿No puedo hacer nada?»_ No pudo evitar la sonrisa malvada que se le formó en el rostro.

_ Si no podía golpear y desquitarse con ese rubio, se desquitaría con Mira…_

**―MiraMira, esta pasta es tan delicada y sabrosa y cool, digna de un ángel como tú…** ―Se detuvo de repente al ver la cara roja de la peliblanco, a pesar de que siempre la admiraba nunca había logrado sonrojar a la mujer, tal vez, al fin sus cumplidos surtían efecto, pensó. Lo que no sabía es que debajo del desayunador cierto ninja acariciaba los muslos de la peliblanco.

**―Gr...gracias…** ―La peliblanco casi no podía ni hablar, en ese momento Laxus había metido la otra mano bajo su falda obligándola a separar un poco sus muslos…

**―Gracias las que la adornan, ángel mío.** ―Algo parecido a un gemido lo interrumpió. En ese momento la otra mano de Laxus la acariciaba por sobre su ropa interior.

**―Dis...dis...disculpa, creo que tengo hi...hipo…** ―La peliblanco trataba de sofocar todo lo que sentía, pero ese rubio frotaba cada vez más fuerte su zona intima como sus dedos, era como si a través de ellos mandara electricidad por todos su cuerpo.

**―Oh, no te preocupes, MiraMira.** ―el rubio mirada extasiado la cara sonrojada de la peliblanco, imaginaba que él era el causante de ese sonrojo y de lo que aparentaba ser nerviosismo por parte de la ojiazul.

**―E...eres muy a...amable…** ―Las manos de Laxus jalaron de la prenda íntima de la ojiazul, mientras ella intentaba resistirse, el celular del rubio de anteojos sonó― **Perdona MiraMira, tengo que contestar**. ―Cuando estaba a punto de contestar la voz de Mira lo detuvo.

**― ¡NO!** ―El rubio se quedó observando extrañado a la peliblanco _«¿Estaría celosa?»_ No pudo evitar sonreír y asegurarle que solo era alguien de la editorial, así que se volteó en la silla y contestó.

Sin embargo la verdadera razón del _¨No¨_ se debía a otro rubio, que al notar la resistencia de la peliblanco no pudo evitar meter el rostro entre las piernas de la mujer y besar su intimidad, el efecto fue el deseado, la ojiazul perdió fuerza y pudo bajarle la ropa interior, y ahora estaba así, a su merced, ella nunca le había permitido hacerlo, por eso, esta sería una venganza apropiada, no podía ver la cara de la peliblanco pero por el grito que dio seguramente estaba totalmente roja, cuanto le gustaría oírla gemir, extasiado por esa idea, se acercó a la intimidad de la mujer y la besó, suavemente, sintió a su demonio temblar e intentar cerrar sus piernas, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lamió la dulce intimidad y sintió como la ojiblanco brincó en su asiento, con sus manos sostuvo la cadera de la mujer en la silla y adentró su lengua, buscando ese botón de placer que solo el sabía encontrar...

_Entendió que lo estaba haciendo bien..._

En especial cuando sintió las piernas de su ojiazul rodearlo y atraerlo más a su centro, lamió una vez más probando esa dulzura exquisita, esto estaba resultando más excitante de lo que pensaba, quería probar más y más, si seguían así no solo ella, sino él también iba a terminar gruñendo de placer, recordó el rostro hermoso de Mira cuando él la hacia sentir el paraíso, eso lo animó a rozar con la punta de la lengua su centro de placer, la peliblanco lo apretó más fuerte, ella estaba por llegar, el rostro de éxtasis de Mira, un rostro que solo él había visto, un rostro que nadie más vería… por eso, y con todo lo que le costó hacerlo, se detuvo, no permitiría que ese tipo que estaba hablando por teléfono lo viese, ese rostro y toda esa mujer eran solo de él.

_Laxus Dreyar no compartía lo que era de él…_

**―Entiendo, entiendo. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.** ―El rubio de camisa rosa cerró su celular y con pesar miró a la peliblanco, no entendía porque ella ahora estaba con la cara entre los brazos arrecostada en el mármol del desayunador― **¿MiraMira, estás bien?** ―La peliblanco aún trataba de controlarse, aunque Laxus no la dejó llegar, aún sentía electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

**―S...si, yo… solo tengo sueño, no dormí bien…** ―Apenas destapando la mitad de su rostro la ojiazul le respondió.

**―Oh, ya veo, no es bueno que te desveles MiraMira, lamentablemente me tengo que ir, hay un problema en la editorial, me gustaría quedarme más, pero es algo inevitable, MiraMira, ¿Perdonarías a este hombre ocupado? **

**―Por su...supuesto, será mejor que no los hagas esperar. ¡Suerte!** ―Esa despedida sonaba muy alegre para gustó del rubio de lentes.

**―Entonces, hasta luego bella, no necesitas ocultar tu tristeza.** ―Tomando una de las manos de Mira, que aún estaba semi oculta en sus brazos, se despidió dándole un beso en ella, pensando que la alegría de esa despedida era solo una fachada para cubrir su tristeza, con ese feliz y errado pensamiento el intruso se fue canturreando. _«¡Pobre Iluso!»_ Fue lo que pensó el rubio ero ninja que estaba oculto.

**― ¿Y bien, continuamos?** ―El rubio se acercó otra vez a la sagrada zona femenina, mientras la peliblanco de un salto, en el que casi cae al piso, se levantó de su asiento.

**― ¡Tú, tú, tú! ¿¡Qué estabas pensando!?** ―Con la cara más roja que una fresa de pastel, la peliblanco señalaba al rubio que salía riendo de su escondite.

**― ¡Hahahaha! Era mi venganza, ya que no podía romperle la cara a ese idiota, pagaste las consecuencias… **―La sonrisa socarrona y sexy que se le formó aplacó la ira del demonio, un poco, al menos.

**―Eres un br...bruto, Laxus Dreyar… ¡Vete de a...aquí!** ―Señalando la puerta y aún con la cara roja la peliblanco no daba su brazo a torcer.

**― ¿Segura que quieres eso? Yo acabo de probar algo en esta cocina de delicioso sabor que me dejó antojado, tu deber como la chef es volvérmelo a dar…** ―En otro momento al escuchar decir a Mira su nombre completo el rubio hubiese huido, pero no ahora, no con los nervios que notaba en su ojiazul, con ese tartamudeo que le había provocado, solo podía acercarse a ella y sonreír.

**― ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Estas castigado. ¡Vete ahora!** ―Mira se alejaba con cada paso que daba el hombre.

**―Es tu culpa, nunca me habías dejado hacerlo y aproveché la oportunidad, ¿No te gustó?** ―Con cara de cachorro el Dreyar la miró, él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**― ¡Ve-vete!** ―Fue lo único que pudo decir la peliblanco, recordando lo que había sentido.

**―Me iré, pero…** ―Avanzando hasta sujetarla por la cintura el rubio la besó apasionadamente. **―Solo por que pronto vendrá gente a causa del almuerzo, pero esto queda pendiente. ¡Mi hermoso ¨ángel¨!** ―Volviéndola a besar la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**― ¡Ni lo pienses, Dreyar!** ―Un cuchillo voló cerca de la oreja del rubio.

**― ¡Claro que no, Strauss!** ―Reía el rubio― **Por cierto,** ―Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una especie de tela blanca de encaje― **Si las quieres de vuelta, será mejor que no traigas cuchillos cuando nos volvamos a ver. **

**― ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Devuélveme mis bragas!** ―Hasta ese momento, la peliblanco, fue consiente que no las traía puestas.

**― ¡Hahahahaha!** ―Fue la único que escuchó la ojiazul antes que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara.

**― ¡Estúpido pikachu!** ―Sonrojada fue lo que murmuró con una sonrisa.

**― ¿Están dando pokemon?** ―Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos

**―Er Chan, ¿Ha...hace cuánto estas aquí?** ―La sonrisa forzada que utilizó podía engañar a muchos, pero no a su amiga.

**―Acabo de entrar, y escuché que dijiste pikachu. Nee, Mira ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Alguien vino a quejarse de tu cocina? **

**―No, para nada Er Chan. Eso no me ha pasado aún.**―–Sin más, tomó otro cuchillo y comenzó a trocear el romero que seguía intacto en la tabla de picar.

**―No es de extrañar, tu sabor es el mejor…** ―La pelirroja se acercó al desayunador al ver que el cuchillo casi resbala de las manos expertas de la peliblanco.

**―Creo, creo que ese es el problema…** ―Sonrojada la peliblanco murmuró recordando lo que le dijo el rubio…

**― ¿Qué dijiste Mira?** ―La pelirroja miraba con sospecha a su amiga.

**―Ara, ara… Nada, Er Chan.** ―Riendo nerviosamente Mira seguía picando hierbas.

**―Volviendo al tema inicial** ―Al ver a su amiga tan extraña decidió cambiar de tema, si seguía presionando el demonio emergería como una barrera, y eso nunca era bueno― **¿Cuál Pikachu?**

**―Oh, eso… hablaba de un pikachu que no me permitió alcanzar un Shiny…** ―Mira terminó clavando el cuchillo en la tabla, recordando que justo cuando se había resignado a dejarse llevar, el rubio se había detenido.

**―Ya veo ¡Jeje!** ―La pelirroja se puso nerviosa, al parecer su amiga aún se tomaba muy en serio esos juegos**― Tal vez solo necesite un entrenamiento más duro.** –La pelirroja vio como la sonrisa de Mirajane pasó a ser su sonrisa de sádica. _«¡Maldición, justo planeaba robar un tomate de la ensalada!»_

**―Tienes razón Er Chan… ¡Es un gran consejo!** ―Mira parecía brillar― **¡Ten! Te lo has ganado.** ―La ojiazul insertó un tomate con el tenedor de ensaladas y se lo dio a la ojicafé.

**―Gr...gracias Mira.** ―Al parecer Mira no había olvidado que a ella le gustaban mucho las frutas rojas― **Por cierto Mira, ¿Qué hace un cuchillo clavado en la puerta que da hacia los pasillos? **

**―…**

**― ¿Intentaste matar a alguien? **―Erza la veía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras masticaba el tomate.

**―…**

**― ¡Jaja! Sabía que un demonio seria siempre un demonio sin importar cuantos años pasen.** ―Terminando de tragar el tomate para evitar atragantarse por la risa, la ojicafé golpeaba con su mano el desayunador.

**―Ara, por cierto Er Chan** ―Habló la ojiazul que al ver reír a su amiga recordó algo que le dijo el ama de llaves― **El joven Fernandes almorzará con los señores en la mesa y luego saldrá, el no requerirá de tus servicios.**

**― ¿¡En serio!?** ―Con alegría y recuperada de su ataque de risa la pelirroja alzó ambos brazos― **¡Aleluya!** **¡No solo el mimado no me ocupa, la demonio se manifestó en la cocina en todo su esplendor!** ―El júbilo de la pelirroja era más que evidente.

**―Pero la cena, el joven Jellal solicitó que su maid personal se la llevase a la habitación…** ―Con una sonrisa dulce la ojiazul abrió la tapa de una olla y agregó la pimienta.

**― ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ!?**

**¿Review?**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, con **MiraLax** algo intenso ¡Juju! Ya veremos qué pasa en la cena a domicilio ¡Jaja!

Por cierto, propaganda, propaganda escribí otra historia llamada **¨ZODIAC¨**, es sobre Lucy, me encantaría que le echaran un vistazo y me dijeran que tal quedó, intenté un estilo distinto de escritura, no sé si quedó bien. X/DD

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Claudia:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ese Jellal atrevido, en la serie le cuesta decir las cosas, así que acá lo puse un poquito más atrevido e,e Todo sea por el bien del Jerza. Espero que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por el review, cada vez que los leo me alegran mucho y me hacen querer escribir.

**Oni No Ao:** Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, las tomé en cuenta en este cap, aún así, si hay futuros fallos pido disculpas anticipadas, a veces me ataranto y dejo ir errores. ¡Jeje! Gracias por las buenas críticas, y por tomarte el tiempo para dejar review, te lo agradezco desde el corazón. X33

**Jake Hook:** ¡Has adivinado completamente! El MiraXus se hizo presente. xD Me alegra que te gustará tanto la historia y que aceptaras la lujuria en el comportamiento de Jellal e,e)b Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por las buenas críticas, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y dando tus puntos de vista. X3

¡Y a todos los follows, favs, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, muchisimas gracias!

* * *

**Sin más, solo quedad decir… **

**¡Adieu! **

**Nos vemos en las historias **

**n.n /**


	5. Del Otro Lado De Esta Puerta

**¡Hola!** Lamento **la demora **de éste capítulo, **pero la mudanza** y terminar una relación amorosa me golpearon más de lo que pensé. En fin, **no doy excusas**, solo presento los hechos. xD Sin más, por favor, **disfruten la lectura…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo**.

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

**~Del Otro Lado De Esta Puerta~**

* * *

Al final el peliazul no había aparecido ni para el almuerzo ni para el café de la tarde.

La pelirroja que en este momento sacudía el polvo de los adornos en uno de los salones no podía negar que había sido una situación grata; en especial luego de que mientras ayudaba a servir el almuerzo escuchó de la señora de la casa que el peliazul había salido y era probable que no regresase ese día ya que la que lo había sacado de la casa con una llamada telefónica había sido su prometida, es verdad, incluso Mira ya se lo había dicho…

**― ¡Su prometida!** ―La pelirroja movió fuertemente el plumero mientras conversaba en susurros con las piezas de porcelana fina que limpiaba― **¡Ese bastardo mimado! Tremendos testículos tiene para tratar de seducir a otra mujer teniendo prometida, ¿Acaso será fea? No, no creo, en los doramas la rival siempre es hermosa y toda una dama ¿Verdad?** ―Con una extraña mueca la ojicafe le preguntaba a una pequeña figura de porcelana, no duró mucho la mueca en cuanto analizó lo que estaba diciendo y en su lugar un sonrojo apareció― **¡Dorama, rival! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? A mí que me importa lo que haga ese bastardo… Aparte de ser guapo como un demonio, tener una voz sensual y ser un buen besador no tiene nada más… ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez estoy diciendo estupideces! **―Con un gran suspiro que parecía querer derribar algo, la pelirroja observó el gran reloj que estaba en la pared frente a ella― **Las siete de la noche, será mejor que le pregunte a Mira en lo que debo ayudar.** ―Suspirando una vez más, recogió todo lo de la limpieza y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

**-0-**

La señorita Heartfilia se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, parecía que algo le turbaba su paz interior, ella estaba segura de que la revista editorial de moda iba bien, la sesión fotográfica también, no había subido de peso; lo cual era difícil de hacer considerando la deliciosa comida que Mirajane preparaba.

_Así que solo había una razón._

La visita de su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, el chico que por azares del destino se había convertido en fotógrafo y a tan corta edad ya era reconocido en la industria y había sido contratado para trabajar en su revista, por supuesto no podía culpar al idiota de Jason por haberlo contratado, era de los mejores, y ella solo buscaba lo mejor para su empresa, pero lo que ella había sentido por ese chico de cabellos rosas durante el tiempo que estudió con él aún lo tenía muy presente.

Después de todo nunca se atrevió a decirle nada de lo que sentía y aún se arrepentía por ello, pero como podía decirle sobre eso en esa época, no había manera después de todo.

**―Ya casi es hora de comer** ―Desganada la rubia comenzó a recoger todas las muestras que le habían llegado esa mañana para la editorial del mes siguiente, mientras recogía encontró la correspondencia que esa misma mañana la nueva empleada le había llegado a dejar, por lo general le desagradaban las nuevas empleadas, eran adulantes, falsas e intentaban ser dulces para conseguir algo con ella, sin embargo esa nueva empleada solo le dijo buenos días, le entregó la correspondencia y se marchó, aún podía ser muy pronto para juzgarla pero parecía alguien confiable y hermosa, eso sin duda, tenía un cuerpazo, un bello rostro, un cabello hermoso y emitía un aura de sensualidad.

Sin darse cuenta la rubia había comenzado a sonrojarse al pensar en la nueva empleada― **¿Y qué con ese uniforme? Se suponía que había sido un diseño en broma que hice junto a Laxus Nii (*)** ―Se preguntaba la rubia a sí misma― **Bueno, se le ve de ensueño, así que no diré que ese no es el uniforme para este año. ¡Jeje! Las mujeres hermosas deben vestir según su belleza, ese es el lema de mi revista.** ―Estirándose para reponerse de todo el rato que estuvo sentada escogiendo las prendas y revisando artículos para la siguiente edición de la revista, la rubia bostezó y se dirigió al baño― **Tal vez debería incluir en alguna edición un artículo sobre uniformes de maids.**

**-0-**

**―Mira, ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?** ―Luego de dejar los artículos de limpieza la ojicafé entró a la cocina donde su amiga canturreaba alegremente_. «Mal Augurio»_

**―Ya está todo listo, solo falta que el pollo se termine de hornear, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo, Er Chan. Por cierto, tu pastel está listo. ¡Cómelo luego de cenar!** ―Con un aura resplandeciente y brillos rodeándole, Mira golpeteaba la silla para que su amiga se sentara.

**―Mira… Me estás asustando… ¿Qué estas planeando?** ―Con una ceja levantada la pelirroja se sentó en la silla que le indicaba su amiga.

**―Ara, ara cuánta desconfianza, Er Chan, solo estoy feliz porque ya pensé en el entrenamiento para mi pikachu, no volverá a dejar que se me escapé un shiny.** ―Una sonrisa vengativa adornó el rostro de la peliblanco.

**―Eres muy intensa con esos juegos, Mira.** ―Una gotita descendía por la sien de la pelirroja. **―Hasta me da lástima por el pobre pikachu.**

**―Er Chan, no te preocupes, a pesar de que es un pikachu de naturaleza terca, es mi pikachu.** ―La sonrisa de la peliblanco fue tan tierna que la ojicafé no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo virtual.

**―Ya, ya veo… Parece que mejor le voy a preguntar a Obaba Sama si ocupa de mi ayuda.** ―Definitivamente ¨Huir¨ era el mejor movimiento que la ojicafé podía hacer.

**―No, Er Chan. Mejor quédate aquí conmigo a esta hora no hay nada que hacer. En un momento tendremos que empezar a poner la mesa y luego de retirar y limpiar todo... **―Un bostezo enorme escapó de la ojiazul. **―Después estamos libres para cenar y descansar. Esa ha sido la rutina desde siempre.**

**― ¡Vaya rutina más emocionante!** ―Cediendo a la petición de su amiga la pelirroja se arrecostó en la silla.

**―Pienso igual…**

Un suspiro en conjunto se escuchó en toda la cocina dejando un silencio entre parecer tenían cosas en la cabeza que necesitaban reflexión.

Quince minutos luego de ello, el horno sonó alertando que ya estaba en su punto y que la cena estaba lista, las dos mujeres se pusieron en acción, y cuando la anciana ama de llaves llegó; ya estaba todo listo para ser llevado a la mesa.

Se trabajó en tranquilidad, se disfrutó todo con ansia, y la plática entre los presentes era tan amena que nadie notó la sonrisa angelical que Mira le daba a Laxus de vez en cuando, o los nervios de Laxus cuando la veía, tampoco notaron que la pelirroja miraba distraída la puerta del comedor como si esperase que alguien más llegase a comer, otra cosa que obviaron fue el hecho que la rubia y joven Heartfilia observaba de reojo a la nueva y pelirroja maid.

Incluso si hubiese alguien muy observador; alguien que no estuviese distraída haciendo sufrir a otro rubio, notaría que a los ojos de la rubia joven la pelirroja parecía ser una inspiración. ¿Inspiración para qué? Bueno, como lo dije antes, no había nadie tan observador prestando atención en ese comedor para saberlo.

Cuando se retiraron los platos y se despidieron unos de otros, la servidumbre se fue a comer, extrañamente la peliblanco comió poco y se retiró antes que todos, aduciendo sueño y cansancio, el ama de llaves terminó luego de ella y se fue a dar la última ronda antes de retirarse a descansar, y la ojicafé se servía un segundo plato, era inevitable, la comida que preparaba su amiga era deliciosa y gratis, al igual que el vino que los señores les regalaron para acompañar, así que se debía aprovechar.

Luego del tercer plato y la quinta ¿O sétima? copa de vino y de comer medio pastel de fresas con crema, una visión turbada y un mareo leve, la pelirroja decidió que era hora de retirarse también, se levantó, recogió todo, lavó la vajilla que le correspondía, secó y lo colocó en su lugar, cuando cerró la gaveta donde se guardaban los tenedores, y ya estaba lista para marcharse, cuando la puerta se abrió, fue una visión extraña, como si no fuese una puerta normal...

_La puerta del destino, escribiría un poeta._

_La puerta de la tragedia escribiría un dramaturgo._

Pero quien sabe, el alcohol no deja las cosas muy claras.

**―Señorita Erza, no pensé que aún estuviese despierta.** ―La anciana ama de llaves había vuelto de la ronda nocturna.

**―Sí, estaba limpiando todo, acabo de terminar. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? No tengo nada que hacer y si soy de ayuda me gustaría que cuente conmigo.**

**― ¡Que jovencita tan amable! Sin duda es amiga de Mira Chan, iba a hacerlo por mí misma pero ya que se ofrece, no rechazaré su oferta. Mis huesos ya piden descansar.**

**―Por supuesto, cuente conmigo.** ―Unas palabras sinceras brotaron de la pelirroja. No recordaba a sus abuelos, probablemente su abuela podría ser como esa señora.

**―Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿Podría preparar una bandeja de comida y llevarla a la habitación del Señorito Jellal? Acaba de llegar y me lo ha pedido. De verdad le agradezco que se ofreciera, parece que está un poco alterado y si voy yo lo voy a terminar incomodando con mis preguntas de vieja preocupona, y él es un joven tan amable que soportara mi tedio…**

La señora seguía hablando pero Erza estaba en un lugar parecido al limbo. _«¡Mi gran bocota!»_ Tanto que rogó que no pasara, al menos no en ese día y cuando está a punto de lograrlo; ella misma desenvaina la espada para que le corten el cuello. _« Y…¿Qué es eso de que ese bastardo mimado es amable?»_ Y peor aún_, «¿Por qué demonios esta alterado?»_ El desconcierto, la vergüenza de recordar lo que pasó en la oficina, el enojo, lo irónico de la situación o todo junto y mezclado con el alcohol la tenían mareada, sentía que giraba, siete giros después se dio cuenta que en realidad, si estaba girando.

**― ¿Señorita, ésta bien?** ―Con las manos en la cadera de la pelirroja la peligris le daba vueltas.

**― ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? **

**―La vi tan ida que decidí darle giros para que volviese en sí, y parece que funcionó.** ―Con una sonrisa la anciana caminaba hacia la puerta.

**―Gi...giros…** ―La pelirroja aún desconcertada no hallaba que decir.

**―Si se siente mal otra vez, solo gire, gire y gire. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo y buenas noches! **―Sin más la anciana se retiró a descansar, dejando a una pelirroja con su cabeza alterada.

**― ¡Soy una estúpida!** ―Un grito ahogado invadió la cocina y sin otra opción la ojicafé preparó la bandeja y se encaminó a la habitación del mimado. Por alguna razón caminaba más lento de lo normal, pero aún así, cuando llegó hasta la puerta sintió que el tiempo duró menos de lo que quería, suspirando hondo, apretó el puño y tocó la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho, sonaron las llaves en el pomo, y la puerta se abrió sin demora, al parecer él tampoco se esperaba verla ese día, eso es lo que los ojos abiertos de par en par de él reflejaron, bueno, al menos ver esa cara de idiota valía la pena, y con ese pensamiento recuperó un poco de su equilibrio mental.

**― ¡Buenas noches, señorito Fernandes! Obaba Sama me pidió que le trajese la cena.** –Entrando a la gran habitación de paredes blancas y de inmensos ventanales sin cortinas, la pelirroja cubrió su curiosidad con diplomacia― **Espero que la cena sea de su agrado, como no sabía que deseaba tomar le traje el vino recomendado y refresco natural. **–Dejando la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la inmensa cama matrimonial de sabanas negras la pelirroja se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de donde él peliazul no se había movido― **Buen provecho y buenas noches, señorito.** ―Por alguna razón no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona de superioridad y precisamente esa sonrisa le costó la victoria que tenía prácticamente en las manos.

**―Yo no le he dicho que puede retirarse.** ―Por fin había reaccionado, verla ahí de noche lo había perturbado, pero esa maldita sonrisita no la dejaría pasar, y menos esa noche que no estaba para jueguitos.

**―Mi horario terminó, señorito, así que me retiro.** ―La puerta parecía más lejana. Por alguna razón el tono de voz que el usó le puso todo el cuerpo en alerta.

**―Es Señor Fernandes, ya le había dicho. Y su contrato dicta que es una ayudante de tiempo completo, mientras su contratista la necesite, osea ¨Yo¨ su horario no ha terminado. **―La voz de ella parecía nerviosa, fue lo que pensó, e inmediatamente también pensó, que sería bueno ponerla aún más nerviosa.

**―No creo que usted me necesite más, la comida esta lista, así que me retiro. ¡Buen provecho!** _―«¡Maldito sea él y su voz sexy!__»_ Era lo único que pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba decididamente a la puerta, pero cuando pasó justo al lado de él, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza, y unos pasos detrás de ella.

**―Ya le dije que eso lo decido yo…** ―Cuando la vio pasar no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su espalda para susurrarle al oído lo que pensaba― **Y no quiero que se retire esta noche.** ―Una sonrisa se escapó en ese susurro al ver que las orejas de ella combinaron con su cabello a causa de sus palabras.

**― ¿¡Q-quién demonios se cree!?** ―Roja como un tomate y con los nervios alterados por ese susurro en su oído la pelirroja se dio la vuelta empujando al peliazul lejos de ella― **¡Dije que me voy y me iré! **

**― ¿Tanto miedo me tiene?** ―A pesar de la sorpresa del empujón, el peliazul no había dado nada por perdido.

**― ¡No le tengo miedo, maldito mimado ricachón!** **Pero no por eso quiero estar aquí con usted. **―Alterada y con furia, con nervios y el alcohol mareando su cabeza la pelirroja puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a largarse.

**― ¡Jajaja! Y por eso tiene esas ganas de huir.** ―Sin darle mucho tiempo colocó su mano en la puerta evitando la huida de la pelirroja― **Demuéstreme que no me tiene miedo y véame a la cara mientras me dice que no quiere que yo esté cerca.** ―Acercando su cuerpo al de la mujer y respirando sobre el cuello de ésta el peliazul disfrutaba de los temblores que provocaba en la pelirroja― **Incluso dejaré pasar por alto todos los insultos que me ha dicho ¿No soy un señor bondadoso, acaso?** ―Respirando hondo para inhalar el delicioso aroma de esa mujer el peliazul poco a poco perdía su control, aunque aún no se daba cuenta.

**― ¡Jódete!** ―El aliento del peliazul en su cuello la intoxicaba, se dio cuenta que él estaba tomado, cada palabra de él estaba envuelta en el aroma del whisky, su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella la hacía temblar, pero ella no podía dejarse, se dio vuelta y lo encaró levantando su rostro para compensar la diferencia de altura. **―Dije que me largo, bastardo.** ―Y sin más dio vuelta al pomo de la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, intentó darle vuelta, pero no abría…

**― ¡Vaya, vaya! Sin duda que es valiente y mal educada. Pero no importa, aunque sea una salvaje no podrá abrir una puerta sin la llave.** ―Sin alejarse un centímetro de ella, le mostró la llave que hacía un momento utilizó para cerrar el único escape de la mujer.

**― ¡¿QUÉ¡? ¿¡CUÁNDO!?** ―De pronto el coraje se le escapó, la cercanía de ese hombre para con ella se le hizo aún más real, pero algo dentro de ella no odiaba del todo la situación― **¡DÉME ESA LLAVE!**

**―Claro, cuando me demuestre que no me tiene miedo.** ―La respiración acelerada de la mujer hacia que la cercanía con ella fuese un suplicio, sus senos rozaban su cuerpo, sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, su cabello rojo lo encendía. **―Entonces, ¿Me lo va a demostrar?** ―Con una sonrisa torcida se acercó a ella y la hizo chocar con la puerta.

**― ¿Acaso quiere que lo golpee de nuevo? Si no me deja salir lo haré y sin ningún remordimiento.** ―Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, ese apuesto rostro, ese cuerpo que la apretujaba contra la pared se sentía tan bien hecho _«¿Qué habría debajo de esa camisa de vestir negra?»_

**―Pero que violenta… Aunque admito que no me molesta esa agresividad, claro, si se enfocará en otros aspectos… Esa mirada decidida pidiéndome… No, más bien, exigiendo más… Solo pensarlo…** ―No sé dio cuenta en que momento sus pensamientos se volvieron palabras.

_Tampoco sé dio cuenta cuando sus palabras se volvieron hechos..._

Sin aguantar más estampó su boca en la de la pelirroja, apasionadamente, con la imagen mental de una pelirroja en pleno éxtasis, despeinada y sudorosa, exigente y salvaje…

Sin siquiera usar sus manos la apegó más a él utilizando la puerta tras ellos, lamió, besó, succionó, y cuando sintió que ella se recuperó de la sorpresa y trató de alejarlo le mordió el labio inferior para tomar por completo su boca utilizando su lengua, degustando el sabor a vino y fresas de esa boca que era suya en ese momento, inclusive cuando ella lo mordió fuertemente para que la dejará y el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente, el sabor de ella no dejó sus sentidos, ni tampoco lo haría esa imagen de ella entre asustada y excitada, con sus mejillas rojas y un poco de sangre de él en su boca hinchada.

**― ¡Si eso es lo que quería, ahora déjeme ir! **―Fue casi un susurro, por alguna razón ese beso le había quitado toda la molestia, tenía miedo de lo que sintió al recibir el beso.

_Miedo de esas ganas de más._

**―Soy un mimado sabe, al menos es lo que usted piensa de mí, así que ahora que me demostró que no es miedo, quiero saber por qué se contiene.** ―Colocando sus brazos a cada lado de ella, envolviéndola pero sin tocarla se acercó a su oído. **―¿Por qué huye de lo que quiere?**

**―Yo no… yo no…** _―«¡Maldito fuera él y su razón!»_

**―Apuesto que una mujer como usted ha estado con el qué quiere y cuándo quiere. ¿Por qué negarse ahora?**

**―No sé de qué habla…**

**―Con ese cuerpo endemoniado y con esa cara de diosa… ¿Cree qué me engaña con tanto pudor?**

**― ¡No sé equivoque! Yo no soy ninguna p…**

**― ¡Perdón!** ―Con voz sincera el peliazul la interrumpió― **No quise decir eso, no soy de los que piensan que una mujer que disfruta del placer sea una mujer fácil, al contrario, creo que cada mujer está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, sin ser señalada. **―Descansando su frente en el hombro de ella suspiró, como una persona agotada de la vida― **Discúlpeme…**

**―Es...está bien…** ―No lo entendía _«¿Por qué de pronto parece tan vulnerable?»― _**Déjelo así… además tiene razón en lo que dice…**

**― ¡Hum! ¿Me está dando la razón? ¿Acaso ya me golpeó y estoy soñando?** ―Sonriendo en el hombro de la pelirroja sintió que ese aroma lo relajaba más que el whisky que no había parado de beber esa noche.

**―Idiota…** ―Sonriendo la pelirroja se fue relajando también. **―Si lo hubiese golpeado no sería capaz ni de soñar. **

**― ¡Jajaja! Entonces me alegro de eso…** ―No pudo reprimir el reírse. Esa mujer lo descolocaba― **Entonces, me permitirá ser el segundo, o el tercero o el número que sea.** –Dejando su hombro y acercando su boca a la de ella los ojos de Jellal miraron a los de la pelirroja buscando una luz de deseo― **¿O acaso seré el primero…? Y por eso tiene miedo…**

**―¡Eso a usted no le importa!** _―«Es que tanto le gustaba burlarse de ella»_ **―¿O de pronto sí le está importando el número? ¿Le importa que otros hombres me hayan hecho gemir antes? ¿Le da miedo no llenar mis expectativas? ¿Se siente incapaz de llegar al nivel que mis hombres anteriores? **―Con una sonrisa maligna y llena de lujuria Erza le devolvía la mirada al peliazul.

_Ella era Erza, no iba a perder contra él. No lo iba a dejar intimidarla._

**―Así que todo ese pudor era una fachada para hacerme caer…** ―Por algún motivo se molestó al escuchar todas esas palabras de experta y se alejó un poco de ella inconscientemente.

**―Así que al final tanta palabrería y de hombre solo tiene la apariencia… Ahora déme la llave, quiero ir a descansar.** ―Sin querer, su voz sonó un poco decepcionada.

**―No juegue con fuego…**

**― ¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?**

**―No sabe lo que dice…**

**― ¡Es usted el que no lo sabe! Ahora deme la llave, aún tengo tiempo de salir y buscar una fogata con la que quemarme.** –Con un poco de molestia se abalanzó hacia la mano en la que el peliazul sujetaba la llave.

_Lo que no esperó fue ser apresada contra la puerta de nuevo…_

**―Repita lo que dijo…** ―Sin darle tiempo de pensar a la pelirroja colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella― **¡Repítalo!**

**―D...dije que voy a salir… **

**―¿A buscar qué?**

**―A usted no le importa.**

**― ¿¡Con un vago cualquiera¡? ¿¡Con el primero que se encuentre!?**

**― ¡A usted no le importa! ¡Quítese!**

**― ¿Y qué si quiero ser yo quien se lo dé?**

**― No sabe lo que busco…**

**― ¿Segura?** ―Y sin esperar la respuesta de ella, utilizó su rodilla para rozar la intimidad de ella, recreando una suave penetración, haciéndola gemir con ese roce.

**―Umm… …** ―Tuvo que morderse un labio para no gemir más fuerte.

**―Es lo que quería ¿No?** ―Repitió el movimiento con su rodilla y besó el cuello de la pelirroja― **Entonces, ¿Se va seguir reprimiendo?** ―Su voz era una súplica llena de lujuria.

**―Yo… mmm… yo…** ―Las caricias que le daba con la rodilla la tenían mareada, los labios de él en su cuello la dejaban sin palabras, pero de algo estaba segura, hace mucho tiempo que lo único que hacía era dejar de lado lo que ella quería...

_Controlarse, centrarse, no equivocarse._

Como pelear por su carrera, no lo hizo para no perjudicar a los demás, estaba harta, estresada por todo lo que había pasado, y justo ahora ese hombre le daba algo que deseaba y no sabía, y lo estaba disfrutando… así que…

_«¿Por qué no?»_

**―Yo… yo…** ―Como su voz parecía no querer funcionar decidió usar acciones, llevó sus manos al cuello de la camisa del hombre y lo atrajo hacia así, hasta sus labios, dejando que sus labios y su lengua le dieran la respuesta, suplicando por dentro que el fuese capaz de entenderlo.

_«¿Cuántos minutos llevaban en ese beso…? ¿A quién le importa?»_

**―Esa es… esa es su respuesta…** ―Cuando necesitaron respirar y el beso se cortó el peliazul ya entendía que lo que estaba por pasar era algo que ambos deseaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, _«¡Maldición!»_ Se sentía como un niño. Pero quería estar seguro de que ella también lo deseaba.

_No era tan maldito como ella creía._

―**Entonces, tóme…** ―Le entregó la llave a la pelirroja― **No quiero que piense que le estoy obligando. Si quiere irse, me contendré…** ―Suspirando y chocando la frente con la de ella, esperó la respuesta.

**―Idiota…** ―Una risa salió de sus labios, cuando sus bocas se separaron y vio el adorable sonrojo en la cara de él sabía que estaba decidida, arrojando la llave lejos de ella tomó el rostro del peliazul― **Parece que lo que quiero no ésta del otro lado de esta puerta…**

* * *

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*****) **Lucy le dice Laxus Nii, no porque sean hermanos en realidad, sino porque han crecido juntos. Lo mismo pasará con Jellal.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Jojo! Ya explicado el por qué de mi tardanza con el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De verdad que escribirlo me ayudó a distraerme de todas las cosas raras que siento. xDD Para los que también están leyendo **ZODIAC**, ¿Adivinen qué? Decidí hacerlo longfic, probablemente lo actualice a finales de semana y sí, habrá **NaLu.** ¡Gracias a la gente que se interesó por él! n-n Espero sus sugerencias, quejas, apoyo y demás en los reviews que me alegran tanto. Q-Q Los agradezco mucho.

* * *

**Agradecimientos****: **

**Claudia:** Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia. Jajaja! Lo del pikachu también me dio risa cuando lo escribía, en especial el doble sentido con el que Mira le dice a Erza. xDD Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho reir. Lo de Jellal y Erza apenas empezó en este cap. :3 ¡Jojojo! Espero leer tu opinión para este cap. De nuevo gracias. N-n7

**Jake Hook:**De verdad que amo que les haya dado risa, porque sinceramente me reía cuando lo escribí. xDD Gracias por las buenas críticas y espero tenerte por acá leyendo lo que falta. Me animan mucho con sus opiniones. n-n7

**Oni No Ao:** O debo decir Oni No Ero… e,e ¡Jojojo! Como es mi primer fic no sé como vaya a quedar pero intentaré no decepcionarlos. Entiendo lo que dices, aunque ya van 5 caps en la historia solo han avanzado dos días. xDD Pronto tendré que hacer saltos temporales (?) D: Gracias por tu review, ¡Me animan mucho! t,t7

**Sonatika:** ¡Yey! Logré sacarte un grito de fangirl, de algún modo siento que estoy logrando metas. xDD Me alegra un montón que te encante la historia. Sobre tu pregunta, es probable que aparezcan más, aunque aún no decido del todo. xD Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia y dándome a conocer tus opiniones, las aprecio mucho, así que muchas gracias por el tiempo para dejar tu review. T_T7

¡A todos los **follows**, **favs **y **lectores misteriosos**, muchas gracias por leer esta historia!** (Visiten ZODIAC)** Sin más,

* * *

**¡Adieu! **

**¡Nos leemos en las historias! **

**n_n /**


	6. Sonrisa

**¡Hola! **Capitulo algo** corto** pero sustancioso o eso espero.** ¡Que lo disfruten!** Espero saber que tal les pareció en los reviews, es **mi primer lemon**, no me tiren tomates. **Q_Q**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Lemon. Pero no crean que luego de esto andarán como conejos haciéndolo a cada rato porque no será así. xD

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

**~Sonrisa~**

* * *

―**Entonces, tome…** ―Le entregó la llave a la pelirroja― **No quiero que piense que le estoy obligando. Si quiere irse, me contendré…** ―Suspirando y chocando la frente con la de ella, esperó la respuesta.

**―Idiota…** ―Una risa salió de sus labios, cuando sus bocas se separaron y vio el adorable sonrojo en la cara de él sabía que estaba decidida, arrojando la llave lejos de ella tomó el rostro del peliazul.

―**Parece que lo que quiero no ésta del otro lado de esta puerta **

_«¿Por qué había dicho algo así?»_

No lo sabía y no le importaba, ahora lo único que la motivaba era ese hombre que tenía enfrente de ella.

_...En una habitación, la caída de una llave resonó… _

No sabía que pensar, creyó que al darle la llave ella solo huiría pero no fue así.

_Estaba confuso._

Pero por suerte no era necesario pensar, solo dejarse llevar; no solía hacerlo, pero esa mujer lo hacía actuar diferente, sin más volvió a estampar los labios en la boca de la mujer en un húmedo y apasionado beso, sintiendo como sus lenguas luchaban, como sus respiraciones se agitaban.

Sus cuerpos pedían más, el rostro de ella estaba enrojecido e irradiaba calor por todo su voluptuoso cuerpo, acercó su mano hasta uno de los pechos de ella y entonces se detuvo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. **― ¿Entonces, tengo permiso de ponerle las manos encima?** ―Recordaba que solo hace unas horas ella se lo había prohibido.

**― ¡Maldito ricachón!** **Solo no haga que me arrepienta de darle permiso… **―Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí para reiniciar ese beso que ya no le era suficiente y que tampoco lo era para el peliazul, así que con el permiso concedido tomó uno de los pechos de la pelirroja en su mano y lo apretó posesivamente, recibiendo a cambió un gemido de la dueña, su lengua se movió rauda, saboreando la cavidad de la ojicafé mientras con una de sus manos continuaba masajeando el pecho de ella por sobre la ropa, la otra mano envolvía la cintura de esta para atraerla más hacia sí, ella una mucama, el su jefe, las luces encendidas, los ventanales abiertos que parecían más bien una inmensa pared de cristal, todo eso hacía que fuese peligroso, excitante…

Con todo eso mareando su cabeza, el peliazul dejó la boca de la mujer para dirigir su atención al blanco y delicado cuello, descendiendo lentamente, lamiendo, besando, inhalando ese aroma embriagante...

La mano que estaba tocando el pecho de la mujer descendió para liberar los botones visibles de la blusa...

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… _

Cada botón dejaba más visible el sostén blanco de encaje que apresaba esos pechos redondos de color crema, finalmente la mano se topó con el lazo del cuello y lo soltó, fue como si abriese un ansiado regalo, la blusa se abrió por completo, los pechos que parecían liberados de una prisión se levantaban hacia el con cada gemido y respiración de la pelirroja, le pedían atención.

_Una atención que él no les negaría._

Sin pensarlo mucho abandonó el cuello de la mujer y besó el escote en su puro centro, sintiéndola temblar de tal manera que lo hizo sonreír, se dirigió con su boca al pecho izquierdo, besando y lamiendo por sobre el sostén, mientras con su mano masajeaba el izquierdo, la mujer no podía hacer más que gemir y arquearse hacia él…

_¡Demonios, necesitaba más de ella!_

Soltó su cintura y comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco negro y los botones de la blusa que se escondían bajo él, bajo con sus labios desde los pechos de la pelirroja hasta su vientre plano lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, cuando llegó al inicio de la falda, metió sus manos bajo ésta y ascendió hasta el borde de la lycra que ella usaba para evitar que le viesen la ropa interior cuando trabajaba. **―¡Vaya pudorosa!** ―Susurró mientras lo bajaba. Sonrió de nuevo al ver como ella misma alzaba un poco los pies para quitárselo por completo junto con los zapatos, cuando volvió a meter las manos dentro de la falda para bajar también las bragas la escuchó reñir en un susurro, subió su mirada y vio algo en esos ojos llenos de fuego...

_Lujuria y un poco de enojo_

**― ¡Yo también tengo derecho de ver!** ―Fue lo que la pelirroja con un mohín adorable le reclamada. No pudo evitar reírse y volverse a poner a su altura― **Bien, mira…** ―Tomando las manos de ella las dirigió a su camisa― **Me gusta la justicia…**

_La pelirroja comenzó deseosa con su tarea justiciera._

Desabrochó botón tras botón hasta exponer ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido en piedra.

_Un cuerpo fibroso y suave al mismo tiempo._

_«¡Este bastardo estaba más bueno que el Wi Fi gratis!»_

Pasó sus manos desde sus abdominales endurecidos hasta sus pectorales definidos, acariciando, primero nerviosamente, luego con posesión, sin pedir permiso pasó la camisa por los brazos fuertes del peliazul y la hizo caer al suelo, besó sus brazos, su pecho, se acercó al cuello del hombre y lo mordió por instinto.

_Se sintió tan bien cuando lo escuchó ahogar un gruñido…_

Sintió las manos de él en el borde de su falda buscando el botón para deshacerse de ella, y ya que a la pelirroja no le gustaba quedarse atrás, quitó el seguro de la faja y soltó el botón del pantalón de él, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. Mientras el atacaba el cuello de ella y la apegaba hacia sí; la mujer sentía la erección de él contra su cuerpo, se sentía a desmayar aunque aún quería más, al parecer era más pervertida de lo que creía, porque mientras el devoraba su cuello, observó sobre su hombro la imagen de ellos dos semidesnudos y abrazados que reflejaba el cristal de los ventanales, se excitó más, lo que provocó que arañará la espalda al peliazul, éste a su vez respondió mordiéndole el cuello, dejando también una marca mientras le soltaba el cabello que aún estaba atado en una coleta alta, cuando la escuchó gemir fuertemente se alejó de ella para contemplarla.

_Excitada, agitada…_

Con el cabello enmarcando su figura demoniaca, su boca hinchada por los besos, sus pechos bajando y subiendo en su sostén blanco, sus bragas negras de encaje y aún con las medias negras altas del uniforme...

_Esa mujer había nacido para enloquecer a los hombres._

La pelirroja se cohibió al verse examinada, los ojos de ese hombre eran los de un cazador y al parecer ella era la presa, intentó taparse con sus manos pero lo que sintió al momento fue como él la cargaba en brazos dirigiéndose a la cama,

_«¿De verdad todo esto está pasando?»_

_Solo llevaban unas horas de conocerse…_

Sin embargo no quería que esto fuese solo su imaginación, con ese pensamiento en mente sorprendió al hombre cuando rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de éste y comenzó a besarlo con aún más pasión. Cuando llegaron hasta la enorme cama él se detuvo y se sentó con ella en sus piernas, dejando la espalda de ella chocar con su pecho **―Bien, ya no hay manera de que me detengas…** ―Fue lo último que le susurró al oído antes de meter una de sus manos por las bragas de la pelirroja, sintiéndola mojada y cálida, besando su espalda masajeó la zona intima de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir en su oído, arqueándose para él, cuando la pelirroja intentó cerrar las piernas, él con su mano libre estrujó uno de los pechos de esta, logrando que la pelirroja no se resistiese más, el sostén cedió a la acción abriéndose y liberando los senos de la mujer, el peliazul aprovechó para tomarlos con su mano libre, acariciando los pezones rosas, pellizcando y endureciéndolos para él, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con la parte baja de la pelirroja.

Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan entregada, sus gemidos eran música y él no podía aguantar más...

En especial luego de que la pelirroja comenzase a restregarse en su regazo deseosa de más, y es que eso era lo que ella quería, el calor que la invadía desde su centro era insoportable e irresistible **― ¡MÁS!** ―Fue el gemido que se le escapó mientras sentía las manos del peliazul tocar su intimidad...

_Esos dedos largos que la tocaban como un experto..._

Sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración cada vez más excitada y al sentir la erección de él en su trasero no pudo evitar gemir.

_No pudo evitar moverse para sentirlo más..._

Lo que al parecer fue lo necesario para que el peliazul reaccionara

_¿Qué tanto se podía llegar a desear algo que hasta ahora no sé sabía que fuese necesario? _

_…La noche era fresca… la habitación antes cálida, estaba ardiendo…_

El peliazul no aguantó más y acostó a la pelirroja, debajo de él, se deshizo por completo del sostén y tomó con su boca lo que poseyó antes con sus manos.

Lamió desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta la cumbre de los mismos, su lengua jugueteó con esos botones rosas, sacando suspiros y gemidos que la pelirroja ya no podía reprimir ni siquiera sujetando con fuerza las negras y suaves sabanas de la cama, cuando se cansó de lamer sus suaves pechos descendió de nuevo por su vientre dejando un camino húmedo, se acercó a su bragas y mordió lentamente su cadera, sacándole un gritito ahogado a la pelirroja quien no pudo evitar cubrir con una de sus manos su boca, el hombre siguió bajando, vio a los ojos de la mujer y sonriéndole con malicia besó su intimidad húmeda por sobre las bragas.

Observando como ella abría sin darse cuenta sus piernas como en una exquisita ofrenda para él...

El peliazul no desaprovechó y besó por dentro de sus muslos, mordiendo la orilla de una de las medias que aun llevaba la mujer; la fue bajando hasta quitársela por completo, ascendió nuevamente besando y lamiendo la pierna que acababa de desnudar, tomó la otra media e hizo lo mismo, aún más lentamente, mientras que con las manos bajaba la última prenda que le cubría, le encantó ver suspirar a esa mujer...

_Impaciente... _

_Despeinada… _

_Deseosa... _

_Mía…_

Se sintió posesivo y en un arrebató al verla cerrar los ojos y dejándose ir con las caricias se posó sobre ella, sujetó su cabello atrayéndola hacia sí y tomó su boca, fuerte, necesitado, no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que jalaba ese cabello escarlata hasta que sintió como ella mordía fuertemente su labio para llamar su atención. **―No sé qué intentas, pero me gusta mucho mi cabello.** ―Fue lo que entre suspiros y con labios hinchados la pelirroja le dijo― **A mí también… me gusta…** ―Por alguna razón se sonrojó al decir algo tan simple y tan verdadero. Acarició el rostro de la pelirroja con dulzura insospechada en él y abrió sus piernas con la otra mano― **Eres tan hermosa…Erza…** ―Y observando la sorpresa de la mujer en sus hermosos ojos cafés se adentró en ella de una sola y desquiciante estocada...

El movimiento fue tan rápido y con tanta decisión que apenas pudo sentir como la barrera de ella fue atravesada...

Observó aturdido, entre la sorpresa y el placer que le generaba la deliciosa estrechez de ella, la cara de la ojicafé, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus preciosos ojos...

_Ella era primeriza y él se adentró sin compasión..._

Se quedó quieto.

No quería lastimarla más, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sintió las manos de la pelirroja en su espalda, acercándolo a ella. **―Sabes, vas a hacer que me arrepienta si esto termina hasta aquí.** ―Con una lágrima que finalmente resbalaba de uno de sus ojos la pelirroja le sonrió― **¿O es que esto es todo? Soy nueva en esto, pero ¿Tal vez pueda guiarte con la teoría de lo que sé? **―Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja elevó su cadera, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y que el peliazul se adentrará más en ella, haciéndolo gruñir excitado...

_Haciéndolo volver en sí._

**―Es más altanera de lo que pensé, señorita… Prepárese porque va a poner en práctica esa tal teoría.** ―Besando los labios de la mujer y sonriendo sobre ellos la embistió suavemente, disfrutando del gemido― **No se arrepentirá, soy un hombre de palabra…**

_…La noche embargaba toda la ciudad, como el placer envolvía el cuerpo de los amantes…_

Empezó con embestidas lentas y cortas, dejando que ella se acostumbrará a tenerlo dentro, cuando la notó moviéndose junto con él aumentó la velocidad, sacando más y más gemidos, ahogándolos en su boca con sus besos, cuando las uñas de ella se aferraban a su espalda dejando marcas de guerra la embistió más profundo, haciéndola arquearse más; para darle más placer tomó una de las piernas de ella y la puso sobre su cadera, permitiendo acceder más dentro de ella, apegándola más a él, haciéndose uno, gimiendo en sincronía, notó la otra pierna de ella cerrándose sobre él, cómo un abrazo de bienvenida...

_¿La puso él, la subió ella? _

No tenía ni idea, estaba ido en las sensaciones que le daban los senos de ella restregándose en su pecho, sus gemidos más y más altos, su miembro entrando y saliendo de esa entrada estrecha…

**―Mmm… Je..llal… más… más…** ―El placer no la dejaba hablar, algunos de sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro a causa del sudor que ambos generaban por tanto placer...

_Su rostro sonrojado, ojos iluminados con la lujuria y la excitación..._

Una imagen que él no olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro, en especial el sonido de su nombre salir deseoso de esos labios hinchados por sus besos. No hubo necesidad de pedirlo de nuevo, el peliazul la besó apasionadamente y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras la cama se movía por la pasión de ambos, Jellal sintió como su miembro era apretado aún más por la entrada de la mujer, atrapó el gemido del orgasmo de ella con sus labios, la sintió venirse, vio su rostro inundado de placer y sin soportarlo más se liberó dentro de ella, llenándola de su ser y haciéndola gemir de nuevo de placer...

_Apenas fue consciente de lo demás..._

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza le acarició el rostro apartándole los mechones húmedos de la cara, la vio sonreírle, lo que lo hizo sonreír de vuelta y la besó con ternura hasta quedar sin fuerza y arrecostándose sobre ella mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban de a poco...

La tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía lo embargó y un calor diferente al de hace unos momentos lo llenó cuando sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello.

_Sonrió_

_«¿Cuántas veces había sonreído en esa noche?»_

Eso era tan extraño… Pero la calidez no lo dejaba pensar, cerró sus ojos, cuando sus respiraciones se habían tranquilizado y parecían una sola, sintió como ella se trataba de escapar...

Pero no,

_Esa noche ella era de él..._

Así que sin pensárselo mucho, se giró con ella en brazos, saliendo de ella y sacando gemidos placenteros de ambos, la abrazó y cuando la sintió mirarlo extrañada la vio a los ojos, la besó y la arrulló en su pecho. **―Yo no le he dicho que puede retirarse…** ―Besándola en la frente se entregó al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

…La noche estaba silenciosa y la bulliciosa habitación cedió al silencio…

Cuando el hada de los sueños entró en esa habitación, encontró a dos personas que compartían una misma cama y una misma sonrisa…

Lo que el Hada de los sueños se preguntaba, era por qué en esa casa que no estaba tan cerca ni tan lejos de esa habitación, parecía sonar un látigo...

_¿Alguien estaría siendo castigado?_

* * *

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

¡No, no me tiren tomates! T,T Ni por el lemmon, ni por lo corto del cap. La verdad quería dejarlo solo con la apasionada noche, si incluía algo más destruía el ambiente. TT-TT

Por cierto, ya casi terminé con la mudanza, en unos días me instalan el **Wi Fi**, estar con la **Data Card** no es lo mismo. xD Así será más fácil lidiar con la ruptura amorosa. ¡Viendo **anime hasta estallar**! xDDD Rio pero **mi corazón llora**., en fin, a quien le importa. xDDD Gracias por leer, espero que **sigan la historia hasta el final**. n_n7

* * *

**Agradecimientos****: **

**Hideko Hyuga:**** ¡**Me siento honrada de ser el primer fic de FT que lees! QoQ ¡JerZa Rulez! Me alegra saber que la sigues desde hace tanto y aún más de que me dejases review, me alegra saber lo que piensan de estas cosas que se me ocurren. La prometida de Jellal… Bueno… ya debe de estar por aparecer ¡Jojo! ¿Gruvia Gale? Ummm, en realidad aún no me decido. xD Gracias de nuevo por el review. Espero saber qué opinas de este cap. T-T7 PD: ¿Qué te pareció el final de Naruto? Yo casi lloró de felicidad con el final NaruHina. xD

**Jake Hook:** ¡Es lo que yo digo! ¡Mira es un demonio! Serán las bragas de la discordia. xDDD Bueno, ya que leíste lo que pasó… ¿Qué te pareció? O.O Gracias por seguir mi historia y por los reviews que agradezco de corazón. n_n7

**Oni No Ero:** Ya te cambié el nombre. xD ¡Fallaste! Si hubo lemmon, aunque espero saber qué tal te pareció. O,O Gracias por avisarme cuando fallo, ahora lo releo antes de publicarlo, agradezco que notes las mejoras. Q_Q)b ¿Gruvia? Umm… puede ser… puede ser… Parece que lo del Pikachu si causo mucha gracia, me hace feliz. xDDD Trato de actualizar por semana. ¡Así que… ahora ve y actualiza tu ff! e,e xD Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y las acotaciones.

**Ulquii Kiee:** ¡Jajajaja! No debería reírme de tu vivencia de reírte en el trabajo pero me alegra que te haya causado gracia a tal grado. xDDDD Ese pikachu es un diablillo. xD Con lo de las personalidades, trato de mantener una base, por ejemplo, Erza es decidida y de armas tomar en la serie, acá trato de reflejarla igual aunque en otros ambos, agregándole la chispa de la comedia romántica y la pimienta de las hormonas. xD Lo mismo con los demás. Jellal hasta ahora es el considero más OOC, pero si dejo al Jellal igual que la serie este fic no avanzaría. ¡Maldito, no la besó en la playa! e,e Aunque su carácter se mostrará aún más en lo que viene. De verdad muchas gracias por dejar de lado esas fallas y leer el fic. T,T Espero saber qué tal te pareció este cap. Muchas gracias de nuevo. n_n

**Sonatika:** Ese pikachu bandido se robó las risas, me alegra mucho. xD Bueno, la prometida la conocerán pronto… chancharachan…. ¿Será que se entera que ese no era el traje verdadero? xDDD Gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews que alegran el corazón. ¿Qué te pareció la noche que pasaron? O.O

**YuikotegawaMin: **¡Muy buenos sentidos, acertaron completamente! XDD Fanatica lunática de lemmon y Jerza, ¿Qué te pareció el cap? O.O Muchas, muchas gracias por el review. n_n7

**Claudia:** me alegra que te guste el Jellal atrevido, ewe. Es que si lo dejaba igual que en la serie aún no se atrevería ni a hablarle. xD ¡Aún me da furia recordar que no la beso en la playa! Erza celosa…. ¡Jojojo! ¡Jojojo! ¿Qué tal te pareció el lemmon que predijiste? Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme saber tus opiniones. T_T)b

**Elinash:** Pues acá la conti… ¿Qué te pareció? O.O ¡Muchas gracias por el review! O.O7

* * *

**¡Favs, Follows y Lectores Misteriosos. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Sin más, me despido. **

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**n_n7**


	7. Un Día Largo

**¡Hola!** Me alegra mucho que les gustara el cap pasado. **¡Gracias!** Acá uno nuevo para leer… **¡Jojojo!** ¡Espero les guste! ¡Los amo! **D:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo**.

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

**~Un Día Largo~ **

* * *

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, tal pensamiento no duró ni dos latidos de corazón.

Ese calor que la rodeaba no era el de su cobija, eran los brazos y el pecho de un hombre y ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

_Jellal Fernandes._

Su jefe inmediato. El bastardo sin piscina. El maldito mimado.

_El que la hizo pedir más hace solo unas… _

_«¿Horas, minutos?»_

El pensar en el tiempo que llevaba descansando entre los brazos de ese hombre la hizo levantarse de pronto, por supuesto que toda acción tiene una reacción, en especial si esa acción es un golpe en la barbilla al hombre que estaba plácidamente dormido.

**― ¡Q-QUE DEMONIOS!** ―Fue la reacción instintiva del peliazul al golpe que recibió, incorporándose un poco y sobando su barbilla.

**―Y-yo yo… lo siento…** ―Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras se sobaba la cabeza agresora. La pelirroja estaba aún aturdida por el sueño, el golpe y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado y que despertaron al ver el rostro del peliazul.

**― ¿¡Tú!?** ―Al parecer el golpe lo había dejado un poco lerdo. **―No… no lo soñé.** ―Un murmullo imperceptible para la pelirroja fueron las palabras del hombre que parecía estar conectando recuerdos de lo que había pasado en esa cama, poco a poco recordaba todo, cada detalle...

_Pero fue distraído por la sabana que resbalaba del cuerpo de la pelirroja exponiendo de nuevo esos hermosos y grandes…_

**―¡Idiota!** ―Con un golpe la ojicafé interrumpió los pensamientos del peliazul― **¡Deja de ver lo ajeno!** ―Tan roja como su cabello, se levantó de la cama tapándose con una de las sabanas negras y miró el reloj.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

_«¡Tanto he dormido!» _

**― ¡Auch! No sé por qué te molestas, si no recuerdo mal, hace unas horas todo eso… **―Un breve silencio y una mirada sugerente de pies a cabeza dejaron muy claro que era _¨Todo eso_¨― **Fue mío…** ―Mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa sugerente el peliazul se sentó por completo en la cama― **O ¿Es que ahora se arrepiente? Y antes de que conteste le recuerdo, no hay devoluciones… Pero pueden haber repeticiones.**

**― ¡Jódete! Estás mal si piensas que… si piensas que… que esto va… ¡A repetirse!** ―Quería sonar más determinada pero por alguna razón su mente había puesto replay a los momentos de esa noche y termino tartamudeando― **¡Me largo!** ―Sin decir más se volteó en busca de su ropa. _«¡Maldito desorden!»_ Sus bragas y sus medias altas tiradas al pie de la cama junto con los boxers de ese tipo, su sostén al lado de la cama en la que estaba él, su blusa, enagua y demás estaban tirados cerca de la puerta.

Entre más prendas recogía, más vergüenza le daba y lo peor era que ese bastardo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

**-Lo que puedo concluir** –Un alegre pensamiento rondaba su cabeza en ese momento y debía ser expresado. **–Es que no se arrepiente de nada, eso es bueno. ¡Muy bueno! O mejor dicho, ¡YO soy bueno, muy bueno! **-Tuvo que contener la risa cuando la pelirroja soltó la ropa al escuchar lo que él dijo―** ¿Cierto? Señorita Scarlett.** ―La diversión estaba impresa en su voz.

_No podía soportar más a este engreído._

_«¿Quién le dijo a ella qué se metiera con un mimado de primera clase?__»_

Pero no, ella era Erza Scarlet, reconocida por su lengua afilada como espada, sus palabras de ataque la envolvían como una armadura salida del mismísimo purgatorio, así que mientras; cubierta entre las sabanas, deslizaba las bragas por sus piernas, juntó toda la serenidad que pudo y atacó― **Si hubiese sido bueno no me negaría a una repetición, pero de lo malo con una probada basta y sobra. Parece que en todos estos años no me estaba perdiendo de gran cosa o tal vez** **sea que usted no tiene la _¨Gran cosa_¨…** ―La maldad y la diversión estaban impresas en cada silaba que salió de sus labios y la pelirroja lo dejó traslucir más al mirar a los ojos al peliazul con una especie de decepción y burla.

**― ¡¿Q-Q-QUUUÉ!?** ―Fue como si una roca de una tonelada le cayera en la cabeza.

**―Lo que dije, en fin, echando a perder se aprende…** ―Restándole importancia con un movimiento de sus hombros subió su falda y se dirigió a buscar el sostén que estaba al lado de la cama.

**― ¡JA! Claro, habla la que no tiene experiencia…** ―Esa bruja no lo iba a dejar tan mal… parado.

**―Eso es cierto, y aún parece que no obtuve ninguna…** ―Bostezando y exasperando al peliazul se agachó para tomar su sostén.

**― ¡AH SÍ!** ―El golpe fue fuerte, pero él no era un debilucho, se levantó y sujetó a la mujer por la cintura. **-¡Aún puedo enseñarle más!** ―Y una vez más, esos labios los hizo suyos.

Cuando sintió que la pelirroja le devolvía el beso sonrió sobre sus labios, pero una bofetada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**― ¡Ya le dije que no volverá a pasar!** ―Roja como un tomate, con el pulso acelerado y la mente vuelta un caos lo empujó lejos de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. _«¡Huir!»_ Era la manera de salvarse de él y… de ella misma.

**―Se le olvida algo… ¿Acaso lo va a dejar como recuerdo?** ―Por supuesto, el sostén seguía en el piso, pero ir por el era arriesgarse demasiado.

**―Déjeselo si le da la gana…** _―«¡Maldito sea!__ Es uno de mis sostenes favorito_s»**― Fetichista…** ―Colocándose la blusa sin sostén observó la llave que había tirado la noche anterior, con mucho disimulo dejó caer las medias sobre ella y la recogió sin que él se diese cuenta.

**―Es usted tan altanera que he decidido castigarla, señorita.** ―Mientras ella se agachó a recoger las medias, el peliazul se le acercó por detrás colocando una mano en su hombro. **― ¿Quiere lo mismo o desea experimentar algo nuevo?** ―Susurró al oído de la ojicafé.

**―Sabe, lo tradicional es bueno…** ―Aunque nervioso por lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella aprovechó la confusión que su respuesta causó en el peliazul y sujetándolo de la mano inclinó un poco su cuerpo, utilizó un poco de fuerza y mandó a volar por sobre su hombro al hombre que antes la sujetaba― **Lo tradicional no falla…** ―Sonriéndole con maldad mientras corría a abrir la puerta, la pelirroja salió del cuarto.

**― ¡Maldita bruja! Me lo merezco por confiado…** ―Fue lo que escuchó una habitación vacía de un hombre que yacía de espaldas mirando el cielorraso.

_Extrañamente la voz del hombre agredido parecía divertida._

**― ¡Será un día largo!**

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja sin perder tiempo salió corriendo hacía su habitación, abrió la puerta dispuesta a librarse de todo lo que sentía en ese momento con un buen baño pero algo la hizo volver al suelo, literal y metafóricamente, todas las maletas ya habían sido llevadas a su habitación y se interpusieron en su perfecta huida, tirada en el suelo y casi aplastada por las maletas antes apiladas la pelirroja suspiró y se rió de todo, hasta de ella misma. Ya tendría tiempo de bañarse y de olvidar todo, por ahora disfrutaría el olor a sándalo que él había dejado impregnado en toda su piel.

**― ¡Como deseo que este día termine ya!**

**-0-**

Una llamada a las cinco de la mañana la había sacado de su sueño rosa, no solo por lo romántico que era; sino también porque lo protagonizaba con cierto chico de cabellera de igual color, el amor de su adolescencia...

_Natsu_.

Con gran pesar abrió sus ojos para salir de su fantasía y encontrarse con la realidad, la realidad de un celular sonando con el tono que tenía predeterminado para las llamadas que tenían que ver con el trabajo

**― ¡¿Ahora qué salió mal?! **―La rubia se desperezó, tomó agua y contestó de mala gana. **― ¡Aló! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se accidentó por andar de fiesta? ¿Ésta bien? ¿Ya tienen el reemplazo? ¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO HAY NINGÚN MODELO MASCULINO DISPONIBLE EN TODO EL PAÍS!? ¡ESAS FOTOS DEBEN DE SER TOMADAS HOY MISMO! Es imposible posponer la sesión, ella tiene un vuelo para Rusia hoy mismo ¿Sabes lo que costó conseguir a Juvia para esta edición de trajes de baño? ¡NO! Claro que no quiero a ningún novato, ella es una modelo de renombre, hacerle eso sería un insulto. ¡Llama a todos nuestros contactos, tenemos seis horas antes de la sesión! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar hasta que tengas buenas noticias!** ―Sin esperar la réplica la rubia terminó con la llamada―** ¿¡Dónde se puede conseguir a un hombre para posar con poca ropa y que este más bueno que el hielo en el desierto!? ¡Estúpidos modelos parranderos que se accidentan y estúpidos contratos de exclusividad que no permiten a los pocos modelos aceptables trabajar para mí y mi revista! **―La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su lap top, sería mejor revisar todas las opciones disponibles en las agencias.

_«¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto justo en la época en que la demanda de modelos es alta? ¡Hoy será un día muy largo…!»_ Pensó mientras bostezaba enojada frente a la pantalla de su portátil.

**-0-**

La cocina ya olía a pan recién hecho cuando el ama de llaves entró, por supuesto, Mira nunca se había retrasado en sus deberes.

El ama de llaves la quería como una nieta, Mira era amable, hacendosa, muy hermosa, recatada, enfocada y sí seguía con la lista no acabaría y esa mañana podía decir algo más; a Mira le encantaba cantar y lo hacía muy bien esa mañana.

―**Seguro dormiste muy bien y tuviste un hermoso sueño, Mira Chan, estás más feliz de lo normal. ¡Buenos días, pequeña!** ―La anciana se acercó a la mesa a desayunar con la peliblanco como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

**― ¡Buenos días, Obaba Sama!** ―Con una gran sonrisa la peliblanco se dirigió a la mesa con una bandeja con dos tazas de café, leche, azúcar, pan recién horneado, jalea, miel y pancakes de banano con chispas de chocolate― **Creo que más que un sueño, me siento… mmm… recargada.** ―Una risita risueña se escapó de los labios de la joven. Iba a continuar pero el gritó del ama de casa la detuvo.

**― ¡MIRAJANE! ¿Qué te pasó?** ―Con una rapidez y agilidad para nada compatible con la edad del ama de llaves, Mira se vio sujeta de los hombros por la anciana señora, quién subida a una silla la zarandeaba de los hombros― **¿Qué son esas ojeras? ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿A quién tengo que matar? ¡Solo necesito un** **nombre y lo tendré aquí sobre esta mesa girando los ojos del dolor…!** ―Los ojos de la anciana relucían con el fuego de la venganza.

**―E-etto… O-oobaaa Saaamaaa..** ―Las sacudidas de la anciana no la dejaban hablar. **–Oba- Obaba Sama… noooo fueee nadie…**

**―No tengas miedo Mira Chan, lo haremos parecer un accidente, una bolsa y…** ―Soltando los hombros de Mira recreó el siguiente pasó. ―**Y al rio… ¡Nadie sabrá nada…!**

**―Obaba Sama, no, no es necesario.** ―La verdad que verla planeando un asesinato la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ni un centro pokémon podría restaurar a su pikachu si se enfrentaba a un ama de llaves en estado salvaje― **Ayer en la noche me tropecé en mi casa, ya sabe que ayer me retiré antes que usted porque estaba cansada, pues por eso no me fijé y cuando entré a mi habitación me enredé con las pantuflas y paff… Caí al suelo y me mordí el labio. ¡Jeje! Y bueno… Luego no me pude dormir del golpe y me puse a jugar videojuegos para distraerme y bueno, terminé sin dormir. ¡Tehe! **―Dándose un golpecito en la cabeza y sacando la lengua Mira adorablemente terminó su explicación.

**―Ummmmm… **

_Sonrisa angelical_

**―Ummmmm…**

_Sonrisa y resplandor marca Strauss._

**―Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chaaaaaaan….** ―Con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana la abrazó**― ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, ten más cuidado y no te desveles tanto!**

**― ¡Hai! No volverá a pasar.** ―Abrazando a la anciana Mira no pudo evitar sonreír, ella la protegía mucho debido a todo lo que Mira había pasado antes de llegar a trabajar en la mansión de los Heartfilia― **¡Arigatou, Obaba Sama!** ―Mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban, la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dejando pasar a una pelirroja.

**― ¡Buenos días, Obaba Sama, Mira!** ―Sin esperar respuesta de esa bola de resplandor que parecían esas dos en su abrazo, la pelirroja se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa.

**― ¡Buenos días, Erza Chan!** ―Finalizando el abrazo la anciana mujer se sentó en su lugar.

**― ¡Buenos días, Er Chan! Pareces un poco cansada. ¿Estudiaste hasta tarde?** ―La peliblanco le ofreció el azúcar a su amiga.

**―H-hai…** ―Evitando mirarla, la pelirroja buscaba el azúcar que justamente le ofrecía su amiga.

**― ¡Ara, Er Chan! Toma, el azúcar. **

**―Oh, si. Arigat… ¡MIRA!** ―La pelirroja al ver la cara de su amiga, se levantó de un brincó y sujetó a la peliblanco de los hombros mientras sostenía el tenedor con el que iba a comerse un pancake― **¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué son esas ojeras? ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿A quién tengo que matar? Solo necesito un nombre y lo tendré aquí sobre esta mesa y con este tenedor lo atravesaré, como si espadas celestiales cayeran del cielo para castigarlo ¡Dímelo! Nadie se enterará, accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, y hay muchas alcantarillas donde tirar un cadáver…**

**―E…er Chan… **

Sin duda Mira tenía tres cosas claras en ese momento, había gente que la quería, la gente tenía muy claro donde depositar un cadáver de ser necesario y su pikachu tenía muchos enemigos naturales.

_También parecía que iba a ser un día largo para la peliblanco…_

**-0-**

Cerca de las siete de la mañana un encuentro inusual aconteció cerca de un parque público en las cercanías de la mansión Heartfilia.

Una mujer con lentes de sol y sombrero de ala ancha se movía con cautela por entre el mencionado lugar, así como quien escapa de alguien.

_Era divertido verla._

Eso era lo que pensaba el chico que acababa de terminar con sus ejercicios matutinos y se refrescaba bajo un árbol, la verdad que él no era de prestar atención a la gente, pero ver a la mujer intentar esconderse entre los pequeños arbustos cerca de la fuente se le hizo de lo más entretenido. En especial, porque desde la altura en la que él se encontraba podía ver claramente que el parque estaba vacío.

_No entendía por qué la mujer se escondía._

De pronto, vio a la mujer correr desde la fuente hasta las bancas y esconderse detrás del basurero del reciclaje de envases de vidrio, no pudo evitar reírse al verla levantarse como un suricata para revisar sus alrededores. Luego de un rato de esconderse y sacar la cabeza para revisar, al parecer la mujer se convenció de que estaba a salvo y se sentó en una banca, sacó una botella de agua del gran abrigo que llevaba puesto y se quedó contemplando el sol como si no fuese un astro que saliese todos los días.

_Sin dudas esa mujer era rara._

El hombre decidió que la diversión ya había pasado y que era hora de regresar a casa pero no sin antes dar una vuelta más alrededor del parque, decidido se levantó, estiró, colocó su cronómetro en cero y abandonó el sitio mientras veía una vez más a la mujer que ahora estaba tranquila en una banca.

–**Ojalá que no te encuentren**. ―Susurró con una sonrisa burlona y empezó a correr.

**―Por fin, parecía que ese tipo no se iba a ir. Muy bien mujer, ya escapaste por un buen rato.** ―Un hombre vestido de negro y con cara de perro rabioso observó a la mujer de la banca. Justo desde donde solo hacía unos minutos el chico pelinegro estaba observándola― **Hoy te obligaré a decir que sí a mi propuesta… **―Sonriendo como un enfermo lascivo se encaminó hacia ella en silencio, poco a poco, siempre manteniéndose fuera de la visión de la mujer, no duró mucho hasta quedar detrás de ella y sujetarla del hombro― **¡Te tengo!** ―Sonrió con sus dientes torcidos y confió en su suerte, hasta que un chorro de agua a presión directo a sus ojos lo hizo soltar el agarre permitiendo a la mujer levantarse y refugiarse tras la fuente.

**― ¡Aléjese de Juvia!** _―«¡Maldita sea!»_ Se confió y estaba segura que el hombre la atraparía si trataba de salir corriendo.

**― ¡Deja de huir, maldita!** ―Secándose los ojos se colocó al otro lado de la fuente. **― ¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable! **―Esa mujer era astuta, estaba haciendo tiempo, en lugar de correr se colocó en la fuente, podía pasar horas corriendo en círculo sin atraparla debido a la circunferencia amplia de la misma.

**― ¡Juvia no irá con usted a ningún lado!** ―La mujer metió las manos en la fuente y ahuecando las manos comenzó a tirar agua al hombre.

**―Yo pensé que eras astuta y aquí estas tirando agua como una mocosa.** ―Rió descaradamente de los intentos de defensa de la mujer, aunque era verdad que le tiraba bastante agua con solo sus manos la mayoría de la misma no llegaba a él y quedaba desparramada en los alrededores de la fuente― **¡Ven aquí!**

**― ¡Juvia ha dicho que no!** ―Tirando agua una vez más retrocedió dos pasos, miró hacia atrás y vio un sendero que discurría en dos caminos.

Sin pensarlo mucho más corrió con todo lo que tenía hacia allí.

**― ¡Jajaja! Estúpida.** _―«¡Ahora si te atraparé!»_ Corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad pero lo que menos esperó fue resbalar y golpearse la cabeza hasta resonar los dientes― **¡Hija de Puta!** ―Por supuesto, ella usó el agua de la fuente no para atacarlo sino para mojar el suelo de la fuente y volverlo resbaladizo a causa de todo el musgo que había― **Ni creas que vas a huir.** ―Sacó su celular y marcó― **Vayan tras ella, en estos momentos va para…** ―Observó como ella se dirigía a los senderos _«¿Cuál tomarás?»_ Uno iba hacia el lado oeste del parque y otro hacia el este. Se extrañó cuando la vio detenerse. _«¿Estaba dudando? ¡Ja!_ _Al parecer no van a ser necesarios mis refuerzos__»_ Se sobó la cabeza e intentó incorporarse para ir tras ella. De pronto la vio pateando algo con insistencia y una explosión repentina creo una pared de agua por la que ella desapareció impidiéndole ver a él cual sendero había tomado― **¡Esa maldita! ¡Rompió un tubo! ¿Es que acaso el agua es su aliada!** ―Tomó de nuevo su celular y con la rabia a punto de explotar dio las órdenes a sus hombres― **Divídanse en dos grupos, cinco al este y cinco al oeste del parque. ¡AHORA!** ―Cerró sus ojos con rabia y maldijo al agua de todo el planeta.

Ya casi iba a terminar la vuelta al parque cuando vio a la mujer extraña salir de uno de los senderos, parecía cansada y más ansiosa que antes y además parecía que estaba totalmente empapada. **― ¿Se habrá metido a jugar a la fuente?**

_Con lo extraña que le había parecido lo veía como algo viable._

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir corriendo para irse a bañar. Sin embargo, cuando miró de nuevo hacia al frente vio a tres tipos en actitud sospechosa dirigirse hacia ese lado del parque, tres tipos de traje y gafas, a las casi ocho de la mañana, buscando algo y por otra parte, una mujer de actitud extraña que parece que ha corrido desesperada y que se oculta de algo...

_Bueno, no había que ser un genio para entenderlo._

El problema era saber si debía interferir, tal vez eran los guardaespaldas que la buscaban para protegerla. **―Bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?** ―No duró mucho en decidirlo, cuando volvió a ver a la mujer y ésta estaba siendo sujetada fuertemente por otros dos tipos iguales a los que venían del otro lado. Corrió hacia ella, aunque tal vez era demasiado tarde, los tipos ya la llevaban a rastras hacia un auto. Los forcejeos de la mujer eran tan desesperados que su sombrero cayó al suelo exponiendo un largo cabello celeste cielo― **¡Maldita sea! Si me hubiese decidido antes…** ―Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

_Pero no contaba con que la mujer no era tan delicada como era de esperarse de alguien que huye._

Escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres, justo del tipo que le estaba tapando la boca, al parecer la mujer le había mordido la mano, seguidamente al ser soltada por el tipo, utilizó su codo para golpear al otro en la garganta. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que el tipo cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego estampar también la cara. _«¿Inconsciente o muerto?»_ La verdad no le importaba, la mujer estaba bien, pero aún el otro la intentaba agarrar.

El joven corredor no dudó más y se dirigió a todo pulmón hacía ella.

El hombre de traje la sujetó del cabello luego de que ella lo abofeteará y le tirará al suelo las gafas de sol.

_Veinte metros más y podría ayudarla._

Corrió con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

A pesar de que el hombre parecía querer arrancarle el cabello de la fuerza que empleaba en ella la mujer no se rendía, sacó algo de un bolsillo y se lo echó en los ojos, el hombre la soltó y profirió un gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a los ojos y se los restregaba. **―¡ME ECHASTE PERFUME MALDITA LOCA!** ―Levantó su puño y con toda la rabia lo dirigió hacia la mujer, ese golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que la dejaría inconsciente, por suerte una patada a toda velocidad impidió al hombre golpearla― **¡Vámonos!** ―El chico había llegado a tiempo, esperaba que el hombre siguiese con vida pero no se detendría a revisar. Tomó a la mujer de la mano y se la llevó corriendo...

Ya los otros tres tipos venían detrás de ellos...

**― ¿Estás bien?** ―Sin ver a atrás y buscando como escapar de esos hombres no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haberla ayudado antes.

**―Yo, yo, sí. Pero, por… por favor suélteme y escapé. Sí ayuda a Juvia más estará en problemas.** ―Hablaba de manera entrecortada, estaba tan cansada, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía hambre y sobre todo estaba agradecida con ese chico de gorra blanca y cabello negro azulado.

**―No seas tonta, escapar y dejar atrás al que necesita ayuda no es mi estilo.** _―«Qué mujer más extraña. ¿Qué escape? ¿Él?»_

**―No se preocupe, Juvia puede escapar sola, siempre lo hace, por favor no se exponga.** ―No pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. _«Siempre estaba sola. Solo podía contar con ella misma»_

**―Bueno, no dudo que _¨Juvia¨_ pueda hacerlo sola, pero esta vez no lo hará sola.** ―La sujetó más fuerte de la mano y dobló en una esquina escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

**―No sabe lo que dice. Juvia trae desgracias a las personas a su alrededor. Por favor márchese, ya me ayudó lo suficiente. **

**― ¡Mujer terca! Ya le dije que la voy a ayudar. **

**― ¡Por favor, suelte a Juvia!**

**― ¡No!** ―Volviendo a ver a la mujer le quitó los lentes de sol y la miró a los ojos― **Dije que la iba a ayudar.** ―Se sorprendió de verla con lágrimas en esos lindos ojos azules.

_Era una mujer hermosa, ya entendía porque la perseguían..._

**―De verdad se lo agradezco pero… Por favor… ¡Váyase!** ―La mujer de pelo celeste sonrió al chico de todo corazón, de verdad que no tenía palabras para agradecerle. Estaba tan feliz de que alguien quisiera ayudarla. Jaló fuertemente para soltarse del agarre del chico y aunque él la sostenía al principio tan firme de pronto la soltó y cayó al suelo.

**―Bien. Haga lo que quiera. No seré responsable.** ―El chico le dio la espalda.

**―H-hai… Juvia le agradece mucho. Por favor escóndase aquí, Juvia correrá y luego de que ellos la sigan usted podrá escapar de manera segura.** ―Aunque era lo que le había pedido se sintió triste de nuevo, fue como si nubes grises nublaran sus rayos de sol.

**― ¿Escapar? ¡Ja! Un Fullbuster nunca escapa. Y cuando dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace. **

**―Pero, pero… Usted le dijo a Juvia…**

**―Le dije a _¨Juvia¨_ que hiciera lo que quisiera y eso es también lo que yo voy a hacer. ¿No cree que eso es lo justo?** ―Se soltó la chamarra que hasta entonces tenía amarrada en la cintura― **Y justo lo que quiero hacer ahora es pegarle una paliza a tres tipos que vienen para acá y proteger a una mujer terca que parece que ésta hecha de agua de tanto que llora.** ―Volviéndola a ver le guiñó un ojo y le tiró la camisa que sin razón alguna se había quitado― **Cámbiese de ropa, aunque este hecha de agua puede resfriarse, vuelvo en un momento. **―Dejándola con un sonrojo en la cara se fue a encontrar de frente con los tres tipos que los seguían.

**―Bien, la persecución termina justo aquí. Váyanse ahora o tendré que enfriarles la cabeza yo mismo.** ―El joven tenía un cuerpo que denotaba que no hablaba por hablar pero la venda que cubría parte de su torso no ayudaba mucho a la hora de intimidar a tres tipos que parecían guardaespaldas.

**―Hagamos esto fácil mocoso, entréganos a la mujer y te dejamos ir en paz. Los dos tipos que dejaste inconscientes no me caen muy bien así que no te la cobraré por ellos. ¿Qué dices?** ―El que parecía el líder de los gorilas dio un paso adelante. Era alto, casi dos metros, cien kilos por lo menos. Sería el más difícil de eliminar si llegaban a pelear**― No te preocupes, héroe. No le haremos nada a la chica. Ella es para el jefe, él será delicado con esa mujer. **

**―Así que su jefe es buena persona.** ―Observó a los tres tipos con calma. Definitivamente los otros dos no serían problema. No importa que situación fuese, él siempre mantenía fría la cabeza―** ¿Puedes llamarlo para confirmar lo que dices?**

** ― ¡Por supuesto! Sabía que se podía resolver esto por las buenas.** ―Sacó su celular y marcó.

_Y como el joven pelinegro esperaba, cuando el tipo le pasó el celular se agachó hacia él._

**―Gracias.** ―No terminó de agradecer cuando de un brinco asestó una patada en la sien del gorila dejándolo sin sentido, con el celular en la mano y echando espuma por la boca― **Pero la verdad no me interesa hablar con un acosador de mujeres.** ―No sabía si del otro lado de la línea el ¨_Jefe_¨ lo había escuchado y la verdad no le importaba. Pisó el celular con fuerza y lo destruyó. Los otros dos hombres no salían de su asombro.

**― ¡Mal-maldito!** ―El más bajo de los dos se recuperó primero y arremetió contra el pelinegro― **¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi Onii Tan! **

**― ¿Onii Tan? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niñita de 3 años?** ―Estoico esquivó la patada del chico. Y con un puñetazo en el abdomen lo dejó apenas consiente― **Tranquilo, las niñitas deberían ser tranquilas y lindas.** ―Lo que no esperó es que el hombre que llamaba niñita lo atacará con su cabeza.

_Y justo en la clavícula, donde estaba su fractura reciente._

Apretando los dientes por el dolor volvió a golpear al hombre y terminó con él de un puñetazo por sobre el pómulo. ― **¡Maldición me confié!** ―Apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitarse de la puñalada del otro hombre.

_La fractura le dolía demasiado._

Dio tres pasos atrás y lanzó una patada al tipo, pero este era más rápido de lo que parecía ya que la esquivó y lo tomó de la pierna con la intención de apuñalarlo justo en el muslo, como pudo el pelinegro se soltó y por puro reflejo bloqueó con su brazo derecho el puñetazo que venía directo a su cara, lo que provocó más dolor en su fractura, soltó un quejido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo ya que con la mano izquierda el hombre de traje intentó sacarle un ojo con el puñal, apenas lo rozó y por sobre su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a fluir la sangre impidiéndole ver bien, esquivó otro puñetazo y otra estocada, golpeó con su pierna derecha y lo hizo trastabillar pero el hombre recuperó rápido el equilibrio y aprovechando el desbalance del pelinegro al patear utilizó una patada baja para tirar al chico al suelo― **Mocoso, no lo tomes personal.** ―Le colocó el pie sobre la clavícula lastimada― **Es mi trabajo… Pero también me divierte.** ―Con una sonrisa sádica y torcida levantó el pie con toda la intención de romperle más que la clavícula al pelinegro, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar el dolor.

_Un crujido… _

_Algo rompiéndose… _

_Haciéndose añicos… _

_Un grito lleno de dolor… _

_Una especie de líquido descendía por el pecho del pelinegro… _

_Y el típico olor de la sangre… _

_«¿Sangre y algo floral?»_

**―Fullbuster Sama ¿Ésta bien?** ―La mujer peliceleste no se había quedado escondida, en cuanto vio la oportunidad se lanzó hacia el tipo del puñal con la botella de perfume en la mano y se la había quebrado en la cabeza dejando al tipo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

**― ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?** ―Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a una mujer preocupada sobre él― **¿Por qué saliste del escondite?**

**―Juvia hizo lo que quería. Ayudar a Fullbuster Sama era lo único que Juvia quería hacer.** ―Le ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza― **Está sangrando por culpa de Juvia. Le dije que siempre la desgracia sigue a quienes ayudan a Juvia.** _―«Si, otra vez una persona salía dañada por su culpa»_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

**―Basta. No seas tonta, es solo un rasguño y además fue por mi culpa. Aprendí malas mañas de cierto idiota y me confié.** ―Revolviendo el pelo de la mujer evitó verla llorar.

_No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y las lágrimas de esa mujer lo estaban haciendo sentirse inútil._

**―Deja de llorar mujer de agua, vas a desaparecer si sigues así.**

**―Pero, Fullbuster Sama está herido por ayudar a Juvia.** ―Ese hombre era tan amable y su mano tan cálida. _«¿Por qué la ayudaba?»_

**― ¡Bah! Esto es enteramente mi culpa, y deja de llamarme por mi apellido mujer de agua, mi nombre es Gray. Aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde para presentaciones.** ―Sin decir más, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica.

**―Y Juvia no es una mujer de agua. Juvia es Juvia. ¡Mucho gusto!** ―Con lágrimas en los ojos y con un lindo sonrojo la mujer aceptó la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

**― ¿Tu mano está bien? Parece que está sangrando. ¡Vaya que fue un buen golpe!** ―Mirar al tipo tendido con la cabeza sangrante fue todo un contraste luego de ver la bonita y brillante sonrisa que la chica le dio al aceptar su mano― **Una chica bonita y muy peligrosa.** ―Fue lo que el pelinegro susurró.

**― ¿Qué dijo Gray Sama?**

**―T-tu mano… si eso… ¿Tú mano está bien?**

**― ¡Oh! Solo me corte un poco. No se preocupe por Juvia, Gray Sama.**

**― ¿Gray Sama? Podrías quitar lo de sama…**

**―Juvia piensa que es lo correcto ya que Gray Sama es una persona que merece respeto por qué la salvó.**

**― ¡C...c...co-cmo sea! ¡Nada de sama!** _―«¿Cómo demonios algo así lo ponía tan nervioso? ¿¡Y desde cuando él se tenía que tapar la cara por qué se ponía rojo!?»_

**―Pero Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia que hiciera lo que quisiera.** ―Un mohín de reproche brotó en el rostro de la chica de ojos azules― **¿Gray Sama está enojado con Juvia?** ―La tristeza que reflejaron esos ojos lo descolocaron otra vez.

**―Tsk. Claro que no. Es verdad que yo te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras.** ―Se rascó la cabeza desesperado por toda la incomodidad que sentía― **Bien, será mejor que busquemos algo para limpiar tu herida y alejarnos de aquí es lo mejor.**

**― ¡H-hai, Gray Sama! **―Había pasado por varios momentos angustiosos pero gracias a ese chico ella se sentía feliz en ese momento.

Caminaron hasta donde el pelinegro la había dejado antes de enfrentar a los tres gorilas. Tomó la camisa de él y la rasgó, sacó la botella con agua de la chamarra que había dejado ahí también y lavó un poco la tela rasgada.

―**Muy bien mujer de agua, dame tu mano. **

**―Gray Sama debería tratarse sus heridas primero.**

**―Mano…**

**―De-demo…**

**― ¡Mano!**

**―Gray Sama…**

**―Si no me das tú mano no me trataré mis heridas…**

_...No hubo manera de discutirle más. Él era testarudo..._

No tardaron mucho limpiando la sangre de la mano de ella y luego vendándola con otro pedazo de camisa. En realidad duraron más con la herida sobre el ojo del chico pelinegro ya que él se negaba a ser ayudado, al final accedió ya que no había manera de que esa mujer se echará para atrás.

_...No había manera de discutirle. Ella era testaruda..._

**―Bien, ya no hay sangre a la vista. Ten.** ―El chico se levantó y le dio su chamarra― **Será mejor que te cambies. No sabemos si hay más personas siguiéndote y tenemos que caminar hasta el otro lado del parque en donde pasan los taxis.** ―Cerró los ojos con cansancio al presentir la discusión que se venía por querer ayudarla, por la chamarra o por quién sabe qué ahora― **¡Y nada de discutir, yo decidí ayudarte y punto!** ―Volvió a ver hacia la mujer para dejarle las cosas claras― **¡¿PERO QUE HACES!? **

**―Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia que se cambiará y es lo que Juvia ésta haciendo. ¿Pasa algo Gray Sama?**

**― ¡OLVIDALO!** _―«¡Demonios!» _Ella no había perdido tiempo y cuando el volvió a verla ella ya estaba con el torso desnudo a excepción del sostén azul oscuro

_«¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?» _

Estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres con pechos grandes como los de esa chica.

_«¿Por qué se puso rojo?»_

_ «¿Por qué encontraba algo erótico ver a esa chica con su chamarra puesta y solo un sostén por debajo?» _

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

**―Listo, Gray Sama…etto… etto… Gray Sa…ma… **

**― ¿Q-qué pasa?** _―«¿¡Qué demonios con esa vocecita tímida y esa cara sonrojada con la que lo veía!?»_

**―Juvia… ¿Juvia también debe quitarse los pantalones? Las bragas que Juvia tiene puestas son pequeñas y…**

**― ¡CLARO QUE NOOOOOOO!** _―«¿¡Que le pasaba a esa mujer!? ¿¡Lo quería tentar!?»_― **Quédate con ellos, ten, ponte la gorra y oculta todo tu cabello.** _―«¡¿Desde cuándo él se dejaba llevar por extraños pensamientos!?»_

**―Gray Sama, Juvia esta lista. **

**―B-bien. Vámonos.** ―Le extendió la mano. **―Ellos buscan a una mujer sola, si vamos de la mano pareceremos una pareja y llamaremos menos la atención.** ―Por alguna razón evitaba verla a la cara.

**― ¡H...hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaai!** ―La mujer tomó la mano, pero en su mente la escena de un Gray Sama en traje blanco y con un anillo en la mano se desató sin control.

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír atontada._

Lograron rodear el parque sin problemas, ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y el parque estaba cada vez más activo, esa era una gran ventaja para ellos; podían camuflarse entre la gente que estaba disfrutando del parque o la que hacia ejercicios. Ya estaban por llegar a su destino cuando al doblar una esquina, vio venir hacia ellos a cinco tipos en traje.

**― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cinco más!** ―La fractura golpeada aún le dolía y Juvia estaba lastimada. La única ventaja era que parecía que aún no los reconocían, pero si escapaban sospecharían y si no lo hacían al acercarse esos gorilas la reconocerían.

**―Gray Sama, ya hizo suficiente… ¡Por favor, corra!** ―Intentó zafarse de la mano del chico pero no pudo, en lugar de eso el chico la atrajo hacia sí, posó sus manos con cuidado en su rostro y le pidió...

_¿Disculpas?_

**―Perdón por esto. Plan B… Cierra tus ojos.** ―Sin esperar más, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. La arrecostó a un árbol que tenía a su espalda y no la soltó.

_«¡Que labios tan dulces! ¡Que labios tan suaves!»_

Y aunque esperaba que la chica lo alejara de una bofetada se sorprendió que ella decidiera corresponderle. _«¡Entendió el plan!»._ Algo de ser besado por un plan lo decepcionaba un poco. Bueno había sido su plan _¿No?_ Sintió las manos de la mujer en su cuello y el bajó una a su cintura para luego volverla a subir a su rostro_. «¡Estúpido! La idea es tapar su cara, no te dejes llevar»_ Pasaron segundos, minutos, el beso era ahora apasionado y necesitado...

Por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de congelar ese momento, o a esos tipos, o el tiempo mismo.

_Se sentía tan bien._

**― ¡Vaya! Enamorados en el parque.** ―Una voz burlona llegó a sus oídos y lo hizo acercar más a la mujer a su rostro. Parecía que se la quería comer ahí.

_«¿Parecía?»_

**― ¡Busquen motel calentones! **

**― ¡Show gratis en el parque y yo tengo que andar pagando para descargar esas películas!**

**― ¡Idiota! No descargues porno, te llena de virus la compu. **

**― ¿En serio? **

**― Sí, además es mejor verlas on line así no dejas evidencia y no pagas en varios sitios.**

**― ¡Me engañas! ¿Gratis?**

**―Claro que sí idiota. Cuando encontremos a esa mujer te enseñaré.**

**― ¿Gratis?**

**― ¡Que sí! **

Las voces y los pasos se fueron desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, ya no había motivo para seguir besándose pero, ese árbol parecía muy cómodo…

**―¡Se gusssssssssssssssstan!**

Una vocecilla extraña los hizo detenerse. Sorprendidos vieron al suelo y vieron…

_ ¿Un gato azul?_

**― ¿ESE GATO HABLÓ?** ―Ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo meintras el gatito salía corriendo.

**―Grr Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…nya…** ―El gatito ladeó la cabeza viendo a uno y al otro.

**―Creo… Creo que hoy he recibido mucho sol…** ―El chico pelinegro sujetó su cabeza.

**―Creo que Juvia también ha recibido mucho sol…** ―Volviendo a ver al chico se sonrojó.

**― ¡Será mejor que vayamos por el taxi!** ―Por supuesto que no iba a hablar de lo que recién pasó. _«Pedí disculpas por adelantado» _

**― ¡Hai! Juvia tiene un compromiso a las diez de la mañana.**

**― ¡¿Piensas ir después de todo esto!?** ―La verdad esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

**―Si Juvia no va esto no terminará.**

**― ¿¡ESTO!?**

**―Juvia... Juvia no sabe cómo explicarlo… Tiene que ver con la familia de Juvia.**

**―Ya veo… Entiendo. También tengo una familia complicada.** ―Sonrió en muestra de simpatía― **Pero familia es familia. **

**―Juvia piensa lo mismo. Perdóneme por todo lo que pasó, Gray Sama.** ―Ya estaban en el lugar de la despedida. _«¿Él la olvidaría o la recordaría como la chica que le dio problemas en el parque?»_

**―Se dice ¨Gracias¨ no tengo que perdonarte nada, solo hice lo que quise. Además si te vas con esa cara de mujer triste pensaré que soy lo peor que pudo pasarte.**

**― ¡Claro que no! Usted es un gran hombre, el héroe de Juvia, su salvador, un….** ―Puso toda su admiración en sus ojos y palabras.

**―Bien, bien… Suficiente. Solo soy un amigo más, mujer de agua. No exageres.** _―«¿Cuánto más podía avergonzarlo esa chica?»_

**― ¿Amigo? ¿Gray Sama quiere ser amigo de Juvia?** _―«¿Qué era eso que le inundaba el pecho? ¿Jubilo? ¿Alegría?» _

**―Tsk, después de todo lo de esta mañana es lo más lógico. ―**De verdad que era rara y linda.

_Pero más que todo, rara._

**―Juvia se siente honrada. Juvia…** ―El pito del taxi los interrumpió.

**―Bien tortolitos. ¿Van a querer un taxi o no? Si no me voy, a las diez me espera mi mujer y a ella jamás podría dejarla esperando. ¡Ya saben cómo es el amor!** ―Parpadeó como cordero degollado a la pareja. **―¿Vienen o no?**

**―Será mejor que vayas, tienes una cita a las diez ¿No?** ―Sonrió y le abrió la puerta trasera del taxi.

**―Sí, pero Gray Sama…**

**―Ya nos veremos luego, mujer de agua.**

**―H...hai, Gray Sama.** ―La chica montó al taxi― **¡Muchas gracias por todo, Gray Sama! **

**―De nada. La verdad fue una mañana divertida. Mantén la ventana cerrada hasta que llegues donde sea que tengas que ir.** ―Cerró la puerta y dio dos golpecitos al techo del taxi para que arrancara.

**―¡Hey, chico!** ―El hombre del taxi sacó una mano para llamarlo. Un extrañado Gray se acercó a la ventana del conductor. El hombre del taxi levantó un pulgar y le susurró― **Haces que una hermosa chica te llamé ¨Sama¨ con actitud sumisa. ¡Eres mi héroe mocoso pervertido!** ―Antes de que Gray se recuperará del sonrojo mortal y replicara, el taxi ya doblaba una esquina y se perdía de su vista.

**― ¡POR ESO NO QUERÍA QUE ME DIJERÁ ASÍ! ¡TSK!** ―Gritó para sí mismo― **¡Demonios! Y hablando de demonios,** **llamaré a Mira para decirle que no iré, ya he tenido suficientes peligros hoy como para enfrentarme con ella y con Erza.** ―Susurró para sí mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón cayó en cuenta que de esa mujer solo sabía el nombre y se notaba de que no era de por aquí― **¡Que idiota! Ni el número le pedí… ¡Este día se me está haciendo más largo de lo normal!**

Mientras el chico marcaba un número de teléfono los pájaros del parque graznaban algo que se oía como un...

**_¡Aho, Aho!_**

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

**¡Gruvia!** Is in the house! ¡Quería incluir una pareja más y leyendo **sus reviews** y las sugerencias que me enviaron **por inbox** el GRUVIA ganó! xD Estoy muy feliz por lo bien recibido que **fue el lemon**. Q.Q ¡Gracias! No se preocupen, ya sé que el tiempo está pasando de a poco en este fic pero pronto **habrán time skip**, pero primero debo poner las bases de las relaciones. ¡Juju! Bien, espero que les haya agradado y sigan **la historia hasta el final**. Por cierto, ya tengo **Wi Fi en mi casa** nueva. **¡Yupi!**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Hideko Hyuga:**Te entiendo, también lloré con el final y espero con desesperación la peli ¡NaruHina. NaruHina Rulez! Fue tan hermoso ver por fin que se realizó el amor de esos dos.

Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y en especial ellemmon. xD Ok, todo el cap fue para el lemmon. xD Por supuesto que habrán más lemmons… ¡Juju! Y no te equivocas, el látigo era cosa de ese par. xDD Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber lo que piensan. n_n

**Claudia**: ¡No me digas que estoy corrompiéndote! D/: Me siento culpable. *se va a reflexionar a una esquina*Gracias por seguir leyendo y exponiéndote a este fic corrupto. Espero que sigas por acá. Q-Q/

**Elinash****:** Gracias por el consejo. Sin duda lo pondré en práctica. Me alegra que te gustara. e,e ¡Juju! Lo del Wi-Fi gratis se me ocurrió porque mientras escribía me llamaron de la compañía que me proporciona la señal y me dijeron que por causa de los retrasos me darían dos meses gratis. xD Y esa es la historia tras la frase. xDD Gracias por pasarte y ojala leas esta historia hasta el final. T-T/

**YuikotegawaMin**: *Se sonroja* Los honores que me haces, casi lloro por tal elogió. T^T Apareció el Gruvia ¿Qué te parece? D: ¡Tienes un sexto sentido, no te mates! Dx Si eran ese par de pillos. xD Gracias por dejar review, espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones. ¡Muchísimas gracias! T.T7

**Oni No Ecch****i:** Creo que volví a cambiarte el nombre. (?) xD Experiencia real. ¿Qué es eso? Oni no echiii~ *leer como gritito de chica anime* xD Me alegra que quedara aceptable, y muchísimas gracias por correcciones y sugerencias. Lemmon entre Mira y el pikachu te lo quedo debiendo pero el Gruvia si apareció. Owo ¿Qué te parece? Espero que sigas por acá brindando tu erotismo entre los reviews. ¡Jajaja! Gracias de nuevo! xD7

**Ulquii Kiee**: Que dicha que no te molestan esos pequeños cambios. T-T7 Me hace feliz saberlo. Escritura pervertida… escritura pervertida… ¡Entendido! Trataré de mejorar. .o.7 Gracias por las sugerencias. Y gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. Espero seguir contando con tu opinión. T-T

**Sonatika**: ¡No jodo, no jodo! Es mi primer lemmon… T-T xDDDD Gracias por tan buena crítica. *-* Tu me entiendes con lo de la playa, hay que pervertir un poquito a Jellal o nunca pasaría nada. A_A xD Mira es una traviesa. xD GRUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ingreso a escena…. xDDD Espero que te gustará. Me alegra que te emociones,a mi emocionan sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias. T-T Gracias por dejar review.

**ItsMarcelayall**: ¡Lo entiendo! La facultad es una absorbe almas y tiempo. ¡No te preocupes! Agradezco que sacases tiempo para dejarme este review! T-T7 Me alegra que te encante yo también amo a esas parejas. Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo de pasarte a leer y comentar. Suerte en la facu. .o.7

**TitaniaSoul****: **¡Y a mí me alegra el alma que te la recomendaran! o/o Tenés razón el JerZa es vida. Espero que pueda seguir complaciendo ese lado perv, aún quedan lemmons futuros. D: *Comienza a sentir la presión* xDD l beso en la playa me hizo querer golpear a** Jellal y **desfigurarle su sexy cara. EwE Celos. Celos. ¡Jujuju! Bueno, Erza es sexy y hermosa… deberá tratar mucho con ellos… *Maldad ON* Gracias a vos leer. Espero seguir contando con tus opiniones, me alegran mi corazoncito. T-T7

**Chicos del Inbox****: **Gracias por todas sus sugerencias y por las charlas. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores ¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	8. Encuentros en el… ¿Fin Del Largo Día?

**¡Hola!** Al parecer el **Gruvia** fue un éxito. No saben lo felíz que me puse leyendo **sus reviews.** T-T)b ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Espero que disfruten **también este cap.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

* * *

**~Encuentros en el… ¿Fin Del Día Largo?~**

* * *

No había visto a la pelirroja en toda la mañana, la verdad era que la había evitado a toda costa.

Incluso llegó a decirle a Obaba Sama que no desayunaría y que no quería ser molestado para así evitar que enviaran a esa bruja seductora a su habitación. Aunque sinceramente no sabía si lo hacia por el bien de ella o por el bien de él mismo. **―Tsk…** ―Fue el único sonido de frustración que salió de su boca mientras sostenía el sostén que la mujer había dejado en su habitación al marcharse o mejor dicho, al huir.

Pero finalmente, colocándose el sostén sobre su cara y pensando en el por qué se sentía tan inseguro, el joven peliazul se quedaba dormido y mientras caía atrapado por las redes del sueño sonreía por lo que el olor a vainilla de ese sostén le recordaba.

**-0-**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la casa ocurrían cosas un poco más apremiantes.

Una modelo había llegado a la mansión Heartfilia.

_No, esto no era lo extraño._

Lo que era extraño es que esa modelo llegase con ropa prestada, de hombre, desarreglada y extrañamente o más bien increíblemente feliz.

Sin duda, de todas las cosas a la rubia y joven señorita Heartfilia eso fue lo que más le extrañó al recibirla en el salón principal.

**―Juvia San, disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿Está usted bien?**

**―Juvia está muy bien.** –Una sonrisa destellante corroboró la respuesta de la peliceleste.

**―No tuvo ningún problema para llegar aquí ¿Cierto?** ―La rubia no era amiga de la peliceleste pero sabía que ella era una persona que siempre tenía un aura de nostalgia y tristeza rondándole todo el tiempo. Como si una nube gris de lluvia estuviese sobre ella. Esa alegría no era para nada algo normal.

**― ¡Oh! Bueno, Juvia tuvo los problemas que siempre tiene cuando va a una sesión, pero esta vez Juvia fue rescatada** ―Los ojos de la ojiazul parecían brillar recordando. **– ¡Juvia nunca ha estado mejor!** ―Hubiese saltado de la silla pero el gruñido de su estómago la detuvo**― Juvia lo siente, Lucy San. Creo que todo el escape gastó las energías de Juvia.** ―Con un sonrojo la peliceleste se disculpaba de la rubia.

**―No... No hay de que disculparse, Juvia San. De hecho, si gusta puedo llamar al servicio para que le traigan algo de comer ―**Mientras sonaba la campanilla del servicio lo único que pasaba por la mente de la rubia era lo que le acababa de decir la modelo _«¿Problema de siempre? ¿Escape? ¿Tuvo ayuda? ¿De qué rayos hablaba esta mujer? ¿¡Acaso era una mafiosa!? Y si lo era ¿Qué tan peligrosa sería?» _

Tal vez no fue buena idea contratarla para esta sesión de fotos…

_«¿Y qué pasaría cuando le dijera que tenían que suspender todo por qué no tenían un modelo masculino? ¿La torturaría? ¿Mandaría a sus matones? ¿Qué tal sí…»_

**―Señorita Heartfilia ¿Necesita algo?** ―Los pensamientos terroríficos que pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la pelirroja del servicio.

**―Oh, yo… Yo… Este… Si, si…** ―Aún se estaba recuperando del último pensamiento que tuvo en que se imaginó siendo lanzada a un rio― **Podría traer algo para comer a Juvia San ¿Juvia San, qué le gustaría comer?**

**―No tiene que preocuparse por Juvia. Juvia no quiere ser una molestia.** ―La peliceleste se removía un poco incomoda por ser atendida tan gentilmente.

**―No es una molestia. Al contrario, es todo un placer. Por favor, pida lo que se le antoje, Juvia San.** ―El tono de la rubia era normal pero para la pelirroja que veía la escena ese tono traía un poco de miedo impreso en él.

**―Etto… Cualquier cosa esta bien para Juvia.**

**―No se preocupe, lo que sea que se le antoje puede ser preparado. Adelante.**

**―No, Juvia no sabe… **

**―¿Café, té, chocolate, refresco? ¿Pan, tostadas, dulce, salado, pasta, ensalada, pollo, pescado, yogur, cereal, frutas, tartas, pastel? Cualquier cosa que pida, Juvia San.** ―La rubia de verdad quería tener feliz a la peliceleste, pero la peliceleste cada vez se incomodaba más con ella.

De verdad tenía hambre pero imaginar tener que comer a solas con ella le quitaba las ganas de comer por lo poco confortable que sería.

**―Juvia está bien así. Gracias Lucy San.** ―Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada la peliceleste quería dejar todo así.

**―Solo escoja lo que desee, Juvia San. **

**―Juvia, no…**

**―La chef de esta casa quiere intentar su receta de crepas de fresa con chocolate blanco y galleta, estoy segura que serán de su agrado y a ella le encantará prepararlos, señorita.** ―Tuvo que intervenir. La pelirroja no aguantaba más esa situación un tanto ridícula― **Estoy segura que ella apreciará que alguien fuera del círculo familiar le dé su opinión. A veces aquí la malcrían con cumplidos. Si disculpan mi indiscreción. **

**―A Juvia le gustaría ser de ayuda.** ―Esa mujer de cabello rojo era muy amable, y la verdad que esas crepas sonaban tentadoras― **Pero, podría Juvia ver como los preparan, Juvia quiere aprender. Si no es mucha molestia claro… **

**―Por supuesto que no, a Mira... Perdón, a la chef le encanta tener gente alrededor cuando cocina.** ―La sonrisa de Erza terminó convenciéndola.

**―Juvia acepta muy agradecida.** ―La gran sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Ese día se había encontrado con gente muy amable― **Lucy San, ¿No le molesta que Juvia vaya a la cocina?**

**―No, claro que no**. ―La rubia se había quedado perpleja de como la nueva chica del servicio había resuelto el problema― **Pero ¿Está segura de que quiere ir ahí?**

**― ¡Oh, sí! A Juvia le gusta mucho el ambiente de las cocinas. La abuela de Juvia siempre pasaba mucho tiempo allí.** ―Hace tiempo no pensaba en su abuela, eran tiempos más alegres para ella.

**―Bien, entonces vamos señorita.** ―Con un gesto amable la pelirroja le indicó el camino.

**― ¡Hai!** ―Sin esperar más la peliceleste se levantó y siguió a la pelirroja.

**― ¡Esperen! Yo también voy.** ―Era una buena oportunidad de decirle lo de la suspensión de la sesión. Si habían testigos tal vez podría minimizar la furia de esa mujer. **―Creo que de pronto me dio hambre… ¡Jeje! **

Y así, tres mujeres se dirigían a una cocina en donde una peliblanco limpiaba la platería mientras canturreaba.

Al ver entrar a la pelirroja sonrió.

Al ver entrar a una mujer peliceleste con una gran chamarra levantó una ceja extrañada.

Al ver a la rubia señorita de la casa no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

_Esto sí que era una cosa extraña._

**― ¡Bienvenidas señoritas! ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? **―Pues para averiguar el por qué de la extrañeza de tal visita no quedaba otra que el antiguo método de preguntar con amabilidad.

**―Mira, tienes un pedido especial. Las señoritas aquí presentes quieren probar esa receta de crepas nueva. Y la señorita… etto…** ―La pelirroja miró a la peliceleste preguntándose cómo llamarla.

**―Juvia… Juvia Loxar** ―Sonrojada la peliceleste contestó a la pregunta muda de la pelirroja. **―Juvia pide disculpas por no presentarse debidamente.**

**― ¿Eh? No hay necesidad de disculpas. Yo soy Erza Scarlet, puede llamarme Erza. **―La chica Juvia le caía bien, era un tanto adorable― **Como decía, la señorita Loxar desea aprender cómo hacerlas. **

**―Juvia no quiere ser una molestia, si no se puede está bien.**

**― ¡Ara! No será ninguna molestia, señorita Loxar. Al contrario, me alegra con un pedido así. Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, puede llamarme Mira.** ―Acercándose a las mujeres le tendió su mano a la peliceleste― **¡Hagamos unas crepas deliciosas! ¿Nee?**

**― ¡Hai! Juvía dará su mejor esfuerzo. **

**―Bien, manos a la obra.**

Dándole un delantal a la peliceleste empezaron a preparar las crepas, cortaron, revolvieron, mezclaron, calentaron, cocinaron y decoraron mientras la pelirroja y la rubia observaban también curiosas. La chica modelo era muy tímida pero aprendía sin problemas, Mira no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones y terminaron en menos de una hora y sin accidentes; bueno, excepto la mano que Mira casi le corta a Erza cuando esta intentaba robarse una fresa...

_Por supuesto, todo fue un accidente._

**― ¡Está delicioso!** ―La voz de alegría provino de la rubia. Cuando se dio cuenta de su efusividad se puso roja.

**―Hai, Juvia también lo cree. **

**― ¡Me alegra! Loxar San aprendió muy bien y obtuvo buenos resultados.**

**―Todo es gracias a Mira San. Es una gran maestra, pero pueden llamarme Juvia. Juvia quiere considerarlas amigas, si no, si no es mucho descaro por parte de Juvia.** ―Mirando tristemente su taza de té la peliceleste espero la respuesta de siempre...

_El no, de siempre._

**―Será un honor ser una amiga de Juvia Chan. ¿Cierto, Er Chan?** ―Con una sonrisa de ternura la peliblanco volvió a ver a su amiga.

**― ¡Hhhhjai no hjai mneareceecelnteidea!** ―Levantando el pulgar reafirmó lo que sea que acababa de decir.

**― ¡Deberías tragar antes de hablar Er Chan!** ―Con una gotita bajando de su frente la peliblanco le alcanzaba más te a su amiga.

**― ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!** ―Con un sonido de satisfacción la pelirroja terminó de tragar. **―Dije que me parecía una excelente idea.**

**―A mí también, me parece una gran idea.** ―La rubia prefería tener a la chica mafiosa de amiga que de enemiga, ahora sería más fácil explicarle lo de la cancelación.

**―H..hai, Juvia, Juvia… Está muy agradecida. **―Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Las tres mujeres restantes se miraron extrañadas.

**―Juvia Chan ¿Estás bien?** ―La peliblanco fue la primera en reaccionar. La abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

**―Juvia está bien… Juvia se disculpa…** ―Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

**―Juvia Chan ¿Te pasó algo en el parque hoy? **

**― ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH!?** ―Tres mujeres nuevamente tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y lo expresaron.

**― ¿Cómo sabe lo del parque, Mira San? **―Separándose de la peliblanco la peliceleste la miraba extrañada y agradecida por su amabilidad.

**― ¡Ara! Verás, en los restos de tu de té puedo verlo, veo a una mujer siendo atacada en un parque... **

**― ¡¿Quuuuuuuuuuué!?** ―Las caras de las mujeres eran de asombro y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

**―También veo a unos hombres de negro persiguiéndola y una fuente de agua…** ―La peliblanco miraba fijamente la taza y susurraba sus palabras como en un trance.

**― ¿Mira, estás bien?** ―La pelirroja estaba asombrada por lo que pasaba, en especial por que al ver la reacción de la peliceleste lo que decía Mira parecía verdad. Erza ya pensaba que su amiga era un demonio, pero, que tuviera poderes de adivinación era más terrorífico de lo que había pensado.

_«¡Por eso es que Mira parecía saberlo todo siempre…!»_

_«¿Y sabría lo que pasó con Jellal?»_

Ese pensamiento no hizo más que ponerla roja como un tomate y mirar con terror a su amiga oráculo.

**―Esto es ridículo, los poderes mágicos no existen.** ―La rubia también miraba con terror a la peliblanco.

_«¿Y si descubría que ella soñó esa mañana cosas calientes con el chico de cabello rosa?»_

**―También veo a un chico… De cabello negro, ayudándola, parece un buen chico pero en verdad es un exhibicionista que le gusta mostrar su cuerpo como un indecente…**

**― ¿A quién llamas indecente exhibicionista? **―Una voz masculina interrumpió a la peliblanco. Su voz era frustrada y avergonzada.

**―Ara, Gray Kun. ¡Bienvenido!** ―Con la sonrisa más dulce se dirigió al recién llegado.

**― ¡GRAY!** ―La pelirroja se dirigió al chico y lo zarandeó por los hombros. **― ¡Mira tiene poderes!¡ Puede leer los restos de té y está teniendo una visión!** ―La cabeza del chico rebotaba de un lado para el otro.

**―E…e…erzaaaaa….** ―El chico pelinegro trataba de hablar― **Mira no tiene poderes… Sabe eso porque cuando la llamé más temprano yo se lo conté.**

**― ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ―Dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una rubia gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**― ¡Jajajajajajjjajajajajajajajajajjajjajjajajajaja!** ―La peliblanco no pudo más y rompió a reír, lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos de la risa― **¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!** ―El ambiente estaba tan tenso que no pude evitarlo.

**― ¡¿QUÉ!?** ―De nuevo la rubia y la pelirroja parecían sincronizadas.

**―Gray Kun me contó por teléfono que le pasó algo así en la mañana, cuando vi la chaqueta de Juvia Chan me di cuenta que era la de Gray.** ―La risa apenas la dejaba explicar.

**―Erza, me sorprende realmente que creyeras algo así. ¿Y por qué estabas tan roja cuando entré?** ―El pelinegro finalmente se libró de las manos de la pelirroja y se arreglaba su camisa blanca y de botones**― Y Mira, me sorprende que seas tan desconsiderada por reírte de una situación así, sabía que eres un demonio pero eso es bastante cruel.** ―Terminando de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa el pelinegro miró a la peliblanco para continuar con el regaño, pero se detuvo al ver a la peliblanco llorando…― **¡Mi…mira!**

**―Yo… No… Yo… Solo quería… Solo quería…** ―La peliblanco que antes reía rompió a llorar.

**― ¡Mi…Mira! ¡Mira!** ―El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perplejo.

**― ¡Sí serás idiota!** ―La pelirroja descargó un golpe en la cabeza del pelinegro― **¡Siempre la haces llorar!** ―Golpeándolo una vez más se dirigió donde su amiga― **Mira, no le hagas caso. Ya sabes que ese chico es un exhibicionista frio como el hielo. **

**-Yo solo quería que Juvia Chan se relajará y nos contará para… Para que…** ―La peliblanco sollozaba― **Se librará de todo… De todo… Lo que parece que estaba cargando. Creí que si lograba que se riera con mi acto iba a ser más fácil pero… Yo… Yo… **

**―Juvia lo agradece…** ―No había podido hablar de la sorpresa de ver a su salvador ahí. Se le había quedado viendo sin pestañear por miedo a que fuese a desaparecer si lo hacía, pero las lágrimas de su nueva amiga la devolvieron a la realidad― **Juvia lo agradece, Mira San. ¡Mira San es muy gentil!** ―Sin más se dirigió a abrazar a la peliblanco para llorar juntas.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, el pelinegro fruncía el ceño avergonzado y se frotaba el golpe que le dio la pelirroja, la rubia veía todo y se sentía espectadora de una comedia.

**― ¡Gray, discúlpate de una buena vez!** ―La pelirroja ordenó al pelinegro. Parecía una mamá en acción.

**―Pero yo no…**

**― ¡Discúlpate!**

**―Yo no…**

**― ¡Dis...Cúl...Pa...Te!**

**―Yo que tú me disculpo, chico bóxer. Erza es una monstruo cuando se molesta.** ―El dueño de la nueva voz recibió un trapo de cocina en la cara como bienvenida― **¡Itte! ¿Y yo que hice?** ―Fue el reclamo de la cara detrás el trapo.

**― ¿A quién le dices mounstruo, Natsu?** ―La pelirroja esta vez sostuvo entre sus manos la tapa de una olla.

**―Natsu…** ―Una rubia quedó paralizada en su lugar al oír ese nombre y al escuchar esa voz.

**―A na… Nadie…** ―El recién llegado había entendido el mensaje con solo el trapo. Sin embargo recibió un nuevo golpe, esta vez de un limón por parte del pelinegro.

**― ¿Y a quién le dices ¨Chico boxer¨, idiota de los mareos?**

**― ¿¡A quién le dices ¨Idiota de los mareos¨, desnudos infinitos?**

**― ¡Repite lo que dijiste, salamandra de caño!** ―Ambos chicos estaban ya uno frente al otro. Y por alguna razón la camisa del pelinegro estaba en el suelo.

**― ¡Te dije desnudos infinitos! Ves, ya te quitaste la camisa.**

**― ¡Estúpida lagartija, nadie te preguntó!** ―La faja de los pantalones también cayó al suelo.

**― ¡BASTA!** ―Dos golpes resonaron en la cocina― **Ustedes dos dejen de pelear ahora mismo. Si siguen peleando los pararé por las malas. **

_Gotas de sudor rodaron por la frente de ambos chicos. _

El tono serio de la pelirroja indicaba que no estaba jugando.

**―Nadie pelea, Erza. ¿Nee, Gray?** ―El pelirrosa recién llegado pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

**―Cla… Claro que no. Es solo un saludo amistoso, Erza.** ―El pelinegro pasó su brazo por encima del hombro del pelirrosa también.

**―…**

**―E…Erza todo está bien, es por amistad.** ―Los dos chicos forzaron una sonrisa para aplacar a la pelirroja.

**― ¡La amistad es algo muy valioso, deben cuidarla y atesorarla!** ―Cruzada de brazos la pelirroja reflexionaba y asentía para sí misma.

**― ¡EXACTO!** ―Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_Nerviosos._

_ Ambos…_

**―Bien, entonces sellen su amistad y su saludo con un gran abrazo.** ―La pelirroja sonreía alegre al ver a los chicos llevándose tan bien.

**―A…Abra…zo…** ―Solo la idea les revolvió el estómago.

**―¿Tienen algún problema con eso?** ―La manera en que Erza los miró y la voz que usó hizo que ni siquiera lo pensaran y se fundieran en un gran abrazo que expulsó brillos de amistad, según Erza. Brillos de ¨_Bromance_¨ según la rubia a quien por algún motivo le sangraba la nariz.

_Curiosas maneras de interpretar los rayos de la rivalidad que fluían entre esos dos._

**― ¡Oh, Lucy Chan! De verdad estás aquí.** ―Una chica pequeña de cabello azul-celeste y con lentes rojos interrumpió la escena de… de lo que sea que pasaba allí.

**― ¿Levy Chan?** ―Disimuladamente la rubia limpió su nariz― **¿Qué haces aquí? **

―**Me mandaron de la editorial, me pidieron que te dijeran que era imposible retrasar el especial de trajes de baño, los patrocinadores no lo aceptaron. Si lo cancelamos seremos multados. **

**― ¡Tsk! Lo de la multa es lo de menos… Perderemos prestigio con ellos. No volverán a negociar con la revista…**― Una rubia preocupaba se mordía el dedo.

**―Dis… Disculpen…** ―La peliceleste que hasta hace poco lloraba ahora parecía sorprendida― **¿Por qué cancelarían el especial?**

**―Lucy Chan ¿No se lo has dicho?**― La chica de lentes miró preocupada a la rubia.

**―Lo siento yo… No he encontrado el momento.** ―Apretando su puño la rubia miró a la chica modelo**― Juvia San, yo debo disculparme, a pesar de todo lo que pasó para venir hoy, tendremos que cancelar la sesión. Tuvimos un problema, nuestro modelo masculino se accidentó en la madrugada y no pudimos conseguir un reemplazo. Yo, lo lamento verdaderamente.** ―Inclinando su cabeza la rubia suprimió las lágrimas que se le querían escapar.

Esa revista era su vida y su orgullo. Era algo que la hacía sentir más que un miembro de una familia multimillonaria.

_La hacía sentir como Lucy, como un individuo capaz._

**―Lucy San, no tiene que disculparse con Juvia. No es culpa de Lucy San. Además, somos amigas. ¿No?** ―La peliceleste le extendió la mano**― Tal vez aún podamos hacer algo. Hoy Juvia fue ayudada muchas veces, a Juvia le gustaría ayudar a alguien también.**

**―Gracias… Pero… No hay manera. El fotógrafo ya fue avisado y no se presentará y en esta época es imposible encontrar un modelo acorde a las exigencias de la revista.** ―Tomando la mano de la chica sonrió con tristeza.

**―Bueno, yo puedo ayudar con la fotografía.** ―La sonrisa que el pelirrosa le regaló fue tan amplia y brillante que la rubia estuvo a punto de desmayarse― **Vine por qué Mira me dijo que Erza ya había llegado y pasé a visitarla. Por cierto, ¡Hola, Erza! **―Levantando su mano en forma de saludo; muy atrasado, logró que a todos los presentes se les deslizará una gotita por su sien.

**―Yo no sé qué decir… De verdad lo agradezco pero aún…**

**― ¡Y TAMBIÉN TENEMOS AL MODELO!** ―La pelirroja y la peliblanco unieron su voz en coro y con una sonrisa tan idéntica y escalofriante miraron al pelinegro.

**― ¡¿QUÉ ME VEN!?** ―El pelinegro retrocedió tres pasos al ver esas sonrisas.

**―Piénsalo Gray, de todos modos siempre andas quitándote la ropa. **

**―Viéndolo bien, ese chico es muy guapo, Lucy Chan.** ―Levy se acomodaba sus gafas y daba su visto bueno.

**―Si hay una razón para mostrar los boxers y no quedar como un depravado es esta, Gray.** ―El pelirosa golpeaba la espalda del chico.

**―Yo, bueno...** ―La verdad es que el chico estaba justo como lo había pensado en la madrugada _«Tan bueno como un pedazo de hielo en el desierto» _**―Si no hay problema con Juvia San, sería de gran ayuda.**

**―Juvia está de acuerdo. ¡Gray Sama es tan buena persona! ¡De nuevo salvará el día!** ―La peliceleste junto sus manos ruborizada imaginándose la sesión de fotos junto con su héroe.

**―Yo.. ¡Yo no he aceptado!** ―Al ver la cara roja de la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse al imaginarla en traje de baño junto a él.

**― ¡Gray, vamos!** ―Una pelirroja.

**― ¡Por favor. Señor!** ―Una peliazul

**― ¡Chico bóxer, no te hagas de rogar!** ―Un pelirosa.

**― ¡Por favor, tendrá la paga de un profesional!** ―Una rubia.

**―No. No soy un modelo, no puedo hacerlo.** ―Un pelinegro.

**―Nee, Gray. Recuerdas que me pediste un préstamo para volver con tu maestra…** **―**Una peliblanco.

La sonrisa dulce de Mira se lo había dicho todo… _«Esa demonio...»_ Tapó su cara con su mano y dio su respuesta…

**― ¡TSK! ¡Acepto!**

_Y así un pelinegro vendía su alma en la cocina de una mansión._

**-0-**

No había desayunado, no había almorzado y ya se estaba sintiendo un pervertido por estar sosteniendo durante toda la mañana el sostén de esa pelirroja.

Necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó.

Necesitaba verla.

**―Pueden subir un almuerzo ligero. Gracias.** –Utilizando el intercomunicador de su cuarto el peliazul esperó paciente por su pedido. La pelirroja estaba por venir― **¡Demonios!** ―Estaba tan pensativo que había olvidado que seguía desnudo― **Si me ve así ella terminará ensartando mis joyas con el tenedor de la ensalada.** ―Por alguna razón sonrió con ese pensamiento― **¡Tsk! ¿Por qué demonios sonrió?** ―Se levantó rápidamente y se dio un duchazo fugaz, se colocó una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el espejo acomodándose una y otra vez el cabello se avergonzó de sí mismo― **¿Desde cuándo me importa acomodar bien mi cabello?** ―Mientras golpeaba su cara con su palma escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

_Y a pesar de que se forzó a no hacerlo..._

Se miró una vez más al espejo.

Se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, por supuesto, era un hombre que se hacía desear y él no corría por ver a nadie. Escuchó el segundo toque justo en el momento que llegó a la puerta y ahí decidió esperar un tercer toque mientras se acomodaba nervioso el cuello de la camisa. Cuando sonó la tercera vez abrió lentamente con una muy estudiada cara de poker, y la vio ahí, de pie, con la comida en la mano y con una sonrisa llena de ternura…

**― ¿¡Obaba San!?** –Sintió como la imagen que tenía en su mente de la pelirroja con su comida se hacía pedazos.

**―Señorito Jellal, me tenía preocupada de que no quería comer. Pero parece que está bien. ¿Se siente bien?**

**―S…si, si Obaba San, estoy bien. Pero por que subió usted, digo, sabe que no le hace muy bien cargar cosas.** _―«¿Qué pasó con mi bruja escarlata?»_ Era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del peliazul.

**―La verdad usted no parece muy bien, señorito Jellal. Por favor giré para revisarlo.** –Con su dedo dando vueltas indicándole el movimiento el peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle, ya sabía lo intensa que era Obaba cuando se preocupaba.

**―De verdad que estoy perfectamente, pero Obaba San** –Se detuvo al cuarto giro. **― ¿Por qué usted cargó con la comida? Se supone que eso es trabajo de la chica nueva.** _―«¿Qué le pasó a mi bruja seductora?»_ Eso era lo que su mente gritaba.

**―Bien, parece que está bien. Ahora debería comer, como no desayunó le traje algo liviano.** ―Señalando la comida que había dejado en el escritorio del peliazul la señora maid se dirigió a la puerta**― Buen provecho, señorito Jellal.** ―Fueron las palabras de la anciana mientras cerraba la puerta.

**―Pe... Pero y Er…** ―El peliazul no pudo evitar caer al suelo imaginando que seguramente la pelirroja se había asustado de él y había renunciado― **¡Soy un idiota!** ―Estaba a punto de golpear el suelo con su puño cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

**―Oh, cierto. Si ocupa algo más yo misma lo traeré. Como en la mañana dio aviso de que no quería ser molestado la señorita Erza está ayudando a la señorita Lucy con la sesión de fotos, así que no podrá atenderlo. Espero que sepa dispensarnos por esto… ¡OH POR DIOS!** ―La mujer corrió hacia donde el peliazul la miraba desde el suelo un tanto ruborizado por la vergüenza― **¡Usted no está bien! ¡Venga, súbase a mi espalda, lo llevaré a su cama!** ―Ofreciéndole su espalda la anciana señora lloraba.

**―No, no, no es necesario estoy bien. Yo solo, solo estaba dando gracias por la comida.** ―Su mente no pudo generar una excusa menos estúpida.

**―¡Oh! Algo digno de un jovencito tan puro con usted. Entonces me disculpo y me retiro. Con su permiso, señorito.** ―Inclinándose y aliviada de que el joven estuviese bien y fuese una persona tan espiritual, la señora finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

**―Así que no renunció...** ―Una sonrisa traicionera adornó su rostro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezaba a comer― **Así que está ayudando a Lucy con la sesión fotográfica.** ―Dos cucharadas a la boca después recordó que la revista presentaría un especial de trajes de baño.

Sin terminar siquiera de masticar salió como un rayo por la puerta, debía ir a suspender una sesión de fotos.

_«¡Nadie tenía derecho de ver a SU pelirroja con poca ropa!»_

**-0-**

La sesión había necesitado un par de horas para que estuviese lista para iniciar.

Ya era la una de la tarde y lo único que faltaba era comenzar a fotografiar, la modelo estaba lista, aún cubierta por una chamarra esperando a que le dijeran que era la hora, llevaba poco tiempo en la industria pero era una persona muy profesional, a pesar de que en este momento parecía excesivamente avergonzada y nerviosa.

El modelo, bueno…

_Ese era harina de otro costal._

**― ¡Gray! Dijiste que aceptabas. ¡Ahora desnúdate rápido y ponte el primer speedo!** ―Una pelirroja le ponía en la cara un mini pedazo de tela negra que se suponía era un traje de baño.

**― ¡ESTO NO ES NI LA MITAD DE UN TRAJE DE BAÑO! ¡ME NIEGO A USARLO!** ―Un antiguo héroe de pelo negro se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con una toalla. No solo aún no se recuperaba de ver de nuevo a la chica agua del parque, sino que la tendría a su lado en traje de baño, se había quedado paralizado cuando entró en la cocina y la vio, no quería ni pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer teniéndola a la par en una sesión de fotos en traje de baño.

**― ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Ya estás desnudo, ahora póntelo!** ―La pelirroja estaba segura de que si Mira estuviese ahí y no terminando con sus deberes en la cocina ya estaría todo resuelto y las fotografías ya casi estuviesen listas.

**―Ah, no me queda de otra. ¡Natsu! **

Un chico pelirosa llegó como si hubiese sido invocado.

**―Yo lo sostengo, tú vístelo.**

**―¿¡QUÉ!?** ―El pelirosa miraba con asco el mini speedo negro que la de ojos cafés le acababa de dar― **Yo no quiero tocar a ese exhibicionista. ¿Qué tal si se me pega lo indecente?**

**― ¡YO TAMPOCO DEJARÉ QUE UN IDIOTA ME TOQUETEÉ! ¿Qué tal si se ¨_enciende_¨ por eso?**

**― ¿¡QUÉ INSINÚAS CHICO BOXER!?**

**―No insinuó nada, lo digo claramente, ese cabello rosa te delata las mañas.**

**― ¡Repítelo si te atreves! **

**― ¡BASTA!** ―Dos golpes resonaron también en el área de las piscinas de la mansión Heartfilia. Sin perder tiempo la pelirroja sujetó al pelinegro de los brazos― **¡NATSU! No me hagas repetirlo… **

Un grito extraño resonó por las instalaciones, un momento después un chico de cabello negro era expulsado de una patada del área de vestidores.

Una pelirroja triunfal y un pelirosa que parecía tener ganas de vomitar lo siguieron.

**― ¡El modelo está listo! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?** ―La pelirroja parecía muy entusiasmada ayudando. Estar ocupada le ayudaba en no pensar en el bastardo seductor de sabanas negras.

Todos volvieron a ver al chico de cabello negro que se levantaba del suelo y se daban cuenta de cuan acertados habían sido al usarlo de modelo. Era alto, de rasgos finos pero masculinos, estaba muy bien definido, sus abdominales eran envidiables, sus piernas eran fibrosas, largas y bien proporcionadas y tanto por delante como por detrás llenaba muy bien el speedo negro con el que lo fotografiarían. Nadie lo notó, pero cierta peliceleste tuvo que sujetarse la nariz y mirar a otro lado.

**―Bien. Dejen de mirar y terminemos con esto.** ―Un pelinegro sonrojado no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto.

**―Bi... Bi… Bien… **―La rubia aún veía el cuerpazo del chico― **Solo falta el maquillaje. ¡No te preocupes, solo es algo ligero para evitar el brillo de la cara en las fotos!** ―Agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de desagrado del chico.

**―Bien, lo que sea para acabar con esto…**

**― ¿La marca dónde se la pondremos, Lucy Chan?** ―La pequeña chica de cabello azulado observaba al chico de manera profesional.

**―Emmm… Podemos ponérsela… Ahí, dónde tiene esa cicatriz. ¿Gray San, qué color le gustaría?**

**―Azul…** ―Respondió distraído mientras miraba de reojo los ojos de la chica que modelaría junto a él. **―Oscuro, azul oscuro.** –Apresuró a agregar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Unos segundos después, con la ayuda de un esténcil y un spray, la marca del famoso conglomerado Fairy Tail, dueño de la revista, era impreso por debajo de la clavícula, en su pectoral derecho y de color azul oscuro.

**― ¡Equipo listo! Todos al área de fotografía.** ―Utilizando sus manos como megáfono, la rubia daba la orden de inicio.

El inicio de la sesión fue bastante incómodo para los dos fotografiados, la chica se veía bastante tímida, al chico bastante incómodo, estaba muy al pendiente de cada vez que el cuerpo de ella tocaba el suyo.

El fotógrafo no estaba, como el solía decir, ¨Encendido¨; la rubia estaba preocupada, la pelirroja parecía ansiosa.

En fin, el único que parecía aliviado era un hombre peliazul que se mantenía escondido detrás de unas plantas altas sembradas en macetas por la parte norte de la piscina y que no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja ni de intentar fulminar a los ayudantes de Lucy cada vez que se le quedaban viendo. _«¡No toquen lo ajeno!» _Era lo que gritaba mentalmente.

Para el segundo cambió de ropa, en el que no fue necesario que Erza interfiriese para que Gray se cambiase de ropa, Mirajane había ya llegado a curiosear, enseguida notó la atmosfera y pudo entender perfectamente lo que ocurría...

_«Esos dos se atraen y están avergonzados»_

**―Las siguientes tomas serán en la zona verde, cuando terminen de echarse la loción de cuerpo nos vemos allí.** ―El pelirosa se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar de las tomas dejando al chico modelo con la mujer peliblanco y la pelirroja.

**―Gray, deberías relajarte, pareces un robot en las fotos.** ―La pelirroja negaba con su cabeza en un gesto de decepción.

**―Gray Kun, lo que dice Er Chan es cierto. Estas avergonzando a la familia.** ―La peliblanco sacó un pañuelo para limpiar lágrimas que nunca aparecieron.

**― ¡Ni que robot ni que familia! Por eso no quería hacer esto.** ―El chico de speedo, esta vez blanco, revolvía su cabello frustrado.

**―Er Chan, nuestro hijo nos niega.** ―La chica de ojos azules abrazaba a su amiga.

**―Así son, Mira. Cuando son pequeños te buscan pero luego entran en una etapa rebelde. ¡Pero las madres deben soportarlo todo!**

**― ¡Dejen el papel de madres! Me voy de aquí…** ―Sonrojado por ese par de mujeres caminó para irse de allí, pero antes de poder alejarse, la pelirroja lo sujetó y lo atrajo hasta sí abrazándolo y dejando toda la cara del pelinegro en sus pechos.

**―Tranquilo, mi pequeño tsundere. Lo hacemos por tu bien. Ven, te ayudo a ponerte la loción.** ―Tomando la loción que le pasaba la ojiazul soltó al chico modelo para que él se sentara.

**― ¡Demonios, Erza! Deja de hacer eso, ya no soy un niño.** ―Esas mujeres lo habían cuidado desde pequeño, pero a veces no podía evitar no verlas como las hermosas y atractivas mujeres que eran. _«Por cierto ¿Qué había sido esa explosión que se oyó?»_

**― ¡Ara, Gray Kun! Ya eres todo un hombre.** ―Mientras la pelirroja aplicaba la loción en la espalda del chico y aunque se distrajo al ver un alborotó que se formó porque al parecer en la parte norte de la piscina unas macetas parecían haberse quebrado por arte de magia, la chef de la mansión aprovechó para darle un consejo― **No lo hacemos por molestar, solo queremos que te relajes. No solo estás haciendo mal tu trabajo, no dejas que los demás hagan bien el suyo. La pobre Juvia Chan pasó por todo eso en el parque para venir aquí y se irá dejando un mal trabajo. Estoy segura que eso no te dejará satisfecho a ti tampoco. ¿O sí?**

**―Claro que no, pero… **

**―Entonces…** ―La pelirroja terminó de aplicarle la loción dándole un manotazo en la espalda. **―Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.**

**―No lo sé…**

**―Discúlpate y…**

**―Esfuérzate esta vez. **

**― ¿Nee?** ―Las dos mujeres terminaron en coro y le cerraron un ojo.

**―Humm, tienen razón.** ―Esas mujeres de verdad que eran como un par de madres muy fastidiosas.

**―Entonces, mira, ahí está Juvia Chan. Ve a disculparte. **

**―Sí, eso haré.** ―Levantándose se dirigió sonriendo hacia la chica de pelo celeste**― ¡Y gracias!** ―Levantando su mano hacia ellas llegó hasta donde la peliceleste.

**― ¡Crecen tan rápido! ―**Dos mujeres suspiraban mientras un pelinegro y una peliceleste conversaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

La siguiente parte de la sesión de fotos fue muy fluida, casi se podían ver llamas saliendo de un director que gritaba continuamente _¡Estoy encendido!_ Y a pesar de que en muchas tomas los modelos se sonrojaban cuando tenían que abrazarse o cuando Gray tomaba a la chica de la cintura cada toma era una autentica foto profesional...

Lo difícil sería elegir la foto de portada.

**―Bien, última foto.** ―Un click dio por terminada la sesión― **¡Buen trabajo todos!** ―Un grito de júbilo dio paso después de esa proclama.

**― ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!** ―Una chica rubia sonrojada por estar junto al fotógrafo de pelo rosa tomó la palabra― **Dejen todo así y diríjanse al comedor, pedimos un almuerzo especial para todos. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

**― ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** ―Como una bandada salvaje los del equipo se dirigieron hacia donde les esperaba esa recompensa dejando cajas, cables, y aparatos tirados por todo el set improvisado.

**―Gray Sama, Gray Sama **―El chico que se dirigía a cambiarse se detuvo al escuchar su nombre― **Juvia quería darle las gracias por…** ―La mujer tropezó con un cable y terminó llevándose al suelo consigo al de cabello negro.

**―¡Itte!**

Apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos por el impacto.

Sin ser muy consiente colocaba su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras él se levantaba, apegándola a su cuerpo y con los muslos de ella abrazando su cintura. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer tan cerca de él sonrojada, con sus pequeñas y suaves manos en sus hombros y la respiración agitada no pudo evitar comerse esa boquita rosa y dulce que tanto le había tentado en todo ese largo día. Por suerte, la mujer no lo detuvo, al contrario, le devolvía el beso gustosa, los brazos de ella se enroscaron en su cuello, los pechos de ella se aplastaban en su torso solo separados por la fina tela del traje de baño blanco que usó en la sesión, su cintura desnuda en sus manos se sentía tan bien, el beso llevaba una pasión extra...

El beso pudo llevar a más si no hubiese sido por un _CLICK_ que les retumbó a ambos en la cabeza.

**―Bien, ya tenemos la portada.** ―Un pelirosa sonriente se iba corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Dos modelos atrapados in fragantti se ponían de pie sin poderse mirar el uno al otro. Con un forzado ¡Nos vemos luego! ambos se fueron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

Al final el equipo había comido hasta saciarse, se rieron, disfrutaron y luego salieron a recoger todo.

A las siete de la noche, mientras la peliceleste hablaba con la rubia y un pelinegro esperaba para poder hablar con ella y aclarar lo que había pasado, un coche negro, último modelo, y con dos guardaespaldas llegó a recoger a la chica. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, al parecer la mujer tenía un viaje y debía partir de inmediato.

Maldiciendo su suerte se fue de la mansión, olvidando que había ido a hablar con Erza y Mira. Lo mismo pasó con el fotógrafo, había ido a saludar a Erza y se entusiasmó tanto con sus fotografías que terminando de comer salió corriendo para ir a revisar todas las tomas del día. Por supuesto, no olvidó darle un gran abrazo a la linda rubia, no entendió por qué la mujer casi se cae después de eso. _«Tal vez comió poco». _Fue lo que pensó el chico sonriente.

**-0-**

A las diez de la noche y ya con todos los deberes cumplidos una pelirroja entraba agotada a su habitación y pateó una maleta pequeña que le estorbaba el paso. El día había sido largo pero no había podido desempacar nada y su habitación seguía inundada de maletas. Se quitó la ropa y se dirigió al baño, al final no había visto al peliazul en todo el día, ese era su objetivo pero se sentía un poco decepcionada, al final, para el solo había sido un juego, pensaba mientras el agua acariciaba su cuerpo.

_Casi tan bien como lo había hecho ese tipo hacía solo unas horas._

**―¡Eso ya lo sabía!** ―Hablando para sí misma la pelirroja salió de la ducha, se secó y se puso su ropa interior y una gran camisa que solía usar como pijama― **Para mí también fue lo mismo.** ―Tomando un cepillo, comenzó a desenredarse el cabello mientras salía del baño.

Un ruido de derrumbe la detuvo en su sitio.

Los quejidos de un hombre la hicieron moverse de nuevo.

La visión de un chico peliazul casi sepultado por completo en maletas, casi la hicieron reír.

**―Tu y yo tenemos que hablar… ¡Ni creas que te libras de mí!**

_La voz seria del hombre con que durmió esa madrugada la hizo temblar._

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Espero que disfrutaran del cap, esta vez habían **muchos pjs j**untos y fue un tanto más **difícil formular** las situaciones. xD Espero poder saber que tal me fue en **sus reviews**. Gracias por las buenas criticas del Gruvia. Me dejaron con una gran sonrisa. n-n Pequeña aclaración, **¨Bromance¨**, romance entre chicos. xD Esa Lucy las cosas que se imagina. o: XD

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Elinash1:** Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti. .o.7

**Oni No Ero:** Tu review me llegó mucho. *-* Muchísimas gracias. Esos hombres que se cuiden. xD Si vas a correr en parques ten cuidado con las rayos UV. xDDD Suerte con eso. .o.)b Espero seguir teniéndote por acá. n-n

**YuikotewagaMin**: Que bueno que te gustó el Gruvia y si… el modelo es Gray. xD Tremendo cuerpazo que tiene no puede evitarse. Suerte con tu fic. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. .o.7

**TitaniaSoul**: Si, ella también tiene su maldad. Jojo! Jellal no sabe con quién se metió. ewe Mira es todo un caso. xD Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones, muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia. .o. /

**Sonatika San**: ¡Yeeey! Tengo tu aprobación por el Gruvia. Me alegra mucho. Erza y Jellal son unos pillos. xD Mira sin duda es una mujer astuta. xDD Espero que sigas la historia, muchas gracias por hacerme saber tus opiniones. *-*7

**Claudia**: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que se rian de las situaciones que escribo. xD Me alegra que la comedia este haciendo su trabajo. xD Pervertido si, pero con mucho amosh. -3- xDD Ese guapote puede rescatarme cuando quiera. ewe Gracias por seguir la historia, y muchas gracias por dejar tus comentarios. *-*7

**Hideko Hyuga**: NaruHina cannon y la peli esta para morirse de lo hermosa que es. *-* xD No te preocupes, Jellal estaba bastante consiente de todo lo que hicieron. ewe Ese par de hombres que se cuiden, esas mujeres son peligrosas. xD No, no soy de México pero me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente tiene muy en claro que haría para deshacerse de un cadáver. Es culpa de CSI. xDD Gracias dar tus opiniones y seguir esta historia. Espero que sigamos leyéndonos. .o.7

**PczZitoO**: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y que me des tus opiniones, el Jerza es hermoso. *-* Amo el Jerza. xD En el próximo cap habrá un poco más de NaLu. –Spoiler Alert- ewe Espero poder seguir leyendo tus opiniones. Muchas gracias por tu review. *-*

**Chicos Del Inbox**: De nuevo gracias por hacerme reir tanto con sus ocurrencias. xDD Los amo. (?) xDDDD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	9. Pláticas, Sonrisas Y Risas

**¡Hola!** Me alegra que **tantos pjs juntos** resultaran bien y **no los marearan.** xD Espero contar con sus opiniones nuevamente.** ¡Gracias chicos/as!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

* * *

**~PLÁTICAS, SONRISAS Y RISAS~**

* * *

El chico peliazul no aguantó ver como la pelirroja abrazaba a ese tipo de las fotos.

De hecho, cuando vio a la pelirroja masajearle la espalda simplemente pateó las macetas que tenía enfrente y se fue dejando un alboroto en el sitio ― **¡Estúpido modelucho de cuarta!** ―Caminó malhumorado y sin rumbo fijo por unos veinte minutos.

Veinte minutos plagados de insultos hacia el chico de cabello negro que según él, intentaba seducir a su bruja de pelo rojo.

**―Además, ¿Qué le ve ella? Tampoco es la gran cosa...** ―Se detuvo un momento y vio su reflejo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión― **Yo rechacé ofertas de modelaje.** ―Subiéndose la camisa un poco observó su trasero**― No por nada inauguré el primer especial de trajes de baño masculino de la revista de Lucy. ―**Dos golpes en el ventanal lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y encendieron su rostro de la vergüenza al ver del otro lado del vidrio a sus dos tíos del brazo saludándole con una sonrisa.

_«¿Desde hace cuánto lo estaban mirando?»_

Saludó de manera forzada y casi corriendo se dirigió a su cuarto. Ese día ya había pasado demasiadas vergüenzas.

**―Nee, cariño. ¿Jellal no estaba un poco extraño?**

**―Para nada, mi vida. Es normal mirar tu reflejo y posar.**

**―Bueno eso es verdad, mi ángel.**

**―Cariño, lo he estado pensando hace un tiempo ¿Qué dices si lo hacemos?**

**― ¿Aquí en el jardín? ¿No es muy arriesgado?**

**―La sensación del peligro lo hace más excitante ¿No crees?**

**―Mi ángel siempre ésta llena de razón. **

**―Entonces…**

**― ¡Hagámoslo! **

_La tarde cayendo fue el único testigo de las poses que hacían los señores de la casa mirándose en los ventanales._

También esa misma tarde atestiguaba como un chico peliazul un tanto malhumorado hacia abdominales en su habitación.

**-0-**

El pelinegro había llegado a su casa y sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a su cuarto.

_Ese día se salía de todo parámetro que pudiese ser llamado normal. _

Primero había salvado a una chica que al principio pensó que estaba un tanto mal de la cabeza, incluso hasta tuvo una pelea con esos tipos que parecían salidos de una película de mafiosos, se había besado con la chica y aunque fue solo para evitar que los reconocieran lo había disfrutado más de lo que había disfrutado un beso antes. Y, a pesar de que pensó que no volvería a ver más a esa chica, la vio solo unas horas más tarde cuando Mira lo amenazó para que fuese a pasar un rato con ella y Erza, pero no acababa ahí, terminó modelando en traje de baño junto con la chica peliceleste y para empeorar todo, la lagartija rosa lo fotografío y le puso el…. **― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso ni lo quiero recordar!** ―Se tiró en la cama, colocó sus brazos tras su nuca y recordó la plática con la chica que gracias a la intervención de ese par de mujeres que se creían sus madres tuvieron.

Recordó cómo le pidió disculpas y como ella sonrojada le sonreía y le decía que no se preocupara, que ella también estaba nerviosa pero junto al héroe que la salvó sabía que todo saldría bien.

Esas pocas y un tanto absurdas palabras lo habían hecho sonreír y lo ayudaron a relajarse. **―Es como una niña pequeña.** ―Dio media vuelta en la cama y abrazó la almohada― **Una adorable niña pequeña con un cuerpo de ninfa.** ―Abrazó más fuerte la almohada mientras recordaba cómo se sentían los pechos de ella sobre su torso desnudo mientras los fotografiaban

_«¡Por eso era que no me podía concentrar en la sesión!__»_

Traje de baño, tras traje de baño, esa mujer no hacía más que verse mejor que antes y más y más deseable. Si esa lagartija no hubiese interferido quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado junto a la piscina cuando ella cayó sobre él. Su cara se sonrojó al traer a su mente esa escena, su boca tan cálida y dulce, sus manos sujetándolo con deseo, sus muslos abrazando su cintura. **― ¡Tsk! Ya parezco un pervertido…** ―Escondió su rostro en la almohada y sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de la escena que protagonizaba abrazando a su almohada como si el fuese una colegiala enamorada.

**― ¡MALDITO PELO ROSA, POR PONERME EL BOXER ME PEGÓ ALGUNA MAÑA RARA!** ―Rojo de vergüenza y enojo tiró la almohada contra la pared y se cobijó su desnudo cuerpo**― ¿Cuándo fue que me quité la ropa?** ―El sueño comenzaba a ganarle― **Espero volver a verla...** ―Los parpados ya no se abrieron en esa noche luego de un último susurro― **Estoy seguro… que ese gato azul… habló.**

**-0-**

**―Gray Sama…** ―Una chica peliceleste miraba el cielo despejado desde la ventanilla del avión.

**― ¿Gray Sama? ¿Quién es? ¿Tú novio? ¿Esposo? ¿Amante? **―La mujer que iba junto a ella la miraba curiosa y divertida mientras bebía su quinto Martini. Generalmente cuando viajaba no entablaba conversación con otros pasajeros pero esa chica de ojos azules llevaba un par de horas suspirando con cara graciosa mientras veía por la ventanilla.

Parecía una chica buena y faltaban varias horas para llegar a su destino.

_No estaría de más escuchar una buena historia._

**―Grrrrrr…Grrrray Sa…Sa…ma no es el no...vio de Juvia.** ―La chica de ojos azules estaba tan roja como una manzana caramelizada.

**―Owww. ¿En serio? Pareces una chica enamorada… ¡No me digas…! ¿Aún no te declaras?** ―Con una sonrisa sincera la chica de los martinis terminó su trago y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

**―Juvia no… **

**― ¡Ah! Eres una chica tímida. ¡Eres uno de esos milagros que aún existen! Vamos, nos faltan varias horas de vuelo, cuéntamelo todo y te daré consejo. **

**―Juvia no quiere ser una molestia.**

**―No lo eres, no te preocupes. Mira, en señal de ésta nueva amistad de la que me avisaron las cartas, brindemos.** ―Dándole una cerveza en lata, de las tantas que le había pedido a la azafata, la chica que tenía un hermoso cabello café le cerró un ojo.

**―Pero Juvia no…**

**― ¿No quieres ser mi amiga? Ya veo… Discúlpame…** ―Con una mueca triste la pelicafé bajó su mirada.

**―No, claro que Juvia quiere ser su amiga. Juvia ha hecho muchos amigos hoy.**

**― ¡Bien! ¡Entonces brindemos y cuéntame todo!** ―Recuperada milagrosamente la pelicafé hizo chocar las latas, y se tragó el contenido. La peliceleste la imitó pero con solo un trago largo que dio; mientras fruncía la frente por la amargura de la cerveza, su cara se puso roja y parecía mareada― **Bien, ahora sí, cuéntame chica. ¿En qué quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! Si no es por lo que dije antes entonces... El chico en cuestión ¿Es gay?**

**― ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Juvia contará todo…** ―Levantándose de su asiento volvió a ver a todos los pasajeros― **A Juvia hoy la besó un chico… Dos veces… Y es un chico tan guapo que si fuera gay Juvia lo haría hombre… ¡¿Y saben cómo Juvia lo haría…?!** ―Una mano la hizo volver a sentarse en su lugar, la misma mano que con ayuda de otra mano le puso el cinturón de seguridad para que no se levantara otra vez.

**― ¡Jeje! Demonios chica, el alcohol no es lo tuyo. **―Acercándose a ella la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos― **Cuéntamelo como un se-cre-to. ¿Nee?**

**-Haaaaai… Juvia le contaaaaará un secretoooooo… ¡Shhhhhh!** ―Colocándose un dedo en la boca y haciendo la señal de silencio mientras se reía como tonta la mujer de cabello celeste comenzó su relato.

_Esas horas de vuelo iban a ser divertidas._

**-0-**

Había pasado la tarde y gran parte de la noche haciendo abdominales, sentadillas y cuanto ejercicio se le ocurrió...

No había cenado, y no entendía por qué diablos le importaba lo que la pelirroja hiciera o dejara de hacer y mucho menos le debería importar con quien lo hiciera.

**― ¿Qué me pasa?** ―Se detuvo y se pasó las manos por el rostro― **Apenas y la conozco…** ―Se levantó, se revolvió el cabello y se encaminó a la ducha― **Sí, es bonita, bueno, es hermosa, más bien una diosa escarlata. ¡Demonios!** ―El chico peliazul se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave de agua fría― **¿Desde cuándo una mujer por más sensual que sea me hace pensar tanto en ella? ¿¡Y en especial una tan testaruda!? ¡TSK! **

Mientras el agua descendía por su amplia y musculosa espalda el chico peliazul sonreía recordando la manera en que la pelirroja le contestaba siempre. **― ¿Y por qué demonios sonrío?** ―De vuelta a su estado de enojo se echó el champú en la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masajear su cabello.

Imaginó a la pelirroja riéndose de él si se daba cuenta que él fue el que quebró las macetas y todo por un ataque de celos que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear con furia, la espuma se incrementaba a cada segundo resbalando desde su espalda hasta su bien formado trasero y bajando por sus musculosas piernas. La mente le trajo a la mente una escena en que una pelirroja abrazaba con cariño a un chico pelinegro, abrió los ojos de la impresión y gritó**― ¡MIS OJOS! ¡Enchila, enchila, enchila!** ―El chico peliazul abrió la llave del agua y desesperado enjuagó sus ojos buscando alivio― **¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Necesito hablar con esa mujer ahora! ¡El maleficio que sea que usó en mi me lo tiene que quitar!** ―Con lágrimas en sus ojos un desnudo joven, con espuma aún resbalando en su fibroso cuerpo, se secó, se puso un pantalón flojo de pijama y una camisa de algodón, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja― **¡Esto se arregla hoy!**

_El pasillo se le hizo corto, no así lo que esperó para abrir la puerta._

Fueron unos segundos pero el discurso que había preparado se le había olvidado, ya no estaba seguro de abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo la escena de la chica abrazando al chico pelinegro vino a su mente para hacerlo actuar imprudentemente. Abrió la puerta haciendo total énfasis en el silencio, dio un paso como un ninja en misión, sonrió por su eficacia. _«Tal vez en el pasado fui un ninja»_ Pensó y dio un segundo paso, agarró confianza y apresuró el paso tres y cuatro…

_Esos fueron los pasos que desataron el pandeonium..._

Sus pies tropezaron con algo en el piso, golpeó una especie de torre al caer y que creó un efecto dominó que derribó otras torres similares recibiendo una lluvia de cosas duras y pesadas por todo su cuerpo. _«¡Maldita sea! ¡Moriré por culpa de esa bruja!»_ Fue lo que pasó por su mente mientras se cubría su cabeza para evitar un daño mayor. Cuando la avalancha se detuvo, quitó las manos de su cabeza y la vio, cabello suelto, mojado, con una camisa que le quedaba gigante y por alguna razón la hacía ver sexymente adorable...

_«Morí y me fui al cielo»_

Fue lo que pensó. **―Tú y yo tenemos que hablar… Ni creas que te libras de mí. **―Fue lo que dijo.

**―Je…jellal ¿Qué haces aquí**** ―**Gracias a la luz que venía de la puerta abierta del baño, la pelirroja miraba estupefacta al hombre que intentaba levantarse de entre una montaña de maletas.

**― ¡Joven Fernandes! ¿Creí que eso ya había quedado claro? Parece que olvida las formas muy rápido, señorita**. ―Intentando sonar hostil el chico de cabello azul se ponía de pie un tanto mareado.

**― ¡Hump! No creo que alguien que invade la habitación de una mujer sola sea alguien para hablar de formalismos.** ―Levantando la ceja la mujer pelirroja se cruzó de brazos― **Así que, al grano. ¿Qué haces aquí, JELLAL?**

**― ¡Demonios mujer! ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ―**Sujetándose la cabeza el chico que cayó con las maletas gruñó― **Vine para hablar de lo qué pasó… De lo que pasó entre… **

**―No quiero hablar sobre eso… **

**―Tenemos que hablar sobre eso…**

**―No tenemos.**

**― ¡Claro que tenemos!**

**― ¡Claro que no!**

**― ¿Por qué no quieres hablar las cosas? **

**― ¿Por qué necesitas hablarlo? Se supone que la mujer soy yo, ¡Supéralo princeso! **

**― ¿¡A quién le dices princesa!?**

**―¡Al princeso que invadió mi cuarto!**

**― ¡No soy un princeso! ¡Solo no quiero que mal interpretes lo que pasó! **

**―Pero no pasó mucho, tú y yo, dos personas maduras, profesionales, mayores de edad, tuvimos sexo. Fin del resumen. Ahora vete de mi habitación.** ―Señalando la puerta la pelirroja terminaba la conversación.

**― ¡ESPERA; ESPERA! ¿No significó nada más para ti?** ―El chico peliazul no podía creer lo que decía esa mujer.

_Él había sido su primer hombre y ella lo trataba como un chicle masticado._

**―Pues n…no. ¿Para tí sí?** ―Se sonrojó un poco _«¿Acaso el sentía algo?»_

**―Pues n…no. Pero las mujeres son así, ya sabes, lo complican todo.** ―Mirando hacia la puerta respondió un tanto dolido.

**―Pues entonces intercambiamos papeles porque aquí el que lo está complicando todo es usted.** ―Mirando hacia la pared, la pelirroja evitaba que el viera como su tic en el ojo aumentaba por la situación incómoda.

**―Vaya, volvimos al _¨Usted¨._** ―Arqueando una ceja la volvió a verla― **Y yo no complico nada… Solo lo decía porque apenas llevamos horas conociéndonos y ya terminamos en una cama. **

**―Pues sí así podemos mantener la distancia lo trataré de _¨Usted¨_ Y sí, terminamos en una cama… Pero… fue una acción consentida. **―Con un lindo sonrojo la pelirroja lo enfrentó.

**―Entonces… ¿Quiere mantener la distancia a pesar de lo que pasó?**

**―Me parece que es lo mejor, usted es mi jefe, yo soy una empleada temporal y esto ya es bastante cliché de por sí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La novela barata que se la queden las abuelas! **

**― ¡JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJA!** ―El chico no pudo evitar reír. **― ¡JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJA! Tiene razón… ¡JAJAJAJA! **

**― ¡Bien, bien! Si se va a burlar de mi mejor váyase, ya va a dar la media noche y yo si tengo que trabajar.** ―Su tic en el ojo aumentaba.

**― ¡Per..perdón, perdón! No quería burlarme de usted. ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ! Es que es tan cierto. Es como una mala novela. ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA!** ―Sujetándose el estómago el hombre intruso no paraba de reír.

_Se sentía tan aliviado._

No solo por lo que pasó con esa pelirroja, si no con todo lo que había pasado en estos meses...

La posible pérdida de las empresas que le pertenecían a su familia, el compromiso arreglado, lo fastidiosa que era esa mujer con la que estaba obligado a casarse y la enfermedad de…

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJA!** ―Rompió a reír para evitar pensar en lo último.

_Era por eso._

Esa mujer que recién conocía lo hacia olvidarse de todas esas preocupaciones con tan solo sus respuestas insolentes.

_Por eso le atraía tanto…_

**― ¡Oye, Jellal! Me estas asustando…** ―La pelirroja se acercó al hombre que parecía que se iba a ahogar de la risa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando él, de un momento a otro terminó con su cabeza en el hombro de ella**― ¡Hey! No sé qué estás pensando pero….**

**―Nada, no estoy pensando nada… Eso es lo que me alegra y además… Estoy un poco mareado… **

**―Claro, y yo me lo creo…**

**― ¡Jajaja! Lo digo en serio…**

**―Te estas riendo…**

**―Es que me siento un poco ridículo por marearme…**

**―Eso es más creíble…**

**― ¡HEY!**

**―Tú lo dijiste no yo. ¿Te sientes mejor? **

**―Solo es que no comí bien e hice ejercicio casi todo el día.**

**― ¿Cómo se te ocurre no alimentarte bien y hacer tanto ejercicio?**

**― ¡Hum! ¿Por qué habrá sido?** ―Levantó su cabeza hacia el rostro de ella e hizo una especie de puchero que descolocó y sonrojó a la pelirroja.

**― ¿¡Y..y yo que voy a saber!?** ―Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

**― ¡Jaja! Está bien, la verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo.** ―Aunque mientras la observaba sonrojada entendía un poco ese por qué.

**―Eres molesto sabes…**

**―Me lo han dicho…**

**―Y un tanto insoportable...**

**―Lo he escuchado.**

**―Y arrogante.**

**―No tanto como piensa la mayoría.**

**―Y…**

**― ¿Y?**

**―Y… y… ¡Oh, Kami!** ―La ojicafé lo miraba un poco asustada…― **¡Estás sangrando!**

**―Sí eso… ¿Qué?** ―El chico levantó la cabeza de golpe y volvió a marearse, por suerte la pelirroja lo sujetó del brazo.

**―No te muevas tan de pronto. ¡Por eso es que estás tan mareado!. ¡Ven! **―La chica preocupada lo sentó en su cama― **Iré por el botiquín, quédate aquí.** ―Rápidamente la mujer se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y lo volvió a ver― **¡No te hagas una idea equivocada por qué te dejé en mi cama!** ―Mirándolo muy seria la chica esperó su respuesta.

**―No puedo hacerme ninguna idea cuando mi mente da vueltas.** ―La sonrisa que le dio fue tan sincera que la pelirroja se tropezó al entrar al baño.

_«¡Demonios! Se ve incluso más guapo cuando sonríe»._

Con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, tomó el pequeño botiquín y lo llevó hacía donde estaba él. Tomó una botella de agua que mantenía en su mesa de noche y con ayuda de una gaza y una gran torpeza, lavó la sangre del golpe de la frente del hombre, luego le pasó un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar, no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo oyó quejarse, ganándose una mirada seria de él que la hizo reír más. Finalmente le puso una bandita que tenía el dibujo de una espada con un corazón.

_Eran sus banditas preferidas._

**― ¡Listo! Sí el cerebro se averió no puedo hacer nada.** ―Con una sonrisa torcida la chica daba por terminada su acción de buena samaritana.

**―Vaya, ¡Buen trabajo! No sabía que eras enfermera. **―El chico de cabello azul no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

**―Bien, una vez me vestí de enfermera sexy para Halloween, tengo experiencia.** ―Respondiendo a la burla del chico lo retó con su mirada.

**―… **―El peliazul o único que pudo hacer fue desviarle la mirada.

**―Oye qué… ¡Espera! Me estas imaginando disfrazada ¿Cierto, degenerado?** ―Apretando muy fuerte el puño la pelirroja se contenía para golpearlo.

**― ¿Y qué esperabas? Soy un hombre saludable después de todo…** ―Llevándose una mano a la cabeza cerró sus ojos con un gesto adolorido― **Con eso al menos ya sabemos que mi cerebro no se atrofió. **

**― ¡Hmmm! Supongo… ¿Te sigue doliendo?**

**―Un poco, pero debe ser más por el hambre.** ―El gruñido de su estómago fue la prueba de lo cierto que era su afirmación.

**―Sabes, ya son las doce… Supongo que eso servirá…** ―Abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía un gran cajón junto a la cama, pero que, como lo observó el peliazul un poco sorprendido, era una pequeña refrigeradora, la pelirroja sacó la mitad de un pastel― **Bien, ya que tienes hambre y es tu cumpleaños compartiré este pastel contigo.** ―Fue lo que le dijo mientras le pasaba una cuchara a un anonadado peliazul.

**― ¿Cómo lo sabes?** ―Ni siquiera el mismo se acordaba.

**―Oh, durante la cena Obaba Sama me dijo que mañana te prepararían un almuerzo sorpre… ¡Demonios!** ―La chica de cabello rojo se tapó la boca para evitar seguir hablando.

**―Eres muy mala para guardar secretos… ¡Que peligroso!** ―Sonriendo un poco avergonzado de lo feliz que se sentía comenzó a comer del pastel.

**― ¡Sí, sí, sí! Lo arruiné. Al menos fui la primera en desearte feliz cumpleaños...** ―Regalándole una gran sonrisa sincera la chica deslumbraba sin saber al peliazul.

**― ¡Tsk!** ―El chico miró hacia otro lado avergonzado y se llevó una mano a su rostro.

**― ¿Nee, Jellal? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?**

**― ¡Claro que no! Deja de decir tonterías. **―No pudo evitar voltear a verla avergonzado.

**― ¡Tienes los ojos rojos! ¡No me engañas! ¡Je!**

**― ¡E…eso fue porque me cayó champú cuando me bañaba!**

**―No tienes por qué mentir… ¡Es de hombres admitir el llanto! Eso es lo que dice siempre el hermano menor de Mira.** ―Cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza la pelirroja le daba su aprobación.

**― ¡No miento! ¡Fue el champú! Mis ojos son sensibles…**

**― ¡Je! Pues entonces que idiota. **

**― ¿Cómo?**

**―Digo la verdad.**

**―Lo dice la que revela una sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

**― ¡Hey! Ya te pedí disculpas…** ―Avergonzada utilizó otra cuchara para comer del pastel.

**― ¿No se supone que era para mí?** ―Señalándole con la cuchara le recriminó.

**―No te creas tan importante, te estoy cediendo voluntariamente una parte de un pastel hecho por Mira.** ―Sacándole la lengua la ojicafé también lo señaló con la cuchara.

**― ¡Tsk! Tacaña…**

**― ¡Tsk! Avaricioso…**

**―En parte eso es cierto… Por cierto ¿Éste pastel es seguro? Sé que Mira es tu amiga pero debo decirte que Mira asusta un poco, es como un demonio, aunque la mayoría la ve como un ángel indefenso…** ―Miró un poco preocupado el pastel.

**― ¿También lo crees?** ―La cara de la chica come pasteles se iluminó y casi se le salen lágrimas. **―Difícilmente alguien me cree cuando digo que Mira es un demonio con cara de ángel. **

**―Lo sé… Son pocos los que se dan cuenta…** ―Una gota descendió por la sien de ambos chicos.

**― ¡Jeje! Pero no te preocupes por el pastel, Mira no jugaría con la comida. ¡Es su único amor!** ―Haciendo una ¨V¨ de victoria siguió comiendo.

**―Vaya, y yo que pensé que el que quisiera una relación con Mira sería un pobre desdichado. Pero si lo trata como trata a la comida…**

**― ¿Quieres decir, cortándola, hirviéndola, horneándola, palmeándola? **

**― ¡Jaja! Si lo pones así entonces el chico si deberá ser un completo masoquista. ¡Pobre tipo!**

**― ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobre idiota! **

En algún lugar un rubio estornudaba continuamente, mientras dos personas devoraban un pastel y hablaban como viejos conocidos sobre diversos temas.

Cuando el pastel se acabó, un silencio incomodo se posó entre ellos...

La despedida era necesaria, el chico dio las gracias, la chica sonrió y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

**―Bien, ¡Buenas noches!** ―Fueron las palabras del chico al salir al pasillo.

**―Si… ¡Buenas Noches! Y…** ―La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse**― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jellal! Tr…Trata de actuar sorprendido en el almuerzo. ¡Obaba Sama estaba muy entusiasmada!**

**―Cierto, cierto, me arruinaste la sorpresa.** ―Negando con la cabeza como quien está decepcionado el joven peliazul soltó un suspiro.

**―L…lo.. Lo siento! Si pudiera hacer…**

**―Un beso…** ―Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar.

**―Déjate de tont…**

**―En la mejilla, un beso en la mejilla no es mucho pedir para alguien que arruinó la sorpresa de cumpleaños de otra persona.**

**―Pero mejor si…**

**―No aceptaré nada más. **―Su voz era firme y se acercó a la chica sonrojada de ojos cafés. **― ¡Oh! Ya entiendo. En realidad no lo lamentas… **

**― ¡BIEEEEN!** ―Tomando al chico de la barbilla, se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla, pero él con un rápido movimiento hizo que el destino final de ese movimiento fuesen sus labios.

Movió sus labios lentamente, con dulzura y se separó de ella.

**―Sabes a pastel…** ―Le dio una sonrisa divertida.

**― ¡Eres un tramposo!** ―Roja como las fresas del pastel, lo empujó, volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

**―Te dije que era algo avaricioso…** ―Fue lo que susurró riendo un hombre peliazul a una puerta cerrada.

Una risa que la mujer de cabello rojo también dejaba libre mientras tocaba sus labios arrecostada a la puerta recién cerrada de su habitación.

**-0-**

**― ¿Así que tu padre prometió casarte con quien pueda capturarte?** ―La pelicafé no había parado de reír con los gestos exagerados de la peliceleste ebria mientras le contaba todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

**―Hai, el padre de Juvia es bueno pero es un obstinado cuando se trata del futuro de Juvia.** ―Luego de seis horas de vuelo el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado y el dolor de cabeza era el único recuerdo que le había dejado.

**―Obstinado no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría. ¡Je! Pero no soy nadie para juzgar padres ajenos, el mío ha estado más tiempo de viaje que criándome.** ―Tomando otra cerveza la pelicafé sonreía― **Pero resulté buena hija, así que algo habrá hecho bien el viejo. ¿Nee?** ―Guiñándole un ojo le pasó una cerveza a la ojiazul pero esta vez fue rechazada con un gesto de miedo.

**―Juvia no piensa que su padre sea malo tampoco…**

**―Bien, bien, está bien. Al fin y al cabo gracias a esa locura de tu papá conociste a ese hielo en tanga del que me hablaste.** ―Abriendo la cerveza que no aceptó la chica peliazul, la pelicafé continuó― **Y lo mejor es que el parece atraído por ti… Dime ¿Cuándo terminaron uno sobre el otro besándose no sentiste que algo se despertó en el hielito?**

**―Ara, Gray Sama ya estaba despierto…** ―La peliceleste miraba a la pelicafé confundida.

**―No él, el otro, el mini gray.** ―La sonrisa maliciosa le dio a Juvia la pista necesaria para entender a lo que se refería.

**― ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?** ―El gritó desaforado despertó a los pasajeros que dormían en la fila de atrás.

**― ¡Calma, calma!** ―La pelicafé no podía parar de reír**. ― ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! Estabas preocupada por si en realidad no le gustabas pero si sentiste un mini gray orgulloso y erguido listo para la batalla no debes preocuparte por ello.** ―Dándole una palmada en el hombro a la peliceleste que parecía imaginar cosas un tanto calientes al juzgar por el humo que parecía salir de su cabeza, la pelicafé se tomó de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba.

**―Pasajeros, se les ruega tomar asiento y abrochar sus cinturones.** ―Una voz ordenaba desde unos parlantes― **Estamos a punto de aterrizar. **―Ambas chicas aseguraron sus cinturones y esperaron el descenso en silencio.

Minutos más tarde, celebraron con una sonrisa cuando el avión aterrizó y cuando la voz del parlante les deseaba un buen día y les daba las gracias por utilizar su aerolínea.

Bajaron del avión juntas mientras se abrazaban por el frio que siempre estaba presente en la helada Rusia y caminaron hasta el lugar donde su equipaje estaba por salir.

**―Bien. ¡Con esta maleta todo está completo! **―La pelicafé dio un pulgar arriba a la peliceleste.

**―El equipaje de Juvia también está completo.**

**―Yo voy a un hotel cercano, tal vez podamos ir juntas en el taxi.**

**―Oh, en realidad Juvia…**

**―Juvia Sama** ―Un hombre de casi dos metros con abrigo formal oscuro y lentes se inclinaba ante la mencionada― **Su Señor Padre me envió a recogerla. Necesita hablar de inmediato con usted, Juvia Sama. **―Tomándola del brazo con cortesía y con autoridad la dirigió hacia donde los automóviles aparcaban.

**―Espere, por favor. Juvia desea despedirse.** ―Soltándose un poco molesta la chica hizo una reverencia ante su nueva amiga― **Juvia pide disculpas, pero debe marcharme sola. ¡Muchas gracias… etto…** ―La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que escuchó atenta su historia― **Juvia, pide perd…**

**―No seas tan formal, hasta a mí se me olvidó presentarme. Además, somos amigas ¡No pasa nada!** ―Sonrió y le extendió un mazo con cartas a la chica― **Ten, toma una…**

**― ¿Eh?** ―La sonrisa de la chica la hizo tomar una carta, cuando la sacó del centro del mazo se la mostró a la chica.

**― ¡Ja! La princesa de hielo invertida… ¡Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver! Mi nombre es Cana Alberona y parece que las cartas nos marcan otro encuentro. **―Se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo a la chica― **Más te vale tener otra gran historia cuando nos volvamos a ver, Juvia Chan.** ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su carrito con maletas y se dirigió corriendo a la zona de taxis antes de que la dejaran sin uno― **¡Cuida esa carta! ¡Bye!** ―Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la gran puerta automática de vidrio.

**― ¡HAI! ¡Juvia la cuidará!** ―Fue lo que alcanzó a gritar mientras lloraba de alegría.

**― ¿Se encuentra bien, Juvia Sama?** ―El hombre de gran abrigo le dio un pañuelo a la mujer.

**―Juvia esta mejor que nunca. Juvia hizo muchos amigos.**

Y riendo por la gran verdad de sus palabras y la felicidad de ese hecho tomó su carrito de maletas y se dirigió con coraje a donde su padre.

**-0-**

La pelirroja no había dormido mucho pero se sentía relajada y muy feliz además.

Eso fue lo primero que le dijeron Obaba Sama y Mira cuando la vieron llegar para desayunar antes de empezar su día de trabajo.

_Y la causa, bueno..._

Ella sabía que el encuentro con el peliazul tenía algo que ver, _«¡Pero solo un poco!»_ Se decía constantemente.

_Sí, ella misma trataba de convencerse._

**―Bien, Señorita Erza, cuando terminemos de comer nos ayudará servir el desayuno de la familia. Luego, ummm… **

**― ¡Estaré al servicio del señorito Fernandes!** ―Contestó con un tono que logró que sonará profesional.

**― ¡Lo había olvidado! Tenía que avisarle que el señorito salió y hoy estará bajo la dirección de la señora y la mía.**

**― ¿Salió? ¿Volverá para la sorpresa?** ―Bueno, la teoría decía que aún era sorpresa, la culpa aún la tenía muy presente.

**―No** ―La tristeza de Obaba Sama era evidente― **Es posible que no regrese en una semana. Disculpen, debo avisarles a los señores. Como al señorito lo llamaron en la madrugada no le dio tiempo de avisar a nadie más. **―Un poco acongojada la anciana ama de llaves salió de la cocina.

**― ¿No entiendo? ¿Cómo es qué se va de viaje en su cumpleaños? ¿No es un poco egoísta?** ―La pelirroja mordía un tanto molesta la tostada francesa de su desayuno.

**―Sí, sí es egoísta. Pero no por parte de él. Es el egoísmo de la bruja y de su padre. **

**―No entiendo… **

**― ¡Ara! Pronto entenderás, Er Chan.** ―Con un solo movimiento del cuchillo la peliblanco partió la sandía con la que haría el batido del señor Heartfilia.

La pelirroja al ver la violencia de la peliblanco para con la sandía, desistió de preguntar a pesar de que su curiosidad la comía por dentro.

**-0-**

La rubia se había levantado muy contenta.

Se bañó, se alistó y miró el regalo que había preparado para Jellal al que consideraba un hermano. Bajó contenta a desayunar y su humor cambió al recibir la noticia de que no estaría ni hoy ni durante una semana. Ni siquiera preguntó el por qué.

_Lo sabía._

_«¡Esa bruja es la culpable!»_ Observó que nadie estaba de buen humor, Laxus comió y se fue, sus padres no dijeron ningún comentario que avergonzara a todos los oyentes, la chica nueva del servicio, Mira y Obaba Sama ni siquiera hablaron. Todos incluida ella, estaban de un humor de perros. Así que luego de desayunar se fue a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, luego de cerrar por cinco minutos los ojos llamaron a su puerta.

**―Pase.** ―Esperaba que un milagro sucediera para levantarle el ánimo.

**―Señorita Lucy, los de seguridad de la puerta principal dicen que hay un pandillero buscándola.** ―La voz de Obaba Sama se oía clara, pero el mensaje era confuso.

**― ¿Pandillero? ¿Por qué me buscaría un pandillero? **―La rubia confundida se levantó de un brinco de la cama.

**―No tengo idea señorita, tenía miedo de que usted quisiera huir en una aventura romántica de una loca fantasía con un apuesto chico malo de cabello teñido que fuera un loco salvaje capaz de ser tierno pero con el fuego necesario para hacerte sudar en una fría noche de invierno…** ―La anciana se abrazaba a sí misma y apretaba las piernas mientras imaginaba lo que sea que estaba imaginando en ese momento.

**― ¡OBABA SAMA!** ―Una rubia roja pegó el gritó al cielo al verse confidente de una loca fantasía de la mujer que consideraba como su abuela― **¡NO PLANEO NADA DE ESO! ¡Y NO CONOZCO A NINGÚN PANDILLERO!**

**―Owww…** ―Por alguna razón la anciana parecía decepcionada― **Entonces les diré que le digan que se retire.** ―Tomando un walkie tolkie de su delantal la mujer dio la orden. **–Aquí Obaba Sama… El cuerpo a los peces. Cambio.** ―La mujer se acomodó los lentes de aumento como mafioso de película.

**― ¿QUUUUÉ?** ―Lo único que le faltaba era ser cómplice de un crimen, la rubia corrió hacía donde la anciana y tomó el walkie talkie― **¡ESPEREN! ¡NO HAGAN NADA ILEGAL!** ―Su grito desaforado se vio superado por el grito al otro lado de la línea, un grito de alguien que parecía gritar ¨_Estoy encendido_¨― **Es… ¿Natsu?** ―Tomó de nuevo el walkie talkie y habló―** ¿Tiene pelo rosa? ¿Es Natsu? ¡Déjenlo entrar!** ―Inmediatamente soltó el walkie talkie y se fue al baño a revisarse en el espejo.

**― ¡Ohhhhh, Natsu Kun! El amigo de Mira… ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que debería pedir nombres antes de activar la operación ¨_Peces en el rio_¨** ―La anciana se agachó, tomó el aparato de nuevo y habló― **Aquí Obaba Sama de nuevo, cancelen la orden. Repito. Cancelen la orden. Es amigo de Mira y de la señorita. Cambio. Y chicos, de ahora en adelante pidan identificación. ¡Cambio y fuera!** ―Colocándose el aparato de nuevo en su delantal salió de la habitación para seguir con su deber.

Minutos más tarde, volvía escoltando al chico de cabello rosa y mirando serio a ambos jóvenes en modo de advertencia de nada de realizar fantasías salvajes en la habitación de una señorita decente, dejó a ambos jóvenes a solas.

**― ¡Io, Lucy! Lindo día ¿No?** ―El chico pelirosa rompía el silencio con su gran sonrisa.

**― ¡H….hai!** ―De la emoción no lograba articular más palabras.

**― ¡Je, je! Lucy, no pareces muy animada. ¡Pero, el gran yo sabe cómo puede encenderte!** –Sin decir más el chico se tiró a la cama de la rubia rebotando divertido a causa del gran colchón. **―Ven.** –Extendiendo su mano con una gran sonrisa, el chico la llamó.

**― ¿¡P…P….PERO QUÉ!?** ―Roja como un tomate y con la boca abierta a más no poder la chica trataba de pensar con claridad.

**― ¡Ven, ven! Hagamos esto rápido, por esto no pude dormir toda la noche así que estoy cansado y quiero ir a dormir a mi casa ¡Pero primero es lo primero!** ―De nuevo esa sonrisa deslumbrante se apropió de su rostro.

**― ¡PE…PE…PE…RO!** _―«¿ÉL estuvo pensando en eso toda la noche?»_ Tapó su nariz sangrante disimuladamente con su mano.

**―¿Lucy? ¿Te pasa algo?** ―El chico la mirada extrañado― **¡Ah! Ya sé… ¡También esperabas esto con ansía! **

**―Bue…no a decir verdad yo…**

**― ¡Genial! ¡Sabía que podía encenderte! ¡Je, Je!**

**―Pero no pienses que esto sucede con cualquiera, lo que pasa es que tú eres el…**

**― ¡Mejor fotógrafo que existe!**

**― ¡Exact… ¿¡Qué!? **_―«¿Are? ¿Qué dijo el pelirosa?»_

**―Solo tienes que mirar estas fotografías para verlo por ti misma.** ―Con la gran sonrisa de siempre el chico sacó las fotos que traía en el bolso cruzado que tenía puesto y las extendió en la cama de la chica. **― ¡Ves! Estuve toda la noche seleccionando las mejores y arreglando pequeños detalles. ¿A qué no soy genial?** ―Parecía estar rodeado de llamas ardientes al hablar de sus fotos.

**―To…todo este rato hablabas de las fotos… ¿Eh?** ―El susurró de la rubia no llegó a los oídos del chico encendido.

**― ¿Dijiste algo? ¿No te gustaron?** ―De pronto las llamas alrededor del chico con cabello de algodón de azúcar parecían desaparecer.

**― ¡NONONONO!** ―La chica se apresuró a acercarse a ver las imágenes y a pesar de la confusión de su cabeza se sorprendió al verlas. **― ¡WOW! ¡Están increíbles!** ―Con una gran sonrisa al ver que no tendrían ningún problema para la entrega de la edición de la revista la rubia miraba al chico fotógrafo.

**―Te lo dije, ¡Soy el mejor!** ―Levantando su dedo pulgar devolvía la sonrisa a la dueña de la habitación.

**― ¡Y si que lo eres! Eso nunca lo he dudado.** ―Levantando también su dedo pulgar para volver a ver de nuevo las fotografías, analizándolas una a una― **Ummm… ¿Me preguntó cuál debería ser la portada…? ¡Oh!** ―Sonrojándose se quedó viendo una imagen en particular.

**― ¡ÉSTA!** ―Ambos señalaron la misma foto, mientras se volvían a ver sonriendo y un poco sonrojados.

**― ¿Crees que se molesten?**

**―Naaaa…** ―El chico movió su mano restándole importancia. **―Ella es profesional y hielito es un enfermo exhibicionista, esto es como un sueño para él.**

**― ¡Hehe! Me preguntó si puedo confiar en eso…** ―Nerviosa la joven fingía una sonrisa.

**― ¡Je! No te preocupes, mientras este a tu lado todo saldrá bien. ¡Yosh!** ―Colocándole una mano en el hombro le transmitía confianza.

**― ¡H…hai!** ―Soportando la ola de nervios por las palabras que el pelirosa dijo la rubia fingió concentrarse en las fotos.

_«Solo lo dijo porque él es una buena persona»_ Era lo que pensaba la de ojos cafés.

Hablaron durante dos horas más sobre portadas, imagen central, poster especial, mejores tomas.

Pero a pesar de tener buen ojo para las fotos ninguno tenía buen ojo para observar personas.

De lo contrario, antes de marcharse el pelirosa hubiese notado como ella se ponía nerviosa cuando sus manos se tocaban al pasarse las fotos.

Y ella hubiese notado como el chico se sonrojaba y como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa...

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Me alegra mucho que el cap anterior **les gustara**, fue un tanto difícil manejar **a tantos pj´s carismáticos** juntos. xDD Bien, este fue **más tranquilo** pero en mi opinión es un cap **importante**. D: **¡No me maten!** xDD Espero conocer sus opiniones, y para los que **preguntaron por el pikachu salvaje**, pues bueno, él estará muy **presente en la conti**. ewe

¡Gracias por su apoyo! **n-n7**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Elinash1:** Gracias. xD Fue un cap difícil con tanto loco junto. Espero saber que tal me fue con éste.

**YuiKotegawaMin:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! t,t ¿Qué te pareció la conti? D:

**Ero No Oni:** Me alegran todas tus críticas y gracias a ellas he puesto más atención a la hora de escribir. Me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo. t,t)b ¡Oh! En cuanto al pikachu, pues bueno, tendrá protagónico en el siguiente. xD Por cierto ¡Ve a continuar tu fic! eoe ¡Quedó muy interesante! Eso es mucha crueldad de tu parte… q.q

**Jbadilladavila**: Emmmmm…. ¡Gracias! xD

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Jeje! Me ruborizó de leer los halagos. o/o Todos juntos fue un desastre, y eso que tengo planeado una reunión más grande. Mira es tremenda xDD Lo sé, Jellal es un princeso. xDD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste la conti. n-n7

**TitaniaSoul:** Amo a los hombres celosos, claro, con un límite. xDD Me alegra que compartas ese gusto. ewe)b ¡Pobres macetas, eran inocentes! T,T xD ¿Qué opinas del lado que Jellal mostró en este cap? O:

**PczZitoO:** ¡Y lo difícil que fue manejarlos a todos juntos! Uanto me alegro que te gustara. q,q)b El NaLu lo deje un tanto tierno e inocentón. ¡No me tires tomates! D:

**Claudia:** Yo también quisiera que Jellal fuese más hombre y menos princeso. ewe)9 ¿Te sorprendió Natsu? xD Me encantan esos dos nakamas juntos y peleando. xDD ¿Qué piensas con este cap? ¿A Gray se le pegaron las mañas? xDDD

**DarkiMustang:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la comedia. Sobre lo que dices lo entiendo. xD Pero este es el modo en que quería que sucediesen las cosas, sexo primero y sentimientos y razones después. Extraño o no quería seguir esa línea y bueno, todo va tomando más lógica y base conforme avanza la historia. Gracias por tus críticas espero seguir contando con ellas. Q-Q7

**Guest:** Espero que te haya ido bien en esos finales. xD Gracias por leer a pesar de estar ocupada y gracias por los halagos. T.T7 Es posible que haya GaLe pero no ha profundidad. xD Es difícil con tanta pareja. ¿Qué te pareció la conti? D:

**Chicos del Inbox:** ¿Ya les dije que los amo? Pues si, los amo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! e3e

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores ¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	10. Cama Y Recuerdos

**¡Hola! **¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Como **les prometí,** este cap está lleno de **MiraLax**. xD Espero que les guste y saber sus opiniones. **¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!** No saben lo mucho que me motivan para continuar la historia.** T-T)b**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

* * *

**~Cama Y Recuerdos~**

* * *

Erza había tenido un día tranquilo.

_Tan tranquilo que irónicamente, la tenía muy intranquila._

Desde que había llegado a esa casa, hacía un par de días ya; todos y cada uno de los días habían sido llenos de alguna clase de emoción, aunque si lo analizaba bien, la melancolía de ese día también era otra emoción que añadir a la lista.

Luego del desayuno solo le había estado quitando el polvo a los libros, ya sin polvo, de la biblioteca. Los señores Heartfilia y Obaba Sama pasaron encerrados en una sala privada después del almuerzo. Mira cocinó sin canturrear desde el desayuno hasta la cena. La señorita Heartfilia no salió de su habitación en casi todo el día. El tal Laxus apenas y lo vio en el desayuno. Y Jellal…

**―Festejando con su prometida… ¡Ja! **―Terminó de peinar su cabello y se tiró a la cama― **¡Feliz cumpleaños, idiota!** ―El reloj marcó las once de la noche con diez minutos y la pelirroja acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y alejó todos los pensamientos que le rondaban desde el día anterior― **¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Mira hizo una sopa tan picante?** ―Sujetándose el estómago la pelirroja se cubrió con la cobija e intentó dormir.

**-0-**

Una vez Mira le había preguntado a cierto rubio por qué estaba con ella.

Una curiosidad de la peliblanco muy entendible, pudiendo él tener a casi cualquier mujer u hombres; e incluso intermedios, que él quisiese, al principio el rubio se molestó y le hizo una rabieta y la finalizó con un puchero, ella solo se rió, lo abrazó, se puso de puntillas y le besó la barbilla; unos minutos después Laxus le devolvía el abrazo, se inclinaba hacia ella y le susurraba al oído la respuesta. Gracias a esa respuesta Mira supo que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de ese pikachu salvaje.

Gracias a esa respuesta no se sorprendió de ver a su pokémon fuera de su pokebola y esperándola sentado y medio dormido en la puerta de su casa.

**― ¡Chu chu chu, chu chu chu!** ―La peliblanco se paró junto al chico y usando sus manos como megáfono fue lo que dijo.

**― ¿Me estás echando?** ―Abriendo un ojo le recriminó a la peliblanco.

**―Ara, solo te decía en tu idioma que te ibas a resfriar si te quedabas ahí dormido. **

**― ¿En mi idiom...? ¡Espera! ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un pipikapika!**

**― ¿Pipikapika? Ara, según el traductor de la pokedex eso significa, _¨Olvidé la llave, amo¨_** ―Sacando la llave de su gran chamarra la ojiazul sonrió― **Por suerte yo si la tengo.**

**― ¡Deja de inventar cosas, demonio!**

**―Ara ¿Entonces qué haces aquí afuera?**

**―Yo…**

**― ¿Tú?**

**― ¡Demonios!**

**― ¿Si?**

**―Olvidé la llave… **

**― ¡La pokedex nunca falla! ¡Vamos Pikachu, adentro!** ―Sonriendo victoriosa abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, una casa que con el pasar de ocho años se había convertido en su hogar, especialmente cuando ese rubio orgulloso estaba en ella.

**―Entonces… ¿No estás molesta porque vine sin acordarlo?** ―Entrando a pasos cortos el rubio seguía a la peliblanco.

**―No… Supuse que vendrías.** ―Sonriéndole y tomándolo de las manos suspiró― **Yo también estoy molesta por lo de Jellal… **

**―Lo noté... Tu comida estaba más picante de lo normal. **

**― ¡¿En se…serio?!** ―Sonrojada y preocupada miró al rubio.

**― ¡Jaja! No habías hecho una comida tan picante desde aquella vez en que me peleé con mi abuelo y me expulsó de la casa.** ―Se inclinó y la besó divertido― **¡Aún no sé si fue buena o mala suerte el que me dijera que me fuese después de la cena! **

**― ¡Mou! ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?** ―Entrecerrando los ojos le reclamaba al chico.

**― ¿Por qué no te dije?** ―La miró sorprendido― **¡Pensé que lo hacías a propósito! **

**― ¿Por qué iba a arruinar la comida a propósito?** ―La chica de verdad parecía consternada.

**― ¡Hey! Yo no dije que sabía mal. Solo estaba más picante de lo usual.** ―No podía evitar divertirse con la situación, después de todo era difícil ver a Mira desconcertada.

**― ¿De verdad no sabía mal?**

**―No, claro que no.**

**― ¿De verdad?**

**― ¡De verdad!**

**― ¿No me mientes?**

**―No lo hago.**

**― ¿Lo juras?**

**―Lo juro.**

**― ¿Cuál fue más picante?**

**― ¡Jaja! La que hiciste cuando me expulsaron de la casa. Recuerdo que Jellal se limpiaba las lágrimas con la servilleta. ¡JAJAJJAJA! ¡El idiota pensó que nadie lo veía!** ―Abrazó a la chica y continuó riéndose― **Nee, Mira. Cuándo ese idiota vuelva has algo muy picante de bienvenida. **

**―Ara, será todo un placer. **―Con una sonrisa angelical la peliblanco sellaba la posible muerte del peliazul.

**― ¡Esa es mi demonio!** ―El rubio aprovechó para sellar el plan de asesinato con un beso― **Strauss ¿Me puedo quedar un rato más?**

**― ¡Más te vale que si, Dreyar!** ―Pasando los brazos por su cuello lo atrajo hacia sí.

**― ¿Más me vale? ¡Interesante! ¿Me vas a castigar si intento irme?** ―Con una sonrisa torcida tomaba a la peliblanco de la cintura.

**―Ara, más bien te iba a dar un premio si te quedabas…**

**―Mejor aún…** ―Con apenas un poco de fuerza elevó a la peliblanco para que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura― ** ¡Reclamo mi premio!**

**―Entonces habrá que ir hasta el cuarto, ahí está el premio.** ―Apenas terminó de hablar cuando se sintió casi volar para luego ser arrojada a su suave cama― **Pikachu usó híper velocidad fue súper efectivo… **

**― ¡Tsk! Deja eso…** ―Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.

**―Entonces oblígame a decir tu nombre…** ―Riendo la peliblanco lo abrazaba por la espalda.

**― ¡Ja! Eso ni lo tienes que decir.** ―Dándose la vuelta sujetó a la mujer de la nuca y la besó salvajemente― **¿Alguna vez te he fallado?** ―Sin esperar más bajó las manos hasta el borde de la chamarra de la ojiazul y se la sacó junto con la blusa, dejándola solamente son su sostén negro.

**―Hasta ahora nunca…** ―Sonriéndole y sonrojada por la mirada llena de pasión que reflejaban esos ojos verdes la chica desabotonó la camisa del rubio.

**―Y nunca lo haré…** ―Se acercó a la mujer y la besó despacio, sin prisa…

_Pero sus cuerpos deseosos querían más…_

El rubio bajó hasta el cuello de la peliblanco y mordió suavemente.

La sintió brincar en su sitio y sonrió, besó el lugar que había mordido antes y deslizó su mano de la cintura hasta la parte de atrás del sostén para soltarlo. Lo deslizó por esa piel blanca, cremosa y perfecta de su demonio liberando sus pechos y tirando el sostén en alguna parte del suelo de la habitación.

Con su otra mano acariciaba el sedoso cabello blanco que tanto le gustaba y aprovechó para soltar la pequeña colita que ella usaba en su fleco.

_Se veía tan adorable cuando dejaba su fleco libre..._

Sonrió mientras descendía con su boca hasta los pechos de ella y luego besó la cumbre de uno de ellos mientras que masajeaba el otro con su mano libre. La respiración de ella se agitaba, lo que hacía que sus pechos pareciesen ofrecerse a él, oferta que él no rechazaba, pero primero se separó un poco para quitarse sus pantalones y el bóxer.

_Ya le estaban estorbando..._

Mira observaba deseosa el cuerpo esculpido de ese hombre, lo miró coqueta y se mordió un labio, el ojiverde rio con sorna y le mostró como un fisiculturista sus brazos, cuando la vio reír se le acercó de nuevo y sorprendiéndola le bajó la enagua y las bragas de un movimiento rápido. **―Luego de esa comida picante, mi lengua necesita algo con que endulzarla.** ―Y sin decir más arrecostó a la sorprendida ojiazul y abriéndole las piernas metió su cabeza en medio de ellas― **¡E-esespera! ¡Ahhhh!** ―El beso húmedo del chico en su intimidad no la dejó reclamar más**― ¡Ahhhhh!** ―El siguiente gemido fue cortesía de la lengua que el rubio había infiltrado mientras abría más las piernas de la ojiazul aprovechando la electricidad que ella sentía subir por su cuerpo, metió su lengua más profundamente y la sintió estremecerse por y para él...

_Pero aún faltaba más placer por darle, y ya había encontrado ese lugar especial..._

Ese pequeño botón rosa que la haría estremecerse de placer.

Utilizó su lengua para estimularlo y hacerlo crecer; la peliblanco solo podía gemir una y otra vez mientras sujetaba las sabanas azules de su cama. El ojiverde continuaba lamiendo e imaginando el rostro lleno de placer de SU demonio, mordió con suavidad el pequeño botón de carne, la sintió estremecerse y venirse para él mientras gritaba su apellido en un gemido.

**― ¡AHHH… DRE…YAR!** ―Apenas y podía respirar con todo lo que había sentido.

**― ¡Eres una niña mala! Te dije que dijeras mi nombre…** ―El rubio la miraba sonriendo y jadeando para él, agachó una vez más su rostro y la besó de nuevo en su entrada y a pesar que aún se estaba recuperando de su primer orgasmo de la noche la sintió estremecerse― **Tendré que intentarlo de otro modo.** ―Bajó de nuevo su rostro y lamió suavemente desde su intimidad hasta su ombligo, subió hasta sus pechos que se ofrecían en esa respiración agitada de la mujer, los besó y llevó uno a su boca chupándolo como si fuese un niño recién nacido, sujetó el otro posesivamente y lo masajeó logrando que la ojiazul se arqueara de placer para él. Cambió su boca de objetivo y atacó el otro pecho con las mismas ansias.

Sintió como una de las piernas de la peliblanco se envolvía en su cadera.

**―¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhh! ¡Laxus!** ―La voz de la mujer temblaba por todo lo que sentía. El rubio miró su rostro y la vio con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos de excitación. **-¡Laxus!** ―No necesitaba decir lo que quería.

El chico sonrió, subió hasta su boca y la besó con locura.

**―Como diga mi dueña…** ―La tomó de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento la subió sobre él. **― ¡Soy tuyo!** ―Y con una sonrisa la peliblanco introdujo lentamente el miembro grande y más que listo del chico de ojos verdes en ella...

Lo hizo tan lentamente que el rubio sentía que era su tortura.

_Sin duda SU demonio lo estaba castigando._

Cerró los ojos cuando terminó de introducirse en ella y la sintió subir y bajar sobre él lentamente una y otra vez. _«¡Vaya que podía ser mala cuando quería!»_ Utilizando sus antebrazos se incorporó y la besó. **―¡Mira, dijiste que no habrían castigos! **―La chica rió y se abrazó a _SU_ hombre aumentando el ritmo y sacando gemidos de ambos, él se separó un poco y aprovechando que los redondos y grandes pechos de _SU_ demonio subían y bajaban al vaivén de sus caderas, los fue lamiendo logrando que ella se arqueara más y llegando aún más profundo en ella, cuando el ritmo pareció decaer la tomó de la cintura y la acostó de nuevo, subió una de sus piernas hasta su cadera y la embistió con fuerza y profundidad, la oyó gemir de placer, sintió sus uñas clavadas en su espalda. La embistió de nuevo. **― ¡Más!**

Fue el gemido que necesitó para aumentar la velocidad y sentirla estrecharse más y más para él causándole la necesidad de ahogar sus gruñidos en la boca de ella.

**―Mira…** ―Sus caderas se movían al unisonó, sus respiraciones igualmente agitadas, sus gemidos aumentaban con cada embestida y el placer que alcanzaban era el mismo, al igual que el grito de liberación con el que llegaron juntos al nirvana.

Entregándose uno a los brazos del otro entre gemidos y gruñidos de pasión compartida.

_Sus respiraciones alteradas..._

_Sus sentidos a flor de piel..._

_Su sudor combinado..._

_Un mismo éxtasis compartido..._

Varios minutos pasaron para que la pareja de amantes recuperasen el ritmo normal en sus respiraciones, y mientras se recuperaban se prodigaban pequeños cariños uno a otro, un beso en la cabellera de la peliblanco, un beso en el pecho del chico rubio, sonrisas y risas comenzaron a crear una pequeña batalla por quien hacía más cosquillas al otro.

**―¡Bassssstaaaaaaaa! ¡JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAA! ¡Mou Laxussssss! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJA!** ―La peliblanco se revolvía desnuda en la cama a causa de las cosquillas que le prodigaba el rubio.

**― ¿Te rindes demonio?** ―Con una sonrisa malvada el chico pikachu aumentaba las cosquillas.

**― ¡H..Haaa…Haaai!** ―Incluso las lágrimas se le salían de la risa a la chica de ojos azules.

**― ¡Jum!** ―Dándole un apasionado beso el rubio terminó con las cosquillas. **― ¿Qué debería pedir por haber ganado? **

**―Ummmm… ¿Un postre? **

**―Pero si me lo acabo de comer…** ―Sonriendo malicioso se acercó a la peliblanco y le mordió el hombro haciéndola soltar un gemido**― Aunque puedo comer de este postre cuantas veces sea y no me cansaría. **

**― ¡Ara! Pikachu goloso. **

**― ¡No soy un pikachu!** ―Abrazándola la atrajo hacía su pecho― **Debería prohibirte llamarme así… Pero estoy seguro que te vengarías y sería peor…**

**― ¡Ni que fuera un demonio!** ―No podía contener la risa por lo que el chico dijo.

**― ¡Si te ríes es por algo! Pero veamos… ¿Qué premio merezco?** ―El chico observaba la cabeza de la mujer que se acurrucaba en su pecho, en su miraba había inseguridad. **― ¡Oh, ya sé! Ven a pasear conmigo uno de tus domingos libres …** ―Por alguna razón el ambiente se puso un poco tenso.

**―…**

**― ¿Mira?**

**―Umm…**

**―Es mi premio… no te puedes negar…**

**― ¿Lo tenías planeado?**

**―Tal vez…**

**―Caí como una tonta…**

**― ¿Eso es un sí?**

**―Es tu premio… No puedo negarme…**

**― ¿Estás molesta?**

**―Solo conmigo misma por caer en esa trampa…**

**―Bueno, dicen que si peleas contra el demonio debes valerte de tácticas del demonio.**

**―Con que eso dicen…** ―La chica peliblanco movió su mano.

**― ¡Auch! ¡Mira, no me pellizques ¨****_ahí_****¨!**

**― ¡Te lo mereces! **

**― ¡Auch! Miraaaaa… **

**― ¡Jum!** ―Con un puchero la chica de cabello blanco se abrazó más al rubio.

**― ¡Eres una sádica! **

**―Y a ti te gusta.**

**―No lo niego.**

**―Pervertido.**

**―Perversa.** ―El rubio la abrazó y volvió a besar su cabellera― **¿Acaso tienes sueño? **

**― ¿Te molesta si me duermo ahora? **

**― ¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo hasta que te despiertes?**

**― ¿Me harás un desayuno en la mañana?**

**― ¿Te molesta si quemo tu cocina?**

**― ¡Jajaja! Está bien, quédate conmigo y a cambio untarás la mermelada al pan. **

**―Tratare de no hacer un desastre… **

**―Te lo encargo…** ―La peliblanco soltó un gran bostezo.

**―Sí, mi señora. Sueña conmigo. **

**―H..hai..** –Sin poder resistir más la chica cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.

**―Te amo, Mira.** ―Sintió el ritmo de la respiración de la ojiazul y se dio cuenta que ya se había dormido**. ―Parece que lo del idiota de Jellal la tiene preocupada. Ese idiota… tal vez deba hacerlo hablar a patadas…** ―Terminó de murmurar, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida y acompasada respiración de la mujer que dormía en su pecho.

_El sueño se lo llevó también…_

_El sueño le trajo recuerdos de muchos años antes…_

_Recuerdos de cuando conoció a Mirajane la primera vez._

**~Nueve años atrás~**

Era un día caluroso cuando fue obligado por su abuelo Makarov a ponerse traje y corbata para asistir a un evento de gala para una obra benéfica, no pudo ni siquiera replicar para que terminaran utilizando la amenaza de turno para ser obligado.

**― ¡Maldito viejo! Se cree que la amenaza de quitarme la herencia siempre va a funcionar…** ―Un indignado Laxus de dieciséis años comenzaba a desvestirse para colocarse el traje que le alistó Obaba Sama― **Y para empeorar me dejaran cuidando a la mocosa de Lucy… ¡Tsk!** ―Tirándose al suelo solo con los boxers puestos el chico de cabello rubio comenzó a dar pataletas. **―¡No quiero hacer de niñera otra vez! **

Se había terminado de alistar y se había dirigido al coche que los llevaría al evento, cuando se subió notó lo de siempre; su primo Jellal no estaba, seguramente seguía encerrado en su cuarto. Desde el accidente que sufrió junto con sus padres hacía más de medio año Jellal no había vuelto a ser el mismo, casi no hablaba, no salía, no jugaba, no sonreía y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera lloró cuando supo que sus padres habían muerto. Pero, según los médicos él estaba _¨perfectamente bien¨. _

Tomó poco más de una hora llegar al lugar del evento, aún era temprano, el evento empezaría a las siete de la noche pero su familia era patrocinadora de la gala y debía supervisar parte del evento, para variar el lugar estaba decorado con elegancia, elegancia que costaba dinero, dinero que pudieron donar también para la caridad de turno en lugar de desperdiciarlo de esa forma. **― ¡No podrían solo dar un cheque y ahorrarse esta farsa!** –El chico rubio murmuraba para sí mismo. **― ¡Y ni hablar de todos los periodistas que vendrán!**

**―Tienes razón Laxus… Pero cuando seas grande aprenderás que la gente con dinero solo ayuda si puede estar al frente de una cámara… No te conviertas en algo así cuando yo ya no esté aquí.** ―Sonriéndole al rubio un señor mayor, de estatura baja y con un gran bigote le palmeaba la espalda al chico―** ¡Más te vale darle un verdadero valor a toda la herencia que te dejo! **―El anciano palmeó fuertemente la espalda del chico y se fue a saludar a un señor un tanto obeso y calvo que lo llamó.

**― ¡Itte! ¡Maldito viejo! Que se supone que quiere decir con eso… ¡Y porque siempre dice que se va a morir!** ―Totalmente furioso y sin fijarse dio media vuelta y dio dos pasos atrás, chocando con alguien y cayendo ambos al suelo.

**― ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! **―Un molesto chico de ojos verdes se sobaba el trasero molesto.

**― ¡Disculpe, no era mi intención!** ―Una dulce voz emitió las palabras.

**― ¡Disculpe, disculpe! ¿Crees qué eso es suficiente, torpe? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?**

**― ¡Pues parece que hablo con un mocoso mimado!**

**― ¿Qué demonios?**

**― ¡Y parece que también es sordo!**

**― ¿Quién te crees que eres?** ―Indignado observó bien a la chica con la que se había tropezado.

_Era linda, a pesar de que en ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido._

Cabello blanco y ojos azules, pero su sentido de la moda era fatal, usaba una falda beige hasta los tobillos y un gran suéter. Solo verla le daba calor.

_«¿Qué no se daba cuenta que eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaban en pleno verano?»_

**―No me creo, soy Mirajane Strauss.** ―La chica de pelo blanco se puso de pie sosteniendo lo que antes parecía una tarta de moras― **Una ayudante de cocina, pobre, y sin estudios completos. ¿Algún problema con eso?** ―Tanto su tono de voz como su rostro estaban llenos de orgullo.

**― ¿Qu…qué?** ―En serio ella estaba orgullosa de eso.

**―Es la reacción que esperaba de un mimado que no tiene ni que lavar el plato donde come. ¡Ten!** ―La chica de cabello blanco le tiró un trapo a la cara― **Me disculpo por mancharte el traje con la tarta que llevaba, aunque todo fue culpa del idiota que se volteó de pronto.**

**― ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Te estás pasando!** ―Podía sentir como la vena de su frente se hinchaba por el enojo― **¡Sabes que tan caro es este traje!**

**― ¡¿Y tú sabes que ahora tendré que pagar por esa tarta?! **

**― ¡¿Y tú sabes que eso me importa muy poco?!**

**― ¡¿Y tú sabes que eso es lo mismo que pienso sobre tu traje?!**

**―Y tú… y tú… y tú…**

**―Bien, si no conoces más palabras no me hagas perder el tiempo. ¡Rubio tenías que ser! ¡Que pase buena velada!** ―Sin decir más la chica de ojos azules se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el sector en donde estaban ubicadas las cocinas.

― ¡**HEY! ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TONTO POR SER RUBIO?!** ―La vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar.

**― ¡Hey!** ―La ojiazul se volteó una última vez― **Yo no dije eso, pero si tú lo dices…** ―Con una sonrisa triunfal la chica se alejó dejándolo solo.

**― ¡Demonios! Caí en la trampa…** ―Golpeándose la frente el chico de ojos verdes se sonrojaba a causa de la vergüenza.

**― ¿Laxus? ¿Te pasa algo?** ―Su tía, la joven señora Heartfilia le hablaba preocupada. Llevaba un rato buscándolo y lo había encontrado hablando solo.

**―No, nada.** ―Molesto volteó su cara.

**―Umm, bueno me alegro…** ―La rubia tía le sonrió con dulzura. **―Entonces no tienes excusa para irte por tu cuenta y dejar a Lucy sola ¿Cierto?**

_La verdad que esa sonrisa ya no parecía tan dulce._

**― ¡Tsk! ¡No soy un niñero!**

**―No, claro que no cariño. Si lo fueses tendríamos que pagarte. Es por eso que eres mejor que un niñero, ¿Nee?. ¡Jeje! Pero ya hablando en serio, tú sabes muy bien que Lucy Chan le gusta que la cuides, ella te ve como un hermano mayor. ¿Podrías cuidarla hoy? **

**― ¡Demonios!**

**―No maldigas…**

**― ¡Tsk! **

**― ¿La cuidarás? **

**―Okey… **

**― ¡Aww! A pesar de que siempre tengas el ceño fruncido eres un niño con un gran corazón.** ―La rubia señora lo apretujó en un fuerte abrazo. **― ¡Vamos a por Lucy, está con tu tío Jude!**

**― ¡No me apretujes! ¡Y no soy un niño!**

**―Eso es justo lo que diría un niño. ¡Jeje!**

**― ¡Claro que no!**

**―Esa también sería la respuesta de un niño.**

**― ¡Tsk! **―Avergonzado empezó a caminar más rápido. _«¡Mujeres! ¿Acaso todas son tan molestas?»_

Su pequeña prima Lucy no había soltado su mano desde que su tía se la encargó, y de eso ya habían pasado un par de horas, la verdad es que quería mucho a su prima pero cuidarla siempre que salían era fastidioso.

_«¡Vamos, ya soy todo un hombre!»_

Era el pensamiento que tenía Laxus a sus dieciséis años y mientras se sentía orgulloso de su pensamiento, escuchó el sonido de una bofetada y de un pequeño grito que provenían del pasillo cerca de la mesa donde estaban los postres, caminando un par de pasos hacia la derecha de donde se encontraba pudo observar claramente la escena, un hombre semi calvo con lentes y con cara de energúmeno gritaba a la chica peliblanco con la que se había tropezado hacía unas horas.

**― ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Te comiste esa tarta y ahora la vas a pagar!** ―El tipejo de gafas la levantó sujetándola del cuello del suéter―** ¡Estás despedida!**

**― ¡No, espere! ¡Yo la pagaré, pero por favor no me despida! ¡Le juro que yo no me la comí!**

**― ¡No te la comiste! ¿Entonces desapareció sola? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que faltaba? **

**― ¡No yo no me la comí! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Por favor, no me despida! ¡No cobraré mi sueldo de hoy, pero por favor, no me despida!**

**― ¡Desde hace tiempo que no eres más que un problema, maldita pobretona! **

**―Por favor, señor… mi hermano y yo…**

**― ¡Ni me repitas eso! ¡No me importan tus suplicios!**

**― ¡Lo siento! Pero por favor…** ―Los ojos de la chica estaban llorosos y su voz quebrada por el miedo.

**― ¡Hum!** ―Por alguna razón la cara del tipo parecía relajarse, aunque Laxus vio en esa mueca nueva algo que le provocó asco― **¿Así que no quieres que te despida?**

**―No, no me despida. ¡Por favor!** ―La cara de la chica parecía esperanzada.

**― ¿Qué tal si no te despido y te pago el día de hoy completo a cambio de un favor?**

**― ¿Un favor?** ―Inmediatamente el rostro de ella se cubrió de terror.

**―Una chica tan linda como tú sabe a qué me refiero, seguro que has hecho de estos ¨_favores_¨** **antes.** ―El tipo de anteojos bajó la mano del cuello de la chica a uno de sus pechos y lo apretó con fuerza haciéndola soltar un grito. **― ¡Vaya! Por la ropa no parece, pero estás muy bien aquí también.** ―La sonrisa que le dio a la chica hizo que a Laxus se le revolviera el estómago. Sintió la mano de su prima apretando la suya, parecía asustada y molesta y eso que apenas estaba por cumplir los diez años.

Sin esperar más el rubio caminó hacia el pasillo, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, miró asombrado que su abuelo miraba molesto pero también sonriendo la escena y de pronto el sonido de otra bofetada y de alguien cayendo al suelo lo hizo volver su atención nuevamente hacia la chica.

― **¡No tiene que despedirme porque yo renuncio!** ―Aún con la mano con que lo abofeteó en lo alto, la chica peliblanco lo miró con furia― **¡Mis papás no criaron a ninguna prostituta! ¡Viejo asqueroso!** ―Y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue por la salida de empleados.

**― ¡Maldita zorra!** ―Con furia el tipo de anteojos se levantó del suelo para perseguir a la chica, de nuevo Laxus se encaminó hacia él para detenerlo pero la voz de su abuelo retumbó en la habitación.

**―Si a esa niña le pasa algo le aconsejo que abandone el país, señor. Como cabeza de familia de los Dreyar le aseguro que lo perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno para que pague.** ―Con una expresión vacía y una sonrisa sin amabilidad el anciano se acercó poco a poco al tipo de gafas― **Y además, más le vale pagarle el salario completo.** ―Al llegar junto al tipo de gafas le puso una mano sobre el hombro. **-Estaré pendiente de eso… **-Haciendo una señal hacia Laxus para que lo siguiese a la entrada principal dejó a solas al de anteojos.

**― ¡Si, si s…se…señor!** ―Un manojo de nervios no le permitieron contestar adecuadamente. _«¿Por qué demonios sintió que estuvo a punto de morir?»_

En cuanto estuvo junto a su abuelo el chico rubio lo miró curioso, a cambio recibió una palmadita en su cabeza y una sonrisa. **―Me alegró tu actitud, Laxus. **

**― ¡Tsk! No hice nada…**

**―No, pero lo ibas a hacer. Sabías que lo que ocurría estaba mal y debía ser detenido. **

**―Igual, al final no hice nada. Y si sabias que iba a hacer algo ¿Por qué te metiste? ¡Ese imbécil merecía que le rompiera la cara!**

**―Sí, eso es cierto, pero… ¿Viste la cara de la chica? Eso se llama orgullo, si hubieses ido a golpear al hombre habrías lastimado su orgullo.**

**― ¿Y qué importa el orgullo en una situación así? **

**―Cuando en la vida lo único que tienes para levantarte y batallar en el día a día es el orgullo, tienes que protegerlo. **

**― ¡¿Qué demonios intentas decir?!** ―Furioso miraba al anciano.

**―Bien, eres casi un niño. Algún día entenderás…** ―Palmeando otra vez la cabeza del chico se encaminó hacia donde llegaban los invitados al evento.

**― ¡Yo no soy un niño! ¿Por qué siempre dicen eso? **

**―Laxus Nii, yo creo que es porque todavía te ensucias con pastel la ropa.** ―Una pensativa y pequeña Lucy le respondía señalando la mancha en su traje.

**― ¡Claro que no es por eso! ¡Tonta!** ―Sonrojado le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a la pequeña rubia― **Eso fue por qué… ¡Eso fue por qué…! ¡Demonios, todo fue por mi culpa!** ―Molesto consigo mismo apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza.

**―Si todo fue tu culpa, entonces si eres un niño, Laxus Nii.** ―Sobándose la cabecita la pequeña rubia le sacaba la lengua.

**―Al parecer… todavía lo soy… **―Mirando con algo de tristeza la mancha de su traje pensó en la chica de cabello blanco.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T ¡Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y estimula la escritura! T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritura:**

**¡Hola! **Después de **tantas fiestas** y reuniones de fin de año me atrase con el cap pero… ya está acá… ¡No me maten! T-T **Como prometí Laxus y Mira** serían las estrellas **¿Qué les pareció?** D: Claro que aún quedan más cosas por saber, la historia aun continuara en el siguiente cap y chan chan… **un skip time** por que Jellal tiene que volver a aparecer ¿No? xD En fin, **les deseo un gran 2015** y espero **seguir leyendo sus opiniones.** .o.7

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Elinash1:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! Me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Espero que también te guste este cap. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! .o.7

**Oni No Echii: **Me alegra que te divirtiera el cap. xD Es difícil parar de escribir cuando estás con tantas ideas en la cabeza. xDDD Si, el desgraciado se fue, por culpa de quien… ya se sabrá luego. EwE

¡Claro que me siento privilegiada! Espero leer pronto la conti, *-* Es oscuro e interesante, me gustan las historias así. Así que… ¡Ya te comprometiste a seguirla! e,e ¡Más te vale que no sea un engaño! (?) Obaba Sama se vengaría por mí si es un engaño…xDD ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tus reviews me alegran y motivan un montón! T-T)b

**DarkiMustang:** Sobre las dos cosas que me dices, pues bueno xD

Mira ya había castigado a Laxus. Esos eran los latigazos que sonaban cuando Erza y Jellal se quedaron dormidos luego de tener relaciones. xD Y esa era la razón de que Mira tuviese el labio roto al día siguiente. xD

Pues no, no se acostaron. xD

Me alegra que te agrade Obaba Sama, me divierte mucho escribir sus partes. xD Por supuesto que Cana saldrá de nuevo, ya verás.

Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te gustará el cap. n-n

**Sonatika San:** Me alegra que te gustara. T-T)b Y bueno, sobre los padres de Jellal este cap te contestó algo sobre ellos. U,U El padre de Juvia es todo un caso, ya lo conocerás en unos caps. EwE Y ¿Qué te parece el protagonismo del Pikachu? Muchas gracias por leer este fic y darme tus opiniones. T-T7

**Cistxc:** xDD Es de otokos checar el trasero en el espejo. xD Su prometida pronto aparecerá… ¡Jojo! Acá Gray si tiene papás, pero no te preocupes Ur aparecerá. xD Muchisimas gracias por el review. n-n

**JakeHook:** xDDD A mí también me pasa eso de olvidar contraseñas. Espero que los finales hayan salido bien. xD Si que son muchos pj´s, y aparecerán más. Pero no te preocupes, si no me da la mente para incluir un GaLe ten por seguro que el siguiente fanfic tendrá a esta pareja de protagonista. .o.7 ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones y los reviews! ¡Me llegan al corazón! T-T)b

**Jbadillodavila**: Sí, sí que lo es. xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Claudia:** Me alegra que te guste Obaba Sama, me rio mucho escribiendo sus partes. xD ¿Te gustó ese Jellal? EwE Tal vez aparezca de nuevo… ¡Jojo! La desgraciada esa está cerca de aparecer… Espero que no te perviertas con este cap… D: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**YuiKoTegawaMin:** Pues aún no es tiempo de NaLu, pero habrá. xDD Erza es una arruina sorpresa pero Jellal estaba más feliz que molesto. EwE Gracias por comentar. Espero te haya gustado la conti. .o.7

**AmeliaCipri:** Bienvenida amante del JerZa! xD Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tus buenas críticas, me hacen esforzarme más con cada cap que pasa. T-T Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones, de verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

**Chicos Del Inbox:** ¡Ustedes saben que los amo! xD

* * *

**¡Favs, Follows y Lectores Misteriosos. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Sin más, me despido. ¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**n_n7**


	11. Semana y Media

**¡Hola!** .o. / **¡No me maten**! D: ¡La universidad se está encargando de eso!.Dx **Empezó su ciclo otra vez** y reuniones para la tesis de grado me dejan sin tiempo. Q—Q Espero que disfruten el cap y me cuenten sus opiniones. Es muy probable que para el 14 actualice, ya saben **¡San Valentín llegó!** Y como no tengo novio, me desquitaré escribiendo. xD La cuestión es que ya llevo la mitad del cap 12. Les gustaría un **One Shot** de regalo ¿De qué pareja quieren? **EwE** Solo díganmelo… por review o por inbox. El trece se **cierra la votación**. La pareja que más piden lo obtendrá. Sin más, **disfruten el cap… .o. /**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

* * *

**~Semana y Media~**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza y observó que a través de la ventana de abiertas cortinas azules aún no entraba la luz del sol.

_Eso era bueno._

Todavía no era hora de levantarse y siendo sincera con ella misma no quería hacerlo, dormir en los brazos de su rubio hombre era tan cómodo y cálido que le gustaría quedarse todo el día así...

Subió un poco su mirada para observar el rostro del pikachu durmiente y encontró que su rostro parecía algo triste _«¿Qué estaría soñando?»_ Por alguna razón la cara que tenía le recordó cuando lo había conocido, de eso hacía tantos años...

_De eso estaba tan agradecida._

El sueño le volvía a ganar, besó el pecho de Laxus y le deseó mejores sueños, mientras cerraba sus ojos no observó que el rostro de su chico engreído cambiaba al de uno más pacífico, su sueño avanzaba al parecer por un mejor camino.

**-0-**

Desde lo sucedido con la chica de cabello blanco había estado distraído completamente, aunque la mayoría de personas no se daba cuenta que él los ignoraba más de lo normal.

Laxus nunca había sido muy social que digamos, sin embargo, en esa pantomima de beneficencia se encontraba una persona que podía llamarse amigo del chico, y justamente él, junto con su largo cabello verde se acercaba al rubio malhumorado.

**― ¡Laxus Samaaa~!** ―Un chico alto, delgado y de cabello verde se acercó con un fervor evidente al chico rubio― **¡Me alegra verle! ¿Pero por qué la cara larga, Laxus Sama?**

**― ¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidoso, Freed!?. Estás llamando demasiado la atención ―**Lanzándole una mirada mortal a una chica que sonrojada los miraba mucho, siguió tomando de su copa de ponche frutal― **Y es obvio que iba a estar acá, el viejo es uno de los principales donadores**.

**― ¡Oh, es verdad Laxus Sama! Tonto de mí. Pero aún no me ha respondido el por qué la mala cara.** ―Acomodando su largo cabello verde por sobre su hombro lo miró preocupado.

**― ¡Que no es obvio! Es porque me tienen de niñera.**

_Jamás admitiría que estaba preocupado por la chica peliblanco de hace unas horas._

**― ¿Niñera, Laxus Sama? ¿De quién? **

**― Obvio que de Lucy, ¿A qué otra mocosa voy a estar cuidando?** ―Frustrado lo miró como si fuese un idiota por preguntar algo tan obvio.

**―Pero, Laxus Sama ¿Dónde está Lucy San?** ―Observó a izquierda y derecha del rubio sin dar con la pequeña rubia.

**―Es obvio que está a mi la.. ¿Lucy?** ―Dio una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo y se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba― **¡Maldición!** ―Sin decir más se abrió paso por entre la gente buscando a la niña que debía de estar cuidando. El chico peliverde se le quedó viendo sorprendido y decidió ayudarlo, con el rostro sonrosado se fue al lado contrario de donde su Laxus Sama se había ido.

Sin embargo, encontrar a una pequeña niña rubia en un salón lleno de gente elegante, bailando bailes elegantes con hipócritas sonrisas elegantes, no era cosa fácil, y la cara de frustración con un poco de angustia del chico rubio lo dejaba muy claro.

Treinta minutos después no había encontrado a su pequeña prima, sintió el pecho oprimido por la preocupación y su respiración se hacía trabajosa, de pronto se sintió asfixiado, sacó su celular y decidió dejar su orgullo de lado y llamar a sus tíos.

_«Si a Lucy le pasaba algo…»_

Ese pensamiento lo hizo moverse más rápido hasta la zona del jardín externo para alejarse del ruido y hacer la llamada, estaba a punto de marcar el botón de llamada cuando escuchó la voz de una chica cantando...

"**Wasurenaide  
Kaeru bashou ga  
Kaeru bashou ga aru kara  
Matteiru hito ga iru kara"**

La dulce y suave voz lo distrajo de su acción principal, de pronto se sintió calmado, respiró hondo y apretó la tecla de llamada.

Pero antes de que le contestasen del otro lado de la línea colgó. Una voz más que conocida para él le pedía a la chica que terminaba de cantar que lo volviese a hacer.

_Acababa de encontrar a su pequeña prima. _

Se acercó en silencio y observó con sorpresa que la peliblanco en la que había estado pensando era quien cantaba para la pequeña rubia, por un momento pensó en seguir oculto y escuchar de nuevo la canción de hacía un momento pero la peliblanco ya lo había visto y lo dejó muy claro.

**―Un hombre que se queda observando a dos jovencitas en la oscuridad o es un pervertido o es un acosador.** ―Las palabras llenas de malicia de la peliblanco fueron inmediatamente entendidas por el chico.

**― ¡Mamá me dijo que si me encontraba con un pervertido gritara!** ―La pequeña rubia hizo una respiración profunda para gritar al máximo de su capacidad pulmonar, pero en media inhalación fue detenida por un Laxus nervioso y colorado.

**― ¡Soy yo, Lucy! ¡Y te he estado buscando, pequeña mocosa! ¿¡Por qué demonios te alejaste de dónde estaba!?**

**― ¡Lasmsusm nmii mno mne pnoníam atemciónm!** ―Fue la respuesta de la rubia.

**― ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**―LASMUSM NMII MNNO MNE PNOMIAM ATEMCIÓNM! **

**― ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!**

**―No soy una experta pero… Si no le quitas las manos de la boca no podrá hablar muy bien…** ―La peliblanco se golpeaba la frente ante tal situación absurda.

**― ¡Oh, demonios!** ―El rubio aún más rojo que antes soltó a su pequeña prima quien cayó de rodillas recuperando el aliento― **Eso, eso, ¡Eso te pasa por irte por tu cuenta, pequeña diablilla! **―Le dio un pequeño coscorrón a la cabeza de la niña― **¿Por qué te fuiste a andar sola?**

**―¡LAXUS NII NO ME PONÍA ATENCIÓN!** ―Con un gran grito y un puchero en la cara la rubia se sobaba la cabeza y amenazaba a romper en llanto― **¡Te estaba contando el cuento que inventé y no me escuchabas!** ―Sorbiéndose los mocos que amenazaban a salir junto con las lágrimas la pequeña rubia lo miraba de forma acusatoria.

**― ¡Esa no es una razón aceptable! ¡De todas maneras nunca pongo atención a tus cuentos! Siempre son princesas y unicornios… ¡Son aburridos!** ―Devolviéndole la mirada a la pequeña, el rubio trataba de justificarse.

**―Laxus Nii… Laxus Nii… Nunca…** ―Sin poder contenerse más la pequeña rubia rompió en llanto.

El llanto de una niña se dejaba oír por todo el jardín, y también el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

**― ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?** ―El rubio se sobaba la cabeza mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que se le querían escapar.

**― ¡Ara! Solo quería saber si esa cabezota tenía un cerebro adentro.** ―Una sonrisa terrorífica por parte de la peliblanco hizo que el ojiverde quedara pálido. **―Y por como sonó, ¡Está bien hueca! **―Sin más, la chica se agachó a consolar a la pequeña chica― **No te preocupes pequeña, los hombres suelen ser medio brutos. Lo más seguro es que tu hermano sea un poco tonto y no pueda entender tus cuentos**. ―Gracias a estos razonamientos la pequeña ojicafé se iba calmando poco a poco, y el ojiverde iba acumulando enojo.

**―En…entonces… Laxus Nii… **―Secándose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos la rubia miraba a la chica peliblanco**― Laxus Nii no tiene la culpa… desde ahora le hablaré más despacio para… para que me entienda…** ―Volviendo a ver al rubio la pequeña vocalizó su anterior pensar― **¡Dis – cul - pa La - xus- Ni - i!** ―Ambas mujeres dirigieron una mirada de pena al rubio.

El chico estaba a punto de explotar, en especial por la risita que fallaba en ocultar la peliblanco.

Estaba a punto de dejar las cosas claras cuando el sonido de un celular lo detuvo.

**― ¡Oh, creo que es el mío!** ―La joven ojiazul sacó su celular de la chamarra y contestó. **―¡Mira al habla! Claro. Si. Espero llegar temprano a casa. ¡No olvides terminar la tarea!. No, lo siento, no podré llevar esta vez. Umm… no te preocupes estoy bien. Hablamos cuando llegue a la casa. Bien, no le abras a algún extraño. ¡Bye bye!** ―Colgando el teléfono no pudo evitar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

**― ¿Mira Nee? ¿Estás bien?** ―La pequeña la miraba preocupada.

**― ¡Oh, sí! Era mi hermanito.** ―Sonriendo con dulzura le palmeó la cabeza agradecida por su preocupación.

**―Oye…** ―El rubio sabía que ella ocultaba algo _«¿Por qué le pareció más una mamá preocupada que una hermana cuándo habló por teléfono?»_― **Ya que cuidaste de ésta mocosa, te debo una. ¿Necesitas qué te ayude en algo?** ―Su propuesta era sincera, sentía que se lo debía no solo por lo de Lucy sino también por lo de antes, a la peliblanco se le notaba un poco hinchada la mejilla derecha, probablemente ahí fue donde el tipo la había abofeteado antes de que él llegase.

_Cerró sus puños enojados por su impotencia en esa situación por la que se sentía culpable._

**― ¿Eh? No, no te preocupes. También me gustaría que alguien cuidase de mi hermanito si se perdiese. Claro, asumiendo que yo fuese tan torpe e irresponsable como para perderlo de vista.** ―Con la malicia rezumando en la sonrisa la peliblanco parecía divertirse a costillas de un rubio al que parecía que las venas de la frente le iban a estallar.

**―Para empezar ella no es mi hermana, es mi prima. Y segundo, ella se escapó**. ―Con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa el rubio se arrepentía un poco de querer ayudarla.

**― ¡Ara! Ahora entiendo por qué ella si es inteligente. **

**― ¿Qué estás insinuando?**

**―Yo, nada. Solo digo que la pequeña no tendrá problemas en su educación.**

**―Acaso quieres decir qué…**

**―Yo no quise decir nada, yo dije lo que dije…. **

La pequeña rubia miraba sonriendo de uno a otro como si se tratase de un partido de ping pong.

**― ¡Pequeña demonio!** ―El rubio cerraba los ojos para evitar soltar su furia. ―**Te voy a dejar las cosas en claro… No sé quién te crees que soy…**

**― ¡Bye bye, Lucy Chan! **―La ojiazul se daba la media vuelta y dejaba hablando solo al rubio.

**― ¡Oi! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO MUJER! **

**― ¡Ara! No sabía cuánto tardaría el discurso y aún tengo que ver como recupero mis cosas. Escríbelo y si nos volvemos a ver lo leeré.** ―Restándole importancia con su mano volvió a caminar.

**― ¡YA SÉ! **―La voz aguda de la pequeña ojicafé le ganó al reclamo que el rubio estaba por hacer. **― ¡Laxus Nii, ayúdala a recuperar sus cosas! Mira Nee me dijo que tenía que ir por su bolso a la cocina pero que había un ogro malo que no la dejaría entrar. ¡Laxus Nii, serás un héroe! **―Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de emoción, era como si sus cuentos se hiciesen realidad.

**― ¡¿QUÉ!?** ―Esa fue la respuesta del _"héroe"_

**― ¡Oh! **―La rubia se tapó la boca con sus manitas― **¡Olvidé que tenía que hablarte lento! La - xus Ni- i… A – yú – da - la a re - cu... ¡Itte!** ―Un coscorrón la detuvo. La risa de la peliblanco se dejó escuchar sin tapujos.

**―Esto es por tu culpa… ¡No te rías!** ―Con una mirada asesina el rubio logró que la ojiazul dejará de reír― **¡Y en cuanto a ti mocosa, no tienes que hablarme así!**

**―Pero…pero…** ―La rubia se trataba de quitar la mano del rubio de su cabeza.

**― ¡Las mujeres son un dolor en el…!** ―No terminó la frase porque sabía que su prima lo acusaría de decir groserías a su tía y esa era otra mujer que era mejor mantener contenta. **― ¿Por dónde se entra al cuarto de empleados? **

**― ¿Eh?** ―La peliblanco lo miraba confundida.

**―Y luego dices que yo soy el lento… ¡Iré por tus cosas, mujer! Supongo que habrá alguien que me diga cuales son las tuyas. Así que ¿Por dónde?**

**―Espera, no tienes por qué…**

**―Sí, sí tengo. Y ésta mocosa me reclamará toda la vida si no te ayudo con el "ogro". Así que, déjame tener una vida libre de los reclamos de ésta soñadora.** ―Con cara de fastidio le insistió.

**―Eres más raro de lo que pensé…** ―Con una sonrisa extraña la peliblanco se sacó una cadena larga de la chamarra. **― ¡Ten! Es la llave de mi locker, el número siete. La puerta detrás de la fuente que se ve allí adelante es la que lleva al cuarto de empleados.**

**―Esto lo hace más fácil. Te dejo a Lucy un rato más.** ―Empezó a caminar y se detuvo― **Oye, si veo al "_Ogro_" ¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje?**

_«Muérete maldito ¿Tal vez? Yo sí le diría eso_» Pensó el rubio.

**―Ni siquiera sabes quién es… ¡Déjate de perder el tiempo y cumple tu misión! **

El rubio alzó los hombros y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer en la puerta detrás de la fuente.

**―Mira Nee, aunque Laxus Nii parezca un peleón en realidad es bueno**. ―La niña tomaba la mano de la mayor.

**―Sí, lo sé, Lucy Chan. Es por eso que es divertido molestarlo.** ―Las dos chicas rompieron en risas.

Llegar al cuarto de empleados fue fácil, mirar de manera asesina al ogro que parecía custodiar el locker número siete también lo fue.

**―Creí que mi abuelo le dejó en claro que dejará tranquila a la chica.** ―Utilizando su voz más peligrosa el rubio se acercó al locker― **Espero que usted no tomé a menos los apellidos Dreyar o Heartfilia… señor.** ―Vio palidecer al hombre.

_Por primera vez disfrutó realmente el poder que su apellido le podía dar._

Introdujo la llave en el candado del locker y lentamente sacó las pocas pertenencias que habían adentro, le pareció curioso encontrar dos bolsos. Uno tenía un estampado de flores y otro de serpientes. "¡Vaya combinación!"

**―No, señor… yo no… solo venía… venía a… ¡Oh, sí! Venía a dejarle el pago a Mira…**

**―Señorita Strauss, para usted. **

**―Sí, sí… lo siento… el pago de la señorita Strauss…**

**― ¿Y bien?**

**― ¿Disculpe?**

**― ¿Dónde está el pago?**

**―Éste… verá…**

**― ¿Está usted haciéndome perder el tiempo con una mentira? **_―«Con las ganas que tengo de romperte la cara por tocarla... estás peligrando, maldito»_

**―No, no… claro que no… pero pienso que sería mejor dárselo a ella en persona…**

**―…**

**―Lo que pasa…**

**―…**

**―Se..señorito…**

**―…**

**―I…ré a mi oficina, creo que lo olvidé ahí…** ―Sin decir más el tipo se retiró como si una puerta del infierno se hubiese abierto ante él.

**―Disculpe… ¿Usted es amigo de Mira?** ―Una chica de cabello morado acababa de entrar al cuarto de empleados.

**―En este momento soy más como su recadero…** ―Señaló los bolsos, el suéter y la bolsa de plástico que había sacado del locker.

**―Bueno, en realidad uno de esos bolsos y el suéter son míos. Mira y yo compartíamos locker, estaba esperando que ese idiota se fuese para poder llevarle el bolso a Mira. Cuando lo intenté la primera vez me sacó a la fuerza. ¡Es un imbécil!** ―Sacándole la lengua a la puerta por donde el ogro había salido, la pelimorado continuó.**― Me alegra que usted pudiera ayudarla. ¡Muchas gracias!** ―La chica de cabello morado le hizo una reverencia.

El rubio solo asintió educadamente ante la amable amiga de la peliblanco.

**―Bueno, salude a Mira por mí. Dígale que rezaré para que consiga un empleo pronto. Mira estaba preocupada porque se aproxima la matrícula de la escuela de su hermano. Ya sabe, es difícil para ella ya que ella paga todo y no tienen más familia. ―**Como no hubo más que silencio incómodo, la pelimorado optó por retirarse**― Creo que mejor me voy, si él me ve aquí me regañará.** ―Con una inclinación de cabeza la chica dejó la habitación.

**― ¿Ella paga todo?** ―Susurró el rubio.

La corriente de sus pensamientos que empezaban a unir piezas se vio interrumpida con la llegada del ogro**.**

**―Ya era hora. Espero que el salario esté completo.** ―Tomando el sobre que temblorosamente le extendía el hombre le continuó hablando― **Averiguaré si esta era la cantidad correcta, si hay un billete menos… bueno, ya imaginará. **

**―No, señor. ¡Le juro que esta todo! Ni siquiera le cobré la tarta que se comió.** ―Y era verdad, incluso añadió un extra por el miedo de la amenaza que le habían hecho tanto el abuelo como el nieto.

**― ¡Tsk! Lo de la tarta fue culpa mía.** ―Sacando su billetera le arrojó unos cuantos billetes― **Eso es más de lo que valía.** ―Volvió a meter lo que no era de la peliblanco al locker y le puso el candado mientras el ogro levantaba los billetes que le había tirado.

Cuando tomó las cosas de la ojiazul ya él otro se había ido. Laxus suspiró y salió del cuarto de empleados. Antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín se topó de nuevo a la pelimorado.

**―Disculpe, ¿Podría darle esto a Mira?** ―La chica le extendió con dificultad dos grandes bolsas negras con manigueta― **Son sobras.** ―Explicó al ver la cara extrañada del rubio― **Siempre nos permiten llevarnos algunas. ¡Son de gran ayuda!** ―La chica hizo una reverencia y se fue a seguir trabajando.

El rubio quedó sumido en sus pensamientos todo el camino de vuelta a donde estaba su pequeña prima y la ojiazul.

Al verlo llegar con tres bolsas en las manos y un bolso grande de flores en el brazo ambas rompieron a reír de nuevo.

**― ¡Ara! ¡Jajajajaj! Ese bolso hace que te veas más amistoso. Cuando quieras hacer amigos me lo puedes pedir prestado.**

**― ¡Tsk! ¡Muy graciosa! ¡Ten!** ―Le dio las bolsas y se quitó el bolso de encima.

**―Ummm… Estás bolsas no son mías.** ―Mira miraba extrañada las bolsas negras.

**―Esas bolsas te las envía la chica que compartía el locker contigo. Y por cierto, ella ¡SI! que es amable y educada. **―Esperaba que la peliblanco entendiese la indirecta.

**― ¡Kinana Chan! ¡Claro que sí, ella es una persona espléndida! **―Y volviendo a ver al rubio levantó una ceja― **¡Ara! ¿No será que te enamoraste de ella? Te lo advierto, ella tiene novio. **

**― ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en tu cabeza, mujer!?** ―Un poco más, un poco más y la vena de su frente explotaba.

**―Bien. ¡Esto será de gran ayuda!. Apenas pueda la llamaré para agradecerle.** ―Sonriendo se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña rubia y la abrazó― **También gracias a ti, Lucy Chan. ¡A sido muy divertido hablar contigo, pequeña! Ya me tengo que ir, así que es hora de despedirnos.** ―Las dos chicas se abrazaron tiernamente― **Y en cuanto a usted, señorito…** ―La peliblanco se levantó y lo señaló― **Ponga atención cuando una mujer le habla, ese es el camino para ser un hombre de bien. **

**― ¡Tsk!**

**―Y también…**

**― ¡Otro sermón! Espera… Antes de que se me olvide, me topé al ogro y lo convencí para que me diera tu pago, está en tu bolso. ¡Y antes de que me reclames, no revisé tu bolso!**

**― ¡Gracias!** ―Poniéndose de puntillas besó la mejilla del rubio― **¡Muchas gracias!** ―Lucy le había contado que habían visto su situación con su ex jefe y le contó también que desde entonces el rubio había estado molesto.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos la ojiazul le sonreía agradecida al aturdido ojiverde.

**― ¡Es como en mi cuento! ¡Laxus Nii, salvaste a la princesa! ¡Ahora se casaran y vivirán felices para siempre!** ―La rubia chillaba de emoción.

**― ¿¡QUÉ DICES MOCOSA!?** ―Ya el rubio no recordaba cuantas veces se había sonrojado esa noche.

**―Entonces, me despido.** ―La chica peliblanco tomó las bolsas y sin volver a verlos empezó a caminar.

_Sí, también estaba avergonzada._

_Le había besado sin pensar._

**― ¡Cuidate, Mira Nee Hime!** ―La rubia movía su manita despidiéndose.

**― ¡Tsk! ¿Hime? ¿Qué tiene de princesa una mujer que carga con esa facilidad esas pesadas bolsas?**

**―Laxus Nii, eres peor que un niño.** ―La rubia movía su cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

**― ¿Qué dices mocosa?**

Mientras ambos discutían la peliblanco se perdía de sus vistas.

_A pesar del gran interés que despertó la peliblanco en el rubio, no averiguó más de ella._

Le pasó por la mente hacerlo, pero se sintió un acosador al intentarlo. Solo averiguó que ella vivía sola con su hermano menor y que luego de ese incidente había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante como mesera.

Cuando su abuelo se enfermó gravemente y varias responsabilidades correspondientes a su apellido y familia recayeron sobre él, el asunto de esa chica se fue desvaneciendo de su mente, pasaría bastante tiempo para que la casualidad, como muchos osan llamar al destino, los juntase de nuevo...

_Y unos cuantos años más pasaron para que Laxus y Mirajane compartieran un amanecer en los brazos del otro._

**-0-**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que la casa se mantenía relativamente tranquila.

Sin embargo, era más que obvio de que la familia estaba tensa. Jellal, el miembro que faltaba en esa familia no se había comunicado con ellos en todo ese tiempo, y eso era lo que los tenía en esas condiciones.

Según lo que pudo averiguar la pelirroja, era normal que cuando Jellal visitaba a su prometida no se comunicará con ellos, lo extraño era que su estadía se extendiese por tanto tiempo. Generalmente dos días eran lo máximo. Erza estaba curiosa del por qué, pero detuvo su lengua, sabía que Mira notaría que esa curiosidad era extraña y empezaría a hacer preguntas. Por el momento era mejor que la peliblanco no supiese nada de lo que pasó entre ellos.

_«No sería buena idea invocar al demonio»_ Pensó la pelirroja.

Así que moviendo su cabeza para despejarla se concentró en las cartas que tenía en la mano.

**―Er Chan, es tu turno.** ―La peliblanco sonreía. No era buena señal. La pelirroja observó el monte de cartas.

Mira había tirado un _¨Tome Cuatro¨__._ Y no solo eso, debajo de ese ¨_Tome Cuatro_¨ había un ¨_Tome Dos Rojo_¨ de parte de Lucy, debajo de éste estaba un ¨_Tome Dos Verde_¨ que había sido puesto por Obaba Sama mientras gritaba _¡UNO!_ Y como si fuese poco, debajo de ese estaba un _¨Tome Dos Azul¨_ que había puesto un pelirosa...

_«¿En qué momento prepararon esa masacre?»_

Observó a las personas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. Definitivamente...

_«¡Esto es una guerra!»_

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió...

Un ¨_Tome Dos Amarillo_¨ se acumuló en la pila.

**―¡JAJAJAJAJJAJA! El hielito degenerado se sacó el premio. ¡Vamos chico bóxer toma las doce cartas! ¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Perderás este juego y tendrás que comprar helados para todos! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA! **

**―No sé de qué hablas, lagartija pastel.** ―El chico pelinegro sonrió con maldad mientras tiraba una carta― **Mejor comienza a contar las dieciséis cartas que te tocan.** ―El pelirosa incrédulo miró el ¨_Tome Cuatro_¨ que descansaba por encima del ¨_Tome Dos Amarillo_¨ que la pelirroja había puesto.

** ―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ―Mientras el pelirosa se transformaba en una estatua de piedra todos en la mesa no aguantaban la risa.

**― ¡Deja el drama, pelo de chicle! ¡Dieciséis cartas! ¡Vamos tómalas!** ―Con la maldad en su rostro el pelinegro le alcanzaba la baraja para que tomará las cartas.

**― ¡Ustedes hicieron trampa!** ―El pelirosa sollozaba con cada carta que tomaba.

**― ¡Ara! ¿Dices qué yo hice trampa?** ―Mira le sonrió con dulzura.

**― ¡NO! ¡Mira, tú no!** ―El sudor corría por la frente del pelirosa.

**―Entonces… lo dices por mí, jovencito.** ―La anciana se acomodó los anteojos de sol que nadie supo de donde habían salido.

**― ¡NONONO! Tampoco por usted, Obaba Sama…** ―La abuelita mafiosa le daba tanto miedo como Mira.**― Lo digo por Calzoncillo Man. ¡Por este tipo que tengo a mi lado!** –Señalando al pelinegro se levantó de la mesa**― ¡De seguro que tiene cartas escondidas!**

**― ¡Que dices lagartija de caño! ¿Quieres ver que no tengo nada que ocultar?** ―No había terminado de decirlo cuando una camisa negra salió volando y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul caían al suelo―** ¡No necesito esos trucos para hacer que un idiota pierda!** ―Puso sus manos en el borde de sus bóxer para bajarlos cuando el grito de Lucy y el golpe de Erza lo detuvieron.

**― ¡No tienes que desnudarte para probarlo!** ―La pelirroja ya preparaba otro golpe.

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Te lo mereces por exhibicionista. ¡JJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AUCHHH!**

**― ¡Esto también es tu culpa, Natsu!** ―El golpe que estaba preparando terminó descargado en la cabeza del pelirosa**― ¡Ahora vístete, Gray! ¡Y termina de tomar las cartas, Natsu!**

Lucy y Mira asintieron.

Gray y Natsu se sobaban sus cabezas.

Erza se sentó luego de imponer agua.

Y Obaba Sama se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz mientras pensaba en que los hombres jóvenes tenían todo muy bien puesto.

Cuando se reanudó el juego y Lucy colocó un _¨Cinco Verde¨_ Obaba Sama colocó un _"Siete Verde¨_ y ganó la partida.

Por supuesto, el pelirosa… Perdió.

**―¡Siiii! ¡Helados para todos!** ―Emocionada Mira se levantó de su asiento. **― ¡Para mí de vainilla!**

**― ¡Chocolate!**

**― ¡Fresa! **

**― ¡Mora!**

_El pelirosa lloraba en una esquina._

**―Cuando traigan el mío lo guardan en el congelador, iré a hablar con los señores sobre las cuentas de la semana. ¡Tengan buen día, jovencitos!** ―La anciana se retiró sonriendo.

Aún no había nacido la persona que le ganará en algún juego relacionado con las cartas.

**―Supongo que será mejor que vaya a comprar los helados ya…** ―La entidad rosa que estaba en el rincón se levantó de pronto.

**―Natsu Kun… No es necesario que me compres un helado. No te preocupes.** ―La rubia de ojos café miraba preocupada al chico.

**― ¿¡Qué dices, Lucy!? Una apuesta es una apuesta. Es mi deber de hombre pagarla.** –Con una sonrisa de chico genial se acercó a la chica― **Por cierto, no dijiste que sabor querías. **

**―Yo…** ―Él estaba cerca-

**― ¿Y?** ―Una sonrisa más grande.

**―Yo… este…** ―Él estaba más cerca…

**―Dime, dime… **

**―Y…yo…** _―«¿Por qué se acercaba cada vez más?»_ Su cara le ardía por la cercanía.

**― ¡Ya entendí! Aún no sabes que escoger… ¡Genial! Entonces vamos juntos a la heladería.** ―Sin importarle nada más tomó a la rubia de la mano y casi corriendo se la llevó con él.

Aunque había perdido en el juego, el pelirosa sentía que él había terminado con el mejor premio.

«¡Tengo a Lucy para mí solo!»

Era lo que pensaba el pelirosa mientras con una sonrisa y un sonrojo sujetaba la mano de la rubia.

**― ¡Espera, Natsu! Lucy tiene que…** ―El chico de cabello negro le gritaba al viento.

El pelirosa ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

**― ¡Demonios! Se supone que solo venía a ver las fotos y a recibir mi pago…**

**― ¡Lo oíste, Er Chan! Nuestro hijo solo viene a visitarnos por el dinero.** ―La ojiazul se limpiaba unas lágrimas invisibles.

**― ¡Oh, ya veo! Así deben de sentirse los cajeros automáticos. ¡Qué triste!** ―La pelirroja secundaba con las lágrimas inexistentes a su amiga.

**― ¡Basta con su papel de madres! ¡Y los cajeros automáticos no sienten!** ―El pelinegro fruncía el ceño molesto.

**― ¡Ara, Er Chan! Esto es un record, ya frunció el ceño. **

**― ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cuánto tiempo duró esta vez? **

**―Treinta y ocho segundos…** ―Mira observaba su móvil― **Definitivamente un nuevo record. **

**― ¡Yey!** ―Ambas mujeres chocaron las palmas de sus manos.

**―Ustedes dos…** ―El ceño se profundizaba aún más.

**―Y pensar que hace un rato se estaba divirtiendo… ―**La ojiazul susurraba a la pelirroja utilizando un abanico para tapar su boca.

**―Ya sabes Mira, la pubertad y sus cambios hormonales.** ―La pelirroja respondía disimilando con su mano.

_Erza aún no dominaba la técnica del abanico._

**― ¡YO YA SUPERÉ LA PUBERTAD! ¡Y jugué porque ustedes me obligaron!**

**―Mira, ¿Crees que sea ¨_eso_¨?**

**―Definitivamente es ¨_eso_¨, Er Chan.**

**― ¿A qué se refieren con ¨_eso_¨?** ―Sabía que no debía preguntar pero ellas se pusieron serias

_¿Tal vez era algo importante?_

**―Verás Gray…** ―Comenzó la ojicafé.

**―Puede que sea a causa de Andrés…** ―Continuó la peliblanco

**― ¿Andrés?** (*) ―_«¿Tendrá que ver con las fotos?» _Pensó el pelinegro

**―Cada veintiocho días… **

**― ¡ME LARGO!** ―Rojo como un tomate por el enojo y la vergüenza se dirigió hacia la puerta, estas mujeres lo sacaban de quicio.

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ! ¡Espera…espera, Gray!** ―La pelirroja se sostenía el estómago a causa de la risa― **¡Ya…ya! Es que has estado muy pensativo desde hace días. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!** ―La chica trataba de hablar pero la risa apenas le permitía respirar.

Y ni que hablar de la peliblanco, ella solo podía reír y golpear la mesa con su mano.

**― ¡TSK! ¡Bonita manera de preocuparse!** ―El pelinegro respiró hondo y lleno dos vasos con agua― **Tengan, se van a morir si siguen así. **

**― ¡Jajaja! Gracias Gray. ¡Jajaja!** ―La pelirroja comenzó a tomar tratando de no atragantarse. La peliblanco prefirió terminar de reír.

**― ¡Bueno, bueno! Se están pasando…** ―El chico se sentó en la silla que ocupó durante el juego.

**― ¡Jaja! Sí, tienes razón. **―La ojiazul tomó un gran respiro para controlarse. La ojicafé se sentó también.

**― ¿Creen que la lagartija desteñida dure mucho?**

**― ¡Ayyy! Me duele el estómago por reírme…** ―La pelirroja terminó de tomarse el agua e inhaló profundamente antes de responder― **Es probable. Ya deberías conocer la respuesta. **

**― ¡Que fastidio! **

**―Oye Gray Kun, la peliblanco se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa. ¿Has hablado con Juvia Chan? Parecía que se llevaban muy bien.** ―Las miradas de ambas mujeres de clavaron curiosas en él y aunque lo intentó evitar, se sonrojó.

**―N..no. **

**― ¿No?** ―Ambas mujeres se unieron a coro.

**―No es como que nos conozcamos mucho…**

**―Humm… Entonces para comérsele la boca de un beso está bien, pero para llamarla o mandarle un mensaje necesitan conocerse más… ¿Eh?** ―La pelirroja fue la que habló pero ambas le dieron la mirada de _¨Eres una basura de hombre que utiliza a las mujeres para sus bajas pasiones y después las olvida como si fueran un juguete viejo que te dio alguna tía para navidad¨_

_Sí, esa mirada exacta._

**― ¿¡Có... Cómo saben lo de los besos!? **

**―Oh, fue más de uno…** ―Esta vez fue la peliblanco quien habló― **Gray Fullbuster, estás actuando de una manera en la que tienes que ser corregido. **

**―Espera, Mira…** _―«¡Maldición! Dijo mi nombre completo»_

**―Secundo la moción, Mira.** ―Ambas mujeres se levantaron y caminaron hacia su silla.

**― ¡Esperen, esperen! ¡No es lo que piensan! **

**―Ummm…** ―Pelirroja junto a él.

**―… **―Peliblanco detrás de su silla.

**― ¡ME DIO VERGÜENZA Y NO LO PEDÍ EL NÚMERO!** ―Gritó rápidamente y cerró sus ojos esperando su castigo. _«¡Espero sobrevivir!»_ Fue su pensamiento más fuerte. Solo sintió un golpecito en su frente y luego escuchó como las dos se volvían a sentar y el coro de sus voces.

**― ¡Lo supusimos! **

**― ¿Qué?**

**―Bueno, Gray Kun. Las madres saben qué clase de hijos tienen y ni tu ni Natsu son de esa clase de hombre. ¿Nee, Er Chan?**

**―Hai, Mira. **―De nuevo ambas mujeres chocaban sus manos― **Y lo que está en tu frente, es el número de teléfono de Juvia Chan. **

**― ¿Su número? ¿Cómo?**

**―Somos sus amigas, Gray Kun. Por cierto, Er Chan te pegó el papel con saliva. **

**― ¿¡Ehhh!?** ―Se levantó como un resorte y se fue a lavar la cara mientras guardaba el papel, no tardó mucho en escuchar las risas de las mujeres.

**―Debería sentirme ofendida, pero su reacción fue muy graciosa. ¡Jajajaja! **

**― ¡Ustedes son un par de demonios! **

**― ¡Jajajaja! Conocerás demonios si no la llamas, Gray Kun.** ―Mira lo miró dulcemente.

**― ¡Tsk! Ya entendí…**

**―Ten.** ―La pelirroja se levantó y le pasó una toalla de cocina para que se secará la cara**. ―Recuerda Gray, cuando necesites ayuda en cuestiones del corazón siempre tendrás a Mira.** ―La puerta de la cocina se abrió en el momento en que la pelirroja abrazaba al pelinegro― **Y yo estoy para ti, siempre lo estaré.**

**― ¡Vaya! Imaginé que todos estaban en la cocina, y no me equivoqué. Lamento interrumpir. Solo vine por algo de comer**. ―El recién llegado miró la escena de los abrazados y caminó directo al refrigerador.

**― ¿Jellal?** ―La peliblanco lo miró sorprendida.

**―Sí, yo.** ―El peliazul sacó unas cuantas frutas que ya estaban cortadas y tomó una caja de jugo.

**― ¿Estás bien? ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?** ―Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina.

**―No, no te molestes Mira. En realidad lo que más quiero es dormir. Comeré para la cena. Así que nadie me moleste en mi habitación.** ―Con una mirada fría se dirigió a Erza que había soltado al pelinegro y parecía confusa al verlo ahí― **Entendido, señorita Scarlet. ¡Que nadie me moleste! Puede ir y avisarle a mis tíos que he vuelto. ―¡Aaauuuuuch!** ―El peliazul volvió a ver a la peliblanco quien lo había pellizcado en un brazo.

**― ¡No sabes que hemos estado preocupados! ¡No te vengas a hacer el importante, Jellal Fernandes! ¡El único que tiene que ir y avisar que ya regresó eres tú! ¡Así que deja esas frutas aquí y se un hombre y mira a la gente que preocupaste a la cara y pide disculpas!** ―Con otro pellizco lo hizo dejar las frutas en el desayunador.

**― ¡Espera, Mira!** ―No pensó que Mira lo retaría así frente a los demás ya que generalmente ella actuaba como una empleada normal frente a otras personas.

_«¡Cuando llegase Laxus iba a ser peor! ¡Mira tomaría su rol de hermana mayor con él!»_

**― ¡AHORA! **

**― ¡Sí, enseguida!** ―Dejó el jugo rápidamente en la encimera y salió de la cocina― **¡Maldición!** ―No solo el enojo de Mira se adelantó sino también tuvo que ver a SU pelirroja prometiendo su amor al modelucho idiota― **¡Tanto que soporté para volver lo más pronto posible! ¡Soy un idiota!** ―Y renegando se encaminó rápidamente al salón donde sus tíos estarían a ésta hora.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja trataba de controlar el latir de su corazón, no era fácil, como tampoco lo era controlar esa angustia que la embargó al sentir esa mirada fría...

_Tan diferente a la que él le dio al despedirse ese día en que compartieron pastel en su habitación…_

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura… T-T**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

-La canción que canta Mirajane es la que canta en el festival del gremio.

-Aquí Kinana tiene la misma edad que Mira y Erza.

-Elfman es cinco años menor que Mira.

-Por si no lo conocen, el juego de cartas que estaban jugando era UNO.

-Andrés, 28 días… supongo que entendieron que se referían a la menstruación. xD

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

**¡Hola!** Espero **que les gustase** el cap. Me divirtió escribir de varios pj´s juntos a la vez. xD La parte que falta de la historia de Mira y Pikachu será desde **el punto de vista de Mira**, pero será en otro cap futuro. ¡Jujuju! EwE **Y Jellal**, pues ya volvió, en el próximo cap sabrán que pasó **en esos días con él.** Gracias por **sus reviews,** me alegran y me **animan. .o.7**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Erzychan:** Me haces tan feliz al contarme eso. No sabes los nervios que tenía el primer día que lo publiqué. T.T Gracias por el apoyo, saber lo que ustedes piensan al leerlo te hace mejorar y anima a seguir escribiendo. De nuevo, gracias. Espero seguir leyendo tu opinión. .o.7

**Elinash1**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te hayas divertido mucho y te hayan regalado un gran pastel. X3 Gracias por esperar la actualización y por tu review. Por cierto, ¿Por qué tu cumple será diferente a otros años? D:

**Jbadillodavila**: Siiii… ella es genial *-* ¡Gracias por tu review! *-*

**Cistxc**: Claro, sabrás por que el abuelo expulsó a Laxus. Te adelanto que será cortesía de Mira que lo sabrán. xDD Ya te imaginarás. ¡Jellal apareció! D: ¿Qué crees que pasará? xD Gracias por leer y dejarme saber tu opinión. .o.7

**Ero No Oni:** ¡Jajajja! Tus reviws me hacen reir mucho, original manera de leerlo. (?) xD Gracias por las críticas, me ayudan mucho. ¿Cuadruple lemon? What! OMG! O-O Lo de Ero no es solo de nombre. xD Por supuesto que me pasaré a leerlo. .o.7 Gracias de nuevo por el review.

**Claudia:** ¡Quitas un peso de mi conciencia! T,T)b xDD Me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia. Si, Jellal es importante para todos, son una familia unida, diferentes circunstancias los han hecho muy unidos, espero que te guste la conti. (Yo también quería matar al viejo pero… bueno xD) Espero saber tu opinión de nuevo. Gracias por pasarte. n-n7

**PezZitoO**: Me alegra que te gustara el MiraLAx a pesar de que no es de tus preferidos. Me hace llorar de alegría. ;o;)b Lucy es todo una ternura. xD Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Spoiler Alert: EL siguiente cap tendrá sopa picante. ¡Jojojo! Espero seguir teniéndote por acá. Gracias por leer! .o.7

**TitaniaSoul**: Me alegra que te gustaran las partes en que intento comedia y las partes donde pongo cosas "serias" t,t)b Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. Gracias por sacar tiempo y leer y aún más por dejar review cuando puedes. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Gracias de nuevo! .o.7

**Sonatika-San:** ¡NO MUERAS! D: Sip, el cap reveló muchas cosas, en especial la cuestión de los padres de Jellal y de Makarov. Ambas situaciones tuvieron que ver en el hecho de que Laxus se preocupe tanto por Jellal. El pikachu no evolucionará digo no cambiara nunca. xDD Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tus comentarios, me animan tanto que lloro de alegría. *Se limpia los mocos* Espero que disfrutes la actualización. Q-Q/

**Chicos Del Inbox:** Ya saben, los amo. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores fantasmas**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	12. Higo, Curry Y Fresa

**¡Hola!** De nuevo les traigo un **nuevo y humilde** cap. Lo siento por la tardanza, excusas mil y lo demás, pero no pude **subirlo antes**. Gracias por **su apoyo**. Q-Q Por cierto, en la votación ganó **el Gruvia**, así que el **one shot** de regalo fue de **¡Gruvia!** xD Espero que lo hayan leído. Si no lo han leído, échenle un vistazo, se llama **"Mientras Cae La Nieve"** Advertencia, **tiene lemon.** EwE En fin, disfruten el cap y **cuéntenme que les pareció**. DDD:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**

****Diálogo.****

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

****CAPITULO XII****

* * *

****~Higo, Curry Y Fresa~****

* * *

La tarde en que caminaba era soleada, más que soleada; era dorada, tan dorada como el cabello de la hermosa chica que llevaba de la mano.

Esperaba que ello no cayera en cuenta que no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento, ya que de seguro se asustaría o peor aún, se enojaría con él.

_Eso lo asustaba un poco, pero, ya lo dice el dicho..._

_«¡El que no arriesga no gana!»_ Con ese positivo pensamiento en su cabeza, decidió dar otro paso, entrelazó sus dedos con la rubia, cuando sintió que la chica se puso incómoda le señaló con entusiasmo unos hermosos pajaritos azules que hacían sus nidos.

_Al parecer eso fue suficiente, la chica no retiró su mano._

_«Soy un estratega de primera»_ Eso pensaba el pelirosa.

********―****Lucy, ¿Ya sabes que sabor de helado quieres? ****

********―****Ummm, no. Aún no**. **―La rubia no podía creer que él la llevará así de la mano. "¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? ¿Significaba algo? ¿Y si significaba algo? ¿Significaba lo mismo que significaba para ella? Y en todo caso ¿Significaba para ella lo que ella pensaba que significaba?"

De pronto su cerebro comenzó a colapsar.

****―Oe, Lucy ¿Estás bien?** **―El chico pelirosa sintió como la chica se detenía de pronto. _«¿Estaría molesta por llevarla de la mano?»_

****―Yo… lo siento, Natsu Kun. Creo que el calor me está afectando.****

_Sí, el calor pero ¿Cuál calor exactamente?_

_«¿El calor del ambiente? ¿El calor del sol? ¿El calor que le transmitía Natsu con su mano? ¿El calor en su pecho cuando lo veía preocupado por ella? ¿El calor que sentía al ver los labios de Natsu cerca de los suyos?»_ Pensaba la rubia,

_Pensando en tantos calores su cerebro se sobrecalentó, no pudo más._

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo.

****― ¡Lucy!** **―El pelirosa no tuvo tiempo para sostenerla. Se agachó y la vio llorosa y con la cara roja―** **¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?** **―Le colocó la mano libre en la frente por que lo primero que pensó es que la chica estaba así de roja a causa de alguna fiebre.

****― ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!** **―La rubia no podía decir más que eso.

****― ¡No te preocupes, Lucy! Cualquiera puede enfermarse. Ven. Volvamos a la casa.** **―Poniendo su espalda a su servicio, el chico de cabello rosa le ofrecía el transporte a la chica.

****― ¡NO! ¡No estoy enferma!** **―Con dificultad la chica se ponía de pie―** Es solo… es solo el calor. ¡Cuando compremos los helados estaré mejor! **―Ya menos mareada pudo sonreír al chico preocupado.

****― ¡Hummm! Eres un poco extraña ¿Sabes? ****

****― ¡Oh…!** **―La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta.

_No pudo evitar perder su sonrisa._

****―Pero así es Lucy, y eso está bien.** **―Puso un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. Con ese semi abrazo el pelirosa la encaminó hacia la heladería que estaba a unos metros de ahí― ****Compraremos primero el tuyo y el mío, lo comeremos en el parque y así te refrescarás lo suficiente para volver a casa. ¿Es un gran plan, no?****

Con una sonrisa que iluminaba casi como el sol de ese día, o al menos para la rubia era así, el pelirosa aceleró el paso.

_«¡Perder ese juego no había estado tan mal!» _

**-0-**

No había entendido bien lo que había pasado, estaba siendo víctima de sus dos madres falsas cuando de pronto este tipo engreído de cabello azul entró y el ambiente se puso tensó.

Mira se había enojado y no trató de disimularlo como suele hacer, Erza parecía sumida en pensamientos grises e incluso parecía nerviosa y él, bueno, estaba molesto...

No solo por la mirada llena de una especie de odio que le dirigió el recién llegado, sino también porque de algún modo sabía que ese tipo era capaz de nublar el humor de las dos mujeres que lo cuidaban tanto. Podía que a veces ellas fuesen como una patada en el culo cuando lo querían hacer enfadar, o como el agarre de la bragueta en un testículo cuando lo regañaban por actuar mal, pero ellas lo hacían porque lo querían.

_Y el sentimiento era mutuo._

Si ese idiota las molestaba a tal punto, la próxima vez que lo viese entrar en esa cocina lo pondría en su lugar. Estaba pensando cómo le rompería la cara, cuando la ojiazul interrumpió sus pensamientos con el sonido de un cuchillo afilándose. _«Bueno, tal vez no tendré que ocuparme de él__»_ Pensó el pelinegro mientras veía la sonrisa con la que la chica afilaba la hoja de acero.

****―Er Chan, Gray Kun ¿Me acompañan al invernadero? ****―Con una sonrisa la peliblanco dejaba el cuchillo en el lavaplatos y tomaba una pequeña canastita.

****― ¿Al invernadero?** **―Gray miraba extrañado a la mujer.

****― ¡Hai! Necesito reunir unas cuantas cosas para la cena. ¿Vamos?****

****―Supongo que está bien.** **―El chico siguió a la peliblanco hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina**.**

****―Er Chan…**** ―La peliblanco llamó nuevamente a la susodicha―** **Er Chan ¿Me oyes?** **―Preocupada le pasó una mano enfrente de sus ojos.

****― ¡Si, si si! Mi helado era el de fresa.** **―Salió tan de pronto de sus pensamientos que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

****― ¡Pfff! ¡JAJAJJA!** **―El pelinegro rompió a reír― ****Sigues tan golosa como siempre. Cuando llegues a los treinta te pondrás como una ballena.** **―Para evitar cualquier cosa que Erza le pudiese tirar a la cabeza, el pelinegro salió de la cocina aún riéndose.

****― ¡Estúpido Gray!** **―La pelirroja aprovechó la burla del chico para disimular la verdad―** **¿¡Y qué si me gustan los dulces!?** **―Fingiendo un enojo se aseguró de tomar un trapo para lanzárselo al pelinegro al salir.

****― ¡Claro, dulces!** **―Sonrió la ojiazul al ver salir a su amiga― ****Siempre has sido mala para mentir, Er Chan.** **―Susurró al ver salir a su amiga por la puerta, supongo que esperaré que quieras contármelo― ****Pero nada me impide mientras tanto observar mejor está situación**.**―Sin más salió canturreando por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Al salir, el pelinegro se escondió detrás de ella para evitar que la pelirroja le lanzase el trapo.

****― ¡Esconderse detrás de tu madre no es de hombres!** **―La pelirroja le reclamaba con el puño levantado― ****¡Ven aquí! ¡Necesitas que te eduque otra vez! ****

****― ¡Ara! Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí no me dará tiempo de hornear el pastel para la cena.** **―Era mejor intervenir, aún tenía que preparar dos cenas diferentes.

****― ¿Pastel de fresa?****

****―Hai, con muchas fresas. ****

****― ¡En marcha! ****―La pelirroja se llevó su mano a la frente y se puso en posición de firme. ―Cuando usted lo ordene, capitana.

****―Golosa~ ****―Susurró con burla el pelinegro.

****―Gray Kun… ****

****― ¡Andando!** **―El pelinegro imitó a su madre postiza.

****― ¡Bien, en marcha soldados!****

****―Por cierto, Mira ¿Qué ocupas del invernadero?** **―La pelirroja se extrañó que ocupará ir a esa hora, generalmente, ella; la chef de la casa, lo traía todo en la madrugada.

****―Bueno, ocupo hacer una cena especial ya que el joven Jellal volvió. Y en la cocina no tengo los chiles suficientes…****

La pelirroja y el pelinegro se volvieron a ver extrañados.

_No sabían muy bien de que iba todo eso, pero el canturreo de Mira indicaba que alguien la pasaría muy mal esa noche._

****-0-****

Sus tíos y Obaba Sama lo abrazaron hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Agradecía su amor pero vamos, _«¡Todos necesitamos el oxígeno!»_

Les había dicho lo básico, llegó bien, comió bien, durmió bien, y regresó con bien. La verdad solo la primera y la última eran ciertas. En la casa de su prometida nunca podía disfrutar comer y por causa de cierta pelirroja no había podido dormir bien, y esas ojeras dejaban en claro a los presentes la gran mentira que había dicho sobre el dormir. Sin embargo, sus tíos y Obaba Sama solo le sonrieron y no le reclamaron las obvias mentiras ni la falta de consideración por no comunicarse con ellos, y eso…

_Eso lo hacía sentirse una basura._

Así que sin poderlo soportar más se excusó con lo cansado que fue el viaje de regreso y se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por su aperitivo en la cocina. Esperaba que Mira no le tirara un cuchillo al entrar, sin embargo encontró la cocina vacía, una molestia aún más grande lo embargó al ver que la pelirroja ni el pelinegro estaban _«¿Estarían juntos?» _****― ¡Tsk! Cómo si tuviese que importarme… ****―Susurró y se aproximó a la encimera y tomó la fruta y el jugo.

Estaba por irse cuando un brillo le llamó la atención, el cuchillo que estaba en el fregadero resplandecía de lo afilado que estaba. Sin duda Mira lo acababa de afilar...

Tragó grueso y salió de la cocina antes de que la peliblanco volviese y lo encontrase ahí.

****-0-****

Habían pasado como tres horas desde que salieron por los helados.

Luego de que se sentasen en una banca del parque para comer los propios se habían olvidado de todo cuando la conversación comenzó a fluir, y es que habían hablado casi de todo. Desde recordar sus años juntos en el colegio, pasando por el dorama de las siete y terminando con la sesión de fotos que estaba por publicar la revista.

****―Sin duda será un éxito, las fotos son inmejorables. Y eso que Gray Kun no es un modelo****. ―La rubia sonreía pensando en el éxito que sería la revista ese mes.

****―Bueno, si hay algo en lo que es bueno ese hielo con bóxer es exhibiéndose sin pudor ni pena. Debió dedicarse a bailar en un tubo con tanga en lugar del deporte. ****

****― ¿Gray San es deportista?** **―La rubia miró asombrada al pelirosa.

****― ¿No sabias? Gray práctica snowboard. De hecho fue seleccionado para participar en las olimpiadas de este año, pero el muy idiota se fracturó una costilla.** **―A pesar del insulto, el pelirosa dejaba ver lo triste que estaba por el pelinegro.

_A pesar de que vivían peleando, ellos eran amigos de verdad._

****― ¡Es una lástima!** **―La rubia se entristeció un poco. _«Que algo te impida hacer lo que quieres, hacer las cosas con las que sueñas y por las que te has esforzado lastima tu confianza y quiebra tu fuerza de voluntad» _

****― ¡No pongas esa cara!** –El pelirosa le palmeó la cabeza. **―El chico bóxer nos aseguró que participaría en la siguiente olimpiada de invierno.

****― ¡Eso me alegra! ****―La chica volvió a sonreír y miró el sol que ya bajaba en el horizonte― ¿Todos ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo?

****―Vaya que sí, yo pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de mis tíos ya que mi papá es arqueólogo, Gray y Mira vivían cerca de esa casa. Jugábamos todo el tiempo junto con los hermanos de Mira. ****

****― ¿Y Erza San? ¿Vivía también allí?****

****―Claro, Erza es mi prima. Yo y ella vivíamos juntos en la casa de mis tíos. Ella y Mira peleaban mucho en ese entonces, pero siempre nos cuidaban o nos daban una paliza cuando hacíamos una idiotez. ¡Jajajaja! ****

****―Oh, no pensé que fuesen familia.** **―Una parte dentro de ella se alegró. Cuando veía a Erza abrazar a Natsu o gastarle una broma imaginaba que podía haber algo de índole romántica entre ellos, pero por suerte no era así. Sonrió aliviaba.

****―Oye Lucy, ¿Ese helado que comiste de que era?** **―La sonrisa de ella casi lo había hipnotizado.

****― ¿El helado? De higo con leche condensada.** **―Miró extrañada al pelirosa― ****¿Por qué?****

****― ¡Jeje! Es que nunca había oído de él. ****

****―Mi amiga Levy me dijo que lo probará, yo tampoco lo conocía. ****

****― ¿Estaba bueno? ****

****― ¡Si, bastante!. Si querías probarlo me hubieses dicho. ****

****― ¿De verdad me dejarías probarlo? ****

****― ¡Claro que si! Es bueno querer proba…** **―Los labios del pelirosa le impidieron continuar.

_Lo único que pudo y quiso hacer, fue mover sus labios y corresponderle el beso._

El pelirosa sonrió al sentirla responder, se acercó más y profundizó el beso. La rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. _«¡Oh por kami! ¡Si estoy soñando no me despierten!»_

_La falta de aire jugó el papel del diablo separándolos._

El pelirosa sonrió y la rubia abría sus ojos sonrojada a más no poder.

****― Sí, bastante bueno.** **―Dijo el pelirosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas― ****Te dan ganas de seguir probándolo.****

La rubia no pudo hacer más que sonreír avergonzada y mirar el fin del atardecer.

_...A veces la realidad vence por paliza a los sueños... _

****-0-****

Se comió la fruta, bebió de la caja del jugo y se tiró a la cama.

Lo que no logró hacer la fastidiosa de su prometida o la familia de ésta lo había logrado la pelirroja al abrazar al idiota de pelo negro.

_Jellal Fernandes estaba molesto__…_

Se dio vuelta en la cama y miró hacia su mesa de noche, varios de sus libros favoritos reposaban allí en completo orden, de hecho… Una idea cruzó por su mente, se levantó de su cama e inspeccionó toda su habitación.

_Baño, en orden._

_Escritorio, en orden._

_Armario, en orden._

_Mini bar, en orden._

_Mesa de billar, en orden._

_Biblioteca privada, en orden._

_Semi gimnasio, en orden._

_Sala de entretenimiento, en orden._

_Balcón, en orden._

_Cama, solo el desorden que él acababa de hacer._

****― ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que ni siquiera me extrañó lo suficiente como para venir a revisar mis cosas!?** **―Se tiró boca abajo a la cama y ahogó un gruñido de frustración en la almohada― ****¿Qué putas pasa conmigo? ****―Se sentó de nuevo, tiró la almohada lo más lejos que pudo y se desacomodó el cabello con frustración― ****¿Por qué tengo que estar así por ella?** **Apenas y la conozco** **―Se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente a la cama―** **No debí de regresar tan pronto…** **―Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba esa semana y media que pasó lejos.

_Lo molesto que fue recibir esa llamada diciéndole que debía ir allí en el primer vuelo._

No solo perdió la celebración que le haría su familia, sino que también dejaría todo en el aire en cuanto a lo que se refería a la pelirroja. La recordaba, claro que sí, tan sonrojada, tan divertida, tan dulce… aún más dulce que el pastel de fresa que comieron juntos y que luego volvió a degustar de esos labios tan suaves y seductores...

Fue precisamente ese recuerdo el que lo mantuvo de buenas en ese lugar, las cenas, la hipocresía, la fastidiosa y violenta de su ¨_prometida_¨, las amenazas de su cerdo suegro, las insinuaciones de todo tipo de su vieja y arrugada suegra, los golpes ¨_inocentes_¨ en los encuentros deportivos que participó como ¨futuro¨ miembro de esa insoportable familia.

_Nada le pudo quitar el buen humor gracias a eso._

Y era muy probable que ellos terminaran fastidiados de ese buen humor y lo dejaran regresar media semana antes.

****―Al menos está vez fue más fácil fastidiarlos…** **―Rió desganado para sí mismo― ****Tengo que ser más astuto si quiero sacarlos del juego…** **―Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó la portátil que tenía en el primer cajón y digitó una contraseña en el panel que había escondido debajo de donde antes descansaba la misma, se abrió una especie de pequeña caja fuerte y de ella extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de memoria, la cual insertó en la portátil.

Mientras se iniciaba la sesión observó el atardecer, naranjas y amarillos invadieron su visión, como si le echaran fuego a su voluntad, pero fue el pasó a rojo de estos colores lo que le sacó una sonrisa fastidiada.** **―Roja escarlata ¿Eh?** **―Sacudió su cabeza y puso atención su monitor― ****Ahora sí, querido suegro, echemos un vistazo a los negocios de su familia.** **―Tecleó unas cuantas cosas y un millar de datos comenzaron a descargarse a su portátil― ****¡Vaya!** **―Soltó un silbido―** **¡Espero que toda esta basura que estoy por leer sirva para algo!****

Pasaron varias horas y lo que había leído hasta ahora no le servía para nada, sin duda llevaban bastante tiempo en el mundo de las estafas y la corrupción, sabían muy bien como limpiar su rastro y eso le iba a complicar su plan más de lo que tenía previsto. Soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj, eran las siete y treinta de la noche y sentía que la cabeza le estallaba, y era lógico…

Rápidamente enlistó de menor a mayor las razones de su dolencia

Sueño.

Hambre.

Frustración.

Números limpios.

Datos sin valor.

Falta de café.

La pelirroja.

****― ¿Ni siquiera pudo traerme un café?** **―Se preguntó molesto mientras se hacia para atrás en la silla y se equilibraba en las patas de atrás de la misma y se quedó observando embobado el rojo atardecer...

_Rojo escarlata..._

****― ¡Tsk! ****―Iba a soltar una maldición por pensar en ella tan solo por ver ese color en el cielo cuando un par de golpes en su puerta lo detuvieron.

_Sonrió con autosuficiencia al escuchar los golpes._

_«De seguro la pelirroja está ahí esperando, como debía de ser»_ Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de poner la mano en la perilla y abrir, se detuvo. ** **― ¡Ah ah! No estás tratando con un desesperado, brujita. Se debe ser un hombre que se haga desear.** **―Dijo con arrogancia y cruzó los brazos esperando que se volviesen a oír los golpes en la puerta.

Comenzó una cuenta en su cabeza, al llegar a cuarenta y no escuchar los golpes que pensó que escucharía luego del tres se puso nervioso...

Miró la perilla y luchó con su credo de _"Se debe ser un hombre que se haga desear_", finalmente el hombre fácil ganó. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y de inmediato intentó deshacer su acción, pero antes que pudiera cerrar nuevamente; una mano sostuvo la puerta y la jaló con fuerza.

Sonriendo falsamente, un joven rubio de ojos verdes y peligrosos lo jaló de la camisa.

****_―"Queridísimo"_**** primo ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!.** **―Farfulló con los dientes amenazadoramente apretados.

****―L..Laxus… No se supone que hoy te tocaba supervisar la construcción de la nueva planta de energía.** **―Se soltó del agarre fingiendo enojo y se acomodó la camisa negra.

****―Bueno, un pajarito me dio la buena nueva de que mi primo, el silencioso, había vuelto**.**

****― ¿Pajarito, eh? Estoy seguro que la que te lo dijo tiene alas, muy negras, y también probablemente tenga un par de cuernos…** ** ―Lo que la peliblanco sabía lo sabía el rubio y viceversa, eso Jellal lo tenía muy claro, pero aún así se sorprendió que Laxus dejara de lado sus responsabilidades a causa de su regreso, desde que el abuelo Makarov murió; dejándole toda la responsabilidad al rubio, no conocía a alguien tan responsable y obsesionado con la perfección en el trabajo como su primo idiota.

****―Y no se te olvide mencionar lo hermosa que es esa avecilla. ****

****―Sí digo algo así me golpearías…****

****― ¡Por eso eres mi primo favorito!** **―Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo encaminó hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

****― ¡Espera! Estoy ocupado ahora… Si tú y Mira me quieren sermonear esperen hasta mañana… ****

****―Eso de seguro, pero ahora** **―Dijo mientras abría la puerta que daban a las escaleras―.** **¡Es hora de cenar!****

****―Claro ¡A cenar! ¿Y justo tú viniste a llamarme a la mesa?****

****―Bueno, dijiste que _¨Nadie debía molestarte¨_ Obaba Sama y esa empleada nueva no se iban a acercar a tu habitación.****

****―Oh… ****_―«¡Pero que estúpido!»_ Había olvidado que había dicho eso. Si no se hubiese dejado llevar por lo que sea que sintió cuando la vio con el modelucho, tal vez hubiese podido estar con ella a solas en su habitación.

_«Tal vez hubiese podido hasta…»_

****―Espero que tengas hambre** **―El rubio interrumpió los pensamientos del peliazul― La hermosa chef de la casa preparó algo especialmente para el recién llegado…

****― ¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea!** **―Fue lo único que pudo decir el renegado Fernandes al ser arrastrado fuera de su cuarto y antes de que el rubio casi lo obligase a entrar al comedor.

En la mesa ya los comensales estaban sentados.

Su tío y tía tan felices como siempre.

Lucy extrañamente demasiado feliz y con cara de soñadora.

Obaba Sama sonreía discretamente en una esquina junto a la pelirroja que no se dignaba a mirarlo y por último junto al asiento vacío que era para él, sonriendo, la chef de la casa.

_«Debí pedir que me sirvieran la cena en el cuarto»._ Pensó el peliazul mientras veía la inmensa sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara de la peliblanco. _«O dejar listo un testamento»_ Reflexionó al ver que frente al lugar vacío de la mesa había un bowl de vidrio especial y solo para él.

****― ¡Jellal!** **―Con emoción la señora de la casa lo apresuraba para que se sentase―. ****Estamos tan felices de que estés de vuelta que Mira no pudo resistirse y preparó un platillo especial para ti…** **―Sonreía con dulzura la señora Heartfilia.

****― ¡Que joven afortunado!** **―Asentía el Señor Heartfilia― ****Incluso Laxus se resistió a probarlo porque era especial para ti. ¡Y ya sabes cómo le gusta la comida de nuestra Mirajane!****

****―Laxus, eso es muy considerado** **―El peliazul se sentó y observó el bowl reluciente frente a él mientras su ceja sufría un tic nervioso―** **Pero no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques así, prueba cuanto gustes. Insisto.** ** ―Tomando el bowl con cuidado y tratando de ignorar que la salsa en que nadaba el pollo con curry burbujeaba peligrosamente, se lo acercó al rubio que estaba sentado junto a él― ****Ten, sírvete y haz los honores… ****

****―¡Ajaja! Jellal, no tienes que preocuparte. No es un sacrificio.** **―Alejando el bowl de su cara el ojiverde prosiguió con su inusual discurso― ****Él de la celebración eres tú, primo. No seas tan penoso. ¡Anda! ¡Come hasta reventar! ****

****―No, no insisto. Sírvete tu primero Laxus. ****

****―No, eso es el deber del festejado…****

****― ¡Que va! Estabas tan emocionado por comer que me trajiste casi alzado, haz los honores…****

****―Eso fue porque me dijiste que te morías de hambre… ****―La sonrisa falsa de ambos ya se había transformado en la mueca de una bestia al ataque.

****―Pero tú vienes del trabajo así que…****

****―Y tú de un largo viaje…****

****―Yo ya descanse toda la tarde…****

****―Pero me dijeron que casi no comiste…****

****―Y tu almorzas…****

****― ¡Entiendo! ****―La peliblanco interrumpió al peliazul y le quitó el burbujeante bowl― **Mi comida no es lo suficientemente buena. De seguro que estuvo comiendo manjares exquisitos y lo que cocino yo... **―Un nudo en la garganta no la dejó terminar―** **Lo que cocino yo… Es incomible para él… ¡Oh, soy un fracaso como chef!** **―Colocó el bowl en la mesa y se limpió unas lágrimas inexistentes con la punta del delantal.

****― ¡Claro que no, Mira!** **―La señora Heartfilia se levantó y la tomó de las manos―** **Tu cocina es la mejor del mundo, querida.** **―Luego se dirigió al peliazul con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada―** **¿Verdad, sobrino querido? ****―Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

****―Ssssí… tía… Por supuesto...****

_H__abía perdido._

Su tía le mostró en esos ojos las mil maneras en que lo iba a torturar por poner triste a la peliblanco.

Sin decir más acercó de nuevo el bowl y se sirvió en su plato mientras todos lo observaban atentamente.

_La demonio no lo dejaría escapar de su castigo._

Mientras se servía podía escuchar las risas de Laxus, Mirajane y hasta de Lucy en su cabeza. Acercó cuidadosamente la cuchara a su boca...

Una burbuja del curry reventó y salpicó su labio haciéndole sentir como si una gota de lava lo estuviese derritiendo. El olor del caldo era delicioso pero a pesar de eso irritaba sus ojos y fosas nasales.

Cuando la cucharada descansó en su lengua sintió como esta perdía toda sensibilidad y su boca parecía un infierno, tragó y sintió el desplazamiento centímetro a centímetro de la comida, el calor bajaba por él mientras otra cucharada ascendía a su boca "Fue una vida buena" pensó el peliazul mientras tragaba la tercera y cuarta cucharada y las primeras dos bajaban incendiando todo a su paso...

Lo siguiente que escuchó en ese mundo que parecía ir en cámara lenta fue el grito de Lucy, seguido por la sensación de caer al vacío. Lo último que vio fue la cara preocupada de una pelirroja que parecía sujetarlo detrás de su silla...

_Al verla tan de cerca, una cálida sensación que estaba seguro no tenía nada que ver con el curry, se expandió por su pecho._

****-0-****

****―Será mejor dejarlo descansar. ¡Jajaja! Se lo merece por idiota.** **―El peliazul escuchaba medio inconsciente una voz gruesa que parecía la de su primo―** **Iba a preguntarle unas cosas pero a cómo debe de tener la lengua dudo que pueda decírmelas. ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! ****

****―Señorito Laxus… no se burle más del pobre señorito Jellal** **―La voz de una anciana se escuchó en la habitación― ****Mejor es que lo dejemos descansar. Erza Chan, ya volviste. Nosotros nos retiramos. Deja el agua en la mesa de noche, cierra las cortinas y apaga las luces, creo que por ahora lo mejor es que el señorito descanse. El viaje lo dejó muy cansado.** **―El peliazul escuchó los pasos alejarse de su cama.

****― ¡Buenas noches, señorito Jellal!** **_―«Si, definitivamente era la voz de Obaba Sama__»_

****― ¡Buenas noches, idiota! ¡Jajaja!** **_―«Sip, esa era definitivamente la voz del idiota de Laxus»._

Escuchó la risa alejarse y el cerrar de una puerta.

Por fin estaba solo o eso pensó hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su cama y el tintineo del cristal. _«Ella está aquí»_ Fue el pensamiento que llenó su mente y decidió comprobarlo, intentó hablar con su voz más dura para asustarla y ponerla nerviosa pero la sustancia mortal que había ingerido no sé lo permitió y en su lugar un chillido vergonzoso fue lo que salió de su boca. _«¡Maldita sea!»_ Pensó avergonzado.

****― ¡Jellal!** **―La voz de la chica parecía aliviada― ****¿Necesitas algo?****

**_«_**_Cuerdas vocales nuevas»_ Fue el pensamiento del peliazul. Pero ya que no podía hablar bien, solo abrió los ojos poco a poco e intentó sentarse, inmediatamente sintió como la pelirroja le ayudaba y se sentaba junto a él en la cama, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Estaba seguro que ella se burlaría de él...

_Y como culparla…_

Él había perdido el conocimiento por comer pollo al curry…** **― ¡Toma! Deberías beber agua. ****―Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que ella acercará el vaso a sus labios, aún sentía arder su labio inferior. Ese curry podía ser considerado un arma de guerra. No se dio cuenta que se había acabado todo el agua del vaso, hasta que la pelirroja se lo quitó de los labios y lo volvió a llenar para darle más. Se sentía tan bien el agua fresca que terminó derramando la mitad sobre él mismo. Cuando se acabó el tercer vaso sintió que el incendio en su estómago se apagaba un poco.

****― ¿Mejor?** **―La pelirroja lo observaba preocupada.

****―Ugh..** **―El peliazul carraspeó intentando encontrar la voz. **―**S..Sí.. ****

****― ¿Quieres más agua?****

****―N..no ugh… estoy mejor…**** ―El chico arrugó el ceño tratando de concentrarse en no dejar escapar otro chillido poco masculino como antes.

****― ¿Estás molesto? Mira no quiso… es decir, ella no es…****

****― ¿Mala?** **―El chico levantó una ceja―** **Ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que ella es un demonio.** **―Así que ella estaba preocupada por Mira, no por él.

_Era un poco decepcionante._

****―Bueno, si, per…****

****―Me lo merecía. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado con ella. ****

****― ¿De verdad? ¿No la despedirás?** **―La pelirroja se asombró de lo fácil que dejaba pasar algo como eso.

****― Pffffffff… ¡Jajajjajaja! ¿¡Despedir a Mirajane!?¡Jajajjajaja! Antes me echarían a mí o a Laxus.** **―Se sujetó el estómago de la risa mientras sentía como el exceso de agua le revolvía él contenido―** **¿No lo has notado? Mira es como una hija para mis tíos. ¡Para ser una periodista no eras muy observadora! Además, Mira siempre ha sido así… cuando la conocí lo primero que me dijo fue _¨¡Eres un maldito egoísta!¨_ Hasta yo la considero como una fastidiosa hermana mayor…****

****― ¿En serio? ****

****― ¡Que ganaría mintiéndote, mujer! ****

****― ¡Oh! Entonces ya no me siento tan mal…****

****― ¿Por qué deberías? Fue cosa de ese demonio.****

****―Ummm… supongo…****

****― ¿Supongo?****

****―Verás… yo la ayudé a elegir los chiles…****

****― ¡¿QUÉ!? ****

****―Ella me pidió ayuda… y a Gray también.** **―Agregó la pelirroja inocentemente.

****― ¿Gray? El chico que estaba en la cocina en la mañana. El de cabello negro, 1.80 de altura, 72 kilos, probablemente diestro y deportista?** **―Sentía que algo le hervía por dentro y estaba seguro que no era el curry.

****―Oye…** **―La pelirroja se alejó un poco de él― ****Eres muy observador… ****―Le dijo con la ceja levantada.

****―Emm.. Si… Algo así…** **_―«¡Maldita sea! Me deje llevar por los…»_ El peliazul cortó inmediatamente sus pensamientos.

Él _NO_ estaba celoso.

_Ni tampoco se estaba sonrojando._

_«No. Jamás»_

****―Ummm…** **―Lo miró extrañada al verlo ponerse nervioso de pronto―** **Sí, él es Gray. Recuerda, con una R antes de la A. Mi amigo NO GAY, totalmente heterosexual Gray.** **―Tal vez por eso es que al peliazul le molestaba ir tanto a donde su prometida, pensó la ojicafé _«Tal vez él… pateaba con las dos y por eso tanto interés por su casi hijo Gray»_

****― ¡Oye, oye, oye!** **―La volvió a ver preocupado―.**** ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en lo de ¨_No Gay_¨? ¿Qué estás insinuando?** **―La vena en su frente comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente.

****―Bueno es que… es mejor dejar las cosas claras y evitar falsas ilusiones. ****

****― ¡¿Q..qué!?** **―Es que lo decía porque ella sabía de primera mano que el tipo no era gay porque ya lo habían… _«¡No!»_ Por alguna razón prefería que fuese que ella pensará que él era del otro equipo antes que… antes que... ― ****¡No sé lo que esa cabecita podrida esté pensando pero a mí me gustan las mujeres, y eso lo deberías tener bien claro! ****―Aprovechó que ella estaba sentada junto a él para verla a los ojos, tratando de hacerle recordar lo que pasó en esa cama.

_Y le pareció que lo logró al verla ponerse tensa y roja en un instante._

****―Bu..bueno… hay algunas personas que les gusta _¨Dar y Recibir¨_ ya sabe…****

****― ¡Que demonios! ****―Se sintió aliviado, era que ella lo había creído gay… _«¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo que me crean homo es un alivio?»_ ―**** Lo dejaré claro, yo Jellal Fernandes solo estoy interesado en las mujeres. ¿Entendido?** **―Se acercó a ella hasta ponerla nerviosa.

_«Si, recuerda lo que pasó aquí pelirroja» _

****― ¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Como usted diga!** **_―«¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? ¿Por qué solo podía pensar en las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo?» _

****― ¡Demonios! Aún lo estás dudando ¿Verdad? ****―Frustrado se acercó más.

****―No, claro que no… ****

****―No me convences…****

****―Ya dije que no…****

****― ¡Lo estás dudando…!****

****― ¡Que insistente! Sabe, es muy sospechoso que insista tanto…****

****― ¡Tsk! Insisto porque tienes una cabeza podrida…****

****― ¡Mira quién habla! ****

****―Bien, entonces dame mi recompensa.****

****― ¿Recompensa? ¿Qué recompensa?****

****―La recompensa por ser cómplice de un intento de asesinato con curry. ¿Obvio, no? ****―Era mejor cambiar de tema.

_Ella tenía razón. _

Se estaba esforzando demasiado por hacerle ver que él no pateaba desviado.

****― ¡Oh!... Bien… ¡Pero, cierre los ojos…!** **―La chica se puso roja y sonrió.

****― ¿En serio?** **_―«Ella lo iba a hacer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo iba a besar? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿El curry cumplía milagros a los valientes que lo tragaban?»_

****―S…si… pero si no quiere…****

****― ¡SISISIISISI QUIERO!** **_―«¿Por qué estoy tan emocionado? Parezco una quinceañera en concierto de One Direction»_

El peliazul se intentó calmar mientras cerraba los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al sentir un olor a fresa acercarse a su boca, como cuando la besó la madrugada antes de irse, el sabor de sus labios y más aún más cuando sus labios fueron presionados y el sabor se extendió por ellos, era como un bálsamo que se extend…

_«¡Un momento!» _

El peliazul abrió sus ojos y observó la escena―**** ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?** **―La mano de la mujer sostenía lo que parecía ser un labial y era lo que le estaba aplicando hacía un momento.

****― ¿Eh? ¿No lo ves? Es un bálsamo labial, sirve para los labios secos, también es bueno para las quemaduras. ¡Es mi manera de disculparme! Ya verás, quedaran como nuevos. Y lo mejor ¡Huele a fresas! ****―La sonrisa de ella dejaba ver que no lo hizo por maldad alguna pero eso no podía evitar que la vena del peliazul estuviese a punto de reventarle.

****― ¿Bálsamo labial? ¿Esa es tu disculpa?****

****―Sí, no te preocupes, es nuevo, así que no es nada anti-higiénico. Me lo recomendaron mucho. Dicen que también es comestible, aunque no sé qué tal será el sabor.** **―Declaró curiosa alzando los hombros totalmente despreocupada.

****― ¡Oh, así que no sabes eso!** **―El tono del peliazul debió de ser la única advertencia necesaria para la pelirroja pero no fue así― ****¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ****

****―Lo averiguaré después, este es tuyo. Ya me compraré ot… ****

_Los labios del peliazul no la dejaron hablar más. _

_Ni la mano que le presionó contra su nuca para no dejarla escapar de ellos._

Sintió los labios de él resbalar suaves en los suyos a causa del bálsamo, y tal vez fue a causa del sabor a fresa que ella terminó saboreándolos y pasando su lengua sobre ellos, adicta al sabor y adicta a la sensación, su lengua fue la primera en cruzar el límite entre sus bocas y explorar la calidez de la ajena, el pareció sorprenderse pero respondió gustoso al juego de lenguas y aprovechó para abrazar la cintura de la mujer y acercarla más. Avariciosamente siguió subiendo la mano hasta tocar uno de los pechos de ella y pasó igual que el dicho...

_¡La avaricia rompe el saco!_

La pelirroja se detuvo avergonzada y se alejó de su boca.

****―Esto no…** ―Apenas y podía respirar a causa del beso.**

****―Y bien ¿Sabe a fresa?** **―Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era restarle importancia al asunto o ella huiría de esa casa.

****― ¡Idiota!** **―La pelirroja lo volvió a ver molesta― ****¿Solo por eso lo hiciste?****

****―Fuiste tan considerada conmigo regalándomelo que no pude evitar devolverte la amabilidad. ****―Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado―** **¿Y bien?****

****― ¡Averígualo tú mismo!** **―Enfadada la ojicafé se levantó de la cama y le tiró el bálsamo― ****¡Buenas noches!** **―Se dirigió a la puerta con el corazón desbordante.

****―Señorita Scarlet… ****―Logró hacerla voltear― ****Mañana quiero desayunar en la habitación. Se lo encargo. Seguro que en el desayuno averiguo que tanto a fresas sabe**. **―Besando el bálsamo que ella le había tirado antes le cerró un ojo― ****¡Sueñe dulce!** **―Y con una sonrisa en toda la cara se dio media vuelta y se cobijó. Antes de romper a reír escuchó como la mujer azotaba fuertemente la puerta al cerrarla.

_El curry radioactivo había valido la pena…_

* * *

****¿Review?****

****T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T****

* * *

****Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:****

He estado muy ocupada pero ustedes **me animan a continuarla**. Gracias por sus reviews y los ánimos que dejan. **T—T)b** El OneShot** Gruvia ya está publicado** por si quieren leerlo. Gracias a los que lo han leído. Por cierto, habrá otra votación **por otro One shot cuando MI MAID llegué a 100 reviews.** *-* ¡Eso es como un sueño! Para los que me han preguntado **por Zodiac**, llevo medio cap, probablemente en **marzo actualice.** xD Gracias por esperar. En fin, espero les gustará este cap. **En el próximo**, algo de **Gruvia. ¡Jojo! :x**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Oni No Ero:** Si, me fijé y arreglé algunas cosas. Aunque lo de palabras repetidas es de cuando balbucean al hablar. xD Muchas gracias por decirme. Lo leo una vez para la revisión pero siempre se me cuelan errores. xDD Jellal es un maldito celoso, me encanta el divino. xD No me he fijado si ya actualizaste. Hace días no reviso nada. Pero, ya es fin de semana y ya tengo tiempo. Q-Q /En un rato me paso a dar una vuelta para ver si hay un hermoso y suculento cap 9. Gracias por el review y los msj. NwN /

**Sonatika-San**: Me alegra que lo leas, muchas gracias. T-T Poner a Freed de ese modo era inevitable. xD ¡Juju! EWE La prometida de Jellal es un misterio para muchos, tal vez ya saben quien es… Me alegra que eso te hiciera reír, estaba preocupado por si no entendían lo de Andrés. ¿Qué tal este cap? D: xD Gracias por dejarme saber tus opiniones. Owo7

**Jbadillodavila:** ¡Jaja! Si, pero no a todas. xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión. .o.7

**AmeliaCipri:** Si, celos… celos… ¡Son hermosos! xD La prometida parece que es el misterio que más interrogantes tienen… tal vez ya lo descubrieron. :x O tal vez no. (?) xD Pronto lo sabrán. ¿Qué tal te pareció este cap? Gracias por leer y dejar review. Me motivan a seguir. T.T/

**Liv-Scarlet:** Hola, Claudia! .o. / Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Jellal celoso es divino. Me alegra que entendieran lo de Ándrés. xDDD Ese par son el caos. Lucy aprendió rápido y Laxus no tiene mucha paciencia. EWE Es lindo avergonzarlo. ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué tal este cap lleno de sabores? :3

**Erzychan: **¿Sentiste la tensión? *-* Me alegraste mucho con ese comentario. Acertaste, hay algunas explicaciones en este cap. ¡Jojo! Me gusta mucho avergonzar a Laxus y poner celoso a Jellal. Mi corazón es algo malvado… ¡Y no me arrepiento! EWE xD Espero que te guste este cap también ¿Qué tal quedó? D:

**Stef Chan:** Gracias por leer la historia y decirme tan lindas palabras. Me animan a seguirla y no dejarla tirada. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! *-* ¿Qué te pareció este cap? D:

**Reviews De Mientras Cae La Nieve:** No saben lo felíz que estoy porque les gustase el Oneshot Gruvia. Q/Q)7

**Chicos Del Inbox****:** Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

****¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores ****

****¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7****

****Sin más, me despido…****

****¡Nos leemos en las historias!****

****¡Adieu!****

****.o.7****


	13. Ideas Y Favores

**¡Hola!** Sacando tiempo de **poco a poco** pude terminar este cap. xD Sinceramente si no fuese por el** entusiasmo** y el ánimo que me dejan ustedes en **los reviews** no tendría el empeño para terminar el fic. **¡Muchas gracias!** Sin más, espero que disfruten el cap. **.o.7**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

* * *

**~Ideas Y Favores~**

* * *

Nuevamente desde que llegó a su casa se encerró en su cuarto.

Sí seguía de ese modo sus padres lo creerían con algún tipo de depresión, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, en ese momento miraba fijamente el papel que colgaba en el tablero de dardos frente a su cama.

_El número de teléfono de la chica que había conocido hacía unos días…_

**―Juvia…** ―Musitó entre nervioso y sonriente. Aún no decidía si llamarla o no― **Si no lo hago esas dos me matan… Pero ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Hola? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el que te besó, te llamaba para que no pensaras que soy un depravado. Por cierto, ayer soñé contigo y tu traje de baño blanco ¿Volverás pronto? O ¡Hola! Soñé contigo, ¿Crees que es raro? ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se supone que le tengo que hablar!** ―Pensó en tomar el papel y botarlo a la basura pero recordó las caras de amenaza de sus autonombradas madres de pronto sintió como los nervios aumentaban y sacó el celular de su bolsillo**― Según esas dos lo importante es que un hombre escuche... Supongo que lo mejor es que ella hable todo lo que quiera.**

_Al teclear los primeros números y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…_

**― ¡Este número es de otro país!** ―Llevó su cabeza lo más atrás que le permitió su cuello y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Su pobre economía no le permitía el lujo de hacer una llamada tan cara… **― ¡Esas dos solo me lo dieron para joderme! **

**-0-**

_Estaba nervioso._

Sabía que debía concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba por hacer pero no podía dejar de pensar en _"eso"._

No sabía de donde había tomado el valor, aunque estaba muy seguro de donde habían salido las ganas de hacerlo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Desde los últimos años de secundaria; Lucy, se había convertido en una especie de amor platónico para él y aunque tenían amigos en común e incluso se hablaban y almorzaban con el mismo grupo de gente, siempre sintió que algo los separaba, y ese algo, era el dinero. La rubia era la hija única de una de las familias más adineradas que conocía, era una princesa, una hermosa y dulce princesa...

_Y él… bueno..._

Él asistía a ese colegio de renombre solo porque su padre era amigo del director y recibió una generosa beca que logró tener hasta el final con las buenas calificaciones que se esforzó por mantener. Aún recordaba como Erza le "_ayudaba_" a estudiar. Nunca por jugar o pelearse tuvo más moretones en su cuerpo que cuando la pelirroja le daba tutorías. _"Haré que este libro se te pegué en la cabeza de una u otra manera"_ Recordaba la frase que su prima decía cada vez que él se quejaba cuando ella lo golpeaba con uno en la cabeza. **―¡Y vaya que funcionó!** ―Sonrió medio asustado.

**― ¿Qué funcionó?** ―Un chico con piercings en la cara lo miraba seriamente― **¿Vas a empezar a fotografiar o seguirás con la mente en qué sabe que maldita mierda rosa estabas pensando?** ―El chico de largo cabello negro cerró el puño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelirosa.

**― ¡Auch! ¡Maldito metalero! No tenías porqué golpearme ¿Estás buscando pelea?** ―El pelirosa se levantó de su silla y lo enfrentó.

**― ¡Tsk! Ni te creas niño… Me encantaría romperte la cara pero tienes que tomar las fotos y no quedarán bien si te dejo un ojo morado.** ―El chico de los piercings sonrió burlonamente y levantó una ceja.

**― ¡Ja! Lo que tienes es miedo de que te estropeé el maquillaje cuando llores pidiendo perdón, hierrito. **

**― ¡Ha! ¡Lo estás pidiendo lagartija!** ―El de largo cabello hizo tronar los dedos de sus puños― **Será mejor que pidas clemencia…** ―Una sonrisa un tanto sádica afloró en el rostro del chico de los piercings.

**― ¿Clemencia? ¿Quién le necesita?** ―El chico pelirosa sonrió levantando sus puños― **Ahora sí que me encendiste, no te van a reconocer en las fotos…** ―Ambos chicos dieron pasos hacia adelante peligrosamente, se miraron de manera desafiante y cuando se disponían a golpearse el grito de una delicada voz los detuvo.

**― ¡POR FAVOR NO PELEEN!** ―La chica que recién cruzaba el umbral de la puerta sujetaba fuertemente unos libros contra su pecho mientras los miraba preocupada.

**― ¡Tsk! Desde cuando dejan entrar a mocosos mientras los adultos trabajan…** ―El pelinegro bajó su puño y se dirigió a la chica― **Mira mocosa, aquí no es guardería, será mejor que busques a tus papás antes que termines en medio de algún problema.** ―Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la despeinó― **Pero si lo que buscabas era un autógrafo mío, puedo concederte ese deseo.** ―Sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba la cabeza de la joven.

**―Etto… yo no…** ―La pequeña chica fue interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe.

**― ¡Idiota! ¿A quién tratas de niña? Ella es la editora de esta revista**. ―El pelirosa le golpeaba de nuevo la cabeza al de pelinegro― **Aunque si quieres que cancelen tu artículo, me librarías del fastidio de fotografiarte.** ―El pelirosa se hurgaba el oído con su dedo meñique mientras ponía cara de desentendido.

**― ¿La editora? ¿Ésta enana?** ―Sorprendido se sobaba la cabeza― **¿En serio?** ―Miró a la chica de arriba abajo con toda la incredulidad plasmada en su cara― **¿Me estás gastando una broma? No se supone que las editoras son sexys y ya sabes con… curvas…** ―Mientras ahuecaba sus manos para dar a entender a qué curvas se refería la chica de cabello celeste lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**― ¡Si, soy plana ¿Y qué?! ¡Los pechos no te hacen más o menos mujer!** ―Replicó con una especie de puchero y enojo. Y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo seguida por el pelirosa que miraba burlón al de los piercings.

**― ¿Cancelarás el artículo, Levy? La verdad éste idiota se lo merece. ¡Yo lo cancelaría!** ―Las lágrimas de burla hacia el pelinegro casi se le salían de los ojos.

**―Tiene razón, Levy Chan.** ―Un chico de cabello naranja que hasta hace un momento colocaba los iluminadores se acercó a la mesa de trabajo. **―No merece el artículo.**

**―Lo primero que hizo fue atacarte, Levy Chan. Se nota que es temperamental, no deberías confiar en él.** ―Un chico de cabello oscuro terminó de colocar parte de la escenografía y se limpiaba las manos con un paño― **Afectaría a la revista y a ti como editora.** ―Los tres chicos se interpusieron entre ella y la mirada entre furiosa y asustada que les daba el de los piercings en la cara.

**― ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Esperen! Yo no sabía que ella era…**

**― ¿La editora?**

**― ¿Pequeña?**

**― ¿Plana?**

**― ¡Chicos!** ―La peliceleste a la que estaban presuntamente defendiendo estaba totalmente roja, dio un paso adelante con los puños apretados y los encaró― **¡Lo están empeorando! Además no voy a cancelar nada, este artículo lo pensé muy bien y Redfox San es el indicado. **

**― ¿Estás segura, Levy? Músicos emergentes los encuentras en cualquier lado, no es como que él sea la gran cosa. **

**―Además este no parece confiable…**

**―Se nota que es un pervertido y además es muy agresivo, no deberías de acercarte a él, Levy Chan. **

**― ¡SUFICIENTE! ¿A quién le dices _"No es la gran cosa"_, lagartija?** ―El pelinegro se acercó al de pelo rosa y lo agarró de la camisa― **¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?** ―Mientras le recriminaba con los dientes apretados lo sacudía una y otra vez.

**― ¿Lo ves, Levy Chan? Este chico es peligroso, si no nos libramos de él ahora es probable que nos termine golpeando. **

**―Así es, Levy Chan y después nos dejará colgados en un árbol hasta que alguna persona nos encuentre. Se nota que es un sangre fría…**

**― ¡Chicos, chicos! Vamos, creo que han estado leyendo mucho manga últimamente.** ―A la peliceleste una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien― **Aunque es cierto que es un poco maleducado, o mejor dicho, bastante maleducado… Su talento es innegable. Lucy Chan quería una sección de músicos prometedores y sin duda él lo es... A pesar de su falta de educación.**

**― ¡Oye, oye ena… editora!** ―Se corrigió rápidamente mientras soltaba a un pelirrosa que parecía mareado y a punto de vomitar―** ¡Deja de poner énfasis en lo de mal educado!**

**― ¡Claro que lo eres! **

**―Te lo dije, Levy Chan. Este tipo no es bueno.**

**―Jet Kun, Droy Kun, ya está decidido. No importa que sea un pervertido, mal educado con pésimo temperamento y con pinta de rebelde sin causa, su talento es innegable. **

**― ¡Enana… te estás pasando…!** ―La vena de su frente se hinchaba peligrosamente.

**― ¡L E V Y. Mi nombre es LEVY! Levy Mc Garden, Redfox San. Empecemos de nuevo. Dejaré de lado todo lo que acaba de pasar y trabajaremos juntos en esto. ¿Qué dice?** ―Con una sonrisa sincera y la mano extendida la peliceleste dejaba la pelea de lado.

**― ¡Hmm! Supongo que tuve culpa también. **―Le dio la mano a la chica y sonrió un poco. **―Al menos hasta que ya nos lo necesite, L E V Y… **

**―Bien, supongo que es el mejor termino al que podemos llegar. **―Suspiró y miró a los otros dos chicos― **Jet Kun, termina de revisar la iluminación y Droy Kun… Etto… Podrías ayudar a Natsu San, parece que no se siente bien. **

**― ¡Ja! Ni te preocupes. ¡Ese idiota siempre se marea muy fácil!** ―El pelinegro se adelantó al que llamaban Droy, levantó al pelirosa que estaba hincado sujetándose el estómago y lo ayudó a llegar a los baños. Luego volvió a la mesa de trabajo en donde la peliceleste escribía algo en la portátil.

_La miró curioso o más bien la observó por completo está vez._

Si bien era pequeña y no tenía grandes atributos era proporcionada, su cara era de rasgos finos con unos hermosos ojos cafés detrás de unos lentes de aro rojo, la verdad que era bonita, se le asemejó a una muñequita, en especial con esa mueca rara que hacia mientras escribía quien sabe qué en la portátil.

**― ¿Natsu San estará bien? Nunca lo había visto así.** ―La chica miraba preocupada hacia la puerta del baño.

**―Sep, solo son mareos. Supongo que lo sacudí mucho. Ese idiota ya debería estar curado de eso. **

**―Etto…** -La chica lo miró curiosa. **― ¿Usted conoce a Natsu San de antes, Redfox San? **

**―Seeep, mi abuela y su padre se conocen, ambos son arqueólogos. Y desde niño es un fastidio… **

**― ¡Oh, eso lo explica todo!** ―La chica sonrió y siguió escribiendo en silencio.

**― ¿Explica todo? **

**―Umju, todo.** ―Sin prestarle atención siguió escribiendo.

**―Oye ¿Qué significa "_Explica todo_"?**

**―Ammm… eso. Ahora entiendo porque parecen tan amigos.** ―Miraba concentrada la pantalla sin darle mayor importancia a lo que acababa de decir

**― ¿Sí viste que nos íbamos a golpear?**

**―Sí, lo vi.** ―La chica lo miró extrañada― **Eso es normal entre amigos ¿No? **

**―Bueno, la verdad no sé… No es como que tenga amigos…**

**―Pero Natsu San lo es ¿No? **

**―Hace poco se estaba esforzando mucho para que no me dieras el artículo ¿No crees?**

**― ¡Jajaja! Si de verdad no quisiese ayudarte no te hubiese sugerido para el artículo. **

**― ¿A qué te refieres? **

**―Natsu San me dio un disco tuyo cuando Lucy Chan le habló sobre esta nueva sección de la revista y como favor por las fotos del próximo número en las que tuvo que improvisar para ayudarnos nos pidió escucharlo y tomarlo en cuenta para esta sección. **

**― ¿Quieres decir que fui escogido porque Natsu cobró favores y les rogó por este artículo? **―Apretó los puños enojado y se puso de pie.

**― ¿Qué? No, él nos pidió el favor de escucharlo, pero el que hayas sido seleccionada dependía completamente del equipo y de mí. Esta revista es el tesoro de Lucy Chan y también el mío. ¡Jamás permitiríamos un artículo en ella que no sea de calidad! Soy la editora, Redfox San, mi deber es separar las cosas de calidad de las corrientes. Puede burlarse de mi estatura o de mi copa A, pero no me subestime en mi trabajo.** ―La peliceleste se puso de pie y le enfrentó la mirada.

**―Yo… ya veo…** ―La verdad que el tono serio de ella lo cohibió un poco― **Supongo que debo una disculpa, yo, bueno…**

**―No se preocupe, mientras lo entienda, está bien― **La chica de lentes se volvió a sentar y continuó escribiendo― **Además,** ―Continuó mientras escribía― **Usted debería saber que Natsu San no es de los que ruegan.** ―El susodicho salía del baño mientras el pelinegro asentía en silencio con la cabeza y sonreía de medio lado.

**― ¡Estúpido Hierrito! ¡Sabes lo mal que se veía mi desayuno luego de vomitarlo!** ―El pelirosa se acercaba agresivamente al escritorio.

**― ¡Como digas, lagartija! Aunque eso solo te pasa por idiota. Pero, estoy de buen humor, así que te invitaré al almuerzo. **

**―No creas que… Espera ¿En serio?** ―El ex mareado se detuvo y sonrió.

**― ¡Eres una molestia! Si no quieres está bien por mí.** ―Se volvió a sentar en la mesa de trabajo haciéndose el desentendido mientras observaba de reojo como la peliceleste sonreía.

**― ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Que me invites a algo es un milagro! Siempre quieres comer solo, es por eso que me sorprende.** ―Se acercó al pelinegro y lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda hasta hacerlo toser― **Entonces será mejor que empecemos y las fotos salgan bien a la primera ¡No te comportes como una niña tímida!** ―Sin darle tiempo a que se recuperase de la tos y le devolviese el golpe se fue a preparar su equipo fotográfico.

_Mientras él trataba de no ahogarse entre la tos, la chica de lentes se reía disimuladamente._

**― ¡Hey! Cof Cof no te cof burles cof… **

**― ¡Jajaja! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Pero Natsu tiene razón, es mejor empezar. Así que ¡Luces!** ―Tocó una tecla en su portátil y las luces se encendieron. Se quitó los lentes y miró al chico sonriendo―** ¿Listo para la fama, Redfox San?**

**―Llámame Gajeel, "_Redfox San_" me hace sentir como un puto fósil. **―La miró a los ojos y sonrió― **¡La fama es la que tiene que estar lista para mí! ¡Gee hee! **

_Mientras calibraba su cámara, el fotógrafo pelirosa aprovechó la oportunidad e inmortalizó esa imagen no muy común de un Gajeel sonriendo abierta y sinceramente._

**-0-**

Desde que salió del cuarto del peliazul los nervios y el estrés se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

Y por ese motivo y quién sabe que otro; en toda la noche y madrugada no pudo pegar un ojo, así que cuando la alarma del despertador sonó, lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir y tirarle la almohada para liberar todo eso que sentía. Pero no podía hacer más que levantarse y prepararse para otro día de trabajo, uno que según lo que dijo el peliazul al casi escaparse de su habitación, no iba a hacer muy placentero que digamos.

**― ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ!?** ―Fue el grito que dio mientras se metía al baño y el que dio al salir de él, y posteriormente el que dio al salir del cuarto y entrar a la cocina.

También fue el que daba internamente mientras masticaba los pancakes de la peliblanco y la ayudaba a limpiar y fue el que casi grita en la cara de Obaba Sama cuando le dijo que ya podía llevarle el desayuno al chico peliazul.

Igualmente era el grito por el que se mordía los labios para no dejarlo salir mientras caminaba por el pasillo central de la mansión para llegar a la puerta del bastardo mimado que parecía que disfrutaba acosarla.

Y finalmente, fue el que le aventó en la cara cuando el idiota al que no quería ver esa mañana le abrió la puerta con una sonrisita malvada y petulante mientras le indicaba con una mano que podía pasar a su habitación.

**― ¡Vaya humor! Parece que las mañanas no son lo suyo, señorita Scarlet. Supongo que ese _¨¿Por qué a mí?¨_ No tiene nada que ver con que me tenga que venir a dejar mi desayuno a esta hora. Estoy seguro que las nueve de la mañana es lo suficientemente tarde como para que no haya podido dormir bien y esté de ese humor tan agrio.** ―Para fastidiarla más el peliazul cerró la puerta con gran estruendo, contuvo la risa al ver como la pelirroja daba un brinquito asustado.

_Sin duda lo de la noche anterior lo había dejado con un buen humor para rato._

**―Para su información** ―Dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonar calmada y profesional― **Mi horario de trabajo comienza a las cinco de la mañana, independientemente de si a su respetadísima persona le da la gana de quedarse como un vegetal en la cama hasta el fin de los tiempos.** ―Sonrió falsamente y dejó la comida en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a uno de los sofás al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

**― ¡Vaya, vaya! Está más agria de lo que esperaba. Espero que el desayuno no esté igual o voy tener que lidiar con una gastritis de por vida.** ―Se sentó y quitó la tapa con la que venía cubierta su comida, tocineta, pan tostado, dos huevos fritos, café y jugo de naranja. _"Sí, un desayuno normal"_ Suspiró de alegría internamente ya que pensó que la peliblanco iba a continuar su tortura también en el desayuno― **¿Desea desayunar conmigo, señorita Scarlet?**

**―La empleada, yo, desayunó en la madrugada y en la cocina. El niñito fino come cuando le venga en gana levantarse, en su camita y con gente de su nivel. Normas básicas que usted debería conocer. Así que ¡Buen Provecho!**― Exagerando la falsa sonrisa se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

**―Espere…** ―Se llevó la taza de café a la boca y bebió despacio, muy despacio antes de seguir hablando.

_¿El motivo? _

Fastidiar a la pelirroja.

_¿La razón? _

Le divertía.

**― ¿Sí?**

**― ¿Sí qué?**

**― ¿Me iba a decir algo?**

**― ¿A quién le preguntas? **

**― ¿A quién más?**

**― No sé, de pronto habló de normas básicas y cuando se refiere a mí me sale con un irrespetuoso y malhumorado "_Sí_" Así que sí las normas básicas no le permiten desayunar conmigo, tampoco le permiten no llamarme como se debe, de lo que estoy seguro que ya hemos hablado antes.** ―Bebió nuevamente de su café mientras levantaba su mano para indicarle que aún no era su turno de hablar ya que todavía no había terminado de dar su punto. Levantó un poco su mirada de la taza en la que bebía su café para encontrarse con la mirada enojada y contenida de la ojicafé. Luchó para no levantarse y abrazarla de lo adorablemente linda que le parecía con ese puchero en la boca, pero fue fuerte y ganó su batalla interna, y tragando el sorbo de café que había dado continuó con una sonrisa pícara― **Aunque entiendo perfectamente que se haya olvidado de esa conversación, admito que no fue nada importante.**

**―Hum, que admita que esa conversación no tiene importancia alguna es todo un paso adelante en el programa "_Dejar de ser cretino_"** ―Sonrió un poco ahora que pudo soltar un poca más de su molestia.

**―Claro, ya que estoy seguro de que hemos hechos otras cosas más memorables que solo hablar. **―Levantó una ceja y le dejó claro a qué era lo que se refería con _"Cosas más memorables"_

**―Eres un…** ―Sonrojada se dio vuelta para largarse de ahí. La verdad sabía que no estaba en condiciones de una batalla verbal así que optaba por la retirada antes que eso se pusiera aún peor. Dio dos pasos y un celular sonó con una canción que ella conocía muy bien y no pudo evitar volver a verlo y reírse. **― ¡Jajajajajja! ¿El opening de Doraemon? ¿En serio? ¿Un hombre de tu edad con el opening de Doraemon como ringtone? ¡Jajajajajajajaj! **

**― ¡Ya deja de reírte! ¡Auch! ¡Demonios! ¡Quema, quema!** ―De la vergüenza no pudo evitar levantarse de pronto y terminó derramando la mitad del café en su pierna**― ¡Ya viste lo que pasó por tu culpa!** ―Dando brinquitos se fue corriendo al baño mientras oía a la pelirroja casi ahogarse de la risa― **¡Y YA DEJA DE REÍRTE!** ―Le gritó mientras usaba la extensión de la ducha para aliviar con agua fría su pierna quemada― **¡MEJOR LIMPIA LO QUE CAUSASTE, BRUJA! **

**― ¿Lo que causé? El único que se levantó torpemente fue usted― **La pelirroja arrecostada en la puerta del baño lo señalaba con un trapo negro en la mano― **Pero igual ya lo limpié, por dicha casi todo cayó en su pierna. No había mucho que limpiar.** ―Sonrió burlona y se acercó para darle algo.

**― ¿Mi teléfono? **

**―Bueno, por la cara que pusiste antes de avergonzarte parecía que era una llamada importante. Es probable que estén por llamar de nuevo.** ―Contuvo la risa al recordar el ringtone.

**―Si está intentando contener la risa está haciendo un trabajo pésimo e igual no creo que vuelva a sonar…** ―Por un momento su tono de voz decayó a uno un tanto triste― **Ya devolveré la llamada luego. Gracias. -¡Oh! ¿Está bien, Señor Fernandes? **–Se acercó un poco y lo miró extrañada. **–Ese "_Gracias_" fue preocupante…**

**― ¡Bien quemado es lo que estoy! Ayer todos mis órganos internos y hoy mi pierna…** _―"Y ni hablemos de mi cerebro por estar investigando a mis adorados suegros"_ Pensó agotado al recordar que durmió menos de tres horas por estar intentando encontrar algún dato relevante entre las cuentas y negocios de la familia de su prometida.

**―Bueno, no puede negar que se lo merecía.** ―Contestó la ojicafé mientras levantaba indiferente sus hombros― **Por más que Mira sea un demonio no haría algo así si no estuviese dolida por un buen motivo. Además usted mismo lo dijo ayer. ¿No?**

**― ¡Tsk! ¡Si ya lo sabe para qué pregunta! **―Cerró la extensión de la ducha y extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja pidiéndole el trapo negro que llevaba en la mano― **Yo me encargo de este reguero.** –La pelirroja se lo dio, aunque le pareció nerviosa cuando lo hizo. _"Vaya, parece que verme en el baño la está haciendo imaginar cosas"_ Pensó satisfecho el peliazul mientras limpiaba el suelo.

**―Bien, me retiro señor Fernandes. **―Un tanto apurada la pelirroja se dio vuelta al ver como el chico miraba extrañado el trapo negro.

**―Un momento. Devuélvase. Voltéese.** ―Mientras le daba las órdenes extendía el trapo que tenía en la mano y abría los ojos de la sorpresa― **¡ESTA ES MI CAMISA! ¡LIMPIÓ EL CAFÉ DEL SUELO Y ME HIZO LIMPIAR EL AGUA DEL PISO DEL BAÑO CON UNA CAMISA DE ARMANI! **

**―Bueno, técnicamente el café cayó en esa camisa que usted tenía tirada en el suelo cuando pasó lo del café. Y… técnicamente… Usted me pidió la camisa e hizo lo que quiso con ella. **

**― ¿Sabe cuánto cuesta esta camisa?** ―La miró con un tic en la ceja.

**―Más de lo que quiero saber, supongo.**

**―Tengo la factura ¿La quiere?** ―Le preguntó mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente con la camisa en su mano.

**―Nop, no es necesario.** ―La pelirroja dio dos pasos atrás― **Además no sea exagerado, con que la lave queda como nueva y…**

**― ¡Es Armani!**

**―Me vale un rábano la marca, tela es tela. ¡No me venga ahora con que nunca vómito una camisa cuando anduvo en alguna borrachera! **

**―Bueno, eso sí pero…**

**― ¡Pero nada! Apuesto que después volvía a encontrar esas camisas vomitadas como nuevas en su armario ¿Y sabe por qué fue? ¡Sí señor, fue gracias a la magia del jabón y una lavadora!** ―Nerviosa seguía retrocediendo mientras daba ese extraño discurso.

**―Ese no es el punto ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE USÓ UNA CAMISA MÍA PARA LIMPIAR!**

**― ¡Usted me dijo que limpiará en ese momento!**

**― ¡Pero no con mi camisa!**

**― ¡Ya estaba sucia, el café cayó ahí en su mayoría! Bueno, al menos lo que no cayó en su pierna…**

**―Y decidió terminar de ensuciarla…**

**―No tenía otra cosa a mano, sabe… no tengo una bolsa mágica como Doraemon… **―Sonrió burlona― **¡Deje ese tema de lado!** ―Su cara volvió a ponerse roja de vergüenza.

**―En realidad ese tema es la causa de todo, ya sabe, el tema del doraemon como ringtone. **

**― ¡Que le acabo de decir!** ―Estiró el brazo y apenas la pudo sujetar de la mano antes de que ella se le escapará― **¡Volvamos al tema de la camisa!**

**― ¡Yo me encargo!** ―Rápidamente le quitó la camisa de la otra mano y se libró de la mano que la había sujetado― **¡Y si no queda como nueva me la cobra! **―Retrocedió antes que el reaccionara y se colocó detrás de uno de los sillones para que sirviese como pared entre ellos.

**― ¡Claro! Por suerte yo me encargo de depositar su salario.** ―La miró amenazadoramente― **¡Espero que no huya a su palabra! **

**― ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya verá como queda como nueva.** ―Lo señaló decidida la pelirroja.

**―Eso ya lo veremos…**

**―Ni lo dude… ¡Tacaño!**

**― ¿Tacaño?** ―La miró sorprendido.

**―Todo ese drama por una camisa… Solo una mujer haría un drama así por su ropa. ¿No será que usted tiene problemas de clóset? **―Le levantó una ceja acusadora.

**― ¿Problemas de cló… ¡NO! Ya va de nuevo con sus imaginaciones extrañas…** ―Se puso una mano en la frente y se la masajeó y luego suspiró. **―No puedo más… Tengo demasiada hambre como para seguir con esto…** ―Rodeó el sillón como si el agotamiento lo estuviese por derrumbar.

**―Entonces, será mejor que me retire y lo deje seguir administrando sus múltiples cuentas bancarias que no le permiten comprar más camisas Arm…** ―La mano del peliazul la volteó hacia él y la detuvo en seco.

**― ¿Vio lo que había en mi portátil?** ―La voz del peliazul salía afilada y peligrosa.

**― ¿Qué?** ―Preguntó nerviosa.

**― ¿Qué si vio lo que había en mi portátil?**

**―No, cuando tomé el celular del escritorio leí de reojo los nombres de bancos. **

**― ¿Está segura que no vio más que eso?**

**―Puede creerme o no, haga lo que quiera.** ―Dijo mientras trataba de quitarse la mano que la sostenía de la barbilla― **Pero sabe, si está tan nervioso por los nombres de unos bancos es porque alguna malversación de fondos está haciendo.** ―Le miró con ojos acusadores.

**―Su cabeza ya está pensando cosas raras otra vez…** ―Suspiró relajado.

_Sabía que había reaccionado exageradamente._

Subió su mano hacia las mejillas de la mujer y se las apretó delicadamente. **―Pero aun así ya debería saber que no es educado revisar las cosas ajenas.**

**― ¡Yu un revisu nuda…!** ―Apenas podía hablar con las manos de él sujetándola de esa manera.

**―Y yo le creo…** ―La boca de pez que ella tenía a causa de como la estaba sujetando le estaba dando risa.

**―Esus bancus sun muyc cliché paru una malversaciún de su nivel. ¿Pudria sultarme?** ―Le miró irritada.

**―Espere ¿Qué dijo? **

**― ¡QUÉ MU SUELTU?** ―Contestó mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie.

**―Oh, claro… pero no… eso no. ¿Qué dijo de los bancos?** ―Le soltó las mejillas que quedaron rojas y la sujetó de nuevo de la barbilla.

**― ¡Auch! ¿No comí la gomu gomu no mi, sabe? No soy de goma…**

**― ¡LOS BANCOS!**

**― ¿Qué es esa forma de pedir las cosas? ¿Qué no le enseñaron sus numerosos tutores y escuelas de renombre las palabras mágicas?**

**― ¡Tsk!**

_La curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo._

**―Por favor, podría repetir lo qué dijo de los bancos, señorita venerable… **

**―Bien, eso está mejor. Dije, que para hacer una malversación de fondos del nivel de una familia como la suya esos bancos son muy clichés. Aunque sean bancos de países neutrales con sistema fiscal y tributario autónomo y absoluto estoy segura que una familia como la Heartfilia lograría con un poco de trabajo hacerlos abrir la banca y por ende las cuentas de fisco. Sea Suiza o las Islas Caimán, los Heartfilia fácilmente descubrirían algo así. Solo un idiota se atrevería a intentar algo así con tus tíos.**

**―Eso… **

**― ¿No me digas que intentabas estafar a tus tíos?** ―Lo miró horrorizada.

**― ¡Primero me tiro de un acantilado antes que traicionar a mis tíos!** ―La voz seca y dolida con que lo dijo calmó la mirada de la pelirroja y la cambió a una de disculpa. **― ¡Tsk! No te preocupes, yo hubiese pensado lo mismo. Pero dime, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso y de los alcances de los Heartfilia? **

**―Recuerdas que soy periodista ¿Cierto?** ―Lo miró con una ceja levantada. **―Me especializó en la investigación, pero también soy un tanto experta en banca, comercio y relaciones internacionales. **

**― ¿Y con tanto conocimiento terminaste como empleada doméstica?** ―Ahora fue de él la mirada sospechosa.

**― ¿Ahora soy yo la sospechosa? **

**―Tienes que admitir que lo es…**

**―Hum…** ―Suspiró resignada. **―No diré más que esto… Mi tesis de doctorado era muy peligrosa para ciertas personas y me vetaron académica y laboralmente. En este momento mis títulos no valen nada… **

**― ¿Y es por eso que quieres viajar y recibirte en el extranjero?**

**―Sip, y no diré más… **

**―Así que eres una chica mala… **―Le sonrió cómplice

**―Al contrario, soy muy buena en lo que hago.** ―Le sonrió de vuelta.

**―De eso puedo dar fe.** ―La complicidad cedió el campo a un tono más erótico.

**― ¡Hey! Estoy hablando profesionalmente…**

**―Oh…sí. Yo también… **

**―Bien… Mejor me voy a lavar la camisa.** ―Estaban demasiado cerca. Y ni siquiera se había molestado por como la mantenía sujeta de su barbilla.

**―Espera… dime una cosa más. ¿Cuál sería el mejor movimiento para mantener cuentas millonarias sucias como limpias?**

**―Esa es una pregunta muy extraña… **

**―Por eso ocupo la opinión de una experta.**

**― ¡Bien jugado!** ―Sonrió la pelirroja― **Limpiar todo dinero en algún país pequeño, que reciba ayudas internacionales pero que a la vez sea estable y que forme parte de los organismos reguladores,** **tener negocios ahí, fundaciones, beneficencias, org´s y luego pasarlo por un banco estable pero no llamativo y que además sea confiable ante el G8 y la OMC. **

**―Hay menos de cincuenta bancos alrededor del mundo que cumplen esos requisitos… **

**―De hecho solo hay cinco, si agregamos el poder y dinero que representa una familia como la suya… **

**― ¿¡Cinco!? ¿Pareces muy segura?**

**―Te dije que soy buena en lo que hago. En lugar de limpiar tus líos con el café, podría estar en este momento en una elegante oficina de la OMC; pero, primero debo arreglar ciertas cosas.**

**―Y dime ¿Cuáles son esos cinco bancos?**

**― ¿Qué obtengo a cambio? **

**―Juegas bien tus cartas…** ―El peliazul se acercó a la cara de la ojicafé― **Dimelo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿El dinero para cumplir lo que no quieres contar?**

**―No. Eso lo quiero hacer por mi cuenta.**

**― ¿Entonces?** ―Los labios de ella estaban tan cerca que los acariciaba cada vez que hablaba.

_Era casi un castigo._

**―No lo sé… ¿Te parece si lo dejamos como un favor en deuda?** _―"¿La iba a besar o no?"_

_Esa cercanía la estaba volviendo loca._

**― ¿Tanto confías en mí?** ―Su respiración se agitaba.

**―Me arriesgaré…** ―Su calor aumentaba.

**―Entonces, ten por seguro que estoy en deuda…** ―La miró a los ojos y lo que ella vio en ellos le quitó toda duda.

**―Carbuncle…** ―Habló suavemente― **Einsenwald, Five Bridge Family, Cait Shelter y Fisherman's Prize.** ―Terminó con un susurró que hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

**―Con qué…** ―Apenas y podía controlarse mientras repetía mentalmente la lista, de pronto algo hizo click en su cerebro― **¡ESO ES!**

**― ¡Eh! ¿Qué?** ―Lo miraba extrañaba del cómo se separaba de sus labios.

**― ¡ESO!** ―La miró a los ojos con un brillo de entusiasmo extraño. **― ¡Ya lo tengo!** ―Sonrió y la atrajo de la barbilla hasta estamparle un beso sincero e inocente en la frente., para luego dirigirse rápidamente a su escritorio. **―No necesitas traerme el almuerzo ni la cena. En un rato saldré y no volveré hasta muy tarde― **Como si no hubiese pasado nada empezó a teclear rápidamente en la portátil.

Para el peliazul todo en el mundo a excepción de lo que estaba en su pantalla y en su cerebro había desaparecido en ese momento.

**―En…entendido…** ―La pelirroja salió del cuarto dando un portazo― **¡Estúpido ricachón!** ―Dijo mientras sujetaba sonrojada y con enojo la camisa negra.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Gomu Gomu No Mi: **Es una fruta del diablo que aparece en One Piece y convierte el cuerpo en hule/goma.

**OMC: **Organización Mundial Del Comercio. Ente regulador de actividades económicas y la banca.

**G8: **El grupo de los ocho países con más peso económica, política y militarmente. Actualmente está formado por Está conformado por Rusia (temporalmente excluida por la crisis de Crimea) , Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Reino Unido y Japón.

**Carbuncle**, **Einsenwald, Five Bridge Family, Cait Shelter y Fisherman's Prize: **Son nombres de gremios pequeños en el mundo de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Bueno, al menos estoy cumpliendo **con dos caps** por mes. xD Sin duda lo logro gracias a todos los **ánimos** que ustedes me dejan**. Muchísimas gracias**. La prometida de Jellal está casi por aparecer… Pero tal vez algunos de ustedes ya descubrieron **quién es**. xD Gracias por **seguir leyendo** el fanfic y me encantará saber qué tal les **pareció el cap**. Sin más, hasta la próxima. **NwN/**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jbadillodavila**: Gracias por el review acá y en el one shot gruvia. Claro que lo tendré en cuenta. NwN7

**Guest:** Gracias por el review. Me alegra un montón que te gustara. Tenés razón, fue un dedazo eso de los 62 k, no me di cuenta en la revisión pero gracias a vos lo arreglé. xD Gracias de nuevo. n.n /

**Stef-Chan:** Me alegra que te haga reír, siempre me pone un poco nerviosa las partes en las que intento comedia. xDD Lo sé, Jellal celoso es tan lindo, sin duda los celos seguirán apareciendo. xD Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión y leer este fic. .o.7

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Nooooo! ¡No te tires! Te entiendo perfectamente, la universidad apenas me deja tiempo para escribir de a poquitos. D: Más bien gracias por pasarte a leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. T,T)b Mira es todo un caso y del NaLu tampoco soy tan fanática pero me agrada la pareja. xD Espero que te gustara el one shot gruvia, Jellal celoso es hermoso y la familia de la prometida…¡Jojo! EwE ¡Ya verás! ¡Que te vaya bien en la U y muchas gracias de nuevo! owo /

**AmeliaCipri:** Ya ves, Mira tiene capacidad de crear armas destructivas. xD Natsu es todo un pilluelo. Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, espero que te guste el cap. N-N7

**PczZitoO:** ¡Jajaja! Tendrán que venir los militares para prohibirle a Mira cocinar sus pequeñas venganzas. xD El helado estaba bien sabroso, de fijo Natsu quiere repetir. xD

Lo de Jellal, bueno, le pasa por no confiar más en otros, ya veremos si lo entiende algún día. Y… la prometida, probablemente en dos caps aparezca… +Agregar música de suspenso+ Gracias por el review y leer la historia. Lo aprecio un montón. Espero que te guste el cap. owo /

**Reviews Del One Shot Gruvia y Zodiac:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Su apoyo solo hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Me alegraron con su cariño. ¡Miles de gracias! Q-Q)b

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	14. Puerta Abierta

**¡Hola!** Actualizo antes que acabe el mes y espero poder actualizar una vez más antes de que **se acabe abril**. .o.7

**OMG! Ya casi 100** reviews, estoy que no me lo creo… ¡No saben lo que **significa su apoyo**! Bueno, ya no quito más espacio. **¡Espero que disfruten el cap!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

* * *

**~Puerta Abierta~**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que el bastardo mimado la echó de la habitación.

No lo había visto desde entonces, al parecer el peliazul llegaba tarde en la noche y desaparecía a primeras horas de la madrugada, eso era lo que sabía según lo poco que hablaron sobre ello en las diferentes horas de comida de la familia, al parecer Jellal estaba trabajando en una nueva idea y se estaba reuniendo con asesores de distintas ramas. Se sorprendió un poco al saber que el peliazul no vivía de su herencia y de hecho había estudiado varias ramas de ingeniería y electrónica.

_«¡Vaya! Tiene cerebro además de abdominales» _

Pensó sonrojándose en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba recordando con mucho detalle los músculos del peliazul, estaba pensando seriamente en abofetearse hasta olvidar cuando la voz de la peliblanco que cocinaba lo que en unas horas sería la cena la sacó de su mundo azulado.

**―Er Chan, ¿Te parece si hago una tarta de manzana o estaría mejor una de crema?** ―La peliblanco trataba de mantener escondida la sonrisa. Verla moviendo extrañamente las manos y frunciendo el ceño para después poner una cara como si estuviese comiendo una de los pasteles que tanto adoraba y luego pasar a un intento de auto bofetada era de lo más divertido.

_Sin duda el modo teatro de Erza era digno de grabarse y darle repetir hasta el cansancio._

**― ¿¡Eh!? Ammm… esto… ¿Qué dijiste? **

**―Ara, Er Chan ¿Te sientes bien? **

**―Sí, sí, solo que ando pensando en varias cosas.** –Se levantó de donde estaba abrillantando los cubiertos de plata y echó un vistazo a lo que la ojiazul cocinaba.

**― ¿La tesis? **

**― ¿Eh?**

**― ¿Qué sí lo que te preocupa es la tesis?**

**―Oh, sí, Es eso. **

**―Umm… **_―«Y yo me la creo, pelirroja embustera»_ La ojiazul contuvo de nuevo la sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

**―No deberías preocuparte tanto por la tesis…**

**―Lo sé, Mira.**

**―La tesis es buena, no tendrás problema.**

**―Eso espero.**

**―De hecho la tesis es tan buena que por eso estás en la situación que estás. **

**―Te doy la razón en eso.**

**― ¿Ya estás mejor? **

**―Sí, gracias.** ―La ojicafé se relajó un poco y se arrecostó al desayunador, algo que la peliblanco no pasó por alto y volvió a sonreír y comenzó a dispararle preguntas rápidas.

**― ¿Te sigue gustando el color rojo?**

**―Nunca lo cambiaría. **

**― ¿Al igual que las espadas?**

**―Puedes apostarlo.**

**― ¿A que vino Natsu Kun en la mañana?**

**―Dijo algo de que quería material de investigación.**

**― ¿Material de investigación?**

**―Ni idea, solo dijo algo de revistas y como parecía apurado le dije que tenía algunas en mi cuarto y se fue corriendo a buscarlas.**

**―Eso es extraño… ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?**

**― ¡Sin duda!**

**― ¿Comerás en la cena?**

**―Eso ni se pregunta.**

**― ¿Viste el dorama que te pasé?**

**―Nop, lo haré el domingo,**

**― ¿Ni un capitulo? **

**―Solo el primero.**

**― ¿Te pareció guapo el protagonista?**

**―Sip.**

**― ¿Más guapo qué el chico en el que piensas?**

**― ¡Ja! Nop, ni se le acerc… ¡Espera ¡¿QUÉ!?** ―La pelirroja miraba incrédula a su amiga.

**― ¡Interesante!** ―La peliblanco le cerró un ojo y volvió a revolver la olla mientras canturreaba. **–Ya me suponía que era un chico bastante guapo para tenerte babeando… **

**― ¡No! ¡Espera, Mira! ¡No!** ―No daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, la peliblanco acababa de usar una técnica básica de interrogatorio en ella y le había sacado una gran verdad.

**―No tienes por qué negarlo, Er Chan. No te obligaré a decir más. Pero, preferiría que no mintieses.** ―La peliblanco la miró con ojos tristes y algo dolidos― **Entiendo que a veces necesitamos guardarnos cosas por un tiempo…**

**―Yo… no es eso, Mira… Es solo que, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué tengo que estar pensando en ese tipo. **

**― ¿Aún no sabes si te gusta? **

**― ¡No! Eso lo tengo bien claro, él no me gusta. **

**― ¿Pareces muy segura?**

**―Bueno, yo me conozco. **

**―Oh, entonces el chico no besa bien…**

**―Al contrario, en eso es muy bue… ¡MIRA! **

**― ¡Jajajja! Así que ya lo besaste… **

**― ¡MIRA! ¡¿Preguntas rápidas y la técnica de la culpa?! ¿¡Esas técnicas de interrogación solo las debes usar con nuestros hijos adoptivos!? **―Una sonrojada pelirroja la señalaba con un intento de enojo en la cara.

**―Ara, Er Chan, no recuerdo haber hecho tal promesa. Ahora puedo esperar tranquila a que me quieras contar todo. Pero…** ―La peliblanco se volvió a ella con un cuchillo en la mano― **Si ese tipo se intenta propasar contigo me dices y… **―El cuchillo bajó rápidamente hacía la tabla de picar partiendo a la mitad una larga y gruesa zanahoria― **Le daré su merecido… ¿Nee?**

**―Cla…claro Mira…** ―Por alguna razón empezó a sentir pena por el peliazul.

**―Por cierto, Er Chan, a veces pienso que no te conoces tan bien como crees….**

**― ¿Por qué dices eso?** ―La ojicafé la miró extrañada.

Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisilla cómplice y una mirada llena de misterio mientras la puerta de la cocina era abierta.

**―Mira Chan, Erza Chan, otro hermoso y bien hecho jovencito ha venido a visitarlas.** ―Detrás de la anciana apareció el chico pelinegro con problemas de exhibicionismo― **Pueden hablar tranquilos, lo único que falta en el programa de trabajo es la cena y sé que Mira Chan tiene todo controlado. Los dejo hablar tranquilos. **―Con una mirada de pies a cabeza al joven pelinegro y preguntándose por que no los hacían así en su época la anciana Obaba Sama se dio media vuelta suspirando y salió de la cocina.

**― ¡Gray Kun Bienvenido!** ―La peliblanco se acercó a darle un abrazo.

**―Bienvenido, asalta asilos.** ―La pelirroja le sonreía maliciosa.

**― ¿Asalta qué?** ―El pelinegro le devolvía el abrazo a la ojiazul y veía extrañado a la ojicafé.

**―Gray Kun, ten cuidado con Obaba Sama, ella ya no está joven. ¡Si la agitas mucho se nos va!** ―La sonrisa pícara de la peliblanco lo hizo entender todo.

**― ¡Tsk! Ustedes son unas… **―Se llevó la mano a la cara roja y enojada― **Mejor no les sigo el juego, si esto empezó así no quiero ver cómo puede empeorar.** ―Se sentó en una silla de la mesa y miró a través del gran ventanal de la cocina.

**― ¿Fiebre?** ―Le dijo la peliblanco a la otra mujer.

**― ¿Cansancio?** ―Hablaban entre ellas en susurros.

**― ¿El periodo?**

**― ¿Embarazo?**

**― ¿Salida del clóset?**

**― ¡BASTA!** ―La vena de la frente del pelinegro parecía a punto de estallarle.

**―Solo tratamos de averiguar qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor, pequeño Gray.** ―La pelirroja se sentó en la silla frente al chico de cabello negro.

**― ¿Y bien, Gray Kun? ¿Nos lo dirás o seguimos adivinando?** ―La peliblanco lo miraba de nuevo mientras chequeaba lo que se cocinaba en el horno.

**― ¡Tsk! Solo vine a salud…**

**―Menti~** ―Dijo la pelirroja.

**―Roso~** ―La peliblanca terminó musicalmente la palabra.

**―Vamos Gray, ya sabemos que eres tsundere pero esa timidez no viene al caso.**

**― ¡No soy tsundere! **

**―Justo lo que diría un tsundere… ¿Nee, Er Chan?**

**―Haaaai~**

El pelinegro no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y revolverse el cabello, entre más trataba de defenderse más se hundía. Fastidiado dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió decir lo que venía a decir. **―El número de Juvia es de otro país… ¡Ustedes dos saben que no puedo permitirme una llamada de ese costo!**― Intentando fruncir el ceño y en su lugar solo lograr poner una especie de puchero, el pelinegro se levantó de la silla para evitar las sonrisas burlonas de las dos mujeres.

_«Sí que podían ser fastidiosas cuando querían»_

**― ¡Jeje! Así que la intentaste llamar. Esa chica es especial si logró que el hielito la quiera contactar…** ―La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa gatuna en la cara.

**― ¡Se nos casa! ¡Hielito Kun se nos casa!** ―La ojiazul tiró un puñado de arroz crudo sobre el susodicho.

**―Oye, espera Mi…** ―Como el pelinegro estaba por replicar lo primero, gran parte del puñado de arroz terminó en su garganta provocándole un casi mortal ataque de tos. Por suerte el manotazo en la espalda que le dio la pelirroja evitó tal vergonzosa muerte accidental. _«Arroz mata a futuro atleta olímpico»_ Ya podía ver el humillante titular en los noticieros sensacionalistas con su cara morada ilustrándolo…

**― ¡Oh por Kami Sama! ¡Gray Kun, no mueras!** ―La peliblanco lloraba angustiada mientras abrazaba al casi ahogado.

**― ¡Es cofcof lo que cofestoy oftratancofdo! ¡Decofcofja de abrazarcofmecof!** ―Batallando no solo contra la tos sino también contra el abrazo de arrepentimiento de la ojiazul el pelinegro luchaba por recuperar oxígeno.

**― ¡Mira! ¡Déjalo respirar! ¡Están logrando lo que el arroz no pudo!** ―Como una salvadora la ojicafé desató el fuerte abrazo de su amiga del cuello de su casi hijo.

El respiro profundo que dio el pelinegro era prueba de que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una estadística más de muertes por exceso de amor.

**― ¡Ustedes dos Cofcofcof…** ―Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque la tos le volvió a ganar.

**― ¡Vamos, vamos Gray!** ―Le decía la pelirroja mientras le golpeaba suavemente la espalda― **Fue un accidente, ven vamos por un poco de agua. Por cierto,** ―La ojicafé lo guiaba hacia la nevera para sacar una botella de agua― **Cuando te di el número sabía que no podrías llamarla, pero la idea era que le mandaras un mensaje ¿Acaso no siempre nos comunicamos por Whattail?**

El pelinegro tuvo que detenerse para darse un facepalm mental. Como era posible que olvidase esa hermosa y gratuita aplicación de mensajería...

_Todo lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos era un precio justo por su estupidez._

**-0-**

Desde aquel día en que compraron los helados la rubia no había visto al chico pelirosa.

_Demás está decir que no podía pensar más que en él, y en el beso._

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

El sabor dulce, labios suaves pero agresivos, lengua traviesa, su cálido aliento contrastando lo frio del helado la había puesto tan nerviosa que si no hubiesen estado sentados hubiese caído al piso, todo el calor que parecía manar de él la llenó en ese beso tan inaudito como excitante. No pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo así y sonrojarse por pensar esas cosas en la oficina **―¿Qué significó eso?** ―Se decía así misma la rubia mientras miraba sin mirar los artículos que le mandaron por e-mail para revisión. Suspiró ilusionada hasta que escuchó su celular con el tono de la que consideraba su mejor amiga, dándose cuenta de lo sumergida en su mundo rosa que estaba sacudió la cabeza y contestó la llamada.

**―Habla Lucy… ¿Qué? No, claro que no… ¿Cuántas veces? Emmm… bueno… ¡Si! ¡Exacto! Estaba concentrada revisando los artículos. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estará la revisión a tiempo! De todos modos son para el… ¿QUÉ? ¿HOY? ¡Claro que no estoy nerviosa! ¡Jeje! Es entusiasmo, sí… ¡EN TU SIAS MO! O..okey… ¡No estoy actuando sospechosa! Bien, estarán listos antes de la entrevista… ¡Nos vemos Levy Chan!** ―Tratando de sonar normal la rubia colgó el teléfono y revisó las llamadas perdidas y efectivamente como lo había dicho su amiga; antes de que contestase ya la había llamado otras ocho veces, sin duda el asunto del pelirosa la traía peor de lo que pensaba. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se dio unos golpecitos para dejar de andar en las nubes.

Debía revisar veinte artículos en menos de dos horas. **―¡Es hora de hacer magia!**

Sin más tardanza la rubia comenzó a leer a una velocidad que no parecía humana.

**-0-**

Sin duda su amiga no sonaba tan segura como le quería dar a entender, sin embargo no podía hacer más que confiar en ella.

Sabía que Lucy era una profesional cuando se trataba de la revista. Más no podía evitar preguntarse que la tenía así. Suspirando volvió a dejar su móvil dentro de la gaveta superior del escritorio mientras presionaba un botón del intercomunicador para avisar que dejaran pasar a la persona que ya estaba esperando hacía unos minutos. Se quitó los lentes y esperó, tan solo un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió.

Sonrió en forma de bienvenida e invitó a sentarse al recién llegado con un gesto de la mano.

**― ¡Buenos días, Redfox San!** ―Extendiéndole una mano la peliceleste daba por iniciada la reunión con el chico― **¿Cómo está usted?**

**―Muy bien, enana.** ―Estrechando la pequeña mano de la chica y sonriendo falsamente el de largo cabello negro se arrecostaba informalmente en la silla frente al escritorio de la chica.

**―Creo que ya habíamos quedado en que mi nombre es Levy McGarden.** ―Dijo seria la pequeña editora con una especie de enojo en su rostro.

**―Y también habíamos quedado en que me llamaras Gajeel porque "Redfox San" me ponía los huevos al plato**. ―Respondió sin darle importancia al asunto y miró burlón el intento de enojo y la sorpresa en la cara de la chica por su respuesta grosera.

**― ¡R..RedFox San!** ―Intentó rebatir sonrojada

**―Y allá va otro huevo en el plato… **

**― ¡Red…Gajeel San! **

**―Eso está mejor pero… ¿Cuántos huevos tengo que dejar en el plato para que le saques el "San"? **

**― ¡Gajeel Kun, no tiene por qué ser tan grosero! **―Sonrojada la editora de cabello celeste se levantó― **Es normal que le trate de manera respetuosa, estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo.** ―Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no tartamudear mientras sentía como el pelinegro la observaba de arriba abajo con esos ojos rojizos.

**― ¡Gee hee! ¡Lo logré! "Kun" está mejor que "San" En todo caso, prefería que me llames con un "Sama"bien sumiso** ―Esa enana era tan divertida cuando se enojaba, ya lo había comprobado varias veces en la sesión de fotos, en las cenas y almuerzos para hacer la entrevista y en la grabación del pequeño material multimedia que hizo para incluir en la revista.

Con este, ya iban cuatro días en que pasaba casi medio día junto a ella, y unas horas más al teléfono enlistando detalles e ideas; por lo general algo así lo fastidiaría, pero, esa enana se estaba esforzando por hacerle un artículo de primera categoría, y como lo comprobó durante todo ese tiempo; no era solo porque quería dejar en lo alto su trabajo como editora sino porque también se había convertido en una fanática y conocedora de primera mano de su música.

Aún recordaba hacía unos días como era ella quien nombraba uno a uno los temas que él había grabado, se sorprendió que incluso recordará temas que él había olvidado.

S ino fuese porque la chica parecía una muñequita de trapo inofensiva, se preocuparía de que fuese una potencial acosadora psicópata. Se rió ante su propio pensamiento de una editora loca amarrándolo en la cama o besando un póster suyo.

**― ¡Será Gajeel Kun, entonces!** ―Tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro que se le había quedado viendo más tiempo de lo necesario, la peliceleste daba por concluida la cuestión de nombres y honoríficos.

**―Supongo que por ahora está bien.** ―Dándose cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó observando la delicada figura de la peliceleste, se acomodó mejor en la silla y dejó eso así― **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó todo? **

**―Creo que es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo, Gajeel Kun.** ―Con una sonrisa le extendió una carpeta que previamente yacía en el escritorio**― Aún falta la revisión final de Lucy pero, creo que no habrá mayor cambio.** ―Ya sentada en su silla miraba nerviosa como el pelinegro leía concentrado en la carpeta, incluso, en las partes que supuso que eran las críticas de expertos pudo notar un asomo de sonrojo en la cara del chico.

**― ¡Gee Hee! ¡Estos críticos sí que saben de lo que hablan!**

**― ¿Le sorprende la buena crítica, Gajeel Kun? ―**Eso le parecía bastante extraño considerando la gran confianza que siempre mostraba en sí mismo, algo que la hizo querer hacer el mejor trabajo posible para darle un artículo digno.

**―Nope, pero por mi apariencia siempre hay críticas contradictorias como _"Buena ejecución pero se nota y como deja traslucir su apariencia; no tiene entendimiento del matiz de la obra interpretada"_** ―Imitando el tono soberbio de un snob de clase alta el pelinegro arrugó el ceño― **Estoy seguro que si me hubiesen visto tocando y no solo escuchado los audios, habrían varias críticas de ese tipo. **

**―No creo que eso sea cierto…**

**―Vamos, editora McGarden** ―Sonrió socarrón y la miró a los ojos**― Debería saber muy bien de lo que hablo, estoy seguro que para su revista contrata modelos para vender la portada. ¡Todo entra por el ojo!. Dígame sinceramente Sí usted me viese en la calle ¿Pensaría que soy el pianista del que hablan estos tipos?** ―Volviendo su vista a las páginas en sus manos enumeró con su mano libre los adjetivos con los que lo habían llamado**― Elegante. Sofisticado. Brillante. Primera clase.** ―Levantó una de sus cejas con multiples piercings a la peliceleste.

**―Bueno… yo creo…** ―Sin duda tenía razón, ella tenía gran experiencia en eso de ser juzgada por la apariencia.

_«Que te cerraran puertas en la cara, que te quiten crédito o que te subestimen por tu aspecto»_

**― ¡Jajaja! Con ese balbuceo me estás dando la razón enan… editora, pero no me importa. De hecho pagaría por ver sus caras cuando vean mi foto junto con sus buenas críticas.** ―Una sonrisa maligna llena de dientes se adueñó de la cara del pelinegro― **Apuesto que la llamaran a quejarse por eso, editora.**

**―No, no creo que eso pase y en todo caso, se les paga por decir la verdad sobre música, si se arrepienten sobre alguna de sus críticas lo que obtendrán será una demanda por mentir en su trabajo, quedarían totalmente desprestigiados. ¡Nadie se mete con la credibilidad de mi revista!** ―Sonrió divertida la peliceleste.

**― ¡Gee hee! Así que la editora es una mujer de armas tomar. Sabía que no debía subestimarla. Por cierto, mi critica favorita fue la de, ummm… veamos, como se llamaba, ¡Ah, si! "Pequeña anónima"** ―Miró malicioso a la peliceleste, para luego leer en voz alta un fragmento de la página que tenía a la vista― **Sin duda nunca me habían dicho eso de _"La magistral técnica oculta un aire salvaje y despreocupado, pero es al final, con las últimas notas, donde aparece una cierta suavidad, un toque romántico muy bien oculto"_ **―Divertido la miró enrojecer y tratar de disimularlo**― Suena a una soñadora, parece que ahora estaré arriesgándome a ser violado por una loca secuestradora. ¡Pobre de mí! **

**― ¡¿Qué!? No creo que… usted no… ¡Claro que no!** ―Roja como un tomate intentaba recuperar el control.

**―En fin** ―Levantándose, caminó hasta abrir la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo y continuó hablando― **Si la conoce dígale que podemos hacer una cita y hablar, quien sabe, si es una mujer de esas bien hechas y formadas puede que no le oponga resistencia y la deje abusar de mi inocente cuerpo para que cumpla todas las fantasías sexuales que quiera realizar conmigo.** ―Levantando la mano en modo de despedida salió al pasillo y antes de cerrar lanzó un extraño― **¡Hasta la próxima, Pe-que-ña Levy Chan!**

**-0-**

Había terminado las revisiones en tiempo record, por supuesto, ayudaba bastante tener trabajadores tan esmerados como los que la revista tenía.

Solo fueron necesarias una o dos correcciones que su estricto ojo creyó indispensables, la sección de música que le mandó Levy estaba impecable, sin duda su amiga se había tomado este reportaje muy a pecho, ese chico con pinta de rockero rebelde, grosero y maleducado era un pianista de primera, de verdad que causaría revuelo en los medios luego de esto.

Levy no fallaba en encontrar gente de talento para plasmarlo en cada edición de la revista de manera impecable. Y pensar que su amiga no podía conseguir trabajo en el medio editorial a causa de su apariencia frágil e infantil, poderla reclutar en su revista fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó a la rubia, no solo había obtenido una inobjetable editora sino que también la consideraba su mejor amiga. "Lo que la gente pierde por fijarse solo en lo externo" pensaba la rubia luego de la última reunión de la tarde en la que unánimemente y en menos de una hora, el equipo completo dio el visto bueno para empezar con la impresión mensual de la revista.

**―Levy Chan, sin duda tienes que pasarme los discos de Redfox San. Estoy segura que a mis papás les gustarán.** ―Mientras el equipo de trabajo salió rápidamente luego de que la rubia diera por finalizado el día laboral, las dos amigas permanecieron en la sala de juntas y en ese momento terminaban de guardar los proyectores que usaron en la reunión.

**―Es Gajeel Kun** ―Sin siquiera pensarlo la peliceleste respondió con un puchero― **No le gusta que le llamen por el apellido.**

**― ¿Eh? **―La rubia tomó su abrigo y el bolso que estaban sobre uno de los asientos y miró pensativa a su amiga**― Cuando hablé con él recuerdo que me dijo que le llamara Redfox "Sama"… incluso cuando le llamé Gajeel San, me recordó que éramos desconocidos. ¡Qué si acaso yo estaba pensando meterlo en mi cama como para que le hablase con tanta confianza y que debía llamarlo por el apellido a menos que quisiese terminar con un buen revolcón algún viernes por la noche! Es por eso que te pregunté si estabas segura de que sería bueno para la revista. ¡Es un gran maleducado! ¿No crees?** ―Volvió a ver a su amiga con una gran vena de molestia adornando su frente, se sorprendió al verla totalmente roja y a punto de desmayarse― **¿Nee, Levy? ¿Levy? ¿LE…VY? ¿Tierra llamando a Levy? ¡¿LEEEEEVYYYYY!? **

**― ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué?**

**― ¿Estás bien?** ―La observó preocupada**― Te estaba hablando del maleducado y… ¡Un momento! ¡No me digas que él se sobrepasó contigo! **―La sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió hasta que se le cayó el bolso de mano― **¡Dímelo, Levy!**

**―Cla…claro… que no… **

**―No tienes por qué encubrirlo… Te aseguro que si te hizo algo…**

**― ¿Qué le hicieron a Levy Chan? **

**―Al parecer el descarado de Gaj…**

**― ¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! **―Tapándole la boca a su amiga la peliceleste negaba enérgicamente― **¡No pasa nada, Natsu San!**

**―Ummmm… **

**―Lo digo en serio… ¡No pasa nada!**

**―Pero Lucy parecía…**

**― ¡Es el guión para un libro que escribe! ¡Jeje!** ―La peliceleste rió nerviosamente y vio que en ese momento tenía la oportunidad de escapar ya que la rubia de su amiga se había quedado congelada por alguna razón― **Bien, creo que me voy… Lucy Chan, hablamos mañana de "ese libro" ¿Nee? ¿NEEEEEEE?** ―La miró con unos ojos suplicantes, y no solo de eso tenían que hablar, ahora que la revista estaba por imprimirse podían darse un respiro y ponerse al día en lo que respecta a su amistad.

_Ambas sabían separar sus lazos como amigas de sus lazos profesionales._

**―H…hai…** ―Apenas y le salió la voz. La llegada del pelirosa la había agarrado por sorpresa, incluso había perdido el hilo de la conversación que estaba llevando con la peliceleste.

**―Entonces me despido. ¡Nos vemos, Natsu San, Lucy Chan!** ―Con una pequeña reverencia se apresuró a salir de la sala de reuniones pensando en tantas cosas extrañas que sentía que su mente estaba por explotar.

**―Vaya, creo que estaba apurada. Me pregunto si se sentía mal del estómago. Cuando a mí me pasa si no corro con todas mis fuerzas al sanitario terminaría…** ―Calló tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, lo que le venía a decir a la rubia no era algo que se pudiese decir luego de exponer como sus tripas podían convertir un sanitario común en una cloaca maloliente.

Eso no serviría para crear _"El ambiente"_, o como sea que fuese eso que debía crear que decían las revistas románticas, no por nada había leído todas las que había tomado de la habitación de su prima. Se rascó la cabeza frustrado y sonrojado, mientras de reojo vio como la rubia se acomodaba el bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, no pudo evitar actuar. Se adelantó a la rubia, y antepuso su cuerpo a la puerta abierta. **―Lucy… Quiero hablar contigo…**

**―N…Natsu… yo…** ―No había sido intención de ella escapar, sino que más bien su cuerpo se accionó por sí solo. Apenas escuchó la voz del pelirosa su mente recreó, con todas las texturas y sabores; el beso de aquel día, y no era algo bueno para recordar en una sala totalmente sola y en la que ahora la única salida estaba bloqueada por el cuerpo del chico que le gustaba.

**―Yo… bueno…** ―Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo― **Aquel día… verás… yo…**

**―No… no tienes que disculparte…** ―Sonrojada luchaba por mantenerse en pie, no creía soportar escuchar decir del chico que lo del beso fue solo un impulso de momento.

**― ¿Eh? ¿Debo disculparme?** ―La miró con toda la inocencia y la extrañeza posible― **¿Por qué debería disculparme, Lucy?**

**―Lo de aquel día… con el helado…**

**― ¿Te lastimé?** ―El pelirosa no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado.

**―No…**

**― ¿Te sentiste forzada?**

**―N…no…**

**― ¿Te avergüenzas? **

**― ¡NO!**

**― ¿Te arrepientes?**

**―Tampoco…**

**― ¿No te gustó?** ―Curioso levantó una ceja, mientras observaba como ella se acercaba poco a poco a él.

**―… **―Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de la rubia, apenas y pudo negar con la cabeza.

**― ¿Beso mal?**

**―…** ―De nuevo la cabeza de la rubia se movía de lado a lado negando las palabras del pelirosa.

**― ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?**

Inevitablemente la chica de cabellos dorados se quedó congelada sin poder responder durante lo que pareció _«¿Uno… dos… cinco minutos, acaso?»_

**―Ya veo…** ―El pelirosa se removió incómodo y miró hacia el suelo― **Creo que te debo una disculpa, después de todo…**

_«No… esto no puede estar pasando…»_ La rubia quería hablar y decirle que lo deseaba repetir tanto que soñó con ese beso mientras dormía, mientras trabajaba, mientras comía, en todo momento pensó en ello…

**―Sé que soy impulsivo pero no quise… no quise, que esto… bueno yo…**

_«¡Reacciona Lucy!»_ La rubia intentaba hablar pero su boca no se movía.

**―Creo que es mejor decírtelo esta vez… Cuando estábamos en el colegio nunca pude decirlo, y siempre me arrepentí… Lucy tú… ¡Tú me gustas…! Por eso te besé… **

La mente de la rubia que estaba antes hecha un torbellino pensando en que el pelirrosa le iba a decir que era todo un error se volvió un huracán F5 al escuchar esa última frase. _«Él también había gustado de ella desde hacía tanto tiempo… Y aún más que eso, él aún sentía algo por ella…»_

Era tanto el caos de sentimientos dentro de ella que no pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el pelirosa frente a ella, lo único de lo que fue consiente fue de la puerta abriéndose y del chico alejándose.

_«¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Díselo!»_ Cerró fuertemente el puño mientras escuchaba su corazón latir desbocado.

Ese corazón que parecía gritarle ¡Actúa idiota! ¡Hazlo! ¡Lo vas a perder!

**― ¡NO!**

**― ¿No?** ―Al escuchar el grito de la rubia se detuvo. _«¿No aceptaba hablar después de esto? ¿No había aceptado sus sentimientos? ¿No deseaba nada con él?»_ Los pensamientos del pelirosa se reflejaban en su rostro contrariado― **No tienes que contestarme ahora solo piens… **

La oración del chico fue cortada por el accionar de la rubia, también por la sorpresa, el ruido y el dolor del golpe al caer al suelo del pasillo, pero todo eso fue rápidamente aliviado al sentir el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos...

**-0-**

El día de trabajo había sido bastante ligero.

Tan ligero que incluso eran las nueve de la noche y ya le habían dado permiso de retirarse y sin dudas aceptó risueña luego de acordar con Mira interrogar al pelinegro al día siguiente. De hecho una de las mejores partes del día fue molestar a Gray en la tarde, no podía creer lo nervioso que lo ponía la chica llamada Juvia, al punto de olvidar como usar las ventajas de la tecnología moderna a su favor.

En un par de horas seguro que el pelinegro estaría tecleando un mensaje para la chica de ojos azules, rió divertida al recordar cómo se había negado a mandar el mensaje estando ellas presentes con la excusa de la diferencia horaria, por supuesto no esperó las mofas de lo bien que se le daba calcular las horas de diferencia entre este lugar y el lugar donde se encontraba ahora su futura esposa, el rostro color tomate que puso quedó inmortalizado gracias a un flash del teléfono de Mirajane. **― ¡Vaya que si es tierno!**

**― ¿Qué es tierno? ¿El pollo?** ―Una voz muy conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**―Je…jell… ¿Joven Fernández?**

**―Hmmm… Al menos te diste cuenta por ti misma de la falta que ibas a cometer…** ―Levantó la ceja burlón y se alejó de la pared en la que estaba arrecostado.

**― ¿No me dijeron que había llegado?** ―Aunque la voz la había puesto un poco nervioso, esa mirada burlesca con la que la veía la había vuelto en sí. Sin embargo seguía siendo extraño encontrárselo recostado, con la camisa manga larga blanca arrollada hasta el codo, con dos botones abiertos en el pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro; en la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

**― ¿Y te tienen que avisar todo cuanto hago?**

**― ¿Se supone, después de todo usted me contrató como maid personal. **

**―Eres una controladora. Al parecer lo nuestro no va a funcionar. **―Respondió con un tono de drama barato.

**―Sí con "_Lo nuestro_" se refiere a invadir mi espacio personal o entrar a mi habitación sin mí permiso. Pues no y me alegra.** ―Le miró acusadora y molesta a causa de la puerta.

**―No y no, señorita. Dejemos esto claro, yo no he entrado a su habitación, cuando llegué estaba así. **―Señaló la puerta abierta y unas revistas que estaban tiradas cerca de la entrada.

**―Y yo me lo voy… ¡Demonios, Natsu!** ―La pelirroja entró a grandes zancadas a su cuarto. Ahora recordaba que su primo le pidió revistas para una investigación, por supuesto no esperaba que terminase dejando su habitación como la escena de un crimen. **― ¡Demonios!**

**― ¿Sabes que si le invocas tres veces Mira se terminará apareciendo? Te falta una…** ―Desde la puerta el peliazul la miraba recoger unas revistas.

**― ¡Jajaja! Si me ayuda a limpiar no me importaría llamarla una vez más.**

**―Si me dejas pasar, te podría ayudar…**

**―Sí es que te dejase pasar… **

**― ¿Puedo pasar?**

**―Nop.**

**―Vamos, he estado esperando por dos horas…**

**―Por más extraño que eso me parezca, no quiero saber el por qué.** ―Era una total mentira.

_La curiosidad la estaba matando._

Pero hoy la peliblanco la había hecho caer dos veces en trampas para sacarle información, ya no iba caer en ninguna otra clase, sin importar cual fuese la que este tipo le estuviese preparando.

**―Eso es extraño viniendo de usted, señorita Scarlet. ¿Está enferma?**

**―Nop, más bien, ocupada.**

**―Si me dejase ayudarla… **

**―Claro, eso es l…**

**― ¡Con eso me basta! **―Sin tardar más el peliazul se adentró en la habitación de la ojicafé y la ayudó a recoger las revistas que faltaban**― Interesantes temas _"¿Cómo volver loco a un hombre en la cama?"_** ―Leyó en voz alta― **_"Lencería para infartar"_** ―Volvió a ver a la pelirroja de arriba abajo y le tiró la revista― **Sea buena estudiante y siga paso a paso esas instrucciones.**

**― ¡Jódase! ¿¡Y cuándo le di permiso para pasar!?** ―Avergonzaba tiró la revista hacía el montón que había agrupado.

**―Cuando usted dijo _"Claro" _**

**―Pero por un carajo, usted escucha lo que le conviene…** ―Frustrada decidió no pelearle más, siempre acababa en situaciones extrañas cuando lo hacía― **Si venía a fastidiarme lo logró, ahora puede irse.** ―Señalándole la puerta se dio la media vuelta y tomó el pijama que estaba sobre su cama.

**― ¡Que carácter! **

**― ¡Adiós!**

**―Bien,** ―Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró― **Iré al grano… Vine aquí por negocios. Así qué, ¿Podría hablar con la periodista experta en banca y finanzas?**

_Y en ese momento, no hubo fuerza en la tierra que pudiese detener la curiosidad de la pelirroja._

**¿_Review_?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora:**

Pues bien, espero que les **gustara el cap**. El siguiente espero tenerlo antes de que **termine abril**, estoy intentando actualizar al menos dos veces al mes. Por cierto, el **fic** que dije que iba a regalar a los **100 reviews** ya casi se va a hacer realidad y **no me lo puedo creer**… O-O ¡Estoy tan agradecida con todos ustedes! Vayan **pensando la pareja** que desean, pero ojo, el **Gruvia no participa** esta vez. xD ¡Gracias por su apoyo chicos!

Por cierto, no creo que sea necesaria la aclaración pero **Whattail** es una parodía de **WhatsApp. **xD

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jbadillodavila:** Me alegra que te gustara el inicio del GaLe. Es de mis parejas favoritas. Muchas gracias por el review. n.n

**YuiKOtegawaMin:** Pronto habrá otro lemmon. xD Pero no quiero que el lemmon sea lo más importante en mi historia. xD Me alegra que te gustará. Me hace tan felíz! Q-Q Gracias por el review, me anima a seguirlo. OwO7

**Cistxc:** Awww! Gracias de corazón, sus reviews son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo esta historia. ToT La prometida de Jellal… bueno… es muy posible que el próximo cap… ¡Jojo! No debo dar spoiler! D: ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo! nwn

**AmeliaCipri:** Tienes dudas muy precisas y que justamente destapan temas importantes del fic! ¿Estás espiando mis borradores? DDDDDx :okno: xDDD Pero muchas de tus preguntas dan en clavos importantes… ewe Lo de Lucy, pues acá hay respuesta… o eso creo. xD

Lo de "La Chica Del Servicio" en el libro es así. xD Fornican como conejos pero los pj´s son muy rotos, o al menos a mí me parecía forzado. xD Me gusta el lemmon (Así que sí, por supuesto que tendrán más momentos así ¡Jojo! :3) pero que tenga sentido es por eso que mi fic no se parece casi en nada al libro. xDD Me alegra que te guste como va quedando y que te hagan reír los momentos de comedia, a veces me pone nerviosa. xDD

Gracias por el review y por expresar todos tus puntos de vista, me hacen querer seguir hasta el final con este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias! QoQ7

**ErzyChan****:**Te entiendo, con las vacaciones pasa que parpadeas y ya se acabaron, es tan triste. U,U No iba incluír GaLe pero… no pude evitarlo, amo a esta pareja. EwE

Eso de que imaginaras el aura morada alrededor de Erza me sonroja, así imaginé mientras lo escribía o/o.

Gracias por dejar tan lindas palabras, hacen que quiera seguir mejorando. T-T/

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Siii, Gajeel! xD Aunque no es exactamente un metalero. xD Espero que no te decepcione que sea pianista. :s Con tus palabras me honras y haces que oculte la cara en la almohada mientras leo. T/T ¡Muchas gracias! La prometida está por aparecer, y te darás cuenta de quién es… Por el momento te puedo asegurar que no es una OC. xD ¡Gracias por el review!¡Nos leemos luego! .o.7

**Shivisdivis:** ¡Estoy tan roja al leer tantos halagos! o/o ¡Muchisimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, cuando publiqué el primer cap estaba tan nerviosa que casi no lo hago y ahora al leer que lo aprecian y les divierte me hace querer continuarlo hasta el final. T-T ¡Ay, me puse sentimental! xD Etto… a sí… Mira es un demonio, de eso no hay duda, es por eso que es la perfecta pareja para Laxus. xD

De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te gustase este cap… .o.7

**Liv-Scarlett:** Por supuesto que me acuerdo, y no te preocupes por lo del review, te lo perdonó. Es lindo pensar que soñaste que leías mi fic. :okno: xDDD Lo sé, Gray es un casa, si no tuviese a sus mamás postizas empujándolo no haría nada, ¡Vaya hombre! xD

Y si, no tenía planeado agregar GaLe, pero, el GaLe es tan hermoso que cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito sobre Gajeel, fue algo inevitable. U,U No te preocupes, habrá más peleas Jerza, de hecho me cuesta imaginarlos en una plática sin tirarse una pulla. xDD Y la prometida, bueno… esa ya casi saldrá a escena. EwE ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen querer continuar! Owo7

**Stef-Chan: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic, en este momento siento que es como mi hijo. xD Bueno, las intrigas están para ser respondidos pero… poco a poco ¡Jojo! EwE Y por supuesto que habrá más MiraLax y Jerza. /.o./ ¡Parejas para todos! xD ¡Gracias mil por dejar tu review! Me dan la energía para seguirlo… .o.7

**Haruka Hagaren:** Mi corazón hace doki doki de la alegría de que te gustasen como se han desarrollado las relaciones y los pj´s, es algo por lo que me he esforzado pensando y me emociona que les agrade. QoQ Sin duda tan lindas palabras y esa curiosidad por seguir leyendo que expresas hacen que quiera seguir esforzándome en cada cap hasta el final, no me queda más que darte las gracias desde el corazón y espero que sigas por acá leyendo. ¡Muchas Gracias! n_n7

**Ero No Oni:** Ya tus deudas están pagadas… xD Y si, entiendo lo que dices, también soy de poner sonrisa idiota cuando leo shoujos. xD Así que si me dices que la has puesto es como un logró cumplido. EwE Adelante, podés robarte la idea de Natsu, cruzo los dedos para que te resulte. .o. / Minigale habrá, no tengas dudas. ¡Jojo! Ahora que pagaste tus deudas yo intentaré escribir más rápido para endeudarte, soy como un banco. (?) xD Gracias por los reviews, y sigue escribiendo también. EwE

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	15. Decisiones

**¡Hola!** Dos actualizaciones por mes, es lo que tengo planeado seguir haciendo, y hoy el **último día de **abril, cumplo con eso. xD Además**, hoy cumplo años**, así que me apuré para terminarla hoy. EwE ¡Gracias por el apoyo! **¡99 Reviews!** OMG! ¡Mi corazón recibió un gran regalo de cumple de ustedes! Q.Q **¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

* * *

**~Decisiones~**

* * *

_El colchón cedía a su peso…_

Sus ojos se miraban sin perder un detalle uno del otro…

_La pelirroja sentía el sudor bajar por su frente y perderse en su cuello…_

Sus cuerpos irradiaban calor.

_Ninguno aguanto más…_

Ambos explotaron al unísono en esa noche…

**― ¡Mujer terca! ¡Ya dime quién es!**

**― ¡Ya te dije que no te lo diré! Es mi contacto secreto y no voy a perder su confianza porque simplemente vengas aquí con hambre y frío pidiendo un favor… **

**― ¿Por qué perderías su confianza? ¿Acaso es alguien con negocios oscuros? ¡Y no te burles de la gente que tiene hambre!** ―El peliazul se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia el ventanal frotándose los ojos cansados.

**― ¡Claro que no! Él es un detective, suele trabajar encubierto y es muy bueno en lo que hace.** _―«En parte fue gracias a ciertos datos que él obtuvo que mi tesis terminó siendo tan peligrosa»_ Pensó la pelirroja mientras pestañeaba repetidamente para quitar la irritación en sus ojos a causa de la batalla de miradas que tuvo con el peliazul al negarse a su petición― **Y no me burlo de la gente con hambre, pero ya van dos veces que vienes a mi habitación con hambre. ¡Es que acaso eres una quinceañera anoréxica con problemas de autoestima!**

**― ¡Con más razón deberías darme su nombre! Podría contratarlo ¿Sabes? Le estarías ayudando… ¡Y para que lo sepas no tengo ninguna queja sobre mi cuerpo!** ―Malhumorado observó hacia fuera del ventanal, era de noche pero entraba bastante luz a causa de la luna que estaba casi llena.

Era una hermosa noche pero se sentía tan irritado por no haber avanzado casi nada en su investigación a pesar de que en los últimos días había comido poco y dormido aún menos para averiguar más, pero no logró nada, y por eso terminó esperando en el pasillo de la habitación de la pelirroja. Si ella había disminuido tanto las posibilidades aquella vez, era porque tenía fuentes muy importantes en el mundo de las finanzas...

Todo iba bien con el plan que había trazado, ella mordió el anzuelo de la curiosidad y hasta se habían sentado juntos en su cama mientras le explicaba, o más bien le inventaba; el por qué ocupaba de su ayuda, creyó que la pelirroja le podía brindar más información y se topó con la pared de _"Mis contactos son confidenciales"_

**―Él tiene bastante trabajo, no necesita que le ayude a conseguir más…** _―«Mucho menos te daré esa información si se nota que las razones que me estás dando son obvias mentiras__» _Miró desconfiada al peliazul que estaba de espaldas _«Y me asombraría que tuviera quejas de ese cuerpo»_

_La luz de luna recortaba la silueta del hombre... oscura, alta, fuerte…_

_«¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!»_ Se reprendió mentalmente y se levantó de la cama, tomó de nuevo su pijama y le dirigió de nuevo la palabra. **―No voy a cambiar de opinión, así que será mejor que se retire, a diferencia suya, yo me tengo que levantar muy temprano. Cierre la puerta al salir.** ―Y sin durar más, se metió al baño, cerró con pestillo y esperó oír el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y cerrándose indicando la retirada del mimado.

Cinco minutos…

Diez minutos…

Quince minutos…

_«¿Será que se fue y no escuché?»_

Veinte minutos…

_Nada__._

No oyó nada.

Harta se cambió el uniforme por la pijama y salió del baño para constatar si él seguía allí o no.

_Y…_

Sí.

_Él seguía ahí._

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio con el brazo apoyado en la mesa, el rostro apoyado a su vez en la mano y sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. De pronto la pelirroja deseo llevar puesto un pijama diferente a ese sencillo de blusa holgada blanca y pantaloncillo negro que llevaba.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba deseando se volvió a golpear mentalmente.

**―Duró tanto y ni se duchó. ¿Qué tanto hizo en el baño? **―Levantó una ceja burlona y la miró de arriba abajo― **Bonito pijama.** ―Logró que su voz sonará como una burla pero lo que pensaba era algo muy diferente. _«¿Cómo logra verse tan endemoniadamente sexy y a la vez inocente con solo una blusa sencilla?»__―_ **Debería comer más fibra y más yog…** ―Una almohada en la cara no lo dejó terminar la frase.

**― ¡Váyase al mismísimo demonio y métase la fibra donde la más la necesite!** ―Roja de furia y vergüenza tomó otra almohada y se la tiró.

**― ¡Y yo preocupado por su salud intestinal!** ―Tomó la almohada en el aire y la dejó sobre su regazo.

_Sin duda era un buen lugar para poner la almohada._

Esa mujer de cabello largo, rojo y suelto, esa camisa holgada que dejaba a la vista un sedoso hombro blanquecino al haber tirado la almohada, esos pantaloncillos que apenas se veían a causa de lo larga que era la camisa, y esas hermosas y largas piernas que se dirigían hacia él lo estaban haciendo pensar cosas indebidas que afectaban cierta parte de su cuerpo.

**― ¿Por qué sigue aquí? **_―«¿Y qué me está mirando tanto?»_ Quiso agregar la pelirroja. _«Si se va a burlar de mi pijama hágalo de una vez»_

_Más palabras que se quedaban solo en pensamiento._

**―Ya le dije que ocupo su ayuda… **

**―Y yo le dije que no puedo ayudarlo.**

**― ¡Nada le cuesta hacerlo!**

**―En esta vida todo cuesta algo. **

**―Solo ponga un precio.**

**―Mis contactos no se compran con dinero.**

**― ¡Tsk! ¡¿Entonces cómo!? ¡Por un demonio!** ―Golpeó el escritorio fuertemente e irritado se revolvió el cabello, luego la miró a la cara, pero no pudo decir nada más durante casi un minuto en el que intentó calmarse**― Lamento eso… solo es… es que…** ―No encontraba como explicar lo que fuese que necesitase explicar.

La pelirroja suspiró fuertemente y se acomodó parte de su cabello tras la oreja** ―Está bien. Creo que entiendo…** ―Y de verdad le pareció entender...

Observó bien el rostro del peliazul, cansado, con ojeras, somnoliento y sus ojos, parecían debatirse entre la tristeza y la desesperación.

Ella también había pasado por un estado similar. _«Tal vez eso es lo que me impide sacarlo a patadas de mi habitación»_ Suspiró nuevamente **―Confianza. Eso es lo que necesito.** –Levantó la mano en señal de que la dejará terminar de hablar cuando vio que él estaba por replicarle― **Esa persona no solo es un contacto, es casi de mi familia. No puedo pedirle que investigue o me dé información para dársela a usted si no sé si eso lo va a meter en algún problema.**

**―Ya le dije qué es para…**

**― ¡JA! Si va a seguir con la mentira de _"Es para la nueva empresa que estoy levantando" _Mejor levántese y váyase…**

**― ¡Tsk!** ―La miró desafiante por varios minutos y luego suspiró derrotado― **Pensé que solo Mira era capaz de descubrir una mentira tan rápido…**

**―Crecimos juntas.** ―Fue la respuesta sencilla y desenfadada que le dio la pelirroja.

**― ¡Vaya par!** ―Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello y respiró hondo― **Aunque lo que dije no es verdad, no entiendo por qué piensa que es peligroso.**

**―Por algo mintió ¿No? Además, al parecer tiene que ver con los Heartfilia, con bancos, cuentas secretas… ¡Cualquiera notaría ese olor rancio! Y puedo agregar uno que otro dato curioso.**

**― ¿A ver? ¡Encandíleme con su habilidad de detective!** ―Sonó más sarcástico y agrio de lo que pretendía dejar notar_. «¡Muy bien, Jellal! Así nunca lograrás que te ayude»_

**― ¡Vaya! Ese tonito me confirma lo de que es un asunto peligroso. **―Observó como el peliazul se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada hacia el escritorio, le causó gracia pero continuó con un tono serio― **Esos datos curiosos son, número uno, los Heartfilia no saben nada y usted no los quiere involucrar y número dos; de esa manera busca protegerlos. Usted quiere echarse la culpa total si algo sale mal ¿Cierto?** ―Al ver que no obtenía reacción de él suspiró y prosiguió con el último dato― **Y tres, tiene que ver con la familia de su prometida.** ―Esta vez sí hubo reacción, una reacción que no esperaba.

El peliazul comenzó a reír de una manera un tanto amarga.

**―Cuando la conocí pensé que usted era una bruja, parece que no me equivoqué.** ―Se arrecostó a la silla y con un gesto cansado echó la cabeza hacia atrás― **Es casi como dice… pero no solo no quiero involucrar a los Heartfilia… No quiero involucrar a nadie, es algo que me toca hacer por mí mismo pero…**

**―Pero, aunque lo ha intentado… No ha podido hacerlo solo… **

**― ¡Ja! Ahora termina las frases por mí… No se meta en mi cabeza señorita Scarlet, no querrá saber todo lo que pienso.** ―Cerró los ojos y continuó― **Sí sabe que tiene que ver con ellos, supongo que ya investigó a la familia de mi prometida. **

**― ¿Eh? No, ni siquiera sé quiénes son…**

**― ¡¿Qué!?** ―Casi se cae de la silla al escuchar a la pelirroja― **¿¡Entonces cómo lo supo!?**

**―Intuición femenina. **―Contestó con un aire de superioridad.

**― ¡Claaaaro! No dudo de la llamada "Intuición femenina" Mirajane, mi tía y al parecer usted la tienen muy desarrollada, pero hay algo más que eso ¿Me equivoco?** ―Se acomodó en la silla para verla mejor.

**―Bueno, las personas de esta casa suelen ser amables, incluso cuando yo llegué lo fueron, y eso que yo soy una desconocida y solo una empleada…**

**―Y amiga de Mira, y ella es como de la familia. **

**―Eso también lo noté.** ―Sonrió al peliazul― **Pero eso no quita que tu familia sea bastante amable de primera entrada. **

**― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?**

**―Que ellos aborrecen a esa futura familia política suya. **

**― ¡Jajaja! ¿Tanto se nota?**

**―Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.**

**― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?**

**―Fue el día en que usted se fue sin decir nada… Desde el día de su cumpleaños.** ―Contestó la ojicafé con un deje triste, muy ligero, casi imperceptible.

**―Ya… Supongo que ese día hablaron mucho sobre ello.** ―Ese tono extraño en la voz de ella no le pasó inadvertido.

**―Al contrario, la casa estaba triste y silenciosa en todas las horas de comida.** ―Sonrió recordando― **Incluso su tía dejó pasar por alto que su tío insinuara que ella era alguien de temer.**

**― ¡Jajaja! Eso tendría que verlo para creerlo… ¡Mi tía lo golpearía con el abanico! **

**―Pues no lo hizo. Usted significa más de lo que cree para ellos, incluso para Obaba Sama y Mira…** ―Apretó los puños y decidió decir lo que tenía que decir― **Jellal… Joven Fernandes…** ―Ignoró la mueca burlona del peliazul― **Aunque no quiera involucrarlos, si usted lo está, ellos lo están también. **

**― ¡Tsk!** ―Se cruzó de brazos― **¡No lo están, no saben ni sabrán nada! ¡Le prohíbo que les diga!** ―Intentó levantarse pero un puño en su cabeza se lo impidió― **¡Auchh! ¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Está loca!?** ―La miraba entre sorprendido y enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

**―¡A mí no me prohíbes nada, Jellal Fernandes! ¡Soy empleada no esclava, que te quede claro!** ―Y volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. Respiró hondo y sin darle oportunidad de queja continuó― **Tu familia no está por completo involucrada, pero sí lo está emocionalmente y cuando hay emociones y sentimientos involucrados no tarda en involucrarse todo lo demás. ¿Crees que si te pasa algo ellos no harán nada? ¿Crees que no harán todo lo posible por ayudarte? ¿Piensas que no les importas? ¿Qué tan idiota eres, Jellal?** ―Esperó la respuesta enojada del peliazul pero no llegó. El peliazul solo miraba hacia el escritorio con la mirada perdida.

La pelirroja carraspeó incómoda y puso su mano suavemente en el cabello de él.

**―No le diré a nadie, no porque me lo prohíbas, sino por qué es algo que no me toca hacerlo a mí… Al menos en esa parte me mantendré al margen. **

**―¿Solo en esa parte?** ―Su voz sonó socarrona pero la realidad era que estaba inseguro. Esa mujer dijo en voz alta todos los miedos que él quería negarse. Su familia ya estaba involucrada y si él se hundía a ellos no les importaría hundirse también. Ellos siempre habían sido así…

**―Bueno, a menos de que seas más idiota de lo que pienso ya te habrás dado cuenta de que solo no puedes resolver el dilema…**

**―Señorita Scarlett, no piense que no me he dado cuenta cuantas veces me ha insultado ya.**

**―Si hasta ahora reclamas es porque sabes que te lo merecías.** ―Le acarició el cabello inconscientemente y continuó― **No puedo ayudarte con mi contacto, pero tengo información sobre esos bancos que te podría ser útil y si eres capaz de pedirla con un por favor… Es toda tuya.** ―Detuvo el movimiento de su mano. "Desde cuando le había estado acariciando el sedoso y rebelde cabello al peliazul" Iba a quitar su mano pero la mano de él la detuvo.

**―Eres una mujer muy extraña…** ―Posó su mano sobre la mano de ella que hasta hacía un momento lo estaba reconfortando.

_Se había sentido tan cálida, tan suave, tan… bien**. **_

**―Pensé que querrías que te contará todo antes de ayudarme…** ―Tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y la bajó sin soltarla.

**―Admito que la curiosidad me mata y me contengo en sacarte la información a golpes.** ―Escuchó como el contuvo una carcajada y sintió como apretó más su mano― **Pero es algo que odiaría que me hicieran a mí, es tu secreto, tú decides a quien confiárselo…** ―Iba a decir algo más pero Jellal levantó su mirada y sus ojos la atraparon.

_Tenían una calidez que no había visto en ellos antes…_

**―De verdad que eres extraña…** ―Sonrió y se llevó la mano de la pelirroja a los labios y los posó suavemente en ella― **Gracias…**

_Quería decirle más que eso pero no encontraba más palabras._

**―Yo… emm… no…** _―«¿Cómo un roce de labios en su mano podía hacer que su corazón latiese de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos? ¿Qué era esa sensación de peligro que sentía?»_

_Ni siquiera podía coordinar sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus palabras._

**―Es extraño que se quede sin palabras, supongo que es una de esas ocasiones en que se puede pedir un deseo.** _―«Y sé que desearía en este momento»_ pero no lo dijo. El peliazul soltó la mano de la pelirroja, esa calidez le estaba gustando de más― **Pero no seré ambicioso y solo le pediré un favor.** ―Se levantó de la silla, dejando caer la almohada al suelo y caminó unos pasos para pensar mejor, suspiró y la miró de nuevo― **La información de los bancos me será de gran ayuda, podría ayudarme con eso… por favor…** ―Le extendió la mano como para cerrar el trato.

**―Será un placer, señorito.** ―Sonrió burlona mientras se acercaba pero cuando estuvo a punto de estrechar la mano del peliazul, él la quitó.

**―Pensándolo bien… creo que merece saber algo sobre todo esto, no puedo contarle todo; pero, es mejor que sepa algunas cosas, ya que se va a involucrar de cierta manera… solo por precaución.**

**―Si no quiere hacerlo no tiene porqué…**

**―Quiero hacerlo, y usted dijo que yo decidía a quién contárselo, señorita Scarlett, no se eche para atrás ahora. **―Curvó una sonrisa de reto en su rostro y le extendió nuevamente la mano― **¿Me escuchará?**

**― ¡Hum! Supongo que no me queda de otra.** ―Esta vez sí le pudo estrechar la mano, cerrando ese extraño acuerdo y terminando una discusión de manera pacífica.

_Se sentía alegre…_

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, de que Jellal le confiará lo que fuese que le iba a decir.

**―Bien, espero que no le moleste que empiece a contarle de una vez. **

**―En lo absoluto.**

**―Tremenda curiosa…** ―La miró divertido y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama de la pelirroja, justo dónde habían estado sentados al iniciar esa conversación. _«¿Quién diría?»__―_ **Verá, la familia de mi prometida…**

**~GRRRRRRRR~**

Un sonido fuerte, extraño y contundente los interrumpió…

**― ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA! ¡Cuando dijo que tenía hambre no mintió! **

**― ¡Tsk! ¡Y no es bueno burlarse del hambriento!** ―Rojo como el tomate que desearía comerse en ese momento el peliazul fruncía el ceño.

**― ¡Bien, bien! Parece que aunque solo sea una parte de la historia llevará tiempo contármelo. Iré por algo a la cocina. ¡Jajajaja!** ―Aún riéndose y sin esperar que el respondiese, tomó la bata de dormir de la puerta del armario, se la puso encima y salió de la habitación.

**―Pensé que me mandaría a buscar algo a mí…** ―Sonrió en la ahora solitaria habitación― **Es más amable de lo que pensaba…** ―Se dejó caer cuan largo era en la cama y bostezó― **Necesito descansar si quiero avanzar…** ―Ladeó el rostro hacía la mesita de noche de la pelirroja y vio varios marcos de fotos.

_La curiosidad le ganó._

Y con los codos se arrastró hasta llegar a ellos, miró el primero y sonrió, era un marco rojo y dentro había una fotografía de ella con los que imaginó serían su mamá y su papá. **―Así que el cabello y la nariz los sacó de su papá… y parece que los ojos y el carácter de la mamá.** ―Pensó divertido al ver como la mujer de cabello castaño y corto tenía una arruga en medio de las cejas, seña infalible de que era una persona que fruncía mucho el ceño, el papá al contrario tenía varias arrugas alrededor de los ojos, lo que lo hacia ver como una persona afable― **Y la brujita parece que tenía unos dieciséis o diecisiete años…** ―Se quedó mirándola un rato más y luego la dejó en su sitio.

Tomó otro marco, esta vez parecía hecho a mano y tenía varios colores, no tardó en reconocer a dos de las chicas dormidas bajo un árbol y sobre una sábana de colores pasteles.

Una era Mirajane, sin duda y la otra era la pelirroja curiosa, tendrían como diez años y se notaba que habían jugado a más no poder, tenían la cara y la ropa sucia y unos raspones se veían en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

_«¡Tan inocentes y adorables!»_

Miró a los otros niños y reconoció a uno que dormía con una gorra de dragones y babeaba en las piernas de Erza, era Natsu, el pelirosa amigo de Mira, aunque en la foto no se le veía el cabello era fácil identificarlo, había hablado con él unas cuantas veces, la peliblanco los había presentado y al parecer Lucy también lo conocía, le caía bien, no sabía que era amigo de Mira desde hacía tanto tiempo.

El peliazul fijó su vista en la puerta pero al no haber señales de la pelirroja continuó curioseando.

Ahí, en la misma foto junto a Mira, estaba un chico peliblanco; Elfman, también lo conocía. Aunque era mucho más delgado que cuando lo vio por primera vez, tan diferente del hombre musculoso que era ahora. Observó al chico que dormía junto a Erza, sostenía con la pequeña manita la blusa verde de la ojicafé durmiente, no lo reconoció, pero sabía que había visto ese cabello negro con mates azules en alguna parte, notó que a pesar de estar dormido mordía una cadena de la que colgaba un dije que parecía una cruz y que no llevaba camisa puesta, no supo quién era y dejó de intentar recordar para fijarse luego en la chiquilla que abrazaba Mira, era casi su gemela; Mirajane la abrazada y dormían con las frentes juntas...

Supo inmediatamente quien era.

Lisanna, la hermana de Mira que murió en el accidente de tránsito.

No pudo mirar más la foto.

La volvió a poner donde estaba y puso su cabeza sobre la única almohada que había quedado en la cama, colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, pronto sintió que la habitación lo asfixiaba, se revolvió incomodo pero el aroma que sintió luego de la cuarta o quinta inhalación profunda lo relajó, olía a vainilla, el olor de la pelirroja…

_Sonrió sin darse cuenta y de igual manera se durmió._

Y así fue como lo encontró la pelirroja al volver de la cocina con varios emparedados en un plato, servilletas y una botella con jugo de frutas.

Se acercó a la cama y la mano de él resbaló de sus ojos hacia su cabello, por un momento pensó que estaba despierto y solo la estaba esperando, pero por la respiración acompasada se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba dormido. **―Tan cansado estaba que se queda dormido con hambre y en la cama de una extraña…** ―Susurró la pelirroja mientras se debatía en si despertarlo o no― **Los hombres son muy confiados…** ―Dijo sin darse cuenta mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cuello de la camisa abierta y se detenían en la clavícula del peliazul.

_Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacia._

Colocó el plato que traía en el escritorio y lo cubrió con las servilletas, luego guardó el jugo en la pequeña nevera de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Lo miró otra vez y decidió que lo iba a dejar dormir. De verdad que parecía que era lo que más necesitaba. **―Podría dormir en la silla…** ―Pensó, no sería la primera vez que ella durmiese con la cabeza en un escritorio...

_«Tampoco será la primera vez que duermas junto a él» _Agregó una vocecilla extraña en su cabeza.

Miró al peliazul y analizó su rostro.

Ojeras y una sombra de barba se asomaba, señas de que tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que su apariencia.

_«Y yo que pensaba que era muy vanidoso»_

Paseó su vista por sus pómulos masculinos, el trazo fuerte de la mandíbula y subió hasta los labios, esos labios que cuando se estiraban en una sonrisa le creaban un hoyuelo jodidamente adorable en su mejilla izquierda. Estaba segura de que si estuviese despierto y se diese cuenta de cómo lo miraba, ese hoyuelo haría presencia a causa de una de esas sonrisas socarronas tan suyas.

_Casi sonríe imaginándolo... Casi..._

En su lugar bufó indignada y miró hacía los parpados cerrados del peliazul _«Más te vale que de verdad estés dormido» _Lo amenazó mentalmente mientras se daba cuenta de las largas pestañas del durmiente y finalmente se enfocó en la parte que más le llamaba la atención, el extraño tatuaje de tinta roja que parecía adornar sus ojos, _«Ojos color chocolate»_ Pensó.

_«Tal vez por eso no podía dejar de verlos hace un rato»_

Espantó esas ideas de su mente que la hacían sonrojar y se enfocó de nuevo en el tatuaje. _«¿Por qué se lo haría?»_ No le cabía en la mente una razón por la que alguien como él se haría un tatuaje en la cara. _«Aunque no es como que lo conozca realmente»_ Un pensamiento que la puso extrañamente triste y decidió que era hora de no pensar más, se estiró un poco y apagó la luz. Cobijó a Jellal con la sabana gruesa, ella le dio la espalda al durmiente, y se cobijó con una sábana delgada que siempre mantenía en su cama, la misma sabana en la que seis niños dormían luego de jugar todo el día.

**-0-**

_Aún no podía creerlo..._

El chico pelinegro que la salvó le había mandado un mensaje hacía un par de horas. Era algo que nunca se lo esperó.

"**Hola, soy Gray"** Fue el primer mensaje que le mandó.

Tres palabras que la hicieron saltar hacia el suave colchón, rebotar en la orilla, caer al suelo y morderse la lengua.

Fue doloroso, bastante doloroso, pero al menos la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba dormida.

Duró diez minutos pensando cómo responderle, después de intentar escribir varias veces y no estar segura si era una respuesta buena, mandó un **"Gray Sama ¿Está bien si Juvia lo agrega a sus contactos" **Se sintió tan nerviosa esos segundos en los que él tardó en responder con un **"Si" **

Casi cae desmayada en ese momento.

Agregó rápidamente al pelinegro y aprovechó para guardar la foto de perfil que el chico tenía. En ese momento le llegó otro mensaje de él un **"Quiero decir, está bien si me agregas"** La peliceleste ahogó un grito de la emoción y contestó con un **"Gracias, Gray Sama**" Luego le preguntó por la hora, de si no era muy temprano, sobre el clima, y si la nieve estaba suelta o compacta. A la ojiazul le pareció extraña la pregunta y cuando le dijo que la última vez que salió a esquiar hacía unos días estaba lo suficientemente suelta para no querer dejar de hacerlo, la conversación cambió.

Desde ese momento la conversación fluyó como si fuesen viejos conocidos.

No había duda de que si algo amaba el pelinegro eran los deportes de invierno y la peliceleste compartía esa pasión también, por lo que los mensajes iban y venían como una avalancha imparable.

La peliceleste se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre él, como de que era un deportista nivel olímpico pero se había lesionado y no pudo asistir a las olimpiadas actuales y además sus padres se asustaron tanto por la caída que sufrió, las tres costillas rotas, la clavícula fracturada, el hombro lesionado y el pie torcido que casi que le prohibieron volver a practicar algún deporte.

**"Es como si hubiesen olvidado que ya soy un adulto" **Fue el mensaje un tanto divertido del pelinegro.

**"Los padres de Gray Sama son muy buenos, no quieren que se lastime más"** Fue lo que enternecida, por los preocupados padres de su Gray Sama contestó la peliceleste.

En ese momento el mensaje de vuelta tardó varios minutos, tanto que la peliceleste temió haber ofendido al chico, pero cuando estuvo a punto de mandarle una disculpa, un mensaje con fotografía llegó.

Era de él más niño con la pierna enyesada y a la par una de él con la edad actual y con el torso cubierto de vendas y un caballete en el brazo para inmovilizarlo, el texto que lo acompañaba decía **"Lo sé, pero ellos deberían saber que si no pudieron detenerme a los doce no podrán ahora, quién decide cuando detenerme o cuál será mi siguiente paso soy yo, ellos me criaron terco."** Dos emoticones, uno que mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa forzada y el otro de dos dedos haciendo el símbolo de paz, terminaban el texto haciendo a la peliceleste reír. **"Suficiente fue que me obligaran a vivir con ellos mientras me recuperaba"**

La peliceleste no falló cuando imaginó que esa respuesta vendría acompañado de un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro. **"Entonces espero poder verlo competir, Gray Sama"** Contestó con el deseo que le surgió sincero.

No fue hasta tres horas después del primer mensaje que la peliceleste se dio cuenta de cuanto llevaban conversando y que para su desgracia debía de prepararse para un almuerzo de negocios en el que ella solo iba a ser un elemento decorativo, pero su presencia era una obligación que no podía incumplir, su padre había insistido extrañamente, no la dejaría incumplir sus obligaciones nunca.

**-0-**

Terminó el plato fuerte casi que a la fuerza.

Su padre no le permitiría marcharse hasta que la visita se hubiese retirado.

_Deberes de nobleza, era su respuesta de siempre._

Deberes de una línea sanguínea que ya debería estar tan diluida como el vodka que se importaba desde su hermosa Rusia.

_Deberes vacíos. Deberes que no quería tener._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su postre ya estaba enfrente suyo. Una deliciosa Smokva de fresas y manzana ácida. Uno de sus postres favoritos pero en este momento apenas y podía mirarlo.

Escuchó que dijeron su nombre, volvió a ver al emisor y respondió en silencio con un delicado y silencioso asentimiento de cabeza. _"Siempre callada. Siempre delicada"_ Las lecciones de la institutriz a la que su padre le confió su crianza luego de la muerte de su madre aún permanecían en su cabeza como grabadas a fuego. Metió la cuchara en su postre y llevó la delicada pasta de bayas a su boca.

_Tan delicioso como siempre._

Sonrió falsamente cuando el comensal de su derecha le dijo que era un postre sencillo pero increíblemente delicioso. De nuevo su sonrisa fue perfecta. Nadie se dio cuenta que no era real. Su padre no tendría quejas de su comportamiento y la dejaría ir de nuevo y proseguir con sus estudios y el modelaje, esto último, era la única rebeldía que se había atrevido a hacer en toda su vida a vista y paciencia de su padre y fue gracias a la intervención de su abuela Porlyusika, la actual cabeza de la familia Loxar, que su padre terminó aceptando.

_«Es la vida de ella y tiene derecho a querer hacer con ella lo que quiera… incluso arruinarla__»_ Fue la seca respuesta de su abuela cuando le consultaron sobre el tema.

Porlyusika era un misterio y tal vez lo sería para siempre, raramente se veía a su abuela salir de la casa principal y aún menos veces se le veía en la casa de su padre, la mansión secundaria, como solían llamarla.

**―Juvia ¿Nos acompañaras al salón?** ―La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía, ya tenía práctica en cortesía falsa y en llenar las expectativas de su padre― **No, padre. Se lo agradezco pero Juvia debe de acudir a su práctica de violoncello. Sepan dispensarme.**

Ya sabía que su padre lo menos que quería era tener a su hija a la par mientras hablaba de negocios. Su deber era rechazar la invitación, siempre había sido así, de la misma manera que lo había sido para su madre cuando estaba viva...

_«Las mujeres son hermosos ornamentos, están para hacer lucir su belleza solamente» _

De nuevo la voz de su institutriz se metía en su cabeza. Siempre que regresaba a su casa le pasaba. Esperó tranquila el gesto con la mano que su padre le hacia para retirarse en esas ocasiones, sin embargo no llegó.

**―Déjalas para otro día, hija. Necesito que estés con nosotros**. ―Y sin darle oportunidad de contestar dirigió a sus invitados a la sala.

Eso era algo muy raro. Caminó como en cámara lenta. Su padre la miró desde el sofá principal y sonrió, luego sonrió a la persona que estaba en el sofá a la derecha, mientras le extendía una mano a ella.

_Las piezas empezaron a encajar._

Su padre no se enfadó por haber huido del posible prometido de nuevo.

Su padre insistió en sentarla junto a la persona que estaba ahora a la derecha de él.

Su padre la miraba como una mercancía que estaba por darle ganancia.

Su padre no la dejaría huir de su deber…

Sus pasos se alentaron, sus puños se apretaron, sus ojos se cerraron buscando calmarse, intentó formar su falsa sonrisa…

_Estaba a punto de resignarse…_

_"Lo sé, pero ellos deberían saber que si no pudieron detenerme a los doce no podrán ahora…" _

Se detuvo…

_«¿Por qué tendría que resignarse? ¿Por qué dejaba que manipularan su vida? ¿Por qué luchó hacía unos años para que le permitieran modelar y ahora solo intentaba sonreír para complacerle?»_

Su abuela se lo dijo, ahora entendía esas palabras que en su momento le parecieron duras…

_«Es mi vida y tengo el derecho a querer hacer lo que quiera con ella, incluso arruinarla__»_

Y eso no había sucedido.

Sus estudios iban perfectos, su carrera como modelo era exitosa, gastaba el dinero que ella misma ganaba, era más feliz cuando estaba lejos de casa…

Arruinaría su vida si aceptaba ser la marioneta de su padre.

_«…el que decide cuando detenerme o cual será mi siguiente paso soy yo…»_

Y se decidió…

**―No lo haré, padre…** ―Abrió los ojos y lo encaró.

**― ¿Qué dijiste, hija? ¿De qué hablas?** ―Intentó sonar amable pero el tono agrio en su voz era innegable― **Ven aquí y compórtate. Le estás faltando el respeto a nuestros invitados**. ―Estiró la mano para sujetarla, pero la peliceleste no lo permitió.

**―Juvia sabe lo que quiere hacer usted, padre. Otro compromiso ¿No es así? Y esta vez no permitirá que me libre de él. ¿Cierto? **

**―Vaya, mi hija ha aprendido algo con sus viajecitos… Ahora compórtate y cumple con tu deber…**

**― ¿Mi deber?** ―Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro. Todo en la sala había desaparecido excepto al hombre al que estaba enfrentando― **¿Y el suyo, padre?**

**― ¿El mío? ¡Ja! ¡Mocosa impertinente!** ―Las personas en la sala observaban entre alarmados y ofendidos la escena.

**―Discutir con usted es inútil, padre.** ―Bajó la cabeza y apretó más los puños― **Juvia no quiere discutir con usted…**

**―Entonces detén esta payasada. ¡Siéntate en silencio y compórtate, Juvia! Olvidaré esto que acaba de pasar, pero ¡Obedece! **

**―Es mejor que no lo olvide, padre. Tal vez sea la última conversación que tengamos…** ―Dio media vuelta y caminó fuera de la sala.

**― ¡Juvia Loxar, detente ahora mismo!**

Le enfrentó la mirada y sonrió. **― ¡Quien decide cuando detenerme o cual será mi siguiente paso soy yo! **

No miró atrás, escuchó gritos, una discusión, su nombre… pero nada le importó.

Lo tenía tan claro… haría sus maletas, perseguiría sus metas…

_...Comenzaría a vivir su propia vida…_

* * *

**¿Review?**

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!** xD En fin, capitulo llenó de drama, o algo así, no se me da el drama. xD **Tenía el bosquejo** del cap, y tuve que dejar varias cosas por fuera sino el cap sería **como de 10K** ¡Jajaja! Ya aparecerán en el siguiente cap los que tenían que aparecer en este. U,U **Cuando la inspiración** ataca, quien soy para detenerla. Q-Q **¡Gracias por su apoyo, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo! **

Por cierto, terminé poniendo a **Porlyusika** como abuela de Juvia. No pude evitarlo, su nombre suena a ruso y a linaje antigüo. xDD

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jbadillodavila**: Siii, NaLu in the house! xD Gracias por tu review acá y en Zodiac. Planeó continuarlo, pero estoy haciendo el borrador primero. xD Gracias de nuevo. n-n7

**Shivisdivis:**** xDDD **Eso que me cuentas de que reíste a morir me alegra un montón. Pediré disculpas en tu nombre si se llegan a molestar por eso. xDD Que bueno que te gustan las personalidades, es difícil hacer una historia diferente y mantenerlas lo más similares posibles, a veces cambió los diálogos dos o tres veces hasta que calzan. La intriga… ¡Chan chan! Algo se develó en este. ¿Qué te pareció? D: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7

**Sonatika-San:** Claro que no son del asco, son muy buenos, me ayudan a ver cómo les va pareciendo la historia o si tengo que mejorar en algún punto. .o.)b ¡Gracias! Erza y Mira tienen mucho amor para dar a sus hijos. xDD Por cierto, Happy ya apareció. xD Pero volverá a aparecer de nuevo. Al igual que los otros gatos. :x Uno de ellos está por aparecer… ¡Jojojo! EwE ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! ¿Qué tal te pareció éste? D:

**AmeliaCipri:** xD ¡Y más Jerza en este cap! Espero que te guste también. También soy amante de Jellal, desearía que apareciese más en el manga. :c Lo que dices de las personalidades similares a las reales me llena de alegría y orgullo. Thank you very much! ToT7 ¡No mueras! ¡Acá esta la actualización! DD:

**Yuki the infernal dragon:** Cuando leo la sinopsis me doy cuenta que de verdad parece lo que dices… Dx ¿Debería cambiarla? DDx Me alegra que te gustara, y aunque no sabría dar una respuesta precisa a las preguntas que me haces, diría que más que todo es dejarse llevar mientras vas escribiendo. xD ¡Gracias por apreciar el esfuerzo! Espero que sigas por acá leyendo y dejándome saber tu opinión. ¡Aprecio el detalle! Q,Q7

**Liv-Scarlett:** Las técnicas de Mira son muy confiables, te doy fe de eso. xDD ¡Esas mujeres son un dúo temible! Es bueno que te sorprendiera lo de pianista, esa era la intención. EwE No te preocupes, no he olvidado que la pareja principal es Jerza! DD: Es solo que ocupaba solidificar esas relaciones para empezar a enfocarme más en ellos, en este cap, hay un acercamiento importante, y es lo que necesitaba para enfocarme más en ellos. ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¡Siempre me alegran! non/

**Milka:** ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y dejándome saber que tal te parece. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	16. Hipótesis Por Probar

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Q-Q** Casi lloro al ver que hay **más de 100 reviews**! ¡Es uno de los más grandes regalos de cumpleaños que recibí! Se los **agradezco de todo corazón**, las palabras que me dejan en **sus reviews me animan** tanto que no puedo evitar querer **dar lo mejor escribiendo**, espero que me acompañen hasta al final de esta historia**. ¡Sería todo un honor contar con ustedes! **

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

* * *

**~Hipótesis Por Probar~**

* * *

_Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien._

Se sentía tan descansado y cómodo que no quería abrir los ojos, se dio media vuelta y ocultó la mitad de su cara en la almohada... Olía tan bien.

_Le recordaba a alguien._

Sonrió involuntariamente.

_Era a la pelirroja, sí… a ella, le recordaba ese olor…_

Hundió más la nariz en la almohada, como cuando se comió a besos el dulce y delicado cuello de ella, sonrió más ampliamente al recordarlo.

Sin duda podía quedarse tranquilamente recordando detalle a detalle esa noche pero las patadas que recibió de su estómago lo hicieron casi doblarse del dolor y abrir los ojos. **–Grrrrrrrrrr-**

Hambre.

_Cruel e indescriptible hambre._

Se sujetó el estómago y se incorporó de la cama y observó alrededor.

El hambre le estaba pasando una mala pasada porque no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Se restregó los ojos, bostezó, contuvo una mueca de dolor cuando su estómago volvió a sonar; miró hacia su derecha, había una mesita de noche y en ella una nota estaba sostenida por un marco color rojo.

**― "Come los emparedados, hay jugo en la mini nevera"** –Leyó en voz baja y adormilada mientras su estómago gruñía al leer el nombre de los alimentos. **―¿Dónde estoy?**

**-Grrrrrrrrrrr- **

Se contorsionó de dolor y recordó dónde estaba. El cuarto de la pelirroja_. «¿Dónde está ella?»_ Los recuerdos siguieron apareciendo uno a uno, como fragmentos de una cadena. La discusión. –**Grrrrrrrrrrr-** Su mano acariciando su cabello. Su mano en la suya. **–Grrrrrrrrrrr-**

_El trato. El hambre. Las fotos._

**-Grrrrrrrrrrr-**

«¡Me quedé dormido en su cama!» **-Grrrrrrrrrrr-**

Volvió a ver la nota y recordó que ella le había ido a traer algo de comer. _"Emparedados"_ Volvió a leer y su estómago gruñó en protesta.

**― ¡Benditos sean!** ―Aclamó en cuanto los vio sobre el escritorio. Se levantó un tanto mareado y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, quitó con urgencia las servilletas y mordió con ansia el primer emparedado que tomó.

_"Mantequilla de maní"_

Sonrió y no tardó en devorar el resto mientras su estómago gruñía de felicidad. Cuando estaba atragantándose con el penúltimo recordó que también le había dejado un jugo, se dirigió rápidamente a buscarlo, no tenía planeado morir de esa manera. Sacó la botella, quitó la tapa y bebió un buen trago. Tosió lo último de su casi ahogo y se sentó en la cama.

Fue ahí, en la cama, que se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la botella en la que leyó, **"¡Y fuera de mi cuarto, pervertido!"** Apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

Terminó de tomarse el jugo y con una sonrisa traviesa decidió dejarle también algunas cosas escritas, pero no sin antes acomodar la cama y doblar las sabanas de la _¨pelirroja presta camas¨_. Luego de terminada la tarea, se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tomó un bloc de notas y mientras buscaba un bolígrafo notó lo que descansaba junto al plato de los emparedados, una pequeña tarjeta SD de 32G y otra nota que decía,

**"No te excedas leyendo, chico ronquidos"**

**― ¡Ja! Yo no roncó… **―Sonrojado y con un pequeño mohín en su boca tomó el bolígrafo y escribió. Sonrió travieso al terminar y se puso a pensar donde dejar lo escrito― **Un lugar donde sea seguro que solo ella lo verá…** ―No quería ni imaginar lo que le pasaría si Mira llegaba a leer algo de eso. Rechazó rápidamente varias opciones y dio con las indicadas, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y procedió a la fase de ocultamiento; al terminar, colocó la SD en su bolsillo deseando que todas esas gigas de memoria no estuviesen totalmente llenas de archivos, finalmente se llevó el plato con él al salir de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo para observar la cama una vez más…

**―Gracias…** ―Susurró y cerró la puerta por completo y pensó en tomar un buen baño antes de empezar de nuevo con la investigación.

**-0-**

Correr no solo era parte de su rehabilitación, también era parte de su rutina diaria desde hacía años.

Levantarse temprano, respirar el frio aire de la madrugada y correr diez kilómetros cada día era una rutina que lo hacia sentirse el mismo, fue difícil dejar de hacerlo cuando tuvo el accidente, cinco meses en los que tuvo que guardar reposo y usar muletas para moverse de un lado a otro. En realidad hubiesen sido solo tres meses, si tan solo hubiese tomado en serio el consejo del doctor; pero no, fue obstinado y cuando en el primer mes le quitaron el soporte del tobillo, él decidió comenzar a ejercitarse otra vez, se confió con los primeros pasos, prácticamente no dolía nada, pero al intentar bajar las escaleras de su apartamento sin la ayuda de la muleta su pie no soportó el peso y cedió…

_Quince escalones más abajo se oyeron los gritos de la casera y luego el sonido de una ambulancia…_

**―Vaya que fui idiota…** ―Dijo entre respiraciones el pelinegro.

Por buscar las fotos para la peliceleste había estado recordando eso durante todo el recorrido. Era gracioso que a causa de evitar ser obstinado como esa vez, fue que decidió mandarle el mensaje a la chica de ojos azules. Sonrió recordando lo difícil que fue pensar en que escribirle, no pudo dormir formulando la frase perfecta y al final terminó mandando un simple **"Hola, soy Gray**" Se había abofeteado literal y figurativamente después de enviarlo, y lo más vergonzoso; aparte de eso, fue que terminó poniendo de perfil una foto que le mandó Erza junto con un texto que decía **"Es la foto perfecta para cazar a la extranjera, tus mamás la aprueban"**

Se había jurado que no la pondría pero al final decidió que era mejor que la que tenía antes de solo su tabla de snowboard y un muñeco de nieve que supuestamente era él. **―Tal vez debería cambiarla por la que tenía antes… no creo que ella le haya puesto mucha atención…** ―Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro mientras doblaba una esquina del parque y recordaba con una sonrisa lo que ella duró contestando, las veces que le apareció en la pantalla de su móvil el aviso de que ella estaba ¨_escribiendo_¨ y como una y otra vez no le llegaba un mensaje en respuesta a él.

_«¿Estaría tan nerviosa como yo?»_

Se preguntó un tanto alegre y casi se echa a reír al recordar cuando le preguntó si podía añadirlo a sus contactos, se imaginó la cara de niña inocente que debió poner en ese momento y le dio un poco de ternura que al darse cuenta respondió con un simple y seco **"Si"** y al ver que ella no respondía temió haberla lastimado por lo que apresuradamente se corrigió con otro texto más elaborado, ya Mira le había advertido esa tarde; en que casi lo ahoga, que no se valía dar respuestas de solo una silaba. _"Par de madres"_ Suspiró el pelinegro y continuó corriendo.

Veinte minutos después se detuvo, sacó su botella de agua y bebió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el césped y estiraba sus piernas con un pequeño ejercicio de bajo impacto para nivelar el ácido láctico en sus músculos y evitar terminar adolorido. Respiró pausadamente mientras repetía los movimientos y miraba a detalle el parque _«Tan diferente al parque en el que la conocí»_ Por supuesto, había cambiado el parque usual por si acaso los matones que perseguían a la peliceleste decidían volver y cobrar venganza, movió la cabeza para despejar su mente de tan funesto pensamiento y se volvió a concentrar mientras ejecutaba otra parte de su rutina diaria pensando seriamente en retomar con las prácticas de snowboard.

Llevaba postergando ese tema por varias semanas y el haber hablado con la peliceleste sobre nieve, montañas nevadas, records olímpicos y deportes de invierno lo había puesto tan ansioso por volver a estar en medio del frío, colina abajo y deslizándose que le cruzó por la mente el vender su apartamento e irse de nuevo con su maestra, pero no tardó mucho en desechar ese pensamiento, su apartamento representaba su independencia, y el estar con sus padres en todos estos meses lo hizo valorar una vez más la libertad de acción que permite el vivir solo.

**―Tal vez debería alquilarlo…** ―Estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras sopesaba esa idea y le pareció que no era tan mala. Ese ingreso más lo que había estado ahorrando, más la paga por las fotos de la revista y el préstamo que le había pedido a Mira sería más que suficiente para retomar el deporte, y luego…

**― ¡Volverán mis patrocinios y lloverá el dinero!** ―Era un pensamiento demasiado positivo pero él tenía confianza en sí mismo.

_«Y ella dijo que deseaba verme competir»_ Una voz impertinente de su cabeza le reveló una felicidad inconsciente que trataba de aislar.

Algo tan simple lo había hecho sonreír tanto y lo había ayudado a decidirse en su siguiente paso…

**-0-**

Aunque solo había visto pocas veces a Jellal desde hacía unos días, eran las suficientes veces para darse cuenta que algo raro pasaba con su primo.

_Extrañamente Jellal se veía muy feliz._

Las pocas veces que lo vio saliendo o entrando a la casa tenía una especie de sonrisa.

_Como si un secreto lo mantuviese alegre._

Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que debía de ser un muy buen secreto.

_Tantas sospechas. _

Para empezar, ni siquiera hizo reclamos por el curry picante, al contrario, al día siguiente de ese hecho, cuando se lo topó al salir de la mansión Heartfilia y él trajo el tema a colación para burlarse un rato de su primo, Jellal lo único que hizo fue poner una sonrisa de medio lado y decir un misterioso y satisfecho _«Valió la pena»_ Incluso, Laxus podría jurar que le brillaban los ojos…

_«¿Acaso Jellal está saliendo con alguien?»_

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del rubio, y otra sospecha más mareaba los pensamientos del ojiverde.

_«¿Será la empleada nueva?»_

Era una pequeña posibilidad pero tenía grandes sospechas en ella, fue la última que se quedó con Jellal en la habitación después del desmayo, parecía preocupada por él en el comedor, de hecho, fue la que reaccionó más rápido cuando el caía de espaldas, si no fuese por ella, Jellal se hubiese llevado un mal golpe y además _«Ayer…»_ Recordó el rubio _«Ayer Jellal entró por el pasillo que da a las habitaciones de los empleados»_

El peliazul quería entrar sin ser visto, claro, no lo había logrado.

_Todo era muy sospechoso. _

Tantas hipótesis…

_«¿Y sí esa pelirroja solo es una interesada? ¿Y sí está jugando con Jellal?»_

El rubio sabía que ella era amiga de su Mira pero por experiencia propia entendía que ser amigo de una buena persona no te hace una buena persona automáticamente. _«Y lo peor de todo es que es periodista»_ Laxus Dreyar había aprendido a odiarlos. _«Chismosos. Amarillistas. Oportunistas…»_

Para él todos eran de la misma calaña.

Y si esa mujer era de esa clase lo más factible era que quisiese sacarle información a su primo, o crear un chisme caliente para la prensa rosa_. «¿Si no por qué demonios aceptaría usar un uniforme así?»_ No tenía respuestas concretas para esas preguntas, pero Mira podría brindarle información sobre el carácter de su amiga, por supuesto, tenía que tener cuidado, si su demonio se enteraba de las hipótesis que su mente creaba de su amiguita los siete círculos del infierno se abrirían sin misericordia ante él.

Pero debo averiguarlo…

_Las hipótesis se creaban para averiguar una verdad…_

Y es por esa razón que ese día se encontraba a solas junto con Mira, desayunando en la cocina.

Esa parte fue fácil, solo se levantó tarde y llegó clamando por comida luego de que los demás terminaran de desayunar. Por supuesto, primero aprovechó la soledad de la iluminada cocina para subir a la ojiazul en su regazo y comerle la boca a besos durante un buen rato y repasar con sus grandes manos cada curva de su demonio.

_«Parte uno del plan, completa. Ahora viene lo más difícil»_ Pensó mientras tragaba grueso y trataba de poner un tono casual a su voz. **―Oi, Strauss…**

**―Dígame, Joven Laxus…** ―La peliblanco pelaba las verduras de lo que se convertiría en la guarnición a la hora del almuerzo.

**― ¿No te parece que Jellal anda demasiado alegre desde hace unos días?** ―Bebió de su café y esperó la respuesta.

**―No podría decírtelo con exactitud, no lo he visto estos días. **

**―Yo sí, y te digo que está extraño… ¿Crees que le deberíamos preguntar a la empleada nueva? Después de todo se supone que es su maid personal, quizás sepa algo de por qué el idiota anda tan alegre. **―Bebió de nuevo su café fingiendo estar totalmente relajado. Ya había plantado parte de sus sospechas principales.

**―Erza, Joven Dreyar. No se llama _¨La empleada nueva¨_** ―Lo miró seriamente y dejó de pelar la papa que tenía en la mano― **Y dudo que ella sepa algo, el joven Jellal no la ha llamado en estos días.** ―No dejó de mirarlo, ese rubio se traía algo, de eso estaba segura la peliblanco.

**―Bueno, solo decía… Tal vez como es periodista no necesita ver para saber… ―**Soltó un tanto ácido y dejó la taza con un fuerte sonido sobre la mesa evitando la mirada de la peliblanco― **¡AUUUCHHH! **―Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo mirar consternado a la ojiazul― **¿Por qué fue eso?**

**―Y todavía preguntas… Ya sé que le tienes manía a los periodistas, pero te prohíbo pensar mal de mi amiga, Laxus Dreyar. Si piensas mal de ella, piensas mal de mí. ¡Y pásame esa papa, la ocupo para el almuerzo!** ―Señalando la papa que descansaba en el blanco y brillante suelo de mármol, la peliblanco miraba molesta al chico rubio.

**―No puedes pedirme que confié en alguien que no conozco… **

**―Tampoco deberías de desconfiar tanto de alguien que no conoces. **

**― ¡Tsk! Tú ya sabes cómo soy**. ―Un tanto avergonzado por actuar tan infantil, se levantó de la silla, rejuntó la papa y se la llevó a la peliblanco.

**―No te pido que confíes en ella sin conocerla, pero al menos confía en mi palabra….** ―Con ambas manos sujetó la mano que le extendía el rubio con la papa― **Sabes que quiero a tu familia como a la mía, jamás protegería a quien quisiera hacerles daño. ¿Confías al menos en eso, Laxus? **―Mirándolo sin ningún titubeo a los ojos la peliblanco esperaba que el pudiese entender la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras.

**― ¡Maldita sea! ―**El rubio suspiró pesadamente y se agachó para besar la frente de la peliblanco― **Por supuesto que confío en eso… Solo son preocupaciones tontas…**

Preocupaciones que el rubio sabía de antemano que no lo dejarían en paz hasta probar sus hipótesis y descubrir la verdad.

**―Eres un sobreprotector de primera, tranquilo, Er Chan no publicará el romance prohibido que tú y Jellal viven dentro de la casa…** ―La peliblanco le guiñó un ojo divertida― ** ¿Te lo imaginas? Seguro se llamaría "Secreto en la mansión" **

**―Mira…** ―El rubio le miraba con un tic en el ojo.

No era la primera vez que lo molestaba de esa manera, incluso una vez Lucy le siguió el juego diciendo que entre ella y su tal amiga Levy podían crear un fanfic de ellos dos. Ese día Mira se cayó al suelo de tanto reírse pensando en quien sería el uke de la relación.

**―Tranquilo, Lax Chan. No le diré a nadie. He guardado muy bien el secreto hasta ahora. ¿Nee? **

**―Estás hablando muy alto Mira, podrían escucharte y…**

**― ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya me callo…** ―Lo interrumpió por qué sabía que ya le iba a dar un sermón y ella no podría dejar la oportunidad de seguirlo molestando y aún le faltaban varias cosas para el almuerzo.

_Ya podría molestarlo más tarde._

**―Gracias, Strauss…** ―Le sonrió de lado pensando en que la había intimidado― **¿Quedaron más tostadas? Aún tengo hambre.** ―Le lanzó una mirada sugerente al decir que tenía hambre y vio como Mira apenas y podía contener una sonrisa.

**―Por supuesto, para eso estoy acá. Para que usted no pase hambre.** ―Laxus dio una gran carcajada entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase de la peliblanco.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta de la cocina, una pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al haber escuchado sin querer una verdad sobre dos de los hombres de la familia Heartfilia.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuchó a su amiga decirlo _«Er Chan no publicará el romance prohibido que tú y Jellal viven dentro de la casa…»_ Repitió mentalmente_. «No, esto tiene que ser una equivocación… ¡Pero él no lo negó!»_

Miró hacia al pasillo solitario y le dio vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había escuchado, no se dio cuenta cuantos minutos habían pasado mientras debatía mentalmente, sin embargo decidió entrar a la cocina de una vez, después de todo a eso iba cuando escuchó a Mira decir ¨_Er Chan_¨. _«¿Por qué estarían hablando de mí?»_ Dejó ese pensamiento de lado y abrió, sería sospechoso si les daba por salir y la veían nerviosa frente a la puerta.

Respiró hondo y entró.

**―Mira, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?** ―Hizo como si no supiese que el rubio estaba ahí y se dirigió hasta donde su amiga― **¿Te ayudo a pelar verduras?**

**―Ara, Er Chan.** ―La peliblanco sonrió en cuanto la vio― **De hecho sería de gran ayuda, estoy un poco atrasada. **

**―Eso es extraño en ti, Mira.** _―«¿Qué habría estado haciendo tanto su amiga que se había atrasado?»_ Se colocó junto a la ojiazul y tomó un cuchillo mientras con la otra mano le iba dando vueltas a una remolacha―** ¡Oh!** ―Dijo con un perfecto tono de sorprendida y soltando la remolacha― **¡Buenos días, señorito Dreyar! Disculpe, no vi que estaba aquí. **

**―Hmm…** ―Asintió secamente el ojiverde, pero inmediatamente sintió la quemadura de la mirada molesta de Mirajane y agregó rápidamente― **Ejem… ¡Buenos días, señorita Erza!** ―Y luego tomó el periódico que estaba en medio de la mesa y lo usó como escudo anti Mira.

_Ante esa mirada, era mejor estar al cubierto…_

**-0-**

Luego de la declaración del pelirosa y de la caída con beso en el pasillo, la rubia había estado increíblemente feliz.

_Se sentía como en un sueño._

Un sueño lleno de dulce y rosa algodón de azúcar, sí; definitivamente de color rosa.

Sonrojada había escogido la ropa para ese día, y sonrojada también, había salido luego del desayuno. Tendría de nuevo una cita con el pelirosa. Ya habían ido a cenar unas tres veces, y a almorzar dos, pasaron casi completos esos días juntos, hablaban de tantas cosas que al final sentían que les hacia falta tiempo.

_Se sentían tan cómodos y a la vez tan nerviosos cuando estaban así de cerca._

Hablaban emocionados sobre diversos temas, reían y se daban cuenta de cuánto tiempo perdieron por haber tenido miedo de confesar sus sentimientos en sus años de colegio. _«Fuímos tan tontos»_ Tal vez por eso es que tampoco perdían tiempo en caricias y mimos, que en cuanto dejaban de utilizar sus labios para hablar los utilizaban para comerse la boca del otro.

La rubia se sonrojó al recordar el fuego que sentía proveniente de él cuando la besaba y como le inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras le quemaba hasta el último pensamiento dejándole solo las sensaciones a flor de piel, pero aún se preguntaba…

_«¿Por qué sentía que el pelirosa se contenía cada vez que los besos parecían insuficientes, cada vez que sus manos se atrevían a acariciar más arriba de su cintura, cada vez que ella se permitía tocar bajo su camisa, cada vez que…?»_

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos fogosos que le estaban dificultando el respirar. "Tal vez sea porque estábamos en lugares donde podíamos ser sorprendidos" Pensó la rubia mientras se mordía ansiosa el labio inferior recordando como él había propuesto verse ese día en su casa...

Ansiosa aceleró el paso hacia su destino, unos metros después contempló la melena rosa que mecida por el viento enmarcaba el rostro y la resplandeciente sonrisa del chico que alzaba su mano en forma de saludo hacia ella, sonrió de vuelta y casi que corrió los últimos metros hacia él. Al llegar fue recibida por los brazos abiertos del chico quien la tomó de la cintura y la alzó haciéndola girar en torno a él, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de marearse los fuertes brazos la bajaron y al abrir los ojos lo vio de cuclillas con el rostro de lado, extrañada se acercó asustada a él.

**― ¿Natsu? ¿Natsu, estás bien? ¿Natsu?** ―Le tocó el hombro esperando su reacción pero no obteniendo ningun―** ¿Nat…su estás mo… **―En ese momento un recuerdo golpeó su memoria y alzó una ceja divertida― **¿Te mareaste, verdad? **―Intentando no sonar tan divertida como se sentía.

Se movió hasta tener su rostro frente al de ella.

Y lo vio, con una mezcla de azul y morado en el rostro, el chico intentaba, o al menos eso parecía, evitar vomitar, ya no lo pudo evitar más y rompió a reír sujetándose el estómago. **―¡Jajajjaja! Ya no lo recordaba… ¡Jajajajaja! Siempre te pasaba eso en el colegio… **-Sintió como el chico se levantaba de su lado e intentó detener la risa un tanto avergonzada por reírse de él. Levantó aprehensiva la vista hacía él temiendo haberlo lastimado y se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

**―Pero ahora se me pasa más rápido… ―**Sintiéndose mejor, pero un tanto avergonzado, le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse**― Y ya no me mareó tanto en los vehículos.** ―Sonrojándose más la jaló con fuerza para ponerla de pie y sostenerla en un abrazo― **Y será mejor que nos apresurarnos a mi casa por qué necesito tomar bastante agua…**

Sin esperar más se la llevó de la mano a paso rápido a través del parque en donde se habían citado ya varias veces, el parque donde se dieron su primer dulce beso.

Un parque que a esas horas de la mañana estaba desbordante de luz solar y de risas de niños que se columpiaban en hamacas y corrían de un lado a otro jugando en pequeños grupos, por alguna razón le daba un poco de envidia a la rubia, su infancia fue buena pero siempre la pasaba muy sola, la mano del pelirosa la sujetó más fuerte y se sintió feliz de nuevo, sonrió alegremente mientras cruzaban el parque de la mano...

_…Juntos__…_

**-0-**

Había escapado de la cocina en cuanto terminó de ayudar a Mira con las verduras, la excusa había sido simple; necesitaba ir al baño.

_Simples y sencillas, esas siempre eran las excusas perfectas._

Por supuesto la atribulada pelirroja no fue a ningún baño, en lugar de eso se dirigió en busca de Obaba Sama deseando en su fuero interno que tuviese una tarea para ella que no incluyera volver a la cocina con ese par que se comportaba de manera extraña y creaba una atmosfera tormentosa y asfixiante; ni mucho menos, que tuviese que ir a la habitación de cierto peliazul, el cual esperaba, ya se hubiese ido de su cuarto...

Se sonrojó recordando la manera en que se despertó en la madrugada, acurrucada en el pecho de él y con su nariz hechizada por su aroma. Movió la cabeza molesta y una voz la ayudó a salir de sus cavilaciones.

**― ¡Señorita Erza!** ―La señora Heartfilia se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa y con su inseparable abanico en la mano― **Justo la buscaba para pedirle un favor.**

**―Claro, señora Heartf… Layla** ―Aún le costaba llamarla por su nombre.

**― ¡Muchas gracias! **―Continuó sacando una hoja del bolsillo derecho de su sofisticada falda beige de corte A**― Necesito que salga a comprar lo que está en esta lista, generalmente lo traen a casa, pero…** ―La rubia señora se acercó a la pelirroja para murmurarle en secreto cubriendo su boca con el abanico― **Es un secreto para mi querido Jude… ¡Quiero darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños la semana que viene…! **―Sonrió sonrojada y se alejó un poco de la ojicafé y le extendió la lista― **Podrías guardar el secreto, por favor.** ―Suplicó con la mirada como si fuese una pequeña niña.

**― ¡Por supuesto! ¡Será un placer ayudarle!** ―Y no mentía, le cumplía su deseo de hacía un momento.

El de alejarse de la peliblanco, el rubio malhumorado y el peliazul sex… bastardo. _«Peliazul bastardo__»_ Se corrigió mentalmente.

**― ¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Erza! **―Junto a la lista le entregó el dinero necesario― **Todo lo podrás conseguir en el centro comercial Fiore, pediré un taxi para que te recoja y cuando vuelvas toma un taxi también, no necesitas apresurarte con las cosas, si quieres pasear por la ciudad, puedes hacerlo. Toma toda la tarde y noche libre como agradecimiento.** ―Sonriéndole le cerró un ojo de manera cómplice― **Hay muchas tiendas lindas, tal vez quieras gastar un poco de tiempo comprando.**

**― ¡Mu…muchas gracias, Señora Hear… Layla!** ―Se sorprendió de su buena suerte.

¡Tenía la tarde y noche libre y mañana era domingo, día libre también!

**― ¿Puedo… **―Empezó a preguntar un tanto nerviosa― **¿Puedo cambiarme el uniforme? **―La verdad no se le antojaba ir vestida así. Rogó por un poco más de suerte en su interior.

**― ¡Pero por supuesto! Puede ir tranquila a cambiarse. Cuando termine un taxi la estará esperando** ―Sin perder la sonrisa la señora de la casa saludó a una persona que venía bajando por las escaleras― **Jellal, cariño. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!** ―Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pelirroja continuó― **Señorita Erza, de nuevo muchas gracias.** ―Palmeándole el hombro se acercó a su sobrino que venía hacia ellas.

**―Con mucho gusto, señora.** ―Y sin dejar notar lo nerviosa que se puso al escuchar ¨_A mí también me alegra verla¨_ del peliazul que se acercaba a su espalda, se retiró rápidamente hacia la puerta lateral.

_De nuevo su suerte la salvaba, no se lo toparía en su habitación._

Caminó tan rápido que en un santiamén llegó a su habitación, miró su cama acomodada y le causó algo de gracia que él tuviese la amabilidad de arreglarla, tampoco vio el plato de los emparedados y le sorprendió que el fuese tan amable como para llevárselo también.

Tomó rápidamente unos pantalones, una blusa y un top y se encaminó al baño. Mientras se quitaba la blusa y quedaba solo en sostén, se fijó en un papel pegado en el espejo, leyó curiosa y se puso tan roja como su cabello...

**"Y no soy ningún pervertido, pero sospecho que en este momento quisiese ver lo que refleja este espejo"**

Se tapó con las manos como si de verdad lo que decía el papel se estuviese cumpliendo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de su tonto acto, arrancó el papel del espejo, lo arrugó y mascullando un **― **¡**Pervertido!** -Que no le sonó tan molesto como pretendía, lo tiró al basurero más próximo. Sin perder más tiempo y con una sonrisa pugnando por relucir en su cara, se terminó de vestir, se peinó su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, su puso un poco de bálsamo labial y salió del baño. Tomó el pequeño bolso negro que colgaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta y metió ahí la lista y el dinero que le dio la señora de la casa, suspiró alegre ante la buena suerte de ese día y se colocó el bolso cruzándolo en su pecho.

Salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar miró a la ordenada cama, se sonrojó recordando lo bien que durmió y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión para llamar un taxi, por supuesto, decidió ir por el camino largo para evitar toparse con cierto peliazul en el pasillo central o las escaleras, pero lo que menos pensó fue encontrarse con el rubio de los Heartfilia al salir por la puerta del servicio y arrecostado a una pared.

**―No sé qué esté pasando por tu mente, pero no te atrevas a meter a Jellal en tus ¨_jueguitos_¨. **

**― ¿¡Qué!?** –Había escuchado perfectamente, y no pasó por alto el tono que uso en la palabra ¨_Jueguitos_¨ pero creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez, había escuchado mal.

**―No daré otra advertencia…** ―El rubio se separó de la pared en que estaba arrecostado y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y dejando a la pelirroja atónita.

**― ¡Oye! ¡Oye!** ―El tipo se iba y la ignoraba _«¿¡Qué se creía!?»_ Eso no lo iba permitir, así que apretando los puños habló más alto― **¡Oye, ricitos de oro!** ―Vio como el rubio casi se cae al escucharla y se volteó con una vena palpitándole― **¿De qué demonios estás hablando?** ―Con una sonrisa arrogante lo retó con la mirada, y observó cómo su pulla surtía efecto al verlo acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

**―Sé que te traes algo con Jellal, pelirroja**. ―Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la sujetó fuertemente del antebrazo y se sorprendió al no verla asustada o quejándose por la fuerza con que la sujetó; sin embargo, no dejó que su sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro y al contrario, frunció más el ceño**― Ayer lo vi entrando por esa puerta. **―Señaló la entrada hacia los cuartos de empleados― **Y la única empleada viviendo ahí eres tú… No serías la primera que intenta meterse en la cama de él, pero créeme, no conseguirás lo que buscas.** ―Hizo que su voz sonara lo más peligrosa posible y la vio sonrojarse, sonrió arrogante pensando que la había puesto en su lugar, así que la soltó satisfecho de ver su amenaza surtir efecto, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

**― ¡Hey, oxigenado!** ―La pelirroja lo llamó con una sonrisa en la cara― **¿No te parece que hay algo mal en tu hipótesis? No crees que si él era el que entraba por esa puerta, el que busca en realidad meterse en la cama de alguien es él y no yo… Sabes… Tal vez ya conseguí más de lo que buscaba…** ―Disfrutó el tono insinuante con que la palabra "_Más_" salió de su boca_. «¿Quién se creía ese idiota?»_

**―Eres una…** ―Furioso se volteó e intentó sujetarla de nuevo, pero nunca esperó que sería recibido por un rodillazo en el abdomen, sin aire cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la zona afectada y sin poder terminar la frase.

**―No te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima.** ―Dijo la pelirroja seria y con calma mientras quitaba las arrugas que él había dejado en la manga de su blusa de manga larga― **Si necesita decirme algo más, no dude que puede decírmelo, pero tendrá que esperar a que vuelva. Tómese este tiempo para recordar los buenos modales y no dejarse llevar por lo que pasa en las películas y las novelas baratas.** ―Sonriendo burlona se dio media vuelta y dejó a un rubio impresionado fuera de combate.

Tal vez su caminar parecía muy seguro, pero por dentro la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, evitando que pensamientos invadieran su mente, concretamente pensamientos sobre lo que escuchó detrás de la puerta de la cocina...

_«Er Chan no publicará el romance prohibido que tú y Jellal viven dentro de la casa…»_

La voz de Mira venía a ella una y otra vez…

**―Entonces… es verdad… **―Susurró para sí misma aún luchando contra la incredulidad― **Pero Jellal no parece… ¿Será que es un amor no correspondido por parte del rubio? **―Empezó a sopesar varias hipótesis y cada vez más la actitud del rubio tan desafiante y _«¿Celosa?»_ La hacia pensar en que estaba en medio de un triángulo amoroso de los que tanto había leído en fanfics slash, clasificación M con lemon explicito incluido― **¡Demonios! Debo dejar de leer literatura erótica.** ―Pensó roja la ojicafé mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que por alguna razón que no entendía, salía de su nariz.

Caminó más rápidamente hasta la entrada, sacó su móvil e imploró que un taxi llegase antes que el rubio; y aparentemente el seme de la relación prohibida, se levantara de donde lo había dejado. Miró a todos lados como si estuviese siendo rodeada y una voz la hizo dar un brinco.

**―Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarla…** ―El peliazul estaba sentado en una de las gradas de la entrada, le dio el último mordisco a la fruta que estaba comiendo mientras se levantaba, le mostró unas llaves que parecían de un auto y le sonreía socarronamente― **Debería cobrarle por la espera…** ―La miró divertido mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella.

Pero la pelirroja solo podía pensar, mientras lo veía con esa encantadora sonrisa burlona y su camisa negra, pegada a su perfecto torso, con tres botones abiertos y arremangada en esos brazos fuertes, en como un hombre tan desquiciantemente apuesto...

_Podía haber caído en el lado oscuro… y con su primo…_

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

**¡Hola!** La primera actualización del mes. No se preocupen, mientras hallan reviews **continuaré** esta historia con todo mi corazón. El plan es que antes de que termine este mes haya **otra actualización. **xD **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños!** T.T Son **muy amables**. De nuevo, **agradezco** que dejen sus opiniones, me ayudan a seguir mejorando y a continuar escribiendo. Ya ven lo que **pasa por escuchar** detrás de las puertas. Espero que les gustara el cap y** ¡Chan, chan, chan!** La **prometida de Jellal** aparecerá en el siguiente cap, y no es mentira… **esa parte ya está escrita…** DDDD: ¡Así que hasta la próxima! NwN7 **Los reviews hacen que escriba más rápido…** xDDD

* * *

**Agradecimeintos:**

**Jbadilladavila**: Me alegra que si te lo parezca. xD Y sip, pronto tendrán su reunión nuevamente… solo espera y verás. Ewe Gracias por tus amables palabras. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. NwN7

**Cistxc: **Ese casi prometido de Juvia aparecerá ya verás. EWE Lo sé, Jellal es tan… hasta se me cae la baba al tratar de describirlo. xD Gracias por tu review, me ayudó a conseguir un sueño el día de mi cumple! T,T7 Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**Shivisdivis:** xD No puedo evitar ponerlos peleando cuando están juntos, son unos masoquistas. xDD Y como verás, en este cap vemos lo que pasaba al otro lado de la conversación entre Juvi y Gray,EWE Me alegra que te guste. Besos y abrazos para vos y gracias infinitas por pasarte a leer y dejarme tus comentarios. ¡Los adoro! PD: Gracias por el regalo del cumpleaños, y me conformo con Jellal y Gildarts. EWE Con las magas las chantajearé con fics M. (?) xDD

**Snowflakes013:** Juvia liberada due algo que me gustó mucho escribir. N-N Me alegra que te gustara. Y sip, Happy volverá a aparecer en el sig cap, ya escribí esa parte. xD Gracias por las felicitaciones, y muchas muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión. Espero que te guste también este cap. NwN7

**AmeliaCipri**: ¡Lo sé! El Jerza tiene que darse o voy y mató a Mashima! ¡Son tan hermosos y perfectos juntos! ¡Los amo! No te preocupes, ya vendrán más escenas tiernas Jerza, y también más limonada. EwE Con tantos buenos padres, tenía queincluír alguno no tan bueno, y paff, el carácter de Juvia siempre educado y formal junto con su personalidad reservada y cohibida me hizo imaginármela como una chica de familia tradicional antigua con padres opresivos. xD Jude me ayudó a inspirarme un poco con el papá. xDD ¿Sería Lyon? EwE ¡Ya lo verás! Jojojo!

Muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos de cumpleaños, los recibo agradecida. TwT/ y agradezco de corazón todas las cosas lindas que decís sobre lo que escribo. Siempre me alegran y me hacen sonreír, adoro tus reviews, están llenos de entusiasmo. Q.Q/ ¡De nuevo gracias! ¡Jeeerrrrrrza fooooooreveeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Yuki the infernal dragon:** ¡Muchas gracias por los saludos! Los recibo con los brazos abiertos. NwN7 El Jerza es tan hermoso! Golpéala, golpéala, esa tipa se lo merece. E,eExDD Espero que te guste este cap. Oh, por cierto, me parece que también sigues esta historia en wattpad, muchas gracias por el apoyo alla también. T,T7

**Sonatika-San**: ¡Feliz cumple atrasado para vos también! xD espero que la pasaras de lo más genial. NwN7 ¿Quién será el detective? Chan chan chan… EwE

Happy apareció cuando Gray besa a Juvia por primera vez, xD Y aparecerá también en el próximo cap. owo Y sip, el gruvia volverá… ¡Jojojo! Ya verás con ese par sensualón. EwE ¡Espero que te guste este cap! Muchas gracias por dejarme saber tus opiniones ¡Las aprecio un montón! T,T7

**Kaila Scarlet:** Gracias por pasar a leer y aún más por dejarme saber tus opiniones. Me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar. ¨*w* Me alegra que te guste el Jerza, yo lo amo. xD No te preocupes, el Jerza es fuerte en el fic, y el Miralax también. EwE ¡Muchas gracias, nuevamente!

**Liv-Scarlett**: Gracias por los saludos de cumple, los recibo con mucho cariño. Cumplí 21 años. Owo

La fibra es buena y necesaria, nunca dejes la fibra de lado. xDDD Me alegra que te rías, creo que es de las cosas que más me retan a la hora de escribir, así que apreció mucho cuando me dicen que da resultado. xD Hay reacciones en esta cap, y hay más en el siguiente. EwE Esos dos están a punto de compartir de nuevo la cama, limonada is coming! A-A

Espero que te hayas sonrojado al recordar las conversaciones con el chico que te gustaba. . Esos nervios son muy lindos. EWE

¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu opinión, siempre me levantan el ánimo! Espero que te gustara el cap. ¡Beshos y abrashos! NwN7

**Er Chan**: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión. ¡El Jerza es vida y amor! Espero que te guste este cap y me dejes saber tus opiniones de nuevo. ¡Gracias otra vez! Nwn7

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7 **


	17. Nuevos Conocidos

**¡Hola!** .o. / El songfic **19 Sai** como agradecimiento por **sus hermosos reviews** ya está arriba, tendrá tres caps y seguro que en unas horas subo la segunda parte. **Gracias por el apoyo**, si no fuese por sus reviews esta historia no avanzaría. **QoQ7** ¡Los amo! **¡Gracias lectores!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro –Dame Más Jerza- Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

* * *

**~Nuevos Conocidos~ **

* * *

La mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de la relación prohibida entre primos, incluso empezó a sentirse mareada en sus intentos de negarlo junto con las evidencias escuchadas ese día, era tal caos mental que no escuchó lo que el peliazul le decía aún con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

**― ¿Cómo?** ―Aturdida fue lo único que pudo decir.

**―Parece que vio un fantasma, señorita Scarlet. **―Como si le preocupara lo que acababa de decir la miró de arriba abajo, observando que la pelirroja llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro que se pegaba perfectamente a las piernas largas y torneadas de la pelirroja, una blusa de botones y de tela blanca un tanto transparente y de manga larga cubría su torso mientras que un top negro que llevaba por dentro evitaba que su sostén se viese a través de la misma.

El peliazul tragó grueso al ver como el bolso que llevaba cruzado en su pecho hacía denotar más sus senos.

En ese momento agradeció a su tía el favor que le pidió y continuó hablando. **―Su taxi, señorita**. ―Y le señaló el auto que esperaba frente a la entrada. **-¿Nos vamos**?

**― ¿Qué?** ―Miró a donde le señalaba el peliazul y observó un convertible negro último modelo.

**― ¿Acaso está enferma?** ―El peliazul se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente― **Me está preocupando, generalmente es más rápida entendiendo las cosas…**

**―Yo… ¿Qué?** ―Dio dos pasos atrás, nerviosa al sentir la mano del peliazul en su frente.

**―Hmmm…** ―La miró un poco preocupado, estaba pensando seriamente en subirla al auto y llevarla a un hospital de lo extraña que la notaba, pero optó por otra cosa. Sonrió malicioso y la tomó de la mano mientras le susurró en la oreja― **¿Acaso durmió mal? Porque yo dormí bastante bien…** ―Sintió el calor de la pelirroja elevarse y casi suelta una carcajada cuando ella se alejó de él.

**― ¡Idiota!** ―Roja como un tomate y con un montón de sensaciones recorriéndola lo miró molesta― **¡Y por supuesto que dormí mal! Había un estorbo en mi cama… **―Lo miró fijamente para darle a entender a quien se refería con _"estorbo"_

**―Con que estorbo…** ―Levantó una ceja y se dirigió al auto― **Bueno, parece que ya se recuperó, es hora de irnos.** ―Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón para abrir las puertas del vehículo. Volvió a ver a la pelirroja y observó cómo marcaba algo en su móvil. Suspiró cansado y volvió a caminar hacia ella y sin darle tiempo la tomó decididamente de la mano y la llevó hasta su auto mientras abría la puerta del copiloto― **Le explicaré una vez más… Soy el taxista designado para usted…** ―Y sin de darle tiempo para responder agregó― **Mi tía me lo pidió así que vaya y reclámele a ella…** ―La retó con la mirada y sonrió altanero al verla hacer un puchero.

_Ella sabía que su tía era implacable cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza._

No le quedaba opción. El peliazul dio la vuelta y se subió al asiento del conductor, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras esperaba a que ella se sentará en el asiento a su lado; al verla dudar aún, comenzó a tocar la bocina como un desesperado, vio la graciosa cara que ella puso y le dijo en voz alta. **―Así mi tía saldrá, aproveche para reclamarle a ella… **―La vio ponerse un poco pálida y se montó rápidamente al auto cerrando la puerta― **Póngase el cinturón.**

**― ¿Cómo?** ―Lo miró molesta― **¡Cómo si me importara un estúpido cinturón…! Me da igual si salgo volando por el parabrisas…** ―Estaba molesta, el maldito la estaba manipulando usando a su tía como amenaza― **Vámonos de una vez…** ―Intentó transmitirle su enojo con la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo mirarla muy serio y un tanto molesto.

**― ¡Si no se coloca el cinturón no vamos a ningún lado!** ―Le dijo secamente y sin mirarla.

Por un momento pensó en no hacerlo, usar eso de excusa y llamar a un taxi, pero algo en la mirada de él hizo que se quedara.

―**En…tiendo…** ―Extrañada por la repentina seriedad del peliazul se colocó el cinturón y al sonar el _click_ del seguro, el auto comenzó a moverse.

Se giró para decirle algo al peliazul pero lo vio con la mandíbula tensa, así que prefirió no decirle nada. El auto avanzó rápido y en silencio, la pelirroja observaba su lado de la ventana y trataba de imaginar que pudo haberlo puesto de mal humor si hasta hacía un momento parecía el mismo engreído de siempre.

_«Tal vez estoy siendo muy mal agradecida» _

Lo miró con disimulo y lo vio aún tenso y con el ceño fruncido, notó que se había rasurado, pero aún parecía un poco cansado a causa de las ojeras que permanecían bajo sus ojos color chocolate. Recordó lo que habían hablado ayer, lo cansado, lo desesperado que estaba…

Y aquí estaba él, haciéndole un favor a su tía y haciendo de taxista para la empleada doméstica cuando ella muy bien sabía que lo más probable es que estuviese deseando revisar la información que ella le dejó.

Se sintió avergonzada por su actitud y decidida le habló.

**―Gracias por llevarme…** ―Observó como el abría los ojos sorprendido pero seguía un poco tenso.

Pensó en todo lo que había dicho como para ponerlo de ese humor, se sonrojó al tener una revelación de lo que pudo ponerlo tan sombrío. Respiró hondo y continuó, ésta vez con un intento de disculpa. **―Y no pienso que hayas sido un estorbo…** ―Se quedó mirándolo aun avergonzada por haber sido tan odiosa. Observó cómo los ojos de él chispearon y como la mandíbula tensa dio pasó a una sonrisa torcida y aún irresistible hoyuelo en su mejilla suave y recién rasurada...

_Fue como ver salir el sol después de una oscura tormenta, tuvo que luchar contra la parte de sí misma que quería seguir mirándolo sonreír..._

Volteó su mirada de nuevo a la ventana y añadió sonrojada. **―Pero roncas demasiado…** ―Una carcajada del peliazul se dejó escuchar en el auto y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Se sentía un poco tonta por sentirse feliz al oírlo reír, pero prefería sentirse tonta ella a verlo a él sombrío.

Con una gran sonrisa de idiota en la cara, el peliazul se negaba a despegar la vista de la carretera, pero no pudo evitar observarla rápidamente por el retrovisor.

_Ella también sonreía divertida._

De pronto los pensamientos que lo habían puesto de mal humor desaparecieron. Pensó en preguntarle si había encontrado lo que le había escrito, pero prefirió no hacerlo; no en ese momento, al menos, así que optó por seguir el hilo que ella había creado. **―Eres una mentirosa, yo no ronco. **

**―Claro que roncas, por eso no dormí bien. **

**― ¿Segura que fue por eso que no dormiste?**

**― ¿Y por qué más iba a ser?**

**―Bueno…** ―Ensanchó una sonrisa traviesa y no dijo nada más. Estaba seguro que la pelirroja sería lo suficientemente curiosa para terminar preguntando a que se refería.

_Y su expectativa no falló, _

Tres minutos de silencio después ella preguntó.

**― ¿Y? **

**― ¿Y qué?** –Su tonó de voz fue él de alguien que tampoco entendía.

**―Ese _"Bueno"_ que significa…** ―Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**― ¡Oh, eso!... **

**― ¡Si, eso!**

**―Olvidé que iba a decir. **―Y haciendo el papel de inocente olvidadizo dobló una esquina dejando ver el paisaje del parque ante ellos y disminuyendo la velocidad al mínimo como indicaba la señal de ¨_Maneje con cuidado. Niños en el área¨_

**― ¿Cómo que olvidast… ¡Oh! ¿Ése es Natsu? ¿Y… A quién lleva de la mano**? ―Entrecerró los ojos divertida al saber que estaba por descubrir un secreto del pelirosa.

Al verla concentrada viendo en una dirección donde unos niños correteaban el peliazul siguió la mirada de la ojicafé. **― ¿¡Lucy!?** ―Con una maniobra ágil y rápida el peliazul aparcó el auto junto a la acera del parque― **¿Qué hace Lucy aquí? ¿Y por qué ese tipo la lleva de la mano? **―Abrió molesto la puerta del auto, se zafó el cinturón y se disponía a salir cuando una mano lo sujetó del brazo.

**― ¡Oye, oye! **―La pelirroja parecía divertida― **¿No me digas que vas a ir a interrumpir la cita y a encerrar a tu prima en una torre?**

**―Cita… ¿Cita? ¡Cita! ¿¡CITA!? ¿¡Pero si Lucy es una niña!? **―La miró con una cara sorprendido, como si la pelirroja no entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

**― ¡Jajajajaja!** ―Lo jaló fuertemente del brazo y lo volvió a acomodar en el asiento― **Ella ya no es una niña, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero hasta maneja su propia empresa.** ―Con su dedo índice le dio dos golpecitos suaves en la nariz como para hacerlo reaccionar― **Tiene derecho de ir de la mano con quién quiera.** ―Y sonriendo divertida se estiró por sobre el regazo de él para cerrar de nuevo la puerta del auto― **Pero si quieres vigilarla un rato… No me quejo… **

**― ¿Eh?** ―Se había quedado en la luna luego de que ella pasará por sobre su regazo para cerrar la puerta, el cabello de ella lo había acariciado al estirarse, y su aroma lo había puesto tan nervioso y sobre todo, tan… _ansioso_, que temió tirársele encima en ese momento.

_Por supuesto que no escuchó lo último que ella dijo._

**― ¿Cómo que "_Eh_"?** ―Le reclamó la pelirroja mientras buscaba algo en su bolso― **¡Espionaje, es hora del espionaje!** ―Y terminando de hablar encontró lo que buscaba y se lo puso.

**― ¿Espionaje?** ―La miró aún un poco embotado por la fuerza perdida en el auto control de hacía un momento― **¿Y qué diablos con esos lentes oscuros?**

**― ¡Un espía no es espía si no tiene lentes oscuros!** ―Le espetó la pelirroja como si eso fuese una ley universal― **¿Vas a espiar o no?** ―Le sonrió cómplice y lo vio devolverle divertido la sonrisa.

**― ¡Pero al movimiento más extraño que haga el tipo ese con mi prima voy y le parto la cara! **―Estiró su brazo y se acercó a la pelirroja poniéndola nerviosa. Cuando la vio roja y a punto de gritarle, abrió la guantera y sacó unos lentes de sol― **¿Qué no fue usted la que dijo que eran necesarios para el espionaje? **―Inocentemente señaló los lentes de sol y miró por la ventana mientras contenía una carcajada.

**―Oh, si… los lentes.** ―Atribulada por haberlo tenido tan cerca le fue difícil enfocarse en el espionaje.

**― ¿No entiendo dónde la lleva? ¿Qué se trae ese idiota?** ―Con cara de pocos amigos señalaba a la pareja.

**―Parece que están en una cita… ¡Se ven tan adorables! **

**― ¿Adorables? **

**―Sí, adorables. ¡Y cuidado con como tratas a mi primo!** ―Lo miró de mala manera a través de los oscuros lentes.

**― ¿Tu primo? **

**―Sí. ¡Mi primo! Y yo me encargué de educarlo por muchos años, así que es un perfecto caballero. **

**― ¿Todavía crees en los caballeros?** ―Subió la ceja burlón.

**―Que tú seas un pervertido no me hace perder la fe ni la esperanza…**

**― ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes una especie de ¨_fe_¨ y ¨_esperanza_¨ en mí? **

**― ¡Claro que no! Lo digo por… por… ¡Por los otros millones de hombres en el planeta!**

**―Claro, claro…** ―Dijo divertido el peliazul mientras veía de nuevo a la pareja que caminaba rápidamente en el parque. **― ¿A dónde irán con tanta prisa?**

**―Hmmm…** ―Era una pregunta que aún se hacia hasta que vio a Natsu detenerse y dirigirse en dirección a ellos― **¡Maldición! Vienen para acá…** ―Reaccionando rápidamente con una mano movió hacia atrás la palanca que acostaba el asiento de ella y con la otra mano y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o resistirse, tomó al peliazul de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella― **¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! ¡No deben vernos!** ―Estaba tan concentrada en no ser descubierta que no se daba cuenta de la ¨_incomoda_¨ pose en que estaban.

_Claro, para el peliazul era un asunto totalmente diferente…_

En cuanto sintió el jalón de ella, solo pensó que caía al vacío, oyó como los lentes se le zafaron y cayeron al suelo del vehículo y pensó que ahí iba a parar su cabeza también, pero en lugar de golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo, cayó de cara en medio de dos suaves y prominentes…

_Senos_…

_«¡Gloria a Kami Sama y sus creaciones!»_

Fue lo que pensó cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y de que la pelirroja lo aferraba fuertemente apretándolo más contra ella.

Tan solo escuchaba el latir acelerado del corazón de ella, la respiración agitada, los suspiros contenidos, y el condenado perfume de esa bruja encantadora que no sabía lo que estaba provocándole y de la fuerza que estaba necesitando para dejar suelta una fantasía de hombre sano.

_«De día, en lugar público y dentro de un auto»_

Contuvo el oxígeno luchando para no hacer realidad esa dulce fantasía, pero por un demonio que era difícil…

**― ¡Ya pasaron! No se fijaron en el auto…** ―Suspiró profundamente aliviada― **¡Pensé que nos verían!** ―Decía la pelirroja que no se percataba que una batalla campal entre la virtud y el pecado se desarrollaba sobre ella. Hizo amago de levantarse pero un peso muerto se lo impidió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que no era solo un peso muerto, era un peso que se negaba a levantarse― **¡Hey, Jellal! Ya pasaron… ¡Hey!**

El peliazul pensó que se estaba dominando de manera admirable, pero entonces a la pelirroja se le ocurrió suspirar profundamente, la caricia que recibió Jellal en su rostro al subir y bajar el pecho de la ojicafé casi lo vuelve loco y cuando sintió que ella se levantaba y su nariz se apegó más a esa blusa de tela suave y transparente envuelta en el aroma de la mujer que lo puso en esa situación tan tentadora, le rompió el autocontrol _«¡Y se lo iba a pagar!»_

_Justo en ese momento empezaba el cobro…_

Llevó una mano hasta el seguro del cinturón de seguridad de la pelirroja y lo soltó, luego utilizó ambas manos para elevarse por sobre la ojicafé que ahora respiraba nerviosa, eso solo logró incentivarlo más y con una sonrisa traviesa llevo sus labios al cuello de ella y lo besó suavemente al principio, la sintió temblar y mordió suavemente ésta vez y aprovechando el pequeño brinco que dio la pelirroja, coló una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de ésta y con una de sus manos elevó una de las piernas de ella hasta ponerla sobre su cintura, cuando la sintió resistirse, volvió a morderla suavemente y a besarla en el mismo lugar, solo eso fue necesario; al parecer no solo él estaba deseando eso. Acarició la pierna elevada de la mujer, la sintió retorcerse bajó él, placenteramente, y llevar la manos hacia su espalda, atrayéndolo, incitándolo a seguir…

Sonrió complacido sobre la arteria de la mujer que latía rápidamente…

_Ella también lo deseaba…_

Continuó besando y mordiendo su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasaba, recorriendo su mentón, haciéndola gemir suavemente, su boca era el siguiente objetivo, pero primero se deshizo de los lentes oscuros que aún le cubrían los ojos a la pelirroja, y esos ojos cafés, brillantes y ansiosos fueron su perdición… Atacó su boca con fiereza, como si tuviese un hambre que solo esos dulces y suaves labios pudiesen saciar, subió la mano que acariciaba la pierna hasta los suaves pechos de la mujer y apretó uno con firmeza y ansia, la mujer gimió más fuerte contra su boca y el aprovechó para meter su lengua y saborear la dulzura de su interior, gruñó extasiado cuando la sintió responder ansiosa a la batalla de lenguas y recorrer su espalda ansiosa con sus suaves manos, le mordió el labio inferior atrayendo su mirada y la picara mujer le sonrió traviesa…

_¡Maldita sea! Como estorbaba la ropa…_

Elevó un poco la rodilla haciéndola rozar con la intimidad de la brujita seductora y ella le regaló un gemido tan lleno de necesidad que olvidó quien estaba cobrando y quien pagando, volvió sobre su boca y retomaron la batalla de lenguas, explorándose el uno al otro, él comiéndose los gemidos de ella y ella, a su vez, comiéndose los gruñidos de él. La mano del peliazul dejó el pecho de la ojicafé un momento y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa.

_Nadie podría detenerlo ahora…_

Un botón, un gemido de ella lograba levantar aún más cierta parte baja de su cuerpo.

Dos botones… Y el gruñido de él escapaba sin control.

Tres botones… Las manos de ella metiéndose debajo de su camisa y acariciando su desnuda espalda.

Cuatro botones… Y el sonido de una sirena de policía que se oía cada vez más cercana.

Cinco botones… Y…

** ― ¡JELLAL!** ―La pelirroja lo apartó tan bruscamente que el peliazul casi se cae sobre la palanca de cambios y casi comprometiendo la virginidad de su propio trasero― **Es… es… la policía…** ―Roja, un poco despeinada y respirando agitadamente la mujer logró en segundos, recuperar sus lentes, acomodar de nuevo el asiento del vehículo en su posición original, y con las manos aún temblando de la necesidad no satisfecha, se acomodó el cabello, se puso los lentes y le puso torpemente al peliazul los de él, quién aún estaba debatiéndose entre la bruma del placer y la realidad.

**―Pe…pero ¿Qué… de…monios?** ―Logró decir entre jadeos.

**― ¡La policía! Viene hacia acá… ¡Nos vieron!** ―Roja como un tomate la pelirroja movía las manos nerviosa― **Vieron lo que… lo que… Oh, Kami! ¡Iré a la cárcel por degenerada!**

El peliazul miró por el retrovisor donde ella había señalado, justo detrás de ellos una patrulla se estacionaba, y entendió la situación.

Respiró hondo y se acomodó en el asiento y de paso un poco la ropa y el cabello.

**―Oye… está bien, estás ventanas están totalmente polarizadas, no pudieron haber visto nada.** ―Le tomó una mano temblorosa para que se tranquilizara― **Tal vez solo quieran preguntar algo, cálmate.**

**― ¿Estás seguro?** ―La mujer le hablaba en un tono casi desesperado.

**―Por supuesto que sí, no te preocupes. Te lo aseguro, no vieron nada.** _―«Aunque tal vez alguien pasó y nos escuchó»_ Pensó el peliazul, pero no pensaba decirle eso a ella― **Tranquilízate, mira, aquí viene. Yo me haré cargo, no te pasara nada, Erza...** ―Le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano y sintió como los nervios de ella desaparecían por completo, como por acto de magia. Se acomodó de nuevo los lentes oscuros y esperó a que el policía le pidiera bajar el vidrio, como pasó instantes después, respirando hondo para terminar de calmarse, pulsó el botón para que la ventanilla descendiese.

**― ¡Buenos días!** ―Dijo el policía sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

**― ¡Buenos días! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?** ―De la misma manera el peliazul contestaba al policía. Apretó la mano de la pelirroja para seguir transmitiéndole tranquilidad y esperó a que el policía se dignara a contestarle.

**―Verá, unos padres de familia me indicaron de un sospechoso carro oscuro…**

**― ¿¡Alzack!?** ―La voz de la pelirroja interrumpió al ahora extrañado oficial.

**― ¿Eh? Si, ¿Quién es… ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Erza?! ¿Eres tú?** ―Inmediatamente el oficial de cabello negro se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a la pelirroja dentro del auto― **¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!** ―E ignorando por completo al peliazul, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, metió la mano por la ventana del auto para estrechar la de la pelirroja― **¡Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre! ¿Cómo has estado?**

**― ¡Jaja! Tu sí que sigues igual que siempre. Pues yo, bien, no me quejo.** ―Soltó la mano de Jellal para apretar con ambas la del pelinegro― **¿Y tú cómo estás? **

**― ¡Oh, perfectamente! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba verte, hermosa Titania!** ―Y casi metiéndose al auto por la ventana, se alargó por sobre el asiento para besar una mano de la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto un peliazul no aguantó más y carraspeó molesto para recordarles que estaba él en medio, ya era suficiente… No solo la pelirroja le había soltado la mano ansiosa por tomar la de ese otro, sino que aparte, ese otro estaba demasiado entusiasmado por encontrarse con ella. **―Parece una hermosa reunión, pero creo que tres al frente es incómodo… **

**― ¡Oh, sí! ¡Disculpe!** ―Sonrojándose el pelinegro salió por donde había entrado.

_Y también soltó la mano de la pelirroja, para gran alivio del peliazul. _

**―No te preocupes, Alk. Él es así de amargado. **―Mirando divertida al peliazul que quién sabe por qué parecía molesto volvió a sonreírle al oficial.

**―No soy ningún amargado, solo quiero saber por qué el oficial venía a hablar con nosotros.** ―Con un tono molesto fallidamente oculto, el peliazul miraba a la ojicafé― **Aún tenemos cosas que hacer, no sé si recuerdas…**

**― ¡Ves! Es un amargado.** ―Y con una sonrisa cómplice al pelinegro, logró sin saberlo que el peliazul soltara tres maldiciones en su cabeza― **Jellal, él es Alzack, un antiguo compañero y amigo del colegio, Alzack él es Jellal, es mi…** ―Y calló confusa, no se sentiría bien presentándole al peliazul como su jefe, podría malinterpretar las cosas.― **…mi amigo.** ―Terminó las presentaciones con una sonrisa.

**― ¡Un gusto conocerte! **―Le extendió la mano y el peliazul respondió al gesto estrechándola educadamente― **Y no seas mala, Titania. Tu… amigo…** ―Dijo dubitativamente― **Tiene razón. Y bien, como les decía, unos padres llamaron avisando que había un auto sospechoso, y como este es un parque infantil la policía se toma muy en serio esas denuncias. Pero dado que eres tú, lo de que era un degenerado acosador de niños está descartado.** ―Y con una carcajada le cerró un ojo a la ojicafé.

**―Entiendo, supongo que sí es un poco sospechoso, discúlpanos por causar pánico.** ―Y dándole un codazo al peliazul continuó― **¿Verdad? De hecho solo estábamos espiando.** ―El peliazul la miró como si estuviese loca al confesar eso y no contestó.

**― ¡Jajaja! Lo imaginé al ver las gafas oscuras, es obvio, son necesarias para el espionaje.** ―Y dejando al peliazul anonadado por no darle importancia a una declaración como esa continuó― **¿Espiabas a tu primo Natsu, verdad? Lo vi con una rubia muy linda hace un rato… ¡Vaya suertudo! Estuve a punto de ir y preguntarle por ti, ya que como te dije antes necesitaba verte, pero no quise interrumpir ya sabes, no es bueno ser el tercero en medio de una pareja. **

_«¿Y preferiste ser el tercero acá?»_ Pensó molesto el peliazul mientras sentía que algo se le removía inquieto adentro cuando lo escuchó decir eso de que necesitaba ver a _SU_ pelirroja. _«¿Y qué rayos con eso de ¨Titania¨?»_

**― ¡Verdad que se veían adorables!** ―La pelirroja parecía brillar de la emoción― **¡Pero dime, hombre! ¿Para qué necesitabas verme?** ―Emocionada lo veía y no se daba cuenta del evidente ceño fruncido que cada vez se hacia más profundo en la cara del conductor de ese auto.

**― ¡Oh! ¡Espera y verás!** ―Y sin decir otra cosa se dirigió de nuevo en a la patrulla.

Aprovechando la nueva privacidad, el peliazul miró a la ojicafé que sonreía entusiasmada y no pudo evitar decirle ácidamente. ―**Al menos disimula un poco, se te nota lo desesperada**. ―Lo dijo con todas las ganas de que ella se lo tomará de mala manera, se enojara con él y al menos no lo ignorara como había estado haciendo desde que ese tal Alk los interrumpió.

**― ¡Pero claro que estoy desesperada!** ―Contestó con una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja― **¡Es Alk!** ―Terminó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

El peliazul la miró con ojos indignados que a causa de las gafas oscuras la pelirroja no pudo ver. Una molestia en su interior estaba a punto de hacerlo decir algo pero la vuelta del tal Alk lo detuvo.

**― ¡Ten!** ―Con la cara sonrojada le extendió una tarjeta a la pelirroja. Lo que hizo que el peliazul cerrara fuertemente los puños y más al ver como la pelirroja lo leía y también se sonrojó, con los ojos más brillantes que le había visto poner alguna vez el peliazul, la pelirroja se mordió emocionada el labio inferior haciendo que el ojicafé se sintiese incómodo y algo abatido.

_Como si estuviese perdiendo algo, algo que no entendía que era…_

**― ¡UNA BODA!** ―Gritó la ojicafé― **¡Te casas con Bisca! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto iba a terminar pasando!** ―Y se llevó la tarjeta al pecho, abrazándola― **¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!**

**― ¡Gracias, Titania!** ―El pelinegro la veía agradecido― **Sin ti nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por presentarnos y por ayudarnos a dejar de actuar como idiotas… ¿Serás nuestra madrina verdad? ¡Fuiste nuestro cupido, así que debes de aceptar! **―Y de pronto la alegría pareció transformarse en miedo― **¡Oh no! ¡No le digas a Bisca que te dije lo de ser madrina, ella quería decírtelo! ¡Me mataría!**

**― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Está bien, está bien! Acepto y no te preocupes, cuando vea a Bisca actuaré sorprendida. ¡Ya Sabes que soy buena actriz!**

**―Oh, Erza...** ―Y se metió de nuevo de manera sorprendente por la ventana para abrazar aliviado a la pelirroja― **¡Por supuesto que conozco tus dotes actorales, Titania! **

**― ¡No permitiré que te maten sin antes verlos casados! ¡Jajajja! **―Y le correspondió el abrazo.

Y de nuevo el peliazul quedaba en medio, pero esta vez no estaba molesto. Por alguna razón se sentía aliviado. Así que no interrumpió la felicidad de un hombre que se iba a casar con una mujer que, obviamente, no era Su pelirroja.

**―Alk, tienes tu teléfono, ¡Necesito que me des ya el número de Bisca! Hace meses que no sé nada de ella…**

**― ¡Por supuesto!** ―Y saliendo del auto sacó su móvil le dio el número de su futura esposa a la ojicafé― **¡No sabes cómo ha estado tratando de ubicarte!**

**―Sí, lo siento. He hecho algunos viajes en los últimos meses y no me comunicado con casi nadie. ¡Lo siento!**

**―No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día. Te aseguro que Bisca necesitara mucho de tu ayuda. **

**―Eso es de temer… ¡Jajajja! **

**―Por cierto** ―Dijo el pelinegro recordando la existencia del peliazul― **La invitación es para dos, espero verte a ti también acompañando a Erza, así Bisca no tendrá que buscarle acompañante como si intentase casar a una hija.** ―Y le cerró un ojo cómplice al peliazul― **Bueno, no los retraso más. ¡Hasta luego, muchachos!** ―Y sonriendo a una pelirroja que no entendía porque Jellal había sido invitado a una boda con ella, se despidió y se dirigió rápida y alegremente a su patrulla.

**―Sabes, creo que tu amigo me cae bien.** ―Subiendo de nuevo la ventanilla sonrió travieso― **Aprovecharé que iremos al centro comercial y le compraré el regalo de bodas.** ―Se quitó las gafas, se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón y miró a la pelirroja― **Tendrás que ayudarme a escoger, pelirroja. **

**― ¿Vas a ir? Sabes, no es necesario…** ―Lo miraba entre sorprendida y nerviosa.

**―Por supuesto que voy** ―La interrumpió― **¡Me invitó el novio en persona! Sería una mala persona si no voy. **―Y le cerró un ojo malicioso― **Ahora abróchate el cinturón que nos vamos antes de que nos vuelvan a denunciar.**

_Silenciosa la pelirroja cumplió con la orden y se quedó viendo a la ventana pensando porque se sentía alegre de que él la acompañara._

El resto del viaje fue rápido y silencioso. No era un silencio incómodo, bastaba ver la ligera y tranquila sonrisa que ambos ocupantes del auto llevaban para darse cuenta que no lo era.

_Era más como un silencio pensativo._

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegaban a su destino…

El monumental Centro Comercial Fiore.

Erza había entrado en muchos centros comerciales, pero nunca en uno tan gigante. No pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida tratando de abarcar con la vista todo lo que tenía en frente. _«¿Qué tantas tiendas habían dentro?»_ Intentaba calcular mientras el peliazul entraba en uno de los estacionamientos bajo techo. Una risita contenida la hizo volver la vista hacia el conductor.

**― ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?** ―Le preguntó el peliazul mientras terminaba de estacionar y colocaba el freno de mano.

**―Sí, Mira me había dicho que era enorme pero… se quedó corta.** ―Imitando la acción del peliazul se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto.

**―Y eso que entramos por un costado. Ya verás cuando lo veas de frente.** ―Cerró el auto, colocó la alarma y señaló a la pelirroja a un ascensor donde acababan de entrar otras dos personas.

Haciéndole caso a la indicación subió al ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron quedó deslumbrada por el lujo que había allí dentro. De nuevo comenzó a hacer cálculos y preguntarse qué tantas tiendas podían existir para crear tal monstruo comercial. De nuevo oyó la risita del peliazul y se sonrojó. **―Es que soy algo…**

**―Curiosa** ―Terminó el peliazul por ella― **Lo sé muy bien.** ―Y levantando una ceja de autosuficiencia siguió hablando― **Son 502.000 metros cuadrados, contiene más de 1.200 locales, entre tiendas, restaurantes y zonas de servicio al cliente. Además cuenta con 6 pisos de área comercial y 10 de parqueo, incluso alberga un centro médico lujoso, un cine, una pista de hockey sobre hielo, un acuario y un zoo acuático.** ―Recitó de memoria mientras la observaba sorprendida― **Si no hay algo que no encuentres aquí, no creo que lo encuentres en ninguna otra parte de Fiore.** ―Alzó los hombros como restándole importancia.

**― ¡Vaya!** ―Silbó encantada por la información― **¿Cómo sabes todo eso? **

**―Bien, ya sabes… Hay que saber sobre los negocios de la familia.**

**― ¿Negocios de la… ¿¡Todo esto es de los Heartfilia también!?**

**―Ummm… algo así. En fin,** ―Señalándole una tienda departamental que tenían en frente continuó. **―Es hora de comprar y estoy seguro que encontraré un buen regalo de bodas en ese lugar.** ―Sin esperarla empezó a caminar.

**― ¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que no es necesario que vayas!** ―Y apurándose para alcanzar a un peliazul extrañamente sonriente, el día de compras empezó.

**-0-**

Lucy nunca pensó que la casa del pelirosa sería como la veía en ese momento...

_Un caos total._

Si bien ya sabía que la mayoría de los hombres eran desordenados nunca lo pensó del pelirosa ya que él siempre era muy ordenado con todo su material de trabajo, desde los lentes de la cámara hasta los grandes iluminadores, todo siempre era puesto en orden por el chico cada vez que trabajaba en algún photoshoot. Sonrió divertida por descubrir algo nuevo de su amor de colegio.

―**Disculpa, Lucy…** ―Dijo el pelirosa sonrojado― **Olvidé limpiar…** ―Y volviendo a mirar alrededor de él agregó― **Desde hace unos meses, creo.** –Y dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa recogió varias cosas de la sala y las echó en una caja que llevaba en la mano.

La rubia que se debatía entre ayudarle y esperar , se alegró de que él decidiese por ella, cuando le dijo que por favor se sentase y sin esperar más, se sentó en el oscuro sofá que acababa de despejar el ojicafé. Pero nada más terminar de sentarse, un maullido molesto la hizo levantarse rápidamente y dar un grito asustada.

**― ¿Estás bien, Lucy?** ―El pelirosa dejó caer la caja en que recogía todo y se acercó a ella.

**―Yo… si… si es que… algo…** ―Y vio como ese algo que la había asustado salía de entre los cojines del sofá.

**―Oh… ¡Happy! ¡Así que ahí estabas! Ya se me hacia raro no verte. Mira, ella es Lucy, no la vuelvas a asustar**. ―Y agachándose para tomarlo en brazos lo señaló con el dedo― **¡Recuerda que ya te había hablado de ella! **

La rubia lo miraba entre divertida y enternecida al verlo discutir con ese extraño gato color azul que parecía llevar un pañuelo verde en el cuello.

**―Lucy, él es Happy. Ha estado conmigo desde que tengo diez años. Happy, ella es Lucy, salúdala.**

**― ¡Aye!** ―Y como si entendiese perfectamente lo que decía el pelirosa le extendió la patita a la rubia.

**― ¿Aye?** ―Preguntó la rubia encantada mientras le daba la mano como si saludase a un nuevo conocido.

**― ¡Jajaja! Sí, todos se extrañan al oírlo. Es una manera de responder que tiene. Happy es un gato extremadamente inteligente. ―**Inmediatamente el gatito azul subió la cabeza como mostrándose orgulloso de lo que su dueño decía.

**― ¡Vaya! Bien, un placer en conocerte, Happy. Espero nos llevemos bien. ―**Le sacudió la patita de arriba hacia abajo y le sonrió con ternura.

**― ¡Aye!** ―Contestó una vez más el gato y se dejó caer al suelo, se volvió un poco sobre sí mismo y con la cola larga terminada en una mancha blanca ayudado a la vez con una de las patas delanteras buscó algo en la especie de pañuelo que tenía sobre el lomo.

**― ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que le caíste bien.** ―Sonriendo aún más el pelirosa miró a la rubia.

**― ¿Le caí bien?**

**―Oh, sí. Mira…**

No había terminado de hablar el ojicafé cuando el gatito terminaba de sacar de su pañuelo verde un pequeño pececillo de goma, tomándolo con la boca se acercó a la rubia y pareció mover la patita llamándola. Sea como sea, la rubia se agachó junto a él y le extendió la mano, el gato azul se inclinó sobre la mano y dejó caer él pececillo en la mano de la chica, luego se restregó cariñoso en la palma de ella. La rubia no pudo evitar un inmenso cariño hacia ese gatito.

**―El solo le da esos regalos a las personas que le caen bien. ¡Eres una buena chica Lucy! **―Con una sonrisa aún en la cara le revolvió el pelo a la rubia― **Sabía que eras la indicada… **

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras observaba enamorada al chico que le revolvía todas las emociones en su interior. Intentó acercarse a él para besarlo pero el gatito pareció toser y la rubia lo volvió a ver, de nuevo con la patita la llamó y ella le volvió a acercar la mano, el pequeño minino se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y abrió la boquita, tosió una vez más y le dio otro regalo…

_Una recién regurgitada y húmeda bola de pelo…_

**― ¡jajajja! Lo siento, Lucy.** ―El pelirosa la mirada divertido y apenado― **Olvidé decirte que a Happy también le gusta bromear a las personas. **―Y cautivado con la mirada consternada y graciosa que ella tenía se acercó, y le dio un apasionado beso.

Mientras el gato azul los observaba travieso, dio un maullido que sonaba algo así como _¡Grr Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... nya~! _y que tal vez por la intensidad del beso a la rubia le pareció oír algo parecido a…

**―¡Se gusssssssssssssstan~!**

**-0-**

La verdad nunca le había gustado ir de compras, y mucho menos con mujeres.

Ya la había pasado mal antes con Lucy, su tía, su casi suegra y su prometida, sin embargo está vez con la pelirroja la pasó bastante bien, incluso se había divertido...

_No, para que mentir._

Se había divertido tanto que no quería volver a casa.

Con solo decir que la primera parada fue la armería, y eso que se suponía que era para comprar el regalo de bodas, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la pareja por casarse tenía una afición desmedida por las armas de fuego, quien sabe que cara puso cuando la pelirroja se lo dijo porque ella se había reído tan fuerte que de pronto varias personas se pararon a verlos, a lo que él solo atinó a tomar a la pelirroja de la mano y llevarla a la armería rápidamente, miraron todo tipo de armas y finalmente se decidió, con algunos consejos de la experta en la pareja, a comprarles una pistolera de lujo para cada uno, una _de Colt Army 1860_ para el novio y una _Colt Python Silhouette .357 Magnum_ para la novia, ya que según la pelirroja esas eran sus favoritas.

Por supuesto, aprovecharon que estaban ahí y se fueron a probar puntería en la pista de tiro al blanco. Una de las cosas más divertidas que él había hecho en un centro comercial y en lo que era bastante bueno, por cierto, y para su sorpresa, o más bien, horror, la pelirroja era excelente en ello, según le contó luego de ganarle por séptima vez consecutiva, había ido tantas veces a practicar tiro al blanco con el tal Alzack y la aún descocida Bisca, que había terminado tomándole un gran gusto a éstas, pero que jamás se compararían a sus tan amadas espadas_. «¡Vaya mujer!»_

Luego de eso, pasaron a comprar las cosas de su tía, que no eran más que varios colores diferentes de lana, agujas de tejer, patrones y libros de tejido. Al parecer su tía seguía optando por el regalo hecho a mano para su esposo. Su tía le daba algo de miedo pero también podía ser una mujer adorable, y la pelirroja seguro que pensó lo mismo porque puso su máximo empeño en encontrar los colores exactos que pedía mi tía, al final tardamos ahí unas dos horas encontrándolos. Y aún no tengo ni idea porque el verde que encontramos al principio era tan diferente al que terminamos comprando, no importa cuántas veces me explicó la diferencia entre un verde lima tierno y un verde manzana navideña… Y ni hablar de las peleas por el rojo, en el que yo prefería el que ella decía que era escarlata, mientras la ojicafé prefería el fresa primavera… _«¡Mujeres!»_

Por supuesto, después de perder tantas horas en la armería y con los colores que parece que los hombres no sabemos distinguir, me moría de hambre y fuimos a comer.

Nunca en mi vida he deseado ser más un postre como en el momento en que vi como esa bruja pelirroja saboreaba extasiada un cheesecake de fresas. _«¡Quien fuese la cuchara que lamía esa lengua!»_

Y para satisfacer la curiosidad de la mujer que acompañaba, paseamos por todo el lugar, cancha de hockey incluida, parecía una niña en dulcería. _«¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan adorable?»_

Finalmente pasadas las seis de la tarde y luego de tomar un café; y sufrir de nuevo al verla comer tan deliciosamente un postre, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Y justo dos pasillos antes de llegar al ascensor, la vi…

Mi prometida, su padre y un hombre mayor y de traje que me pareció conocido, _«¿Qué hacia ella aquí cuando se suponía que tendría que llegar mañana?»_ Tomé rápidamente a la pelirroja del brazo y me oculté de ellos.

**― ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?** ―La ojicafé miraba extrañada al peliazul que parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

**― ¡Tsk! Dejé mi móvil en el auto… ¡Maldición! Estoy seguro que he visto a ese tipo antes…**

**―Oye, ¿De qué hablas?** ―Se había divertido tanto con él, tan relajado y amable, razón por la que en varias horas solo había pensado un par de veces en si era verdad lo de la relación prohibida y sensual entre él y el oxigenado de su primo, que el cambio de actitud la dejó un tanto perpleja

**― ¿Puedes prestarme tu móvil?** ―Ignorando la pregunta la miró apremiante― **Necesito grabar algo.**

**― ¿Grabar?** ―Iba a preguntarle más cosas pero se notaba que él estaba apurado y ella siendo periodista sabía que esa era la aptitud de alguien que había encontrado información de primera, así que desistió del interrogatorio, sacó el teléfono de su bolso, lo puso en modo videograbación y se lo pasó.

El peliazul lo tomó, apretó el botón para grabar y con un disimulo digno de un ninja o de un espía secreto, lo colocó en la esquina de donde la había jalado para que no pasara.

La curiosidad no hacia más que aumentar en la pelirroja. Y aunque solo fueron unos cinco o siete minutos le pareció que habían estado en modo sigilo durante horas. Hasta que finalmente el peliazul, suspiró y terminó la grabación.

**―Parece que ya se fueron…** ―Se revolvió el cabello con una mano y miró pensativo el teléfono― **Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes…**

**― ¿A quién has visto antes? ¿Hey? ¿Jellal?** ―Le pasó una mano frente al rostro y el peliazul dio un respingo, como si de pronto él hubiese olvidado que ella estaba allí con él.

**―Vaya… Olvidé que estabas aquí…** ―La miró extrañado y le pareció ver una mirada dolida en los ojos de la mujer con la que había pasado un día tan divertido. Y se sintió un idiota― **Perdón, no quise decir…**

**―Déjalo así** ―Fue lo que dijo _«Gran idiota»_ fue lo que con algo de tristeza dolida pensó― **Mejor vayámonos, antes que se te olvidé también como conducir.** ―Soltó con evidente enojo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el elevador.

**― ¡No, espera! No podemos irnos, ellos iban para el ascensor también**. ―Y viendo la confusión de ella y recordando lo curiosa que era y lo sospechoso que él estaba actuando no pudo evitar entender porque estaba molesta, pero no pudo evitar encontrar gracia en el asunto, así que la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí― **Pelirroja curiosa…** ―Le dijo suavemente al oído y la sintió ponerse un poco nerviosa por lo que a él se le formó una sonrisa maligna en el rostro― **Acabo de ver a mi sospechosa futura familia hablar con un sospechoso hombre que me parece sospechosamente conocido, pero por alguna razón me está costando ubicar la cara de ese sospechoso. **―La apegó más a su pecho y continuó― **Por eso los grabé, para ver si puedo averiguar quién es y no podemos irnos, porque no sé si aparcaron cerca de donde está mi auto y no quiero que sepan que estaba aquí ni que sospechen que los pude haber visto con él. Así que quedémonos así por un rato más, si Erza…** ―Disfrutó decir su nombre tan suave en su oído, como una caricia, una caricia que hizo a la pelirroja sujetar fuertemente su camisa.

**―En… entiendo…** _―«¡Maldito fuese!»_ No solo le contaba algo tan interesante sino que se atrevía a hacerlo de esa forma… Sujetándola con esos brazos fuertes, sumergida en su deliciosa aroma y con esa voz ronca que la ponía tan nerviosa…

**―No, no entiendes, pero te prometo que te explicaré más tarde, ya te lo había prometido.** ―Y soltándola para evitar cometer una locura en medio pasillo, se puso a mirar las vitrinas de la joyería que tenían enfrente.

**― ¿Lo harás?** ―Entusiasmada lo miró.

**―Claro, lo prometí. ¿Recuerdas?**

**― ¡Por supuesto!** ―La ojicafé sonrió ante la expectativa y miró también las vitrinas, de pronto abrió emocionada los ojos... **― ¡Oh, ese es precioso!** ―Señaló a una hermosa gargantilla de intrincado y elegante encaje negro en cuyo centro; en medio de una base de cara orfebrería dorada, descansaba una hermosa piedra color rojo sangre y circular, probablemente un rubí, y bajó ésta, una pequeña especie de lágrima negra colgaba sencilla y elegante.

**― ¿Te gusta? **―Le preguntó agradado por el buen gusto de la pelirroja.

**― ¡Obviamente, es una belleza! **

**― ¿Lo quieres?**

**― ¿Eh?**

**― ¿Qué si lo quieres? Si lo quieres te lo regalo.** ―La miró con una sonrisa sincera.

**― ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso debe de costar una fortuna! **

**―Pfff… No seas tímida, he querido comprarte algo para agradecerte la información que me diste pero hasta ahora demuestras interés por algo de este sitio. **

**―No, no es necesario… Te di la información para ayudarte no para conseguir algo a cambio…**

**―Vamos, es solo un agradecimiento… Conoces los alcances económicos de mi familia, esto no es nada.**

**―Para ti no es nada, para mi es demasiado y eso es lo que importa.** –Decidida volvió a negarse― **Y ya pagaste por mí el postre en el café, así que dejemos eso como el agradecimiento. **

**― ¿Un postre? ¿Mi agradecimiento tiene el valor de un postre?** ―La miraba incrédulo.

**―Vamos, hombre. ¡Lo que importa es la intención!** ―Y sin dejarlo discutir más lo tomó del brazo y lo fue casi arrastrando a una tienda de mascotas.

**―Sí, claro la intención…** ―Susurraba el peliazul mientras recordaba que la intención al comprarle el postre fue verla comer tan apasionadamente el dulce. _«Intenciones totalmente innobles»_ Pensó un tanto avergonzado el peliazul. Mientras dirigía de nuevo la mirada a la gargantilla del rubí.

_Como cien suspiros después; por parte de la pelirroja en la tienda de mascotas, y cuarenta minutos más tarde, se dirigieron hacia el auto._

El peliazul estaba por arrancar el auto, cuando el tono del móvil que había dejado allí lo detuvo, soportó la carcajada de burla por parte de la pelirroja al escuchar de nuevo el tono de Doraemon y se limitó a responder avergonzado.

**―¡Hola, preciosa!** ―Contestó aun avergonzado pero alegre.

_«¿Preciosa?»_ De pronto la sonrisa de burla desapareció de la cara de la pelirroja.

**― ¡Estás en casa! ¿En serio?** ―La cara del peliazul se iluminó tanto que parecía otra persona― **Por supuesto, ángel. ¡Voy inmediatamente para allá! **

_«¿Mi vida? ¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Acaso hablaba con Laxus?… ¿El amor incestuoso y prohibido era realidad y ella estaba en primera fila disfrutando una picante conversación del lado más oscuro del Slash?»_ La pelirroja pensó en que si esa conversación telefónica se alargaba ella iba necesitar muchos pañuelos para su nariz.

**―Por supuesto, llegaré en un momento. ¡Te quiero!** ―Y así terminó un demasiado alegre peliazul la conversación, mientras una pelirroja revisaba disimuladamente su cara en el espejo de la puerta.

**―Sabía que si la veía a ella aquí significaba que la vería a ella en la casa…** ―Soltando el comentario al aire a causa de la felicidad que tenía y sin darse cuenta que dejaba a una pelirroja absorta con la revelación, el peliazul encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento.

_«Ella… Dijo ella»_ Se repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja_. «¿Su prometida? ¿Jellal si estaba enamorado de su prometida?»_ Intentó recordar si alguna vez él había mencionaba que no quería a esa prometida y no lograba recordar ninguna, recordaba hablar mal de sus suegros, pero no de ella en sí. _«Tal vez solo no lo recuerdo…»_

E intentando recordar llegaron a la mansión Heartfilia.

Jellal aparcó el auto, justo donde lo había visto en la mañana y apresuradamente se quitó el cinturón y salió, la pelirroja siguió su ejemplo, sentía la adrenalina correr dentro de ella por descubrir a esa "_Ella_" Al subir los escalones hacia la entrada principal oyó la puerta abrirse y observó a Jellal detenerse frente a ella y sonreír tan abiertamente como nunca antes lo había visto…

Entonces escuchó unos rápidos y ligeros pasos venir hacia ellos, a Jellal abrir los brazos y luego vio como unos delicados brazos se aferraban al cuello de Jellal en un caluroso y tierno abrazo, los ojos de Jellal brillaban llenos de un cariño tan grande que le pareció por segunda vez en menos de una hora que el peliazul era una persona totalmente distinta…

Y lo que dijo la fémina de largo cabello oscuro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

**― ¡Papá!** ―Fue la palabra que dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al peliazul― **¡Papá!** ―Repitió con una gran alegría.

_Y la pelirroja sintió que se le disparaba el corazón._

**―Oh, mira quién está ahí pequeña…** ―Señalándole a alguien que estaba a espaldas de la pelirroja, el peliazul bajó a la pequeña niña luego de darle un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y bajándola la dejó correr hacía quien caminaba hacia a ellos, mientras la niña gritaba un alegre...

**― ¡Mamá! **

Y viendo sonreír sinceramente al peliazul la ojicafé luchó contra las ganas que sentía de no mirar, mientras casi involuntariamente se había girado siguiendo su instinto y curiosidad natas, porque si miraba ya no tendría dudas de que ese peliazul, de sonrisas torcidas, de aroma deliciosamente intoxicante, misterioso y algo amable ya tenía alguien tan especial que lo hacía dulcificar la mirada hasta ese punto…

Pero ya se había girado, y la niña se lanzaba a otros brazos mientras gritaba una vez más "_Mamá_"

Piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabello dorado y…

_«¡Oh Kami sama! Esto no puede ser…»_

Había leído de ese tipo de adopciones pero…

¡La persona que alzaba al a pequeña niña y a la que le decían "_Mamá_" no era nada más y nada menos que el oxigenado de… Laxus Dreyar!

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

**¡No me maten!** DDx La **prometida apareció** como prometí! xD Pero ya, en serio, el **nombre** y apellido estará en el **siguiente cap…** Ya vieron que Jellal dijo que le contaría sobre ese enredo que tiene con sus **futuros familiares** y lo hará en el siguiente, **la pelirroja se enterara** de muchas cosas junto con ustedes. Bueno, al menos **una parte**. xD Hay que dejar un poco de misterio. **EwE**

Espero que disfrutaran el cap, y que le puedan echar **una ojeada** al **Songfic 19 Sai** Jerza de agradecimiento por **sus preciosos reviews**. T,T)b

Y como ven, **dos actualizaciones por mes**. Lo estoy cumpliendo. **,o,7** Espero que este cap un poco **más largo de lo normal** no los aburriese, pero tenía que plasmar todo ese Jerza para seguir con las **revelaciones principales.** xD

Sin más, hasta la **próxima actualización. A-A7**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**CC Fiore**: El mall no me lo inventé, un centro comercial de esas dimensiones existe, se llama Dubai Mall, échenle un vistazo, es gigante. D:

**Armas****: **Ambas son reales, y me parece que les van con el carácter a Bisca y a Alk. xD

**Joyeria:** La gargantilla que ve Erza es el que indica el siguiente link:

litbimg. rightinthebox images / 384x384 / 201303 / npoppg1363253037487. jpg

Solo escriban en el navegador y quiten los espacios. (No olviden el ache te te pe y las barras inclinadas xD) Es hermoso. Yo lo quiero... /*w*/

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Chachos:** Muchísimas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión y el apoyo a este fic y también que te guste tanto como para leerlo tantas veces sin aburrirte. xD Lo agradezco de corazón. Te aseguro que habrán más besos Gruvia y aún más que eso. EwE. Espero te guste este cap. .o.7

**Shivisdivis:** ¡Jajajaja! Tenés mente sensual, y eso es bueno. xD Bisexual o no ese peliazul es irresistible, y la verdad aquí entre nos… no creo que a Erza le importe mucho lo del amor prohibido. xDDD

Esas chicas son sensuales de mente también, tranquila yo las chantajeo para que te den a Gajeel. EwE

Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me haces reír al leerlos. Espero te gustara este cap. .o.7

**Itachi Akihiko****: **Gracias por decir que está super interesante, ToT)b Aunque no quiero agregarle mucho drama si busca que tenga intriga. Y por sobretodo, me alegra un montón de que te haga reír, ese si es el propósito principal de mi fic. Gracias de nuevo. xD Esas hipótesis de Erza son dignas de un libro erótico. xD Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero te guste el cap. .o.7

**Keila Scarlet:** ¡No te mueras! D: Aquí está la actualización. Gracias por dejar tu review. ¿Qué tal te pareció este? owo7

**Jbadillodavila:** Gracias, me alegre que piensas eso. Espero te guste este cap. owo7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon****:** ¡Jajaja! xD Me alegra que te guste y te den ganas de leer más. Bueno, en este hubo un poco de NaLu pero no queda ahí esa visita, ya lo verás en el próximo. EwE

Gracias por el apoyo tanta acá como en wattpad, allí está un poco atrasada por cuestiones de revisión. xD Saber sus opiniones por pequeñas que parezcan significan mucho, gracias de nuevo. ToT7

**AmeliaCipri:** La imaginación de Erza no tiene límite, y los inocentes primos son las víctimas. D: ¡Jajaja! xD Ya verás, Jellal dejará muy claro su hombría, aunque le cueste. (?) xDD NaLu y Gruvia están por subir de nivel. (¿) ¡Jojo!

¡Y viste, salió la prometida! DDDD: ¡Jajaja! ¡No me mates! xDD El próximo cap si tendrás el nombre y muchos más detalles. xDDD Está vez no es trolleo. xD

Es un placer para mí leer y responder tus reviews, siento que fangirleo junto con vos, supongo es una manera en que disfruto también de lo que escribo. Muchas gracias, y también por darle oportunidad a este ensamblado nuevo mundo de FT.

Te dejo un secreto, Jellal no dejó solo una nota. EwE

Y también, gracias por el review en 19 Sai. Espero que también te guste aunque sea un estilo diferente. xD

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Jajajaja! Mira es una mujer de mente sensualona y Erza como buena amiga comparte sus gustos. xDD Me alegra que te gustara y te hiciese reir. Owo

La prometida…Bueno, prometí que aparecería en este cap y apareció… xDD te juró que en el siguiente cap tendrás el nombre y apellido de la mujer. xD

Espero que le atines al detective, así como Erza atina con sus rodillazos. EwE

Me alegra de que la pasaras bien, y gracias por tus opiniones, impresiones, leer el fic y darme tu apoyo. ¡Muchas muchas gracias! ToT)b

**Milka:** xD Esa nave nodriza queme secuestra se llama universidad, y vieras como intentó librarme de ella. xDD Erza es una mujer que deja muy en claro sus opiniones, aunque necesite dejarte tirado en el suelo para que la escuches. xD

Espero te guste el cap, y ya, sin nada de troleo… la identidad de la prometida será revelada en e próximo cap. xD

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y dejar tu review, me hacen seguir escribiendo. .o.7

**Stef Chan:** ¡Jajja! Me alegra que te rieses por el cap. xD Y tienes razón, esos sería sus puestos en la relación. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por dejarme saber tu opinión. Espero que este cap también te guste y te haga reír. .o.7

**Liv-Scarlett:** Ni que lo digas, ya quisiese yo despertarme con ese peliazul a la par. EwE

Awww! Tan lindo el estar enamorado. Me alegra que te haga recordar tan lindos sentires. *w*

¡Jajaja! Pues si, el rubio es muy sobreprotector, pero mucho de eso se encuentra en el pasado, ya pronto veremos más del pasado de ambos, y ya vez, Erza le plantó un buen escudo espejo y le devolvió el ataque, pero es que el no entiende que Erza es tan peligrosa como el demonio que el quiere tanto. xD

Son tan hermosas las confusiones. xD En especial las que hacen volar la imaginación y largar la carcajada. Me siento orgullosa cada vez que me cuentas que te hizo reír lo que escribo, es como la meta principal al escribir este fic. *w* ¡Hacer reír a quien lo lea!

No sabes lo que fue de mis nervios cuando publiqué el primer cap, estuve a punto de borrarlo un rato después de publicarlo, pero no lo hice y ustedes han sido tan maravillosos que la historia a avanzado y aunque aún siento nervios con cada cap que publicó, siento su apoyo y doy lo mejor. Así que muchísimas gracias, con todo el corazón! QoQ)b

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	18. Cenando Y Descubriendo

**¡Hola!** Primera actualización del mes. **.o. /** Espero les guste el cap, es hora de **descubrir** algunas cosas. **¡Jojo!** EwE ¡Ansiando que lo disfruten y **me cuenten** que les pareció, **los dejo** con el fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro –Quiero Más Jerza- Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narrador

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

* * *

**~Cenando Y Descubriendo~**

* * *

Jellal veía con ojos divertidos la escena con el abochornado Laxus y la pequeña niña.

Tal vez por eso no vio cuando la pelirroja, con cara roja y ojos extrañamente brillantes, se escabulló por un costado y desapareció. Cuando se giró para presentar a las dos mujeres se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba más ahí, extrañado dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver si de verdad ya no estaba, pero al final solo la oscuridad de la noche que era alejada por los faroles en la entrada de la mansión lo rodeaba.

**― ¿Erza?** _―«¿En qué momento se fue?»_ Pensó el peliazul.

**― ¿Qué no es Señorita Scarlet? ¿Tan bien te llevas con la _empleadita_?** ―Ácidamente y aún con la pequeña en los brazos el rubio llegó hasta donde estaba el peliazul con cara de extrañado.

**― ¿_Empleadita_?** ―El peliazul no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva y cuestionar el tono con que su primo pronunció la palabra ¨_empleadita_¨.

**―Bueno, ya sabes… **

**― ¡Querido Jellal, ya volviste!** ―La señora Heartfilia llegó con abrigo puesto hasta donde estaban ellos― **Acabamos de venir de comer, la pequeña princesa quería comer hamburguesas.** ―Viendo con una sonrisa maternal a la niña que estaba en brazos de su sobrino continuó― **¡Y comió dos hamburguesas ella sola! ¡Es una niña tan sana! Pero no quiso comer el postre hasta que vinieras… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la señorita Erza?** ―Miró hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto de Jellal como esperando verla ahí.

**―Creo que se fue a su habitación, no te preocupes por tus compras, tía. Las traerán mañana a mi nombre, así mi tío no sospechará. Eran tantas que no habríamos podido traer todo lo que pediste.** ―Tratando de simular un tono amable el peliazul apretaba fuertemente un puño, Laxus tuvo suerte de que lo interrumpiera su tía…

**― ¡Que bien! ¡Vaya, como no se me ocurrió antes!** ―Y detrás de su abanico, la rubia disimuló una sonrisa extraña.

**―No hay problema, tía. También compré varias cosas. **

**― ¿Cosas para ti, Jellal?** ―El rubio lo miraba suspicaz.

**―No, no solo para mí…** ―No sabía que se traía Laxus pero estaba a punto de golpearlo sí seguía por eso camino.

**― ¡Ja! ¡Ya veo! **―Se burló irónico el ojiverde. **―Por supuesto, ese tipo de personas no desaprovecha…**

**― ¿Quién no desaprovecha, Laxus?** ―La rubia señora los miraba extrañada, notó la pulla del rubio, aunque no la entendió y también la molestia que causó en su sobrino peliazul.

**―Supongo que se refiere a las personas que te invitan a sus bodas** ―El peliazul respondió para ambos― **Tenía que comprar un regalo para una pareja y el regalo para tío Jude y como sabía que la pequeña vendría, también compré algunos regalos para ella.** ―Terminó sonriéndole a la niña de largo cabello― **Aunque te los daré hasta mañana, no pensé que vendrías hoy mismo.** ―Le desacomodo el cabello a la niña y la vio sonreír tímida y alegre, luego miró a su primo quien lo veía sospechoso.

**― ¡Que hermoso! ¡Una boda! ¡Más te vale que sea un gran regalo! Las bodas son celebraciones del sentimiento más hermoso de todos!** ―A la señora rubia le brillaban los ojos emocionada y parecían salir corazones de ella.

**―Por supuesto, tía. La señorita Scarlet me ayudó con eso. Fue muy útil para escogerlo, de hecho.** ―Ver a su tía como una quinceañera enamorada y recordar la práctica de tiro con la pelirroja le bajó el malhumor y la miró divertido.

**― ¡Oh! Entonces debiste comprarle algo como agradecimiento a la señorita Erza también, es la norma de un buen caballero. ¡Y yo los crié como unos nobles caballeros!** ―Y ahora la mirada amenazante, su tía sí que cambiaba rápido de humor.

**―Lo intenté, pero la señorita Scarlet es muy orgullosa y no me dejó comprarle nada diciendo que un favor no debía pagarse, apenas y me permitió pagarle un postre para el café, pero al final ella terminó pagando el mío, así que supongo que no vale como agradecimiento…** ―Recordó ese pequeño detalle. _«¡Cierto ese postre no valía como agradecimiento!» _Sonrió travieso.

Esa sonrisa sí que no le pasó por alto ni a su tía ni a su primo, pero causó una emoción diferente en cada uno.

**―Indudablemente, ya he notado que la señorita Erza es muy correcta e independiente, es una buena chica. **

**―O una buena jugadora…** ―Soltó el rubio que no pudo contenerse.

_Y debió haberse contenido, por qué esta vez su tía si entendió… _

Por suerte para él, su tía también fue muy rápida y sostuvo la mano de Jellal que se cerraba de nuevo en un puño.

**―Jellal querido, pediré comida para ti y la señorita Erza. ¡Más les vale comérsela!** ―Apretó la mano del peliazul con cariño y luego miró a los ojos al rubio―** ¡Laxus Yury Dreyar! ¡Tú y yo, a mi despacho ahora!** ―Una voz suave, tenía la señora de la casa, sí, pero llena de peligro. Y soltando la mano de un sorprendido peliazul se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

**― ¿¡Y-yo!?** ―El rubio se puso azul y morado al escuchar su nombre completo y en ese tono. _«Debí callarme, ¡Maldita sea!»_ Pero no pudo, que la pelirroja lo dejara tirado en el suelo aún le ardía en el orgullo.

**― ¡Dije ahora! No me hagas llevarte de la oreja, jovencito…** ―La rubia zapateó con una sonrisa falsa sobre el suelo a unos pasos de donde el rubio aún estaba.

Y con un escalofrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello, bajó a la pequeña niña y se fue detrás de su tía esperando salir vivo de ese despacho.

**― ¿Papá?** ―La pequeña llamó la atención del peliazul que se quedó también congelado al escuchar el tono de voz con que su tía le habló a su primo.

**― ¡Al parecer tu mamá está en grandes problemas!** ―Sonrió burlón, en otra ocasión le habría tenido lástima y pena, pero no lo merecía esta vez, si no hubiese sido por la mano de su tía lo habría golpeado en ese momento, _«¿Por qué diablos pensaría así de la pelirroja?»_ No lo sabía… pero eso no se quedaba así, ya tendría una buena plática con su primo.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la mansión, cuando llegase la comida sería la excusa perfecta para ir y buscar a la pelirroja a su habitación.

**-0-**

Una vez más estaba esperándolo en ese restaurante, un lugar que le pareció encantadoramente retro desde la primera vez que cenó con él allí.

Sin duda estaba inspirado en la época del rock and roll, mesas rojas en pequeños apartados privados con largos sillones de imitación de cuero, incluso, justo al lado de esa mesa en la que estaba sentada, y que era la mesa en la que siempre comían, tenían una rockola de aspecto antiguo pero que funcionaba perfectamente. De hecho por eso al pelinegro le gustaba sentarse en esa mesa en concreto, desde ahí controlaba que a ningún; según él, idiota inculto, pusiese música moderna en el restaurante. Era una suerte que él fuese tan amigo del dueño y no lo echasen por eso, aunque tal vez tenía que ver que él dueño, Bob, fuese travestí y se sonrojara cada vez que veía al pianista.

Era gracioso, no esperaba volver a comer con él de nuevo, ya la entrevista estaba hecha y ya estaba casi que lista la edición final de la revista para sacarla a la venta el siguiente sábado. Y sin embargo, el utilizó esa sonrisa confiada, sugerente y burlona para invitarla a salir.

No estaba acostumbrada a que le coquetearan, ella no era como su amiga Lucy, inteligente, adinerada, con un cuerpo lleno de curvas peligrosas, y un deslumbrante cabello dorado…

_Ella era Levy, pequeña, plana y simple…_

Había tenido un novio antes, pero sospechaba que solo la quería por algún complejo lolicon que él tenía y sí, tuvieron una vez relaciones, el terminó aún antes de que ella siquiera dejara de sentir dolor al ser su primera vez, por supuesto que a él no le importó eso, fue brusco y en cierto punto asqueroso. Después de esa noche Levy lo terminó y quemó todo lo que él le había regalado, vestidos con volantes y medias con lacitos…

Sí, era un maldito enfermo y ella estuvo con él porque fue el primero en tratarla con interés romántico… _o algo así_… ella siempre era la pequeña, la tierna, la mejor amiga… Pensó que no debía dejar ir su suerte y aceptó salir con ese tipo…

_«¡Oh, tonta juventud!»_

Luego de eso decidió enfocarse en otras cosas y renunciar a cualquier tema referente al romanticismo. Y así fue durante el último año de su colegio y durante la universidad, estaba tan enfocada que se graduó un año antes y ya se había saltado dos en el colegió, Levy tenía dieciocho años, un master en literatura y ningún trabajo. Todos pedían experiencia en la hoja de vida y ella no tenía…

_«¿Cómo iba a tener si no le daban trabajo?»_

Tras de eso, su apariencia al parecer no inspiraba confianza en cuanto a responsabilidad se refería, y más puertas se le cerraban.

_«¿Qué no veían que ya tenía un master con dieciocho años?»_

_«¿Cómo, si no fuese responsable lo tendría?»_

_«¿Por qué la gente no veía nunca más allá del exterior?»_

Pero no todos eran así, ella lo sabía bien, habían personas como su amiga Lucy que veía más allá del exterior, y fue gracias a un pequeño blog que tenía, en donde escribía historias cortas, críticas literarias y cinematográficas que la conoció, justo lo que Lucy necesitaba para su revista, y así consiguió un trabajo y luego, gracias a su esfuerzo y más estudios sobre mercadeo y publicidad, que cursó junto con Lucy quien era un año mayor que ella, su actual puesto de editora y redactora principal.

Pero aún así, seguía sin querer nada acerca del romanticismo, al menos no para ella, los libros y películas eran cosas diferentes.

Por eso se extrañaba de la manera en que se sonrojaba y como le latía el corazón cuando ese chico de larga melena oscura, con pinta de rebelde y sonrisa de tiburón se acercaba a su mesa.

**―Levy Chan, tan odiosamente puntual como siempre…** ―La miró burlón y llamó con una mano a un mesero― **¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Tú no? **

**― ¡Buenas noches, Gajeel Kun!** ―Le dijo la peliceleste con un puchero― **¿Yo estoy bien y tú?** ―Le preguntó con un tierno intentó de sarcasmo.

**― ¡Gee hee! ¿Sarcasmo? Parece que la señorita tiene hambre y por eso está de mal humor.** ―El camarero llegó y les dejó las cartas del menú― **Por cierto, yo estoy tan genial como siempre, y no pregunté cómo estás porque ya te he dicho antes que tú… estas muy bien… **

Levy no era una experta en dobles sentidos, pero para entender eso no era necesario, en especial con la mirada que le lanzó con esos extraños y atrayentes ojos color rubí. Se sonrojó por completo haciendo que el pelinegro acentuara más su sonrisa burlona. Y, como era de esperar, no pudo decir nada para defenderse, solo se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras él llamaba de nuevo al mesero para ordenar.

**―Bien ¿Sabes lo que vas a pedir?** ―Observó como ella no le quitaba la miraba de encima, evidentemente enojada. _«Adorablemente enojada»_ Le cruzó fugaz por la mente.

**―Siempre lo sé…** ―Contestó secamente sin dejar de verlo. Levy siempre ordenaba lo mismo en ese restaurante.

**― ¡Gee hee! Así que por eso me ves tanto, ¿Me quieres comer a mí?** ―Y con una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró por sobre la mesa y susurró― **Te dejaré, pero soy el postre, así que come algo primero, ¡Te hará falta!** ―Le cerró un ojo mientras se volvía a acomodar en la silla.

**― ¡¿Qué!?** ―No pudo evitar gritar con la cara roja y acalorada. Ni siquiera le importó que las mesas cercanas se le quedaran viendo. Pero él pelinegro no le contestó, el camarero había llegado y le estaba dando la orden.

**―Carne poco hecha, no la quemen, me gusta que este jugosa. ¡El hierro es bueno para la salud! Papas fritas extra grandes, y una cerveza negra. Y para la señorita de allí,** ―Le miró divertido― **Una ensalada con pescado a la plancha, sin aderezo, sin crotones, con mucha zanahoria y limón, vinagreta aparte, refresco natural de naranjas, sin hielo y sin pajilla. Solamente. ¡Ah! Trae las bebidas de una vez, luego pediremos más y agrega otra orden de papas medianas, esa enana que ves ahí siempre dice que con la ensalada está bien y luego va y empieza a robarme de mis papas…**―Le entregó el menú al mesero quien miró divertido a la peliceleste, se retiró con la orden de ellos, dejándolos solos.

**―Eres una niña melindrosa, sabes.** ―Le dijo burlón y se topó con una peliazul con cara de sorprendida― **Oe, ¿Qué significa esa cara? ¿Me equivoqué en algo?**

**―No, no estuvo bien… ¿Có… como supiste? **

**―Siempre ordenas lo mismo.** ―Subió los hombros restándole importancia y continuó― **Deberías variar la dieta, eso de _¨siempre como lo mismo¨_ no es bueno, por eso no creces. ¡Y hoy empezaremos agregando papas a tu orden!**

**― ¡Hey! Ya te dije que estoy orgullosa de mi estatura. ¡Y no soy una niña!** **¡Y tú eres quien me echa papas en mi plato!** ―Intentó mostrarse molesta pero que el recordara tan bien su pedido usual la hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz, en especial cuando Natsu siempre se quejaba de que Gajeel nunca recordaba nada después de cinco minutos― **Aún así me sorprende tu memoria. **

**― ¡Ja! Soy pianista, ¿Recuerdas? Tengo que recordar muchas cosas** ―El mesero les dejó las bebidas frente a ellos y el pelinegro abrió su cerveza y bebió un trago― **¡La verdad que tengo una mente prodigiosa!**

**―A mí me han dicho otra cosa…**

**― ¿Ajá? ¿Qué te dijeron?** ―La miró con una ceja llena de piercings alzada.

**―Que todo se te olvida a los cinco minutos… **

**―Eso fue esa salamandra rosa, estoy seguro…** ―La señaló con la cerveza**― Pero el idiota no se equivoca del todo, solo recuerdo lo que me interesa o me importa.** ―Y bebió de su cerveza.

_«Así que solo lo que le interesa y lo que le importa»_ Una Levy sonrojada repasaba mentalmente lo dicho por el azabache, comenzó a tomar nerviosa pero alegre de su refresco de naranja…

Tan concentrada estaba en no mirar al pelinegro que no se dio cuenta que él también bebía para disimular un sonrojo mientras la observaba sonreír…

**-0-**

La pelirroja llevaba media hora en su habitación desde que se había escabullido de esa extraña reunión familiar, se había puesto sus pantalones de yoga blancos y un suéter color verde claro con cremallera al frente, sobre su sostén negro, bajaría a la cocina más tarde así que era mejor no utilizar su pijama de siempre, y aunque intentó no pensar en la extraña relación pecaminosa del peliazul y el rubio, no pudo pensar en otra cosa…

_Es qué…_

_«¿Cómo dos hombres tan apuestos podían terminar en ese camino oscuro y torcido? Por qué debía de admitir, que aunque el rubio fuese un maleducado, bravucón era apuesto, no tanto como Jellal, claro, pero era apuesto…»_

_Y además… la niña… _

_«Dos hombres tan apuestos, con dinero, inteligentes y posiblemente buenos padres…»_

_«¡¿Por qué dejaban el bando de las mujeres esos dos buenos ejemplares masculinos?!»_

_«¿Y por qué ella le daba tristeza saber eso del peliazul? ¿Por qué si eso era una jugosa historia slash que podría ver en primera fila?» _

Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello frustrada por que justo cuando se preguntaba eso, revivió las escenas en el auto, antes de que Alk les interrumpiera, lo bien que sintió sus besos, su boca en su cuello, su lengua… su rodilla rozando en medio de sus muslos, su peso sobre ella, sus manos grandes acariciándola, sus ojos llenos de deseo por ella, cómo deseó que en lugar de abrir uno por uno esos botones los arrancara…

_Como deseaba aún ahora que hubiesen hecho lo que no hicieron a causa de la patrulla…_

_«¡No, Jellal Fernandes no podía ser mariposa de clóset…!»_

_«¿Y si era bisexual?»_

**― ¿¡Y a mí que me importa!?** ―Gritó la pelirroja despeinándose otra vez, se levantó molesta y decidió llamar a Gray para preguntarle si sabía si un hombre con tendencias homosexuales podía interesarse realmente en una mujer o solo la vería como un objeto para comprobar si de verdad era un alma deseosa de volar atrapada en un oscuro clóset. Le preguntaría también a Natsu, pero estaba segura que él estaría aún con la rubia y no quería interrumpir, no sé lo dijo a Jellal para que no fuese a matar al pelirosa, pero le parecía que Natsu iba en dirección a su casa, su primo vivía cerca de ese parque. _«¡Eres un pillo Natsu, y me muero por contarle eso a Mira!»_

Abrió su bolso, buscando su móvil y no lo encontró, asustada y con el corazón latiendo lleno de adrenalina pensó que lo había dejado perdido, pero entonces recordó que se lo había dejado al peliazul. **―¡Maldición! **―Tendría que ir a pedírselo. No le gustaba dejar sus cosas en manos ajenas, no temía que el peliazul lo revisase por dos razones…

_Uno, él no parecía de ese tipo y dos, ella tenía todo bajo contraseña. _

Suspirando resignada decidió ir a pedírselo de una vez, y luego iría a la cocina a comer y a contarle a Mira la jugosa noticia. No esperó más, se peinó rápidamente con las manos, se hizo una trenza suelta que dejó descansar por sobre su hombro izquierdo y salió de su habitación, tomó dirección hacia el pasillo central, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de la habitación del peliazul, lo vio entrar por la otra puerta que daba a las escaleras, con la pequeña niña en un brazo, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, el solo tenía ojos para la pequeña, su sonrisa era tan dulce y sincera, tan similares a las que le dio esa tarde mientras recorrían el centro comercial. Sintió algo que le oprimía el pecho, porque eso solo comprobaba lo que ella llevaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, Jellal era sarcástico, apasionado, mordaz y un tanto pervertido, pero ante todo él era un buen hombre, un atractivo, responsable, inteligente, protector y amable hombre…

**― ¿Erza?** ―La voz de Jellal la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo volvió a ver intentando no darle más vuelta a lo que acababa de vislumbrar en él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y evadirle la mirada, cosa que molestó al peliazul― **Te escapaste tan rápido que me tocó consolar a mí solo a mi tía por no haber traído las cosas hoy…** ―Era una pequeña mentira, pero quería molestarla para que se comportara como ella era.

**― ¡Eh! ¿Se molestó? ¡Te dije que debíamos traerlo!** ―Se apresuró hacia la puerta de las escaleras― **¡Iré a disculparme!**

**― ¡Hey! Pelirroja histérica, mis tíos y Obaba salieron a dar una vuelta. No podrás disculparte ahora, carga con tus culpas un rato más y acompáñame a cenar como castigo por huir…** ―Levantó la bolsa que llevaba en el otro brazo y al verla dudar agregó― **Claro, eso si tienes algo de orgullo para aceptar tu falta de ética al huir…** ―Sonrió de lado y la vio fruncir el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _«¡Ya caíste, pelirroja!»_

**―Comeré solo por qué tengo hambre…** _―«Nada tiene que ver el hoyuelo en tu mejilla cuando sonríes»_ La pelirroja se trataba de engañar a ella misma.

**―Eso es obvio, al fin y al cabo, ibas a la cocina ¿No?**

**―Umm, sí… yo, bueno. Vine por el pasillo porque quería pedirte mi móvil, no acostumbro pasar por aquí, sé muy bien que debo usar la salida de empleados para ir a la cocina…**

**―No seas boba, pelirroja. Puedes pasar por aquí cuando quieras, en especial de noche, hace frío y puede ser peligroso.**

**―Obaba Sama me dijo…**

**― ¡Y yo te lo digo ahora!**

**―Pero ya casi es verano ya no hace frio ni…**

**― ¡Es una orden! Señorita Scarlet, a partir de ahora usará el pasillo central, no quiero que se enferme. ¿Puede aceptar esa petición sincera? **

**―Yo…** ―La miró no de forma engreída, sino preocupado. _«¡De nuevo esa amabilidad!»_ Se molestó porque eso la hacia sentir confusa.

**― ¿Entonces? **

**― ¡Hmm! Entiendo, Señorito Fernandes…** ―Intentó ser ácida, pero no pudo, no ante su preocupación sincera.

**―Ves, pequeña… Acabas de presenciar un milagro. Ella no suele aceptar tan fácil una petición, ella es la definición de la terquedad.** ―Le sonrió divertido a la niña que los había estado viendo con curiosidad mientras discutían y luego miró a la pelirroja que tenía una mirada similar y lo entendió, aún no las había presentado. Con cuidado bajó a la niña; que vestía adorablemente una camisa blanca de Doraemon, una enagua rosa con leggins y zapatos negros, se agachó junto a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro. **―Esa pelirroja bonita que ésta ahí, se llama Erza Scarlet,** ―Y con un supuesto susurro, que la pelirroja sonrojada aún por lo de pelirroja bonita, escuchó claramente, el peliazul agregó― **Es terca hasta decir basta, pero es más amable de lo que ella misma piensa. **―Y mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja, continuó― **Señorita Erza, esta pequeña princesa se llama Wendy, es tan bonita como inteligente y además bien educada…** ―La niña tímida y sonrojada hizo una reverencia perfecta a la ojicafé que la miraba con ternura.

**― ¡Es un placer conocerte Wendy Chan! Tienes un nombre tan hermoso como tú.** ―No mentía, la niña era preciosa, piel de porcelana, rasgos finos, cabello largo y sedoso de color azul…

_«Un azul más oscuro que el de Jellal…»_

Se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. **― ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!** ―La niña pareció sorprendida y se quedó mirándole la mano, temió por un momento haber sido muy confianzuda, pero un momento después y tímidamente la pequeña le estrechó la mano, levantó la mirada hacia ella y con ojos brillantes le sonrió alegremente.

_«Ojos brillantes de un hermoso café chocolate… Justo como los de Jellal…»_

Ignorando la extrañeza en su pecho, la pelirroja sonrió de vuelta con sinceridad a la pequeña niña.

El ruido en su estómago explotó la burbuja que se había formado…

**― ¡Vaya, vaya! El mundo da vueltas y la que qué tiene hambre hoy es la que se burlaba de mi ayer…** ―El peliazul las dejó con las manos estrechadas y se adelantó a abrir la puerta de su habitación― **Será mejor que comamos antes que se enfrié… Damas primero…** ―Esperando en la puerta, dejó pasar a las dos mujeres que caminaron hacia allí de la mano, algo que extrañó al peliazul, Wendy no solía permitir que extraños la tocaran, generalmente se ocultaba detrás de él cuando la presentaba. Movió la cabeza como diciendo que exageraba, pero cuando cerró la puerta, y volvió a ver al sillón donde se sentaron las mujeres, no pudo evitar dejar caer la bolsa que llevaba en la mano…

Wendy estaba sentada en el regazo de la pelirroja con cara soñadora y alegre.

_«¿Acaso esa pelirroja aparte de leer la mente, también tenía poderes para embrujar niños?»_

**― ¿Sucede algo, Jell… señorito Fernandes?**

**―No, no…** ―Aún sorprendido levantó la bolsa y se fue a sentar en el sillón frente a ellas, dejando la pequeña mesa de vidrio en medio de ellos― **Y puedes tutearme, lo has hecho todo el día. **

**―Per… **

**― ¿También tengo que ordenártelo? **–La miró con la ceja alzada.

**―Es qué…**

**―Hagamos algo.** ―Suspiró cansado― **Mientras estés de servicio me llamarás formalmente, pero cuando estés libre, como ahora, me llamarás por mi nombre. ¿Qué te parece? **

**―No sé si… **

**―Somos amigos, eso le dijiste al policía amigo tuyo… Así que no tiene nada de malo…** _―«Sí que es testaruda, como si no hubiesen hecho cosas que requerían de más confianza que llamarse por el nombre, aparte siempre era él quien tenía que recordarle llamarle formalmente, empiezo a pensar que a esa brujita lo que le gusta es llevarme la contraria»_

**―Sí, pero… **

**―Wendy, ¿Qué dices? ¿Ella puede llamarme por mi nombre? **―Miró a la niña quien sin pensarlo mucho, afirmó feliz con su cabecita. Él sonrió burlón y miró a la pelirroja― **Dos a uno, ganamos, Erza.**

**― ¡Hey! ¡Esto fue un complot!** ―Infló los cachetes en protesta. La niña sonrió divertida y Jellal contuvo una carcajada.

**―Bien, ya que llegamos a un acuerdo, Wendy, ve a lavarte las manos para que puedas comer tu postre.** ―La niña asintió nuevamente feliz, se bajó con cuidado del regazo de Erza y se fue caminando al baño.

**― ¡Vaya! Es una niña muy obediente. **

**―Ni que lo digas, a veces pienso que debería ser menos obediente…**

**― ¿En serio?** ―La ojicafé lo miró extrañada― **Aunque admito que es un poco silenciosa, no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo...**

**―Sobre eso…** ―El peliazul miró hacia la puerta del baño y continuó en un murmullo― **Es lo que quería decirte, Wendy solo habla un poco conmigo, así que por favor, no le pidas que hable, eso la pone triste porque lo intenta pero… no puede… **

**―Yo…** ―La mirada del peliazul era de súplica― **Entiendo…** ―La puerta del baño se abrió y dejaron de murmurar.

**― ¿La princesa se lavó bien las manos?** ―La pequeña peliazul asintió con su cabeza mostrándole las palmas abiertas― **Bien, aquí tiene su postre.** ―Sacó un envase plástico con un trozo de pastel de manzana de la bolsa. La niña casi que corrió para tomarlo y se sentó luego junto a la pelirroja para comerlo, de nuevo Jellal se asombraba por la confianza con la bruja, pero sonrió divertido al ver a esa misma bruja mirar con ojos brillantes el postre de la niña― **Para ti también hay postre, pero hasta después de comer. ¡Nadie come el postre si no cena primero! ¿Verdad Wendy?** ―La niña asintió muy sería, como si esa fuese una verdad muy dura del universo.

**―Bien, bien… comeré mi cena…** ―Haciéndose la regañada la pelirroja miró a la niña, está solo le sonrió divertida y tímida.

Después de eso lo único que se escuchaba eran los empaques de hamburguesa abrirse, alimentos masticarse y una que otra pelea porque Jellal decía que Erza le robaba papas fritas y Erza diciendo que _¨Con la guerra y con las papas fritas había que ser despiadado y oportunista¨_ La niña no dejaba de sonreír divertida al oírlos pelear.

Un rato después, la música de _¨Winds Of Change¨_ interrumpió la batalla por la última de las papas, Jellal sacó él móvil de su pantalón porque ese era su tono de mensajes de textos, la pelirroja comprendió entonces que el tema de _¨Doraemon¨_ Solo era el tema para la pequeña Wendy, le pareció algo tierno que un hombre adulto lo usará por el cariño a una pequeña.

**―Al parecer ya volvieron, Wendy. Y dice la tía que la tina está llena de espuma y te está esperando. ¡Así que prometiste dormir con tus tíos hoy!** ―La miró con enfado fingido. La niña solo alzó sus hombros sonrojada. **―Okey, por hoy lo aceptó… pero mañana iremos al parque juntos ¿Sí?** ―La pequeña asintió entusiasmada y corrió a darle un abrazo que el peliazul no dudó en devolverle dulcemente para después soltarla y ponerse de pie― **Entonces bien, no hagamos esperar a tu tía… ¿Hey? ¿Te comiste la última papa?** ―Wendy abrió los ojos y corrió a esconderse detrás de la pelirroja.

**―Te lo dije, Jellal. Con las papas fritas gana el más avispado. ¡Muy bien hecho, Wendy!** ―Y le extendió la mano para que chocara los cinco, cosa que la niña hizo de lo más alegre― **¿Por cierto, Wendy? ¿Ya me puedo comer mi postre?** ―La niña la miró extrañada y luego vio que ya no quedaba nada de la cena, entendió y afirmó con la cabeza― **¡Pues muchas gracias, pequeña!** ―La pelirroja encantada la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

A Jellal casi se le va el alma al suelo, la última vez que alguien le hizo eso a Wendy le dio un ataque de ansiedad y tuvieron que hospitalizarla, estaba a punto de quitarle a Wendy de los brazos a la pelirroja cuando observó sin creérselo que la pequeña le devolvía el abrazo sonriendo.

_«¿¡Pero qué demonios!?»_

**― ¡Mamá!** ―La niña dejó escapar la palabra y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojicafé, la pelirroja sorprendida iba a decir algo pero el ojiazul la interrumpió.

**―Vamos, Wen… ¡La espuma se va a escapar de la tina!** ―Y sin decir más la niña se soltó del abrazo y corrió hasta la puerta que intentaba abrir, antes de que el peliazul la comenzara a seguir con pasos cortos, se volvió a la pelirroja y se sacó el móvil de ella de la bolsa de su camisa― **Perdón por no dártelo antes, me había olvidado. **―Abrió la puerta y la niña salió corriendo emocionada, ahora si se portaba como una niña, pensó la ojicafé, y antes de que la pelirroja se levantase para irse también, el peliazul volvió a hablar― **¿Podrías esperarme aquí? Prometí contarte un poco sobre lo que pasaba con…bueno, ya sabes quienes… Aún es temprano, así que, si pudieras… **

**― ¡Vuelve antes que acabe el postre!** ―Le dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a sentar.

**― ¡Ja! Sí, será mejor que no te vea comiéndolo…** ―Susurró el peliazul antes de salir.

**― ¿Qué dijiste? **

**― ¡Nada, nada!** ―Desde el pasillo le contestó la pregunta de la ojicafé― **Es demasiado tentador verte comer dulces…** ―Susurró mientras llegaba hasta la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras y abría para bajar junto con Wendy.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja comía su postre con las ganas de siempre, aunque aún impresionada de escuchar a la niña decirle ¨_mamá_¨… Pero si el peliazul no le dio importancia, supuso que solo fue un error de la niña.

_«Una niña que era casi igual a él…»_

Comió otras tres cucharadas y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mira para quedar mañana y contarle lo de Natsu, tomó su móvil, introdujo la contraseña y cuando estaba por abrir el _whattail,_ recordó el video que había grabado el peliazul con su teléfono, no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió verlo mientras volvía el dueño de la habitación, pulsó play, enfocó la mirada y la vio…

_Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y estuvo a punto de devolver el postre… _

_«¡Ella!… esa… era la prometida de Jellal»_

Se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras repetía no, no, no repetidamente…

_«¡Eso no puede ser!»_

Miró una botella de whisky en una mesita alta cerca de los ventanales y corrió hacia ella, llenó un vaso y se lo tomó de un trago, para luego volver a llenarlo y estaba a punto de tomárselo también cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y el peliazul entraba, cerraba y luego la buscaba con la mirada…

**― ¿¡Erza!?** ―Caminó rápido hacia ella― _«¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida?»_― **¿Qué te pasó?** ―Intentó tocarle el brazo pero ella dio dos pasos atrás.

**― ¡No me toques! ¿Me estuviste engañando? ¡Eres un aliado de ella?** ―Lo miró furiosa y se tomó el tragó completo de nuevo.

**― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Explícate?** _― «¿Estaba loca? ¿Y quién demonios le había enseñado a tomar así? No eran muchas personas que el conociese que pudieran tomar whisky de un solo trago»_

**―No te hagas el desentendido…**

**―No me hago el desentendido, de hecho estoy por llamar a una ambulancia.**

**―Claro, claro… entonces respóndeme… **―La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, para luego enfrentarlo decidida con la mirada― **¿Minerva Orlando, es tu prometida? ¡Y no me lo niegues!**

**― ¿Y por qué te lo negaría? De hecho pensé que ya sabias…**

**― ¡Claro que no lo sabía! **

**―No entiendo el problema con eso. ¡De todos modos ya sabias que tenía una prometida y te iba a contar sobre su familia, por eso te pedí que me esperaras un momento!**

**―Por eso me ocultaste su nombre…**

**― ¿Qué? Nunca lo hice… **

**― ¡Dije que no me mientas!** ―La pelirroja lo amenazó con la botella de whisky que aun sostenía en la mano.

**― ¡Por un demonio, Erza! No entiendo que te pasa…** ―Era una situación peligrosa, pero no podía evitar encontrar gracioso que lo amenazase con una botella de alcohol, como pudo evitó reírse por lo absurdo que parecía eso…

**― ¿Ella es la madre de Wendy, no? ¿La madre de tu hija? **

_Y Jellal no aguantó más… _

No le importó la amenaza de la botella y tomó a Erza de las manos y la zarandeó un poco. **― ¡No sé te ocurra jamás decir esa estupidez de nuevo! ¡De ninguna manera esa culebra podía ser la madre de Wendy! **

Estaba enfadado.

_Muy enfadado… _

Hasta le pareció ver odio en los ojos de él dirigido a ella…

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Erza recobrará su sensatez…

**― ¡No, no me odies!** ―Una súplica escapó sin querer de sus labios…

Jellal la miró sorprendido _«¿Odiarla a ella?»_

_Eso era imposible._

La jaló y la abrazó fuertemente hasta que sintió que se calmaba por completo…

Sin soltarla suspiró hondo y le habló suavemente…

**―Jamás podría odiarte, mujer histérica… ¡Pero por un demonio dime qué diablos te pasó o tendré que hacerte tomar todo ese whisky como si fuese un chupón para que me cuentes!** ―La escuchó contener una risa y él se relajó― **¿Y bien, necesitare del whisky?** ―La escuchó suspirar hondo y negar con la cabeza mientras se separaba un poco.

**―Lo siento…** ―Inhaló profundamente de nuevo, tanto para calmarse como para disfrutar el aroma del peliazul…

**―Si quieres que te perdone, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó…**

**―Yo… Tú… ¿Tú quieres a Minerva? **

**―La quiero… **

La pelirroja se tensó y sintió que las piernas le fallaron, sintió un nudo en el pecho...

―…**bien lejos de mi vida, la quiero acabar, a ella y a toda su asquerosa familia… Si nunca mencioné su nombre es porque me causa nauseas… ¿Pero ahora dime, qué demonios con esa pregunta? ¿Ya sabias que ese es mi objetivo?**

**―Yo… yo…** _―«¡No la quería…! Por supuesto… ¡Nadie en esa familia la quería! Eso ella lo había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo»_ El nudo que sentía se deshizo y casi cae al piso del alivió si no fuese porque Jellal aún la abrazaba.

**―Sabes, también tengo unas botellas de ron, solo dímelo y te las doy para que puedas hablar…**

**― ¡Idiota!** –Esta vez no pudo evitar reír y lo abrazó más. _«¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, Erza!?»_ Se regañó mentalmente por estar actuando como una niña tonta…

**―Bien, parece que volviste…** ―Se agachó y le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas para cargarla en lo que la soñadora de Lucy _llamaría ¨Estilo princesa¨_

**―Hey, Jellal… espera ¿Qué haces?**

**―Esto parece que va para largo, y no me pienso quedar de pie… **

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡¿Y qué tal!? **¡¿Se les resolvieron todas las dudas!?** xDD

Si no, no se preocupen, el siguiente cap traerá más respuestas… Son necesarias para avanzar y finalizar. .o.

El cap **final de 19 Sai** lo subiré e días… iba a **esperar para subirlo junto** a éste, pero naaa… mejor lo subo en unos días. xD

Oh, por cierto, puse el **link de la gargantilla del cap anterior en mi perfil**, por si les interesa verla, no recordaba que en ff no se puede dar copy/paste **¡Gracias a Sonatika Chan por recordármelo!** D:

¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! ¿Qué dicen**? ¿Me lo cuentan?** xD

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**JBadillodavila:** Gracias mil por tu apoyo, y tienes razón aunque fuese de manera extraña tenía que incluir el Aye… xD

**ShivisDivis:** OMG! xDDD Ya te hice retroceder en años. Jellal y Laxus son muy sobreprotectores, y me encanta sacar a relucir esas cualidades. EwE ¡Viva el espinoje y los lentes del sol!

Ya ves, ese Jellal es un pillo y terminó ahí bien acostándote… ¡Que muchachito! xD Fue premio para Jellal y regalo para vos. 2x1 (?) xD

Sí, tendremos el cap sobre la boda de esos dos, eso es más que fijo, será un cap importante, o eso creo. (?) La peque Asuka aún no existe, pero puede que aparezca en un futuro epílogo…Ya ves, ya voy pensando en el final del fic, por eso ya descubrimos algunas cosas y en el siguiente habrán más cosas reveladas, pero poco a poco, como debe ser, se irán respondiendo… owo

Lo de la hija… bueno… ¡No todo es lo que parece! Solo puedo decir eso… :x Y espero que te haya gustado la hija, yo la adoro. xD

PD: ¡Yeeeey! Me encantó dedicarle ese espacio a Happy, no dudes que aparecerá más.x3 OMG! ¡14 Perritos! ¡Que hogar tan lleno de amor! ¡Que genial! *-*

PD2: De hecho, si… Una pequeña aparición tendrán, ya que son muchos y bueno… es difícil, pero sí aparecerán, ya que son parte importante de Lucy, por así decirlo… Y Plue también, aunque será posiblemente hasta el epilogo… Igual, puede aparecer antes, aunque tengo el bosquejo del fic hasta el final, aún hay cosas que pueden cambiar un poco…

PD3: Please, do not pee in your pants… xDD

Beshos y abashes! OwO /

¡GRACIAS MIL POR TUS GENIALES REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS Y APOYO! t.t7

**Itachi Akihiko****:** ¡Cuidado al caer! DD: OMG! Lo sé, lo sé, la vida da giros extraños y oculta más secretos misteriosos. EwE No te preocupes, Mira sabe absolutamente todo de su pikachu, si es que lo tiene bien entrenado. xDD La parte de espionaje fue mi favorita al escribir, nada mejor que un buen día de espionaje. xDD

Claro que habrá explicación del porqué del ¨Titania" Jellal no se quedará con la duda. xD

¡Gracias por tus opiniones y por disfrutar leyendo! T,T7

**Anmona Annima:** ¡Awwww! Haces que me ponga roja… o/o ¡Muchas gracias!

Me alegra que sigas la historia y me alegra el doble saber de tus opiniones y de tus ataques de fangirlismo. ¡Una más con la que compartir la pasión Jerza! eoe)9 ¡Jajjaja! xDD Me alegra hacerlos reír y haberlos troleado un poquitín. xDD Fue algo que no pude evitar. xDDDD Pero ya acá el nombre salió a la luz. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por al apoyo! Y me alegra saber que esta historia es leída por gente amante del Jerza. Espero que este cap no te defraude… .o.7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** ¡Jajjaja! xDD Pues ya ves, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas (?) Y misterios… EwE No era mi intención trolear… bueno si… si lo era. xDD

Y pues, acá está, la niña… y si ella es preciosa. ¿Qué tal? D: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, y de nuevo ¡Gracias de corazón por el apoyo! Espero que este cap también te guste… .o.7

**Erzychan:** ¡Me alegra que no te aburriera el cap! Lo menos que quería era terminar dividiéndolo. D: Y espero que con este cap las cosas interesantes aumenten. EwE

No sabes lo alegre que me ponen que se reían por la parte de la comedia, es como mi meta principal. T.T)b Muchas gracias por dejármelo saber…

Lo sé, lo sé… el Jerza es tan…. Awwwwwwwwwww…. (Se deshace en suspiros…)

¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te gustase este cap…! .o.7

**Sonatika San:** ¡Jajaja! Solo seguí el estilo un tanto trol de Mashi (?) Naaa, la prometida es la misma que ideé desde el principio del fic, es necesario que sea ella. OwO Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, a pesar de ser un cap largo fue más fácil de escribir que muchos de los anteriores. xD ¡Me alegra que te gustara el cap y espero que te gustase este también!

PD: ¡SIIII! ¡Lo olvidé! Dx Tonta yo… pasa que del cel si se puede y yo suelo leer fanfics del cel… DDx ¡Me disculpo! Por si acaso puse el link en mi perfil… ¡Gracias mil por avisarme! ToT7

**AmeliaCipri:** ¡NO NO NO ME MATES! ¡Jaajajjaja! xDD Pero fue algo inevitable de hacer. xDD Ya en este cap, el nombre de la prometida salió a la luz. Cuando el cap esté tan bueno como Jellal me daré por satisfecha con mi vida. ¡Jajaja! :Okno: xD ¡Ay, demonios! No sabes lo que me hace reír cuando me cuentan cosas así, ¡jajaja! xDD Espero que no te lleguen a retar los profesores por eso. xDDDDD No te preocupes, ya habrán más limones, te lo aseguro. EwE Lo de la hija, chan chan chan… ya lo verás… en el próximo cap se revelarán más cosas necesarias para avanzar y llegar al final, poco a poco todo sale a la luz…. Dx Erza tiene 24 y Jellal 25… son jóvenes, sexys e inteligentes. A,A

Eso no lo tienes que dudar, el trasero de Jellal es totalmente virgen. ¡Jajajja! xDD No podría ser de otra manera, a menos de que haga un Gender Bender y Erza fuese hombre, ahí no habría castidad que salve el trasero de Jellal. ¡Jajajaj! Ay… Que cosas escribo… xDDD

Las parejas tendrán sus momentos, ya acá empecé a avanzar con el GaLe, y pronto retomaré el Gruvia. El amor, es amor y Sabastu ama al amor… ¡Oh, sí!

De nuevo, un placer fangirlear con vos, me hace sentir que vivo el cap desde otra perspectiva, muchísimas gracias y espero que hallas disfrutado también de este cap! .o.7

¡VIVA EL JERZA! ¡VIVA EL AMOUR! ¡Y VIVAN TUS REVIEWS TAN FANGIRL! QoQ7

**Keila Scarlet:** ¡Jajaja! No,no Jellal no es gay. No podría con algo así. D: xDDD Lo de la pequeña, pues ya verás. ¡Jojo! Bueno, habrán otras escenas lemon, pero todo a su debido tiempo, en su debida medida…¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, tanto a vos como a tu amiga! Espero te guste este cap…

**Milka:** Bueno, acá averiguarás sobre la niña… no sufras… D: Sí, ocupaba alargar ese cap para empezar a destapar algunos secretos porque la historia necesita avanzar para poder terminar. U,U No te preocupes por la niña, no quiero dar spoilers, así que diré, no te preocupes. EwE ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste el cap… .o.7

**DanaLovesOhana:** ¡Jajajaja! xDDD Te aseguró que Mira y Erza se la han planteado muchas veces. Espero que te guste el cap. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Stef-chan:** ¡Jajaja! Me alegre que te gustara, a mí me encantó escribir sobre la parte del espionaje. xD

La niña… pues acá hay más info sobre la pequeña. X3

No te tortures, acá está la conti. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por comentar! NwN7

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	19. Calidez

**¡Hola!** Segunda actualización del mes. (Ya saben que son **dos al mes** xD) Y, hace unos días **finalicé 19 Sai.** ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Ya saben! ¡Cuando pase de **los 150 reviews** un **nuevo One Shot** de regalo escribiré! Este vez es probable que sea **un Gruvia**. :x En fin, los dejo leer tranquilos… **.o. /**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro –Quiero Más Jerza- Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narrador

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

* * *

**~Calidez~**

* * *

Ya casi iniciaba el verano, por lo que las noches eran más cortas y cálidas de lo usual, pero la calidez que dos personas sentían en ese momento dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Heartfilia no se debía en lo absoluto al cambio próximo de estación, aunque si se debía a un cambio…

_Un cambio que esas dos personas aún no notaban._

**― ¿Entonces me vas a contar?** ―El chico peliazul dueño de esa cálida habitación le hablaba tranquilamente a la mujer pelirroja que descansaba acostada en el sofá y con su cabeza en el regazo del chico.

**― ¿Vas a dejar que me siente?** ―Sonrojada la pelirroja lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**―No, ya te dije que no. Ahora habla o te quedaras aquí toda la noche. **―Le dio un golpecito suave al ceño fruncido de la pelirroja y añadió― **Nada de ceños fruncidos… Me lo debes por amenazarme con mi propio whisky.** ―Hizo una falsa cara de resentido esperando que la pelirroja hablara. Desde que la tomó en brazos y la acostó en el sofá recargándola en su regazo había pasado una media hora y ella aún no le había dicho nada de porque había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo.

**―Hummm… ¡Eres muy persistente!**

**―Sí, si lo soy. Y lo sabes desde hace bastante, así que no atrases las cosas y habla, pelirroja. **

**―Mandón… **

**―Terca.**

**― ¿No te vas a comer tu postre?**

**― ¿Intentas cambiar el tema?**

**―Zorro astuto…**

**― ¡Ja! Y con orgullo… ¡Habla!**

**―No es que no quiera es qué…** ―Suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se pasó el brazo por sobre su cara, estar acostada en el regazo del peliazul la ponía nerviosa y ver su cara desde esa posición no era algo bueno para su ritmo cardiaco― **No sé por dónde empezar… **

**― ¿Qué tal por el principio? **

**― ¡Oh, qué propuesta tan llena de inteligencia…! **

**― ¡Oh, mirad! ¡La dama ha usado sarcasmo! Parece que la damisela ha vuelto en sí.** ―Habló teatralmente mientras le jalaba una mejilla a la pelirroja, la miró sonreír divertida y tuvo el impulso de tirarse sobre esos labios suaves y besarlos, pero en su lugar carraspeó con una nueva idea― **Entonces, ¿Qué le parece a la bella dama si le hago preguntas?**

**―Hmm… No suena mal, pero si no quiero contestar algo, no lo contestaré…**

**―Suena justo.**

**―Entonces comienza con el interrogatorio, caballero…**

**―Si tanto insistes, bien, veamos… ¿Le gusta a la dama cómo beso?** ―No esperaba que le respondiera, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo, no era por arrogante pero estaba muy seguro que la respuesta era afirmativa.

**― ¡Fernandes!** _―«¿Qué demonios preguntaba? Acaso quería causarle un infarto…» _**―Primer strike, dos más y me voy.**

**― ¡Copiado, capitana! Hora de ponerse serio…** ―Tomó aire y preguntó― **¿Cómo te diste cuenta que esa mujer era mi prometida?** ―Ya no había diversión en su voz, era serio, seco y frio.

**―El video que grabaste con mi móvil, lo vi cuando fuiste a dejar a Wendy.**

**― ¿Y lo primero que pensaste fue que yo estaba aliado con ella y qué te ocultaba su nombre por alguna especie de complot?**

**―Bueno, yo… No sé, me pareció sospechoso… **

**― ¿Sospechoso que justo grabará a la persona que supuestamente te quería ocultar con tu propio teléfono? Claro… **

**― ¡Ya sé que fue estúpido…! **―Se sentía mal por no haber visto algo tan evidente, y le dolía ese tono de voz seco con la que él le hablaba... **― Lo siento, no tengo excusa… **―Entonces sintió como él le apretaba la nariz**― ¡¿Q…que… qué haces!?** ―Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados y tapados por miedo a verlo enojado con ella.

**― ¡Es tu castigo, bruja! Ahora ya estás perdonada.** ―Le jaló la mejilla de nuevo y preguntó― **¿Por qué te molestó verla a ella en el video? ¿Qué te hizo?**

**―Ella…** ―Se mordió el labio inferior un poco insegura pero un poco mejor al escuchar como el tono del peliazul se había suavizado. Le costaba contar eso, a nadie se lo había contado del todo, lo veía como una cuenta pendiente que tenía que resolver por sí misma.

**― ¡No pienses que mordiéndote el labio para provocarme hará que deje el tema de lado…!** ―Interrumpió el peliazul con un falso tono de indignación.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír y con esa risa se le fueron esos temores que evitaban contarle todo a él…

_«Sé que voy a ocupar de su ayuda, y el también ocuparía la de ella, además, se suponía que eran amigos… ¿No?» _

―**Ella y su padre hundieron mi carrera y la de una amiga, me vetaron en toda universidad cercana, congelaron mis títulos, y estuvieron a punto de quitarle hasta la casa a mis padres, el dinero… ¡Querían dejarme en la calle y no les importó meter a mi familia en eso!** ―No pudo evitar que las lágrimas de frustración se escaparan de sus ojos y resbalaran por su cara a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos con su brazo, sintió como el peliazul la levantaba poco a poco, la sentaba en sus piernas y la abrazaba contra su pecho, sin decirle nada él comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarla, y ella no pudo evitar llorar como una niña y aferrarse a él, a su calidez.

_Era la primera vez que se sentía tan segura desde hacía mucho tiempo, y por eso no pudo evitar mostrar esas lágrimas contenidas._

Jellal no dijo nada, dejó que ella se calmara entre sus brazos, y sintiéndola hipar por el llanto y sujetar su camisa con fuerza no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que ella acababa de contarle, los Orlando no solo la arruinaron como profesional sino que querían destruir hasta a la familia de la pelirroja…

_No sabía que podría, pero sintió aún más odio por ellos… _

Erza no sé dio cuenta cuanto había llorado, pero de un momento a otro ya no tenía más lagrimas que soltar, el peso que durante tanto tiempo había sentido sólo aumentar sobre sus hombros había desaparecido y en lugar de ello, una sensación de buen presagio la invadió.

_Tal vez era porque ahora tenía un apoyo… y eso le pareció invaluable… _

Respiró una vez más la fragancia que emanaba del pecho del peliazul y se separó un poco evitando verlo a la cara, se sentía una idiota por llorar de esa manera y por haberlo acusado de ser aliado de esa familia. **―Yo… lo lamento… **―Fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz apenas audible a causa del llanto previo.

**―Si te vas a disculpar de nuevo, al menos mírame…** ―Lo evadía de nuevo y se disculpaba otra vez. _«¿Qué no se supone que eran amigos?»_

**―Yo…** ―El peliazul tenía razón, debía hablar de frente. Subió la mirada hasta esos ojos color chocolate y se quedó perdida viéndolos, no sabía si era a causa de las lágrimas que empañaban su vista, pero le pareció ver en ellos un sentimiento tan profundo y puro que tembló sin entender por qué.

**―Tu… no tienes por qué disculparte…** ―El peliazul no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos, se sentía tan bien estar así, subió su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja y le terminó de quitar unas lágrimas que aún las recorrían, aunque le pareció que se veía tierna con la nariz y los ojos rojos, no se comparaba con lo hermosa que se veía al sonreír, esas lágrimas debían de desaparecer**― ¿Somos amigos, recuerdas? Y ahora también aliados.** ―Tomó unos cabellos húmedos que tenía en su rostro y los colocó tras su oreja, fue como romper un hechizo, la pelirroja dejó de verlo a los ojos…

**― ¿Aliados?** ―Apenas entendía por lo nublada que tenía la mente al sentirlo tocar su rostro con sus gentiles y fuertes manos.

**―No es obvio, pelirroja. Nuestro enemigo es el mismo.**

**―No tienes que arriesgar tus planes para ayudarme…**

**―No tengo, eso es verdad, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Además ¿Desde que me diste esa información estábamos juntos en esto, no? **

**― ¡Cierto!** ―Se libró a una velocidad apabullante del abrazo del peliazul y se puso de pie― **¿Has leído lo que te di?**

**― ¿Eh?** ―El joven estaba notando que se sentía mejor cuando tenía a la pelirroja en los brazos.

**― ¡La información! ¿Ya la leíste?**

**―No, no del todo. Esa iba a ser mi prioridad hoy, pero después de salir de tu cuarto, me bañé, leí superficialmente y después bajé para desayunar, fue cuando mi tía me pidió que te llevara en mi auto…**

**―Oh bien, no la necesitaras…**

**― ¿No? **

**―No, la información que ocupas no está ahí… La información importante sobre los Orlando, la tengo en otro lugar.** ―Lo miró con una sonrisa que implicaba que tenía un plan, o algo parecido― **Tal vez ahora pueda usar esa información sin problemas…**

**― ¿A qué te refieres?** ―De pronto él también se sintió emocionado.

**―Es solo una idea que tengo… Pero aún tengo que comprobar algunas cosas… **

**― ¡¨_Tenemos_¨! **―Recalcó el peliazul―**Tenemos que comprobar algunas cosas…** ―La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dándole a entender que debía corregirse.

**―Sí, si… ¡Tenemos!** ―Puso los ojos en blanco intentando parecer fastidiada, pero estaba lejos de sentirse así, estaba emocionada, alegre…

**― ¡Vaya! Ya me estaba preparando para otra discusión hasta que aceptaras…**

**―Bueno, ya sabes, no soy tan terca como cierta persona le dijo a una niña…**

**―Estoy seguro que Wendy se dio cuenta de eso sola, y no solo por lo que yo dije.** –Le sonrió altanero, provocándola.

**―Pues estoy segura que la pequeña Wen…¡Oh no!** ―Con cara de preocupada se sentó de nuevo en el sofá junto al peliazul y le tomó las manos entre las de ella― **¿Crees que deba ir y pedirle perdón a Wendy? ¿Cómo pude pensar que una niña tan linda, dulce y amable fuese hija de… bueno, eso que dije?**

**― ¡Quieres dejar de ser tan dramática, mujer!** ―Por un momento se asustó cuando ella le tomó de las manos de manera tan desesperada― **Lo que no sabe no puede hacerle daño, no le digas nada sobre eso a la pequeña. **

**― ¿Seguro?**

**―Sí, no te preocupes.**

**―Entonces perdóname tú, como su padre, recibe las disculpas… También te ofendí a ti… **

**―Ya te perdoné hace rato… **―La miró con ojos algo traviesos y sonrió socarrón formando el hoyuelo en su mejilla que tanto ponía nerviosa a la pelirroja**― Mejor dime una cosa, Erza… ¿Acaso piensas que yo si soy lo suficientemente ¨lindo¨, ¨dulce¨ y ¨amable¨ como para ser el padre de Wendy? **

**― ¿Ehhhh?** ―No pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como su cabello.

**―Nada de ¨_Ehhh_¨ se sincera pelirroja… ¿Lo piensas verdad?** ―Como sintió que ella estaba por soltar sus manos, el peliazul las sostuvo y la acercó más, poniéndola más nerviosa, y haciéndola que inhalara con fuerza. _«Está a punto de golpearme y negarlo todo»_ Pensó divertido el peliazul.

_Era divertido pelear de esa manera con ella._

**―Sí, lo pienso…** ―Y con la mirada reflejando toda la sinceridad de esa respuesta logró hacer que el peliazul se pusiese tan rojo como ella.

Y es que el peliazul nunca creyó que ella diría algo así, ni que existiese una mirada que lo pudiese derretir por dentro...

Jellal Fernandes nunca se había sentido tan halagado, avergonzado y orgulloso por algo, y por eso tuvo que soltar una de las manos de la pelirroja y taparse avergonzado la cara.

Acción que hizo que la pelirroja sintiera como su corazón se llenaba de ternura al verlo actuar como un niño tímido y no pudo evitar reírse por esa situación que le parecía tan irreal, lo que hizo que el peliazul se quitara la mano de la cara y la mirara con reproche.

**― ¡No me mires así! Me pediste sinceridad… ¡Jajajaja! Creo que tu hija también heredó algo de su ternura de ti…** ―Con su mano libre le despeinó el cabello al peliazul como si fuese un niño pequeño.

**― ¡Lo estás disfrutando demasiado, pelirroja!** ―Dijo con un puchero haciendo que ella se riera más― **Pero me parece que yo debo sincerarme también… **―Tomó la mano que le revolvía el cabello y la detuvo― **Wendy no es mi hija realmente…**

**― ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero ella te dijo… y a tu primo le dijo… pensé que ustedes dos…** ―No podía ni hilvanar una frase completa debido a la sorpresa.

**― ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Quiénes?** ―La miró no seguro de querer saber a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

**―Yo pensé que… Ustedes… Bueno, tú y tu primo ¿No son pareja?**

Ahora el turno de abrir los ojos como platos y quedar atónito fue del peliazul…

**― ¿No lo son? ¿¡Hey, Jellal!? ¡Jellal! ¡Oye! **

El peliazul parpadeó al escuchar a la pelirroja llamarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

_«¿Cuantas veces había tenido que tranquilizarse en todo ese día que pasó con ella a la par? ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta…!»_

**-¡Hey, Fernandes! Oye no te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de relac… **

_«Oh, no bruja mal pensada… ¡Eso si no lo voy a aguantar!»_

Y antes de que la pelirroja le diese su apoyo por un supuesto amorío no solo homosexual sino que con su primo, la calló… con sus labios.

La pegó más así mismo y le mordió el labio inferior para intensificar más el beso y dejarle claro que él no tenía ningún interés en los hombres; ella, nerviosa al principio, respondió con un gemido y abrió la boca permitiéndole a su lengua entrar y explorar con deleite dentro, recibiéndole agradada entre gemidos suaves y suspiros, le soltó las manos y tomándola de la cintura, y como si ella no pesase nada, la sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, acariciando los costados de la pelirroja seductora, haciéndola temblar, volviéndola loca por más, pero sin dárselo…

Fue cuando ella se restregó en su regazo que el peliazul sintió el peligro de perder el control así que la dejó de besar, recibiendo a cambió un gruñido de insatisfacción de la pelirroja.

**― ¿Aún… aun sigues pensando que entre mi primo y yo hay algo? **―Con la respiración entrecortada pero la voz firme y un poco molesta la retó con la mirada― **¿Dime? ¿Cuántas indirectas tengo que decirte para que dejes de pensar de manera tan torcida sobre mí? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¿Qué más tengo que hacerte para que entiendas que eres tú, una mujer, quién me pone como un puberto lleno de hormonas? ¡Dímelo!** ―Le atrapó con sus labios el labio inferior a una pelirroja contrariada y se lo jaló con ansias para luego soltarlo― **¡Por qué si no me dices que es lo que quieres que te haga para probártelo estoy dispuesto a intentar con todas las maneras que conozco!** ―La miró a los ojos y vio el mismo brillo que tenían los de él, le sonrió arrogante esperando la respuesta.

**―E…ella te dijo papá y a él mamá… ¿Qué querías que pensara?** ―Los ojos de él se habían oscurecido pero tenían un brillo salvaje, la pelirroja se preguntó si los de ella estaban igual.

**―Por supuesto que NO en una relación incestuosa…**

**―Pero… **

No la dejó terminar, de nuevo le devoró la boca y ella no tardó en devolverle la pasión del beso y él se separó de nuevo…

**―¨_Pero_¨ siempre un ¨_Pero_¨** ―Dijo el peliazul― **Sabes, dejemos las palabras para después, ahora necesitas pruebas.** ―Le sonrió de manera engreída― **Así que solo cállate y bésame, no permitiré que vuelvas a tener dudas… ―**Y la vio sonrojarse más y morderse el labio.

_Fue el único permiso que necesitó…_

Una vez más el peliazul la alzó en sus brazos, se levantó, apagó las luces y la llevó hasta su cama de suaves sabanas negras, donde la luna les daba toda la luz que necesitaban, la tendió con suavidad sobre las sabanas y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, con los manos apoyadas a cada lado del rostro de la pelirroja sin ponerle nada de su peso encima, la pelirroja lo miraba expectante y sonrojada, el bajó su boca hasta sus labios y la besó con calma, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo.

_Y esa mujer de cabello escarlata demostró ser apasionada…_

Ya que no tardó en comenzar con la batalla de lenguas y rodearle el cuello con sus delicados brazos para acercarlo más a ella, acción que hizo al peliazul sonreír sobre sus labios y dejarse llevar al convencerse de que ella también estaba tan deseosa como él…

Se apoyó solo en uno de sus antebrazos y dejó la otra mano para acariciar libremente las deliciosas curvas de esa hechicera intoxicante, pasó de su cintura a la pierna, de la pierna subió de nuevo hasta arriba, acariciando delicadamente el costado de uno de sus pechos y haciéndola gemir contra su boca…

_Necesitaba más de ella…_

Abandonó con dificultad los dulces labios de la mujer y bajó a su cuello dejando húmedos besos por donde pasaba, su mejilla, su mandíbula, mordió cerca de donde el pulso de la pelirroja se hacia más notorio y ella se arqueó para él tan deliciosamente que el no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, llevó su mano libre al suéter verde de la pelirroja y bajó la cremallera con delicadeza y se extrañó al sentir la piel de ella desnuda tan pronto, dejó de lamer el cuello de la mujer para observar la razón y el deseo aumentó al ver como ella solo llevaba un sostén de encaje negro bajó ese abrigo delicado. **―Bruja tentadora. **―Susurró encantado y bajó de nuevo su boca, pero esta vez besó en medio de los pechos de ella, para luego bajar con su lengua por su vientre plano, y besar tiernamente su ombligo, la pelirroja rió y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia arriba, a atender de nuevo su boca con sus labios y él lo hizo gustoso…

La ojicafé aprovechó para actuar también.

_Ella tenía y exigía el derecho a ver…_

Aprovechó que él se le comía la boca y llevó sus manos hacia el cuerpo de ese apuesto hombre para abrir su camisa, estaba forcejeando con el primer botón cuando él le apretó uno de sus pechos con tan exquisita fuerza y necesidad que ella terminó arrancando el primer y segundo botón de la negra camisa del peliazul por la estremecedora sorpresa al sentirlo, el culpable descarado solo rió complacido y dirigió sus expertos labios de nuevo a su cuello, dejándola batallar con los demás botones que terminó de soltar más rápido de lo que se creyó capaz, luego pasó sus manos por sobre la piel desnuda de ese hombre con ojos de chocolate, sintiendo su torso trabajado y esos malditos abdominales tan bien marcados…

_«¡Debería ser ilegal estar tan bueno y usar camisa!»_

Pensó la pelirroja mientras ahora bajaba hasta el cinturón y lo abría con una maestría que hasta ese momento desconocía tener, por su parte el peliazul respondía colando su mano bajó el sostén y amasando su pecho, haciéndola gemir y arquearse hacía su mano, momento que aprovechó él para colar también, la mano por su espalda y soltar el broche del sostén, mientras ella por fin lograba abrir los botones del pantalón y comenzaba a bajarle la bragueta, acariciando sin querer la dura y eminente erección del peliazul…

_Haciéndolo gruñir excitado a él… _

_Haciéndola sentir, poderosa y confiada a ella… _

Sonrió traviesa mientras el besaba de nuevo su cuello y volvió a acariciar la zona baja del chico ganando como respuesta otro gruñido y que dejara su cuello para mirarla con ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria…

_Retadores…_

Formó una sonrisa que ella sabía era de venganza y bajó con su seductora boca hacia sus pechos, le subió el sostén dejándolos descubiertos y le chupó sin misericordia uno de sus pezones, una y otra vez, lamió y mordió con delicadeza mientras su otra mano se ocupaba de masajear su otro pecho, preparándolo para cuando su boca experta decidiese hacer el cambio…

**― ¡Oh… Jellal!** ―Enredó sus dedos entre las mechas sedosas y azules del cabello del experto hombre que la mantenía gimiendo. **―Ummmm…** ―Suspiraba extasiada buscando aún más de ese placer, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, quería ser una con él, quería sentir todo ese éxtasis por cada parte de su cuerpo.

El peliazul disfrutaba lamiendo, mordiendo y besando los suaves, cremosos y abundantes pechos de la pelirroja, no recordaba sentirse alguna vez más extasiado oyendo a una mujer gemir, era como si el placer de ella multiplicase por diez el placer que él también sentía, y no podía aguantar mucho más, suficiente había aguantado todo ese tiempo queriendo hacerla suya.

_Como aquella vez en esa misma cama…_

_O ese mismo día en el auto… _

Con cierta renuencia dejó los pechos de la pelirroja, y se separó de ella escuchando como la mujer se quejaba en sollozos necesitados de más, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó mirando esos ojos cafés ansiosos. **―No… no desesperes, pelirroja, pero aún hay mucha tela entre nosotros.** ―Y al terminar de hablar le quitó el suéter y el sostén tirándolos bien lejos mientras la aprovechada de la pelirroja lo abrazaba y le mordía el cuello haciéndolo gruñir placentero.

_Ella aprendía rápido…_

Pero el peliazul la volvió a acostar y mientras le deshacía la trenza delicadamente con una mano le lamía el otro seno con ansia. **―Me gusta tu cabello suelto…** ―Fue lo que le dijo al terminar de soltarle la sedosa cabellera escarlata y quitarse de sobre ella, la pelirroja estaba por quejarse cuando en la penumbra de la excitación se dio cuenta que él estaba forcejeando con los zapatos, así que decidió copiar su ejemplo y con ayuda de sus pies se quitó las zapatillas de dormir que tenía, luego el peliazul se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer mandándolos lejos, quedando solo con la camisa desabrochada y abierta…

_La ojicafé trago grueso al mirarlo despeinado, sudoroso y perfecto… _

Ella misma llevó sus manos a sus propios pantalones sueltos de yoga pero él la detuvo y con voz ronca se lo dejó bien claro… **―Yo me ocupo de esto…** ―Y de un solo tirón la dejó sin nada más encima, ella estaba totalmente desnuda y dispuesta para él, quien se quitó la camisa y la tiró junto con los pantalones y las bragas de la ojicafé, sin perder tiempo, se colocó en medio de las piernas de la pelirroja, bajando sus labios hacia la entrada de ella; que como comprobó al darle un despacioso y atormentante beso en su sexo, estaba totalmente húmeda y lista, le besó de nuevo y lamió delicadamente su centro de placer, logrando que ella apretara las sabanas negras en sus manos, retorciéndose de placer, sonrojada y brillante de sudor por su toque, por un momento pensó seguirla atormentando más…

_Ella era deliciosa…_

Quería seguir probándola y extasiarse en su sabor, pero al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios hinchados, junto con algunos gemidos entrecortados decidió dejarlo para otro día y subió a su boca y la besó con avidez, haciéndola probar su propio sabor.

_Excitándola con la esencia de su ser…_

Subió una mano al pecho izquierdo de ella masajeándolo y con la otra mano, acarició su pierna derecha, haciéndola subirla hasta su cadera, dándole espacio para por fin hundirse en ella…

**―Jellal… ammm… Je…llal… **

No aguantó un gemido más y entró en ella suavemente, era tan deliciosamente estrecha que se tuvo que controlar para no entrar por completo de una vez, gruñó cuando ella movió su cadera pidiendo más y besándola con ardor decidió que ella era la que mandaba y él sin duda debía obedecerla…

Entró por completo en ella con un movimiento rápido y la hermosa mujer gritó extasiada, arqueándose para sentirlo por completo, llevando su otra pierna a la cadera y encerrándolo a él ahí…

Las embestidas se hicieron presentes, saliendo cada vez más de ella para entrar aún más profundo, sintiendo sus labios arder al ser mordidos por la chica, lo que lo incentivaba a aumentar la rapidez, una y otra vez siguió saliendo de la pelirroja para hundirse de nuevo, sintiendo que se perdía con cada sensación que le daba cada penetración, las manos de ella que antes acariciaban los músculos de su bien ejercitada espalda, ahora clavaban sus uñas tratando de contener el placer, pero él no quería eso, quería que ella se dejara llevar, así que la embistió más rápido haciendo crujir la cama al compás del choque húmedo de sus caderas…

**―Je..llal… ahhh… … ummmm**

**―Er…za…** ―Le susurró con dificultad el peliazul mientras la penetraba profundamente** ― Solo se mía, Erza….** ―Y la embistió una vez más mientras sentía la exquisita cavidad húmeda de la pelirroja contraerse para él, llevando, en una explosión conjunta y placentera a ambos amantes a un paraíso compartido lleno de sensaciones que nunca creyeron poder sentir...

**-0-**

Las papas se habían acabado, y era la cuarta orden que pedían, se habían puesto a hablar de tantas cosas que las horas y la comida pasaron entre ellos sin darse cuenta.

**― ¿Entonces tuviste un novio y no te satisfizo?** ―El pelinegro levantó juguetón su ceja llena de piercings mientras bebía expectante por la respuesta, su sexta cerveza.

**― ¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ!? Yo… yo… no dije eso…** ―Escupió su refresco de nuevo al vaso al escuchar la pregunta del pelinegro. Si bien era cierto que le había contado que desde el colegio no había tenido otro novio y que tampoco le había interesado tener otro, pero nunca le habló de cosas íntimas_. "Jamás le contaría algo así"_

**― ¡Oh, vamos Levy Chan!** ―Le dijo burlón mientras ponía la cerveza en la mesa y le pasaba una servilleta― **No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, aunque yo si soy un genio, como ya lo sabes, pero solo hay que ver como hablas de él y como dices que ni te importó terminar y luego solo pensaste en estudiar… Si ese hombre te hubiese hecho sentir algo, sonarías al menos con un poco de añoranza, pero no es así…**

**―Eso no quiere decir que él y yo… **

**―Bueno, esos es fácil de averiguar…**

**― ¿Qué?**

**―Levy Chan, ¿Además de enana, eres virgen?**

**― ¡NO SOY ENANA!** ―Golpeó el vaso contra la mesa botando parte de su contenido…

**― ¡Gee Hee! Ves, no negaste lo de no ser virgen, justo lo que esperaba de ti, desde el principio me di cuenta de que eres una mujer sincera.** ―El ojirubí levantó una mano y llamó al mesero― **Trae dos tequilas, esta linda mujer y yo vamos a brindar.** ―Fue lo que dijo al mesero cuando llegó.

**― ¿Te…tequila? ¿Bri…brindar? **

**― ¡Gee Hee! Por supuesto, vamos a brindar por malas experiencias que se convertirán en mejores.**

**― ¿En mejores? **

**―Ya entenderás…** ―Y con una sonrisa misteriosa y su mirada fija en ella los encontró el mesero quien les puso dos cuartos de limón y un shot de licor ámbar con sal alrededor del cristal, al frente de cada uno.

**―No entiendo…** ―Lo miró con un puchero y una mirada llena de sospecha inquieta.

**―Ya entenderás, dije que de eso me encargó yo… ¡Ahora a brindar, mujer!**

**―Pero es que…** ―Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el ojirubí ya la había llamado en tres ocasiones mujer

_«¿Será que él no la veía como una niña?»_

**― ¿¡No me digas!?** ―La miró con una falsa sorpresa en el rostro― **¿Eres virgen de tequila? **

**― ¿¡EHHH!**

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJA!** ―El pelinegro soltó una estruendosa carcajada al verla ponerse tan roja― **Me refiero a que si nunca antes has tomado tequila, Levy Chan…** ―Le alzó de nuevo esa ceja retadora llena de adornos metálicos.

**―Pues… no…** ―Contestó tratando de controlar su sonrojo― **Lucy Chan me ha dicho que tomemos pero… nunca me he atrevido…**

**―Ahhh… ese es tu problema, Levy Chan. De Vez en cuando es bueno dejarse llevar, así encontraras sensaciones que no conocías antes, te sorprenderías, improvisar es algo que te hace mejorar, te lo dice un genio musical.** ―Le cerró un ojo y le pasó el trago― **Ahora, tómatelo de un trago y después chupa el limón. Tu virginidad con el tequila la perderás conmigo…**

**―Es que yo… **_―«¿Qué con ese tono sugerente en ¨La perderás conmigo¨?»_

**―Si no lo tomas por las buenas, haré que te lo tragues por las malas…** ―Amenazó a la peliceleste con su sonrisa de tiburón― **Y deja los pucheros u obtendrás algo peor.**

**― ¿Peor?** ―Entrecerró los ojos. _«¿A qué se refería con ¨Peor¨ y por qué los ojos se le oscurecieron un poco?»_

**― ¡Gee Hee! ¿Quieres saberlo o prefieres tomar el tequila? Yo con los dos estaré más que bien…**

_No, no se lo imaginó… _

No solo los ojos se le oscurecieron, su voz sonaba más ronca… Y la veía de tal manera que los finos vellos de sus brazos se pusieron de punta.

De pronto le estaba costando respirar.

_Levy McGarden se decidió…_

Levantó la copita, la chocó con la del sonriente ojirubí, se tomó el trago y chupó el limón…

Tragó amargo, limón ácido, sensación ardiente bajando por su cuerpo…

_Eso de las nuevas sensaciones no estaba mal… Nada mal…_

**-0-**

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero la verdad no le importaba en absoluto,

_Se sentía tan bien estar acurrucada contra él…_

Pensar que venía por su móvil y terminó todo de esta manera, de verdad que la vida te daba giros extraños para vivir.

_«¿Estará muy cansado?»_

Se preguntó la pelirroja mientras despaciosa y con cuidado se separaba un poco de él y lo miraba a la cara curiosa, el cabello azulado y sedoso desordenado después de haber tenido dos _¿Revolcones?_ juntos, una sonrisa sutil en esos labios suaves y expertos, los ojos cerrados plácidamente, su respiración suave y acompasada…

Se mordió el labio inferior…

_«¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan jodidamente apuesto?»_

Se apoyó en un codo, con la otra mano se acercó a delinear el contorno del rostro del durmiente y sin poder evitarlo le pasó un dedo por sus labios…

_«Varoniles y seductores» _

**― ¡Auch!** ―La boca que la pelirroja delineaba se abrió y mordió el fino dedo con delicadeza, mientras que el fuerte brazo que aún la mantenía sujeta por la cintura la atrajo hacia el fibroso cuerpo masculino en un apretado abrazo.

**― ¡A…tra…pa…da! ―**Respondió el peliazul con voz adormilada y divertida al soltar el dedo de la mujer― **Aunque no es mala forma de despertar…** ―Se acercó a la ojicafé y le dio un suave beso en los labios― **¿Eres tan curiosa que no me dejarás dormir?** ―Se acomodó de costado para verla mejor preguntándose si era justo tener a una mujer tan hermosa, fogosa e inteligente junto a él― **¿O planeas un tercer round?** ―Le sonrió de medio lado con picardía y la escuchó reír y sonrojarse, de pronto se dio cuenta que su risa se había convertido en uno de sus sonidos favoritos y sintió algo raro en su pecho, decidió ignorarlo por el momento mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja.

**―No, no… suena tentador, pero, quiero que me cuentes sobre tu problema, ya escuchaste sobre los míos… Es lo justo…**

**―Sí, es lo justo… **―Y eso también era justo lo que no quería hacer el peliazul en ese momento, mucho menos después de haber vivido esos momentos tan apasionados con la pelirroja, pero, era hora de hablar. Se volvió de espaldas mirando el alto cielorraso blanco de su habitación, respiró hondo y acomodo a la pelirroja en su pecho, con una mano aún en su cintura y la otra en el delicado y suave brazo expuesto que ella había colocado sobre su abdomen. _«Si voy a hablar, al menos lo haré de manera cómoda__»_ y con ese pensamiento comenzó **―La familia Orlando eran socios de mis padres…** ―Prosiguió luego de otra honda respiración― **Y aprovechando eso manipularon el testamento de ellos cuando murieron, yo aún era menor de edad, al final ellos quedaron como albaceas y protectores de mi herencia…**

**― ¿QUÉ?** ―La pelirroja iba a levantarse indignada pero se detuvo al sentir el agarre en su brazo; y entendió de inmediato…

_A él le estaba costando contar eso, y no debía interrumpirlo… _

_«¡Ya tendré tiempo de maldecir a esos malditos_!» Se tranquilizó la pelirroja a ella misma.

―**Al principio no me importó, no me importaba nada desde que ellos murieron, inclusive estaba dispuesto a irme con los Orlando, después de todo ellos eran mis ¨_Protectores_¨ según el testamento, pero mi tía, mi tío y el abuelo Makarov no lo permitieron, al final el testamento los proclamaba como ¨Albaceas y Protectores¨ pero solo de mi herencia, no de mí como persona menor de edad, fue un portillo legal, uno muy pequeño que mi tía; como la gran abogada que es, no desaprovechó, así mis tíos y mi abuelo se aferraron a eso durante dos años, inclusive mi abuelo descuido ciertos negocios de la familia por ello, pero al final el juez falló a nuestro favor y yo me quedé bajo la protección de los Heartfilia, nunca les podré agradecer lo que se merecen por eso… nunca. Me salvaron de vivir un infierno con esa familia…** ―Se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta, pensó que no podía seguir hablando hasta que sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya, acariciándola suavemente, un acto que lo calmó y lo animó a seguir― **Luego de eso, bueno… ¿Puedo saltarme mi etapa depresiva? Prometo… prometo contarte sobre eso otro día…**

**―No te obligaré a contar lo que no quieres… Entiendo que hay cosas difíciles de hablar…** ―Le sostuvo la mano entre la suya y se la apretó con cariño para que continuara.

**―Gracias… No es que no quiera contarlo, es que no quiero hacerlo ahora…** ―Le devolvió el apretón y continuó― **Bien, luego de que superé esa etapa, decidí seguir con mi vida, como hubiesen querido mis padres, terminé mis estudios, comencé con la universidad, al fin y al cabo, el testamento de mis padres me permitiría retomar el control de mi herencia al cumplir los veintiún años, y aunque los Orlando me prohibieron cualquier acercamiento a los negocios de mis padres, que ahora se suponían eran míos, no podían prohibirme acceso al dinero de manutención que estipulaba la ley, no tenía de que quejarme, era cuestión de tiempo y me desharía de esas sanguijuelas…**

**―Pero entonces… ¿Por qué terminaste comprometido con su hija? Tenías todo a tu favor, el mismo testamento, la familia de tus tíos, los Dreyar…** _―«¿Una amenaza directa contra él?»_ Imaginó la ojicafé _«No, no… los Orlando no podrían contra los Heartfilia ni contra los Dreyar» _

**―Siempre tan observadora…** ―Suspiró pesaroso antes de hablar de nuevo. –**Verás, aquí es donde entra Wendy…**

**― ¡¿WENDY!?** ―Casi había brincado de los brazos que la sujetaban.

**-Sí, Wendy es hija de uno de mis mejores amigos de la universidad. La conocí cuando ella tenía casi un año, yo tenía veinte, la mamá de ella, Wendolyn, había muerto en el parto, por eso le pusieron ese nombre a Wendy, en honor a su madre y mi amigo; Ciel… Bueno, el aún no había podido superar su muerte, así que a Wendy la cuidaba su abuelo la mayoría del tiempo en su pueblo natal, mientras que Ciel estudiaba a tiempo completo gracias a una beca, venía de una familia muy humilde y nunca aceptó mi ayuda económica. Cuando estaba por cumplir veintiuno, unos cuatro meses antes, Ciel me contó que estaba por enlistarse en el ejército, decía que tenía que hacer algo con su vida que valiera la pena, aún no superaba la muerte de Wendolyn y no le importaba mucho su hija, traté de persuadirlo pero no pude, se fue y dejó a a la niña con su abuelo; un año después me mandó una carta diciéndome que había sido muy herido salvando a uno de sus compañeros y que no estaba seguro de poder regresar, me pidió que cuidara de su padre y de la pequeña Wendy… ―**No se dio cuenta en que momento había empezado a apretar tan fuerte la mano de la pelirroja, se disculpó de inmediato al darse cuenta, no había medido su fuerza.

**―No es nada, no es nada…** ―Lo tranquilizó con voz extraña la pelirroja― **No te preocupes… ¿Pero Jellal… tú amigo, él…?**

**―Sí, murió… **―Dijo con voz calma acariciando la mano de la pelirroja con cariño en modo de disculpa― **E inmediatamente me reuní con su padre y con la pequeña Wendy de dos años, que era una niña muy inquieta y sonriente, por cierto.** ―Sonrió recordando― **Le dije al señor Marvell que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, que yo me encargaría de cualquier gastó de ahora en adelante y que Wendy podía contar con todo mi apoyo financiero, por supuesto, el señor Marvell no pudo evitar responderme del modo en que lo hizo, me llamó mocoso engreído, me sacó a punta de escobazos y me gritó que me metiera mi dinero donde la luz del sol no calentaba… **

**― ¡Jajajajajaja! Eso es….** ―La ojicafé se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo― **¡Lo siento! No quería…**

**―No te preocupes** ―Contestó con voz contenida por la risa― **Yo también estaba por reírme, él tenía razón, lo traté como si fuese incapaz de mantenerse, y él era un señor que a punta de cosechas de verduras, hortalizas y frutas había criado a su hijo e incluso lo mandó a la universidad en la ciudad. Además, él había criado solo a su nieta hasta entonces, que derecho tenía yo a ofrecerle dinero como si fuese un mendigo… **

**―¿Qué hiciste entonces? No parece que el Abuelo Marvell fuese una persona de dar el brazo a torcer, y tú tampoco lo eres…**

**―Es cierto, no podía dar el brazo a torcer, pero si podía doblar rodillas, le pedí perdón, lo cual no fue nada fácil, me gritó que me fuese en incontables ocasiones, los del pueblo me decían que no lo iba a conseguir, que a ese viejo no le decían ¨_Don Dragón_¨ por qué sí, era testarudo, gruñón y sus gritos se oían hasta el cielo… ¡Fue difícil! Pasé más de una semana acampando frente a su casa, pescando y bañándome en el rio cercano… Pero, lo logré… Terminamos haciéndonos amigos, y a pesar que ya había recuperado mi herencia y demás, siempre los visitaba varias veces al año y tal vez ese fue mi error… Hace ya casi dos años, cuando Wendy tenía cuatro, el abuelo Marvell murió de un paro cardiaco en su casa, nadie se dio cuenta hasta dos días después…** ―La mano del peliazul volvió a tomar con fuerza la de la pelirroja― **Wendy, ella… ella pasó dos días sola, intentándole hablar a su abuelo muerto, sin comer, sin beber, solo abrazando la foto que tenía de sus padres… Es por eso que ella no habla, la psicóloga que contratamos dice que es algo meramente psicológico ya que ella si me habla a mí un poco y entiende el lenguaje perfectamente…** ―El peliazul tragó el nudo que se le hizo y contuvo las lágrimas a punto de salir, aunque sintió las cálidas lágrimas de la pelirroja caer en su pecho, le agradeció internamente que llorara en su lugar, el aún no podía permitírselo― **Cuando me enteré, días después, de inmediato vine a mi casa a recoger una maleta para traer a la pequeña para acá, y entre gritos le expliqué a mis tíos lo que había sucedido. Llegué casi un día después de que me avisaron del orfanato en el que tenían a Wendy, y ahí estaban, los Orlando… ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta! Se habían hecho pasar por amigos del Abuelo Marvell y querían adoptar a Wendy… **

**― ¿¡CÓMO!?** ―Con la indignación, la rabia y las lágrimas a flor de piel la pelirroja se levantó furiosa― **¿¡Qué demonios tienen que ver ellos con todo eso!? ¿¡Por qué demonios querían a Wendy!? **

Sorprendido y complacido con la rabia e indignación que sentía la pelirroja hacia esos malnacidos, el peliazul también se sentó y le tomó de nuevo una mano entre las suyas.

**― ¿No te has preguntado por qué en esta casa hay tan pocos empleados?**

**―Yo…. Si… Mira me dijo que por privacidad…** ―Contestó un poco más calmada.

**―Esa es una de las razones… pero la razón principal es, por los espías… Los Orlando tenían un par de empleados comprados en esta casa, me tenían vigilado, no querían aceptar el perder el control de los negocios de mi familia y eso a pesar de que aún eran accionistas, ya que no pude echarlos por falta de razones legales para hacerlo… **

**―Entonces ¿Ellos sabían de Wendy, del abuelo Marvell, de tus visitas…?**

**―Sí, ellos sabían del apreció que yo les tenía a los Marvell y se dieron cuenta un día antes que yo de la muerte del abuelo por espías que tenían en la isla, ya tenían planeado utilizarlos para chantajearme, y gracias a otro de sus infiltrados en ésta mansión se enteraron de mi intención de adoptar a Wendy… Y fue cuando decidieron adelantarse… **

**―Esos malditos… ¡Usaron a Wendy como rehén! ¡Como chantaje!** ―La pelirroja lo miraba incrédula, no porque no creyese en él, sino porque le asqueaba cuan desalmadas podían volverse las personas para obtener más dinero.

**―Es una forma de verlo, pero también era una forma de vengarse, de mí, de mis tíos, de mi abuelo Makarov. Querían dar el jaque mate, me dijeron que si me casaba con Minerva** ―El peliazul no pudo evitar mencionar el nombre con asco― **Y luego le cedía el control de todo a ella y a su familia, ellos entregarían a Wendy a mis tíos… Y desde entonces soy su marioneta… o algo así; aún, gracias a mis tíos y a la tía abuela, tengo cartas por jugar. Después de todo los Orlando no han podido adoptar a Wendy oficialmente, aunque son los primeros en línea…**

**― ¿Durante casi dos años y no han podido adoptarla?**

**―Bueno, te dije que mi tía es una gran abogada… Ella es la segunda en la lista de adopción, no se los va a dejar fácil a los Orlando y ellos no pueden hacer nada en de contra los Heartfilia y yo no me tengo por qué casar si ellos no tienen la custodia de Wendy… Así que por eso la farsa de compromiso continúa… **

**― ¿Pero entonces por qué Wendy está aquí? **

**―Ummm, verás… los Orlando tienen privilegios al ser los primeros en la lista de adopción y al haber comprado a la familia materna de Wendy, ya que ellos nunca aprobaron la relación de Wendolyn con mi amigo Ciel por ser hijo de campesinos decidieron apoyar y obtener beneficios apoyando a los Orlando. **―Sentenció con una mueca de disgusto en la cara antes de seguir respondiendo a la pregunta de la pelirroja― **Cada tres meses pueden sacar a Wendy de la casa hogar en la que está, el orfanato nos permitió transferirla ahí por ser "Un caso muy especial", que es un eufemismo para "Gente demasiado adinerada peleando" Así que por una semana, y gracias a la influencia que tiene nuestra tía abuela, ellos no ceden a Wendy durante ese tiempo. Además, ellos no le dedicarían tiempo a una niña que es hija y nieta de campesinos humildes, y tampoco les conviene que ella se asuste de ellos, cosa que pasaría si pasase tanto tiempo con esa familia, podrían perder su ventaja si la niña llega a empeorar su condición psicológica…**

**― ¿Condición psicológica? **―La pelirroja lo miró preocupada**― ¿Acaso Wendy está muy enferma? Wendy, ella…**

El peliazul la miró conmovido por la preocupación sincera que mostraba a una pequeña que acababa de conocer, le tomó la mano y continuó. **―Es por eso que no habla, o al menos no con nadie que no sea yo…**

**―Eso es…**

**―No es bueno, pero, es algo que de cierta manera nos terminó beneficiando…**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **―Lo miró con una mirada extrañada.

**―Wendy llevaba ya cuatro días en el orfanato cuando yo llegué, no había comido casi nada, no había llorado, no había hablado…** ―La mirada del peliazul aún con la poca luz de la habitación se notaba perdida― **Incluso los Orlando que dijeron conocerla no la pudieron hacer hablar ¡Cómo si Wendy fuese tonta!** ―Gruñó molesto― **Cuando yo llegué ella se levantó de la cama, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar, desde ese momento no se separó de mí… Mientras estuve allí mandé a llamar a una de mis amigas de la universidad, Meredy Sorcière ¿La conoces?**

**― ¡Oh, claro! Leí "Enlace sensorial" un libro de ella para una investigación sobre traumatismo emocional, es una psicóloga de renombre a pesar de su edad.**

**―Como lo imaginé, estás bien informada…** ―Le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado en aprobación antes de continuar― **Bien, le pedí que evaluara a Wendy, ya que ella se especializa en niños y determinó que la niña sufrió un shock emocional muy grande al ver morir a su abuelo y pasar dos días sola con el… con el cadáver…Wendy se había bloqueado ella misma como sistema de autoprotección… **

Erza no pudo evitar abrazarlo al escuchar el nudo en su voz al hablar, le acarició sus cabellos azulados para tranquilizarlo.

**―Ese dictamen y el lazo que Wendy había desarrollado conmigo por conocerme desde niña fueron la base legal para que mi tía interpusiera las trabas para no permitir que los Orlando la adoptaran, y a su vez introducir su petición de custodia… y es por eso que esos cerdos aún no la han podido adoptar…**

**―¿Por qué la petición de adopción fue de los Heartfilia y no tuya? ¿No habrías tenido más posibilidad al tener ese lazo emocional con Wendy? **

**―No, ya te dije que pase mucho tiempo en depresión… Tenía cientos de consultas psicológicas por depresión severa en mi contra, además era muy joven, soltero, hubiese sido fácil para los Orlando ganarme la custodia…**

**―Eso tiene sentido, los señores Heartfilia sin duda son un matrimonio modelo… **

**―Así es… **

**― ¿Te sientes culpable?**

**―Sí no los hubiese visitado… Wendy, mis tíos… Nadie estaría pasando por esto…**

**―Jellal, mírame…** ―Se separó del peliazul y lo tomó de las mejillas para que la mirara a la cara― **Si no los hubieses visitado no cambiaría el hecho de lo que presenció y vivió la pequeña Wendy cuando su abuelo murió… Pero en cambio, si no hubieses insistido en ser parte de los Marvell, Wendy estaría en un orfanato sin un lazo emocional al que recurrir, ella solo te habla a ti porque eres lo más cercano a un familiar que tiene… La pequeña aún puede recuperarse gracias a ti… Y lo está haciendo, tal vez no habla pero sonríe, y lo hace sinceramente ¿No lo ves?**

**―Pero, si no fuese… **

**― ¡Basta de auto castigarte! **―Le jaló una mejilla molesta― **¡Eso no ayudará a nadie! Lo que pasó, pasó… Solo queda buscar mejorar lo que se viene, y no te puedes dar el lujo de la autocompasión. ¡No debes deprimirte! **

**―Erza yo… **―El peliazul la miraba dándose cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras― **Creo que siempre tienes la razón…** ―Sonrió un poco y tomó uno de los largos mechones escarlata de la mujer para llevárselo a los labios y besarlo― **Gracias…**

La ojicafé no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse inquietamente feliz, se acercó al peliazul poco a poco mientras susurraba con cariño y diversión.** ―No siempre tengo razón, solo trato de vivir mi vida sin arrepentimientos…** ―Y besó con pasión y ternura a un peliazul tan sorprendido a causa del movimiento de la pelirroja que terminó de espaldas al colchón y con la mujer de cabello escarlata encima, susurrando algo que hizo aflorar en él un sentimiento desconocido... ―**Así que ahora solo cállate y bésame, no permitiré que te vuelvas a deprimir…**

_…La oscuridad fue la única testigo de la calidez que compartían esas dos almas afines…_

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction escribir más historias T.T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Me pongo nerviosa por **tanta información** revelada! D: Aún queda más por revelar pero… poco a poco… Un cap largo pero tenía varias cosas que contar. xD ¡Y ni hablar de **escribir lemon! ¡Es difícil!** xDD Así que **cruzo los dedos** para que les haya gustado el cap. Dx ¡Y no crean que ahora andarán como conejos! ¡No será así! **xD**

**19 Sai está finalizado** lo que significa que ustedes son demasiado geniales por apoyar mis historias. **¡Los Amo!** Y de nuevo, **un OS de regalo si pasamos los 150 reviews…** +Se desangra por la expectativa+

En fin, creo que no tenía que aclarar nada más… ¡Oh sí! **Los padres de Wendy son OC…** Es difícil esto de **los padres en FT** prácticamente todos son huérfanos. xD

Y ya nada más… **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!** .o.7

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Anmona Annina:** Bueno, bueno… ¡Hay que mantener la intriga y el misterio! A,A ¡Jajjaja! xD No puedo evitarlo, Wendy es demasiado adorable y me pareció perfecta para este rol. xD Espero que las cosas descubiertas hoy no te hayan puesto más nerviosa. EwE xD

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sin ustedes la historia no continuaría! t,t7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** ¡Oh! No esperabas que fuse Minerva. xD Pues lo que preguntas fue respondido –En parte- en este cap… ¡Siiii, yo amo a Wendy Chan! Creo que es la hija que quisiese tener :okno: xDD ¿Qué te pareció él cap? ¡Gracias por tu apoyo acá y en wattpad! Q,Q7

**Jbadilladavila:** ¡Los celos son tan lindos! xDD Y Wendy es una dulzura. ¡Gracias mil por tu apoyo constante acá y en wattpad! ToT7

**Shivisdivis**: Y aún falta parte de ese regaño, ya verás. xD Sí, Levy y Gajeel salieron varias veces con la excusa de la entrevista para el pelinegro. xDD Bueno, Levy ha tenido malas experiencias amorosas, cosas que pasan. :c Y Erza, bueno… los amigos están para hacer preguntas incómodas. ¡Jajaja! xD

Oh, si… Minerva es una bitch total… e,e)9

PD: Wendy tiene casi ya los 6 años en este fic. xD Claro, los exceed aparecerán. .o.)b

PD2: Bueno, las razones en parte del porque le llama mamá están en parte explicadas en este cap, y el siguiente vendrá la razón en concreto. .o.

PD3: xDDD Ten cuidado con eso, aguantarse es perjudicial. xDD

¡Muchisisisisisisisisisiisisisisimas gracias por tan geniales reviews! ¡El ánimo que me dan para seguir esta historia es inmenso! Espero que este cap te guste. NwN7 ¡Beshos y abachos!

**Eagle Gold**: ¡Jajaja! ¡NOOOOO! Jellal es todo un hombre… xDDD ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu opinión, son las baterías que me hacen escribir! Q,Q7 ¡Espero que este cap te gustase!

**Cistxc**: OMG! –Se va a revisar todos los reviews a ver si no fui yo la que se me pasó por alto contestarte- DD: ¡Fanfiction troll! No te preocupes, también me ha pasado eso de dar review y no aparezcan después, agradezco que me lo cuentes y aún más que continúes leyendo mi historia. QoQ7

Lo sé… ¡Jellal es tan hermoso! ¡Yo quisiera tener uno… o dos… o tres! xDDD

Oh, Kami Sama te oiga con eso de las vacaciones. xD ¡Espero que te guste este cap! D:

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo!

**DanaLovesOhana**: ¡Es para derretir corazones ese lado paternal de Jellal! ¡Yo te amo, Jellal! *-* :Okya: xDD Es mi lado fangirl…

¡Lo sé! Pobre Levy, pero ya verás la vida recompensa. A,A)b

¡Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**MermaidSlayer**: ¡Jajajaja! Tu review es cosa seria… O no tan seria… pero me hizo reír seriamente. xDDD

Wendy es una cosita preciosa, yo la amo en mi amor maternal escondido. ¡Jajaja! xD

¡Me muero de alegría de que te gusten como se van desarrollando los pjs y las parejas y que me digas que no caen en ooc! DD: A veces hasta que se me queman las neuronas tratando de unirlas. xDD Pero bueee, trato de dar lo mejor al escribir… owo)9

¡Oh, si… claro que leo el manga! ¡Y está cada vez más interesante!

¡Muchísimas gracias por darme a saber tu apoyo y dejar reviews tan geniales! ¡Son mi energía para escribir! xDD ¡Espero que este cap no te decepcione! ToT)b

**Amelia –You are so cool- Cipri:** No eres la única que se sorprendió por lo de Minerva, cosa que debo decir me hico sentir muy cool. +Se coloca unos lentes oscuros+ xDD

Bueno, ya de Wendy develé la verdad sobre su paternidad. xDD ¿Qué tal?

Todas imaginamos esas cosas tan románticas, estilo princesa para todas…. Espera mejor… ¡Jellal para todas! xDD

Pues déjame decirte que tus profes son geniales, les mando saludos y beshos por dejarte fangirlear como kami sama manda… ¡Jajaja! xD

OMG! ¡Espero que a tu amiga no se le haya hecho un enredo con tanto pj desconocido! Dx Pero, ¡Gracias mil por recomendarlo! EwE)b

Lo de Laxus y más personalidad de la Tía Layla lo dejé para el siguiente cap, ya verás, ese no se salva. ¡Jojo!

¡VERDAD! ¡JELLAL ES UN HOMBRE ÚNICO! xDD A mí me dicen, pero es que hay como tres Jellal y yo como, un momento… ¡Hay un Jellal! Los otros son muy diferentes! Y luego los golpeo… e,e)9 :okno: No los golpeo. (?) C:

Y tu duda final… pues es en este cap puse limonada. xD ¡Lees mis borradores a escondidas! DD: ¡Jajaja! ¡Espero no haberte defraudado con eso! D:

Como siempre, fangirlear con vos es un deleite ¡Te mando un Jellal sin camisa de agradecimiento! QoQ9

¡Y también gracias por el apoyo en 19 Sai! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Jajaja! xD Me doy cuenta que no muchos pensaron en Minerva… Creo que eso es bueno A,A xDD

También me gusta el RoWen pero era necesario hacerla una peque en esta versión. xD quien sabe… tal vez en algún futuro epílogo… ¡Jojo! x3

GaLe y en este cap más GaLe… xD Tengo que ir turnando parejas para lo que se viene. (?)

¡Jajaja! No, ninguno de ellos fue. De hecho el lolicon ni nombre tiene. xDD

¡Espero que este cap también te emocione! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y también por el apoyo en 19 Sai. QoQ)8

Lo sé, quiero ese collar. EwE

Thank you again! .o.7

**PczZitoO:** OMG! ¡Fanfiction debe de estar detrás de eso! DDD; ¡No te preocupes! Sé que a veces eso pasa. OwO

¡Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero hacer! ¡He leído tantos fics y libros en que luego de la primera vez la pareja parece que respira y come viagra! DDD: No quiero caer en eso, y aunque aún habrá uno que otro lemon más -Contando que son varias parejas- lo más importante seguirá siendo la historia y el intento de comedia que escribo. xD ¡Agradezco que me digas que eso te agrade! QoQ +Llora de felicidad+

Espero que odies más a Minerva después de este cap. xD Wendy es una cusita preciosa y Laxus bueno… tendrá un buen escarmiento…. EwE

Y te digo… a veces me pregunto… ¡¿Por qué tuve que incluir tantas parejas!? DDx Pero luego me doy cuenta que no podría avanzar esta historia sin ellas. xDD Creo que soy medio masoquista. xD

¡Totalmente agradecida de corazón por tu apoyo! ¡Espero que tus ansias no hayan sido decepcionadas con este cap! D:

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	20. Un Domingo Libre

**¡Tercera actualización en un mes!** D: ¡No están alucinando! **¡Y un cap largo!** ¡Es verdad! **Pero no se acostumbren…** EwE Por cierto, **¡Hola! **xD De hecho para celebrar mi promedio de notas (El más bajo **fue un 9,4** :MeSientoOrgullosa:) xD Decidí **actualizar antes de acabar el mes**. OwO ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡**Sus reviews son los que me dan los ánimos **de seguir escribiendo!

¡Ah! El **One Shot** de regalo por los 150 reviews, **"Drip Drip Drop"** ya está arriba**. ¡Gracias infinitas por ser tan geniales!** QoQ Ahora sí, los dejo en paz leer… **xD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me perteneces. Su dueño y creador es Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencia De Lectura**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narrador

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

* * *

**~Un Domingo Libre~**

* * *

Tomaron un segundo trago de tequila y se miraron con una sonrisa divertida.

La peliceleste estaba por decir algo pero un sonido; que inmediatamente reconoció como cellos interpretando una versión bastante más rockera de _¨In the Hall of the Mountain King¨_, la interrumpió, miró al pelinegro que extrañado sacó su móvil y contestó.

**― ¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo!?** ―El pelinegro se levantó de pronto de la mesa dejando a una peliceleste extrañada**― ¡Claro que ya era hora, mujer! ¡Gee hee! ¡No, claro que no será un problema! ¿Cuándo? ¡HOY! ¡No, no, está bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy Gajeel Redfox, querida! ¡Gee hee! ¡Mi casa está disponible para ti! Nos vemos en un rato… **―El pelinegro sonreía feliz y emocionado y cuando miró a la peliceleste no prestó atención a que ella parecía un poco molesta, con la misma sonrisa llamó al mesero y le pidió la cuenta.

**―Supongo que es hora de irnos****…** ―Con desgana y algo de tristeza la peliceleste sacó dinero de su cartera para pagar su parte.

_Levy McGarden no era nada tonta._

_«Querida. Mujer. Mi casa está disponible para ti»_

Sin duda el azabache estaba por ir a encontrarse con una mujer preciosa y que era totalmente distinta a ella.

**― ¡Oye, oye! ¡Yo invité, yo pago!** ―Detuvo la mano de la peliceleste y extendió la mano con su dinero al mesero.

**―No me gusta que paguen por mí, ya te lo he dicho… **

**―No seas orgullosa, Levy Chan.** ―Con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada la miró.

**―Soy lo que soy, no puedo cambiarlo…** _―«Una chica sin atractivo que solo sirve como amiga»_ Pensó con algo de tristeza.

**―Y así es como me gusta…** ―Respondió el pelinegro en un extraño tono, la miró con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada. _«¿Qué le pasaba?»_ **―Oe, enana ¿Estás bien?** _―«Será que el tequila le cayó mal»_

**― ¡Perfectamente! E insisto en pagar mi parte…** ―Miró al mesero y le extendió de nuevo el dinero. No pudo evitar contestar secamente pero se arrepintió al instante.

_«La culpa es mía por hacerme alguna clase de ilusión» _

**―Dime la verdad, enana.** _―«Oh, si el tequila no es para todos__ »_El azabache la miraba preocupado, pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese puchero en su cara.

Mientras tanto, el mesero, un chico muy joven y de cabello rubio algo rebelde, los miraba entretenido, el entendía lo que pasaba, así que tomó el dinero del pelinegro; al que conocía desde hace varios meses y le caía bastante bien, y decidió ayudarle un poco.

Tomó la factura y con el bolígrafo; que como mesero siempre tenía a la mano, escribió unas cosas y con todo el disimulo se la dio al azabache. Miró a la chica con una sonrisa digna de un anfitrión de bar de damas y le habló a la peliceleste. **―Disculpe, bella señorita, pero en este lugar paga el chico fastidioso y no la dulce dama.** ―Señaló al azabache y cerrándole un ojo coqueto se retiró de la mesa.

**― ¡¿Fastidioso yo!? ¡Maldito Tearm, no te dejaré propina a la próxima!** ―Con toda la molestia que tenía miró la factura que le dio el rubio y leyó _¨La chica está celosa por la llamada¨_ y con toda la cara de sorpresa la miró. Para su desagrado, ella estaba viendo por donde se fue el rubio mesero y estaba sonrojada _«¡Demonios! ¡Ese desgraciado labioso!»_ Pensó el azabache. **― ¡Oe!** ―Intentó traer la atención de vuelta de su acompañante.

**― ¿Ah? Oh, si…** _―«¡Me dijo bella! Que chico tan amable»_ Estaba pensando la peliceleste para luego levantarse, y dejar el dinero en la mesa.

**― ¿Por qué estás molesta, enana?**

**―No estoy molesta, y no me digas enana…**

**― ¿El dinero en la mesa lo dejarás ahí?**

**―Es tuyo, úsalo en lo que quieras… O en quién quieras…** ―Murmuró la chica con las mejillas infladas.

**―Ohhh…** ―La sonrisa de tiburón no tardó en aparecer en la cara del ojirubí. **―Así que es eso…** _―«Si está celosa» _Tomó el dinero de la mesa y a la chica peliceleste del brazo. **―Bien, vámonos…**

**― ¿¡EHH!? **

**―Vámonos, necesito que me acompañes, estoy algo borracho ¿No dejarás ir a un hombre borracho solo, verdad? Y no te preocupes, tu dinero pagará el taxi…** ―La guió hasta fuera del establecimiento e hizo la señal a un taxi para que parara.

**―Oye, espera…** ―La peliceleste se soltó del agarre y lo miró con cara de incomprensión total.

**― ¿La niña tiene miedo?** ―Le dijo con una mueca burlesca y la ceja llena de piercings alzada.

**―Yo no… ¡No soy ninguna niña!** ―Zapateó el suelo y lo miró seria. **― ¿A dónde vamos?**

**―Ummm… Iremos por allí y luego por allá…**

**―Gajeel Kun… **

**― ¿Vamos, Levy? El taxi nos cobrará por esta espera y lo pagarás tú… **

**― ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ****–**Dejó de mirarlo para entretenerse mirando sus propios zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**―Veamos… Digamos que necesitaré de tu ayuda**. _―«¡Oh, sí! Su pequeña chica estaba celosa. Tal vez ese idiota de Eve merezca una buena propina después de todo. Si no fuese porque tengo que ayudar a esa persona, dejaría todo tirado y llevaría a la chica a un lugar más… ¨Acogedor¨__»_― **¿Vienes?**

**―Yo…** ―Suspiró profundo y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo aceptando.

_«Soy Levy, mi deber es ser siempre la buena amiga, hacer favores es parte de ello»_

Se mentalizó la peliceleste mientras entraba cabizbaja al taxi y la seguía el azabache sentándose junto a ella en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

**― ¿Hacía donde, señores?** ―Preguntó el taxista amablemente.

**― ¡Aeropuerto de Fiore!** ―Respondió animado el pelinegro mientras veía como la chica que iba con él casi brinca del asiento.

**―Aeropuerto de Fiore****.** ―Confirmó el taxista y se puso en marcha.

**― ¿Aeropuerto de Fiore?** ―La peliceleste lo miraba incrédula mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

**― ¡Gee hee! Correcto y ahora…** ―Se acomodó en las piernas de la chica y le sonrió desde esa posición. **―Despiértame cuando lleguemos, estoy algo mareado… ¡Mucha cerveza! **―No dijo más el ojirubí y cerró los ojos mientras la peliceleste lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara toda roja.

El taxista conducía y prestaba atención a la pareja pensando en cómo los jóvenes de ahora eran tan fogosos y desinhibidos, recordando a aquella chica en el parque que le decía _¨-Sama¨_ a su novio que también tenía cabello negro…

**-0-**

Se agachó por segunda vez y un zapato pasó rozando su oreja derecha, no dudó en tirarse tras el sofá al ver que ésta vez lo que volaba hacia él era un mortal zapato tacón de aguja…

_«¡Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió meterme con la pelirroja!»_

Y es que el rubio nunca se esperó que al salir de la regañina que le dio su tía se encontraría de frente y totalmente enterada a la peliblanco…

¡Oh, sí! Mirajane Strauss echaba humo tras esa falsa y perfecta sonrisa.

_«¡Malditos mensajes de texto!»_

Renegó el ojiverde al recordar de que su tía informó de esa manera a la peliblanco…

Hacía unas horas su tía lo había llevado a su despacho, cerró la puerta, lo miró enojada e inmediatamente le pellizcó en el antebrazo tan fuerte que se le salieron las lágrimas.

_Su tía era experta en esos castigos._

Luego y con la voz más helada que le había escuchado hasta ahora le habló.

**―Ya una vez me equivoqué al contratar personal, no cometeré ese error por segunda vez, Laxus Dreyar…** ―Lo señaló con su delicado dedo **―Confío en la señorita Erza y no, no espero que confíes en ella o en mí, especialmente sabiendo que ya me equivoqué anteriormente, pero al menos espero que respetes mis decisiones.**

**―Tía… yo nunca… **

**―Lo que sugeriste en la entrada es suficiente para saber que dudas fuertemente de ella, y por ende pones en tela de juicio mis decisiones. Ella es una buena chica y sea lo que sea o lo que pueda o no estar pasando con Jellal y ella no nos incumbe ni a ti ni a mi… **

**―Jellal es mi primo y no permitiré… ¡Auch! **―Fue interrumpido una vez más por un pellizco marca Layla.

**― ¡Laxus Dreyar! Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo… **

**―Pero… **

**― ¡Pero nada! Jellal ha vuelto a sonreír como no lo hacía desde lo que pasó con la adopción de Wendy, y estoy segura que es gracias a la señorita Erza. Si de verdad te importa tu primo dejarás que el tomé sus propias decisiones y elija a quien quiera querer, así como tú escogiste desde hace años a Mira Chan…**

_Eso tomó por sorpresa al rubio quien se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. _

**―Tú… Tú sabes lo de… **

**-No te pongas pálido, estoy feliz por ustedes. De hecho, estoy planeando su boda desde el primer día en que Mira Chan llegó a esta casa… **―Sacó el abanico y ocultó su radiante sonrisa.

**― ¡¿Qué!? **

**―Bueno, el primer día se pelearon tanto que me di cuenta que Mira Chan era la horma de tu zapato, y como la experta en romance que soy, lo supe… ¡Eran el uno para el otro!** **―**Elevó los brazos al cielo como si estuviese declarando la verdad de la creación y el universo. **―Aunque aún hoy pienso que han tardado en casarse, no es que no entienda los motivos de mi Mira Chan pero…** **―**Suspiró hondo y se llevó un pañuelo a sus ojos. **―****¡Ya quiero poner el plan de boda en acción! ****―**Se secó unas brillantes lágrimas de sus ojos**― ****He tenido que renovar los planes cada año, ya sabes, tendencias de hoy no son las de mañana…**

**―Tía tu…**

_Y sí, el ojiverde aún no podía articular frases concretas__._

**―Y bien, ya me desvié del tema y tengo que salir. Como te decía, Jellal…** ―No pudo terminar ya que la ronca voz del rubio la detuvo

**―¿Mira sabe que sabes?**

**―Sí, ella se dio cuenta que yo sabía desde hace mucho, pero me lo confirmó después de que le propusieras matrimonio la primera vez, hace ya cinco años de eso.** ―Lo miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**― ¿¡Por qué ella no me lo dijo!?** ―El rubio se encontraba en un estado entre enojo y sorpresa.

**―Por qué yo le dije que no lo hiciera, aposté con Jude cuánto tardarías tú en darte cuenta… ¡Jeje! ¡Espera! Olvida eso último que dije…** ―Se tapó de nuevo la cara con el abanico.

**― ¿¡Una apuesta!? ¿¡Y ella aceptó no contármelo por eso!? ¿¡Y mi tío también sabe!?**

**―Laxus querido…** ―Cerró el abanico y le golpeó levemente la nariz― **Lo de la apuesta fue más una broma para relajar y hacer reír a Mira Chan que algo en serio, pero al final una promesa es promesa y ella no te dijo nada, lo que prueba lo confiable qué es; además, es una llamada de advertencia para ti y tu manera de sobreestimarte como observador. **―Lo volvió a golpear suavemente en la nariz y continuó― **Segundo, lo que yo sé lo sabe tu tío y viceversa… Eso no es un secreto para nadie…**

El rubio estaba pensativo y con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar de nuevo con voz seria y pesarosa **―Mira, ella… Dijiste que lo hiciste para relajarla y hacerla reír, ¿Acaso ella estaba mal cuando te lo contó?**

**-Estaba llorando, pero es porque se sentía presionada. No dudes que te ama, querido, pero esa vez fuiste muy insistente. **

**― ¡Tsk!** ―El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Era verdad, esa vez le había insistido tanto que Mira se había tomado vacaciones durante un mes para evitarlo.

**―Bien, bien, espero que no le hagas un drama a Mira Chan por eso**. ―La rubia señora sacó su celular y tecleó a una velocidad que parecía inhumana. **―Ella necesita cumplir con sus objetivos y sentirse bien a tu lado, recuerda lo que decía el abuelo Makarov. _"Cuando no se tiene más que el orgullo…_**

**_―…Se cuida como el bien más preciado" _**―Terminó el rubio de manera monótona, algo parecido le había dicho su abuelo cuando conoció a Mira por primera vez.

**― ¡Ese es mi sobrino!** ―La señora de la casa le dio una palmadita en los hombros― **Tarde o temprano lo que tiene que unirse se unirá, de eso no tengas dudas. **―Lo miró con una tierna sonrisa que el rubio le devolvió, luego la mujer cambio el semblante a uno casi despiadado y continuó― **Ahora bien, deja a Jellal y a la señorita Erza en paz, si no quieres dignarte siquiera a conocerla antes de juzgarla entonces limítate a tolerarla y respetarla, no quiero volver a tener que repetir esto, Laxus Dreyar. ¿Tengo tu palabra de hombre o no te crié correctamente?**

**― ¡Sí, tía! La tienes.** ―Laxus no dudó ni un minuto en asentir con la cabeza y responder con voz firme, aunque un tanto asustada.

La mirada de su tía era acero puro.

_A veces olvidaba la abogada despiadada que era su tía. _

**― ¡Ese es mi pequeño!** ―Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla volviendo a ser la tía picara y amable de siempre― **Igual sabes que merecías castigo por faltarle el respeto a una mujer trabajadora y esforzada que no anda fijándose en un hombre solo porque es adinerado ¿Verdad?**

**―Claro, tía… **

**―Bien, entonces. Puedes salir…** ―Se tapó la sonrisa con el abanico y el ojiverde sintió un escalofrío extraño.

_Al abrir la puerta la encontró…_

Mirajane con su celular en la mano y con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

_Laxus Dreyar se sintió un ratón a punto de ser devorado._

**_― "Laxus nos acaba de dejar bien claro a Jellal y a mí, que piensa que tu amiga, la querida señorita Erza es una cazafortunas, habla con él y hazlo entrar en razón"_** ―La peliblanco leyó el texto que le había enviado la señora de la casa con una dulce voz y dulcificó más su sonrisa.

**―Mira, yo... este… yo…** ―El rubio sudaba frío, le temblaban las piernas, le latía el corazón a mil y deseaba que su muerte fuese rápida y sin dolor… _«¡A esto se refería mi tía con lo de que merecía un castigo!»_

Pero Laxus deseó haber sufrido físicamente y no lo que sintió por dentro al escuchar lo que le dijo la ojiazul con voz dolida…

**―Así que al final no pudiste confiar en mí…**

Y fue solo eso lo que Mirajane Strauss necesitó para hacer sentir como un completo idiota a Laxus Dreyar.

_Sin necesidad de miradas malignas, gritos, llanto ni amenazas._

Laxus quedó congelado en su lugar y no se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, no hasta que su tía abrió la puerta del despacho y lo terminó botando al suelo.

La mujer lo miró con algo de pena y decidió echarle una mano. **―Ve y habla con ella, pídele disculpas. Si no vas ahora, puede romperse un hilo muy especial entre ustedes…** ―Lo palmeó en la cabeza y sus pisadas se perdieron en lo que al rubio le tomó procesar lo que le había dicho.

_Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual…_

Laxus Dreyar esquivando los zapatos de la chef Mirajane por haber entrado sin permiso a su casa intentando disculparse, sin duda el rubio era muy persistente y tenía muy buenos reflejos; sin embargo, no hay muchas personas que puedan esquivar cinco zapatos góticos con tachuelas y de plataforma al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco existen muchas personas que no caigan inconscientes al recibir tres de esos directamente en la cara, especialmente si la lanzadora era Mirajane _-La Reina De Los Strikes Y Experta En Bolas Rápidas- _Strauss…

**-0-**

Tardaron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Fiore.

Por supuesto que el azabache permaneció acostado en las piernas de la pequeña peliceleste en todo momento; según él, la cerveza tenía algo extraño porque se sentía un demasiado mareado para lo poco que había tomado.

Bajaron del taxi y se dirigieron a la plataforma de llegadas de la planta baja donde se suponía que debían esperar _«¿A quién?»_ Eso Levy McGarden no sabía.

Pero sospechaba que sería una mujer.

_Una mujer muy bella como para poner tan sonriente al pelinegro._

**―Parece que no ha llegado…** ―El azabache buscó el pizarrón electrónico que indicaba el arribo de vuelos mientras su mente imaginaba una escena en que la pequeña peliceleste se ponía aún más celosa al ver a su amiga recién llegada.

_Por algún motivo le emocionaba pensar en verla de ese modo. _

**― ¡Gee hee! ¡Parece que ya llegó!**** ―**Levantó una mano saludando a una mujer que llevaba un carrito con maletas._ «¡Hora de los celos!»_ Pensó el azabache cuando estaba a diez pasos de su amiga. **―Levy Chan ella es…**

**― ¡Juvia San!** ―La pequeña peliceleste se acercó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa saludó a la aludida.

**― ¡Levy San!** ―La mujer de ojos azules, pantalón jeans azul oscuro y suéter ligero blanco respondió con una gran sonrisa el saludo de la chica y dejaba su carrito de maletas junto al azabache― **¿Qué hace aquí, Levy San? ¿Acaso también espera a alguien? **

**―Bueno, parece que te esperaba a ti, Juvia San**. ―La miró con una gran sonrisa mientras le ayudaba con el bolso de mano que llevaba la chica rusa.

**― ¿Levy San esperaba a Juvia?** ―La miró extrañada y comenzó a caminar junto a la menuda chica hacia la salida.

**― ¡Jaja! Así es, aunque para mí también fue una sorpresa.**

**― ¿Una sorpresa?** ―La ojiazul la miraba extrañada **― ¿Levy San no sabía que Juvia estaba por llegar y aún así vino a por ella?**

**―Verá, Juvia San lo que pasa es que… **

**― ¡HEY! ¡USTEDES DOS!**

Las dos mujeres voltearon para ver quien las llamaba, de la emoción de verse habían olvidado por completo al chico que venía a por una y trajo a la otra.

**― ¡Oh, es cierto! Gajeel Kun vino a por Juvia…**

**― ¡Lo había olvidado!**** –**Contestó la pequeña peliceleste.

El azabache con toda la indignación en la cara se acercó resentido hacia donde ellas. **― ¡¿Cómo diablos pueden olvidarse de alguien en cuestión de segundos!?** ―Preguntó el ojirubí en un hilo de voz lleno de incredulidad.

**―Gajeel Kun, Juvia piensa que está exagerando…**

**―Creo que es un chico que necesita atención extra…**

**― ¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que se deberían de disculpar!** ―Las señaló con un dedo acusador…

**―Gomen…**

**―…nasai~**

_Las dos mujeres se disculparon en equipo con reverencia incluida._

**―Gajeel Kun, dejó las maletas de Juvia allá atrás.** ―Señaló con su dedo los objetos mencionados― **Podrían robárselas a Juvia por su descuido.** ―Ambas mujeres menearon sus cabezas con decepción.

Y continuaron caminando hablando entre ellas como si nunca hubiesen sido interrumpidas, mientras que el chico de los piercings se quedaba blanco como papel con una brisa fantasma que parecía mecerlo.

Cuando volvió en sí, y se devolvió con las maletas de la mujer que consideraba casi una hermana pudo distinguirlas sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería cerca de la salida y hacia allá se encaminó.

_Al llegar, las escuchó hablar como si se conocieran de siempre._

**―Gajeel Kun, te pedí un café** ―Le dijo la chica menuda.

**―Juvia tenía un poco de hambre así que Levy San me dijo que nos detuviésemos a comer aquí. **

**― ¡¿De dónde diablos se conocen ustedes!?** ―Señaló a una y a la otra desconcertado. De alguna manera parecía que la escena de celos que se imaginó que haría Levy la estaba haciendo él…

**―Juvia San trabajó para la revista como modelo.** ―Respondió alzando los hombros la peliceleste menor.

**―Levy San se encargó de gran parte del arte del photoshoot de Juvia.** ―Contestó la ojiazul como si fuese algo de lo más obvio― **Por cierto, Gajeel Kun, Levy San le dijo a Juvia que ambos apareceremos en la misma edición de la revista. ¡Juvia está muy emocionada!**

**― ¡¿Qué!?** ―Miró a la menor de las mujeres interrogante.

**―Así es, ambos saldrán en la primera edición de verano. ¡Que coincidencia que ya se conocieran!** ―Alegre los miraba la chica mientras les servían las bebidas y los pasteles.

**―Juvia también lo cree.** ―Alegre comenzó a devorar su postre.

**―Juvia San me estaba contando que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.** ―Informó la peliceleste mientras bebía de su bebida achocolatada.

**―Algo así,** ―Suspiró rendido el azabache tomando asiento junto a las dos mujeres― **Nos conocimos en el Conservatorio De Música de Moscú.** ―Sin darle importancia a la institución de renombre mundial que acababa de mencionar, comenzó a tomar de su café.

**―Ohhh…** ―Musitó la peliceleste― **Es verdad, en la entrevista dijiste que ibas un semestre a Rusia y el otro lo pasabas aquí. **

**― ¡Gee Hee! Tienes buena memoria. **

**― ¿Así que Juvia San también toca el piano?**

**―Juvia toca el cello.** ―Apuntó la ojiazul mientras se comía un segundo pastel.

**― ¡Extraordinario!** ―Se maravilló la chica editora― **¿Alguna vez tocaron juntos?**

**―De hecho Juvia tenía una banda de rock y música clásica, de vez en cuando me pedían que los acompañase con el piano, la guitarra eléctrica o con la batería, así nos conocimos.**

**―Juvia tocaba el cello y era la única chica, al principio era extraño pero fue muy divertido.** ―La chica de ojos azules recordaba con cariño esos días en el conservatorio, solo ahí se había permitido ser un poco rebelde, lejos de la supervisión constante de su institutriz y de su padre.

**― ¿Y tenían nombre?** ―La emoción crecía en la peliceleste.

**―Se llamaban _¨Element 4¨_ Lo gracioso es que estaba formada por dos profesores y dos alumnos. Aunque no lo creas la música que sonó en mi celular hace un rato cuando Juvia me llamó fue tocada por nosotros.** ―El azabache rió divertido.

**― ¡Me pareció genial! ¡Tendrás que pasármela algún día!** ―Miró entusiasmada al azabache quien se sonrojó un poco, luego continuó con el interrogatorio― **¿Profesores?**

**―Sí, Juvia tuvo mucha suerte al ser invitada, Aria Sensei, el maestro particular de Juvia fue quien inicio todo junto con Monsieur Sol. Después de eso reclutaron a Totomaru San, otro alumno de cello avanzado.**

**―Oe, mujer charco ¿Qué se hicieron esos tipos?**

**―Lo que Juvia sabe es que los maestros siguen enseñando y Totomaru San está de gira con la Orquesta Sinfónica De Magnolia. **

**―No está mal…** ―Contestó el pelinegro terminándose el café.

**― ¿Mujer charco?** ―La menuda editora no pudo evitar preguntar sobre tan extraño mote.

**―Gajeel Kun le dice así a Juvia porque cuando nos conocimos yo me había caído y estaba llorando en medio de un charco, cuando me vio me dijo que si seguía llorando me iba a desaparecer porque ya me estaba empezando a convertir en un charco…** ―Con las mejillas infladas la ojiazul contó la historia de su encuentro.

**― ¡Jajajajaja!** ―Rió con ganas el ojirubí― **¡Es que eso parecía! Además esa chica lloraba mucho, hasta parecía que el mal clima lo creaba ella… ¡JajajajajaJajajaja! Cuando le dije una vez que por culpa de ella llovía tanto empezó a llevar con ella un Teru Teru Bozu. ¡Jajajajja!** ―El chico no paraba de golpear la mesa a causa de la risa.

**― ¡Gajeel Kun!** ―Reclamó la rusa.

La peliceleste menor reprimía una sonrisa entre divertida y enternecida, se daba cuenta que la chica de ojos azules podía llegar a ser más inocente de lo que pensaba y que el azabache la trataba como una especie de hermana menor.

**― ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ay!** ―El azabache intentaba controlarse― **¡Ya lo decidí! **―Se levantó de pronto y señaló a ambas mujeres― **¡Nos vamos al bar a celebrar! ¿Qué dicen? **

**―Pe…pe… pero…** La pequeña mujer no sabía ni que responder _«¿Desde cuándo ella se iba a por tragos los domingos en la madrugada?»_

**―Juvia no puede andar por ahí con un montón de maletas.** ―Sentenció la chica rusa.

**― ¡Son un par de abuelas!** ―Las miró a ambas acusatoriamente― **¡Pues bien! Iremos a comprar licor y celebramos en mi casa… ¡No acepto un no como respuesta!**

**― ¡Oye! ¡No nos estás dejando opción! **

**―Lo sé, ya te he dicho que soy un genio, enana…**

**― ¡Juvia decidió ser más libre, así que Juvia acepta!** ―Se levantó totalmente decidida casi echando fuego por los ojos.

**― ¡Esa es una actitud rebelde!** ―El pelinegro le dio la mano a la ojiazul― **¿Y bien Levy Chan, rechazaras las nuevas experiencias?** ―La miró con un reto en la mirada que la chica no resistió, se levantó ella también y colocó su mano sobre la de ellos y el azabache sonrió aún más― **Entonces, ¡Está decidido! Un Gee Hee a las tres… **

**―Uno…** ―La chica editora cansada de que la juzgaran por su exterior.

**―Dos…** ―La chica rusa cansada de ser tratada como una muñeca.

**―Tres…** ―El chico rebelde que se daba cuenta que contar con personas a su alrededor no era tan fastidioso como antes creía.

**― ¡GEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** ―Resonaron tres voces fuertemente en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

No les importó que en ese momento el gerente se acercase a su mesa y les pidiese hacer silencio o retirarse de la cafetería…

_Por qué ellos ya tenían planes y destino para la madrugada de ese domingo._

**-0-**

**―Entonces ¿Me dirás que dijiste para que la señora Layla se diese cuenta de que piensas eso de mi amiga?** ―Una mujer de hermoso cabello blanco interrogaba al chico que acostado en su regazo se sostenía una bolsa llena de hielo sobre su frente.

**― ¡Tsk! No es el tema del que quiera hablar cuando acabo de pasar casi una hora inconsciente.** ―Respondió un rubio malhumorado.

**― ¡Ara! Pues la única razón por la que te dejé quedarte aquí fue que me explicaras, si ya tienes la fuerza suficiente para quejarte y portarte como un malcriado pues…** ―Se levantó del sillón haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo― **Fuera de mi casa.** ―Sin mirar como el ojiverde se quejaba de dolor mientras se sobaba su trasero la peliblanco caminó hacia su habitación, entró en ella y cerró la puerta con una delicadeza asombrosa.

En ese momento el rubio suspiró profundamente, eso no pintaba nada bien, hubiese preferido que la peliblanco diese un estruendoso portazo.

_No iba a ser nada fácil que lo perdonase…_

**― ¡Soy un imbécil!** ―Se golpeó la cara con su mano y aulló de dolor al lastimar donde estaba el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente― **¡DEMONIOS!** ―Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta de la peliblanco, tocó educadamente dos veces y esperó en silencio…

_Nada_.

Volvió a tocar, esta vez fuertemente…

_Nada_.

**― ¡Maldición!** ―Murmuró con el puño sobre la puerta.

_Él lo sabía._

No importaba lo que rogase… Mira no le abriría.

Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que aunque ella pudiese ser la mujer más amable del mundo, cuando se molestaba era como si un ente satánico la poseyese, el rubio solía molestarla por eso, le decía que estaba en su modo _¨Satan Soul¨_ cuando se enojaba de esa manera.

En estos casos normalmente la abrazaría y le diría alguna tontería al oído hasta hacerla reír, algo como ¨En nombre de todas las estrellas Michelin yo te libero del control del Maligno¨ Pero estaba seguro que su peliblanco estaba más molesta de lo normal.

_Mucho más molesta de lo normal… _

**―Tal vez ahora subió de nivel ¿Cómo debería llamar al nuevo nivel? ¿Demon Soul?** ―Murmuró intrigado para sí mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una forma de apaciguar a su amada demonio― **¡Joder!** ―Maldijo entre dientes cuando descartó por completo romper la puerta y besarla hasta que se le pasara― **Es un pésimo plan…** ―Gruñó algo cansado.

Sabía que lo más probable es que al romper la puerta la ojiazul lo noquearía en cuestión de segundos con cualquier objeto que fuese lanzable y contundente; zapatos, perfumes, la mesita de noche, todo se convertía un arma peligrosa en manos de esa mujer.

_Laxus Dreyar estaba jodido y él sabía que lo merecía…_

Finalmente se dejó caer hasta el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Se tragó su orgullo mientras daba un hondo respiro y habló…

**―Jellal me dijo que fue con ella al centro comercial y que había comprado muchas cosas, y yo… bueno, le di a entender que si ella le había sacado dinero de esa manera.** ―Puso en alerta su oído, tenía miedo de que la ojiazul abriese la puerta y le tirara algo, al no escuchar nada, prosiguió con su confesión― **Mi tía no entendió y el idiota no contestó y me cabreé un poco, luego mi tía le dijo que si le había comprado algo en agradecimiento a tú amiga y él dijo que ella se no lo permitió, mi tía admiró la independencia de tu amiga y yo, bueno… dije que era eso o simplemente que ella era una buena jugadora.** ―De nuevo se detuvo para detectar algún sonido que advirtiese peligro o muerte inminente, pero una vez más el silencio se hacia presente, lo que lo motivó a continuar; ya que estaba seguro que Mirajane lo escuchaba atentamente― **Eso si lo entendió mi tía y por eso me encontraste en su despacho. Lo que no sé es si fue mejor o peor el que Tía Layla reaccionase antes que Jellal al comentario, por un momento pensé que Jellal me iba a matar a golpes. ¡Es un imbécil!** ―Espetó burlón imaginando las razones para que su primo estuviese a punto de reaccionar tan violentamente, después de todo, desde hacía años que Jellal y él habían dejado de resolver todo a los golpes y patadas.

Una mueca desdeñosa apareció en su cara al recortar su última y más violenta pelea.

_ Una que los había dejado marcados a ambos…_

Cuando escuchó la voz seca de la peliblanco a través de la puerta, volvió su concentración a su situación actual.

**― ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?**

**― ¿A qué te refieres?** ―Preguntó desorientado el rubio.

**― ¿Si fuese a mí a la que llaman caza fortunas por estar contigo? ¿Si fuese a mí a la que miran como interesada? ¿Si fuese yo a la que ven como ¨Buena Jugadora¨?**

_Laxus Dreyar sintió su sangre hervir con cólera…_

Sin analizar mucho las preguntas respondió con furia.

**― ¡Les rompería la cara a golpes! ¡Los dejaría sin sus malditos dientes! Les…**

**―Entonces no llames a tu primo idiota por enojarse**… ―Lo detuvo la peliblanco― **Y no me pidas a mí que te disculpe hoy mismo… ¡Estoy furiosa Laxus Dreyar! ¡Y tú aún tienes todos tus dientes, así que no me pidas más por hoy! **―Con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal la peliblanco dio su punto de vista.

_El rubio en el suelo por fin entendió. _

Con lo que dijo no solo había insultado a la pelirroja, sino también a su propia Mirajane… E incluso a su tía, ya que aunque la rubia venía de una familia jodidamente adinerada ella no era la heredera directa a diferencia de su tío quien era el heredero principal del imperio Heartfilia, recordó que sus tíos le contaron sobre todos los rumores que hubieron por eso, desde que fue un matrimonio obligado hasta que su tía era una hechicera que utilizó ayuda de espíritus para enamorar a su tío. _«¡Tremendos imbéciles!»_ Pensó el ojiverde. **―Yo, soy un tremendo imbécil…** ―Susurró resignado.

**―Sí, lo eres…**** ―**Contestó más serena la voz de la peliblanco.

_«Vaya oído!»_ Pensó sorprendido el rubio de que la peliblanco lo escuchase, y decidió tantear un poco su suerte. **― ¿Crees que debería disculparme con tu amiga? **―Cruzó los dedos esperando lograr una respuesta de su demonio.

**―No creo que sea necesario, ella no estaba cuando dijiste eso…**

**― ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba?** ―Preguntó curioso.

**―Porque aún conservas todos los dientes, si Er Chan te hubiese escuchado te habría partido todos y cada uno.** ―La voz de la peliblanco parecía divertida.

**― ¡Jajajaja! ¡De eso no me cabe duda! ¡Esa mujer sabe golpear!** ―No sé dio cuenta que habló de más..

_Se había confiado al escuchar el tono divertido en la voz de Mirajane. _

**― ¿Cómo lo sabes?** ―Acero puro fue la voz de la chica en esta ocasión.

**― ¿Q…Qué?** _―«¿Acabo de balbucear?»_ Se reprendió el ojiverde.

**― ¿Cómo sabes que Er Chan sabe golpear? ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**―Mi…mira… ¿Por qué a… asumes que yo…?**

**― ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?** ―La puerta se abrió tan de pronto que el rubio cayó de espaldas al suelo, desde esa posición pudo observar un par de ojos azules que parecían estar a punto de asesinarlo.

**―Yo… yo…** _―«¡Por un demonio voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!»_ Eran los únicos pensamientos coherentes que le pasaban por la mente al hombre tirado en el suelo.

**― ¿Dime qué le hiciste? Er Chan no te habría golpeado si no hubieses pasado un límite.** ―Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza desproporcionada para la esbelta figura de la peliblanco lo levantó hacia ella un poco.

**―Bueno, verás…** _―«Habla o te mata. ¡Habla ya, maldita sea!»_ Mentalmente el rubio se animaba a sí mismo a confesarse― **Yo, cuando salí de la cocina en la mañana y escuché que Jellal la llevaría al centro comercial, pues yo…** ―La miró nervioso antes de continuar lo que hizo que la peliblanco lo levantara un poco más, acción que lo hizo seguir hablando― **Yo… la esperé en el sendero entre la puerta de empleados y la entrada de la mansión y le dije algo similar a lo que dije a Jellal, de que era una caza fortunas, que buscaba meterse en la cama de mi primo y que yo ya conocía ese jueguito…** ―El agarre de la peliblanco se intensificó y el tembló un poco― **Luego bueno, ella me contestó que tal vez ella no era la que buscaba la cama del otro, que tal vez era al revés y me dio a entender que ya habían… ya sabes… **

**― ¿Y? Si con toda esa estupidez no te golpeó, que hiciste para que lo hiciese…** ―La ojiazul acercó su afilada y peligrosa mirada al ojiverde.

**―Yo… yo…** ―Cerró los ojos sin poder aguantar la mirada de su demonio― **Ya la había sujetado con fuerza del brazo antes de que me respondiera y ya la había soltado, pero me cabreé por su respuesta tan descarada y bueno, intenté sujetarla de nuevo y terminé tirado en el suelo con un rodillazo en el estómago…**

_El rubio solo sintió como caía de nuevo al suelo._

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que lo había tirado fuera de su cuarto.

_No había duda para el rubio, su Mirajane poseía una fuerza demoniaca cuando se enojaba._

**―Por más que me guste tu rostro pienso que Er Chan debió haberte partido la cara a golpes…** ―La peliblanco ni lo miró, pero su voz dolida y molesta fue suficiente para el ojiverde.

**―Mira… yo fui un idiota…**

_Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse__._

**―A mí no debes darme explicaciones, ya dejaste claro que no confías en mi criterio, no te culpo por llegar a propias conclusiones sobre las personas que no te has dignado a conocer…**

_Después de eso el rubio no pudo hablar más._

Sabía que debía disculparse con la pelirroja, no por Mira, sino porque él había actuado como un tremendo hijo de puta y también decidió que no se movería de ahí hasta que Mirajane entendiese que él confiaba en ella.

No tenía ninguna duda, el acamparía al frente de esa puerta hasta que la peliblanco saliese.

_Era domingo, día libre de ambos… _

Sería difícil, pero nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, sonrió con su nueva meta en mente y luego soltó una maldición al recordar que justamente ese domingo era el día en que él había planeado su cita con Mirajane, la que había ganado en una guerra de cosquillas… **―Soy un maldito imbécil…** ―Había desperdiciado una rara oportunidad de salir con la ojiazul y estaba seguro que otra oportunidad no vendría pronto...

Arrecostó derrotado su dorada cabeza en la puerta con un único pensamiento en mente…

_«Soy un idiota»_

**-0-**

Erza se despertó al sentir una caricia en su cabello, pero en lugar de abrir los ojos solo sonrió y se acercó más al cálido cuerpo que la tenía abrazada.

_Era tan extraño y natural a la vez, como si ese siempre hubiese sido el lugar al que pertenecía. _

La hacia sentir segura pero a la vez le daba miedo.

_«¿Qué eran ellos dos?»_

La pelirroja no lo sabía pero decidió no darle vueltas en ese momento. Al contrario, abrió los ojos lentamente y subió su mirada adormilada hacia la del peliazul. Sonrió al verlo mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

**― ¡Buenas días, mañanera! ¿Cómo durmió?** ―El peliazul la miró con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

**―De hecho, casi no dormí. Pero debo decir que hoy, por alguna razón, me parece un ¡MUY! ¡Muy buen día!** ―Le miró inocentemente y sonrió divertida al ver que el peliazul se sonrojó y luego soltó una sincera carcajada.

**―Por alguna razón,** ―Respondió él siguiendo la broma― **Eso me hace sentir muy, muy, muy orgulloso.** ―Se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un casto beso en los labios― **Entonces secundo la moción diciendo que hoy es un ¡MUY! ¡MUUUY! ¡Muy bien día!** ―Verla sonreír hacia que le latiese el corazón a mil y al mismo tiempo sentía que en cualquier momento se podía detener por completo el pulso de todo su cuerpo.

_Era tan extraño._

Se sentía tan bien, tan natural, como si lo de ellos fuese algo que debía de ser antes de ellos siquiera existir.

_«¿Qué eran ellos?»_

No lo sabía. Pero el peliazul se limitó a mirarla junto a él. Tomó en sus manos uno de los largos mechones de rojizos cabellos de la ojicafé y lo observó con una sonrisa. Parecían brillar gracias a la luz de sol que entraba por los ventanales. **―Scarlet…** ―Susurró.

**― ¿Dime, Fernandes?** ―Sintió el corazón palpitar enloquecido al oírlo decir su apellido.

**―Es extraño ver que un apellido sea tan acertado en una persona. **

**― ¿A qué te refieres?**

**―A que tu cabello es sin duda escarlata y tu apellido queda perfecto…**

**― ¡Oh! ¡Jaja! Casualidades de la vida.** ―La chica le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa ligera.

**―Ummm… Puede que sí…** ―Siguió observando el mechón en su mano para agregar― **Pero estoy seguro que en algún mundo paralelo de algún universo desconocido, si yo tuviese que ponerte un apellido te pondría ese… Scarlet…** ―Y besó con ternura el cabello de la chica para luego mirarla a los ojos con una dulzura apabullante.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar ponerse roja como el dichoso cabello. El corazón le latió como nunca antes, como si eso despertase sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, como si llevasen dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo, como si una vida pasada los hubiese mantenido guardados en su corazón.

_Una sensación tan extraña._

Sin embargo fue lo mismo que sintió el peliazul al decirlo.

_Todo entre ellos era extraño._

Pero, se sentía tan bien.

**―Eso suena muy lindo****…** ―Dijo a como pudo la pelirroja― **Y fantasioso. **―Sentenció― **Suena a algo que pasaría en un manga.** ―Lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y estaba a punto de levantarse y besarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó con golpes un tanto desesperados.

_Por supuesto que ambos jóvenes no pudieron más que abrir los ojos asustados, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento._

Cuando volvieron a tocar, la pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó envuelta en la sabana, tomó un montoncillo de ropa en donde vio que estaban sus pantalones de yoga y se encerró en el baño.

El peliazul por su parte se quedó desnudo y sin cobija en la cama, escuchó los golpes otra vez y se puso a reír.

_«No hay días tranquilos con esa mujer»_ Pensó mientras se levantaba y con traje de Adán, estiró con calma todo su bien ejercitado cuerpo para luego dirigirse a su armario a ponerse un pijama. Una vez vestido, examinó el suelo para recoger y ocultar cualquier prenda delatora de lo que pasó allí esa noche y madrugada. Y luego de ocultarlo todo, un todo que consistió en el suéter y sostén de ella y el pantalón y bóxer de él, se dirigió con fingido sueño a abrir la puerta que continuaba sonando.

**― ¡Oh, querido!** ―La mujer en la puerta suspiró pesarosa y soltó un discurso con una rapidez apabullante― **Disculpa que te moleste un domingo tan temprano, pero hoy íbamos al teatro y estoy segura que mi pequeña Wendy no debe de presenciar una obra como Otello. Lucy salió desde temprano ¡Y eso que apenas son las ocho de la mañana! Obaba San obviamente viene con nosotros, no sé dónde estará Laxus y hoy es el día libre de Mira y la señorita Erza, iría a pedirle el favor pero ya sabes que Wendy Chan es muy tímida, así que me toca pedirte el favor de que la cuides. Como vamos tarde no se ha bañado aún, así que si quieres voy y le pido a la señorita Erza que te ayude a la hora de darle un baño, estoy segura de que mi princesa se llevará bien con ella. ¿Qué dices, querido? Y discúlpame de nuevo por levantarte a esta hora.**

La rubia señora Heartfilia habló tan rápido que el peliazul apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear dos veces y aún casi sin entender la mitad del discurso, asintió a lo que había escuchado sobre cuidar a Wendy, también escuchó lo de que iban tarde y de pedir ayuda a Erza.

**―No te preocupes, tía. De todos modos hoy tenía planeado pasar el día con ella. ¿Dónde está?**

**―Debe de estar por venir, Jude la está ayudando a escoger la ropa para hoy**. ―Sonrió enternecida la señora rubia― **Bien, iré a pedirle el favor a la señorita Erza…**

**― ¡No!** ―Casi gritó el peliazul sin querer lo que provocó que su tía lo mirará de manera extraña― **Quiero decir…** ―Carraspeó antes de continuar― **La señorita Scarlet debe de estar aún dormida. Ya le pediré el favor yo a una hora más propicia. **―Intentó excusarse lo mejor posible.

**― ¡Oh, cuánta razón!** ―Sacó su abanico, ésta vez celeste combinando con su atuendo y cubrió una misteriosa sonrisa― **Entonces, te lo encargo querido.** ―Inmediatamente después volteó su mirada hacía la puerta de la escalera, los pasos de dos personas se acercaron también― **Aquí viene la princesa.** ―Dijo la señora Heartfilia con una enorme sonrisa maternal en su rostro mientras la niña con su pijama de conejito blanco llegaba corriendo hasta donde ella.

**― ¡Lista para un día en el parque!** ―El peliazul se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la niña asintió alegremente― **¡Buenos días, Tío Jude!** ―Abrazando aún a la pequeña Wendy, agregó el chico.

**― ¡Buenos días, Jellal! Discúlpanos por despertarte tan temprano un domingo.**

**―No te preocupes, tío. Tendré el honor de pasar mi día con una hermosa princesita.** _―«Y tal vez con una hechicera pelirroja también»_ Pensó para sí mismo y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, mientras jugaba con la naricita de la pequeña niña.

Los señores Heartfilia se voltearon a ver y sonrieron cómplices detrás de sus abanicos a juego.

**―Bueno, es hora de irnos.** ―La mujer rubia se agachó a besar en la mejilla a la niña y al peliazul. El señor Heartfilia imitó a su esposa pero con Jellal se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro y decir― **Te daría un beso pero las barbas pican.**

**―No hay problema tío.** ―Respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa divertida. Wendy le jaló la camisa al chico y él acercó el oído― **Umm… dice Wendy que tengan cuidado y que Tía Layla se ve como una reina con ese vestido. ¿Cierto Wen? **―La niña asintió sonrojada y totalmente adorable se veía de esa manera y con las orejas de conejo bamboleándose de un lado a otro a causa del movimiento de su cabeza.

**― ¡Tan amable mi princesa!** ―La mujer la envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo hasta que su esposo logró liberar a la pequeña y luego de otro abrazo entre ellos tres, finalmente los señores Heartfilia se retiraron.

La niña con su bolso en forma de zanahoria a la espalda, entró corriendo a la habitación de Jellal directo al baño.

_«Parece un conejito de verdad»_

Pensó el peliazul y la miró con una gran sonrisa mientras ella abría la puerta del baño y la cerraba.

Jellal se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta, caminó hasta su mesa de noche, tomó agua de una botella, revisó su móvil tranquilamente, leyó un par de correos, respondió otro par y cuando estaba por mandarle un mensaje a Laxus para saber dónde estaba, de pronto recordó algo muy importante…

**― ¡Erza!** ―Corrió al baño rápidamente, lo peor que podía pasar es que Wendy se asustara al encontrar a la pelirroja allí. Abrió la puerta con un estruendo y _¡Plaff!_

El sonido de algo cayendo al agua.

**― ¡Oh por un de… delicioso pastel!** ―Corrigió por poco la maldición que estaba por pronunciar mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la inmensa bañera en la que había caído al asustarse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, justo tuvo que haber entrado cuando la bañera se había terminado de llenar y ella se estiraba por sobre la misma para cerrar la llave― **No te han enseñado a no entrar cuando hay damas en el baño.** ―La ojicafé miró con los ojos entrecerrados al peliazul.

Pero él estaba embobado viendo como la camisa que él llevaba la noche anterior la llevaba puesta -y mojada- la pelirroja, la camisa; debido al chapuzón, se apegaba por completo al cuerpo de la ojicafé y los dos botones que ella había mandado a volar al intentar quitársela a él la noche anterior, le daban una vista más que placentera de ese extraordinario escote que además era enmarcado por los mechones mojados de su larga caballera escarlata.

Al final la que terminó ayudando a la pelirroja a salir de la gran bañera fue la pequeña Wendy.

El peliazul ahora se deleitaba viendo cómo se transparentaba la ropa interior de la mujer a través de la blanca y delgada tela del blanco pantalón…

Jellal ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando por la nariz hasta que recibió un trapo en la cara.

**― ¡Hay una niña presente!** ―Le espetó entre molesta, divertida y sonrojada la pelirroja y cuando obtuvo la atención del hombre sobre su rostro gesticuló en silencio la palabra _¨Per…ver…ti…do¨_

El peliazul cayó en cuenta de lo embobado que había estado al ver a la pelirroja y un momento después se dio cuenta que sangraba un poco de su nariz. Se sonrojó a más no poder y con una velocidad meteórica se la limpió con la manga de su pijama.

**―Yo… yo… ¡Perdón!** ―Apenas y podía hablar coherentemente.

**― ¡Ya que!** ―Levantando los hombros la pelirroja le restó importancia― **Pero creo que ahora tendré que ir a bañarme cuanto antes.** ―Iba a decir algo más pero sintió la mano de la niña jalando su camisa. Erza dirigió toda su atención a ella y la vio sonrojarse y señalarse a ella misma, a la pelirroja y luego a la bañera. La ojicafé mayor frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar el mensaje e inmediatamente sonrió― **¿Quieres qué nos bañemos juntas, pequeña? **―La niña sonrió a más no poder y aplaudió dos veces― **Por mí no hay problema, pero habrá que pedirle permiso al dueño del lugar.** ―Y señaló con su cabeza al peliazul que seguía sonrojado.

**― ¿Pa…pá?** ―Lo miró interrogante y expectante la niña.

**―Oh… Perdón Wendy, ¿Qué pasó?** ―Al peliazul le estaba costando bajar de las nubes.

La pelirroja suspiró y explicó. **―Wendy te pide permiso para bañarse conmigo.**

**―Oh, bueno… Si tú quieres no le veo el problema…**

**―Entonces pequeña, ¡A bañarnos!** ―Abrazó a la pequeña alegremente mientras de nuevo el peliazul se sorprendía de lo bien que se llevaban― **Oye Jellal, tendrás que traerme ropa de mi habitación, que sea algo cómodo y no te olvides de la ropa interior, está en el segundo cajón del armario, la puerta de mi habitación está sin llave. ¡Y no entres de nuevo aquí sin tocar la puerta!** ―Lo miró amenazante la pelirroja.

**― ¿¡Qué tengo que qué!?** ―El peliazul la miraba rojo y desconcertado.

**―Mi habitación. Tú. Ir. Traer ropa. Algo cómodo. Ropa interior. No olvidar.** ―Como si fuese alguien de corta entenderá la pelirroja le hablaba mientras lo empujaba fuera del baño.

**―Pero… pero Erza…**

**―No seas ridículo Jellal, ya has visto más que mi ropa interior como para que te alarmes**. ―A pesar que hablaba en un tono relajado la pelirroja se puso roja― **¡Ahora fuera! **―Lo sacó del baño y cerró la puerta.

_La niña miraba la escena riendo cerca de la bañera llena de espuma._

Media hora después Jellal volvía de su misión, que calificó como _clase S_. La _¨S¨_ claramente se debía a la sensual ropa interior que sus ojos vieron en esa gaveta…

Nunca creyó que un montón de tela pudiese ser un gran afrodisiaco, sin duda la pelirroja tenía un gusto muy fino por la lencería provocativa y elegante…

_El peliazul no olvidaría jamás todo lo que vio allí._

Una hora más tarde los tres estaban ya listos…

La pequeña Wendy con una falda negra, leggins blancos y una blusa con encajes en las mangas de igual color y con la cara de Doraemon. Unas pequeñas botas cortas negras cubrían sus pies.

Jellal, con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa manga larga ligera color azul oscuro.

Y Erza con un vestido veraniego color crema con detalles de flores lilas en la falda y sandalias bajas color lila, cosa que le sorprendió que el peliazul se acordara de traer.

Un vestido que por cierto, y gracias a la luz de la mañana, dejó expuesto un moretón en su antebrazo.

_Justo donde la había agarrado el rubio en la mañana del sábado._

Cuando el peliazul la miró preocupado y un poco culpable pensando que pudo haber sido su culpa, y a pesar de que ella sabía la causa, decidió dejarlo como un accidente torpe de ella misma.

No quería causar alguna especie de fricción entre su peliazul y el ojiverde.

_Y ella ya se había encargado de devolverle el favor al rubio._

Así, los tres recién bañados, luego de convencer a la pelirroja de que se les uniera, se dirigieron al tan aclamado parque; y, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, ese dichoso parque estaba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que existía uno.

Era hermoso, tenía una fuente en el medio, un montón de árboles que aún tenían frutos, bancas, unas hamacas, trampolín, toboganes, un arenero y una cancha de tenis. Según lo que le dijo el peliazul, los Heartfilia lo crearon ya que la prensa solía acosarlos cuando salían con la pequeña Lucy y nunca la dejaban jugar en paz.

_A la pelirroja le pareció entendible el accionar de los Heartfilia. _

La pequeña Wendy se fue corriendo hacia los columpios, seguida de la pelirroja, mientras que el único hombre en el paseo miraba un mensaje que le llegó al móvil. Sonrió al leer el mensaje de su primo respondiéndole el que le había mandado él preguntándole donde estaba.

_"Estoy en el infierno, por mi culpa y por voluntad propia. No sé si podré sobrevivir. Dile a la mocosa de Wendy que siempre la querré"_

Jellal solo atinó a reírse al entender el mensaje, no había duda, el rubio seguro que hizo algo que molestó a Mirajane y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Guardó su móvil y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, se sorprendió al escuchar una voz masculina, pero al acercarse al árbol de manzanas que estaba junto a los columpios, observó una escalera y una escoba de jardín que se sostenía contra ella. Al mirar hacia arriba, observó al jardinero alcanzando unas manzanas.

**― ¿No sé supone que nadie trabaja los domingos?** ―Preguntó serio el peliazul.

**― ¡Oh, señor Fernandes! **―Contestó servicialmente el jardinero― **Los señores Heartfilia me permitieron recompensar los días que no laboré esta semana por ir al cumpleaños de mi padre. **―Declaró humildemente el muchacho.

**―Oh, si… algo me dijeron.** ―Recordó que su tía le había dicho algo sobre eso hacía unos días― **Por cierto, ¿Qué hace allí arriba?**

**―Bueno, eso es por mi causa.** ―Respondió la pelirroja a la interrogante del chico―**Yo iba a bajar manzanas para llevárselas a Mira. ¡Sería genial que hiciese un pastel de manzana! ¿No es así Wendy? **―La niña asintió con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa mientras amontonaba las manzanas que el jardinero tiraba sobre un montoncillo de césped recién cortado y apilado con la ayuda de la escoba― **Pero cuando iba a subirme él me detuvo y dijo que mejor se lo dejara a él. **

**―Pues lo felicito por evitar que una señorita diera un espectáculo subida en árbol y con un vestido.** ―Aprobó el accionar del jardinero el peliazul.

**―Por supuesto, una dama no debería hacer este tipo de…** ―Al poner el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera ésta se tambaleó y el jardinero perdió el equilibrio, pero algo más terrible pasó…

La escoba que descansaba inclinada en la escalera también siguió la dirección del hombre castaño y cuando el hombre perdió altura, la escoba lo recibió con el mango…

_Lo siguiente sería una escena que la pelirroja, y el peliazul no olvidarían jamás…_

El mango de la escoba rasgó y atravesó los pantalones en la parte del trasero del jardinero, pero eso no evitó que llegara aún más profundo que eso…

_Mucho, mucho más profundo…_

La pequeña Wendy jugaba con las manzanas ajena a la situación, mientras, esa mañana de domingo, un grito de entre dolor y placer se escuchaba salir de los labios del amable y servicial jardinero Max…

_En ese domingo libre, a causa de unas manzanas, un tipo de virginidad se había perdido…_

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction escribir más historias T.T**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

**¡VEINTE CAPITULOS!** ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo y crece la historia! xD Me siento **tan orgullosa** y gran parte de esta **hazaña es gracias a ustedes** y a sus comentarios. **¡Son la energía, apoyo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo!** QoQ)b **¡Los Amo!**

El cap lo tenía listo **hace días** pero quería actualizar hoy domingo por qué… **¡El cap lleva domingo por titulo! **D:

**¡Vieron!** Incluí una pareja más **¡Max X Escoba!** xDD ¡Hasta lemon de ellos hubo! **¿¡Khé!?** Naaa, no me hagan caso. **¡Pobre jardinero!** El amor duele…

Dejando eso de lado, **me siento muy feliz por mis notas** y por eso me apuré para terminar **antes de que finalice el mes**. xD **¡Espero les gustase el cap!**

¡Más pjs que se reúnen! Pues sí, va siendo hora **que hilos se vayan juntando**. OwO

El One Shot Gruvia **"Drip Drip Drop"** por los **150 reviews** ya está arriba. ¡Lo prometido es deuda!¡Ojalá les guste! NwN **¡Me ayudan a cumplir mis sueños como fanficquer!**

Y… ¡Nada más!**¡Infinitas gracias por su apoyo! **¡Saludos!** .o.7**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

La versión de la canción que suena en el móvil de Gajeel **¨In the Hall of the Mountain King¨**y que adjudicó a los Elemen Gajeel en realidad pertenece a Apocalíptica. ¡Es buenísima! xD

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Jbadilladavila:** Lo sé, pequeña inocente. U,U Sin duda Charle aparecerá. ¿Cómo? ¡Chan chan chan! ¡Gracias por el apoyo constante! ¡Vale un montón! Espero te gustase el cap.

nwn7

**Eagle Gold:** ¡Ellos son tan hermosos juntos! Sí en el manga quedan juntos –O mato a Mashima- Seguro que lloraré de la felicidad. QoQ

Lo sé, pobre Wendy y ¡Malditos Orlando!... Dx ¡Soy maligna al haberlos hecho así! ¡Debería odiarme a mi misma! :Okno: xD

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Me llenan de entusiasmo! .o.)9

**Sonatika-San:** Lo sé, lo sé. Pero era hora de develarla. Por eso la balanceé con lemon. xD

No mueras desangrada. D: ¡No hasta que tengas un harém de Jellals! xD

Lo sé, me siento mal por Wendy. Q,Q ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Dx

Pasa que –Spoiler Alert- Grandine tiene un papel especial que desempeñar en el fic. :x Me alegra que te gustase el papel de Meredy. :D Fue una decisión fácil.

xD Si saldrá aunque no mucho.

Y más sobre esos dos acá ¿Qué tal? Dx

¡Gracias mil por mil por el apoyo! ¡Me alegras un montonazo con tus palabras! ToT7

PD: También estoy pendiente de tu futuro Jerza. EwE

**Mermaid Slayer:** ¡AWWWWWWWW! ¡Palabras que se van directo a mi kokorocito! ¡Muchas gracias! QoQ)b

Esos muchachines se llevaban ganas y se las cobraron. xD ¡Las hormonas! xDD ¡Que terribles! EwE

Gajeel y Levy son pillines y van a… :x Es cierto… no puedo dar spoilers… D:

¡Yo los detesto también! ¡Pero yo los cree así! ¡Pero los detesto! Dx –Sentimientos en conflicto-

Lo sé, el OC es una línea delgada, en especial en un AU ya que los pjs pasan por causas distintas y a veces, solo a veces, es casi que obligatorio agregarles una pizca de OCeísmo. (Acaba de inventar la palabra xD)

Sí, yo también siento que el abuelo morirá. U,U

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este cap te gustase también. D:

**Shivisdivis:** ¡Yey! La sonrisa bobalicona es toda uu cumplido. xD¡ ¨LadyBombona¨ Amé ese nombre! OMG! xD No, Levy no es virgen, pero solo estuvo una vez con el depravado lolicon. D: Pero de tequila si era virgen. xD

Perdiste la virginidad del tequila casi que igual que Levy. D: ¡Felicidades! :Okno: xD

Bueno, el alcohol es más cosa de costumbre que cosa de sabor. xD Tal vez más adelante le agarres el gusto o tal vez no… ¡Quién sabe! O: Pero sea como sea, que la decisión sea tuya. xD

¡Yo también quiero matarlos! ¡Creeme que los odie! Pero luego recuerdo que yo los hice así y me siento mal…D: ¡Es complicado! Pero… ¡Los odio! Dx

PD: xD Sí, aunque nunca estuvieron en el lado oscuro, la única que estuvo en el lado oscuro fue la imaginación de Er Chan. xDD

PD2: ¿Te das cuenta que hemos hablado de tu vejiga como por tres caps? D: ¡Sin duda tu vejiga es muy importante! ¡Siéntete orgullosa de tu vejiga! xD

PD3: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Espero que este cap también te guste! Dx –Siente la presión-

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O/

**DanaLovesOhana:** Aunque Erza sea sería tiene una imaginación muy grande, y esos Ero Libros que tanto le gustan lo empeoran. xDDD

Y ya ves, tantito más de GaLe en este cap y más hilos que se juntan o:

Bien, ocupaba una psicóloga e inmediatamente se me vino Meredy para el papel. Además que me encanta la relación que tiene con Jellal. Estoy ideando otro fic en que también van a estar unidos. xD

¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR ESO! Escribir lemon me cuesta un montón, no sé cuántas veces lo re escribí. xD Lo que me toma mucho tiempo es precisamente evitar que suene vulgar, exagerado o repetitivo. xD

¡Demasiadas gracias de nuevo! ¡Espero seguir leyéndonos!

PD: Acabo de ver que actualizaste tu fic, termino de actualizar acá y me voy a máxima velocidad a leer el cap! *-* OMG! OMG!

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo también los odio! Dx

Aunque… bueno, es mi culpa que sean así. xD

¡Jajaja! ¡Ojalá tuviese tiempo para eso! Dx Antes actualizaba semanalmente pero los caps eran mucho más cortos, ahora actualizo dos veces por mes, pero los caps son más largos. (Bueno, este mes actualicé tres veces) .o.)9 ¡Me siento poderosa! xD

Bueno, como ves en este cap esos dos no están poniéndole nombre a lo que

¡Jajaja! Pobre Wendy… En realidad se supone que iba a responder eso en este cap pero al final no se me vino como incluirlo, pero ya el siguiente tendrás la respuesta. ¡Lo sé porque ya escribí esa parte! :x

¡Espero que este también te guste! ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo acá en wtp! Q-Q/

**Anmona Annima:** ¡La presión que me quitas diciéndome que te gustó el lemon!

Creo que es lo que tarde más escribiendo. xD Pero si les gusto entonces valió la pena el esfuerzo. QoQ/

Lo sé, lo sé… Jellal sonrojado es tan… -Se derrite- *Q*

Sin duda fue mucha info, pero aún quedan cosillas aquí y allá escondidas. EwE

Esa canción…. ¡Me encanta! *-*¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero que este cap te gustase! .o.7

**Keila Scarlet:** Bueno, actualice una semana antes de lo que usualmente lo hago. xD

Ya somos dos, yo también quisiese un Jellal o dos o tres… ¡Ay! ¡Triste mundo sin Jellals de verdad! Q,Q

Sin duda Minerva aparecerá, pero… :x No puedo dar spoilers… xDD

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Sus comentarios hacen que escriba más rápido. xD ¡Espero que te guste el cap! .o.7

**Itachi Akihiko:** ¡Que bien que te gustara! *-*

Pues aquí hubo parejas extra. xD Ya pronto sabremos más de ellos. EwE

Ese método antidepresivo en 100% Eficaz. xD no tengas duda.

¡Awww! Gracias por apreciar eso y bueno, ya te di secretos por PM. xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero que este cap te gustase! .o.7

**Amelia-You know I Luv Iu- Cipri:** ¡Esos chiquillos son unos pillines! Se cobraron las ganas que se venían teniendo desde hace un rato. xDD

¡Jajaja! Creo que ese diálogo, el de "Suficientemente lindo, bueno y amable" fue uno de mis favoritos, admito que lo escribí y tuve que detenerme porque me sumergí en la nube rosa del shipeo y el fangirlismo. ¡Ay! xD Te entiendo perfectamente, es difícil no mancillar a Jellal… ¡Al menos mentalmente! xD

¡Jajaja! xD Ni me imagino si lees los limones en el aula y que pasen esas situaciones en que el profe te diga ¿Qué tanto está leyendo tan entretenida? ¡Lea a toda la clase eso que la está distrayendo!" Y… xDD Me imagino leyendo algo como "Metió uno de sus dedos en la húmeda entrada de…" Y ¡Zaz!… se desangra media clase. XDDD ¡JAJAAJAJA! ¡Ay, no puedo! ¡Muero de risa mientras escribo! xDDDD

Vos que me preguntas por Laxus y la tía y este cap que te contesta. xD ¡Deja de leer mis borradores! DDD:

¡Me alegra que te gustase 19 Sai! Fue difícil ese género. xD

¡Mil gracias a vos! Haces que reviva el cap con mucha emoción al leer tu opinión y además desatás la fangirl loca en mí! xD ¡I LOVE YOU!

Espero que te gustase el cap extra del mes. xDD

**Cistxc****:** ¡Awwww! Me llegas al corazón con ese comentario. Q,Q

¡También amo el GaLe! EwE Me fulmina el corazón de alegría que te guste como lo manejo. ToT)9

¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, la verdad es que el ex de Levy ni nombre tiene. xD

MesDy/MesWen/Wenmes/ o como sea. xDD Es lindo sin duda.

El de Édolas seguramente está más inclinado a seducir ancianas. xDD

¡Mil gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios! Me hacen seguir tecleando la historia. .o.7

**Artemisa Neko-Chan:** ¡Vaya! Acabo de ver también tu review en DDD y ahora veo que comentas acá en el cap 19 ¡De verdad que leíste rápido y corrido! OMG! D: ¡Sos genial! xD Me alegra que la historia te pareciese lo suficientemente buena como para leerla al hilo. Me siento orgullosa… -Shoro de felicidad- QoQ)b Gracias por dejerme saber tu opinión, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar y a continuar. Y no me queda más que decirte ¡Bienvenida! Y espero que la sigas disfrutando. ¡Gracias nuevamente! .o.7

PD: Lo que dices que te gustaría ver mi historia animada me hizo retumbar el corazón. QoQ)b ¡Demasiadas gracias!

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias por sus consejos. Los amo. Lo saben. xD

* * *

**¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu! **

**.o.7**


	21. Testosterona Y Sentimientos

**¡Hola!** .o.7 **Primera actualización** del mes y viene junto con el **nuevo Long Fic **Jerza **"Dulce Destino"** Y los **Drabbles **de Juvia "**Recuerdos de Lluvia" **Gracias por su increíble apoyo. **Leer sus reviews** hace que me ponga a escribir apenas actualizo. **QoQ)b **Sin **sus reviews ésta historia no avanzaría**. ¡Gracias infinitas! **nwn7**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro _-Me gusto el GaLe en el manga- _Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias de Lectura:**

Cuando empecé éste fic lo hice con una portátil nueva con SO Ubuntu, por lo que no sabía utilizar muchas cosas, entre ellas el guión largo. xD Por eso cuando aprendí, por ahí del cap 7 decidí que luego arreglaría los caps al terminar el fic, cuando tuviese más tiempo; pero decidí hacerlo desde ya, así que ahora cambió el estilo y espero no les cause molestias, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. ¡Y ahora todo el fic está renovado! D:

Gracias Sonatika-San por darme ese empujón para hacerlo de una vez. N-N7

**Diálogo**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

* * *

**~Testosterona Y Sentimientos~**

* * *

Era lunes en la tarde y Gajeel Redfox no recordaba mucho desde la madrugada del domingo hasta el mediodía del lunes.

Recordaba el recorrido en taxi hasta una licorería y posteriormente la llegada a su casa cargado de tequila, cervezas, snacks y vodka en honor a Juvia y su país…

_Y luego shot tras shot todo se fue borrando de su memoria._

Había pocas cosas borrosas que recordaba, por ejemplo a Juvia subida en el desayunador de su casa cantando _¨Baby One More Time¨_ y llamando a un tal Gray Sama.

A él mismo cantando el coro de esa misma canción con Juvia _¨Hit me baby one more time…¨_

A Levy riéndose de todo cuanto le decían.

_No parecía pero, esa enana aguantaba bien el alcohol…_

Y lo que mejor recordaba, mientras Juvia caía dormida _¿Intoxicada?_ En la mesa del comedor, era a él y Levy tomando lo que llamaron _¨El trago de despedida¨_

Sal, tequila y limón…

El ojirubí preparó los dos shots, cortó los limones y preparó el salero.

La peliceleste entre risas levantó la copita de licor ambarino, chupó la sal que había echado en su palma, tomó del licor y chupó el limón retándolo con la mirada, por supuesto que el azabache aceptó encantado al ver a la menuda mujer tan libre y desinhibida, levantó el trago y al buscar el salero no lo encontró…

― **¿Buscas algo Gajeel Kun~?** ―Sonriente y musical preguntó la peliceleste.

―**La sal, enana… sin sal no hay trago…** ―Contestó con una sonrisa de tiburón en la cara.

― **¿Enana, ehh?** ―Lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa―**Pues… aquí está…** ―Y ante los ojos abiertos de sorpresa del azabache la pequeña editora peliceleste sacó su lengua y echó un poco de sal en ella, retándolo con los ojos al hacerlo…

_Oh, esa mujer no supo en que se había metido…_

El ojirubí se tomó el licor sin importarle el orden, tiró la copa detrás de él y sin prestarle atención al sonido del cristal rompiéndose chupó la bendita sal de la boca de la peliceleste…

_Labio contra labio, lengua contra lengua…_

Primero un suave masaje con el sabor del tequila entre ambos y la sal de la lengua de la menuda chica que parecía no querer perder ese excitante duelo…

Una verdadera batalla se libró entre respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos contenidos, gruñidos exigentes y licor compartido.

No sé dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó en esa danza etílica hasta que sintió que ella le mordió su labio inferior, inmediatamente la sujetó de la cintura y la subió a su regazo mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello para después rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y así continuaron su beso apasionado, la dominación por la boca del otro…

_«¿Quién diría que la enana es tan fogosa?»_

Él sonrió complacido cuando la sintió restregarse en su regazo, así que aprovechó para bajar su boca al blanco cuello de la chica, chupó sin ninguna delicadeza y la escuchó gemir muy alto su nombre haciéndolo perder el poco control que tenía…

Haciéndolo chupar su cuello otra vez y subir su mano de su cintura a su pecho…

Escuchó su nombre salir entre gemidos y risas cuando lo masajeó…

_Pequeño, suave y firme… Perfecto para su experta mano de pianista…_

―**Ga…jeel~ Ahmmm…**

Y tomándolo como un permiso concedido, volvió a masajear el pecho de la mujer…

Pero está vez lo único que recibió fue un leve ronquido de la chica…

_Así es… _

Levy McGarden había sido vencida por el alcohol, dejando a un azabache a punto de desvestirse y alborotado…

A pesar de eso el ojirubí sonrió recordando.

Al parecer esa pequeña editora era más de lo que él imaginaba, y no le importó terminar como terminó, ya tendrían tiempo para acabar con ese asunto, pero está vez, como se prometió mientras acostaba en su cama a su casi hermana y a esa chica menuda que por alguna razón le despertaba cosas nuevas en su interior, que la próxima no necesitaría del alcohol para que ella se dejara llevar por lo que sentía, deseaba y quería hacer.

Levy McGarden se había ido esa mañana antes de que él se despertase, pero eso no volvería a pasar…

― **¡Gee hee!** ―Con su usual gritó el ojirubí confirmaba su decisión, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza por el dolor de las secuelas del licor.

**-0-**

Laxus Dreyar se encontraba mirando hacia una ventana ese martes en la mañana y suspirando frustrado sin parar.

Su oficina, era en donde se encontraba su cuerpo en estos momentos, en las instalaciones de la Compañía Energética Raijinshuu, como el presidente que era de la misma no se podía permitir no estar allí ocupándose de los asuntos que le correspondían; era una empresa millonaria, estable y próspera…

_Y él la había creado desde cero._

Aún así, se hacía cargo de los negocios de su familia, los Dreyar amasaron su fortuna gracias a la creación de diversos centros de entretención, museos, cines, aclamados bares y discotecas, balnearios; casi que cualquier establecimiento recreativo tenía fondos Dreyar detrás de su construcción y por supuesto, el mayor orgullo y amor de su abuelo Makarov…

La Universidad Fairy Tail.

Su abuelo fungió como su director por tantos años y a pesar de llevar la rienda de los otros negocios familiares nunca dejó de ver a la universidad como su mayor prioridad, eso hasta que enfermó y poco a poco tuvo que ir delegando muchas de sus cosas, pero inclusive así, nunca descuido su lugar favorito, para Laxus fue una suerte que su abuelo muriese antes de ver como su propio hijo; Ivan Dreyar, tomaba las riendas de su querida institución y la ensuciaba con sus oscuros negocios.

―**Viejo, confiabas mucho en la gente. No debiste legarle lo que tanto amabas…** ―Murmuró en un suspiro el rubio― **El maldito de Ivan nunca cambiará…** ―Con los años se había acostumbrado a mirar a Ivan más como a un desconocido que como a su propio padre, igual no lo merecía, al fin y al cabo, cuando Laxus estaba recién nacido se lo había arrebatado de brazos a su madre y lo había dejado en un orfanato, si bien Iván tenía diecisiete años cuando Laxus nació y solo era un mocoso terminando sus estudios, su acción no había sido más que puro egoísmo…

_¿Qué podía temer el heredero único de una familia multimillonaria respaldándolo? _

Él niño no pasaría hambre, el tampoco, pero su padre había encontrado en Laxus la vergüenza de ser padre de un hijo con una mujer sencilla y sin buena familia, mujer a la que Laxus nunca conoció, había muerto cuando él tenía tres años, pero tuvo el consuelo de saber que esa mujer lo había buscado durante todo el tiempo que pudo respirar luego de que le fue arrebatado, fue una lástima que no dieran con ella antes que esas dos balas que le atravesaron el pecho…

De hecho fue una suerte que su abuelo lo encontrase en el orfanato a solo unos meses de ser abandonado allí, ese día, según le contó su tía, Ivan Dreyar había sido expulsado de la casa por su abuelo, si bien no lo desheredó del todo, aún se extrañaban que el abuelo Makarov le dejará la universidad a él.

El rubio movió su cabeza para despejarse, no tenía ganas de mezclar cosas, ya estaba suficientemente jodido emocionalmente esperando el perdón de su peliblanco, y justamente era por ella por la que suspiraba al principio, pero era inevitable no pensar en su abuelo al imaginar a Mira molesta, el viejo Makarov se lo había dicho días antes de morir, tranquilo y durmiendo en su cama,

"_Mira es paciente y tranquila, como un volcán que espera por liberarlo todo, ten cuidado. ¡Cuando yo me vaya ella es la que cuidara de ti como nadie! ¡No la pierdas por tus impulsos tontos!" _

― **¡Demonios, viejo! ¿Qué se supone que haga?** ―Se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Después de todo a pesar de que pasó el domingo esperándola en la puerta de su habitación, ella no salió e incluso el lunes; en el que para sorpresa de todos faltó a trabajar y legó todos los asuntos a sus fastidiosos pero confiables colegas, su vice presidente Everly Green, su abogado Bickslow Baryon y su secretaria, mejor dicho secretario Freed Justine.

Recordó mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina la mañana de ese tranquilo martes, que el lunes a pesar de ser las nueve de la noche, su Mirajane no había salido…

Con la preocupación, la frustración y algo de enojo pateó la puerta sin importarle ser recibido por cualquier objeto que esa mujer le pudiese tirar, ya que él tenía un objetivo y ese era hacer que su demonio saliera aunque fuese solo para que no se muriese de hambre encerrada allí dentro, pero al caer la puerta se dio cuenta que la peliblanco no estaba allí, con toda la cara de incredulidad observó los ventanales abiertos y cayó en cuenta que acampar en su puerta había sido una idea tonta.

Frustrado consigo mismo miró hacía la cama donde reposaba un cuaderno abierto, se acercó a él y observó lo que había escrito,

"_Cuando vuelva del paseo quiero mi puerta arreglada y mi refrigeradora llena de nuevo, no creas que no sé qué estuviste comiendo de ella durante tu espera"_

Debajo había un dibujo que el rubio no pudo definir de que rayos se trataba.

Sin duda el dibujo no era para nada un fuerte talento en su peliblanco, pero aún así el intento de su arte lo hizo sonreír, aunque inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de las palabras _¨cuando¨ ¨vuelva¨_ y _¨paseo¨,_ cuestión que lo hizo abrir los ojos en confusión y a la velocidad del rayo se había ido corriendo a la mansión donde encontró a su tío en su salón favorito, su tío lo saludó extrañado de verlo con la misma ropa de hacía dos días pero se limitó a esperar que su sobrino recuperase el aliento.

― **¿Y Mirajane?** ―Ni siquiera devolvió el saludó gentil del hombre en bata de dormir y con pipa en la mano.

― **¡Buenas noches para ti también, Laxus!** ―Sonrió tranquilamente― **¿Pareces muy preocupado por Mira?** ―Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

―**Tío…** ―Frunció el ceño aún más― **No tengo tiempo para esto, ya sé que tú sabes que yo sé que sabes lo de Mira y yo y estoy seguro de que mi tía te dijo que yo ya sé que ustedes saben que saben lo que yo no sabía que sabían. Así que vamos al grano ¿Dónde está Mira?**

― **¡Vaya sobrino!** ―El señor de la casa lo miró divertido y con el abanico tapándole la boca― **¿Quién diría que se te dan bien los trabalenguas?**

― **¡Tío…!** ―Estaba a punto de gritar pero ya su mal carácter le había jugado una muy mala pasada. Lo menos que quería era ofender a ese hombre que era como su segundo padre, ya que obviamente su abuelo llenaba el primer puesto.

―**Bien, bien. ¡La ganadora cobró su apuesta y las mujeres de la casa se han ido de paseo!** ―Habló como si se tratase de una tragedia apocalíptica para después volver su vista al libro que leía antes que el rubio lo interrumpiese.

― **¿Apuesta? ¿Ganadora?** ―Le preguntó el rubio totalmente confuso.

―**Tú tía te la había contado.**

― **¿La apuesta sobre cuando yo me daría cuenta de que ustedes saben lo de Mira y yo?**

―**Exacto, sobrino.**

― **¿Ganadora?**

―**Eso es lo que dije.**

― **¿Mi tía ganó la apuesta?**

―**No, no fue mi ángel. **

― **¿¡MIRA GANÓ!?** ―No pudo evitar la sorpresa al preguntar.

―**Oh, no. La ganadora fue Obaba San, sobrino.**

― **¿¡QUÉ!? **

―**Laxus, podrías dejar la histeria. Trato de concentrarme en mi libro. Anne está a punto de leer la carta de Frederick y según me dijo tú tía, es la parte del libro en que tu corazón hace más doki doki** ―Le contestó el hombre en bata medio en broma medio en serio.

_«¿Doki doki? ¡Por un demonio!»_ El rubio parpadeó incrédulo de que a su tío también le gustasen las mismas novelas románticas que tanto amaba su tía, pero aún así continuó con su interrogatorio. **― ¿Y cuál es el maldito premio? **

―**Esa boquita, niño… **

― **¡Tsk, por un carajo! ¡Tío!**

― **¡Ayayay! Los jóvenes de estos días…** ―El canoso hombre colocó una seña en la página y lo dejó en la mesita donde tenía una humeante taza blanca de porcelana china con un relajante té verde, inhaló de su pipa y tranquilamente añadió **―Un paseo entre mujeres, a algún spa, no me dijeron dónde porque supusieron que vendrías a preguntarme e irías a interrumpirlas. Obaba San fue clara en que quería tener una SSC… **

― **¡Por un carajo! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso de ¨SSC¨!?**

―**Obviamente es **_**¨Salida Salvaje De Chicas¨**_** Y temo que es tan peligroso como suena.** ―Respondió con algo de miedo el señor mayor en la habitación.

― **¡Que me lleve el diablo!** _―«Y si ese diablo lleva por nombre Mirajane que mejor»_ Pensó el rubio mientras sacaba de su mente lo que podían hacer las mujeres en una _¨SSC¨_― **¿De verdad no sabes dónde?**

―**No, no lo sé. Y creo que es mejor no saberlo…**

― **¡Maldita sea! ¿Lucy también fue?** ―De todas las mujeres involucradas estaba seguro que de Lucy era de la única en la que sabía podía obtener información.

―**No, mi Lucy estaba ocupada con el lanzamiento del especial de verano, así que no la llevaron, al final como su puesto estaba vacante llevaron a la señorita Erza. ¡Y bien que lo merecía! Pasó todo el domingo y madrugada del lunes cuidando del pobre Max en el hospital.**

― **¡Tsk!** ―Su única esperanza se había marchitado― **Espera, que dijiste ¿Max? ¿Hospital? **

―**Sí, nuestro jardinero, tuvo un accidente y se lo llevaron al hospital el domingo.**

― **¿Qué? Pero si yo no…** ―Se cortó desesperado por tantas cosas que ocurrían sin darse cuenta― **¡Cómo sea! Sí se fueron de paseo el tal Max está bien, ¿Sabes cuándo vendrán? **

―**Umm… Cómo se llevaron a Wendy es muy probable que vuelvan antes del viernes…**

― **¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿¡Qué carajo hace Wendy en una **_**¨SCC¨!?**_

―**Espero que sea la que evite un nivel exacerbado de salvajismo entre mis damas…** ―Lo miró esperanzado un momento para después fruncir el ceño y añadir― **Laxus, sabes que tendré que informarle a tu tía, a Mira y a Obaba San qué has estado maldiciendo en la casa. ¿Verdad? **―El señor Heartfilia lo señaló con su fina pipa…

― **¡Ja! Y sabes que no puedo permitir eso, así que te aclaro que si hablas de mis maldiciones yo hablo con ellas de que fumaste dentro de la casa…** ―Lo miró con una ceja alzada devolviendo la amenaza…

― **¿Trato entre caballeros?** ―Lo miró nervioso el hombre en bata.

― **¡Hm! Ya sabes que no tenemos opción… **

―**Bien,** ―Sonrió más tranquilo― **Ahora por favor déjame saber si Anne y Frederick terminaran juntos después de ocho años separados… ¡Oh, el amor!** ―Los brillos que su tía expedía no pudieron evitar recordarle a su tía.

―**Como quieras, tío…** ―Con un tic en el ojo y con una nueva idea en mente se dirigió al cuarto de su prima a obtener el paradero de las mujeres de la casa.

_Sin embargo se vio defraudado._

Su tía previno que intentaría sacarle información a Lucy y tampoco le dijo nada a ella…

Jellal tampoco sabía nada y parecía estar de mal humor también, a Laxus no le cabía duda que era a causa tanto de que la pequeña Wendy pasaría su semana libre lejos de él, como por la pelirroja, pero está vez cuidó la lengua y no dijo nada, no quería empeorar todo.

_Nadie sabía nada._

De lo que más tarde sí se enteraría, fue de lo sucedido con Max, el informe que leyó del hospital cuando enviaron los papeles sobre la incapacidad momentánea del jardinero, fueron tan descriptivos y tan gráficos en los detalles, que el rubio no pudo almorzar de la impresión.

_Y tampoco deseo volver a ver en su vida una escoba…_

**-0-**

Era miércoles en la noche y estaba cansado de tanto limpiar.

No sabía que su apartamento estaba tan sucio, aunque ya llevaba más de seis meses viviendo fuera de él no pensó que sería tan difícil dejarlo limpio, por suerte su amigo pelirosa había aceptado ayudarlo, aunque admitía que tal vez hubiese terminado más rápido sin él y sin su bendito gato azul que dejaba juguetes y galletas de pescado por todo lado mientras que su dueño tropezaba o botaba cosas, estaba seguro que si no fuese porque esto era necesario para su plan de volver a entrenar, ya los hubiese mandado a volar de una patada en el mismísimo cu…

― **¡Hey, hielito! ¿Qué hago con estás cajas!?** ―Preguntaba un chico pelirosa ataviado con un pantaloneta beige, camisa blanca con mangas rojas y sencillas zapatillas deportivas blancas. **― ¿Las pongo en él…. Wooh… oh no…**

_Un estruendo de cosas cayendo se escuchaba en toda la cuadra…_

― **¡Maldita lagartija! ¿¡Por un demonio no puedes dejar de botar las cosas!? **―Gritó exasperado un chico con pantaloneta negra y con camisa…

_Un momento… no, ya no llevaba camisa…_

― **¡Tsk! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Happy! ¡Deja de tirar tus juguetes!** ―Saliendo de la montaña de cosas caídas el pelirosa le reprochaba a su azulino gato…

― **¡Ay… Aye!** ―Respondía el gato con la mitad de la cara escondida entre sus patas delanteras, si no fuese porque era un gato hasta se podría pensar que se estaba riendo burlescamente de su dueño en ese momento.

― **¡Happy! ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¡Ven aquí!** ―Se salió por completo de debajo de las cajas con los implementos deportivos guardados del azabache para perseguir al gato azul que parecía divertido ante la energía de su dueño.

― **¡AYE! AYEEEEE~**

― **¡POR UN DEMONIO USTEDES DOS! **―Estalló el azabache― **¡Si van a estar correteando lárguense!** ―Y tomando una de sus viejas zapatillas se la tiró al pelirosa que enseguida cayó al suelo por el golpe.

― **¡Maldito stripper de tubo!** ―Se sobaba la cabeza furioso el pelirosa― **¿¡Qué no ves que le demuestro a Happy quién es el macho alfa de la camada!?**

― **¿¡A quién putas le dices stripper de tubo, Mañitas raras!? ¡Y eso del macho alfa es para los lobos, idiota tinturado!**

― **¿¡A quién le dices Mañitas raras, eh!? ¿Estás buscando pelea es eso? Por qué si es así no te pongas tímida, charca congelada, solo ven y te haré recordar quién mandaba cuando vivíamos en Rosemary…** ―El chico pelirosa se cuadro en pose de pelea esperando entrar en el calor de una batalla― **¡Ahora sí que me encendis…**

― **¡Ya cállate idiota!** ―Le tiró un limpión en la cara y detuvo el discurso del chico― **¡Lo menos que quiero es tenerte encendido! Aparte que tienes mañas raras y estamos solos en cuatro paredes, si te emocionas terminarás destruyendo hasta la plomería. ¡Y por si no lo recuerdas, cuando vivíamos en Rosemary las que mandaban eran Erza y Mira! ¡Ahora recoge el reguero que hiciste! ¡Y Happy, bájate de esa cortina! ¡Tsk! ¡Demonios! ¡Todo se parece al dueño!** ―Y refunfuñando más cosas inentendibles se puso a recoger parte del desastre que causó el dúo pelirosa/gato.

― **¡Demonios Calzoncillo Man! Sí estás en tus días no te desquites conmigo, no sé ¡Eh! Hazte un tecito para los cólicos y deja de gritarme…** ―Con el trapo en la mano comenzó a limpiar los estantes que acababa de desocupar.

―**Ese tecito te lo puedes ir metiendo en tu rosáceo culo… ¿¡Cuando vas a hacer caso Happy, ya bájate de las cortinas!?** ―Terminó de llenar las cuatro cajas que había tirado el pelirosa y señaló a Happy con otro limpión― **¡Si no bajas no habrá pescado para ti! **

― **¡Hey! ¡Deja de amenazar a Happy, tanga andante! Ni creas que lo vas a comprar con un…**

― **¡Aye!** ―Happy bajó de un saltó de la barra de la cortina y comenzó a ayudar agarrando con su larga cola un plumero y volviendo a subir empezó a limpiar la parte alta de los cortinajes.

― **¡HAPPY! ¡No te vendas por un pescado!**

― **¡Ja! ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Happy tendrás doble pescado! **

― **¡AYEEEE!** ―Y siguió limpiando eficazmente el pequeño gato azulino.

―**Mou… No puedo creer que te vendas por un pescado Happy…**

―**Y tú empieza a barrer o no habrá carne para la cena a la que te invitaré por ayudarme…** ―Le lanzó la escoba al chico quien la sujetó al aire con una sonrisa colmilluda en su cara y él se dispuso a llevarse las cajas al auto que estaba afuera.

― **¡Caaaarneeee! ¡Aye! ―**Dijo prácticamente babeando el ojicafé. **―Más vale que no te olvides, pellejo al viento.** ―Y devolviéndole la escoba añadió. **― ¡Y deja! Yo llevo las cajas, tú no puedes levantar peso, la idea es que te largues pronto a competir y no pasará si no dejas que se cure ese estúpido hombro… ¡Ya es hora de que te largues de una buena vez! ¡Estoy fastidiado de verte!** ―Levantando la caja salió por la puerta de la habitación.

― **¡Ja! Ni que tuviese tu cabeza de chorlito, chicle masticado…** ―Y el azabache comenzó a barrer sonriendo por las amables palabras bien escondidas entre insultos de su amigo, mientras el pelirosa se alejaba con las cajas.

Así habían pasado las últimas horas.

Al dar las ocho de la noche ya ambos chicos habían limpiado, entre insultos y golpes, las dos habitaciones, la sala, la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de lavado y el pequeño balcón del apartamento del azabache.

Al final decidieron pedir comida a domicilio, estaban tan cansados y sucios…

_«¡Que jodido que es limpiar!»_

Era el pensamiento de ambos mientras acostados en el piso de la sala esperaban que llegase la comida. Por su parte Happy comía sus propias galletitas de pescado, las que siempre guardaba celosamente en su pañuelito verde.

Media hora más tarde, la comida llegaba.

Carne asada, verduras, pescado, arroz y una gran botella de soda de cola.

Era una suerte que hubiesen restaurantes familiares cerca con servicio a domicilio, nada mejor que una comida de verdad luego de trabajar tanto.

―**Oi, hielito sin pudor…** ―Hablaba el pelirosa mientras la vaca cocinada a medio masticar parecía querer salirse de su boca. **― ¿Ya conseguiste inquilino?**

― **¡Maldición, tinte barato! ¡Mastica y traga antes de hablar!**

―**No seas una niñita, charco de nieve tibia… Bien ¿Dime?**

―**Aún no hay nadie, idiota… Apenas lo pondré en alquiler… Por cierto, ahora que veo a Happy ¿Lo dejas salir solo? Me pareció verlo hace poco en el parque…** ―Recordó a la chica de ojos azules cuando la conoció ese mismo día, tan linda, decidida y jodidamente atrayente.

_No pudo evitar el casi ahogarse con una zanahoria encurtida._

―**Oe, no te mueras o me culparan a mí…** ―El pelirosa le pasó la botella de gaseosa al pelinegro quien a su vez se sirvió en uno de los vasos plásticos que habían traído junto con la comida.

― **¡Tsk! Se necesita más que esto para que me muera… **

― **¡Oye! Ahora que me acuerdo…** ―El pelirosa se acercó tanto a Gray mientras bebía su refresco que estuvo a punto de patearlo por rebasar su espacio privado. **―Lucy me dijo algo… no más bien fue Levy que me mandó un mensaje…O ambas… **―Con carne aún medio masticada en su boca abierta, miraba concentrado al azabache― **¡Oh, sí! Las dos querían saber sobre apartamentos cercanos… **

― **¿Lucy y Levy? Ahh, la rubia y la editora… Umm… **―Miró asqueado la carne que se escapaba de la boca de su amigo mientras masticaba. **―No sé sí quiero tener a una chica viviendo aquí… Aunque Levy no me parece una mala opción, parece responsable y amable…** ―Bebió de su botella pensativo mientras analizaba la posibilidad.

―**No, no, no es para Levy**

― **¿Para Lucy?** ―Preguntó sorprendido el azabache― **¡Y por un demonio, trágate la comida antes de hablar!**

―**Naaaa… Eres una niña, Gray…** ―Tragó la carne con ayuda de su bebida y sacó su celular para revisar el mensaje― **El apartamento es para esa chica modelo, sí, acá está su nombre, Juvi…**

Un chorro a presión de bebida carbonatada fue expulsado de la boca del pelinegro a la cara del pelirosa.

― **¡JUVIA! ¿¡Ella busca apartamento!?**

― **¡Maldita sea, Calzoncillo Man!** ―El pelirosa se levantó goteando asqueado― **¡TENÍA LA BOCA ABIERTA! ¡ERES UN CERDO!**

― **¿¡Juvia!? ¿Se llama Juvia estás seguro?**

― **¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que acabamos de compartir saliva!?** ―El pelirosa comenzó a hacer gárgaras con su propia botella― **¡EGREGS UGNR CERGDOG! **

― **¡Maldito chicle! Por qué haces que parezca tan… tan…** ―De pronto sintió nauseas al pensar en lo que había dicho el pelirosa…

_«Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva… Compartimos saliva... ___Compartimos saliva… _____Compartimos saliva… _______Compartimos saliva… _________Compartimos saliva...____"_

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al baño del asco pero el pensar en unos adorables ojos azules fue más fuerte que las náuseas que sentía. Así que tomó a su amigo de la camisa y lo removió hasta que se dio cuenta que se atragantaba con el improvisado enjuague bucal carbonatado.

―**Cofcof Demonios cofcof ¡¿Qué diablos te picó Ice boy! Cof cof… ¡Ahora si me encendiste!** ―El pelirosa se levantó amenazador, o al menos lo más amenazador que se puede ver una persona con la cara azul a causa del ahogo.

― **¡Aye!** ―Con una patita en el aire el gatito azul presente animaba a su dueño.

_Por lealtad o por haber encontrado algo con que entretenerse, eso solo Happy lo sabe._

― **¡Ya va…! ¡Ya va! Natsu, espera…** ―El azabache retrocedía un poco cohibido.

Su amigo estaba realmente molesto y si la cosa se ponía seria peligraban sus lesiones y atrasaría sus planes, y además, necesitaba averiguar algo más importante.

―**Oh, no… de ésta no te salvas…**

― **¡Bo…borraré el video donde te burlabas del di…dibujo de cumpleaños que te hizo Mira!** ―Era un gran precio para contentar a su amigo, ese video había servido para chantajearlo durante dos años enteros.

― **¡Lo harás! ¡TRATO HECHO! **―Tan rápido como se apaga un fósforo por una ráfaga de viento congelante, el pelirosa le dio la mano al azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―** ¡Más te vale que lo cumplas!** ―Y como si nada el chico recién encendido y apagado se volvió a sentar en el húmedo suelo a seguir comiendo mientras la ceja del pelinegro brincaba en un tic nervioso.

― **¡Tsk! Un trato es un trato…** ―Se sentó también en el suelo y continuó con su pregunta más importante― **¿Juvia, seguro que la amiga de Levy que busca apartamento es Juvia?**

―**Ahaaaaam… **

― **¿Es la Juvia que conocimos en la mansión de tu amiga rubia?**

―**Ahaaaaam… **―En ningún momento el pelirosa dejó de masticar su comida.

― **¿Estás seguro?**

― **¡Por un demonio!** ―El chico ojicafé soltó un profundo eructo antes de hablar― **Podré olvidar un nombre pero no un rostro bonito, soy un fotógrafo, ya te dije que es ella, además que te intere…** ―Ver al pelinegro tomar su celular y empezar a escribir en él fue una sorpresa tan grande que no lo dejó continuar por un momento―** ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces con mi teléfono?!**

―**No es obvio,** ―Le contestó el azabache con una sonrisa extraña― **Aceptando a la nueva inquilina…**

―**Pero dijiste…**

―**Yo digo muchas cosas, pelo de chicle….** ―Lo cortó el azabache― **Pero creo que a veces debo hacer y no hablar…** ―Habló con un tono audaz y maduro.

― **¡Hey! No te hagas el interesante, eso te lo dijeron Erza y Mira…**

― **¡Tsk! En fin…** ―Contestó avergonzado para cambiar el tema― **¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme cuando termináramos?**

_Esta vez fue el turno del pelirosa el sonrojarse… _

―**Umm… verás…** ―El pelirosa se cohibió de pronto, no solo balbuceaba sonrojado sino que evitaba la mirada del azabache mientras se ponía los brazos enfrente en un abrazo que parecía protector― **Verás Gray yo…**

― **¡Oh, vamos!** ―Lo miró el pelinegro con asco― **Pareces una quinceañera enamorada y me da asquito porque estamos solos y siempre hablas de encenderte y esas cosas...** ―Le tiró uno de los trapos sucios con los que habían limpiado― **Habla de una vez, quieres… **

― **¡Hey! Me parece que pasas mucho tiempo con Erza y Mira, no malinterpretes, además, si me gustasen los hombres no me fijaría en un flacucho como tú, preferiría a un verdadero hombre.**

― **¿¡A quién le dices flacucho!? Mira estas armas…** -Y levantó sus brazos mostrándole los bíceps― **Si buscas un verdadero hombre sin duda yo…** ―El pelinegro se calló al analizar lo que estaba diciendo…

―**Y luego dices que el rarito soy yo…** ―Natsu aprovechó para alejarse poco a poco del chico sin camisa.

**-¡Tsk! Maldita lagartija… Mejor habla ahora o lárgate…** ―Contestó sonrojado mientras pensaba que era una suerte que sus dos disque mamás no estuvieran escuchando lo que decían o sino harían volar su imaginación de historias slash con filtro M.

―**Bien, bien, pero no le digas a esas dos nada de lo que hemos dicho aquí. ¿Hecho?**

― **¡Ja! Ni lo tienes que decir, ya suficiente material tienen para jodernos durante toda nuestra existencia…** ―A Ambos chicos una gota les resbaló en su sien al darse cuenta de una verdad tan terrible― **¿Y bien? ¿Hablarás?**

―**Esto… verás… ¿Cómo sabes que una chica está lista para… ya tu sabes?** ―Preguntó sin anestesia el pelirosa, mientras el pelinegro se quedaba congelado en su lugar, nunca esperó que esa fuese la pregunta de su amigo pelo chicle…

― **¡¿Q…Qué!? **

―**Sí, bueno ya sabes… sexo… encamarse, pecado carnal, enrollarse, tirarse un polvo, visitar la cueva, comérsela, hacer… la chanchada…** ―Replicó con un sin número de adjetivos el nervioso pelirosa.

―**Por un demonio Natsu…** ―Empezaba a exaltarse por la vergüenza el azabache. **― ¡No tienes que darme la puta clase de vocabulario! **

―**Es que… no, es que…** ―Lo miró serio de repente― **No era para ti, yo, no entiendo cómo llamarlo… Esas palabras me parecen tan…**

― **¿¡Simples, sucias, sin vergüenzas, corrientes, de la calle, de albañil!?** ―Terminó por él, Gray.

―**Sí. ¡Exacto! ¡Lo que quiero con ella es más…** ―Se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca un tanto desesperado por no encontrar la manera de darlo a entender― **Verás, estos días he salido con la chica que, bueno, de la que estoy enamorado desde el colegio… Incluso somos novios…** ―Sonrió genuinamente y sonrojado el ojicafé― **Pero cuando nos besamos de pronto todo se me nubla y… no sé si avanzar… ¡Me siento un aprovechado! Y tú sabes que nunca me ha importado ser impulsivo, pero…**

―**Pero no quieres que ella piense que lo único que buscas es sexo, encamarse, realizar el pecado carnal, enrollarse, tirarse un polvo, visitar la cueva, comérsela, hacer la chan… chada…** ―Apuntó el pelinegro un poco avergonzado por hablar de ese tema con su amigo.

―**Eso… ¡Eso es! Y no sé cómo decirle que…** ―Volvió a ver preocupado a su gato azul que parecía verlo interesado en el tema. **― ¡Hey, Happy! ¡Ve a darte una vuelta, este no es tema para que un niño escuche!** ―Al ver que su gato no le hacía caso agregó aún más serio. **― ¡Ahora, Happy! ¡O no habrá pescado en todo el año!** ―Y le señaló la puerta de la cocina por la que debía irse.

―**Ay…Aye…** ―Contestó con los ojos entre cerrados medio enfadado y nervioso el gato azul mientras se iba a la cocina.

― **¡Y cierra la puerta, Happy!**

― **¡AYE!** ―Y con la cola dio un portazo contundente.

― **¿No crees que sobreproteges a tu gato?** ―Lo vio incrédulo el azabache.

―**Es un niño** ―El pelirosa movía serio su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo― **Ya llegará el día en que le tenga que dar **_**¨La Charla¨**_ ―Contestó con tono de padre preocupado.

―**En serio, Natsu… eres… ¡Olvídalo!** ―Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para dejar el tema de la sobreprotección del gato por alto― **Mejor termina de una vez con la pregunta.**

―**Bien, eso, lo que te digo… No sé cómo decirle que quiero hacer… hacer…**

― **¿Hacer el a… amor con ella? **

― **¡Oh, demonios! Hasta cuando lo dice alguien frío como tú suena cursi…**

― **¡Maldito seas, lagartija! Lo dije… ¡Lo dije porque sino no terminaríamos con este tema…!** ―Le acusó con el dedo un tanto desesperado y avergonzado.

― **¡YA YA! Demonios… ¿Cómo decir algo así…?** ―El atribulado pelirosa caminó hasta la pared más cercana y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza intentando sacar una idea de su cerebro aunque fuese a la fuerza.

― **¡Tsk! ¿Y por qué no solo haces lo de siempre?** ―Con los brazos cruzados y con pose incomoda daba la idea el azabache― **Ya sabes, tú siempre has sido más de acciones… Si se lo demuestras con hechos, tal vez no sean necesarias… ya sabes… las palabras…**

― **¿Quieres que siga el mismo consejo que te dieron Erza y Mira a ti?** ―Lo miró pensativo mientras sangre se deslizaba de su golpeada e inocente frente.

―**Sí, después de todo ellas dicen que somos parecidos… ¡Cosa que no creo, por supuesto!** ―Agregó arrogante― **Pero tal vez en esta ocasión si sirva el mismo consejo… ¡Y por los nueve círculos del infierno, límpiate la frente y deja de manchar el puto piso! **

― **¡Jajajajaja! No puedo creer que lo diré, pero esta vez desnudista de tercera tienes razón…**

―**Por supuesto que la tengo, idiota. Además, sí la tal Lucy aceptó ser tu novia es obvio que ya sabes que eres más de acciones que de palabras. ¡Y límpiate esa frente!**

― **¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo sabes qué es Lucy?**

―**Pfff… En serio crees que puedes ocultar algo así a…**

― **¡Erza y Mira! **―Finalizó por el azabache al fin comprendiendo todo―** ¡Demonios! ¡Por eso me citaron para hablar con ellas! ¡Y yo que creí que de verdad Mira quería que probará una nueva receta!**

―**Tal vez sea para ambas cosas, pero según parece el que va a recibir **_**¨La Charla¨**_** serás tú y no Happy… **

― **¡NO! ¡NO DE NUEVO!**

―**Me da pena por ti…** ―Se burló el pelinegro.

― **¡LA PRIMERA VEZ FUE UNA PESADILLA!**

―**Ni me lo recuerdes, después de todo nos dieron **_**¨La Charla¨**_** juntos…**

―**Por cierto, Gray…** ―Un poco recuperado añadió el pelirosa― **Este apartamento tiene dos habitaciones,** ―Continuó mientras silbaba a Happy y tomaba su mochila para irse― **Puedes rentarle una a Juvia y quedarte con la otra…**

― **¡¿Qué… qué dices, lagartija!? **

―**Oh, vamos… Aunque eres un chico frío usualmente, en la sesión de fotos echabas fuego cuando la tenías cerca… ¡No soy idiota, calzoncillo fácil!** ―Se hizo a un lado para esquivar la pala de basura que le tiró avergonzado el azabache. **―Tal vez los dos recibamos **_**¨La Charla¨**_** juntos otra vez… **

Mientras el gato azul entraba a la sala y los veía con una sonrisa gatuna de burla en la cara, ambos chicos se pusieron morados y luego pálidos al recordar _¨La Charla¨_ que sus madres honorarias les dieron en sus años de adolescencia.

**-0-**

¿Quién diría que se sentiría tan inquieto sin la pelirroja cerca?

Era como si le faltase algo que le diese color a su día.

_Y no le cabía duda de que el rojo se había convertido en su color favorito…_

Jellal Fernandes parecía un león enjaulado paseándose en su habitación, desde que su tía se había llevado a su pequeña princesa y a su astuta hechicera.

_Para Jellal las horas pasaban lentas y aburridas._

―**Ni siquiera tengo los archivos para revisarlos…** ―Frustrado se revolvió el cabello y volvió a sentarse frente a su portátil revisando los archivos de finanzas que le había dado la pelirroja hacía unos días.

―**Ella dijo que no lo necesitaría, pero… ¡Me estoy volviendo loco**! ―Abrió dos archivos más y comenzó a comparar balances de pago, transferencias, impuestos, pasivos y activos que circulaban en los bancos que _SU_ pelirroja había señalado como sospechosos. **―Y solo van cuatro días… **

Era jueves y la última vez que había visto a la pelirroja fue el domingo en la noche, aunque la situación era tan extraña que hasta le parecía irreal…

_¿Y cómo no?_

No todos los días una ambulancia llegaba a la mansión Heartfilia para llevarse a un jardinero recién desvirgado de su… _bueno_… parte posterior baja…

_Cómo hombre encontraba bastante perturbador recordar lo que pasó ese domingo._

La cara de pánico de Erza que a pesar de la palidez que tenía reaccionó más rápido que él y había abrazado a la pequeña Wendy para que no se voltease y fuese testigo de la calamidad de escena que sucedió frente a ellos.

_Wendy merecía mantener su inocencia intacta y vivir una niñez sin traumas…_

Recordó la culpabilidad en la cara de la pelirroja y como se empeñó en acompañar al jardinero Max en la ambulancia, algo que él también quiso hacer, pero debía alejar a Wendy de la situación dantesca y no pudo acompañarla, aunque, cuando sus tíos y Obaba San volvieron; varias horas después, no tardó mucho en tomar su auto e ir al hospital al que habían trasladado al dañado jardinero.

Cuando llegó, la asustada pelirroja le dijo que el castaño estaba en radiología para evaluar los daños sufridos y considerar cual sería la mejor forma de proceder, tenían fe en que la delicada tarea que fue cortar el palo de escoba a la mitad para que el pobre Max pudiese alcanzar y ser llevado en la ambulancia no hubiese lastimado más el violentado recto del joven.

_Era cosa delicada._

El trasero es cosa delicada…

_Que lo digan quienes compran papel triple hoja extra esponjoso con aloe vera hidratante y olor a manzanilla…_

― **¿Crees que sea una cirugía complicada?** ―Con los nervios de punta la pelirroja preguntaba al peliazul.

―**Yo… no sé… Lo que le pasó fue tan…**

― **¡Todo por mi culpa!** ―Lo interrumpió un poco histérica la mujer.

―**No es tu culpa, nadie pensaría que algo así pudiese pasar… es decir, el ángulo de la caída, la fuerza, la velocidad, el ángulo de la es…escoba… ¡Nadie podría imaginar algo así! **

― **¿Por qué se me tuvo que antojar el pastel de manzana?** ―Casi con lágrimas se reclamaba la pelirroja.

― **¡Erza, Erza! No es tu culpa… No te preocupes, estará bien…** ―El chico sujetó a la ojicafé de los hombros para tranquilizarla― **Ya lo dijo el paramédico, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?_ "Es extraño pero este hombre gime en lugar de gritar cuando movemos un poco el palo" _**―El peliazul tuvo que morderse la mejilla internamente para suprimir una sonrisilla, la verdad sea dicha, el jardinero parecía experimentar más placer que dolor cuando movían el objeto incrustado.

―**Bueno… Eso es cierto…** ―Pensativa la pelirroja se llevaba sus manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le acumularon en las pestañas― **¿Crees que estará bien?** ―Volvió a preguntar la antojadiza de manzanas con ojos brillantes de expectación dirigidos al peliazul.

―**Sí… Yo, bueno… Ya el Doctor Jura te dijo que no era algo de vida o muerte y él es uno de los diez llamados médicos santos… y los médicos santos…**

― "**A quién tocan, sanan"** ―Terminó por el peliazul la mujer, era una frase conocida, no era que fuesen humanos milagrosos, pero esos médicos eran tan competentes que cualquiera pensaría que tenían magia, hacían milagros o algo así.

― **¿Ves? Confía en él…** ―La miró a los ojos para tranquilizarla pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al hacerlo, así que optó por la antigua técnica_ ¨Esquiva la situación incómoda y cambia de tema¨ _**― ¿Quieres comer algo? La cafetería de aquí es buena.**

― **¿Ya has estado en este hospital antes? **―Le miró interrogante la pelirroja.

―**Amm… bueno… Es una larga historia** ―El peliazul se sonrojó de nuevo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de pantalón.

―**Parece que todas tus historias son largas. No te preocupes, no tienes que contarme.** ―Lo miró burlona por la repentina vergüenza del chico. _«Es un tanto adorable» _Pensaba divertida la ojicafé. **―Y lo de comer algo no suena mal, pero… **―Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja para sonrojarse. **―No traje dinero así que no…**

No pudo terminar porque el peliazul la tomó de la mano y la encaminó al elevador.

**―En ningún momento pregunté si tenías dinero ¡Yo invité, yo pago! **―La miró con el ceño fruncido y la señaló con el dedo mientras el elevador descendía a la planta baja donde se encontraba la cafetería**― ¡Y no acepto un no como respuesta! ¡Y nada de devolverme el dinero después! ¡Ni de preocuparte por el precio de lo que pides! ¡Ni abstenerte de pedir postre! ¡Ni… ¿De qué te estás riendo?**

― **¡Jajaja! Nada, nada… Solo que no me dejas posibilidades de negarme…**

―**Pues a cómo te conozco sé que sí no cubro todos los escapes posibles terminaras rechazando la oferta. ¿Me equivocó?** ―La miró con una ceja alzada.

―**Humm… Pues digamos que no vas mal encaminado… **

― **¿Entonces aceptas la invitación?**

―**No me dejaste opción.**

― **¡Vaya! Me sorprende lo fácil que fue esta vez.**

―**Bueno, no me dejarás devolverte el dinero, pero hay otras maneras…**

―**O…Otras ma…maneras… **―No pudo evitar tartamudear y sonrojarse imaginando _¨Otras maneras¨_

― **¡Hey!** ―Lo miró acusadora la pelirroja― **¿Qué demonios imaginaste, Jellal? **―Le pico el pecho con el dedo índice de la mano libre.

―**Yo… nada…** ―A pesar de lo avergonzado sintió una alegría interna expandirse por su pecho al escuchar de nuevo su nombre salir de los labios de la ojicafé.― **¿A qué te refieres?** ―Aprovechando que el elevador llegaba a su destino el peliazul se daba por desentendido y guiaba, _aún de la mano_, a la pelirroja hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

―**Eres muy bueno para hacerte el tonto…**

―**Sigo sin saber de qué hablas… Mira ¿Quieres el especial del día? Parece bueno…** ―Con una sonrisa divertida continuaba desviando el tema, más por seguir la broma que por otra cosa.

_«¿Desde cuándo soy de los que siguen la broma»_ Pensó extrañado el peliazul.

―**Puedes desviar el tema lo que quieras, pero sé muy bien que lo que te salía de la nariz en el baño en la mañana no era sirope de cereza…** ―Y aprovechando que el chico se había agachado para mirar en las vitrinas bajas donde estaban los postres, la pelirroja terminó en un sensual susurro al oído del peliazul― **Ero Fernandes… **

_Por un momento Jellal Fernandes casi olvidaba que estaba en un hospital…_

Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse por el susurro de la pelirroja, su aliento cosquillear en su cuello, sintió un calor repentino y se vio obligado a tensar la mandíbula para no soltar un ligero gruñido…

_Ah, pero eso no se quedaba así…_

Con la mano con que la tenía sujeta jaló un poco a la pelirroja, la hizo chocar con su pecho, le tomó la barbilla con una mano y ante la mirada de todos los presentes en la cafetería y sin darle oportunidad a la pelirroja de reaccionar le plantó un tremendo beso a la mujer que no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos; que había abierto a más no poder a causa de la sorpresa al principio, pero al sentir la firmeza y humedad de la boca ajena no pudo evitar corresponderle con energía, cosa que hizo sentir orgulloso al peliazul y lo obligó a usar todo su autocontrol para separarse de ella y de esos suaves y dulces labios, no sin antes acercarle a su oído y susurrarle divertido y con la voz algo ronca a la ojicafé _**―¨Ero Fernandes**_**¨ no está mal, pero preferiría algo como **_**¨Amo Jellal¨ **_**para la próxima… **

Inmediatamente vio como las orejas de la mujer se camuflaban con su cabello escarlata, la pelirroja estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera replicó.

Mentalmente el ojiazul se anotó un punto en su marcador de victorias mientras se daba cuenta de algo…

_«Ya recordé…»_ Pensó

_«Es desde que conocí a esta brujita que me gustó lo de seguir la broma»_

Abrazó a la mujer divertido y esta vez su tono fue de alegría pura y extraña. **― ¿Entonces quieres el especial del día?** ―La vio y sintió mover su cabeza de arriba abajo apegada a su pecho y le generó tanta ternura el verla tan acongojada que no pudo evitar besarle su cabeza para luego con señas pedir dos almuerzos especiales a la cajera que los miraba sonrojada, enternecida y con corazones que parecían brillar a su alrededor.

_Bueno, en realidad la mayoría de los que estaban en la cafetería los miraban así, como si fuesen shipers fanáticos que ven a su OTP canonizarse ante sus fangirlísticos ojos…_

Aunque un par de ojos en especial no pudo evitar entrecerrarlos con envidia y salir inmediatamente de la cafetería con el ceño fruncido…

Pero la pareja no se enteraba de nada.

El par en cuestión ya se había sentado y empezaba a comer su almuerzo que consistía en pollo a la pimienta, arroz blanco, puré de papa y ensalada mixta con vinagreta, bebida natural de naranja y de postre, pudín de chocolate…

_Nada mal para la cafetería de un hospital._

Sin embargo la pelirroja no había hablado más y eso le empezó a preocupar al peliazul, pero evitó el entrar en pánico y prefirió hacerla hablar preguntándole algo, de todos modos era algo que quería preguntarle desde la mañana. **― ¿Cuándo Wendy entró en la mañana al baño, se asustó al verte?** ―Le preguntó con toda la tranquilidad para después llevarse un trozo de tomate a la boca.

―**Ah…** ―No se esperaba esa pregunta tan normal, pensó que la seguiría molestando y agradecía que no fuese así porque estuvo a punto de colapsar de la pena hacía unos momentos― **En realidad solo se sorprendió un momento y después casi que gritó…** ―Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar lo que hizo que el peliazul la mirará serio.

― **¿Gritó?**

―**Sí, bueno… ya sabes… Dijo ¨**_**Mamá**_**¨ y corrió a abrazarme con sus orejas de conejo bailoteando en su cabeza **―Explicó sonrojada y enternecida por el recuerdo y observando que el rostro de _SU_ peliazul volvía a mostrarse tranquilo y relajado― **Luego empezó a sacar su ropa de la mochila y deduje que iba a bañarse, así que empecé a llenar la bañera e iba a cerrar la llave al terminar de llenarse, cuando un degenerado irrespetuoso entró sin avisar al baño ocupado por dos damas y del susto caí en la bañera** ―Agregó maliciosa haciendo que el peliazul escupiese su jugo de naranja de vuelta al vaso y tosiese como un descosido.

―**Er…Erza yo no…**

―**Una acción vale más que mil palabras…**

―**Yo solo estaba preocupado por…**

―**Por Wendy, ya sé… Parece que ya se le olvidó como seguir la broma, señorito Fernandes…** ―Levantó una rojiza ceja burlona mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

―**Es Jellal…** _―«Ahí está, de nuevo… es como si me leyera la mente»_ Pensó el azulado al escucharla mencionar el tema de ¨_Seguir la broma¨_ **―Y era por usted también, no quería que se sintiese incómoda.**

― **¿Incómoda por Wendy? ¡Pero si ella es una dulzura!**

―**Bueno, hay personas que no les gustan los niños **―Se limpió el jugo que se le había escapado por la boca con una servilleta mientras daba su observación.

― **¿Y yo le di esa impresión?** ―Preguntó algo ofendida, cosa que no le pasó por alto al chico.

―**No, no… yo… no…** _―«Eres un idiota Jellal»_ Se recriminó mentalmente el peliazul― **¡Lo siento! No quise ofenderla**…

La ojicafé no dudó ni un momento en disculparlo y elevando los hombros para restarle importancia decidió cambiar el tema **―Jellal, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

―**Ammm…** ―El peliazul suspiró ruidosamente y se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba― **Bueno, me arriesgaré, pregunta…**

― **¡Hey! ¿Qué con ese suspiro exagerado y ese ¨**_**Me arriesgaré**_**¨?**

―**Nunca pides permiso para preguntar, pelirroja… Eso quiere decir que la pregunta que viene puede ser peligrosa…**

―**Oye, esa clase de razonamiento podría ofender a la gente** ―A pesar de que intentó que sonará a reproche no pudo evitar decirle con tono juguetón.

―**Pues estoy seguro que no estás entre la gente que se lo tomaría de ese modo…**

― **¡Ja! Pareces muy seguro…**

― **¡Estoy seguro!**

― **¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe que estés tan seguro?**

― **¿Es eso lo que querías preguntarme? **

―**No, no era eso…**

― **¿Qué tal si me preguntas lo que querías preguntarme? La verdad me da mucha curiosidad el saber porque pediste permiso para preguntarlo y si seguimos con esto imaginó que tardaremos más de lo que calculo.** ―Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a abrir su pudín de chocolate.

―**Bien, bien…** ―Aceptó resignada la ojicafé― **Supongo que tienes razón… ¡Y no abras ese pudín hasta que acabes la ensalada! Bien que le dices a Wendy que acabe su comida primero… ¡Te acusaré con ella y con Mira si dejas comida!** ―Le miró amenazante.

― **¡Tsk! Aguafiestas.** ―Dejó el postre de lado y atacó sin ganas la ensalada.

― **¡Buen chico!** ―Comentó burlona mientras ella, quien _sí _había terminado con todo comenzaba a comer su pudín.

― **¿Y bien? ¿La pregunta?**

―**Oh,** ―Dejó el pudín de lado y nerviosa preguntó― **¿Por qué Wendy me dice mamá? **

El peliazul continuó comiendo tranquilo mientras pensaba su respuesta, finalmente habló. **―Es porque has dormido conmigo…** ―Por supuesto era una broma, quería ver la reacción de la pelirroja, disimuló la sonrisa llevándose más comida a la boca.

_Pero la pelirroja no era tonta… _

_«Fuego contra fuego»_ Pensó la dama en la mesa.

― **¡Vaya! Eso era más información de la que quería saber… **―Dijo maliciosa.

― **¿A qué te refieres? **―Preguntó extrañado por el tono pero sin dejar el papel serio de _¨Dije la verdad y ahora solo estoy comiendo y masticando inocentemente¨_

―**Sí me dice por eso mamá** ―Habló con una sonrisa que se extendía con cada palabra que pronunciaba― **Ha de pasar lo mismo con tu primo… lo que quiere decir que él y tú han…**

No pudo terminar la frase cuando la lechuga medio masticada por el peliazul era devuelta al plato entre toses y dificultad respiratoria.

_Punto para la pelirroja. _

_Marcador empatado._

―**Tú… tú…** ―Apenas se estaba recuperando de las intrigas de clóset de las era víctima y de nuevo le pasaba, ésta vez por su culpa debía admitir, por suerte estaban en un hospital y cuando casi muere tosiendo un enfermero se acercó muy dispuesto a ejecutar en él la maniobra de Heimlich, aunque al ver la sonrisita pícara en la pelirroja comenzó a pensar en que ese enfermero era demasiado sospechoso y estaba demasiado dispuesto a apretujarse contra él…

_Por suerte para el peliazul, la maniobra no fue necesaria…_

El enfermero mostró algo de decepción en su sonrojado rostro.

―**Y bien, ¿Vas a responder o seguirás con la broma? Si no quieres o no puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé…**

―**En realidad es algo simple** ―Miró con desagrado su ensalada medio masticada y escupida y decidió que no se la comería, así que le pasó su postre a la pelirroja quien lo vio extrañada. **―No me comeré la ensalada, así que no merezco el postre… **

― **¿Estás seguro?**

―**Es solo un postre, Erza.**

―**No, a eso no me refiero, a contarme lo de Wendy. Aunque no es solo un postre sabes, es un pudín de chocolate. ¡Pudín de chocolate!**

―**Wendy te tiene cariño así que no le veo el inconveniente. ¡Y sí! ¡Un postre! **

―**Adelante entonces… ¡Y es pudín de chocolate!**

― **¡Tsk! Eres una maniaca de los dulces. Pero vamos a lo importante, la razón es que por mucho tiempo Wendy pasó junto con la foto de sus padres, inclusive cuando la encontraron tenía esa foto abrazada a ella.** ―Sacó su móvil, buscó algo en él y se lo pasó a la pelirroja**― Señorita periodista ¿Qué ve en esa foto?**

― **¿Eh?** ―Tomó el móvil confusa y observó― **Veo a una mujer joven y de cabello naranja que se parece mucho a Wendy y un hombre de cabello azul oscuro junto a ella. ¿Son los padres de Wendy?**

―**Buena deducción, ¿Dedujiste también el por qué de la pregunta qué me haces?**

La pelirroja observó más atentamente, era difícil puesto que la foto era borrosa, observó que los ojos de Wendy definitivamente provenían de su madre, pero el cabello era en definitiva de su padre, pero siguió sin entender y así se lo hizo saber al peliazul.

―**Lo siento, no sé me ocurre una razón… **

―**No te disculpes, de hecho me asustaría que la dedujeras… **_―«Ya eres bastante amenazante con tu lectura de mentes, brujita» _Pensó aliviado el peliazul. **―Wendy llama papá o mamá a las personas con las que se encariña, pero no depende del genero si no del color del cabello, si se parece al de su papá… **―Se señaló su propio cabello**― Te dirá papá, y sí se le parece más al de su mamá, te dirá mamá.** ―Y señaló a la pelirroja― **Tu cabello no es naranja, pero se acerca más al naranja que al azul. Meredy dice que es un enlace emocional que hizo con la foto y que la mantiene con la capacidad de aceptar más gente en su entorno, algo así como un salvavidas emocional…**

―**Una forma para protegerse detrás de una puerta mental pero a la vez la llave de la misma… ¡Vaya!**

―**Pusiste mucha atención al libro de Meredy ¿Verdad?**

―**Es un libro interesante. **―Lo miró con una sonrisa. **―Entonces tu primo…**

―**El rubio está más cerca del naranja que del azul, así que él es **_**¨Mamá¨**_** Al igual que tío Jude… **―Comentó un poco burlón.

―**¡Jajaja! Es un poco gracioso…**

―**Ni que lo digas, por más que Laxus ha intentado que Wen lo llame papá no lo ha logrado, de hecho a veces pienso que Wendy le dice mamá a propósito…**

― **¿Eso piensas?**

―**Bueno, después de todo Wen me habla a mí y sé cosas muy divertidas. ¡Pero no te las diré, pelirroja curiosa! Son secretos de la pequeña y míos…** ―La señaló con un dedo y comenzó a levantarse. **―Creo que ya debió de salir de radiología ¿Vamos?**

―**Ya sabía yo que Wendy era una niña muy inteligente**. ―Se levantó sonriendoy llevó su cuchara al segundo pudín de postre, pero en lugar de llevársela a su boca se la extendió llena al peliazul. **―Tu premio de consolación. ¡Vamos, di ahhhh!** ―Le divirtió verlo sonrojarse de nuevo y le hizo brincar el corazón el ver que a pesar de lo apenado y el intento de parecer indiferente a su acción, abrió la boca y comió de la cuchara con un puchero.

_«Es que ese hombre no conocía los límites de lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser»_

Al final ella también terminó sonrojada, y con una sonrisa más grande al sentir como él la tomaba de la mano de nuevo…

Al llegar de nuevo al piso de radiología, el enfermero les explicó que según los rayos x, el objeto de madera incrustado en el recto del paciente, había llegado a una profundidad mayor de la pensada y había lastimado bastante la zona, así que debía ser sometido a una cirugía invasiva para evitar un daño permanente, cuando estaba por solicitarles su permiso, llegó la madre del paciente; a quien los Heartfilia contactaron, y entre lágrimas y con la frase que dejó perplejos a los tres oyentes de _¨No, no otra vez¨_ la cirugía dio inicio.

Sin embargo, Jellal no pudo quedarse porque su tía lo llamó y le dijo que la pequeña Wendy estaba un poco ansiosa por todo lo acontecido con la ambulancia, probablemente tuvo recuerdos de cuando se llevaron a su abuelo fallecido, y lo mejor era que él estuviese con la pequeña.

_No podían permitirse que la pequeña tuviese una recaída._

Así que tuvo que despedirse de la pelirroja quien decidió quedarse a acompañar y apoyar a la llorosa madre, el peliazul les dejó dinero para que comieran más tarde; a pesar de la negativa de la pelirroja y el merecido debate verbal pertinente, que solo terminó cuando la madre del jardinero violentado les preguntó que cuánto llevaban de casados, finalmente, rojos como tomate de comercial, se despidieron con un penoso beso en la mejilla.

_Y esa había sido la última vez que vio a SU pelirroja…_

Por esa razón se desordenaba de nuevo el cabello frustrado y luego al ver que el computador seguía comparando gigas y gigas de números y nombres, decidió irse a dormir a las ocho de la noche de un jueves de una semana que se le estaba haciendo eterna y frustrante…

_«Durmiendo se pasa el tiempo más rápido»_

_Y si tenía suerte, el perfume de vainilla del sostén que tenía bajó su almohada lo haría soñar con la mujer que deseaba tanto ver…_

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

**_T,T Sus reviews animan a continuar la historia T,T_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones****: **

**Baby One More Time:** La versión de esta canción es la de Britney Spears.

**Anne y Frederick:** Personajes de la novela que lee el tío Jude. La novela es ¨_Persuasión_¨ Una novela que me gusta mucho y es de una de mis escritoras favoritas Jane Austen.

**Tío Jude:** Entiendo si piensan que es muy OOC, pero en este mundo su amada Layla, la que perdió en FT, está con él y su carácter no se agrió, su hija Lucy no se alejó de él y mucha gente estuvo a su alrededor, por ejemplo, el abuelo Makarov, así que opté por ésta personalidad más excéntrica.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Éste fue un cap muy divertido de escribir, lo admito. xD Si no quedó claro **cada POV indicaba un día diferente** de la semana por lo que las chicas están por volver.

Espero que el **cambio de estilo** no sea molesto a estas alturas de la historia pero era algo que **quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo.** D:

Y bueno, a pesar de que **empecé el nuevo** long fic **¨Dulce Destino¨** seguiré actualizando **¨Mi Maid¨** dos veces al mes, no se preocupen. (?) **Dx**

Y, **los drabbles** de **¨Recuerdos De Lluvia¨** seguirán uno a la semana durante este mes, **agradezco el apoyo que brindan a mis otros historias**. **QoQ ¡Son los mejores!**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Jbadillodavila**: ¡Jaja! Sí, pobre Max el amor duele. xD Gracias por el apoyo.

**Keila Scarlet:** No podía dejar el OPT de Max y escoba fuera de esto. xD Pues ya sabes la reacción que tuvo Wendy, es una niña inteligente. xDD Me laegra que puedas terminar con tu trabajo en paz, D: Lastimosamente no pude actualizar antes, pero te deseo un feliz cumple -un tanto atrasado- que la hayas pasado muy bien y que te hayan regalado un Jellal. EwE)b ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. nwn7

**DanaILoveYourFicOhana:** ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! QoQ9 Estoy orgullosa por ellas. xD Pobre Levy, tiene complejo porque ha estado en la friendzone pero… ya obtuvo recompensa por ser siempre la mejor amiga. EwE…

El BrOTP de Gajeel y Juvia siempre me

ha encantado y Levy sin duda cumple los requerimientos para ser la tercera mosquetera, en especial porque veo a Juvia y a Levy como hermanas cofcuñadascof. xD

Layla es un pj que me resulta fácil escribir porque no se sabe mucho de ella y se puede jugar mucho de su personalidad. xD Casi cae en el OC pero no me arrepiento. Ella me ayuda a explicar cosas y a meter sentido común con sus extravagancias, es por eso que al Tío Jude lo he hecho parecido a ella, Sin duda Jude amaba mucho a Layla. D:

Y el Jerza que te diré, amo el Jerza y el LaMi y aunque se peleen nunca se van a dejar…. ¡No lo permitiré! EoE)9

Max y Excoba es la pareja más canon de FT. Tenía que aparecer. ¡Jajaja! xD

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Significan mucho. Nos estamos leyendo. Nwn7

**Anmona Annima**: Tía Layla es un amorsh, yo quiero ser como ella algún día. xD

Me alegra que seas shipper, vivan las shippers! Owo)b Yo también quiero abrazar a Wendy, y a Jellal… Y a…. ¡Amo a todos! ¡Que difícil! QoQ

¡Que te vaya bien en los estudios! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando beshos, abashos y mucho amorsh a vos también! O3O7

**Eagle Gold:** EsxMax es la pareja más canon de FT. xDDD Tenía que ponerla en algún momento. EwE Laxus no volverá a hablar sin pensar, de eso se encarga Mira. xD Sí que lo es, aprovechó su época como Siegrain para inspirarme en lo medio perv y acosador. xDDD

¡No me tires tomates! D: NaLu, pues acá hay un poquitín, ya pronto vendrá más NaLu. EwE)b Tengo que dejar parejillas en suspenso o no acabo con cada cap. xD

Gracias por tus comentarios son la fuerza para escribir. ¡Espero te guste el cap! .o.7

**Shivisdivis:** A Gajeel no le funcionó el plan pero acá obtuvo premio… un poco más de GaLe ¡Jojojo! Laxus necesita escarmentar, ya le falta poquito para redimirse de su pecado. xD Layla es una gran tía, vaya que tiene sobrinos difíciles. D: ¡Jajaja!

Es X Max es muy OPT y por eso debía de aparecer. xD

Espero que te guste este cap. Beshos y abashos. O3O

PD1: Todas quisiéramos ver eso. ¨Q¨

PD2: Tu vejiga es muy pro para dejar de mencionarla. xDDDD

**Erzychan:** Canon es canon, no hay nada más canon que el Es X Max xDDD

Me alegre que te guste el GaLe y el BrOTP de Juvia y Gajeel, esos dos me encantan como posibles hermanos, los veo como una familia feliz. Levy como hermana política de Juvia claro está. xDDD

Me alegra que te gustase la sorpresa del cap extra, tecleé a toda velocidad para eso. DD: ¡Gracias por emocionarte!

Los taxistas son espias en potencia, uno no le da importancia y habla de todo, hay que tener cuidado. E,E

¡Amo el Jerza! Así que no puedo evitar esforzarme con ellos cada día más… ¡Ayyy! Ashi dame más Jerza. Wen es un amor, yo la adoptaría. QoQ xD

Laxus necesitaba ese escarmiento y Layla es muy buena para meter sentido común. xDD

Gracias por la s felicitaciones por mis notas. QoQ)b ¡Seguiré esforzándome!

Espero te guste el cap, ¡Gracias eternas por tus comentarios y tu apoyo! nwn7

**Artemisa Necho-Chan:** Bueno, Max X Es es un OTP muy querido. :okno: Pero me moría por incluirlo un poquitín. ¡Jajaja! XD

No te preocupes, el LaMi no está en peligro, pero Laxus necesitaba su castigo. U,U

¿Viste! Ya Gajeel avanzó algo…? EwE Y en el manga también… ¡Jojo!

Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Espero que te guste también este cap! nwn7

**AmeliailoveyoumoreCipri:** ¡Jajja! Espero que no te moleste que te cambie el nombre. xD

Imaginármelos s en esas cosas me sonroja y tengo que pausar cada pocos segundos para suspirar… ¡Awww Jerza! Lo de Wen, pues acá respondí a esa duda, siempre estás atenta a esos detalles que dejo en suspenso. xDD

Guardare mis borradores bajo llave. E,E :okno: Por ser vos dejaré que los leas un poco (?) xD Bueno, ese ¿Qué son? Se trae sus cosas, pero no puedo spoilear. :x –Se pone cinta en la boca y en las manos- Así, Jellal sabe de esos dos, por eso cuando Laxus fue por él para darle el curry Jellal evitó halagar la belleza de Mira porque sabe lo celoso que es su primo, y por eso el rubio le dijo que por eso era su primo favorito. ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Bueno, eso tiene que ver con lo que mencionas lo de resolver a golpes… ¡Por eso digo que pones atención a esos hilos que dejo escondidos! D:

Bueno, lo del conservatorio, elegí el de Moscú porque allí fue maestro Chaikovski, quien fue un músico medio rebelde, incluso dejó a su familia para seguir su carrera de músico, también seguía una corriente musical diferente a la de la mayoría, jugó con varios géneros y formó parte de un grupo llamado "Grupo de los cinco", (Cof Element 4 + Gajeel Cof) también fue menospreciado como compositor por esa rebeldía que mostraba. El conservatorio de Moscú luego pasó a ser nombrado como él ya que dejó su esencia allí al dar clases. Y, es un paralelismo que quería mostrar a la rebeldía de Gajeel y posteriormente a la de Juvia. xD Es un homenaje escondido que quería rendirle a mi compositor favorito. Suelo esconder homenajes en los caps. EwE

¡Ya ves! Ese GaLe avanza, y no solo acá sino también en el manga. ¡Me emocioné con el cap de Mashi! *-*

Gruvia is coming… ¡Ya te harás ideas con lo que pasó en este cap! EwE

Y Jellal sonrojado ¿Cómo no amarlo? *Q*

Me alegra que lo leyeras el domingo, justo como planeé. :OknO: xD

¡Como siempre un placer inmenso el fangirlear con vos! ¡Hasta escuchó tus gritos de fangirl al pensar en Jellal! xD Espero que este cap te haya quitado dudas y suspiros. EwE)b

**Sonatika-San:** A veces lo difícil es parar. xD ¡Tengo que empezar a contenerme! D:

Sí, cada vez los pjs se van juntando, poquito a poco… ¡Jojojo! EwE

Mira es de temer, Laxus se arriesgó demasiado. ¡Mujeres al poder! xD

Sin duda espor el manga, es uno de mis momentos preferidos. –Shora- ¡Mashi dame más Jerza! QoQ)9

Layla y Wendy son tan divertidas de escribir. xD ¡Las amo! Espero no haberte traumado demasiado con Max. xDD

PD: ¡Ya ves! Cambié el estilo, lo tenía planeado para cuando saliera a vacaciones y el fic estuviera terminado, pero puse todo mi empeño por hacerlo de una vez. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar! NwN7

Eso sí, lo del guión para el –Chan/San/Sama/etc- no lo pondré. La verdad me parece raro usarlo en un honorifico, sería como poner un guión después de señora o don o etc. Igual no es obligatorio, en traducciones oficiales de libros japoneses no los usan, así que supongo que al final es cuestión de gustos. xD

Y lo de negrita en diálogos, es más una cuestión de un problema visual que tengo, si veo un texto de colores planos empiezo a ver borroso, la negrita me ayuda con eso. xD De hecho cuando escribo cada párrafo cambió el color de letra para evitar ese problema. Así que por futuras relecturas propias y revisiones lo dejaré. D: ¡Perdón por eso!

Sin duda espero con ansía ese Jerza. ¨*-*

Gracias por el apoyo, los consejos y tu futuro Jerza. xD Espero que te guste el cap.

**Hyo**: ¡Sé muy bienvenida! +Lanza confeti+ ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que dejes saberlo! Significa mucho. QwQ)b Sus reviews han hecho que la historia avance. Nwn

¡Pobre Max! Pero… ¡El amor duele! xD

Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este cap. ¡Gracias de nuevo! .o.7

**Misdry:** OMG! En dos días. ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento! QoQ Me alegra que te haya parecido tan interesante como para leerlo al hilo. Eso me hace querer escribir más y más… ¨*w*

¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario y por leer ésta loca historia! QoQ ¡Espero te guste este cap! n-n7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** xD Es culpa mía por actualizar de más. XD

Pues bueno, ya viste que tan ebrios quedaron. XDDD ¡Vivieron la vida loca!

Y ya ves por que camino va el Gruvia, y… Ya sabes en parte porque Wen le dice ¨Mamá¨ al rubio. D: xD

Disculpa por haber dañado tanto tu mente. xD

Espero te guste el cap. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ToT7

**Dexter31**: ¡Honor que me haces diciéndome eso! QoQ ¡Gracias mil y espero que te guste también en este! Gracias también por dejar comentario, son un gran ánimo para seguir escribiendo. NwN7

**Chicos Del Inbox: **Me hacen reír tanto ¡Los amo! xD

* * *

**Favs. Follows. Anóms. Lectores.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos llemos en las historias. **

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**

**.o.7**


	22. Progesterona Y Dudas

**¡Hola!** La segunda actualización del mes esta acá. xD ¡Gracias por leer también **_"Dulce Destino" _**y los drabbles finalizados de **_"Recuerdos de De Lluvia"_** ¡Son muy amables por brindarme su apoyo y sus comentarios! **ToT)b**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo ese universo mágico pertenece a Hiro _-Dame Jerza En El Manga-_ Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

* * *

**~Progesterona Y Dudas~**

* * *

No era fácil para ella pensar en lo que hizo.

Y es que Levy McGarden nunca se había guiado por las hormonas, siempre prevalecía la razón ante todo y era por eso que se recriminaba interiormente lo que había pasado esa madrugada del lunes.

_¿Se arrepentía?_

Eso era algo que la pequeña editora no tenía claro.

Recordaba muy bien reírse como loca cuando el músico y la modelo que tomaron con ella se pusieron a cantar _"Baby One More Time"_ con todo y coreografía, le parecía increíble que el rebelde azabache no fallará ni un solo paso, por momentos y hasta lo podía imaginar con un uniforme de colegio católico con el vientre descubierto y dos colitas con pompones…

_Sin duda el alcohol había incrementado su poder imaginativo._

Lo siguiente que recordaba era ver a Juvia desmayarse luego de tan solo la tercera cerveza y apenas un shot de vodka, la ojiazul no estaba hecha para el alcohol, y luego…

_El beso…_

No lo tenía planeado, ni pensado ni imaginado siquiera. Se estaba divirtiendo una barbaridad, no paraba de reírse producto de la desinhibición que le causaba la droga etílica en su organismo pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para saber lo que hacía…

_Y esa sal no había terminado en su insinuante lengua por capricho de borracha._

No.

Levy McGarden sabía lo que hacía. Y lo que quería…

Y una de las cosas que la joven editora quería justo en esa madrugada de liberación, era demostrarle a ese chico de ojos rojizos y juguetones que ella no era una enana, ni niña ni mojigata ni nada por el estilo, fue un pensamiento de milésimas de segundo que la llevó a esconder el salero y retarlo con la mirada, y la verdad que no creyó que pasaría algo como eso…

_No esperaba ese necesitado beso que compartieron. _

Se sintió subir al cielo cuando sus labios chocaron con los suaves pero exigentes del azabache, cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura y el sabor de tequila en la boca del chico. «_¿Era el sabor debido a su trago o al de él?»_ No lo sabía, su sabor se mezcló así como lo hicieron sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sí es que había algo así de por medio…

_Pero que había algo de pasión, la había. _

De eso no le cabía duda en especial al recordar esa batalla de lenguas, explorándose, enredándose, masajeándose suavemente para luego exigir con ímpetu la boca del otro, era tal la necesidad de ella para reclamar esa boca ajena como propia que terminó mordiendo el labio del chico y a pesar de que por un pequeño momento pensó que él se enfadaría se vio sorprendida al ver como el chico solo sonreía, la levantaba y la subía en su regazo como si ella fuese un saco de plumas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseada por alguien como en ese momento, y esa sensación fue tan placentera que se vio en la necesidad de apegarse más a él, acariciando su largo cabello y después rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. _«Más cerca. Más cerca»_ Ese era el pensamiento que en la bruma de la excitación y el alcohol rondaba su mente y se moría de ganas de saber que cruzaba por la mente del chico de largo cabello…

_No tardó mucho en descubrirlo…_

La mano del ojirubí que se desplazó de su cintura a su pecho lo dejó bien claro, a pesar que le dio un poco de pena tanto por la acción del azabache como por el complejo que tenía por su pocas curvas, pero lo notó sonreír con deleite y se sintió la mujer más deseable y bella del mundo cuando él la masajeó con más esmero, no pudo evitar gemir su nombre al sentir un nudo en su vientre…

_Pero no fue lo único que sintió._

Al estar sobre el regazo de ese demandante espécimen masculino pudo sentir bastante bien algo duro que se presionaba en su trasero…

_Algo duro como el hierro y creciente que la hizo acelerar aún más los latidos de su corazón junto con su ya alterada respiración. _

Su mente se turbó, sus gemidos escaparon involuntariamente al sentir su lengua en el cuello y sus manos juguetonas en el pecho y en su cadera masajeando circularmente haciéndola restregarse en el regazo del hombre y haciéndola aún más consiente de en donde estaba sentada…

_Haciéndola volver en sí._

No quería mentirse así misma ahora como lo hizo en ese momento… Ella quería más de eso que sentía, mas sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo evitar que su lado racional tomara el control sobre ella y decidió que lo mejor era terminar todo ahí.

Y por eso tomó una medida drástica…

_Se hizo la dormida._

Y ahora, mientras se tomaba la quinta botella de agua en el día mientras veía con algo de molestia la manecilla del reloj que no pasaba de las dos de la tarde en ese lunes de resaca, se dio cuenta que probablemente el Redfox estaba bien borracho para no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba actuando, nadie podía dormirse tan de pronto en medio de una situación tan… _estimulante_…

**―Tal vez fue mejor que no pasara** ―Dijo para ella misma la peliceleste― **Yo no estaba borracha y sí me aprovechaba de su estado parecería como si yo lo hubiese violado… ¿No?** ―Se preguntó seriamente aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisilla divertida al imaginar una escena en que alguien de su físico pudiese someter a alguien como el del azabache― **En la mañana al despertar solo le tiraría una sábana y me fumaría un cigarro… ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Ay!** ―Se quejó del dolor de cabeza que le dio al reírse de esa imagen― **Levy McGarden, aún estás un poco alcoholizada… **―Se dijo a si misma entre risas.

**―Señorita McGarden** ―Se escuchó la voz en el intercomunicador. **―La señorita Heartfilia desea saber sí puede recibirla.**

**―Sí, por supuesto, Laki San. Que pase. **―Contestó presionando el botón de comunicación mientras se terminaba la botella de agua y se tomaba un par de aspirinas.

**― ¿Estás bien McBorrachina?** ―Preguntó con burla la rubia mientras entraba y cerraba con fuerza la puerta a propósito.

**― ¡Lu Chan!** ―Se quejaba mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza―.** Por favor, siento que mi cabeza está por explotar…**

**―Lo mismo te dije yo aquella vez que salimos a celebrar la edición de superventas de diciembre y me dijiste…**

**― _"¡Tomata un café y supéralo!"_ ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Ahora sé lo inútil de mi consejo…**

**― ¡Jajaja! Nunca pensé verte así, te juró que buscaré todas las cintas de seguridad de la oficina y las guardaré como recuerdo de éste día…**

**― Muy graciosa, Lu Chan…** ―La miró con un mohín que intentaba ser de molestia pero solo daba ternura con esa mejillas infladas. **―Bien puedo pedir la copia de seguridad de cierta propuesta de noviazgo…**

**― ¡Jejeje! **―Ésta vez fue turno de la rubia de incomodarse. ―**Bueno, bueno, me dijiste por teléfono que tenías una propuesta interesante. **―Habló la Heartfilia con un falso tono profesional para evadir el tema mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga.

**― ¡Je! Ya ves, estoy con reseca, no tonta.** ―Le dijo con una sonrisa―** Y sí, una propuesta muy buena debo decir. **―Utilizando el mismo tono de profesional de la rubia continuó―. **¿Recuerdas a Juvia San?**

**― Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza usar "_Tonta_" para describirte, Levy Chan.** _―«Antes tendrías que perder como cien puntos de IQ»_ Pensó la ojicafé orgullosa de la inteligencia extraordinaria de su amiga―. **Y por supuesto que me acuerdo. ¡La edición de verano será un éxito gracias a ella! Es una lástima que no podamos conseguir exclusividad con ella…**

**―Pues bien, ese es el punto Lu Chan, estuve hablando con ella y me dijo que estaría encantada de firmar la exclusividad con nuestra revista…**

**― ¿Qué? ¡No me lo creo!** ―De la impresión se levantó de la silla y elevó la voz tanto que hizo que su amiga editora soltara un gemido de dolor― **¡Lo… lo siento! **―Tapándose la boca con las manos volvió a sentarse y modulando la voz casi al nivel de un susurró agregó―. **¿En serio? **

**― ¡Ayy! Sí… ¡No entiendo como la gente soporta esto todos los fines de semana!**

**― ¡Jajaja! Sí me consigues más buenas nuevas como esa te dejaré como responsabilidad emborrarte de lunes a domingo.**

**―Lu Chan esto no es divertido…**

**― ¡Jajaja! ¡No para quién tomó! Cuando me llamaste en la mañana diciendo que no vendrías hasta mediodía por que estabas con reseca tuve que pellizcarme para saber que estaba despierta. **

**― ¡No exageres! **―Contestó sonrojada la menuda editora.

**―Bueno, no puedes culparme. No todos los días mi editora estrella, y mejor amiga conocida por ser tremendamente seria, racional y responsable te cuenta que se emborrachó con un músico rebelde y una modelo y que además terminó escapándose en la mañana como un ladrón de la casa de un chico…** ―Le dio una sonrisa tan insinuante que la peliceleste sintió arder su cara.

**― ¡Lu Chan! Lo haces sonar como sí…**

**― ¿Cómo sí?** ―Picara le levantó una ceja.

**― ¡Olvidalo! ¡Mou!** _―«No debí contarle del beso»_ Se recriminaba mentalmente la peliceleste.

**― ¡Ya, ya! No quiero molestarte, Levy Chan. Pero necesito saber más detalles…**

**― ¡No pienso hablar de…de eso… aquí!** ―Sentenció casi con humo saliéndole de la colorada cara.

**― ¡Jajaja! Como quieras, pero**… ―Un entusiasmo repentino hizo brillar los ojos de la rubia― **¡Declaro pijamada el miércoles por la noche!**

**― ¿Ehhh?** ―Con toda la cara de intriga la miró la peliceleste.

**― Sí, ya que me escapé de ir a una SCC con mi mamá y las demás, tengo el derecho a una salida de chicas. ¡Y el miércoles no tenemos agendado nada! Además, yo también quiero contarte cosas de mí y de… de…**

**―Naaatsuuu Kuuuun~** ―Contestó burlona la editora― **Has estado algo avergonzada por ese tema desde hace días… **―La miró sospechosa y se encendió en ella también el entusiasmo―** ¡Bien! ¡Una pijamada de chicas sin falta!** ―Tomando más agua de la botella levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

**―Aunque es algo raro decir pijamada y ser solo dos…**

**― ¡Oh!** ―Con alegría la chica con reseca miró a su amiga― **¿Qué tal sí invitamos a Juvia San?**

**― ¿A Juvia San?** ―La verdad sea dicha a la rubia la modelo rusa le daba aún un poco de miedo y no sabía la razón.

**―Sí, verás, Juvia San empezará a vivir aquí en Fiore, podemos ayudarla dándole un tour por la ciudad para que vea el mejor sector para alquilar departamento. Además es una gran chica. ¡De verdad es una mujer muy divertida!** ―Con una genuina sonrisa apelaba por la modelo.

**―Bien, siendo así no le veo ningún problema, me alegra poder ayudarla.** ―Y con una sonrisa aceptaba a la tercera invitada.

**― ¡Entonces trato hecho! Helados, frituras y…**

**― ¡Alcohol!**

**― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Un grito de terror se entremezclada con risas divertidas en una de las oficinas principales del edificio.

_…Sin duda la verdadera amistad es un balance perfecto entre burlas y apoyo..._

**-0-**

Por suerte habían terminado escogiendo un spa de montaña y ese martes en la noche ya estaban refugiadas en sus lujosas habitaciones.

A pesar de que estaba iniciando el verano las montañas mantenían un clima frío y eso significaba que no tenía que dejar de usar sus suéteres y pantalones holgados, cierto que ya había superado gran parte de su desagrado hacia el sexo masculino, pero, Mirajane Strauss no podía evitar sentirse incomoda andando con poca ropa, era irónico que en su adolescencia temprana le encantase usar pantaloncillos muy cortos y blusas que mostraban su vientre y brazos.

_Sin duda ella había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermana._

Primero que todo, su personalidad había sufrido un cambio enorme en cuanto a su temperamento, antes era sumamente fácil sacarla de sus cabales, esa era una de las razones por las que vivía peleándose con Erza cuando eran niñas, y además era extremadamente violenta, pero luego de perder a sus seres queridos y asumir la responsabilidad sobre su único pariente en el mundo, su hermano menor, Elfman, Mirajane aprendió a controlarse, a pensar con tranquilidad, y también entendió que la amabilidad tiende a nacer y crecer por sí misma cuando las personas que más amas parten de tu mundo, especialmente cuando tienes que ser fuerte por alguien más.

Segundo, aprendió a ser más observadora y cuidadosa, al empezar a trabajar para mantener a su hermano y a ella misma, ya que no quiso aceptar ayuda de nadie, entendió que la gente puede lastimarte de muchas formas sí no te cuidas, fue en esos trabajos de mesera, lavaplatos, cajera de pequeños locales y similares en que vivió una de las etapas más difíciles en su vida y en las que maldijo ser mujer y ser algo bonita, las malditas miradas de lascivia que le dirigían los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres la hicieron sentir querer cubrirse el cuerpo completo, así es como había empezado a usar la ropa que su mamá había dejado, largas faldas, largas blusas, holgados abrigos y lo peor era que cada año su busto aumentaba más y más y era cada vez más difícil ocultarlo, para los desgraciados parecía que cada centímetro de más era un permiso para rozarla, tocarla, palparla y manosearla… Y además creían que la necesidad que ella tenía por trabajar era una concesión para desnudarla con la mirada y quien sabe que más…

_Prefería no pensar en eso… _

En tres ocasiones se libró de una violación…

La primera a los catorce, cuando trabajaba lavando platos en un pequeño restaurante. La esposa del dueño la salvó, pero también le echó la culpa y la dejó sin trabajo y con una mala fama entre los negocios cercanos.

La segunda vez a los quince, cuando de una bofetada mandó al diablo al jefe del catering service que la culpaba de robar una tarta.

Y la tercera, la más aterradora de todas, cuando sintió las manos del asqueroso bastardo bajó su blusa recorrer su cuerpo con violencia mientras la lengua del cerdo violentaba su boca…

Recordaba llorar de asco y de impotencia, sino fuese porque la asquerosidad humana que tenía encima pesaba casi cinco veces más que ella hubiese podido hacer algo… Y si no hubiese sido por ese rubio que había conocido dos años atrás de ese ataque, en un banquete de beneficencia, su vida sería muy diferente a la de ahora…

_«Mi príncipe engreído»_ Pensó la peliblanco al recordar como Laxus había irrumpido en la cocina donde el tipo la había atrapado y con solo un brazo lo arrojó lejos de ella para luego quitarse la chaqueta y cubrirla. La cara de Laxus nunca la podría olvidar, era de odio y de enojo puro y la manera en que golpeó al tipo luego de asegurarse que ella estaba bien cubierta lo dejó en claro, si no hubiese sido por la llegada de su abuelo Makarov habría terminado en un homicidio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la violencia del rubio, Mirajane nunca le tuvo miedo, como sí se lo tuvo a todo hombre desconocido a partir de ese momento, incluso esa vez se tranquilizó cuando el rubio la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de la cocina a una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se celebraba esa gala en la que estaba trabajando como asistente de cocina, tampoco quiso que el la dejará sola cuando llegó la policía, ni cuando las paramédicas, ya que entraba en estado nervioso al ver hombres; le hicieron los exámenes de abuso sexual, moretones, señas de lucha, saliva… por suerte no fue necesario más que eso…

_Por suerte no llegó a más… _

La albina se sentó en su mullida cama y se abrazó a sí misma, aún se sentía cohibida con su cuerpo, pero gracias a Laxus había aprendido a quererse a sí misma, a no culparse por lo que otros intentaron hacerle, a disfrutar plenamente y sin miedo de la sexualidad, algo que con Laxus no fue difícil, pensaba sonrojada. Pero lo más importante, había aprendido a amar a quien lo merecía.

_ Y ese amor sin duda era para él… _

**―Mira ¿Estás bien?** ―La pelirroja que salía del baño con una yukata azul la miraba preocupada **―No, olvida la pregunta, mejor dime qué te pasa…**―Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

**― ¿Sabías que te iba decir que no me pasa nada, eh?**

**―Por supuesto, tengo años de acumular puntos de EXP en conocerte, Mira.** ―Habló con orgullo de sí misma y eso hizo sonreír a la peliblanco.

**― ¡Jajaja! Ara, pues parece que no puedo salvarme de decírtelo.** ―Su amiga siempre la hacía reír, siempre estuvo para ella a pesar de que en su momento la quiso alejar de su vida, cuando intentó hacer todo sola y casi se ahoga en sus problemas y desgracias fue Erza quien la buscó y la hizo entrar en razón, la ayudó a seguir sus estudios desde casa, fueron los padres de Erza quienes a pesar de su negativa pagaron la hipoteca que extrañamente tenía de su casa, fueron los Scarlet quienes asumieron su tutela cuando casi los separan a ella y a su hermano…

**―Mira, no creas que haciéndote la tonta dejaré el tema de lado… **

**―Eso lo sé, sin duda eso lo sacaste de tu mamá, Er Chan…** ―Contestó con una sonrisa al recordar cuando ella se había negado a vivir con la familia de Erza y abandonar su casa. La madre de Erza, una mujer de armas tomar y de carácter fuerte y avasallador dijo que estaba bien, pero que nada le impedía a ella romper la pared que separaba la casa de la albina de la pelirroja y poner un puerta que las uniera.

_Y no exageró, al día siguiente la señora Scarlet ya había empezado a romper la pared… _

**―Papá dice lo mismo… Y por cierto, sigo esperando que me digas… ¡Sí no llamaré a mi mamá y le diré que estás mal y no le quieres contar a nadie! **―La pelirroja la agarró de las mejillas y se las estiró fuertemente.

**― ¡Du….e…le! ¡AYYYY! Erza…. ¡Está bien, está bien! **

**―Habla entonces… O…**

**― ¿O?** ―La peliblanco levantó una ceja curiosa.

**― ¡Me comeré tu postre toda esta semana!** ―Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y habló con un aura de superioridad.

**― ¡Jajajjajaja! Eso solo funciona para golosas como tú, Er Chan. **

Sí, su amiga la hacía reír, su hermana del alma siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor con apenas un par de palabras y es por eso que se había encerrado en su cuarto hacía unos días ignorando a su pikachu rebelde, no solo porque estaba enojada, sino porque tenía miedo que ellos se llevaran mal o que se llegasen odiar, tenía pánico de que un día tuviese que elegir entre la pelirroja y su rubio…

_¿Cómo elegir entre dos seres tan importantes en su vida?_

Suspiró cansada de hacerse la misma pregunta y de sentirse una porquería por haber dejado a Laxus esperando en su puerta, sin embargo sabía que su chico necesitaba de eso para reflexionar, tal vez aún había tiempo de evitar que esos dos se odiasen… Volvió a suspirar y se tiró de espaldas al colchón viendo el lujoso cielorraso del hotel de montaña.

**― ¡Vas a dejarnos sin oxígeno sí sigues suspirando así, Mira!** ―Imitando a su amiga se tiró de espaldas al colchón y viendo la blancura del cielorraso agregó―. **¿Es algo que no me puedes contar?**

**―Hmm… Nop… es algo que… quiero resolver por mí misma… Discúlpame, Er Chan…**

**―No tienes por qué disculparte, pero no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, Mira.**

**―Trato hecho…**

**―Por cierto, Obaba Sama no deja de sorprenderme… ¡Mira que hacernos un tour por la montaña lejos de los senderos! ¿Y cómo demonios una persona de su edad maneja también el machete? En serio, me asusté cuando empezó a cortar todo lo que aparecía por delante ¡Y cuando se enfrentó al jabalí como en un combate de sumo…! ¿¡De dónde aprendió esas cosas?** ―Preguntó casi en un grito la pelirroja.

**― ¡Jajaja! Obaba Sama es todo un misterio, pero no puedes negar que la carne de ese jabalí estaba muy buena…**

**― ¡Eso no te lo niega nadie! ¡Fue almuerzo con show! Sin duda Natsu y Gray se emocionaran cuando les muestre ese video… **

**―Hablando de eso… ¿Aún tienes el video que utilizamos cuando les dimos por primera vez _"La Charla"_ a los chicos?**

**―Oh, claro que sí… Natsu tendrá una clase para refrescar la memoria…**

**―Bien, quiero que salga todo bien con Lucy, ella es como una hermanita para mí…**

**― ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo me explicaste sobre Lucy con el dibujo el primer día, no parecías muy apegada a ella?**

**―Oh, bueno…** ―La peliblanco se sonrojó un poco― **Lo que pasa es que estaba algo molesta con ella, no paraba de insistirme en hacerme un cambio de imagen, y en que debía usar ropa que acentuara… mi… mi cuerpo…**

**―Así que era por eso…**

**―Sí, lamento haber dado una mala impresión de ella, pero Lucy es una buena chica y la quiero mucho, ella solo se preocupó por mí…**

**―Entonces asegúrate de recurrir a ella cuando estés lista para un cambio así. ¿Nee?**

**―Hai… Cuando sea que esté lista… **―Su tono delataba lo imposible que le parecía lo anterior y decidió cambiar de tema―** ¿Por cierto, viste el dorama que te pasé?**

**―Hmmm… lo dejé en el capítulo diez…**

**― ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?**

**―Bueno, me estresa que la protagonista tenga que elegir entre su madre y su amado… Digo ¿Sí dos personas te aman sinceramente por qué demonios te harían elegir entre ellos? Él que te haga elegir no te merece y deberías mandarlo al carajo, ósea, sí la persona que amas ve que otra persona comparte sentimientos puros de amor hacía ti ¿Por qué te alejaría de alguien que podría ayudarte cuando él mismo no pueda? **―La pelirroja no paraba de mover sus manos molesta mientras explicaba―** ¡Así estaría protegida siempre! Y no sé tú, pero yo creo que si amas a alguien primero velas por su protección y luego por tu estúpido orgullo y soportas a la otra persona que no te agrada por ella… ¡Y ya! ¡Por eso no me gusta el drama! ¡Me dan ganas de patear la TV! Te lo digo, por eso quebré la de la sala de mi casa aquella vez… ¡Que frustrante! Además…**

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! **―La peliblanco se agarraba el estómago y se retorcía de la risa― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡Oh, Er Chan! Eres única… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! **

**―Mou, Mira… ¿Te burlas de mi razonamiento?** ―Veía con un puchero a su amiga que lloraba de la risa. **―Solo soy sincera…**

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO NO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No me burlo… Tienes todo la razón… ¡Ay! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJA! ¡A la mierda las protagonistas tontas! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Desde ahora yo también dejaré de ver drama…**

**― ¡MIRA! ¿¡Dijiste mierda!? ¡Oh Kami Sama! ¡Debí grabar eso! Gray y Natsu nunca me creerán…**―La pelirroja veía atónita a su amiga, Mirajane Strauss era una persona que raramente soltaba una palabrota o maldiciones.

**― ¡JAJAJAJA! Pues se lo perdieron… ¡¿Y sabes?!** ―La peliblanco se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa para dirigirse al baño― **¡Te has ganado un postre de regalo! **

**― ¡¿QUÉ!? Mira… ¿En serio estás bien?**

**―Oh, estoy más que bien... ¡De hecho ya quiero que sea mañana para ir a explorar más la montaña! **

**―Eres muy rara, Mirajane Strauss… ¡Muy rara! Pero tus pasteles compensan tu rareza, así que te mantendré como mi amiga.** ―Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le tiraba una almohada a la peliblanco.

**― ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Auch! ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás!** ―Le devolvió la almohada tan fuerte que la hizo acostada de nuevo― **¡Pero esa rareza tuya es todo un talento! ¡Nunca cambies, Er Chan! **―Con una sonrisa sincera agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

**― ¡AY! ¡Jodida fuerza tiene en el brazo!** ―Susurró a la nada la pelirroja mientras sonreía al ver que su amiga se había recuperado de la nube oscura que la seguía desde que la vio la madrugada del lunes. Y sin poder soportar más el sueño agradeció a lo que sea que ayudó a su hermana del alma a volver a sonreír sinceramente, se fue a su cama y se acomodó entre las cobijas, cerrando los ojos del cansancio por la aventura salvaje en la montaña y sujetando entre sus manos un papel que había leído para dormir pensando en un hombre de ojos color chocolate…

No sé dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sido las que libraron a su hermana del alma de su pesar. Las que le dieron las respuesta y la despejaron de dudas y de sus miedos.

_…Después de todo la verdadera amistad es precisa y eficaz en apoyar al otro, aún sin no te das cuenta cuando lo estás haciendo…_

**-0-**

Tres mujeres llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo apartamentos en las zonas céntricas de la ciudad de Fiore.

Una mujer rubia y dos pelicelestes se debatían entre continuar con su tarea o detenerse y dejarlo para otro día, era una de esas decisiones en las que tienes que decidir dejar lo que te da pereza de lado para otro día u optar por terminarlo de una vez para que no fastidiase luego. Una decisión difícil. Por suerte el calor decidió por ellas y terminaron refugiándose en una heladería que tenía un lindo y fresco balcón en la segunda planta.

Las tres mujeres sentadas ya con sus deliciosos y fríos helados junto a ellas debatían una y otra vez entre los pro y contras de los apartamentos que habían visto ene se día.

**―El primero tenía una cocina demasiado pequeña, no creo que sea una buena opción.** ―Decía la rubia que comía un helado de higo en copa.

**―Lu Chan, no creía que de todas las cosas te fuese a importar la cocina. Nunca antes te he visto cocinar antes.** ―Con una sonrisa burlona señalaba la menuda peliceleste que comía un helado de chocolate en un azucarado barquillo.

**―Etto…** ―Sonrojada contestaba la rubia― **Mira siempre ha dicho que una casa sin una buena cocina solo traerá infortunios a quien la habite. **

**― ¡Jaja! Supuse que era por ella, de verdad que ves a Mira San como una hermana mayor.**

**― ¡Mou! Ya sabes que es así, Levy Chan… **

**―Juvia piensa que Mira San sería una gran hermana mayor** ―Aportaba a la conversación la ojiazul que comía un helado de arándano en una copa doble.

**― ¡Lo es!** ―Emocionada aceptó la rubia― **Mira siempre me ha ayudado y me ha dado consejos, si no fuese por ella tal vez nunca me hubiese arriesgado a empezar con la revista por mi cuenta, no solo me enseñó que hay que esforzarte por lo que deseas sino también me ayudó a ver que podía ser más que una chica con un apellido adinerado y un futuro asegurado.** ―Una dulce sonrisa se coló en la cara de la chica al pensar en la chef de su casa― **Y además, Mira también tiene un hermano, y fue gracias a ella que estudió arquitectura, por eso ahora viaja mucho, es muy solicitado.** ―Casi que con orgullo propio como si hablase de un familiar la chica del helado de higos miraba alegre a las otras dos.

**― ¡Vaya! Juvia piensa que Mira San es más genial de lo que pensaba. Juvia es hija única así que piensa que debe de ser genial tener hermanos.**

**―Bueno, debe de serlo.** ―Agregó la menuda peliceleste. **―Yo tampoco tengo hermanos, pero creo que sería muy diferente de lo que soy ahora si hubiese tenido.**

**―Se dan cuenta que las tres somos hijas únicas.** ―Añadió la rubia con una mirada de sorpresa. **―Aunque yo crecí junto a Laxus Nii y luego con Jellal Nii, así que supongo que tengo una ventaja, aunque, pensándolo bien, son hombres y en ciertas cosas siguen siendo muy inútiles sí los comparamos con tener hermanas…**

Las tres mujeres rieron pensando en hombres explicando sobre citas, chicos y el período. Lucy casi escupe el helado imaginándose a Laxus o a Jellal enseñándole como se colocaba una toalla sanitaria o pero aún… un tampón… Se limpió las lágrimas de la risa mientras con la otra golpeaba la mesa ante las miradas avergonzadas de sus amigas al estar llamando la atención de toda la heladería.

**―Juvia… **―Intentó tranquilizar con la conversación a la rubia que parecía estar a punto de explotar de la risa―** Piensa en Gajeel Kun como un hermano, en el conservatorio pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y Gajeel Kun siempre protegía a Juvia, aunque también la molestaba mucho.**

La rubia suspiró hondo hasta calmarse, aunque igual necesitó de media botella de agua para lograr el cometido. Mientras tanto la peliceleste menor, quien parecía algo incómoda se atrevía a hablar.

**―Y… y…** ―Titubeaba la más joven con un pequeño sonrojo delator―. **¿Juvia San nunca vio a Gajeel San de otra manera?**

**― ¿Eh? ¿Otra manera? Juvia no entiende.**

**―Sí verás, como él siempre te protegió, ¿Nunca lo viste de una manera romántica? **―La peliceleste trataba de explicar haciéndose la indiferente, pero la mirada que le dirigía la rubia llena de sospecha y algo de diversión hacía que se sonrojase al preguntar.

**―Oh… no. Juvia siempre vio a Gajeel Kun como un hermano, no se preocupe Levy San. Juvia está feliz que usted pueda llegar a ser como mi cuñada. **―Sentenció con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de brillos la chica de ojos azules.

**― ¡¿QU-QUUUÉ!?** ―Con la risa desatada de la rubia de fondo, Levy McGarden soltaba un grito junto con el helado que estaba comiendo― **YO… NO… YO…**

**― ¡Oh, vamos Levy! **―Reía la rubia mientras se sostenía el estómago. **―No niegues lo evidente, eso no es de amigas. ¿Cierto, Juvia San? **―Miró a la chica rusa y le cerró un ojo divertida.

**―Juvia se sentiría muy honrada sí la considera su amiga, Levy San**. ―Dijo con adorables ojos la mujer al ver a la editora.

**―Cl-claro que sí… Yo, claro…**

**― ¿Entonces te gusta o no te gusta?** ―La señaló maliciosa con la mirada la rubia mientras la apuntaba con la cuchara de su helado.

**―Yo… yo…**

**― ¡Levy, Levy, Levy!** ―Canturreaba divertida la rubia para darle ánimo.

**― ¡Juvia apoyará a su nueva hermana!** ―Emocionada la miraba la ojiazul.

**―Yo… Yo…**

**― ¡Levy. Levy, Levy! **―Canturreaban esta vez las dos mujeres a la editora.

**― ¡Yo-yo no sé!** ―Completamente roja se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se dirigió a la escalera de la heladería con las mejillas infladas.

**― ¡Oh, vamos!** ―La Heartfilia se levantó de su silla y le puso un brazo en el hombro. **―No te enojes, Levy Chan, solo jugábamos. Además, se supone que hoy era día de chicas ¿No?**

**―Mou… Ya no estoy segura que quiera ir a la pijamada.** ―Cruzándose de brazos volteó su rostro aún con un mohín divertido en la boca.

**― ¡Jajaja! No seas malita. Sabes que se habla de éstas cosas en una salida de chicas y en las pijamadas.** ―Volviéndose a la ojiazul agregó― **¿Verdad que lo que digo es cierto, Juvia San?**

**―Ju-Juvia no lo sabe… Juvia nunca ha ido a una pijamada…** ―Contestó algo triste y avergonzada la ojiazul― **Es la primera vez que Juvia sale con amigas…** ―Y se llevó a la boca una cucharada de su helado para disimular su vergüenza.

**― ¡¿QUÉ!?** ―Prácticamente gritaron las otras dos mujeres sin poder creérselo.

**―Él… bueno…** ―Miró fijamente su helado y dejó la cuchara a un lado. **―El padre de Juvia nunca dejó a Juvia salir con otras personas… y Juvia nunca pudo salir con… amigos…** ―Con tristeza ocultó su mirada con el flequillo de su azulado cabello.

Las otras dos mujeres se volvieron a ver con decisión y asintieron como si hubiesen creado un plan con solo sus miradas. Inmediatamente después, tomaron a la ojiazul cada una de un brazo y casi que la arrastraron fuera de la heladería.

**― ¿¡Qué pasa!? Juvia no entien…**

**― ¡Nos vamos a comprar todo para la pijamada!** ―Respondió la rubia.

**― ¡Comida, bebida, pijamas nuevas y juegos!** ―Aclaró la menuda editora.

**―Pe-pe-pero…**

**― ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA!** **¡PIJAMADA!** **¡PIJAMADA!** ―Corearon las secuestradoras mientras elevaban su brazo libre al aire sin importarles las miradas divertidas de las personas que las veían pasar.

**― Pe… Juvia… ¡El apartamento de Juvia!** ―Casi gritó la secuestrada.

**― ¡Oh!** ―Ambas mujeres se vieron y sin soltar a la ojiazul sacaron su móvil y teclearon a una velocidad inhumana― **¡Listo!** ―Volvieron a hablar en perfecta sincronía y continuaron caminando.

**― ¿Listo?** ―Preguntó la ojiazul viendo de una a otra sin entender nada.

**―Mandamos un mensaje a nuestros contactos** ―Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

**―Sí alguien sabe de un apartamento disponible en la zona nos lo dirán** ―Terminó la peliceleste menor. **―Nos ahorraremos la caminata.**

**― ¡Y podremos concentrarnos en lo importante! ¿Nee?** ―Le cerró un ojo la rubia.

**― ¡Hai!** ―La McGarden también guiñó un ojo a la mujer que estaba por ser iniciada. ― **¿Todas juntas?** ―Preguntó cómplice mientras la soltaba al mismo tiempo que la rubia lo hacía.

Juvia Loxar las miró sin entender por un momento, pero al verlas tan decididas y con el brazo en el aire entendió…

_Enternecida y con una gran sonrisa se unió al coro…_

**― ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA! ¡PIJAMADA!**

Las voces entusiasmadas de tres amigas se mezclaban en la avenida comercial de Fiore.

Un entusiasmo que no decreció en ningún momento y que se exacerbó mientras compraban pijamas en la tienda departamental y en donde terminaron comprando lencería fina y atrevida, no sabían que las llevó a ello pero no cabía duda que cada una de esas mujeres tenía en su cabeza la cara de un hombre en particular.

_Tal vez… solo tal vez… Tres hombres recibirían un regalo navideño muy adelantado…_

Cuatro horas más tarde, y cargadas a más no poder llegaron a la mansión Heartfilia, por un momento pensaron en ir a la casa de la menor de las tres, pero pronto la editora desestimó la idea al dejar en claro que sería el lugar más incómodo; su casa estaba repleta de libros y apenas y alcanzaba ella, y eso, la rubia bien sabía, era más que cierto.

Al entrar a la mansión se encontraron al padre de Lucy, quien muy amablemente les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que se sintiesen en casa, también aprovechó para sugerirles que si querían hablar de romance, leyesen todas juntas el libro que le dejó su amada Layla, a lo que Lucy solo atinó a sonreír acongojada y Levy a decirle alegremente que ya lo había leído, por su parte, Juvia prometió leerlo apenas pudiese, dejando al señor Heartfilia algo decepcionado por no poder participar de una lectura grupal.

Luego de despedirse del _–algo decepcionado-_ señor de la casa, se toparon con el rubio Dreyar, quien las miró con cara de pocos amigos y sendas ojeras que lo hacían parecer aún más gruñón. Lucy se rió por lo bajo y murmuró **―Estoy segura que te lo mereces…** ―Haciendo que el rubio gruñera y que ellas aceleraran el paso a la cocina a buscar platos, vasos, hielos y demás neceseres para lo que sería una larga noche.

Allí en la cocina, se encontraron al azulado, el tercer y último habitante de esa casa ahora que las otras mujeres no estaban, al parecer acababa de lavar las cosas que utilizó para cocinarse la cena. La rubia le presentó a la rusa a su casi hermano y él las saludó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, al parecer tampoco estaba de buen humor, pero al menos intentó ser cortés y les dio la bienvenida y les ayudó luego a cargar ciertas cosas a la habitación de Lucy, despidiéndose de ellas y deseándoles unas buenas noches, unas que él al parecer necesitaba más que ellas porque también parecía tener complejo de mapache al hacer gala de oscuras ojeras en su rostro.

Lucy se preguntaba que le pasaba esa vez_, «Tal vez solo esté preocupado por Wendy o… por el jardinero»_ Pensó la rubia al recordar el reporte médico que leyó sobre la salud de Max, por suerte para ella su padre había tachado varias partes de los detalles escabrosos en el reporte de sus daños físicos.

Y ya… finalmente instaladas, se dieron una fugaz lucha y se pusieron el pijama mientras conversaban cosas triviales, se confesaban pequeños secretos entre snack y snack y jugaban a retos con castigo alcohólico…

_Así la verdadera pijamada comenzó…_

Apenas iban a ser la una de la madrugada y dos de las tres mujeres ni siquiera podían caminar en línea recta…

Además era una suerte que la habitación de la rubia fuese prácticamente a prueba de ruido, ya que entre el canto de Juvia en el reto del karaoke, los chillidos de Lucy en la batalla de cosquillas y las risas casi maniacas de Levy cuando les tocó imitar pokémons, la mansión Heartfilia parecería un bar de mujeres en noche de striptease.

**―Y Gray Sama tomó a Juvia y la estampó contra algo duro y la besó…** ―Entre hipidos alcohólicos la ojiazul relataba el primer beso con su azabache.

**―Fiuuuuuuuuu~ Fiuuu~** ―Intentaba silbar emocionada la rubia pero de sus labios solo salía un débil soplido― **Ese Gray parecía…** ―Se detuvo por un momento mientras recordaba lo que iba decir― **Parecía… **

**― ¡Jajaja! ¿Frío? ** ―Riéndose de la manera en la que la rubia se golpeaba la frente para recordar la palabra la menuda editora se llevaba un trago de cerveza a la boca.

**― ¡Sí! Eso, eso…** ―Con la mirada algo desviaba la señalaba la mujer de dorada cabellera― **¡Eres como una maga de las palabras, Le-Le… Levy Chan! Siempre… siempre sabes la palabra correcta…** ―Se rió de su propio intento de chiste y se levantó de entre las decenas de cojines y almohadones que habían tirado al piso alfombrado de su habitación.

**― ¡Gray Sama no es frío, Juvia ha muy bien sentido su… su calor!** ―Contestó casi a gritos la ojiazul.

**― ¡Jajaja! Estoy segura que Juvia San ha sentido más que su calor…** ―Con picardía agregó la editora haciendo sonrojar a la de ojos azules― **La foto que les tomó Natsu San para la portada no es actuada… ¡Jejejeee!**

**―Fiuuuuu~ Fiuuuuuuuuuu~** ―Intentando otra vez silbar la rubia perdía el equilibrio y caía de nuevo entre los almohadones. **―Y según sé…** ―Miró maliciosa a su pequeña amiga― **Levy Chan también sintió _"Algo"_ del músico salvaje Fiuuu~ Fiuuuuuu~ **

**― ¿Levy San sintió al _"Mini Gajeel"?_** ―Preguntó traviesa la rusa.

**―No sé de qué hablan… **―Sonrojada se desentendía la peliceleste menor. _«Aunque de "Mini" no tiene nada»_ Agregó solo para ella misma.

**― ¡Se ha puesto roja! **―Reía la rubia al ver a su amiga― **Seguro que sintió más que algo _"Mini"_ **―Golpeaba el suelo de la risa.

**― ¡Lu Chan!** ―Avergonzada a más no poder le tiró un almohadón en la cara a su amiga y al ver que la ojiazul iba a decir algo con toda la cara llena de picardía, también le tiró un almohadón en la cara haciéndola caer de espaldas.

**― ¡Jejeje! Logré sacarte de quicio.** ―Reía la rubia mientras que con una puntería fatal tiraba la almohada a tres metros de su objetivo.

**― ¿Ah sí? ¿Éste es el nuevo juego…?** ―Fue el turno de la peliceleste de mirarla con malicia mientras veía divertida como Juvia abrazaba la almohada que le había tirado murmurando una y otra vez _"Gray Sama. Gray Sama "_ **― ¿Por qué no hablamos del _"Mini Natsu"?_ **

**― ¡¿Ehhhhh!? **―Levantándose a una velocidad incompatible con una ebria la rubia se puso de pie.

**― ¡Jojojo!** ―Reía malignamente la editora.

**―Mou, Levy Chan…** ―La dueña de la habitación se cruzó de brazos y la miró con un puchero. **―Eso es un golpe bajo…**

**― ¿Quién dijo que en una pijamada se hablaban de esas cosas?** ―Le levantó una ceja divertida. **―Lucy Chan, vamos, cuéntanos cómo es que no logras mantener encendido a tu _"Dragón Ardiente"_ ¡Jajajaja! **

**― ¡Levy Chan!** ―Sonrojada se dejó caer nuevamente, ya hasta se sentía sobria otra vez.

**― ¿Dragón ardiente?** ―La ojiazul dejó de abrazar la almohada y se sentó interesada en el nuevo tema.

**― ¡Jojojo! Es la manera en que Lucy Chan llamó una vez a Natsu San, dijo que sus besos eran salvajes y calientes, así como los de un dragón…** ―La peliceleste se llevó de nuevo la cerveza a la boca mientras reía.

**― ¡Ohhhhh!** ―La ojiazul miraba sonrojada a la rubia por la nueva información―** ¿Lucy San a… bueno… a… visto y tocado al _"Mini dragon ardiente"_ de Natsu San?**

La peliceleste no pudo evitar escupir la cerveza y la rubia casi se desmaya al perder sangre nasal al imaginarse esa situación.

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Juvia San eres la mejor!** ―Lloraba de la risa la menor de las tres― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **

**―Juvia… Juvia se disculpa… sí… **

**― ¡JAJAJAJA! No, no te disculpes, Juvia San… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero te contestaré por Lucy que debería ir al baño a limpiarse los sucios pensamientos que le salieron por la nariz. **―Miró a su amiga y jefa correr al baño y continuó hablando―. **A Natsu San como que se le dañó el encendedor, parece que no dura mucho encendido…** ―Le dijo en un intento de susurro.

**― ¿Cómo?** ―Le miró sorprendida la ojiazul―** ¡Pero parece tan sano y joven! Pero Juvia ha oído de unas pastillas azules…**

**― ¡Hey, no! Levy Chan, ¡Explícale bien! **―Con un pañuelo en la nariz y con la mano libre señalando a su amiga más joven la rubia reclamaba―** ¡No permitiré que digan que mi Natsu es impotente!**

**― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Mou… ¡Le quitas la diversión a las cosas, Lu Chan!** ―Sin duda a la peliceleste el alcohol la volvía más alocada y graciosa.

**― ¿Entonces Natsu San si puede…?**

**― ¡Claro que puede!** ―Afirmó la rubia interrumpiendo a la ojiazul― **Es solo qué… es solo qué…**

**― ¿Solo qué? **―La miró en suspenso la ojiazul.

**―Solo qué… no lo sé… Cuando hemos estado a punto de… **

**― ¡Se le apaga la mecha! **

**― ¡LEVY! **―Reclamó roja la rubia― **¡Ya deja la cerveza!** ―Y acercándose a su amiga le quitó la botella― **¡Y deja de reírte por todo!**

**― ¡Jajajaja! Es que no puedes ver tu cara… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! También te reirías… **

La azulina las miraba divertida a ambas, nunca había tenido amigas ni había ido jamás a una pijamada, pero estando con ellas dos en ese momento, sentía que la espera había valido la pena.

**― ¡Sabes que me pongo nerviosa hablando de eso!**

**―Tal vez eso sea… **

**― ¿Tal vez eso sea?** ―La rubia miró a la ojiazul que había hablado de repente.

**―Juvia piensa que Natsu San también se pone muy nervioso y por eso…**

**― ¿Se le apaga el _"Dragon Force"?_** ―Con una sonrisa divertida terminó la editora.

**― ¡LEVY!**

**― ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy ayudando con las definiciones! Tu misma dijiste que soy la _"maga de las palabras"_** ―Con un intento de reproche que no le quedaba para nada con la risa que trataba de contener se defendía la peliceleste― **Pero ya en serio, Juvia San tiene razón**.―Se estiró para alcanzar su bolso y sacar el móvil para ver la hora. **―Deberías hablar sobre eso con Natsu San, es probable que este tan nervioso como tú…**

**― ¿Nervioso? Pe-pero él es un hombre…**

**―Juvia piensa que los hombres también se ponen nerviosos…**

La editora asintió de acuerdo a esa idea mientras revisaba sus mensajes para luego mirar a la ojiazul con una sonrisa divertida.

**―Juvia San, parece que ya tenemos apartamento perfecto…**

**― ¿Eh? **―La miró extrañada por el cambió de tema― **¿Juvia ya tiene apartamento?**

**―Sí.**―Miró con una sonrisa cómplice a la rubia y continuó― **El amigo de Natsu tiene un apartamento en alquiler y está dispuesto a alquilártelo inmediatamente…**

**― ¿El amigo de Natsu San? ¿Juvia lo conoce? **―Miró interrogativamente a la rubia.

Y la rubia ya había entendido, así que se unió al coro en respuesta junto a su amiga Levy.

**― ¡Gray Kun! Fiuuu~ Fiuuuuu~** ―Dijeron y rieron ambas amigas a la vez al ver la cara consternada de la ojiazul.

**― ¿¡JU-JU-JUVIA Y GR-GR-GRAY SAM-SAMA…** ―Una gota de sangre se deslizó por su nariz**― …VIVIE-ENDO JU-JUNTOS!?**

_No pudo más. _

El alcohol, la sorpresa, la emoción y pensamientos pecaminosos sobre lo que podría pasar viviendo en ese apartamento sobrecargaron la red neuronal de Juvia Loxar.

Con una sonrisa de eterna felicidad la peliceleste se desmayó sobre los suaves y coloridos almohadones en el alfombrado suelo mientras dos mujeres se reían divertidas y entusiasmadas con la buena suerte de esa nueva mujer de la que se alegraban haberse hecho amigas.

_…La amistad nunca se planea, y por eso cada amigo nuevo debería ser considerado un tesoro hallado…_

**-0-**

No podía creer que ya hubiese llegado la noche del jueves.

La pelirroja empacaba de nuevo para volver por fin a la mansión Heartfilia, era algo que la llenaba de alegría pero también de miedo.

La verdad no se esperaba todo lo que habían hecho esos días cuando la madrugada del lunes fue casi secuestrada por la señora Heartfilia, lo recordaba entre brumas debido al sueño de la vigilia en el hospital junto a la madre del jardinero Max, quien le relató varias veces como al bisabuelo, al abuelo, al padre y al hermano mayor del jardinero les había sucedido lo mismo años atrás, según contaba entre lágrimas la mujer, su familia sufría de una maldición desde hacía cuatro generaciones, fueses creyente o no en ese tipo de cosas sin duda te ponía los vellos de punta al conocer tremendo historial de pseudo violaciones con escobas en esa familia…

Esperaba que _"La maldición"_ dejase tranquilo a Max desde ahora en adelante…

_Pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría._

Dejando de lado ese escabroso relato familiar, otra cosa que no sé podía sacar de la cabeza era, nada más y nada menos que…

**―Jellal…** ―Susurró contra la blusa que guardaba de nuevo en la maleta mientras se llevaba al pecho el papel que la había hecho entender muchas cosas esos días.

Y es que la pelirroja no sé esperaba encontrar algo como eso en su habitación cuando fue a empacar para ir a la dichosa _"SSC",_ ya antes había encontrado el del espejo, ese que decía,

_"Y no soy ningún pervertido, pero sospecho que en este momento quisiese ver lo que este espejo refleja"_

Pero nunca imaginó que habrían más notas, como la segunda que encontró debajo de su lap top, esa tenía escrito,

_"Gracias por la comida, su habilidad culinaria es espléndida. Su futuro marido estará más que feliz de comer emparedados de mantequilla de maní todos los días"_

No pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse al encontrarla. Sin duda no era muy buena en la cocina, y se preguntaba sí él sospechaba eso cuando vio unos sencillos y mal cortados emparedados de mantequilla de maní. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si él de verdad la imaginó casada con algún otro hombre, un pensamiento que la hizo arrugar el papel y meterlo en el escritorio con una mirada algo entristecida para luego continuar con su equipaje; algo, que conociéndose a sí misma sabía que le tomaría su buen rato. Por suerte para el maletero del automóvil, su amiga peliblanco se presentó en su habitación para evitar que la pelirroja llevase equipaje innecesario, por lo que con una eficacia propia de una maniática del orden, Mirajane Strauss redujo el equipaje de la pelirroja de las doce maletas que llevaba a solo una mediana y un bolso de mano, no le importaron las suplicas y lágrimas falsas de su pelirroja amiga.

Así se había marchado, y sin poder ver al peliazul. Y la verdad era que esa mañana en la que llegó del hospital tenía ganas inmensas de verlo, no podía evitar pensar en él a cada momento, en sus sonrisas, en sus peleas argumentativas, en sus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos, en su amabilidad, en sus sonrisas y en sus sonrojos… en todo él…

_Sentía miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo con lo que le estaba pasando. _

Pero cuando sentía que debía cerrar esa puerta que parecía querer abrirse de par en par, recordaba esa mirada cálida que él le había regalado en más de una ocasión y la manera en que la abrazó en la cafetería después de besarla…

_¿Cómo una persona podría llegar a dudar tanto ante la obviedad de sus propios sentimientos?_

Pero tenía dudas y miedos, cosas que se despejaron a medias la primera noche de esa salida repentina.

Un día que se suponía debía ser relajante y sin embargo se sentía extraño, Mirajane estaba muy seria y parecía debatirse con algo, Obaba San y la señora Layla la veían con sonrisitas extrañas, en especial luego de que descubrieran la buena relación que tenía con la pequeña Wendy, eso a pesar de que cuando la vieron con Wendy dormida en su regazo cuando iban en el auto dieron un grito de susto descomunal junto con una cara de pánico y preocupación; por suerte Wendy se había medio despertado abrazándose más a la pelirroja calmando a las mujeres de esa manera y haciéndolas mirarse cómplices…

Erza sabía que ese par era de cuidado, ya lo sabía desde antes, pero esos días junto a ellas no hizo más que notar más y más cuan peligrosas eran, de hecho, ahora entendía como Mira se había vuelto tan peligrosa con cada año que pasó en esa casa, esas mujeres le habían enseñado habilidades a su amiga que de por sí ya era bastante peligrosa antes. No sé podía quedar atrás, ella también decidió aprender de las dos mayores.

Por su parte, la pequeña Wendy era la calma entre esas mujeres que caminaban entre maleza y parecían capaces de sobrevivir en la naturaleza con solo un abanico, unos lentes oscuros y una cuerda cualquiera. La pequeña, en los ratos en los que se mantenían en el hotel; y no en la salvaje naturaleza, con sus adorables gestos le pedía que le leyera o que la peinase, Erza se divertía de lo lindo haciéndolo, siempre había querido una adorable hermanita menor y sin duda alguna la pequeña peliazul entraba en la categoría de adorable, y tampoco había duda lo que tenía de adorable lo tenía de fuerte, esa niña en ningún momento mostraba miedo en las excursiones salvajes precedidas por la versión femenina y anciana de McGiver que era Obaba Sama y la experta en detectar peligros que era la señora Heartfilia.

_«Sí llega a haber un apocalipsis zombi, sin duda quiero ser parte del equipo de ellas»_ Pensaba firmemente la pelirroja.

Dejando todo eso de lado, la cuestión era que la pelirroja había tenido graves problemas para dormirse la primera noche, sus dudas y miedos sobre su familia, su carrera, las cosas nuevas que descubría cuando repasaba mentalmente su tesis y lo que le había contado el peliazul, el cariño que inevitablemente desarrolló por Wendy y la responsabilidad que sentía por ayudarla, la seriedad de Mira y sus propios sentimientos por el _"Mimado sin piscina en la habitación"_ que nunca pensó llegaría siquiera a considerar llegar a tener por él…

_Y por eso el sueño la evadía a pesar de la vigilia el día anterior. _

Ese lunes no pudo aguantar más y se levantó a buscar lo que durante años fue su remedio para dormir, por suerte Mira no la sacó cuando la vio en su maleta; ella también le tenía apego a ese objeto, esa hermosa manta a cuadros que durante sus años infantiles les sirvió para jugar.

Generalmente solo la usaba de almohada, pero está vez se taparía con ella, como cuando eres niño y la utilizas cuál todopoderoso campo de protección, al igual que cuando durmió junto al azulado en su cama…

Se acostó y la extendió sobre ella, y fue en ese momento en que un papel, la tercera nota que el peliazul había escrito para ella, cayó, se estiró curiosa hasta alcanzarlo y lo leyó…

_"Llevaba tiempo sin dormir tan bien. Gracias. Lo necesitaba y no me había dado cuenta. _

_Cuando necesites algo que no sabes, búscame, te lo debo._

_PD: Éste papel vale como un cupón sin fecha de caducidad e ilimitado para dormir juntos cuando lo quieras._

_Más que dispuesto,_

_\- Jellal F. "_

La sonrisa en su cara y el sonrojo que sintió fue tan grande que pensó que se le derretiría el rostro.

Además, su corazón latió tan fuerte que se sorprendió que nadie se despertase a acallarlo.

Y fue gracias a ese papel con el que dormía cada día, que la pelirroja sobrevivió esa casi semana llena de caminatas en montaña, peleas con jabalíes, cascadas heladas y piscinas de barro, y más que eso, fue gracias a ese papel que soportó la verdad que se reveló ante ella y que ese jueves por la noche, mientras preparaba todo para volver tenía más que claro…

_Erza Scarlet estaba total y completamente enamorada de ese amable y adorable pervertido._

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

**_T,T Sus reviews hacen que escriba sin parar T,T_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pastillita Azul: **Viagra. xD

**Levy:** Puede que les halla parecido OOC con sus comentarios picantes, pero para mí Levy es una curiosa conocedora de muchas cosas en temas sexuales _–No así en la práctica_\- Después de todo quien proveía a Erza de sus amados libros echii era ella, y estoy segura que la McGarden también los leyó. Eso aunado al alcohol, que la vuelve desinhibida y con ganas de reírse de todo,me hizo hacerla como la habéis leído. xD

**McGiver:** No sé si lo conocéis, pero él es capaz de crear una bomba con un chicle y una caja de fósforos. ¡Un genio en supervivencia! xD

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Al igual que el anterior cap, **cada cambio de pjs** es un **día diferente.** Terminamos en **jueves al igual que el anterior**, lo que todo nos indica un viernes con una gran reunión**. ¿Será?** xD

**Como pasa con la vida real**, cuando nos alejamos de un algo o un alguien, podemos ver su verdadero **significado y valor**, especialmente si contamos con amistades que nos ayuden a ver esos detalles que pasamos **por alto al magnificar** las cosas sin importancia o de poco valor, es por ésta razón que necesitaba alejar a las parejas **durante varios días**, pero no se preocupen, que toda separación deriva en una inminente **reunión**.

Sus **reviews son tan interesantes**, me alegra ver que van **viendo detalles** que trato **de esconder**. ¡Son unos observadores! Así como los ojos que veían a **Jellal y Erza** en la cafetería. **EwE**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**AmeliaTerminasteDeViajarCipri:** ¡Nunca te enojes conmigo! D: xD Las pláticas de chicos son adorables. xD Y el GaLe, bueno… me alegra que lo encontraras fogoso. EwE Lo sé pobre Pikachu, pero así aprende, necesitaba su lección. U,U ¡Yo también quiero ver a Jellal con Erza! Y ya ves, en este cap avanzamos con eso. ¡Jojojo! Ese departamento va echar humo, bueno eso me contaron, yo no puedo dar spoilers. (¿) xDDD –Sí, te lo confirmó. Echará humo- xD El BroLove es cosa que me encanta y no dejara de aparecer. xDD

Jude es un romántico y Layla lo ha criado… digo… le ha inculcado la lectura por esas obras. xD Ya ves, acá hay parte de la excursión, como iba Wendy no podían salvajearse –Inventé esta palabra, no la busques xD- como temía Jude, pero ya –Spoiler alert- vendrá una SCC bien desatada. (¿) ¡Jojojo! :3

Sí, por supuesto que éramos todas las fanáticas de Jerza. ¡Siempre ves esos detalles! ¡Te amodorro por eso! *-* La parte de la cafetería fue mi favorita al escribir, ¡Ay! Es que se me sale lo fangirl. xDDD Ese enfermero hubiese hecho lo que yo hubiese querido hacer. EwE)b ¡Tanta sensual debe ser apretujada a la menor oportunidad!

Espero que hayas vuelto con bien y que disfrutases mucho. Me conmueves el corazón al decir que te gusta tanto 19 Sai, sigo pensando que es el que más me ha costado escribir, y me alegra tanto que te guste a ese nivel. QoQ

¡Para mí también el mundo es Jerza! /*-*/ Tengo varias historias pensadas Jerza y estoy trabajando en una adaptación de un libro. xD ¡Carajo! ¡Estoy infectada de un virus Jerza! DDx

Naaa… ¡Tú eres genial! XD ¡Viva el Jerza! +Fangirleo extremo+

**Eagle Gold:** Jellal es un amor total. ¡Ay! Gracias, pero tú eres el amor acá. EwE +Corazoncitos brillantes de fangirl a fangirl+ No te preocupes, el NaLu llegará. xD Y yo también espero más LaMi en el manga. *-*

¡Gracias mil por tu apoyo! QoQ)b

**Sonatika-San: **¡Ay! Está bien, daré rienda suelta a los dedos. *-* xD ¡Primero los pechos y luego el dragon forcé! xD Gajeel tiene sus prioridades. EwE El BroLove de esos dos me hace divertirme mucho al escribirlo y Happy le agrega un extra. xDD Puede que se ese apartamento eche humo. ¡Jojojo!

Lo de la cafetería fue un total homenaje a nuestro fangirlísmo y amor por Jerza, la verdad que fue mi parte favorita de escribir. *-* Pobre tu hermana, seguro que vio la luz del fangirlísmo queriendo arrastrarla y se asustó. DDD: xDDDD

Erza es una mujer de rápido respuesta de ataque, acá no tendrá armaduras ni espadas, pero tiene las palabras. xDD Jellal sufre las consecuencias. EwE Yo también odio a Iván… ¡Eso te lo aseguro! E,É

Me alegra que te molestase la personalidad de Jude, trato de evitar el OOC lo más que puedo. ToT

PD: Por supuesto que no me molesta, me ayudas a mejorar y a crear Jerza de calidad. NwN)b

¡Espero que te guste el cap! ¡Gracias infinitas por tu apoyo! /owo/

**Keila Scarlet: **¡Jajaja! Ya habrá otro lemon LaMI, al igual que de las otras parejas, pero en el momento adecuado. EwE Obaba Sama es un observadora de primera, por eso predice tan bien. xD ¿Será Minerva la que vio todo en la cafetería? +Música de suspenso+

El Jerza es tan hermoso, en serio, yo los amo. Lo del pudín en la boca es de mis partes favoritas. *-* ¡Me alegra que te gustara!

Claro que sí, te aseguro que esa conversación entre varones es cien por ciento realista. D:

¡Te apoyo! Busquemos hombres bien buenos, los teñimos de azul, los tatuamos y nos hacemos un harem de Jellals. EQE)9 ¡Gran idea!

¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

**Jbadillodavila: **Lo de Max y el otra vez, acá está la explicación. xDD ¡Pobre familia de Max! ¡Wen es más fuerte de lo que parece! OwO)9 ¡Muchas gracias por estar siempre pendiente! ToT)b

**ShivisDivis**: En este cap más GaLe, al menos las sensaciones de la parte b del beso. xD Trato entre caballeros jamás se rompe, sin duda esos dossuelen hacer muchos tratos de ese tipo. xDDD Me alegra que entiendas la personalidad de Jude al no tener esas pérdidas, me quita un peso de encima. QoQ)b

xDD Es genial cuando pasa eso, que la música se sincronice con lo que lees o ves, lo leeré de esa manera yo también con esas canciones. *-* LadyBombona Rulez!

PD: Bueno, acá ya ves lo que pasa con Max y el otra vez. xD

PD2: El enfermero y la persona saldrán de nuevo. ¡Ya verás! Ewe

PD3: ¿Cuál vejiga? DD: xDD El GaLe es sensual y Mashi lo sabe. ¡Jojo! Ahora solo espero que me regale más LaMi y ¡JERZA! *-*

PD4: OMG! Chihuahuas roba pantuflas. ¡Tan adorables! xDDDD

¡Beshos y abashos! *3*

**Hyo: **¡Me alegra que te impactara! Aún hay cosas que descubrir de los chicos y chicas. D: ¡Claro que lo perdona! Sabastu los obligará. :Okno: xD

Ya habrá lemon NaLu, está cerca… NaLu lemon is in the air… D: xD

Yo adoptaría a Wendy sin dudarlo, es tan linda. Y a Happy también me lo dejaría. xD Erza es rápida en el ataque y a Jellal le gusssta, aunque lo sufraaa! xDDD

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! Y no te preocupes por la longitud del review, amo saber todo lo que piensan *-*

**DanaViQueSubisteFicNuevoLovesYaCasiVoyALeerloOhana:** ¡Que nombre más largo! D: Yo también quiero consecuencias de ese GaLe y LaMi y Jerza… D: ¡Mi corazón nunca obtiene suficiente! xD

Sin duda Gray se avergonzará bastantes veces con su futura inquilina. ¡Jojojo! Y así como coincidió el tuyo y el mío con el beso, coinciden en este con el dar a conocer el pasado y temores de Mira. ¡Están sincronizados! DDD: xDDD

Ya verás, Mira ama demasiado a ese Pikachu, por eso sabe que a veces debe castigarlo, ya tendrá recompensa por buena conducta luego. EwE

Max es quien tal vez termine cantándole a la escoba el coro "Hit me baby one more time" xDDD

Natsu y Gray compartieron un beso húmedo indirecto de larga distancia #NoHomo xDDDD Sin duda es agotador que discutan tanto, cuando no tengo a Erza o a Mira en escena con ellos es difícil ponerles un paro. D: ¡Pero son tan adorables! xD Natsu admira mucho a Gildarts y a Laxus, por eso imaginé que esos son su tipo, digo, si fuese de los que buscan esa clase de "Tipos" xDD

Erza es rápida al ataque, por lo que es inevitable hacerla rápida de palabra. xD Jellal lo sufre, pero le gusssssta. Yo quiero sacar a Wen y adoptarla, la cuestión es que no sé si me dirá mamá o papá. xD Soy pelirroja pero me teñí de negro azulado el pelo. D:

Gracias por decirme eso de que te gustó el cambió. QwQ)b Sin duda quiero seguir mejorando.

¡Espero que te guste el cap! Y como siempre, gracias infinitas por tu apoyo, NwN7

**Artemisa Neko-Chan: **¡Pues, acá están los pensamientos de Levy! ¿Qué tal? D:

Freed es perfecto para ese cargo. xD "La charla" se las van a dar, y también ellos "Van a dar"… xDDD

Lo sé, yo quisiera actualizar más que eso pero mis deberes y obligaciones y otros pasatiempos no me lo permiten. u,u

¡Espero te guste el cap! ¡Gracias inmensas por estar pendiente de la historia! *-*)b

**Full Fan:** ¡Awww! ¡Que Nick name tan lindo! No sé si es por mi fic, pero me hizo sentir orgullosa. Owo ¡Espero te guste la conti! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Misdry: **Me alegra que te rieras. xD ¡Amo hacerlos reír! *-* Escribo como desestresante así que saber que los demás se relajan leyendo esto, me motiva mucho. nwn Con este cap ya puse todas las bases en su sitio, las relaciones van a avanzar más a partir de ahora. OwO )b

¡Gracias por leer y dejar tan lindas palabras! QoQ espero te guste el cap.

**Anmona Annima: **¡Que dichosa! Disfruta mucho de esas vacaciones. *-*

¡Me alegra que pasases el semestre! Celebremos a la distancia. /owo/

Pobre Pikachu, eé tiene su pasado, por eso quiere tanto a su demonio, es su apoyo. :c

Te digo que esa SSC, fue "Salvaje" literalmente. xD Ya una SSC más para mayores de edad, vendrá después, tenía que proteger la inocencia de Wendy. xD

Me alegra que ejercites tu rostro leyendo y riendo. xDD ¡Será firme y tersa por siempre! D:

Vos fangirleá tranquila, que amo que fangirleen con el Jerza, también la parte de la cafetería fue mi parte favorita. *-* ¡Jerza por siempre!

Jellal tienes anti depresivos muy… especiales. xDD

¡Gracias por suspirar leyendo! Me sonrojas con tus comentarios tan lindos. O/O

Espero te guste el cap. *-*7 ¡Gracias mil!

**Guest**: Ya habrá lemon GaLe, eso tenlo por seguro, pero… todo a su tiempo. D: Te aseguro que ese apartamento será… ¡jojojo! EwE +Suspenso+ Pobre Max, su relación trauma a todos. D:

Los ojos de la cafetería… solo puedo decir… +Suspenso+ xD

¡Gracias mil por leer dejar tu comentario! QoQ)b ¡Espero te guste el cap!

**PczZitoO: **La pareja más OTP de FT no podía faltar. xD

Me alegra que veas esas pequeñas diferencias entre las parejas, trato de darles un algo especial a cada una para que no aburran pareciendo repetitivas. QuQ ¡Gracias por decírmelo!

A mí también me da pena con Laxus, pero es algo que el pikachu necesitaba. U,U ¡Ya vendrán días y noches mejores! EwE

Gracias por tu constante apoyo. ¡Espero disfrutes de este cap también!

**Calipitachix3: **OMG! ¿21 de a una? Eso me llena de orgullo y alegría al saber que te has reído bastante. QuQ)b

Sin duda Minerva aparecerá, debe aparecer. D:

Gracias infinitas por darme a conocer las opiniones de cada pareja, no te preocupes, sean críticas positivas o negativas las agradezco, al ser este mi primer fic sé que debo mejorar muchas cosas y apreció saber sus opiniones. Nwn Elf x Ever habrá pero muy por encima. xD Solo como para que sepan que existe. xDD

Max x Escoba es un OTP de FT, debía ponerlos. xD

Si habrán lemons de esas parejas, pero todo a su tiempo. D:

¡Gracias de acá hasta el cielo por todas esas opiniones que me has dejado! QuQ)b Espero te guste el cap. nwn)b

**Cistxc: **¡Malvado fanciction que me deja sin tus comentarios! Dx

Pero vos tranquila, aprecio infinitamente tu apoyo constante. *-*

Acá un poco más de GaLe y el Gruvia está por avanzar… más. EwE Y acá hubo explicación de ese "Otra vez" de la mamá de Max. xDD Bueno, amo escribir Jerza, creo que de eso ya no queda duda. D:

¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer ésta loca historia! *-*

**Liv-Scarlett: **¡No me pidas perdón! D: ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! Cuando la vida nos pone cosas por enfrentar lo primero que padece son los vicios como la lectura de fanfics, agradezco que ahora que tuviste tiempo gastarás ese valioso tesoro leyendo mi historia. QuQ)b ¡Gracias por darme este apoyo! Y deseo de corazón que todo en tu vida mejore. +Manda muchos corazones de energía a Liv+

La confusión de Erza fue todo un caso, y me alegra saber que la mayoría pensó así de la paternidad de Jellal, me gusta dar sorpresillas. xD ¡Odiemos todos a Minerva! ¡Yo la odio aunque es mi culpa que sea así! DD: El Max X Escoba no podía faltar, xD me alegra el buen recibimiento que tuvo éste OTP. xD

La cafetería fue mi parte favorita de escribir, es que no hay duda que amo a morir el Jerza. *-* ¿Esos ojos espias de quién serían? +Suspenso+ A,A

¡De nuevo gracias por hacer tiempo para seguir mi historia! ¡Lo apreciod e corazón! ¡Que todo mejore en tu vida!

Beshos y Abashos para vos. *3*

**Chicos Del Inbox:** Saben que los Amodoro. xD

* * *

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Fantasma.**

**Gracias por leer esta loca historia.**

**Sin más,**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	23. Conexiones Y Abrazos

**¡Hola!** Primera actual… **OMG** OMG **OMG** OMG! **¡MÁS DE 200 REVIEWS!** -**Rueda **en el piso, **brinca** en la cama, se **muerde** la lengua…**llora**\- QoQ)8 ¡No saben **la felicidad** cuando hace unos días vi esto… fue… **¡Indescriptible!** ¡Con todo el **corazón** se los **agradezco** y espero contar con **su apoyo** hasta el final de esta historia**! ¡Gracias eternas**! **ToT)b**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro _–Presiento que se viene Jerza en el manga- _Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

* * *

**~Conexiones Y Abrazos~**

* * *

Era viernes en la mañana y Lucy se encontraba de cabeza en un libro lleno de números.

Su asistente personal, _Mizuga Mezarius_ ―_mejor conocida como Aquario, debido a su afinidad por el océano y su obsesión con los acuarios y los peces_―, la había llamado ese viernes en la madrugada gritándole por tener los libros de cuentas atrasados, pues sí, parte de tener una empresa exitosa era estar al tanto de todo y eso abarcaba también los números. Aunque Lucy sabía muy bien que Aquario solo buscaba una excusa para reunirse con el contador, _Kyou Tenkatsu_, Escorpio, para los amigos que conocían su afinidad por esos bichos desagradables y venenosos. Lucy estaba segura que esos dos se traían algo más allá de su afición por las cuentas claras y los animales.

Lucy, siendo la aficionada a las letras que era, los números le representaban su némesis, un tema que fácilmente la hizo desviar sus pensamientos. _«¿Por qué a la mayoría le pasa?»_ Pensó la Heartfilia _«Algo curioso que pasa con la mayoría de la población, sí te gusta una de esas cosas la otra no se te da muy bien. ¡Números contra letras, letras contra números…! Una batalla de nunca acabar que ha traído miles de bajas de estudiantes alrededor del mundo… ¡Elegir una, luchar contra la otra! Traicionar a ambas en algebra; o más bien… ¿Algebra la diosa de la paz? ¿O del caos? Algebra que unía a números y letras en una orgía de saber que…»_

― **¿Señorita Lucy, está bien?** ―Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos de fantasía numérica.

― **¿Mira? ¿Cuándo llegaste? **―Le miró sorprendida―** ¿Mamá está aquí también?** ―Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la extraña historia que su mente de escritora amateur estaba creando y que la alejaba sin darse cuenta de los números en los libros.

―**Llegamos cerca de las once de la noche. La señora Layla debe de estar durmiendo, apenas son las seis de la mañana. **―Le sonrió y miró a la mesa―. **¿Haciendo cuentas tan temprano, señorita Lucy?**

―**Yo, bueno.** ―Frunció el ceño y miró a la peliblanco, hacía mucho tiempo que quería sincerarse con ella sobre muchas cosas y el haber estado esa semana fuera, alejadas, la hizo darse cuenta de cuán importante era la chef de la casa para ella y para todos en esa mansión―. **Mira… algún día volverás a llamarme solo por mi nombre… Entiendo que lo haces por que trabajas en la casa pero… yo, bueno… **―Respiró hondo y cruzó los dedos. No quería que Mira se volviese a molestar o a incómodar como cuando le sugirió cambiar de estilo y aprovechar su maravillosa figura―** Pensé que te tratábamos como si fueses de la familia, yo… realmente extraño cuando me llamabas solo… Lucy… **―Recordó la plática que tuvo con Levy y Juvia en la heladería, lo feliz que había sido desde que Mira llegó a su familia, como ella la cuidaba desde entonces y la aconsejaba, así que la rubia tomó coraje y terminó de dar voz a su corazón― **yo…** **sentía que tenía una hermana…** ―La rubia la miró triste y luego bajó la mirada―. **Perdón… creo que me excedí de nuevo…**

La peliblanco la miró un momento, cerró los ojos y luego para sorpresa de la rubia, la abrazó con ternura. **―No te disculpes… Yo, ésta semana también me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, a pesar de todo lo que tú y tu familia han hecho por mí he seguido poniendo una especie de distancia, tal vez es porque sé lo que es perder una familia… **―La albina se mordió el labio para no llorar y continuó―. **Pero sí continuó así tal vez los pierda a todos ustedes y sin siquiera haber disfrutado realmente de su calidez… Tú solo has tratado de ayudarme con lo de ofrecerme ropa, o con lo de invitarme a pasear de vez en cuando para que pierda el miedo que tengo de que me vean, incluso el miedo que tengo a salir… y yo solo me molesté por esas buenas intenciones… ¡Yo soy lo que debe pedir perdón a su hermanita menor, a mi pequeña Lucy Chan!**―Y sin poderlo aguantar rompió en llanto, pero esas cálidas lágrimas eran de felicidad… De felicidad por poder decir lo que de verdad sentía, por poder liberarse de esa falsa formalidad a la que apelaba para evitar que se acercasen realmente a ella, para evitar amar sin medida, pero Mirajane sabía que eso ya no podía evitarlo más…

_La rubia dio la respuesta más obvia a la situación. _

Lucy Heartfilia rompió en llanto junto a Mirajane Strauss.

Eran de diferentes apellidos, diferentes apariencias, diferentes circunstancias, diferente sangre, pero lo que hace realmente a una familia son los lazos del corazón, esos lazos que te brindan calidez y fuerza a través de sus conexiones.

En esa cocina se escuchó el llanto de dos mujeres durante casi una hora, para luego ser rotos por carcajadas y sonidos de narices húmedas…

_Entre risas, lágrimas y mocos, ciertos lazos se revistieron con nueva fuerza._

―**Entonces…** ―Habló la albina con un tono divertido mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos―. **¿Qué haces tan temprano entre libros, Lucy Chan?**

La rubia se sonaba la nariz con una servilleta que le alcanzó la ojiazul. **―Estaba con los libros de cuentas, Aquario me regañó por no revisarlos, ya me dijo que sí no le mando el informe de los balances hoy me va a tirar en medio del océano de una patada. **―Sonrió temerosa la rubia, sabía muy bien que su asistente personal era muy capaz de eso.

―**Eso es preocupante. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?** ―La miró preocupada―. **No es más cómodo en tu habitación o en la oficina.**

―**Etto… En mi habitación me da sueño** _―«Y pienso solo en Natsu»_ agregó para sí misma― **y en la oficina me estreso… ¡Jeje! Además tenía hambre.** ―Señaló un tazón que debió de haber tenido cereal hacía un momento.

―**Ara… Eso no es alimento** ―Le palmeó la cabeza en un regaño afectuoso―. **Ya me encargo yo de alimentarte. ¿Te apetece comer algo?** ―Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a su sacro lugar llamado cocina.

― **¡Siiiii!** ―La rubia alzó sus brazos emocionada―. **¿Puedes hacer aquellas tortitas con miel que siempre me hacías cuando estaba enferma?** ―La miró con ojos brillantes llenos de expectación.

― **¡Por supuesto! ¡Tortitas con miel a la orden!** ―Y con una gran sonrisa se puso a trabajar en el antojo de la joven que consideraba su hermana menor.

Para la albina, durante muchos años esa pequeña rubia que se topó por casualidad en aquel banquete de beneficencia le había ayudado a superar poco a poco la muerte de su pequeña hermana Lisanna, no era que la viese como un reemplazo, sino que más bien le recordaba lo irreemplazable que eran las personas que amas, pero lo increíblemente expandible que eran el corazón y los sentimientos.

Mira sabía que aunque duele amar a alguien por miedo a perderlo, duele más negarse a dar el lugar correspondiente a las personas que se acercan a ti y reconfortan el dolor en tu alma.

Mirajane se limpió una nueva lágrima que quería salir.

_No era de tristeza, sino más bien una extraña clase de aceptación y nueva resolución…_

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando entrar a una pelirroja que parecía somnolienta, pero insuflaba sus pulmones con el aire de la cocina.

― **¡¿Que huele tan bien!?** ―Inhaló nuevamente, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente.

― **¡Buenos días a ti también, Er Chan!** ―Con una sonrisa la señaló con la cuchara de madera.

― **Sí, sí… ¡Buenos días!** ―Se acercó a la cocina y sonrió de felicidad―. **¿¡Esas son…!? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo sin comerlas! ¡Era lo único que a mamá le salía bien en la cocina! ¿Recuerdas Mira? ¡Pero valía la pena comer arroz quemado para ser recompensada por los daños con ellas! ¿Lo recuerdas? Natsu ayudaba a que se quemara el arroz para que mamá las hiciese. ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? **―Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa,con la emoción a flor de piel y hablando a una velocidad casi inentendible.

― **¡Claro que recuerdo! Las tortitas con miel especiales de tu mamá eran la mejor recompensa y la mejor medicina cuando estábamos tristes...** ―Iba a sonreírle pero el abrazo efusivo de la pelirroja la sorprendió y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar y al final no lo pudo evitar y soltó un par de lágrimas. Cuando la pelirroja se separó de ella lo notó y la miró asustada.

― **¡Oh Kami Sama! ¿Qué te sucede Mira? **

―**Ara, nada. No me pasa nada, Er Chan… Solo que estos días me he dado cuenta de cuanta gente ha estado a mi lado siempre…** ―La sonrisa que le dio fue tan sincera que la pelirroja se calmó y sonrió.

―**Entonces voy a querer unas veinte de esas tortitas de sabiduría.** ―Le levantó una ceja divertida y se alegró más al verla asintiendo con una miraba más que brillante._ «Es un gran avance»_ Se mentalizó la pelirroja. Ella sabía mejor que nadie _que _Mira siempre se echaba todo el peso al hombro y ponía su sonrisa de _"Todo va perfecto"_, no dejaba que nadie le ayudara pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a todos, sí su casi hermana no fuese la mujer fuerte que era, hacía tiempo que se hubiese quebrado―. **Aunque sí hasta ahora te diste cuenta es que eres algo lenta, Strauss… **

― **¡Oh, no! **―Se lamentó fingidamente la albina―** Parece que la harina se acabó, lo siento Er Chan, no hay suficientes para ti.** ―La sonrisa que le dio fue la de la conocida demonio.

― **¡No, Mira! ¡No quise decir eso! Yo…**

― **¡Jajaja!** ―La risa de la rubia la interrumpió―. **¡Perdón, perdón! **―Las señaló divertida la rubia―.** Pero ustedes son muy graciosas…**

― **¡Señorita Lucy! Perdón, no la había visto. ¡Buenos días!** ―La pelirroja se acercó a la mesa para darle la mano en forma de disculpa.

― **¡No te preocupes! No es normal que esté aquí. **―Le quitó importancia y le dio la mano―. **¡Buenos días también para usted, Erza San!**

La pelirroja sonrió y llevó su mirada a los papeles y frunció el ceño. **―No soy quien para decirlo, pero deberías hablar seriamente con tu contador, los créditos y débitos de ese libro están mal, el saldo está totalmente incorrecto y ni hablar del balance trimestral… No suelo decir esto pero deberían quitarle el título a esa persona no es posible que…**

―**Cofcofcof** ―La albina falseó un ataque de tos para llamar la atención de su amiga, cuando la obtuvo, le señaló con la cabeza a la rubia, la pelirroja se sorprendió al verla con un aura depresiva alrededor. No tardó en entender que ese libro contable era obra de la rubia.

―**Oh, yo… Bueno, no está tan mal… al menos… al menos…** ―Se fijó en el libro para rescatar algo del trabajo de la chica―. **¡Que lindos números hace usted! **

La albina no pudo evitar la gota que le resbaló por la cien y la rubia se cayó de rodillas con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos que parecían cataratas.

― **¡Lo sé! No sé me dan los números.** ―Sujetó a la pelirroja de la falda― **¡Aquario me va a matar! **

― **¿Aquario? ¿Matar?** ―Volvió a ver a la ojiazul confusa.

―**Larga historia, Er Chan.** ―Suspiró y sonrió―. **¿Crees que puedas echarle una mano con eso? **

―**Claro, no hay problema. ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita Lucy? **―La vio asentir mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su pijama y sus ojos brillar con adoración y agradecimiento― **En realidad los errores que cometió son fáciles de remediar.** ―Se sentó en la silla junto a la rubia y tomó un lote de papeles―. **Primero hay que poner orden, es muy importante con los números. **―Tomó dos marcadores de diferente color y continuó― **Marcaré de verde los **_**"Debe"**_** que significan gastos y salidas de dinero y van a la columna de **_**"Débito**_**" en el libro contable y de celeste marcaré los **_**"Haber"**_** que son los ingresos y que van en la columna de **_**"Créditos"**_** ¿Entendido?**

La rubia asintió con un aura de felicidad tan brillante que pareció iluminar la cocina.

―**Bien, luego usted los colocará en la lista y hará el resto con la calculadora y comparará con los libros de los meses pasados hasta que cuadre el balance. ¿Hecho?**

La rubia volvió a asentir como una niña ante su profesora.

―**Buena chica.** ― Y con una sonrisa comenzaron a atacar a los números enemigos de la rubia.

Luego de dos horas y ante la divertida mirada de la albina, las dos chicas terminaron. La pelirroja solo se estiró en la silla mientras masticaba la tortita número treinta siete de la mañana, ya que al verlas tan esforzadas la albina las premió con alimento constante en la mesa, en cambio la rubia se subió a la silla y comenzó a hacer una especie de baile de la victoria.

― **¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Soy Lucy y los vencí! ¡Oh sí, oh sí!** ―Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

― **¡Jajaja! No te avergüences, trabajaste duro y debes celebrar la victoria.** ―La pelirroja se levantó de la silla y le palmeó el hombro―. **Aunque me extraña que debas hacer eso tú, pensé que tenías contador. **

―**Sí, si lo tenemos, pero… mi asistente personal siempre me obliga a hacerlos también por mi cuenta, dice que el dueño de una compañía debe de conocer de primera mano sus números.**

― **¡Sabias palabras!** ―Dijo la pelirroja mientras cruzaba sus brazos ante su pecho y asentía.

― **¡Las nueve ya!** ―La rubia se levantó asustada y recogió todo con rapidez pero con cuidado.

― **¿Pasa algo, Lucy Chan?** ―Preguntó preocupada la albina.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por esa forma familiar de referirse a la rubia pero luego sonrió. _«Por fin Mira está tirando ese muro de formalismo con el que se protegía» _Pensó con alegría la ojicafé.

―**Natsu, Levy, Jason y los demás llegan en un rato para presentarles la edición final del especial de verano. ¡Tengo que cambiarme rápido! ¡Muchas gracias Erza San! Y…** ―Sonrojándose agregó― **¡Gracias… Mira Nee!** ―Y roja se escabulló rápidamente por la puerta.

― **¿Así que Mira Nee?** ―La miró con la ceja alzada la pelirroja.

―**Ara, te dije que entendí muchas cosas ésta semana…** ―Y agregó en un susurro misterioso pero sin perder la sonrisa―. **Y es hora de que Y**_**O**_** le vaya diciendo **_**SÍ**_** a varias cosas…**

La ojicafé la miró extrañada pero decidió no preguntar ―_por ahora_― así que se arrecostó a la mesa y cuando estaba por tomar la tortita con miel número treinta y ocho la puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto y un hombre rubio entró un tanto desesperado―. **¡Volviste!** ― De la sorpresa ni la albina ni la pelirroja reaccionaron ante las palabras del rubio quien solo se apresuró a tomar a la peliblanco de los hombros y verla como si fuese un espejismo, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más, una mano se colocó en su fuerte hombro, una rodilla lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y soltando por la sorpresa a la peliblanco de sus amores, se vio estrellado en el piso de una rápida maniobra propia del judo.

― **¡A ella no la tocas, Ricitos de oro!** ―La voz de la pelirroja era fría y peligrosa, el rubio que apenas salía de su asombro evaluó la situación…

_«Estoy jodido» _Fue su rápida, concisa y acertada evaluación final.

Sin duda esa mujer creía que él venía a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a ella cuando la esperó para reclamarle por el idiota de su primo. Se lamentó internamente. La pelirroja le tenía un antebrazo sujetándole de la garganta, un sutil movimiento y le rompía la tráquea o le dislocaba el hombro por como lo tenía sujetado del otro lado, aunque también sí giraba un poco a la derecha le podía quebrar un codo o la muñeca y sí el hacía algún movimiento para zafarse… ella fácilmente podía usar su rodilla para golpearle los testículos de tal forma que terminaría vomitándolos por la boca…

_«¿Qué hice para vivir rodeado de mujeres peligrosas?»_

― **¡Er Chan, suéltalo!** ―La peliblanco al fin pudo reaccionar, ver a su _Pikachu _entrar tan desesperado buscándola la había dejado impactada.― **¡Él no me hará daño! ¡Jamás lo haría! **―Su voz sonó tan desesperada que la pelirroja inmediatamente soltó su agarre. El rubio solo carraspeó para aclarar su garganta al ser liberado de la llave mortal. ― **¿Estás bien, Laxus?** ―Lo miró con tanta preocupación que al rubio se le derritió el corazón.

―**Sí, estoy bien… Yo…** ―Miró algo incómodo a la peliblanco y ésta entendió. _«Quiere hablar a solas conmigo»_ Sonriendo miró a su amiga.

―**Er Chan, ¿Podrías ir a ver si Wendy ya despertó? **

―**Sí se hubiese despertado, Obaba Sama ya nos habría avisado.** ―La miró sospechosa, _«Ni creas que no oí ese "Laxus" tan cariñoso con el que lo llamaste» _Su miraba transmitió a la perfección su pensamiento, la peliblanco se sonrojó un poco y colocó su mano en la espalda de su hermana del alma y la encaminó a la puerta―. **Obaba Sama debe de estar durmiendo aún, podrías por favor…**

La puerta nuevamente abriéndose las interrumpió, ante ellas una mancha rosa se acercaba con un grito a galillo…

― **¡Mi ángel! ¡Cooooooooool!** ―La pelirroja logró ver como el hombre de blusa rosa se acercaba con los brazos abiertos y con demasiada felicidad indecorosa hacia su amiga…

La pelirroja actuó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Erza había prometido una vez hacía ya varios años que no permitiría que otro hombre se aprovechase jamás de su hermana del alma, siempre sintió una frustración enorme cada vez que Mirajane se encogía de miedo al ver a uno, ella no pudo ayudarle esa vez, pero eso no volvería a pasar… Por eso con habilidad experta, dobló un poco sus rodillas, lo tomó de una muñeca con una mano y con la otra posicionada debajo de la axila del hombre, cambió un poco el peso de su base para dar más fuerza a la palanca que creaban sus manos, seguidamente el cuerpo del hombre _"cooool"_ se elevó sobre ella y cayó de espaldas al piso…

_Erza Scarlet: 2_

_Acosa Miras: 0_

― **¿Quién eres y qué te crees para acercarte así a Mirajane?** ―Colocó su pie en el pecho del hombre e hizo uso de su mirada más afilada.

―**Yo… yo…** ―Aunque encontraba a la mujer sumamente hermosa no podía evitar tartamudear del miedo.

― **¡Jason San!** ―Dijo la albina con un falso tono de preocupación―. **¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?** ―Ya lo sabía por Lucy pero la peliblanco quería regular un poco la situación, aunque admitía que le agradó verlo volar por sobre su amiga, el chico le caía bien, pero ese hombre a veces era demasiado intenso y eso la ponía nerviosa.

―**Vine por la re-re…vista, mi ang…** ―La pelirroja presionó su pie en el hombre interrumpiéndolo y entrecerrando más los ojos― **Mir… Señorita Mirajane….**

―**Ara, pero un invitado debería esperar en la sala, nos ha sorprendido a todos, en especial a la Señorita Scarlet que no lo conocía.**

―**Es que… yo… no…**

― **¿Acaso se perdió, señor?** ―La pelirroja lo miró con una falsa sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse―. **Ya mismo lo llevó a donde **_**DEBE**_** esperar…** ―Recalcó muy bien la palabra y sin darle tiempo de responder lo condujo con una mano en el hombro a la puerta, antes de cerrar volvió a ver al rubio que veía atónito toda la situación y se señaló con dos dedos los ojos y luego con los mismos lo señaló a él…

Laxus Dreyar entendió muy bien ese _"!Te vigilo! ¡Más te vale quete comportes o te castro!"_

Tragó grueso y asintió a la pelirroja, quien desapareció con el otro rubio de la cocina. Vio como la peliblanco se acercaba a él con una sonrisa divertida y no supo que decir.

―**Eso fue inesperado pero entretenido… ¿No crees?**

― **¡Hmmm!** ―Gruñó con diversión, esa pelirroja había protegido a su demonio de él y del idiota de Jason sin dudar en ningún momento, ahora entendía porque Mira apreciaba tanto a esa mujer, se notaba a leguas, tenían una conexión especial, algo que sí lo encuentras al menos una vez en la vida puedes considerarte la persona más dichosa del mundo, así que dijo lo que pensaba, como siempre lo hacia―. **Por favor Mira, nunca te separes de tu jodida amiga... **

No había terminado de sonreírle por la sinceridad con que se lo decía cuando fue tirado de nuevo al piso, pero está vez por el abrazo efusivo de una peliblanco que contenía sus lágrimas. **―** **¡No lo haré! ¡Nunca lo haré! Pero tampoco te dejaré a ti nunca más… ¡Te amo demasiado, estúpido Pikachu Rebelde!**

Él solo pudo soltar una carcajada de completa y genuina felicidad, después de esa dura semana sin ella, por fin la tenía en sus brazos, se sentía feliz, se sentía completo, sabía que Mirajane jamás lo abandonaría, después de todo él sabía que era uno de esos bastardos con suerte que encontraron una de esas _utópicas_ conexiones. Laxus Dreyar nunca más se sentiría como un rechazado… **―Nunca lo hagas, porque yo nunca lo haré… Además eres mi demonio y esto… es el símbolo de nuestro contrato eterno** ―Con manos temblorosas pero hábiles le colocó un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro y con un hermoso zafiro en forma de rayo en el centro―. **Ahora bésame y sellemos el contrato, demonio lujurioso…** ―Le dio su sonrisa arrogante, una sonrisa que era adorada por la peliblanco, derramando lágrimas de felicidad por tercera vez en esa mañana, Mirajane Strauss se tiró a los labios hambrientos de su hombre, sellando así su contrato de vida…

…_Lágrimas de felicidad que vuelven a las conexiones y a los lazos fuertes e indestructibles…_

**-0-**

Juvia mirada nerviosa a su alrededor.

No solo estaba entre mucha gente recién conocida, sino que su ánimo había decaído cuando el banco le informó que todas sus cuentas bancarias habían sido congeladas. Fue un duro golpe el darse cuenta de que su padre le estaba poniendo las cosas tan difíciles y lo peor de todo es que aunque tenía una cuenta bancaria en Fiore y lejos de la autoridad de su padre, no tenía suficiente en ella como para alquilar un apartamento, lamentablemente ella ahorraba la mayoría de sus ganancias en la cuenta que le había dejado su madre antes de morir, y esa cuenta seguía bajo patria potestad de su padre. _«Juvia no podrá alquilar el apartamento de Gray Sama»_ Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar llorar, desde que en la pijamada de chicas le informaron de esa posibilidad que solo podía ser concebida como un milagro había vivido en una nube de algodón de azúcar, pero lamentablemente el algodón de azúcar se había derretido y ella había caído duramente al suelo de la realidad.

― **¿Juvia?** ―Una voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―**Gra-Gray Sama** ―Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la persona en la que pensaba le estaba hablando―. **¿Juvia puede ayudarle en algo?**

―**No, bueno…** ―Miró hacia un lado evitando la mirada de la mujer―. **Verás, supe que estás buscando un apartamento y… **―Se detuvo al observar con el rabillo del ojo como la mujer con la que hablaba bajaba la cabeza―. **Hey… ¿Estás bien?** ―Le habló con un tono preocupado que era obvio a pesar de que intentó que sonase casual e indiferente.

―**Sí, lo que pasa es que… Juvia no…** ―Estaba a punto de declinar ante una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en años, pero la intervención de cierta pelirroja no la dejó continuar.

― **¡Discúlpame Juvia San! Necesito llevarme a mi hijo, ya te lo devolveré luego… ¡Gray, necesito que ayudes a tu madre en el congelador!** ―Y sin esperar más se lo llevó a la cámara de congelación de la cocina de la mansión Heartfilia.

La peliceleste ni siquiera pudo replicar y se quedó de nuevo allí, con la palabra en la boca y una sorpresa mental _«¿¡Erza San es la madre de Gray Sama!?»_ Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano a la boca _«Tan joven que se ve»_ Parpadeó confundida y luego se sonrojó al pensar que tendría a una suegra muy hermosa cuando fuese la señora de Fullbuster. ..

_Ya lo imaginaba, una gran catedral, su Gray Sama con un traje blanco, a lomos de un caballo blanco llegando a la iglesia con ojos brillantes y pose varonil para conducir a Juvia al altar…_

La mujer de cabello celeste casi salía volando a causa de la expulsión de corazones producidos por su imaginación, pero un grito proveniente de la mesa la trajo de nuevo al mundo real, un mundo en medio de la cocina de la mansión Heartfilia, donde un chico rubio de camisa rosada la miraba extremadamente feliz, un pelirosa devoraba lo que hacía unos momentos la chef de la casa había puesto en la mesa, su nueva amiga Levy estaba revisando unas cosas en su portátil, y la albina y la pelirroja habían desaparecido con su Gray Sama en lo que se suponía era el congelador.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Por fin había tenido el valor para rechazar la oferta del azabache y no pudo terminar de hablar, esperaba tener tiempo después de la reunión, a los que las citó su amiga rubia, para hablar con él. Volvió a suspirar con tristeza y casi suelta un gritó cuando su rubia nueva amiga se acercó a ella y la llamó por su nombre.

― **¡Lo siento Juvia, no quería asustarte! **

―**No, es culpa de Juvia, estaba pensando en cosas grises… ¿Lucy San necesita algo de Juvia?**

―**Sí, de hecho por eso le tuve que pedir a Erza San que se llevara a Gray… ¡Jeje! **

―**Lucy San fue…** ―La ojiazul abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y luego afiló la mirada―. **¡¿Acaso Lucy San quiere apartar a Gray Sama de Juvia!?** ―Dio un paso adelante y la rubia retrocedió asustada por la tétrica voz de la mujer que generalmente hablaba de manera suave y tímida.

―**No, Juvia, yo solo…**

― **¡Juvia sabía que Gray Sama era deseado! ¡Pero Juvia nunca creyó que Lucy San se convertiría en su rival de amor!** ―El rostro de la mujer se oscureció y de pronto parecía un espíritu en pena―. **¡Rivaaaal de amoooor!**

En ese momento todos volvieron a ver a las dos mujeres extrañados ante tan singular frase, incluso el pelirosa había soltado las tortitas con miel que estaba comiendo.

― **¿Rival de amor?** ―Preguntó extrañado el pelirosa mirando a ambas mujeres.

― **Eh… esto ¡Verán!** ―La rubia no hallaba ni que decir de lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba.

―**Natsu San, Juvia lamenta decirle que Lucy San…**

Como si fuese una experta en secuestros ―_o como sí tuviese la experiencia militar de Obaba Sama_―, la rubia tapó la boca de la peliceleste y se la llevó a una velocidad record fuera de la cocina para evitar un conflicto indeseado en su relación.

Mientras tanto el pelirosa miraba a la pequeña editora quien evitaba reírse, al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico le sonrió y agregó. **―Es un libro que está escribiendo Lu Chan, está pidiendo opiniones para el nombre. **_**"Rival De Amor" **_**es el que lleva más votos.** ―Lo vio suspirar aliviado y continuar comiendo, ella volvió a sonreír y miró a su portátil, ya imaginaba que había ocurrido entre esas dos y era mejor evitar malos entendidos entre recién ennoviados.

Control de daños perfecto.

_Nada mejor que una amiga que te cuide las espaldas._

Mientras tanto una peliceleste era liberaba del bozal improvisado y respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aliento y mirando a los ojos a una rubia que parecía cada vez más asustada.

― **¡Ju-Juvia San! ¡No es lo que cree! Yo…**

― **¡Rival de amor!**

― **¡No! ¡No! ¿Recuerdas? Mi novio es Natsu… **

― **¡Alejaste a Gray Sama de Juvia! Juvia piensa que Lucy San quiere cambiar a Natsu San por Gray Sama porque a Natsu San no se le prende el **_**Dragon forc…**_

― **¡NO! ¡Claro que no! **―La interrumpió con la cara roja, por supuesto que no quería hablar de su aún inexistente vida sexual en un pasillo de su casa―.** Mira, es esto… ¡Quería darte esto!** ―Le pasó un sobre blanco y con una sonrisa nerviosa la animó a tomarlo, cosa que hizo la ojiazul con mucho recelo, cuando lo abrió sacó dos papeles del sobre, uno era el cheque por las fotografías del especial de verano, la cantidad era bastante buena, le ayudaría con su nueva vida, sin embargo no resolvía su mayor problema. Observó el segundo papel y casi suelta el grito al ver la cantidad que había en ese cheque.

Era siete veces lo que le habían pagado por las fotos.

_«Con esto Juvia podría…» _

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y le devolvió el cheque a la rubia.

―**Juvia no puede aceptar tanto dinero…**

― **¡Claro que puedes!** ―Le miró con una sonrisa la rubia―. **Es la primera parte de tu contrato de exclusividad. Solo le pedí a mi contador que adelantara el pago. Cuando nos contaste lo de tus cuentas bancarias arreglé lo necesario para adelantar los trámites, no te preocupes… ¡Ese dinero es tuyo!**

―**Es de… ¡Es dinero de Juvia!**

― **¡Por supuesto! Y bueno, le pedí a Erza San que te alejara de Gray porque supuse que estabas por rechazar lo del departamento por culpa de la falta de dinero... Así que… bueno…**

― **¡Juvia fue una tonta! Yo… ¡Disculpe a Juvia, Lucy San! **―Apenada le hizo una reverencia _«¿Cómo juvia pudo dudar de las conexiones que había creado con sus nuevas amigas? _Se regañó a sí misma―. **¡Juvia agradece mucho esto!** _―«Juvia aún debe aprender más sobre la amistad, Juvia debe de esforzarse»_ Se llevó el cheque al pecho como si fuese un talismán de la buena suerte.

―**No es nada… ¡En serio! Además… ¿Somos amigas, cierto? **―Le extendió la mano pero en lugar de un apretón en ella, recibió un cálido abrazo que la dejó sin habla por la sorpresa.

― **¡Juvia agradece su amistad, Lucy San! **―Feliz la rubia le devolvió el abrazo, ese día sentía que estaba fortaleciendo sus lazos con todos los que la rodeaban.

― **¡Ay! Muy lindas las niñas, pero estorban y me atrasan, los genios tenemos cosas que atender. **

Ambas mujeres aún abrazadas voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que les habló.

―**Gajeel Kun, Juvia cree que usted es el que nos ha atrasado.**

― **¡Ja! Pues es como dicen, lo mejor llega a lo último… ¡Gee hee!**

Su usual grito hizo que una menuda editora detrás de esa puerta que separaba la cocina del pasillo sintiese un escalofrío en la espalda, y es que Levy McGarden había estado tratando de evitar a ese hombre de ojos rubí, incluso le había rogado a Lucy que no la obligase a ir a esa reunión pero la rubia no cedió y dejó en entredicho que eso no era digno de las personas profesionales, y sí había algo que Levy odiaba ser era _"Una mala profesional"_ por eso se encontraba ahora ahí, utilizando su portátil como excusa y herramienta para evadir la mirada penetrante y divertida que le dirigió el pianista rebelde cuando entró a la cocina.

― **¿Es qué aquí nadie saluda a la gente genial? ¿Y por qué demonios hacen una reunión en una cocina?**

― **¡Coooool! ¡El músico de la sección especial!** ―Saludó el rubio de camisa rosa pero fue completamente ignorado por el azabache.

―**Es que esperábamos a un idiota y nos dio hambre, Hierrito blandito.** ―Saludó el pelirosa con burla.

― **¿¡A quién le llamas así, Salamandra!?** ―Se acercó enojado y algo sonrojado al pelirosa y lo agarró de la camisa.

_«Hierrito blandito»_ La menuda editora no separaba su vista de la pantalla pero ponía toda su atención a la conversación.

― **¿Quieres pelea? ¡Oh sí! ¡Estoy encendido!**

―**Ya cállense par de idiotas.** ―Terció otra voz masculina.

El par de idiotas volvió a ver a la puerta del congelador donde un descamisado azabache salía junto a una pelirroja y una albina.

― **¿Fullbuster? ¿Scarlet? ¿Strauss?  
**

― **¿Me recuerdas, Redfox? ¿Quieres un pañuelo para las lágrimas, hierro frágil?** ―Agregó burlón el descamisado.

― **¿Hierro frágil?** ―Preguntó la modelo ojiazul. El azabache inmediatamente soltó al pelirosa y se dirigió un poco sonrojado hacia el descamisado para evitar que hablara.

_«¡Eso, Juvia San, pregunta que yo no puedo!»_ ―Alentaba mentalmente la editora.

―**Más te vale que te calles, Fullbuster yo también se cosas de ustedes dos que…**

― **¡No van a empezar ninguno de los tres!** ―Tronó la voz de la pelirroja haciendo que todo se detuviese―. **¡Si empiezan con sus peleítas infantiles saco a la luz todos sus secretos!** ―Señaló uno a uno a los tres peleoneros y obtuvo la misma respuesta de los tres…

― **¡Tsk! ¡Como quieras!** ―El coro masculino fue seguido de los aplausos del chico de camisa rosa.

Mientras tres mujeres, dos pelicelestes y una rubia, se mordían el labio curiosas por eso de _"Saco a la luz todos sus secretos"_

_«Tal vez necesitamos de una nueva pijamada... y con más integrantes»_ Le transmitió con la mirada Lucy a Levy, Levy a Juvia y Juvia a Lucy…

Las tres asintieron con disimulo.

_Sincronización de pensamientos. Level Up._

― **¡Erza Sama es cooooooooooooooooool!** ―Gritó el de camisa rosa. Desde que ella lo derribó en la mañana el hombre parecía admirarla cada vez más.

La pelirroja suspiró hondo y junto a la albina chef se retiró de la cocina dejando a Lucy a cargo de la reunión, la cual, un poco nerviosa les pidió a todos tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y los que no alcanzaron se sentaron en el desayunador, les pasó la revista que se distribuiría la mañana siguiente a nivel nacional, y después colocó el disco con la música descargable desde el sitio web. En este punto el chico de los piercings gritó orgulloso su famoso _"Gee hee"_ haciendo que todos sonrieran ante su evidente felicidad. La editora peliceleste sonrió más que todos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el ojirubí se le había quedado viendo, volvió su mirada a la pantalla de su computador.

_«Así que me ignoras, enana»_ Pensaba algo molestó el Redfox. _«Yo debería ser el que te ignoré por dejarme vestido y alborotado» _Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y apenas la rubia les preguntó si tenían duda sobre los cheques que les acababa de dar o sobre las regalías que obtendrían sí superaban las expectativas de ventas, se levantó de la mesa y dijo que debía irse.

― **¿Gajeel Kun está ocupado hoy?** ―Preguntó la modelo ojiazul.

―**Es obvio, Juvia, soy un hombre solicitado.** ―Sonrió como un tiburón que está por cazar una presa inocente y observó como la editora intentaba disimular una leve molestia._ «Esas mejillas infladas te delatan, enana» _Miró al azabache que estaba a la par de su casi hermana y entrecerró los ojos. Recordaba muy bien que Juvia había dicho varias veces _"Gray Sama"_ la madrugada de borrachera, nunca pensó que fuese él, le tiró sus llaves a Juvia―. **Juvia, creo que dejé la llave de la bañera abierta. ¿Puedes ir a revisar a **_**nuestra casa**_**? **―Puso un énfasis en especial a _"nuestra"_ cosa que logró sacar una mueca extraña en la cara de póker del Fullbuster.

―**Claro, Juvia lo hará. Pero Juvia piensa que debería ir Gajeel Kun, Juvia le dijo ayer en la noche que era muy descuidado con el agua.** ―Respondió inocentemente la ojiazul logrando está vez hacer fruncir el ceño al chico sin camisa.

_Gajeel Redfox ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba._

Ese tipo se traía algo con su casi hermana, y una de las razones de su existencia en este mundo era fastidiar a todo aquel que intentase algo con ella, desde hacía años que él se sentía el guardián de esa peliceleste, después de todo ella siempre fue amable con él y siempre admiró y compartió su visión por la música, fue lo más cercano a una amiga que tuvo y ella era tan frágil y delicada cuando la conoció que le despertaba sus instintos de protección.

_Además, la misión de cien años de los hermanos mayores es esa… Fastidiar…_

Sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta, pero una hermosa mujer rubia estaba en su camino, la miró con sorpresa porque no la había visto ni mucho menos oído entrar.

_Gajeel Redfox se asombró… él estaba orgulloso de su oído y esa mujer lo había superado al colarse ahí sin ser oída por él._

― **¡Oh, me disculpo por la interrupción!** ―Ocultó su falsa pena detrás de su abanico―. **La verdad es que quería conocer a los nuevos amigos de mi Lucy.** ―Pasó su mirada sobre cada uno, de hecho eso era lo que llevaba haciendo toda la reunión, nadie la había notado y eso fue mejor de lo esperado porque había descubierto cosas interesantes.

_Muy interesantes… _

Su casamentera interna se había dado un banquete de miradas, gestos e indirectas…

―**Mamá…** ―La rubia la miraba con una gotita bajando por su sien. Ella conocía esa mirada de _"Aquí caso a más de uno"_ de su madre. Y la verdad le preocupada que la cosa fuese con ella porque aún no le había contado lo de ella y Natsu―. **Creo que, bueno… **―La rubia intentó no hacer la situación aún más incomoda pero ante la mirada que le dirigía su madre era imposible decir no**― yo... te los presento… Ella es Layla Heartfilia, mi madre, madre ellos son, Natsu Dragneel, fotógrafo estrella de ésta edición, ya lo conocías de mi colegio y por ser amigo de Mira.**

―**Oh, claro que me acuerdo…** _―«Por el que suspiraba mi Lucy»_ Agregó mentalmente y sonrió amistosamente ante la sincera sonrisa del chico.

―**Ellos son Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, los modelos del especial de verano. Estuvieron también aquí por el photoshoot improvisado. **

―**Un placer, gracias por ayudar a mi Lucy en ese día de improvistos.** ―Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se sonrojaron un poco. _«Ambos modelos… De seguro tendrán hijos preciosos» _Mentalizó para sí la señora del abanico con una sonrisa.

―**Y bueno, él es Gajeel Redfox, el pianista que Levy Chan entrevistó para el segmento especial de música.**

_«Se hace el rudo pero le gusta la que parce más tierna, sin duda es del tipo sobreprotector» _**―Se ve más rebelde en persona que en las fotos, ahora sí le hace mérito a la frescura de su piano, una técnica impresionante, propia de quien se arriesga a perder un dedo con tal de obtener el sonido que quiere. ¡Un placer conocerlo!** ―El ojirubí le sonrió halagado, no siempre obtenía piropos de damas elegantes.

―**Y bueno, ya conoces a Levy Chan y a Jason. **

―**Claro, un placer como siempre.** _―«¡Vamos Levy Chan! Tienes que saber cuando actuar»_ Animó mentalmente a la mejor amiga de su hija.

― **¡Coooooooool!**―Se acercó corriendo el rubio con una cámara fotográfica en la mano―. **¡Tan cooool como siempre! ¿Podría dejarme tomarle unas fotos, señora Layla? **

― **¡Oh, claro que no, querido! Ya sabe que mi Jude es muy celoso…** ―El rubio de pronto trago grueso y se alejó un poco de la señora, por su parte Layla cerró su abanico y le dio dos golpecitos a la cámara del fotógrafo―. **En otra ocasión será.** ―Sonrió y sacó varios sobres pequeños de la falda de su elegante vestido de verano floral―. **Además, solo venía para invitarles a la fiesta de mi Jude, será en el hotel Graint Fiore. Sería todo un honor contar con su presencia.** ―Le entregó las invitaciones al chico llamado Jason y con un elegante movimiento de su abanico le indicó que las repartiese―. **Y ahora, me retiro. Un gusto conocerlos.** ―Salió de la cocina tan silenciosa como había llegado.

Todos la miraron salir extrañados, solo fue un momento pero se sintieron como si acabasen de ser observados, diseccionados y analizados como ratas de laboratorio.

_Por un momento se sintieron totalmente desnudos y emocionalmente expuestos…_

― **¡Cooooooooool!** ―El grito de Jason los sacó a todos del estupor―. **¡Una fiesta a lo grande! **―Celebraba al ver su invitación.

― **¡Tsk! Suena a evento de ricos fastidiosos.** ―Se quejó el azabache deportista.

―**Parece exclusiva. ¡Gee hee! Será un buen medio para conocer a más estirados que caigan ante mi talento.** ―Sonrió extasiado el ojirubí―. **Juvia, tenemos que ir, tal vez podamos tocar algo de la antigua **_**"Element Four".**_

―**Juvia no cree que podamos hacer eso, pero Juvia cree que sería una falta de educación no asistir sí la madre de Lucy San se ha molestado en invitarlos.**

― **¡Oh, no! Sí no desean ir lo entenderé… En realidad es una fiesta por parte de los altos ejecutivos de las empresas de mi padre, y generalmente son aburridas. ¡Sí no quieren ir lo entenderé! Además… es mañana…**

― **¡Yo sí voy! **―Habló la editora―. **La última vez encontré gente muy interesante para entrevistar. **―Sonrió emocionada a su amiga y no vio el ceño fruncido del músico―. **Oh… ¿Prefieres que no vayamos, Lu Chan?** ―Le preguntó preocupada a su amiga.

―**No, claro que no… ¡Me encantaría que fuesen! Pero, no quiero que se sientan obligados…**

― **¡Baah! ¡Tonterias Lucy! Yo me apuntó y te pido a ti como pareja. **―El pelirosa habló con su frescura usual y le pasó un brazo por los hombros―. **Aunque tendré que mandar a la tintorería mi traje, nunca lo uso.** ¡**Ya verán, el gran **_**yo**_** será el rey del baile!**

―**Sí, será divertido.** ―Agregó riendo la editora.

―**El único rey seré yo, salamandra desteñida.**

― **¡Coool! Un reto entre hombres, eso es digno de verse.**

―**Juvia también va, Juvia piensa que será muy emocionante.**

― **¡Coooool! Juvia San, usted y yo podremos bailar un par de canciones…** ―Agregó emocionado el de camisa rosa.

― **¡Yo también voy!** ―Mirando hacía la ventana intentando parecer indiferente el azabache deportista y modelo improvisado agregaba con un tono molesto―. **Tal vez…** ―Agregó nervioso en un intento de excusa― **pueda encontrar futuros patrocinadores…**

― **¿Gray Sama bailaría con Juvia?** ―Con ojos brillantes se le acercó la mujer.

―**No me gusta bailar… **―Frío contestó el Fullbuster.

―**Sí Gray Sama no baila, Juvia tampoco lo hará.** ―Agregó con un puchero la peliceleste mientras el de camisa rosaba lloraba porque nuevamente era ignorado por una bella mujer, en silencio se retiró sin ser notado… Totalmente ignorado…

_De nuevo…_

― **¡Tsk!** ―Espetó en un intento de parecer indiferente el Fullbuster, hubiese sido una actuación perfecta sí un rubor adorable no cubriese sus mejillas.

―**Juvia, ¿Qué te dije hace un momento? ¡Se va a inundar **_**nuestra**_** casa! **―Agregó viendo como el otro azabache fruncía el ceño sin poder disimularlo―** Vamos, así compartimos taxi, pero tendré que bajarme antes, tengo una cita importante. **―Miró a la editora pero ésta se hacía la indiferente mirando la pantalla de su portátil.

― **¡Oh, la bañera!** ―La peliceleste se levantó de pronto ajena a todas las indirectas que lanzó el Redfox y se despidió de todos yéndose con el ojirubí a cumplir su misión protectora del agua y olvidándose por completo de la plática con el azabache de sus amores, ya que, además de ir y proteger el agua, debía de asegurarse de escoger un vestido que despertase la pasión por el baile de su Gray Sama.

―**Natsu, hace rato te lo quería preguntar pero, ¿Por qué tienes la cara y los brazos rasguñados? **―Le preguntó la rubia mientras la puerta por donde habían salido la modelo y el músico se cerraba.

― **¡Jeje!** ―Se desacomodo el cabello con una mano y sonrió―. **Es día de chequeó en el veterinario y hoy tocaba vacuna.** ―Levantó los hombros para restarle importancia―. **Happy intentó escapar de ésta, y puso todo su empeño…**

― **¡Ja! Te domina tu gato…** ―Se burló el Fullbuster.

― **¡A mí nadie me domina! ¿Quieres probar? O ¿Quieres que te dominé yo a ti, hielito?** ―Amenazó el pelirosa.

― **¡Ya quiero ver cómo es que me dominas! **―Respondió sarcástico el aludido.

― **¡Ya me encendiste, exhibicionista barato! ¡Prepárate porque te voy a dominar y te va a terminar gustando!**

Y así comenzaron una ronda de insultos inocentes entre amigos, claro que ninguno de los dos involucrados sabía que una peliblanco ya había entrado y los grababa con su celular luciendo una sonrisa divertida en la cara y que las otras dos mujeres en la cocina imaginaban candentes historias de dominio y sumisión entre hombres. Brillos y nuevos slash eran creados gracias a esas frases picantes que ese par de hombres apuestos se gritaban al calor de la varonil batalla corrompida.

…_La imaginación aprovecha cualquier cosa para darte las mejores historias_…

**-0-**

Dos orejitas de gato se asomaron por una puerta…

La puerta en donde la pequeña Wendy se acababa de despertar y se extrañaba que aún nadie fuese a buscarla. Observó el reloj en la mesa y vio que había un once en él.

Sí, Wendy sabía muy bien distinguir los números y por eso se extrañaba, porque cuando el número ocho estaba en el reloj digital en su mesita llena de peluches y muñecos, siempre alguien venía a buscarla. Lo que ella no sabía es que ya habían ido a su habitación, primero había sido la mujer de cabello rojo, pero al verla dormida optó por hacer lo mismo que decidieron hacer más tarde la señora rubia y la anciana señora de la casa, y eso era… dejarla dormir hasta tarde.

Después de todo la pequeña Wendy se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde a causa del paseo, un paseo en el que se divirtió mucho viendo a Obaba Sama enfrentar jabalíes, a su mamá Layla escalar riscos sin necesidad de cuerdas y a su mamá Mirajane encender un fuego con solo dos piedras comunes, la pequeña se admiraba de todas esas mujeres, ella quería llegar a ser una mujer fuerte, y se alegró mucho cuando su nueva mamá pelirroja le dijo que era la niña más fuerte que conocía cuando no lloró al entrar a nadar al frio lago con catarata en medio de la montaña.

Wendy había pasado mucho tiempo con su nueva mamá, ella era muy amable, le leía cuentos, le inventaba historias, la peinaba y además compartía con ella postres a escondidas de las demás. La pequeña peliazul sabía que eso solo lo hacían las buenas personas, y por eso Wendy quería mucho a esa mujer que parecía que era amiga muy especial de su papá Jellal. De eso no le cabía duda, ya que su papá Jellal miraba a su mamá Erza con los mismos ojos con los que su mamá Laxus miraba a su mamá Mirajane y esos mismos ojos eran con los que su mamá Layla y su mamá Jude se miraban. Por alguna razón la pequeña Wendy se emocionaba con esas mirabas, debido a eso no le molestaba no poder hablar con los demás _―aunque lo intentase una y otra vez―_, al menos podía observarlos…

―**Ya llegará el momento en que hables con todos, por eso ve pensando en que contarles cuando puedas, ya verás que todos estarán felices cuando les hables.** ―Esas habían sido las palabras de su papá Jellal luego de abrazarla cuando ella lloraba porque a pesar de intentarlo, la voz no salía de ella...

_Por eso Wendy observaba._

Ella confiaba en que llegaría el tiempo en que contaría todo lo que había visto.

Estaba tan distraída pensando que se asustó un poco cuando algo cayó en su pecho, pero no gritó, ella era valiente, así que solo respiró hondo y observó que lo que había caído en su pecho era un pequeño animalito de blanco pelaje, aunque estaba bastante sucia y parecía muy lastimada, sí, lastimada, Wendy tenía claro que esa gatita era una niña.

_Simplemente lo sabía._

Se sentó en la cama con la gata en su regazo y recibió un maullido enojado, observó a la gata y ésta la miró molesta, le jaló con los colmillos de la manga de la pijama y Wendy se bajó de la cama, y como si entendiese perfectamente, supo que la gatita le pedía ayuda; era como si le hablase, como si estuviesen conectadas, así que se levantó sin demora y la siguió a través de los pasillos de la mansión Heartfilia con su pijama que tenía sus propias orejas de gato, parecían dos gatitas valientes en una misión secreta de rescate.

Wendy pasó por el pasillo central donde vio la puerta de la habitación de su papá Jellal, pensó en pedirle ayuda pero la gatita blanca se había adelantado tanto; a pesar de que cojeaba de una patita, que Wendy decidió apurarse también, ya sabía que su papá Jellal solía tardarse en abrir la puerta _«Tal vez está bañándose con mamá Erza»_ pensó la pequeña al recordar que una mañana encontró a la pelirroja en el baño de su papá Jellal.

Pues bien, la pequeña cruzó finalmente el pasillo, pasó por los cuartos de empleados y salió por la puerta trasera de ese pasillo, siguió a la gatita a través de los senderos exteriores y llegó al parque donde estuvo una mañana junto a un jardinero, y allí vio como la gatita se acercaba a algo bajo el árbol de manzana, se acercó ella también y tuvo ante su vista una triste escena, un pequeño pajarito azul piaba desconsolado, habían algunas plumas negras tiradas en el caminillo hasta el pequeño, la gata blanca le señaló con la pata hacía arriba y allí vio a un pájaro azul más grande mirándolas. _«Tal vez es la mamá y no puede recoger al bebé» _la pequeña peliazul sintió pena y decidió ayudarle, se levantó con el pajarito en una mano y se dirigió a la escalera, la misma que había usado el jardinero para bajarles manzanas a ella y a mamá Erza, cuando iba a dar el primer paso en los escalones sintió que la jalaban de la parte baja de la pijama, y efectivamente, era la gata que la miraba y le decía en lo que Wendy determinó era un regaño **―¡Niña imprudente! ¡No lo hagas, es peligroso, busca ayuda!** ―La pequeña le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla…

_Y subió el peldaño…_

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos asustado y miró el reloj.

―**Fue un sueño…** ―Ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlos, desde hacía un par de meses no los había tenido, de hecho el último que tuvo fue la mañana en que conoció a la bruja pelirroja que leía mentes. Sonrió recordando la manera graciosa en que ella había caído al escucharlo y como parecía estar representando una obra trágica de un teatro―. **Diez de la mañana…** ―Suspiró y se levantó, se encaminó a su armario, sacó un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca de algodón de manga larga y una chaqueta negra formal, ese día visitaría de nuevo a uno de sus contactos del ministerio de economía de Fiore―. **Más información, necesito más información…** ―Se acercó a su portátil y observó que el programa había terminado de correr, sonrió y tecleó unas comandos más, en cuestión de segundos la información sobre las cuentas bancarias que le dio la pelirroja estaría siendo cotejada con los registros que sustrajo de la casa de los Orlando, la pelirroja le había dicho que no era necesario, pero tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco. Dejando al programa hacer lo suyo se dirigió al baño, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha, inmediatamente se sintió relajado al sentir el agua caer en su trabajada espalda, mientras el agua y la espuma del jabón resbalaban por su cuerpo recordó las caricias de la pelirroja…

Su cuerpo, sus manos, sus uñas, sus labios, su boca…

Tocándolo, acariciándolo, arañándolo, besándolo…

_Gimiendo…_

Empezó a tener calor a pesar de que la ducha estaba en temperatura ambiente, y además cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de una manera que le iba a tomar buen rato calmarla sí es que seguía pensando en eso, así que puso la ducha en frío, se enjuagó y se salió. Mientras secaba su cuerpo con la toalla dio una vuelta más al otro asunto que lo tenía pensando en esa semana…

_«¿Sólo es atracción física?»_ No cabía duda alguna que la pelirroja era la lujuria andante, su curvilíneo cuerpo, su rostro de hechicera, sus labios jugosos, su voz aterciopelada, su precioso y sedoso cabello escarlata, todo en ella era una invitación al pecado, y era justamente eso por lo que cuando la conoció la deseo tanto, aunque se admitía que la lengua mordaz y la inteligencia de ella habían ayudado a su encaprichamiento inicial… pero…

_¿Y Ahora? _

Jellal Fernandes sentía que algo más había, porque a pesar de todas las características que invitaban al sexo diario con esa mujer, él tenía y había desarrollado cierta preferencia por otras, como a verla sonriendo, a ver el brillo en sus ojos al ver un postre, escucharla preocupada por él, o a sentir su mano acariciar su cabello como lo había hecho ya tantas veces inconscientemente…

Porque en eso no tenía duda, Jellal Fernandes, creía que ella hacía esas cosas de manera inconsciente o tal vez a causa del gran corazón que sabía de primera mano que ella tenía. _«No soy quién para que ella se preocupe realmente por mí»_ Se mentalizó el peliazul con fuerza. _«Le importa el bien de mi familia y el de Wendy porque es una excelente persona»_ No era que fuese por él especialmente… _«Somos aliados, tenemos a un enemigo en común, es solo eso»_ y sobre el sexo, bueno, ella lo había dicho una vez, ambos eran adultos que se atraían físicamente y… ya…

_«Sexo y compañerismo»_ Concluyó por centésima novena vez en esa semana sin ella.

Así que se vistió y salió de su cuarto, al salir le pareció ver que la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de empleados se cerraba y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que podría ser la pelirroja que ya había vuelto, pero negó al recordar que su Tío le había dicho que volvían hasta el domingo.

_«Solo es sexo y compañerismo, recuerda»_

Suspiró y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, hoy estaba sin ganas de cocinar así que con fruta se conformaba, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Laxus quien con una sonrisa radiante se acercó a él.

_Al verlo el peliazul pensó en huir._

Esa sonrisa no era para nada normal en el rubio, parecía la advertencia de un pandemónium por desatarse, sin embargo su primo solo le dio una palmada en la espalda, le dijo que hoy era un día perfecto y con una sonrisa extraña agregó: **―Yo que tú **_**no**_** voy a la entrada principal… **―Y sin más se alejó con lo que a Jellal le pareció un tarareo de _Hochzeitsmarsch_ de Mendelssohn. Una vez más negó con su cabeza y luego de salir de la impresión como todo hombre que se precie se dirigió directa y obviamente hacía la coci…

_Pues no…_

Como una vieja de patio cualquiera, el peliazul se dirigió a la entrada principal a curiosear lo que le dijeron que no curiosease.

_Y es qué… ¿Quién puede resistirse a la curiosidad?_

Y allí, oculto en el umbral de la puerta pudo ver lo que no debía ver… _SU _pelirroja ―_claro que él no se dio cuenta del pronombre posesivo antepuesto que uso al verla_― estaba platicando y riendo con un hombre rubio de camisa rosa que él conocía bastante bien…

_Oh, sí… él lo conocía bien._

Era Jason, trabajaba para Lucy y era un maldito mujeriego que se le tiraba encima a toda mujer hermosa que veía, siempre le había causado gracia como Laxus se molestaba cuando lo veía cerca de Mirajane, y se burlaba internamente cuando Laxus abría y cerraba los puños intentando no golpearlo cuando le daba apodos cariñosos a la peliblanco a pesar de que ésta solo lo ignoraba, pero ahora lo entendía, ahora era el quien abría y cerraba los puños al ver como él le había puesto la mano en el hombro y le decía _"Mi poderosa Titania"…_

_«Solo es sexo y compañ…»_ El mantra con el que venía mentalizando lo tiró a la mierda cuando vio que ella le devolvió una sonrisa… _SUS _sonrisas…

_Y ahí va de nuevo, un pronombre posesivo átono que su consiente no capta…_

En fin, Jellal reaccionó como solía hacerlo cuando algo que quería estaba en peligro…

_Como un idiota y sin pensarlo…_

―**Usted aquí flirteando después de un paseo y yo esperando mi desayuno, señorita Scarlet.** ―Su tono fue frío y arrogante. El golpe mental que se dio al escucharse pudo haberlo dejado inconsciente de haber sido de manera física.

―**Jell… Señor Fernandes…** ―Ella lo había mirado _¿Asustada? _

_«Y por qué estaba roja ¿Acaso la sorprendí en un coqueteo» _Se mordió la mejilla por dentro para calmarse.

― **¡Coooool! Jellal, discúlpala, le estaba preguntando sí…**

―**No pidas permiso por la empleada, ella sabe cuáles son sus deberes aunque se escape de ellos…** _―«¿Y éste que se cree protegiéndola? ¿Su príncipe azul?»_ Ni la sangre que sentía en su paladar al morderse la mejilla tan fuerte lo estaba calmando―. **Y sí ya terminaste de hablar deberías retirarte y dejar a los demás trabajar, Jason.** ―Le dirigió una mirada tan oscura que el chico solo atinó a balbucear una despedida e irse. Satisfecho de verlo huir como un perro asustado se volvió a la pelirroja y lo que vio no le gusto.

_Ella estaba molesta y era con él._

― **¡Idiota!** ―Fue la palabra que salió de la boca de ella mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta detrás de él, y cuando la iba a tomar del brazo para detenerla algo entró en la casa y lo jaló del dobladillo del pantalón―. **¿Un gato?** ―Soltó incrédulo al aire y la pelirroja se volteó curiosa, mientras el animalito le seguía jaloneando el pantalón desesperadamente―. **¡Hey, tranquilo!**

―**Me parece que es una **_**"Ella"**_ ―Habló la pelirroja y se agachó junto a la gatita―. **Está muy lastimada, parece que se peleó con algo…**

―**Con el pantalón de alguien más, tal vez…** ―Respondió el peliazul haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja y por ende obteniendo un latido acelerado en su corazón.

―**No lo parece, aunque no te conviene morder pantalones de idiotas, gatita, se te puede pasar…** ―Inmediatamente la gatita soltó al peliazul, como si hubiese entendido a la pelirroja y la idea le causase total repulsión.

― **¡Hey!** ―Reclamó dignamente el hombre insultado haciendo sonreír más a la pelirroja para su completa delicia.

―**Oh…** ―Ahora era a la pelirroja a quien jaloneaban de la falda―. **¿Qué quieres gatita? ¿Tienes hambre? **―Para sorpresa de Erza la gata negó y se le quedó viendo, como transmitiéndole un mensaje importante, la pelirroja se levantó y salió al exterior, la gata inmediatamente la guió.

― **¿A dónde vas?** ―Sin entender nada el peliazul la siguió preocupado.

―**No sé…solo… me parece que la gata nos quiere enseñar algo… Y parece importante…**

―**Oh, vaya… ¡Ahora resulta que hablas con los animales!** ―Espetó sarcástico.

―**No, bueno… Tal vez sí… Después de todo estoy hablando con usted… **

― **¿Qué significa…? ¡HEY!** ―Reclamó al entender pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido en uno de los senderos siguiendo a la gata que a pesar de cojear le pareció que iba muy rápido.

Al llegar a la zona del parque se percató de que iban camino hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente de Max el jardinero, reprimió con esfuerzos los perturbadores recuerdos que tenían que ver con penetraciones de escobas y gemidos de placer y dolor…

Casi al llegar al manzano vio como la gata se detenía de pronto, como sí el mundo se hubiese congelado, para luego rasguñar a la pelirroja en la media haciendo que ésta mirara hacia arriba del manzano y corriera hacia el árbol.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―Escuchó su nombre salir en un grito escalofriante de la boca de la pelirroja y sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo corrió hacía donde ella y siguiendo su mirada vio como un ave negra descendía al manzano y una niña pequeña lo miraba asustada…

_Era Wendy… en la rama del árbol… perdiendo el balance…_

Con una velocidad propia de un meteoro _―lo más humanamente posible a eso, al menos―_ rebasó a la pelirroja y llegó justo a tiempo para tomar en brazos a la pequeña niña que caía del árbol.

― **¡Oh por Kami Sama!** ―La pelirroja había llegado a su lado blanca como un papel―. **¿¡Cómo llegó aquí!? ¡Oh, pequeña! ¿Estás bien?** ―Jellal sintió asentir a la pequeña que tenía en brazos pero aún sentía demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo como para soltarla, sin embargo la niña se debatía por zafarse y bajarse de sus brazos pero el solo atinó a abrazarla más.

― **¡Wendy! ¡Oh, mi pequeña!** ―Casi soltó en un sollozo―. **¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! **―Con ternura le besó el cabello y sintió como la pequeña dejó de debatirse por zafarse y le devolvía el abrazo para calmarlo.

_Era curioso, él era el adulto pero ella lo calmaba…_

Así que para no ponerla nerviosa, el peliazul decidió calmarse un poco. Respiró hondo y con cuidado la puso de píe en el suelo y la volvió a abrazar―.** ¿Mi pequeña estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? **―Ella negó con la cabeza y el aflojó el abrazo― **¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te vuelvas a subir sola a un árbol! Mira…** ―Se colocó una mano de la niña en su pecho donde debía de estar el corazón―. **¿Lo sientes?** ―La pequeña azulada asintió―.** ¡Casi me explota el corazón cuando te vi caer! ¡Sí te pones en peligro, me pones en peligro a mí también! ¡Y a todos los que te queremos! ¿Entendido? **―Conteniendo las lágrimas la niña volvió a asentir.

Wendy entendió.

_Si sufres, los que te quieren también sufren. _

Por eso Wendy decidió que sería más fuerte y aún más valiente para poder cuidar de ella misma también.

―**Bien, no llores princesa… **―Le limpió con dulzura unas lágrimas que querían salir por el borde de sus ojos―. **Lo importante es que estás bien… Ahora, hagamos una promesa, no volverás a hacer una cosa como éstas ¿Hecho?** ―Le extendió el meñique y ella hizo lo mismo, entrecruzándolos y sellando con un beso en cada mano la promesa, con una sonrisa final se selló el pacto por completo.

Mientras tanto el corazón de la pelirroja le reiteraba con cada latido desbocado, al ver a ese Jellal amable y protector, las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de ese hombre.

_La pelirroja se mordió un labio para controlar su desbordado corazón…_

― **¿Qué pasa Wen?** ―La niña se soltó de sus brazos y se fue corriendo donde debía estar la gatita blanca, el peliazul se acercó y vio que la gata estaba tiraba y parecía que no respiraba, además sus heridas sangraban más que antes, estaba a punto de taparle los ojos a Wendy quien estaba a punto de llorar cuando la pelirroja se arrodilló frente a la gatita.

―**No llores pequeña, tan solo se desmayó.** ―Con la mano colocada en el vientre de la gatita podía sentir su débil respiración― **Se sobre esforzó para protegerte, no deberías llorar, deberías estar orgullosa de tu amiga.** ―Le sonrió a la niña y la pequeña se sorbió los mocos asintiendo y tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa―. **Pero hay que llevarla al veterinario inmediatamente.** ―Miró al peliazul y este le asintió, la pelirroja iba a quitarse el chaleco negro del uniforme para envolver a la gata, pero el peliazul se le adelantó y con cuidado extremo cobijó y levantó el cuerpo con su chaqueta.

―**Eso le va a dejar más que unas cuantas manchas.** ―Le dijo recordando la plática sobre una camisa negra con la que ella había limpiado un café una vez.

―**Salvó la vida de Wendy, le daría todo mi armario de ser necesario.** ―Le sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó a la mansión.

―**Jel…Señor Fernandes…** ―El peliazul se detuvo algo resentido por lo de _"Señor Fernandes"―._ **Démela, yo me encargo. Natsu conoce un excelente veterinario, aprovecharé que está aquí para que me lleve.** ―Y antes de que el reclamara agregó―. **Usted debe quedarse con Wendy, está nerviosa por su nueva amiga, además** ―dijo mirando a la pequeña peliazul que trataba de no hipar―, **Wendy aún debe proteger a alguien más.** ―La pequeña abrió los ojos y miró hacia los pajaritos en el nido, el pájaro negro ya no estaba pero si volvía no debían estar solos, así que con la mirada determinada y el viento repentino que le removió el cabello dándole una imagen de decisión y valor, asintió a la pelirroja―. **Entonces, yo me voy a mi misión clase S. ¡Salvar a la amiga de mi amiga!** ―Le estrechó la mano a la peliazul y tomó la gatita de las manos de Jellal―. **¡Cuídense y esfuércense!** ―Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la mirada agradecida de la niña y de la mirada llena de sentimientos del hombre.

Cinco horas más tarde y con varias cosas interesantes observadas en esa veterinaria que le debía de contar a Mira apenas pudiese, Erza Scarlet se reportaba para dar el informe de su misión a la pequeña Wendy que se encontraba en su habitación junto con el hombre de cabello azulado.

―**La gatita está bien…** ―Se sentó junto a ambos en el suelo―. **Necesitó de algunos puntos y le pusieron suero porque estaba deshidratada y malnutrida, pero mañana le podrían dar de alta en la mañana. ¿No te parece genial, Wendy? **―La niña le aplaudió emocionada y con los ojos brillantes―. **Al parecer no tiene dueño, dicen que cuando se cure la pondrán en adop…**

―**No será necesario…** ―La interrumpió el peliazul―. **Esa gatita es parte de ésta familia. ¿Cierto, Wen?** ―La niña lo abrazó muy fuerte y él sonrió feliz, mientras la pelirroja trataba de controlar sus vasos capilares, sentía que estaban por reventar en su cara. _«¿Qué tantas veces al día puedes sonrojarte, Erza Scarlet» S_e regañó a sí misma―. **¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner, Wen?** ―Habló el peliazul.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como la niña lo soltaba y fruncía el ceño pensando. Un momento después se acercaba de frente a ambos pero se inclinaba a la oreja del peliazul a decir algo, este frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta. **― ¿Charly?** ―La niña negó y se acercó de nuevo a su oreja―. **¿Charuru?** ―Preguntó confuso el hombre mientras la niña entrecerraba los ojos, inflaba las mejillas y golpeteaba el piso con su pie**― ¡Jaja! Perdón, perdón de verdad no entiendo… **―La pequeña hizo un puchero y se volvió a inclinar a susurrar el nombre, pero ésta vez no al oído del peliazul, sino al de la pelirroja, quien con una sonrisa escuchó a la niña sin prestar atención a la cara atónita del peliazul.

― **¿Charle?** ―Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La niña solo atinó a tirarse encima de ambos de la alegría de ser escuchada y entendida, ambos de la sorpresa cayeron de espaldas al suelo, la pelirroja reía y el peliazul…

Él salía de su asombró inicial para darse cuenta de que en ese momento tenía abrazada a dos mujeres, una pequeña que sonreía y lo abrazaba y otra pelirroja quien se reía feliz y sonrojada arrecostada en su pecho…

En ese momento él se sentía completo, extasiado…no sabía cómo describirlo pero por fin entendió lo más importante…

…_Jellal Fernandes estaba jodida, completa, avasalladora e irreversiblemente enamorado de Erza Scarlet…_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**ToT Sus reviews son la fuente de la inspiración ToT**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Aquarious:**Jugué con el romanji original del nombre "Mizugameza" para darle el nombre, Mizuga Mezarius.

**Scorpio: **Igual, un juego con el nombre "_Tenkatsukyou"_ para crear, _ Kyou Tenkatsu_

_**Hochzeitsmarsch**_** de Mendelssohn:** Pues nada más y nada menos que la marcha nupcial. xD El pikachu rebelde de seguro que está pensando ya en las flores y el vestido. xDD

**El Anillo**: De oro dorado por el cabello de Laxus y záfiro por los ojos de Mira. ¡Ay, soy tan cursi! xDDD

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Ay! ¡Ni siquiera sé que escribir acá! La emoción no me deja… Bueno, el fanfic "Tatuaje" por la celebración de los +200 reviews se actualizará también ésta semana. QoQ)b Vuestros reviews son un amor, vosotros soís un amor… ¡Mucho amor para todos!

Bien, hablando del cap, fue largo, hubo feelings y puede que hasta les pareciese lento pero era sumamente necesario para establecer sentimientos, por eso es que los separé una semana, y sí les soy sincera, creo que es el cap del que estoy más orgullosa. xDD Y además mi lectora número uno lo amo así que… Más que feliz con él estoy… QwQ

Les adelanto que en el cap de la fiesta de Jude habrá lime y lemon… ¿De qué pairings? Adivinen… xD

Y por último… ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Por su reviews, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por sus criticas, gracias por sus consejos, gracias por todas esas palabras que me dejáis, son la razón de que continúe escribiendo! ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**JBadillaDavilo:** xD Ya ves, las chicas son terribles cuando están a solas. ¡Gracais por tu review!

**Calipitachi: **¡Que tierno comentario! Me alegra que te haga revivir momentos tan lindos. ¡Felicidades por tener tan linda amistad! ¡Y siéntanse orgullosas de donar sangre! Ayudan a personas a seguir viviendo. ¡Soís unas heroínas! *-* Por cierto, "Mi Maid" lo actualizo la segunda y cuarta semana del mes, ya que la primera y tercera semana actualizo "Dulce Destino" ¡Gracias por leer!

**Eagle Gold:** ¡Aish! ¡Soy especial! *w* xDD ¡Jajaja! Levy es un caso. Podés usar el cupón solo ponte una peluca pelirroja. xD Y sí, Mira re contra ama a su pikachu. X3 Espero que hayas dormido bien. ¡Gracias por desvelarte! xDD

**DanaLovesOhana**: Me a gustado mucho ahondar en su amistad, además que me ha permitido mostrarlo que significa Mira para ella y la pijamada de chicas, pues… xDD Las chicas son salvajes.

Son madres abusivas pero llenas de amor. xD Y tenés razón… yo haría eso… Amarraría y… bueno… Omitiré lo que haría después con Jellal. A,A)b xD

¡Gracias inmensas por seguir leyendo, Dana! Nwn7

**Cistcx**: D: ¡Espero que estés mejor! ¡Decime que estás mejor! Dx ¡Me alegra que esos sentimientos en el fic te aliviaran un poco y de verdad deseo que estés mejor! TuT)b Sí, en wattpad la llevo atrasada. xD Es que FF al ser el primer lugar donde publique algo se lleva la primicia de todo fic y capitulo. xD Me alegra que te gustara la personalidad de Levy, la verdad que me encantó agregar ese picante en ella. Emm… NO creo que sean pareja Freed y Max u,u A Max le gustan las escobas… Bueno, al menos que Freef la tenga como una escoba… ¡A la cabellera me refiero! D: xDDDD ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras y… ESPERO QUE ESTÉS MEJOR! ToT7

**Itachi Akihiko: **Jellal es un amor. X3 ¡jajaja! ¿Te imaginas una familia así? ¡Jajajaja! xDDDD No sé qué sacaría, pero saque lo que saque Jellal será el beneficiado. EwE ¡Awwww! Y yo amo saber lo que piensan. *w* ¡Gracias eternas! ¡Saludos! Nwn7

**Sonye San:** Vi tu foto y me di cuenta que eras Sonatika-San, aunque después me fui a verificar en tu perfil y sí… eres Sonatika-San… ¡Hola Sonye San! xDD

OMG! Desbloqueé un gran logro. ¡Ay! Me siento tan feliz. QwQ)9 Your body necesita Jerza y por eso te lo doy. EwE xDD ¡Espero que hayas soñado con pairings! :3 Y ahora que me dices eso, este cap es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. DD: Cada vez me cuesta más detenerme. xDD

¡Te gustó! QoQ)b A qué son lindas las amistades… Me alegra que sintieras esos lazos al leer, era el objetivo principal. Y Jellal… ¡Ay! Es un amor… ¨*W* Tan dulce que dan ganas de hincarle el diente… ¡Jojojo! xD

El Jerza es una belleza y crearé una leyenda extensa… :Okya: xDD Pero es que no puedo evitar amarlo Dx ¡Ay que traer a tu hermana al bando Jerza! EwE)9 xDD ¡Sin dudas espero que te guste el cap y te agradezco por el apoyo constante! Y… ¡Mi ansiedad aumenta por leer tus fics Jerza! My body los necesita. xDDD ¡Beshos y abashos! N3N/

**Artemisa Neko Chan: **¡Viste! Levy es pequeña pero es fogosa. xDDD

Me ha gustado trabajar la amistad de las chicas, siempre las amistades están ahí para darte un empujón (O patearte el culo xD) cuando es necesario que reacciones. Las chicas son salvajes, no solo sentimientos, también son picaronas. xDD

Pobre Max, esperemos que la escoba violadora no aparezca de nuevo. xD Y aquí tuvimos más ErxWenXJell ¡Ay, amo ponerlos juntos! *w*

CS es hermoso, me encanta leerlo. *w* ¡Y sí… habrá tequila de nuevo…! ¡Jojojo! A,A ¡Gracias eternas por seguir está historia! ¡Ay, estoy emocional! xD

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! NwN/

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**: Ahora cada que vea un Anonimo pensaré… ¿Será Yuki? D: xDDD ¡Me alegra que te guste! Cada vez que leo cosas así sineto un orgullo muy grande, la verdad siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando publicó cap, pero trato de dar lo mejor! ¡Gracias de corazón! Espero te guste este cap. QwQ7

**Misdry: **¡Ay! Qué bueno que te gustaron las relaciones de amistad, tenía miedillo que pareciese un cap lento. QwQ)9 o te preocupes, tendremos escenas bastantes interesantes de GxJ viviendo juntos. xD Y de todas las parejas… ¡Jojojo! ¡Ya verás! A,A ¡Gracias mil por leer y dejar tan lindas palabras! NwN7

**Anmonna Annima: **¡Jajajaja! Ahora que me dices lo del título tenés toda la razón… xDDD Sin duda yo hubiese pensado lo mismo. Tras de progesterona, pongo dudas… xDDD Hasta me doy cuenta de eso. xDD

Pero Mira se ha esforzado por dejar todo eso atrás y… La vida le ha dejado un Pikachu Rebelde adorable. xD Y sí, todo en la vida deja enseñanzas, además yo también soy así, sí la novela me cansa la dejo… Un momento… ¡Por favor nunca dejes mi fic! Dx

Las chicas hablan de todo tipo de cosas cuando se reúnen son unas pillas. xD Y las señoras… ¡Los años tan sabiduría! xDD

Jellal es un amor y Wendy es otro amor… ¿Qué te han parecido en este cap? D: ¡Gracias muchas muchas gracias llenas de abrazos psicológicos por tus palabras y leer esta historia! QwQ)b

**AmeliaCipri:** ¡Espero que te haya ido bien con la mudanza! D: Sé lo difícil, cansado y fastidioso que puede ser, en menos de un año yo me he mudado dos veces. xDD ¡Ay sí! U,U SI no fuesen tan torpes hace tiempo que tendrían una docena de hijos, pero no tendríamos fic… DDx ¡Que difícil es la vida del shiper! ¡Esa Levy! Es un tremenda actriz para haberse hecho la dormida en una situación así… ¡Yo no podría! EwE xDDD ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Seeee… de mini no tiene nada… ¡Pobre Levy! ¿O dichosa? xDDD Las chicas son una bandada de locas cuando se juntan ¿Te imaginas si vos y yo nos juntamos? No sé pero yo creo que nos arrestarían… ¿Por qué? No sé… ¿Hombrezuelos y juegos de azar? xDDD

Te entiendo, también me da pena el pasado de Mira, soy malada por hacerla pasar por eso… u,u ¡Pero la recompenso con un Pikachu para que nome odien! Dx Lo de Lisanna tienes razón, tampoco me gusta que la usen para hacerla la mala exagerada, en especial cuando se nota que es un simple odio por el pj más que decisión fundamental para la historia, aunque la verdad yo la maté porque tenía que decidir entre ella y Elfman… ¡Y a ella no tenía con quien shipearla! Dx Entonces… RIP… xDDD Pero en "DD" aparecerá un poco y allí si le tengo un enamoradillo. ¡Jojo! EwE

Y las notas… ¡Ay! Hace tiempo quería incluirlas pero me decía… no, no las puedes adelantar porque esto es fundamental… ¡NO! Y ya por fin… Fiu… fue difícil… ¡Es difícil controlar a la fangirl! Cuando te das cuent está desatada escribiendo y escribiendo historias y shipeandolos de todas las maneras posibles! ¡Estoy perdida y lo admito! U,u)9 xDD

¿GRITAR? ¡Ay, mujer! Pues aullemos… ¡ R! *o*)9 ¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! xDD

¡Gracias por siempre por este fangirleo intenso! *w*)8

**TentaiMahou26:**¡Ay! Me rompes el corazón de la alegría al decirme eso. QwQ)9 Una de las razones de empezar a escribir fue precisamente que no encontraba mucho Jerza y saber que una de mis historias te hizo volver a fanfiction me llena el corazón de tanta alegría que se rompe y se vuelve a pegar. ¡Gracias por leer y confiarme algo tan bonito! Y nuevamente te digo que me alegras al decirme que te animaras a escribir y publicar, yo también estaba así, con fics escritos guardados en la lap, y me arriesgué y me daba nervios y miedo… ¡Pero acá estoy! Fangirleando con todas ustedes… *w*)b Por eso te animo a publicar, será un placer leer nuevas historias Jerza, cuenta conmigo como lectora. ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! QwQ)9 ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**ShivisDivis:**¡Jajaja! Las malas experiencias con el alcohol son difíciles de olvidar, claro, a menos que tomes tanto al punto de no recordar como terminaste con pijama y en la cama. xDDD ¿Te imaginas la reunión de esas señoras? ¡Pandemonium! xDDD OMG! Tus sincronizaciones no fallan, la verdad me gusto leer el cap con las que recomendaste, así que lo volveré a hacer. EwE)b

¡Saludos y Beshos!

PD: No sé que pasará con la familia de Max pero… ¡Deberían buscar un exorcista! Dx

PD2: NO te preocupes,al contrario muchas gracias ¡Lady

Bombona! ¡Decime que estás mejor! DDDDX

**Liv-Scarlet: **¡Jajaja! Ya verás que Levy Y Gajeel tendrán tiempo para continuar y para terminar y hasta para… ¿Repetir? ¡Que pillos!Dx xDDD

Me alegro que te gustara la amistad entre ellas, es algo muy importante para este fic. QwQ)b Y sí… Estos chicos son lentos… pero al fin… ellos se sinceraron con ellos mismos… pero… ¿Y con el otro? D:

¡Gracias inmensas por leer!¡ Beshos y abashos para vos! N3N/

**Keila Scarlet**: ¡Ay, me sonrojas! Q/w/Q

Las mujeres están locas y salvajes. xDD ¡Son unas pillas! Además te digo, Obaba Sama está basada levemente en mi abuelita. xD Mi abuelita estuvo en el ejército y es bastante capaz de sobrevivir en casi cualquier circunstancia. xDD

Las notas… ¡Ay Jellal! ¡Sos un amor! *-*

Mashima Sensei me tiene mordiéndome las uñas, en especial por qué se nota que Erza pasó mucho tiempo con Jellal y CS en el Time Skip. ¡Ay! Presiento que tendremos Jerza pronto ¡Crucemos todos los dedos y cualquier otra parte cruzable del cuerpo! ¡Por más Jerza en el manga! ToT)9

¡Gracias infinitas por leer! owo7

**IBLWE:** No sé ni cómo darte gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar comentarios en cada capítulo, a significado mucho para mí y por eso te lo agradezco mil veces, sé que ya hemos hablado por PM éstas cosas. xD Pero no podía evitar agradecértelo acá también. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! QwQ)9

Ojalá te siga gustando la historia, me alegra haber empezado a escribir y poder conocer a escritoras tan geniales como vos. NwN7

¡Beshos lleno de cariño para vos!

PD: Gracias por avisarme de los errores, esos rebeldes que se me escapan. ¡Ya casi les doy su merecido! EwE)9

**Chicos Del Inbox:** ¡Los amodoro! QAQ)9

* * *

**¡Favs, follows, lectores timidos!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	24. Observación Y Análisis

**¡Hola!** Segunda act… **¡Okey! **Ya sé lo que están pensando… ¿Sabastu por qué actualizas hoy si se supone que Mi Maid se actualiza la **segunda y cuarta semana** del mes y **ya actualizaste el lunes **de ésta semana? Y entonces cuando yo esté por contestar me van **a tirar zapatos y tomatazos** por qué no es el cap del **baile/fiesta** de Jude con lime y lemon que **prometí**… entonces yo, oculta detrás del sofá les gritaré… **¡ÉSTE MES ACTUALIZARÉ TRES VECES! **Y al ver su confusión agregaré:** ¡ÉSTE CAP ES ESPECIAL Y NO LO IBA A ESCRIBIR Y MENOS PUBLICAR! ¡ES UN REGALO A MI LECTORA NÚMERO UNO!** Y ante sus extrañados oídos gritaré de nuevo **¡CAPITULO ESPECIAL A PETICIÓN DE MI ABUELITA!** Y me iré corriendo mientras grito… **¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP! ¡NO ME MATEEEEEEN! ToT /**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro -_Júntame a Jellal con Erza Por Amor A Mavis-_ Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIV**

* * *

**~Observación Y Análisis~**

* * *

La hermosa mujer se cepillaba el cabello mientras reflexionaba muchas cosas.

_Observación y análisis…_

Esas siempre habían sido las palabras que regían su familia y con las que ella se había criado. A pesar de no estar ni cerca de ser la sucesora o heredera de su familia, Layla había sido criada con ese lema al pie de la letra y por eso había crecido con esas capacidades tan desarrolladas.

Capacidades que le sirvieron en demasía cuando decidió estudiar derecho y aún más al convertirse en la exitosa abogada fiscal que era.

Nada escapaba a su ojo entrenado, gestos, frecuencia respiratoria, tics, tono de voz e inclusive el uso de las palabras, un mentiroso siempre cambiaba su jerga usual al mentir y eso era utilizado por ella para arrinconar al acusado, sacarlo de su zona de confort, ponerlo nervioso y luego sacarle la verdad con una pregunta precisa.

Ella era buena, ella lo sabía y lo sabían muchas personas…

Personas de todo tipo.

_Buenas personas._

Como Jude Heartfilia, el apuesto y caballeroso heredero de la familia Heartfilia que solicitó sus servicios en un caso muy especial de fraude en el que Layla estuvo encantada de ayudar durante los más de dos años que tardó la investigación y cierre del caso. No solo había ayudado a los Heartfilia, amigos de su familia, sino también que ayudó a varias familias de pocos recursos que se estaban viendo embaucadas por los mismos desgraciados estafadores.

_Malas personas._

Como Franmath Kenkou, el líder de esos embaucadores que solo pensaba en los dividendos que ganaría o en los que perdería. _"¿Cuánto va a costar?"_ Parecía ser su frase favorita, y su actividad favorita era absorber pequeñas empresas con tácticas sucias y embaucar a sus anteriores dueños, claro que todo le salió mal cuando se creyó capaz de jugar en las grandes ligas y nada más y nada menos que con los Heartfilia.

Layla sabía cuál era el problema de ese hombre, él carecía de observación y análisis, y ella lo había destruido en la corte por completo aprovechando eso.

Y él casi cumple la venganza que escupió contra ella cuando se lo llevaban esposado. **― ¡Te mataré! ¿Cuánto me costará? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Te mataré!** ―Aún recordaba los gritos desesperados de ese hombre con cara de sapo reseco, nunca esperó que éste, sí, lo intentase.

No era la primera vez que recibía una de esas amenazas, ya su asistente y mano de recha Cornelius Capricce le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que debía buscarse un guardaespaldas, ella solo sonrió enternecida ante la preocupación de su querido amigo, a quien llamaba Capricornio de cariño a causa de su amada barba de chivo; pero se había equivocado.

_Una de las pocas veces en que falló su capacidad de la que estaba orgullosa…_

Dos días después saliendo de su oficina para tomar su usual té de la tarde, una bala casi le atraviesa el pecho, sí no fuese por el hombre que la tiró al suelo, ella habría terminado su vida allí, con veintiocho años, obsesionada con su exitosa carrera y posponiendo todo lo que tuviese que ver con sentimientos.

_Layla había entendido el significado de la vida en esos milisegundos en que pensó que iba a morir._

Estaba tan absorta en ese descubrimiento, que de hecho no había terminado de entender la situación por la que estaba pasando, apenas y había caído en cuenta de que estaba en el suelo cuando el perpetrador del siniestro era aprisionado por dos agentes encubiertos.

―**Doriate Faillure, está arrestado por su alianza con Franmath Kenkou en todos sus negocios ilícitos, se le acusa también de intento de homicidio de la abogada fiscal Layl…**

― **¿Se encuentra bien?** ―La voz del hombre que le salvó la vida la hizo dejar de escuchar lo que le decían los sujetos al tipo.―. **¿Está lastimada? **

―**No, es decir, sí… estoy bien…** ―Observó los preocupados ojos oscuros de su salvador y Layla entendió que aquello que empezó como una atracción el día que conoció a su cliente, Jude Heartfilia, desde hace bastante tiempo había terminado convirtiéndose en un rotundo enamoramiento.

Por primera vez en su vida Layla Heartfilia se sintió enrojecer y por primera vez en la vida su capacidad de análisis le fallaba por completo.

Jude era el tipo de hombre que Layla más admiraba, trabajador, preocupado, con temple, con educación de caballero inglés y además era un hombre sumamente atractivo con su rubio cabello, su metro ochenta y sus hermosos y oscuros ojos casi negros, lo había llegado a conocer muy bien en esos dos años en los que colaboraron juntos para atrapar a toda la banda de Franmath y Layla sabía que entre ellos había estaba creciendo algo más fuerte que una simple atracción…

_O más bien eso ya estaba bien establecido dentro de ellos..._

Pero en cuanto a la situación exterior, Layla no entendía nada, y eso la estaba frustrando.

Por suerte para ella Capricorn llegó y le dijo que él se encargaría de todo lo que tenía que ver con la policía y papeleos y le pidió a Jude que se la llevará a la casa, en el camino fue consiguiendo información para volver a ser ella, necesitaba saber lo que pasó o se volvería loca. **― ¿Doriate era el sujeto que se supone había escapado antes de que los capturaran en la redada?**

―**Umm, sí.** ―Contestó el ―_en ese entonces_― rubio Jude Heartfilia―.** Se pensaba que había huido hacia el continente de Alvares pero era una farsa para intentar rescatar a Franmath.**

― **¿Por qué había agentes encubiertos en mitad de una avenida comercial de Fiore?**

―**Yo, bueno…** ―Layla se sorprendió al ver enrojecer a Jude―. **Desde el día del juicio me preocupé, y mandé a investigar por mi cuenta y además me tomé la libertad de… **

―**Ponerme guardaespaldas y vigilarme…** ―La rubia lo miró con la ceja alzada terminando por él la frase.

―**Sí, bueno, yo… ¡Lo siento! Sé que me excedí pero…**

―**Me salvó la vida no tiene que pedir disculpas. ¿O acaso se arrepiente de salvarme?**

― **¡NO! ¡Claro que no!** ―En ese momento el rubio dio un volantazo que si no fuese una calle poco transitada hubiesen chocado.

― **¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya, vaya! Si vuelve a hacer eso va a lograr lo que Doriate no pudo.** ―Lo miró divertida y vio que él fruncía el ceño.

―**Eso… Eso ni siquiera lo diga en broma por favor…** ―La mirada de él se entristeció y Layla se sintió incómoda.

El camino se volvió silencioso hasta que llegaron al destino, en donde Jude como todo un caballero se bajó de su asiento para abrirle la puerta, ella agradeció, dio las buenas noche, abrió el portón de su apartamento, pero antes de entrar se volvió y preguntó lo que deseaba preguntar hacía un rato.

―**Jude…** ―Él, quien como todo un caballero siempre esperaba a que ella estuviese segura dentro de su apartamento antes de irse la miró curioso y ella continuó―. **Sí me contrataste esos guardaespaldas… ¿Por qué fuiste tú quién saltó a salvarme?**

Jude Heartfilia enrojeció a más no poder y a Layla le tembló el corazón al oírlo tartamudear. **―Yo… yo… estaba más cerca de usted… no pude evitarlo…**

― **¿Y cómo es qué tú estabas más cerca que los guardaespaldas?** ―Preguntas precisas, esa era siempre su carta de triunfo en los juicios.

―**Yo…** ―Iba a intentar zafarse de la pregunta pero al ver los hermosos y escudriñadores ojos cafés de Layla se dio cuenta que eso no era posible―. **Cuando le vi salir de la oficina… quería invitarle a tomar el té conmigo…**

― **¿Sabes que pudiste resultar dañado?**

―**No tanto como sí te hubiesen herido a ti…** ―Soltó sin meditar, dejando los formalismos tirados y haciendo a Layla enrojecer.

―**Entonces…** ―Layla miró al suelo para poder concentrarse―. **¿Para qué querías tomar el té conmigo? ¿Qué querías preguntarme? ¿Ibas a preguntarme lo mismo que no te atreviste a preguntarme el viernes después de que salimos a cenar?**

― **¡Vaya! No se te pasa ninguna ¿Eh? **―La miró divertido y sonrojado y Layla negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa tan adorable como astuta. _«Justo como ella»_ Pensó el Heartfilia. Se acercó a la rubia y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, la sintió estremecerse y él sintió lo mismo. Temiendo no poder controlarse, apartó su mano y puso una mala excusa―. **Ya es muy tarde para el té, tal vez la próxima… **―El rubio iba a darse la vuelta, pero en ese momento unas manos lo sujetaron de la solapa de la chaqueta y terminó con los labios de ella en los suyos.

_Y por más caballero que fuese el hombre, no pudo evitar devolverle con ansía el beso…_

Un beso con necesidad, atrayéndose el uno al otro y luchando por explorar la boca de cada quien… por poco y se funden en uno solo sí no fuese porque el oxígeno era fundamental para vivir y necesitasen separarse un poco para inhalarlo...

_Sus miradas brillantes lo dejaban todo claro, no había dudas de sus sentimientos…_

―**Ya me lo dirá en el té de la mañana… **

_No desperdiciaría más tiempo negándose a amar, estuvo a punto de perder su oportunidad hacía unas horas, ya no volvería a posponer lo que sentía._

Y sin dejar a Jude analizar sus palabras, se lo llevó a su apartamento y…

_Se dieron con todo… es decir… se dieron todo su amor…_

Una semana después Layla pasaba a ser la señora Heartfilia.

La boda fue rápidamente organizada por su niñera desde la infancia Obaba Sama, su secretaría, mejor amiga, y compañera de tragos, Aquario ―_Ahora la asistente personal de su hija―_ y su prima, o mejor dicho, casi hermana Lianna, _―la madre de Jellal― _ellas eran un cuarteto inseparable y organizaron todo tan rápido y tan bien que parecía cosa planificada durante años, ambas familias al completo estuvieron presentes, bueno, a excepción del primo de Layla, Iván, a quién la ahora Heartfilia repudiaba por haber abandonado a su sobrino _―en realidad primo segundo_― Laxus.

Que por cierto, ambos niños ―_Jellal y Laxus_― participaron en la boda, cada uno llevó un anillo, ya que ninguno cedió en su negativa de ser el _"Niño de las flores"._

Nueve meses después de que Jude y Layla se dieran todo su amor en el apartamento de ésta y se tomaran un delicioso té en la mañana, nació _―con muchas dificultades__―_ la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia.

Pasaron los años, años felices y tristes, como por ejemplo, a pesar del peligro en su primer embarazo, Layla deseaba tener más hijos, algo que se le imposibilitó al desarrollar un cáncer en el útero, y que a pesar del pronto tratamiento y la rápida recuperación la había dejado estéril, un duro golpe para ella que soñaba con una gran familia pero que la felicidad que le daba su pequeño milagro Lucy y sus sobrinos _―honoríficos_― Laxus y Jellal la ayudaron a superar poco a poco.

_Pero habían cosas peores que eso…_

Como lo fue muerte de la hermana del alma de Layla…

Cuando a Layla le informaron de la muerte de Lianna y Fausto en el accidente, por primera vez en su vida se había desmayado, si no fuese por su caballero y esposo, habría terminado con un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

Fue la peor época para Layla, no solo tenía que lidiar con la pérdida de su hermana del alma, sino que también le intentaban arrebatar lo más valioso que había dejado su hermana y eso era, su sobrino _―en realidad primo segundo―_ Jellal…

Layla siempre detestó a los Orlando, nunca le cayeron bien, y por eso en más de una ocasión ella y Jude le habían advertido a su cuñado Fausto no tratar con ellos, pero Fausto, a pesar de ser una buena persona estaba demasiado feliz por lo bien que habían progresado sus empresas desde que los Orlando se les unieron, de pronto solo quería expandirse más y más, incluso llegó a insinuar que Jude le decía esas cosas malas de los Orlando porque estaba temeroso de que lo superara como empresario, más equivocado no podía estar, y aunque Lianna le advertía también; él nunca desconfió de los Orlando, y el testamento que dejó proclamándolos los albaceas de la fortuna Fernandes hasta la mayoría de edad de Jellal lo dejó muy claro.

Pero una cosa era la fortuna Fernandes, cosa que a Layla le valía menos que nada y otra cosa era el mayor tesoro de los Fernandes, y ese era Jellal, por suerte ella era una abogada despiadada a la hora de luchar contra algo que le importaba, y utilizando toda su argucia en derecho consiguió la patria potestad del azulado, eso a pesar de que incluso al joven Fernandes le daba igual con quien se iba. Layla Heartfilia sabía que lo había salvado de una vida fría, cruel y superficial, y aunque quería hacer más, no pudo, Jellal estaba sumido en su propio mundo oscuro y aislado desde el accidente en coche con sus padres, pasaron un par de años para que Jellal saliese de esa burbuja, un par de años y manos extra, las de Laxus, Lucy, Makarov y Mirajane habían sido primordiales para eso.

Y había otra historia que se había unido a la familia Heartfilia, por varias circunstancias, la de Mirajane, una chica asustada que había conocido un día en una fiesta de gala cuando su sobrino la rescató de un cerdo abusador, del cual ella se había encargado muy bien de dejarlo en la cárcel pudriéndose, además inmediatamente buscó como ayudar más a esa jovencita, que aunque se negó a recibir ayuda económica, aceptó; gracias a la intervención del abuelo Makarov y de Laxus, trabajar en la mansión como la chica de los mandados, aunque siempre eran mandados dentro de la casa, Mirajane había desarrollado un miedo latente por el sexo masculino y por ser el centro de las miradas. En la mansión eso no fue problema, siempre había poco personal y ella, aunque tardó un poco, al final terminó aceptando a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Obaba Sama la quería como una abuela, el antiguo chef Yajima la enseñaba como a una nieta, Lucy la veía con la adoración de una hermana pequeña, Laxus siempre buscaba motivos para fastidiarla y cuando, según él, nadie lo veía, buscaba formas de hacerla sonreír y aunque con Jellal el primer encuentro había sido violento… había sido de gran ayuda para él.

_Bueno, en realidad fue de ayuda para ambos…_

Y así Mirajane se había ganado un lugar en la mansión Heartfilia, inevitablemente Layla y Jude la cuidaban como si fuese una hija, una cosa que sentían iba a ser más que formal al ver como Laxus desarrollaba sentimientos por ella y ella por él…

_Y así había nacido la apuesta…_

Los primeros en apostar habían sido los cuatro adultos de la casa, junto con la Tía Abuela, Obaba Sama, el chef Yajima, su Jude y ella misma, un par de años después Jellal se dio cuenta de lo serio que iban esos dos y terminó unido a la apuesta, Lucy se había enterado meses antes de que Layla se lo dijera a Laxus, de hecho fue la última en enterarse, incluso la pequeña Wendy se había unido a la apuesta antes que Lucy.

_La pequeña y dulce Wendy… _

Sí, Layla había sentido cólera antes, en muchas ocasiones, por eso cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba con Wendy, de que alguien que ella había contratado para trabajar en la casa le pasaba información de ellos a los Orlando y que por culpa de eso ahora la pequeña Wendy tenía que pasar la mayor parte de los años en la casa hogar, Layla entendió que lo que ella ahora sentía por esas alimañas era odio.

No dudó en presentar los papeles de adopción para obtener la custodia de Wendy, Jude la apoyo incondicionalmente y desde entonces se la pasaba pensando en maneras de dar a jaque mate de una vez por todas a los Orlando, cuando acabase con ellos no les iba quedar ni una sola pieza en el tablero, estaba tardando, pero ella sabía que para el ajedrez hay que observar, analizar, planear y esperar a que el contrario caiga en la trampa.

_El ajedrez era una materia de estudio en la familia de Layla, y ella pasó todas sus materias con honores._

De todos modos tenía tiempo de sobra, desde hacía años había dejado los tribunales para dedicarse a enseñar en la Universidad de su Tío Abuelo Makarov, aunque cuando éste murió, otro duro golpe para la familia que aún sentía no habían superado, ella había renunciado por dos razones.

La primera, las constantes peleas entre Laxus y Jellal que incrementaron al morir su abuelo y en las que ella tenía constantemente que hacer de árbitro para que se separasen e hicieran las paces.

Y la segunda, que Iván había heredado la universidad, el solo pensar compartir el aire con él la asqueaba, ese malnacido engreído que había abandona a su propio hijo, y que cuando Laxus, a sus doce años intentó comunicarse con él, lo único que le dijo fue "_Aléjate de mí, error y fracaso de mi vida. Me asqueas_" Aún recordaba como ella se le tiró encima para golpearlo, desgraciadamente apenas y había logrado darle una patada cuando cayó en el suelo ya que Obaba Sama se había encargado de desmontarle el hombro y enviarlo casi inconsciente al hospital. Laxus había llorado y por un tiempo se había aislado, pero su abuelo fue la piedra angular en la que el pequeño se apoyó, después de unos meses Makarov había llegado a la conclusión de que se mudaría con los Heartfilia para darle a Laxus una mejor visión de lo que significaba familia, y así fue como el pequeño rubio empezó a vivir al completo con ellos.

Por eso fue que renunció sin siquiera pensarlo, no se había equivocado, el primer movimiento de Iván fue retirar y eliminar todo sistema de becas de la universidad.

Lo bueno de todo eso había sido que junto con Jude, fundaron una ONG propia _"Love And Lucky"_ dedicada a la concesión de becas de estudio y de respaldo económico a instituciones educativas con bajos recursos económicos, también, Layla había iniciado su propio sueño de abrir un bufete de abogados dedicados exclusivamente a las causas sociales, lo logró junto con su inseparable amigo Capricorn, y ese sueño era _"Golden Keys" _donde muchos de sus estudiantes de derecho hicieron su pasantía mientras ayudaban a cientos de personas y aprendían lo primordial en la profesión, que era la defensa de la justicia y no el dinero. De hecho, dos de sus estudiantes más brillantes eran tanto becados de _"Love And Lucky"_ como pasantes y ahora asociados de _"Golden Keys"_ uno era el ex novio y actual abogado de la revista de Lucy, Loke Regulus, y la otra era la amiga de Jellal y abogada en el ministerio de economía exterior Ultear Milkovich.

Por eso Layla ahora tenía suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a que todo saliese bien, y esperaría, sí, pero en aras de una victoria completa y total, una que cada vez estaba más cerca, además sabía muy bien que Jellal estaba planeando algo, él no había aceptado tan sumiso las ordenes de los Orlando, no, Layla lo sabía, Jellal les escondía lo que hacia, él también quería hundir a esa familia pero al parecer tenía pensado algo arriesgado y quería mantenerlos al margen… **―Sobrino tonto…** ―Murmuró dejando el cepillo al lado y abriendo su portátil. Sonrió. De alguna manera el que Jellal actuará en solitario para protegerlos la enternecía, después de la muerte de sus padres por varios años el peliazul se mantuvo ajeno a cualquier clase de sentimiento por ellos, pero ahora él se preocupaba por su familia adoptiva de esa manera, incluso exponiéndose él mismo para protegerlos…

Y había algo más importante que pasaba con él, Jellal había cambiado bastante en las últimos meses, curiosamente desde que conoció a la pelirroja, Layla lo sabía bien, en el momento en que el peliazul había llegado ese domingo en la mañana a solicitarles una empleada que estuviese a su servicio las alarmas internas de la señora Heartfilia se encendieron en alerta. Cuando al día siguiente Obaba sama se unió a ellos en las diferentes horas del té que siempre ella, Jude y Obaba Sama tomaban juntos, Layla le preguntó que como había estado el encuentro de esos dos a la hora de la firma del contrato y constató lo que presagiaba.

―**Atracción, química y tensión sexual.** ―Fue la respuesta de la señora ama de casa mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios―. **Hasta temí dejarlos solos, pero… los jóvenes son jóvenes, yo misma era incontenible a esa edad…** ―Agregó con una sonrisa pícara―. **Además la señorita Erza me pareció una gran chica. **

―**Sin duda lo es, según la investigación sobre ella sus títulos de economía, finanzas y su maestría en periodismo le fueron vetados por querer denunciar suciedades, su tesis de doctorado dejaba a la luz varios desfalcos millonarios. No he podido comprobarlo, pero estoy segura que los Orlando están detrás de eso.**

― **¿Por eso permitiste una empleada más en ésta casa, Layla?** ―Preguntó la anciana.

―**Sí, además que es amiga de Mira, y sí es amiga de Mira contará con mi protección, puede que la señorita Erza no sepa hasta donde son capaces de llegar los Orlando, así que aquí estará más segura, no me cabe duda que ella no es de las que se amedranta fácil y sacará esa tesis a la luz, los Orlando no saben lo malo que es subestimar a las personas…** ―Sonrió en el borde de su taza de té.

― **¿Crees que Jellal y ella cooperen entre ellos si se enteran que sus objetivos son similares?** ―Preguntó Jude serio.

―**Es posible, y la verdad eso espero. Jellal necesita alguien que lo ayude a darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es actuar solo y ella parece ser de las que meten sentido común a las personas.** ―Comentó la rubia divertida.

― **¿A golpes? **

―**Si es necesario, pero sospecho que con Jellal será algo más fuerte que un derechazo…**

_Los tres se volvieron a ver, sacaron sus abanicos para tapar su sonrisa cómplice e iniciaron una nueva apuesta._

Presunciones y suposiciones que pronto mostraron su asertividad.

Layla notaba como Jellal sonreía más, aún cuando tuvo que ir donde su falsa prometida, al día siguiente de volver y comer el curry estaba de un excelente humor, la rubia imaginaba por qué, ella fue joven y sabía que podía _animar_ tanto a un hombre, y le parecía bien, ambos eran adultos atractivos y responsables, tenían derecho a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Además la influencia de la pelirroja era buena y ella realmente se preocupaba por él, fue demasiado evidente cuando la noche del curry la primera en reaccionar cuando su sobrino caía inconsciente fue la pelirroja, la cara de preocupación, el cariño con el que lo sujetó…

_Eso iba bien encaminado. _

Pero ella era Layla Heartfilia, si no daba un empujoncito a un romance no sería quien es, así que cuando le pidió a Erza que le comprara las cosas para el regalo de Jude y vio a su sobrino bajar por la escalera y ver con _―mal_― disimulo y una encantadora y traviesa sonrisa a la pelirroja, luego de pasar días anteriores con el ceño fruncido, Layla vio la oportunidad más que perfecta, así que actuó en consecuencia, de todos modos ocupaba alejar a Jellal de la casa porque según sus fuentes los Orlando tenían planeado usarlo para quedarse a cenar con ellos cuando fuesen a dejar a Wendy en la tarde, así que cuando la señorita Scarlet se fue a cambiar y su sobrino llegó a saludarla le pidió ―_exigió_― acompañar a la pelirroja al centro comercial. Para su encanto, Jellal ni siquiera se resistió; al contrario, sonrió aún más, la abrazó y con un _"Sus deseos son órdenes, Tía"_ Se fue a la cocina a buscar un desayuno rápido. Cuando el peliazul entraba a la cocina, Laxus salía de ella, y se dirigió a preguntarle extrañado si sabía porque Jellal parecía tan alegre, ella elevó sus hombros fingiendo inopia y cuando le dijo que Jellal iría con la señorita Erza al centro comercial por si él necesitaba algo, le vio fruncir el ceño y encaminarse a una de las puertas traseras. Layla suspiró. Esperaba que su sobrino tozudo no hiciese algo imprudente.

_Pero la imprudencia era parte del sobreprotector de Laxus Dreyar._

Cuando Jellal y Erza se encontraron al frente de la mansión, ella y Obaba sama observaban todo desde detrás de las cortinas de su habitación, les pareció ver a la pelirroja actuar extraño, sospecharon de Laxus pero al ver como Jellal la ponía nerviosa al hablarle al oído las entusiasmo tanto que dejaron el pensamiento de lado, cuando la pelirroja se resistió a subirse y el claxon del auto sonó como loco no les quedó duda que lo de esos dos era algo real, aunque era posible que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta aún.

Cuando volvieron muchas horas más tarde, observó la reacción de Erza ante Wendy desde detrás de las cortinas de la entrada, le pareció que solo había sorpresa en su rostro, pero no vio rechazo alguno ante la pequeña, lo que la alivió, era algo que le daba cierta alegría y le mejoraba el ánimo luego de que tuvo que tratar con los Orlando en la tarde, pero le pareció extraño cuando ésta se sonrojó sorprendida al ver a Wendy abrazar a Laxus y decirle mamá… Extraño y gracioso comportamiento de la pelirroja que Layla apuntó mentalmente.

_Estaba segura que algún día le preguntaría la razón._

Cuando la vio irse en silencio se acercó a Jellal para preguntarle con disimulo sobre como la habían pasado, como lo esperaron mientras tomaban el té de la tarde, Jellal intentó comprarle un regalo de agradecimiento y ella se negó, lo que significaba que para el peliazul la ayuda de ella representaba mucho para él, pero que él mantenía en alta estima la dignidad y orgullo de ella como para no forzarla a recibir un presente.

_Eso era una gran base para una relación. _

Su ánimo mejoraba más y más, hasta que las indirectas de Laxus se hicieron presentes, ya había ignorado la primera, pero la segunda fue demasiado, así que reaccionando velozmente detuvo a Jellal y sentenció a Laxus a una buena reprimenda. A pesar de que justificaba ―_y se sentía orgullosa_― de la acción de defensa para con la pelirroja que tomó su sobrino peliazul, lo menos que ella quería era que volvieran los tiempos en que Jellal y Laxus discutían todo a los puños, suficiente había sufrido el día en que ambos cayeron por ese ventanal en la que fue la última de sus peleas.

_Sí el abuelo Makarov hubiese estado vivo cuando eso pasó se le habría roto el corazón._

Cuando llegó a su despacho descargó un poco la tensión por su encuentro con los Orlando que tuvo en la tarde, por suerte su plan resultó perfecto, cuando los Orlando insinuaron sus ganas de quedarse a cenar, ella dejó caer una bomba para ellos. **―La Tía Abuela estará encantada, justo Jellal anda recogiéndola en el aeropuerto.** ―Fue suficiente para que ellos prácticamente huyeran de allí, ellos, como casi cualquier familia de Fiore temían al poder de la Tía Abuela de Layla, así que se limitaron a dejar a Wendy e irse. Tal vez por eso fue que le dijo a Laxus que sabían todo sobre él y Mira, a veces le cansaba guardar tantos secretos y quería más felicidad para su familia, de hecho una boda era lo que más ansiaba, y aunque sabía que su Lucy estaba de novia ―_o ya casi_― con el pelirosa del que siempre estuvo enamorada, no esperaba una boda de parte de ellos pronto, así que, como predijeron Obaba Sama y la Tía Abuela, ella fue la que dijo todo a Laxus para darles un empujoncito.

_Una boda era más importante que una apuesta, por eso no le importó perder._

Y por eso también le contó lo que pasó con Laxus y Erza a Mira, necesitaba que Mira se molestase y le hiciese ver a Laxus lo malo de su actitud, y era mejor quitar malas espinas entre futuros familiares políticos, y así todas las relaciones avanzaban, los chupetones mal ocultos que vio en el cuello de su sobrino Jellal cuando llegó a dejar a Wendy la mañana del accidente de Max se lo aseguraban, además estaba segura que la señorita Erza seguía allí con él esa mañana, ese nerviosismo cuando ella la mencionó lo delató por completo.

_La juventud y su fuego de la pasión._

El accidente de Max, algo de lo que Layla prefirió, ―_por su bien mental_― enterarse muy poco, la madre de Max le había contado suficiente sobre la maldición de la familia Alors, al parecer el tatarabuelo de la familia Alors había engañado a una bruja con la que estaba casado y ésta lo maldijo antes de irse y dejarlo solo con su amante, una mujer que era tremendamente flaca y con unas greñas sucias y alborotadas, como las de una escoba vieja, desde ese nadie ―_masculinos_ _únicamente_― en esa familia se libraba de la maldición.

_Layla no sabía que tan cierto era esto, pero esperaba que los Alors recibiesen ayuda de un exorcista pronto._

Por otra parte, junto con Obaba San y la Tía Abuela decidieron que a éste paso del camino, un alejamiento les vendría bien a las parejas, y por ello decidieron que el premio de la apuesta sería una _"SSC"_ donde descubrieron la excelente e inesperada relación de Wendy y Erza.

_«La familia se expandirá, pronto…»_ Fue lo que pensaron ambas al mirarse cómplices luego de ver a Wendy abrazar dormida a Erza en el auto.

También vieron como Mira se mejoró, ya no estaba triste ni decaída, estaban seguras que Erza tenía que ver con eso y así de nuevo la pelirroja ayudaba a alguien de la familia, aunque al volver se dieron cuenta que esa misma pelirroja estaba algo nerviosa.

_No cabía duda que las separaciones ayudaban a pensar y aclarar sentimientos…_

Y finalmente, cuando entró la mañana del viernes a la cocina, ―_utilizando su habilidad de sigilo perfecto que le enseñó Obaba Sama desde niña_― había observado a los otros amigos de Lucy, que al parecer también eran amigos de Mira y Erza… _«Tan pequeño es el mundo»_ Se decía siempre Layla cada vez que descubría más y más cosas interesantes.

_Nada más una mirada y se dio cuenta de todo sentimiento,_

La chica de ojos azules y modelo estaba enamorada del chico de cabello negro y corto, no necesitaba usar su don de observación, ella no lo ocultaba, se sonrojaba al verlo y sus ojos brillaban, en cambio, el pelinegro de cabello corto se hacía el indiferente, pero su lenguaje corporal revelaba lo que trataba de ocultar, ya que aunque veía indiferente a la ventana su cabeza se inclinaba hacia la mujer cada vez que ella hablaba, y aunque tenía el torso ladeado a la ventana, una de sus piernas rozaba la de la mujer y esa no la movía nunca, como si lo hacía con la otra y a pesar de que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, cada vez que Jason le daba un halago a la ojiazul el apretaba los puños.

_«La juventud»_ Pensaba divertida la señora de la casa.

Ahora, la otra pareja interesante era la de la pequeña editora y mejor amiga de su hija y el músico rebelde del que había escuchado tanto hablar, ella se notaba que lo evitaba, pero estaba pendiente de cada palabra que decía, él estaba molestándose de esa indiferencia. Eran una buena pareja, él era rebelde y actuaba sin pensar, ella tenía mucho sentido común y era precavida, ella parecía tener muchas inseguridades y él era un sobreprotector, cosa que le quedó claro al ver como miraba amenazador al azabache de cabello corto, sin duda la de ojos azules era como una hermana para él. Por lo que ambos se complementarían bien, bastante bien.

_«Mejor pareja no podía haber ni forzada en un crack fic…»_ Afirmó para ella misma.

Y en cuanto a su hija y al pelirosa…

_«Debo pedirle a Mira que le vuelva a dar "La Charla" a mi Lucy» _Pensó decidida.

Cuando Lucy los presentó todas sus suposiciones quedaron confirmadas, y estaba segura que lo serían aún más en el baile…

Layla Heartfilia terminó de teclear el correo electrónico que siempre enviaba antes de acostarse, sin duda la Tía Abuela estaría encantada con la nueva información, especialmente con la que tenía que ver con una pronta boda, Mira, Laxus y sus miradas brillantes con sonrisitas bobas mal disimuladas en la cena le daban las pistas necesarias para saber que la boda que tanto esperaba era inminente. De hecho hacía media hora ella, Juede y Obaba Sama estaban brindando por eso.

― **¿Mi vida, todo lo del baile ésta listo?** ―Jude la besó en la cabeza con cariño al verla tan pensativa.

―**Sí, dudo que algo se salga de control, nadie que no sea invitado podrá acceder a la fiesta.**

―**Bien, ¿Vamos a dormir?**

― **¿A dormir? ¿No tienes que darme tu opinión del libro?** ―Lo miró con una coqueta ceja alzada.

― **¡Y yo que pensaba que jamás me preguntarías!** ―Si Jude Heartfilia leía novelas románticas era por una razón_―principalmente―_ y esa razón era los candentes debates con su esposa que inevitablemente terminaban en una apasionaba noche.

_No, el matrimonio Heartfilia no había perdido su chispa a pesar de los años_

―**En lo único que pensé en ésta semana fue en este "_Debate_"** ―Presionó enter y envió el correo electrónico mientras su marido la llevaba alzada como princesa a la cama.

_Y entre risas, argumentos, y susurros comenzó el debate…_

Al día siguiente habría un baile… todo estaba planeada, nada fuera de lo común sucedería…

_¿Cierto?_

* * *

**¿Review?**

**¡Sus reviews crean a éste monstruo escribe fics!**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Puede que les parezca extraño pero sí, mi lectora número uno es mi abuelita, claro que ella lee la versión T ―_sin lime ni lemon_― xD Ella me interno en el mundo del manga y anime, y aunque ella ya casi no ve anime, Fairy Tail le gusta mucho, por eso, cuando el sábado pasado ella leyó el cap anterior me dijo… **―Me gustaría saber más de Layla y su pasado, me cae bien es una gran madre…** Y como hay que hacerle caso a y tu lectora número uno, escribí éste cap el martes y se lo di **―a ella le imprimo los caps―,** y a ella le encantó y cuando supo que no lo iba a publicar me dijo **― ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Layla merece que se conozca su historia!** Y aunque tenía pensado incluir fragmentos de esto entre caps futuros, decidí que no estaría mal incluirlo todo en un solo cap y para decidirme por completo, justo hoy, en el país natal de mi mamá, es el **"Día De Las Madres"** así que… **¡Feliz día mamá, abuelita!** **Un cap de una gran mujer y madre, dedicado a ellas.**

Y no se preocupen, actualizaré **"Mi Maid"** de nuevo **la cuarta semana de éste mes** como estaba planeado. Este solo fue un cap extra. DD:

**¡Ah!** El **segundo** cap de **"Tatuaje"** ya está arriba. **O:**

¡Espero les gustase el cap extra! **NwN7**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**JBadilloDavila****: **¡Mejor resumen imposible! D: xDD ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este cap. NwN/

**DanaLovesOhana:** Era imposible no poner el AxS aunque fuese en mención. xD No venden a esas hermanas solo las puedes conseguir pidiendo un deseo al genio de una lámpara mágica. xDD Cuando escribía el cap, esa misma semana tenía examen de economía, así que de ahí la inspiración. xD Y buena, Erza es experta en banca y finanzas, así que los números se le dan bien. xDD

Ya era hora que se comprometieran. Hasta sentí que comprometía a mis bebés. Awww! xDD Pobre Jason, lo he tratado mal en éste cap. xD Como hermana mayor que soy es mi deber explicar la misión de nosotros en el mundo. A,A

¿Te agrada Layla? Entonces espero te guste este cap. ToT

El Jerza es mi pasión… no puedo evitar ponerlos en situaciones tan ¡Awwww! *w* ¡Ay, estoy perdida! Dx

¡Gracias infinitas por tus geniales reviews! ¡Sos un sol! TwT7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** ¡Hola, Yuki! xDQue dicha que te gustaron, me siento rara solo dejándolos con sus nombres zodiacales. xD Es que el compromiso ya venía aplazándose desde hace mucho… ¡Ya era hora! QwQ

Las mentes fujoshis son una fuente de las más grandes historias. xDD

Pues sí, ya era hora de que entendiera sus sentimientos… A,A Pero hay cosas más difíciles que eso… x:

Sí, el Gruvia estará presente en el siguiente cap… ¡Te lo aseguro! NwN7

Dulce Destino estará la próxima semana. D: ¡Gracias por leer estas locas historias! Espero te gustase este cap que nunca debió existir. DDDx xDD

**Miwalimn:** ¡Que linda! ¡Gracias por comentar! Sin duda ese es mi deseo también, mi obsesión por el Jerza no es sana. DD: xDD

Así que apuestas por el GaLe… ¡Jo! A,A ¡Ya veremos si aciertas!

¡Gracias por los animos! Y aunque este fue un cap extra, espero que te halla gustado. NwN7 ¡Gracias de nuevo por comentar!

**Eagle Gold:**¡Te ves perfecta! D: (¿) xD

El BrOTP Juvia y Gajeel es de mis favoritos, por eso me encanta ponerlos juntos, ya verás como se encela más con su casi hermana. ¡Pobre Gray! xDD

Wendy es una cosita adorable. *w*

Sí, lemon y lime… A,A ¡Éste fue un cap que no iba a publicar, no creas que olvidé eso! DDx

¡Gracias de corazón por tu apoyo! ToT7

**IBLWE**: ¡Hay días largos, hay días cortos! xDDD

Es que soy una cursi y tenía que poner un anillo simbólico… ¡Ay! xD

Me encantan los celos, ya Jellal se llevará más de un chasco para que deje la agresividad cuando los siente. xD Y Gray… bueno… gente de todo el mundo llegara a ese baíle… A,A +Se tapa la boca para evitar el spoiler+:x

Gracias por avisarme, siempre se escapan, es de gran ayuda saberlo. QwQ)b

¡Y vos son genial! ¡Y escribes genial! Y… y… sos genial… ¿Ya lo dije? D: xDD

¡Espero te guste este cap no planeado para ver la luz! D:

¡Gracias por leer! NwN7

**Artemisa Neko-Chan: **¡Sí amaste a Layla tengo fe en que este cap te gustase! TwT

Sí, Charle ya debía aparecer, los otros exceeds también tendrán su pequeña aparición. NwN

JxExW son una lindura juntos… QwQ ¡Los amo!

No te preocupes, igual actualizaré una vez más éste mes, este cap fue un extra especial que no iba a publicar pero al final publiqué! ¡No me mates! Dx

¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Significa mucho… QwQ

¡Hasta la vista! Gracias enormes por comentar. ToT7

**AngieKawaii****:** ¡Ay, me alegras mi corazoncito diciéndome esto! QwQ

Pongo mucho cuidado con cada pareja para que no parezcan similares entre ellas y saber que les agrada me saca una gran sonrisa, y además el saber que se ríen con la comedia bueno… ¡Me llena de orgullo! QwQ)b

El lemon vendrá en el siguiente cap, este fue un cap improvisado que al final me decidí en publicar, igual actualizaré tres veces este mes en lugar de dos, como lo hago siempre. ¡No me mates! D:

¡Gracias inmensas por dejar comentario! ¡Significa mucho! QwQ/

**TentaiMahou26**: ¡Me alegra que te gustara! ¡Y deseo que te vaya bien en la U! ¡Fuerza! xD

Es que me encanta hacer felices a las fangirls juntando a sus OTPS,. xDD Así que saber que te emocionó este cap me emociona a mi también. TwT)b

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Gracias inmensas NwN/

**Itachi Akihiko: **¡Awww! Y yo me emociono sabiendo que les dio feelings leer esto. QwQ Erza es una mujer de armas tomar, que no la tomen por mujer frágil. xD Espero que te guste este cap extra sobre Layla. TwT

¡Amo los celos! Por eso se vendrán más celos próximamente… A,A)b

¡Ay! Vos me agradecés por eso y yo te agradezco también por el apoyo constante. ¡Gracias! TwT)b

¡Cuida el agua! ¡El agua es vida! DD:

¡Gracias de nuevo! NwN7

**AmeliaYou´reBackAndILoveThatCipri:** ¡Me alegra que te gustase el cap! *w*

El compromiso del LaMi no podía imaginarlo de una manera que no incluyera la palabra demonio en él, esos dos no pueden tener una propuesta normal. xDD Juvia y Lucy sin lo de "Rival de amor" las sentía incompletas. xDD

Hablas de bajar la renta… ¡Como siempre leyendo mis borradores! A,A Pero te aseguro que lo de "Bajar la renta" no será solo por Gajeel… ¡Jojojo! xD

¡Ayyyy! Sí te agrado Layla en el cap pasado me da esperanza de que no quieras matarme por meter este cap extra… QwQ

¿Así que apuestas por el Gruvia, NaLu y el Miraxus? Veamos cuales aciertas… EwE

En éste cap ves que más y más se podrían unir a esa _posible_ "La Charla! xDD

¡Ay! No sabés lo que me encanta escribir sobre celos. xD Así que era inevitable poner a Jellal celoso aún cuando no se entendía el mismo el por qué de esa actitud, y Erza, pues ella es Erza y no le gusta que la estén celando y menos de manera tan agresiva. xDD Igual lo ama, lo ama mucho… A,A Y aunque lo trate mal lo hace porque lo quiere. xD La parte de Wen y Charle fue mi parte favorita de escribir, y bueno… retratar a ellos como una familia feliz fue obra de mi jerzadoradora interna que se sale siempre que escribo sobre ellos… ¡Es incontrolable! Dx

La boda de ALzack y Bisca será un evento importante, pero para eso queda algo de tiempo. xD

El lemon estará como prometí en el cap del baile, y aunque publiqué este cap hoy, no atrasará el que debía publicar este mes también. ¡No me mates! QwQ

¡Lo sabía! Tanto fangirlismo junto sería una bomba de tiempo. DD: xDDD

¡Sos un amor! ¡Gracias eternas hermana del fangirleo intenso! ¡Que el ship, el canon y el otp llenen tu vida! QwQ)9

**Anmona Annima**: ¡Gracias! QwQ Trato de dejar un poco de mí en lo que escribo así que eso es tan lindo de saber… ¡Ay! QwQ

¡No mueras! ¡No mueras! ¡No te golpees! ¡Pobre cabeza! ¡Pobre teclado! D; ¡Espera! ¡Aún tengo mucha ternura para que leas! Dx XDDDDD

La familia debe estar unida en los problemas… en los de números también… y aunque aún no sepa que serán familia… A,A xDD Sí te gusto Layla en el cap pasado, tengo la esperanza que no me mates por este cap especial. D: Wen también es muy observadora, ella está aprendiendo de las mejores. xDD

¡Jellal es un amor! Pero también es medio emo… ¿Tal vez hallan cosas más difíciles que la aceptación de tus propios sentimientos? ¿No? A,A

Lo de vieja de patio fue cosa de última edición, sentía que le faltaba algo y lo puse, me alegra que te hiciera reír. Es una de mis metas en cada cap, hacer reir a quien lee. QWQ)9

AL ver a Jellal tan adorable con Wendy…Yo de Erza… bueno… +Censurado+ Mejor me voy a limpiar la sangre de la nariz… xD

¿Le apuestas al lemon Nalu? EwE ¡Ya veremos si aciertas!

La pijamada, la pijamada, la pijamada… Solo diré que… +Le tapan la boca con cinta+ :x

¡Gracias a vos por leer! ¡Gracias de acá al cielo! NwN/ Espero te guste este cap extra…

**Sonye San:** ¡Te digo que cada vez es más difícil detenerme! QwQ Bueno, al menos este quedó más corto. xD Y vaya que si lees rápido. ¡Te felicito! EwE)b ¡AIsh! Yo te amo more (¿) xD ¡Pobres matemáticas! xDD

Sentía que lo de "Rival de Amor" era necesario para completar la relación LxJ xD ¡Me alegra que quedara bien! xD

Lo de la cocina fue observatorio de conductas entre enamorados. ¡Ay, tan tontos nos vuelve el amor! xDD Natsu y Gray nunca cuidan lo que dicen, por eso sus mamás adoptivas tienen siempre información para chantaj… digo, para persuasión, nueva. xDD

¡Si adoras a Layla espero que este cap extra, especial, que no pensaba publicar y que al final publique te gustase y no me mates por no ser el del baile! ¡Igual al del baile lo publicaré este mes como debía ser! DDDD:

Jellal será un gran padre, amigo, esposo, amante… A,A xDD ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Ay! +se golpea para concentrarse+

¡Gracias gracias por leer y querer estas locas cosas que escribo! +Llora de felicidad+ QwQ

PD: ¡Tengamos fe! Tu hermana algún día verá la luz de los demás pairings (¿) D:

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O ¡Sos un amor!

**Liv-Scarlett**:Mira a cargado tanto durante todos esos años que al sentirse tan amada de pronto no ha podido sentirse tan sentimental, por suerte, porque una persona no puede vivir a plenitud si sigue cargando con todo sola. QwQ

Erza es una mujer de armas tomar, y que les quede bien claro. xDD La imaginación de Juvia es una de las cosas más divertidas para inventar cosas en la historia. xDD ¡La adora por eso!

El BrOTP JxG es algo que yo adoro, por eso me encanta ponerlos juntos. xD

Es inevitable amar esos celos, y por suerte Erza no es de las que se deja, es que esos dos son bien fogosos en todo lo que hacen A,A

La escena JxWxE… no te miento… fue mi favorita… QWQ)b

PD: ¡De nuevo feliz cumple! ¡Y con esos regalos… bueno… es como si fuese navidad para mí! ¡LA emoción me llena! +brinca en una pata+ QwQ)8

¡GRACIAS ENORMES! ¡SOS UN AMOR! ¡Espero que este cap extra te gustara!

Beshos y abashos… N3N/

**Calipitachix3: ** ¡Que bien que te gustarala frase! xD ¡Y no me mates! El lemon estará en el cap que dije que iba a estar, este solo es un cap extra que no atrasara la publicación del siguiente… ¡Todo sigue de acuerdo a lo programado! DD;

¡Gracias por leer!

**Love D. Campbell:** Pues… ¡Bienvenida a FF de nuevo! xD Me alegra que te divirtiesen los caps acumulados. xD

Obaba Sama, Layla y Erza son mujeres peligrosas, bueno, Mira también…A,A ¡Me agrada escribir de mujeres peligrosas! xDD

Los hombres preocupados por los seres que quieren son un amor. ¡Ay! ¡Ternuras! *w*

¡Por Mashima! xDD Mashima nada que me los une… QwQ

No te preocupes, que yo amo leer todo lo que escriben en sus reviews, sí tenés que expresarte con muchas palabras… adelante. *q*

¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! ¡Significa mucho! QwQ

PD: ¡Jajajaja! No sé si compadecer a tu hermano o a vos por imaginarlo. xDD ¡Igual tenés una imaginación bendecida! xDDDDDDDD ¡Ay, lo que me he reído con esto! xDDD

PD2: ¡Aish! Gracias por decirlo, una de mis metas principales en el fic es que el humor les llegue. QwQ)b

¡Gracias inmensas! Espero te guste este cap extra, igual el del baile saldrá el día en el que estaba planeado. D;

**Chicos Del Inbox: **I love you all… and you know it… O3O

* * *

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Timidos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**,o,7**


	25. Pasos Y Gavetas

**¡Hola!** QwQ / ¡Gracias por **apreciar** tanto el cap **de Layla**! Me he emocionado con la **buena acogida** que tuvo… ¡Ay! ¡**Sois los mejores**! Gracias por los **reviews**, infinitas **gracias**. Éste cap es **bastante largo**, así que no les quito más tiempo…** Advertencia**, Sabastu cree fielmente en que **los preparativos forman parte de la cualquier fiesta**, baile o gala… pues advertidos quedan… **:x**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro ―_OMG ZERVIS IS ON FIRE_― Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXV**

* * *

**~Pasos Y Gavetas~**

* * *

La batalla verbal entre los dos hombres había subido de intensidad.

Ya no solo eran amenazas de sumisión y dominación fácilmente mal interpretables ―_e imaginables_― sino que ambos se habían quitado la camiseta dejando a relucir un par de torsos bien formados, y abdominales de revista, si aquel día Gray no hubiese aceptado hacer de modelo estaba segura que Natsu hubiese suplido muy bien ese papel.

La pensativa rubia se sonrojó con sus pensamientos.

Desde hacía días que no podía ver al pelirosa y no imaginar cosas subidas de tono_. «¡Soy una pervertida!»_ Se regañaba la rubia. Especialmente porque cuando estaban a solas era ella quien daba el primer paso e iniciaba la sesión de besos y él quien evitaba que llegase a más la situación, se sentía como una pervertidora de hombres puros, movió su cabeza para despejarse justo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abría dejando entrar a la pelirroja con un bulto negro en los brazos.

―**Natsu **―habló la pelirroja con tono de mando―, **necesito que…**

― **¡Ahora no Erza, estoy dominando a este hielit…!** ―Dos golpes contundentes resonaron en la cocina.

―**Peleen lo que peleen ambos no pasan de ser "ukes" así que escucha, necesito la dirección de la clínica veterinaria** ―cuando vio que iban a reclamar agregó con toda su aura asesina― **¡Para ya!**

Todos en la cocina se quedaron congelados.

―**Er Chan ¿Estás bien?** ―La única que se atrevió a hablar fue la albina quien se acercó a la pelirroja y pudo observar el bulto que llevaba en brazos― **¡Oh, pobre criatura! **―miró al pelirosa seria y con un tono similar al de la pelirroja pero un poco más dulce, agregó― **¡Natsu, la dirección ahora!**

Fue como si la segunda puerta del infierno se abriera con la voz de la albina. Sin embargo, el codazo que le dio el azabache fue su salvación para evitar que alguna de las mujeres lo enviara al infierno por haberse quedado congelado…

_Salvado por la amistad entre varones._

― **¡Cl-claro es a-aquí cer-cerca!**

―**Entonces vamos, necesito que me lleves…** ―La pelirroja se encaminó a grandes pasos a la puerta.

―**Erza, yo n-no…** ―tembló al verla darle una mirada asesina por no moverse― **sabes que no con-conduzco…**

― **¡Lo sé! Tomaremos un taxi. ¡Vámonos! **

― **¡Yo los llevo!** ―Interrumpió una recuperada rubia― **Será más rápido… **

―**Gracias, señorita Lucy **―Aprobó la pelirroja aún seria pero más apaciguada― **Será de gran ayuda…**

―**Iré por el auto, los espero al frente…** ―Sin saber lo que ocurría de verdad la rubia salió corriendo de la cocina.

―**Espera, Lu Chan, yo voy con ustedes…** ―La peliceleste menor se fue corriendo detrás de su amiga, y la pelirroja y el fotógrafo se encaminaron en dirección a la entrada principal dejando solos a la albina y al azabache.

―**Espero que la gatita esté bien…**

― **¿La gatita? **

―**Sí. Lo que traía Er Chan en brazos era una gatita, parecía muy débil y lastimada…**

―**Hmm, ahora entiendo porque casi nos mata.**

―**Ara, Gray Kun, ya sabes cómo es Er Chan cuando se trata de proteger a alguien.** ―Sonrió la albina.

―**Sí, lo sé.** ―el azabache sonrió a la albina―. **Ustedes dos son iguales, parecen leonas con sus cachorros… **

La albina sonrió enternecida **―Si no cuidas lo que tienes y quieres lo terminas perdiendo, Gray Kun… sería bueno que pienses mucho en esto a partir de ahora. **

― **¿A qué te refieres? **―La miró confuso.

―**Ara, a la vida… ¿A qué más?** ―Le dio una sonrisa misteriosa y agregó― **¿Viste a Er Chan llevar algún bolso?**

El azabache aún la miraba confuso pero igual respondió **―No me lo ha parecido.**

―**Umm, tampoco me ha parecido que Lucy Chan o los otros llevasen bolsos…** ―Miró a la mesa y vio las pertenencias de los demás allí―. **¿Sabes dónde queda la veterinaria?**

―**Sí, queda cerca de la casa del idiota.**

― **¿Podrías esperarme un momento mientras voy a buscar el bolso de Er Chan? No quiero que tengan problemas por no tener dinero.**

―**No creo que tengan prob…** ―la sonrisa dulce de la ojiazul le dio a entender que más que petición era una orden―. **Cl-claro… Mira…**

―**Eres un buen chico, Gray Kun, por cierto, sería bueno que te vistieses antes de irnos... **―la albina desapareció por la puerta trasera mientras que el azabache avergonzado se colocaba bien los pantalones y la camisa, varios minutos después la mujer reapareció con un bolso cruzado negro y una sonrisa algo tensa―.** Aquí tienes, ve con cuidado.**

― **¡Eh! ¡Pensé que irías tú también!**

―**Ara, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, además las motocicletas no son de mi agrado. Ya te he dicho como sufro cada vez que te veo montado en esa bestia metálica…**

―**Pfff… eso es ridícul… ¡Entonces me voy!** ―Cortó su frase real al ver a la peliblanco sacar un cuchillo de una de las gavetas de la cocina, tomó el bolso y desapareció por la puerta.

― **¡Ve con cuidado mi cachorro****!** ―Se despidió musicalmente la albina. _«Yo tengo cosas de las que encargarme»_ Dicha la verdad la albina estaba pensando en ir también, después de todo el almuerzo estaba prácticamente listo, pero cuando fue por el bolso de la pelirroja, se encontró algo muy interesante, de hecho no debió haberlo visto, pero las sabanas de la cama de la pelirroja estaban desordenadas y Mirajane Strauss era una mujer que amaba el orden, por eso decidió arreglarlas para su amiga y cuando acomodaba las almohadas lo vio; un papel arrugado firmado por alguien que conocía**―Jellal F…** ―murmuró mientras troceaba dos pimientos con más fuerza de la necesaria―. **Ya esperaba algo así pero no tan pronto… tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él…** ―sonrió de nuevo y siguió cortando cuando de pronto se quedó pensativa preguntando al aire―. **¿La señora Layla habrá empezado ya una apuesta? **

**-0-**

Justo en ese momento el azabache se montaba en su moto con el bolso de la pelirroja cruzado en su pecho, se ponía el casco y arrancaba mientras unos ojos cafés lo miraban extrañado.

― **¿Ese era el bolso de Erza?** ―Murmuró el peliazul al reconocer el bolso que la pelirroja llevaba con ella el día que fueron al centro comercial―. **¿Por qué él… de nuevo?** ―Ya había notado que la pelirroja parecía mantener una relación especial con ese tipo. Negó con la cabeza. A él no le debería importar eso, ya había tratado mal a Jason y un tanto a la pelirroja por esas extrañas sensaciones que le embargaban el pecho, no podía ir por la vida tratando mal a la gente por cosas que no entendía de sí mismo. Suspiró y la pequeña peliazul lo jaloneó de la mano―. **Perdón Wen** ―Le sonrió en disculpa―. **Vamos, tenemos que llevar el nido al invernadero…** ―Y dejando de lado lo que estaba sintiendo se encaminó con la pequeña al próximo hogar del pequeño pajarito azul, deseando de corazón que la gatita blanca estuviese bien.

**-0-**

Justo la gatita blanca que media hora más tarde ingresaba en brazos de la pelirroja, a la amplia y bien surtida tienda y clínica veterinaria.

―**Disculpe, necesito que atienda… ¿Sting?** ―La mujer miró asombrada al chico rubio con bata de médico con huellitas de gato decorándola, detrás del mostrador.

― **¿Erza?** ―La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió extrañado― **Lindo atuendo…**

―**Oh** ―la ojicafé hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que andaba con su uniforme―, **larga historia, pero como sea, necesito que atiendas a esta gatita… **―preocupada le pasó el bulto al rubio― **está muy débil, además creo que se peleó con un pájaro…** ―el rubio miró preocupado el cuerpecito y frunció el ceño, tocó un botón que hizo sonar una campanilla e inmediatamente apareció una hermosa mujer peliblanco de cabello corto y bata de enfermera.

― **¿Pasa algo, Sting Sama?** ―Preguntó la chica con un dulce tono.

―**Llévala inmediatamente con Rogue, dile que yo me encargo de los otros dos.** ―La mujer asintió y se llevó a la gatita puertas adentro, mientras tanto el rubio se dirigía a la puerta de la tienda, justo cuando dos mujeres entraban casi que cargando a un pelirosa mareado, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y colocó el cártel de cerrado―. **Happy ya casi está listo, solo le falta la última vacuna…** ―Y desapareció también por la puerta de consultorios.

― **¿Sueg… Erza San?** ―habló y se corrigió una voz conocida para la pelirroja.

― **¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?** ―La miró sorprendida la aludida.

―**Juvia acompañó a Gajeel a su importante cita.** ―Señaló al azabache quien miraba fastidiado a una ventana para evitar la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja, pero más que la de ella la de la editora peliceleste que traía al pelirosa sostenido en un hombro.

― **¿Cita aquí? **

―**Juvia se acaba de enterar que Gaj…** ―el azabache le tapó la boca.

―**Gajeel cree que Juvia está hablando de más** ―Continuó el azabache por ella imitando su forma de hablar―. **Y Gajeel también piensa que Juvia debería ir a ver los peces… **―y se llevó a la mujer al área de peceras casi arrastrándola.

―**Sospechoso…** ―murmuró la pelirroja con la ceja alzada.

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~** ―pareció asentir con ella el gato que se había subido al mostrador donde antes estaba el rubio.

― **¡Fro!** ―La pelirroja tomó en brazos al gato de pelaje verde embutido en traje completo de rana rosada con manchas negras―. **¡Hace tiempo no te veía! ¿Verdad que tengo razón? ¿Eso fue sospechoso?** ―El gatito rana asintió dos veces con sus grandes ojos abiertos a más no poder. ― **¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un gatito listo, Fro! Oh, mira hay un exhibicionista en la puerta…** ―con el minino en brazos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió―. **¿Y tú camisa?** ―el azabache que entraba se devolvió rápidamente a recoger la prenda que estaba tiraba en la acera del establecimiento―. **Tal vez sí necesitas ir al psicólogo, Gray, esa manía cada vez empeora…**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~ **―la ojicafé sonrió al gato.

― **¡Ves! Fro piensa lo mismo… **

― **¡Tsk! Ya, déjalo así… ¿Y de quién es ese gato? ¿Y dónde están los demás?** ―Al entrar con el ceño fruncido pudo ver al pelirosa sentado y a las otras dos mujeres haciéndole aire con las manos―. **Y luego dices que yo soy quien debe ir al psicólogo…**

―**Bueno, me corrijo, ambos deberían de ir…**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~**

― **¡Tsk! Ten, Mira me pidió que te lo trajera. **―Le pasó el bolso y la pelirroja sonrió sorprendida.

―**Gracias, no me había dado cuenta que no traía dinero ni identificación…**

―**Aquí no las hubieses necesitado** ―el rubio salió con un gato negro en los brazos― **¿Acaso crees que le vamos a cobrar a nuestra tutora sexy? **―sonrió el rubio veterinario de antes.

― **¿Tutora sexy?** ―preguntó divertido y extrañado el azabache.

― **Déjate de tonterías, Sting…** ―habló sonrojada la pelirroja―. **No es nada, Gray, Sting y Rogue eran compañeros de Natsu, una que otra vez les di tutorías en vacaciones junto con él… **

― **¿Y lo de sexy?** ―Alzó la ceja divertido, no era normal ver a esa mujer nerviosa.

―**Nada, no es nada… **

― **¿Nada? Si no fuese porque ella fue a hablar con nuestro profesor hubiésemos sido expulsados por el desastre que hicimos en el gimnasio, ¡Nunca he visto una explosión igual! Por suerte el profesor Simon sucumbió ante nuestra tutora** ―Miró divertido a la pelirroja―. **Hace poco estuve en Rosemary y lo vi, me preguntó por usted, apuesto que si la viese así vestida le pide matrimonio.**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~**

― **¡Hey Fro! ¡No le des la razón…! ¡Y deja de poner esa sonrisita Gray!** ―Miró nerviosa y avergonzada a ambos.

― **¡Erza la seduce profesores! Eso nunca me lo esperé…** ―negaba el azabache con un falso tono de decepción.

― **¡Que ya dije que no! Simon era el hermano mayor de una de mis compañeras de clase, por eso me escuchó y me ayudó para que no expulsaran a estos idiotas.** ―Intentaba justificarse la mujer.

― **¡Hey, ¿Cuáles idiotas?** ―Reclamó el rubio mientras el gato negro que tenía en las manos se soltaba y se encaminaba hacia las puertas del consultorio pero fue tomado en brazos por una peliceleste curiosa.

― **¿Cuáles más? ¡Los tres idiotas que siempre tenían que ir a la escuela de verano! ¡Eran los únicos que iban! ¡Eso es ser idiota!**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~**

― **¡Hey, Frosh! ¡No pienses lo mismo que ella! ―**regañaba sonrojado el rubio al gato rana.

― **¡Jajajaja!** ―reía el azabache―. **Ahora lo recuerdo, los dos años en que fui donde mi tía, siempre que volvía a vacaciones te quejabas de tres idiotas, conocía a uno **―señaló al pelirosa que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento― **pero hasta ahora conozco a otro… ¡Jajajajaja! **

― **¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices idiota, hielito? **

― **¡Ya basta! ¡No vayan a empezar! **―Cortó de una la pelea la pelirroja― **Pero siendo sincera, Rogue no era idiota, solo que estos dos siempre lo metían en problemas… ¿Por cierto?** ―continuó antes de que el rubio reclamase―. **¿Cómo está la gata? **

―**Está estable, no parece tener heridas internas, Rogue está atendiendo las heridas visibles para luego hacerle radiografías. ¿Quieres pasar a verla? **

―**Sí, por favor. **

― **¿Puedo ir yo también? Quiero ver a Happy. **―Preguntó el pelirosa.

―**Bien, bien, por acá.** ―El pelirosa pasó al consultorio y la pelirroja le pasó el gato verde al azabache.

― **¿Y qué quieres que haga con… esto? **

―**Umm…** ―pensó un momento y agregó con una sonrisa traviesa―, **llévalo a ver los peces… ** ―y desapareció junto con el rubio por la puerta de los consultorios.

― **¿Los peces?** ―Miró extrañado a la pelirroja y luego al gato. Nunca había visto un gato verde y menos con un traje de rana, lo miró bien y el gato pareció sonreírle―. **Viéndote bien… ¡Eres muy lindo!** ―y lo abrazó con ternura mientras iba al sector de peces.

― **¡Así que ahora me sigues!** ―Una grave voz masculina a sus espaldas asustó a la menuda editora que se encontraba viendo los trajes para mascotas―. **¡Oh, espera! ¿Acá es donde compran la ropa las enanas?** ―Agregó burlón mientras la mujer se volteaba indignada con las mejillas infladas pero en lugar de reclamarle se encaminaba hacia el otro lado de la tienda―. **¡Oe! ¡Ya basta de ignorarme!** ―la siguió molesto y se fijó en lo que llevaba en brazos― **¡Hey! ¿Por qué tienes a ese gato?**

― **¡Oh, aquí está! **―La mujer albina de cabello corto se acercó a ellos― **¡Sting Sama fue muy descuidado!** ―Se acercó a la peliceleste y le sonrió―. **Disculpe, ese gato es…**

― **¡Mío! **―declaró el azabache de larga cabellera―. **Y a Sting le voy a dar una paliza por ser tan descuidado…**

― **Oh, Gajeel Sama. ¿Al fin decidió adoptarlo? **―Lo miró alegre la peliblanco.

― **¿Adoptarlo?** ―preguntó curiosa la editora.

―**Oh, perdón, no me presente. Gracias por cuidar del pequeño, mi nombre es…**

―**Yukino, y será la futura señora Redfox…** ―habló por la albina el azabache rodeándole con un brazo los hombros― **¿O se dice señora **_**DE**_** Redfox?** ―miró a la sonrojada mujer divertido.

―**Ga-Gajeel Sama…** ―Hablaba sonrojada la peliblanco.

― **¡Vamos! No seas tímida, mujer. Mira, esa enana se llama Levy y aunque no parezca es una editora muy buena…** ―Miró divertido a la mujer que se quedó boqueando ante la declaración.

― **¡Mucho gusto, Levy Sama!** ―Saludó educada la albina.

― **¡Mucho gusto, Yukino San!** _―«¿Señora de Redfox?»_ Apenas y podía pensar con claridad. _«¿Gajeel tenía prometida?»_ No, ese no era el enfoque correcto _«¡Gajeel tiene prometida!»_ Sentía como la cara se le llenaba de indignación al haber sido solo un jueguito para ese azabache. Con las mejillas infladas le dio el gato negro a la albina y fulminó con la mirada al ojirubí. **―Es un lindo gatito, sí no lo adopta él, lo adopto yo. **―Dijo decidida.

― **¡Oe, enana! Ya dije qué es mi gato, yo lo voy adoptar, ¿Cierto, Yukino?**

―**Etto… Gajeel Sama dijo hace poco que no se decidía… **―Contestó incómoda la albina, por alguna razón esos dos parecían estar en una pelea de parejas.

― **¡Entonces me lo quedó!** ―Declaró la editora.

― **¡Ni lo pienses, enana! ¡Es mío!**

― **¡Mío! **

― **¡Que mío!**

Por suerte el gato estaba en las manos de la albina y no en medio de ese tira y afloja, de lo contrario terminaría partido a la mitad.

― **¡MÍO ENANA!**

― **¡Tú no lo quieres! Solo jugarás con él y lo dejarás… ¡Lo dejarás de lado!**

― **¡La única aquí que no sabe lo que quiere eres tú, enana! ¡De seguro después de jugar con él lo ignorarás todo el tiempo!**

_«Definitivamente es una pelea de pareja»_ con una gota resbalando de la sien la albina no hallaba que hacer o decir para pararlos, por suerte alguien más vino en su ayuda.

― **¿Y sí lo adoptan ambos?** ―el azabache recién llegado tomó a la albina de la mano y con delicadeza pero con firmeza la alejó del Redfox― **Gajeel Nii, aunque seamos hermanastros no está bien que tengas tanta confianza con mi prometida. **

La editora miró al chico de los piercings con la indignación marcada en toda la cara por el engaño, mientras el Redfox desviaba la mirada un tanto avergonzado por la revelación tan repentina de su mentira, la verdad que quería molestar más a la enana McGarden.

_El silencio se hizo presente entre las cuatro personas. _

―**Por cierto, mi nombre es Rogue Redfox-Cheney, un placer.** ―le dio la mano a la peliceleste y ella asintió y se presentó.

―**Igualmente, mi nombre es Levy McGarden. ¡Mis mejores deseos para ambos!** ―Felicitó sincera a la pareja.

―**Gracias, espero poder felicitarlos yo algún día a ustedes.** ―continuó sincero el hombre comprometido, desde que se dirigió a ellos y vio la pelea sospechó que tenían algo, no muchas personas se atrevían a plantarle cara a su hermanastro, así que sin duda esa chica debía ser especial― **¿Cómo le pondrán al niñ… gato?** ―un codazo de la albina lo hizo corregirse.

― **¿De verdad piensas que compartiré **_**MI**_** gato con ésta enana?** ―Levantó una ceja incrédula el azabache mayor.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos entendió las indirectas_ ―más que directas― _del azabache menor.

― **¡Querrás decir **_**MI**_** gato!** ―Amenazó con el dedo la editora.

―**Mira enana…**

―**O los dos o ninguno, ese gato es de la raza exceed, son muy cotizados y sí no se deciden se lo daré en adopción a alguien más apenas esté totalmente sano.** ―Sentenció el veterinario.

― **¡Eso es injusto!** ―Corearon los dos en disputa, sonrojándose por ello inmediatamente.

― **Entonces ¿El nombre?** ―apresuró el azabache menor.

―**Panther**

―**Lilly**

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!** ―Volvieron a sincronizarse en el reclamó.

― **¡Lilly es un nombre de niña! Míralo, tiene cara de rebelde y salvaje.**

― **¡Panther es un nombre pretencioso! ¡Lilly es un nombre de alguien educado, protector y amable, justo lo que se refleja en sus ojos!**

― **¡Panther!**

― **¡Lilly!**

― **¡Panther!**

― **¡Lilly!**

―**Bueno, ya decidiré yo el nombre. ¡Pueden venir por él el lunes! **―Y sin esperar más ambos veterinarios se devolvieron al consultorio, mientras la nueva pareja se miraba con enojo, y con un nuevo futuro de padres adoptivos de gatos en su porvenir.

_Por su parte, Juvia Loxar miraba fijamente a su nuevo rival de amor._

Hacía un buen rato que miraba los peces cuando de pronto vio a su Gray Sama, por un momento pensó que soñaba, _―por dos horas y cuarenta tres minutos para ser exactos―_ incluso imaginó que él venía a proponerle matrimonio en medio de ese paraíso tropical artificial que creaban esas peceras llenas de exóticos peces, pero cuando vio que él acariciaba con la mejilla cariñosamente a ese gato rana extraño que tenía en brazos sintió que en lugar de sueño era una pesadilla. _«¿Cómo Juvia puede competir con un gato?»_ se cuestionaba fuertemente la peliceleste.

― **¿Juvia?** ―La voz del azabache la sacó de sus cavilaciones de telenovela.

― **¡Gray Sama! Juvia no esperaba encontrárselo aquí… **―Se regañó por quedar visible ante su Gray Sama, la idea era vigilar un rato más a su nuevo rival.

―**Oh, bueno…** ―contestó con una sonrisa el azabache, acababa de descubrir que los gatos le gustaban mucho y lo ponían de buen humor― **estaba haciendo un favor y terminé aquí ¡Mira! **―Le mostró con cierto emoción al gato rana― **¿No crees que es muy tierno?** ―Le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa que no era nada común en su rostro pero no por eso le quedaba mal, al contrario, lo hacía verse adorable y la peliceleste sentía que sus piernas se le volvían de agua y eran incapaces de contenerla.

―**Juvia piensa… Juvia piensa que es como dice Gray Sama…**

― **¡Verdad! ¡Es una lindura!** ―Y apretó más al gato contra él― **¿Cierto Frosch?**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~ **―Asintió el gato con la cabecita.

― **¿Qué fue ese ruido? A Juvia le pareció extraño.** ―Preguntó curiosa _―y celosa―_ la mujer.

―**No sé, pero el idiota de Natsu tiene un gato parecido, y también hace ruidos extraños. ¡Pero éste es más lindo!**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaa~** ―Contestó el gato mientras se frotaba cariñoso contra el azabache, a lo que la peliceleste no podía más que mirarlo con envidia y murmurar muy quedamente _"Rival de amor"_ al gato rana en brazos de su Gray Sama.

―**Juvia no sabía que a Gray Sama le gustaban los gatos… **

―**La verdad ni yo sabía.** ―Le contestó con otra sonrisa cálida y la peliceleste sintió que una más y se desangraría por la nariz―. **Por cierto, Juvia, escuché que buscabas apart…**

― **¡Gray, nos vamos! Necesito pasar a comprar unas cosas para Mirajane y darle la noticia sobre la gatita a Wendy. **―ordenó una pelirroja que llegaba donde ellos, se regañó a si misma cuando vio que había interrumpido una linda escena. _«¡Estúpidos estantes que no me dejaron ver que esos dos sí se habían encontrado!»_

― **¿¡Eh!? Pensé que te irías con Lucy y con Levy…** ―la miró extrañado el chico.

―**Bueno, esa era la idea pero Natsu se sentía muy mal y Lucy fue a dejarlo a la casa desde hace rato, ya no creo que vuelvan, y Levy se acaba de ir en un taxi. ¡Pero sí no puedes está bien!** _―«¡Quédate idiota!»_ Trataba de mandarle el mensaje mentalmente la pelirroja.

―**No, yo te llevo.** _―«No quiero qué te desquites después conmigo»_ Pensaba equivocadamente el azabache al malinterpretar la mirada intensa que le daba la pelirroja.

―**No, no es…**

―**Juvia piensa que es muy amable de parte de Gray Sama el ir a dejar a Erza San a la casa…** _―«Juvia debe velar por el bienestar de su futura suegra»_ se mentalizaba la peliceleste― **Juvia también debe retirarse.** ―Les dio una pequeña reverencia y con una disimulada mirada de advertencia a su nuevo rival de amor, dejó a los otros dos solos.

― **¡Eres un tonto, Gray!**

― **¿Eh? ¿Ahora que hice?**

―**Olvídalo… **―negaba decepcionada la pelirroja― **ya que… mejor vámonos… **―se encaminó a la puerta donde el rubio veterinario la esperaba con un casco en la mano y con un gato con chaleco azul a los pies de él.

― **¡Oh! ¡Lector! ¿Cuánto tiempo?** ―emocionada se agachó la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el gato― **Te lo digo, Gray éste gatito es muy inteligente **― el gatito rojizo movió la cola orgulloso y cuando el azabache le dirigió un saludo con la cabeza éste movió la cabeza altivo, ignorándolo, la pelirroja levantó la ceja ante la actitud del gato y agregó―, **aunque sigue siendo algo pretencioso… **―el gatito dejó de mover la cola alegre y bajó las orejas… ― **¡Aún tienes mucho que aprender, Lector!** ―Le dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza y se levantó para hablarle al rubio que le extendía el casco― **Gracias por esto, no me gustaría que nos detengan por no llevar los dispositivos de seguridad correspondientes.** ―La pelirroja se cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y asintió orgullosa de sí misma, los dos hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco, ambos sabían lo estricta que era Erza con algunas cosas.

―**No hay de que, Erza. Ya sabes, te debemos mucho por seducir a nuestro profesor y…** ―el rubio terminó acallado cuando un casco se estrelló contra su cara.

―**Cualquier cosa ya tienen mi número, vendré mañana para ver cómo sigue la gatita** ―Le dijo mortalmente seria la pelirroja y el rubio solo asintió―. **Gracias por todo, y dale las gracias también a Rogue y a Yukino.** ―terminó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de vidrio, se detuvo y miró al azabache―. **Gray… el gato…**

― **¡Oh! **―Miró avergonzado a la pelirroja y bajó al gatito no sin antes acariciarle de nuevo la cabeza― **Hasta luego, pequeño.** ―Y salió junto a la mujer.

―**Llaves…** ―extendió la mano la chica con traje de maid.

― **¿¡Qué!? **

― **¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo no manejo una motocicleta? **―Le contestó emocionada.

― **¡Y por eso mismo no deberías pedirme las llaves!**

― **¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te enseñó? **―le dio su sonrisa cómplice y el azabache suspiró derrotado.

― **¡Tsk! Demonios…** ―le pasó las llaves a la mujer, la verdad le costaba negarles a algo a ese par de madres postizas.

―**Bien, vámonos…** ―Con el casco en la cabeza se montó en la moto con el azabache avergonzado tras ella sujetando su cintura.

No era algo muy común de ver, un chico agarrado de la cintura de una mujer con traje de maid francesa en una moto a toda velocidad por Fiore pasando de tienda en tienda y deteniéndose a comer una pizza en una pequeña tienda en el parque.

Al final tardaron mucho más de lo previsto, pero la pelirroja disfrutó mucho de la velocidad y el viento acelerado que chocaba contra ella.

Al caer la tarde la pelirroja y el azabache llegaban a la entrada principal de la mansión Heartfilia.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba desde las ventanas de una de las habitaciones, no sospechaban el como un peliazul pudo ver como la pelirroja llegaba manejando una moto con el azabache pegado a ella y sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura…

_Como si la vida se le fuese en ese contacto…_

Frunció el ceño mientras los veía sin poder oír lo que conversaban.

― **¡Erza estás loca! ¡Ibas a más de cien! ¡Nos ibas a matar! ¡Si Mira se da cuenta…! **

―**Ya, ya… mantengámoslo en secreto y borro las fotos vergonzosas de tu cumpleaños del año antepasado. **

― **¡Hecho!** ―Aceptó fácil el azabache y estrechó la mano de la pelirroja. _«Igual Mira tiene copias de esas»_ Se regodeaba interiormente la mujer.

―**Por cierto, ¿Qué se necesita para adoptar un gato?** ―Preguntó avergonzado el chico.

―**Oh, espera… ¿No estarás pensando en adoptar a Fro?** ―el chico asintió con la mirada baja y la pelirroja sonrió con ternura―. **Lo siento, Gray, pero ese es el gato de Rogue y el preferiría contarse los dos brazos que alejarse de él. **

―**Ya veo… entiendo **―Comentó con una mueca de decepción el chico, cosa que a la pelirroja le pareció demasiado tierna especialmente viniendo de su hijo ―_postizo_― el hielito, así que lo abrazó muy fuerte apretándolo en su pecho― **¡Ya, ya mi exhibicionista de invierno! Sí no te vas por las ramas, puede que pronto sea una **_**gatita**_** la que viva contigo… **―dijo maliciosa asiendo que la cara del chico ardiera a más no poder.

― **¡Tsk!** ―el azabache se libró del abrazo justo cuando un peliazul se retiraba molesto de la ventana desde donde espiaba y se sentaba un poco malhumorado junto a una niña que jugaba con sus muñecos en el suelo―. **¡No sé de qué hablas, Erza! ¡Y ya deja de abrazarme así! **

―**Ah, vamos Gray, antes nos bañábamos todos juntos ¡No te avergüences por un simple abrazo!**

― **¡Eso fue de niños! ¡Además alguien puede malinterpretar!** ―le reclamó avergonzado. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza.

―**Ya, ya mi pequeño tsundere. ¿Entrarás a despedirte de Mira?**

―**Umm, no, es muy tarde y mamá se preocupa cuando ando de noche con la moto,** ―Levantó los hombros y se volvió a poner el casco― **dile buenas noches por mí.**

―**Claro, ve con cuidado, hijo rebelde.**

― **¡Tsk! **―Sonrió divertido―** ¡Claro, claro!** ―Y se alejó en su moto mientras la pelirroja entraba a la mansión y se dirigía con pasos alegres a la habitación donde se encontraba un peliazul malhumorado, pero que, aunque Erza no lo notó, todo el malhumor de él se disipó cuando la vio entrar con esa gran sonrisa en la habitación.

…_Los celos podían esperar su turno mientras que esa sonrisa fuese para él…_

**-0-**

Tal vez el viaje en auto no había sido buena idea.

Después de todo al final el pobre pelirosa había empeorado su condición de mareo, de hecho cuando llegaron la rubia tuvo que cargarlo ―_arrastrarlo_― hasta su casa y luego hasta la gran cama del chico, en donde lo dejó un momento mientras buscaba toallas limpias para humedecerlas y ponerlas en su frente, cosa que resultó más difícil de lo que pensó ya que el pelirosa no era una persona que tuviese el orden y la limpieza como una prioridad en su hogar.

―**Natsu, ¿Quieres que te vaya a comprar otra medicina? ¿Una para humanos, tal vez?** ―sentada junto a él en la cama mientras le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la frente, la rubia miraba preocupada como el pelirosa se tragaba una pastilla que le dio el rubio de la veterinaria.

―**No te preocupes, esto siempre me ha ayudado, **_**Lu-i-gi…**_

― **¡Hey! ¡Mi nombre es Lucy!** ―corrigió divertida la rubia―. **Pensé que no te acordabas de ese apodo… **

― **¡Jeje! Lo usaba para que me pusieras atención** ―el pelirosa se sonrojó un poco al confesarlo―. **Creo que funcionó ¿No?**

―**Sí, pero… igual no era necesario… ya te dije qu-que me gus-gustaste desde que nos conoc-conocimos** ―entre tartamudeos vergonzosos se explicaba la rubia. Para el chico fue tan adorable verla roja y escuchar esa confesión de nuevo que no pudo responderle, así que un silencio se apoderó de la habitación por varios minutos hasta que la rubia habló otra vez― **¿Qué pasó con Happy? Te pregunté en el auto pero al final no entendí lo que decías… ¡En serio, Natsu! ¿Qué te pasó para que te marees de esa forma?**

― **¡Jeje! Larga historia…** _―«Y vergonzosa»_ Agregó para sí mismo― **Y Happy bueno… cuando lo traía de la última vacuna observó a la gata que Erza llevó en una de las salas de consulta, se zafó de mis brazos y se quedó allí… ¡Ese gato traidor! **

― **¡Awww! **

― **¿Cómo qué awww? **―Preguntó ceñudo el chico.

―**No te das cuenta, Natsu… ¡Happy se enamoró a primera vista!** ―Respondió emocionada la rubia.

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―miró confuso a la chica― **¿En serio?**

― **¡Mou! ¿Acaso no crees que eso sea posible?** ―con un puchero en la boca señaló al chico y luego se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

― **¡Jajaja! No dije que no creyera** ―se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la rubia que evitaba mirarlo―, **después de todo a mí me pasó igual…**

― **¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? **―Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―**Umm… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?** ―esa cavilación personal en voz alta solo hizo que la rubia lo mirara más ceñuda y él solo rió y la abrazó― **¡Oh, sí! Creo que era Luigi… **

― **¡Qué me llamo Luc…! **―Y el pelirosa le cortó el divertido reclamo con un beso.

_Un beso en el que él había dado el primer paso, así que ella no lo desperdiciaría, así que pronto ese beso comenzó a intensificarse._

Las lenguas comenzaron a batallar enfurecidas por probarse mutuamente, las respiraciones se agitaron y el cuarto y los cuerpos empezaron a elevar su temperatura al unisono. De un momento a otro la rubia cayó de espaldas a la cama con el chico sobre ella y las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con un ansia casi imparable, pero fue en ese momento que el pelirosa se detuvo, usando toda su capacidad de contención al máximo.

―**Yo… lo siento… yo no…** ―se volvió a sentar y nervioso se peinó el cabello con los dedos, iba a agregar algo pero la rubia lo interrumpió con voz dolida.

― **¿¡Por qué te contienes, Natsu!? ¿Acaso no te resulto… atractiva? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita?**

― **¡Claro que no! Es decir sí, no, es decir… **―tomó a la rubia de los hombros antes de continuar―. **¡Eres hermosa, Lucy! ¡Y mucho! ¡Y no sabes lo que me cuesta detenerme!**

― **¿Y por qué te detienes? Tú no eres así, eres confiado, seguro, impulsivo y… y…**

― **¡No quiero asustarte! Y tampoco quiero… decepcionarte…** ―confesó el chico.

― **¿Asustarme? ¿Decepcionarme?** ―el pelirosa tardó tanto en contestar que la rubia empezó a hacerse sus propias hipótesis. _«¿Asustarme? Acaso el mini Natsu no es mini y es muy… muy gr-grande… ¿¡Qué estás pensando Lucy!? ¡Deja de leer los libros que te pasa Levy!» _se regañó a sí misma. _«¿Y sí es muy pequeño y por eso piensa que me decepcionará?» _Miró con disimulo la parte baja del pelirosa y casi inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente. _«¡Tengo que quemar todos esos libros!»_

**Yo… bueno** ―por suerte para la imaginativa rubia el pelirosa decidió contestar―, **nunca antes he… yo no… nunca he…**

― **¡Eres virgen!** ―Casi que con un gritó afirmó incrédula la rubia, el chico solo asintió sonrojado. _«¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Natsu sea…?»_ La rubia no podía salir de su asombro.

―**Y como no tengo experiencia… temo lastimarte en tu primera…** ―miró de pronto a la rubia y vio como ésta enrojeció y desvió la mirada, le pareció algo extraño y la sujeto de la barbilla para que lo mirara―. **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás decepcionada?** ―preguntó nervioso.

―**No, no… claro que no… es solo que yo…** ―sintió que lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos― **yo no soy… ¡Lo siento!** ―las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos descendieron por sus mejillas.

―**Lucy, Lucy…** ―le hablaba con dulzura el chico mientras le besaba la mejilla― **no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso… debí imaginarlo, yo sé que tenías un novio…**

―**Yo, yo…**

―**Tú nada. **―le sonrió divertido― **¿Acaso eso te hace menos especial? ¿O a mí me hace menos hombre el ser… bueno… virgen? No, espera, ¿No se dice casto? ¿O doncello? **―La confusión en su rostro era digna de fotografiarse.

― **¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón… ¡Jajajaja!** ―no podía evitar reírse de esas cosas tan sin importancia y lo absurdo de la pregunta del chico.

― **Oe… ¿Te burlas de mí?** ―la miró con falsa indignación― **¿Al menos dime que soy?** ―la abrazó y puso su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia.

― **¡Jajaja! Eres Natsu, y eso es lo que importa… **

―**Entonces tú eres Luigi, y eso es lo que importa…**

― **¡Lucy! ¡Mou Natsu! **―rió divertida y lo abrazó también, inmediatamente sintió como el chico comenzó a besar su cuello, no pudo evitar gemir y en ese momento sintió como las ganas del chico aumentaban― **Ummm, Nat-Natsu…**

― **¿Te molesta?** ―le respondió entre beso y beso, subiendo de su cuello a su mandíbula en un camino húmedo― **porque **_**puede**_** que aún pueda detenerme…**

― **¿Puede? **―dijo divertida en un suspiro.

―**Sí, **_**puede**_**…** ―la miró a los ojos y la rubia quedó sin aliento al ver todo lo que decían esas oscuras profundidades en que se habían convertido― **¿Quieres que me detenga?** ―preguntó con una voz sensualmente enronquecida por la lujuria a la mujer.

_Por fin, el gran paso que había estado esperando…_

―**Yo…** ―se mordió un labio y se acercó al chico para besarlo con ansía.

_Esa era su respuesta._

Poco a poco su espalda de nuevo chocó contra el colchón mientras el chico metía sus manos debajo de la pequeña blusa verde sin tirantes de la chica, Lucy siempre usaba ropas reveladoras y a Natsu siempre se le había complicado eso de contenerse, pero ahora era diferente, ella lo había dicho, él era impulsivo y ella lo aceptaba así…

―**Oh, Natsu…** ―suspiró en un gemido la rubia cuando sus bocas se separaron un momento y sintió la mano de él delinear con el pulgar el contorno de su seno, pero de nuevo el chico atacó su boca acallando el siguiente gemido al apretar uno de sus pechos. La rubia no quería quedarse atrás, así que tomó el borde de la camisa roja del chico y comenzó a quitársela con impaciencia pero con algo de dificultad por los nervios.

―**Yo… yo te ayudo…** ―la miró con necesidad y dejando de jugar con los senos de la rubia, se levantó un poco quitándose rápidamente la camisa dejando ―_para satisfacción y deleite de la chica_― su trabajado torso y marcados abdominales a la vista ― **Ahora es tu turno…** ―con una habilidad increíble bajó la blusa de la mujer dejando libres sus pechos, la rubia subió sus brazos para taparse, de pronto sintió pena por no llevar sostén, el pelirosa sonrió exhibiendo sus colmillos, como si estuviese a punto de comer su cena, se estiró sobre la cama hasta alcanzar una gaveta llamando la atención de la chica.

― **¿Nat-natsu qué…?** ―miró asombrada el paquetito metálico que le mostraba.

―**Creo que… lo necesitaremos en un momento** ―y con cuidado se lo llevó a los dientes y lo rasgó, pasa dejarlo luego junto a la chica―, **pero aún no…** ―volvió a bajar hasta la mujer y retiró los brazos de sus pechos― **no me gusta que me escondan la comida **―y con una sonrisa pícara se inclinó a los pechos de la rubia y los lamió, los degustó con su lengua como si fuesen un manjar, haciendo que la chica se arquera y gimiera en un tono bastante alarmante…

_Era una suerte que la casa de Natsu estuviese bastante alejada de la de sus vecinos._

La rubia se sentía desmayar con cada lamida del chico, cada vez que sentía su húmeda y cálida lengua pasearse por sus grandes pechos, o cuando mordía delicadamente sus pezones erectos, no dejando nada sin probar, hambriento, ansioso, impulsivo, gentil…

_Justo como era __**SU**__ Natsu…_

Llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico y lo acercó más a ella, quería ser por completo de él, que sus manos recorriesen todo su cuerpo y que el fuego de ese chico marcara todo su cuerpo, el pelirosa pareció entender más que bien la orden y bajó una de sus manos hasta su falda azul y la desabrochó, la rubia captó la necesidad y le ayudó a quitarla junto con sus pequeñas bragas del mismo color, la chica se dio cuenta que aunque el chico fuese primerizo tenía un muy excelente instinto, y ella decidió ayudarle más, así que llevó sus manos al pantalón de él mientras éste mordía juguetón nuevamente sus humedecidos pezones, gimió fuerte mientras su mano resbalaba del broche del pantalón a la bragueta y acariciaba por el movimiento repentino el miembro del chico. _«No, definitivamente no es mini»_ Sonrió divertida mientras repetía el movimiento haciendo gruñir al pelirosa.

―**Oh, Lucy… si haces eso de nuevo…** ―la rubia lo volvió a hacer y el subió hasta la boca de la chica para devorarla con ansias mientras sus manos ayudaban a terminar de desvestirse, cosa que logró en unos pocos segundos, para luego subir de nuevo sus manos desde la cadera de la mujer hasta su pecho y luego buscando casi que con lo último de cordura que le quedaba el preservativo.

― **¿Buscabas esto?** ―habló la chica entre suspiros con el preservativo en la mano―. **¿Te ayudó?** ―él la miró curioso y ella sacó el contenido del paquete y se levantó un poco, llevando sus manos hacia el miembro erecto y endurecido del chico. Se mordió el labio al verlo y por fin pudo afirmar eso de que _"de mini no tiene nada"_ suspiró ansiosa y con nerviosismo colocó poco a poco al preservativo en todo lo largo de la masculinidad del Dragneel, lo escuchó gruñir excitado por la manera en que bajaba su mano despaciosa por toda su longitud y en ese momento se sintió poderosa, así que al terminar de ponerlo apretó un poco más la virilidad que sostenía y subió la mano poco a poco, sacando gemidos más graves del hombre y haciendo que éste no aguantara más y la acostase de nuevo en la cama.

― **¡Ahora si estoy encendido!** ―la miró lujurioso y antes de que ella pudiese sonrojarse sintió la mano de él tomar su pierna y colocarla tras su cintura― **¡Ya sabes… soy impulsivo! **―le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que la rubia abriera la boca y aprovechó para colar tanto su lengua como su palpitante miembro dentro de ella, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente excitada en ese momento, mientras la lengua y el pene del chico entraban y jugaban dentro de ella al mismo tiempo, y aunque aún no se acostumbraba a sentirlo dentro de ella no tardó en comenzar a desear más y más…

_La impulsividad del chico fue el remedio perfecto para ese mal._

Él inmediatamente comenzó a embestirla más rápido, con energía, imparable salía y entraba por completo de la mujer, aumentando los gemidos, incendiando a la habitación y a los cuerpos húmedos de sudor producto de la fricción entre ellos, sus caderas juntándose una y otra vez en un ritmo frenético que pronto hizo que la húmeda entrada de la mujer se estrechara apretando con calidez el miembro del hombre…

_Uñas rasguñando una espalda…_

_Una mano sujetando una pierna con necesidad…_

_Lenguas dándose placer entre suspiros…_

_Nombres dichos en medio de la bruma de la necesidad y la pasión mutua…_

―**Nat… ah… Natsu…** ―el chico solo pudo imprimir más energía y dejarse ir en un gruñido de satisfacción que se mezcló con el gemido apasionado de la mujer mientras su virilidad era apresada dentro de ella exigiendo hasta lo último de su ser, calentando todo dentro de la rubia y elevándose juntos a un lugar que solo está reservado para los verdaderos apasionados.

Cuando los cuerpos se pegaron uno a otro, extenuados por la lujuriosa actividad, los dos involucrados se sonrieron satisfechos y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, pero ésta vez con calma, con ternura…

―**Oh, Lucy…** ―habló entre beso y beso el Dragneel.

―**Dime…** ―preguntó divertida la chica cuando sintió las manos de él recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo…

―**Creo que voy a encenderme de nuevo…** ―fue lo que dijo mientras con una mano masajeaba de nuevo uno de los pechos de ella.

―**Ammm… ah…** ―gemía sin poder controlarse la rubia al sentir el miembro del Dragneel listo para la acción nuevamente― **pues… perfecto… ammm…**

…_Llamas de pasión hicieron arder por mucho más tiempo ese suave colchón…_

**-0-**

La mujer llevaba más de medio hora paseándose con pasos nerviosos e indecisos frente a esa puerta.

La señora de la casa, Layla Heartfilia, le había pedido con todo el cariño maternal de siempre que por favor asistiese al baile del señor Jude, incluso le dijo que no debía preocuparse por el vestuario, que usase lo que quisiera, pero sí de algo estaba segura Mirajane Strauss era de que esa fiesta iba a ser solo para la élite, aunque a la señora Layla eso le importase muy poco, la albina se sentía incomoda por no poder llenar esas exigencias, pero había algo más…

_No solo era por el que dirán, no señor…_

Ella sentía que era hora de avanzar, de no culparse más y no sentirse mal acerca de su cuerpo. Era hora de dar uno de los pasos que venía retrasando desde hacía años, y siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, pediría ayuda a la persona que desde hacía tiempo le quería ayudar con ello.

_Sin embargo aún no se animaba a tocar la puerta…_

―**Mira, Si sigues así vas a hacer una zanja en la entrada.** ―la conocida voz de su hermana del alma la sorprendió.

― **¿Er Chan? ¿Y esa bandeja?**

―**Bueno, Obaba Sama me pidió que le trajese el almuerzo a la señorita Heartfilia, al parecer vino muy tarde hoy en la mañana, según la señora Layla, ella se quedó en la casa de su amiga Levy.** ―levantó una ceja escéptica a la peliblanco.

― **¡No me digas…!** ―se llevó las manos a lo boca sin poder continuar.

―**Y no creo equivocarme, ayer Lucy y Natsu se fueron juntos de la veterinaria.**

―**Creo que atrasamos mucho lo de la charla…** ―negó pesarosa la albina.

―**Bueno, aún puede servir refrescarles la mente.** ―levantó los hombros y terminó el tema―. **¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?**

La peliblanco miró al suelo antes de hablar. **―Quería pedirle ayuda a Lucy Chan con… con… **

― **¿Quieres arreglarte para el baile? **―le preguntó con una alegría contenida.

―**Yo… bueno… sí…** ―contestó sonrojada la albina― **pero no sé si molestar a…**

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc…_

Golpes contundentes y repetitivos se dejaron escuchar en el pasillo de la habitación de la joven rubia.

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?** ―preguntaba sorprendida la rubia al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, en lugar de recibir una respuesta, recibió una bandeja en las manos y fue arrastrada hacia dentro de su habitación, cuando pudo salir del asombro observó a la pelirroja y a la albina.

La pelirroja estaba muy entusiasmada.

La peliblanco estaba muy nerviosa.

_Y ella…_

Bueno, ella estaba mejor que nunca.

― **¡Señorita Lucy! ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Mira! ¡Mira ella…!** ―hablaba con entusiasmo la mujer del servicio.

―**Er-Er Chan…** ―trataba de calmarla la albina.

― **¡Lo siento, Mira! Es verdad, tú deberías decirlo, vamos anda… ¡Vamos!**

―**Yo, bueno… yo…** ―miró a la rubia quien la miraba curiosa y con cariño y decidió decirle de una buena vez― **quería pedirte ayuda para… para arreglarme para el baile… Tengo algunos vestidos que me regalaron y no usé, tal vez alguno sirva para…**

― **¡NO! ¡JAMÁS! **―negaba la rubia mientras colocaba la bandeja en el escritorio para asombro de las dos mujeres, pero antes de que el pesar cayera en la albina sintió el abrazo de la rubia―. **¡Jamás permitiría que usaras un vestido de los viejos! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! **―soltó a la albina y dio brinquitos de felicidad mientras aplaudía― **¡Hoy será un día más que maravilloso! **―Exclamaba entusiasmada mientras las dos mujeres mayores se veían entre sí y asentían con la cabeza, ambas imaginaban porque tanto entusiasmo extra de la chica― **¡Justo Levy Chan y Juvia San vienen para acá! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Haré de mi habitación un salón de belleza!** ―Volvió a ver a las mujeres con ojos brillantes y sacó su celular de la gaveta en su mesita de noche― **¿Podrían ponerse juntas y mirar a la cámara?** ―las dos mujeres aludidas la miraron sin entender― **¡Vamos! ¡No hay mucho tiempo! **―y empujándolas un poco para que se colocaran juntas para luego alejarse y tomar una foto la rubia se emocionaba más mientras tocaba más teclas en su móvil― **¡Listo! Solo debo esperar que…** ―el móvil sonó y la rubia lo checó sonriendo― **¡Sí! ¡Tauro ha dicho que será fácil!**

― **¿Tauro? **―preguntó la pelirroja.

―**Oh, perdón, es un apodo, larga historia, tal vez lo conozca por su verdadero nombre** ―sonrió la rubia―, **Ukyu Kingy , un diseñador exclusivo de la revista **―la pelirroja asintió al reconocerlo― **le he pedido que me mande dos vestidos más para ustedes **―cuando vio a ambas abrir los ojos con sorpresa agregó― **¡No se preocupen! ¡Tauro nunca se equivoca de talla!**

En ese momento la puerta de la rubia volvía a sonar y emocionada a más no poder la chica abría la puerta.

― **¡Levy Chan! ¡Juvia San! ¿Adivinen? ¡Mira Nee y Erza San se vestirán junto con nosotras!** ―las dos recién llegadas las miraron entusiasmadas.

― **¡Eso es genial, Lu Chan! ¡Será como jugar al salón de belleza!** ―sonreía la menuda editora.

― **¡Juvia siempre quiso jugar a eso!** ―aplaudió con ojos brillantes la peliceleste.

― **Un momento… ¿Por qué yo también?** ―preguntaba confundida la pelirroja.

―**Porque usted está invitada también, señorita Erza, me disculpo por no darle la invitación todavía, ayer con tanto ajetreo se me olvidó.** ―la señora Heartfilia entraba a la habitación seguida por tres personas más.

― **¿Yo?**

―**Claro, señorita. ¡Será un placer que asista!** ―y con la sonrisa cálida y decidida de la señora de la casa, quedó todo zanjado.

― **¡Ya llegaron!** ―la rubia corrió donde los otros que acababan de entrar― **¡Mamá, Obaba Sama, me alegra que aceptaran que Virgo y Cáncer viniesen a ayudarnos! **

―**Por supuesto, hija. Sé que esto es muy importante, y ambos son grandes amigos tuyos también, por cierto también están invitados.** ―los dos aludidos asintieron felices.

― **¿Virgo, cáncer?** _―«¿Qué rayos se traen con el zodiaco?»_ se preguntaba la pelirroja.

―**Oh, ¡Jeje! Ya los presento, Virginia Everlue, es nuestra maquillista y asesora de imagen en la revista.** ―señaló con la mano a una hermosa joven de cabello rosa corto y hermosos ojos azules que ―_extrañamente_― vestía un traje parecido al de una maid.

― **¡Mucho gusto, princesas! Pueden llamarme Virgo** ―y como si fuese de otra época les dio una educada reverencia― **Haré lo posible por enaltecer sus bellezas, de lo contrario, están libres para castigarme…**

Juvia, Erza y Mirajane se volvieron a ver extrañadas, el resto ya conocía las extrañas maneras de esa mujer y solo sonrieron divertidas.

―**Y bueno, éste es nuestro estilista, peluquero estrella y además amante del cangrejo, Kai Kyansa…** ―anunció la rubia como si de un programa en vivo se tratase al hombre moreno de trenzas rojizas, el peluquero solo saludó con una silenciosa reverencia―. **Y bien, ya que los presenté yo me iré a bañar y ustedes empiecen a alistarse, nos quedan un par de horas. ¡A embellecerse chicas! **―y con el entusiasmo inalterado se dirigió al baño no sin antes llevarse una de las frutas que le habían puesto en la bandeja.

― **¿No creen que Lucy está muy emocionada?** ―preguntó la editora.

La modelo asintió.

La maquillista y el peluquero se miraron sin saber que decir.

La periodista, la chef, la madre y el ama de llaves alzaron los hombros fingiendo desconocimiento.

Sesenta y siete minutos más tarde la joven Heartfilia salía del baño y veía los progresos.

Su madre y Obaba Sama estaban listas ya que solo necesitaron de unos pequeños retoques a su siempre impecable aspecto, su amiga Levy estaba impecable con un moño suelto que dejaba libre dos mechones frontales en forma de suaves ondas, mientras que la albina y la modelo estaban una en la silla de la maquillista y la otra en la silla del peluquero.

― **¡Están quedando hermosas! ¡Cuando lleguen los vestidos van a parecer princesas!**

En ese momento la albina terminaba de ser peinada, le habían dejado el flequillo frontal suelto, y le habían hecho unas ondas en el cabello para luego semi recogerlo en una coleta suelta pero elegante sobre un hombro.

― **¡Mira estás… wow!** ―casi gritaba la rubia haciéndola sonrojar.

― **¡Totalmente de acuerdo con mi Lucy!** ―secundaba totalmente alegre la madre de la emocionada jovencita.

― **¡Como crece mi niña!** ―La miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana señora, mientras los demás asentían emocionados.

― **¡Mu-muchas gracias, chicas y Cáncer San!** ―tartamudeaba agradecida la albina mientras se pasaba a la silla libre que dejaba la modelo, en ese momento el móvil de la pelirroja sonaba, generalmente no lo andaba cuando trabajaba, pero le había pedido permiso a la señora Layla para andarlo por si llamaban de la veterinaria.

―**Lo siento, es un mensaje de la veterinaria** ―se disculpaba la pelirroja mientras veía la pantalla―. **Parece que dentro de una hora le programaron una pequeña operación… al final fue necesario para una de las lesiones en la patita…**―se levantó de la cama donde las miraba a todas mientras se preparaban―, **disculpen, pero debo ir a firmar el permiso para la cirugía… **

― **¡No! ¿Y tú cabello? **―preguntó preocupada la rubia.

―**No se preocupe señorita Lucy, ya me lo arreglaré después. **

―**Yo-ebi… podría peinarla rápidamente-ebi…** ―habló educadamente el peluquero― **sería una lástima haber venido y no poder peinarlas a todas-ebi…**

―**Yo, bueno, es que…**

―**Claro, mientras llamamos un taxi será tiempo suficiente.** ―habló la señora de la casa entusiasmada― **¡Por favor señorita Erza!** ―rogó cariñosa la rubia.

Y ante la mirada de súplica de todas las demás, la pelirroja terminó cediendo y sentándose en la silla para ser peinada.

―**Bien, yo iré a llamar al taxi y a traer a la pequeña Wendy que seguro ya se cansó de jugar con Jude** ―se despidió la señora Heartfilia momentáneamente y el ama de llaves hizo lo mismo, dejando a las jóvenes continuar embelleciéndose.

―**Señorita, tiene un cabello muy hermoso-ebi…** ―alabó el peluquero con su usual muletilla extraña, ya que a él le gustaban los cangrejos no los camarones que era lo que_ ebi _significaba― **no es un rojo muy común-ebi… ¡Debe de tener muchos admiradores-ebi!** ―aclamó mientras peinaba el largo cabello.

―**Oh, no…** ―se enrojeció al recordar que el peliazul había besado su cabello con dulzura la mañana que despertaron juntos―, **para nada… por cierto…** ―agregó para cambiar el tema, el actual era un tema peligroso para tratar en un cuarto lleno de mujeres entusiasmadas― **He notado que dice –**_**ebi**_**, no debería decir –**_**choki**_** en su lugar, ya sabe, por qué usted corta el cabello y **_**choki**_** es tijeretazo y… ¡Lo siento! Creo que fue un mal chiste… **―se disculpaba acongojada al ver el semblante pensativo del peluquero.

―**No se disculpe…** ―la miró con una sonrisa mientras utilizaba el rizador y luego enrollaba y prensaba el mechón― **creo que tiene mucha razón-choki…** ―y sonriendo cálidamente a la pelirroja continuó con su trabajo.

Quince minutos más tarde la pelirroja salía, con el cabello totalmente recogido en un prolijo moño, de la mansión Heartfilia en un taxi mientras que al mismo tiempo un auto negro que la mujer conocía muy bien entraba a la misma mansión, como equivocarse, ese hermoso y reluciente Bentley negro solo podía ser el del peliazul, al cual no había visto desde el extraño abrazo que habían compartido junto con la pequeña Wendy…

_Aún sentía ese extraño palpitar en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la familiar escena que aparentaban juntos…_

Apenas se dio cuenta de eso se había levantado y con la excusa de ayudar en la cocina y entregar el encargo de Mirajane se había marchado, luego de ayudar a la chef ―_y contarle las cosas observadas en la veterinaria y agregar a Gajeel y a la editora para "La Charla"_―había pedido permiso a Obaba Sama y a la señora Heartfilia para retirarse temprano y ellas se lo cedieron sin problemas, incluso había cerrado su habitación con llave por si acaso y cuando cuatro horas después aún no había podido pegar ojo, utilizó su amuleto mágico, la nota de Jellal que guardaba en la gaveta de su mesita de noche.

_No tardó en quedarse dormida en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos…_

Cuando se levantó en la mañana, se regañó a si misma por depender tanto de esas palabras y a pesar de eso, volvió a guardarla, pero ésta vez debajo de su almohada, a la hora del desayuno le informaron que el peliazul había salido de pronto y sin avisar.

_«Y otra vez se fue sin desayunar bien» _se lamentaba la pelirroja mientras ignoraba la rápida mirada que el peliazul le dirigió cuando ambos autos se toparon. _«Luego dice que no tiene trastornos alimenticios de quinceañera histérica»_ lo regañó mentalmente cuando el peliazul hizo sonar el claxon en señal al taxi para que se detuviese, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza al taxista y este siguió su camino hasta salir por completo de los terrenos de la mansión.

No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería estar a solas con él…

_¿O tal vez era todo lo contrario y por eso tenía miedo?_

Algo similar se preguntó el peliazul al ver que el taxi no se detuvo.

De hecho por alguna razón, aunque al principio le molestó un poco que ella lo esquivara, suspiró un tanto aliviado.

Quería verla, quería escucharla, quería estar a solas con ella…

_¿Tal vez la deseaba demasiado y por eso le daba un poco de miedo?_

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando estacionó dentro en el garaje interno de la mansión, se bajó del auto y subió directo a su habitación, donde comprobó las declaraciones, que acababa de conseguir, de los impuestos que los Orlando habían dado los últimos cinco años, con las que la pelirroja le había pasado en los datos, después de dos horas de comparar números y cuentas bancarias llegó a una conclusión insatisfactoria. **―No hay anomalías…** ―se revolvió el cabello fastidiado, pensó que ahora sí tendría algo pero volvía a cero, y con lo que le había costado, recordó la regañina que le dio uno de sus contactos del Ministerio de Economía por haber cancelado la reunión el día anterior.

Suspiró cansado nuevamente y estaba vez su estómago le hizo coro, por supuesto, no había ni desayunado cuando Ultear le llamó para exigirle ir por la información. **―No te la pienso mandar por e-mail porque eres un mal amigo que nunca me viene a visitar, así que sí quieres la información te vienes al museo de arte y charlamos un rato, llamaré a Meredy para que nos acompañe. ¡En una hora Jellal Fernandes! **―fue el ultimátum de la mujer y la razón por la que estaba con hambre hasta ese momento, era que ella estaba a dieta y no quiso saber nada sobre ir a almorzar y Meredy tampoco quiso en apoyo a su mejor amiga―. **¡Mujeres!** ―se quitó el saco y lo tiró a la cama antes de dirigirse a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, si seguía así la pelirroja se burlaría de él aludiéndole alguna enfermedad de desorden alimenticio, se rió imaginando el regaño y sintió la calidez usual al pensar en ella invadir su pecho, trato de evitar el sentimiento que lo embargo la noche anterior cuando la tenía abrazada junto con Wendy pero no pudo evitarlo…

_«¡Estoy jodido! ¡Muy jodido!»_ Fue el pensamiento del hombre mientras entraba a la solitaria cocina y buscaba que comer, al final se terminó conformando con una pera y unas cuantas uvas, ya iban a ser las seis de la noche, la cena estaría en un rato y…

En ese momento sus pensamientos se detuvieron y miró la cocina de nuevo.

_Nada, no había nada, ni nadie, y ahora que lo pensaba… _

_«¿Dónde están todos?» _No había visto a nadie en la sala, en la entrada, ni ahora en la cocina. _«¿Habrán salido todos?» _Terminó de comerse otra docena más de uvas y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, llamaría a su tía al celular para preguntarle, y de paso… _«preguntar casualmente por la pelirroja»_ pero al final, cuando llegó a su cuarto no fue necesario; porque allí, justo en la puerta de su habitación, lo esperaba su tía y la pequeña Wendy.

Ambas cargando una caja y bastante arregladas.

_«¡El baile de tío Jude!»_ La revelación vino a él en ese momento.

―**No te preocupes sobrino, imaginé que lo habías olvidado.** ―le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia señora.

―**Yo, sí… Te ves aún más hermosa que siempre, tía y Wen… ¿No sé si decirte princesa o ángel?** ―le dio una sonrisa a la niña al verla tan linda con el vestido blanco y lleno de vuelos que le habían puesto y con el cabello ondulado y sujetó con un lindo lazo rojo, y a la señora de la casa con un delicado vestido crema al estilo griego.

― **¿Ves, pequeña? Así tratan de hacernos olvidar las cosas los hombres, un halago y piensan que lo arreglan todo. ¡Esa parte galante es todo un peligro, mi sobrino! **―lo regañó con una sonrisa la señora Heartfilia― **Y ya sé que rara vez asistes a estos bailes, así que no me preocupa que lo olvidaras.**

―**Entonces me libré de un pellizco… **―contestó con una sonrisa― **¿Wen, viniste a despedirte?** ―la niña asintió y luego negó con la cabeza confundida.

―**Mi princesa vino ayudarme y a despedirse.** ―explicó la rubia― **Necesito un favor, nosotras estamos por irnos, de hecho Lucy, Mira, y sus amigas ya están por irse y nosotros también debemos de partir ya.**

― **¿Mira aceptó ir?** ―preguntó realmente sorprendido el peliazul.

―**Sí, creo que desde que la señorita Erza está en la casa muchas cosas han cambiado y han mejorado…** ―lo miró misteriosa y agregó― **precisamente por ella es el favor que te vengo a pedir** ―le puso la gran caja que ella llevaba en los brazos y luego agregó la más pequeña que llevaba la peliazul― **¿Podrías darle esto a la señorita Erza cuando vuelva de la veterinaria? Dile que mi Lucy dijo que: **_**"Ese vestido es especial para ella y que si se niega a usarlo simplemente terminará en la basura, solo y sucio y sin haber cumplido su sueño de ser ostentado por una hermosa mujer"**_―recitó la mujer con tono un poco aniñado― **¡Ah! Y dale esto también** ―agregó un sobre encima de las cajas―, **es la invitación, ella no sabe la dirección ya que se me había olvidado darle esto antes** ―ocultó su pena en el abanico―, **sería una lástima que se pierda la fiesta por eso, además…** ―agregó en un susurro al oído del peliazul― **es una mujer muy bella e inteligente, debe lucirse o no conseguirá pareja y que mejor lugar para encontrar marido que un baile** ―terminó con una sonrisa y tomó a la niña de la mano―. **Entonces nos vemos, bueno, sí decides ir sobrino, siempre decides al final…** ―aún procesando lo que le dijo su tía se agachó para recibir el beso de despedida de la niña.

_«¡Mi pelirroja encontrando marido!»_ Era el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras salía del estupor y entraba de nuevo a su habitación, dejaba las cajas en su cama y comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro con pasos molestos. De un pronto a otro se detuvo y observó las cajas, se dirigió a ellas y abrió la pequeña, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón alto negros y de suela roja se mostraron ante sus ojos, y él, como todo buen hombre, poco le importaban que fueran de marca o el exquisito diseño y material de los mismos, ni mucho menos le importaba lo fino del tacón y la maestría que se requería para usarlos, no, a él lo que le estaba molestando en ese momento era imaginar al montón de hombres presumidos y lascivos que verían las piernas de la pelirroja en ellos, sabía lo suficiente de zapatos femeninos para saber que la finalidad de los mismos eran hacer ver las piernas de las féminas más apetecibles y estaba más que seguro que las de la señorita Scarlet no necesitaban de ellos para verse tentadoras e irresistibles.

_«¿Cuántos se le insinuarán al verla?»_

Frunció el ceño y cerró la caja y abrió la otra, dentro estaba el vestido, negro, largo ―_hasta ahí muy bien para el hombre_― con un escote de semi corazón strappless y… ―_el hombre respiró hondo cuando lo termino de sacar_―, una abertura de lado que subía hasta por lo menos medio muslo, perfecta para lucir los tacones ―_ese sería el pensamiento de una mujer al verlo_― pero el peliazul solo pensaba que esa abertura había sido creada para exponer ante la jauría de hombres bestias y lascivos de ese baile las hermosas y bien torneadas piernas de la pelirroja haciéndolos imaginar cosas que…

_«¡No deberían imaginar nada con ella!»_ Pensó mientras se mordía el interior de su mejilla, sacando por completo el vestido de la caja, y haciendo que una tarjeta cayera al suelo. El peliazul la levantó y leyó:

"_Señorita pelirroja, he de decir que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, o como lo dicta la marca de mi ropa exclusiva NICE BODY!_

_Sí alguna vez piensa en modelar o en una cena romántica, por favor llámeme, estaré encantando de suplir esas necesidades._

_Suyo cuando lo quiera,_

_Tauro"_

El peliazul miró incrédulo la nota, ella ni siquiera se había puesto el vestido y ya le llegaban esas propuestas. _«¿Y qué diablos con ese dibujo de un estúpido toro con dos corazones en lugar de ojos?»_ entrecerró la mirada y se decidió, guardó el vestido, rompió la nota y la tiró como un niño malcriado en el basurero para después buscar un traje formal en el armario, ahora que había entendido lo que sentía por la pelirroja no permitiría que un montón de pirañas ―_o toros con hormonas_― se la intentaran quitar, se desvistió ahí mismo y se puso una camisa negra, pantalón negro y un saco formal negro, la gente tendía a asustarse de las figuras oscuras, así que sería más fácil alejar a acosadores de esa manera, tomó una corbata del montón y sin pararse a pensar en el color se la puso junto con los gemelos que iban a juego y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro y se devolvió para sacar de la gaveta de su mesa de noche una cajita de terciopelo negra que, al llegar a la ante sala de la mansión, la dejó en uno de los estantes junto a los ventanales de la habitación y se sentó a esperar a la mujer en el gran sofá blanco con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Media hora más tarde la pelirroja entraba por la puerta y apurada se dirigía a las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones de la rubia Heartfilia, cuando la voz del peliazul la detuvo.

―**Llega tarde señorita Scarlet, ya se fueron.** ―se deleitó al ver a la mujer estremecerse al escucharlo― **¿Cómo está Charle?** ―preguntó acercándose con pasos cortos a ella.

―**Charle está bien, tenía una fisura y requería una pequeña sutura interna en uno de los tendones de la pata trasera, pero fue rápido. Dijeron que en una semana podrá ser dada de alta.** ―viró su cuerpo al pasillo de salida y sin mirarlo empezó a caminar, la verdad sea dicha se sentía demasiado nerviosa y su corazón le latía irregularmente con solo saberlo tan cerca de ella.

― **¿A dónde va? **

―**A mi habitación.**

― **¿Y el baile?**

―**Yo, no sé… ya se fueron, y no tengo idea de donde es. **―siguió caminando y él la detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

― **¿Para qué cree que estoy aquí?**

―**No sé.** ―contestó indiferente.

―**Vamos, usted es capaz de hilar algo tan obvio…**

Ella elevó los hombros con desinterés e intentó ponerse en marcha otra vez, sentía que la mano del peliazul en su hombro la quemaba y lo peor era que era de una manera muy placentera, pero cuando se deshizo de ese agarre el peliazul la arrastró del brazo hacía las escaleras que daban al pasillo central. **― ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué le pasa!? **―preguntó asombrada pero caminando igualmente hacia donde él la llevaba, aunque igual se negaba a mirarlo, en su lugar miraba al suelo como si fuese nuevo e interesante para ella.

―**Mi tía me encomendó la misión de llevarla al baile, y eso es lo que hago.**

― **¿Su tía?**

―**Sí, me lo dijo antes de irse. Por cierto, me alegra lo de Charle, Wendy estará feliz cuando se lo cuente, a pesar de que iba al baile estaba preocupada…** ―se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y cuando estaba por abrir la pelirroja se soltó.

―**Tengo que ir alistarme, con su permiso…**

―**Lucy dejó algo más para usted, está aquí…** ―la observó sospechoso, ella se había negado a dirigirle ni una sola mirada― **espere se lo traeré…** ―agregó al ver que ella no respondía y cuando salió con las cajas, la pelirroja ya no estaba, bufó fastidiado ante la extraña actitud de la mujer y se encaminó al cuarto de ella; cuando llegó, en lugar de girar el pomo solo tocó dos veces y al no recibir respuesta agregó:― **Lucy dijo que si no lo usaba lo botaría a la basura y el vestido y los zapatos se sentirían miserables por no haber cumplido su sueño de embellecer aún más a una mujer tan hermosa como usted... o algo así dijo, mi tía dijo algo similar… La verdad no entiendo a las mujeres y el amor por la ropa, aunque si entiendo y concuerdo con lo de que usted es una mujer hermosa… **―no sabía si la pelirroja lo escuchaba pero igual se sonrojó al decirlo― **bueno, dejaré los paquetes en su puerta y me iré…**

La pelirroja quien se sonrojó al oír lo que dijo el peliazul suspiró hondo, ya ambas rubias le habían pedido que no rechazara el vestido, no había vuelta atrás, cuando escuchó las cajas caer al suelo y el silencio después se animó a salir por ellos, y efectivamente; las dos cajas estaban allí, se agachó para tomarlas y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, un brillante zapato oscuro detuvo la puerta, cuando subió la mirada no pudo evitar comerse con la mirada a ese apuesto hombre enfundado en ropa negra, un traje que parecía pegarse a su trabajado cuerpo que ella sabía muy bien que él poseía, sus ojos cafés se destacaban más gracias a la corbata del color del misterioso y atrayente tatuaje en su mejilla, lo hacía parecer un demonio listo para comerciar con su alma, y estaba segura que con esa sonrisa ladeada traviesa que le daba y ese hoyuelo coqueto que se le formaba en la mejilla sería casi imposible decirle que no a lo que sea que le pidiera.

_No importaba qué, no importaba cuándo, no importaba dónde…_

―**No sé qué le hice para que me ignorara como lo está haciendo, señorita Scarlet, pero no me iré de aquí hasta saberlo.**

―**No me ha hecho nada.** ―fue la única respuesta que pudo dar cuando logró controlarse.

― **¿Entonces?** ―la miró preocupado y la pelirroja se quedó sin aliento, por lo que al final solo elevó los hombros de nueva cuenta y se dirigió con las cajas al baño, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos tras ella que se detuvieron junto a su cama, se regañó a sí misma por no dar una respuesta clara y dar entender que le daba permiso de entrar al solo voltearse― **¿La ofendí de alguna manera? **―la voz del peliazul sonaba dolida y ella se detuvo― **Créame que si lo hice no lo hice adrede yo…**

―**No, no…** ―se mordió el labio molesta con ella misma por portarse de esa manera con ese hombre que no le había hecho nada― **creo que solo estoy preocupada aún por Charle **―mintió haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y se volteó hacia él sonriéndole sincera―, **jamás podría estar molesta con mi **_**"Hada Madrina"**_

― **¿Hada Madrina?** ―preguntó confuso.

―**Pues sí** ―sonrió traviesa recuperando su verdadera forma de ser―, **apareció cuando todos se fueron al baile, me dio un vestido y zapatos y me llevará al baile…**

― **¡Hey! Eso…** _―«¡No sé supone que debería ser __SU__ príncipe azul!»_ reclamó mentalmente pero en su lugar terminó señalando las cajas― **es cosa de Lucy no mía…**

― **Eso no le quita mérito, Hada Madrina** ―le dio una sonrisa maligna― **puede que no tenga varita mágica pero su **_**bididi badidi bu**_** ha salvado a la empleada de la casa** ―lo miró fruncir el ceño y soltó una carcajada, aunque desconfió cuando observó que una sonrisa traviesa se adueñaba de nuevo del apuesto rostro del peliazul mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

―**Bueno** ―le dijo en un cálido suspiró al oído y la sintió temblar―, **puede que no tenga una varita mágica, pero tengo algo similar y usted ha constatado la magia que puedo hacer con **_**él**_**, de hecho, hasta me ha pedido **_**más y lo ha hecho **_**bastante deseosa y le he cumplido esos deseos…** ―las orejas de la pelirroja se encendieron y él soltó una carcajada ronca que la hizo retroceder.

― **¡Es un…!** ―estaba tan nerviosa que no podía encontrar las palabras que buscaba, por supuesto que había entendido lo que él quería decir, su mente era capaz de encontrar doble sentido hasta en la frase más pura a causa de su literatura favorita, se maldijo por ser tan ávida lectora de libros eróticos y de fanfics con lemon. Sin poder vocalizar nada se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al baño.

―**La esperaré aquí mientras se cambia…** ―declaró burlón el peliazul y ella tiró la puerta del baño.

― **¡Estúpido mimado!** ―articuló al fin la pelirroja en un murmullo al entrar al baño, se acercó al lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara, por suerte no había alcanzado el tiempo para que Virgo la maquillara o habría arruinado todo el esfuerzo de la gentil ―_y extraña_― maquillista. Finalmente más calmada, sacó el vestido y se quedó sin aliento, era precioso, ese corte, esa tela suave y sedosa, el escote era perfecto, ni revelador ni conservador era…― **¡Demonios!** ―maldijo la pelirroja― **Tendré que salir por otro tipo de ropa interior… **―suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta resignada, cuando salió se quedó muda otra vez al ver al pervertido acostado cuan largo y ―_bien formado_― era en su cama, lo miró incrédula y él quien había volteado a ver al escuchar la puerta abrirse le sonrió divertido.

―**Sé cuánto tardan las mujeres, así que me puse cómodo.** ―y sin más volvió a cerrar los ojos y se pasó el brazo sobre los mismos.

― **¡Vaya descarado!** ―sonrojada y algo divertida reclamó― **¡Al menos baje los zapatos! **―el peliazul soltó una ligera carcajada y se movió de tal manera que solo los pies sobresalieran de la cama.

― **¡Quejosa!**

― **¡Mimado! **―lo escuchó reír otra vez y sonrió feliz de escucharlo y de haber recuperado su propio temple.

_No podía permitir que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos tomaran lo mejor de ella. _

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a la gaveta de su armario y sacó un sostén negro diseñado especialmente para escotes strappless y unas bragas pequeñas de seda; ya que notó que el vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo, para luego rápidamente meterse de nuevo al baño, allí se debatió entre darse un duchazo o cambiarse de una vez, pero ya que el peliazul había dicho lo de que las mujeres tardaban, entonces se tomaría su tiempo, por lo que se desvistió, se puso una gorra de baño para no arruinar lo que había hecho el peluquero y dejó que el agua la relajara un poco, salió, se secó, se hecho sus cremas y demás, se colocó la ropa interior, se pintó las uñas de las manos y los pies y mientras se secaban curioseó los zapatos que la dejaron enamorada al verlos y después deslizó poco a poco el vestido en su cuerpo, por alguna razón el suave, ligero y frío tacto de la seda le recordaron los labios del peliazul cuando recorrieron su cuerpo hacía unas cuantas noches, empezó a sentirse caliente a pesar de haberse bañado con agua fría, imaginar eso y saber que el peliazul estaba ahí, acostado en su cama, enfundado en ese traje negro la hizo imaginar cosas subidas de tono, pero inmediatamente recordó algo más…

_Sí… la nota que estaba debajo de su almohada…_

_«¡Si la encuentra va a pensar que soy una estúpida enamorada!» _o peor aún _«¡Si la encuentra sabrá que soy una estúpida enamorada!»_ El horror que sintió al imaginar que él la encontraba y se burlaba de ella fue tanto que abrió en un estruendo la puerta haciendo que el peliazul se sentase en la cama a causa del susto.

― **¿Pasa algo?** ―la miró medio adormilado y se sonrojó al verla con el vestido a medio poner, para disimular miró su reloj de muñeca y agregó con voz algo ronca― **Solo ha pasado media hora, tómese su tiempo y no me asuste de esa manera…**

―**No, yo…** ―observó la cama y vio que todo estaba en orden pero debía inventar algo o sería más vergonzoso el modo a medio vestir en él que salió― **yo… bueno… quería que… ¡Me ayudara con el cierre!** ―terminó alegre al dar con una excusa medianamente creíble, de la felicidad no pudo observar como el hombre tragaba grueso, y más aún cuando ella se acercó a la cama y le dio la espalda _―la casi desnuda espalda―_ para que él cumpliese con la labor de buen samaritano.

―**Cl-claro…** ―carraspeó para aclarar su voz y se levantó, sintiendo el calor y el delicioso aroma de la pelirroja embriagarlo por completo, por puro instinto llevó una de sus manos al talle de la mujer para sostenerla y la otra mano hacía el cierre, un pecaminoso cierre que empezaba justo en la pura espalda baja y comenzó a subirlo, poco a poco, tan lento que a ambos les resultaba placentero y doloroso, no se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de subir el cierre y solo subió su mano acariciando la espalda de la mujer, y mucho menos entendió como sus labios terminaron besando el hombro de esa apetecible pelirroja…

_¿Pero qué importaba? Se sentía tan bien…_

Su suave piel bajo sus labios, tan tersa, tan suave, tan dulce…

Estar así, con la pelirroja de espaldas a él le recordó como el azabache la tenía en la moto la tarde anterior, eso hizo que sujetara con ambas manos la cintura de la mujer, justo donde habían estado las de ese azabache usurpador, quería desaparecer las huellas de ese hombre y por eso la tomó con un poco más de fuerza apegándola a él, haciendo chocar su ya inquieto miembro contra la espalda baja de ella, provocando una especie de gemido contenido en la pelirroja que lo provocó más de lo que hubiese creído posible…

–**No te contengas…** ―le murmuró al oído con voz grave y aterciopelado mientras lamía el lóbulo de la mujer y la apegaba aún más― **Me gusta escucharte…** ―subió una de las manos y acarició el plano vientre de la chica por sobre la tela mientras su lengua bajaba un poco por su cuello y al inicio de su espalda, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte, deleitándolo y al mismo tiempo instándolo a conseguir más de esa música que procedía de esos labios femeninos que en ese momento se moría por probar, así que cuando ella se frotó contra él aprovechó para con una de sus manos tomar el rostro de ella y voltearlo un poco para acceder a esos dulces labios, la pelirroja no se opuso al contacto, al contrario, respondió ansiosa, enredando rápidamente su lengua con la de él, haciendo del beso una anticipación de algo mayor.

_Algo que era más que obvio que ambos deseaban… y mucho…_

Aprovechó el apasionado beso para subir el vestido un poco y gracias a la alta abertura en la pierna, coló una de sus manos, acariciando con su pulgar la cadera de la mujer, y luego bajando hasta donde podía y acariciando la piel tersa de sus piernas, haciendo que ella se restregará contra su cuerpo con más ansiedad…

_Provocando más atrevimiento en sus caricias…_

Por eso no dudo más en acariciar por sobre la tela de las braguitas la zona más íntima de _SU_ pelirroja, se sintió orgulloso al sentir la humedad a través de las mismas.

_Ella estaba disfrutando y estaba deseosa…_

Con un deseo más ardiente del que ya tenía, masajeó con un poco de fuerza utilizando su dedo anular y la pelirroja le mordió el labio inferior por el estremecimiento que le causó, sonrió al sentir el sabor de su sangre junto con el gemido desatado de la mujer al mover circularmente su dedo en ese lugar, uno de sus otros dedos comenzó a deslizar la tela húmeda que le estorbaba la entrada a la ardiente intimidad de la pelirroja mientras que su otra mano acariciaba uno de los pechos de ella haciéndola gemir con necesidad su nombre…

―**Ammh… Je-Jellal…**

Junto con la preciosa, necesitada y musical voz de la mujer también sonó la música de su móvil, él no tuvo problemas en ignorarlo, pero al parecer el sonido había estallado la burbuja de excitación de la pelirroja y de un rápido movimiento se había alejado de él, dándole una imagen que jamás podría olvidar…

_La respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, los labios rojos, el vestido mal colocado…_

Lo único que lo haría aún más erótico sería que su precioso cabello escarlata no estuviese completamente sujeto en un moño sino suelto y desarreglado a causa de la pasión…

―**Er-Erza…** ―el móvil volvió a sonar cuando el dio un paso para acercarse.

―**Será… será… mejor que contestes…** ―Dijo con la respiración aún descontrolada.

El peliazul iba a replicar pero ella negó y comenzó a acomodarse el vestido, así que con mala gana y con voz aún ronca contestó el ―_maldito inoportuno_― móvil.

― **¡Ha-Habla Jellal! Buenas… ¿Eh?** ―se sonrojó y a la mujer de la habitación no le pasó desapercibido el detalle― **Claro que no… ¿Por qué te engañaría?** ―la pelirroja levantó la ceja _«Será Minerva» _pensó― **Ya, ya… yo le digo, sí Ultear…** _―«No, no es ella»_ Sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que no era la que pensaba― **sabes que mi tía te quiere como a una hija. Sí, la semana que viene puedes venir cuando quieras…** **sí, pero ésta vez cuando salgamos por favor almorcemos ¿Sabes el hambre que tenía hoy? Está bien, cuídate **―sonrió divertido y a la pelirroja se le resquebrajó un poco el corazón― **¡Nos vemos, Ul!** ―el peliazul terminó la llamada pero cuando estaba por voltearse para explicarle a la pelirroja sintió como ésta lo empujaba por la espalda y con una fuerza y velocidad que no se esperó lo sacó del cuarto a pasos veloces y cerró la puerta, con un casi inentendible, _"se nos está haciendo muy tarde" _confuso ―_y aún excitado_― miró la puerta cerrada y maldijo de nuevo su móvil que lo hizo retroceder en los pasos que había ganado con la pelirroja. Frustrado por la situación ―_y sexualmente_― se dirigió a su propio cuarto a echarse agua fría en la cara para calmarse un poco.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja se reclamaba mentalmente.

_«Claro tonta, no ama a Minerva pero nunca ha dicho que no tenga una enamorada o varias»_ Se frotó el rostro desesperada _«Vamos Erza, es un hombre apuesto, amable y multimillonario, ¿Qué esperabas?»_ bufó fastidiada «Tú… tan solo eres una más, Erza» y con ese culpable y doloroso pensamiento se dirigió al baño para largarse al baile de una buena vez, cuando estaba por entrar al baño se devolvió sonrojada y se dirigió a su armario para sacar otras bragas de su gaveta.

_Sin duda ocupaba otras…_

Finalmente se terminó de vestir, luego se pasó un poco de delineador para oscurecer un poco su mirada, se echó una capas de rímel en las largas pestañas y terminó con un ligero brillo labial, seguidamente soltó las pinzas casi invisibles que el peluquero le había indicado para que el peinado estuviese perfecto cuando por fin estuviese lista, unos ligeros mechones ondulados cayeron casi tocando sus desnudos hombros y un par cayó decorando su espalda, el fleco le cayó de medio lado sobre su rostro dándole un look misterioso, pensó en ponerse algún collar pero no tenía ninguno que funcionará con ese vestido tan elegante así que lo dejó así, tomó un bolso de mano negro y echó el brillo y el delineador y algunas cosas más, después tomó los zapatos y se los llevó en la mano, hacía bastante tiempo que no usaba zapatos tan altos y no se iba a arriesgar en la escalera, salió de su cuarto nerviosa pero al no ver al peliazul se relajó, bajó hasta la antesala, y lo vio entrar por la puerta que daba hacía la salida de la mansión, se había puesto sobre el traje un elegante sobretodo negro, mientras se lo volvía a comer con la mirada, él solo le mostró las llaves del auto y ella entendió que lo andaba trayendo del estacionamiento.

―**Se ve…** ―no encontraba la palabra para describirla.

Sus hermosos hombros, su preciosa clavícula, el exuberante escote enmarcado por ese vestido que remarcaba su pequeña cintura y caía deliciosamente por sus caderas exponiendo de un lado una de esas tentadoras piernas que lo estaban enloqueciendo junto con esa oscura tela que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y su precioso cabello semi recogido que la hacía ver tan tentadora que apenas y lograba controlarse para no terminar lo que iniciaron hace un rato, finalmente terminando de pasar su mirada por todo su cuerpo subió a su rostro, con esos labios brillantes y jugosos, esas mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y esos ojos delineados y chispeantes que lo hacían pensar en mil maneras de hacer que brillaran siempre para él…

_Solo para él…_

―**Gracias… supongo…** ―dijo la pelirroja al no obtener una palabra más del peliazul, él sonrió avergonzado y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―**Iba a decir, perfecta…** ―la vio elevar una ceja incrédula― **pero no lo está…**

―**Por supuesto que no lo soy…** ―puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad.

―**Pero no lo es porque no quiere, por ejemplo, los zapatos se usan en los pies** ―le señaló los que llevaba en la mano, la vio sonrojarse y dirigirse al sofá blanco para ponérselos rápidamente, en ese momento tomó la cajita de terciopelo negro y se sentó junto a ella poniendo el objeto detrás de él― **Muy bien, zapatos listos** ―sentenció cuando ella terminó―, **pero ahora me parece que le hace falta algo en… no sé… ¿El cuello? ¿Un collar quizás? ¿Unos aretes también? **

―**No tengo nada que salga con este vestido** ―se sonrojó un poco al confesarlo― **pensé que había traído unos aretes que me había regalado mi mamá que irían perfecto pero, me parece que los dejé en la casa de mis padres…**

―**Eso suena desafortunado** ―fingió preocupación el peliazul― **pero esto nos puede ayudar… **―tomó la cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió, la pelirroja abrió la boca de par en par, dentro estaba la hermosa gargantilla de encaje negro con el precioso rubí enmarcado en orfebrería que habían visto en la joyería el día en que fueron al centro comercial, además habían un par de aretes similares al rubí del collar.

―**Yo no…** ―se levantó del sofá― **le dije que no podía aceptar un regalo así, es muy caro, no quiero…**

― **¡Hey! ¡Hey! **―se levantó y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz― **¿Quién dice que se lo estoy regalando? **―la miró con la ceja alzada y fingida indignación― **es un préstamo, lo compré porque me pareció hermoso, quién sabe, tal vez en unos años a Wen le pueda gustar, pero por el momento nos viene perfecto…**

―**No, me parece que…**

― **¿No dijo que soy su hada madrina? Entonces, apúrese, ya casi empieza el baile… **

―**Pero…**

―**Por las buenas o por las malas…**

― **¿Ah sí?** ―lo miró desafiante.

―**Por las malas entonces…** ―sin darle tiempo de responder se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y aprovechando el nerviosismo y la sorpresa de ella ante sus acciones, llevó su boca a su cuello y chupó con ganas una pequeña zona, dejando una pequeña, pero bastante colorida marca morada, se separó sin muchas ganas y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó― **Supongo que no querrá dar explicaciones sobre eso…** ―le señaló con un dedo la marca y la pelirroja quien se había quedado aturdida ―_y extasiada_― se llevó una mano al cuello y rápidamente buscó el espejo de la entrada.

― **¡Es un…! ¡Maldita sea!** ―lo miró enojada.

―**Se lo dije, por las buenas o por las malas…**

― **¡No lo usaré! ¡Pero ya verá cuando lo vea Mirajane!** ―lo amenazó con la mirada.

El peliazul disimuló el nerviosismo y contestó **―Bueno, pero al menos cuando mi tía y Obaba San le pregunten por la marca… dígales que fui gentil…** ―la retó con la mirada y sintió la furia de ella al devolvérsela.

― **¡Estúpido mimado que le gusta salirse con la suya!** ―Se dio la vuelta y zapateó el suelo molesta― **¡Rápido, póngalos!** _―«Lo que menos quiero es que ellas dos piensen que soy una caza fortunas así como lo pensó el tal Laxus»_ pensaba atormentada la pelirroja.

Por su parte el peliazul nervioso le colocaba el collar, evitando soltarlo por causa de sus temblorosas manos, inhalando una vez más el intoxicante aroma de la mujer al estar de nuevo tan juntos, al terminar de ponérselo y tapar perfectamente la marca ―_SU__ marca_―, hizo lo mismo con los aretes y al acabar la tarea colocó las manos sobre los desnudos hombros de la mujer y sintió la electricidad correr de nuevo, pero antes de que no pudiese controlarse tan solo le susurró de nuevo al oído **― ¡Ahora sí… perfecta! **―y cuando ella se volteó sonrojada le sujetó juguetonamente la nariz, le acarició la mejilla y con una sonrisa ―_de idiota enamorado_― se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la sonrojada mejilla para luego tomarla de la mano con ternura…

_Dispuesto a no dejar que nadie la alejara de él…_

Sin embargo, media hora después, luego de un viaje en casi completo silencio pero cómodo y lleno de sonrisas cómplices, justo al entrar por la entrada especial de los Heartfilia, una mano fuerte y varonil tomó la otra mano de la pelirroja, jalando y soltándola de la de él, llevándosela paso a paso más y más lejos…

…_Una mano de un hombre que Jellal Fernandes conocía muy bien…_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

**_:D Los reviews hacen que no secuestren a mi inspiración y el fic no termine pausado D:_**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Les prometí, **lemon y lime** y chan… **¡Lo cumplí!** D: Siempre me pongo **nerviosa** con esas escenas. xDDD

**El baile** apenas está por empezar… **¿Qué pensaron?** Que en un cap tendríamos todo… **DDD: **¡Hey! Es difícil… **QwQ)9** Y muchas cosas pasaran en ese baile… así que… **otro cap largo** está por venir. xD

Bueno, sobre los nombres **de los ceres** de Lucy, pues ya se los había dicho en el cap **ante pasado**, me gusta jugar con la **romanización **de los originales en el japonés, con Virgo recurrí al **apellido del primer** dueño, no sé, me pareció bien para ella. :**D**

"**Tatuaje"** lo actualizó el fin de semana. El fic que les mencioné de **Jerza y Zervis** ―_que me han preguntado mucho por inbox_― lo publicaré hasta setiembre (Aún no me decido que nombre ponerle xDDD y gracias al manga tendré mejores bases para el **Zervis **¡Ay, que felicidad! ¨*w*)

**Mi abuelita**, Vita, como la llamo yo, les manda a decir **que agradece** el apoyo que le dieron a **Layla**. xD

Y… ¡Espero les **guste** el cap! **QwQ/**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Erzychan:**

¡Ay! Yo te amo más. O3O xD

Sí, pobre Max. ¡Jaja! Pero es demasiado canon como para no incluirlo. xD

Ya el pobre Pikachu había sufrido demasiado, que me da pena el pobre. U,U ¡Sí te mato de un paro cardiaco con el Jerza, con el Jerza te revivo! D: ¡Te lo juro! QoQ)9 xDD Mientras puede continuaré llenando al mundo con Jerza! xDD

¡Gracias por leer también DD! QwQ Gracias por el apoyo en mis otras historias. NwN/

**IloveyouBLWE:** Pobre tarea D: Pero tal vez tengas suerte y un chino te la haga (¿) xD ¡Jajaja! Tú si entiendes esas frases… EwE)b ¡Jajaja! Te imaginas un duo Jakotsu, Freed… ¡AY! Tremendo despume… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Sí, a pesar de todo su familia ha crecido, es una buena mujer, se lo merece. TuT Entiendo lo que dices de Mira, también me es difícil ponerla así, pero es necesario para darle certeza al pj, es humana y tiene que superarse, y creeme lo logrará y con creces. :x

Obaba Sama ha criado a Layla, así que ya imaginarás como es sí es la maestra. xDDD Y por supuesto que es fuerte, es basada en mi abuelita y ella estuvo en el ejército. xDD Tienes razón, una familia así sería genial… y peligrosa. ¡Me alegra que te gustara! ¡Me haces muy feliz! :D

¡Que te vaya bien en los deberes, créeme lo entiendo! D:

¡GRACIAS DE ACÁ AL FIN DEL UNIVERSO POR SER TAN GENIAL!

¿Qué te pareció este cap? NwN7

**Velcarleo02:** Pues, salseo pa´la banda. xDD Gracias por comentar.

**AmeliaCipri:** QwQ)b Sigo viva y agradezco que te gustara el cap sorpresa. Ya ves, pillos al inicio del matrimonio, pillos al final también. xD Mantienen la chispa con métodos interesantes. ¡Jaja! XD Esas mujeres deberían trabajar en el FBI ni una se les va. xD ¡Son unas metiches! Pero así son geniales. EwE

Yo también sentí un vacío cuando alejaron a Mysto y Wen y Jellal quedaron en nada. Se me hacían tan lindos juntos, por eso me desquito acá. (¿) xD Con Juvia me ha parecido ponerla de modelo porque es algo donde debe exponerse, y al tener un padre controlador ella ha tenido que esconderse, me pareció una buena rebeldía. EwE Y GaLe, pues acá hay algo de GaLe y en el próximo habrá más GaLe… ¿Ultear? Pues como iba a faltar, y créeme… viene más de ella… ¡Jojo! ¡Jajaja! No Loke no es un cabrón, el es bueno y tiene novia. :x

Como siempre digo, sos una amor, leer tus reviews me hace fangirlear el cap. ¡Gracias mil! QwQ)9 ¡SOS UNA AMODOROSIDAD!

**Love D. Campbell:** ¡SIIIII! ¡Lo que me alegra que Layla y ese cap les haya agradado! ¡Me dan un alivio! QwQ Por cierto, no lo dudes, las mamás son mejores que el FBI para averiguar cosas… D: Lo de la Tía Abuela… pues… :x –se tapa la boca con cinta- ¡Ya saldrá! D:

¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero te guste este cap!

**DanaLovesOhana:** ¡YEEEY! QwQ)8 ¡Que emoción que les gustara el cap inesperado! Me ha encantado trabajar a Layla y que haya agradado, ya que siendo sinceras Layla casi, casi es un OC y a veces no son muy gustados en los fics. xDD ¡Me emociona mucho! Iván es un malnacido, siempre lo he detestado. E,E Y bueno, eso era lo que quería reflejar, que Layla, con esfuerzo y el apoyo de Jude y la gente que ama ha creado la gran familia que siempre deseo, y que sigue en aumento. xDD

¡Gracias de corazón, y gracias de nuevo por el cap Jerza de CS! ¡Ay no lo supero todavía! xDDD Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

**TentaiMahou26:** ¡Que linda gracias! QwQ Y es que a Layla le he puesto una personalidad tan imponente que no me podía imaginar el beso con Jude de otra manera. xD ¡Animo! QwQ)9 Te mando fuerza JERZA para que afrontes los estudios… xD

Gracias intensas por leer ésta loca historia, significa mucho saber que les gusta. QwQ

**Artemisa Neko-Chan:** ¡Gracias a vos por leer! TwT7

Bueno, para la fiesta necesitaba los preparativos. xDD Pero… eso forma parte de la fiesta. Me alegra que te gustara el cap especial. ¡Jajaja! Claro que son cursis, la que escribe esto es cursi. xDDDDD

¡Gracias por el apoyo constante! QwQ ¡Espero te guste el cap!

**Anmona Annima:** ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que linda! x/D ¡Me sonrojo! Y créeme que te entiendo, así me pasó a mi cuando leí el cap JERZA de Crime Sorciere, la pobre DanaLovesOhana –la escritora- debe ser muy hábil en técnicas de descifrado de mensajes porque yo estaba tan emocionada que no me daba cuenta que tecleaba. ¡JAJAJJA! xDD

¡A mi abu te da gracias también por darle apoyo a Layla! XD Ay, tú si entendiste eso de darse con todo… su amor… EwE)b xDD Sí, a pesar de la esterilidad ella tiene varias hijos. TuT

Según mis borradores, lo de la época emo de Jellal viene con la explicación de las peleas, así que tendrás tu respuesta. D: Lo que me ha gustado mostrar esas conspiraciones de adultos en la mansión. xDD Lo disfruté mucho, me alegra que apreciaras esos detalles. TWT)7

También me alegra haberle hecho caso a mi Vita, y gracias a vos por leerlo. NwN7 Me hacen llorar de alegría. Espero te guste este cap. NwN7

PD: ¿Qué significa tu Nick? D: Me causa mucha curiosidad. xD

**Keila Scarlet:** ¡Ay! Me imagino que linda relación debes llevar con ellas, me alegra mucho que este cap te despertara sentimientos tan lindos. TwT)b Mira Y Laxus ya tenían que avanzar, me ha encantado juntarlos de una vez, y Erza pues… es Erza y ella sabe proteger lo que quiere. xD

No te lo niego, mi abuela es una de las personas a las que más consulto, estimo demasiado su sabiduría. NwN

Los chupones de Jellal fue porque Layla en "Un Domingo Libre" llegó a dejarle a Wendy y él y Erza habían pasado toda la noche juntos haciendo cosas pillas, así que tenía muchas marcas. xD Aunque la mayoría ocultas, pero nada se escapa de los ojos de Layla, menos marcas moradas en el cuello. EwE

La tía abuela ya aparecerá… D: ¡Pero no puedo adelantar nada aún! Dx

Sí tu mamá es como Layla entonces es una mamá demasiado genial xDD ¡Que dichosa sos!

¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero te guste el cap! NwN7

**Eagle Gold:** No sé si temor por vos o por mi abuelita… D: ¡En serio! ¡Ella es bastante peligrosa! xD Pues me vas a putear porque apenas está por empezar la fiesta, pero es que los preparativos son parte de ella, de hecho siempre son mi parte favorita ―aparte de la comida, claro― xDD Y bueno, está el lime y lemon prometido ¿Qué tal? xD

¡Ay no me mates! D: Please… y cuidado con mi abuelita… xDD

¡Gracias inmensas por ser tan genial! QwQ/

**Liv-Scarlett:** ¡Gracias! ¡OMG! ¿Sabés qué hasta que leí esto me di cuenta de lo del reto de Juvia? xD ¡Había olvidado checar eso! Y OMG! No pensé que tendría tantos puntos, me has dejado en shock… D:

¡Sí! ¡Son lo mejor! *w* Sí tesoy sincera ella es mi cómplice, modelo a seguir y mi mejor amiga. La amo demasiado… ¡Ay, me puse sentimental! xD

xDD Me enloquece de felicidad que les haya agradado este cap de Layla, no saben lo nerviosa que estaba. ¡Ay! xD Y es que no podía imaginar de otra manera el beso entre ellos dos, especialmente por la personalidad tan apabullante que le he puesto a Layla. xD Sí, me ha puesto triste lo de negarle más hijos propios a Layla pero… quería mostrar que el corazón de Layla es demasiado grande, y que ha extendido su familia a pesar de todo. QwQ Wendy ha aprendido sobre observación de las mejores, será un peligro de grande. xD

Esa manera de debatir libros es un motivante para la lectura ¡Ay matrimonio tan pillo! xDD

¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS DEMASIADAS GRACIAS! ¡Sos un amor! *w*

PD: Vos abrí los regalos que yo me deleitaré leyéndolos también. xD

PD2: Sí, soy yo. Aunque no lo uso mucho. xD Lo creé para administrar una página de fanfics de FT y por supuesto que te acepto. Owo

**Misdry:** ¡Y lo que cuesta poner a tantos juntos! D: Así que gracias por decirme que te han gustado sus interacciones.

¡Ay! Gracias por pensar tan bien de Layla, es un pj que le tengo demasiado cariño ya que prácticamente es un OC. xD Me enternece que la hayan comprendido mejor. NwN

Vos no te preocupes por la longitud de los reviews. D: ¡Yo amo leer todo lo que tienen que decir!

¡Demasiadas gracias! QwQ7

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:**

Pero actualicé también Dulce Destino… DDDDD: ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

Me alegra que te gustara, es un cap que me gusto demasiado escribir. NwN

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mis otras historias!

¡Espero que te guste este cap y que la pena haya válido la pena! D:

**Calipitachi:** ¡Jajaja! Pues en éste cap está el pre baile. xD Es como la alfombra roja pre evento. xDD Lo siento, pero fue demasiado necesario. Espero que no me mates por eso. D:

**Cistxc: **¡Fatal! A mí me dan migrañas por exponerme mucho a la luz blanca.D:

Es gracioso lo que dices porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, xD y éste fic fue inspirado en algo así, pero he tratado de darle más personalidad a Erza para que no sea esa típica prota pobre y en "Dulce Destino" pues el cliché del encuentro destinado está… Espero no decepcionarte… QwQ ¡Ay!

Sí te gustó Charle espero que también te gusten los otros. xD

¿¡Qué!? No… Ojalá que puedas volver a confiar en tu capacidad como escritora, de corazón te digo que deseo que puedas sentir esas ganas de escribir. N-N)b

¡Oh, sí! Claro que leo el manga, el Zervis está buenísimo. Siempre hesido fan del Zervis y ahora estoy que mi llama fangirl no se apaga con nada xD Y me encanta meter esas referencias. QwQ

Me alegra que te encariñases con los pjs y que veas más allá del lemon, eso que has puesto me ha hecho sentir demasiado orgullosa, a mí también me encantan esas escenas pero quería crear algo que fuese lindo aún sin esas escenas… y ¡Ay! Me pongo a llorar… ¡Gracias!

¡Espero te guste el cap! QwQ7

**ShivisDivis:**¡Jajaja! xD No podía ser que el AxE no apareciera. xD Y lo de Mira, bien, es hora de avanzar. Aún le queda un poquito… :x

Pobre Veji Chan. xDD Pero es que Layla es terrible. xD Las mentes sensuales son lo mejor. ¡Jojojo! A,A)9

Ya ves, en esa mansión casamenteras sobran… D: Me alegra que ete gustara el cap especial.

Me encanta saber que canción le pones al fic, en serio, luego lo leo con las que me dices. xDD

Y no te preocupes, tienes todo el derecho de ir y divertirte, así que mientras estés bien, pues bien. *w* ¡Y qué envidia! Yo me pongo como camarón por ser tan pálida y por eso casi no voy a la playa. xD Y… ¡Aja, pilla! ¿Qué tomaste? xDD

Gracias por los comentarios sobre el cap y por las cosas interesantes que me cuentas, me entretienen mucho ¡Gracias enormes! Espero te guste el cap… *w* Beshos a vos y Lady Bombona: o3o

**Sonye-San: ** ¡No te tires!¡Es culpa mía por actualizar de improviso! DD: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! +La sujeta antes de que caiga y le da un Jellal sin camisa para calmarla+

OMG! Vaya número 3:33 ¡Que cool me ha parecido! xD ¡Vos seguí stalkeando! (¿) xDD Bueno, y este es el pre baile, pero es que yo siempre considero las preparaciones parte de la fiesta. D:

Me alegra a morir que te gustará el cap y el Layla x Jude, me encantó escribirlos. *w*

Mi Vita es un amor… cuando no está enojada… D: xDDD

Lo bueno es que a vos te gustan los caps largos porque… ¡TARARAAAAN! ¡Este es el más largo que he escrito! D: ¡Por kami, pensé que no podía darle fin! xDDDD

¡Te amodoro de acá hasta el fin del mundo! O3O Y mira, vos paciente y yo que actualizo tan pronto… D: ¡La paciencia paga! XDD

¡GRACIAS INFINITAS!

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Los amo y adoro y por ende los amodoro. O3O

* * *

**Favs Follows Lectores Timidos**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	26. Sintonía Y Esperanza

**¡Hola! **.o. / la **jodidamente nerviosa** de** Sabastu **tiene un **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE** que darles en el **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**. D: **¡No olvidéis leerlo! **¡Please"**  
**

**Por cierto**, empecé un nuevo fic…** "In Den Schatten" **(En Las Sombras) es un fic diferente a los que he escrito… xD** Espero les guste… **Dx

**Gracias** por su **apoyo**, sus **reviews** que me animan **a seguir escribiendo** y espero les guste el cap… **.o. /**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro :MyBodyNeedsJerza: Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXVI**

* * *

**~Sintonía Y Esperanza~**

* * *

Sintió como la mano de ella soltaba la suya.

Al voltear a ver, lo vio. Una cabellera rubia y una amplia espalda enfundada en un traje azul oscuro. Ese hombre se llevaba arrastrando a la pelirroja de la mano, no, observó bien, la llevaba de la muñeca. La molestia inicial que sintió al ver que alguien se llevaba a _SU_ pelirroja se fusionó con la sorpresa y luego de los segundos que le tomó reaccionar se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el pasillo del gran hotel donde desaparecían la secuestrada y el secuestrador al doblar en una esquina.

Aceleró el paso.

Al doblar él también esa esquina se encontró a su tía frente a una puerta que estaba abierta, ella le dirigió una sonrisa y con el abanico le indicó que entrara, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Vio a la pelirroja y al hombre; su primo Laxus, quien aún la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca, estaba por reclamar cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de la pelirroja.

―**Mira, qué…**

Esta vez el peliazul dirigió su vista hacia donde la pelirroja miraba y se asustó.

Mirajane estaba sentada en una silla detrás de una pequeña mesa redonda con mantel blanco, la peliblanco tenía un gran abrigo de piel encima, probablemente era el de Laxus; le encantaban esos suntuosos abrigos, aunque para ser más exactos era piel sintética, no porque no pudiese permitirse uno real sino porque Mirajane se los había prohibido, odiaba la crueldad contra los animales y Laxus la amaba demasiado a ella, él lo sabía muy bien, y ahora entendía porque había traído a la pelirroja de la manera en que lo hizo. _«Bien, no tendré que golpearlo» _

Lo entendía y se preocupó de igual manera, porque él también quería a esa mujer usualmente sonriente

―**Está asustada, Erza** ―habló una tercera voz masculina, la de un hombre que le traía un vaso con agua fría a la albina y lo ponía frente a ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño. La ojicafé sintió que el rubio le sujetaba más fuerte la muñeca ante la acción del hombre de cabello azabache―. **Se ha puesto a temblar apenas entró al Gran Salón y se quitó el abrigo con que se cubría, tal vez aún no estaba lista para esto… **―le miró preocupado el azabache.

La pelirroja observó a su amiga, debajo de ese gran abrigo, abrazada a sí misma, temblando y con las manos tapando su cara probablemente luchando con todas sus fuerzas contener ese miedo. Erza se mordió el labio.

_No lo soportaba._

No soportaba ver sufrir a su amiga, a su hermana del alma.

_No._

Se soltó del agarre del hombre de un movimiento preciso. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. **―Mira…** ―se acercó con pasos calmados hasta donde su amiga mientras la llamaba por su nombre y su amiga se quitaba las manos de la cama para mirarla con ojos asustados pero con cierta determinación que la pelirroja sabían que eran de lucha por controlarse a sí misma.

_«Esto es lo que ocupa»_ Pensó el rubio al ver esos ojos en su albina. _«Esa mirada de fortaleza creciente»_. Él había entrado en pánico cuando al entrar al Gran Salón la vio temblar y abrazarse así misma hasta caer de cuclillas al suelo, sintió que se le detenía el corazón, ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudarla en ese momento porque sus manos temblaban al verla quebrarse frente a él. De hecho había sido ese chico azabache quien la había levantado del suelo y cargado hasta la habitación, él solo los había seguido y cuando el chico la colocó en la silla lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerle su abrigo encima, calmando con esa acción un poco los temblores de ella.

―**Mira… ¿Es por el vestido?** ―La albina elevó su rostro por completo a su amiga y asintió, la pelirroja empezó a extender su brazo hacia ella.

_«Eso era, eso es lo que ocupa… la delicada amistad femenina que te calma con abrazos y palabras dulces»_ Es por eso que cuando pasado el tiempo y su demonio continuaba en esa condición, el chico mencionó que la única capaz de hacer algo era la pelirroja, él, sin siquiera pensarlo giró sobre sí mismo a buscarla. **―Ya debería de estar por llegar** ―le dijo su tía al salir de la habitación, se encaminó a la entrada especial para los de la familia y al cabo de unos minutos vio al auto de su primo llegar, los vio bajarse tomados de la mano, y no le importó. No le importó porque si esa pelirroja podía hacer sonreír a su primo como un idiota justo como en ese momento lo hacia y si ella podía calmar a su Mirajane, le parecía demasiado irrelevante si ella lo que quería era dinero, poder o posición social, porque si ella podía volver a su futura esposa a la normalidad, él estaba dispuesto a darle su herencia, su empresa y hasta le regalaría a su primo desnudo, con un lazo en la cabeza o donde sea que ella quisiese el lazo. Así que no tardó en acercárseles y tomar a la mujer de la muñeca y llevársela a toda velocidad a la habitación. Y ahí estaba, Mirajane por fin dejaba de taparse su rostro, y el abrazo que estaban por darse la calmaría, porque las mujeres eran así, delicadas, suaves y…

_PAFF_…

El sonido de una contundente bofetada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos sobre suavidad, delicadeza, rosa y dulce femineidad de amistad entre mujeres.

Observó atónico una marca roja expandirse en la cara de su demonio y apretando los puños se acercó a poner en su lugar a esa maldita escaladora social.

― **¿¡Qué putas te crees!?** ―estaba por tomar furioso del brazo a la pelirroja, cuando sintió la mano de su primo semejante a un grillete sujetarlo y el cuerpo del azabache ponerse en medio. _«¿En que momento Jellal se movió y pasó de la puerta a media habitación?»_ Pensó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al azabache metiche.

―**No te atrevas a tocar a Erza** ―le devolvió la mirada el chico, hablándole en un tono tan frío que ambos hombres mayores le miraron sorprendidos.

― **¿No estás viendo que la golpeó?** ―con un gruñido de enfado contenido le contestó el rubio, mientras el peliazul miraba con ojos afilados al azabache por la manera sobreprotectora en que habló.

―**Ellas son…**

_BAM_

Otro golpe, esta vez más sólido se oyó en la habitación. La pelirroja golpeaba la mesa esta vez y arrugaba el mantel en su puño.

― …**así** ―terminó el azabache la oración y una sonrisilla divertida se dejó ver en su rostro.

― **¿A qué te refieres con..?** ―Calló… porque la voz que habló seguidamente los asustó a todos.

― **¡Por un demonio, Mirajane Sitri Strauss, reacciona!** ―la pelirroja volvió a golpear la mesa antes de continuar y reclinó su cuerpo―** ¡Es suficiente con esto! Estabas decidida a dar el paso y ahora vienes y te echas para atrás… ¿No crees que ya haz sobregirado tu cuota de miedo? Lo que te pasó fue malo, pero ahora estás bien. No fue tu culpa, no fue por tratarse de tu cuerpo, ese cerdo era una escoria que solo buscaba una víctima, te atacó por sorpresa como hubiese podido atacar a cualquier otra y tú no pudiste hacer nada a pesar de que en condiciones normales lo hubieses detenido. ¡Eres fuerte, por un demonio que lo sabré yo! **―casi rió al decir eso por los recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente―, **pero nadie te culpa por no estar preparada para un ataque de esos… ¡No pudiste hacer nada! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada! ¿Crees que no he pensado y pensado en que de haber estado allí podría haberlo detenido o simplemente no hubiese pasado? Lo hago, lo pienso… pero… no fue así, yo no podía hacer nada… no estaba allí… y tú tampoco… ¡Perdónate por eso! Esta no eres tú, odias preocupar a los demás y sé que esto es lo que en realidad más te duele…** ―suspiró y volvió a golpear la mesa, hablando enojada de nuevo― **¡Y mírame cuando te hablo Strauss, maldita sea!**

La peliblanco que hasta entonces estaba sentada y con el rostro ladeado a causa de la bofetada se levantó de pronto, dejando caer el abrigo, golpeó la mesa y se inclinó sobre la misma, chocando su frente con fuerza y contundencia en la de la pelirroja.

Dos hombres miraban atónitos y otro más se aguantaba la carcajada.

― **¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no sé qué no pude hacer nada?** ―le hablaba enojada la albina

― **¡Sé que lo sabes, eres un demonio astuto! **

―**También sé que tú no podías ayudarme ¡Nunca te he culpado!**

―**Lo sé, pero cada vez que te veía temblar al salir o cuando algún hombre se te acercaba me sentía responsable y tenía miedo, miedo de que ese temor tuyo te hiciese incapaz de defenderte de cualquier otro ataque... ¿Eres más que una amiga, sabes?**

― **¡También lo sé! ¡Yo también tenía miedo de eso! No quería ser una víctima indefensa de nuevo… Por eso acepté quedarme en la mansión Heartfilia, para que no te sintieses culpable, y porque tenía la esperanza de curarme en el aislamiento... ¡Somos hermanas del alma! ¡Lo tengo muy claro!**

―**También sé eso, y sabía que allí podrías mejorar, no me los presentaste… pero confiaba en tu decisión porque eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco, cuidaste a Elfman, trabajaste por él, estudiaste por tu cuenta, me ayudabas a cuidar a los otros mocosos, y a pesar de todo te reías, disfrutabas y cuidabas también de mi… **

―**Cuidé de ellos porque ellos cuidaban de mi… y tu más que nadie me cuidó…**

―**Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden, Mira…**

―**Eso lo sé…**

―**Mira, no fue tu culpa…**

―**Lo sé…**

― **¡Entonces por un maldito carajo compórtate como la astuta, manipuladora, tramadora, sádica, cordial, amable, inteligente, sincera y segura persona que realmente eres!**

Ambas golpearon la mesa al mismo tiempo, la cual crujió a causa del impacto.

_Pobre mesa inocente…_

La albina cerró los ojos y suspiró… mientras se perdonaba…

_Se perdonaba. _

Sí, se perdonaba a sí misma por no poder evitar lo que pasó, se perdonaba por dejarse controlar por el miedo durante tantos años, se perdonaba por apartar a quienes quisieron ayudarla, se perdonaba a sí misma por preocupar a los demás, se perdonaba a sí misma por atrasar su curación por tantos años, se perdonaba al pensar que no merecía tanta ayuda, se perdonaba por ser humana y necesitar de los lazos que la mantenían de pie…

Y al abrir los ojos, se liberó de todo ese peso…

_Se deshizo. Se extinguió. Se desvaneció como por arte de magia…_

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como la verdadera Mirajane Strauss. Se irguió y golpeó la mesa con fuerza renovada.

― **¡Por una jodida mierda que soy así, maldita sea! **

Los rostros de ambas mujeres se adornaron con sonrisas idénticas y chocaron de nuevo sus frentes mientras se reían.

Mientras tanto, esta vez los tres hombres abrían los ojos como platos. Mirajane acababa de soltar, no una, ni dos, sino tres palabrotas…

_Un relato que escucharían asombrados las futuras generaciones._

Layla también reía junto con las mujeres, había entre abierto la puerta y escuchó todo a pesar de estar afuera. Recordó a su hermana del alma, Lyanna, y como peleaban de esa manera también. _«Los lazos son tan eficaces»_ pensó alegre. _«Lyanna, me he convertido en una persona que no las necesita, pero… extraño tus bofetadas»_ suspiró y cerró la puerta, iría a decirles a los demás que Mirajane Strauss estaba bien, mejor que nunca, de hecho.

―**Ahora… ¿Irás al baile y lucirás el vestido como es debido?** ―separó la frente de la de su amiga y la miró sería de nuevo.

―**Lo haré… ¡Sacaré a mi modelo interna!** ―habló con las palabras que Lucy siempre le decía para animarla a aceptar su cuerpo. Un brillo en sus ojos que no daba dudas de su decisión inundó la mirada de la albina.

―**Bien, ahora déjame acomodarte el fleco…**

―**Ara, Er Chan, el tuyo también se descompuso…**

Y de nuevo, dos hombres miraban atónitos a las mujeres que con delicadeza y entre sonrisas se arreglaban el cabello, el otro hombre de la habitación se cruzaba de brazos divertido, hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas peleas entre ellas.

Entendieron algo muy importante ese día, mujer, hombre… en la amistad eso no importa, la amistad puede ser suave, cordial, dulce, gentil, amable, agresiva, intensa e incluso violenta, porque lo que las personas necesitan para avanzar es variable y la amistad es moldeable.

―**Muy bien, hora de la fiesta…** ―declaró la pelirroja― **pero primero…** ―volteó a ver al rubio con ojos afilados― **Señ… Laxus **―y al ver la cara de sorpresa de él agregó― **tu tía me invitó a la fiesta así que se jodan los formalismos…**

―**Ara, Er Chan, no maldigas…** ―la miró divertida la albina y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

―… **como decía… Laxus, ¿ves a ésta** ―con el índice y el pulgar tomó a la mujer de las mejillas, aplastándoselas y formando una divertida boca de pez en la ojiazul con cada palabra que pronunciaba―** linda, hermosa, delicada y dulce muñeca de porcelana diabólica?** ―el rubio asintió nervioso pero divertido ante la cara de mejillas apretadas de la albina―. **Bien, pues ella es una de las cosas que más valoro en el mundo y por eso la dejo a tu cuidado** ―afiló la mirada aún más y agregó― **para **_**ésta **_**ocasión…** ―recalcó el _"ésta"_ claramente en la oración y la albina y el rubio enrojecieron― **si alguien la mira de manera que a ella le incomode le darás a ese individuo atrevido una paliza que le haga perder la conciencia y sí no lo haces te juro que yo misma se la doy y te incluyo en el paquete… **―lo señaló con la otra mano― **claro, que si Mira le da la paliza al atrevido tu solo asegúrate que nada la interrumpa… ¿Entendido?**

―**Erm Chman** ―trataba de hablar la albina y al no poder por la manera en que la tenían sujeta se soltó y se sobó las rojas mejillas― **Er Chan… no creo que sea necesario que el joven Laxus…**

―**Silencio **―la calló la mujer pelirroja―, **debido a tu previo comportamiento en este momento yo tengo la autoridad sobre ti…** ―miró al azabache que estaba cruzado de brazos― **¿Cierto, Gray?** ―el chico asintió con la cabeza, divertido al ver el puchero de la albina, no era normal que ella perdiese la autoridad ante ellos―. **Ahora vamos, debe de haber gente preocupada…** ―jaloneó a la albina para sacarla de detrás de la mesa y al lograrlo la encaminó hasta el rubio y los hizo darse la mano―, **te la cedo por **_**ahora… **_**¡Utiliza esa cara de limón agrio para protegerla! ¿Eh?**

El rubio tensó la mandíbula pero no replicó, sujetó con fuerza y cariño la mano de su demonio.

_Estaba agradecido, estaba agradecido de por vida con esa pelirroja._

―**Por cierto, Mira… ¡Estás preciosa!** ―le brillaban los ojos al decirlo, y no mentía, el vestido largo, de seda azul oscura le calzaba como un guante en el torso, y caía majestuosamente suelto en la falda, los brazos cubiertos por las delicadas y largas mangas con detalles en blanco, hacían que los hombros desnudos destacasen y el collar de oro blanco que tenía en el cuello y se extendía hasta quedar oculto entre el escote recto y conservador del atuendo destacando el nuevo brillo que ahora los ojos azules oscurecidos y delineados tenían. Sin duda Virgo, la maquillista, previó cualquier inconveniente y utilizó maquillaje anti agua.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía es que al final de ese collar de oro blanco y escondido en el escote, yacía el anillo de compromiso de su amiga.

_Ya estaba cerca el momento en que se enteraría._

―**Y tú estás espectacular, Er Chan… **―la albina se soltó del rubio y la abrazó con calidez y la pelirroja le correspondió con una sonrisa―. **¡Sin duda encontraras un galán! ¡O varios galanes! **―y mirando misteriosamente al peliazul que frunció el ceño con eso de _"encontrar galanes"_ agregó con falso tono de emoción―. **¡O tú futuro esposo tal vez!** ―la pelirroja se sonrojó y el peliazul se mordió la mejilla en la parte interna…

_«Algo se trae Mira, entre manos… algo sabe… y por alguna razón… creo que debo temer»_ pensaba el peliazul tratando de aparentar normalidad.

―**Qu-que cosas dices, Mira…**

―**Una nunca sabe, Er Chan… cuando te das cuanta estás siendo presentada y al siguiente momento estás comprometida con alguno de los desconocidos que están en el baile y después estarás sosteniendo en tus brazos a tu segundo hijo en tu casa y lejos de **_**todos**_** nosotros…** ―miró al peliazul en _"todos"_ y observó la mandíbula tensada… _«Mensaje enviado y parece que recibido»_ se confirmó mentalmente la albina y soltó el abrazo.

_«Sabe… ¿Qué sabe? ¿Cuánto sabe? Y más importante… ¿Qué tan de acuerdo o feliz… o molesta… está con lo que sabe?»_ Jellal Fernandes apretó los puños con nervios.

―**Basta, Mira… te pareces a mi padre buscándome marido…** ―suspiró la pelirroja― **Adelántense ustedes, me pondré un bandita en el pie… ¡Estos zapatos están matando mis dedos!** ―con una mueca de dolor miró al azabache― **¿Gray, podrías ver si hay banditas en el baño?** ―el chico asintió y se encaminó con calma al baño mientras el peliazul miraba preocupado a la mujer.

_Y eso no se le pasó por alto a la renovada albina, quien sonrió enternecida._

―**Está bien, Er Chan… ¡Jellal Fernandes!** ―el mencionado sintió un escalofrío en su espalda― **Te encargo a mi hermana, no te separes de ella… ¿Entiendes? **

―**En-entendido…** ―respondió sin dudar pero con nerviosismo por los planes ocultos de esa mujer demonio.

―**Mira, no es…**

―**Sí, sí lo es…** ―le dio una sonrisa que no aceptaba replica a la pelirroja y salió con el rubio de la mano _«¡Recuperé mi autoridad!»_ pensó emocionada y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras la puerta se cerraba y el azabache regresaba del baño.

―**Erza en el baño no hay…**

―**Está bien, no las necesito y yo traigo siempre… **

― **¿Quieres hablar sobre lo qué pasó? **―la miró al azabache al comprender.

―**Sí… ¿Crees que hice bien?**

―**Sabes que sí.**

―¿**No fui muy dura?**

―**Siempre lo eres.**

―**Tienes razón…** ―le sonrió ante tal verdad.

―**Ustedes siempre fueron así, nadie mejor que tú sabe cómo tratar a Mira, bueno, tú y tu madre...**

― **¡Jajaja! A mi madre Mira le tiene miedo…**

―**Y a ti también, y tú a ella… y yo a las tres…** ―agregó divertido.

― **¡Jajaja! Sí, vaya que sí…**

El peliazul observaba la cálida y familiar conversación con el ceño fruncido, estaba sintiendo una punzada en el pecho y no le gustaba.

_No le gustaba nada…_

― **¿Y Natsu?**

―**El idiota debe estar con Lucy, la madre de ella no lo dejó entrar, le dijo que su carácter explosivo pondría más presión sobre Mira…**

―**Hizo bien, Mira necesitaba calma primero, era mejor tener cerca a un chico frío y calmado con ella…** ―el chico se sonrojó por los adjetivos de su casi madre y el peliazul apretó los puños― **¡Gracias, Gray!** ―la mujer abrazó al chico y el peliazul ahogó un gruñido molesto, en especial al ver que el chico le devolvía el abrazo.

―**Sabes que no tienes que agradecer.**

―**Lo sé… **

― **¿Irás ya al salón?** ―soltó a la mujer al preguntarle.

―**Sí, voy enseguida…** ―el móvil en su bolso de mano sonó―, **debe de ser de la veterinaria, vayan ustedes… **―y contestó la llamada.

El pelinegro asintió y se adelantó, el peliazul intentó no fulminarlo con la mirada. El chico no tenía la culpa de tener parte del corazón de la pelirroja, porque lo había notado, ella tenía un gran afecto por él…

_«¿Qué tipo de afecto?»_ No era enojo al pensar en esa pregunta.

_No_.

Era dolor y miedo.

El azabache salió con una mirada sospechosa en el peliazul que se quedó inmóvil en la habitación, pero los dejó a solas, ya había escuchado que Mira le había encargado a Erza y sí había algo que él no se atrevería a hacer, era el entrometerse en los planes de ese demonio, además, Mira no dejaría a Erza con alguien que la pudiese dañar, y el mismo había visto la velocidad de reacción y la manera rápida en que el peliazul había pasado de la puerta hasta la mitad de la habitación para detener al rubio de sujetar a su casi madre. _«Y Erza es capaz de dejarlo inválido si se atreve a tocarla»_ pensó aliviado y se encaminó al salón…

_Había una mujer a la que le había prometido un baile._

― **¡Gracias Sting! Dale también las gracias a Yukino y a Rogue… ¡Mándale un beso a Fro y a Lector! **

_«Sting… Rogue… Lector… beso… Fro… Lector»_

― **¡Ah! A Happy y al que cuidó a Charle también…** ―la pelirroja aún no sabía cómo se llamaba el gato negro que, según los chicos, vigiló a la gatita durante la noche junto con Happy.

_«…Happy y un sin nombre…»_ el peliazul comenzó a sentirse mareado por tantos nombres aparentemente masculinos salir de los labios de su pelirroja.

―**Bien, nos vemos…** ―la mujer cortó la llamada y guardó el móvil en su bolso― **Charle despertó bien de la anestesia, los chicos piensan que en menos de una semana estará lista para darle el alta…** ―miró alegre al peliazul al contarle.

Él se tragó los celos tontos que sentía ante la buena noticia y le devolvió sincero la sonrisa **―Wendy estará feliz de saberlo…**

―**Sí, lo estará…** ―miró al piso antes de continuar― **Jellal**, **no era necesario que me esperases, lo que dijo Mira no te lo tomes en serio…**

―**Sabes que con Mira es mejor tomarse las cosas en serio, Erza…**

― **¡Jaja! Creo que tienes razón, probablemente por eso Gray se fue… **― _«Mira le habrá dicho algo sobre bailar con Juvia»_ Sonrió divertida y el peliazul se tensó de nuevo.

―**Él… ese chico…** ―se mordió la mejilla al no poder controlar su curiosidad― **él… tú…** ―se puso demasiado nervioso y ella lo notó, y ya lo conocía tan bien que sabía que esa mandíbula tensa era por enojo, un enojo leve mal disimulado, no entendió por qué; aunque por una micro fracción de segundo pensó que podían ser algo qué ella no podía dar por cierto _«¿Celos? No… es tu imaginación Erza…» _se regañó a sí misma―, **parecen muy cercanos…** _―«Hasta conoce a tus padres…» _pensó cada vez más tensó el hombre mientras la miraba a los ojos, él ni siquiera conocía sus nombres, en cambio el azabache parecía conocer todo de ella, e incluso se llevaba perfecto con Mirajane y el primo de ella... _«¿Y yo qué? Apenas… apenas y la conozco a ella?»_

Se sintió en caída libre hacia el abismo del vacío…

_No la conocía y se había acostado con ella en más de una ocasión…_

_No la conocía y se atrevía a ponerse celoso…_

_No la conocía y sentía que la necesitaba…_

_No la conocía y se atrevió a enamorarse de ella…_

―**Es mi hijo…** ―la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de explicarse _¿por qué?_ No lo sabía, solo sintió que era necesario, por un momento, mientras sus miradas no se despegaban una de la otra, tuvo la sensación que él se alejaba de ella…

_Por un momento sintió que perdía algo que ni siquiera imaginaba que era de ella…_

―…**es decir** ―agregó al ver la mirada confundida de él―, **mío y de Mira… ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡No piense mal! **―se enrojeció por no poder explicarse bien― **es casi como mi hijo, nos criamos juntos, Natsu, Gray, Mira, sus hermanos y yo… mi padre nos cuidaba ya que los demás padres; a diferencia de él, no trabajaban en casa… Mira y yo asumíamos el papel de hermana mayor y con el tiempo nos sentíamos como las madres encargadas… Mi padre es bastante relajado y un tanto, no, bastante… descuidado ¿Sabe?** ―le miró apenada y divertida por hablar así de su padre.

Él ladeo la cabeza y la miró mientras una encantadora sonrisa de emoción contenida le iluminaba el rostro, poniendo, sin saberlo, nerviosa a la pelirroja; a tal punto, que la mujer casi pierde el balance sobre los altos tacones.

_Pero esa no había sido la razón por la que Jellal Fernandes le sonriese así._

Él no estaba buscando ponerla nerviosa, o seducirla ni nada por el estilo… él estaba aliviado, y feliz, y emocionado… porque sabía que ella no mentiría de su relación con el chico, porque sabía que aún tenía una oportunidad con ella, porque acababa de conocer cosas nuevas de ella y podía descubrir aún más…

_Porque, tal vez… tendría la suerte de poder conocer todo de ella…_

―**Va-vámonos ya… deben de es-estar esperándonos… **―con evidentes nervios habló adelantándose al peliazul hacia la puerta.

―**Es verdad…** ―la alcanzó antes de que abriese la puerta y la tomó de la mano― **Mira me pidió ser su escolta.**

―**Ya le dije que no…**

―**No voy a contrariar a Mirajane, está recuperada e imaginó que ahora es más peligrosa que antes… **―la vio suspirar y sonrió victorioso― **y me disculpo por esto…** ―elevó la mano de la mujer y acarició con cuidado la marca morada que el ―_idiota_― de su primo le había dejado por el fuerte agarre.

―**No importa, estaba preocupado por ella… en realidad me alegra que tantas personas se preocupen por Mira… **―se sonrojó a rabiar cuando sintió los labios de él besarla suave y lentamente en donde le había quedado la marca morada.

―**Eso no le quita lo bruto a Laxus…** ―le respondió él con una sonrisa al terminar el beso. Ella contuvo una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta y salía con el hombre detrás de ella.

―**Le doy la razón en eso… pero, si ella está bien… **―suspiró mientras veía al pasillo y a él que se adelantaba a ella quien le ofrecía el brazo como todo un caballero que escolta a su acompañante.

― **¿Aún tiene miedo?** ―le preguntó al ver que la pelirroja miraba al suelo. _«Está pensando en Mirajane»_ lo sabía, no había manera de fallar en eso.

― **¿Cómo sabe qué…?** ―le miró sorprendida.

―**Lo último que dijo fue sobre ella y luego de abofetear a Mira sus manos temblaban, sé que golpeó la mesa para disimularlo… la vi arrugar el mantel y su otra mano estaba blanca de apretar con tanto fuerza el bolso, de hecho me sorprende que no haya roto su móvil** ―le dijo divertido.

―**Increíble…** ―bufó ella.

― **¿Qué?**

―**Nada…**

―**Hey… yo contesté su pregunta…**

―**Ya… **―la mujer suspiró y sonrojada le tomó el brazo mientras veía hacia el pasillo que los conduciría al Gran Salón―, **es solo que a veces me sorprende** _―«y me asusta» _agregó solo para ella_―_ **lo bien que me conoce…** ―confesó evitando mirar al peliazul que la había mirado de pronto.

Se encaminaron en silencio al frente, hacia su destino…

Erza Scarlet no lo veía, pero los ojos de Jellal Fernandes brillaban extasiados.

…_Porque sin darse cuenta, ella, había llenado el corazón de él con cálida, dulce y gentil esperanza…_

**-0-**

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hombre de traje blanco se sentó en su mesa.

― **¿No sabía que eras tan cercana a Mira, enana?** ―le preguntó al ver su rostro preocupado.

―**La conozco desde hace un par de años, siempre ha sido muy amable y nos da consejos a mí y a Lucy…** ―contestó olvidando que lo había estado ignorando desde lo del beso con tequila.

―**Bueno, así siempre ha sido ella… aunque da miedo cuando se enoja…** ―habló divertido el azabache aprovechando la oportunidad. Si ella le hablaba podía contar con la esperanza de que de una buena vez le dejase de ignorar.

―**Eso me han dicho** ―le miró y sonrió divertida―, **aunque yo nunca la he visto de ese modo.**

― **¿Me vas a decir que esa sonrisa que siempre está en su rostro no te intimida?**

―**Bueno, un poco…** ―sonrió abochornada― **¿Tú de dónde la conoces?** ―le preguntó curiosa.

―**Cuando mi abuela a veces me dejaba con los tíos de la Salamandra, me cuidaron unos veranos cuando era niño ya que mi abuela y el padre del idiota son arqueólogos y viajan mucho.**

― **¿Los tíos de Natsu?**

―**Los padres de Erza, en Rosemary, allí vivían también los hermanos de Mira y el hielito desnudista. **

―**Oh, se conocen desde hace mucho…**

―**Algo así…**

― **¿Y tú estás preocupado por ella?** ―le miró la mujer ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que los suaves rizos sueltos de su elegante cola de caballo resbalaran a los hombros desnudos que exponían su suavidad gracias a ese vestido amarillo que se sujetaba en el cuello con finas cintas dorados.

Una acción que al azabache le pareció de lo más adorable…

_Y tremendamente sensual... _

―**Estará bien, esas dos mujeres son de lo más tozudas que hay, no hay de qué preocuparse…** ―carraspeó para recomponer su tono de voz que de pronto había enronquecido.

―**Es decir…** ―ella le miró divertida y sus labios brillantes por el labial rosa claro que les colocó Virgo hipnotizaron al chico de ojos rubí―, **estás preocupado pero confías en ella…**

―**S-sí… es… ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!?** ―había visto los labios pero no escuchó las palabras, vio a la chica inflar las mejillas.

―**Olvídalo…** ―la peliceleste se levantó de la silla y se dirigió donde su amiga rubia y la otra peliceleste trataban de calmar a un pelirosa.

― **¡Oe!** ―se levantó y caminó detrás de ella―. **¿Te enojaste?**

Ella no le contestó, iba a detenerla pero en eso la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la señora Heartfilia.

― **¿¡Cómo está Mira!?** ―el pelirosa fue el primero en acercarse a la mujer.

―**Está en perfecto estado, hasta creo que más que eso** ―les sonrió cariñosamente― **Mirajane es una mujer muy fuerte, y la señorita Erza también lo es, por eso ella la ha ayudado en esta ocasión.**

― **¿Erza está con ella?** ―preguntó el chico.

―**Sí, de hecho deben de estar por venir. Perdón por no haberte dejado entrar, pero Mirajane necesitaba tranquilidad y eres un joven muy enérgico…** ―le dio un golpecito con el abanico y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse agregó―: **protéjanse bien de…** ―se tapó la boca con el abanico abierto― **esa energía...** ―y misteriosa como siempre se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban su marido, Obaba Sama y la pequeña Wendy.

― **¿Protegerse de mi energía?** ―el pelirosa miró con cara confundida a la rubia que estaba detrás de él, la vio roja y se extrañó más**― ¿Te sientes bien Lucy?**

―**Sí… sí… **_―«Mi mamá sospecha algo»_ Pensó nerviosa**― Me alegra mucho que… Mira este bien… **―recuperada un poco del susto sonrió genuinamente al chico.

― **¡Erza es la mejor! **―el chico le dio su usual sonrisa deslumbrante, ella olvidó sus nervios en ese momento y él, con su varonil aspecto en ese traje azul oscuro, camisa color crema y corbata que combinaba con sus ojos brillantes y sinceros, le extendió la mano―. **¿Quieres bailar, Luigi?**

― **¡Soy Lucy! ¡Mou!** ―divertida le dio la mano y él la guió al medio de la sala. Luciendo con una sonrisa su vestido color crema y arena que se le apegaba como un guante desde el escote semi corazón hasta las caderas, cayendo en capas delicadas hasta el suelo, con su cabello semi recogido adornando su espalda, bailando sin música; o más bien, con la dulce música de sus risas y sus corazones latiendo al unísono, mientras los demás en el salón los miraban divertidos, y rieron a carcajadas cuando el pelirosa le dio tantas vueltas a la rubia que ambos se marearon y volcaron una mesa.

Layla Heartfilia miró el reloj de muñeca de su marido, era hora de abrir las puertas del Gran Salón. Aplaudió dos veces y los cortinajes del anfiteatro se abrieron, la orquesta estaba ya lista y comenzaron a tocar un vals alegre, haciendo que la pareja que botó la mesa volviese a bailar nuevamente, el señor Heartfilia elevó su mano y los encargados de las puertas las abrieron, dejando ver la sala de espera donde los demás invitados esperaban ansiosos por entrar.

―**Mi señora** ―con los modales propios del caballero inglés que era, Jude Heartfilia, extendió galante su mano a su esposa― **¿Me permite ésta pieza?**

―**Ésta y las que la vida nos siga regalando… **―contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras elegantemente le tomaba la mano a su esposo, comenzando a bailar junto a su hija y su ―_futuro yerno_― acompañante. Enseguida la gran mayoría de los que entraron fueron tomando a su pareja de la mano e imitaron a los señores anfitriones, los otros que por una u otra razón no bailaron se sentaron en las mesas asignadas mientras los camareros les servían champaña y vinos.

― **¿Bailas enana? **―el de larga cabellera azabache aprovechó que la menuda editora estaba embelesada viendo las parejas para arriesgarse a hablarle de nuevo.

Ella le ignoró, o al menos lo intentó; ya que, Gajeel Redfox era un hombre difícil de ignorar, en especial enfundado en ese traje blanco, con esa camisa roja y esa corbata negra que le destacaba la exótica mirada rubí al punto de embobarla solo con mirarla a los ojos, y además, se veía curiosamente rebelde y elegante a causa de los piercings y el cabello apenas un poco engominado y hacia atrás con una cola baja que caía en su espalda. _«Elegante y rebelde»_ pensó la peliceleste _«Como el pícaro príncipe temerario en los libros o el sensual y rebelde chico malo pero de buen corazón»_ enrojeció por sus pensamientos cursis y con las mejillas infladas se encaminó hacia la mesa de la mujer modelo, pero se detuvo al ver al hombre que llegaba hasta donde la peliceleste y con brillo en los ojos le tendía la mano. Sonrió y decidió no interrumpir a Juvia.

―**Oe enana, quieres dejar de ignorarme…**

― **¡No soy enana!** ―le miró molesta pero dejó de caminar porque si seguía en dirección a donde estaba su nueva amiga sabía que era muy probable que Gajeel Redfox asumiera su papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector y avergonzara a la modelo, ya lo había visto hacerlo varias veces y la chica rusa le había contado unas tantas más.

― **¡Que carácter!** ―le dio su sonrisa de tiburón y le tomó rápidamente de la cintura― **Bailemos entonces, **_**señorita McGarden**_**…** ―sin siquiera esperar respuesta la condujo con un giro elegante a la pista.

―**Hey… Gajeel San… espera, yo no…** ―lo detuvo a duras penas― **¡Yo no sé bailar! **―le miraba con la cara roja.

― **¿Cómo qué no? **

―**Nunca he bailado este tipo de música… antes** ―ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

―**Pues bien…** ―le miró con una sonrisa.

― **¿Pues bien?** ―le miró ceñuda.

―**Pues que, de nuevo tendrás una **_**"Primera Vez" conmigo **_―aumentó su sonrisa cuando ella enrojeció más.

― **¡Gajeel! ¡Eres un…!**

Él no la dejó terminar, le tomó una mano, luego la otra se la puso ―_a duras penas_― en su hombro y tomándola del talle la subió… sobre sus pies…

―**Listo, esto ayudará en el aprendizaje…**

― **¿¡Qué rayos haces!?** ―le miró sujetándose fuerte porque el azabache había comenzado a dar vueltas.

―**Nadie lo verá, tu vestido te tapa los pies y también los míos. No solo es un vestido bonito también es útil…**

―**Eres un…** ―se detuvo al procesar el halago― **¿De verdad crees que es un vestido bonito?**

― **¡Gee Hee! No tanto como la percha, **―la miró de arriba hacia debajo de manera sugerente antes de agregar― ** pero lo es… **―la vio enrojecer al entender a lo que se refería, de pronto fue él quien se sintió avergonzado y desvió la mirada a otro lado del salón―. **No deberías avergonzarte por desear algo o por simplemente divertirte**― le dio una vuelta más porque había descubierto que le gustaba como ella lo sostenía con fuerza cuando las daba―. **Si quieres que pare lo haré, pero, deberías liberarte más y sin poner el alcohol de excusa…** ―ella lo miró a la cara y él la miró a los ojos― **Después de todo no necesitas probarle nada a nadie, eres quien eres, enana… Y si me preguntas a mí, me parece que estás bien… muy bien…**

_Ella lo miró a los ojos._

Él no la miraba burlón, ni divertido, ni retador, solo era sincero con lo que pensaba. Y era verdad, ella era Levy McGarden, estudiante de honor, graduada universitaria, editora de una de las mejores revistas de Fiore, con varios premios de literatura menores en su colección y sabía que con muchos más por venir. Ella era quien era y lo que pensaran los demás, lo que la subestimasen los demás no era problema de ella. _«Ellos se lo pierden»_ Eso se lo había dicho Lucy cuando ella le había contado de su dificultad de encontrar trabajo. Sonrió feliz, ella era Levy y actuaría como Levy de ahora en adelante…

― _**¿Podrías…**_ ―nerviosa continuó mirando al hombre― **darme otra vuelta? Es divertido…** ―se mordió un labio expectante y el azabache tragó grueso.

― **¡Gee Hee! ¡Todas las que quieras enana!** ―y compartiendo una sonrisa ambos giraron por el salón

…_Ella sobre los pies del chico y él… con los pies en las nubes de la esperanza…_

_**-**_**0**_**-**_

Respiró hondo antes de salir del salón.

Cuando él salió de la habitación en donde había llevado a Mirajane y se dirigía a ese lugar, vio a uno de los músicos de la orquesta cargar con dificultad dos chelos y un violín, así que, sin poderlo evitarlo, se dirigió a ayudarle a cargarlos hasta la puerta del anfiteatro que quedaba por completo al otro lado del de la dirección en la que él iba. No le importó. Aunque él, Gray Fullbuster, generalmente daba la impresión de ser frío y sin corazón, en realidad era una persona amable y preocupada.

Cabe destacar que desde hacía bastante tiempo el joven azabache no se asustaba tanto como lo hizo al ver a Mirajane derrumbarse frente a él, pero, gracias a esa manera fría exterior de ser, pudo controlarse lo suficiente para tomarla en brazos y llevársela de allí siguiendo las órdenes de la madre de Lucy, quien en ningún momento perdió el aplome, fueron ella y la anciana que llamaban Obaba Sama quienes controlaron la situación, él solo había actuado como un robot que seguía órdenes, se sentía internamente inútil al no saber que más hacer, odiaba ver a Mirajane de nuevo así, prefería estar siendo manipulado por ella que eso, por eso suspiró aliviado al ver al rubio entrar con la pelirroja a la habitación, si había alguien en el mundo que pudiese ayudar a su madre sustituta, era ella, su otra madre sustituta.

Y así había sido…

Y muchas cosas pasaron en esa habitación que tendría que analizar luego, con calma y frialdad… pero ahora, era hora de entrar al baile. Abrió la puerta y observó el salón, Mirajane estaba hablando y sonriendo tranquila en la mesa con el rubio, la anciana y la niña llamada Wendy de la que Erza le habló mucho y con mucho cariño cuando salieron de la veterinaria, él había llegado a la conclusión de que la pelirroja la quería mucho y que había encontrado un nuevo individuo ―_victima_― para su amor de madre. Sonrió. Ese par de mujeres eran demasiado especiales y por eso tenía que poner alerta a Natsu sobre ese rubio y ese peliazul…

Ese par no lo admitiría nunca, pero con ellas se comportaban como hijos celosos cuando sus casi madres estaban siendo objetivo de coqueteo de otros hombres, ya más de una vez habían actuado en conjunto para alejar malos hombres de ellas. Si lo que él pensaba era cierto, tal vez tendrían que actuar en consecuencia de nuevo…

Siguió observando y vio al pelirosa bailar con la rubia, y al azabache de cabello largo bailar con la editora; eso sí que le pareció una novedad. _«Interesante»_ Pensó y guardó los detalles que observó, quizá no era tan bueno como la pelirroja o la albina pero había aprendido lo suficiente de ellas para saber cómo guardar información para utilizarla en el momento adecuado. Continuó con la inspección y dio con lo que buscaba…

La hermosa mujer de vestido celeste cielo.

La observó un rato más desde su posición. Estaba de pie junto a la solitaria mesa que les habían asignado a todos ellos, el vestido le caía suelto y vaporoso desde el talle y el corsé de un tono un poco más oscuro le enmaraba la delicada figura mientras le remarcaba la voluptuosidad de los pechos. Trago grueso porque él sabía que eran tan voluptuosos como parecían. Por suerte para él, la mujer no llevaba escote, ya que el vestido subía por su cuerpo en un cuello alto que dejaba hombros y parte de la espalda expuesta, perfecta para que el cabello suelto y trenzado elegantemente en algunas zonas se destacara. Sin duda le parecía una mujer hermosa, y esa monocromía de celestes y azules en ella la hacían parecer una ninfa del agua… Se abofeteó mentalmente por su lapsus insospechado de poeta cursi y respiró hondo, debía volver a ser él, sí, Gray Fullbuster, el chico frío y calmo.

Caminó tranquilo, indiferente, frío y calmo hacía donde estaba la mujer, paso a paso… hasta que vio como un tipo se le acercaba a la ojiazul con una copa en la mano y se la ofrecía mientras que ella le sonreía sonrojada y encantada. Observó al hombre y abrió los ojos como platos y…

_A la mierda lo de tranquilo, indiferente, frío y calmo…_

Aceleró el paso y llegó a una velocidad sorprendente a donde su objetivo estaba de espalda, lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó **― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Vastia? **

― **¿Fullbuster?** ―le miró sorprendido el aludido.

― **¿Gray Sama conoce a Lyon Sama?** ―agregó la peliceleste que miraba asombrada a uno y a otro.

_«¿Gray Sama?»_ pensó el chico nuevo.

_«¿Lyon Sama?»_ pensó el azabache.

Ambos la miraron con un reclamo escondido en el silencio…

―**Ju-juvia… piensa que ustedes… ¿Ustedes son amigos?** ―preguntó inocentemente la mujer.

― **¿¡Amigos!? ¡JA! ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!** ―contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, con la misma pose de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el mismo tono frío e indiferente, el mismo ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

La peliceleste se mordió el labio para no reírse al ver tantas similitudes, en ese momento las únicas diferencias eran que su Gray Sama usaba un traje negro como su cabello y Lyon Sama usaba un traje gris claro, apenas más oscuro que su cabello blanco.

En cambio los chicos habían enrojecido al darse cuenta que estaban sincronizados.

―**Ju-juvia los presentará entonces…** ―intentó rebajar el frío que de pronto se instaló en el ambiente.

―**No es necesario, mi Juvia…** ―habló el peliblanco― **ya tengo la desdicha de conocer a éste individuo.**

― **¡Ja! Será mi desdicha la de conocerte **―espetó el pelinegro―. **¿Qué diablos haces aquí Vastia?**

―**No tengo por qué responderte, Fullbuster.**

―**Lyon Sama fue invitado junto con su padre, Gray Sama **―la chica modelo contestó para evitar una discusión por la negativa del peliblanco―. **Y Juvia conoce a Lyon Sama porque su familia es conocida de la mía.**

―**Hum… **―fue la única respuesta del azabache.

―**Y estoy enamorado de la señorita Juvia desde que la vi** ―añadió el peliblanco haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos sorprendido.

―**Ly-lyon Sama…** ―tartamudeaba enrojecida la peliceleste.

―**Te lo acabo de decir, mi Juvia… desde que te vi en el comedor llamaste mi atención, pero cuando te rebelaste a tu padre supe que era amor…** ―la tomó de las manos y brillos parecieron salir de su cuerpo― **Oh, Juvia, mi Juvia… Te veías tan regia y… **

―**Ly-Ly-Lyon Sama, Juvia se siente incó-inc-omoda… Ju-Juvia…**

― **¿¡No escuchas idiota!? ¡La molestas!** ―el azabache le soltó las manos y colocó a la ojiazul tras de sí― **¿Quieres que llame a seguridad por acosador?**

― **¿Quién te crees, Fullbuster? ¿Y qué relación tienes con Juvia?**

―**E-eso a ti… ¡A ti no te importa!** ―le contestó sonrojado.

―**Claro que me importa, ¡Juvia se casará conmigo!** ―miró a la mujer con coquetería y el azabache sintió como si un vendaval de crudo y frío invierno lo golpease congelándole por un momento―.** Es más, antes de ir por la bebida de mi Juvia, estábamos hablando de donde iba a vivir, le estaba ofreciendo uno de mis apartamentos aquí en Fiore** ―le cerró el ojo a la chica y el azabache casi vomita.

―**Juvia no…** ―intentó responder la peliceleste pero fue interrumpida por el azabache.

―**Juvia y yo tenemos un arreglo con respecto a eso… así que muy tarde Vastia** ―le dijo con tono arrogante.

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡No estarás pensando en…!**

―**Así es…** ―el azabache le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la mujer y agregó socarrón― **Juvia y yo viviremos juntos…**

― **¡Imposible!** ―el peliblanco casi gimió como si hubiese sido herido, como si lanzas de hielo lo hubiesen atravesado, en especial cuando vio a la peliceleste asentir emocionada― **¡Juvia no!** ―la tomó del brazo intentando separarla del hombre― **¡Vive conmigo!**

― **¡Ya te dije que vivirá conmigo!** ―la sujetaba con fuerza el azabache y la mujer ojiazul sonreía mientras lo sujetaba de la chaqueta con su brazo libre. _«¡Gray Sama está luchando por Juvia! ¡Y esta vez Juvia está despierta! ¡Juvia tiene esperanzas con Gray Sama!»_ De pronto la mujer parecía perdida en sueños locos de brillos y corazones.

_Nadie la separaría de su Gray Sama porque él la sostenía con fuerza y decisión…_

―**Muy bonito todo…** ―la peliceleste abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, e inmediatamente sintió como era arrancada de los brazos de su Gray Sama, y unos brazos un poco más musculosos se posaban en sus hombros de manera protectora y posesiva― **Así que dos mocosos quieren pervertir a mi hermanita… **―la sonrisa de tiburón que mostraba el hombre era de completo peligro― **Ahora hablemos claro, mocosos… ¿¡Quién putas se creen que son para tratarla como una muñeca!?**

―**Gajeel San, creo que ellos no…** ―intentó hablar la editora que apenas se estaba recuperando de las vueltas veloces que utilizó el ojirubí para llegar hasta allí cuando vio a ese par peleándose por la mujer que él consideraba una hermana menor.

―**Ahorita no, enana… Estoy por poner orden aquí…**

_Y sonrió…_

Mientras los dos hombres tragaban grueso al ver esa sonrisa que anticipaba dolor en caso de algún movimiento en falso.

…_Juvia Loxar casi podía oír su esperanza resquebrajarse…_

**-0-**

Cuando entraron al Gran Salón encontraron a más de cien parejas bailando.

Erza Scarlet no podía creer que eso fuese una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, superaba todo lo que pensó que vería allí.

―**Solo los Heartfilia podrían hacer algo como esto…** ―ella y su acompañante hablaron al unisonó y se miraron divertidos.

―**Hasta donde sé usted es casi un Heartfilia, esto no debería sorprenderle.**

―**Hace tiempo no vengo a los bailes de la familia, y veo que mi Tía no desperdicia la experiencia que va obteniendo** ―le dio una sonrisa divertida y ella se la devolvió.

―**Ahora no sé cómo llegaré a la mesa donde están los chicos…** ―se mordió el labio preocupada y el ojiazul no perdió detalle― **terminaré tropezando con todos… **―observó la pista de baile donde los colores de vestidos y trajes se entremezclaban danzando y girando en sintonía con la música, creando un movimiento de masa colorida hipnótico.

―**Bueno, hay una manera…** ―le tomó la mano libre a la pelirroja y le dio un suave beso― **¿Me permite ésta pieza? **

― **¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!?** ―se sonrojó ante los ojos brillantes del peliazul.

―**La mejor manera para cruzar un salón de baile, es bailando… **―le alzó una ceja retador― **No me diga… ¿Acaso la señorita Scarlet no sabe bailar?**

―**Yo… ¡Claro que sé!** ―roja e indignada soltó el brazo que aún sostenía del peliazul, lo tomó por la cintura y afianzando la mano que él ya le había dado, lo hizo girar dos veces con ella de manera tan descoordinada y agresiva que si no fuese porque el peliazul era bastante fuerte y tenía buen equilibrio hubiesen terminado en el suelo, aunque al final terminaron chocando con dos parejas que los miraron enojados y con varias más que reían disimuladamente.

― **¡Jajajajaja! **―reía el peliazul al ver como la pelirroja se escondió en su pecho acongojada al chocar con un par de ancianos― **No vuelvo a dudar de ninguna de sus capacidades… **―la abrazó y se inclinó para hablarle suavemente al oído― **Ahora, déjeme guiar y le aseguró que si confía en mi llegaremos a donde usted lo desee…** ―el peliazul soltó esa frase sin darse cuenta cuantos significados podía tener; pero dándose cuenta, al terminar, cuántos de esos significados se ajustaban a su realidad y a sus deseos…

La mujer se abrazó más él… nerviosa…

Lo que él le había dicho era algo que quisiese creer que tuviese más que el significado de turno, era una esperanza tonta ― _eso creía ella_―, pero era algo que no podía evitar, pensar, desear y querer…

― **¿Señorita Scarlet?** ―le acomodó un suave rizo escarlata detrás de la oreja― **¿Sé arriesgaría… conmigo?** ―esperaba que ella no lo notara, así como estaba tan apegada a él, pero en ese momento su corazón latía a una velocidad inusual.

_Esa pregunta era más de lo que parecía…_

La mujer sintió una nueva oleada de nervios y de pronto deseo salir corriendo, pero el sonido del corazón extrañamente acelerado del hombre la calmó, y se inundó de pronto de su fragancia… tranquilizándola por completo y dándole las fuerzas para aflojar el abrazo, mirarlo a la cara y asentir sonrojada, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro cuando vio que la cara de él también se cubrió de rojo y desvió avergonzado la mirada.

_La pelirroja sintió que el corazón de ella se sintonizaba con el ritmo acelerado del corazón de él…_

―**En-entonces** ―carraspeó el peliazul― **lo primero es… póngase recta **―tomó la mano con que la mujer sostenía el bolso de mano y se la colocó en su propio hombro para después pasar su mano derecha en la parte alta de la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, estremeciéndose ambos en el toque― **Ahora sí… siga mi paso, el primero colocando el pie por completo, yo hacia adelante y usted hacia atrás **―le mostró como colocar con aplomo y seguridad todo el pie― **el segundo solo con la punta del píe para juntarlo con el primero y el tercero apenas levantando el talón del suelo** ―la mujer miraba atenta y él sonrió complacido― **ahora a la inversa y a los lados…**

― **¿¡A la qué y al qué!? **―le miró asustada porque apenas y había entendido lo primero, él le sonrió divertido― **¿Se está burlando de mí?**

―**Claro que no, será mejor aprendiendo en movimiento, así qué…** ―dio un paso hacia adelante y ella dio un paso hacia atrás― **¡Excelente, señorita Scarlet!** ―continuó con los tres siguientes y el segundo compás recibió un pisotón con el tacón de aguja de la mujer, que apenas pudo acallar el gemido adolorido mordiéndose lo interno de la mejilla.

― **¡Oh, lo siento! Yo… ¡Lo siento!** ―la cara de ella era todo un poema de vergüenza, preocupación y remordimiento.

―**No se preocupe, sinceramente ya me lo esperaba, no es a la primera mujer a la que le enseño…** ―le miró divertido cuando ella arrugó él ceño y se agachó para besarle la frente― **no se ponga celosa, le enseñé a Lucy y a Meredy, que es casi como una hermana… **

Ella enrojeció de nuevo y miró hacia al suelo.

― **¿Seguimos?** ―la mujer asintió con la cabeza― **Era una broma no se moleste, señorita Scarlet… **_―«Ni se me pasa por la cabeza de que pueda sentir celos por mí» _pensó para sí mismo―, **ésta vez contaré ¿Entendido?**

―**S-sí…**

―**Bien, solo déjese llevar y confíe en mí… un, dos, tres…** ―contó mientras daba los pasos, esta vez la mujer cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz y el cuerpo de él fuesen su única guía― **un… dos… tres…y un…dos…tres** ―la mujer se concentró tanto en la voz del peliazul que de pronto dejó de escuchar la música de la orquesta…

_Eran solo él, ella y el unísono de sus movimientos…_

―**Señorita Scarlet** ―sintió que la voz de él era una caricia en su oído―, **ya dominó la técnica ¿Lista para un giro? **―ella apenas pudo abrir los ojos asustada cuando él ya la estaba girando, lo sujetó con fuerza del hombro y se apegó a su firme pecho hasta que el giro acabó**― ¡Jajaja! No tenía por qué asustarse lo hizo perfecto…** ―la guió en el siguiente compás ya sin necesidad de la cuenta.

― **¿Lo dices de verdad, Jellal? **―le miró de manera tan expectante e ilusionada que el peliazul estuvo tentado a detenerse, abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo.

―**Claro que sí, Erza… **―se inclinó hasta chocar la frente con la de ella, un gesto tan cercano, tan íntimo y gentil que sintieron fluir natural en ellos―, **aprendiste muy rápido… eres una gran alumna…**

―**Bueno, tengo un gran profesor…**

―**También pienso eso** ―respondió con una sonrisa engreída.

―**Un profesor engreído…**

―**Lo que lo hace perfecto para una alumna terca** ― la apegó un poco más a él, bajó su mano un poco por la espalda de ella, la levantó un poco en el aire y dieron otro giro.

Ella sonrió extasiada cuando la bajó y lo miró con ojos brillantes ― **¿Qué fue eso?**

―**Un paso especial, hay muchos ¿Quiere aprender más? **

―**Si usted está dispuesto a enseñarme…**

― **¿Está dispuesto a pagar mis servicios de enseñanza, señorita Scarlet?**

―**Jellal…**

―**Ya, no piense mal, señorita Scarlet… es algo simple… ¿Me promete solo bailar conmigo esta noche? **―la miró serio y ansioso.

―**No creo que nadie más quiera hacerlo, ya vieron mis pésimos pasos al inicio… **

―**Usted no ve lo que yo veo…**

― **¿Y qué ve usted?**

―**Veo a una hermosa mujer que desde que entró conmigo al salón ha estado atrayendo las miradas de un montón de ricachones mimados y mal intencionados…**

― **¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo usted, dirá?** ―se divirtió más al verlo ceñudo por un momento pero después él la miró con una suavidad que la abrumó.

―**No… se lo aseguro…** ―le soltó la espalda y le acarició la mejilla― **ellos no la ven como yo… **―la vio cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la caricia mientras continuaban con el suave vals― **¿Me cree?**

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y sus miradas chocaron… ella sonrió… **―Por alguna extraña razón… le creo… y se lo prometo, pero si usted promete lo mismo…**

Él sonrió y asintió feliz como nunca. La hizo girar de nuevo elevándola un poco. Sentía la felicidad que ella le producía al confiar en él y esa calidez en su pecho ya no le parecía extraña porque ya sabía que era.

Era amor…

…_Apresurado o no… correspondido o no… era amor…_

**-0-**

Llegó del brazo de su esposo y se sentó elegantemente en la silla.

A pesar de que quería seguir bailando sabía que su marido tenía que ir a saludar y ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que prefirió quedarse en la mesa con Obaba Sama y la pequeña Wendy. Laxus y Mirajane se habían levantado a bailar, ella parecía divertida pero el rubio se veía tan tieso que, según palabras de Obaba Sama, parecía que había sido él quien se había enterrado la escoba y no el jardinero Max.

―**Vaya, la juventud se desperdicia en los jóvenes** ―decía la señora ama de llaves.

―**A mi parecen adorables…** ―la señora rubia los miraba con una sonrisa preguntándose cuando les dirían sobre la boda, observó como la albina llamaba con la mano a Wendy y asintió a la pequeña para que fuese donde ellos, habían creado un incomparable trio de baile.

―**La otra pareja también te salió bien, pequeña Layla, ya se me hacia raro que dijeras que se te olvidó darle la invitación a la señorita Erza…**

―**Bueno, admito que tuve suerte que tuviese que salir a lo de la veterinaria y que Jellal saliese en la mañana… después solo fue cuestión de presionar un poco… ella no podía venir sola ya que al no darle la invitación no sabría la dirección y estaba segura de que mi sobrino no la dejaría venir sola aunque pudiese…**

―**La suerte está con los talentosos, pequeña Layla… ¿Utilizaste la técnica de los **_**"posibles maridos"**_** que encontraría la señorita aquí?**

―**Antiguas y sencillas… esas son las mejores técnicas, usted siempre me lo decía **―con una sonrisa traviesa la señora rubia se llevó la copa de champagne a los labios.

―**Has aprendido tan bien que me asustas, pequeña Layla…**

―**Usted me enseñó, pero aún me falta… **―bebió del dorado líquido y observó enternecida a la pelirroja y a su sobrino― **Míralos, tan adorables y risueños… Ella sin duda lo hace feliz…**

―… **y el parece que daría todo por verla feliz a ella** ―la anciana se tomó el whisky doble que tenía en su vaso de cristal y se sirvió otro de la botella que descansaba en el centro de la mesa― **son tal para cual… **

―**El amor es así… te sintoniza con el otro… y también te atonta…** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **¡Tan enamorados! Ni siquiera se dan cuenta que los observan, y más de un par de ojos no lo hacen de buena manera…**

― **¿Crees que hiciste bien en invitar a esas mujeres? Los Orlando se enterarán de lo que pasó aquí por ellas… No me cabe duda que se ensañarán con descubrir la identidad de la señorita Scarlet… ¿Quieres sacrificarla como un **_**Peón**_** para atrapar a los Orlando?**

―**Obaba Sama… querida… sabes que en mi juego no suelo sacrificar piezas, y además… la señorita Scarlet no es un **_**Peón**_** en el tablero…**

―**Pero es una pieza…**

―**Todos somos piezas en el juego de la vida…**

― **¡Que poética, pequeña Layla! Con lo que te desagradaba la poesía de pequeña…**

― **¡Jajaja! Sabe a lo que me refiero.**

― **Sí, lo sé… es algo que la Tía Abuela también diría…**

― **¡Qué gran halago!**

― **¡Jajajaja! No me hables de esa manera, jovencita… aún puedo hacerte girar hasta vomitar…**

―**Eso no lo dudo, mi querida Obaba Sama** ―se sonrieron divertidas y volvieron a tomar de sus bebidas.

―**Entonces, ¿Qué pieza es la señorita Erza?**

―**Al principio era una **_**Torre**_**… fuerte, decidida, justa, estricta… nada la sacaba de la rectitud de su camino… **

― **¿Pero?**

―**Ella es más que una ciega loca de justicia, me recuerda a Layla… así que ahora es un **_**Caballo**_**… el **_**Caballo**_** tiene su movimiento estricto pero puede variarlo y moldearlo, es un poco, solo un poco, más flexible que la **_**Torre**_**… además que puede saltar sobre otras piezas…** ―miró a Wendy, a Jellal y a Mirajane― **puede protegerlos poniéndose en frente, o puede destruir a los enemigos que se les vienen de esa manera…**

―**Así que **_**Caballo…**_

―**Bueno, es más como la **_**Amazona**_** que monta en **_**el Caballo**_**, con su armadura brillando al sol y su espada imponiendo orden… **

―**Entonces, ¿Piensas que las hermanas Etherias no serán problema?**

―**Lo serán… pero es un riesgo, en el juego debes tomar riesgos…**

― **¿Arriesgarás a tu **_**Caballo**_**… bueno, **_**Amazona**_**?**

―**Solo un poco, además…** ―miró como su sobrino peliazul le decía algo al oído a la pelirroja y esta le asentía encantada y comenzaban a reír juntos mientras daban un giro.

― **¿Además?**

La señora Layla Heartfilia sacó su abanico y sonrió segura.

―**Tengo la esperanza que la señorita Erza, al igual que Mira, muy pronto… se convierta en **_**Reina**_**… **

Las mujeres chocaron sus bebidas con una sonrisa idéntica.

…_Las piezas ya bailaban en el tablero…_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**:D Sus reviews ayudan a que la historia no termine pausada D:**_

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, un **poquitín de drama** necesario**. D:**

**Ahora, el anuncio…**

**Mañana en la mañana** me operan de la vista, me han avisado esta tarde luego de la **tercera visita al oculista** esta semana… ya que desde hace años sufro de la visión y ya es **muy necesaria la intervención**. De hecho llevo años sin poder salir de día sin usar lentes oscuros**. xDD **

**¿Y por qué esto es un aviso importante?**

Pues porque **la recuperación puede tardar**, desde un par de horas, hasta **un mes…** Dx Así que una de los cuidados **post operatorios es no leer y mucho menos estar en frente de pantallas…** así que…

**No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar mis fics. **

Puede que esta sea la última actualización del mes… no saben lo mal que me hace sentir eso, e **intentaré terminar de revisar al menos "B&amp;M" y "HI"** para **actualizarlos en las próximas horas**, ya que aún tengo que adelantar un **ensayo de un seminario** en caso de que tarde **en recuperarme de la cirugía. **

Les aseguró que, si **Dios lo permite**, cuando me recupere **seguiré con mis historias. **

Y… **lloró también porque me atrasaré con los fics que leo**… QwQ

**Me muero de nervios por la cirugía**, así que me despido…

Me disculpo también porque responderé **sus hermosos reviews de manera corta…** TToTT Se me despedaza el corazón por eso, además **que me apena… de verdad sus reviews significan mucho **pero debo apurarme para terminar con **lo del seminario y actualizar los otros dos fics**… DD))x **¡Perdón!**

**"Mi Maid" "Dulce Destino" "In Den Schatten" "Zodiac" "Baby &amp; Me" "Heterochromia Iridum"**

**No los abandonare... QwQ)9**

¡Gracias por su apoyo y reviews, espero recuperme rápido y poder leerlos pronto! **TToTT/**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sonye San:** ¡Que sos una diosa lectora lo sos! xD Me alegra que te gustase ver a Sabertooth y a los demás Exceed, me encantan esos pjs y bueno, debían aparecer. Me encanta trabajar con los ceres y ya vendrá lemon Jerza en recompensa. xD Que bueno que te gusto el del NaLu ya que fue lo más difícil de escribir. Erza es una mujer de rápida reacción. xDDD

Ya sabes que te amodoro y me odio por responderte de manera tan escueta… ¡Espero nos leamos pronto! TToTTT)b ¡Gracias por ser tan linda!

**Guest**: OMG! Me alegra todo lo que me dices porque me hace ver que cada párrafo vale la pena. QwQ ¡Gracias! Y para serte sincera no soy muy fan del NaLu tampoco, pero tenía que darles su fuego. xDD ¡Gracias por leer y ojala te guste el cap. nwn7 ¡Gracias inmensas!

**Kat-Dreyar:** Me alegra que te gustara el NaLu, fue lo más difícil de escribir. xD Por supuesto, celos, celos y celos, vendrán. Sabastu ama los celos. Me alegra el alma saber que te gustase el cap de Layla. ¿Uno de Jude? Pues tal vez un punto de vista de él se venga, pero será corto. xD No me da para un solo cap de él. ¡Gracias por seguir el fic y tus lindas palabras, espero recuperarme pronto! TwT/

**Itachi Akihiko:**Yey, el NaLu les gustó. xD Fro es un amor yo lo amo. Pobre Jellal con tanto competidor, le van a salir canas prematuras. xD Me has hecho bajar los nervios con tu inner en el review. ¡Jajajaj! Gracias por eso. Sí, un Jerza y Zervis que deberá atrasarse… u,u… xD Mi premio viene y yo espero poder leerlo… QwQ)9 Te juro que si lo subes antes de que me recupere, será lo primero que lea cuando me den el permiso de leer en pantallas. ¡Gracias linda, te lo agradezco mucho! Ojalá te guste el cap.

**Eagle Gold:** Cuanto me alegra la aceptación del Natsu doncello y la Lucy experimentada. xDD Que dicha que te gusta el Rokino, a mí me encanta. xD El Gruvia es precioso, yo lo amo. xDD ¡Espero te guste este cap! QwQ7 ¡Gracias mil!

**Calipitachi:** El romance no es cosa de ser virgen o no, creo que eso es un cliché e imposición social a las mujeres, me pone triste que no te guste… u,u pero bueno, cada quien tiene sus ideas de romanticismo. NwN Espero te guste este cap y te aseguro Jellal se veía… grrrrrrrrrrr… xDDD ¡Gracias inmensas por tu comentario! QwQ7

**VelCarleo02:** Me alegra que te gustara. xD Gracias por comentar. TwT/

**DanaLovesOhana**: ¡Me muero! Sí… porque leí tu PM y se que mañana actualizarás FM y yo no podré leerlo… QwQ… al menos será algo que me anime a recuperarme pronto…

Gray y Natsu parecen salidos del mismo ovulo. xDD Y Gajeel es un malvado. xDDJuvia es un saco de sorpresas, es tan divertido escribir de ella. Me alegra que te gustara el NaLu con virgen a la inversa, es que no hay manera que imagine al ingenuo de Natsu experimentado. xDD ¿Layla conspirando y manipulando? ¡NOOO! ¡Jamás! D: xDDDD

Gracias por perdonarme por cortar el Jerza… xDDD Y perdóname también por esta respuesta tan escueta y rápida. QwQ

Espero poder leer pronto tus fics… +llora intensamente+

¡Gracias mil! TToTT)9

**Artemisa Neko-Chan:**Espero que hayas terminado tus deberes. xDD

Sí, ya llegaran esas parejas también. xD Aunque de LaMi ya ha habido. D:

Espero te guste la conti. ¡Gracias!

**Misdry**: ¡Awwww! Me sonrojas. Gracias por estas palabras tan lindas, me animan a continuar y continuar. QwQ Espero te guste el cap y te siga gustando la historia. ¡Con demasiada gratitud en el corazón, te lo agradezco! QwQ/

**Rkiia**: ¡Que linda! Agradezco que me cuentes que te han gustado todos esos detalles. Me llenas de orgullo y energías para continuar. Sin duda el GaLe tendrá su enfoque, en este cap ya empezó… ¡Jojo! E,E)9 Jellal lo baso tanto en Jellal, como en Mysto, y la parte sensualona, en Siegrain…xDD ¡Ya quisiera yo que fuesen pareja en el manga! QwQ ¡Mi corazón explotará cuando pase!

¡Gracias por tu comentario, significa mucho y espero te guste el cap! nwn/

**Anmona Annima**: ¡Ay! La verdad te entiendo, me ha pasado. QwQ OMG! ¿Cortó? xDD Bueno, creo que es un gran halago de que a pesar de lo largo no te resultó aburrido. QwQ Me alegra que te gustara desde la veterinaria, hasta la interrupción… xDD Bueno, la interrupción de la llamada, no… Me alegra que me dijeras eso del vestido, me es difícil describir ropa. ¡Jaja!

PD: No me esperaba esa historia detrás del Nick… Me ha encantado. *w*

Espero te guste el cap… y gracias… infinitas gracias…

**IBLWE**: También adoro a Fro. X3 Y me alegra que te gustara lo de la veterinaria. Lo de Lucy experta y Natsu doncello me parece que fue un éxito, bueno, con algunas excepciones pero la verdad no podía escribirlo de otra manera. xDD Que te puedo decir, me encanta escribir las partes Jerza… A,A)b

Sufriré por no poder leer tus actualizaciones… sufro desde ya…

¡Gracias por leer! Espero leerte pronto! QwQ)9

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** Yo pienso que ambos son SUKES. xDD Jerza pa´la banda. A,A)b Me alegra que te gustara el nombre de Virgo. O: Tatuaje lo actualizaré hasta que me recupere… QwQ… Con suerte antes de un mes…

¡Espero te guste la actu! ¡Gracias inmensas! QwQ/

**AmeliaCipri**: Me siento tan mal por tener que responderte rápido… fatal… pésimo…QwQ

Me alegra que te gustara el cap, sin duda Mira tomará cartas en el asunto, pero si sufrirá Jellal o no… bueno… te prometo que la cara no se la lastima.

¡Jajaja! Siempre he shipeado a RxY, me alegra y si, aplicó la ley del toque en ella. xDDD GxL son una adoración con sus peleas. *w*Sí, Aries x Leo. xDD Ya parecerá Aries. :x Me alegra que te gustara lo del NaLu de virgen a la inversa (¿) xD Pero no podía imaginarlo de otra forma. xDD ¿Esperanza dices? De neuvo lees mis borradores… ¿Viste el título de este cap? DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Lime cortadooo… soy mala… D: Ya vendrán limones enteros. xD

Layla y Mira se dan cuenta de todo… xDDD

Sabes que amo fangirlear contigo pero tengo que que apurarme para terminar con lo de mi seminario y ver si puedo actualizar mis otros fics… QwQ ¡Te pido disculpas por no poder fangirlear y responderte de manera más extensa! Dx Espero recuperarme pronto y continuar. ¡Gracias por ser tan linda! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**AngieKawaii**: No te preocupes, entiendo eso de falta de tiempo, yo estudio, trabajo y apenas me queda tiempo para escribir. ¡Gracias por sacar un ratito para dejarme tan lindas palabras! ¡Espero te guste el cap! Gracias de nuevo. NwN7

**ShivisDivis: **Tus sincronizaciones musicales son mágicas en serio… Dx OMG! ¡Que genial! *w* Lo que decía Fro es "Fro piensa lo mismo" xDD Pero en japonés. xD Me alegra que te gustase el cap y que lo sintieras tan entretenido y musical. xDD

¡Gracias de corazón por ser tan genial! *w*

PD: Me alegra que esas dos no se peleen. El Zervis estuvo de muerte… ¡De muerte! xDD

PD2: OMG! ¡Que familia tan fiestera! xDDD ¡Genial!

Beshos y abashos… o3o

**Keila Scarlet:** ¡Que linda muchas gracias! *w* Me alegra que estas historias te despejen de esas cosas. Por eso me encanta la comedia romántica. NwN

¡Claro, Jellal te mandó ese beso! xD ¡Gracias inmensas por leer!¡me alegra en el corazón! QwQ/

**Liv-Scarlett: **¡Ay mi linda Liv! Discúlpame por no poder responderte más ampliamente. QwQ

Lo sé, N y G son bien duros de cabeza para decir esas cosas. xDD Nada a Mira nada se le escapa. D: ¡Chan! A mi también me encantan esos dos, y sin duda debía incluirlos. *w* Me alegra que te gustara el GaLe yo también los amo por pelear tanto. xDD Juvia es un encanto, y escribir sus partes me divierte mucho. xD Jellal celoso es una adoración… ¡Que hombre! ¡Me derrito! *w*

NO sabes lo cursi que me siento al escribir las partes Jerza… pero… no puedo evitarlo… ¡Ay! ¡Los amo! ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy! *w*

Yo también me reí un montón con eso. ¡Jajajja! xDD Mi abuelita me dice, "Sabastu, de dónde sacas estás cosas…" pero igual se muere de risa… xDDD

El beso en la espalda de Kaichou… ¡Ay, yo también lo amo!

¡Y acá respuestas, más respuestas a esas dudas! D:

¡Te agradezco un montón por avisarme, yo me sorprendí de que fuese tan bien, no lo esperaba! QwQ

¡Gracias de corazón por ser tan linda y amar el JERZA! QwQ)9

**Lloyd Argent:** ¡Gracias! QwQ Haces que me sonrojé. ¡Sin duda me dan ganas de continuar y esforzarme! ¡Te agradezco el apoyo! QwQ Espero te guste el cap. nwn7

**Erza Scarlet:** Pues acá la respuesta de tu pregunta… ¡Jo! Los puse nerviosos… A,A Espero te guste también este cap, y la pregunta que me haces, pues, Mi Maid, surgió luego de empezar un libro llamado "La chica del servicio" la idea era interesante pero después el libro no me gustó, así que empecé esta idea gracias a el. xDD ¡Gracias por interesarte en la historia! QwQ7

**AraXD27**: Como amo cuando me dicen que este fic les hace reír. Sin duda es una de las razones principales por las que escribo. ¡Que emoción saber que te enganchó de tal manera! Me llena de orgullo y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y sacrificando mi poco tiempo libre. xDDD Espero que el cap no te decepcione… QwQ

¡Y gracias… de nuevo mil y mil y mil gracias por dejar tu comentario! TToTT)7

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Los amo… QwQ

* * *

**Muriendo de nervios por la cirugía…**

**Espero me de tiempo de actualizar los demás. xD**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Adieu!**

**QwQ/**


	27. Color Y Protección

**¡Hola!** Los extrañé… **QwQ /** y **OMG!** Tantas cosas por las que **celebrar…** Ya veo mucho mejor, aunque aún tengo ciertas molestas, pero es cuestión de tiempo para qué **se arregle por completo.** xD

**Y oh… **

Más de **300 reviews**… pensé que veía mal… en serio… **TToTT)9** ¡No me lo puedo creer! Y no solo eso, con este cap sobrepaso las **200k** de palabras y además, justo hoy, hace **un año**… nació **"Mi Maid"** Así como lo leen, este fic y yo como intento de escritora **cumplimos un año**, por eso apenas el lunes en la mañana el oftalmólogo me dio permiso para exponerme a pantallas, me **decanté por completo** en este capítulo para tenerlo listo hoy, debía hacerlo… en serio… y como lo ven, **lo terminé**. xD

Justo cuando escribo esto estoy por postearlo y **casi estoy llorando**, soy una gran cursi, xDDDD así que les digo…

¡Gracias chicas y chicos, sin sus reviews y apoyo, **"Mi Maid"** no sería lo que es hoy y mis otros fics ni siquiera existirían!

**De corazón… Gracias.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro :_JerzaGiveJerza_: Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXVII**

* * *

**~Color Y Protección~**

* * *

Sentado en la silla encaraba a los dos hombres frente a él.

Desde que había rescatado a su _hermana_ de los brazos de esos depredadores, Gajeel Redfox, estaba de mal humor, ya que, no solo ese par quería llevarse a Juvia a sus apartamentos, además también habían interferido en el baile con su enana.

_Habían cometido doble crimen._

Sin duda de ser policía los mandaría a arrestar y se desharía así del problema.

―**Así que pretenden meter en su apartamento a ésta inocente mujer** ―habló luego de pasar casi una hora en silencio estudiándolos. La peliceleste en cuestión estaba junto al azabache de largo cabello, el Redfox la había sentado junto a él en la mesa de dorado mantel y mantenía su brazo en los hombros de la chica modelo― **¡Qué clase de depravados son!**

― **¡Tsk! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Gajeel** ―respondió el azabache.

―**De saber que ocupaba el permiso de usted lo hubiese pedido. Me disculpo por eso** ―habló conciliador el peliblanco. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tenía que ganarse al azabache si su objetivo era conquistar a la chica rusa.

― **¡Gee Hee! Sabías palabras, chico.**

― **¿Desde cuando eres tan lame botas, Vastia?** ―increpó el Fullbuster.

― **¿Desde cuándo te importa lo qué hago, Fullbuster?** ―la mirada helada de ambos chocó y una onda gélida se expandió en la mesa.

―**Bien, bien. Basta de chiquilladas. Y por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?** ―con mirada sería demandó al ojirubí.

―**Oh, bueno… soy Lyon Vastia, a su servicio. ¿Y usted es? **

―**Gajeel Redfox. ¿De dónde conoces a Juvia?**

―**Su padre nos presentó hace poco.**

― **¿Su padre?**

―**S-Sí… señor…**

― **¡Gee hee! Chico educado… Me agrada…** ―vio la sonrisa casi formarse en la cara del peliblanco y agregó―, **pero el padre de Juvia es un malnacido, así que no sé qué pensar de alguien que fue presentado por él…**

― **¿Ehhh? **―exclamó el Vastia nervioso y sorprendido por la manera en que el hombre se dirigía al padre de su amada, mientras que el chico deportista disimuló una sonrisa.

―**Lyon Sama es un buen chico, fue amable con Juvia a pesar de que Juvia fue un poco mal educada.**

―**Tú eres muy inocente, Juvia. No voy a discutirte más lo de qué quieres alquilar tu propio lugar, ya dejaste claro que no torcerás el brazo, **_**Charquito**_**… pero déjame manejar esto a mí** ―le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y la mujer hizo una mueca infantil y divertida mientras asentía―. **Escuché algo sobre apartamentos ¿Cierto?**

―**Sí, Juvia alquilará el apartamento que le ofrecí** ―respondió con solidez el azabache.

―**La hermosa Juvia vivirá en una de mis casas, aquí en Fiore** ―rebatió el albino.

_«Dos ofertas… interesante»_ **―** **¿Cuánto costará el alquiler?**

―**Cincuenta mil Jewels al mes…** ―el azabache de cabello corto sintió como todos lo miraron sorprendido y con razón, un apartamento en Fiore tenía como mínimo un costo de alquiler de doscientos mil jewels mensuales. Al ver la sorpresa de todos agregó―: **D-Decidí… que bueno… Darle un descuento de amistad…** ―avergonzado se cruzó de brazos en el pecho y miró hacia la pista de baile. _«¡Maldición! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Esto solo atrasará mi vuelta a los entrenamientos…» _

―**Así que **_**"Descuento De Amistad"…**_** No sé Hielito, eso no me agrada… **―con una mirada sospechosa le hablaba el ojirubí, en especial luego de ver la emoción en la cara de su _hermanita_. Conocía a Gray desde hacía tiempo, claro que no era un santo, pero era buen tipo y alguien bastante confiable. Sabía que jamás se atrevería a hacerle a Juvia algo que ella no quisiese, pero ese era exactamente el problema…

_Ella quería… y con ganas…_

_«Puede que Juvia sea quien termine violándolo…»_ se burló mentalmente al ver al Fullbuster sonrojarse y mirar hacia la pista de baile, el Redfox se obligó a poner su cara seria otra vez.

―**La hermosa Juvia no tendrá que pagar alquiler en mi casa, además contaría con seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día** ―con la galantería usual habló el albino.

Gray volvió su mirada, pero en lugar de mirar al peliblanco miró a la peliceleste en cuestión y vio un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Sin duda sabía por qué, ella venía de un lugar de donde obtenía todo fácil, y estaba protegida, ella se había rebelado para cambiar y hacer las cosas por ella misma, pasar a una casa gratis donde la mantuvieran segura y obviamente vigilada era como retroceder todo lo que había avanzado. Observó la cara del músico y vio que estaba considerando bastante esa idea.

Gray Fullbuster lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo ya.

_¿Pero qué? _

_«Erza y Mira resolverían esto fácilmente»_ buscó con la mirada a sus madres postizas en busca de ayuda, lastimosamente ambas se veían muy felices y entretenidas bailando, la pelirroja con el peliazul y la albina con el rubio y la pequeña niña. _«De verdad tengo que hablar seriamente con Natsu…»_

― **¿Y por qué le darías tu casa gratis a una mujer que conociste hasta hace tan poco tiempo? **―increpó el ojirubí.

―**Yo… el día que conocí a la señorita Loxar** ―comenzó el albino con un lindo sonrojo― **estaba molesto con mi padre, él me sacó por completo de las competencias, de hecho a causa de él no participaré en las olimpiadas de invierno de este año** ―el Fullbuster lo miró con sorpresa, aunque tuviese esa rivalidad con el chico, respetaba al Vastia como deportista, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que inició su rivalidad, no necesitaba que él explicara el dolor que sintió por no poder asistir al máximo evento al que todos aspiran.

Gray Fullbuster lo sabía, el accidente en aquella montaña lo había dejado sin su actual posibilidad y le había roto parte de su sueño.

― **¿Lyon Sama por eso estaba triste ese día?** ―la peliceleste lo miró compungida, a pesar que ese día no le prestó mucha atención en el almuerzo pudo notar ese aire de tristeza resignada en el chico..

―**Oh ¿Se notaba mucho?** ―el albino se sonrojó más―, **esa mañana Padre me lo comunicó, pero ese no es el punto…** ―agregó con una sonrisa viendo a la peliceleste―, **cuando Juvia enfrentó a su padre, me dio el valor de enfrentar al mío. No podré ir a estas olimpiadas, pero no dejaré las competencias, además… al final Padre se disculpó y me apoyó y me sigue apoyando…** ―miró a la chica rusa con una sonrisa triste pero con mirada muy sincera―, **sé que usted no tuvo la misma suerte, señorita Loxar, por eso me gustaría devolverle un poco del gran favor que usted me hizo…**

Ambas chicas en la mesa se sonrojaron enternecidas. El Redfox asintió dando su aprobación a la explicación y el Fullbuster…

_«¡Maldita sea! ¡Que se congele el infierno ahora!»_ Lo peor era que el mismo veía una gran nobleza en la acción de su rival.

_Estaba por perder, lo sabía. _

_«Erza… Mira… Ayuda…»_ Imploraba mientras veía a la pista dándose cuenta que las mujeres y la niña ya no estaban, observó que los dos hombres con los que ellas bailaban hablaban entre ellos y luego miró a la mesa donde se suponía deberían estar ellas, justo en la mesa principal, pero no estaban allí. _«Demonios»_

―**Así que…** ―el ojirubí se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo― **¿Un apartamento barato o una casa gratis? ¿Un viejo conocido stripper… **―el albino rió y el azabache casi se levanta a golpearlo pero logró detenerse gracias a la intervención de la mano de la pequeña editora― **o un nuevo conocido que hasta hace poco se enfrentó a su padre porque gracias a Juvia se dio cuenta que lo que le colgaba entre las piernas eran testículos con valentía sin usar?** ―esa vez fue el turno del azabache de reír y del albino de tragarse su molestia, mientras las dos mujeres se sonrojaban divertidas―. **¡Que difícil decisión!**

_«¿Qué harían mis madres para poner el juego a su favor?» _La mente del chico azabache trabajaba a mas no poder _«Manipular gracias a la información que poseían… eso harían ¿Pero qué información?»_ Volvió a mirar la mesa y no las vio, pero sus ojos se quedaron viendo algo particular.

_Bastante bizarro, en realidad._

La madre, el padre y la anciana empleada de la rubia que bailaba con su pelirosa amigo lo veían con un brillo divertido en los ojos que le recordó la mirada de la pelirroja y la albina cuando planeaban un ataque infalible. Aunque lo más raro era que los tres se tapaban la mitad de la cara con un abanico dorado. _«¿¡Que rayos!?» _

― **¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?** ―continuaba maligno el ojirubí.

―**Juvia piensa que ella misma debería…**

―**Juvia… ¿En qué quedamos cuando discutimos esto? Dijiste que te ayudara y eso hago, Charquito…**

―**Pero Juvia debería opinar, Gajeel Kun…** ―opinó la pequeña editora, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de la chica rusa.

El azabache escuchaba pero sus ojos se perdían entre la mesa y la pista de baile _«¿¡Dónde están!?»_ de pronto vio como el abanico de la madre de Lucy se movió y señaló disimuladamente hacia él y luego hacia la editora. El Fullbuster entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar el mensaje. La señora rubia señaló al albino y luego de nuevo a la editora y después al Redfox y frunció el ceño de una manera que le recordó al ojirubí enojado, después la señora repitió todo y volvió a cubrirse con el abanico. Gray miró a los otros dos y ellos hicieron lo mismo_. «¿Qué rayos?_ _Lo que ocupo ahora es información que me…»_ Abrió sus ojos cuando entendió.

Le estaban dando un plan de juego y él ya tenía la información.

_Se la había guardado por si acaso hacía un rato…_

―**Pero Juvia debe confiar en mí** ―el ojirubí le dio dos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza de la modelo y continuó pensando. Sin duda le parecía que la oferta del albino era mejor que la del hielito, y Juvia correría menos riesgos de ser arrestada por violación si estaba sola en una casa y lejos de la tentación, pero él aún no decidía si le agradaba de todo el chico nuevo.

_Gray sonrió y luego puso su mejor cara de póker. _

No era un experto como sus dos madres honorificas, pero, ellas lo venían entrenando de manera indirecta desde pequeño. Era hora de poner todo ese conocimiento en acción.

_«Erza, Mira… ya verán. Estarán orgullosas de su hijo»_

―**Levy tiene razón, Juvia debería opinar y además ella también debería dar su opinión, después de todo es una de las mejores amigas de Juvia** ―la editora lo miró con la ceja alzada, no esperaba un comentario así de él y el albino por su parte miró casi que por primera vez a la editora.

―**Te recuerdo que él que decide soy yo, Fullbuster…** ―el ojirubí le dio una sonrisa de tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa― **Primer strike, Gray…** ―lo amenazó y siguió pensando.

― **¡Tsk!** ―espetó el azabache―, **la opinión de Levy es muy importante para Juvia… **

―**Gray Sama tiene razón, Levy San es una gran amiga y una mujer muy sabía… A Juvia le gustaría saber su opinión…**

―**Strike dos, Hielito… uno más y estás fuera** ―el ojirubí le alzó una ceja llena de piercings, pero tenía razón, no permitir la opinión de la editora sería una falta de respeto para ella y podría molestarse― **¿Tienes algo que opinar, Levy? **_―«Estúpido Stripper, casi me hace quedar mal con la enana»_

_Para el músico la balanza se inclinaba más y más hacia el albino._

―**Y-yo…** **aprecio mucho a Juvia San **―la editora miraba sonrojada a los de la mesa― **y** **no conozco muy bien al señor Vastia como para… **

Inmediatamente la silla junto al azabache de cabello corto se hizo para atrás y el chico reprimió una sonrisa. Gray _sí_ conocía bastante al Vastia y sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera _«Tendré que agradecer luego a los tres de la mesa principal»_ pensó el azabache mientras veía como algo divertido comenzaba a desarrollarse.

―**Disculpe mi torpeza. ¿Cómo pude no presentarme ante tan hermosa señorita?** ―el albino tomó a la editora de la mano y le dio un beso. Usualmente no era así, pero en ese momento necesitaba la aprobación de la mejor amiga de su hermosa Juvia― **Soy Lyon Vastia, un placer y déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa con ese vestido, ¿le gustaría lucirlo en la pista de baile conmigo?**

― **¡Tres strikes, estás fuera…!** ―se escuchó la voz del ojirubí. El Vastia sonrió. Gray había obtenido su tercer strike y él se estaba ganando a la mejor amiga del amor de su vida.

―**No lo olvides, Gray. Cincuenta mil jewels, no subas el alquiler después… ¡Tocas a mi hermana y te castro!**―el ojirubí le extendió la mano al azabache y éste puso los ojos en blanco ante la amenaza, pero inmediatamente se la estrechó cerrando el trato, el RedFox se la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria y al ver que el Fullbuster no perdía la decisión en su mirada se la soltó.

_Luego, siguió con algo muy importante… _

Separó la mano de _su_ enana de la del albino _«Decidido… el nuevito no me agrada»_ levantó a la editora y con una extraña molestia al verla sonrojada por los halagos del albino se la llevó a la pista de baile.

― **¿¡EH!? ¿¡Qué!?** ―el albino no entendía la situación. _«¿Por qué los tres strikes fueron míos? ¿¡Por qué tres de una vez!?»_

―**Palabra de hombre, Redfox. **―Sonrió divertido al ver la cara del Vastia _«Ahora entiendo por qué a esas dos madres postizas que tengo les encanta hacer esto»―_** ¿Juvia quieres bailar? **―le extendió la mano con una sonrisa― **Prometí bailar contigo…** _―«o algo así…»_ estaba tan emocionado porque lo había logrado que se dejó llevar, no sabía que podía ponerse aún más alegre, pero al sentir la mano de ella tomar la suya y al ver brillar sus hermosos ojos azules… _fue posible._

―**Juvia estará más que encantada…** ―se levantó y fue guiada por él de la mano a la pista. Estaba tan emocionada que no vio cómo su azabache compañero daba una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a las dos damas y al señor de la mesa principal.

―**Al igual que yo…** ―murmuró al azabache y se sonrojó al oírse― **¿S-sabes b-bailar?** ―preguntó nervioso mientras ponía su mano libre en la espalda alta de la peliceleste.

―**Juvia aprendió por sus clases de etiqueta** ―contestó mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del azabache y se dejaba guiar. Moviéndose con gracia y de manera tan fluida, que su vestido en tonos azules y celestes parecía agua en movimiento― **Gray Sama es un excelente bailarín. ¿Su madre le enseñó?**

―**Ella, mi tía y mi prima, no dejaron de fastidiarme hasta que aprendí…** ―dejó salir un suspiro―, **pero supongo que hoy debo agradecer a todas las mujeres en mi vida…**

― **¿A su madre, su tía y su prima?** ―preguntó mientras el azabache la giraba con elegancia.

―**Así es…** _―«Y a Erza y a Mira, y a la mamá de Lucy, la anciana, y a Levy también… a Lucy por invitarme… y bueno, al padre de Lucy, ¡Vaya! Un hombre entre tanta ayuda femenina…»_

― **¿Y por qué, Gray Sama?**

―**Porque puedo hacer que una mujer hermosa como tú se luzca…** ―esas palabras se le escaparon sin querer. Eran las que le decía su mamá cuando él, ―_enojado y fastidiado_― le preguntaba por qué tenía que aprender a bailar, en ese momento sintió el peso de la mujer a la que guiaba aumentar― **¿Juvia, estás bien?** ―la miró preocupado al verla reclinarse por completo en él.

―**Juvia… Juvia piensa que está soñando… Gray Sama ha llamado hermosa a Juvia… **

El azabache se sonrojó, soltó una carcajada y con ayuda de su brazo la incorporó correctamente **―Sigamos con el sueño entonces…**

… _¿Sueños? ¿Realidad? ¿Quién puede notar la diferencia?..._

**-0-**

A pesar de que iba caminando, sentía que seguía bailando.

Y no sobre la brillante pista de mármol del Gran Salón, sino sobre una suave, plateada y dulce nube de ensueño.

Sinceramente la pelirroja no había sentido el tiempo pasar mientras bailaba con el peliazul, se sentía tan bien, tan alegre y tan libre en sus brazos que pensó que no quería que ese baile no acabase nunca, sin embargo, su lado estricto la atacó, y le pidió al peliazul ir hasta la mesa de los señores Heartfilia para saludarlos y agradecerles la invitación. Él suspiró y con una sonrisa resignada le contestó: **―En contra de mi voluntad, lo haré. Prometí guiarla a dónde usted quisiese…** ―y así fue que llegaron a la mesa a saludar, Jellal se quitó el abrigo largo y ella dejó su bolso, justo en ese momento, su amiga volvía a la mesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le pedía que las acompañase a ella y a Wendy al _tocador_.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de abrir la puerta de uno de los elegantes pasillos que daban con los baños del hotel, cuando escuchó lo que hablaban tres voces femeninas.

―**Es bonita, pero no tiene clase… Jellal Sama jamás iría serio con alguien así.**

―**Él nunca ha ido en serio con alguien, ni siquiera he escuchado que tenga novia, la verdad nunca esperé verlo en el baile, hacía tiempo Jellal Sama no asistía a ninguno… **

― **¿Crees que **_**ella**_** sea la razón de que viniese hoy? **

―**No. ¿Viste como inicio a bailar?** ―risas se escucharon― **No sé cómo logró que él bailase con ella…**

―**No tiene nuestra clase, pero parece que es **_**inteligente**_**…** ―a la pelirroja le quedó claro que ese adjetivo no lo decían ni con amabilidad ni como cumplido.

―**Siempre preferiré la inteligencia antes que "**_**su**__**clase"**_**, señoritas** ―habló la pelirroja con tono tranquilo―. **Lastima que ustedes no pudiesen elegir, al final no tienen de la segunda y de la primera poseen de la de mala calidad…** ―la albina ahogó una carcajada y las tres mujeres en el baño se pusieron rojas cuando ―_bastantes segundos después_― medio entendieron lo que quiso decir la mujer.

― **¿Qué quiere decir con eso?** ―preguntó petulante una mujer de cabello naranja y vestido del mismo color mientras la pelirroja se dirigía al baño con la niña de la mano.

―**Señorita, si necesita que le explique eso solo refuerza mi teoría** ―la pelirroja negó con la cabeza con fingido pesar y ésta vez hasta las otros dos mujeres rieron al ver como la otra quedaba como ignorante― **Con permiso y buenas noches** ―Ignorando sus miradas llenas de veneno, se dirigió junto con la pequeña peliazul a los baños con la cabeza en alto.

―**Señoritas** ―habló la albina―, **deberían de fijarse donde se sienta mi amiga** ―la ojiazul sonrió dulcemente ante las caras de confusión de las mujeres―. **Buenas noches. **

―**Mantel color dorado…** ―una voz apática se unió a la conversación haciendo que la albina se detuviese y mirase curiosa a la mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos rojos y vestido estilo kimono**― los Heartfilia solo sientan a la gente importante para ellos en las mesas con mantel dorado y solo hay dos mesas así. **

― **¿Quiere decir que ella….? **―Preguntó nerviosa una de las mujeres.

―**Es bastante importante para ellos** ―terminó la azabache por la mujer.

―**Eso no le da clase…** ―con una voz irritante y molesta habló la del vestido naranja.

―**No, pero la manera en que contestó a sus desagradables, insulsos y envidiosos cotilleos se la dio. Ahora, fuera de aquí, estaba leyendo y sus voces desagradables me fastidian **―las mujeres se pudieron rojas tanto de enojo como de vergüenza, pero como si fuese algo inevitable se dieron vuelta y le obedecieron dejando solas a la mujer azabache y a la albina― **No tienes que agradecer **―habló a la albina mientras abría de nuevo su libro.

―**No lo iba a hacer** ―la ojiazul sentía un extraño desagrado hacía esa mujer. No sabía por qué. Simplemente le desagradaba― **Buenas noches.**

― **¿Tu nombre?** ―prácticamente ordenó.

Pero la puerta se cerró y no hubo contestación.

La mujer apretó con fuerza el libro, sintió una extraña molestia hacía esa mujer albina.

_Nadie. Nadie debería atreverse a ignorar una de sus órdenes. _

―**Kyouka Sama se molestará conmigo por no conseguir el nombre de la pelirroja** ―con los dientes apretados miró el pasillo vacío. Ella había estado escuchando a esas mujeres por un rato esperando que alguna supiese el nombre de la pelirroja, pero al parecer ninguna lo sabía.

―**Seilah, hora de irnos. Llevamos más de dos horas aquí, el doble de lo usual en este tipo de eventos…**―con autoridad le habló una mujer de cabello verde y ojos azules enfundada en un vestido de gala morado y con dos bolsos y dos abrigos en la mano.

―**Kyouka Sama, no pude conseguir el nombre de la mujer. Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho.**

―**No importa, ya lo conseguiré, siempre consigo la información que quiero. Minerva vendrá a almorzar con nosotras el martes, le contaremos y no estará muy contenta al saber que su prometido se anda luciendo con otra, ella averiguará por nosotras** ―la sonrisa sádica que le dirigió pareció tranquilizar a la azabache―, **que ella haga el trabajo, yo… me quedaré con el **_**premio**_**… **―ambas mujeres se rieron y salieron al pasillo que daba a la entrada del hotel, mientras que una pelirroja terminaba de ayudar a lavarse las manos a una pequeña y se encaminaba a la puerta de los baños.

― **¿Mira? ¿Qué haces ahí? Pensé que eras tú la que quería ir al baño.** ―la pelirroja veía curiosa como su amiga se alejaba de la puerta del baño que daba al pasillo.

―**Ara, estaba vigilando para que nadie entrara** ―sonrió con dulzura**― A la pequeña Wendy no le haría bien que entrará mucha gente de pronto **―era una mentira a medias, pero era necesaria― **¿Puedes vigilar mientras yo voy al baño?**

―**Claro, bien pensado. ¿Cierto Wen?** ―la niña asintió alegre, de hecho, para ayudarla con los nervios de ver tanta gente en el baile, la pelirroja recién le había contado que Charle estaba muy bien y la pequeña estaba muy emocionada por la noticia.

―**Bien, entonces. Con su permiso señoritas** ―y con la sonrisa en la cara se encaminó a los baños, con esa misma sonrisa se lavó las manos, y se encaminó de nuevo a las mesas mientras su mente trabajaba _«Seilah y Kyouka Etherias»_ a pesar de no salir mucho de la casa conocía esos nombres y calzaban perfectamente con ese apellido. _«Saben del compromiso de Jellal y Minerva… eso solo las dos familias lo saben»_ mientras se acercaba a la mesa veía a la señora Layla hablar con el señor Jude y con Obaba Sama. Mirajane sabía que ellos tres planeaban algo para hundir a los Orlando, y aunque ella deseaba que así fuese no tenía intenciones de averiguar nada del plan, sabía que si no se lo contaban era para protegerla, Jellal hacía lo mismo, ella entendía esa necesidad de proteger y por eso decidió dejarlo así, sin saber nada.

Se detuvo fingiendo que veía a su hijo azabache bailar con la peliceleste. Necesitaba pensar unas cosas más antes de llegar a la mesa.

_«Quieren el nombre de Erza»_ las escuchó claramente en el pasillo. Miró a su amiga con la pequeña Wendy de la mano sentarse junto a Jellal en la mesa y observó como la señora Heartfilia la veía con ternura, pero con esa mirada calculadora que usualmente escondía detrás de sus modales extravagantes _«Erza es una pieza en su tablero» _Apretó los puños cuando la señora rubia le ofreció un vaso de champaña a su amiga, la pelirroja le dijo algo y la señora le respondía haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

Se acercó a la mesa con pasos lentos, mientras la mirada de ella y la señora Heartfilia chocaban por unas milésimas de segundo, la rubia asintió y la albina soltó una exhalación para serenarse y sentarse.

―**Mira,** ―habló la señora rubia con su tranquilidad usual― **la señorita Erza preguntaba por los manteles de diferente color de nuestra mesa, la de los amigos de Lucy y las demás, se ha sorprendido porque le dije que solo los que considero amigos verdaderos y familia se sientan en las mesas doradas.**

―**Ara, recuerdo que antes era solo una mesa. Aunque bueno, yo nunca había venido antes a un baile oficial** ―eso no era un reclamo, ella no había asistido a ningún baile antes porque le daba miedo, pero ya no iba a ser así, ya no era así. Ya no tenía miedo y protegería a quienes quería.

_No permitiría que su hermana del alma fuese una simple pieza en un tablero._

―**Así era…** ―asintió la rubia con un deje triste que solo Jude, Obaba Sama y Mirajane notaron― **pero la familia crece…** ―su voz se inundó de alegría de pronto― **nunca pensé que tendría una familia tan grande, no pensé que la mereciese, pero me esforzaré por ustedes…**

― **¿Qué carajos dices, tía? Siempre nos has tratado como a tus propios hijos, al igual que Tío Jude. Mi abuelo Makarov, tú, Obaba Sama, Tío Jude, Tía Lyanna y el Tío fausto son lo más cercano que he tenido a unos padres y…** ―habló el rubio extrañado y se calló al darse cuenta de que mencionó a los padres de su primo. El peliazul no hablaba nunca de sus padres, y cuando alguien los mencionaba se callaba o se retiraba del lugar.

―**Mi madre siempre que quemaba las galletas me decía que a veces tenía miedo de que yo te prefiriese a ti por ser mejor en la cocina** ―sin poderlo evitar y ante la mirada sorprendida de los adultos en la mesa, el peliazul rió y de pronto todos rompieron a reír y el ambiente se relajó. Sin embargo la pelirroja estaba sonrojada, ya que, cuando el rubio mencionó lo de los padres, por debajo del mantel―_e inesperadamente―_ el peliazul le tomó la mano libre con algo de fuerza, y cuando ella le devolvió el apretón con calma, él relajó su agarre, sonrió y contó ese recuerdo.

―**La señorita Lyanna era buena en casi todo, menos en la cocina…** ―sonriendo habló la anciana― **creo que fue la primera vez que renuncié en enseñarle algo a alguien… y eso es toda una proeza.**

―**Mi madre una vez horneó conmigo unas galletas **―continuó el peliazul divertido―, ** al final mi papá la felicitó cuando las probó… Pero en realidad fueron las mías las que comió, las de mi madre no se podían ni masticar **―la mirada del peliazul era nostálgica pero sobre todo era risueña―, ** se los aseguro; yo las probé, eran extrañas e increíblemente duras y… así fue como perdí mi primer diente de leche…**

Todos rompieron a reír atrayendo miradas curiosas a su alegre mesa.

Mientras que la señora Heartfilia miraba con disimulo a sus sobrinos, el corazón le latía fuertemente por lo que dijo el rubio, y no podía creer que el peliazul iniciara esa conversación sobre su madre, al verlo reír, compartiendo los buenos recuerdos, sintió el deseo de llorar de alegría.

―**Mamá Layla…** ―la pequeña peliazul la miró curiosa y luego se acercó al peliazul, quien se inclinó para que la niña le hablara al oído.

―**Wen dice que quiere hornear galletas con su hermosa mamá Layla y su mamá Jude… **―sonrió el peliazul y acarició con su mano libre la cabeza de la niña, su otra mano mantenía sujeta la de la pelirroja.

―**Claro que sí, mi pequeña… **―la rubia sintió un nudo en su garganta pero se las arregló para sonar alegre.

Por suerte para ella, su caballero en brillante armadura lo notó.

―**Mi vida, me acompañas a hablar con los músicos sobre las piezas después de la cena. **

―**Claro, Jude. Nadie quiere que terminen vomitando la pista por culpa de piezas rápidas.**

De nuevo todos rieron en la mesa mientras la señora Heartfilia tomaba la mano de su esposo.

―**Señorita Erza** ―volvió su vista a la pelirroja utilizando todo su autocontrol para no soltar las lágrimas que retenía― **No lo olvide, usted es de la familia ahora y lo será siempre, aunque en menos de cinco meses se termine su contrato. Puede contar con que los Heartfilia le respaldarán siempre que lo necesite y… **―añadió antes de que la avergonzada pelirroja replicara― **contará con nuestra protección, aunque no nos lo pida. Sé que es una mujer muy independiente y terca, por eso no le doy opción** ―la señaló con el abanico y le cerró un ojo, el peliazul asintió divertido y la periodista se sonrojó.

Mirajane sonrió sinceramente, entendía claramente el mensaje.

Su hermana del alma, Erza, no era una simple pieza, tenía un papel importante en el plan, pero la señora Layla la protegería de todo y, si lo pensaba bien, todos en la vida eran piezas de algo…

_Pero no todos contaban con tan amorosa y entregada experta para guiar sus movimientos..._

―**Señora Layla, señor Jude, Obaba Sama** ―habló la albina cuando la mujer se puso de píe y aceptó el brazo de su marido― **y-yo… yo también los veo como unos padres… Muchas gracias por sus cuidados.**

Laxus sonrió más que feliz.

Obaba Sama escondió una sonrisa enternecida detrás de su vaso de whiskey.

Jude reprimió su alegría.

Layla Heartfilia respiró hondo.

Ella estaba a punto de romperse allí, frente a todos, y no debía hacerlo; no tenía nada contra mostrar flaqueza, pero este no era el momento de mostrar debilidad, así que se calmó en una respiración y contestó de corazón **―Es todo un honor, pequeña Mira… **

―**Igual para mí, pequeña… **―miró ansioso a su esposa― **Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya casi sirven la cena** ―Jude la apuró hacía la puerta más cercana y al cerrarse la puerta las lágrimas de su esposa resbalaban para luego ser consumidas por la tela de su saco, mientras el señor Heartfilia la abrazaba y dejaba escapar también unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

―**Eres una maravillosa mujer, Layla… y has criado maravillosos hijos…**

…_Sí, su familia había crecido… y seguiría creciendo…_

**-0-**

Dio un giro y sonrió divertido cuando la pequeña mano lo sujetó con fuerza.

― **¿Te asustaste, Wen?** ―el peliazul miró a la niña que cargaba en su brazo negar con la cabeza― **¿Quieres seguir bailando o iras a comer el postre?** ―la niña se quedó pensativa y luego señaló a la mesa― **Postre entonces… ¡Allá vamos!** ―girando con maestría y elegancia se llevó a la pequeña peliazul a la mesa donde estaban la pelirroja y la anciana Obaba Sama.

―**Pensé que la pequeña princesa no volvería a la mesa, llevan bailando casi una hora** ―comentó la anciana mientras se llenaba el vaso con whiskey. La señora llevaba tantos tragos que ya nadie llevaba la cuenta.

―**Pues la pequeña princesa ha dicho que es hora del postre, ¿Cierto Wen? **―la niña asintió y el peliazul la sentó a la derecha de la pelirroja quien abrió los ojos al escuchar la palabra postre, de hecho ella ya había comida varios, pero no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera, al peliazul le pareció de lo más adorable, en especial porque se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él la observaba― **Iré a traerle uno. ¿Algo para ustedes?** ―miró a la pelirroja pero ella solo bebió de su copa en silencio. _«Algo le pasa»_ Desde hacía rato la mujer actuaba extraño, lo evadía, se negó a su petición de baile y cuando él le pidió permiso para bailar con Wendy, la pelirroja lo miró extrañada; como si hubiese olvidado que él le había prometido solo bailar con ella, él le intentó tomar la mano y ella la quitó, a pesar de que hacía poco más de una hora le había sujetado la mano con gentileza.

_Ella no imaginaba cuanto había significado eso para él. _

No la culpaba, ellos no se conocían realmente.

―**Otra botella de añejo para mí, joven Jellal.**

―**Con gusto, Obaba Sama** ―miró una vez más a la pelirroja y al no recibir respuesta suspiró y se encaminó a por los encargos.

Erza lo miró irse y se sintió una malagradecida, Jellal se había portado con ella como todo un caballero durante toda la noche, incluso le pidió permiso para bailar con Wendy. Sonrió enternecida. Él se había tomado la promesa tan en serio como para pedirle permiso para bailar con la pequeña, por supuesto que podía hacerlo, de hecho había estado ―_sin notarlo al inicio_― completamente embelesada viendo como el peliazul subía a Wendy a sus zapatos para enseñarle mientras reía y como después la cargó en uno de sus fuertes brazos para darle vueltas mientras la pequeña sonreía y se sujetaba a su cuello y a su saco.

De verdad parecían padre e hija.

_Un adorable y totalmente atractivo padre. _

"_Es bonita, pero no tiene clase… Jellal Sama jamás iría serio con alguien así"_

La plática que escuchó en el baño vino a su mente…

"_Él nunca ha ido en serio con alguien, ni siquiera he escuchado que tenga novia, la verdad nunca esperé verlo en el baile, hacía tiempo Jellal Sama no asistía a ninguno…"_

_«Él nunca iba en serio con nadie…_ _¿Y por qué tendría que serlo? Él era atractivo, millonario, inteligente, divertido… podría tener a la mujer o mujeres que quisiese»_

"_¿Crees que ella sea la razón de que viniese hoy?"_

_«No, la razón había sido que su tía le obligó a traerme… La señora Layla, tan amable que la consideraba parte de la familia y le ofrecía su amistad y protección ¿Y cómo correspondía ella? Metiéndose en la cama de su sobrino…»_

"_No, ¿Viste como inicio a bailar?"_

_«¿Cuánto lo habré avergonzado? ¿Se habrá sentido molesto? ¿Habré avergonzado a los señores Heartfilia?»_

"_No sé cómo logró que él bailase con ella…"_

_«Él es un hombre amable… eso es todo»_

"_No tiene nuestra clase, pero parece que es inteligente…"_

_«No, soy una simple empleada, una maid personal, me acosté con él sabiendo que tenía prometida, no protegí mi decencia ni mi moral… me deje llevar por el deseo y no protegí mis valores, no protegí la relación laboral con los Heartfilia… soy solo una tonta que… que…» _

―**Señorita Scarlet, espero que aún tenga espacio para más postre…** ―una voz grave y aterciopelada la sacó de sus pensamientos, sabía quién era pero no quería mirarlo, pero a la vez quería hacerlo…

_Se moría de ganas por mirarlo…_

―**No, ya estoy llena. Gracias por la molestia** ―utilizó todo su aplomo para contestar tranquila. _«Soy solo una tonta que se enamoró de un maravilloso hombre»_

El hombre de cabello azul suspiró ante la actitud terca de la pelirroja, pero luego una idea cruzó por su mente y sus ojos brillaron maliciosos.

― **¡Oh, no! Wen… Creo que la señorita Scarlet está enferma… **―con falsa sorpresa se dirigió a la pequeña quien dejó de comer su postre y miró a la pelirroja preocupada― **¿Podrías tomarle la temperatura?** ―la niña asintió, se subió a la silla y le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer, haciendo que ésta se sonrojase y sonriese enternecida.

― **¿Está enferma la señorita, Wen?**

La niña negó con la cabeza.

― **¿Estás segura, puede ser peligroso? **

La niña lo miró con duda y se acercó a decirle algo al hombre.

―**Creo que tienes razón, Wen… Papá debería tomarle la temperatura a mamá…** ―sonrió travieso a la pelirroja y está se volvió del color de su cabello al oír lo que dijo y verlo inclinarse hacia ella.

― **¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Jella…!** ―en el momento de mencionar el nombre del hombre una cuchara irrumpió sorpresivamente en su boca con un pedazo de gloria en ella.

_Crema… fresas… dulce…_

La pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo para comérselo y soltó un suspiro tan mal interpretable que de pronto el peliazul sintió calor.

―**P-parece que… está bien… ahora coma el postre o el pobre pastel de crema y fresas al brandy terminará solo, triste y desperdiciado en la basura** ―le acercó el pastel a la pelirroja y habló sin verla mientras ayudaba a Wendy a bajarse de la silla.

― **¡Eso es trampa! ¡Wendy, no aprendas eso de tu papá!** ―la niña asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su pastel.

― **¡Ja! No pongas a la pequeña en mí contra. Wen, ¿Verdad que mamá debe de terminar lo que empezó?** ―la niña asintió seriamente con la pequeña nariz llena de crema mientras masticaba una fresa enorme ― **ve, es malo desperdiciar la comida **―ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, él se aclaró la garganta y se bebió de un trago su copa de agua.

La pelirroja lo miró y notó que estaba extrañamente sonrojado. Suspiró resignada y comenzó a comer el postre con un puchero de falsa indignación en la boca **―Papá es un tramposo, Wen… **―_«Como puede pasar de amable, a engreído travieso cabeza dura y luego a sexymente adorable de manera tan rápida» _

― **¡Jajajaja!** ―la risa de la anciana les recordó a los dos jóvenes que no estaban solos y acababan de montar un espectáculo en la mesa, haciéndolos enrojecer completamente― **Parecen una pareja recién casada, hasta vinieron combinados… **―sin duda el alcohol le había soltado la lengua a la anciana― **hasta Wendy viene combinada…** ―señaló la corbata roja y los gemelos a juego del peliazul, la gargantilla y los aretes de la mujer y por último, la cinta roja del vestido y del cabello de la pequeña― **¡Tan adorables y enamorados!** ―la mujer se levantó de la mesa y les palmeó la espalda― **No dejen que la idiotez venza a los sentimientos… protejan lo que realmente importa…** ―se encaminó a la puerta del pasillo exclusivo de la familia y se volteó para verlos aún confundidos y sonrojados por sus palabras― **Wen, ven con la abuela… tenemos que ir por tu abrigo, el espectáculo está por empezar…** ―la niña se levantó y corrió a tomar la mano de la señora― **Ustedes dos también deberían prepararse…**

Los dos se miraron avergonzados y confundidos pero antes de poder decir algo, las luces del salón disminuyeron, la voz del señor Heartfilia, proveniente del anfiteatro donde hasta donde hacía unos minutos sonaba la orquesta, amplificada por el micrófono los interrumpió y una legión de camareros irrumpió para entregar largas copas de cristal con espumante champaña dorada, las personas se reunieron con copa en mano en los alrededores del anfiteatro, Erza tomó la suya, mientras que el peliazul negó amablemente al camarero y tomó su copa vacía y la llenó de agua, permaneciendo cerca de su mesa.

―**Agradezco enormemente su presencia en esta fiesta **―el señor Heartfilia miraba alegremente a los reunidos mientras sostenía a su esposa de la mano, como si ella fuese su fuerza y energía para vivir―** y sus buenos deseos. Sin duda, mi familia y yo deseamos las mismas bendiciones para ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado la velada y ahora…**

― **¡ÉL REY DEL BAILE! ¡NOMBREN AL REY DEL BAILE! ** ―una enérgica y alegre voz interrumpió el discurso, todos volvieron a ver al pelirosa dueño de la misma con una carcajada contenida que se desató cuando la rubia junto a él lo golpeó avergonzada.

―**Éste Natsu…** ―suspiró la pelirroja que reía junto al peliazul.

―**Por supuesto** ―divertida la señora Heartfilia tomó el micrófono de su marido con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios―, **señores y señoras, damas y caballeros… el Rey del baile es… **―hizo una pausa dramática y señaló con el abanico a la orquesta, quienes divertidos entendieron e inmediatamente tocaron una música de suspenso hasta que la señora bajó dramáticamente el abanico―** Natsu Dragneel, mi yerno **―anunció emocionada y el señor Heartfilia abrió los ojos a más no poder, Jellal miró atónito a su tía y el Dreyar cerró los puños pero su paso fue detenido por la albina y… la rubia joven sintió su cara arder.

― **¡Ahora sí que estoy encendido!** ―el pelirosa tomó a la rubia de la cintura, le dio una vuelta, la abrazó al bajarla y volvió a subirla dándole más vuelta― **¡Les dije que sería el Rey del baile! **

Todos rieron a más no poder en el salón, viendo como el chico seguía dando vueltas a la rubia hasta que se detuvo con la cara verde y los que estaban cercanos a él se alejaron de la posible zona de salpique, la única junto a él era la rubia quien lo ayudaba a mantenerse en píe mientras que el pelirosa susurraba cosas sin sentido a su oído, a Lucy le pareció entender que Natsu le preguntaba que era un _yerno_, por lo que terminó con otro golpe disimulado de la rubia.

Erza y Mirajane con el ceño arrugado apuntaron mentalmente tener una plática _materna_ _especial_ con Natsu.

_Oh, pobre Rey Del Baile…_

Las risas continuaron hasta que escucharon una copa sonar **―Un aplauso a nuestro Rey del Baile, desde que inicio la velada apenas y se ha** **sentado, sin duda merece su título** ―con su humor elegante la señora Heartfilia puso calma en el salón y los aplausos resonaron en el salón, luego la rubia señora; ya que su marido aún estaba petrificado, elevó una copa de champaña y los demás invitados hicieron lo mismo―. **¡Salud! Disfruten el espectáculo…** ―todos acompañaron el brindis e inmediatamente se oyó el sonido de fuegos artificiales, emocionados los invitados salieron por la puerta principal mientras les era entregada una bolsa pequeña. La pelirroja se encaminó hacia allí cuando vio que los de la mesa de Lucy ―_con cara avergonzada_ y _alejados de Natsu como simulando que no lo conocían―_ iban hacia allá.

―**Señorita Scarlet** ―el peliazul la tomó con gentileza del brazo― **hay un lugar perfecto para ver esto ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?** ―la mujer vio casi la súplica en su mirada de ojos color chocolate y no pudo resistirse.

―**Será un placer, pero tendrá que guiar usted** ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―**A donde usted quiera…** ―le correspondió la sonrisa, le ofreció el brazo el cual ella tomó y recogiendo su abrigo y la cartera de la mesa se encaminaron al pasillo exclusivo. Riendo por las cosas que se decían subieron dos tramos de escaleras, doblaron por la derecha y llegaron a un hermoso balcón llenó de flores de temporada, el cielo nocturno brillaba con las incontables explosiones de colores…

_Verde. Rojo. Azul. Blanco. Morado. Celeste. Dorado…_

Eran tantos que de pronto a otro parecía que ya no era de noche.

_Era irreal. Mágico._

―**Tenían que ser los Heartfilia** ―hablaron de nuevo en coro y se rieron, él le puso su abrigo largo en los hombros desnudos y ella le agradeció con la mirada mientras metía los brazos en la suave y cálida prenda.

_Olía tan bien… Olía a él…_

―**Oh… vaya…** ―la pelirroja miraba hacia un sendero solitario.

― **¿Qué ve, señorita Scarlet?**

―**A ellos…** ―señaló a la pareja que bailaba entre risas mientras el azul de los fuegos artificiales inundaba el cielo― **Mi pequeño está creciendo… **_―«Sin duda tendré que contarle sobre esto a Mira»_ sacó su teléfono del bolso y grabó un pequeño video. El peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado al confirmar que realmente ese chico era como un hijo para la mujer de la que cual estaba enamorado.

Sin duda era raro, pero era un rival menos.

_Viva la rareza…_

―**Parece que el pobre va a tener problemas…**

―**No, no… esto** ―habló la pelirroja mientras guardaba el móvil en su pequeña cartera y la metía en los bolsillos del abrigo largo del hombre―,** es para prevenir que escape de sí mismo por culpa de su tsunderismo…**

―**Así que tsunderismo…** ―preguntó divertido.

―**Exacto, esto es un amuleto de protección.**

― **¿Así que ustedes asumen que deben protegerlo?**

―**Todos necesitamos que nos protejan, aunque no nos demos cuenta** ―miró de nuevo los verdosos fuegos artificiales y después al patio frente a ella.

― **¿Y a usted quién la…?**

― **¡Oh, esto sí que es inesperado! **―la emoción de ella interrumpió lo que el hombre quería preguntarle, la vio sacar el móvil pero esta vez solo tomó una foto.

― **¿Y está vez quién es? **―miró la fotografía en la pantalla del móvil― **Excelente cámara, a pesar de que es de noche no me cabe duda de que ella es la amiga de Lucy.**

―**Sip, y él es Gajeel…** **la luz de los fuegos artificiales ayuda, pero esta cámara es de las mejores, y es la razón por la que compré este modelo, como periodista debo estar siempre lista** ―la pelirroja miró con orgullo la foto, la editora estaba con los pies dentro de la fuente, luces celeste estallando en todo el cielo, el azabache estaba inclinado junto a ella con sus pequeños zapatos de tacón en una mano, y la otra sosteniendo la barbilla de ella, sus labios unidos en lo que parecía un dulce beso.

― **¿Otro hijo?** ―preguntó el azulino.

―**Ummm, más como un hermano menor molesto… **

―**Entonces estoy seguro que esa foto si será para fastidiarlo.**

― **¡Jajaja! Para ambas…**

―**Señorita Scarlet, no debería molestar a los demás** ―le levantó una ceja acusadora.

―**Mire quien lo dice…** ―ella paseó su vista una vez más por el gran patio, una luz roja bañaba una y otra vez todo bajo el cielo nocturno.

―**No debería interrumpir esos romances, y es usted muy sobre protectora, señorita** ―el tono del hombre era acusatorio pero divertido.

―**No lo hago, señorito Fernandes, pero como parece que no le gusta fisgonear y es tan protector de los amoríos secretos…** ―la mujer sonrió y tomó una foto más― **le sugiero **_**no**_** ver bajo el tercer árbol de cerezo a la derecha… en serio, **_**no**_** vea…**

_Y obviamente, el fisgón de clóset clavó ahí su mirada…_

―**Esa es…** ―entrecerró su mirada y cuando las luces rosas estallaron en el cielo vio a lo que se refería la pelirroja― **¡Lucy!** ―casi grita viendo el beso apasionado que le daba el primo de la pelirroja― **¡Oh, no!** ―cerró los puños y dio media vuelta― **¡Esto no!** ―sintió las manos de la pelirroja rodear su cintura por la parte de atrás en un intento por detenerlo.

― **¡Jajajaja! Y luego dice que yo soy una sobre protectora… ¡No vaya a interrumpir! **

―**No voy a interrumpir, solo voy a romperle la cara al mocoso ese… ¡Suélteme, Scarlet!**―sabía que podía librarse fácilmente del abrazo de la pelirroja, pero, simplemente… no quería hacerlo.

_Y no iba a hacerlo…_

―**No, no lo haré. ¡Déjelos tranquilos! Y le recuerdo que él es mi primo y mi casi hijo también, sí lo toca tendré que volverme su enemiga.**

―**Entonces…**

― **¿Entonces?** ―preguntó divertida y se sorprendió cuando él se volteó hacía ella en un suave movimiento y la apegó a su firme pecho.

―**Entonces no me suelte… protéjame de mis instintos de hermano celoso… **

― **¡Jajaja!** ―se abrazó más a él, inhalando su deliciosa y cálido aroma―** Lo haré… lo protegeré hasta de usted mismo…. **―lo decía en serio, a esto se refería Obaba Sama. _«Proteger lo verdaderamente importante…No mi moral tonta, no esa falsa rectitud creada por cánones sociales… no el arrepentimiento por algo que simplemente pasó… sino, proteger lo que y a quien amo, sin importar si esto es reciproco… o no…»_

―**Bien, entonces yo la protegeré también…** ―la apegó más a él con sus brazos y le besó la coronilla.

― **¿Y de qué me protegerá usted?** ―No entendió por qué de pronto su voz sonó tan aliviada, y a como pudo subió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

―**No sé…** ―contestó sincero el hombre, mientras se inclinaba y reclinaba su frente en la de ella― **de lo que sea necesario** ―se acercó más a ella, hechizados ambos en el brillo especial de los ojos del otro― **cuando sea necesario** ―susurró bajando hasta sus labios― **con lo que sea necesario…** ―rozó sus labios al hablar― **y porque me es más que necesario, Erza…** ―terminó, mientras una larga serie consecutiva de fuegos artificiales dorados iluminaba el balcón simulando una mágica cascada de luz.

_Ninguno de los dos lo vio._

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios unidos en un beso lleno de verdaderos sentimientos…

…_Su amor iluminaba y coloreaba sus propios corazones…_

**-0-**

Las luces cambiaban de color y sentía a su corazón bombear a más no poder.

―**No tengas miedo **―se inclinó para besarla con suavidad en los labios y la tranquilizó con un pequeño roce de su mano en su mejilla**― ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa, demonio?**

―**Tantas veces que me lo estoy empezando a creer** ―contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

―**Tendré que decírtelo más veces entonces… y demostrártelo de maneras prácticas…** ―le besó la mano con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada y continuó―** Mira… estoy segura que ellos ya lo saben todo**

―**Lo sé, creo que lo sabían incluso antes que nosotros** ―la albina rió mientras el cielo se inundaba de luces verdes y ella sujetaba con más fuerza la mano del rubio, para luego, paso a paso, acercarse al balcón privado del séptimo piso donde estaban la señora Layla, Obaba Sama y la pequeña Wendy dormida en los brazos de Jude.

―**Mira, Laxus, me alegra que se nos unieran…** ―saludó la rubia alegre y aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa al verlos llegar de la mano mientras el cielo se teñía de rojo.

―**Parece que traen noticias interesantes…** ―la anciana con algunas copas de más hablaba emocionada.

―**Yo…** **nosotros…**―carraspeó el rubio y la peliblanco sintió su cara calentarse― **Tía… no…** ―se revolvió el cabello mientras recordaba lo que habían hablado hacía unas horas en la mesa― **Madres, padre… yo… **

―**Oh, vamos Laxusito… ¡Ya casi estoy por caer inconsciente! Todo parece girar y girar… **―divertida movía su dedo simulando los giros que sentía daba ella misma.

―**Obaba Sama, no debiste tomar tanto** ―divertida la regañaba la rubia mientras el cielo se inundaba de luces rosa.

―**Yo… bueno…** ―el rubio respiró hondo y habló de una vez con toda la cara roja― **Vine a pedirles la mano de su hija, Mirajane Sitri Strauss, la amo y quiero que este demonio de cara dulce y engañosa sea mi esposa…**

Primero hubo un silencio y luego los adultos mayores estallaron en carcajadas, Laxus tenía su propio estilo de hacer las cosas, la albina lo golpeó con disimulo haciendo que el chico ahogara un quejido.

― **¡Ya era hora, mocosos! **―sin esperarlo, los nueva pareja era apretujada en abrazos, felicitaciones, planes de boda, lágrimas, amenazas y los mejores deseos, de pronto y de la nada la anciana sacaba una botella de champaña, la agitaba y hacía volar el corchó mientras el cielo se llenaba de una gran cascada de luces doradas y gotas de líquido color oro…

― **¡Brindemos por los doce nietos que vendrán! ¡Yee haaa!** ―se llevó la botella a la boca.

Los demás rompieron a reír aún abrazados en un enredo extraño de brazos, sentimientos y palabras llenas de emoción.

…_Buenas nuevas coloreaban el inicio de los futuros días…_

**-0-**

Mientras se acercaba con la niña de la mano observó algo curioso.

Jellal les pedía las llaves de los autos a Lucy, Laxus y su tío y estos se dirigían luego a la parte externa del parqueo. Ella había llevado a la pequeña Wendy al baño, al parecer ya se le habían pasado por completo los nervios, aunque la habían mantenido apartada de la muchedumbre se había despertado un poco asustada en brazos del señor Jude y tuvieron que llamar al móvil a Jellal para calmarla.

_Esa fue la razón por la que abandonaron ese mágico balcón._

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados y besándose, pero cuando la música de Doraemon proveniente del móvil del peliazul los trajo de vuelta de su propio mundo, se separaron sonrojados y se dieron cuenta que ya los fuegos artificiales habían terminado y estaban a oscuras.

_Solo la luz de la luna bañaba el balcón. _

―**L-lo… si-siento… Debo contestar…** ―si hubiese sido cualquier otro tono de llamada el que sonaba no contestaría.

_No interrumpiría jamás ese momento con la pelirroja._

―**É-ésta bien… Wendy debe de estar b-buscándote…** _―«¿Se disculpa del beso, de lo que dijo antes del beso, o por la interrupción del beso?_

―**S-sí…** _―«¿Ésta bien el beso, lo que dije antes del beso o que nos interrumpieran el beso?»_ Se pasó una mano en su cabello y contestó el móvil― **¿Wen, estás bien? Oh, eres tú tío… Sí, ya veo… Pásame a Wen, por favor y… podrían dejarla sola un momento…** ―él sabía que la niña no hablaría sí había gente alrededor de ella― **¡Hola princesa! voy para allá junto con la señorita Erza…** ―tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se encaminó al balcón privado de sus tíos, escuchó una puerta y entendió que ya la niña estaba sola― **¿Viste las luces en el cielo? ¡Oh, así que te gustaron! ¿Qué colores viste? **―de la mano comenzaron a subir un tramo de escaleras y luego doblaron para tomar un ascensor hasta el séptimo piso― **¿Y qué color te gustó más? ¡Oh, sí, el dorado fue hermoso!** ―la pelirroja se arrecostó a las paredes del ascensor mientras este se cerraba y comenzaba a subir, le enternecía escuchar a Jellal hablar con la pequeña― **¿Mi color preferido?** ―el peliazul se inclinó ante la pelirroja y le besó el cabello, sorprendiéndola― **sin duda el rojo escarlata… es el color más hermoso… **―miró a la mujer a los ojos y la vio sonrojarse― **bueno, hay otros rojos hermosos también… **―contuvo una carcajada al ver a la mujer fulminarlo con la mirada― **¿El color que más le gustó a mamá Erza? ¿Quieres que te lo diga ella? Bien… **―el hombre le puso el móvil en un oído.

La pelirroja respiró hondo para no sonar nerviosa a causa de sonrisa hermosa que él le dirigía.

― **¿Wen? ¿Mi color favorito? Ummm…** ―entrecerró los ojos pensativa― **azul, pero no cualquier azul…**―la pelirroja subió su mano libre hasta el cabello del hombre, haciendo que se inclinase un poco más, acariciando su sien suavemente y enredando sus dedos entre sus sedosas hebras azules…

El peliazul no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos extasiado por la caricia, por eso no vio la sonrisa divertida de ella.

―**El azul oscuro del cabello de la pequeña Wendy es mi favorito…** ―el hombre abrió los ojos de pronto y la miró de manera recriminatoria con un puchero en la boca, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían― **sí, es el azul que más me gusta… **―puso una mirada inocente y le señaló con la mirada la puerta abierta del ascensor, el peliazul volvió el móvil a su oído y se encaminó al pasillo hacia el balcón― **Wen, ¿Adivina qué? La señorita Erza acaba de decirme que también le gusta el azul del color de cabello de papá…** ―contuvo la risa cuando ella le apretó la mano en protesta, dobló una esquina, se acercó a una puerta y la abrió― **¡Exacto, princesa! ¡Somos los favoritos de mamá!** ―la niña sentada en la cama con un móvil rosa en la oreja volvió a ver y corrió a abrazarlos mientras gritaba con su dulce e infantil voz:

― **¡Y mamá Erza es la favorita de Papá y Wendy! **

Erza se había mordido el labio emocionada y se sintió completa al recibir el abrazo de ambos y escuchar sus risas.

Desde ese momento la niña no había soltado su mano y así habían llegado al parqueo exclusivo de los Heartfilia.

_Tantas emociones nuevas…_

― **¿Irás Erza?** ―la voz de un pelirosa con el abrigo hecho una gran y extraña bola en la mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― **¿Eh, a dónde?** ―sinceramente no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaban, miró hacia Wendy y la vio somnolienta, se agachó y la alzó en brazos, la niña le echó los brazos al cuello y se durmió en un segundo.

―**Iremos a seguir celebrando que soy el Rey Del Baile. ¿Vienes?** ―emocionado le habló el pelirosa mientras señalaba a donde Gray, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel y otro chico peliblanco desconocido se montaban en un auto a unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

―**No, paso. ¿Quién va a conducir? Los he visto a todos tomando** ―lo amenazó con la mirada.

―**Ninguno de nosotros va a conducir. La única que traía el coche era Lucy, pero el primo de ella le pidió las llaves, contratamos un vehículo del hotel. Creo que él no dejará a nadie conducir…** ―señaló con la cabeza detrás de la pelirroja.

―**A nadie que haya tomado** ―afirmó una voz detrás de la pelirroja, quien volvió a ver y vio al peliazul quitarse el saco y ponerlo sobre la niña que alzaba la pelirroja para seguidamente pasarla a sus brazos― **Más de media noche, vestido, tacones de aguja de diez centímetros y aún así carga a una niña dormida de la edad de Wendy como si nada, usted no deja de sorprenderme señorita Scarlet** ―él sonrió y ella sintió un calor en la cara que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

―**Erza es una mujer muy fuerte, una vez nos cargó a mí y a Gray borrachos durante un kilómetro, luego nos dio una paliza y nos hizo entrenar con ella en el dojo con su tío** ―el pelirosa asentía con su cabeza recordando― **a veces pienso que es un monstruo disfrazado de…** ―se calló al sentir un codazo en la costilla, el peliazul no pudo hacer más que reír por la vergüenza de la pelirroja. Además que acababa de descubrir más cosas de la mujer que acababa jurar proteger de todo _«Aunque parece que no hay muchas cosas que puedan con ella» _pensó al oír de sus hazañas.

― **¡Ay, Erza! Eso dolió…** ―el chico se sobó el costado sin soltar el agarre en su abrigo― **¿Entonces irás o no? ¿Qué dices tú…. emm… primo de Lucy? ¿Vienes a continuar la fiesta con nosotros? Estoy segura que Erza no vendrá si tú no vienes, parecen muy buenos amigos y se ven bien juntos.**

―**Puedes llamarme Jellal** ―respondió divertido, la verdad no le caía mal el chico, solo que podría lastimarlo de gravedad si tocaba de manera indecente a su prima

_Él peliazul no lo sabía pero, era ya muy tarde… _

―**Y no, muchas gracias, no puedo, tengo que llevar a una niña a casa** ―un auto negro se estacionó junto a ellos, luego un joven salió de el y se acercó para entregar las llaves al peliazul.

―**Señor Fernandes, su auto. **

―**Gracias. ¿Los demás ya se fueron? **

―**Acaban de irse, señor.**

―**Gracias… emm… ¿Erza?**

― **¿Sí? **―lo miró curiosa la mujer.

― **¿Podrías sacar la billetera de mi abrigo y darle propina?**

―**Claro** ―la mujer sacó su propia cartera y le pasó un par de billetes al chico, ignorando la mirada de reprimenda del peliazul por no sacar el dinero de la billetera de él como le había dicho― **Gracias y buenas noches. **

―**Es usted muy amable, señora Fernandes **―y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiró.

― **¿Fernandes? Erza, ¿Tú apellido no era Scarlet?** ―preguntó inocente el pelirosa.

―**Era no, ¡Es!** ―respondió roja como su cabello y mordiéndose la mejilla internamente.

―**Por ahora…** ―murmuró divertido el peliazul mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a la niña dormida.

―**Bien, Erza **_**Scarlet-Fernandes**_ ―continuó el pelirosa que no se enteraba de nada haciendo que la mujer deseará enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y al hombre del tatuaje soñar con brillos, un vestido blanco, campanas y anillos _«Definitivamente me cae bien el chico»_ pensó con resolución el peliazul― **¿Irás o no?**

―**No, Natsu. Pediré un taxi y me iré a casa…. A la mansión de los Heartfilia…** ―se corrigió rápidamente.

―**Yo la llevo, señorita… ¿Scarlet?** ―habló con tono burlón el peliazul.

―**No, gracias** ―cortó la mujer.

―**Bien, abuela** ―habló el pelirosa y dio varios pasos atrás para evitar el golpe de la mujer―, **y Erza, tú y Mira nos enseñaron a no ofender a los demás cuando son amables, no deberías ser malagradecida, el primo de Lucy te está ofreciendo su ayuda** ―la miró de forma acusatoria― **Además ¿Su hogar es el tuyo, no?**

La pelirroja no supo cómo replicar, balbuceó algo ininteligible y cerró la boca.

_«¿Natsu me acaba de regañar? ¿Natsu me acaba de dar una lección? ¿Su hogar es mi hogar?»_

―**Es exactamente como dices, Natsu **―contestó feliz el peliazul― **Que disfrutes la noche, yo llevaré a Erza a su… nuestra casa… **_―«Bendito seas, Natsu. Bendito seas»_ Pensaba incapaz de contener su alegría.

―**Bien, nos vemos abuelos. ¡Yo sigo encendido!** ―se dio la vuelta hacía donde los demás lo esperaban ya montados en un taxi mini van y comenzó a caminar.

―**Natsu…** ―el peliazul lo llamó y el chico se dio la vuelta― **Cuida de Lucy y ¡Bienvenido a la familia!**

―**Claro, gracias… **―contestó con su usual sonrisa llena de energía, aunque no entendía que era todo eso de _"Bienvenido A La Familia",_ pero el hombre del tatuaje le parecía genial, Lucy se lo había presentado una vez y le hablaba mucho sobre él, por alguna razón le admiraba y sin duda le caía muy bien. Además se llevaba bien con Mira y Erza parecía feliz a su lado, suponía que estarían juntos por mucho tiempo, al igual que ellos desde niños, así que agregó sincero―, **igual tú… ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Jellal. Cuida de Erza!**

Jellal sentía su corazón explotar.

_Un hijo ganado, faltaba otro…_

La pelirroja casi se desmaya, estaba segura que Natsu no captaba el doble sentido de esas palabras, pero no entendía por qué Jellal le seguía el juego. Respiró hondo y se acercó al hombre que sonreía adorablemente con su hermoso hoyuelo mostrándose en todo su esplendor. No aguantó más el latido errático de su corazón y le quitó las llaves, abrió el auto y se montó en la parte de atrás.

Un momento después el peliazul llegaba, aún sonriendo, abría la puerta de atrás y acostaba a Wendy en el regazo de la mujer y luego le hablaba seriamente. **― ¿Podría ponerse el cinturón y ayudarme a colocárselo a Wendy?** ―la mujer asintió un poco sorprendida de su cambio de humor, pero rápidamente cumplió con las dos tareas, observó como el revisaba que estuviesen bien aseguradas y se dirigía al asiento del conductor, respiraba hondo y el auto comenzaba a moverse.

La pelirroja miró por el retrovisor el semblante serio del peliazul al conducir y justo cuando empezaba a cuestionarse el cambio de actitud él miró al espejo y le sonrió suavemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida gracias a la suavidad de los movimientos del auto y a la respiración acompasada de la niña arrecostada en su costado.

Las calles de Fiore estaban bastante animadas, probablemente por ser sábado, así que el peliazul tardó casi una hora en llegar a la mansión Heartfilia, al entrar y estacionar frente a la iluminada entrada principal, vio a sus tíos esperándolo. Se quitó el cinturón y revisó el retrovisor y sonrió, ambas mujeres estaban dormidas, una arrecostada en el brazo de la otra, y la otra con la cabeza inclinada sobre la pequeña.

Jellal Fernandes sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y tomó una foto.

Seguidamente salió del auto.

―**Tío, tía, deberían estar descansando** ―observó que su tía llevaba una cobija en las manos.

―**Queríamos esperarlos, además le prometimos a Wen que dormiría con nosotros, esta mañana pasamos la cama de ella a nuestra habitación. Ya mañana… es el último día…**

―**Sí… **―los tres sintieron el mismo golpe de tristeza, pero de pronto el peliazul se animó― **pero pronto pasará aquí todos los días…** ―sonrió y se dirigió al auto de nuevo. El señor y la señora Heartfilia se miraron extrañados de que fuese él quien justo diese con la nota de esperanza.

― **¿Y Mira y Laxus?** ―preguntó cuándo sacó a la pequeña del auto.

―**Ya llegaron, Laxus fue a dejar a Mira a su casa y deben de estar **_**bien…**_

― **¿Eh?…** ―preguntó y con la mirada que le dio su tía entendió y se sonrojó― **Oh…**

―**Yo me encargo de ella** ―habló divertido el señor canoso al ver a su sobrino cargar con la niña, el peliazul se la entregó y la señora rubia le puso la cobija encima mientras veía que el chico miraba a la durmiente pelirroja, sonrió y dio un empujoncito a la voluntad de su querido Jellal.

―**Sobrino, recuerda que te criamos como un caballero, sí despiertas a la señorita Erza sentiré que fallamos en tu educación…** ―lo amenazó con el abanico que sacó de su abrigo.

―**Es que…** _―«Puede que ella se moleste por no despertarla»_ sonrió y miró a su tía― **tienes razón tía, papá me mostró muchas veces la forma correcta de cargar a una dama…**

Layla solo sonrió porque en realidad no sabía que decir por ese nuevo recuerdo compartido de su sobrino.

―**Hace frío, cariño. Vamos a acostar a Wendy **―de nuevo su caballero en brillante armadura la salvaba de sus sentimientos en ebullición, asintió y entró a la mansión con una sonrisa en su cara.

―**Bien…** ―el peliazul respiró profundamente, con cuidado desabrochó el cinturón y con suavidad tomó a la pelirroja en brazos y la sacó del auto, cerrando la puerta con el pie, sintió como ella se acomodaba en su pecho y sonreía con tranquilidad sin perturbar su sueño. _«Gracias por las lecciones, mamá, papá»_

Entró a la mansión, subió las escaleras mientras agradecía las horas en el gimnasio, llegó al pasillo central, se debatió entre en cual habitación dejarla y no con muchas ganas se dirigió a la de la pelirroja; cuando llegó allí y con agilidad tomó el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave, así que se devolvió a su propia habitación que por suerte estaba sin llave y no tuvo que despertar a la mujer. Allí la acostó en la cama, se sentó junto a ella y revisó el abrigo que llevaba la mujer en busca de la llave de la habitación de la pelirroja. Por más que quisiese que ella durmiese en su habitación le daba más miedo de que ella se enojase con él; así que, sacó su billetera y la cartera de ella, cuando estaba por buscar la llave del cuarto de la pelirroja, la mano de ella lo detuvo y la miró asustado.

―**Pensé que no subirías la escalera** ―habló divertida, tranquilizando al hombre.

― **¿Estabas despierta?**

―**Sip, pero escuché lo que dijo tu tía y quería poner a prueba tu condición física y caballerosidad.** ―agregó burlona, pero la realidad era que se sentía tan bien en los brazos de él que se hizo la dormida.

_Quería seguir así, en los brazos de la persona que quería proteger…_

― **¿Y qué tal?**

―**Supongo que buscas la llave de mi habitación, así que te doy un diez en caballerosidad, pero a como respirabas en las escaleras… umm… te doy un siete…**

_Seguir en los brazos en los que se sentía protegida…_

― **¡Hey! No estoy tan mal…** ―le reclamó falsamente indignado y luego sonrió―, **cierto es que no podría cargar con dos borrachos por varios kilómetros, darles una paliza y entrenar luego en el dojo como si nada… pero mal no estoy…**

―**Estúpido Natsu…** ―murmuró la pelirroja avergonzada.

―**Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos a tu habitación para subir mi nota?** ―le preguntó en broma.

Ella se sentó en la cama de espaldas a él antes de contestar. **―No.**

"_No dejen que la idiotez venza a los sentimientos… protejan lo que realmente importa…" _

Las palabras de Obaba Sama la golpearon.

―**Lo supuse…** ―contestó con de algo resignación en su tono alegre.

_Se decidió…_

―**Jellal…** ―él peliazul la volteó a ver al mismo tiempo que ella, quedando a centímetros uno del otro, sus ojos mirándose con palabras escondidas― **yo… gracias…**

―**Es un placer, señori… **

La mujer acalló su réplica con un beso, un dulce y suave beso que pronto se convirtió en uno necesitado y exigente que él no se resistió a devolver, sus bocas buscando más de la otra, sus lenguas uniéndose y soltándose una y otra vez, y entre gemidos y respiraciones necesitadas la pelirroja ya estaba de espalda contra la cama y la corbata y la camisa del hombre habían desaparecido.

―**Erza…** **Erza…**―el peliazul se alejó contra toda su voluntad de la boca de la mujer al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su trabajado abdomen― **si seguimos así… yo, no… **―se sentó de nuevo en la cama y la mujer vio duda y reticencia en sus ojos pero extrañamente no se sintió rechazada, era como si supiese que lo que él temía era que ella no desease lo que él también deseaba.

―**Lo prometiste…** ―habló la mujer en un susurró para quitarle la duda que consternaba al hombre, y se sentó enfrentándolo con la mirada, acariciándole el tatuaje…

― **¿Lo prometí?** ―no entendía a qué se refería ella, él había prometido protegerla de todo, inclusive de él mismo y su deseo de hacerla suya a cada momento. Claro que ella no lo hacia nada fácil al besarlo de esa manera, al mirarlo de esa forma ni al acariciarlo de ese modo…

―**Prometiste…** ―le sonrió, cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de él llevándola a su propia mejilla, donde el peliazul sin poder evitarlo la comenzó a acariciar también― **prometiste guiarme donde yo quisiera… ¿Era mentira?**

A la pelirroja ya no le importaba la incertidumbre de lo que él sentía por ella, eso formaba parte de la decisión de amar y sí él la guiaba a ese mundo sin color lleno de dudas, no le importaba… porque era él…

_Jellal Fernandes, el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente._

―**No, claro que no… te guiaré a donde quieras, iré contigo a donde quieras Erza…**

―**Entonces… guíame al paraíso esta noche…** ―la mujer abrió los ojos y sí las palabras no habían sido lo suficientemente claras, sus ojos le daban la descripción del paraíso lleno de placer al que ella se refería.

_Ella no lo dejaría escapar de su promesa y él… no la rompería._

¿Cómo resistirse a esa petición? ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada? La de ella…

_Erza Scarlet, la mujer que lo había enamorado por completo._

―**Sus deseos son mis órdenes, señorita Scarlet…** ―se acercó lentamente a ella y retomó suavemente el beso, paseó su mano por el rostro de ella y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, atrayéndolo… acercándolo…

_Amándolo…_

Las manos de él bajaron a sus hombros, soltaron el abrazo de la mujer para quitar su abrigo, y dejarlo caer en la cama tras ella, luego ascendió sus manos de nuevo y una de ellas descendió por el cierre en su espalda, liberando el vestido, soltando el sostén y acariciando con desquiciantemente suaves toques la piel de su desnuda espalda, mandando electricidad por el cuerpo de ambos mientras que con la otra mano él soltaba su cabello y lo dejaba caer como una cascada de rizos suaves escarlatas **―Hermosa…** ―murmuraba entre besos el hombre mientras la arrecostaba en la cama y sentía los brazos de ella rasguñar con ansiedad su espalda. Bajó con la pelirroja en ese beso apasionado e incansable y con delicadeza comenzó a bajar el vestido, al llegar a la cadera sintió otra prenda y la bajó también, sintió las piernas de ella moverse y unos zapatos caer al piso en el lugar donde un vestido y unas bragas caerían pocos segundos después, y justo sobre ellos caerían los zapatos de él, y gracias a las manos hábiles de la pelirroja; que ya se habían ocupado de su faja y de su cierre, también se unirían a ellos el pantalón y el bóxer del hombre, restregando sus cuerpos desnudos, creando una fricción exquisita con el roce húmedo de sus intimidades, aún más deliciosa que la que creaba la lengua del hombre en las cumbres de los suaves y prominentes senos de la pelirroja, esa lengua que resbalaba luego hasta el cuello de ella donde la gargantilla aún cubría la marca que le había dejado hacía una horas, él sonrió y dejó otra marca más, debajo de la primera, la escuchó gemir y se separó de ella para grabarse esa imagen…

Su cuerpo solo cubierto por la gargantilla, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo pero con el brillo de la lujuria en ellos, sus labios hinchados por los besos, su cuerpo brillante de sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración entrecortada y su cabello escarlata esparcido en su cama…

―**Tan hermosa… **

Ella también lo miraba, su cabello azul más despeinado de lo usual, sus labios húmedos por los besos, su cincelado pecho respirando con dificultad mientras se sostenía de sus trabajados y fuertes brazos sobre ella, su abdomen de piedra a centímetros de él de ella y su tatuaje enmarcando esa mirada llena de deseo, lujuria y algo más…

―**Jellal, ven…** ―ella se levantó y lo atrajo de nuevo hacía si porque lo necesitaba y lo quería, él no se resistió y cayó de nuevo a la cama, apretando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro en movimientos que ya no eran suficientes, así que al escucharla gemir su nombre al masajear uno de sus pechos, el peliazul no resistió más y bajó su mano hacia las piernas de la pelirroja y las separó, colocándose en medio de ella, acarició sus muslos por la parte interna, haciéndole víctima de cosquillas placenteras en todo su cuerpo, pero en especial en el centro de sus piernas― **Ammm… Je-Jellal…** ―gimió fuertemente al sentir los dedos de él acariciar su húmeda entrada― **Te necesito…** ―él esperó divertido el "_por favor"_ pero este nunca vino, en su lugar ella bajó una de sus manos, acarició uno de sus firmes glúteos y luego la bajó hasta su erección, acariciando la longitud de su miembro y haciéndolo ahogar un gruñido de placer en el cuello de ella… **―Oh, Erza…** ―susurró al oído de la mujer mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja― **supongo que no hay tiempo para travesuras…**

Ella rió divertida mientras soltaba un gemido, negaba con la cabeza y apretaba en su mano la erección del hombre, ganándose un fuerte gruñido de placer por parte de él y un pequeño y delicioso mordisco en el hombro.

_No, no era momento para travesuras._

El peliazul besó el cuello de la mujer, subió con necesidad por su mandíbula y cuando atrapó de nuevo sus labios entró dentro de ella tan despacio que la pelirroja sentía como cada centímetro de él se abría paso dentro de ella.

Gimió de placer.

_Él la llenaba y la hacia sentir completa… en todos los sentidos._

El hombre tensó la mandíbula al sentirse tan deliciosamente estrechado por la calidez de la pelirroja.

_Ella lo aceptaba y lo soportaba… en todos los sentidos._

Las piernas de ella se convirtieron en un abrazo en su cintura y el terminó de entrar en ella recibiendo más gemidos que lo volvían loco, las manos de ella en su espalda lo apegaban aún más y sus besos desesperados llenos de fuego y pasión lo hicieron aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

_Adentro, afuera, rápido, lento… más…_

―**Ohhh… Jellal…** ―el hombre tomó una de las piernas de la mujer y la subió un poco más, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ese era lugar correcto, ya que la pelirroja casi gritó su nombre al rozar en una de las embestidas con un sitio especial en su intimidad.

―**Sus gr-gritos son mis órdenes…** ―respondió casi sin respiración pero con una sonrisa mientras embestía con más ahínco, moviendo la cama, sacando más y más gemidos de la mujer, dejando escapar unos y atrapando otros con su boca― **Amh… Je-llal… Ohh…** ―la mujer le rasguñó la espalda y él se sintió el hombre más completo del mundo― **Ammh…** ―sintió su miembro ser estrechado con fuerza y se adentró una vez más en ella, profundamente, sintiendo como todo dentro de él se liberaba en ella y ambos gritaban con placentera alegría sus nombres…

Sudor, respiración descontrolada, caricias, más besos…

_Ninguna duda, ninguna preocupación, ningún pero…_

Cuando se tranquilizaron sus respiraciones, él bajó de ella y salió con un sonido húmedo de la intimidad de la mujer, haciéndola gemir suavemente para su deleite y luego atrayéndola a su pecho, cobijándola con las suaves sabanas oscuras, abrazándola junto a su corazón y besándole la coronilla con todo el amor que sentía por ella, le habló en un susurró **―Duerme, Erza, yo protegeré tus sueños…**

La mujer subió la mirada a la de él con una sonrisa **―Solo si duermes también, Jellal, y me dejas proteger tus sueños…** ―se elevó un poco, lo besó dulcemente en los labios, y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho ya, el hombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego, al oírla reír, asentir avergonzado a su petición. Con una sonrisa atrajo los brazos de ella a su cuerpo para que lo abrazara y así lo hizo ella, apegándose a ese cuerpo que la hacía sentir en paz.

El peliazul la escuchó suspirar y finalmente encontró su voz, hablándole a la mujer en un suave murmuró **―Entonces, no me suelte… porque yo no pienso hacerlo, y tal vez así nos veamos en nuestros sueños…**

La mujer lo apretó con más fuerza y con una sonrisa le besó el pecho, quedándose dormida al oír los latidos del corazón del hombre quien se entregaba con una sonrisa idéntica al sueño… al sentir la respiración de ella en su piel.

…_Sueños, realidad… donde sea que estés… el amor te protegerá…_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no quede pausada D:**_

* * *

**Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

Primero que todo…

¡Gracias eternas por sus buenos deseos! Han sido días difíciles, pero ya van pasando. NwN7 ¡Gracias!

Y ahora sí… ¡300 reviews! ¡Más de 200K! ¡Más de 20000 lecturas! ¡Un año de fic! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No puedo expresar toda mi gratitud por el apoyo… ¡Sois geniales! O como dicen en el país natal de mi mama ¡Son Pura Vida! TToTT)8 No puedo con esto, es el mejor regalo de recuperación que pude esperar… TToTT

Bien, que cap tan largo lleno de cosas. Espero que no les aburriera. xD Pero decidí hacerlo extra especial por ser el cap de cumple. QwQ No podía parar porque debía subirlo, sí o sí… hoy…

Los demás fics seguro los actualizo la otra semana ya que tengo que ponerme al día con las lecturas de mi seminarios, las de mi universidad y los fics hermosos que han actualizado en estos días. *w*

¿Vieron el manga? Tengo miedo por Erza y Jellal… (Que linda la escena de Wen y Er QwQ) y por Juvia y Gray… Dx Y observaron a Levy y Gajeel… ¿¡Vieron que estaban acostados en una cama y aunque el cuadro era diferente en ambos había una cobija igual con estrellitas!? ¿¡VIERON!? OMG… OMG… Lo leí hace unas horas y aún estoy fangirleando. xDD

Para terminar e irme a poner al día con mis estudios…

¡Gracias eternas!

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**AngieKawaii:** ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y por entender! QwQ

Y acá hubo más salseo… ¿Qué tal? xD A Gray lo entienden sus mamás postizas. Y Gajeel… chan… super sobreprotector… xDD ¿Te gustó? EwE

Gracias por el apoyo, un super corazón amoroso para vos también. NwN/

**AmeliaCipri:** Me dices que te da energía y me da tanta alegría que me da energía a mí para seguir escribiendo… ¿Funciona perfecto, no? xD

También pienso lo mismo de Gray, se supone que Mashi se iba por el GrayZa, pero los editores le pidieron revivir a Jellal y bueno… ahora lo mato sino me da el JERZA. E,É)9 Y acá hay más Gajeel sobreprotector. ¡Yo lo adoro! xDD Las escenas de baile fueron difíciles porque quería que pegaran con cada pareja, me alegra que te gustaran, y acá hubo más baile. D: ¡Adivinaste! Eran rivales de deporte… ¡De nuevo has leído mis borradores! D: Te perdono por ser vos… o3o Me alegra que ames ha Layla, amo trabajar con Layla. xDD No te preocupes, Layla es totalmente una Jerzadoradora también. ¡Te lo aseguro! xDD

¡Caldo de pollo para todas! xDD Espero te guste el cap… ¡Gracias de kokorocito! N3N /

¡Gracias por el mensaje al PM! Que linda… *-*

PD: Yo sé dónde quieres ponerle el lazo a Jellal… A,A Pilla… xDD

**TentaiMahou26:** Fanfiction es malvado y me robó tu review. T,T)9

¡Jajaja! Sï, es hora de que las relaciones avancen, porque se vienen problemas diferentes. :x Lo que no sirve se arregla a golpes… o eso dicen. xDD Y acá más GaLe ¿Qué tal? xD

Que leeeendaaaaa… ¡Gracias mil por los buenos deseos y el apoyo! ¡Espero que te vaya bien en los estudios! N3N /

**JBadilloDavila**: ¡Que alegría tenerte de vuelta! ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! T3T/

**Eagle Gold:** Awww! Pañuelos para los moquitos… ¡Gracias! TwT xDD Y tienes toda la razón, se viene más drama… :x Gajeel sabe de discursos, no lo dudes. xDD ¡Gracias de nuevo! Espero te guste el cap.

**Guest**: ¡Nota máxima! /*w*/ Yey… Era hora de que lo supiera, ya habrán celos… lo verás… xDD

Wendy no tiene problema con el contacto con nadie de la Mansión Heartfilia (Por eso les dice Mamá Laxus, Mamá Jude, Mamá Mira, etc xDDD), aunque solo le hablaba a Jellal y hasta hace poco le habló a Erza, solo a ellos dos le habla.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y sí, la luz aún me molesta un poco, pero debía subir este cap… Dx

¡Gracias mil y suerte con las clases! NwN)9

**Misdry**: ¡Sí! Por fin estoy de vuelta… ¡Muchas gracias! QwQ

Me alegra que te gustaran esas escenas, a veces pienso, no hay demasiada comedia, no… hay demasiado romance, no es muy cursi… xDD Pero saber que les gustan me hacer tener más confianza.

Y sí, yo también amo el ajedrez y por eso me emociona cuando lo usan en los fics, como en el tuyo… *w* ¡Gracias de nuevo! Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

**Rkiia**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra tanto saber que esperan las actualizaciones… *w* ¡Me llenas de energía!

Gracias por seguir mis otros fics, para mí es un honor que tomen de su tiempo libre para leer estas locuras. QwQ)9 ¡Gracias!

**Velcarleo02**: ¡Jajaj! UQe linda! xD Bueno, acá un poco más para leer. ¡Gracias de corazón por seguir el fic y por los buenos deseos!

**Artemisa Neko-Chan:** Sí, Mira está de vuelta y mejor que nunca. EwE)9

Y más GaLe acá. ¡Jojo! EwE Natsu es muy denso, que no te extrañe. xDD ¿Habrá algo que Jellal no pueda hacer? Pues sí… sí hay… :x

Awww… y ésta vez dedique otra vez un poquito a todas la parejas… ¡Espero que te gustara! QwQ

¡Que lindas y sabias palabras! Y acá estoy de vuelta, llenando de cursilerías fanfiction. XDD Gracias de todo corazón… Espero seguir en este mundo de historias un gran rato más. NwN/ ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**DanaLovesOhana**: Sin duda lo es, pensé que me volvería loca. xDD A parte que el primer día el ojo me picaba… ¡Que desesperación! Pero… valió la pena. xDD

¡Y qué imagen! Laxus tiene ideas sensualonas. xDD Jellal está empezando por el camino de los celos… Sabastu es muy mala. xD GaLe pa´la banda ¿Viste el manga? OMG. Gray será un hijo pesado. Ya verás… :x Pero Juvia ha sido recompensada… ¡Jojo! A,A Me alegra que te gustara lo del ajedrez, yo lo amo desde niña. xD

Apenas puedas me voy a leer tus fics, no sabes lo loca que estoy por leerlos… QwQ

¡Gracias de acá al fin del universo! QwQ/

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:** Sabastu es cursi, por eso los celos y el amor estarán siempre en el aire. xDD Bueno, no tan cursi, bueno… una manera especial de cursi… creo… xDD Espero te guste el cap y haya valido la espera.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo constante! TwT/

**Kat-Dreyar:** Un poquitín de drama para la demonio, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de flaqueza. NwN Layla tiene sus planes y esta dispuesta a proteger a todos y ganar al mismo tiempo ¿Podrá? O: Me alegra que te guste el Jerza como va… ¡Yo solo suspiro y escribo! xDDD Por supuesto, Gray tendrá que tener cuidado… pero creo que de Juvia… xDDD

¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! *w*)9 ¡Recuperada y lista para seguir! ¡Gracias de corazón!

**Sonye-San:** ¡Ay! ¡Me sonrojo! Q/w/Q

Mira esta mejor que nunca, ya verás. ¡Jojo! Más GaLe y GruVia en este cap… no te preocupes A,A)9 Acá un poco de las Etherias ¿Qué tal? D:

Creo que mi parte favorita fue la del baile de Jezra… xDD ¿Por qué será? xDD

Aww… ¡Y yo me alegro de estar de vuelta! Me sentía super extraña sin poder escribir… o leer… casi me muero… QwQ ¡Sos un amor por tan lindas palabras! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos para vos! O333O ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! TTuTT)b

**Cistxc**: ¡Me vas a hacer llorar con tan lindas… +se sorbe la nariz+ palabras! TwT Me alegra que te gustara el cap y que no te desesperen los bobos enamorados. xDD No sé si podré actualizar de nuevo antes de tu cumple… pero… ¡Feliz cumple adelantado! ¡Espero la pases más que bien! O3o / ¡Muchos buenos deseos…!

Gracias de nuevo por tan lindas palabras. QwQ /

**IBLWE**: No podría aceptar que fuese un abrigo de piel real, simplemente no. Dx Me da una gran alegría que no notaras ese detalle. :D

Laxus ya se entenderá con su cuñada, aún tiene que ganársela. xDD Yo amo esas amistades, si no son con palabras pues… golpes. xDD Pobre Jel… lo que le queda por pasar… xDDD Y acá más GaLe y más Laxus. Yo también amo la forma ruda de Laxus, será genial que escribas de él. *w*

OMG! Ese comentario sobre el calzón y Juvia… XDDD No paro de reír. Y te entiendo, yo también a veces tengo que leer por ratitos. xD Y acá más BrOTP. xDD

¿Tenés una sorpresa Jezra? OMG OMG OMG la ansiedad que da leer eso… OMG

Yo también me encariñé con ella, tal vez la use en un papel similar en otra historia, simplemente la amo. xDD

¡Ojalá te haya ido bien en los exámenes! D: ¡Y gracias enormes por tus buenos deseos y sacar un rato de tu tiempo para leer esto! QwQ

PD: Apenas me ponga al día con mis cosas de la U y los seminarios me voy como desquiciada a leer tus actu. DDx

¡Gracias por el mensaje al inbox! QwQ)9

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

**Calipitachi:** ¡Gracias! *w* ¡Espero te guste este también!

**Lady-Werempire**: ¡Awwww! Me sonrojas… O/w/O ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. ¡De corazón gracias por tus palabras y los buenos deseos! QwQ)b

**Anmona Annima:** No te preocupes, te agradezco tu aprecio a este humilde fic. QwQ

Sin duda la verdadera amistad sabe cómo actuar, palabras dulces u un tremendo bofetón. XDD Ya se semi oficializó el compromiso… D: ¿Qué hará Erza cuando los sepa! ¡Chan! ¡Jajaja! Espero no te explote el corazón con el Jerza en este cap… D: ¡Cuídalo! DD: xDDD Los bailes me dieron un dolor de cabeza, pensando el adecuado para cada pairing, me alegra que resultasen bien. TwT ¡Gracias por decírmelo! Pero el hermano pesado ha dado su aprobación, hay que celebrar xDD

El ajedrez es una de mis pasiones así que me alegra la aceptación que tuvo esa conversación. *w* ¡Yey Layla y Ooba son unas mujeres de cuidado. EwE)9

¡Lo loca que me volví al ver que pasé los 300 reviews! QwQ ¡No sabes! Gracias…

Gracias también por tan lindas palabras de pena y apoyo, me hace ver cuando les gusta este fic y me enternece el alma… ¡Gracias! Y ya ves… ¡No has tenido que esperar mucho! :D ¡Tus buenos deseos ayudaron a recupérame rápido! ¡Demasiadas gracias! Y espero que este cap te guste también. ¡Gracias de nuevo! TToTT)b

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Gracias enormes por el apoyo que me han brindado y tantos buenos deseos que me mandaron. QwQ)9 ¡Los amo!

Sin más…

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**¡OMG 300 Reviews!**

**Aún no me lo creo…**

**Gracias por el apoyo, los favs y los follows**

**¡Gracias, gracias!**

**Nos leemos en las historias,**

**¡ Adieu!**

**QwQ/**


	28. Amanecer Y Atardecer

¡Hola! **.o. /** Un nuevo cap y me emociona porque es transitorio y marca **el comienzo del fin**. (¿) DD: +intenta no llorar+ **¡Espero les guste!** Y gracias por su apoyo en los comentarios… **¡Me hacen escribir sin parar!** xDD

**Por cierto**, si no me ven actualizar otra de mis historias esta semana es porque mi tutor y el filólogo **me devolverán mi tesis revisada** para corregir errores antes de presentarla. Así que tal vez pase ocupada en eso. **U,U)9**

**Editado**: Según yo subí este **cap hace horas**, y cuando estaba por dormirme después de terminar un tarea, me acordé que solo lo subí al **Doc Manager**, pero no lo posteé**… ¡Sabastu torpe se lució!** XDD Me levanté de un **face palm** para postearlo como es debido. **xDDDD**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a un hombre llamado Hiro Mashima que se niega a darme JERZA explicito… EwÉ)9

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura: **

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXVIII**

* * *

**~Amanecer Y Atardecer~**

* * *

Cuando despertó se sentía feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que haría o que le diría a la mujer que dormía abrazada junto a él, por eso cuando abrió los ojos y la sintió respirar acompasadamente en su pecho se dio cuenta que no fue solo un sueño lo que pasó, tuvo claro que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, y además, que no quería que Erza Scarlet se alejase de su lado.

_No sabría que hacer sin ella…_

Observó las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas y vislumbró aún oscuridad, no sabía qué hora era pero sentía que había dormido como un bebé, hacía días que no dormía así, ni siquiera cuando de mala gana se tomaba una pastilla para dormir; sin embargo, recordaba que las únicas veces que pudo descansar realmente, habían sido en las que esa mujer pelirroja había permanecido junto a él.

_A su lado…_

―**Si no duermes no puedo proteger tus sueños…** ―con un susurro adormilado habló la mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y convirtiendo su corazón en un desenfreno de palpitaciones erráticas― **¿Quieres que me vaya para que descanses mejor? **―preguntó insegura, pero inmediatamente el hombre la acercó más a él en un abrazo que no permitía escape.

―**Gracias a ti dormí bien, generalmente solo duermo tres o cuatro horas.** ―le besó la cabeza antes de continuar― **No te vayas, por favor…**

―**Está bien… en realidad no quiero hacerlo… **―la pelirroja se mordió el labio al decir eso esperando la reacción de él, el beso que le dio en la frente la tranquilizó un poco― **Jellal, deberías dormir más…**

―**Lo sé… lo intento… pero me elude siempre.**

―**¿Y qué haces mientras tanto?**

―**Trabajo.**

―**¿Trabajas?**

―**No me digas que creías que vivía de la herencia de mis padres, Scarlet…** ―le increpó con falsa indignación.

―**¿Qué querías que pensara? Casi siempre estás encerrado aquí…**

―**Manejo mis negocios desde la computadora, de vez en cuando asisto a reuniones. Desde que empezó lo de la custodia de Wendy evito salir para no ser blanco de la prensa o algún escándalo, no sería bueno para la pelea de mis tíos por la custodia.**

―**Ya veo… ¿Y por qué siempre pides el desayuno después de las nueve? **

―**Porque hasta esa hora me da hambre.**

―**No deberías de comer tan tarde ni tan poco, Jellal, yo sé muy bien que te vives salteando las comidas, tengo miedo de que te enfermes… **

―**¿Ahora también eres mi guardiana de las comidas? **―le preguntó enternecido por oírla tan preocupada por él.

―**Sí, ya que veo que es necesario… **

―**Entonces, Erza… **―se detuvo un momento tratando de calmar sus nervios antes de decir lo que quería decir, sintió el calor invadir su rostro pero finalmente habló―, **¿a partir de ahora serías solo mía y cuidarías de mí por completo? **

_El silencio en la habitación era absoluto._

_«Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné» _Era el pensamiento del hombre cada vez que su corazón palpitaba _«No debí apresurarme»_ Se reclamaba _«Debí ser más romántico»_ se golpeaba internamente una y otra vez _«Eres un imbécil, Jellal… tú no la mereces…»_

Y mientras el peliazul se lapidaba con pensamientos fatalistas, la pelirroja estaba congelada. _«¿Escuché bien?»_ se preguntaba _«Debe de haberlo dicho en broma»_ se convencía _«En cualquier momento se reirá del chiste»_

_Pero la risa no llegaba… _

…_Ni la respuesta tampoco._

El silencio continuaba su pesado reinado hasta que el sonido de unas rítmicas notas de K-Pop llenó la habitación.

―**¿Bonamana?** ―preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

―**¿Bona qué?** ―preguntó el peliazul inquieto porque por un momento pensó que la mujer le había dado su respuesta.

―**Esa canción que suena es Bonamana de Super Junior ¿No?**

―**Oh…** ―el peliazul puso atención un tanto desesperado por el cambio abrupto de tema _«¿Acaso es una manera de decir no?»_ se preguntó con el alma en un hilo― **es el ring tone de Lucy, creo que es su favorita…** ―fue lo que dijo.

―**¿De Lucy?** ―la mujer se levantó asustada dejando la sabana deslizarse sobre su desnudo cuerpo y a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, la silueta de la mujer provocó deleite a la vista del hombre― **Jellal, contesta… ¡Ellos andan celebrando y si están llamando es porque algo les pudo haber pasado!**

El peliazul pasó a un estado de preocupación, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se estiró para buscar en el suelo el móvil que había terminado cayéndose de la cama. **―¿¡Lucy estás bien!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?** ―fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar al encontrar y atender el móvil. **―¿¡Qué!? ¿En la estación de policía?** ―la pelirroja ahogó un grito y se apegó al oído donde el peliazul tenía el móvil, aunque de igual manera no escuchaba nada― **¿Qué hizo qué? ¿En qué momento la agarró? **―la mujer se dio cuenta que Jellal había pasado de un tono preocupado a un tono un tanto divertido― **Ya veo, ya veo… **―aguantó una carcajada en cuanto un grito resonó a través del auricular, un grito que la pelirroja identifico como de Natsu, pero lo único que entendió fue algo sobre _"Soy el Rey Del Baile"_ y una especie de disculpa, para luego escuchar los sonidos de golpes y la voz de Gray callando al pelirosa― **Sí, Lucy… yo me encargó, lo llamaré enseguida… Bien, pero ven inmediatamente a casa después ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿La casa de Gajeel Redfox? ¿Todos irán?** ―el hombre observó como la pelirroja asentía y suspiró derrotado― **Está bien, pero llama cuando lleguen. ¡Nos vemos!** ―colgó la llamada y marcó otro número, la mujer estaba por preguntarle algo pero el peliazul se acercó y la acalló con un suave beso que cortó cuando le contestaron la llamada― **Buchanan, soy yo Jellal… Sí, ella es mi prima y los otros son… **―suspiró divertido― **amigos de la familia ** **sí, no, fue un malentendido pero todo está bien ¿Ya la devolvieron?** ―escuchó como el hombre les hacia una petición de devolución y luego volvió a separarse el móvil del oído al escuchar las protestas del chico llamado Natsu y después más sonidos de golpes contundentes se escucharon para terminar con la voz de Lucy articulando una y otra vez una disculpa―. **Okey entonces no presentes cargos, y gracias por estar atento… No, no estoy enojado, hiciste un gran trabajo. Me parece bien que no me llamaras antes** _―«Sí me hubieses interrumpido hace unas horas te hubiese matado»_ pensó para sí el azulado―. **Bien, nos vemos luego** ―cortó la llamada y miró a la expectante pelirroja, se acercó a ella y le dio otro suave beso antes de responderle las dudas que la estaban matando.

―**¿Jellal que pasó?** ―preguntó ya sin poder contenerse más.

―**Verás…** ―colocó el móvil en la mesita de noche, apagó de nuevo la luz y abrazó a la mujer, volviendo a caer ambos suavemente en la cama― **tu primo tomó una corona de la antigua Monarquía Fiorence que estaba en exhibición en el Gran Salón del hotel…**

―**¿¡Qué el idiota de Natsu hizo qué!? **―casi gritó la mujer avergonzada.

―**¡Jajajaja! Tranquila, Erza… él pensó que era el premio al **_**"Rey Del Baile"**_** Aunque no entiendo como la sacó… No recuerdo ver que la tuviese cuando habló con nosotros y los demás no se dieron cuenta hasta que llegaron a un local de comida rápida y tu primo se las mostró… y bueno, ahí los detuvieron…**

―**Tampoco tengo idea como… ¡El saco!** ―la respuesta llegó a ella de pronto― **Natsu llevaba el saco en la mano y parecía una bola, pensé que era por su forma de ser desordenada, pero probablemente allí la llevaba…**

―**Misterio resuelto, pues…** ―le peinó con suavidad el cabello en su desnuda espalda y ella se apegó más a él.

―**Perdón, Jellal… Aunque fuese una equivocación del premio, Natsu no debió…**

―**¡Shhhh!** ―el hombre la tomó de la barbilla y le elevó el rostro para depositar un beso en la punta de su nariz― **Primero que todo, tú no debes pedirme perdón. Segundo, tu primo se confundió y tercero, no existía ningún premio del**_** "Rey Del Baile" **_**porque para empezar no existía ese puesto en la fiesta, probablemente mi Tía lo hizo para seguir el juego, ya la conoces…**

―**Pe-pero… **

―**Pero nada, asunto resuelto** ―la miró serio y luego le sonrió nervioso―. **Ahora… ¿Podrías darme una respuesta? **―tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se la puso en el pecho, justo donde su corazón latía desbocado― **Me va a dar un paro cardiaco por la espera, por favor, Erza… **

―**Yo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta primero?** ―solicitó tímida. Escuchar la aterciopelada voz del peliazul con ese tono de súplica no era bueno para su corazón.

―**Las que quieras, Erza** ―el hombre suspiró para tranquilizar sus nervios.

―**¿No… no te avergoncé en el baile? Es decir… cuando comencé a bailar… ¿No crees que avergoncé a tu familia? Jellal, yo soy solo…**

El peliazul no necesitó que terminase la frase para entenderlo, las fortunas, los apellidos, la alcurnia, por alguna razón eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja **―Eres Erza, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y admirable que intenta obtener con esfuerzo y decisión lo que se le quitó deshonestamente, además eres sobreprotectora y aunque a veces creo que das miedo y que eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que eres adorable…** ―sintió como la mujer se ocultaba en su pecho y sonrió― **además, no sé a qué te refieres con eso **_**de "avergonzar a mi familia"**_**, creo que ya notaste lo peculiar qué es, te aseguro que unos pisotones y unos percances en la pista no alcanzan ni el último puesto de vergüenzas que hemos pasado… **

―**Jellal, no exageres…** ―le regañó la pelirroja.

―**¿Qué no exagere? Oh, Erza… Déjame darte unos ejemplos **―habló divertido―** ¿Sabías qué en su presentación en sociedad, Lucy casi cae de cara al piso al bajar las escaleras? Si no fuese por los reflejos de mi tío Jude mi prima tendría varias operaciones faciales… ¿Sabías qué una vez Laxus se emborrachó tanto que sacó a bailar a mi abuelo Makarov, y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le cantaba una canción de amor?**

―**¡Jajajajaja! Eso no puede ser en serio…** ―reventó en carcajadas la pelirroja y lo miró a la cara interrogante.

―**Es en serio, está grabado, le pediré a mi Tía el video **―le sonrió travieso y le cerró un ojo― **y hay muchas más como esa… como cuando mi tía dejó muy claro en una fiesta de navidad que ella y mi tío Jude seguían teniendo una vida sexual muy activa… créeme no es algo que quieres escuchar a los dieciocho años…**

―**¿La señora Layla dijo… eso? **―la pelirroja se soltó un poco de su abrazo.

―**Así fue, y también fue la última vez que mi Tía bebió uno de los licores especiales de Obaba Sama… Y hablando de ella, una vez casi deja inválidos a unos tipos que querían obligar a Lucy a bailar… ¿quieres más ejemplos?** ―se inclinó un poco y chocó su frente con la de ella― **porque tengo más, muchos más… y eso que no asisto desde hace años a los bailes ni reuniones.**

La mujer negó tratando de contener una carcajada pero después una nueva interrogante salió de sus labios.

―**Jellal… ¿Por qué fuiste ésta vez? **―casi susurró la pregunta.

―**Porque me moría de celos de pensar en que bailarías con algún otro…** ―no pudo evitar ser sincero, aunque estaba seguro que su cara estaba más roja que el cabello de la mujer junto a él― **Y me moría de ganas de estar contigo…**

La mujer quedó en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos en que ni sus respiraciones se oían.

_Tal vez ambos las retenían…_

Pero eso no podía seguir así.

El hombre descendió desde donde descansaba su frente al cuello de la mujer y comenzó a dejar suaves besos subiendo luego a su mandíbula. Haciéndola suspirar en cada roce…

_Haciéndola estremecerse con cada caricia…_

―**Erza…** ―le susurró con voz ronca al oído el hombre― **quiero… quiero intentar algo contigo… **―la mujer gimió al sentir como el peliazul atrapaba su lóbulo entre los dientes y luego le daba un beso húmedo en los labios, calentando el ambiente entre ambos, trayendo a la mujer recuerdos de lo sucedido en esa cama hacía unas horas..

―**Yo… yo… he leído sobre esas cosas… p-pero… algunas posturas, no creo que pueda con ellas…** ―entre respiraciones habló la mujer mientras él seguía depositando suaves besos en su rostro, pero cuando ella dejó de hablar se detuvo y la miró confundido a los ojos.

―**¿Libros? ¿Posturas?** ―no tardó mucho tiempo en hilar la cuestión― **Ohhhhh…. Este…Erza…** ―la miró con una sonrisilla traviesa al entender como ella había malinterpretado sus palabras― **No sé qué libros lees, pero de pronto estoy interesado en ayudarte con la práctica de las teorías que traen…**

La mujer enrojeció tanto al darse cuenta que el peliazul no hablaba de _eso_ que podía jurar que en ese momento el cuarto empezaba a iluminarse por culpa de su cara y no por el sol naciente que comenzaba a llenar el cielo.

―**Yo… yo… no quise decir… es decir… yo pensé… oh Kami…**

El hombre reventó en una carcajada y casi que se cae de la cama cuando se volteó para sujetarse el estómago al vislumbrar la vergüenza de la pelirroja.

―**¡Jellal!** ―la mujer se sentó para ocultar su cara avergonzada en sus manos― **si me estás haciendo esas **_**c-cosas**_**… yo… bueno… ¿¡Cómo no quieres que imagine… **_**e-eso**_**!?** ―soltó en un gritito avergonzado.

―**¡Jajajajajajajaja! Yo no me estoy…** ―tosió a causa del ataque de risa― **Oh… ¡Jajajaja! Yo no me estoy quejando de lo que imaginaste, Erza… **

―**¡YA DEJA DE REÍRTE! **

―**¡Jajajajajajaja! Lo intentó, pero… no puedo…**

―**¡Me voy entonces! **―intentó levantarse de la cama pero un par de fuertes brazos la volvió a acostar en la cama, apegando su espalda al pecho masculino que aún luchaba con las carcajadas que lo embargaban.

―**No, no te vas…** ―respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y aunque le tomó varias respiraciones logró hacerlo― **¿No vas a responderme? Erza, yo… te quiero…** ―no pudo decir realmente lo que sentía, él la amaba pero tenía miedo de que eso la asustase. _«¿Quién ama a alguien con solo unos meses de conocerse?»_ se recriminaba el peliazul, pero no podía evitarlo, así le había pasado a él, y estaba seguro que a la pelirroja le hacía falta mucho camino para sentir lo mismo, para él, la mujer era un ser maravilloso, y él simplemente era un suertudo que la había encontrado en su camino pero que legítimamente no la merecía.

_El debate interno le rompía y le daba esperanzas al mismo tiempo…_

―**Pero Jellal yo…**

―**Sé que es apresurado…** ―le besó un hombro y enterró su cara en el cabello de la mujer― **pero, es lo que siento… respetaré tu decisión Erza, pero… solo por favor… respóndeme…** ―susurró en un hilo de voz.

―**¿Qué pensará tu familia de esto, Jellal? ¿O planeas mantenerlo en secreto?**

―**No podría mantenerlo en secreto aunque quisiese Erza… pero, mientras pasa lo de Wendy… yo…**

―**Lo sé, no te preguntaba por eso… sé que tienes que aparentar con los Orlando… **

―**¿Eso te hace sentir mal? Yo… lo siento…**

―**No es tu culpa, sé por qué lo haces; además, esa capacidad tuya para sacrificarte y proteger lo que quieres hizo que cambiará mi opinión sobre ti…**

―**¿Lo hizo? ¿Para bien?** ―la curiosidad y una pizca de miedo se dejaron entrever en su tono.

―**Sí… creo que por eso me empezaste a gustar…** ―confesó tímida mientras acariciaba los brazos que la envolvían― **y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con lo de Wendy… por eso no me importa que fuera de esta casa no podamos ser nada… yo… me refería a tu familia… **

El hombre, quien tenía una sonrisa de atontado en la cara luego de escuchar la confesión de ella, tomó nueva fuerza ―**Mí Tía ya dejó claro que te considera parte de la familia, y aunque ella siempre lleva la voz cantante te aseguro que ella no diría eso si no lo hubiese hablado antes con mi Tío Jude… ambos te aprecian, no lo dudes. Obaba Sama, bueno… ya escuchaste lo que dijo en la mesa… **―le besó de nuevo el hombro y le tomó una mano entre las suyas― **Mira, fue primero familia tuya que nuestra, Lucy, sé de buena fuente que te ve como un ejemplo a seguir…**

―**¿Por qué dices eso?** ―preguntó sorprendida mientras sentía los dedos de él entrelazarse con los suyos.

―**Ya te dije que lo sé, y de primera mano…** ―y con voz recriminatoria fingida agregó― **ahora déjame terminar porque necesito que me respondas, y puedo jurar que no me responderás si no termino… **

La mujer se rió divertida por el tierno regaño y se apegó a él, rozando su trasero en la parte baja del azulado, despertando su virilidad inevitablemente con las sacudidas que daba su esbelto cuerpo contra el de él al reírse.

―**E-Erza… ¿podrías detenerte…?**

―**¡Hey! ¡Tú te reíste hace un rato, yo también tengo derecho!**

―**No es… eso…**

―**¿Entonces?**

El hombre suspiró, la apegó más a él y rozó su trasero con su más que dispuesto miembro mientras susurraba con voz sensualmente peligrosa―: **Hay una postura que se puede iniciar de ésta manera… **

―**¡J-Jellal! **―la mujer gritó apenada y se volteó. Con una velocidad asombrosa tomó una almohada y la puso en medio de ambos mientras le miraba ceñuda.

―**Y justo eso es lo que espero que grites… pero placenteramente… muy placenteramente…**―el hombre se acercó a ella con una carcajada contenida en los labios y la mirada afilada, haciendo sentir escalofríos exquisitos a la pelirroja por todo su cuerpo, y sin dejar de mirarla le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios― **pero primero, lo primero… veamos, Wendy te aceptó desde el primer momento, permitió que te acercases a ella y aparte de mi eres la única persona a la que le habla abiertamente… ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que toda mi familia te acepta? Y… ah, Laxus… bueno…** ―dudó que decir mientras recordaba como su rubio primo había dejado en claro el día en que llegó Wendy que consideraba a la pelirroja una especie de caza fortunas.

―**Laxus está celoso porque perderá a su apuesto primo…** ―terminó divertida ella por él al verlo dudar― **su pasión incestuosa es una fantasía prohibida muy interesante… pero…**

―**¡ERZA! No sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas y…** ―la miró él totalmente serio, mientras la volteaba en la cama, poniéndola bajo su cuerpo y enfrentando su mirada traviesa.

―**¡Shhhh!** ―la mujer puso un dedo en sus labios y continuó― **pero yo estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero compartirte con nadie… **―le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacía sí murmurando la respuesta que él había estado esperando en sus labios―** Seré solo tuya si tu aceptas ser solo mío, Jellal Fernandes…**

_Aún no podía pedirle amor… _

Eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja, pero tal vez, ese "_Querer_" que el confesó más tarde podría convertirse en eso que ella ya sentía. _«¿Quién podría sentir amor en solo un par de meses?»_ se decía interiormente. _«Solo yo…»_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios de él en los suyos.

―**Oh, Erza Scarlet… no quiero ser de nadie más…** ―la besó de nuevo suavemente y una sonrisa deslumbrante se formó en su apuesto rostro mientras el sol ya iluminaba toda la habitación, haciendo notar a ambos el brillo compartido en sus ojos, muestra de la felicidad que sentían internamente al ver como parte de sus sentimientos eran correspondidos― **lo prometo… se solo mía y seré solo tuyo…**

―**Que así sea entonces…** ―la sonrisa de ella fue un reflejo perfecto de la de él, mientras juntaban sus labios y con ese roce tierno y sus corazones latiendo de manera frenética sellaron la promesa.

Segundos después una almohada era tirada lejos y una carcajada compartida llenaba la habitación inundada en la luz del amanecer.

…_El amanecer traía nuevos comienzos, nueva esperanza…_

**-0-**

Nunca pensó que la salida espontanea terminase así.

Para empezar había sido idea de su pelirosa novio el ir después del baile a celebrar su título de "Rey Del Baile" algo que la rubia no entendía como había pasado, su madre nunca había hecho tal nombramiento, pero bueno, ella raramente entendía el razonamiento de su madre. A pesar de ser su única hija y ser casi su gemela exteriormente, a veces sentía que era la menos parecida a ella en los demás aspectos, su madre era increíblemente lista, hábil y perceptiva, algo que Acuario, como siempre la llamaba su madre, le vivía recordando, y cuando veía a Laxus o Jellal sentía que ellos calzaban más con esas descripciones, e incluso Mira y Erza se parecían más a su madre que ella.

―**Hasta Wendy descubrió antes lo de Laxus y Mira…** ―susurró la rubia para sí misma. No que tuviese algún complejo de inferioridad, al contrario, el respeto que sentía hacia sus padres ―_y en especial a su madre_― había creado en ella esa necesidad de hacer las cosas con su mayor esfuerzo y por ello su revista era su tesoro, pero sentía que debía ser más observadora y astuta, sentía que aún le quedaba mucho camino para honrar su apellido― **Mi madre no habría terminado en la comisaria… **

Y bueno, es que nadie esperaba que luego de ir a tomar a un bar pasaría eso, pero, no había ido con personas que pudiesen ser consideradas normales.

Gray casi se desnuda por completo al comenzar una batalla de cubitos de hielo con Lyon, mientras Juvia cantaba "_Hero_" de Mariah Carey subida en una mesa luego de que tomase por error y de un trago el vodka de Lyon ―_razón por la cual inició la batalla entre el azabache y el albino_― en lugar del agua que había pedido. Levy y Gajeel conversaban en murmullos mientras éste le daba un masaje a la editora en el píe que se había torcido ―_acción amable que sorprendió a todos_― Y finalmente, Natsu gritando su bendito reinado y su usual "_Estoy encendido_" mientras le daba a ella vueltas en el local y botaba un par de mesas.

_Por supuesto, los terminaron echando casi que a patadas._

Luego, muertos de hambre, y golpeados, en especial Natsu puesto que cuando les sacaron del local, Levy y Gajeel no se movieron, fingiendo que no los conocían, pero el pelirosa se encargó de hacerle saber al que los echaba ―_entre gritos e insultos_― que el de piercings en la cara era _"su amigo hierrito blando"_ y que la mujer junto a él _"era la futura víctima de ese tipo amargado"_ logrando que el Redfox perdiera las casillas y le tirara la cubeta de hielo vacía en la cara, pero con tan mala suerte, que la cubeta se estrelló en la cara del dueño del local.

_Por supuesto, también lo echaron… con todo y Levy en brazos._

Y así decidieron ir en plan tranquilo a comer algunas hamburguesas al McFairy, y cuando estaban a punto de empezar a comer, el pelirosa puso su saco en la mesa, y grito "_Sorpresa_" para luego desenvolver una reluciente corona, subirse a la mesa, ―_majando las papas fritas de Juvia y haciéndola llorar_― y colocársela en la cabeza mientras gritaba que desde ahora todos eran sus súbditos y que exigiría carne como pago de impuestos en lo que sería su largo reinado.

Gray fue el primero en golpearlo. Lyon lo hizo disimuladamente pero con contundencia. Gajeel lo bajó de la mesa con una patada en el culo. Levy consolaba a Juvia quien le pedía a las papas ―_alcoholizada y entre lágrimas_― que resistiesen.

Y cuando estaban a punto de echarlos ―_aún sin probar bocado_― la policía había rodeado el lugar, un equipo SWAT especial los apuntó con armas semi-automáticas y un tipo de cara cuadrada, con traje, sombrero y lentes oscuros, al más puro estilo dandy se acercó a Natsu.

―**Boy, esa corona es un legado cultural e histórico de la monarquía Fiorence. Tomarla no ha sido una acción nada **_**dandy…**_―el hombre se llevó una mano al sombrero en un intento de parecer… _¿dandy?_

―**¡Es mi premio! ¡Soy el Rey Del Baile!** ―gritó el Dragneel e inmediatamente las armas desactivaron el seguro.

―**¡Alto!** ―gritó la rubia desesperada― **¡Es solo un error! ¡Natsu, devuelve la corona**

―**Juvia quiere ver a Gray Sama con la corona puesta…** ―balbuceaba la modelo mientras le lloraba a un agente policial y la pequeña editora la trataba de separar del hombre.

―**¡Maldita lagartija, devuelve eso ya!** ―gritó el Fullbuster mientras el albino se golpeaba la cabeza en la mesa maldiciendo la hora en la que decidió unírseles en su _"After Party"_

―**Y en todo caso, ¿quién eres tú?** ―habló desafiante el Redfox al hombre de traje.

―**Oh, Rebel Boy…** ―le miró el hombre― **yo soy Wally Buchanan, jefe de seguridad del Hotel Grand Fiore.**

La rubia pareció emocionarse en ese momento y estaba por decir de que sus padres habían dado la fiesta ahí para arreglar un poco la situación, cuando el pelirosa intentó salir corriendo con la corona gritando que nadie le quitaría a _"Su preciosa"_ Gray lo había sujetado de la camisa diciéndole que _"No eres el maldito Gollum, lagartija de caño"_

Y…

Comenzaron a pelear. Una hamburguesa le cayó en el cabello al Redfox y se unió a la batalla, y cuando Lyon los trató de separar, el hielo del refresco que había lanzado Gray lo hizo resbalar uniéndose a la masa agresiva de brazos y piernas que luchaban.

Y he ahí la razón de que los llevaran hasta la comisaria, vergüenza aparte es que para evitar problemas los llevasen a cada uno en patrullas diferentes.

―**¡Escúcheme Señor Buchanan!** ―sollozaba la rubia.

―**Aquel, Boy, se metió la corona en el pantalón y no la quiere devolver, eso no es dandy** ―se negaba a escucharla el de traje mientras comenzaban a tomar la declaración de la editora.

―**¡Devolveremos la corona! ¡Fue solo un error! ¿Verdad qué es compresible, capitán? **―la rubia usó una sonrisa sugestiva y le cerró un ojo al capitán de la comisaria, sin embargo el señor mayor solo sacó más hojas de delincuencia y se apresuró a llenarlas con los nombres de ellos.

―**¡Lo estás empeorando, condenada rubia!** ―gritó el azabache de cabello largo quien por la pinta de rebelde lo mantenían aún esposado.

―**Juvia piensa que Gray Sama se ve apuesto con esposas… ¡Juvia quiere que lo vuelvan a esposar! ¡Juvia quiere ser su esposa!** ―calló un momento y luego aumentó el tono rojo etílico de su cara― **¡Juvia quiere ser su esposa y esposarlo en su cama!** ―el provocador de la fantasía de la peliceleste se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se cubría mejor con el paño que le habían puesto luego de que la mayoría de su ropa desapareciese durante la pelea.

―**Padre va a desheredarme…** **Padre va a desheredarme… Padre va a desheredarme **―sollozaba el albino, agachado en una esquina sujetándose las rodillas.

―**Sus padres…** ―se oyó la voz de la editora mientras cojeando se dirigía al capitán― **los padres de mi amiga dieron la fiesta en el lugar, esto es un malentendido.**

―**¿Es eso cierto? Porque de ser así tal vez podemos arreglar esto rápido** ―la miró con pereza el castaño capitán.

―**¡Gee hee! ¡Esa es mi enana!** ―gritó el Redfox y la editora se sonrojó.

―**S-sí… Lucy, ¿qué tal si llamas a tus papás?** ―le preguntó la editora.

―**Al parecer la niña tiene sentido común y ahora qué lo pienso ¿qué hace una menor de edad fuera de su casa a esta hora?** ―preguntó el capitán.

―**¡No soy menor de edad! **―casi gritó la editora mientras le señalaba su identificación en el escritorio junto a la de los demás, al lado del letrero que rezaba: Capitán Wakaba Mine.

―**Tenga cuidado, capitán, es una enana, pero tiene carácter.**

―**¡Gajeel!**

―**Gee Hee…**

―**Bueno, bueno, tortolitos… **―habló el capitán― **¿Llamarán o qué?**

―**C-claro… **―habló la rubia mientras sacaba su móvil.

―**Stop…** ―habló el de traje― **no permitiré que se vayan así de fácil, eso no es de dandy.**

―**P-pero… **―balbuceó desesperada la rubia.

―**Aunque sus padres alquilasen el hotel, mi deber dandy es llevar esto a sus últimas consecuencias.**

―**¡Pero son los Heartfilia!** ―habló la rubia, quien por primera vez deseaba que su apellido la ayudase.

―**Ni aunque fuesen la antigua monarquía caída, Blond Lady. Un dandy como yo solo escucha órdenes de su Boss. Así que, la denuncia prosigue** ―el capitán elevó sus hombros indicando que más no podía hacer.

Todos los demás fulminaron con la mirada a Natsu que protegía dentro su pantalón la corona.

―**Esp-espere…** ―la rubia tuvo una iluminación en ese momento― **¿Por boss… es decir jefe… se refiere a los dueños de hoteles Grand?**

―**Así es, Blond Lady **―habló el Dandy y la cara de la rubia se iluminó.

―**Entonces espere un momento…** ―sacó su móvil y marcó un número, esperando que su primo estuviese despierto, aunque no era algo que temía ya que sabía que él no dormía mucho **―Je…** ―la voz preocupada de su primo la detuvo de seguir e inmediatamente después, ella le contó lo sucedido en medio de los gritos de su novio y el azabache semidesnudo. Por un momento pensó que su primo la regañaría, pero lo escuchó divertirse por la situación y eso la extrañó. Jellal no era de reírse o de tomarse una situación de esas tan a la ligera, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en la cena durante el baile; la mesa de sus padres había estado inundada de risas, él incluido. Sin duda sentía que su primo había cambiado en los últimos meses―. **¿Nos ayudas?** ―preguntó luego de explicarse, cuando recibió la afirmación de su primo suspiró aliviada― **claro, gracias, después iremos a…**

―**Mi casa, rubia** ―habló el Redfox que continuaba esposado―. **Es la más cercana, la enana debe vendarse el píe y no quiero montarme en un auto más** ―sentenció el azabache.

―**Iremos a la casa de Gajeel Redfox, el músico que apareció en la edición de verano, sí… por supuesto… ¡Gracias te debo una!** ―cortó la llamada y antes de que el de traje le hablara la música de _"El Padrino"_ inundó la estación, extrañado el de traje contestó su móvil.

_«Claro, ese ring tone… como si la pinta no bastase» _pensó la rubia.

―**¡Boss! Sí, ¿Son ellos conocidos suyos? Oh, no lo sabía. No, aún no la han devuelto…** ―el de sombrero los miró y respetuosamente habló― **¿Podrían devolver la corona?**

―**¡NO! ¡NADIE TOCARÁ MI PRECIOSA! ¡SOY EL REY DEL BAILE! ¡ES MÍA! ¡MI ÚNICA! ¡MI PRECIIIIOOOOSAAAA!**

―**¡TE PATEARÉ "**_**TUS PRECIOSAS COLGANTES**_**" SI NO LES DAS LA PUTA CORONA, MALDITA LAGARTIJA PASTEL!** ―estalló enojado el Fullbuster. La editora notó que Juvia estaba abrazando al albino para consolarlo por posiblemente perder su herencia y sonrió al entender porque el extra enojo en la amenaza del azabache.

―**NADIE TOCARÁ A…** ―el pelirosa calló al recibir una patada voladora de la rubia, un pisotón del Redfox, un golpe en el costado del Fullbuster, y para sorpresa de todos, una patada en la rodilla por parte de la editora, mientras la rubia sacaba la corona de los pantalones de su novio y se disculpaba con todos una y otra vez.

_Monarquía derrocada._

―**Corona devuelta, Boss. Entendido, no presentaré ningún cargo. Es mi trabajo, Boss. ¿Está molesto porque no lo llamé antes? Es usted un Boss magnifico. Descanse, Boss** ―satisfecho consigo mismo al hacer un buen trabajo, el _Dandy _retiró las denuncias y salió del lugar con la corona en un estuche especial tan cuadrado como su cara.

―**Bien, se salvaron, chicos** ―los involucrados suspiraron de alivió mientras el capitán le entregaba las identificaciones a la editora, cuando estaban por darse la vuelta agregó― **pero ahora hablemos de los desastres en el restaurante… **―la rubia se sintió desmayar pero inmediatamente sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la colocó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el albino, sincronizándose al hablar.

―**¡Cóbrese todo!** ―ambos se volvieron a ver y elevaron los hombros, sin duda pensaban lo mismo.

_Largarse de una buena vez de ahí._

―**Bien, tomaré sus datos y se los enviaré al restaurante, aquí no se puede hacer tal cobro** ―el encargado del restaurante que desde el inicio estaba en una esquina ignorado por todos asintió alegre de ser notado y se marchó.

―**¡Gee Hee!** ―gritó el Redfox cuando le quitaron las esposas que cayeron al piso― **¡Hora de irnos y comer!**

―**Alto ahí…** ―volvió a hablar el capitán y recibió una violenta mirada por parte de la mayoría de los chicos, ya que una estaba tan borracha que no se enteraba de nada y el otro seguía medio inconsciente en el piso― **esos dos** ―señaló al de piercings y al caído Rey Del Baile― **tienen que limpiar las patrullas que vomitaron…**

―**¿¡QUÉ!? **―gritaron la rubia, la editora, el albino y el azabache de cabello cortó.

―**Oh, demonios…** ―maldijo el ojirubí…

―**S-soy el r-rey…** ―balbuceaba en su inconsciencia el pelirosa.

―**Gray Sama…** ―susurraba emocionada y con brillos en los ojos la modelo, mientras escondía las esposas que cayeron al suelo en su vestido.

―**¡Cóbrese el lavado!** ―de nuevo la rubia y el albino hicieron resonar la tarjeta de crédito en el escritorio del capitán.

…_Las ventajas del dinero plástico resolvieron esa situación…_

**-0-**

Cuando abrió los ojos en la mañana sonrió.

Sabía que ese sería el último día en esa casa, pero no se sentía triste, su papá Jellal le había explicado que pronto podría quedarse para siempre en ella, pero que aún necesitaban tiempo para que eso pasase y la inteligente niña de azulinos cabellos sabía que para que ese día llegase, debería volver por un tiempo más al otro lugar donde la cuidaban.

―**¿Mi princesa se despertó?** ―escuchó la voz cantarina de su mamá Layla y se levantó de un brincó de su cama y se tiró encima de la pareja― **¡Oh, vaya! ¡Cuánta energía!** ―su mamá Layla la abrazó y seguidamente su mamá Jude las envolvió a ambas en un abrazo más apretado.

―**¡Preparada para hacer galletas!** ―esa era la otra razón para que estuviese tan feliz, su mamá Layla le había prometido hornear galletas. Asintió emocionada y se levantó para alistarse.

Media hora después estaba ya en la cocina con su delantal morado con lazos y encajes, el cabello recogido en una boina y un vestido amarillo lleno de volantes, subida en una silla de la mesa.

―**Ara… La pequeña Wen pronto será la encargada de la cocina** ―le sonrió la peliblanco cocinera mientras preparaba todo junto con la señora de la casa.

―**Mi pequeña cocinará tantas galletas deliciosas que tendremos que comerlas durante toda la semana** ―habló el señor Heartfilia mientras entraba en la cocina con un saco de harina en el hombro

―**Eso emocionará a la señorita Erza, he notado que le encantan los dulces** ―habló la anciana ama de llaves quien traía dos sacos de azúcar al hombro.

―**Er Chan estará encantada** ―sonrió divertida la albina y vio a la niña emocionarse más― **y estoy segura que Jellal estará feliz por eso…** ―agregó picara y la señora de la casa y el ama de llaves le sonrieron cómplices.

―**¡Ja!** ―bufó burlón el rubio que estaba junto a la albina enchufando una batidora industrial, ganándose un codazo de su futura esposa.

―**¿Algún problema con eso, Laxus?** ―la ojiazul le sonrió dulcemente y sobre él recibió también la mirada pesada de sus tíos, Obaba Sama, y podría jurar que también de la pequeña Wendy.

―**No, ninguno…** ―fingió revisar el electrodoméstico, por suerte para él la puerta de la cocina se abrió y todos dejaron de mirarlo.

―**¡Mamá Erza!** ―el rubio oyó el grito de la niña y se removió incómodo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, la pelirroja ya no le parecía una aprovechaba. Había notado en el baile que su primo estaba como un idiota por ella y si de verdad ella fuese la caza fortunas que pensó al inicio, no se mostraría tan incómoda e inclinada a rechazar las atenciones del azulado, o las palabras de ayuda y protección de los Heartfilia de su Tía. No. De verdad que ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, y además le debía el haber ayudado a su demonio. Y eso, exactamente era lo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Le debía un agradecimiento y una disculpa.

_Y eso era algo que Laxus Dreyar no solía, ni sabía hacer muy bien._

―**¡Buenos días, Er Chan!**

―**¡Buenos días, señorita Erza!**

―**Buen día, señorita Scarlet.**

―**Muy buen día, pequeña Erza.**

―**Hmmp…** ―soltó el rubio en un saludo tosco.

―**Bu-buenos días… **―respondió la pelirroja algo extrañada por ver tantas personas en la cocina mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeña azulada― **¡Que hermosa chef tenemos esta mañana! **―la niña la abrazó feliz y le señaló los ingredientes―** ¿¡Hornearás galletas!?** ―la niña asintió― **¡Eso es maravilloso!** ―la abrazó más fuerte y la risa infantil resonó en la cocina, sorprendiendo a los demás ya que la pequeña Wendy no solía reír tan abiertamente― **¿Quieres que te ayude?** ―la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla afirmando― **¡Pues manos a la obra!** ―volvió a llevar a la niña a la silla en la mesa donde estaban varios bowls y moldes para cortar galletas.

―**Er Chan… toma…** ―la albina le tiró algo y la pelirroja lo atrapó en el aire― **en mi cocina nadie trabaja sin la ropa adecuada.**

La pelirroja desdobló la ropa para encontrarse con un delantal adornado con lazos en la parte de arriba y encajes en la de abajo, miró a todos los demás y tenían delantales similares, solo que de diferentes colores, el de Wendy era morado, el de Mira era amarillo, el de Obaba Sama era verde, el de la señora Heartfilia era gris y el del señor Heartfilia era amarillo mientras que el de ella era azul, y… el de Laxus, era blanco, pero tenía más lazos que los otros.

_Ni que decir que la pelirroja tuvo una batalla interna para evitar reírse._

―**Espero no te de calor, a mi da calor verte con esa ropa que traes puesta **―soltó inocente mientras colocaba los huevos en la mesa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó pero lo disimuló poniéndose el delantal. Esa soleada mañana de verano ella estaba con una blusa estilo oriental de cuello alto y mangas largas, y con un pantalón negro, no pudo evitarlo, cuando se vio en el espejo del baño, se percató de todas las marcas que el peliazul le había dejado**― No, estoy bien…** ―respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

―**Imagino que sí…** ―sonrió la albina mientras se dirigía al refrigerador― **estás reluciente y muy sonriente** ―y desapareció en la cámara de refrigeración.

Obaba Sama y la señora de la casa se taparon la cara con el abanico y el señor Heartfilia negó con la cabeza.

―**¿Qué hago con esto? **―interrumpió la situación incómoda el rubio, nadie debía de saberlo, pero lo había hecho para ayudar un poco a la pelirroja.

―**Oh, eso es del horno, Ahí pondremos las galletas, sobrino.**

―**Bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos familia?** ―habló el señor Jude haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja al ser incluida en ese término.

―**¡Manos a la obra!** ―animó la albina al salir con varios cartones de leche en las manos.

Inmediatamente la pequeña azulada se convirtió en el centro de atención, la señora Layla y Mirajane dirigían, Obaba Sama supervisaba sentada en una silla mientras bebía té y los demás obedecían. Cuando estaban por depositar la mezcla de pasas y macadamia en la gran batidora la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un azulado los miraba extrañado.

―**¡Papá!**

―**Sobrino querido, buenos días.**

―**Buen día, sobrino.**

―**Ara, Jellal… ¡Muy buen día!**

―**Buen día, señorito Jellal…**

―**B-buen d-día, Je-llal…**

―**Hmp… **―bufó el rubio al ver el mal teatro de su primo y la pelirroja.

―**¡Laxus!** ―le reclamaron su tío, su tía, Mirajane y Obaba Sama.

―**Bu-buenos días a todos** ―saludó el peliazul para evitar que mataran a su primo con la mirada.

―**¿Te unes al equipo **_**"Crea Galletas"**_** sobrino?**

El peliazul no escuchó las palabras de su Tía, concentrado como estaba en ver a su pelirroja junto a la pequeña Wendy, con sus lindos delantales y las caras sonrientes llenas de harina.

Un golpe en la cara de algo que identificó como tela lo trajo de nuevo a Earthland.

―**¡De ésta no escapas, idiota!** ―el rubio lo amenazaba mientras comenzaba a echar la mezcla en la batidora, ganándose una sonrisa satisfecha de su demonio.

―**C-claro…** ―tartamudeó mientras se ponía el delantal rojo que le había tirado su primo.

―**Ara, otro que no sufre de calor** ―señaló la albina al azulado.

El señalado utilizó la misma técnica de ponerse el delantal que la pelirroja para disimular, cosa que hizo verse cómplices y divertidas a las mujeres de abanico. Había optado por ponerse esa camisa azul de cuello alto y mangas largas luego de ver las marcas que dejó la pelirroja. Los arañazos en sus brazos y los chupetones en su cuello serían difíciles de explicar con otras camisas y estaba seguro que la pelirroja no le gustaría escuchar su nombre entre las explicaciones a su familia.

_No que él no estuviese dispuesto a mostrar esas marcas con orgullo._

―**Bien** ―continuó la albina― **ve a ayudar a la pequeña Wen y a Er Chan con la mezcla de chispas de chocolate **―ordenó a la albina y todos los demás volvieron a sus labores.

_Con un ojo puesto en la labor y otro en el trio choco chips._

―**Buenos días, princesa** ―el azulado le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y ésta lo abrazó― **Buenos días, E-Erza…** ―tartamudeó con las mejillas ruborizadas.

―**B-buenos días…** ―respondió ella fingiendo concentrarse en revolver las mezcla.

_Una atmosfera inquieta llenó la cocina._

La pequeña Wendy se quedó viendo de una al otro y de pronto los abrazó a ambos, apegándolos en un gran abrazo compartido y haciendo volar la harina que la pequeña estaba cerniendo, cubriendo a los tres de pies a cabeza y en ese momento toda incomodidad se olvidó entre las carcajadas de todos los presentes al verlos.

Mientras el trío choco chip reía divertido abrazado para después limpiarse uno a otro, cuatro celulares aprovecharon para grabar un video y tomar fotos, en tanto el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco por lo "_para nada discretos"_ que eran en su familia. Aunque su primo y la pelirroja no se enteraban de nada.

Sonrió.

_«Tal vez así de obvios fuimos Mira y yo»_ Sacó su móvil y grabó a los que grababan.

Lucy adormilada entró en la cocina al oír las risas, y entró tan extrañada que no se fijó en el huevo que se había quebrado en el piso, resbaló e hizo volar el azúcar tamizada y la harina de la mezcla para galletas de coco.

El rubio colocó el móvil en modo grabación en uno de los estantes antes de sucumbir a la risa que se apoderó de todos en la cocina.

El móvil grababa a todos mientras comenzaban a tirarse mezcla e ingredientes de galletas unos a los otros.

_...Un gran video familiar en un hermoso día de verano…_

**-0-**

Esa tarde veía emocionado a todos en la mesa.

Después de la guerra de harina, mezcla y huevos en la cocina habían terminado de hornear para luego ponerse a limpiar y a bañarse posteriormente. No habían almorzado puesto que todos estaban llenos de comer galletas mientras se preparaban más y por eso hasta esa hora se sentaban a ingerir algo.

_Más galletas._

La mayoría parecía un poco reticente a seguir comiéndolas, que; aunque deliciosas, en cantidad se volvían un poco cansadas de comer. Claro, a la niña de la casa no le parecía molestar en absoluto, ni tampoco a la pelirroja junto a ella.

_Una miembro nueva en su familia._

Tal vez no había compartido aún mucho con ella, pero los cambios que ella había logrado en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos, y la felicidad que había traído para su sobrino e incluso para Mirajane y por ende a todos los demás, reportaban las suficientes credenciales para aceptarle como una más de su expandible familia.

Obaba Sama se relajaba más. Wendy había ganado una amiga/madre. Mirajane había aceptado el cariño de la familia. Lucy parecía más cercana a la albina. Laxus estaba extasiado por su casamiento. Jellal reía divertido de los intentos fallidos de la pelirroja y la pequeña azulada de hacerlo comer más galletas y su Layla… ella parecía reír sinceramente desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Sí bien era una mujer alegre, desde que su hermana del alma murió, se volvió más observadora y cerrada, se metió en la cabeza que si ella hubiese sido más cuidadosa tal vez el accidente no hubiese ocurrido.

_Pero nadie era capaz de prevenir algo así. _

Luego había iniciado la batalla por la custodia de Jellal, las rebeldías de Laxus, las peleas de Laxus y Jellal, la llegada de Mirajane calmó un poco a Laxus y cuando parecía todo tranquilizarse, el abuelo Makarov había muerto, la universidad de Makarov pasó a manos de Iván y una indignada Layla se había volcado de lleno en la organización de becas que habían creado en conjunto. Al menos por un tiempo todo volvió a la calma, pero luego pasó lo de Wendy, los Orlando intentando quedarse con todo lo de su sobrino usando métodos sucios y de nuevo su amada esposa se había concentrado en planear una estrategia perfecta. Tal vez Layla no se daba cuenta, pero muchas veces se encerraba en sí misma y él, como su esposo, temía perderla en ese aislamiento, de planes, piezas y estrategias.

Pero se había enamorado de ella por su inteligencia y astucia, desde el momento en que los presentaron en un baile y pasaron hablando de Platón, Aristóteles y Sun Tzu. Desde ese momento supo que la quería como esposa, y aunque él se suponía debía casarse con una heredera, dejó tirado los planes de sus padres y se casó con ella sin importar las amenazas de ser desheredado.

_No le importó. _

Ni todo el dinero del mundo podrían llenar el agujero que sintió en el corazón cuando casi le disparan a ella luego del caso en que trabajaron en conjunto. Esa noche que pasaron juntos y desayunaron juntos después, lo marcó para toda su vida y desde entonces juró protegerle; mas sin embargo siempre sentía que no lo hacía bien.

_Layla era una mujer difícil de proteger._

Más que todo porque ella se encargaba de protegerse sola. Ni siquiera de sus padres la tuvo que proteger. Layla y su inteligencia fueron suficientes para ganárselos en la primera cena que compartieron juntos_. _

_Hija mía_, la llamaban al final de la velada.

Pero ahora sentía que las cosas iban realmente mejor. Al verla reír sin poner esa falsa sonrisa que escondía planes y movimientos podía realmente ver que todo mejoraba, y él estaba preparado para proteger ese brillante futuro que vislumbraba para todos en la mesa.

―**Querido Jude, ¿más galletas?** ―su esposa le habló y él sonrió encantado mientras mordía la galleta de avena que le acercaba a la boca.

―**Por supuesto, hay que aprovechar los momentos dulces, ¿no?** ―le dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa. La vio enrojecer y asentir y sintió su corazón latir como el primer día en que la vio.

―**Así es, querido…** ―ella le besó la mejilla y comió de la misma galleta. Después sonrió emocionada y se levantó de la mesa con la taza de té en lo alto― **Propongo un brindis por la dulzura** ―declaró mientras los demás la veían extrañados.

El señor Heartfilia se levantó con su taza en alto uniéndose a la propuesta de su esposa y después los demás se unieron con sus tazas en el brindis, volvieron a reír en familia por la extrañeza de la señora Heartfilia y continuaron comiendo y charlando.

Jude Heartfilia paseó la mirada por todos los presentes una vez más, y le gustó que la mesa en la que siempre comían pocos estuviese cada vez más llena.

_Le gustó mucho._

Miró a su esposa y ésta asintió haciendo sonreír a ambos.

…_Deseando que esos momentos dulces siguiesen repitiéndose…_

**-0-**

Abrió un paquete y vio una muñeca.

Emocionada la niña la sacó y la abrazó. Su mamá Laxus se la había regalado, le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta, y aunque para un niño normal esa mueca podría resultarle aterradora, para la pequeña Wendy no era así, de hecho era la mejor sonrisa que había visto en él. Colocó la muñeca junto a los peluches de sapo, conejo y ardilla que le regalaron su mamá Layla, su mamá Jude y Obaba Sama. Su papá Jellal le pasó una bolsa de regalo y encontró un juego de cocina de juguete, ese era el regalo de su mamá Mira, quien le sonreía con dulzura real. El siguiente paquete fue de mamá Lucy, quien le regaló un hermoso vestido y el regalo de su papa Jellal era una cajita azul y dentro había una cadenita de plata con una estrella.

―**Oh…** ―exclamó la pelirroja por lo bajo y todos la volvieron a ver curiosos― **no, no…** ―abochornada negó con las manos― **lo siento, continúen…**

La niña la miró extrañada pero su curiosidad infantil la hizo abrir la cajita roja que era el regalo de su mamá Erza, dentro había una pequeña pulsera plateada con un dije de estrella. Todos miraron al peliazul y a la pelirroja, quienes; aunque sonrojados, tenían una expresión distinta en la cara.

_Él sonreía divertido por la casualidad._

_Ella mostraba pena por la misma causa._

La niña le pidió con un gesto a su papá Jellal que le pusiese ambas cosas y aplaudió encantada mientras unos sonreían a la niña y otros miraban a la pareja.

_Pero llegaba la hora de irse._

El sol comenzaba a ceder su reinado mientras una camioneta se estacionaba frente a la mansión y Obaba Sama se levantaba para abrir la puerta y pedirle a la recién llegada que esperase en la sala.

―**Wen…** ―habló con dificultad el peliazul― **es hora… de despedirse.**

La niña asintió aún con una sonrisa en la cara y miró a la pelirroja con una pregunta estampada en el rostro.

―**Te prometo enviarte fotos de Charle cuando la traiga a la casa** ―le respondió la pregunta silenciosa la mujer.

La niña respiró tranquila y miró a todos los demás. Uno a uno los abrazó y les dio un beso.

_Llenándolos a todos con un pesar._

―**Cuídate, mocosa **―el rubio le alboroto el cabello.

―**Wen Chan, la próxima cocinaremos un pastel** ―le acomodó el desorden la albina.

―**La próxima iremos a mi trabajo y jugaremos a vestir a las modelos** ―le dijo divertida la rubia más joven.

―**Cuídese princesa, no olvide entrenar sus giros **―la abrazó de nuevo la anciana ama de llaves.

―**Mi pequeña, recuerda leer mucho y no olvides lo que te pedí ayer en la noche** ―la miró sería― **es muy importante**― la niña miró a la pelirroja y luego asintió seria a la rubia, la señora de la casa le sonrió.

―**Y juega bastante** ―cariñoso le habló el señor Heartfilia.

Tomando la mano de su papá Jellal, la niña se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo, se soltó y miró a todos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y recordó las palabras de su mamá Erza de que ella era una niña fuerte y de su papá Jellal, de que todos se alegrarían cuando ella hablase, así que al verlos tristes usó todo su fuerza para que al menos una vez, todos pudiesen escucharla decir algo más que sus nombres y su título como padres.

―**Gr-gracias…** ―dijo la pequeña en un susurro y luego tomó la mano de su papá Jellal y dejó el comedor, mientras todos los demás miraban atónitos la puerta, Layla, Jude, Obaba Sama y Lucy lloraban, Mirajane se contenía y Laxus no sabía porque sentía agua extra en sus ojos.

_Erza sonreía feliz por la fuerza de la pequeña._

Sin embargo, le preocupaba la mirada abatida de Jellal al salir de la habitación.

―**Señorita Erza** ―a como pudo la llamó la rubia señora― **por la despedida la olvidaron** ―señaló la canasta llena con los regalos de la azulada― **¿podría llevárselas?**

La pelirroja asintió, tomó la canasta y salió, al llegar al pasillo que daba con la puerta de la sala, encontró a Wendy llorando en brazos de Jellal, mientras éste le cantaba o más bien murmuraba una canción en voz tan baja que la pelirroja apenas y lo escuchaba…

_~Chiquitita sabes muy bien  
que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen  
otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz  
como flores que florecen  
chiquita no hay que llorar  
las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto.  
Quiero verte sonreír para compartir tu alegría, chiquitita  
otra vez quiero compartir tu alegría, chiquitita~_

Cuando terminó le dio un beso a la pequeña y ella se calmó, abrió los ojos y la llamó, haciendo que el peliazul se volteará y la saludara con una triste sonrisa.

―**Ol-olvidaron esto** ―la pelirroja le mostró la canasta.

―**Gracias** ―contestó el peliazul y miró a la niña― **¿Lista Wen?** ―la niña asintió y se limpió las lágrimas y llamó a la pelirroja― **creo que quiere que venga con nosotros, señorita Scarlet… **―la mujer asintió dejando de lado la punzada que sintió al escucharle llamarla tan formal de pronto.

El hombre abrió la puerta y dentro vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa vibrante y a una pequeña muy parecida a ella y de la edad de Wendy de la mano.

―**Señorita Blendy** ―saludó el peliazul.

―**Señor Fernandes** ―le saludó con una sonrisa la mujer― **supongo qué sabe que no hago esto por gusto.**

―**Lo sé **―respondió él― **espero que sepa que pronto no tendrá que hacerlo.**

―**Lo sé **―contestó ella emocionada― **ustedes ganarán, el amor siempre gana… Oh, esta de aquí es mi pequeña hermana, Chelia, se un amor y saluda…**

―**¡Hola!** ―saludó la niña con una gran sonrisa.

―**¡Hola pequeña!** ―saludó el peliazul mientras bajaba a la pequeña Wendy y está se ocultaba detrás de él. La pelirroja observaba todo desde la puerta.

―**¡Hola! **―saludó la niña de ojos azules a la pelirroja y Jellal volvió a ver como la mujer estaba en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo la canasta en silencio, como no queriendo interrumpir.

El hombre suspiró y la llamó con la mano.

―**¡H-hola!** ―saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

―**Señorita Scarlet, ella es Sherry Blendy, una de las cuidadoras de la casa hogar, señorita Blendy, ella es Erza Scarlet, una mujer importante para mi familia** ―sonrió al mirar a la sorprendida pelirroja darle la mano a la pelirosa.

―**Es usted muy hermosa, debe ser el amor** ―la miró curiosa la cuidadora, la pelirroja puso una cara tan graciosa que el peliazul no pudo evitar reír ganándose una mirada extrañada de la ojiazul, en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo había escuchado reír, pero ella tenía claro el por qué**― Y usted riéndose… sin duda debe ser el amor…** ―les cerró un ojo a ambos y los vio enrojecer.

―**Gr-gracias…** ―apenas balbuceó la pelirroja― **usted también lo es…**

―**Es el amor…** ―dijo divertida― **¿Wen, lista?** ―la niña asintió aún escondida en la pierna del peliazul, mientras la otra niña le extendía aún la mano con una sonrisa.

―**Chelia, la pequeña Wendy no está lista para saludar aún** ―le habló la mayor pero la pequeña no desistió de su intento. La pelirroja sonrió y se agachó junto a la niña.

―**Wen, ¿recuerdas que te dije que eras fuerte?** ―la niña asintió― **pues no lo olvides, subiste a un árbol, salvaste al pajarito, nadaste en el frío lago de la cascada, caminaste en la montaña, escalaste con Tía Layla, cocinaste con Mira en el bosque, practicaste giros y piruetas con Obaba Sama, horneaste con todos en la mañana, bailaste con papá, viste un montón de fuegos artificiales, e hiciste dos amigas nuevas, Charle y yo… ¿No crees que podrías hacer una amiga más? **―la niña la miró asustada y el peliazul no sabía si ayudar a la pelirroja en la persuasión o decirle que no forzara a la pequeña― **Y…** ―agregó la pelirroja sonriendo― **todos te mandaron a decir gracias por dejarlos escuchar nuevas palabras…**_  
_

Las mejillas de la niña se ruborizaron en felicidad, abrazó a la mujer y luego respiró hondo y con pasos cortos y tímidos se acercó y le dio la mano a la niña con una sonrisa. Y… tan suave que si los adultos no estuviesen concentrados en ella no la hubiesen escuchado susurró―: **¡H-hola! **

―**¡Oh, por todo el amor del mundo!** ―exclamó sorprendida la cuidadora― **definitivamente es el amor…**

―**El amor…** ―repitió su pequeña hermana feliz por hacer una nueva amiga. La azulada sonrió y le volvió a dar la mano a su papa Jellal y a su mamá Erza.

―**Bueno, ahora estoy más que segura que esto el amor lo resolverá rápido**―le extendió la mano a su hermanita y se encaminó a la puerta― **¡Vamos amados! Entre más rápido nos despidamos, más rápido diremos hola de nuevo…**

La pareja junto a la niña sonrió ante tal dicho lleno de energía positiva y salieron de la mansión mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Caminaron hasta la camioneta, dejaron la canasta, Jellal aseguró los asientos especiales de las niñas, revisó el auto con cuidado y le recordó manejar con precaución a la cuidadora; quien parecía muy acostumbrada a las mil y una advertencias del peliazul. Cuando el hombre terminó la mujer pelirosa miró a la pelirroja y puso los ojos en blanco **―Tolero todo este sermón porque sé que es a causa del amor que tiene por la pequeña…** ―la pelirroja rió y Jellal le dio otro beso de despedida a la niña.

―**Nos veremos pronto, Wen…** ―la niña asintió y se despidió. Las puertas del auto se cerraron y el auto salió de la mansión Heartfilia mientras ellos seguían despidiéndose de la niña.

El hombre bajó la mano y la cerró un puño, la pelirroja lo miró preocupada.

_«Se siente culpable»_ se dio cuenta la mujer.

Decidida le tomó una mano y lo llamó.

―**Jellal…** ―el hombre se cubrió la mirada con el flequillo, la mujer estiró su otra mano y le acarició la mejilla tatuada―, **no es tu culpa… pero aunque te diga eso te seguirás culpando y entonces no lograrás ver la solución** ―esta vez sí logró que él la mirara― **no eres solo tú quien quiere ayudar a Wendy, no seas pretencioso, no eres el único en el mundo que tiene problemas y que siente el corazón roto. Si quieres llorar llora, y si quieres enojarte enójate, y si quieres enmendar errores, hazlo, pero deja la culpa de lado y acepta a quienes te quieren y desean ayudarte** ―la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del hombre comenzó a humedecerse― **soy una mujer terca y prometí ser tu guardiana, cuidarte y protegerte hasta de ti mismo, ahora acepta las consecuencias… ¿Eh? **―el hombre soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que más lágrimas se derramaban, y sin poder contenerse la abrazó, mientras los cálidos rayos del atardecer caían sobre ellos.

―**Siempre tienes razón…gracias, Erza…** ―se apartó un poco y sonrió divertido al verla con la nariz roja intentando no llorar también―, **no te apartes de mí lado… **

―**No lo haré…** ―mientras intentaba que su voz no sonara rota, los labios de él la sorprendieron en los suyos, tranquilizándose ambos en ese dulce beso lleno solo de sentimientos verdaderos.

…_Como diría cierta cuidadora, amor, es el amor…_

**-0-**

Dos personas miraban desde los grandes ventanales a la pareja.

―**La mandaste a ella para ayudar a Jellal ¿Cierto, querida?**

―**Estaba muy abatido, pero ahora está bien…**

―**Él le da fuerza, protección y tranquilidad a Wendy y la señorita Scarlet se las da a él...**

―**No, mi Jude…** ―la señora Heartfilia le dio la mano a su esposo― **si algo he aprendido estos últimos días es que entre todos nos damos fuerza, protección y tranquilidad. Nadie puede brindar suficiente de ellas sin recibirlas al mismo tiempo, aunque sea de maneras distintas.**

―**¡Cuanta verdad! Siempre me sorprendes, Layla…** ―la miró con cariño el hombre― **¿Pero podrías dejar de grabarlos?**

―**Shh… Es para los videos en la fiesta de navidad, querido…**

…_El atardecer continuaba… con la promesa de un nuevo mañana…_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**:D Los reviews hacen que la historia no quede pausada D:**_

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

**Cap tranquilo**… ¡Lo sé! **DD:** Necesario para dar transición a la historia… Y además… cap que marca la **cuenta atrás para el fin** de "Mi Maid" +trata de no llorar mientras escribe+ **TuT**

En el siguiente cap hasta tendremos a **Minerva y las Etherias** protagonizando un poco… **:x**

¿Vieron a **Mira/Seilah**? OwO Que genial…

Espero les haya gustado… ¡**Gracias por su apoyo**, son la razón de que continúe! **TTwTT)b**

Por cierto, la canción que murmuró/cantó Jellal es **Chiquitita** de **Abba**. No sé, me pareció perfecta para él y Wendy. **N-N**

**Editado**: ¡Gané el reto del fic Primer Encuentro/Primera Impresión con el JERZA… "First Meet" ! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! **TToTT)8**

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

**Eagle Gold**: Es que Lyon es necesario para que el tsundere se active. xDD Gajeel es un amor. Las Etherias seguirán con su veneno. :x Natsu es un personaje que sirve para crear las escenas más extrañas. xDDD Por supuesto que boda para ellos. Me alegra sorprenderte, me gusta dar sorpresas. A,A

¡Tan liiiiiiiiiinda! QwQ Por supuesto que me siento honrada de que leas tan tarde. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sos una amodoración! Gracias por leer. NwN7

PD1: Ya vendrá. xDD PD2: Tal vez… :x

**JBadilloDavila**: ¡Gracias! QwQ Creo que me he vuelto fan también del trío pseudo familiar JxExW xDD Espero te guste la conti. NwN/

**Anmona Annima**: Pues Juvia es de cuidado. xDD Y Gray, bueno, al menos tenía la atención de ayudarla. xD ¡Viste! Las manipulaciones de Erza y Mira no han caído en saco roto. A,A Me alegra que te emocione. TwT ¡La amistad agresiva manda! xDD Gajeel es muy protector. ¡Pobre Levy! A,A Yo también quedaría en las nubes con semejante hombre… *q* Erza es fina, y sabe contestar. EwE Y las hermanas… pues… :x ¡Y aquí otra escena de mesa en familia! Espero te guste… D: Layla es una gran mujer y es bueno que los que la rodean se lo digan. Que dicha que no te cansas de esas escenas dulcetas porque a veces me da miedo que se aburran, aish… ¡Soy cursi! xDDD

Me agrada que te gustase el lemon… es difícil escribirlo… TTuTT ¡No mueras! ¡NO! Dx

Gracias por este review tan lindo, me emociona leer tantas emociones. *w* Y más viendo a la hora que lo leíste. Dx ¡No descuides los estudios o me sentiré culpable! U,U

¡Sos una amodoración! Demasiada gratitud… demasiada… QwQ

PD: Esperemos que no pase nada malo… Dx

**Lady-Werempire:** ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se lo dirán? DD: Bueno, al menos hay un gran avance… xDD ¿¡Amas el Jerza?! Pues… Gracias por existir… *w*

**Carmen:** Multinombres Carmen… D: xDD Me alegra que encontraras la actualización y agradezco que a pesar de la hora lo leyeses… *w* ¡Pero no descuides los estudios! Espero que te hay ido bien en el examen. D:

Me alegra que veas a tus OTP bien representados en el fic, trato de mantenerles la esencia. NwN Y tienes razón, Mashi es un pillo. xDD ¿A qué son lindos y combinan? ¡Jojojo! A,A Me alegra que fluyan fáciles las escenas en tu mente, me das una gran alegría al decírmelo. :D

Gracias por tan lindo review… me emociona leerlo. QwQ

PD: ¡Awwwwwwww! Me sonrojas… o/o es un halago que nunca espere, muchas gracias… pero… no dejes que lo lean hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad (¿) xDDD Baby &amp; Me lo actualicé hace un par de días. ¡Que dicha que te gusta también! *w*

**Artemisa Neko-Chan**:¡Gracias! Yo también estoy alegre de poder seguir leyendo y escribiendo QwQ

Me alegra que te gustaran todas las parejas, a veces siento que me vuelvo loca en los caps cuando hay muchos pjs. xDDD Gajeel es como un hermano mayor y Juvia… bueno… es una pilla. A,A Cuando no es tsundere, Gray pude ser un encanto xD. Erza puede ser tan temible como adorable, creo que eso me gusta remarcar en ella. NwN ¿Y Natsu ni enterado qué es yerno? xDDD La boda Layla la tiene más que planeada. :D ¿A qué son fisgones? xDD Y sip… Jellal es una amor… *q* Y bueno, admito que con el JERZA la cursi Sabastu no se contiene… xDDDDDD

Me alegra que te gustase e lemon. xDD Cada vez me cuesta más escribirlo.

Trato de no demorarme, pero bueno... siempre está la posibilidad de atrasarme xD Y... gracia spor leer también mis demás historias. *w*

¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y las felicitaciones! ¡Ni yo creo que ya pasase un año desde que me animé a publicar! QwQ

¡Yo también las extrañé! TTwTT ¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste el cap. O3O/

**Valcarleo02**: Awww, me alegra que te gustase. Agradezco lo que me dices de Layla, me siento orgullosa de ella. QwQ ¡Gracias mil por tu comentario y por leer esta locura! Espero te guste el cap... O3O/

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**: ¡Gracias por extrañarme! ¡Aish! QwQ Un poco de lemon no le hace mal a nadie... 7u7 xDD ¿Qué se aman? Pues... ya van avanzando mucho... xDD También me duele separar a Wendy... U,U Pero... ya vendrán buenas nuevas... :D

¡Espero te guste el cap! Y todos los demás... xDD ¡Muchis beshos! O3O

**IBLWE**: ¡Gracias sni yo creo que pasara tanto tiempo! xDD Eso del calzón y Juvi me mata de risa. xDD Patéticas en poco... por eso lo mejor es responder con calma y que se maten de la rabia... A,A Layla es una gran persona... la quiero mucho y espero que salga en el manga. D:

Erza no pued evitar sentirse así, pero, ya le dejaron claro que ella es... Erza. xD Jellal es un cosito divino U3U Pobre Natsu, en este cap fue golpeado y la falta hablar con sus madres... xDD En este fic hay muchas cámaras... Me estoy dando cuenta... D: xDD ¿5 hijos? xDD Sería lago lindo de ver. A,A La batalla de Jellal por los hijos y familiares de Erza apenas empieza... EwE No sé, ahora siento que no puedo hacer un fic Jerza sin meter a Wen. xDD La amo también. Erza es de armas tomar... y bueno, sus libros ayudan... A,Á

Me alegra que te guste el lemon, siempre tardo más en esas escenas tratando de buscar el equilibrio. xDD A veces termino el fic y en la parte lemon/lime solo dice -inserte 1313 aquí- xDDDD Mi plan para atraer gente genial al JERZA da resultado... (?) EwE

Yo uso champú 100% natural... D: ¡Que dicha que no lo hagas y cuides a los animales! :D

Ánimo con los exámenes. NwN)9 ¡Gracias por ser una amodoración amoadorable! O3O ¡Beshos!

**Kat-Dreyar**: ¡Awww! Que linda leyéndolo a pesar de la hora. QwQ ¡Me alegra que te guste el cap! Y... ¡Aish! O/w/O me sonrojas... ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! Tienes razón, Lucy es la corruptora. xDDD Pero los demás no lo saben... D: Es que si no está Lyon, Gray no se pone vivo. xDD ¡El JERZA es mi amor! xDD Me encanta que te guste.

¡Muchas muchas gracias! Espero también que te guste este cap... Beshos y abashos... O3O

**Sonye-San**: De vuelta y feliz de escribir para ustedes. QwQ ¡Gracias por las congratulaciones! Nunca pensé que duraría tanto escribiendo, y ahora es como un vicio. xD

Gray ha aprendido de dos grandes manipuladores y zaz, ganó el juego… por ahora… (¿) D: Sí, por fin se casarán, pero antes… chan… deben decírselo a Erza… :x Wen es un amor, me dolía hacerla despedirse. U,U

Me alegra que te guste tanto el JERZA… y aunque me da dolor de cabeza hacer los lemons me alegra que les guste tanto, por eso es que vale la pena… 7u7

Exactamente de ahí saqué lo del Rey del baile. xDD ¡Espero te guste la conti! O3O ¡Muchos beshos amodorables jerzianicos! ¡Gracias por ser tan linda!

**DanaLovesOhana**: Gracias por los buenos deseos. OwO

Sin duda Gajeel abusa de su poder. (¿) pero hay maneras de manipular el poder, por suerte Gray se dio cuenta del plan que le indicó Layla, pero bueno, con sus dos madres, ya entiendo como funcionan las mentes maestras. xDDTe entiendo, con Gray me debatí entre hacerlo un buen bailarín o… un extravagante bailarín… y bueno, quedó. xDD Lyon es un chico criado en cuna de oro. EwE

"La envidia habla porque el cerebro no procesa" mi abuelo siempre dice eso. xD Y bueno, Erza y Mira tienen clase. xD Y, más momentos familiares en este cap. o: Obaba Sama es una veterana del alcohol, cuando aparezca Cana de nuevo será la batalla de voluntades. (¿) Pero ya ves, Erza debe de recordar que ella es… Erza. :x

Jellal es un cursi… ¡Ay! La culpa es mía… ¡Perdón! Dx No puedo evitarlo. En las partes Jerza mis dedos se mueven solos. xDDD ¿Has visto? Con esa gente no se puede tener privacidad… D; ¡Cuánta falta de respeto! xDD Y sí, Laxus por fin se casa, tardó años el chico en obtener a su demonio. O:

Espero te gusten las escenas familiares de este cap. ¡Muchas gracias por leer estas cursilerías! 737 Beshos. xD

PD: Ese GaLe fue devastador, ahora muero por Jerza. TtoTT

PD2: Justo vi que actualizaste CS. 7u7 ¡Ahí voy en rato!

**AmeliaCipri**: Para Gajeel Jet y Droy son mantequilla. Todos los demás son enemigos que deben ser eliminados. xDD Sí, el GaLe en el manga fue fuerte… si eso hubiese sido en el JERZA… no sé… me habría desmayado… xDD A mí me llamaba la atención el Grayza… pero… no hay manera que imagine a Erza sin Jellal o a Jellal sin Erza…Es simplemente un pensamiento que hace a mi cerebro entrar en corto circuito…xDD Pasa que Jellal es un sobre protector, pobre Wendy cuando crezca… Dx Rey del baile y ladrón de corona. xDD

Gracias a su entrenamiento con sus madres honorarias ha entendido a Layla. xDD ¡Es un orgullo para ellas! Y ya ves, lo que pasó en el after party. A,A

Oh, buena pregunta que haces de Minerva, lo que haré con ella es… :x +la patrulla anti spoiler le tapa la boca y le amarran los dedos con cinta+ Dx (En el siguiente cap aparecerá, y no solo de nombre xDD)

¡Ayyyy! Me emociona que veas esos cambios desde su primera vez hasta esta… OuO)b Esa era una parte que quería dejar clara, la manera en que el tiene miedo de alejarla por su deseo y la manera en que ella le deja claro que ella lo desea… 7/u/7 Gracias por notarlo. Creo que en lo que más tarde fue en el lemon, cada vez se me hace más difícil escribirlo. xDDD

Y vos sabes que amo fangirlear con vos. Cuanto me alegra encontrar más personas amantes del JERZA. *w*

Demasiados beshos y abashos persona genial fangirleadora y amodorable. O3O

PD: Compramos el listón y le damos vuelta, hacemos el lazo al final. (¿) XDD

PD2: Una mente muy sensualona… y en este caso sensuajellaxosa A,Á)b

**TentaiMahou26**: Hay que aprovechar esos momentos que regala Mashima para fangirlear al máximo. *w* Gracias por estar pendiente de este fic… ¡Me sonrojas! O/w/O Gajeel es un lindo y fastidioso hermano mayor. xDD Y Lyon, bueno… no fue observador. xD Erza sabe defenderse y Minerva, ahora sí aparecerá como es debido. :x

Me alegra que te gustase el Jerza, porque… ¡Yo amo el Jerza! *w* Y a veces no me controlo con el Jerza… xDDD

Ni yo me creo llevar ya un año… D: ¡Pero es maravilloso! :D

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste la conti. Beshos. O3O

**Liv-Scarlett**: Tranquila. D: Entiendo eso de la falta de tiempo. U,U

Gajeel es… un hermano fastidioso, metiche y sobre protector… pero es adorable. xDD Y sí, Gray es el orgullo de su madre, pero aún le falta por aprender. A,A

Las chicas del baño no valían la pena para usar violencia, pero… ¿Las Etherias? :x

Me alegra que te gustase esa parte, son trocitos Jerza que tiro para que se entienda como ellos se van ayudando poco a poco y de maneras pequeñas pero necesarias. NwN Siempre he visto a Wendy de la misma manera, no sé, a veces pienso que es la hija de ellos venida del futuro. xDD Natsu necesita un diccionario y bueno… otra lección. xD ¿Viste cómo reacciona el peliazul? ¡Pobre Wendy cuando crezca! :´x Layla ya tiene esa boda planeada desde hace años. xDD

Natsu es un bobo, pero dice cosas interesantes… A,A)b Jellal se saboreó ese: Erza Fernandes… ¡Jojo! Y bueno… la batalla por ganar a los familiares de Erza… apenas comienza… (¿) :x ¿Has notado eso en Jellal? Eres observadora… y sí, tiene que ver con sus padres… O: ¡Exacto! Es Erza la que lo inició, y es Erza la que dio el paso… +llora al ver cuánto han avanzado+ QwQ

¡Gracias por las congratulaciones! QwQ Aún recuerdo cuanto dude para postear el primer cap. Dx

No, no… ¡Amo tus reviews largos! Dx No te preocupes por su longitud, simplemente me encanta fangirlear cuando los leo. *w*

Uff…¡Y que fue horrible! En un ojo me dio como alergia y me picaba una barbaridad… pero bueno, ya pasó y estoy casi al 100% :D ¿Por qué tantas operaciones? ¿Ahora estás bien? DD:

¡Gracias por tu gran apoyo! Sos una gran persona y agradezco que te guste esta historia. TTuTT/ ¡Beshos!

**Misdry:** Gracias por extrañarme. QwQ Yo también las extrañé..

Aish, es que me encantan los celos… ¿Y qué mejor para el Gruvia que Lyon? EuE Me alegra que te rías de esto, es mi objetivo principal… QwQ

Y bueno, al ser una amante de Jerza me llena de orgullo que te gustase el Jerza… :D Y bueno, Erza no se deja amedrentar por nadie… EwE ¿A qué el peliazul es sobre protector? Pobre Wen cuando crezca. xDD Y aún le queda su buen camino por los demás familiares de la pelirroja. xD

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! OwO/

**Guest**: ¡Pues bienvenido/a! *w* ¡Que emoción que más gente se anime a leer esta historia! Que bueno que te guste Layla, para mi es… la amo también. xDD y Wendy es mi pequeña preferida. :D ¿Lentos? ¿Crees que son lentos?... Pues sí… ¡Lentísimos! ¿De quién será la culpa de que sean así? 7u7

Gracias enormes por leer y dejarme saber tu opinión, espero te guste el cap. NwN/

**CISTXC**: Me alegra hacerlas feliz con estas locuras… :D es una parte de mi misión de llenar al mundo de JERZA. *w* Me sacas un peso de encima al decirme que te gusta como llevo las parejas, es difícil el multipairing. xDD Y bueno, puedo decirte que no, Natsu y Zeref acá no serán hermanos… D: Es que eso ya no lo puedo agregar al ser esta una historia bosquejeada hace un año, no me da para esos cambios. xDD Zeref aparecerá pero… muy poco. :x En otra historia que estoy preparando si serán hermanos, y aparecerá más al ser un Jerza/Zervis. O:

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y palabras de apoyo. QwQ)b ¡Muchas muchas gracias! ¡Beshos!

**Jellal-BK201**: ¡Awww! Es adorable que odies y ames mis historias al mismo tiempo… ¡Aish! Me sonrojo… ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! 7/u/7 espero que te guste la conti… :D ¡Beshos!

**Mia:** Pues… taran… ¡La conti acá está! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! NwN/

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Los amodoro cositos. O3O

* * *

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

**Gracias, significa mucho saber que están ahí.**

**Sin más, nos leemos…**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**


	29. Bromas Y Seriedad

**¡Hola!** .o. / Un nuevo cap de esta loca historia para ustedes. **Gracias por leer** y por **sus reviews significan mucho** y es la razón de que esta historia se haya desarrollado.

Gracias por leer la historia especial para la semana de Halloween **"El Chalet"** **fue interesante** experimentar con esos dos géneros. **xD**

Sin, más que la disfruten… **NwN/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro :MeMatasLentamente: Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIX**

**~Bromas Y Seriedad~**

* * *

Tenía su pijama puesto y su libro en las manos, estaba preparaba para leer y dormir.

No sabía que expresar sentimientos y que estos fuesen correspondidos; aunque fuesen solo en parte, le pudieran causar la gran felicidad que estaba experimentando. Y no solo se sentía feliz, de hecho habían un incontable número de emociones más, miedo, por ejemplo, por verse sometida a esa explosividad de emociones en un solo día y no poder tener el control total sobre ellas, también estaba la ansiedad, los nervios, la emoción, la inseguridad, la tristeza, la fe, la confianza… eran tantas y tan diferentes e incluso a veces tan similares, que se había cansado de tratar de analizarlas.

―**¡Tienes que controlarte, Erza Scarlet!** ―Se regañó a si misma e intentó poner atención de nuevo a su libro, pero solo lograba pensar en todo lo que hablaron antes de la cena, los acuerdos a los que llegaron para hacer que lo que tenían funcionase a pesar de su relación de jefe y empleada, y lo más importante que habían hablado esa noche había sido sobre lo que ella había descubierto acerca de los Orlando, y por ello le pasó su tesis completa al peliazul, para que leyese y luego discutiesen algunos puntos importantes.

Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de la seriedad del asunto le causó mucha gracia la cara que puso al ver que su tesis tenía más de dos mil páginas. Fue tan divertido que lo dejó leer más de cincuenta antes de decirle que solo debía leer las dedicadas a los balances de los Orlando, cosa que solo eran alrededor de doscientas. Por supuesto que recibió un castigo.

_Y su castigo por la broma fue implacable…_

Un terrible abrazo de oso y un sofocante beso…

_¡Como había sufrido!_

El castigo hubiese subido de nivel sino fuese porque el peliazul tenía mucho por leer, por lo que ella lo había dejado solo en su habitación ya que era más que obvio de que si ella se quedaba no lograría leer nada.

Sonrió enamorada y se regañó así misma por actuar como una niña en dulcería. Ahora entendía porque sus padres parecían bobos cada vez que estaban juntos, nunca pensó encontrar una persona que la pusiese en ese estado y no podía negar que a pesar de los nervios se sentía de las mil maravillas, deseaba poder contarles a sus padres, pero aún debía de mantener lo de ella y Jellal en secreto hasta que pudiesen recuperar a Wendy.

―**Al menos espero poder verlos este año…** ―susurró la pelirroja y luego movió la cabeza de lado a lado espantando esa melancolía.

La pelirroja intentó volver a leer del libro yun mensaje de texto la interrumpió. Tomó el móvil que tenía junto a la almohada y lo revisó.

_»Los balances que me pides son fáciles de obtener, me tardaría un par de semanas, especialmente a causa de los más antiguos. Solo avísame cuando los quieras. Te quiero, Titania. _Y,Y

La pelirroja sonrió, ahora solo le faltaba pedirle permiso a Jellal, no que lo necesitase realmente, pero esos informes contables eran precisamente de las empresas Fernandes y sentía que él debía de autorizarle primero.

_»Te avisaré. Gracias por avisarme. También te quiero. Buenas noches. _.o.

Con una sonrisa dejó el móvil junto a las fotografías y se extrañó al ver una volcada **―¿Cómo se habrá caído? **―se preguntó pero no encontró respuesta, desde el día del baile no entraba a su cuarto más que para bañarse y cambiarse y no había reparado en ese detalle― **tal vez tembló y ni me di cuenta…** ―acomodó bien la foto en la que aparecían ella, Natsu, Gray, Mira y sus hermanos y tomó el libro, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación sonó.

―**¿¡Es qué no quieren que sepa que pasa con esos dos…!?** ―suspiró la pelirroja y se levantó de la cama con su pijama de franela azul con ositos― **¿Quién es?** ―preguntó mientras se levantaba.

―**Soy yo, tú hada madrina… ¿Te desperté?** ―la voz se oía entre divertida y preocupada, la pelirroja aguantó una carcajada y se acercó al espejo de su armario, se acomodó un poco el cabello que tenía trenzado sobre un hombro y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

―**No, aún no estaba dormida, mi benefactora hada** ―abrió la puerta intentando parecer tranquila pero no pudo evitar sonreír y luego quedársele mirando con mucho interés al verlo con unos lentes rectangulares de grueso marco negro puestos, y la laptop en la mano izquierda― **¿Lentes?** ―le preguntó divertida.

―**Solo cuando tengo que leer cientos de páginas sobre balances financieros ¿Tan mal se ven?** ―le preguntó tímido.

―**No, se te ven muy bien… **―se mordió el labio porque no pudo evitar decir la verdad.

_Se veía intelectualmente apuesto e irresistible con ellos._

―**Erza…** ―el suspiró― **¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer eso?** ―con la mano libre le acarició el labio inferior con suavidad― **Es muy tentador…**

La pelirroja se sonrojó furiosamente **―¡Deja de decir esas cosas!** ―lo señaló acusadora― **¿A qué viniste? **

―**Terminé de leer lo que me pediste, y vengo a que ahora me expliques tus sospechas, pero cuando te veo tan linda me dan ganas de dejar eso de lado y ocuparme de cosas más… placenteras…** ―le sonrió de medio lado y apenas fue capaz de detener la puerta que se dirigía a su cara con la punta del píe― **¡Hey!** ―rió divertido― **Erza** ―cerró la puerta y la alcanzó cuando ella se dirigía de nuevo a la cama intentando controlarse―, **está bien, está bien…** ―se colocó delante de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella no hizo ni amago de soltarse ni de devolverle el abrazo, solo se dejó envolver― **de verdad vine a que me explicaras sobre esto ¿Qué tiene que ver que no me conocieras antes de llegar aquí con estos balances?** ―aunque quería sonar serio, el ver a la pelirroja tan acongojada le divertía y lo enternecía.

―**¿De verdad viniste por eso?** ―le contestó en murmullo.

―**Sí, te lo juro…** ―la abrazó más y posó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella― **acordamos que lo nuestro no interferiría con tu trabajo en la casa, y como mañana es día laboral hoy no podíamos…** ―carraspeó antes de continuar― **bueno… ya sabes…**

―**Está bien…** ―la pelirroja le devolvió el abrazó e inhaló el embriagador aroma masculino de su peliazul― **pero de esta manera será difícil que te explique… **

―**¡Jajaja! **―él suspiró, le besó la coronilla y la soltó― **Listo… y no creas que hacerlo es fácil…**

La mujer sonrió y se sentó en la cama, dejó el libro cerca de donde estaban las fotografías y palmeó dos veces junto a ella indicándole a él que se sentase, él lo hizo y ella se aclaró la garganta **―Esos balances son los que usé en mi tesis, como te lo dije más temprano cuando te los entregué, allí están registrados todos los balances de los Orlando y como habrás visto hay ciertas incoherencias entre sus entradas y sus salidas de capital, en especial las que tienen que ver con donaciones, pero lo más extraño es que las entradas de dinero son de capital limpio, no hay manera de ponerlo en duda…**

―**¿Entonces por qué tenían miedo de que presentases esta tesis?**

―**Porque **―señaló la laptop de él― **¿puedes poner la página ciento cuarenta y ocho?** ―el peliazul lo hizo y se la pasó― **mira **―le señaló el cuadro―, **estos son bancos con los que trabajan los Orlando, todo parecía en orden y por eso al principio no entendí la razón de su nerviosismo, pero luego…** ―cambió a la página mil cincuenta y uno― **cuando ellos vieron mi tesis yo aún no había hecho la comparativa de egresos de los Orlando con ninguno de esos bancos, pero cuando lo hice reduje la cantidad a los que te dije la vez pasada… y me di cuenta que su nerviosismo venía del temor de que descubriese de donde sacaban ese capital **_**"limpio**_**" adicional.**

―**¿Pero eso no es algo que notaria el Fisco? **

―**No sí las cantidades son "**_**mínimas**_**" y por mínimas me refiero a varios cientos de miles de jewels al mes… en especial cuando ellos aportan en donaciones un par de millones al mes para reducir impuestos.**

―**¿Y eso quiere decir? **―le miró sin entender.

―**¿De verdad crees que los Orlando darían a beneficencia millones de jewels al año cuando se esfuerzan por pasar como limpio unos cuantos cientos?**

―**Bueno, ahora que lo dices…** ―observó bien el cuadro que le señalaba la pelirroja donde estaban las donaciones― **Orlando y caridad no suenan muy afines.**

―**Eso mismo pensé yo, y eso mismo temieron ellos que yo sacara a la luz y por eso decidieron eliminar lo que había investigado **―sonrió con superioridad―, **como si yo no supiese que me habían hackeado el computador de la facultad, toda la información que borraron yo la tenía resguardada con otra información que ellos no conocían.**

―**¿Hackearon tu computador?** ―levantó una ceja incrédulo.

―**Sí, pero ya me lo esperaba después de la primera amenaza, solo les deje la información suficiente para que se preocuparan, y funcionó, pero no se desesperaron como pensé, en su lugar, bueno… amenazaron a mi familia y congelaron mis títulos… nunca pensé que la universidad pasaría casi que a sus manos…** ―suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado― **pero dejemos eso de lado, he seguido investigando y tratando de dar con el destino de esos fondos, pero al ser donaciones anónimas tramitadas en una banca neutral con secreto bancario declarado como principio federal no he podido conseguir esos nombres ni con mi contacto…** ―se mordió el labio molesta y el peliazul se contuvo de tirarse sobre ella.

―**Entonces aún no tienes idea de cómo lavan ese dinero ni de a que caridades van…**

―**Exacto, pero mis sospechas son varias, la primera** ―levantó un dedo―: **que en lugar de una beneficencia real los fondos vayan a una falsa que ellos manejen dejándose el capital en una cuenta de banca neutral inalcanzable para el fisco de Fiore e inclusive de Magnolia y dos **―levantó otro dedo y miró al peliazul―, **que usen la empresa de alguien más para hacer esas transacciones, una empresa que maneje aún más dinero y que por ende perdidas pequeñas, y me refiero a un par de millones, pasen desapercibidas por los entes de economía…**

―**¡Las empresas Fernandes!** ―declaró el peliazul con la mandíbula tensa― **¿Dices que ellos blanquean el dinero pasándolo por mis empresas?**

―**Es una posibilidad, pero… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te conocía? **―el asintió― **Eso es porque a pesar de la riqueza de tu familia no presenta anormalidades en el Fisco y no les investigué, pero ellos tuvieron tus empresas bajo su control por mucho tiempo y en ningún informe que leí aparece ni la alianza ni a ellos como apoderados, lo que quiere decir que decidieron esconder los alcances de su poder.**

El peliazul entrecerró los ojos intentando pensar en los alcances de lo que le decía la pelirroja, no era un experto en finanzas como ella pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que los Orlando habían sido muy astutos.

―**Ellos podrían estar tomando dinero de tus empresas e inyectándolo como capital limpio a las de ellos, o podrían estar tomando tu dinero para donaciones y abultar sus propias beneficencias falsas. **

―**Poco a poco están desfalcando las empresas que dejaron mis padres… **―el hombre se llevó la mano a su cabello y se lo desordenó frustrado― **tal vez desde que obtuvieron la potestad sobre mi herencia… **

―**Es una teoría aún, pero ellos manejaron tus empresas por muchos años y a pesar de eso mi investigación sobre ellos no fue conducida a tu familia ni a ti como su único heredero, lo que lo hace muy sospechoso y por eso necesito tu permiso para obtener los balances de las empresas Fernandes desde que ellos obtuvieron el poder sobre ellas y de ser posible, desde que tus padres las manejaban** ―lo miró tensarse y agregó rápidamente― **los necesito para hacer la comparación entre la administración de ellos y los Orlando, pero si tú no estás de acuerdo entonces veré…**

―**Hazlo…** ―él la interrumpió y la miró a los ojos― **puedo facilitártelos, a pesar de que no las manejo puedo solicitárselos… **

―**No, ellos te mandarían informes maquillados y se pondrían alerta** ―lo miró tímida― **yo… bueno… puedo conseguirlos de otra manera…**

―**Vaya, vaya… **―le dio una sonrisa―, **tu contacto secreto ¿supongo?**

―**Sí… **―confesó sonrojada― **pero, Wen no merece estar alejada de su hogar, haré lo que sea necesario por ayudarla…**

―**Está bien, a veces es necesario actuar al margen de la ley…** ―agradecido con la pelirroja le quitó la laptop, la puso a un lado de la cama y le acomodó un mechón suelto de la trenza― **tienes toda mi confianza, Erza…** ―la mujer sonrió emocionada y asintió.

―**Mañana mismo los pediré, no creo que tarde mucho en obtenerlos, analizarlos me tomará bastante tiempo pero si estoy en lo correcto ese tiempo nos servirá para hundirlos por completo.**

―**¿Qué quieres decir?**

―**Que entre más tiempo pase, más dinero desfalcaran y obtendremos más pruebas, se acerca el cierre fiscal…** ―le sonrió y él entendió**― toda empresa deberá presentar sus informes a Hacienda y allí podremos ponerlos en evidencia, estarán entre la espada y la pared, los encerraran y por fin Wendy saldrá de la casa hogar para vivir con su verdadera familia.**

―**Eres una mujer de temer, Erza Scarlet… **

―**Solo si se meten con los que quiero… **―contestó divertida.

―**¿Me dejas besarte?** ―le preguntó de repente y ella se sonrojó.

―**Jellal…**

―**Por favor…** ―la mujer asintió derrotada ante esos ojos suplicantes y él se acercó lentamente, inclinando su rostro poca a poco, rozando primero con sus labios los de ella, incitándola, poniéndola nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, le besó con suavidad y luego le mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la pelirroja suprimió un gemido y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él pero antes le retiró los lentes, se veía bien, de eso no había duda, pero quería besarlo de tal manera que esos lentes estorbarían, el peliazul entendió y adentro su lengua en la boca dulce de ella, acariciando con su lengua la de ella, explorando esa tentadora boca y recibiendo lo mismo, el masaje pasó a una batalla y pronto los gemidos y las inhalaciones por la necesidad de oxigeno llenaron la habitación.

―**J-Jellal…** ―suspiró ella mientras él se separaba de su boca y le acariciaba la mejilla.

―**Si continúo romperé mi promesa de no hacerte nada las noches antes de un día laboral…** ―le besó la frente con dulzura― **no creas que quise detenerme… **―ella sonrió a pesar de la frustración y él le besó la nariz.

―**Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, Fernandes…** ―ella le acarició el cabello y él cerró los ojos atrapado en la caricia.

―**¿No crees que merezco un premio por eso?** ―abrió los ojos y le miró travieso.

―**¿A qué te ref…?** ―no pudo terminar de hablar porque él se la llevó abrazada a la cama y la cobijó.

―**¿Jellal recuerdas el trato?** ―le dijo mientras él se acomodaba al lado contrario de donde estaban las fotos y la encaraba.

―**No haremos nada malo, Scarlet, solo dormiremos, no rompemos el trato…** ―estiró las manos y tomó los anteojos y la laptop y los puso donde ella había puesto el libro, miró las fotos y se quedó un rato en silencio.

―**¿Jellal? ¿Estás bien?** ―le preguntó al verlo serio de pronto.

―**Si me dejas dormir aquí lo estaré…** ―apagó la luz y le peinó el cabello suavemente.

_Erza se derritió por dentro._

No podría negarse a esa petición ni aunque la amenazasen para que la rechazara.

―**Quédate… pero nada de **_**eso…**__ ―_amenazó con un intentó de seriedad que perdía efectividad por tener las mejillas rojas.

―**Bien, bien…** ―suspiró el hombre― **pero cambiemos de lado **―le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la pasó por sobre él, para luego ponerse de espaldas de donde descansaba la laptop, mirándola a ella.

_Solo a ella…_

―**¿Y eso?** ―preguntó extrañada por el cambio de lugares.

―**Este lado huele más a ti…** ―respondió con sencillez y la atrajo a su pecho―** así dormiré más cómodo en esta cama tan pequeña…**

―**¡Hey! ¡No es pequeña!** ―reclamó mientras lo miraba indignada ya que no lo era, pero si la comparaba con la de él podría parecerlo. El peliazul solo rió y la abrazó más.

―**No fue una queja, Erza, de hecho así puedo tenerte más cerca…** ―le besó la frente con dulzura y ella sonrió feliz, haciéndolo sentir completo como solo ella podía, inclusive cuando se sintió una porquería al ver a Wendy partir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo esa misma tarde, ella le había dado las fuerzas para no caer el vacío de la culpa, le había dado fuerzas y esperanzas para no perderse en el auto castigo ni en la lástima por su propia situación.

―**¿Me das… otro b-beso, Jellal?** ―preguntó tímida mientras él la miraba de manera acusatoria.

―**Me está tentando demasiado, señorita Scarlet…**

―**B-bueno…** ―iba a ocultarse avergonzada en el pecho del peliazul pero él la tomó de la barbilla.

―**Nunca dije que no…** ―le susurró acercándose a sus labios, tomándolos con presteza y ella no duró en devolverle el beso y así, entre pequeñas e ―_en cierta medida―_ inocentes caricias llenas de sentimientos, ambos se entregaron poco a poco al sueño.

…_Un sueño cálido, como los sentimientos que crecían imparables entre ambos…_

**-0-**

La cama rechinaba bajo el peso de dos amantes en movimiento.

El sudor de ambos se entremezclaba entre sí y se evaporada con la fricción de los cuerpos, elevando la temperatura de la habitación, uniéndose a la temperatura creciente en el interior de la pareja mientras el hombre entraba una y otra vez dentro de la mujer, recibiendo estoicamente las uñas de ella en su piel y aumentando la velocidad con las peticiones para nada silenciosas de ella.

―**Ammh… más…** ―gimió con placer al sentirlo más profundo dentro de ella, el hombre sonrió complacido y elevó la pierna de ella más arriba de su cintura.

―**Eres un demonio luj-lujurioso…** ―entre penetraciones le respondió con un gruñido mientras tomaba su boca de manera posesiva y subía una de sus grandes manos del trasero de la mujer a uno de los suaves pechos de ella.

―**Laxus… Ammm…** ―la mujer no se quedó atrás y a como pudo se volteó y puso al hombre bajo de ella, colocó sus pequeñas manos en su amplió y masculino pecho y comenzó a cabalgarle, haciendo que el hombre la tomara de la cadera y la ayudase a aumentar la velocidad, observando con deleite los pechos de su hermosa albina rebotar por los movimientos y la cara de ella llena de placer por lo que sentía.

―**Mira…** ―se levantó un poco y tomó uno de los pechos con su boca, succionando como si tuviese hambre y haciéndola gritar su nombre mientras aumentaban las embestidas, ella colocó las manos en sus hombros y clavó sus uñas al sentir el nudo de su vientre liberarse, estrechando con su orgasmo el miembro del hombre que amaba y causando que él se entregara al clímax en conjunto.

―**Oh… Lax…Laxus…** ―sin fuerza alguna dejó caer su peso sobre él y el hombre a como pudo se acostó suavemente en la cama con ella encima, ambos tratando de regular sus respiraciones y de aprovechar cada segundo de paraíso compartido.

―**Cada día… so-somos mejores…** ―habló mientras recuperaba la respiración el rubio. La albina no pudo contestar porque aún no se recuperaba, pero en su lugar le mordió el hombro y el rió divertido― **Tranquila mi vida, ya casi me recuperó para otra ronda…**

La mujer rió y lo mordió de nuevo **―De hecho…** ―contestó mientras se hacía a un lado, separando sus intimidades con un delicioso placer al sentirlo salir poco a poco de ella― **me gustaría descansar hoy…** ―le besó un brazo y se acurrucó junto a él…

―**¿Segura?** ―comentó el hombre con una sonrisilla malvada.

―**Segura, mi pikachu salvaje… **

―**Bien, pero mañana no te salvas, tenemos que practicar para nuestra Luna De Miel…** ―acotó tan serio que hasta parecía que lo decía sinceramente.

―**Sabes** ―habló sería la albina―, **he estado pensando en dejar de hacerlo hasta la Luna De Miel **―el hombre la miró incrédulo―, **así nuestra primera noche será más romántica… **

―**Mira… no estarás hablando en serio… **―le habló burlón e incrédulo.

―**Claro que sí** ―le miró un poco indignada―, **¿acaso una mujer como yo no tiene derecho a tener algo de romántica dentro de ella?**

Laxus sabía que la respuesta equivocada a esa pregunta le podía costar su virilidad.

―**C-claro… Mira… por supuesto que puedes…**

―**Pues es así… Además, solo será por más o menos un año** ―sonrió feliz y el hombre tragó grueso.

―**Un año…**

―**Ya sabes que las bodas tardan en prepararse, y la señora Layla ha dicho que planea esto desde hace tiempo…**

―**Mira… son cincuenta y dos semanas…**

―**Ajá…**

―**Son trescientos sesenta y cinco días…**

―**Trescientos sesenta y seis, el próximo febrero será bisiesto, querido.**

―**Son… **―pensó un momento y habló― **ocho mil setecientas ochenta y cuatro horas…**

―**Ara, horas más, horas menos, ¿Qué diferencia hay, Dreyar?**

―**Pero… Mira…**

―**Laxus Dreyar…** ―comenzó con tono dulce pero que puso nervioso al hombre― **un año es mucho menos tiempo que un nunca más…** ―le amenazó con su cara tranquila.

―**Eso… eso es muy cierto…** ―el hombre agradeció estar acostado porque sin duda se sentía a desmayar… _«¡Un año sin hacer mía a mi demonio!»_ lloraba en su mente _«¡Un año sin oírla decir mi nombre entre gemidos!»_

―**Laxus, ¿en qué piensas? **

―**Sueño con el día de nuestra boda…** **ojalá fuese mañana…** ―intentó no sollozar al decirlo.

―**Ara, que hombre tan romántico tengo…** ―la mujer lo abrazó y continuó hablando― **por cierto, debemos de contarle sobre el matrimonio a Elfman.**

―**Creo que es lo correcto, tal vez por fin Ever y él nos cuenten del romance que se traen desde que él fue el arquitecto encargado del hotel de montaña** ―se enfocó en la cuestión para evitar llorar al seguir pensando en el año sin hacer el amor con su demonio.

―**Pues ya va siendo hora ¿No? Llevan más de dos años saliendo a escondidas **―sonrió divertida al recordar como su hermano se ponía nervioso cuando ella le preguntaba por alguna novia.

―**Creo que no somos los mejores para señalar eso…** ―suspiró el rubio― **Y a tu amiga… ¿planeas decírselo?**

―**¿A Er Chan? **―le miró impresionada de que él la mencionase.

―**Sí, ella… **

―**Por supuesto, planeo decírselo lo más antes posible, si lo he atrasado ha sido porque temía que ustedes dos se llevasen mal, pero…** ―lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el rubio casi se queda sin respirar― **mi pikachu rebelde ya la aceptó y me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo…**

―**Mi-mira… **―intentó hablar.

―**Ara… estás muy delicado últimamente…** ―rió al soltarlo.

―**¿¡Delicado!?** ―la miró atónito― **¡Soy una de las pocas personas que aguantaría un abrazo marca Strauss!** ―le reclamó indignado y la mujer rompió en carcajadas.

―**¡Eres un demonio!** ―la abrazó con fuerza y la subió sobre él― **¿y crees que esa pelirroja acepte lo nuestro? **

―**Erza, Laxus Dreyar… ¡ERZA!**

―**Bueno, Erza…** ―dijo fingiendo mala gana― **Crees que ERZA, acepte lo nuestro…**

―**Er Chan estará feliz si yo lo estoy, y tú me haces feliz, así que no lo dudo… pero…** ―hizo una pausa y lo miró nerviosa.

―**¿Pero?**

―**Pero tal vez… te ponga a prueba antes…**

―**¿¡A PRUEBA!?**

―**Ara, es solo una posibilidad…**

―**Mira** ―la miró seriamente― **conozco muy poco a esa mujer, pero estoy seguro, muy seguro… que sí se lo propone me puede dejar inválido o… castrado…**

―**Pues en ese caso esperar un año para tener sexo de nuevo será más fácil** ―contestó, se bajó de él y colocó las sabanas sobre ellos.

―**Un año…** ―susurró el rubio aún incrédulo― **trecientos sesenta y seis días…** ―miró el cielorraso tratando de buscar la fuerza que necesitaría para soportar― **ocho mil setecientas ochenta y cuatro horas…**

―**Laxus…** ―la albina acarició el miembro del rubio debajo de las sabanas― **no era cierto lo de un año, era una brom…**

No la dejó ni hablar cuando ya lo tenía sobre ella.

…_Una risilla inundó la habitación mientras el rubio ahogaba un grito de alegría…_

**-0-**

Al despertar se dio cuenta que él estaba ya despierto.

Ni siquiera había sonado el despertador, lo que quería decir que no eran ni las cinco de la mañana. Se desperezó un poco y lo abrazó, a pesar de que él ya estaba despierto la seguía abrazando sobre su pecho cubierto con la suave tela de su pijama de franela con un brazo y eso la hacia feliz.

_Muy feliz…_

―**Buenos días, bella durmiente…**

―**Buenos días, Hada Madrina… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?**

―**Pues leyendo… Erza, tus libros de verdad son interesantes…**

―**¿Eh? **―la mujer parpadeó varias veces y se fijó en lo que hacía el peliazul.

―**Pero no entiendo como ese Gary no admite que ama a Julia… Creo que es lo que llaman un tsundere ¿Cierto?**

―**¿¡Qué haces leyendo ese libro!?** ―chilló la mujer avergonzada e intentó quitárselo de la otra mano.

―**¿Qué tiene de malo?** ―la miró extrañado y lo alejó de ella― **No es como que sea mi género, pero es entretenido… esa mujer de cabello negro, Umbrel, los encerró para que por fin el tipo se le declarara pero bueno… han hecho de todo… y lo digo en serio…** ―la pelirroja notó que el hombre junto a ella se sonrojaba un poco― **¡De todo! Y aún no le dice que la ama…**

―**¡NO ME CUENTES QUE AÚN NO HE LEÍDO ESO!** ―se tapó los oídos y lo miró enojada.

―**Ya, ya… me callo…** ―se mordió la mejilla internamente para no reír al verla tan adorablemente sonrojada, despeinada, en su adorable pijama y con tremendo berrinche.

―**¡Y dame ese libro!** ―ésta vez fue lo bastante rápida para quitárselo, justo en el momento en que su alarma sonó― **¡Me iré a alistar!** ―se levantó de la cama y dio un par de pasos hacia el armario pero antes se devolvió y le dio un beso en la frente al hombre― **¡Y buenos días! **

Jellal sonrió encantado y se rió después al verla guardar el libro bajo llave.

―**¡Ni te atrevas a tocar otro libro!** ―le amenazó mientras tomaba la ropa y se metía al baño― **¿Promételo? **

―**¡Lo prometo!** ― puso los ojos en blanco**― No tocaré ninguno de tus libros sin permiso…**

―**Bien…** ―entró al baño e iba cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo― **Je-Jellal…**

―**Dime… **―la miró curioso por su tartamudeo.

―**T-te qu-quiero…** ―sonrojada le confesó de nuevo.

Él aguantó las ganas de morderse el puño a causa de la ternura que le causó y en su lugar le respondió con una gran sonrisa **―También te quiero, Erza…**

La mujer asintió feliz y se metió el baño, mientras el peliazul tomaba su laptop y la encendía dispuesto a echar otra ojeada a los balances de pago, una idea se le vino a la mente y decidió ejecutarla.

Cuando la pelirroja salió, observó que el peliazul había separado la pantalla del teclado y usaba solo la pantalla de su laptop, como si se tratase de una tablet, concentrado en lo que hacia. La pelirroja sabía que los cuadros de balance que le había pasado el día anterior eran difíciles de entender y no se sorprendió de verlo tan concentrado sentado en su cama.

_«En mi cama»_ Pensó y sonrió como una tonta mientras se peinaba el cabello en una coleta alta, pero de un momento a otro sintió que la observaban y volteó a ver a la cama, y ahí estaba él, observándola atentamente.

―**¿Q-qué…?**

―**Nada, solo que no me dejas concentrarme…**

―**¿Eh? ¿Acaso te estoy interrumpiendo?**

―**Sabes… verte me recordó una canción y ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene sentido.**

―**¿Qué canción?**

―**Esa de **_**"nena no te peines en la cama, que los viajantes se van a atrasar"**_ ―medio cantó el azulado divertido al verla ponerse roja de nuevo.

―**Eres un…** ―sonrió divertida a pesar de que quería sonar enojada― **mejor sigue leyendo, esos balances no se leerán solos…**

―**¿Balances? **―le miró extrañado― **no, estoy leyendo sobre los gemelos de la organización System S, Sigfrid y Gerald y una hermosa y peligrosa mujer llamada Eliza… no pensé que un libro erótico tuviese una trama tan bien llevada, aunque admito que nunca imaginé que tú fueses capaz de leer sobre un trío…** ―agregó pensativo.

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―le miró con la cara ardiendo― **¡Prometiste no leerlo! ¡Y aún no he leído eso!**

―**No, no mi hermosa **_**PervErza**_**…** ―negó divertido y remató poniendo énfasis especial en el nuevo mote para su pelirroja― **prometí no leer tus libros** ―señaló la pantalla de la laptop― **nunca dije que no leería las obras, además, lo que te acabo de decir lo dice en la contraportada… ¿Sabías que CasaSexoMenteras S.A es un Best Seller y es fácil comprarlo digital?**

―**¿¡Qué!? ¿Perv qué? Yo…** ―apenas y podía balbucear un par de palabras.

―**Eres una caja de sorpresas mi **_**PervErza**_**…** ―le cerró un ojo y la mujer corrió con la cara roja a la puerta, escapando de la mirada traviesa y burlona del peliazul.

―**¡Jajajajaja!** ―rió el peliazul por cómo se comportaba su pelirroja― **Es tan linda cuando se avergüenza…** ―sonrió enamorado y suspiró, luego se acostó de lado, se tapó bien y volvió a la lectura**― No es tan mal libro, no está mal esta clase de relatos de vez en cuando… Y al parecer la saga ya está concluida…** ―susurró para él con una sonrisa y continuó leyendo acostado en la cama de la mujer que lo volvía loco.

…_Un nuevo lector de literatura erótica se iniciaba en esa madrugada…_

**-0-**

Era lunes en la mañana y ahí estaba, cargando cajas.

Apenas y se estaba recuperando de todos los trajines del domingo en la madrugada pero no había manera de retrasar lo que estaba haciendo, eso a pesar de que aún estaba inseguro con ello; pero también, y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, estaba emocionado.

_Muy emocionado…_

―**Hielito, ¿dónde pongo esto?** ―le preguntó un hombre con piercings.

―**La habitación de la derecha es la de ella** ―contestó y bajó otra pequeña caja al suelo, debido a sus lesiones todos los presentes le prohibieron hacer esfuerzos.

―**¿Oye Levy, te ayudo con eso?** ―preguntó a la pequeña editora que parecía tambalearse con una gran caja de libros en los brazos, Lucy y ella habían apartado tiempo de sus trabajos para ayudar a su amiga con la mudanza, al verla cerrar un ojo adolorida recordó que ella se había torcido el pie el día de la fiesta y se preocupó por el esfuerzo que hacia, pero la editora no contestó y siguió caminando con dificultad― **¡Hey, Levy!** ―la volvió a llamar pensando que no le escuchó pero la pequeña le dio una mirada fría cuando pudo colocar la caja junto a la puerta y él solo pudo dar dos pasos atrás.

―**¿Le hiciste algo a Levy Chan? **―la voz de una rubia le sorprendió.

―**¿Yo?** ―preguntó el azabache― **Para nada, es una chica amable, jamás la molestaría…** ―respondió sincero el chico.

―**Es extraño, acabo de ver que te fulminó con la mirada…** ―la rubia observó cómo su novio le ayudaba con la caja a su amiga y ella le agradecía con una sonrisa, no quedaba ni rastros de la mirada asesina que le dio al mejor amigo de su novio― **pero si le hiciste algo más te vale disculparte, Levy Chan no es guardar rencores** ―le sonrió y se llevó una maleta con ruedas adentro del departamento.

―**¿Pero qué carajos?** ―Se desordenó el corto cabello azabache pensando en que pudo haber hecho para que la editora se enojase con él.

―**Está molesta desde el baile, pero la enana le gusta guardarse las cosas, tal vez por eso no crece **―habló divertido el azabache de cabello largo que había vuelto por otra de las grandes cajas―, **cuando le pregunté en el baile salió corriendo avergonzada y fue cuando se torció el píe** ―el de ojos rojizos lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa― **¿qué diablos le hiciste Fullbuster?**

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―le miró molesto― **¡Yo no le hecho nada…!** ―a pesar de estar seguro de su inocencia no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable del mal humor de la pequeña peliceleste.

―**Gajeel Kun, ¿Qué le hace a Gray Sama?** ―la peliceleste que se mudaba llegó a buscar otra maleta― **Juvia quiere saber qué sucede aquí…** ―reclamó al ojirubí haciendo que este soltase al otro chico.

―**Plática de hombres, Charquito…** ―el ojirubí le desordenó el cabello a la modelo― **no hay nada de qué preocuparse… por el momento…** ―amenazó con la mirada al otro hombre y tomó otra gran caja para llevarla a la habitación de su casi hermana.

―**¿Gray Sama está bien?** ―le miró preocupada.

―**Sí, lo estoy…** ―contestó con frialdad e inmediatamente se arrepintió―** es decir…**

―**Está bien, Gray Sama. Juvia sabe que no ha hablado de esa manera para lastimarla **―le volvió a sonreír y el Fullbuster no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, en especial con lo linda que se veía con una cola alta y unos jeans y camiseta sencillos.

_Era como agua fresca en ese caluroso día._

_«Mi vida con ella en la misma casa será difícil»_ pensó para sí el azabache.

―**Juvia** ―comenzó el azabache cohibido― **tú… ¿Sabes si Levy está molesta conmigo?**

―**¿Levy San? **―le miró extrañada y negó― **A Juvia le parece extraño, Levy San no es persona que se enoje con facilidad…**

―**Eso mismo pienso yo, no la conozco mucho pero me parece una chica muy seria e inteligente, y también muy amable…**

―**Ahora que Juvia lo piensa **―se llevó un dedo a la barbilla de modo infantil y el azabache le pareció demasiado tierno para su propio bien―, **Levy San se veía extraña después de que Lyon Sama le tomó de la mano, pero Gajeel Kun se la llevó y Juvia no puede dar más criterio sobre ello.**

―**¿Lyon le tomó la mano?** ―la rubia había vuelto, mientras del apartamento se oían gritos entre el pelirosa y el ojirubí, además el gato azul del pelirosa no paraba de gritar _¡Ayeee!_ A cada rato, haciéndole pensar a la rubia que los estaba alentando a que se peleasen― **Ese Happy…** ―suspiró― **le encanta echar leña al fuego…**

―**Querrás decir, "Hierro al fuego"…** ―corrigió el azabache― **la madera al menos se quema y se acaba, el hierro se calienta y de ahí no hay cuando acabar… **―se cruzó de brazos― **¡Tsk! al menos espero que no destruyan el apartamento…**

Las dos mujeres asintieron pesarosas.

―**Y bien, ¿qué fue lo de Lyon?** ―preguntó de nuevo la rubia y la modelo le contó sobre como Lyon la tomó de la mano y la llenó de halagos en medio de la batalla por decidir donde viviría la rusa luego de que el azabache dijese que Levy era una gran amiga de ella―, **ya veo…** ―la rubia entendió y mientras veía a la modelo alejarse con otra maleta y a su novio llegar por otra caja le habló sería al Fullbuster― **Mira, no soy tan buena para deducir cosas como mi mamá, pero estoy segura que Levy se sintió usada** ―el chico la miró sorprendido― **Levy ha sido poco apreciada debido a que muchos hombres solo buscan físicos… voluminosos…** ―trató de explicarse lo más breve posible, tampoco iba a exponer las inseguridades de su amiga al completo― **y una vez un idiota la usó para acercarse a mí… **

―**Y pensó que yo la usé para que Lyon no ganara…** ―terminó el Fullbuster sintiéndose un imbécil― **yo jamás quise ofenderla **―miró al pelirosa como pidiendo ayuda pero este lo miró de mala gana.

―**Tú ayudaste a que me separarán de mi preciosa…** ―le dijo dolido y con los ojos entrecerrados― **eres capaz de cualquier cosa… **

―**¡Ayeee!** ―contestó el gato azulado que iba en el hombro del Dragneel, y mientras se alejaba se llevó la cola a los ojos y luego lo señaló a él, como diciéndole _"Me la debes"_

―**¡Supera lo de la maldita corona, lagartija pastel!** ―gritó frustrado el azabache mientras la rubia aguantaba la risa― **¡Y de verdad no quise ofenderla!**

―**Ya, ya…** ―lo calmó nerviosa la rubia**― te creo, no pareces de ese tipo, pero te sugiero que lo hables con ella. Levy Chan no es rencorosa y te escuchará…**―le palmeó el hombro y entró con una maleta mientras los demás salían a vaciar el camión que traía la nueva cama y el escritorio de la azulada― **está acomodando los libros de Juvia, por si te interesa hablar con ella, yo mantendré a los demás aquí un rato…** ―le sonrió cómplice y el asintió, encaminándose dentro del apartamento mientras los otros salían.

Al llegar a la que sería la habitación de la modelo, observó a la pequeña editora con un libro en la mano, acariciándolo con cariño y luego colocándolo en una repisa del librero que ya habían armado, respiró hondo y entró.

―**Levy…** ―carraspeó― **yo…** ―la mujer no lo observaba pero había dejado de acomodar los libros― **quería disculparme si te ofendí en el baile…** ―se desordenó el cabello y continuó― **no era mi intención, solo no quería que el idiota de Gajeel dejase a Juvia con Lyon… espera ¡No malinterpretes!** ―se sonrojó por lo posesivo que sonó ese comentario― **Ga-Gajeel… es decir, la mejor oferta era la de Lyon, pero entonces Juvia estaría vigilada todo el tiempo y sería lo mismo que volver con su padre…** ―respiró hondo― **no quería que ella se sintiese atrapada de nuevo… pero no es excusa para haberte ofendido… ¡Lo siento! **―terminó sincero. Nunca había sido bueno para disculparse, pero tal vez la inocencia que representaba la pequeña chica lo hacia más fácil.

―**Entiendo…** ―la editora lo volteó a ver y para su sorpresa le sonrió―, **yo creo que también exageré, además…** ―le sonrió cómplice―** tampoco quería que se quedase con Lyon… **―se levantó con unos libros en las manos y se los extendió― **¿me ayudarías a ponerlos en la parte alta? Sí se lo pido a Gajeel Kun se burlará de mí…** ―hizo una mueca tan divertida que el Fullbuster no pudo evitar reír.

―**Claro, y lo siento… de verdad…**

―**No hay de que disculparse** ―contestó ella tranquila―, **pero **―le miró curiosa―, **¿no entiendo que tiene que ver que Lyon me hablase de esa manera con la decisión de Gajeel Kun?**

El azabache la miró incrédulo, acaso ella no se daba cuanta que el hierrito estaba como loco por ella, por favor, no había manera de que Gajeel Redfox se preocupara tanto por alguien como lo hacia por ella, incluso había bailado con ella, le había dado masajes en el píe y la había cargado toda la madrugada del domingo por causa de la torcedura.

Suspiró divertido.

―**Y luego Erza y Mira dicen que yo soy distraído…** ―susurró.

―**¿Eh?** ―preguntó extrañada la peliceleste.

―**Nada, nada… pero…** ―se acercó a la puerta y vio que Gajeel entraba con una maleta pero se detenía antes de llegar a esa habitación, así que decidió continuar hablando― **la razón de que Lyon perdiese fue que a Gajeel le dieron celos…** ―confesó divertido.

―**¿Celos?** ―le miró extrañada―** pero él siempre ha sido un hermano celoso con Juvia.**

―**No…** ―negó divertido, nunca se imaginó tener una conversación de ese tipo con alguien, pero la editora le parecía alguien confiable y en cierta manera sentía ganas de ayudarle un poco― **celos por ti…**

―**¿¡QUÉ!?** ―gritó y se puso roja como un tomate, aunque el gritó fue opacado por el sonido de un taladro afuera de la habitación, cuando el Fullbuster iba averiguar la razón del uso de tal maquina en su apartamento la voz de la chica lo detuvo― **¡Eso es imposible! ¡Gajeel Kun… él no…**

―**Eres una chica linda, lista y amable** ―le dijo con simpleza― **hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de eso, y es obvio que el Hierrito se siente inseguro cuando alguien como Lyon te toma de la mano y te dice las cosas que te dijo en su porte de galán **―bufó al recordar― **pero si el idiota pregunta, yo no te lo dije… **―vio a la chica boquear y entendió de nuevo porque a sus madres adoptivas les encantaba meterse en esos enredos.

―**Hielito** ―el ojirubí lo llamó desde la puerta y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando vio a la editora con la cara roja― **¿¡Qué carajos le haces a **_**mi**_** editora de bolsillo!?** ―se acercó amenazante y el Fullbuster no pudo evitar reírse por lo obvio que era el Redfox.

―**Nada, nada…** ―le palmeó el hombro y salió de la habitación.

―**¡HEY!** ―le llamó pero este no le hizo caso, entonces se volteó a la editora que le rehuyó a la mirada― **¿Te hizo algo? ¡Te juró que lo mandó a volar de una patada en su frío culo de estríper barato si lo hizo!**

La peliceleste aún abochornada rompió a reír por la amenaza y negó con la cabeza ―**N-no hizo nada…** ―y le señaló enojada― **¿Y a quién le dices editora de bolsillo?**

El Redfox sonrió divertido **―Bueno, al menos no negaste el **_**MI…**_―ella se puso roja de nuevo e iba a contestar cuando el Fullbuster llegó echando chispas donde ellos.

―**¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI CUARTO!?**

El azabache de cabello largo sonrió como un tiburón y contestó mientras le tiraba unas llaves **―Puse una cerradura especial** ―y ante la mirada extraña de la editora y el deportista agregó― **para que cierres bien en la noche, si no lo haces Juvia te violará, tenlo por seguro, Hielo tibio…** ―el chico se puso más rojo que la cabellera de cierta maid y estaba por reclamar cuando el ojirubí habló― **y el idiota de la lagartija dijo que le iba a regalar unos preservativos a Juvia para que no te embarazará…** ―no había terminado de hablar cuando el chico lesionado corrió a más no poder a golpear a un rey derrocado.

―**¡Gee Hee!** ―rió divertido el ojirubí.

―**¿No sé supone que debes proteger a Juvia?** ―le increpó divertida la editora.

―**Sé que Charquito no corre peligro, además…** ―la miró y le desordenó el cabello― **él te hizo enojar el sábado, necesitaba un escarmiento..**

La editora se sonrojó feliz a pesar de que se sentía mal por el chico deportista **―Gr-gracias…**

―**No hay de qué, enana…** ―la tomó de la barbilla y se le acercó de manera peligrosa― **¿Entonces qué?** ―levantó una ceja pero vio que ella no entendió― **¿Cenarás conmigo el viernes?** ―la vio dudar un momento y luego asentir sonrojada.

―**¡Gee Hee!** ―el azabache la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar― **Ya vas a ver que no te arrepientes…**

La editora se abrazó a él entre asustada y emocionada.

…_su cabeza daba vueltas, por varias y emocionantes razones…_

**-0-**

Revisó la mesa y asintió de nuevo al ver que estaba perfecta.

No que le importasen mucho las visitas que estaban por llegar, pero debía recibirlas con los más altos estándares.

Ellas eran importantes.

_O al menos lo eran para los planes de su familia…_

Minerva Orlando había sido criada para ser siempre la mejor en todo, su familia no aceptaba a los débiles y por ende ella terminó siendo la mujer capaz de todo por obtener lo necesario para estar en la cima, para ella, quien era realmente talentosa en lo que se proponía, el primer lugar era como su hogar.

_Hasta que llegó esa…_

Erza Scarlet.

Nunca pudo ganarle en notas, ni en los debates, ni con las amistades, en nada en lo que eran comparadas y lo que era peor, Erza Scarlet se había atrevido a amenazar la posición de su familia.

¿Quién se creía con esa tesis que sacaría a la luz lo que su familia tanto se había esforzado en obtener?

Porque a Minerva Orlando no le importaba en absoluto los métodos con que su familia había obtenido lo que ostentaba, después de todo, el lema de su familia era la supervivencia del más apto, si los demás eran tan idiotas en caer en sus trampas era porque se lo merecían.

Así de simple.

―**Idiotas y débiles…** ―sonrió con suficiencia mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acomodaba su vestido azul de coctel, almorzaría en poco tiempo con dos mujeres que no sabían ―_o al menos eso pensaba ella_― estaban siendo también utilizadas para mejorar la posición de la familia Orlando.

―**Señorita…** ―habló una joven sirvienta―, l**as señoritas Etherias acaban de llegar.**

La mujer de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes se levantó y con los movimientos propios de una dama seductora se dirigió a la puerta ignorando a la joven que le dio la noticia.

_Solo era una sirvienta, valía poco más que la suciedad en sus finos tacones…_

―**Kyouka, Seilah… Bienvenidas** ―habló con parquedad y cortesía, tampoco iba a fingir gran emoción, su hipocresía no llegaba a tanto.

―**Minerva** ―saludó la mayor, una voluptuosa peliverde que vestía con pantalones de corte clásico y una delicada blusa morada―** tenemos varias cosas de las que hablar…** ―la otra mujer de larga cabellera negra y vestido blanco no habló, solo se limitó a seguirlas al comedor, enseguida se sentaron y les trajeron la comida, sendos platos hermosamente decorados, la ojiverde los había escogido ella misma, siempre había tenido debilidad por la culinaria pero nunca se había dedicado a practicarla, su padre jamás permitiría que ella perdiese tiempo en labores de plebeyos.

―**¿Y de que deseáis hablar?** ―preguntó la peliazul luego de mandar fuera a todo el servicio al terminar de servir el postre, no habían hablado más que nimiedades sobre los negocios de ambas familias mientras almorzaban.

―**Fuimos invitados al cumpleaños de Jude Heartfilia** ―inició la peliverde y se llevó una copa de vino a los labios.

―**Ya lo sabía, ¿Y? ¿Layla sigue tan fastidiosa como siempre?**

―**Apenas y la vimos, pero ese no el punto** ―dejó la copa y continúo― **Vimos a alguien que hace tiempo me preguntaba donde se había metido, Jellal Fernandes, tu prometido…**

La peliazul la miró extrañada, que ella supiese Jellal nunca asistía a esos eventos, cosa que les facilitaba a ellos ocultar su relación con esos y además preferían que así fuese, si llegaban a perder contra Layla en lo de la custodia de Wendy, no pasarían el ridículo de la cancelación pública del compromiso, eso su familia no lo aceptaría jamás. Las Etherias lo sabían solo por cuestiones de negocios, pero ellas también lo mantenían en secreto, querían una alianza con los Orlando y les beneficiaba todo lo que ganaban gracias a ello.

―**Siempre ha estado en su casa, solo viene aquí cuando lo mandamos a llamar…** ―contestó la mujer― **¿Seguras que era él?**

―**Claro, es fácil reconocerlo…** ―la mujer se llevó la copa a los labios― **aunque cada vez está más apuesto.**

La peliazul la miró con la ceja alzada, si se ponía a pensar Kyouka había estado preguntando mucho por el paradero de ese hombre.

―**¿Y eso es todo?**

―**No…** ―esta vez habló la otra mujer―, **estaba con otra mujer…**

―**En un baile eso es normal.**

―**Oh, mi querida Minerva **―habló la peliverde― **estamos hablando de Jellal Fernandes, es un milagro verlo o que aparezca en un evento de este tipo a pesar de lo cotizado que es, y además… esa mujer parecía especial para él…** ―siseó peligrosa y la azulada se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa.

―**¿Especial?**

―**Bailó con ella, la abrazaba, la acariciaba sin disimulo y fulminaba con la mirada todo aquel que la veía…** ―apuntó estoica la pelinegro.

―**Y reía con ella…** ―agregó la peliverde y la Orlando la miró incrédula.

―**Además se sentó en la misma mesa que Layla y se llevaba bien con la niña por la que lo tenéis atrapado…** ―continuó la azabache.

―**¿Quién era?** ―les miró molesta la peliazul, no podía permitir que ahora viniese una mujer a arruinar sus planes.

―**No lo sabemos, no parecía conocida.**

―**Sí ustedes no la conocían entonces debe ser una cualquiera** ―resopló la Orlando, las Etherias conocían a toda la alta sociedad de Magnolia.

―**Cabe la posibilidad que la mujer sea de Álvarez, ya sabes que la familia de Layla tiene ramas allí, y si no me equivoco los Heartfilia, los Dreyar y hay rumores que los Fernandes también.**

―**Eso sí que sería… peligroso…** ―la peliazul se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Álvarez contaba con familias de gran prestigio, pero al ser un continente con un solo monarca era muy cerrado. No era fácil conseguir información sobre sus habitantes y mucho menos si estos pertenecían a familias adineradas o nobles, y si esa mujer pertenecía a ese ramo, pues, podía ser el fin de su fiesta con las empresas Fernandes.

―**Eso pensamos, creímos que te interesaría la información** ―la peliverde se limpió con la servilleta y terminó de tomarse el vino.

―**¿Y cómo era?** ―preguntó intentando calmarse.

―**Pelirroja, alta, buen cuerpo y parecía bien educada** ―le respondió la azabache quien tomaba agua de una copa― **ni los rumores de baño lograron molestarla, y eso que hasta a mí me resultaron de baja clase.**

Por alguna razón lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Erza Scarlet, pero enseguida lo descartó, no podía permitir que el fantasma de esa mujer la siguiese atormentando, la amenaza puesta sobre su familia y sus títulos congelados habían sido suficientes para amedrentarla.

_No era digna rival, se había rendido…_

Además, según el rastreó posterior que hicieron, Erza Scarlet había estado de viaje desde el año pasado trabajando como contadora en las empresas de una amiga, iba de un lado a otro, no había manera de que conociese así a alguno de los que habitaban la mansión Heartfilia ya que vivían aislados en esa mansión y por como conocía a la Scarlet, de haber rumores sobre ella no habría actuado como indicaba Kyouka, recordaba que una vez un tipo insinuó que las altas notas de ella se debían a que se acostaba con el director de carrera, y todo porque la pelirroja lo había rechazado, cuando la Scarlet lo atrapó divulgándolo en el salón de clases lo había tomado del hombro y lo había tirado al suelo e impidiéndole levantarse al majarle la entrepierna le dejó bien en claro lo que opinaba de su tonta venganza.

_Nunca más se corrió un rumor sobre ella…_

La peliazul sonrió inconscientemente y luego volvió en sí, negó con la cabeza y re afirmó la imposibilidad de que fuese ella.

La descartó por completo.

_Erza Scarlet solo era una cobarde que se rindió por el bien de su familia._

―**Tal vez solo es una conocida de la familia y se lleve bien con él, también Jellal tiene amigas, está esa psicóloga, la modelo empalagosa y la otra abogada insoportable…**

―**No, no…** ―sonrió de manera peligrosa la peliverde― **no es la primera vez que le vemos con ella… **

―**¿No?**

―**No, cuando tuve que ir al hospital a dejarle la cuenta de gastos al estúpido de mi primo Jackal, los vi en la cafetería.**

―**Estarían visitando a un familiar, tal vez…**

―**Tal vez, pero abrazados, coqueteando y besándose en público** ―apretó la servilleta― **no es cosa de pasar por alto… lastimosamente no pude averiguar nada porque estaban en el ala exclusiva de ellos y los atendió el tal Jura. A ese hombre es imposible sobornarle.**

Esta vez la peliazul apretó los dientes. Si Jellal Fernandes se arriesgaba a mostrarse amoroso en público cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese planeando algo para alejarlos definitivamente de sus empresas.

―**¿Entiendes nuestra preocupación, querida?**

―**Hum…** ―torció el gesto― **pues averiguaré quien es y la alejaré de alguna manera o…** ―sonrió de manera sádica― **la utilizaré…**

―**Esa es la respuesta que quería…** ―la peliverde sonrió de la misma manera y se levantó de la mesa―, **tan entretenido como siempre es el visitarte, Minerva. Espero que muchos salgan de nuestro camino gracias a esta información.**

―**No lo dudes, de eso me encargo yo…**

―**Gracias por la comida** ―la azabache se levantó pero se detuvo y miró a Minerva― **El nombre de una albina amiga de los Heartfilia, dámelo** ―ordenó.

La Orlando la miró con molestia, odiaba ese tono de orden que siempre utilizaba **―No conozco a ninguna, tal vez es de Álvarez también.**

―**Averígualo **―ordenó y se volteó, abandonando el comedor junto con la peliverde, dejando a una enojada peliazul a causa de la manera tan despectiva con que ellas siempre la trataban.

―**Kyouka Sama** ―habló la azabache al llegar al auto― **¿Cree que Minerva nos dará esa información cuando la encuentre?**

―**Claro, Minerva no sospecha mi interés en ello, y ni ella ni su padre pueden resistirse a nuestras ordenes mi querida Kyouka** ―le acarició el rostro y la azabache cerró los ojos contenta con la caricia.

―**Como usted diga, Kyouka Sama.**

―**Y si las ordenes fallan, hay otros métodos…** ―la sonrisa tan sádica que se formó en su rostro hizo sonreír a la otra mujer, mientras salían de los terrenos de los Orlando en su auto rojo.

**-0-**

En un parque las palomas eran alimentadas.

Un hombre mayor con traje y sombrero les tiraba migajas de pan y queso al tiempo que veía como un auto rojo salía de la calle exclusiva de los Orlando. Dejó que al auto se alejase con las dos mujeres que el auto convertible permitió ver y sacó su móvil mientras se rascaba su barba de chivo.

―**Señora, acaban de salir, como siempre su presentimiento fue acertado. No, no hay problema, mi esposa pensaba que tardaría más tiempo pero al final se reunieron hoy, le daré una sorpresa por llegar antes.**

Mientras el hombre escuchaba el otro lado de la línea las palomas se comían las migajas que había tirado el hombre en ese caluroso día.

―**Por supuesto, señora. Estaré atento con la señorita Lucy, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo. Es la costumbre, ya sé que somos amigos **―el hombre se acomodó las gafas oscuras y sonrió―** Sí, de eso no hay dudas… **―miró el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de nubes―** las piezas contrarias se están moviendo, ten mucho cuidado, Layla…**

…_El sol comenzaba a decaer, tantas cosas podía traer al salir de nuevo…_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia continúe y no termine pausada D:**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

La canción a la que se refería Jellal es: **"Lamento Boliviano"** de **"Enanitos Verdes" **xD Ya le cantará lo de _"Y yo te amaré… te amaré por siempre"_ Es que Erza no capta indirectas. (¿?) xD

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

Les dije que aparecerían y aparecieron ¡Chan chan! D: ¿Qué hará Minerva? ¿Qué quieren las Etherias? O:

Pues bien, les aviso que el año se termina ―_y Jellal no aparece_ ¬,¬― y eso quiere decir que exámenes "finales", trabajos "finales", tesis, reuniones familiares, reuniones de trabajo y demás se amontonan por lo que lo primero que sufren son los vicios, si no veis actualizaciones es por alguna de esas razones. U,U

También me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero pase bastante enferma el mes pasado. xD

En fin, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. ¡Sois un amor! TT3TT

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

**DanaLovesOhana**: Es que Jellal no puede evitarlo, ser mártir es su sino (¿) xD

¿Verdad? Yo le echo la culpa a esas pelis de la expectativa de los jóvenes de hoy al terminar el colegio (¿) xD Igual me encanta ver esas pelis. D:

Dicen que familia que no molesta no es familia. xDD Y esa familia es adicta a grabar los momentos importantes. xDD Cierto, yo amo a ese Pikachu y a su abuelo, acá maté a Makarov pero en DD ya le daré tiempo con su nieto, U,U LoL ¿El vestido lleno de chocolate? xD Yo una vez casi boto una fuente de chocolate. xDDDDDD Tal vez por eso generalmente me quedo sentada en tales fiestas o reuniones. xDD

Hay que hacerlo sufrir, igual a Jell le gusta el castigo (¿) xD Creo que una de las razones por las que me encanta Jellal es porque se puede jugar mucho con su personalidad gracias a Siegrain y Mysto. xD

¿Te imaginas salir con esa gente? Yo me voy al baño y me escapo por una ventana. xDD

Soy tan blanda de corazón que me costó separar a Wen de ellos, en serió, soy bien blandengue, pero debía hacerlo. QwQ Me alegra que te gustase la reunión familiar mañanera.

Gracias por las felicitaciones, nunca me lo esperé, menos con JERZA como pairing. xD

Mira es tan genial, ojalá Mashi le diese más tiempo de pelea. U,U

Gracias por leer. *3* Acabo de ver que actualizaste CS. La emoción me mata… Dx

¡Beshos y abashos!

Editado: Abrí el correo cuando iba actualizar y vi FM cap nuevo y con Jerza… Me muero… OMG… *w*

**Mariamiau**: Lo que me dolió separar a esos dos. QwQ

Y sí, Layla es una mujer muy fuerte, ha luchado por los que quiere como una leona y por eso ha sido recompensada. :D

Me alegra que te parezca muy FT. xD Es el ambiente que trato de dar. ¡Desmadre total! xDD ¡Las papas son sagradas hay que llorar a las caídas! TTuTT

¡Gracias por leer! Y sin duda seguiré por ahí fastidiando con más JERZA. xDD

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

**Eagle Gold**: ¡Pobres planos! QwQ Lo sé… me dolió separar a Wen pero… bueno… el tiempo dirá (¿)

Me alegra que te gustase el papel del Dandy y el desmadre de ese grupo. xDD

No te preocupes, Lucy no tiene ningún problema con Layla, solo la damira mucho. NwN

Gracias por leer. Espero te guste el cap. O3O

**MASTER VIVI**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! TTuTT)8 ¡Me alegra que te gustase el fic al punto de dejar tus lindas palabras! No me queda más que decirte, ¡Bienvenida seas! Ojalá te guste el cap. ouo/

**Velcarlet02**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que ambos cambios entre sentimientos y desmadres sean de tu agrado. Espero que este cap también te guste. ¡Saludos! TT3TT

**Lloyd Argent**: Muchas gracias. TTuTT Layla es un pj que adoro escribir. Espero te guste el cap y gracias de nuevo por leer. TTuTT

**Tentai Mahou26**: ¡Jajaja! ¿A qué le va lo Gollum? xDD Pues esos pillos intentan disimular pero a la gente de esa casa nada se le escapa. 7u7

Pues tenía que llevare a Wen. U,U Y sí, se viene el drama… :Okno: Ni tanto, no soy una persona que se le dé el drama. xD Y creo… creo… que con lo de Laxus y Erza tienes razón… :x

¡Gracias por leer y espero te guste este! O3O ¡Saludos!

**Guest**: I´m so sorry… U,U But right now I don´t think so. Sadly I don´t have time to make a decent translation (the university, the work does not allow me) but I appreciate the interest. Thanks for asking and BTW… YES…! *-*)b the world needs more Jerza! xD

**Kat-Dreyar**: Esos son un desmadre, yo me lo pensaría dos veces para salír con ellos. xDD Sí, necesitaba meter un poco más a Jude, ya habrán más pequeñas intervenciones de él. NwN Me dolió llevarme a Wen, pero… era hora… ¡Y ya ves!Las víboras se están moviendo… :x

¡Demasiadas gracias por el apoyo, yo también espero con ansias la actu de tu fic! *w* ¡Saludos!

**Sakom Raiya**: Perdón, lo subí al Doc Manager pero por cosas de tareas se me olvidó el publicarlo. xDD

Pues sí, no todo se puede tener. xD Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas.

¡Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad! Sin duda lo apreció mucho. TTuTT Ay… me haces llorar… Por cierto, ¿has leído ha DanaLovesOhana o IBLWE? Sus fics son una maravilla… creo que te pueden gustar mucho.

De nuevo gracias y espero te guste el cap. O3O

**Carmen**: ¡Que linda por leerlo tantas veces! TwT Hasta que me pongo emocional. xD Gracias por darle oportunidad a mis otras historias QwQ ¡Me siento muy orgullosa! Sin su apoyo no me animaría a escribir y lo agradezco verdaderamente. ¡Oh, sí! Yo también leo ADWD… ese fic… ¡Lo amo! *w*

Pues sí… el principio del fic… hasta me pongo nerviosa, pero aún hay para rato. (¿) xD Me honras con lo de tus hijos. DD: Es gracioso imaginarlo. xD El final seguro que será cursi porque Sabastu es cursi. xD

¡Gracias inmensas por tan lindas palabras! O3O ¡Beshos y abashos!

PD: EL Max X Escoba es el pairing más canon de FT. xDD

**Misdry**: Siiii… se acaba… U,U Pero aún da para rato… xDD

Me alegra que las distintas emociones se reflejen tan bien, me dolió separar a Wen pero era necesario. TTwTT Saber que les hizo aflojar aunque sea un poquito la lagrimilla me hace sentir orgullosa. xD ¡Gracias por decírmelo!

Espero te guste el cap, y ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Saludos! OuO/

**Keila Scarlet**: Me alegra saber que te sacan tantas emociones. :D ¡Me hace querer seguir escribiendo! Ojalá te guste la actu y entiendo lo que dices con la rutina. xD ¡Suerte con tus otras lecturas! ¡Y gracias de corazón por leer esta locura! TTuTT/ ¡Saludines!

**Artemisa Neko-Chan**: Si, los enemigos mueven ficha. D: ¿¡Qué pasará!? DDD:

Me alegra que te gustase el cap y bueno, acá está la actu. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

**Love D. Campbell**: Que lindo que te hiciese reír y que te pusiese triste, es un gran impulso a continuar al saberlo. :D

Sin duda salir con ese grupo es peligroso, pero a la vez… tentador. xD

Jellal cantándole a Wen… ¡ay! Hasta para mí fue emocional. U,U Soy muy blandengue de corazón…

Espero te guste la conti, y gracias mil por leer. NwN/

**IBLWE**: Pues sí, estamos en declive… D: ¡Se acaba! Pero aún queda para rato. (¿) xD Te entiendo, por más que se quiera a veces no se puede leer como se quiere. QwQ +llora un río+

El Jerza es amor… 7u7 Y Sabastu es muy cursi…

Espero que tu familia no sé asuste ni te multe por despertarlos. xDD No sé por qué imagino que Laxus se pone amoroso al emborracharse. xDD ¡No! Que no te echen de la casa… xD Pero es que Erza es una pilla… y a Jellal… le gussssssssssssssta… A,A No, no hay confesión aún… ah… ¡La maldad de las escritoras! xDD

Ya se viene más GaLe, ya ves que en este cap planteé la salida. EwE Y sí, salir con esos es un peligro. xDD Tremendo desmadre fueron a hacer. XD

Laxus se unió al lado oscuro de la grabación, ya nadie lo saca de allí. D: Layla y Jude son fuertes por separado pero más fuertes juntos. :D

¿Cuáles grillos de Laxus? O.O?

Yo amo esa canción, en ambas versiones. X3333

El amor… Sherry no es tonta por el amor… xD

XD Layla es una mujer que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! O3O Beshos y abashos…

PD: Yo te amodoro más… N3N

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon:**EwE Soy malvadilla y aún los mantengo con sentimientos guardados… ¡Jojo!

McFairy es un gran restaurante, te gustarían. xD El alcohol es un peligro, pobre Gray, espero que esconda las botellas en su casa. xDDD

Shí, Wen se fue… U,U Pero era necesario. Abba está en todas partes. (¿) xD

Ya va en declive pero aún queda para rato, y sí… JERZA me queda para rato. xD Pero MI MAID es mi bebé y me duele… TTuTT

¡Gracias por leer y el apoyo continuo! +le manda un abrazo+ ¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

**Lady-Werempire**: ¡Awww! Que bella… Por supuesto que te menciono, significan mucho tus palabras. QwQ Es posible que haga una fiesta de navidad… muy posible… EwE +música de misterio+ xDD Espero te guste el cap… ¡Gracias mil por leer! *w*

**AmeliaCipri**: OMG! Te lo terminarás sabiendo más que yo. xDD ¡Gracias por apreciarlo tanto! TTwTT +llora de emoción+

Gracias, yo no pensé que ganaría. xDD EN especial por que el pairing era Jerza y no es muy popular como el Gruvia o el NaLu. xD

Sí, se acaba… pero aún queda para ratillo… pero ya menos… mucho menos… U,U Pero cuando mi bebé terminé… y mi corazón se rompa… mi amor por escribir JERZA no morirá… xDD

El párrafo del primer cap… pensé que ya nadie se acordaba. xDD Pues está por venir… es parte del drama que se viene. :X

¡Gracias de kokorocito por ser tan linda! TT3TT Te amodoro y te mando muchos beshos, abashos y Jellals sexys desnudos. A,A)9

**Anmona Annima**: Soy malvada y atraso la confesión mayor. ¡Jojo! EwE

Esa familia se pelea por el primer lugar a la vergüenza del siglo. xDD ¿Quién crees que gane? xD Es que vos y Erza tienen una mente sensualona… A,A)b ¡Muy bien! xD Es que Jellal no puede dejar de besarla… 7u7 La ama mucho y compensa lo que no hace en el canon. E,E

Sería un desmadre salir con ellos, pero no niego que sea tentador. xD Juvia tiene esposas y Natsu se quedó sin corona. xDD Lyon seguro que llegó a llorar a su casa. xD

¡Qué observadora! Te diste cuenta del juego de colores con los delantales… xD Y sí, el de Layla era Gris por las canas de Jude. xDD Una reunión familiar que amé escribir y que, bueno… estoy segura que habrán más. NwN ¡De nuevo te diste cuenta! Sí, Layla le dijo algo a Wen de Erza… ¡Chan chan! :x Es quien más que Erza para darle luz a Jellal… QwQ ¡Ay! Me pongo cursi… Y sí, a Layla no se le pasa ni una. xD

También lo has notado… ¿Qué tiene Jellal para estar tanpensiente de la seguridad vial? OOO: Pues… ya vendrá la razón… :x +se tapa la boca y se amarra los dedos con cinta+

Gracias por la biblia,*w* no te preocupes que yo las adoro. xDD

¡Beshos y abashos amodoración! O3O ¡Demasiadas gracias por ser tan linda y amable! TTuTT

PD: Me uno a esa campaña… Mashima me va a matar por no poner a Jellal. QwQ

**39iiraMzziL**: ¡Vaya Nick más curioso! O: xD ¿Así que conoces el libro? Muchas gracias por leerla a pesar de dejar el libro. xDD Pero te juro que esta es bastante diferente por no decir que casi que por completo. xD Ojalá te siga gustando. ¡Demasiadas gracias! ¡Saludos! NwN/

**Itachi Akihiko**: Ya viste que celoso es el Redfox. xD Punto para Gray, aunque recibió bastante ayuda. xDDYa ves, más Etherias en este cap. O: Sí, un rey derrocado, y muy rápido. xD Aww… vomita arco iris que esa es mi intención. :okno: xDD

Hijo uno falta otro y bueno, hay sorpresas por venir. :x Natsu me ayudado mucho a desarrollar el Jerza en ese cap. XD Y ya ves, esos dos no pueden evitar ser pillos… 7u7

Esa familia graba todo y es peligrosa. xD Las tarjetas de crédito fueron el héroe del cap, por suerte las tenían… y con créditos suficientes. xD

Gracias por leer mis historias, y sí… Me sorprendió ganar el concurso… pero… Es el primer concurso que gano… DDD:

Gracias de nuevo por preocuparte por lo de mi operación y ya sabes que espero ansiosa tus historias *w*

Beshos y abashos amodoración… O3O

**Mia Cullen**: OMG… Gracias inmensas por esperar tan ansiosa la actu… ¡lo aprecio un montón! Ojalá te guste el cap… ¡Saludos! NwN/

**Sonye San**: Este cap es más corto. xD Sé que lo notarás. Ya sabes que las escritoras somos medio malas y hacemos que sufran escondiéndose sentimientos… EwE La escena en la cocina me dio ternura hasta a mí y bueno… me dolió separar a Wen pero era hora… TTuTT Y sí, Wen es una niña fuerte, ya verás más de ella… :D

Que lindo saber que hay frases que te inspiran, me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa. *w* Que dicha que te gusta el LaJu. xD Yo también los amo. X33

Aquí una reunión de arpías… ¿Qué crees? :x

Ese grupo es un desmadre, yo hubiese escapado cuando los echaron del bar. xDD Y sí, a mi también me gusta el Leredy… 7u7

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por el bello JERZA que escribiste! Y gracias por ser tan amodorable! O3O ¡Muchos beshos y muchos abashos!

**X Mi Maid**: Acá la conti. Espero te guste. NwN/

**Chicos Del Inbox**: Son lo más… los amo. Q3Q

* * *

**Favs Follows Lectores Tímidos**

**¡Gracias mil!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**


	30. Familia, Amistad y Amor

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? D: **Espero que aún se acuerden de que va esta historia. xD Pero bueno, ya les había avisado que tardaría en las actualizaciones por los exámenes finales y las reuniones propias de estos días festivos. **¡Me disculpo por el atraso!** Y espero que disfruten el cap… **NwN/**

**Antes de que lo olvide, **me lo han pedido y ahora en mi Facebook personal avisaré de las actualizaciones. xD Podéis encontrarme como: **Sabastu Scarlet.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro ¡Ojalá esta año haya más Jerza! Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

* * *

**~Familia, Amistad y Amor~**

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

A pesar de que la hora del almuerzo estaba por llegar tenía hambre, probablemente la atención a sus alimentos que la pelirroja estaba poniendo en los últimos días lo hacia estar más consciente del hambre en ese momento, y como la susodicha estaba ocupada ayudándole a su tía con los libros de una de las bibliotecas de la casa, no había comido su merienda de antes del almuerzo, un invento de esa adorable mujer que se empeñaba en que él no se alimentaba como era debido.

Sonrió divertido.

Desde que se levantaba en la mañana con ella en brazos no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que llegase la noche de nuevo para estar con ella, y no de manera sexual ―_no que no lo desease_― sino por todo lo que compartían cuando el día laboral de ella se acababa y se encerraban en alguna de las habitaciones para investigar sobre los Orlando, hablar, ver una película, o leer juntos. Nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación, aparte que de vez en cuanto debatían y medio discutían por sin sentidos que lo único que provocaban era que alguno de los dos terminase callando al otro con un beso a profundidad; y siendo sinceros con ellos mismos, era la razón por las que provocaban esas absurdas discusiones.

_Bobos enamorados._

Por supuesto, el trato que hicieron para no tener relaciones los días en que la pelirroja laboraba, estaba ayudando a crear esa confianza entre ellos. Llevaban poco tiempo desde que se conocieron y no era que conociesen mucho sobre la vida del otro, tal vez por ello era tan emocionante compartir esas vivencias, aunque claro está, habían muchas cosas que aún no se contaban, Erza no hablaba mucho sobre sus problemas en general y Jellal prefería evitar hablar sobre su época depresiva, pero por sobre todo no mencionaba mucho del accidente en que perdió a sus padres, empero, sus padres si formaban parte de las conversaciones, le encantaba hablar de ellos.

_Y cada vez era menos doloroso el hacerlo…_

Entró en la cocina y fue recibido con la dulce sonrisa de la chef de la casa.

―**Ara, es raro verte a esta hora ¡Buenos días, Jellal!** ―la mujer cerró la olla en la que preparaba parte del almuerzo del día y se limpió las manos con un limpión lleno de radiantes girasoles― **¿Necesitas algo?**

―**Buenos días, Mira** ―no sé extrañó que ella ya no usase el _"señorito"_ o _"joven"_ con él, de hecho eso le alegraba, desde el baile Mira se había vuelto más familiar con ellos; que, después de todo, eran su familia―. **Vine por algo de fruta, y no te preocupes, aún así me comeré todo el almuerzo** ―añadió mientras tomaba una roja y brillante manzana del cuenco en el desayunador y se sentaba en una de las altas sillas.

―**De eso estoy segura, lo has hecho toda ésta semana a pesar de que Er Chan te lleva varias meriendas a lo largo del día** ―lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa―, **y parece que te ha sentado de maravilla, ya no pareces tan pálido, ni tienes las ojeras marcadas, y no puedo evitar señalar que estás más sonriente que nunca** ―observó al peliazul sonrojarse y soltó una risilla―, **también parece que tu sistema circulatorio mejoró…**

―**Dilo, Mira…** ―el peliazul dejó la manzana de lado, suspiró y la miró― **sé que sabes que mi mejoría en el estado de ánimo no es solo por la comida… **

―**Ara, si ustedes dos no quieren decirnos nada yo tampoco diré algo…** ―la albina colocó la tabla de picar al lado contrario del desayunador y comenzó a trocear el tomate para la ensalada.

―**Supongo que esa consideración se debe a que tanto tú como Laxus optaron por años de silencio en su relación también… **

―**Ara… entonces lo de ustedes ya es una **_**relación**_**…** ―observó un tic en el ojo del peliazul y sonrió, sacar información era algo muy fácil para ella.

―**Pensé que ya lo sabías…** ―tomó de nuevo la roja manzana y la mordió― **¿te molesta?** ―preguntó nervioso.

―**Eso depende, Jellal** ―dejó de trocear el tomate y lo apuntó con el cuchillo, haciendo al peliazul casi atragantarse con el trozo de manzana que había comido― **¿Er Chan es solo un capricho?** ―le preguntó tan seria que el hombre no pudo hacer más que tragar el trozo de manzana casi que al completo.

―**¡Por supuesto que no!** ―dejó la fruta de lado y se desacomodó el cabello― **Puede… puede parecer apresurado pero yo…** ―sintió su cara arder, la verdad no tenía planeado tener esta conversación con la albina tan pronto―, **yo… realmente me enamoré de Erza…** ―enfrentó la mirada de ojos entrecerrados de la ojiazul y agregó―, **esto no es capricho Mirajane… lo juro…**

La mujer suspiró y continuó troceando otro tomate, él miró hacia la puerta.

Solo el sonido del cuchillo y las mordidas a la manzana se escucharon en la cocina por largos minutos, finalmente la albina bajó el afilado instrumento, se limpió las manos con el limpión, rodeó el desayunador y para sorpresa del peliazul, lo abrazó.

―**¡Prométeme que la cuidarás…!** ―sollozó la albina mientras lo abrazaba― **Erza es una de las personas más importantes para mí ¡Si la lastimas te castro, Jellal Siegrain Fernandes!**

―**¡Oh, Mira!** ―el peliazul le devolvió el abrazo divertido― **Será difícil cuidar de una mujer tan independiente y testaruda como ella pero te aseguró que aprovecharé cada oportunidad para hacerlo.**

―**¿De verdad?**

―**Te lo juro, aunque ella se moleste conmigo y me llame sobreprotector** **exagerado…** ―escuchó a la albina sorber su nariz ruidosamente y soltó una carcajada― **¿Mira, acaso estás llorando?**

―**¡Claro que no!** ―la sintió mover las manos, probablemente limpiándose las lágrimas― **es la cebolla…**

―**Claro, has estado cortando mucha cebolla…** ―miró divertido la tabla de picar con solo los tomates troceados y afianzó el abrazo― **sé que no la merezco; Mira, pero me esforzaré, ella hace que quiera dar lo mejor de mí…**

―**Si dices que no la mereces te golpeará ¿lo sabes, verdad?**

―**Ya me ha golpeado por eso…**

―**Entonces deja de decirlo** ―se soltó del abrazó y con los ojos rojos lo regañó―. **¡Eres una gran persona Jellal Fernandes! Nada de subestimarte a ti mismo, si te amenazo a ti es porque Erza ha estado conmigo desde siempre y es mi hermana del alma, pero si fuese cualquier otra mujer la estaría amenazando de muerte a ella y no a ti…** ―le dijo con una seriedad tan profusa que Jellal no puedo evitar sonrojarse por las cálidas palabras de la albina― **¡Pero ni creas que no hablaré seriamente con ella para que te cuide también! Además ya sé lo violenta y testaruda que puede ser Er Chan y también debo velar por ti, después de todo eres como un hermano… ¿Cierto?**

Jellal fue quien la abrazó esta vez.

―**Para mí siempre ha sido un honor que pienses eso, Mira** ―sintió como ella le devolvió el abrazo y comenzaron a reír como tontos.

―**¡Muy bonito, muy bonito!** ―una voz ronca habló desde la puerta de la cocina― **Mi primo coqueteando con mi futura esposa en la cocina…** ―se acercó peligrosamente a donde el par estaba abrazado y continuó―, **si no supiese que estás como un idiota por la pelirroja violenta en este momento estarías inconsciente en el suelo…**

―**Ara, ¿de dónde se escapó este macho de las cavernas? **―preguntó la albina mientras abrazaba más al peliazul logrando que el rubio frunciera más el ceño― **Tal vez elegí al hombre equivocado…** ―agregó pícaramente y el peliazul no pudo evitar reír al ver a su primo apretar los puños.

―**¡Miraaaa…!** ―el rubio la miró y suspiró hondo.

―**Yo también pienso lo mismo…** ―agregó divertido el peliazul, la abrazó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla―, **deberíamos fugarnos, Mirajane…**

―**Ara… eso suena muy romántico… Dime más…**

―**Bueno, podríamos…**

―**¡Basta ustedes dos!** ―estalló el rubio y velozmente apartó a Mirajane de su primo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho― **¡Hay un límite con las bromas!** ―la vena en el cuello del rubio parecía a punto de reventar y los otros dos reventaron…

_A carcajadas._

―**¡JAJAJAJAJA! Esa cara era digna de grabarse…** ―el peliazul golpeaba el mármol del desayunador― **¿Lo has visto? Parecía a punto de explotar…**

―**Mi pikachu es muy temperamental** ―divertida le agarró la roja mejilla a su prometido, luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios―, **pero tranquilo mi hombre eléctrico, sabes que mi contrato contigo es de por vida** ―sacó la cadena con el anillo de debajo de su blusa y se la puso frente a los ojos― **¡Para siempre, Laxus Yuriy Dreyar! ¡No lo olvides!** ―mientras el peliazul levantaba una ceja al ver el anillo, el rubio sonreía de medio lado más calmado.

―**Como debe de ser, mi demonio** ―la tomó de la cintura, la levantó del suelo para darle un beso y susurrarle algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar y a él soltar una carcajada ronca― **¡No lo olvides, Mira!**

―**¿Así que un anillo?** ―Jellal los miró de manera inquisitiva― **¿Para cuándo la boda?**

―**Lo más pronto posible** ―el rubio miró con una sonrisa a su primo y el peliazul no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al ver a esos dos compartir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

―**Supongo que ya iba siendo hora…** ―sonrió con sinceridad y se levantó de su silla―, **como tu primo te felicito por haber logrado obtener el amor de tan noble e invaluable dama** ―le dio la mano a Laxus y Mira le sonrió divertida―; **y como hermano de la novia no me queda más que advertirte que si la lastimas te castro sin piedad** ―apretó con tanta fuerza la mano del rubio que a la albina le pareció oírla crujir― **¿Entendido?**

―**En-entendido…** ―intentando no sucumbir al dolor del fuerte apretón asintió a su primo―, **y supongo que tendrás muchas personas que te ayudarán a cumplirlo…**

―**Tenlo por seguro… **―dejándolo libre del castigo, el peliazul tomó una mano libre de la albina, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un suave beso― **Cuida a este tipo fastidioso, es una buena ganga después de todo** ―la albina se echó a reír y a pesar de que el rubio frunció el ceño cualquiera que lo conociese se daría cuenta que se divertía con la situación.

―**Así lo haré…** ―su sonrisa sincera dio paso a una mirada preocupada― **Jellal… ¿podrías guardar este secreto a Er Chan un poco más?**

―**Mira, creo que deberías decírselo, no creo que ella se lo tomé mal, no es como que tenga razones para pensar mal de Laxus ** ―el rubio carraspeó incómodo al recordar cuando la insultó, amenazó y la lastimó al sujetarla con fuerza en más de una ocasión, acción sospechosa que logró que Jellal lo mirase con los ojos entrecerrados y apretara los puños―. **¿¡Qué le hiciste!?** ―le habló con un tono tan frío que hasta la albina dio un paso atrás― **¡Te juró que si la lastimaste de alguna manera te lo devolveré al doble! **

―**Pensé que ella te había contado…** ―el rubio bajó la cabeza culpable, lo que solo logró que su primo se acercase a él de manera amenazante.

―**Je-Jellal…** ―intervino la ojiazul poniéndose en medio―, **cálmate por favor, déjame explicarte ¿Sí? **―el peliazul soltó un bufido y la miró expectante.

―**Soy todo oídos…**

―**¡La amenacé, bien!** ―el rubio fue el que habló― **Yo… pensé que ella buscaba meterse en tu cama para obtener dinero…**

―**¿¡Qué demonios!?** ―gracias a la albina no pudo sujetar al rubio como pretendía.

―**Jellal, por favor escucha… Yo también estuve enojada con Laxus por eso, ¡incluso lo golpeé! Soy la primera en defender a Er Chan, así que por favor escucha…** ―el peliazul volvió a suspirar y miró al rubio.

―**El día que se fueron al centro comercial la esperé cerca de la puerta de servicio, la tomé del brazo y le dije que se alejara de ti si no quería vérselas conmigo…** ―el peliazul parpadeó y recordó ese día.

―**Por eso parecía ida cuando llegó a donde estaba yo…** ―ahora entendía porque a ella le costó ubicarse cuando él le dijo que la llevaría y volvió apretar los puños al recordar algo más― **¡Por eso tenía un moretón el brazo!**

El rubio miró avergonzado a otro lado **―Lo siento…** ―fue lo único que pudo decir, y de cierta manera eso aplacó al peliazul que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio―, **ahora sé que me equivoqué…** ―Jellal observó cómo Mira pasaba su mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de su primo y éste continuaba― **me deje llevar porque ella es periodista, sabes lo que pienso de ellos, no quería… no quería pasar por un trago amargo o un escándalo, no ahora que te has esforzado tanto para evitar habladurías para no afectar la pelea por la custodia de Wendy…**

Jellal se desacomodó el cabello. Al parecer él no era el único sobreprotector en la familia.

―**¿Te disculpaste con Erza? **―agregó más tranquilo.

―**Aún no…**

―**¿Piensas hacerlo?**

―**Sí, pero primero quería que Mira le contara lo de nosotros…**

―**Entonces está bien, no me agrada nada lo que lo hiciste pero… **―suspiró resignado―** gracias por preocuparte…** ―los dos hombres miraban al suelo de manera incómoda y la ojiazul se mordió el labio para no soltar un comentario inapropiado por la escena tan enternecedora.

―**D-de nada…** ―en ese momento la albina deseó tener una videocámara a mano.

―**Y-y dime…** ―agregó incómodo el peliazul― **solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué hizo Erza en ese momento?**

―**¡Ja! **―soltó una risa irónica― **Me llamó ricitos de oro y cuando la intenté sujetar otra vez me dio un rodillazo y me dejó tirado en el suelo…** ―admitió entre divertido y avergonzado haciendo reír a los otros dos y agregó rápidamente― **y no creas que ha sido la única vez que me ha golpeado, la otra vez me vio abrazar a Mira y me tiró al suelo, si hubiese querido me deja sin brazos o sin testículos, te lo digo en serio Jellal, esa mujer es peligrosa, deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de tener algo con ella si sigu…** ―su discurso fue interrumpido por un codazo de la albina.

―**Ara… creo que ya debes de detenerte, mi pikachu metiche…** ―su prometida le sonrió con tanta dulzura que sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo― **Nada de querer arruinar mi pairing, querido, no te recomiendo la ira de una fangirl…**

El peliazul se soltó a reír y Laxus lo miró sin entender nada.

―**¡Jajaja! Me hablas de mujeres peligrosas teniendo a Mira a la par **―tragó grueso al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió ella a él―, **es decir, mujeres independientes con capacidad de cuidarse a sí misma…** ―se corrigió con premura― **además ya es muy tarde para precauciones** ―se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello en un gesto tímido―, **Erza y yo… bueno… **

El rubio no necesitó más para entender, se acercó a su primo y le dio una palmada en la espalda― **Suerte con ella, si es la mitad de terca que Mira necesitarás mucha paz interior…** ―ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco, eran mujeres difíciles, lo sabían muy bien, la albina soltó un bufido de incredulidad y sonrieron cómplices.

―**¡Ya lo decidí!** ―la albina se acercó a ellos― **Mañana le contaré todo a Er Chan…**

―**¿Segura?** ―le preguntó su prometido un poco nervioso.

―**No tengo duda alguna, después de verlos a ustedes, creo que será interesante ver estas cosas con mi hermana…**

―**¿Ver qué?** ―preguntó extrañado el peliazul.

―**Ara… eso es cosa de hermanas…** ―soltó en tono misterioso y se dirigió de nuevo a la olla que tenía en la cocina con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora en la cara.

―**Estamos jodidos…**

―**Sí que lo estamos…**

Suspiraron resignados esperando lo mejor de los futuros eventos.

…_Al menos se tenían él uno al otro para soportarlos…_

**-0-**

Estaban en su cita pero no iba como imaginó.

La enana estaba frente a él con las mejillas infladas viendo por el gran ventanal del café al que la invitó, no podía creer que las cosas pudiesen ponerse así, y eso que se había tomado la molestia de averiguar cuál era el mejor café de la ciudad para sorprenderla, pero todo parecía ir en su contra ese día.

_Primero que todo se despertó tarde._

Desde hacía un par de semanas se sentía verdaderamente inspirado y en las noches y madrugadas no podía evitar pensar en composiciones y fusiones nuevas por lo que pasaba desvelado escribiéndolas y practicándolas, y justo la noche anterior había tenido lo que suelen llamar una _"epifanía"_ de una fusión clásica y rockera, no pudo pegar el ojo hasta que vio en papel la idea, y si no fuese porque sabía que tenía que verse con la enana a los dos de la tarde no se hubiese ido a dormir a las diez de la mañana en que terminó de plasmar la idea por escrito.

_Aunque igual llegó tarde y somnoliento._

Debía de darle puntos extra a la editora de bolsillo porque no se molestó por ello, al contrario, se mostró increíblemente emocionada cuando le habló de lo que había estado haciendo y de que una agencia discográfica le ofreció un jugoso contrato dándole libertad creativa completa, e incluso ella le hizo prometer ser la primera en escucharlo cuando decidiese que estaba apto para que otros oídos lo escuchasen; la sonrisa que le dio la pequeña peliceleste cuando él lo prometió lo hizo olvidar por completo el sueño y el cansancio que tenía. La verdad pensaba que ese sería un gran día, después de todo desde el día del baile habían estado más unidos, se hablaban todos los días por teléfono o wattail, e incluso un par de veces utilizaron el Skytail. El azabache se aguantó una carcajada al recordar que en una video llamada a la pequeña editora le cayó encima una de las tantas torres de libros que tenía alrededor y casi la sepultó por completo.

_«Nada de risas Gajeel que ya está enojada»_ se advirtió a sí mismo mientras veía de reojo como ella jugaba con la cuchara de su frozen cappuccino de caramelo. El ojirubí suspiró y decidió ir a buscar ayuda profesional. _«Tal vez Fairy How o Fairyhoo Respuestas tenga tips para esto» _pensó esperanzado y se levantó de la mesa **―Debo llamar a la agencia, vengo en un rato, enana… **―ella asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más _«¡Ni siquiera reclamó porque le dije enana!»_ sin poder creérselo se encaminó a los baños.

Levy lo miró marchar de reojo y suspiró.

Ella no era una persona que se molestase fácilmente y la verdad no entendía porque estaba tan molesta, pero ciertamente que todo lo que tenía que ver con el dichoso Gajeel Redfox la hacia actuar de maneras que no comprendía.

Por ejemplo, el día del baile se había dejado llevar por él, e incluso bailó sobre sus pies como si fuese una niña, no podía quejarse de eso porque fue muy divertido y educativo; pero era algo que le extrañaba, y eso aunque bien sabía que era un paso adelante para mejorar como persona y con sus inseguridades.

Se sonrojo al recordar la mejor parte del baile.

Justo después de que la madre de Lucy nombrará al Rey Del Baile _―cosa que les acarreó tantos problemas luego―_ y dieran inicio los fuegos artificiales, se había separado del grupo escabulléndose a una de las salidas laterales ya que se sentía un poco ofuscada por toda la atención recibida y por la manera en que de nuevo la usaban para llegar a otra chica, iba tan ensimismada que al bajar las gradas pisó mal y su zapato derecho se enredó con la cola del vestido, torciéndole el tobillo y haciéndola caer duramente de trasero en las gradas, suerte fue que no rodase los diez escalones que le quedaban hasta llegar a uno de los jardines como si lo hizo su zapato traidor.

―**¡Gee hee!** ―la peliceleste no esperaba encontrárselo allí, pero ahí estaba cuando volteó hacia la salida lateral, con su traje blanco y su cabello atado en una coleta baja, hasta parecía el príncipe de sus cuentos infantiles, se había regañado mentalmente por seguir en esa burbuja romántica y cuando la dichosa rosa burbuja explotó, el Redfox ya estaba a su lado con el zapato de ella en la mano― **¿A dónde pensabas huir, Mc Enana?**

―**¡No soy enana! Dame mi zapato, quería ir a ver… a ver…** ―miró alrededor de ella y encontró la excusa― **a ver la fuente…** ―declaró con falsa convicción.

―**Ahaam, muy creíble…** ―le respondió con una sonrisa burlona― **pues bien, no puedes ponerte el zapato con el pie lastimado, Chibinienta.**

―**¡Mi pie no está lastimado!** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego abrió los ojos― **¿Chibinienta?**

―**¡Gee Hee! Chibi por enana y lo otro por Cenicienta, ya ves que perdiste el zapato…** ―levantó el dichoso objeto frente a ella― **y apuesto a que si te levantas te dolerá el pie.**

―**¡Claro que no!** ―roja por la ofuscación del nuevo mote se puso de pie y efectivamente le dolió.

―**Lo ves, enana, el gran yo siempre tiene razón** ―con una sonrisa de tiburón se agachó un poco y se la echó al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas―, **pero soy tan bondadoso príncipe que te llevaré a la fuente.**

―**¡Hey Gajeel, bájame!** ―llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su vestido para ver si no se le había subido de más― **¡Bájame! ¡El príncipe encantador no haría esto!** ―reclamaba mientras se removía. pero era incapaz de soltarse del agarre del azabache.

―**Tienes razón, enana…** ―se detuvo pensativo y cuando la peliceleste pensó que la iba a bajar prosiguió con renovado brío hacia su destino.

―**¡Gajeel! ¡Ya bájame! **

―**Lo pensé mejor, acabo de hacer un cambio de guión, ahora somos como **_**"La Bella y La Bestia"**_ ―soltó una risilla divertida― **aunque lo único que tengo de bestia es mi descomunal fuerza, mi apariencia sigue siendo majestuosa **―la editora tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír― **¡Llegamos!** ―la bajó del hombro y la sentó en el murillo de mármol de la fuente mientras los fuegos artificiales inundaban el cielo nocturno con las chispas de colores que alegraban a todos los invitados.

―**Es un lindo final…** ―dijo la peliceleste más calmada luego de que la bajase.

―**También puede ser un principio, enana** ―ella lo miró extrañada pero él no explicó a qué se refería― **Ahora mete el pie en el agua, está fría, se te va a hinchar si no lo haces.**

―**¿¡Qué!? **―le miró incrédula― **¡Ni loca haría eso!**

―**Bien, ya lo hago yo…** ―y sin darle tiempo de actuar le quitó el otro zapato, le dio la vuelta a como estaba sentada y la hizo sumergir los pies en la fuente― **¡Gee hee! Ahora es como el cuento de **_**"La Sirenita"**_** o algo así…**

―**Esto no tiene nada que ver con **_**"La Sirenita" **_―con las mejillas infladas habló la peliceleste incapaz de dar el tono correcto de enojo que quería porque ciertamente esos comentarios del azabache la hacían feliz y el agua de verdad le había ayudado con el dolor en el pie―, **si fueses el príncipe de ese cuento deberías tener una mascota…**

―**¡Bah! Esa es la versión Disney… **―reclamó divertido el azabache mientras veía el cielo teñido de luces rojas sobre ellos.

―**Pero yo creo que los príncipes deberían tener mascota…** ―añadió la editora en broma, él la miró divertido y ella le devolvió la sonrisa**― Gracias por enseñarme a bailar, Gajeel… la verdad… me divertí mucho…**

―**¡Gee hee! El placer fue mío… **―contestó metido aún en su papel principesco―, **cuenta conmigo si necesitas más lecciones… Levy… **―ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre salir de manera tan cariñosa de sus labios― **¡Hora de cambiar de cuento!** ―anunció de pronto y antes de que ella le preguntase a que se refería metió la mano en la fuente y la salpicó con un poco de esa agua helada en la cara, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, y en esos segundos en que los mantuvo cerrados él la tomó de la barbilla; mientras el cielo se llenaba de brillantes luces celestes, y la besó con suavidad.

_Suave y dulce…_

Ella no pudo evitar devolverle el dulce beso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando se separaron, luces doradas estallaban en el cielo iluminando todo como si fuese de día, pudo ver la cara sonrojada y divertida del azabache e imaginó que la de ella estaría igual, mirando hacia el cielo para despejarse pudo finalmente preguntar **―¿Y ese cuál cuento fue?**

―**Ya que tenías los ojos cerrados… **―fingió pensar un rato― **¡Es obvio! ¡La Enana Durmiente!** ―rió burlón mientras ella se vengaba echándole agua en la cara hasta que él la tomó de nuevo en brazos y la besó otra vez.

_Sin duda había sido una noche mágica._

Claro, si eliminaba que los echasen del bar, la pelea en el McFairy, la entrada del dandy, el robo de la corona, el viaje a la comisaria y su casi arresto. Aunque admitía que el que Gajeel se preocupase tanto por su pie al punto de masajearlo y vendarlo en su casa fue la cereza del pastel.

Y que él la invitase a salir el día de la mudanza de Juvia al apartamento de Gray la había mantenido más feliz que de costumbre, de hecho Lucy no paraba de molestarla con eso, aunque también se debía a las pláticas diarias con él por teléfono, mensajes y video llamadas.

_Y la cita había llegado._

Pero llegados ya al día, no pudo evitar enojarse al darse cuenta cual era el principal objetivo de su salida: El de mentirle a Rogue sobre que habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto al gato y dejárselo solo él.

_¡Eso sí que no!_

No entendía porque Gajeel no quería compartir al pequeño minino y mucho menos le agradaba que le quisiese hacer mentir, revolvió su frozen con enojo mientras recordaba la advertencia que les hizo Rogue sobre que llegaran a un acuerdo para la próxima semana o le daría el gatito a otra pareja **―Pareja…** ―susurró sonrojada― **Como si lo fuésemos…**

―**Enan… Levy… **―se corrigió el azabache al volver a la mesa y sentarse, había leído varios consejos en la abundante sabiduría del internet y la mayoría decía que debía preguntar la razón principal de su enfado y tratarla como un igual, otros decían que la tomase de la cintura y la besara como si no hubiese un mañana, y aunque prefería esa opción eran solo la minoría y no quería arriesgarse― **¿Puedes decirme que te molesta? **―miró de reojo la pantalla de su móvil donde venía ese consejo― **De verdad quiero **_**compenserte**_ _―«¿No será comprenderte o convencerte?»_ negó con la cabeza, quien escribió el consejo tenía una pésima ortografía, en ese momento pensó que era mala idea seguir ese consejo así que miró el siguiente―, **es decir** ―corrigió rápidamente― **como personas adultas que somos debemos comunicarnos para no caer en malos entendidos impropios de personas de nuestra edad madura** _―«Sí, este forista parece que ha tenido un diccionario en las manos alguna vez»_ emocionado miró a la peliceleste que levantaba una ceja extrañada.

―**¿Tu café tenía alcohol, Gajeel Kun?**

―**¡Tsk! ¡Claro que no, enana!** ―indignado apagó el móvil y decidió hablar claro el mismo― **Solo quiero saber por qué te enoja de que quiera a Panther solo para mí.**

―**¡Porque yo quiero también a Lilly!**

―**¡Se llama Panther!**

―**¡Lilly! **

―**¡Panther!**

―**¡Lilly!**

―**¡Phan…!**

―**¡SHHH! **―los de las mesas cercanas los miraron enojados y ellos avergonzados bajaron un poco la voz, en especial al ver que un sacerdote tomaba la mesa detrás de ellos.

―**No estabas tan seguro de adoptarlo antes de que yo quisiera adoptarlo** ―susurró la peliceleste.

―**No es que no estuviese seguro, enana, ¡es que no sabía que nombre ponerle!**

―**Ese no parecía el caso…** ―reclamó con las mejillas infladas de nuevo.

―**Pues esa era la razón…** ―se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho― **y es mi gato, punto.**

―**¡Pues si no llegamos a un acuerdo Rogue San no nos lo dará!**

―**¡Tsk! ¡Maldito Rogue!** ―al azabache no le quedaba duda de que Rogue se estaba vengando por las veces en que él lo molestaba, aunque Rogue era su medio hermano, Gajeel lo apreciaba como si fuese su hermano por completo, después de todo nació años después de que sus padres se divorciaran y su relación era buena, pero siempre le gustó jugarle bromas pesadas, y ahora el pequeño hermano encontraba su manera de vengarse― **¡Entonces lleguemos a un jodido acuerdo, editora de bolsillo!**

―**¡No me llames así!** ―sin darse cuenta subió la voz― **Te propongo lo siguiente, pasará conmigo de lunes a jueves y contigo de viernes a domingo.**

―**¡Eso no es justo! **―le reclamó con su ceja llena de piercings alzada.

―**Bien, bien…** ―la chica pensó mientras se mordía el labio y enredaba uno de sus rebeldes rizos azulados en su dedo, cosa que distrajo al azabache― **¡Los días que tengan "S" se queda conmigo y el resto contigo!**

―**S-sí… sí, me parec…** ―la bruma de la distracción se despejó― **¡Hey! ¡Eso solo le deja el domingo conmigo! **―le miró incrédulo.

―**¡Jeje! Creo que ya aceptaste…** ―repuso burlona, Gajeel sacaba de ella partes que no conocía de sí misma.

―**¡Hiciste trampa!** ―le reclamó mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

―**¿Cuál trampa?** ―le miró sin entender realmente.

―**Ya sabes… hiciste eso… y…** ―calló de pronto y la editora pudo ver un sonrojo en su bronceada tez― **¡Ol-olvidalo, Mc Enana! ¡Pero eso no vale! ¡Los días de custodia deben ser iguales!**

La editora iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el sacerdote que se había sentado en la mesa detrás de ellos: **―Disculpen que me entrometa…** ―sin pedir siquiera permiso se sentó en una silla que sobraba en la mesa de ellos―, **he oído parte de su discusión y como predicador del amor y la paz debo darles mi consejo** ―miró a la peliceleste que estaba tan extrañada que no sabía que decir―, **las parejas pelean y discuten, pero no por eso los hijos deben de sufrir **―miró el abdomen de la chica que parecía abultado a causa del holgado vestido crema y naranja veraniego que portaba y continuó― **Pero primero… ¿Eres mayor de edad, pequeña? **

―**¡Cl-claro que lo soy! **―respondió roja y avergonzada.

―**Bien, porque si no ésta sería otra clase de plática, pero el amor ha obrado bien en ustedes** ―miró al Redfox que parecía también incapacitado de hablar―, **un hijo, estimado caballero, no debería estar en medio de sus peleas, pero eso me ha hecho ver lo mucho que quieren a la criatura por venir **―miró de nuevo el vientre de la peliceleste y ésta al entender miró al azabache con la imploración de ayuda en la mirada, pero el ojirubí se limitó a aguantar una sonrisa y asentir al sacerdote instándolo a continuar―; **y también me parece que entre ustedes la chispa del amor sigue bastante viva** ―les miró con brillos en los ojos haciendo sentir incomodos a ambos―. **Por eso estoy seguro que ese fruto del amor que crece en su bella dama más que alejarlos debería unirlos** ―tomó la mano del azabache y la unió con la de la peliceleste―. **Deberían de hablar de su relación antes de hablar de separaciones y custodias, piénselo… lo que el amor une, nada debe separarlo… **―y dejándolos con las manos juntas se levantó de la mesa y dejó una tarjeta en la mesa― **Sí desean ayuda marital o consejos sobre el camino del dulce y armonioso amor no duden en llamarme o visitarme en la catedral de Kardia ¡El Amor esté con ustedes!** ― y sin más el sacerdote salió de la cafetería.

Después de unos minutos y con las manos aún juntas miraron la tarjeta y leyeron al mismo tiempo:

―**Padre Richard Buchanan. Ministro Del Camino Del Amor Real.**

Se miraron por la extraña situación vivida y suspiraron.

―**Bien, días pares contigo, días impares conmigo.**

―**¡Hecho! **

Miraron de nuevo la tarjeta pensando en lo familiar que se les hacia el apellido y las líneas fuertes del rostro del hombre pero no lo ubicaron en su memoria, luego en sincronía volvieron a ver sus manos aún unidas y se sonrojaron, pero después de lo absurdo de la situación que acababan de pasar los golpeó y rompieron a reír.

…_Con las manos unidas decidieron disfrutar su día juntos…_

**-0-**

La noche había llegado.

Erza se apresuró a cambiarse llena de curiosidad por lo que Mirajane le tenía que contar, y es que en la mañana cuando la ayudaba con el almuerzo su hermana del alma le había pedido que se reuniese con ella en su casa luego de la cena. Por un momento pensó decirle que si no podía decírselo allí, después de todo en los últimos días al terminar de trabajar en lo único que pensaba era en pasar el resto de la noche con cierto peliazul, pero al ver la cara seria de Mira decidió que su amiga tenía prioridad sobre su enamoramiento.

_Sacrificios de la amistad._

Y es que la pelirroja estaba dejando de lado los brazos cálidos de Jellal, las sonrisas de Jellal, las bromas de Jellal, las anécdotas de Jellal… en resumen… estaba dejando de lado a Jellal.

Se mordió el labio mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Estos últimos días ella y Jellal parecían inseparables, si bien sus conversaciones nocturnas eran las extensas y profundas, en las veces que llevaba las meriendas a su habitación o buscaba excusas para visitarlo durante el día, también charlaban un rato o se gastaban bromas. Cada vez descubría más de él y cada vez sentía que le quería más. Debía admitir para sí que había estado teniendo miedo de que no fuese realmente un enamoramiento real dado lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, pero cada día y cada momento, cada nuevo descubrimiento de él y cada recuerdo juntos le habían ido quitando ese miedo.

_Era real, por completo._

Miró su cama. La noche anterior su habitación fue la elegida, o al menos Jellal la había elegido, ya que cuando ella subió él ya estaba allí leyendo uno de sus libros; puesto que Erza había decidido prestarle varias sagas viejas, una estrategia para lograr que él no la aventajase con la serie _TATTOO_ de Madame Pegasus.

_Ella debía de leer esa saga primero._

Observó la camisa del pijama del día anterior del él. Ella había hecho que Jellal se la quitase usando la antigua técnica de mojarlo con la botella de agua, un accidente por supuesto, o algo propio de la divina providencia, puesto que daba la casualidad de que ella tenía ganas enormes de dormir abrazada al torso desnudo de Jellal y gracias a eso su deseo se vio cumplido, aunque al final el atractivo hombre sin camisa le había dicho que si eso era lo que quería él se lo hubiese cumplido sin necesidad del agua, que después de todo era un recurso natural que debía protegerse.

_¡Hombre tan considerado!_

Erza se quitó la blusa de su pijama, se acercó a su cama y se puso la oscura camisa de Jellal, sonrió ante el aroma y luego acomodó el marco de la foto que se había vuelto a caer. Se puso un gran abrigo encima que le cubría los blancos pantalones de dormir hasta la mitad del muslo y se dirigió a la puerta de empleados y se encaminó hacia la casa de Mirajane.

Mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, la suave brisa de la noche y la leve iluminación de las farolas de la propiedad, pensaba en como Jellal parecía cada vez más relajado cuando contaba cosas de sus padres y de su infancia, algunas pocas de su adolescencia, pero nunca hablaba del accidente, y así como él no la presionaba a ella a hablar de lo que no quería, ella tampoco lo hacia.

_Ya llegaría el día en que se contarían todo._

También reflexionaba lo curiosas que eran las conversaciones con él, podían pasar de la seriedad con la que trataban todo lo de Wendy y los Orlando, hasta ponerse a debatir por qué los hombres preferían la falta de trama en el erotismo, y se conformaban con ver porno y el por qué las mujeres necesitaban de una buena historia de respaldo. Al final descubrió que Jellal prefería también el erotismo con historia de respaldo.

_Sin duda era el hombre indicado._

Suspiró enamorada al llegar a la puerta y estaba por tocar cuando escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse:

―**No, Laxus… ¡NO! ¡Detente!** ―escuchó la voz suplicante de su hermana del alma y no hubo tiempo para nada más. Sintió su sangre arder y pateó la puerta.

―**¿¡Que dem….!?** ―el rubio no pudo terminar porque ya estaba en el suelo inmovilizado, y no se explicaba el cómo, porque hacía un momento tenía a Mira contra la pared y la estaba terminando de convencer de tener un _rapidito_ antes de que su amiga llegara.

―**¡TE VOY A MATAR!** ―rugió la pelirroja y le dobló el brazo a la espalda― **¡MALDITO DEGENERADO!**

―**¡Er Chan! Espera no es…**

―**¡TE VOY A LLENAR DE AGUJAS LOS TESTICULOS, BASTARDO!** ―la mujer aumentó su furia y le clavó la rodilla en la espalda― **¡TE VOY A REBANAR EL PENE Y A HACER QUE TE LO COMAS DESPUÉS!**

―**¡AY! NO…** ―el rubio intentaba de hablar― **N-no es lo que tú…**

―**¡Er Chan, detente! **―la albina intentó quitarle pero la pelirroja estaba realmente furiosa y no cedía.

―**¡NO LO DEFIENDAS!** ―la miró molesta― **¡Lo escuché! ¡Le decías que no y él continuaba!**

―**No, Er Chan… escúchame…**

―**¡Vas a ver lo que puedo hacer con un corta uñas, mal nacido!** ―apretó más fuerte su rodilla y el rubio soltó un gruñido adolorido, la albina no aguantó más.

―**¡ERZA SCARLET, SUELTA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO A MI FUTURO MARIDO!** ―Y sin perder ni un segundo más sacó fuerzas de algún lugar secreto y apartó a la pelirroja de su pikachu con un movimiento, aunque cabría destacar que en ese momento la pelirroja parecía paralizada.

―**Ma-ma-ri… **

―**¿Laxus estás bien?**

―**¿Ma-ma-marid…?**

―**Joder que es fuerte…**

―**¡Mari- mari-rido!**

―**¡Te dije que estaba por llegar, pero no puedes aguantarte!**

―**¿¡Mari-rido!?**

―**¡Tu empezaste! ¡Y bien que querías! ¡Auch! Me duele hasta respirar…**

―**¿¡MARIDO!?** ―finalmente la pelirroja se levantó de golpe y los ojos abiertos como platos― **¿¡TU FUTURO MARIDO!?**

Mirajane respiró profundo, tomó a una incrédula Erza de un brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta su habitación, antes de irse volvió a ver a su lastimado prometido **―Pikachu querido, termina de decorar el pastel por mí, y busca una botella de vino…** ―y así se adentró en su habitación junto con su hermana, dejó la luz apagada para que el enfrentamiento no le resultase tan difícil como lo estaba siendo, tiró a la pelirroja a la cama y ella se tiró a la par, y allí viendo ambas al cielorraso dio inicio algo que Mira esperaba que no se hubiese dado de manera tan abrupta― **Ahora Er Chan, puedes gritarme lo que quieras… **

Erza Scarlet pestañeó repetitivamente, suspiró hondo, se llevó las manos a la cara y… no gritó.

―**¿De verdad se van a casar? ¿Con Laxus Dreyar? ¿Ese rubio con exceso de testosterona? **

―**Sí, Er Chan… él puede parecer, bueno… agresivo pero es una buena persona, él jamás me dañaría, Laxus…** ―la albina intentaba explicar porque era el indicado para ella pero no encontraba una razón, porque no había una razón exacta para sentir amor por alguien.

―**Entiendo…** ―la pelirroja suspiró y estiró los brazos por sobre ella, sacándose así un poco del entumecimiento a causa de la parálisis por la noticia―, **ya imaginaba que ustedes dos tenían algo, pero no esperaba que…** ―cruzó los brazos sobre él pecho y pareció analizar la situación―, **no… pensándolo bien ya habían tardado mucho… sospecho que él fue la razón porque aceptases venir con los Heartfilia, y Laxus es un tipo sobreprotector, seguro que él ha estado esperando que te decidas…** ―asintió para sí misma orgullosa de su análisis― **y Jellal sabe esto, ¿cierto? eso también explica por qué ayer pasó toda la noche hablándome de su primo y de lo buena persona que era, ya decía que era extr…** ―se tapó la boca con las manos al entender lo que estaba diciendo, miró al lado de ella y observó a su amiga sonreír maliciosa.

―**Ara… ¿Así qué toda la noche?** ―habló pícaramente la albina.

―**¡Y-yo es… y-yo!** ―su cara combinaba con su cabello aunque no se notaba por la oscuridad de la habitación.

―**¿Y desde cuando pasas toda la noche con él?**

―**M-mira… yo… es decir… yo…** ―se levantó de pronto de la cama y la miró― **¡No me cambies el tema, Demonio! ¡Estamos hablando de ti!** ―la amenazó con él dedo― **¡Al menos debiste decírmelo antes!** ―pensó que Mirajane trataría de voltearle el juego pero en lugar de eso la albina se sentó también con una mirada triste.

―**Lo sé… yo… lo siento… **―le tomó las manos a su amiga―, **cada vez que intentaba contarte por teléfono me detenía porque quería contártelo frente a frente… y cuando llegaste aquí, bueno… mientras buscaba el momento perfecto me di cuenta que entre tú y Laxus hubieron…** ―se mordió el labio nerviosa― **encontronazos… y…**

―**Tuviste miedo de que te hiciésemos elegir** ―Mirajane la miró con sorpresa―, **por eso tu ataque de risa aquel día en el hotel de montaña…** ―la miró con suficiencia― **no subestimes el poder para armar rompecabezas de una periodista investigativa.**

Mirajane puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

―**Y lo entiendo, Mira…** ―le sonrió**―, y no necesitas mi aprobación, si lo elegiste es porque él es el indicado… y aunque no la necesitas, la tienes, Mirajane Strauss **―agregó seriamente―. **Puede que ese hombre se haya portado muy agresivo conmigo pero lo hizo para proteger a su familia y por cómo reaccionó el día del baile cuando te vio nerviosa no tengo que preocuparme por sus sentimientos… ¡Sin duda lo atrapaste con tus poderes diabólicos!**

Ambas rompieron a reír.

―**Gracias, Er Chan…** ―Mirajane la abrazó sorpresivamente―, **esto significa mucho para mí…**

―**Soy tu familia Mira, te apoyaré siempre…** ―le devolvió el abrazo―, **pero sabes que debo de hablar con él primero…**

―**Lo sé…** ―la albina suspiró con falso pesar― **les dejaré a solas un rato para que hables con él…**

―**Bien, un rato es lo que necesito para dejarle las cosas bien claras… aunque con las veces que lo he tirado al piso ya mucho más no lo puedo intimidar…** ―se levantó de la cama a paso tranquilo.

―**Entonces iré a decirle que lo esperas en la sala…** ―se levantó también y antes de que su amiga saliera de la habitación habló― **Er Chan… yo ya sabía lo de Jellal y tú… ayer también hablé seriamente con él…** ―observó a su amiga asentir tímida y sonrió divertida―, **Jellal te quiere, me lo dijo, está enamorado realmente de ti, y no te molestes con él yo le pedí que no te dijese nada de nosotros porque quería ser yo quien lo hiciese** ―agregó rápidamente y la pelirroja volvió a asentir, de todos modos eso era lo que imaginaba― **Er Chan, sé que tú también lo quieres de verdad, así que por favor cuida de él… Jellal también es como un hermano para mí, sin él… no hubiese superado nunca la muerte de Lis y de mis padres…**

La pelirroja se acercó a la albina y le dio otro abrazo **―Al parecer le debo mucho a todos los miembros de esta familia… y…** ―la timidez le dio un toque tierno poco usual en la voz de la pelirroja―, **no te preocupes Mira, yo le quiero, le qu-quiero con todo el alma, aunque parezca ap-apresurado de-decirlo…**

―**¡Jajaja! Ara… ¿Y quién decide eso? **―se separó de su amiga y le desacomodó el cabello― **Nadie puede juzgar eso porque ellos no son tú, nadie tiene derecho a dar un tiempo apropiado para querer a otro o para enamorarse.**

―**Tienes razón…**

―**Ara, claro que la tengo…** ―le sonrió― **Y Er Chan…** ―la miró cómplice― **Laxus es un tipo duro así que…**

―**Tranquila Mira, no seré cruel…**

―**Al contrario, ¡se muy malvada!** ―le cerró un ojo y se encaminó a la cocina mientras la pelirroja empezaba a sentir pena por el pobre rubio enamorado.

Y mientras ella sentía esa pena, Mirajane sacaba su móvil y mandaba un mensaje.

_Era hora de poner alegría y diversión a la noche._

Una diversión que empezó diez minutos después de que mandó ese mensaje, cuando Jellal Fernandes entraba en pijama, agitado y con la cara llena de preocupación en la casa de Mirajane.

El azulado miró a los sillones y cuando observó cómo Erza, Mira y Laxus sostenían cartas en sus manos entendió que el mensaje que recibió de Mira diciendo _"¡Erza está aniquilando a Laxus! ¡Ven rápido!"_ No significaba lo que él pensó, pero por la sonrisa _―falsamente_― dulce que la albina le dio, sabía que eso era justo lo que ella quería que pensara.

Soltó aire lentamente para apaciguar su respiración producto de la carrera a toda velocidad a la que se obligó para ―_según él_― evitar una pelea entre su primo y la mujer que amaba, de verdad que Mira era satán en persona, pero que estuviesen jugando era mejor que una pelea, así que se resignó a lo acontecido y no le reclamó ―**Supongo que llegó a tiempo para la siguiente partida ¿No?**

―**Ara, si hubiese sabido que te emocionaba a tal punto de venir corriendo te hubiese llamado antes para que te unieses a nuestro juego de póker…** ―le contestó burlona y él entrecerró los ojos, al parecer el plan de ella no había acabado, entendió el peliazul― **Al lado de Er Chan hay lugar, supongo que no hay problema que se sienten juntos, me parece que ambos pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos.**

Jellal observó como la pelirroja se sonrojaba pero ponía los ojos en blanco y el como Laxus se aguantaba una carcajada, lo entendía, ya sabían todo _―o lo más relevante por lo menos_― y probablemente Erza se los había dicho, en ese momento ese demonio con cara de ángel solo lo estaba probando, y cómo a él se le daban bien los retos y Jellal Fernandes no tenía intención de ocultar de su familia lo que sentía por esa hermosa pelirroja que lo miraba sonrojada y divertida.

_Se decidió._

―**De hecho al lado de ella siempre será mi lugar…** ―contestó el peliazul mientras se encaminaba a la mujer, la tomaba en brazos y ante la sorpresa de todos se la subía al regazo y le daba un tierno beso―, **¿cierto mi hermosa Scarlet?** ―le levantó una ceja traviesa y la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír y asentir― **Y ahora que todo está claro, ¿qué tal si reparten esas cartas e iniciamos una partida por equipos?**

―**¡Que inicie la cita doble!** ―habló emocionada la albina y comenzó a repartir las cartas ante las carcajadas de los demás al entender su plan.

…_En familia, entre amigos y en pareja, la suerte de algunos es increíble…_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews inspiran a continuar escribiendo y a no pausar la historia D:**

* * *

**.**

**Espacio Publicitario Pagado (?)**

Subí dos One Shots hace dos días:

"**¡Feliz Navidad!"** Basado en el canon, en el manga especial de Navidad. 7u7

"**27 De Diciembre"** Un Jerza con leve CobIna especial para las fechas. 7u7

Agradecería mucho que lo leyesen y saber sus opiniones en los reviews.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

QwQ/

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

**Apps:** Wattail, SkyTail, Fairy How y FairyHoo Respuestas, corresponden a Whatsapp, Skype, WikiHow y Yahoo Respuestas. xD

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

¡Vieron el anime! ¡Ay! Alargaron el discurso de Jellal… QwQ ¡Casi lloro! Además Richard remató con "Es amor" ¡Ay! ¡Fue precioso…!

Lamento la demora pero los estudios son primero, y mirad que ha valido la pena, mi promedio fue de 9.8 y mi beca ahora es del 100% *w*

¡Gracias por su apoyo chicos! Ahora que se acaba el año da para reflexionar muchas cosas, y tengan por seguro que sé que sin sus lindos comentarios no escribiría mis fics, significan mucho, y con varios de vosotros he forjado un lindo compañerismo y una amistad. ¡Gracias mil! TTuTT/

No me queda más que decir que… **¡Felices Fiestas! .o. /**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

A partir de ahora en decidido agradecer por PM a los y las que tienen cuenta para evitar engaños con la longitud del cap. xDDD ¡No es que lo hiciese a propósito! D:

**¡Agradezco de corazón sus hermosos reviews!**

**Velcarle02**

**Keyka chan**

**IBLWE**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Mariamiau**

**Love D. Campbell**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Sakom Raiya**

**Eagle Gold**

**Sonye San**

**Misdry**

**JessyAlechan**

**JBadilloDavila**

**KisaYunna**

**AmeliaCipri**

**CISTXC**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**.**

**Y vosotros que no tenéis cuenta, pues también significáis mucho… QwQ/**

**Master Vivi:**¡Que bueno que te hiciese pasar un buen sábado! Como veís no había podido actualizar antes, espero me disculpes. U,U Me legra que te guste como andando la trama y ¡Oh! EwE ¿Quién crees que es el contacto de Erza? ¡Espero disfrutes el cap! ¡Feliz fin de año!

PD: ¡Es todo un honor saberlo! xDD

**Carmen:** ¡Y te he hecho espera de nuevo! Espero me disculpes pero no podía hacerlo antes… U,U Me alegra que te guste un poco de miel entre las parejas, ya veis, Sabastu es un poco cursi… xD ¡Y acá más GaLe! :D En el próximo habrá Gruvia. xD Claro, me ha encantado el cap del beso, aunque en el manga fue mejor… 7u7 ¡Gracias por leer también el Chalet! *w* Fue un experimento de estilo y me alegra que resultase. Y también amo esa época, tego un borrador para un fic así pero por ahora esta solo guardado. xDD

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! ¡Sos una completa adoración! ¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo! *w*/

**Mia Cullen:** Pues acá la actualización, espero la disfrutes. ¡Felices Fiestas! .o./

**Keil Scarlet**: EwE Me disculpo por durar con esta actualización, pero el deber es primero. xD Lo sé, pobre Laxus, casi lo matan del susto. xDD ¡Y acá la conversación entre ellas! ¿Qué te pareció? D:

¡Espero que te haya ido genial en los finales! :D ¡Felices fiestas! *w*/

**X Mi Maid**: Pues acá la actualización, espero la disfrutes. ¡Felices Fiestas! NwN/

**Anmona Annima**: Yo también espero que se la cante… 7u7 XD

No te preocupes, entiendo eso de no tener tiempo para escribir. xDD Pues ´si, algo de seriedad tengo que ir incluyendo. D: ¿¡Que crees que pasará!?

Layla es una mujer prevenida, y Jellal es muy sexy… EwE

Espero que no te enfermes por el azúcar, es que no puedo evitar ser cursi. 7u7 Ya vez que con ellos no puedo evitarlo, es que los amo demasiado… EwE

Oh, vaya… vaya… Sos muy observadora… has notado algo que nadie había notado… :x

¡Jajaja! Me alegra que vieses la ironía de lo que él reclamaba de los pjs del libro. XDDD Son motes perfectos para ellos dos. xD Y bueno, ya habrán más escenas de ellos juntitos y en la cama. A,A

Natsu no supera su derrocamiento y Gajeel resultó ser un defensor de la castidad masculina. XD ¿Quién diría? xD

El especial de navidad aún me llena de emoción… ¡No me esperaba esa hermosura! ¡Ay! Demasiado perfecto. *w* De hceho fue tan bello que me daba miedo escribir el One Shot sobre ello, aunque al final terminé escribiéndolo… 7u7 XDD

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! ¡Sos un amor y una adoración! ¡Los mejores deseos para vos en este próximo año! O3O ¡Beshos y abashos!

PD: Gracias por tu comentario en "27 De Diciembre" me alegra que te gustase, lo hice con mucho cariño. Porly llorando es una de mis partes preferidas y… Jellal con delineador es la onda… 7u7 XDD

**Actualiza**: Interesante Nick. xD Pues acá la actualización, espero la disfrutes. ¡Felices Fiestas! OwO/

**Daniela Strauss**: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic y le agradezco a quien te lo recomendó. ¡Espero que disfrutes este cap! ¡Muy felices fiestas! NwN/

**Lily-Chanbaby**: Pues acá la actualización, espero la disfrutes. ¡Felices Fiestas! NwN/

**KaNiMF**: ¡Gracias mil por tu comentario en 27 De Diciembre! Ya que vi que leías Mi Maid te lo paso a agradecer acá ya que no tienes cuenta. ¡De verdad gracias mil! Me alegra que te gustase. NwN ¡Muy felices fiestas!

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

**Gracias mil.**

Solo me queda decir:

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Que tengáis grandes éxitos en este año venidero!**

**QWQ/**

* * *

**.**


	31. Planeaciones y Circunstancias

**.**

* * *

**¡400 Reviews!**

**O  
M  
G  
!**

**;o;)9**

**NO SÉ NI QUE DECIR… LA EMOCIÓN ES MUCHA ¡NO SABÉIS LA EMOCIÓN QUE ME CAUSA AL PENSAR EN CÓMO Y POR QUÉ INICIÓ ESTA IDEA! QwQ)8**

**SOLO…**

**¡DEMASIADAS GRACIAS! TTuTT)9**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro ¿Jellal aparecerá para salvar a los magos Santos? Mashima

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura****:**

**Diálogo.**

«Pensamiento»

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXI**

**.**

**~Planeaciones y Circunstancias~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

A las siete de la mañana escuchó la puerta.

Se levantó con una sonrisa de su escritorio y se encaminó a abrirla, sabía quién era puesto que ella era la que siempre llegaba a esa hora a dejarle una merienda antes del desayuno; sin embargo, al abrir, además de la pelirroja que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, también encontró esperando a dos personas más:

―**¡Buenos días , ****Jellal****!** ―Saludó una animada albina que traía del brazo a su pelirroja.

―**Bueno días… Mira, Laxus…** ―saludó dubitativo al ver a su primo cargar con una bandeja y con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

―**Buenas** ―saludó simplemente el rubio y le pasó la bandeja al azulado que la tomó por puro instinto.

―**Bien, ahora desayunen… ¡Es importante para las parejas el desayunar juntas!** ―cerrándole un ojo empujó a la pelirroja dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

―**¿Estás segura de esto, Mira?** ―el rubio miraba la puerta recién cerrada― **Apenas el sábado te dijeron que estaban saliendo, y hoy ya estás metiéndote…**

―**Ara, ¿apenas hoy?** ―le miró divertida―, **llevó velando por esa relación desde mucho tiempo antes… **

―**¿Cuánto tiempo? **

―**Ummm…** ―agregó misteriosa― **quién podría acordarse…** ―se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo―. **Bien,** **es nuestro turno de desayunar, Pikachu…**

―**¿¡Cómo que no recuerdas!?** **¡Ellos apenas se conocieron hace unos meses!** ― alargó el paso para unirse a la albina.

―**Ara… ¿desde cuándo para apoyar un pairing o planear un ship se necesita que se conozcan? **

―**Mira… **―suspiró y le tomó la mano―, **de verdad que tienes un serio complejo de cupido…**

La albina rió todo el camino hasta la cocina ante la cara incrédula del rubio, mientras en la habitación que dejaba tras ella, otra plática se estaba dando.

―**Entonces…** ―el peliazul la miró divertido―, **¿qué está tramando Mira?**

―**Mira…** ―la mujer bajó la mirada al piso―, **ella dice que si dormimos juntos debemos de desayunar juntos…** ―se sonrojó e hizo un mohín con la boca― , **ayer también me lo dijo pero hoy llegó al extremo de no dejarme desayunar a la hora de siempre y terminó arrastrándome aquí…**

―**Ya veo…** ―el hombre colocó la bandeja con ambos desayunos en la mesa de vidrio frente al sofá largo― **Así que tú no quieres desayunar conmigo…**

―**No es eso… yo… claro que quiero, pero…** ―le miró preocupada porque él llegase a pensar eso― **es que… no es correcto…**

―**Erza, Erza…** ―se acercó a la pelirroja, la abrazó y ella recargó la frente en su pecho―, **eres tan estricta que me das ternura** ―le besó el cabello―, **y eso hace que no quiera dejarte ir, pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda, entenderé si no quieres desayunar conmigo.**

―**Yo sí quiero, pero…**

―**¿Sí o no? **―la separó de él y le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara**― Desayunar juntos es menos que dormir juntos **―le reclamó infantilmente.

―**Cuando dormimos juntos no somos empleada y jefe **―le devolvió el infantil reclamo.

―**Si lo piensas bien tu tiempo de comidas no cuenta como laboral, así que no somos **_**"empleada y jefe" **_**ahora, ni al almuerzo…** ―le besó la frente― **y si no que lo digan mis tíos que ahora insisten en que ustedes cenen todos los días con nosotros…** ―Erza no pudo evitar sonreír ante tales persuasiones validas, y en especial la última, desde que comieron galletas todos juntos aquella tarde en que Wendy se fue, los señores Heartfilia habían insistido en que las cenas serían de la familia al completo, y aunque Obaba Sama se negó a más no poder, había terminado cediendo ante la amenaza de la señora Layla de jubilarla y contratar a otra ama de llaves.

_Dejar de trabajar y descansar era la peor pesadilla de la señora._

―**Tienes mucha labia, Jellal Fernandes… sin duda los discursos se te darían bien ¿no has pensado en ser político?** ―ésta vez ella lo abrazó y él rió.

―**Recuerda que soy mal mentiroso** ―la apretó contra él.

―**Pero eres buen actor, por eso terminamos ganando en el póker el sábado…**

―**¡Jaja! No olvides que tú también tienes una suerte extraordinaria y…**

―**¡Laxus es un libro abierto!** ―afirmaron ambos al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír, si bien Mirajane era un oponente de miedo en las cartas, el rubio era fácilmente predecible, solo habían tenido que prestar atención a la profundidad del surco en su frente y se daban cuenta casi con exactitud la clase de mano que tenía.

―**Esa botella de vino que les ganamos nos vendrá muy bien para el sábado en la noche…** ―habló el peliazul.

―**¿Sábado en la noche?**

―**Así es… ya verás…** ―luego cambió de tema dejándola más que curiosa― **Sabes Erza… si desayunamos juntos a partir de ahora podríamos almorzar juntos también…**

―**Cambiaste el tema, Jellal… pero lo dejaré pasar, y sobre lo otro… No quiero dejar a Mira comer el almuerzo sola, ahora Obaba Sama come el almuerzo con los señores Heartfilia pero Mira se niega a almorzar hasta no dejar todo limpio y dejó claro que no permitiría que la comida de ellos se enfríe mientras limpia y mucho menos recalentarla en el microondas.**

―**Ummm… tienes razón… entonces…** ―pensó un momento y exclamó― **¡Bajaré a almorzar con ambas!**

―**¿Lo harás?** ―le miró entusiasmada.

―**Claro que sí, será un placer **―le sonrió travieso―. **Sabes, también a partir de ahora podríamos bañarnos juntos…**

Un pellizco le dejó clara la respuesta.

―**¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió!**

―**No tiente a la suerte, señorito Fernandes….** ―le amenazó con la mirada y el rió.

―**Ya, ya… pero es culpa de los libros que usted me presta, señorita Scarlet…** ―se sobó la zona del pellizco y agregó conciliador― **¿desayunamos?**

―**Sí, ya me quedan solo cuarenta minutos… **―suspiró pesarosa pero no hizo intento alguno de soltar e abrazo al hombre.

―**¿¡Solo cuarenta minutos!?**

―**Se supone que es una hora, y de hecho es mucho más de lo normal, en serio Jellal** ―se separó por fin del azulado―, **tu familia es muy buena con sus trabajadores…**

―**¿Tú crees? **

―**Sin duda… **―tomó al apuesto hombre de la mano y se encaminó con él a la mesa―, **nunca había leído tantas ventajas laborales en un contrato, y ni hablar del trabajo…**

―**¿Mucho trabajo? **―se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió café en una taza.

―**Todo lo contrario, siento que no trabajo…** ―con el ceño fruncido colocó un plato con tostadas frente a Jellal― **cada uno de ustedes limpia su habitación, las salas principales las limpia Obaba Sama, tus tíos limpias sus oficinas y bibliotecas, Mira la cocina, y yo apenas y limpio los pasillos y de vez en cuando alguna biblioteca o sala interior… ¡Limpiaba más cuando estuve de viaje el año pasado! **―exclamó mientras mordía la tostada que le puso frente a la boca el peliazul.

―**¡Jaja! Bueno, siempre ha sido así, mi madre y mi tía decían que no podíamos esperar que hiciesen todo por nosotros, nunca permitieron que alguien más limpiase lo que ensuciábamos o nuestras habitaciones, inclusive a Lucy nunca le permitieron tarjeta de crédito, no querían que se convirtiese en una mera socialité** ―paró cuando la pelirroja pinchó un trozo de piña con el tenedor y se lo puso frente a la boca.

―**Ummm…** ―tomó de su café―, **creo que hicieron bien, Lucy es una gran chica y hace un excelente trabajo con su revista y su empresa.**

Jellal asintió orgulloso.

―**Pienso hacer lo mismo con Wendy…**

―**¡Ja! No creo que puedas…**

―**¿Por qué lo dices?** ―le miró retador.

―**¿Recuerdas que estuve contigo cuando compraste los regalos de Wendy?**

―**Oh…** ―avergonzado tomó de su café, ese día en el centro comercial compró tantos juguetes para la niña que por eso tuvo que pedir que les enviaran las compras después.

―**Tal vez debas pedir a tus tíos que te ayuden con eso…** ―agregó divertida.

―**No confíes en eso…**

―**¿Por qué?**

―**Porque ellos la ven como una nieta… mi tía está pensando seriamente en mandarle a construir un castillo de princesas en el sector noroeste de estos terrenos.**

―**¿En serio?** ―la pelirroja lo miró asombrada― **¿Y qué dice tu tío?**

―**Él solo está esperando a que mi tía se decida para contratar al arquitecto…**

Ambos suspiraron.

―**De alguna manera supongo que no debería sorprenderme…** ―la mujer tomó otra tostada―. **Hablando de Wendy, revisé los datos que me pasaste de la contabilidad que los Orlando te enviaron durante el tiempo en que fueron tus albaceas, hay patrones de decrecimiento de ingresos repetitivos, sin duda la fuga de dinero de las empresas Fernandes viene desde esa época.**

―**Ya me lo imaginaba, cuando me dijiste el domingo de tus sospechas me hice a la idea** ―frunció el ceño―, **¿Cuándo los revisaste? Apenas te los di hace dos días.**

―**Ya te dije que no hay mucho trabajo en esta casa, algo tengo que hacer mientras tanto.**

―**Bien podrías venir a hablar conmigo…** ―le reclamó falsamente resentido.

―**Si viniese a hablar contigo tu no trabajarías en tus cosas y mi investigación no avanzaría** ―le señaló con el tenedor que sostenía un trozo de manzana―, **o lo hago en mis ratos libres o la otra idea para avanzar con eso sería encerrarme en las noches y en mi día libre en mi habitación…**

―**¿Te encerrarías conmigo o sin mí?**

―**Obviamente sin ti.**

―**Idea totalmente rechazada **―la miró con horror―, **no deberías ni plantearte tal cosa…**

―**¡Jajaja! Eres un labioso de primera…** ―tomó una uva con los dedos y se la dio al peliazul en la boca―, **tengo que tener cuidado…**

Jellal sonrió sonrojado y comió la uva dejando en su boca más de lo necesario las puntas de los finos dedos que se la ofrecían.

―**Es culpa de tus libros, Erza… **

―**Eso no te lo crees ni tú…** ―negó con la cabeza y lo miró emocionada―, **¿iremos el jueves a recoger a Charle?**

―**¡Por supuesto! **―se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un beso rápido en los labios―**Wendy estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa… Y qué dices de la boda de tus amigos… ¿Iremos juntos?**

―**Nos invitaron a ambos ¿no? **―la mujer se sonrojó― **¿Irás conmigo?**

―**Tengo ese día marcado en mi calendario desde que recibí la invitación…**

Se sonrieron con ternura y continuaron planeando.

…_Como si realmente en la vida todo pudiese planearse…_

**-0-**

La mañana estaba demasiado soleada para su gusto.

Ajustó sus caros y elegantes lentes oscuros en su rostro y miró con petulancia por la ventanilla del auto último modelo que conducía su chofer, si no fuese porque ya había gastado sus demás opciones jamás de los jamases se hubiese dirigido a ese lugar en lo que le quedaba de vida, después de todo, cuando necesitaban saber algo sobre el desarrollo de los acontecimientos simplemente preguntaban a su abogado.

―**Señorita Orlando, hemos llegado** ―el chofer miró por el retrovisor con miedo y la mujer de larga cabellera sonrió, adoraba el miedo que causaba en los demás.

―**La puerta…** ―no necesitó decir más, nervioso el hombre se bajó del auto y corrió a cumplir con su deber―, **no quiero tener que volver a recordarte tu labor…** ―mirándolo con desprecio se bajó del vehículo y alisó su falda de diseñador, observó al hombre asentir humildemente y una sonrisa petulante adornó su rostro, estaba segura que en menos de un mes ese chofer renunciaría, era lo máximo que duraba un empleado en su casa. Minerva Orlando había sido criada para tratar a los empleados como seres inferiores, solo una vez tuvo cariño por una empleada y con ello había aprendido la lección. Se sacudió el cabello para olvidar tal cosa, aunque sabía que no debía, ese recuerdo era uno de los que le causaban confusión en su manera de crianza― **Espera dentro del auto… **―y sin decir más tomó su cartera y se encaminó hacia el edificio frente a ella.

El edificio de la casa hogar no era nada moderno, sin embargo tenía muchas facilidades y estructuralmente era de los mejores que se podían encontrar, claro que para alguien de la posición de la señorita Orlando tal edificio pasaba prácticamente por cabaña ruinosa, para ella los lindos jardines al entrar y el pequeño huerto lateral no tenían el más mínimo valor, para ella ese espacio debería ser utilizado para una piscina techada y una cancha de tenis, requerimientos mínimos para una vida decente según sus estándares.

―**Pero los débiles obtienen lo que merecen…** ―susurró para sí, aunque dentro de ella se preguntaba como niños abandonados y sin familia podían formar parte de esa ley también, pero al igual que tantos otros pensamientos moralistas bien encaminados, se encargó de guardarlos en una parte de su cerebro donde no la fastidiasen.

―**¿Se le ofrece algo?** ―una señora con cabellera rosada con muchas canas y facha de haber estado arrodillada en la tierra se le acercó.

―**Busco a la directora…** ―la miró de arriba abajo y continuó caminando.

―**¿Para qué me busca? **

―**¿Usted es la directora?** ―levantó una ceja incrédula ante la señora que le sonreía a pesar de su obvia manera impertinente de hablarle, ella recordaba que la directora era una mujer bajita y regordeta que siempre intentaba parecer elegante y que fracasaba horriblemente en el intento con sus trajes de segunda mano y el exceso de maquillaje muy mal aplicado.

―**Así es, soy la nueva directora de esta casa hogar ¿se le ofrecía algo, señorita Orlando?**

―**Me conoce…** ―la miró con interés mientras se retiraba las gafas.

―**No le conozco, pero si la reconozco, usted está involucrada en el caso de adopción de una de mis niñas, es mi deber reconocer sus rostros.**

―**Ya veo, esto hace las cosas más fáciles, necesito ver a la niña** ―abrió su gran bolso de piel de imitación de tigre, aunque podía permitirse una de piel legítima admiraba mucho a esos animales como para ser partícipe de su matanza―, **se supone que debo tramitar para hablar con ella pero soy una mujer ocupada, dígame su precio.**

―**¿Mi precio?**

―**Ya sabe, para que no le diga a los Heartfilia sobre esta **_**visita…**_

―**Oh, ya veo…** ―la mujer sonrió, se limpió las manos llenas de tierra en el delantal y le señaló una dirección con el dedo―, **fuera de aquí o llamo yo misma a los Heartfilia.**

―**¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sabe acaso quién soy!?**

―**Claro que lo sé, largo de aquí, no necesito su dinero** ―y sin decirle más la señora se encaminó hacia el pequeño huerto.

―**¡Se arrepentirá de esto!** ―la mujer de ojos verdes siseó como una peligrosa serpiente y se re colocó los lentes de sol.

―**¡Abuela Grandeeney!** ―una niña de cabello rosa llegó corriendo justo cuando la altanera mujer se iba a retirar― **¡Wendy yo ya terminamos de limpiar en el huerto!** ―detrás de la pelirosa la niña peliazul llegó corriendo.

―**¡Vaya! ¡Que casualidad! ¡Hola, pequeña!** ―con una sonrisa de depredador se acercó a la niña.

―**¡Deje a la niña!** ―la directora se colocó frente a la pequeña― **No se siente cómoda frente a extraños.**

―**¿Extraños?** ―rió falsamente― **Si prácticamente somos familia ¿no es cierto, linda? ―**la peliazul se escondió detrás de la directora.

―**Creo que ya la niña respondió **―se agachó junto a la pequeña y le habló suavemente―. **Ve con Chelia al huerto, querida. Iré con ustedes en un rato.**

―**¡Esto es insólito!** ―bufó fastidiada― **¡Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta!**

―**Pida una cita a través de sus abogados, señorita Orlando. Si me disculpa…** ―sin esperar más se fue hacia el huerto junto con las niñas.

―**Maldita vieja…** ―susurró la mujer―, **si tan solo pudiera…** ―sonrió al tener una idea y se encaminó a donde se señalaba que debía ser la oficina de la directora, justo donde vio que la azulada se había desviado―, **nadie pensará mal de una mujer que necesita usar el baño. **

Cuando Wendy volvía de traer los guantes de jardinería de la directora, se topó con la mujer sonriendo.

―**¡Hola!** ―saludó con tono neutral― **¿Podrías responder una pregunta?** ―está vez fue inteligente y se mantuvo alejada de la niña, si bien Wendy les conocía y mantenía cierto contacto con ellos la mayoría del tiempo les rehuía, debido a eso ellos optaban por dejar las semanas libres de Wendy a los Heartfilia, ninguno de ellos tenía paciencia para niñas cobardes, si Wendy pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos terminarían dejándola con una crisis de nervios y perderían el caso por la custodia y lo más importante: Las empresa Fernandes― **Traje un mensaje de tu papá, de Jellal…** ―observó como la niña la miraba con curiosidad― **¿Quieres saberlo?**

Wendy entrecerró los ojos.

Si bien era una niña, no era nada tonta y sabía que esa mujer no era de fiar, ellos nunca la habían tratado con cariño como la familia de su papá y sabía que su papá no quería a esa mujer y también ahora era más valiente que antes, por eso asintió a la mujer, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

―**Bien** ―Minerva sonrió satisfecha consigo misma―, **pero primero debes responder una pregunta** ―al ver como la niña daba un paso atrás se mordió la mejilla para evitar gritarle―, **bueno, al menos dime sí o no moviendo la cabeza ¿Hecho?**

Wendy asintió de nuevo.

―**¡Eres una niña taaaan lista!** ―la oración chorreó sarcasmo en cada silaba― **Ahora bien, dime… la mujer que fue al baile con Jellal ¿sabes cómo se llamaba?** ―la ojiverde la observó atentamente, desde que las Etherias le ordenaron averiguar el nombre de la misteriosa mujer no había logrado nada, ni con sus contactos logró siquiera saber de dónde provenía, en el hotel jamás le dirían algo a ella por ser de los Heartfilia y ningún empleado que pudiese sobornar tenía acceso a la lista de invitados, por eso estaba allí, rebajándose a ir a una sucia casa hogar a averiguar el nombre de la maldita mujer misteriosa.

―**¿Wendy?** ―una mujer de cabello fucsia se acercó― **¿Qué hace usted aquí?** ―el semblante cariñoso cambió al ver con quien estaba la pequeña.

―**Necesitaba el baño…** ―contestó con simpleza―, **me topé con Wendy y quise saludarla.**

―**¿Estás bien, Wendy?** ―se tranquilizó al ver a la niña asentir― **Y me parece que si ya usó el baño y la saludó puede irse.**

―**¿Me está echando?** _―«¿Es que acaso todos los que trabajan aquí son tan insolentes?»_ pensó molesta la mujer.

―**No, pero puedo llamar a seguridad para que lo haga.**

―**No te atreverías…**

―**¡Ja! Puede jurarlo por todo el amor del mundo… **

Minerva Orlando raramente recibía amenazas, o al menos no abiertamente, por eso sintió un poco de respeto por esa mujer, no mucho, a penas el respeto suficiente para considerarla un ser pensante.

_Todo un logro en su escala de personas._

―**Bien, me iré, solo necesito que Wendy me responda lo que pregunté** ―miró a la pequeña y esta negó con la cabeza―. **Así que no sabes…** ―aceptó con rapidez la inopia de la niña, después de todo un pequeño conejito asustado como ella jamás podría engañar su olfato de depredadora. Se dio media vuelta pero antes de eso sacó su móvil de la cartera y buscó algo, un algo que la venía perturbando desde que le dijeron que la mujer era pelirroja y aunque su lado de la razón le decía que no podía ser ella no podía sacárselo de la mente― **Esta mujer…** ―se acercó a la azulada y le mostró una foto de una pelirroja muy hermosa que Wendy conocía muy bien― **¿Era esta la mujer con la que estaba tu papá Jellal?**

Wendy dio un paso atrás y se escondió detrás de la cuidadora.

―**¿Es ella?** ―preguntó esperanzada al ver su reacción.

―**¡No recuerda que se asusta cuando se le acercan de pronto!** ―le espetó molesta la cuidadora y la ojiverde perdió esperanzas, pero aún no le habían dado una respuesta.

―**¿Es ella?** ―repitió su pregunta y la niña la miró un momento antes de responder con seguridad.

Wendy negó.

Minerva la escrutó con la mirada y llegó a la conclusión anterior, la niña le decía la verdad, una debilucha como esa niña se rompería ante su mirada.

―**¿Y tú la conoces? ¿La has visto en la casa de los Heartfilia?** ―La ojiverde sabía que esa cuidadora era quien la recogía siempre al terminar las semanas de vacaciones.

―**¿A quién?** ―la mujer observó la foto en el móvil y la reconoció pero también sintió como Wendy apretaba su falda con las manos, tal vez fue instinto, o tal vez el amor mandándole un mensaje secreto, pero algo la hizo negar―, **es una hermosa mujer. ¿Es modelo?** ―agregó para fastidiar a la Orlando.

―**Solo te pregunté si la viste en la casa de los Heartfilia** ―espetó fastidiada.

―**Pues no, solo conozco a dos mujeres en la casa de los Heartfilia, y las dos son rubias, ¡ah! ―**la azabache la vio con un poco de esperanza― **Y el ama de llaves, una mujer llena de amor es Obaba Sama**― movió su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza mientras los lentes oscuros de la Orlando evitaban que su mirada la fulminase― **y usted ya debería estarse yendo… **

―**Deberías saber con quién estas tratando…** ―la amenazó con su tono de voz pero no estaba tan concentrada como para imprimirle el veneno usual y asustarla, en ese momento estaba más molesta porque el fantasma de Erza Scarlet la seguía persiguiendo, era obvio que no podía ser ella, de verdad que tenía que olvidarse de la rivalidad con esa mujer, no podía seguir permitiéndose eso…

_El seguir sintiéndose inferior a ella._

Algo que ella misma se negaba a aceptar y por ello ese pensamiento lo enviaba junto con los de la moral bien encaminada al rincón más escondido y olvidado de su cerebro.

―**Y usted debe de saber que si no se va ya informaré a los Heartfilia de su **_**visita**_**…**

―**Humm, ¡que amenaza tan aburrida!** ―sin esperar más la mujer de larga cabellera oscura dio una grácil y elegante media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, esas personas no llamarían a los Heartfilia porque de ninguna manera querrían problemas con los Orlando. Cuando se perdió de la vista de ambas, la cuidadora y la pequeña soltaron la respiración contenida.

―**¡Ni todo el amor del mundo podría cambiarla!** ―la mujer miró a la pequeña― **¿Por qué negaste que conocías a la señorita Erza?** ―observó como la niña se mordía el labio― **Está bien, supongo que es cosa del amor…** ―si la azulada había decidido no contar algo de los Heartfilia era porque probablemente era lo más conveniente, y si tenía que elegir, prefería hacer caso a una niña y decir una mentira, que seguir una orden de una mujer tan sin amor como la Orlando.

―**¿Vamos a seguir plantando el campo de hierbas medicinales?** ―Wendy asintió y se encaminó al huerto con una sonrisa en los labios.

No se había equivocado, la mujer no era buena, y esa mujer mintió al igual que lo había hecho ella ya que no le dijo ningún mensaje de su papá Jellal, y había un logro mayor, Wendy había sido valiente de nuevo, a pesar del miedo que le provocó la mujer de largo cabello pudo cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su mamá Layla la mañana antes de partir.

…_El no revelar que conocía a mamá Erza, a nadie…_

**-0-**

La madrugada era fría para ser una de verano pero no importaba.

Gray Fullbuster estaba acostumbrado al frío, de hecho le encantaba, pero además en ese momento no lo sentía.

_¿Cómo sentirlo si estaba con su usual rutina de ejercicios? _

Llevaba ya media hora corriendo y le quedaba una hora más, luego de eso le quedaban los estiramientos post entrenamientos y más tarde una rutina de pesas. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez mejor y sus lesiones estaban prácticamente curadas pero seguía siendo muy cuidadoso con eso, ya por imprudente había terminado con lesiones peores y no quería cometer de nuevo ese error.

Estaba dejando las imprudencias para otro ámbito en su vida.

_Justamente cierta imprudencia le venía siguiendo dos metros atrás._

―**¡Gray Sama!** ―le llamó la mujer de cabello celeste que llevaba más de una semana viviendo con él― **¿Ha visto ese pájaro?** ―señaló a la alta rama de un roble donde un pájaro con el pecho celeste piaba― **Juvia nunca había visto uno de esos en persona, es un pájaro hermoso** ―la mujer sonrió mientras seguía corriendo― **Juvia piensa que debería traer una cámara para fotografiarlo…**

―**Juvia… ya te dije que si te quedas atrás no te esperaré…** ―el Fullbuster aceleró el paso y sonrió por tan infantil idea, sin duda sus días nunca eran _normales_ con esa mujer, desde la primera noche en que se quedaron solos luego de la mudanza confirmó tal circunstancia luego de que la modelo se quedase dormida en la tina y Gray la hubiese tenido que sacar en brazos, Juvia había estado tan cansada y abrumada por todo lo ocurrido con su vida en los últimos días que al sentir el líquido caliente abrazarla no había tardado a sucumbir a la soporífica caricia del agua, había sido una suerte ―_cosa que agradecía Juvia y por lo que se avergonzaba Gray_― que ella dejase la puerta sin picaporte y Gray entrase sin sospechar que alguien estaba ocupando el recinto y la viese casi que hundida por completo entre las burbujas.

_Una imagen que el azabache no había podido quitarse de la mente desde entonces._

Por suerte para la peliceleste el azabache solo se congeló por un par de minutos en los cuales su nariz pudo mantenerse fuera del agua y por lo que no terminó ahogada, seguidamente actuó con rapidez, se tiró a la tina y la sacó, y volvió a congelarse al darse cuenta que la mano que le pasó donde se suponía estaba la espalda en realidad estaba más por debajo de lo debido y que era una parte muy carnosa, cuando su mente recordó que a esa parte del cuerpo humano se le llamaba _trasero,_ su vergüenza fue tanta que soltó a la mujer, quien al caer de nuevo a la tina se golpeó la cabeza con una de las orillas y para cuando por fin el azabache recordó que salvarle la vida era más importante que su ―_tsunderismo_― pudor, por fin la tomó en brazos y la sacó del baño, y ejerciendo el valor de un _héroe_ fijó su vista al frente para evitar ver el cuerpo femenino, húmedo y resbaloso con un apetecible olor a lavanda que llevaba en brazos.

Pero el héroe siempre mira.

_Que lo diga Orfeo, si no…_

Gray esperó junto a ella en la cama en donde la había colocado y cobijado, pero al final se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó Juvia lloraba pidiéndole perdón por no recordar nada de la apasionada noche que acababan de vivir, convencida hasta el tuétano que la cama estaba totalmente húmeda por el sudor que sus cuerpos crearon por la fricción y la pasión de los momentos ―_y movimientos_― producidos en ese recinto de lujuria liberada.

_El azabache casi se desangra nasalmente al imaginar tal cosa._

Gray sintió su cara arder y tardó toda la madrugada en explicarle lo ocurrido realmente, convenciéndola finalmente de que el golpe que le dolía en su cabeza no había sido porque su cabeza hubiese chocado con mucha fuerza contra el respaldar de la cama mientras perpetraban tan apasionado acto carnal como ella había descrito con tanta ilusión.

A Gray le pareció ver más desilusión que alivio en la cara de la mujer cuando le terminó de explicar y convencer.

_Y de alguna manera le agradó tal hecho._

Los siguientes días habían pasado pequeñas cosas, como que Juvia le lavara su ropa interior ―_a mano_―, o que la mujer insistiese en colocar corazones en los platillos que cocinaba ―_y admitía que era buena cocinera_― y además la mujer tendía a dormirse en el sofá y él terminaba llevándola en brazos a su cama todas las noches, aunque sospechaba que la mujer no estaba realmente dormida, pero él no se lo había reclamado en ninguna ocasión ―_y no quería ahondar en la razón del porque no lo hacía_― y finalmente hacía dos días, Juvia le había insistido en salir con él a entrenar en las madrugadas y aunque Gray se resistió a la idea durante aproximadamente cuatro horas y trece minutos, al final había terminado cediendo cuando vio a la mujer sollozar ante su negativa.

Y allí estaban…

Entrenando juntos.

―**Gray Sama, Juvia piensa que podríamos desayunar pancakes de arándanos, Juvia sabe hacerlos muy bien.**

―**Comeremos fruta y yogurt y yo tomaré el batido de proteínas** ―la señaló mientras corría.

―**Juvia piensa que Gray Sama podría permitirse algo más para el desayuno, un pancake de vez en cuando no va a dañarle…**

―**Y Gray piensa que Juvia debería de correr y dejar de hablar o se quedará atrás… **

―**Gray Sama siempre amenaza a Juvia de esa manera pero nunca se aleja demasiado, Gray Sama no puede evitar ser amable** ―la mujer se sonrojó―, **como cuando rescató a Juvia de la bañera…**

El azabache perdió el paso y tropezó al recordar **―¡T-te he dicho que no men-menciones más eso!**

―**Gray Sama no debería avergonzarse, ¡actuó como un héroe!**

―**¡Po-podemos dejar eso! **―se puso las manos en la cintura― **¡Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en esa situación!** _―«Incluso mirar»_ agregó para sí mismo mientras enrojecía.

―**A Juvia le sigue pareciendo heroico…** ―dijo con un puchero mientras el azabache bufaba cansado y retomaba la marcha.

Juvia miró como el azabache se adelantaba y sonrió enternecida, por más que él se hiciese el indiferente y frío era un gran hombre, no solo la había salvado de casi ahogarse en la tina, sino que la había velado toda la noche, cuando despertó le preparó chocolate caliente y tuvo la paciencia suficiente para explicarle lo que había pasado mientras le secaba el cabello con el secador y ni siquiera le había llamado torpe cuando ella descubrió que se había golpeado _ella_ _sola_ la cabeza contra la tina.

_¡Vaya torpeza!_

Juvia también sabía que ella hacia ciertas trampas en su convivencia y él las soportaba sin quejas, se hacia la dormida para que él la cargase, le cocinaba aunque él le decía que era innecesario y cuando Gray se dormía más de una vez intentó entrar a su habitación para verlo dormir pero descubrió que la cerradura especial en el cuarto de su Gray Sama hacia demasiado ruido al abrirse y la primera vez lo despertó, por suerte pudo fingir rápidamente que estaba caminando dormida.

_¡Conveniente sonambulismo!_

La modelo peliceleste sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo, notando que el azabache había disminuido el paso para que ella no se quedase muy atrás, le miró con ternura, definitivamente, por más que se hiciese el frío, Gray Fullbuster era una persona muy cálida.

―**Gray Sama** ―el chico la miró cuando ella por fin se puso a su lado― **¿podemos ir al supermercado después del entrenamiento?**

―**¿Al supermercado?**

―**Juvia debe de comprar los arándanos, Gray Sama.**

―**¿Arándanos? **―se detuvo de nuevo― **¡Ya dije que nada de pancakes!**

―**Pero Gray Sama…**

―**¡Yogurt, fruta y batido de proteínas! Ese es el desayuno apropiado… ¿Alguna queja?**

―**Sí…** ―la peliceleste miró al suelo como niña regañada.

―**¿Cuál?** ―dijo divertido en lugar de lo serio que se suponía debería increparle.

―**Juvia piensa que Gray Sama se cuida más que una mujer…** ―susurró, hizo un mohín y comenzó a correr.

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―casi pierde el balance pero lo recuperó a tiempo y en un momento alcanzó a la modelo― **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

―**Juvia ha visto las revistas de Cosmotail que Gray Sama tiene en la sala… muchas de esas dietas no son saludables, Gray Sama, Juvia lo sabe porque ha visto como compañeras de modelaje las han hecho…**

―**¡Esas las trajo Natsu!** ―casi chilló recordando que las llevó cuando estaba inseguro de como declarársele a la rubia― **¡Y yo no hago dieta!**

―**Como diga Gray Sama, Juvia lo guardará en secreto si usted lo desea…**

―**¡Tsk! **―el azabache se revolvió el cabello frustrado― **¡Iremos por los arándanos! ¡Te demostraré que yo no sigo dietas de moda!**

Juvia sonrió divertida y Gray también, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

…_Esperaban que los siguientes días también fuesen tan divertidos…_

**-0-**

Cientos de revistas yacían a los pies de las mujeres.

Llevaban desde temprano en la tarde pasando páginas y páginas, admirándolo todo pero no decidiendo nada.

―**¡Estos manteles son hermosos!** ―habló la mujer con canas― **¡En las mesas del banquete se verán asombrosos! **―dos de las otras cuatro mujeres asintieron.

―**Creo que son un poco anticuados… **―habló la más joven de la reunión.

―**Y a mí me parece que su precio es muy elevado…** ―declaró la mujer que debía de estar más entusiasmada.

―**El precio no tiene que ponerte nerviosa** ―le respondió maternalmente la matriarca entre ellas.

―**El diseño es muy bonito…** ―finalizó la mejor amiga de la mayor implicada.

Todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Se suponía que comenzar a elegir las cosas para la boda de Mirajane Strauss sería más rápido si todas se unían ―_ese había sido el plan_― pero nunca llegaban a un consenso mayoritario. Para Lucy los gustos de Obaba Sama y Layla eran anticuados y recargados, para ellas los gustos de Lucy eran demasiado modernos y simplistas, para Mirajane todo parecía demasiado caro y finalmente para Erza lo que importaba era que se eligiese un tema para la boda.

_Si para una mujer es difícil decidir, que varias se pusiesen de acuerdo es más difícil aún._

―**¿Y qué dicen de los candelabros?**

―**No.**

―**¡Rechazado!**

―**¿De qué material?**

―**Podría ser…**

―**¿Y de la alfombra de terciopelo en medio de la Catedral de Kardia?**

―**¿Catedral de Kardia? ¿Qué no sería en el extranjero?**

―**Esas alfombras son muy costosas…**

―**Sí, pero debe de ser terciopelo azul… **

―**No suena mal…**

―**¿Y la recepción en el Hotel Grand de Fiore?**

―**Allí fue la fiesta de papá… no quisiera repetir…**

―**El señorito Jellal estaría encantado de aportar el lugar…**

―**Supongo que podría darnos un descuento…**

―…

―**¡Pero más importante aún! ¡El vestido!** ―la rubia más joven se pudo de pie emocionada mientras las demás daban su respuesta.

―**¡De diseñador nacional!**

―**¡Viajaremos a Francia a buscarlo!**

―**Yo aún conservo el de mi mamá… aunque ella era más baja que yo…**

―**¡Hecho a mano!**

―**¡Y que sea blanco!**

Todas se miraron y suspiraron de nuevo.

―**Por eso les dije que yo ya tenía todo planeado…** ―la señora Heartfilia golpeó con su abanico el gran AMPO en el que durante años había estado guardando la organización de la boda para Laxus y Mirajane.

―**¡Pero es demasiado aburrido, mamá!** ―reclamó la joven Heartfilia― **¡Manteles bordados a mano! ¡Cuentas de cristal por todo lado!**

―**Al menos mi pequeña Layla quiere hacer algo memorable y clásico, tu idea de hacer la boda al estilo plástico de Hollywood es una completa vulgaridad, ¡debería de hacerte girar hasta que vomitases tan superficial tema de bodas! **―habló el ama de llaves y las demás asintieron.

―**Y ambas requieren demasiado dinero…** ―aportó la albina―, **sé que Laxus no tendría problemas en costear cualquiera de esas ideas pero yo no me sentiré bien con ello…** ―la pelirroja le dio la razón en eso.

―**Pero podrías aceptar la boda y recepción como nuestro regalo **―la miró suplicante la señora de la casa―, **este es uno de mis más grandes anhelos, ver a mi sobrino finalmente casado y con una mujer que considero como una hija…** ―miró con tristeza al suelo―. **Sé que el abuelo Makarov lo hubiese querido…**

Mirajane mostró un titubeó en su rostro y Obaba Sama decidió que iban por buen camino, así que se unió al plan que la rubia había iniciado.

―**Makarov era un buen hombre, siempre soñó con entregar a la pequeña Mira en el altar… **―suspiró con pesar perfectamente actuado―, **sin duda hubiese querido celebrar por lo más alto la boda de su nieto adorado, siempre dijo que Mira se vería como un ángel con su vestido de bodas…** ―la señora Heartfilia le puso una mano a Obaba Sama en el hombro mostrándole su apoyo.

―**Recuerdo cuando aquella navidad le regaló a Mira unos lindos pendientes de diamante, cuando Mira no quiso aceptarlos se puso a llorar… y le rogó que los aceptase y los usase el día de su boda… Planeé todo lo de la boda en base a esos pendientes…**

―**¡Oh mamá!**―sollozó la joven rubia― **¿Por eso las cuentas de cristal y los lirios blancos?**

―**Así es, mi querida hija… **―se tapó el rostro con el abanico de manera teatral―, **esos pendientes con forma de lirios hechos en Francia eran de la esposa de tu abuelo…**

―**¿Eran de la señora Makarov? **―preguntó conmocionada la albina.

―**¿Nunca te lo dijo?** ―sonrió con ternura― **Mi tío abuelo Makarov era un hombre sentimental, siempre quiso una hija pero la vida no fue generosa en ese sentido, cuando comenzaste a vivir con nosotros vio en ti a la pequeña que nunca tuvo, su hija, su nieta…** ―bajó el abanico y tomó el pañuelo que lo ofrecía Obaba Sama.

―**No… no lo sabía…** ―la albina miró compungida al suelo.

―**Por eso te dejó parte de su herencia, pequeña…**

―**Yo…** ―Mirajane suspiró. Esa herencia jamás la tocaría y aunque en un inicio pensó en donarla, cuando Laxus le propuso la primera vez matrimonio de pronto se comenzó a imaginar con sus futuros hijos y nietos y decidió que ese patrimonio se los dejaría a ellos, ella bien sabía que nada en esta vida estaba asegurado, y aunque en estos momentos podría asegurar el futuro económico de sus hijos, el mañana podía traer sorpresas.

―**¿Podrías dejarnos cumplir el sueño del viejo Makarov, mi querida Mirajane? **―Layla la tomó de la mano y pronto Obaba Sama se unió a ese agarre de ternura.

―**Yo… creo que no puedo negarme…** ―la albina intentó que su voz no sonará quebrada pero no lo logró, así que las dos mujeres mayores se apresuraron a rodearla con sus brazos y sollozaron juntas mientras una pelirroja las miraba incrédula y la señorita Heartfilia se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su cara blusa de diseñador.

―**Entonces está decidido…** ―comenzó la señora Heartfilia luego de casi media hora de sollozos―, **utilizaremos… **_**"El AMPO Nupcial"**_ ―lo mencionó casi que con reverencia y Obaba Sama inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

―**Es… lo que el abuelo Makarov hubiese deseado…** ―aportó Lucy aún llorosa.

―**Así es…** ―afirmó la albina y de pronto miró a la señora de la casa― **¿Podría ocuparme al menos de lo que tiene que ver con el banquete?** ―preguntó entusiasmada― **S-sé que ya lo tiene planeado pero…** ―bajó la vista―, **el Abuelo Makarov fue uno de los que más me apoyo cuando quise iniciar con la escuela de cocina… significaría mucho para mí… encargarme de eso…**

Layla miró a Obaba Sama y luego ambas a la albina, al ver como ella tomaba su falda entre sus puños decidieron acceder al menos a eso:

―**Claro, pequeña Mira, puedes encargarte al completo de ello…** ―le palmeó el hombro―, **ahora me retiro, comenzaré con las llamadas para la planeación…**

―**¡Se lo agradezco señora Layla, Obaba Sama! **―la albina se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, una que le fue devuelta con igual cariño por las dos mujeres.

―**Mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude a contactar algún diseñador en Francia?**

―**Claro mi vida, será de mucha ayuda…** ―y así tres de las cinco mujeres se retiraron dejando a la albina con la pelirroja.

―**¿Sabes que ellas te estaban manipulando, verdad?** ―le preguntó mientras le pasaba una servilleta para limpiarse lo que ella sabía eran lágrimas falsas.

―**Lo sé…** ―la ojiazul sonrió con dulzura verdadera―, **pero es porque son muy buenas personas, y estoy segura que no me casaré nunca con Laxus a menos de que acepte su gran plan de bodas** ―suspiró.

―**Nunca pensé que usaran al director Makarov de esa manera, pero supongo que ese estili también le iba al Director…** ―sonrió divertida.

―**El Abuelo Makarov le vivía diciendo a Laxus que estaba por morirse para que se comportara **―la albina rió―, **con Jellal hacia lo mismo, a veces se ponía una mano en el pecho y tosía para detener alguna discusión…**

―**Entonces de estar vivo hubiese fingido un para cardiaco para que aceptases esta descomunal boda **―la pelirroja suspiró.

―P**or suerte mi Pikachu me dejó encargarme de esto, de lo contrario esta boda sería un despilfarro aún mayor…**

―**Tiene suerte de tener a una mujer tan ahorrativa como tú… y tan astuta…** ―sonrió divertida.

―**Ara… ¿Y astuta por qué?**

―**Porque sé que en las bodas la mitad del presupuesto tiene que ver con el banquete y sé que reducirás los costos con eso…**

Ambas se sonrieron cómplices.

―**Aunque es probable que ellas llegasen a la misma conclusión…**

―**Eso es muy probable…**

―**¿Crees que Lucy formó también parte del plan?**

―**Lu Chan es muy inocente, es probable que fuese la única que creyese todo ese teatro** ―sonrió con ternura― **¡Es adorable!**

―**Y ustedes son temibles…** ―incrédula negó con la cabeza la pelirroja.

―**Er Chan, tú también seguiste el juego…** ―la señaló con el dedo.

―**Claro que lo seguí, no quería escoger bando.**

―**Es porque eres como nosotras… **

La pelirroja rió y comenzó a recoger las cientos de revistas que Lucy había llevado para planear la boda de la que solo se había enterado hacía un día y por la que había gritado tanto de la emoción que casi queda afónica, mientras que la albina se levantó para comenzar a hacer la cena.

_En tanto ellas estaban cumpliendo con sus deberes, Layla recibía una interesante llamada._

En la cena Layla les preguntó a Laxus, Jellal y a su querido Jude que opinaban de los tipos de tela, de la mantelería y los candelabros, les habló de varios sastres y les contó la historia detrás de cada una de las minucias propias de tal magnánima celebración, cuando les pidió su opinión sobre los aspectos que ella ya tenía en su _AMPO Nupcial_, los tres hombres coincidieron en que Layla Heartfilia tenía el gusto más exquisito de todos los presentes y que sin dudas la boda estaba en las perfectas manos y que jamás reclamarían por sus decisiones…

_¿Cómo reclamar si no entendieron ni la más mínima parte?_

Pero Layla sonrió encantaba porque acababan de darle el control total y no podrían echarse para atrás en nada.

Jude sonrió porque al ser su marido ―_él estaba a salvo de sus extravagantes ideas_― su mayor felicidad era verla contenta .

Obaba Sama sorbió su whisky emocionada porque la despedida de soltera venía en el AMPO Nupcial y no podían objetar nada cuando se diesen cuenta.

Laxus sonreía feliz porque pensaba que su accionar había sido muy inteligente al librarse tan fácil de las cosas extrañas que su tía preguntaba.

Mira le sonreía divertida por ser tan peligrosamente amenazante exteriormente y por dentro tan adorablemente ingenuo.

Lucy soñaba con los vestidos de las damas de honor y porque algún día ella fuese la novia y un pelirosa estuviese a su lado.

Jellal sonreía emocionado pensando en lo feliz que estaría Wendy al saber que ella llevaría las flores y en lo hermosa que se vería Erza en un vestido de boda.

Erza miraba el cuadro emocionada y acariciaba la mano de Jellal que tomaba la suya debajo de la mesa.

_Cuando todos terminaron de cenar se retiraron con el rostro sonriente._

Jellal y Erza se acostaron en la misma cama como lo venían haciendo noche tras noche, y esta noche en particular estaban planeando; abrazados en la habitación de la pelirroja, sobre lo que harían al día siguiente además de recoger a Charle y comprar las cosas necesarias para tener un gato en casa o de si cabía la posibilidad de que le permitiesen a la pequeña Wendy el tenerla junto a ella en la casa hogar, algo que a los dos les parecía la mejor opción para la pequeña.

Y en eso la puerta de esa habitación sonó con dos educados golpes.

―**¿Señorita Erza? ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?**

La pelirroja miró asustada al peliazul al reconocer la voz de la señora Heartfilia.

―**Tal vez quiere hablar de algo sobre la boda…** ―susurró el azulado con tranquilidad.

―**Claro… un momento…** ―habló la mujer mientras el peliazul se levantaba dispuesto a esconderse un rato en el baño.

―**No es necesario que Jellal se oculte** ―continuó la señora de la casa paralizando a ambos―, **de hecho necesito hablar con los dos… Aunque preferiría que abriesen cuando estén vestidos… no se preocupen, yo sé lo que es ser joven y apasionado…**

Erza boqueó y Jellal olvidó como respirar.

Ambos enrojecieron a más no poder.

…_Su relación secreta no tenía nada de secreta como habían planeado…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews ayudan a que no de lag de escritor D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

¡**400** **reviews**! –convulsiona de la alegría- ¡**Demasiadas** **gracias**!

Cada vez quedan menos misterios. D: Hasta me pone nerviosa. xDD Como sabéis ―al menos varias de vosotras/os, la época de locura ha empezado de nuevo y hago lo que puedo con mi tiempo libre, así que les agradezco de ante mano su paciencia y sus mensajes y reviews llenos de ansiedad. ¡Ojalá pudiese solo dedicarme a escribir! U,U

De nuevo gracias por los 400 reviews y por su apoyo, significa demasiado en especial ahora que estamos en el arco final de la historia. QwQ/ ¿Cuántos caps quedan? Pues aún no lo tengo claro… xDD

Los caps borradores a veces se extienden más de lo que planeo. D:

Por cierto, mi **FACEBOOK** es **Sabastu Scarlet** ―portada y foto de perfil JERZA 7u7― ya que me han preguntado por él y además allí aviso cuando actualizo. xD

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Vosotras/os con cuenta os respondo por PM pero os agradezco públicamente:

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Eagle Gold**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Keila Scarlet**

**IBLWE**

**Sakom Raiya**

**TentaiMahou26**

**Velcarleo02**

**AnkoHatake666**

**KisaYunna**

**Kat-Dreyar**

**Itachi Akihiko**

**CISTXC**

**Amelia Cipri**

**Mariamiau**

**Sonye-San**

**SevenGemsOfLove**

**Lady-Werempire**

**Erza 201**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**.**

Vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo acá porque también significáis mucho:

**Akanora**: ¡Que bueno que actualicé a tiempo para que no te pegaras el tiro! DD: xDD No, en serio, gracias por esperar cada cap, me encantaría actualizar antes pero bueno, no se me hace posible. U,U Espero te guste el cap y que te haya ido bien en los exámenes. De nuevo gracias… ¡Saludos! NwN/

**Carmen**: Me alegra que te guste el GaLe, es una pareja que me encanta trabajar. xDD Y claro que ese par está enamorado… 7u7 Son unos tórtolos…

¡Vaya que fue obra del destino! O: Me alegra que la pudieses leer antes de acabar el año. :D ¡Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews en los One Shots! QwQ Agradezco tan lindas palabras, en serio, animan mucho a continuar y de verdad espero poder continuar haciéndolo.*w*

Espero que también sea un año grandioso para vos y se cumplan muchas de tus metas. Gracias mil, de corazón. O3O/

**MASTER VIVI**: Me alegra que les entretenga, me pone nerviosa bajar el nivel. Dx Es probable que en esas suposiciones esté el aliado de Erza. xD Ya está por aparecer. :x Gracias por esperar las actus y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para vos también! ¡Saludos! O3o/

**Guest**: Gracias mil, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. NwN ¿Rowen? Ummm… no me siento segura de tal pareja, es posible que en algún otro fic les incluya como pareja secundaria. D: Gracias por la sugerencia y espero te guste el cap. ¡Saludos! N3N/

**Nina**: ¡Gracias mil y bienvenida! ¡Que rápida has sido leyendo! ¡Wow! O: Me alegra que te gustase a tal grado de casi tragarte los caps. ¡Me hace sentir orgullosa! QwQ Y has topado con suerte, una actualización casi que inmediata está acá. XD ¡De nuevo gracias! NoN/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	32. Oportunidades y Mascotas

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **Paso rápidamente a dejarles el cap. Estoy algo atascada con cosas de la U por cuestiones que sucedieron. Sin embargo, por fin lo puedo subir. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Y ya saben… sus reviews hacen a esta simple y enferma mortal feliz. **TTuTT)b**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro ¡No te atrevas a dañar a mis bebés! Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXII**

**.**

**~Oportunidades y Mascotas~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Caminaron a la puerta de la mano.

Cuando la pelirroja la abrió, ambos respiraron hondo. Ya sospechaban que no podrían pasar desapercibidos por mucho tiempo, pero se les hacía absurdo lo rápido con que las personas en la mansión Heartfilia se enteraban de todo.

_«Tal vez tienen cámaras»_ fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja ataviada con sus pantalones de yoga y una gran camisa de dormir negra ―_que en realidad era de Jellal_― que le resbalaba de un hombro, no era su mejor pijama y no era para nada la manera en la que creyó que estaría cuando revelasen su relación, sin embargo las cosas habían tomado su propio derrotero, así que resignada inhaló hondo y luego soltó el aire.

―**Lamento molestarlos tan tarde** ―habló la señora de la casa con una sonrisa―, **espero no interrumpir nada… **―soltó divertida y cubrió su sonrisa maliciosa cuando vio que ambos enrojecieron.

―**N-no…** ―intentó hablar la pelirroja―, **solo es-estábamos… platicando…**

―**Oh, por supuesto… Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería, a esas **_**pláticas**_**…** ―la pelirroja se sonrojó más al oír el perfecto tono de doble sentido en la palabra "_pláticas_" y bajó la mirada al suelo.

―**Tía…** ―habló un poco más compuesto el peliazul, no quería que Erza se sintiese mal o apenada por su relación jefe-empleada―, **esto es algo entre nosotros…**

―**No se preocupen, estoy de acuerdo con lo de ustedes, se me hacen una gran pareja** ―les sonrió con ternura a los dos y bajó el nivel de su broma, ya había notado la incomodidad de la joven.

―**¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes**? ―Jellal acarició con el pulgar la mano de su pelirroja para calmarla al sentir como ella tensaba su mano en la de él.

―**¿De verdad quieren saber eso?** ―Les señaló con el abanico y ambos negaron al mismo tiempo sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, habían cosas que era mejor no saber― **Lo supuse…**

―**Perdón por ocultártelo, Tía, pero…**

―**Pero nada** ―les palmeó un hombro a cada uno―, **es su relación, ustedes decidían como llevarla, además todo eso de ver a las parejas ocultar su relación nos resulta muy divertido…** ―les cerró un ojo y ambos carraspearon avergonzados―, **sí vine aquí a arruinar mi diversión revelando que sé esto es porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante a los dos y es debido a **_**esto**_―señaló a ambos.

―**¿A qué te refieres?** ―los dos la miraron con interés.

―**Iré al punto ya que supongo que ustedes necesitan seguir con su **_**plática**_**… **―no los dejó replicar, en lugar de eso aprovechó su bochorno y continuó―, **Minerva estuvo en la casa hogar de Wendy…**

―**¿¡Qué ella qué!?** ―Jellal se tensó y esta vez fue la pelirroja quien le acarició la mano tranquilizarlo.

―**Escúchame atento, querido sobrino** ―lo retó por la interrupción―, **como iba diciendo, Minerva fue a la casa hogar; la nueva directora me llamó a decírmelo, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo más importante es** ―miró a la pelirroja y ésta frunció el ceño al no entender―, **preguntó por dos personas que son la misma…**

―**¿Dos personas que son la misma? ¿Qué sig…? ¡Aaay!** ―Jellal se llevó la mano libre a sobarse el golpe que le dio la rubia en la cabeza con el abanico.

―**Dije que sin interrupciones** ―miró a la pelirroja como disculpándose por la falta de educación del azulado―, **lo siento, prosigo con la cuestión… ¿En qué quedé? Ammm…** ―Jellal se mordió el labio para no apresurarla― **¡Oh sí! Le preguntó a Wendy por la mujer que estuvo contigo en la fiesta de mi amado Jude y luego le mostró una foto de Erza y le preguntó si la conocía** ―ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa―, **no se preocupen, mi pequeña es una niña de carácter, negó ambas cosas como yo le había pedido la mañana antes de irse. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?** ―Layla Heartfilia les acababa de recordar que ella era una seria abogada después de todo.

―**¿Por qué Minerva me busca?** ―fue la mujer quien aprovechó para interrogar.

―**No estoy segura de eso. Sé que su estado actual afirma que está en Álvarez** ―la pelirroja se sonrojó, ese había sido un favor que le había pedido a su tío―, **no me malinterprete señorita Erza, hizo muy bien, de ese modo los Orlando no estarían vigilándola y usted podría continuar con su investigación…**

―**¿Usted sabía de mi investigación? **

―**Sé lo primordial, malversaciones millonarias, desfalcos, etc… **―le sonrió―, **yo fui catedrática de su universidad un tiempo, usted no lo sabe pero uno de sus profesores me hablaba mucho de usted, si no hubiese renunciado me hubiese encantado ayudarle con su tesis, en especial cuando mi amigo me habló de que trataba y a quienes involucraba **―Erza asintió tímida al elogio―, **la considero una estudiante brillante, supondrá que tengo en mi conocimiento las razones por las que sus títulos fueron congelados…**

―**Eso me queda claro ahora…** ―respondió secamente la pelirroja y Jellal la miró preocupado―, **¿me aceptaron como empleada por eso? Eso explicaría porque siempre he sentido que mi trabajo aquí es innecesario…**

―**Erza…** ―Jellal iba a hablar pero su tía lo detuvo.

―**En parte…** ―se acercó a la mujer y le tomó la mano libre―, **la idea era contratarla como empleada y después pedirle que trabajara conmigo investigando a los Orlando, pero…** ―miró a su sobrino con los ojos entreerrados―, **alguien se me adelantó… ¡Y de qué manera! **―sonrió al azulado que se había vuelto a sonrojar―, **en cuanto a lo que dice de que su trabajo es innecesario, eso no es cierto, de verdad queríamos contratar a otra empleada; usted, además de su trabajo hace más de la mitad del trabajo de Obaba Sama y por otra parte la meta de nuevo año de mi Jude y mía es por fin lograr que Obaba Sama se jubile y viva aquí como un miembro más de la familia y no como una empleada…** ―les sonrió cómplice― **¡esto no se lo digan a ella!** ―ambos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa―. **Por supuesto, cuando la contratase como investigadora la idea era traer otra empleada, pero usted parecía muy feliz con la manera en que se daban las cosas y su alianza con mi sobrino era algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento total y no quería interrumpir en su… relación…**

―**Yo… **―habló la pelirroja―, **yo no tenía planeado esto…** ―miró las manos unidas de Jellal y ella―, **no piense que yo…**

―**¡Oh! ¡Los espíritus celestiales me libren de pensar mal de usted!** ―la miró con seriedad absoluta― **Me estaría insultando usted si piensa que yo soy de las que la señalaría por haberse enamorado de un hombre más rico. ¿Piensa eso acaso? ¿Me he mostrado yo como una snob? ¿Acaso la he hecho sentir mal a causa de su posición en este hogar?**

―**Yo… **―tragó grueso ante la mirada escrutadora de la abogada fiscal Layla Heartfilia, la tenía entre las cuerdas con tan solo unas preguntas bien planteadas―, **claro que no señora Heartfilia, no quise ofenderla** ―repuso rápidamente, por supuesto que ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera―, **es solo qué…** ―bajó la mirada al suelo.

―**Tía** ―Jellal suspiró y miró a la pelirroja―, **Erza es una neo feminista lectora compulsiva de romance new age de feminazismo contemporáneo** ―dijo tan serio que ambas lo miraron confundidas un momento―, **por supuesto que se siente incómoda con esta relación tan de telenovela** ―en ese momento vieron un brillo divertido en su mirada y ambas mujeres rieron―, **se supone que cuando te enterases deberías haberle ofrecido un cheque en blanco para que me dejara…**

―**¡Oh! ¡Jajaja!** ―se llevó el abanico a la cara―, **el problema querido, es que yo no uso cheques, yo uso tarjetas… además, creo que en eso mi querido sobrino Laxus es el que ha tomado el papel de la mamá osa psicópata ** ―los tres rompieron a reír por varios minutos mientras que cierto rubio estornuda en la casa de la albina―, **lamento decir que he fallado con eso**―les miró con una nueva mirada traviesa―, **tal vez pueda compensarlo luego…**

Erza y Jellal se miraron confundidos, no imaginaban que Layla Heartfilia estaba imaginando un nuevo _"Ampo Nupcial"_

Jellal carraspeó un poco temeroso por las ideas que pudiese estar teniendo su querida ―_y nada inofensiva―_ tía **―E-en fin, nos desviamos del tema…**

―**¡Cuánta razón, querido sobrino! **―Le jaló la mejilla hasta que el azulado soltó un chillido― **El punto es que Minerva la busca, y la busca al doble pero aún no lo sabe, si se entera que está aquí no tardará en darse cuenta que está colaborando con nosotros, por ello…** ―suspiró con pesar―, **debo pedirle que no salga de esta casa de ahora en adelante…**

―**¿No salir? **―la aludida la miró incrédula.

―**Así es, es la única manera de mantenerla a salvo de los Orlando, sé que anteriormente intentaron algo contra su familia en un momento muy… delicado…** ―la miró con una disculpa en la mirada y Erza asintió, Jellal las miró a ambas sin entender pero no preguntó.

―**Entiendo…** ―cerró los ojos y asintió, odiaba sentirse acorralada pero era lo mejor para ella y para Wendy―. **Pero… ¿Por qué le dijo a Wendy que negara el que me conocía? ¿Cómo sabía que eso ocurriría?**

―**Verá, Mirajane me dijo que las hermanas Etherias estaban averiguando el nombre de la mujer que bailaba con mi sobrino, nadie se los dijo y era obvio que se lo preguntarían a Minerva, esas dos familias tienen una especie de alianza, y los Etherias siempre habían querido hacer negocios con Fausto pero éste se había negado, supongo que ahora quieren forjar acuerdos o negocios con mi sobrino…** ―aunque Layla y su esposo presentían que había algo más, pero por el momento solo era una corazonada―, **nadie podía proveer su nombre, en la fiesta todo tipo de tecnología estaba prohibida para que se respetasen nuestras **_**"locas y exageradas medidas para resguardar nuestra privacidad"**_** como suele decir la prensa, así que tampoco habían cámaras, curiosamente Jason no pudo asistir por un trabajo repentino que le surgió, así que no había nadie más a quien preguntarle...**

―**Entonces nadie lo sabe…** ―habló Jellal―, **solo los de las mesas doradas…**

―**Exacto, nadie más conocía el nombre de la señorita Erza, además se supone que está en Álvarez, las Etherias preguntarían a Minerva y Minerva haría un mal movimiento, la información llegaría a nosotros y nos confirmaría de que ellos trabajan juntos y quieren algo con mi sobrino o al menos con lo que él representa, lo cual nos diría que nuestro pensamiento estaba correctamente encaminado **―sonrió satisfecha―, **pero hay algo bastante interesante, las Etherias fueron muy rápido con la información a donde los Orlando, lo que nos ha dejado claro que ellas están más interesadas en Jellal de lo que pensábamos… **―y eso era algo que aún tenía que analizarlo detenidamente, en este momento estaba esperando el movimiento en el tablero contrario.

Erza y Jellal pensaron lo mismo.

_Layla Heartfilia era una mujer de temer._

―**Será mejor que cuando te comuniques con la pequeña Wendy y le preguntes más claramente lo que habló con Minerva, sobrino** ―les miró a ambos alegremente―, **y creo que esto es todo…** ―le apretó la mano una vez más a la pelirroja―, **su relación es algo que ha alegrado a mi sobrino, agradezco que sucediese** ―miró a Jellal―, **usted; señorita Erza, ha sido como el caballero en brillante armadura que ha rescatado de la torre oscura al princes…** ―se corrigió rápidamente y se llevó el abanico a la boca― **príncipe…**

―**¡Hey! **―reclamó el azulado― **¡Yo soy el caballero! **―Erza rompió a reír y Jellal la miró con reclamo.

―**Querido sobrino, príncipe es lo máximo que obtendrás de mí…** ―la rubia negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja rió más fuerte al ver la cara avergonzada de Jellal―, **por cierto, señorita Erza** ―esperó que se calmara y luego continuó―, **si lo desea puedo contratarla como investigadora y así abandonar el trabajo de maid… ¿Qué dice?** ―Erzas sonrió una vez más y negó.

―**La investigación de los Orlando la hago para ayudar a Wendy, no quiero que me paguen por eso…** ―Jellal la acercó a él y la abrazó enternecido, sabía que Erza estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por Wendy y eso hacia que lo que sentía por ella creciese.

_Layla no pudo evitar suspirar._

―**Bien~** ―dijo cantarina la rubia―, **pero a partir de ahora su horario es de ocho a cuatro y sábados y domingos libres ―**observó que la pelirroja iba a discutir eso pero su sobrino habló primero.

―**Y por supuesto que ella acepta **―Jellal la apretó contra su pecho para evitar el reclamo de la pelirroja a algo que él encontraba más que conveniente.

―**Eso me alegra ―**dijo divertida al ver como la mujer luchaba por zafarse y argumentar, pero el azulado se lo impedía con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, ver a su sobrino así le daba a Layla la determinación que necesitaba para acabar con todo el drama de los Orlando, deseaba de corazón que su sobrino, Wendy y ahora Erza fuesen libres. Ocultó esa emoción con su abanico y prosiguió ―: **Es ilógico que se despierte tan temprano cuando la mayoría nos despertamos a las ocho.**

―**Pe-pero… **―finalmente Erza se libró con dificultad del abrazo del azulado― **¿Quién ayudará a Mira en la mañana?**

―**Mirajane se levanta temprano porque insiste en hacer pan fresco, su verdadero horario es de ocho a seis, pero no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión **―suspiró―, **siendo realistas ¿Qué hace usted mientras Mira hornea? **―Erza se sonrojó.

―**Esta golosa solo picotea lo que Mira prepara** ―respondió Jellal despeinando a la pelirroja y recibió un codazo en las costillas.

Layla rió divertida.

―**Y además, luego del té de las cuatro no hay nada más que hacer en esta casa, ese tiempo le vendrá bien para investigar y para **_**platicar**_** mejor con mi sobrino…**

Ambos volvieron a enrojecer.

―**Bien, ya todo en orden, me retiro, no retraso más su vivida juventud…**

―**¡Tía!** ―reclamó el azulado pero la mujer solo sonrió.

―**Ustedes son los que están sacando las conclusiones** ―les cerró un ojo.

―**¡Y quiero un rebajo en mi sueldo!** ―agregó la pelirroja rápidamente.

La rubia y el azulado pusieron los ojos en blanco.

―**Trabajaré menos, así que es lo justo…**

―**No diría que trabajará menos pero sé que esa pelea no la ganaré y no me gusta buscar peleas que no ganaré… **―asintió―, **haremos los rebajos que crea pertinentes. Ahora si me disculpan** ―ladeó la cabeza como una niña emocionada―, **yo también tengo mucho que **_**platicar**_** con mi Jude… **―y dejando al peliazul masajeándose la frente tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar y a la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse, la rubia señora de la casa abandonó la habitación dispuesta a enviar un correo electrónico muy jugoso y después _platicar_ con su amado esposo.

―**Tu Tía es una de las mujeres más… increíbles que he conocido…** ―dijo la mujer con una risilla mientras se acercaba al azulado y lo abrazaba― **¿No lo crees?**

Jellal dejó de masajearse la frente y la abrazó― **No lo creo…** ―miró hacia la puerta― ¡**Lo sé!**―Erza rió y Jellal negó con la cabeza al recordar las insinuaciones de su tía pero luego sonrió de lado, peligrosamente, dejando su hoyuelo hablar por él.

―**¡Ni lo pienses!** ―habló la pelirroja―, **mañana sigue siendo día laboral…**

―**No me culpes por intentarlo…** ―Jellal se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios**―, pero nada me impide besarte hasta que amanezca…**

―**Umm… **―Erza sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz ronca cerca de su oreja―, **solo si te quitas la camisa… **―Jellal elevó una ceja traviesa.

―**Por supuesto, pero como defensor de la igualdad de género, solicito algo similar, adorable PervErza…** ―bajó sus manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de dormir de la pelirroja

―**Y yo como** **neo feminista lectora compulsiva de romance new age de feminazismo contemporáneo** ―dijo divertida con un brillo lujurioso en la mirada―, **tendré que aceptar… pero también tienes que quitarte el pantalón, apuesto EroJellal…**

Se miraron cómplices mientras dos pantalones y una camisa caían al suelo, los cuerpos a la cama y los labios sobre los labios.

Varios de sus planes estaban arruinados pero muchas de sus esperanzas estaban brillando.

…_No hubo pláticas, pero sí muchos besos…_

_-_**0**_-_

Abrieron la puerta juntos.

Era el día indicado para recoger al pequeño gato y estaban algo emocionados. Sinceramente esperaban que Rogue no pusiese más condiciones para poder llevarse al minino, ya le habían mandado por correo los días en que pasarían con uno y con el otro, al final habían quedado en tenerlo una semana cada uno, ya que si se lo cambiaban a diario podían generar estrés en el pequeño, pero, deberían de visitarlo en la casa del otro al menos tres veces a la semana.

_Sin duda parecía una custodia por divorcio._

―**¡Gajeel!** ―saludó un rubio alegremente― **¡Levy, bienvenida! Rogue me dijo que vendrían hoy.**

―**Rogue nos mandó a llamar** ―habló el azabache― **¿Dónde está Panther?**

―**¡Lilly! **―reclamó la azulada y Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

―**¿Así que no se han puesto de acuerdo con el nombre?** ―Rogue quien los había escuchado salió con el exceed negro en brazos, le acariciaba la cabeza y sonreía un poco, parecía esos villanos de serie que intentan dominar al mundo con un gato en el regazo― **Tal vez aún no merezcan a este pequeño…**

―**¡Ya basta, Rogue!** ―le amenazó Gajeel intentando contenerse― **¡Ya sé que te fastidié mucho de niño pero te estás pasando!**

―**¿Yo me estoy pasando? ¡Tú fuiste quien echó agua en mi colchón y le dijiste a la abuela de Yukino que yo me había hecho pipi en la cama! **―lo señaló resentido y Sting intentó no reírse.

―**¡Eso fue hace mucho!** ―Gajeel se mordió la mejilla para no burlarse al escucharlo decir _"Pipi",_ no debía empeorar la discusión, por su parte la pequeña editora luchaba por lo mismo.

―**¡Fue hace cinco meses! **

―**Oh, vamos Rogue…** ―no pudo evitarlo y se le escapó una risotada―, **todos sabíamos que era una broma… **

―**¡Yukino me sugirió ver a un urólogo! **

Sting estalló en risas ante la cara indignada de Rogue, era raro verlo tan alterado por algo **―Eso no lo sabía… ¡Jajajajajaja!**

―**¡Gee hee! Tu prometida es muy inocente…** ―Gajeel se sujetó el estómago a causa de la risa, siempre le había gustado molestar a Rogue al ser menor que él, y cuando lo invitaron a la fiesta de compromiso no había podido evitar gastarle una broma― **¡Jajajajaja! No puedo creer de verdad lo creyese… **―se limpió un par de lágrimas de los ojos― **Fue una pequeña broma, estás por casarte, era una especie de graduación por madurar…**

Rogue entrecerró los ojos y fulminó al ojirubí con la mirada. Sabía que Gajeel hacia esas cosas porque era su manera de demostrar cariño y por eso, a pesar de la vergüenza que pasó en la casa de sus suegros no pudo evitar suspirar y ocultar una sonrisa al pensar en lo realmente divertido de la situación; claro, si el no fuese el afectado. Sonrió derrotado y decidido se encaminó hacia su hermano **―Más te vale que respetes el acuerdo de custodia con Levy San…**

―**¡Gee Hee!** ―celebró el azabache estirando los brazos para recibirlo― **¡Panther irá a casa!**

―**¡Es Lilly! **―La editora le sacó la lengua cuando Rogue se lo entregó a ella― **Y mi semana empieza hoy…**

―**Oi, eso no es justo…**

―**Ya firmaste los papeles…**

―**¡No me fije en la fecha, enana!**

―**No es mi culpa que no leas todo lo que firmas.**

―**¡Seguro lo pusiste en letra diminuta!**

―**¿¡Y por qué lo pondría así!? **―le enfrentó la mirada.

―**¡Porque eres una embaucadora microscópica! **

Levy iba a responder pero se le adelantaron.

―**Creo que mejor no se los doy…** ―habló Rogue.

―**¡No!** ―gritaron los de la custodia en sincronía, la azulada abrazó al gatito y el azabache se colocó frente a ella de manera protectora.

Rogue sonrió con disimulo.

La única razón de que los obligase a compartir al exceed era porque veía a Levy McGarden como la persona adecuada para su hermano. Ella era inteligente, amable, de buen carácter y además no le daba miedo enfrentarse a Gajeel. Su hermano siempre había sido mayormente un solitario, se apartaba de los demás porque pensaba que no merecía del todo un lugar con ellos, con la familia que se formó con el padre de ambos y la mamá de Rogue.

_Gajeel había sentido como que sobraba en esa familia._

El chico rebelde de los piercings era un niño cuando había decidido irse con su abuela y a los conservatorios o incluso donde los tíos del Dragneel, ya que; ese chico rebelde creía que no debía interferir en esa nueva familia, pero Rogue sabía que Gajeel quería encontrar un sitio y a una persona a la cual pertenecer.

_Y por como miraba a la editora, ya tenía claro con quien podría formar ese lugar._

―**Bien** ―suspiró con falso pesar el azabache más joven―, **y en cuánto al nombre…**

―**¡Panther!**

―**¡Lilly!**

Sting y Rogue pusieron los ojos en blanco y luego el rubio le tiró una cadena con una especie de placa a su compañero de trabajo.

―**Cuando Erza San me llamó en la mañana por lo de Charle le pregunté qué nombre le gustaba más** ―observó cómo ambos lo miraban expectantes― **y ella…**

―**¿Dijo Panther, cierto? Estoy seguro, Erza siempre ha sido bastante masculina…** ―afirmó el azabache con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con cara de suficiencia― **¡AYYYY!** ―gritó cuando la editora de bolsillo le majó un pie con fuerza.

―**¡Erza San es una mujer de carácter! ¡Eso no quiere decir que sea masculina! **

―**¿¡Y si no es tan masculina como es que no se ha casado!?** ―rebatió el azabache.

―**¡No todas las mujeres sueñan con casarse!** ―le amenazó con la mirada― **¡Algunas no quieren ni pensar en hijos! **―iba a decir algo más pero la cara shockeada del ojirubí la detuvo.

―**¿T-tú piensas as-así?** ―la miró entre sorprendido y serio. No sabía por qué de pronto esa pregunta salió de su boca, ni por qué de pronto parecía tan importante.

―**¿Así cómo?** ―lo miró sin entender mientras que los dos jóvenes veterinarios deseaban tener palomitas para comer mientras veían el espectáculo.

―**Ya sa-sabes… no casarte… y no te-tener hijos…** ―miró incómodo al suelo mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría su tez bronceada.

―**¿Eh-hh?** ―la chica balbuceó, jamás en la vida se habría esperado una pregunta así del azabache― **Yo… sí, sí quisiera… es decir… algún día… no pronto, pero… s-sí…** ―contestó con total sinceridad. Entre sus planes de vida siempre había figurado una familia, sin embargo era un proyecto a muy largo plazo, aún era muy joven para dedicarse a criar a un pequeño ser.

―**¡Gee Hee! Así es como se habla… **―se acercó a la editora y le desacomodó el cabello―, **de lo contrario te mandaría a arrestar…**

―**¿¡Arrestar!?** ―le miró perpleja― **Acaso crees que…**

―**¡Y el nombre es…!** ―interrumpió el rubio que de pronto no parecía de tan buen humor. Esa discusión de pronto le trajo recuerdos de cierta mujer que le había dicho que él estaba loco si pensaba que ella algún día se casaría con él.

―**¡Pantherlily!** ―declaró Rogue al ver la incomodidad de su compañero y se acercó a ponerle el collar al gato― **Erza San dijo que le gustaban los dos y quedó así. Fin del asunto. **

―**¿Pantherlily?** ―de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo y luego chocaron miradas agresivas, pero apenas tardaron unos segundos en sonreírse.

―**Tal vez Erza no sea tan masculina después de todo…**

―**Erza San no es masculina, Gajeel…**

―**Y estoy seguro que el profesor Simon se casaría con ella si ella aceptase** ―agregó más relajado el rubio.

―**Sting…** ―le miró el azabache menor―, **si Erza San te escucha no haré nada para impedirle que te golpeé…**

―**Así que la violenta de Erza tiene admiradores ¡Gee Hee! ¡Y un profesor! Tal vez no muera solterona… **

―**Erza San es una mujer muy joven, hermosa e inteligente, Gajeel… Es probable que si no se ha casado sea porque no quiere **―Levy repuso con tranquilidad mientras veía la plaquita con forma de espada que tenía escrito el nombre de _Pantherlily_. Las conversaciones que había mantenido con la pelirroja cuando visitaba a Lucy eran entretenidas e incluso instructivas, admiraba especialmente el aura de seguridad que parecía rodearla todo el tiempo. No sabía ni entendía porque trabajaba como maid con los increíbles conocimientos y mente aguda que tenía, pero eso era algo que no se animaba aún a preguntarle.

―**Debe ser porque Gajeel solo la ve como la mujer que le daba tremendas palizas cuando lo cuidaban en Rosemary** ―se burló el rubio y los demás rompieron a reír.

―**¡Ja!** ―miró avergonzado hacia la pared―, **pues pobre ese tal profesor…**

―**Sí, pobre, pero porque Erza no le dio nunca una oportunidad** ―tanto Sting como Rogue habían apoyado mucho a su profesor con su enamoramiento con la pelirroja, principalmente porque gracias a eso se habían librado de varios castigos en la secundaria―, **y ahora tal vez…** ―Rogue le advirtió con la mirada y Sting calló, era algo que aún no habían comprobado, pero estaban seguros que la persona; o más específicamente, el hombre, que vendría a recoger a Charle era especial para su ex tutora pelirroja, se había puesta extrañamente nerviosa al mencionarlo, incluso había tartamudeado mientras hablaba por teléfono y había colgado de manera apresurada, algo extraño porque ella siempre se tomaba su tiempo para _"hablar"_ con Fro y Lector, y por ello habían decidido evaluar al tal Jellal, estaban más que seguros que era la competencia y debían avisarle al profesor, Yukino estaba de acuerdo con ellos y les ayudaría dando su opinión como fémina.

El equipo Simon ―_que ni Simon sabía que existía_― estaba listo.

―**¿Tal vez?** ―preguntó la azulada.

―**Tal vez… **―carraspeó el rubio ante la mirada de curiosidad de una ávida lectora como lo era la pequeña editora― **¡Tal vez deberían de ver la ropa para gato!** ―improvisó emocionado― **¡Es mercadería nueva y está muy de moda! **―Rogue aprobó la acción del rubio con el pulgar, no solo había desviado el tema, sino que tal vez podrían vender la ropa para gato que llevaba meses almacenada y que nadie compraba, habían cometido un gran error al pedirla, si bien a los perros no les molesta llevarla con los gatos la historia era diferente.

―**¿Ropa para gato?** ―Gajeel les miró extrañado pero ya Levy iba detrás de los veterinarios que la guiaban― **Como sea… **―le restó importancia y los siguió**― Por cierto, ¿Y cómo siguieron los perros? **

―**¿Perros?** ―preguntó la editora.

―**Oh** ―contestó Rogue―, **cuando Gajeel rescató a Pantherlily de los perros también los trajo…** ―observó como ella fruncía el ceño e imaginó que su medio hermano no le había contado nada sobre eso― **Gajeel Nii encontró a Pantherlily mientras defendía a un perrito cachorro de unos perros callejeros** ―Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y detrás de ella el ojirubí se sonrojó―, **ellos estaban más lastimados que este pequeño **―señaló al exceed―, **así que Gajeel también los trajo, sí los veían así en la calle los matarían los particulares o los sacrificarían las autoridades.**

―**¡Y eso no es justo! **―exclamó el de los piercings indignado**― ¡Ellos fueron abandonados por algún imbécil, no lo merecen! **―Levy le sonrió orgullosa y él sintió su corazón saltarse un latido.

―**Exacto… **―afirmó el rubio―, **pero ya están bien, ayer adoptaron al último, al cachorro** ―anunció alegre Sting.

―**Yukino aun lo está cuidando porque parece traumatizado, es posible que su antiguo dueño lo golpease antes de abandonarlo…** ―negó frustrado el Redfox menor―, **las personas así deberían de dejar de existir… **―acotó con profuso enojo. Odiaba a morir a las personas que maltrataban a los animales. Rogue estaba seguro que podía volverse un sociópata si alguien llegaba a lastimar de manera adrede a Frosh.

―**Creo lo mismo…** ―secundó la editora y todos se sonrieron―, **me alegra que alguien quisiera adoptarlo y agregarlo a su familia.**

―**¡Gee Hee!** ―el azabache se agachó, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la editora, acarició al exceed divertido y habló entusiasmado― **¡Y con nosotros adoptando a Pantherlily se creó también otra familia!**

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida por tales palabras y se sonrojó.

Sting y Rogue aguantaron comentarios que podrían acabar en una paliza por parte de Gajeel.

Y el Redfox observó la ropa de gato sin darse cuenta realmente del significado de sus palabras.

…_Palabras que hicieron maullar alegremente a un gato de pelaje oscuro…_

**-0-**

Manejaba con tranquilidad a media tarde.

Debido a la petición de su tía, el plan de ir juntos a por Charle no se había podido realizar y por eso en ese momento se dirigía en solitario hacia la tienda veterinaria de los amigos de la pelirroja.

Sonrió divertido.

Estaba recordando como Erza había tartamudeado al hablar con ellos para avisarles que sería el quien iría, y es que bueno, cuando ella estaba hablando por teléfono, él estaba besándole la piel desnuda de las piernas por haber dormido sin pantalón y solo con la camisa larga negra, no habían dormido mucho por ese hecho, pero lo bueno es que Erza ya no tenía que levantarse de madrugada y a pesar que eran las siete de la mañana, ella aún estaba en su cama.

_Y él podía atrasar su propio trabajo a favor de ese hecho._

Jellal estaba feliz por pasar más tiempo con ella, y por como ella lo había despedido antes de salir, tenía casi la seguridad de que Erza también lo estaba. Ese abrazo que le dio y esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro casi hacen que no saliese de la casa, pero traer a Charle a casa era algo importante y por ello estaba cumpliendo su deber de buena gana, deseaba mucho ver la cara de felicidad de Wendy cuando viese a la pequeña gatita en casa.

Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y ajustó una vez más su cinturón de seguridad.

Además aún tenía cosas que hacer, debía comunicarse con Wendy en la noche para preguntarle por lo de Minerva, era algo inconcebible para él que esa mujer se hubiese atrevido a ir hasta allí, y lo que era peor, ahora Erza estaba involucrada, y mucho más que antes. Aunque Erza insistiese en que los Orlando ya la tenían en la mira antes, Jellal no dejaba de pensar que ahora corría más peligro y se decía a sí mismo que esto era plenamente su culpa.

Su mirada perdió brillo en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde.

Aunque Erza estaba resguardada en la mansión Heartfilia nada podía asegurarle una protección completa, ni siquiera él mismo, y eso era algo que le hacia sentirse ansioso, aunque se las había arreglado para ocultarle eso a la pelirrojay no le gustaba hacerlo.

No le gustaba ocultarle cosas.

_Ya tenía otras cosas que no le había contado aún._

―**Y cuando se lo cuente…** ―susurró y su mente maquinó el peor escenario, sin embargo era algo que sabía debía de contarle e incluso sabía que estaba imaginando la peor reacción de ella, y Erza Scarlet era una mujer con un corazón bondadoso. _«Tal vez Mira tiene razón y lo estoy exagerando todo» _Suspiró y se aferró a ese pensamiento y no permitir que recuerdes viniesen a él. Necesitaba pensar en algo más agradable o sino tendría que parquear el coche para evitar que un ataque de ansiedad le ganara.

_Pensó en la sonrisa de la pelirroja._

Antes de irse le había dado una sonrisa algo particular, parecía emocionada, ansiosa y aún a pesar de las ojeras a causa de la noche sin dormir que habían tenido parecía brillar llena de vitalidad, la pelirroja se había llevada una de las manos a la boca como ocultando la sonrisa, pero eso no impidió ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le dijo que cuando volviese tenía una noticia para él _«Una noticia que espero te emocioné como a mí»_ repitió en su mente las palabras de la mujer que lo tenía como un idiota y sonrió.

―**El nuevo libro de Madame Pegasus** ―musitó divertido ya que él también había recibido el correo en la mañana del lanzamiento de la nueva obra, Erza estaba tan emocionada que no podía disimularlo y cuando él le preguntó la razón de su emoción ella le había cerrado un ojo y luego le dijo que se lo diría en la noche.

_Todo lo que tenía que ver con esos libros se lo decía en la noche._

El auto no podía avanzar más porque la calle estaba cerrada por una cuadrilla municipal del servicio de agua y alcantarillados, esa zona estaba en reparación desde hacía un par de días. Mientras encontraba un espacio vacío junto a la acera unos cien metros antes de llegar a la veterinaria sopesó si pasar a una librería a buscar el libro de una vez. Apagó el auto, se soltó el cinturón, y se bajó del vehículo aún pensando en la sorpresa ―_o quizá castigo_― que le tenía Erza. Caminó despreocupado y casi al llegar a la veterinaria _"Twin Dragons",_ la puerta se abrió y una mancha oscura salió corriendo.

―**¡PANTHERLILY! ¡Ven a ponerte los pantalones!** ―un hombre salió detrás de la sombra oscura pero se fue por el lado contrario y casi choca con el azulado, Jellal lo esquivó por poco y dio un par de pasos atrás, cuando estaba por dar otro más sintió que algo le jalaba el dobladillo del pantalón de mezclilla y se detuvo.

―**¿Eh?** ―miró hacia abajo y observó a un gato negro con una especie de cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo y que le sostenía con los dientes el pantalón― **¿Necesitas algo?** ―el gato lo soltó, negó y miró detrás de donde estaba Jellal, este le siguió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que una de las alcantarillas estaba sin la tapa, de haber dado un paso atrás se habría caído dentro de ella, y eso…

_Eso habría sido doloroso y bochornoso…_

―**Creo que debo darte las gracias...** ―le sonrió―, **me has salvado la vida y el orgullo** ―lo acarició detrás de las orejas y el gato negro maulló orgulloso.

―**¿Phanterlilly?** ―Una menuda mujer se acercó a ellos― **¿Jellal San? **

―**¿Levy?** ―al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mejor amiga de su prima― **¿Este gato es tuyo?**

―**Umm, sí** ―sonrió por la casualidad, el primo de Lucy siempre las trataba con cortesía y además tenía una colección impresionante de libros sobre astronomía, incluso le había prestado unos cuantos―, **se podría decir así… es parte de mi familia.**

―**Ya veo, eso suena bien **―acarició al gato debajo de la barbilla y se levantó―, **se nota que es una mascota fiel y protectora, tienes suerte.**

―**También lo creo **―le miró curiosa**― ¿Jellal San está aquí por Charle?**

―**Sí, he venido por ella. ¿Pantherlily se llama?** ―su mirada recobró brillo al ver asentir a la editora―, **es un lindo nombre…** ―y él había escuchado cuando Erza se lo puso, en realidad él estaba besando el interior de sus muslos cuando ella apenas y pudo balbucear: _"S-sí ambos… están b-bien"_ aguantó la sonrisa divertida. Erza había terminado la llamada rápido porque él había empezado a besar una parte que tenía una ligera tela de encaje cubriéndole, a Jellal no le había costado mucho correr esa tela y reclamar esa zona como suya. La pelirroja le había lanzado una mirada afilada pero cuando usó su lengua con lenta parsimonia en medio del húmedo lugar, ella se había olvidado de todo y los gemidos no se detuvieron en un buen rato. Estaba seguro que la sorpresa de Erza tenía que ver con un castigo por haber hecho eso, pero la pelirroja no sabía que el castigo del azulado había sido verla con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración errática, cuanto le había dolido en cierta zona de su varonil cuerpo ver como la hermosa mujer sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas mientras el rozaba malicioso su centro de placer una y otra vez, como había padecido al sentir los dedos de ella adentrarse en su cabello exigiendo más de él, y como había sufrido al verla gritar su nombre llena de placer y tan solo conformarse con retirar con su lengua cada húmedo vestigio del placer que le había provocado en lugar de enterrarse en ella y llevarla al paraíso con él.

_¡El dolor del auto castigo!_

―**Sí, Erza San lo escogió** ―respondió extrañada al ver que el hombre parecía ido― **¿Podría agradecerle por mí?**

―**Claro que puedo agradecerle…** ―soltó con una voz un poco ronca y enseguida carraspeó al darse cuenta como estaba ―_placenteramente_― divagando― **Es de-decir, Erza estará feliz de saber que te gustó** ―la peliceleste asintió emocionada y Jellal decidió que era mejor terminar con la plática antes de empezar a divagar de nuevo― **Me alegra haberte visto, Levy. Cuando quieras puedes pedirme otro libro, la semana pasada conseguí uno de la cultura astrológica de los Etheranos, tal vez pueda gustarte.**

―**¡Oh!** ―abrió la boca emocionada― **¿¡De verdad me lo prestarías!?** ―Jellal asintió y ella aplaudió dos veces.

―**¡Oi!** ―el azabache le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la editora― **¿Se te perdió algo?** ―increpó con el ceño fruncido al azulado.

―**No, de hecho vengo a recoger algo **―respondió divertido al ver la escena de celos, gracias a la noche en el balcón del hotel sabía que ese hombre probablemente estaba enamorado de la editora―, **me retiro ¡hasta luego y gracias, Phanterlilly!** ―el exceed asintió con la cabeza, luego Jellal le tomó la mano a la azulada y le dio un pequeño beso―. **Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Levy. No olvides mí propuesta **―esperaba que cuando le contase esto a la pelirroja le premiase o al menos disminuyese su castigo por ayudar a una pareja agregando un poco de celos a la situación. _«En que me estoy convirtiendo…» _pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida al entrar a la veterinaria mientras escuchaba como la editora le explicaba que él era el primo de su amiga y que la propuesta era sobre libros.

Sonrió más cuando escuchó como el azabache le dijo que la invitaba a cenar a su casa.

_Trabajo hecho._

―**¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?** ―un rubio joven con bata blanca llena de dibujos de patitas de gato le habló.

―**Sí, vengo por una gatita exceed llamada Charle** ―observó sorpresa en la cara del joven veterinario.

―**¿Usted es Jellal Fernandes?**

―**Así es, Erza les aviso que venía yo ya que ella estaría ocupada.**

―**Cl-claro…** ―el rubio apretó un botón bajo el mostrador para que los otros dos parte del equipo Simon salieran―, **enseguida la traerán.**

―**Se lo agradezco…** ―sonrió con cortesía y observó atentamente los productos a la venta pensando en que debería comprar para que Charle estuviese lo más cómoda posible.

―**Sting acaso ya…** ―Rogue calló al entrar cuando el rubio le señaló al hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos revisando los postes de arañar, con señas le dijo lo importante _"Es él"._

―**Rogue Sama ha visto a…** ―Yukino entró a la habitación y se quedó viendo al alto hombre que vestía una americana casual y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, no veía el rostro pero esa espalda ancha era digna de observarse, al igual que lo era la masculina manera en que se ceñía el pantalón al dueño― **a-a… Frosh Sama…** ―terminó de hablar a duras penas porque al mencionar el nombre del gato de su prometido el azulado la había vuelto a ver y ella tuvo por seguro que ese atractivo rostro combinaba perfecto con la atractiva espalda y… más abajo…

―**¿Frosh está aquí?** ―preguntó Jellal ajeno a todo pensamiento de los veterinarios― **Erza me pidió que lo saludara **―y se lo había pedido tan emocionada que de verdad tenía curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Frosh.

―**S-sí** ―respondió el rubio―, **está allí junto a las camas portables, señor **_**Jellal…**_―remarcó el nombre para que los otros dos entendieran que ese era el rival de su profesor.

Los tres suspiraron derrotados.

_El profesor no tenía oportunidad._

―**¡Oh!** ―exclamó el azulado bastante feliz al ver que el tal Frosh era un adorable gato con traje de rana― **¿Cómo estás pequeño?** ―se agachó, le acarició la barbilla y el gato rana movió la cola feliz―, **Erza te manda mucho cariño…**

―**Fro mo sou omou nyaaaa~ ―**respondió el gato mientras se restregaba contra su mano.

―**Eso significa que Fro piensa lo mismo** ―el azabache se acercó a ellos―, **él también quiere mucho a Erza San.**

―**Ya veo, me aseguraré de decírselo** ―agradeció mientras alzaba en brazos al gato rana y se levantaba.

―**Charle está lista para irse** ―habló el rubio―, **enseguida la traerán** ―miró a Yukino divertido y le señaló el anillo de compromiso que ella tenía en el dedo recordándole a ella que era una mujer comprometida y que ya se había quedado embobada mucho tiempo, la albina sacudió la cabeza dos veces para despejarse y se encaminó sonrojada a por la gata.

_Yukino ya había dado su veredicto._

―**También le mandó saludos a Lector** ―estaba seguro que Lector era otro gato, y eso le hacia sentir un poco de alivio.

―**Bien, le diré** ―le respondió con una sonrisa el rubio―, **ahorita está en proceso de baño**. **Por cierto, señor Jellal, Charle necesitará unas pastillas nutricionales, puedo darle la receta para que los compre en otro sitio si lo desea o puede comprarlos aquí.**

―**Entiendo, por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Jellal** ―acotó con naturalidad― **Sería perfecto comprarlos de una vez, además necesito comprar cosas para gato ¿Qué creen que necesite Charle?**

Sting y Rogue sonrieron.

Tal vez podrían vengarse un poco del corazón roto de su querido profesor sacándole dinero a su rival.

Y en nombre del profesor, actuaron.

_O eso se dijeron a sí mismos…_

―**Bueno Jellal, ha llegado al lugar adecuado, sin duda podemos ayudarle, ya sabe, cama, plato de comida, de agua, juguetes, comida…** ―comenzó a enumerar el azabache mientras tomaba una canasta de compras he iba echando las cosas.

―**¡Y ropa!** ―agregó emocionado Sting― **Y tenemos la colección más actual, estoy seguro que a Erza le encantará…**

―**¿Ropa?** ―preguntó extrañado el peliazul― **¿De verdad creen que a Erza le gustará?** ―preguntó con cierta emoción, después de todo era difícil que la pelirroja aceptase regalos de él y si la ropa de gato la emocionaba, él estaba más que dispuesto a comprarla.

―**Claro** ―observó la emoción cuando mencionó a su ex tutora y aprovechó― **es una tendencia en niñas y mujeres, ya sabe, crecen vistiendo muñecas y luego visten gatos…** ―repuso con naturalidad―, **creo que Erza estará gratamente sorprendida cuando la vea, bueno, o tal vez podría venir ella luego…**

―**No es necesario**―a Jellal le agradó mucho más eso de emocionar y sorprender a Erza y a Wendy―, **la llevaré también.**

―**Oh, genial** ―casi casi que el rubio se sobaba las manos como avaricioso en película cliché―, **puede escoger entre la que está acá…** ―le señaló el gran sector de textiles para mascotas.

―**No soy bueno escogiendo…** ―Jellal suspiró y al rubio le pareció ver el dinero escapársele con alas propias.

―**Bu-bueno… si quiere puede llevarse algunas y luego puede devolverlas si a Erza no le gustan…** ―tenía que al menos vender un par de esos trajes o no recuperarían lo invertido.

―**No** ―Sting y Rogue contuvieron la respiración―, **mejor me lo llevó todo…**

Jellal extendió su tarjeta de débito y los dos veterinarios agradecieron de nuevo a su ex tutora.

_El sonido de una máquina registradora llenó la veterinaria._

Cuando Jellal se retiró con Charle en un bolso para trasladar mascotas y con el auto lleno de las pertenencias de la pequeña gata blanca, Sting y Rogue sonreían satisfechos.

…_Se habían vengado en nombre del profesor Simon…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**¿Review?**_

_**:D Sus reviews ayudan a no perder la inspiración D:**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Encuesta****:**

¿Qué quieren primero? ¿El lemon GaLe o el lemon Gruvia? No será en el próximo cap pero si está cerca, el otro que no sea elegido tardará aún más. xD

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap. xD Bien, no sé si esta semana podré actualizar otra historia ya que tengo que escribir un One Shot de San Valentín y por problemas de salud me he atrasado con proyectos universitarios, así que no puedo dedicarme a las demás actus. Las disculpas del caso. U,U

En el próximo cap… Más Minerva… EwE

En el manga Erza Y Kagura pelearon juntas, me parece oportunidad perfecta para que aparezca Jellal y las rescate o las apoye, sería genial puesto que eso le ayudaría con la culpa que siente por lo de Simon... U,U ¿Que pensáis?

¡Gracias mil por leer y por sus comentarios! Aunque este enferma me animan a escribir. QwQ/

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

A vosotras/os con cuenta os respondo por PM pero os agradezco de corazón públicamente:

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Eagle Gold**

**Sakom Raiya**

**JBadilloDavila**

**IBLWE**

**Lady-Werempire**

**Jake Hook**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**Kat-Dreyar**

**MariaMiau**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**TentaiMahou 26**

**KissaYuna**

**Sonye-San**

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Misdry**

**Erza Uchiha**

**Amelia Cipri**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo y agradezco por acá por que sois igual de importantes:

**Neylare**: Layla podría pertenecer al FBI. xDD No se le escapa nada. Cuando Minerva lo descubra… :x Bueno… eso ya lo veremos. EwE ¡Gracias mil por leer! Espero te guste el cap. ¡Saludos! NwN/

**MASTER VIVI**: Una boda emocionante ―eso espero D:― y extravagante. xDD Pues ya ves, acá ya está empezando a planear. EwE Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic. QwQ Yo probablemente pase llorando el día que publique el final… TTuTT ¡Espero te guste el cap! Gracias mil por leer.

**Akanora**: Pues espero otra vez haber actualizado antes de que utilices la pistola. D: OMG! xD Me alegra que te gustase el cap y espero que este no te decepcione. ¡JERZA FOREVER! *w*/ ¡Gracias por leer!

**Carmen**: Cuando escriba las bodas y el final probablemente necesite pañuelos al lado mío y mucho chocolate…. ¡Mi Maid es mi bebé! QwQ Layla no pierde tiempo y cuando tiene que actuar lo hace, aunque pierda su diversión. xDD Pero ya era hora de que les dijese. xDD Ahora solo falta Lucy en darse cuenta. D: Gracias por los buenos deseos, a veces deseo solo tener que escribir. *w* ¡Que disfrutes con las parejas de este cap! ¡Saludos, beshos y abashos! O3O/

**Anmona Annima****: **Me alegra que sigas disfrutando el fic. :D Y sí, el amor tiene diferentes maneras y tiempos de presentarse, a unos les toma años, como a Natsu y a Lucy o a Jude y a Layla, algunos tardan menos como Erza Y Jellal. NwN Es lo maravilloso del amor. xD Me encanta incluir los BrOTP y SisOTP, siento que son los que refuerzan los OTP´s así que me haces muy feliz al decir que te gustaron sus interacciones.

FairyHoo Respuestas no era una buena opción. xD AL final es mejor hablar por uno mismo. OwO Pobre Levy, aparte de menor de edad la creen adolescente embarazada. xD

No compiten en quien lee más libros, sino en quien los lee más rápido. xD Esos son un par de pervs. 7u7 Erza es una salvaje, pero lo hace por defender a los que quiere. xD Nadie se meta con los suyos o bueno… ya están advertidos… EwE

Me alegra que te gustase el cap, y por las preguntas que planteas… pues ya casi habrán más respuestas. NwN/

¡Gracias mil por leer, Amodoración! O3O Espero te haya gustado también el cap 31 y te guste este también. ¡Saludos!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Timidos.**

**¡Gracias mil por leer!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	33. Padres y Madres

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Feliz Día De La Mujer!**

Sé que la mayoría de quienes me leéis sois mujeres, ¿pero sabían que también las mayores compradoras de libros y escritoras alrededor del mundo lo son también? Solo tenéis que daros una vuelta por fanfiction y lo sabréis, este es un micro mundo que refleja la realidad del mundo real. Es un día para celebrar y agradecer, porque gracias a muchas batallas, luchas y tragedias podéis expresaros, estudiar, y sentir de manera más libre, no tenéis que esconderos ―_a menos que queráis_― bajo seudónimos, siglas o nombres de hombre para poder expresaros como lo han hecho muchas mujeres antes de vosotras. Como dijo Virginia Woolf _"Yo me aventuraría a pensar que el Anon (anónimo), quien escribiera tantos poemas sin firmarlos, fue a menudo una mujer."_

Y vosotros, hombres que leéis también estas palabras, gracias por no dejar que la sociedad les diga _"el romance y los sentimientos"_ con cosa de mujeres. Gracias por leer las palabras ―_sencillas_― escritas por esta mujer, tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás… leer algo de una fémina sería considerado de burla. Gracias por marcar la diferencia, gracias por desligarse de las imposiciones sociales, porque por hombres con pensamientos libres que se unieron a la lucha, es que las mujeres pudimos también lograr esta libertad actual.

Y, ya sé… han venido acá por un cap y no un discurso. xD Pero debo decirles que sigan mejorando como personas, es nuestro derecho y deber, ya que mejorando nosotros mismos, mejora la sociedad y mejora el mundo.

¿Quién dice que un mundo de equidad no se puede lograr?

Gracias por leer. Gracias por su apoyo. NwN/

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro :Dame Plot Jerza: Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Lemon lemonoso alimonado en este cap. Si sois menores y mentes inocentes taparos los ojitos e imaginad abejas hambrientas y dulces flores. D:

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**~Padres y Madres~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Conducía con cuidado cerca del parque.

Sonreía desde el momento en que salió de la veterinaria con la gatita blanca ya casi completamente sana. Verdaderamente estaba feliz de poder por fin llevarse con él a la que sería la nueva miembro de su familia.

_Una familia que crecía de uno a uno._

No podía imaginar el cómo sería su vida sin esos nuevos miembros que se unieron, y le encantaba pensar que más se unirían y formarían parte de su vida. Dobló a la derecha y observó que adelante había un letrero de una repostería, así que pensó en llevarle un pastel a su pelirroja. Con tranquilidad buscó un puesto para parquear cerca de la acera, detuvo el auto y sonrió satisfecho con su decisión. Erza tal vez ocuparía un dulce al haber estado toda la noche despierta, igual la había visto ojerosa y un poco pálida antes de ir a por Charle, quizá estaba cansada y…

_Su pensamiento se detuvo._

―**Pálida, ojerosa…** ―miró a una mujer cargando un bebé caminando por la acera―, **no…** ―rememoró más cosas de la mañana y tarde con ella antes de ir a por Charle― **la manera en que se tocó el abdomen… no comió mucho en el almuerzo… **―susurró cada vez más ansioso―, **la manera en que se llevó la mano a la boca…** ―pensó que era para ocultar la sonrisa traviesa pero en realidad podía ser por otra causa― **¿Nauseas?** ― abrió los ojos desmesuradamente― **¡Erza está embarazada!** ―asustado volteó a ver a la gatita que le miraba con cierto aire de superioridad desde el caro bolso para transportar mascotas que estaba asegurado por el cinturón de seguridad― **¿¡Erza está embarazada!? **―preguntó a la gata y está volteó la cara como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

_Y tal vez lo era…_

Si su memoria no fallaba ―_y dudaba que fallase en tal asunto_―, él y Erza nunca habían usado un preservativo, y tampoco había visto a Erza usar pastillas anticonceptivas, ni siquiera las había visto en su habitación o en su baño.

―**¡Está embarazada!** ―soltó en un susurro y pestañeó varias veces― **¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?** ―negó con la cabeza― **Tal vez ella aún no lo sepa…** ―respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, después de todo él no era un muchachito como para entrar en pánico; debía actuar y lo primero era lo primero, por eso se bajó del automóvil, soltó el aire inhalado y se dirigió a su siguiente destino.

_La farmacia al costado de la pastelería._

Allí compró como un autómata la prueba de embarazo y una caja de preservativos, si sus sospechas no eran ciertas no volvería a cometer la misma imprudencia. Luego, casi sin percatarse compró biberones de varios colores, y artículos de bebé varios, ni siquiera se fijaba en el diseño o la funcionalidad, para cuando pagó la cuenta ya ni siquiera se sentía parte de Earthland.

_Y aún así pasó a comprar a la pastelería. _

Con las compras en las manos volvió al auto y aún a pesar de su estricto control al manejar no pudo evitar estar menos alerta de lo usual, se saltó una luz roja sin darse cuenta y no encendió la direccional al doblar, pero fuese por suerte o protección celestial, el azulado llegó sano y salvo a la mansión Heartfilia alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

_Se quedó en el auto varios minutos._

Cuando por fin salió se encaminó con la bolsa del pastel, la prueba de embarazo camuflada en su americana en una mano y con Charle en la otra mano. Al entrar a la casa fue recibido por el olor dulzón de galletas al horno y por la sonrisa de su tía que miró emocionada a la gatita.

―**¡Es hermosa!** ―la señora se acercó emocionada y saludó a la pequeña― **Bienvenida, Charle. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti…** ―la gatita pareció hacer un asentimiento de cabeza educado y lo siguiente que supo Layla es que Jellal la sacaba del bolso para mascotas y se la ponía en brazos.

―**¿Dónde está Erza, Tía?** ―la mujer lo miró extrañada, parecía pálido y nervioso.

―**¿Ha pasado algo mientras manejabas, sobrino?** ―se acercó preocupada a él y lo examinó con detenimiento.

―**S-sí…** ―intentó normalizarse un poco―, **es decir no… es solo que…** ―recordó lo que llevaba en las manos― **l-l-le traje este pastel... a Erza, ella ama los dulces… **

―**Oh…** ―aún no muy convencida decidió no interrogarlo más―, **he notado esa característica en la señorita Erza **―sonrió divertida―, **aunque creo que es mejor que lo guardes, creo que hoy no se ha sentido bien… **―observó la preocupación en él y agregó rápidamente― **no es nada grave, debe estar recostada en su habitación o en la tuya** ―agrego maliciosa―, **es lo normal si tomamos en cuenta su estado, querido sobrino… **―le cerró un ojo y se volteó para ir a la cocina― **¡No puedo creer como crece mi familia!** ―dijo alegre y acarició a la gata que parecía muy cómoda con la señora de la casa.

―**Mi Tía lo sabe…** ―murmuró, se despeinó el cabello y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su habitación convencido de que allí la encontraría.

Ayer habían _"dormido"_ en la de ella así que hoy tocaba la de él.

Sintió el corazón latir más y más fuerte con cada escalón que subía y cuando abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo central no pudo evitar sentir un mareo que apenas y pudo controlar al sostenerse de una de las paredes, al llegar a su puerta la abrió con rapidez, dejó el pastel en uno de los sillones, sacó la prueba de embarazo, se dirigió al baño, levantó la tapa del excusado, se bajó la bragueta y…

―**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?** ―la obnubilación desapareció por un momento y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia― **¡Ella es la que tiene que hacerse la prueba!** ―se golpeó fuertemente la cara con una mano y respiró hondo― **¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso?** ―y es que en realidad no tenía motivos para estarlo.

Él amaba a Erza, ella lo quería, y aunque sinceramente era muy pronto para un hijo, ambos eran profesionales y dinero estaba seguro no les iba a faltar y aunque tuviese que hundirse junto con los Orlando para proteger a Wendy, sabía que a ese pequeño retoño jamás le faltaría amor creciendo con la familia que lo había criado a él y con su amada pelirroja.

_¿Entonces por qué temer?_

Estaba seguro que Erza sería una madre espectacular, y él había aprendido mucho de sus padres, de Makarov, de Obaba Sama, del abuelo de Wendy y por supuesto de su tía Layla y su tío Jude a quienes prácticamente los consideraba sus padres.

_Y había aprendido mucho más con la pequeña Wendy._

Sonrió emocionado de pronto, pero no duró mucho.

―**¿Y si Erza aún no está lista?** ―se dijo intranquilo. Después de todo la pelirroja aún tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer con su vida, con sus títulos, con su carrera que había estado congelada, sus planes― **¿Y si no desea tenerlo?** ―las palabras salieron solas y sintió miedo― **Erza… ella…**

―**¿Jellal?** ―una voz preocupada habló detrás de él.

―**Erza…** ―se volteó poco a poco con la vista baja y observó como ella mantenía la mano en su vientre y entonces fue cuando recordó los ojos brillantes y la emoción de la pelirroja cuando en la tarde le dijo que le daría después una buena noticia que esperaba que él recibiese con emoción.

―**¿Estás bien?** ―continuó la mujer al observar los cambios de expresión del azulado, al principio parecía decaído y derrotado, pero ahora la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

―**Erza tu…** ―carraspeó― **tú…**

―**¿Yo? **―lo observó extrañada y su mirada reparó en la cajita que el azulado tenía en la mano.

―**¿Eso es...? **

―**¿Estás embarazada? **―soltó el peliazul sin poderse contener y observó como la pelirroja abrió los ojos a más no poder― **¿Lo estás?**

―**Jellal… yo… **―la vio sonrojarse mientras una dulce sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

En ese momento sintió calidez y un estremecimiento al mismo tiempo.

_¿Cómo no sentirlo?_

Era una alegría grata y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

…_Después de todo, nadie está preparado para ser padre…_

**-0-**

Entró en ella jadeante.

El sudor recorría todo el cuerpo del hombre de cabello azabache mientras sus pulmones exhaustos le daban apenas la energía necesaria para continuar, la humedad descendió por su frente hasta su cuello y sonrió porque definitivamente el esfuerzo valía la pena.

_Por supuesto que valía la pena._

―**Gr-gray Sama…** ―la voz nerviosa de la mujer lo hizo sonreír pero lo ocultó inmediatamente y en lugar de eso hizo lo que debía hacer.

_De verdad necesitaba hacerlo._

Y así Gray Fullbuster se volteó y cerró la puerta de la casa en la que acababa de entrar jadeante luego de su exhaustiva rutina de ejercicios vespertina y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una toalla antes de ir a la cocina.

_¡Vaya que necesitaba comida!_

―**Ya llegué, Juvia…** ―habló aún intentando modular su respirar― **¿Quedó algo del almuerzo?** ―preguntó a la mujer mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro, pero cuando entró en la pequeña y funcional cocina la toalla cayó de sus manos.

_Nunca esperó lo que veía justo en ese momento._

―**Gr-Gray Sama, Juvia…** ―la azulada miró a la mujer junto a ella de manera sumisa.

―**Yo entré utilizando mi llave** ―le miró la mujer junto a la Loxar―, **y también puse esa cara de sorpresa Gray Silver Junior Fullbuster…**

―**¡M-mamá!** ―tartamudeó el chico― **¿¡Q-qué haces a-aquí!?** ―miró como la peliceleste miraba con interés a la mujer y se puso rojo― **¡Y no menciones mi nombre completo!**

―**SIlver Junior es un lindo nombre y deberías portarlo con orgullo** ―la pequeña señora de corta cabellera azabache salpicada de algunos hilos plateados se levantó de la mesa― **¡Y no me intentes cambiar de tema! **―le miró dolida― **¿¡Cómo es posible que me tenga que enterar que vives en pareja hasta ahora!? **

―**M-mamá… no es lo que tu…**

―**¿No es lo que yo creo?** ―la mujer le miró con sus azules ojos llorosos― **Si no me hubiese enterado por tu padre no me hubiese enterado nunca ¿Cierto?**

―**Mamá…** _―«¡Claro, tenía que ser el viejo quien le exagerara las cosas!»_ Pensó el azabache, a su padre le encantaba sacar el lado excesivamente protector de su madre y se valía de exageraciones para ello _«¡Estúpido viejo!»_ casi podía escuchar a su padre riéndose por eso.

―**¡Yo que te quiero tanto!** ―la mujer sorbió por la nariz― **¿¡Acaso te avergüenzas de la madre que te dio ese cuerpo que ostentas medio desnudo!? **―le señaló la falta de camisa y el azabache se sonrojó― **¿¡Cómo es posible que ocultes de tu madre a la madre de tus futuros hijos!? **―Gray boqueó y a la peliceleste le brillaron los ojos ante lo escuchado.

_Su imaginación había sido desatada._

―**¡Mamá alto!**―el azabache intentó calmar su sonrojo― **¡Juvia es solo una inquilina y una amiga! ¿Cierto, Juvia?** ―miró a la mencionada esperando el apoyo que siempre le brindaba.

―**Juvia está más que feliz por la próxima llegada nuestros trillizos, Gray Sama…**

Gray sintió que se desmayaba ante lo escuchado.

―**¿¡Tr-trillizos!?** ―la madre del chico los miró incrédula― **¿¡Tendré tres… tr-es… nietos!?** ―se balanceó en los tacones y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuese porque el azabache de su hijo reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerla, sentarla en una silla y buscarle agua fría.

Mientras tanto la peliceleste seguía en su mundo de fantasía imaginando los diez hijos tsunderes que le daría al chico deportistas, los podía ver, diciéndole _"mami"_ mientras acariciaban el vientre donde los nuevos trillizos estaban por llegar y su amado esposo de brillantes ojos la tomaba en brazos y la hacia girar en tanto toda su progenie hacia una ronda alrededor de ellos y reían en familia.

_¡Oh, una hermosa familia de apuestos miembros de ojos brillantes!_

―**¡J-Juvia!** ―una voz llegó a ella― **¡Dile a mi madre que no estás…!**

―**Gr-Gray Sama…** ―habló la mujer aún con las manos sujetas en una especie de plegaría― **no tan rápido… recuerde las náuseas de Juvia…**

―**¡JUVIA! **―chilló el chico ante la mirada afilada de su madre― **¡Juvia, no es gracioso!** ―la tomó de los hombros y la movió de lado a lado― **¡Juvia!**

―**No tienes que esforzarte tanto para encubrirlo, GRAY…** ―soltó ácida y el azabache tragó duro.

Puede que Mika Fullbuster fuera por lo general una madre increíblemente amorosa y sobreprotectora, pero ante la mentira era una mujer implacable y más aún si se trataba de algo sobre su único hijo, de hecho Gray había llegado a la conclusión de que la manía de él de alejar a las personas se debía a que su madre era increíblemente celosa y soberanamente amorosa con él.

―**Mamá, te digo que es un error… ¡Vamos Juvia, díselo!** ―habló el chico con nerviosismo, mientras movía a la mujer de ojos brillantes de adelante hacia atrás.

―**¡Deja de moverla así! ¡Es una mujer embarazada!** ―le regañó su madre molesta― **¡Después de todas las charlas que recibiste con mis queridas Erza y Mira actúas de manera tan irresponsable ¿¡Explícame cómo puedes pagarnos así nuestros consejos, Gray Silver Junior Fullbuster!? **―y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

_Y eso hizo volver a la peliceleste de sueñolandia._

―**¿Gr-Gray Sama? ¿Qu-qué sucede?** ―preguntó parpadeando de manera repetitiva para ubicarse.

―**¡Ju-juvia!** ―la miró desesperado― **¡Di-dile a mi madre que no estás embarazada!**

―**¡No me ocultes las cosas!** ―volvió a golpear la mesa la señora Fullbuster.

―**¡N-no te oculto nada!** _―«¡Porque demonios todas las mujeres en mi vida son así de intensas!»_ se lamentaba el azabache. Había crecido bajo la autoridad de muchas mujeres autoritarias y tal vez por causa de ellas nunca se había tomado una relación en serio.

―**Ju-Juvia no está embarazada** ―dijo la modelo de pronto con un sonrojo en la cara―, **aunque Juvia le encantaría darle catorce hijos a Gray Sama, no lo hará hasta graduarse, Gray Sama puede insistir lo que quiera, pero Juvia no piensa ceder** ―acotó de manera sería mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza.

―**¿¡Y quién demonios te ha estado insistiendo!?** ―chilló el azabache ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

―**No puedo creer que le insistas a esta chica que se nota tiene sus metas claras…** ―la azabache palmeó los hombros de la peliceleste en señal de apoyo― **¡No puedo creer que ese acto tan poco caballeroso venga de mi hijo! ¡Mi hermana y yo te enseñamos el respeto hacia la mujer, sus decisiones y su cuerpo!**

―**¡Que yo no…!** ―intentó hablar pero la mujer mayor lo detuvo con la mano.

―**Pero ahora estoy más calmada** ―dejó salir aire contenido y volvió a su postura de madre decepcionada― **aunque aún duele que no me dijeras que tenía una nuera…**

―**¿¡N-nuera!?** ―eso sí que era decir mucho, él y Juvia llevaban más de una semana viviendo juntos y un par de meses de conocerse y hablar casi a diario por mensajes de texto y aunque le agradaba ―_y atraía_― mucho la chica, no pensaba en ella de manera seria.

_Nunca pensaba en nadie de manera seria._

―**Una chica tan dulce y bonita…** ―sollozó su madre―, **que cocina tan deliciosos pancitos con tu rostro** ―señaló una canastita en la que no había reparado, llena de mini panes con su cara en ellos― **una chica que busca su camino en el mundo, estudiante, modelo, trabajadora, con medidas más que perfectas, rusa, chelista, con las vacunas al día, sangre A positivo, de un metro con setenta y cuatro centímetros, cincuenta y un kilos, de mente tolerante y votante con un pensamiento demócrata consistente, una chica que te hace el almuerzo y se preocupa por tus dietas de adolescente y que conoce cada deporte de invierno existente** ―Gray escuchaba atónito todo lo que había averiguado su madre en una visita―, **una chica que nunca ha teñido su cabello y que se puso su primer par de aretes a los seis años, una chica que no tiene antecedentes familiares de diabetes, alergias, alopecia o presión alta… **―sollozó un poco más alto―, **¡una perfecta nuera que lava tu ropa interior a mano por amor y no por deber!** ―la dama no aguantó más y abrazó a la peliceleste― **¡Estoy tan feliz que te unas a mi familia!** ―el azabache intentaba hablar pero su mandíbula no le obedecía, nunca en la vida pensó que alguien completaría todos los requisitos de su madre, la incredulidad al ver a esas dos mujeres abrazarse, sollozar y planear las futuras navidades juntos era tan grande que ni siquiera podía procesarlo correctamente― **Silver estará encantado… le dije que no tenía que preocuparse por el apego que le tienes a Natsu desde niño…**

_Mika Fullbuster ya no tenía que lidiar con una supuesta homosexualidad de su único hijo._

_«¡Estúpido viejo!» _pensó el azabache con la cara ardiendo, era normal que Erza y Mira lo fastidiaran con eso pero… ¡Su padre!

―**¡Mi hijo es todo un hombre!** ―escuchó una voz detrás de él con la burla contenida en el falso tono de sorpresa― **¡Sabía que le iban más los colores fríos!** ―añadió señalando el cabello cerúleo de la mujer que miraba todo como si de uno de sus sueños se tratase― **Mika mi vida… ¡Celebremos por nuestro bebé que sienta cabeza! **

_Una champaña fue abierta entre vítores y sollozos._

Y lo siguiente que supo Gray era que tenía una copa llena en la mano y brindaba con los demás.

…_¿En qué momento el afirmó algo de esa locura?..._

**-0-**

Sonrió con dulzura al azulado.

―**Dímelo Erza…** ―casi suplicó―, **sé que… bueno… nunca hemos usado preservativo y hemos estado tantas veces juntos y bueno… yo…** ―tragó nervioso varias veces y la miró a los ojos con una mezcla tal de emociones que ya no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía.

Erza se acercó con pasos calmos hasta él, le quitó la cajita de las manos y lo abrazó con cariño.

―**Jellal… estoy…** ―escuchó el rápido latir del corazón del hombre, lo abrazó más fuerte y se mordió el labio―, **sorprendida de que me creas tan irresponsable… **―terminó divertida y se alejó de él para ver el cambió en su expresión.

_Pero no hubo ningún cambio._

El azulado estaba congelado.

―**¿Jellal?** ―se acercó a él y chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos― **¿Estás bien?** ―el hombre pareció reaccionar un poco y Erza se preocupó― **Jellal, no estoy embarazada…** ―le repitió pero el peliazul ni reaccionó― **¿Jellal?** ―le jaló una mejilla y por fin el hombre dio señales de vida.

―**¡A-a-a-a-y!** ―se quejó como en pausa, como si una computadora estuviese cargando la información.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

―**Supongo que ocuparás pruebas…** ―suspiró y empujando a Jellal por la espalda lo sacó del baño no sin antes quitarle la prueba de embarazo― **¡Espera aquí!** **Estás de suerte que he estado tomando muchos líquidos…**―le cerró la puerta en la cara y el peliazul recobró poco a poco el sentido, sin embargo no pudo evitar resbalar con la espalda pegada a la puerta hasta caer al suelo.

―**No está…** ―se repitió a sí mismo― **Erza no está… **_―«¿Pero está haciéndose la prueba?»_ se dijo así mismo _«Tal vez ella no está segura»_ Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y sintió cada milisegundo pasar, solo serían unos minutos pero nunca había sentido pasar el tiempo tan lento y una idea nueva aprovechó esa eternidad relativa para apoderarse de su mente _«¡Tal vez ella lo descubra ahora!»_ iba a levantarse para entrar cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y terminó cayendo de espaldas y a los pies de la pelirroja que sonreía divertida.

―**Mira…** ―se acuclilló junto a él― **¿Lo ves?** ―le señaló con los dedos las líneas― **Una** **línea, no estoy embarazada… **―observó como el entrecerró los ojos y examinó el objeto― **¿Ahora me crees?** ―sin embargo el hombre aún estaba en el limbo, así que bufó por lo bajo, entró de nuevo al baño, botó la prueba y se lavó las manos.

Escuchó pasos acercarse.

―**Erza… nosotros… es decir nunca hemos utilizado y… **―balbuceaba inseguro y culpable el peliazul.

―**Yo uso la inyección anticonceptiva desde los veinte, Jellal…** ―le miró con una sonrisa―, **mi mamá padeció de quistes en los ovarios y a ambas nos mandaron a utilizar anticonceptivos como prevención… **―le explicó con tranquilidad y luego lo señaló― **¿Qué tan irresponsable me cree, señorito Fernandes?**

Jellal bajó la mirada culpable y apenado.

―**Lo siento… yo he sido un… Yo debí ser él que…**

Erza no pudo evitar acercársele y abrazarlo.

―**No seas tonto Jellal… la protección es cosa de ambas partes involucradas** ―le mordió a través de la camisa y lo sintió respingar―, **pero si hasta ahora piensas en eso supongo que deberé agregar una pena más en tu castigo…**

―**¿Cas-castigo? **

―**Sí, que no te dije en la tarde que tenía que decirte algo…** ―le dijo traviesa―, **por suerte ya estoy bien, así que seré **_**severa**_**… **―le metió las manos por la espalda debajo de la camisa.

―**¿Ahora estás b-bien?** ―no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor en su cuerpo al sentir las manos de ella en su piel― **¿Te sentías mal?** ―recordó lo que su tía le dijo y la miró preocupado― **¿Estás enferma?**

―**No…** ―pasó una de sus manos de la espalda del hombre a los duros abdominales―, **comí mucha masa para galletas y me cayó pesado…** ―le miró avergonzada y se llevó una mano al abdomen― **Mira me regañó por eso y Obaba Sama me ha hecho tomar mucho te de jengibre…** ―le dijo con un puchero y Jellal no pudo evitar reírse.

―**Por eso te sujetabas el estómago** ―de pronto tuvo sentido―, **por eso parecías tan pálida y como con nauseas… **

―**Ohhh…** ―le miró divertida―, **ahora ya veo por qué la confusión…** ―rió con él y bajó la mano de la espalda y le apretó el trasero, haciendo que el azulado se apegara más a ella― **supongo que es válido… ¡Y te veías tan adorable todo preocupado! **―observó como Jellal miró hacia otro lado apenado y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosa―** Pero en serio, Jell… ¿De verdad ibas a orinar tú en el prueba de embarazo?**

Jellal Fernandes sintió su cara arder.

_De verdad que fue un ataque de pánico._

La pelirroja rió durante varios minutos.

―**Eres adorable mimado sin piscina…**

―**Tú lo eres más, bruja seductora…** ―le dijo divertido al escuchar el primer mote que ella le dio. La mujer iba a decir algo más pero los labios de él no la dejaron, y ella no se quejó de tan apasionada interrupción, en su lugar devolvió con creces la pasión, paseando sus manos debajo de la camisa del hombre y aventurando su lengua dentro de la boca del peliazul, cuando él la recibió no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente y le mordió el labio inferior para luego separarse de él.

_A ella también le gustaba divertirse._

―**¡Ah, ah!** ―negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración― **primero tu castigo… **―se deleitó en la mirada de incertidumbre que él le dio―, **si te niegas a comparecer ante la justicia no dormiré contigo durante un mes Jellal Fernandes…**

El hombre levantó las manos derrotado.

―**Bien, eso habla muy bien de usted…** ―con lentitud se soltó el lazo que cerraba el cuello de su uniforme―, **tenemos que lavar sus pecados, señorito Fernandes…** ―con pasos cortos se acercó a él y le quitó la americana―, **va a quedar libre de culpas…**

―**E-erza… **―intentó hablar mientras la mujer lo empujaba hacia la ducha― **¿Q-qué estás…?**

―**¡Shhh!** ―le puso un dedo en los labios y lo hizo retroceder aún más― **No interrumpa el castigo…**

―**P-pero… **―la mirada que le dio la pelirroja logró dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero totalmente opuestas una de la otra.

_Calmarlo y… emocionarlo…_

―**Ahora… Joven Fernandes, está usted acusado de desobedecer las normas de convivencia en la cama…** ―empujó un paso más al hombre― **y le aconsejo que se quite los zapatos…** ―le dijo antes de llegar al borde del piso de la ducha, donde solo unos escalones los separaban de allí.

―**Y-yo…** ―tartamudeó aún sorprendido.

―**Vamos Jellal…** ―le dijo la mujer con un puchero― **Si no colaboras no tiene gracia…** ―se acercó y le besó los labios― **¿o tal vez prefieras no continuar el **_**juicio**_**?**

Y con esas palabras el azulado por fin se ubicó.

_Nadie quería entrometerse con la justicia._

―**Yo…** ―carraspeó y decidió hacer las cosas bien―, **me declaro inocente…** ―le sonrió travieso y la pelirroja alzó una de sus cejas.

―**¿Niega usted de que me hizo cosas en la cama que están estrictamente prohibidas en nuestro contrato oral?**

―**Oral… **―le sonrió de lado―** ¡Vaya palabra más acertada ha usado, usted Mi Señoría!** ―observó a la pelirroja sonrojarse por el doble sentido y de pronto el juego le pareció más divertido.

―**Re-responda…** ―la mujer respiró para tranquilizarse al recordar cosas que tenían que ver con esa palabra―. **¡Responda a mi pregunta!**

―**¿Podría ser más específica? **―Oh, como le estaba gustando el juego al peliazul.

―**¿Transgredió usted o no el acuerdo de cama, señorito Fernandes?**

―**No, no lo hice** ―dijo con seguridad y eso elevó la competitividad de la pelirroja.

―**¿Debo recordarle sus acciones? Según parece usted las ha olvidado…**

―**No, no las he olvidado, pero estaría encantado de recrearlas para esta Corte** ―señaló todo el baño― **si es necesario, Mi señoría…** ―Erza se mordió el labio y Jellal no pudo evitar reír.

―**Señorito Fernandes…** ―le miró sería―, **¿niega usted que la víctima…** ―se señaló así misma―, **solo había accedido a besos la noche anterior?**

―**No lo niego Mi señoría.**

―**¿Entonces por qué se ha declarado inocente?**

―**Porque con toda honestidad pudo afirmar que **_**todo**_** lo que hice puede considerarse como un **_**beso**_**…** ―se señaló los labios―, **esto fue lo único que utilicé contra mi **_**victima**_**…** ―le dijo en un tono ronco que hizo a la pelirroja sentir un escalofrío.

―**P-pero…** ―intentó controlarse―, **la ofendida le dijo claramente que los besos debían de ser en los labios ¿Tiene alguna defensa contra eso?**

―**Sí, su señoría. Primero, técnicamente… **―bajó la mirada a la parte baja de la mujer―** esos también son **_**labios**_**…** ―le sonrió tan lascivamente que Erza sintió húmeda esa zona que él había mirado― **y en segundo lugar…** ―se agachó y le habló al oído― _**ofendida**_** no es la palabra que usaría para definirla… más bien sería… **_**complacida**_**… **―le besó cerca de la oreja y la oyó retener un gemido―, **con gusto puedo darle las pruebas de eso, **_**Mi**_** señoría…**

Erza frunció el ceño.

Jellal le había ganado el caso.

_¡Malditos portillos legales y tonos sugerentes!_

―**B-bien…** ―la mujer respiró hondo para tranquilizarse― **declaro a Jellal Fernandes inocente…**

―**Mi tía estaría orgullosa de mí…** ―le sonrió arrogante a la pelirroja sabiendo lo que eso desataría.

_O al menos imaginaba lo que iba a suceder._

Pero, la idea de la pelirroja fue diferente a lo que él había pensado.

―**Claro que lo estaría…** ―levantó una ceja traviesa― **se levanta la sesión **―se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

―**Hey… Erza…** ―la llamó insólito― **¿Me vas a dejar **_**así**_**?** ―y es que además de la sesión algo más estaba _levantado_― **¿Acaso no obtengo una retribución por librarme de estos falsos cargos?**

―**No** ―respondió la mujer mientras se volteaba a mirarlo y se pasaba los brazos bajo el pecho. El hombre se desacomodó el cabello―. **Okey… tal vez si manipulé un poco el contrato…** ―le miró travieso― **tal vez necesite, no sé… ¿una punición leve? ¿Para no volver a intentar manipular el sistema, quiza?**

La mujer lo miró con interés y sonrió.

―**Pero ya levanté la sesión…** ―se acercó poco a poco.

―**Créeme que no es lo único que **_**levantaste**_**…** ―suspiró con falso pesar y la pelirroja sonrió.

―**Bueno, creo que podemos lograr un **_**acuerdo**_** entre las partes…** ―finalmente llegó hasta el azulado― **Ahora hazle caso a la autoridad y quítate los zapatos…**

Ésta vez Jellal no se hizo de rogar y se quitó las medias y los zapatos, cuando estaba por quitarse la camisa la hermosa mujer lo detuvo.

―**Alto ahí transgresor de la ley…** ―lo empujó y lo hizo subir los escalones hasta quedar bajo la ducha― **Yo soy la que dictó la sentencia y ejecutó el castigo… **

Jellal levantó una ceja interesado.

_Por Erza aceptaría hasta la más dolorosa redención._

―**Solicitó saber sobre el correctivo, Mi señoría…**

―**Solicitud aceptada…** ―la mujer le mostró el lazo que se había soltado― **Usted, señorito Fernandes, será atado de manos a ese pasante de agua **―le señaló el plateado tubo detrás de él― **y yo me encargaré de limpiar sus pecados…** ―le miró extrañado por un par de minutos y luego lo observó abrir los ojos y sonrojarse al imaginar las implicaciones de esa limpieza y eso la hizo sonreír.

_Adoraba ese lado tierno en él._

―**Acepto. ¡Soy un sucio pecador! Castígueme…** ―soltó con aire resignado mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda para que la mujer lo pudiese amarrar.

La pelirroja rompió a reír.

―**Oh, Jellal, Jellal…** ―se acercó―, **aquí están las reglas, no puedes soltarte… **―le amarró las manos.

―**Erza, Erza… claro que puedo, y parece que hacer nudos no es tu fuerte…** ―le dijo con sorna al sentir lo flojo del amarre.

―**He ahí la cuestión…** ―se acercó al hombre, lo besó en el cuello y luego se alejó un poco―, **si te sueltas el castigo se termina… **

_Era hora del verdadero juego…_

―**¿¡Q-qué!? **―se movió tan de pronto que sintió el lazo aflojarse por lo que inmediatamente dejó de moverse.

―**Así es la ley…** ―se acercó de nuevo al azulado y le mordisqueó el cuello―, **si se suelta el lazo me detengo y dormirás solo…** ―pasó una de sus manos detrás de él y abrió la ducha, haciendo respingar al hombre a causa del frío pero aún así se controló lo suficiente para no soltar el bendito listón.

_«Oh, por Kami… está mujer va en serio» _**―Erza…** ―dijo mientras el agua caía sobre él haciéndolo aún más tentador para la mujer―, **creo que este castigo… **

―**Shh…** ―le pasó las manos por el azulado cabello, le apartó con cuidado los mechones que le tapaban el rostro y le delineó el tatuaje con cariño mientras ronroneaba cerca de su oído― **Jellal Fernandes** ―le desabotonó poco a poco la camisa húmeda que se apegaba a su cincelado torso―, **acepta tu redención…** ―soltó el último botón y apartó la camisa mientras bajaba con su boca y comenzaba a lamer y besar el pecho húmedo del hombre― **deja que te ayude con tus pecados… **―le mordió un pectoral y lo escuchó gruñir― **¿Alguna queja con mi modo de expiación? ―**le rozó la entrepierna con una de las manos mientras sus brillantes y oscurecidos ojos le transmitían todo el disfrute que le haría experimentar.

_Y así el pecador aceptó su castigo y redención._

Mucho más cuando la mujer continuó besando y lamiendo con calma y paciencia sus pectorales, ni tampoco cuando descendió sus manos a su cinturón y lo desabrochó mientras apegaba su cuerpo mojado y aún con el uniforme contra él, por supuesto tampoco lo hizo mientras se agachaba y besaba su trabajado abdomen o mientras repasaba cada uno de sus cuadritos bien esculpidos con la lengua.

_Erza Scarlet lo hacia debatirse entre el placer y la locura…_

Y cuando le quitó los pantalones y casi se suelta el lazo por la sensación, por poco y entra en pánico.

_Porque de ningún modo quería que su castigo se acabase allí…_

Pero por suerte, el lazo aguantó.

―**Veamos, que tenemos aquí…** ―la mujer se acercó a él y le miró traviesa en tanto el agua caía delicada sobre ambos.

―**Er-Erza tú…**

―**Silencio…** ―le regañó con la mirada― **la justicia está ejecutándose… **

_Y él nunca había pensado en que la justicia pudiese ser tan placentera._

Y es que la mano de Erza Scarlet estaba ejecutando una perfecta _justicia_.

Jellal gruñó extasiado al sentir la pequeña y fría mano envolver su endurecido miembro y recorrerlo por completo, el agua solo hacia que el movimiento fuese más fluido y placentero…

_De arriba hacia abajo…_

_Apretando y relajando el agarre…_

Con un ritmo tan vicioso que se sintió en las nubes rápidamente mientras la mujer besaba sus labios en un momento y en el siguiente y de nueva cuenta bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

_Porque el castigo de la pelirroja era más grande aún de lo que creía._

Y lo tuvo bien claro cuando sintió algo diferente a una mano recorrer su virilidad, entreabrió los ojos que había cerrado por el placer y observó cómo era la dulce lengua de su pelirroja quien se encargaba ahora de recorrer su palpitante virilidad.

_Lamiendo tan delicadamente que sintió que estaba por explotar._

Y casi lo hizo de inmediato cuando la mujer que lo volvía loco desde que la conoció lo tomó con su pequeña boca, cuando sintió su hombría adentrarse lentamente en ese habitáculo húmedo que se estrechaba para él, que subía y bajaba en toda su extensión, que raspaba con exquisita delicadeza su corteza con ayuda de esos lindos dientes y brindaba placer desde la punta hasta casi el final de su miembro con esa lengua traviesa.

_Lento y profundo…_

Sin perder ningún centímetro de piel.

_Húmedo y rítmico…_

―**E-Erza… Oh…** ―la miró ejecutar la tarea y grabó en su memoria ese recuerdo que probablemente le causaría problemas cuando soñara desde ese día hasta el fin de sus días.

_Con esa manera de estrecharlo…_

_De exprimirlo…_

_De saborearlo…_

Adentro y afuera en un ritmo tan placentero que solo podía gruñir el nombre de la mujer y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos mientras su empalme penetraba esa dulce boca no pudo evitar explotar dentro de ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se le soltó el lazo, simplemente cayó de rodillas frente a la mujer que lo había mandado al paraíso.

_Oh, cuanto adoraba a la justicia…_

Erza miraba divertida como el hombre trataba de recuperar la respiración, desde hacía tiempo quería ver al azulado perder el control como él hacia que ella lo perdiese, y la verdad que se sentía muy bien.

_Ella estaba aprendiendo muy bien._

Dejó que el agua siguiera cayendo en su rostro y limpió los vestigios del placer liberado de su amado y atractivo hombre que aún intentaba respirar correctamente.

―**L-lo siento…** ―lo escuchó decir mientras estiraba la mano y le limpiaba la comisura de la boca a la pelirroja―, **no quería **_**terminar**_** de esa manera… **

―**Oh, Jellal…** ―sonrió con suficiencia―, **esto es lo que yo quería…** ―se acercó a él y lo besó―, **tengo preferencia por lo dulce, pero tú no estás nada mal…** ―lo volvió a besar al ver como se sonrojaba y luego se dirigió a su oído― **nada, nada mal…** ―jugó un poco con el lóbulo del hombre, lo hizo gruñir de placer y luego se incorporó―, **pero te has soltado, así que el castigo termina aquí…**

_¿Terminar? _

_Pues para el azulado eso apenas estaba comenzando…_

―**O-oh…** ― Jellal se levantó, la sujetó del brazo y la apegó a él―, **al diablo mi redención…** ―chocó su boca contra la de ella y la devoró salvajemente haciendo que la mujer olvidase todo sobre el castigo― **creo que me va mejor el papel de pecador y criminal…** ―la volteó y la hizo chocar la espalda contra la pared de la ducha mientras sus hábiles manos abrían los botones de la blusa y el chaleco, bajó su boca hasta el inició de los pechos de la mujer y los lamió con necesidad mientras ella gemía en su oído y lo hacia perder el poco control que tenía, bajó sus manos y las coló bajó la falda de la pelirroja con ansias de retirar todo lo que le estorbaba, pero se dio cuenta que no había nada que retirar.

Sonrió complacido.

_Erza Scarlet había venido con esa idea en la cabeza._

Todo eso del juicio y castigo no era más que el precalentamiento.

―**Vaya, vaya…** ―le susurró al oído mientras adentraba sus dedos en ella y la escuchaba gritar su nombre al encontrar el lugar más secreto de la mujer―, **mi Scarlet…** **¿Qué es lo que realmente querías con todo esto?** ―bajó hasta los pechos de la pelirroja y con su mano libre sacó uno de la delicada copa del sostén para tomarlo con su boca.

―**J-jell…** ―gritó al sentir los dedos adentrarse más en ella y la lengua experta de éste jugar con uno de sus endurecido pezones― **a ti…** ―sollozó de placer― **te quiero a ti… **

Jellal no esperó una palabra más.

_¿Cómo no complacer a la mujer que amaba?_

Sacó sus dedos, tomó a la mujer de la cintura, la elevó con la fuerza de sus trabajados brazos y la hizo rodear con sus largas piernas su cuerpo, rozando sus intimidades más que listas, más que deseosas de encontrarse una a la otra.

_Sus gritos de placer no tardaron en llenar el baño._

Mientras el azulado se enterraba en ella ayudado por la fría pared, y la mujer se sujetaba de sus hombros, impulsándose arriba y abajo una y otra vez para recibirlo por completo dentro de ella.

_Sincronizados._

_Húmedos._

_Necesitados._

La imagen de ellos haciéndolo contra una pared del baño llenó sus mentes y acrecentó el placer.

―**Ammh** ―él con solo su camisa negra mojada y abierta.

―**Oh-ohh** ―y ella con su uniforme de maid tan solo abierto de la blusa incitando a sus pechos tocarse, acariciarse y rozarse tan exquisitamente que el agua no apaciguaba el calor que desprendía el contacto de piel contra piel.

_La sensación de tomar centímetro a centímetro lo que el otro le ofrecía…_

La sincronía del movimiento que hacia que la mujer descendiese sobre la longitud palpitante del hombre mientras este utilizaba sus fuerte piernas para empujarse profundamente en la estreches sedosa de la mujer los hacia desear seguir.

_Más fuerte y más profundo._

―**Jellal… ammh… Jell…** ―escuchar la voz excitada de la mujer solo lo hacia querer seguir así eternamente, dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando, siendo estrechado y liberado de esa manera tan deliciosamente dolorosa.

―**Erza… Oh…** ―ella dejó que el tomase sus labios con fuerza y apretó el abrazo de sus piernas logrando que el roce de su hombría la llevase al séptimo cielo, deshaciéndose para él y recibiendo la pasión liberada de él en ella.

_Dejando que su esencia se combinase en una sola así como sus almas…_

Gritaron sus nombres de manera casi inentendible y apenas y pudieron descender al suelo indemnes. Jellal la sostuvo en todo momento a pesar de que apenas podía respirar correctamente y ella se acurrucó en su pecho cuando el suelo les prestó su estabilidad aún con el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre ellos.

_Sus pulmones luchando por oxígeno._

Jellal la abrazó con cariño y le besó la coronilla.

_Sus labios ensanchados en una sonrisa de placer._

Erza le devolvió el beso en el pecho.

_Sus corazones latiendo descontrolados._

―**Er-erza…** ―intentó hablar el azulado―, **si un juicio con tal castigo era la sorpresa que me tenías me ha encantado…** ―rió divertido y volvió a besarle el cabello.

―**No **―sonrió―, **la sorpresa era que mañana tengo libre porque la señora Layla quiere que la ayude con algo el sábado y me ha cambiado el día libre así que hoy podíamos terminar lo de esta mañana sin culpa alguna… ―**le acarició el pecho con la mano de manera juguetona.

―**Vaya…** ―le soltó el cabello que la mujer quien lo tenía mal atado a causa de la actividad reciente―, **y yo que pensé que había pecado al haber hecho esto en un día laboral y tendría que recibir otro castigo…** ―rió divertido mientras peinaba las hebras escarlatas con sus dedos― **es una pena…**

―**Pues no… **―subió al rostro a él y sonrió cuando el entendió y se inclinó para besarla― **pero sabía que eras un mártir…**

No sabían si serían padres algún día, pero esperaban amarse por siempre.

Sonrieron cómplices entre cada beso.

…_Como si nada sucediese fuese de su dulce mundo compartido…_

**-0-**

Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Miró extrañada la entrada de su dormitorio y dejó el móvil en su mesita de noche mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su vestido de diseño exclusivo, sea quien fuese que la estaba interrumpiendo no podía verla de ninguna manera que no fuese perfecta.

_Porque eso era ella._

Así debían de ser los miembros de su familia.

―**¿Quién?** ―preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta.

―**Yo, tu padre** ―le contestó una voz autoritaria que la hizo sentir un escalofrío y apurar el paso para abrir la puerta diligentemente.

―**Padre ¿Necesitas algo?** ―mostró su semblante frío y orgulloso usual, en su rostro nunca dejaba de mostrar esa mascara, sabía lo que pasaba si esa mascara mostraba un fisura.

_No podía permitirse fisuras._

―**Una pregunta estúpida, Minerva** ―le espetó con frialdad y ella sonrió dándole la razón―, **no estaría aquí si no fuese porque necesito algo **―se adentró en la habitación― **Las Etherias parecían estar decepcionadas contigo en la cena…** ―la escrutó con la mirada― **¿Acaso las has desobedecido en algo?**

―**No, Padre** ―sonrió con suficiencia―, **me han pedido que les consiga cierta información pero no he podido, eso es todo** ―se cruzó de brazos e hizo uso de su pose más arrogante―, **sé cómo conseguirla pero tampoco dejaré que piensen que obtendrán de nosotros lo que quieran cuando quieran…** ―eso no era del todo cierto, pero el hombre frente a ella no tenía que saber eso ni de los fracasos que había obtenido al intentar tal cosa.

_Mucho menos de sus fracasos._

―**Esa es mi hija…** ―le sonrió con arrogancia―, **después de todo solo las estamos utilizando…**

―**Exactamente, Padre **―le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió un poco más de tranquilidad.

―**¿Y qué información requieren?** ―le miró con interés.

―**Información de Jellal…** ―jugó son su cabello antes de continuar―, **parece que están interesadas en saber que tan firme es ese forzado compromiso mío con él…**

―**Quieren que su inversión esté firme…** ―el hombre se mesó la espesa barba blanca―, **es entendible… ¿Y qué información es?**

―**Bien, lo han visto con una mujer en dos ocasiones… ** ―puso los ojos en blanco―, **quieren saber quién es y si es un peligro para mi compromiso y… **_**nuestros**_** negocios…**

―**¿Y ellas no pudieron conseguir el nombre de la fulana esa?**

―**No, la vieron en la fiesta de Jude Heartfilia… Era una de las protegidas de la familia, pero nadie sabe nada de ella…** ―por alguna razón le ocultó el único dato que tenía de la mujer.

_El color de su cabello._

―**Eso es extraño** ―observó pensativo el suelo―, **ellas conocen toda la alta sociedad de Fiore…**

―**Creen que puede ser de Álvarez… **―suspiró― **de la nobleza…**

―**Eso lo explicaría… **―asintió y la miró con seriedad― **y dime… ¿Cuál es tu plan para averiguarlo?**

―**Eso sería…** ―sonrió de manera sádica―, **traer a mi infiel prometido a la casa… claro, si tengo su voto a favor con eso, Padre…**

―**Esa es mi hija… **―su mirada oscura brilló con lo que en otra época Minerva Orlando hubiese confundido con orgullo, pero no ahora, ese brillo era de malicia, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

_No sé volvería a engañar con eso nunca más._

―**Usted me enseñó, Padre… ¿Cuál es su decisión?** ―preguntó aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

―**El Fernandes odia venir aquí **―una mueca se formó en su rostro― **Y por eso mi voto es positivo…** ―se encaminó a la puerta― **Traigamos a mi detestable yerno a esta casa un par de semanas…**

La risa de burla de ambos fue similar.

…_Pero solo eso… similar…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews animan y previenen que caiga en sequía creativa D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Encuesta****:**

Debo deciros que… ¡Están casi empatados con el lemon Gruvia o GaLe! xDD ¿Quién ganará? 7u7

* * *

**Aclaraciones****:**

**Inyección: **La inyección anticonceptiva (DMPA) es utilizada para prevenir el embarazo con ayuda de la progestina. Se inyecta en el brazo y su efectividad tiene una duración de tres meses y luego debe volver a ponerse. Es uno de los métodos anticonceptivos más efectivos y altamente recomendado si sos una mujer olvidadiza o bajo muchas presiones que te puedan hacer olvidar tomar regularmente la pastilla. Y recuerden, aunque menos de una mujer de cada cien de las que usan la inyección resultan embarazadas, ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% efectivo. Sed responsables con vuestros cuerpos.

**Te de Jengibre: **Sirve para la indigestión, la pesadez estomacal, problemas respiratorios y de circulación, inflamación, náuseas y problemas menstruales.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

¿Qué dijeron? Bebés Jerza… 7u7 No ahora, por favor… xDD

Recuerden que Erza y Mira son las reinas de "La Charla" no esperarían que la pelirroja fuese tan irresponsable. xD Aunque podéis bajarle puntos porque la primera vez no tuvo cuidado con las ETS. Para prevenir contagio lo mejor es una relación monógama con otra persona sana y además el uso de condón ―ya sea masculino o femenino―. Ya sé, les estoy dando otro discurso, pero no puedo evitarlo, creo en la libre sexualidad, pero ante todo en la responsabilidad. NwN/

Cambiando de tema… ¡Pobre Chelia! QwQ Pero me ha gustado que Mashima le diese protagonismo a alguien que no sea de FT, en especial siendo Chelia una God Slayer. Ahora ruego que Mashima nos regale plot JERZA… quién sabe… tal vez Kagura ayude dando un empujón al JERZA… Quién sabe… 7u7

Mika es una loquilla… Me encantan los padres dramáticos ¿Lo habéis notado? 7u7

¡Me despido que ya me alargue mucho! XD

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

A vosotras/os con cuenta os respondo por PM pero os agradezco de corazón públicamente:

**Sakom Raiya**

**TheFearWhitinUs**

**Giuky DG**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Kat-Dreyar**

**JBadilloDavila**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Erza Uchiha**

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Sonye-San**

**Lady-Werempire**

**Cistxc**

**Erza 21**

**Keila Scarlet**

**IBLWE**

**AmeliaCipri**

**Velcarle02**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo y agradezco por acá por que sois igual de importantes:

**Guest**: Las venganzas tienen que ser sutiles. xD En especial si se te puede devolver. 7u7 ¡Gracias mil por leer! NwN/

**Master Vivi****:** Me alegra que te gustase el cap. ¿Zeref? xD Pues sí, pero será una aparición muy, muy breve. 7u7 Y bueno, el final… QwQ –no quiere pensar en el final- ¡Gracias por leer, espero te guste la conti!

**Neylare**: xDD La excusa para vender. Estos chicos son unos pillos. 7u7 Layla es más queuna abogada, es… ¡Una madre! DD: ¡Son más eficientes que el FBI! xD Sin duda hay que tener cuidado, en este fic no sabes quién te vigila. D: ¡Gracias mil por leer! ¡Saludos! NwN/

**Guest 02**: Apuntado en la contabilidad GaLe. xD ¡Gracias por leer! NwN/

**Carmen**: ¡De nada! Es un placer escribir y leerles a ustedes. QwQ Punto apuntado para el GaLe. Pues sí, Mashima también debe de gustarle mucho el GaLe. 7u7 Espero que cuando llegue el turno del GaLe no te decepcione. D: Me alegra que te gustara como los han cachado. xDD Oh, bueno... como ellos se dieron cuenta que no eran un secreto. xD Siempre me hacés sonrojar con tus lindas palabras, agradezco de corazón que disfrutes tanto de lo que escribo o/u/o ¡De nuevo mil gracias! ¡Saludos!

**Fletch**: No te culpo de nada. A veces no tenemos tiempo, agradezco tus palabras y agradezco que sigas esta historia desde hace tanto. *w* Sin duda Layla también sería mi primera opción en caso de un apocalipsis zombie. Y bueno, recuerda que Erza no ha hablado mucho de su familia… O: ¿Qué cosa sabe Layla que Jellal no? Bueno… de hecho sabe muchas cosas que Jellal no… Creo que Layla sabe más que yo en esta historia (¿?) xDD Y con lo de Lucy… 7u7)r no estás mal encaminada… :x

¡Jajaja! Jellal es un buen alumno de las mujeres metiches de su vida, ya sabes, el que vive y no aprende es tonto. xD Y sí, creo que ya viste que disfrutó el castigo… A,A)b

¡Lo sé! Yo también adoro esa parte de Gajeel, así que me parece genial que te emociones con él. QwQ Y bueno, cuando llegue el final yo creo que tardaré mucho en escribir ese cap porque seguro me soltaré a llorar luego de cada oración escrita. XDD Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. :D

Sos una belleza al decirme tal cosa. De verdad que vuestras opiniones, teorías, sugerencias y demás significan mucho para quienes escribimos, es como una inyección de energía y motivación. Así que gracias, gracias por decírmelo, y gracias por leer esta locura que surgió cap a cap. TTuTT)b

¡Apuntado tu punto pare el lemon GaLe! 7u7

¡De nuevo, Gracias! ¡Besos y abrazos! O3O/

**Akanora**: ¡Pues me alegra que te mamá te haya quitado la pistola! DD: xD Me alegra que te gsutase el cap, espero te guste este también. OMG! ¡No te tires por la ventana! D: -le avienta un Jellal desnudo para que la salve- DD: XDD ¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! NwN)b

**Nana Mit**: ¡Bienvenida! *w*)7 Me alegra que la historia te resultase tan entretenida que la leyeses tan rápido. O: ¿Medicina? *w* ¡Te felicito por estudiar una carrera que puede salvar vidas! NwN/ No te preocupes, me encanta leer sus teorías. xD Y precisamente quería que se plantearan tal cosa. xDD Y acá ya está la respuesta… 7u7 Pues bien, Layla es una excelente jugadora de ajedrez, pero no es probable ganar un juego sin hacer sacrificios o… perder piezas… :x ¡Espero te siga gustando la historia! Gracias mil por comentar, y gracias por leer. ¡Saludos! NwN/

**Mia Cullen**: ¿Abandonados? Jamás… xDDD Un poquito ocupada pero siempre escribiendo de a poco. NwN ¡Gracias mil por leer y por estar pendiente! ¡Saludos! .o./

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Favs. Follows. Lectores Timidos.**

**¡Gracias mil por leer!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	34. Derroches y Bochornos

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola! **Me he tardado porque la laptop estaba en el taller desde Semana Santa y me atrasé con todo lo de la U por eso, y aparte… exámenes.** xDD **

Pero bien, superado ―un poco― lo anterior…

**OMG**… No puedo creerlo… **QwQ **Esta historia tiene más de **100 favs y 100 Follows...**

¡Gracias mil!

***w*/ **

Nunca pensé, nunca… que llegaría a gustar tanto esta locura. **TTuTT)b** No puedo evitar decirlos lo mucho que lo aprecio y lo mucho que significa su apoyo.

Sin vosotras/os, ni siquiera sé que estaría haciendo un sábado en la tarde en lugar de estar pegada a la a lap escribiendo… **7u7** XDD

Espero os guste el cap… **NwN/**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Hiro Mashima. ¡El jodido Hiro Jodefans Mashima! Es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Yo solo les doy a los pjs más amor con mis historias.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**~Derroches y Bochornos~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

No podía evitar sonreír divertido.

La pelirroja frente a él no dejaba de ver con semblante culpable el móvil que yacía desmantelado en el escritorio.

―**Lo siento, Jellal…** ―con el rostro compungido le dijo por centésima vez esa mañana la mujer―, **debí de fijarme en los bolsillos de tu pantalón…**

―**Ya te dije que está bien** ―le respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes y revisaba el móvil―, **y siendo sinceros** ―la miró a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado, le tomó y le dio un pequeño beso― **lo que hicimos en el baño ayer vale mucho más que un móvil mojado…** ―la vio sonrojarse pero aún con la culpa en la mirada y no pudo evitar suspirar―. **Erza, no está del todo dañado, tardará al menos un día o dos en secarse pero no tendrá ningún daño. Fue una suerte que la batería estuviese descargada cuando llegué…** ―la verdad para el peliazul importaba muy poco el aparato, toda la información en el la tenía respaldada y podía comprarse uno nuevo sin ningún problema. La única razón por la que esperaría a que su móvil se secase era para que la mujer frente a él dejase de sentirse culpable.

_Aunque también le parecía adorable así, pero prefería verla sonreír._

Y es que él había empeorado la culpa en ella.

Cuando habían regresado de desayunar con Mirajane y con Laxus, y luego de que Erza hubiese entrado a bañarse y a recoger la ropa ―por imposición propia― que habían dejado mojada en el suelo de la ducha la noche anterior, descubrió que en el mojado pantalón de Jellal se encontraba el celular. Cuando él entró a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en su baño la encontró arrodillada, con el móvil en la mano y la mirada apenada, él preocupado llegó junto a la mujer y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

_Y en ese momento le pareció divertido molestar a la apenada joven._

Así que, Jellal había fingido preocupación por el móvil, diciéndole que tenía cosas muy importantes en él y que si las perdía sería catastrófico, por supuesto pensó que ella se daría cuenta de su mentira ―como siempre lo hacia― pero la pelirroja se sentía tan culpable que lo único que hizo fue verlo con los ojos llorosos y pedirle perdón.

_No debía de volver a subestimar la vena responsable de Erza Scarlet._

Y esa era la razón de que estuviese en ese momento sacando tornillos y desmantelando el móvil en lugar de estar aprovechando el día libre que tenía la pelirroja, aunque al menos ―se decía así mismo―, ella no se había separado de su lado en toda la mañana.

―**¿Cr-crees que recuperarás los datos?** ―volvió a interrogarle preocupada.

―**Sí, estará bien, y ya te dije que era una broma, no hay nada en este móvil que no tenga respaldado en la portátil** ―le apretó la mano con cariño―. **¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?** ―Se levantó de la silla y la jaló para que se pusiese en pie― **No deberías estar tan preocupada por algo como esto, hasta a mí se me olvidó que llevaba el móvil en el pantalón** ―la abrazó con cariño y le peinó el cabello―. **De todos modos ya quería cambiarlo, ese está viejo ¿sabes? **

―**¿Qué tan viejo? **―le preguntó con un tono de reproche infantil.

―**Tiene seis meses desde que salió, es una antigüedad…** ―le dijo divertido y escuchó un bufido por parte de la mujer.

―**Eres un bobo…** ―pero en lugar de molestarse lo abrazó más― **Dime cual quieres y yo te lo compraré…**

―**No tienes que hacerlo, no fue tu culpa** ―suspiró―, **además no será necesario, ya te dije que estará bien apenas se seque.**

―**Tu dijiste que era una antigüedad…**

―**Lo es, lo es **―suspiró con falsa nostalgia―** pero ya le agarré cariño al vejestorio **―Erza puso los ojos en blanco, él la tomó de la cintura y le dio una vuelta como si estuviesen bailando, haciéndola por fin soltar una risilla―. **Ahora vamos a la cocina a buscar arroz.**

―**¿Arroz? ¿Tienes hambre?**

―**Ummm, sí y no… el arroz es para poner el celular, y ya casi es hora del almuerzo, así que sí, también tengo hambre** ―se acercó a la pelirroja y le mordisqueó el hombro que el verde vestido de verano dejaba al descubierto.

―**Basta, Jell…** ―rió divertida― **¿Y qué con eso de poner el móvil en arroz?** ―agregó curiosa.

―**¿No lo sabías?** ―se separó de la mujer y la miró con falsa cara de incredulidad― **si lo dejas en arroz… en la noche vendrán los chinos y lo repararán **―la dama en sus brazos levantó una ceja y él no pudo evitar reírse― **Ya, ya… es mal chiste…** ―le dio otro vuelta en el aire mientras se acercaba a la puerta―. **El arroz absorbe de manera muy efectiva la humedad, en especial para las piezas como la batería, será lo mejor para el paciente** ―agregó con un semblante tan serio que hizo reír de nuevo a la pelirroja.

―**Si usted lo dice…** ―lo miró con aprensión pero con una sonrisa escondida en los labios―, **tendré que hacerle caso.**

―**Eso es lo que debiste hacer desde hace horas…** ―se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz― **ahora vamos a comer o…** ―se acercó al oído de ella―, **me comeré al dulce postre que tengo frente a mí…**

Erza Scarlet contuvo la respiración.

_Era una realidad._

Jellal Fernandes no necesitaba mucho derroche de palabras para ponerla nerviosa.

―**Y-ya, déjate de tonterías y va-vamos a comer…** ―balbuceó la mujer―, **y** **deberías dejar de leer esos libros, estás muy acalorado últimamente…** ―terminó sonrojada.

―**¡Ja!** ―la soltó de la cintura, se quitó las gafas, las puso en la mesilla alta junto a la entrada y abrió la puerta de la habitación―, **lo dice la que me amarró al tubo de la ducha y luego me mordisqueó por todo lado…**

―**Yo no… **―iba a negar pero observó ―muy atenta― como el peliazul se levantó un poco la camisa verde que se había puesto.

―**¿Qué me dices de esto? **

―**Que es un abdomen muy bien trabajado **―contestó sincera y él no pudo evitar sonreír― **¡Y vaya que lo es**!―fingió echarse aire con la mano y el azulado soltó una risilla―** Pero en serio, Jell…** **¿Qué es eso?** ―le señaló con el dedo una parte de su abdomen.

―**¿Qué es eso, preguntas? **―le sonrió de medio lado― **Si pones tus lindos dientes allí sé que calzarán a la perfección con esas marcas…** ―se bajó la camisa cuando vio que ella no podía replicar―, **y te recuerdo que esos libros que leo son tuyos, así que la que anda calenturienta eres tu…** ―la vio inflar las mejillas y apartar la mirada― **Okey, okey…** ―la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos―, **los dos andamos así… ¿Bien?**

―**Bien… **―le dio un beso en el pecho, donde sentía el corazón del hombre palpitar y se soltó del abrazo para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de la habitación― **ahora vayamos a comer para que por fin pueda saborear el postre que compraste ayer** ―se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

―**Cuando quieras, Scarlet** ―le acarició el flequillo―, **de hecho fue extraño que no te lo comieses después de la cena **―habló mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las escaleras.

―**Es que ayer ya me había comido mi postre** ―contestó con simplicidad.

―**Sin duda, te atiborraste de las galletas de Mira** ―divertido habló al recordar que le contaron como la obligaron a tomar taza tras taza de té de jengibre.

―**No** ―la mujer se detuvo y le miró maliciosa―, **mi postre fue un completo, dulce y delicioso Jellal Fernandes…**

Y el _postre_ no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

_Es decir, Jellal Fernandes no pudo evitar ponerse rojo._

La pelirroja rió divertida y lo jaló de la mano.

…_Y él se dejó llevar por ella…_

**-0-**

Intentó acomodarse como pudo.

Si bien no era un sillón pequeño, el montón de libros acumulados hacían que se redujese el tamaño real a unos meros centímetros libres, y; obviamente, el cuerpo atlético del Redfox no alcanzaba en tan solo unos meros centímetros. Así que el hombre optó por sentarse en el brazo del sillón mientras observaba a la joven de cabello celeste intentar poner un poco de orden en la sala.

_Algo difícil en esa casa digna de un caso de acumuladores._

―**Sabes enana, podría apelar y ganarte la custodia, este no es un lugar apropiado para criar a Phanter…** ―expresó con malicia y sonrió al ver como la menuda mujer lo miraba seria.

―**Es un lugar lleno de sabiduría** ―señaló otro montón de libros sobre la pequeña mesa frente al televisor―, **nada mejor para una buena crianza.**

―**¡Ja! Ni que supiera leer.**

―**No aún…** ―susurró la peliceleste ganándose una mirada incrédula del azabache.

―**¿Le vas a enseñar a leer a Phanter?**

―**E-es decir…** ― se regañó a si misma por olvidar el fino oído del que era poseedor el músico―, **yo le leeré… ¡Y es Lilly!** ―agregó para cambiar de tema. Gajeel no tenía que saber que ella estaba intentando un experimento con el minino negro.

Nadie podría culparla por querer inculcar la lectura.

_Sin importar que el individuo en cuestión no fuese humano._

―**Para ser una cerebrito tienes mala memoria, se llama Phanterlilly** ―rió divertido al verla inflar las mejillas―. **¿Oi, necesitas ayuda con eso?** ―preguntó al verla intentar mover varios libros del sillón pequeño.

―**No, estoy bien** ―tomó la pila de libros con cuidado y la puso en el suelo―, **No te preocupes, ya te dije que te pusieses cómodo.**

―**Me encantaría hacerlo, pero para eso tendría que tirar a la basura la mitad de estos…** ―se calló al recibir una acerada mirada de la joven, claro, no debía olvidar algo tan básico. Nadie se metía con los libros de ella. Bostezó para ganar tiempo antes de contestar―. **Ya, ya, era una broma, Chibicienta. ¡Gee Hee! Oe, ¿Cómo ves televisión con tantos libros en medio?**

―**Pues no la veo…** ―le respondió con simpleza, con un gesto tierno que hizo que el Redfox tuviese que centrarse en contar libros para no atacar esa inocencia que le mostraba.

―**En-entonces** ―carraspeó― **¿Para qué tienes televisión?**

―**Lu Chan me hizo comprarla para ver películas cuando se queda conmigo hasta tarde por cosas de la revista, creo que son las únicas veces que la uso, para mí era suficiente con la portátil y con el estéreo, la música nunca puede faltar **―le sonrió al ojirubí quien le devolvió el gesto en aprobación a tal pensamiento―.** Y tengo suficiente entretenimiento con mis libros…** ―acarició unos cuantos de los mencionados y los colocó luego en una torre que creaba desde el suelo y que era ya más alta que ella, cosa que hacia que su vestido amarillo se le subiese más de lo debido.

_Y más de lo soportable para el ojirubí._

―**¿Qué tal si vas y buscas a Phanterlilly, MicroGarden? Se supone que he venido a la visita y aún no lo he visto. No estarás queriendo evitar que lo vea ¿Cierto?** ―le reclamó con una de sus cejas llena de piercings alzada.

―**Eso no es lógico puesto que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo lograría tal cosa, Gajeel Kun?** ―obvió reclamarle por el nuevo apodo, si lo hacía solo lograría que se pusiese más creativo.

―**Pues…** ―se levantó del brazo del sillón y caminó hasta ella, colocándose justo detrás de la peliceleste con una sonrisa de dientes afilados como si fuese un cazador que huele el miedo de su presa y la sabe en su poder―, **estás distrayéndome con esa mímica de acomodar libros solo para que tus piernas y ese lindo trasero me distraigan…** ―le susurró mientras se inclinaba, su cálido aliento le acarició el cuello a la menuda editora y logró hacerla entrar en un estado de nerviosismo y bochorno absoluto.

_Tan absoluto que la pobre terminó derribando la dichosa torre de libros._

―**Ga-gajeel…** ― se alejó un par de pasos y trastrabilló a causa de los libros caídos, apenas capaz de hablar con la voz casi ahogada y la cara más que roja― **yo no…**

―**¿Tu no?** ―se acercó poco a poco y estiró su mano para tocar con delicadeza el bretel del vestido que se le había resbalado de su frágil y pálido hombro.

_Y la broma le estaba saliendo mal…_

Porque aunque lo hacia por fastidiarla, acariciar con sus dedos esa sedosa piel no hizo más que enviar olas de calor y bombeo de sangre a zonas que no deberían despertarse.

―**¡Ph-phanteli-lily!** ―balbuceó la editora luego de sentir como ese simple roce de piel la hizo sentir un derroche de deliciosa― **¡V-ven aquí, pequeño!** ―llamó de nuevo y se encaminó de manera torpe hasta su habitación, donde dejaba al minino para que descansara.

―**Oi, enana… ¡Tsk!** ―el azabache se llevó una mano frustrada al cabello cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo del pequeño apartamento, lo que menos quería que pasara había sucedido.

_La había asustado de nuevo._

Y sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo porque en los últimos días ―desde el día en que el sacerdote les dio la tarjeta, había estado leyendo toda información que FairyHow, Fairy Respuestas y CosmoTail tenían―revistas que tenía Gray y él se aseguró de tomarlas en secreto el día anterior cuando fue a visitar a Juvia para así estar preparado para sus días de custodia.

_Más le valía ser un cazador preparado._

Ya que, según sus apuntes y deducciones, Levy era del tipo de mujer llamado _cervatillo_. Una mujer muy lista pero cohibida, siempre atenta a su entorno y ante el cambio de ambiente y el más ligero signo de peligro huía despavorida a un lugar seguro. Además, según la revista, o FairyHow ―la verdad ya no estaba seguro―, su deber era caminar contra viento y no dejar que ella percibiera sus intenciones de cazarla.

_«¿Cazar a la enana?»_ Suspiró con pesadez porque él ya se había dado cuenta que con la enana era más que una simple cacería **―Pequeña McBambi…** ―murmuró pensativo mientras se agachaba a rejuntar los libros caídos que ella apreciaba tanto y terminaba de quitar los que aún quedaban en el sofá pequeño.

_Tan solo ocupaba un pequeño bajón defensivo de la mujer._

―**¿Gajeel Kun?** ―la editora se extrañó al verlo agachado pero luego ―aún sonrojada y nerviosa― sonrió ante la escena de verlo levantando sus libros con tanta diligencia.

―**Oh, Phanter…** ―y antes que la editora le reclamara agregó― **lilly…** ―terminó de acomodar los libros en una torre bastante más estable de la que había hecho antes la peliceleste, se levantó y estiró los brazos para tomar al gato― **¡Estos pantalones te quedan genial! Gee Hee!** ―sin duda pensaba que la prenda color caqui daba carácter al minino.

―**¿No crees que le incomoden? **―miró pensativa los pantalones.

―**Naaa…** ―elevó al gato y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos―, **esto es cosa de tipos geniales como nosotros…** **y hablando de estar cómodos** ―le pasó el gato de nuevo a la joven― **Creo que me pediste que lo hiciera…**

Ella estaba tan tranquila observándolos.

_¿Cómo desaprovecharlo?_

―**Te lo dije apenas entramos, Gajeel Kun…** ―le recordó con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiese sentir hablando sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento se encontraba sentada en el regazo del azabache quien se había sentado en el pequeño sillón que acababa de despejar.

―**Esto sí es comodidad…** ―suspiró mientras abrazaba más a la joven en su regazo.

―**Gaj-Ga-Ga…jeel…**

―**Shhh… Vas a despertar al niño… **―susurró con su sonrisa de tiburón al verla abochornada.

―**¡Phanterlilly no está…!** ―se detuvo al observar al gato negro en sus brazos tenía los ojos cerrados― **¿¡Qué!?** ―casi chilló.

―**Shh, enana… déjanos descansar, ya te he dicho que he estado componiendo de madrugada últimamente…** ―se le acercó lo suficiente para dejarle un inocente beso en la sien― **así que shhh…**

Levy sintió su corazón acelerado y estaba por replicar cuando sintió la respiración rítmica del azabache **―Se durmió… **―susurró incrédula pero no se movió, sino que al contrario, se acomodó mejor.

_¿Cómo resistirse a ese corazón palpitante y a esos brazos fuertes que la envolvían como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo?_

Sonrió al sentirse segura.

_Como un cervatillo en medio del bosque._

―**Descansa Gajeel, descansa Lilly…**

―**Phanterlilly…** ―murmuró el hombre en un bostezó y la peliceleste sonrió divertida.

Así como sonreían casi de manera idéntica el hombre que la sostenía y el gato al que abrazaba.

…_Un aliado del azabache en la misión de caza al cervatillo…_

**-0-**

Observaba encantada el pequeño vestido.

Después del almuerzo y de una divertida plática con Mira quien le contó que finalmente Mika había ido a conocer a su "futura cuñada" y que Gray ni siquiera pudo negar algo, la pelirroja volvió con su querido azulado a la habitación. Allí enterraron el móvil y las piezas en arroz y luego de revisar números de las viejas transacciones y acciones de los Fernandes, Jellal recordó algo que quería mostrarle a la mujer, así que emocionado había salido de la habitación y varios minutos después ―y ruidos en el pasillo― había vuelto a entrar con una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

―**Iba a traer a Charle también, pero mi tía y mi tío estaban con ella** ―le dijo el hombre mientras le extendía la bolsa―, **creo que mi Tía le ha tomado demasiado cariño.**

―**Tu Tía es muy amorosa** ―sonrió la pelirroja y tomó la bolsa.

―**Mira y Lucy también están encantadas, Lucy siempre quiso una mascota en la casa.**

―**Imagino que debe de estar muy feliz** ―sonrió mientras metía la mano a la bolsa y sacaba un par de pequeños vestidos― **¡Son hermosos!** ―le miró emocionada― **¿Son para Charle? **

―**Sí, ¿te gustan? Las mujeres allá abajo se dejaron un par más, deben de estar vistiendo a Charle en estos momentos **―sonrió triunfante desde que vio la reacción de la mujer, no se había equivocado, Erza adoraba esas cosas― **Los chicos de la veterinaria me dijeron que te encantaría ¿Crees que a Wen también le gusten?**

―**¡Claro que sí!** ―asintió con los ojos brillantes―, **Sting y Rogue debieron recordar que siempre quise vestir a Happy, Natsu nunca me dejó pero igual lo intenté** ―comenzó a relatar mientras revisaba con detalle cada vestido―, **pero Happy es un gato escurridizo, ni cuando era pequeñito pude hacerlo… ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera a la pequeña y dulce de Lisanna que era como su mamá se lo permitía…**

―**¿Vienes conmigo al pasillo?** ―interrumpió la narración y le extendió la mano― **Creo que querrás ver esto…**

―**¿Al pasillo?** ―le miró dudosa pero igual le tomó la mano.

―**Ya verás, te gustará…** ―la guió hasta la puerta, abrió y volvió a sonreír― **¡Ta ran~!**

Erza abrió los ojos asombrada.

Media docena de cajas y varias bolsas más se aglomeraban en el pasillo.

―**¿To-todo eso es ropa?** ―le miró con un tic en la ceja.

―**Ropa de verano, invierno, primavera y otoño** ―comenzó a detallar sumamente entusiasmado―, **¡hasta hay zapatos! Tus amigos fueron muy amables al mostrarme hasta lo de bodega, también me aconsejaron sobre las necesidades de los gatos y lo importante que son los bolsos de transporte para las mujeres, así que compré varios colores y estilos, estaban seguros que tú y Wen estarían encantadas ¿Genial, no?**

Erza veía a Jellal como un niño adorable en ese momento.

_Ingenuamente adorable…_

―**¿Jellal, cuánto gastaste en todo esto?**

―**¿Cuánto?** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla― **No sé… cuando vi que había mucho en donde escoger solo les dije que lo compraba todo** ―le miró a la cara y la observó seria _«Esto no va a como imaginé»_ pensó el hombre.

―**¿Fue antes o después que dijeses **_**"lo compró todo"**_** que ellos te llevaron a ver lo que tenían almacenado?** ―Se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Jellal supo que había un problema.

―**De-después…** ―contestó inseguro―, **era mercadería limitada…**

―**Mercadería limitada…** ―frunció el ceño. El día del baile cuando fue a firmar el permiso de operación de Charle, Yukino le había contado del mal negocio que hicieron al comprar ropa de mascotas de más, de hecho le habían pedido su consejo financiero para evitar terminar en números rojos.

―**¿Er-Erza?** ―tragó grueso― **¿Estás enojada?**

―**Podría decirse… **―habló la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

―**¿Co-conmigo? **―La siguió dentro y cerró la puerta.

La mujer soltó el aire retenido, se sentó en el sillón y palmeó al lado de ella.

―**Ven aquí, Jellal…**

―**Creo que… necesito estar de pie…** ―intentó escapar el azulado.

―**Ven, recuéstate aquí** ―se palmeó el regazo―, **no estoy enojada contigo…** ―le sonrió y el hombre se acercó con precaución.

_No estaba entre sus capacidades el negarse al regazo de Erza Scarlet._

―**¿Entonces con quién estás molesta?** ―Con precaución siguió las instrucciones de la pelirroja y cuando se hubo recostado sintió como ella le peinaba el cabello.

_«Tal vez no está enojada»_ Pensó no muy seguro.

―**Jellal, eres un hombre extraño…** ―empezó la mujer―, **eres astuto, inteligente, precavido y demás… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ese par te timó?** ―le dijo con un deje de ternura y diversión que no pudo ocultar.

―**¿Me timaron?** ―le miró extrañado.

―**Sí, Jell…** ―suspiró―, **te vendieron mercadería que tenían estancada… ¿cómo pudiste caer en eso?**

―**Oh…** ―la verdad desde el momento que le dijeron que eso haría feliz a Erza y a Wendy no se preocupó de nada más―, **supongo que estaba emocionado por verlas emocionadas…** ―confesó con sinceridad.

―**Eres adorable, Jellal Fernandes… **―le acarició la mejilla― **Sting y Rogue son buenas personas, no pienses mal de ellos, creo que estaban asustados con terminar en números rojos **―se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente― **No te preocupes, me aseguraré de devolverles todo eso y de recuperar tu dinero…**

―**Erza, no hagas eso…** ―le pidió tranquilo―, **sea como sea ahora sé que te gustó esa ropa y sé que a Wen y muy posiblemente a las demás mujeres de esta casa les encantarán. No me arrepiento de haberlo comprado, además esos chicos fueron muy amables** _―«hasta dijeron ser de mi equipo a partir de ahora» _recordó para sí, aunque aún no entendía ese comentario― **y salvaron a Charle. Y viste lo feliz que estaba Wen cuando vio a Charle en la videollamada…**

―**No por eso tienes que gastar todo ese dinero en su local, Jellal…**

―**Erza, no fue tanto, pagué con la tarjeta de débito en la que solo me depositan los intereses diarios de mis otras cuentas y pasó sin problemas…**

―**Oh, Jellal… ni siquiera me hagas imaginar cuanto son esos intereses diarios…** ―pero es que era fácil imaginarlo, cientos de miles de jewels extra en un día y sin necesidad de hacer nada―, **eso solo reafirma que te hicieron gastar una fortuna… No puedo aceptar tal abuso.**

―**Déjalo así, Erza **―la miró serio― **fue algo que quise comprar para ustedes, ¿de qué me sirve tener dinero sino puedo gastarlo en los que quiero?**

―**Lo sé, Jell… pero… **

―**Erza, entiéndeme…** ―tomó la mano con la que ella le acariciaba el cabello entre las suyas―, **así como no puedo esperar que aceptes los regalos que quisiera darte, tú no puedes esperar que deje de pensar que los mereces** ―cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras―, **no puedo estarme disculpando por poder gastar "X" o "Y" suma de dinero, mis padres se esforzaron por las empresas, yo me he esforzado estudiando para crear y mantener mis otros negocios y no voy avergonzarme de ello…**

Erza se mordió el labio incapaz de responder.

―**Escucha, Erza…** ―dulcificó su tono de voz―, **no estoy tratando de…**

―**Entiendo **―le interrumpió ella―, **y tienes razón…** ―le apretó la mano que el sostenía con suavidad―, **solo estaba tomando en cuenta mi punto de vista, y no Jellal, no debes avergonzarte del esfuerzo de tus padres ni del tuyo… Perdón por ser tan paranoica con las cosas que tienen que ver con el dinero **―le miró compungida y el azulado le sonrió con cariño.

―**Supongo que es parte de la loca experta en banca y finanzas **―sintió como Erza le jalaba unos mechones de cabello― **¡Ay!** ―se alegró al verla tranquila― **¿No devolverás nada, verdad?**

―**No, no lo haré…** ―levantó una ceja―, **pero eso no quiere decir que ellos se librarán de una **_**plática**_** muy seria por timar a mi mimado sin piscina…**

Jellal asintió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Después de todo era bonito saber que Erza se tomaba los agravios contra él de manera tan personal.

―**¿Entonces te gustó la ropa sí o no?** ―preguntó divertido.

―**Me encantó…** ―sonrió como una niña emocionada de nuevo.

―**¿Entonces me merezco un beso?**

―**No…**

―**¿No?**

―**Te mereces muchos…** ―se inclinó hacia el azulado y unió sus labios a los de él con suavidad, mientras su cabello caía como una cortina escarlata sobre Jellal, y en el momento en el que el azulado extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de la mujer la puerta… se abrió…

―**¿¡Toda esa ropa es de Charle!? ¿Pero para que compraste estos biberones? Jellal Nii me dejarí…** ―la voz emocionada cesó mientras la mujer pelirroja se sentaba con rapidez para ver a la persona que había entrado― **¿¡Us-ustedes d-os!? **―Tartamudeó mientras daba un paso atrás.

―**¿Lucy, no me digas que tu no sabías?** ―le preguntó Jellal divertido ya que la mujer en la que estaba arrecostado estaba tan muda como roja.

―**¿Có-cómo que yo no lo sabía?** ―le miró la rubia incrédula mientras dejaba caer la bolsa que traía en la mano.

―**Pensé que todos lo sabían…** ―murmuró el azulado incorporándose del regazo de la pelirroja.

―**Oh no…** ―la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a negar con la cabeza― **¡NONONONONO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!**

―**¿Pasa algo, Lucy?** ―el azulado se levantó y se encaminó hacia su prima.

―**Lu… señorita Lucy** ―le miró preocupada la pelirroja al ver que seguía negando―, **sé que parece algo…** ―bajó la mirada, no esperaba que la más joven de la casa rechazase su relación con Jellal―, **algo extraño y repentino pero… yo… pido disculpas si…**

―**¡NO! **―gritó de pronto la chica haciendo a ambos mirarla con sorpresa―, **no… **―balbuceó de nuevo y se golpeó la mejilla para centrarse― **¡No hay de que disculparse! **―Hizo un puchero con la boca y miró al suelo― **¡ES QUE SIEMPRE SOY LA ÚLTIMA EN ENTERARME!** ―Chilló y comenzó a llorar tirándose de rodillas al suelo― **¡Soy tan distraída! **―Jellal se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro intentando no reír por la extrañeza de la rubia― **¡Soy la última en enterarme siempre!**

―**Señorita Lucy por qué…**

―**¡Lucy!** ―dejó de llorar, se levantó y corrió hasta tomar la mano de la pelirroja― **¡Somos familia, llámame Lucy!** ―emocionada miró de la mujer al peliazul― **Por eso mamá dijo en la cena de ayer que la familia estaba creciendo muy rápido** ―se llevó la mano a la barbilla―, **pensé que lo decía por Charle porque te veía a ti, Jellal Nii, pero… **―sonrió traviesa―, **tal vez se refería a ustedes… ¡Jeje! Así que por eso los biberones…**

―**¿Biberones? **―Erza la vio sin entender y Jellal se puso rojo, se le había olvidado de las cosas que compró en la farmacia cuando pensó que Erza estaba embarazada.

―**¡Sí!** ―la rubia corrió hasta donde había dejado tirada la bolsa― **¡Estos!**

―**No, espera, Lu…** ―la intentó detener Jellal pero ya la mujer había sacado uno transparente con detalles en rojo y una fresa dibujada―** ¡Seré tía!** ―exclamó con emoción mientras sacaba un baberito a juego.

―**Ah… vaya…** ―dijo la pelirroja seria― **¿Qué más hay en esa bolsa?**

―**Bueno, hay medias… **―Lucy sacó algunas con una gran sonrisa― **y también hay… **

―**Gracias Lucy por la demostración** ―su primo la detuvo con una sonrisa nerviosa― **ya me encargaré yo de eso…**

―**Oh… **―la rubia lo miró con disculpa― **¿Acaso era una sorpresa para la señori… no** ―se corrigió― …**para mi nueva hermana Erza?**

―**Lucy** ―habló la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y llegaba a ellos con paso tan calmo que el peliazul tuvo que tragar grueso―, **yo no estoy embarazada, esto debe de ser un regalo de Jellal para algún conocido…** ―le sonrió y tomó la bolsa―, **pero te agradezco por considerarme… de tu familia…** ―se sonrojó―, **sé que es algo extraño ya que yo trabajo para ustedes y Jellal…**

―**¡Oh, y eso lo hace mejor! ¡Es como vivir una novela! Y debí saberlo, ¡no podrías estar embarazada! ¿Ustedes llevan poco de conocerse, cierto? ¿Fue aquí que se conocieron? ¿Quién se confesó primero? ¿Han tenido citas a escondidas?** ―dio dos brinquitos y tomó la mano de ambos― **¿Puedo decírselo a Levy?**

―**Esto… Lucy…** ―carraspeó el peliazul―, **creo que…**

―**Por el momento, no…** ―suspiró la pelirroja―, **de hecho si alguien te pregunta por mí o por quien acompañó a Jellal al baile debes de negar que me conoces… **

―**¿Qué? **―les miró extrañada― **¿Por qué? Oh… es por lo del falso compromiso de Jellal…** ―bajó la mirada― **entiendo… lo siento…**

―**No te disculpes** ―su primo le desacomodó el cabello―, **ya resolveremos eso, y luego… **―miró a la pelirroja con ternura y sonrió divertido―, **todos podrán enterarse de cómo ésta pelirroja me sedujo en mi propia casa...**

―**¡Je-Jellal! **―chilló la mujer y le dio un golpe en las costillas, haciendo doblarse del dolor al hombre y hacer reír a la rubia.

―**De verdad que estás enamorado, Nii…** ―dijo entre risas la rubia. Nunca había visto a su casi hermano sonreír de tal manera y le encantaba de que por fin alguien lo hiciese poner esa expresión llena de amor en su rostro mientras veía como la atribulada y abochornada pelirroja se disculpaba por el impulsivo golpe. Ahora entendía porque Levy le había dicho que si no había notado que él era más amable de lo normal―. **Se lo encargo mucho, Erza San… **―sonrió la Heartfilia mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a la mujer―, **él merece alguien que lo quiera tanto, no creo que se haya equivocado con usted** ―y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los abrazó a ambos con tanta fuerza que casi caen de espalda― **¡Cuéntenme a mi primero cuando estén por venir mis sobrinos! **―y sin decir sin más salió corriendo de la habitación dispuesta a ir a recordarle a su pelirosa particular cuanto lo quería y dejando a un par enamorados con la cara roja.

Llevándose al salir un par de bolsas con vestidos para la gatita.

…_Dejando un lindo sentimiento de aceptación en la habitación…_

**-0-**

Era raro estar en el apartamento ahora.

No solo su madre y su padre habían celebrado una especie de celebración de compromiso el día en que lo tomaron desprevenido, sino que Juvia les había seguido la corriente y había terminado casi adoptada por ese par de personas que a veces juraba no eran sus progenitores reales, pero eso no era lo peor.

_No, lo peor era peor…_

Eso peor que lo peor era que él. ¡EL! Gray Fullbuster, se había encontrado riendo con algunas ocurrencias que entre sus padres y Juvia empezaron a idear.

_Incluso había colaborado con ideas para una futura casa._

_«¿Cómo demonios terminé siguiéndoles la corriente?»_ Se reclamaba así mismo mientras preparaba todo para hacerse una malteada de proteínas.

―**¡GRAAAAAY SAAAMAAA~!** ―le llamó la peliceleste mientras entraba a la cocina― **Juvia ha terminado de ducharse, Gray Sama puede ir a tomar su ducha, Juvia ya ha puesto lo necesario para que Gray Sama no tenga ningún inconveniente al bañarse.**

El azabache la miró sospechoso.

―**No volviste a poner mi bóxer en forma de una rosa ¿verdad?** ―las primeras veces le reclamaba por entrar a su habitación o tomar su ropa interior, pero ya se había de cansado de repetir lo mismo, ahora se limitaba a cerrar su habitación con la cerradura especial que Gajeel le había puesto, sin embargo Juvia siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar algún bóxer de él.

_A veces sospechaba que ella tenía algunos escondidos._

―**Juvia no sabía que a Gray Sama las rosas le incomodaban, Juvia piensa que es lo suficientemente varonil como para que una rosa afrente contra su ego masculino…** ―se llevó las dos manos al pecho en actitud elogiadora.

―**¡Tsk! No es eso Juvia…** ―suspiró cansado y echó el huevo, la leche y unas frutas troceadas junto con un trozo de hígado―,** la cuestión es que ya te dije que me incomoda que toques mi ropa interior…**

―**Pero a Juvia no le parece extraño, después de todo Juvia es la encargada de la lavarla.**

―**No, no… ¡No eres la encargada!** ―tomó un pica hielo y golpeó con contundencia el bloque de hielo que había sacado del refrigerador―. **Ese es el punto Juvia, no tienes por qué hacerme la comida, o lavar mi ropa, o limpiar la casa, ni mucho menos prepararme el baño…** ―golpeó con fuerza el hielo y se partió en decenas de pequeños trozos― **¡Debes de dejar de hacerlo!**

Su tono fue más frío de lo que quiso.

―**Juvia no quería molestarlo…** ―musitó mirando al suelo.

―**No** ―respiró hondo y tomó un trozo de hielo entre sus manos para relajarse. Apreciaba mucho a esa mujer, con ella podía hablar de muchas cosas que con los demás no podía, ella amaba casi igual que él los deportes de invierno y la nieve, además nunca lo retenía en su deseo de volver a las competencias, tampoco le reclamaba por su actitud usualmente reservada y con sus ocurrencias siempre lo hacia reír, la conocía desde hacía un par de meses, pero ella significaba mucho para él. Eso no se lo podía negar así mismo―, **no me molestas, es solo que es incómodo…. No estás aquí para ser como una empleada, vives aquí como mi amiga…**

_«Sí, eso es. Significa mucho porque es mi amiga» _Se dijo así mismo.

―**Entiendo, Gray Sama** ―ella volvió a mirarlo, la palabra amiga no le dolió en lo absoluto, puesto que ella ya conocía por la propia boca del azabache lo difícil que era para él llamar a alguien con ese apelativo, por eso la oijazul se sentía honrada de formar parte de esa pequeña lista―, **Juvia se entusiasmó mucho porque ahora vivimos juntos. Juvia lo lamenta.**

―**No necesitas disculparte, con que lo comprendas está bien** ―asintió aliviado de que lo entendiese.

_Eso creía él._

―**La madre de Gray Sama le advirtió a Juvia que el calor altera a Gray Sama, así que Juvia entiende que no está bien buscar un acercamiento asfixiante…** ―pensativa se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras el azabache la mirada sin entender―, **tal vez Juvia deba de intentar algo más refrescante…**

―**Algo más qué…** ―pero no pudo terminar porque observó como ella aún abstraída en lo que sea que esa mente intensamente creativa estaba pensando no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención. Suspiró rendido. Gajeel le había dicho el día anterior que no se pasara de listo con Juvia pero estaba seguro que el azabache pensaba que quien estaba en peligro era él, porque si no era así no se explicaba porque había puesto la cerradura especial en su cuarto y no en el de la mujer.

―**Gray Sama…** ―la mujer habló antes de salir de la cocina― **¿Usted prefiere el encaje o el algodón?**

―**¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?** ―la miró extrañado mientras echaba el hielo a la licuadora.

―**Juvia quiere saber qué ropa interior prefiere para comprarla…. La madre y el padre de Gray Sama dijeron que el encaje era lo que motivaba su matrimonio…**

Gray boqueó abochornado e incómodo por la información.

―**Cierto…** ―sonrió con los ojos brillantes por hallar la respuesta por sí misma―, **Gray Sama prefiere las cosas más refrescantes…**

Y mientras Juvia salía emocionada de la cocina, él observaba el vaivén provocativo de sus caderas, incapaz de evitar imaginarse su material textil favorito en ellas.

Inconscientemente y tragando grueso presionó el encendido de la licuadora.

_Lo inevitable sucedió._

Toda la mezcla salió volando puesto que no había tapado el artefacto.

―**¡Por un demonio!** ―Siseó el azabache aún embotado por lo que había imaginado mientras la fría mezcla llena de trozos de hielo se deslizaba de arriba abajo por su desnudo torso y se perdía un poco en su pantalón entreabierto, allí donde había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo― **Bueno, tal vez lo necesitaba…** ―casi sonrió al decirlo.

Casi.

…_Porque su vida se estaba poniendo todo lo contrario a refrescante…_

**-0-**

Todos miraban atentos la pantalla.

Lo que estaba por ocurrir era importante para los cuatro presentes en la habitación, después de todo se jugaban la aceptación de alguien muy importante en la familia. Los cuatro sentados en el sofá de la habitación del azulado con la portátil frente a ellos, justo al lado de un móvil que yacía enterrado e inutilizable en un montón de arroz.

―**Entonces** ―preguntó el azulado nervioso al no recibir aún respuesta―, **¿Qué piensas de que Mira y Laxus se casen?** ―la niña tras la pantalla de la portátil y via Skytail los observó el uno al otro una vez más.

Llevaban casi una hora en llamada pero hasta ahora se ponían con los temas serios puesto que los más de cuarenta minutos anteriores Erza y Mira se la habían pasado poniendo traje tras traje a la gatita blanca para deleite de la pequeña que aplaudía al ver cada prenda. Hubiesen seguido así sino fuese porque la misma gatita cansada de ser utilizada como muñeca durante toda la tarde se había soltado de las manos de las mujeres y se había marchado de la habitación

_Sin duda Charle tenía un alto sentido de la dignidad._

―**¿Wendicita?** ―preguntó el rubio que estaba inesperadamente nervioso esperando la respuesta.

Wendy lo miró seria.

_Y luego…. sonrió._

Laxus y Mirajane pudieron soltar la respiración contenida, si bien sabían que Wendy sabía que ellos se querían de una manera romántica aún necesitaban la bendición de la pequeña que tanto significaba para toda la familia habitante de la mansión Heartfilia.

―**Y-y…** ―carraspeó el azulado―, **¿qué opinas de qué… Erza y yo seamos…** ―sonrojado añadió― **no-vios? **―se sentía raro, y no solo por estar usando esa palabra ―ya que él y Erza no le habían puesto nombre a su relación― sino también por estar pidiendo permiso a una niña que ―según él― no debería de entender de ese tipo de relaciones.

La pelirroja junto a él, igual de nerviosa y abochornada por escuchar por primera vez ese título para definir su relación, le tomó la mano al azulado mientras veía como la pequeña los observaba y luego cerraba los ojos.

_Y entonces… aplaudió._

La pareja relajó todos sus músculos y no pudieron evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al tener el permiso completo de la pequeña azulina.

―**¡Ara! Ahora somos parejas canon…** ―acotó la albina emocionada―, **¿o tenemos que esperar a la boda?**

Todos rompieron a reír.

―**Y bien, Colitas **―le dijo el rubio―, **que dices, ¿aceptas ser nuestra niña de las flores?** ―la niña volvió a aplaudir con emoción y Laxus sonrió―. **Te advierto que la Tía Layla, Obaba Sama y Lucy te harán un vestido jodidamente incómodo. ¡Ay!**

―**Un vestido bien hermoso… ¡Esa boca Pikachu!**―le corrigió la albina con una sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba un costado.

―**¿Eso lo aprendieron entre ustedes, cierto?** ―preguntó inocente el azulado― **Erza también hace eso para corregirme ¡Ay!** ―casi gritó cuando la susodicha lo pellizcó en un brazo.

―**Idiota** ―se burló el rubio―, **la Tía Layla también lo hace, las mujeres deben de traer eso por defecto…**

Ambos rompieron a reír.

―**¡Ayyyy!** ―se quejaron los dos a la vez.

―**¡Hey! Yo no dije nada…** ―reclamó el azulado mientras se sobaba el brazo.

―**Oh, es que las mujeres lo traemos por defecto…** ―apuntó sarcástica la pelirroja y el hombre hizo un puchero.

―**Erza no me quiere, Wen...** ―le dijo a la pequeña que los miraba divertida.

―**No seas bobo, Jellal** ―se estiró un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla―, **yo sí te quiero y sé que Wen lo sabe **―la niña asintió y el peliazul sonrió porque le encantaba escuchar eso de la boca de la pelirroja.

―**Oh, vaya…** ―el rubio puso los ojos en blanco―, **la hora de la cursilería…**

―**Silencio Pikachu envidioso** ―la albina se acercó a él y le dio un beso―, **tú también tienes tu parte de cariño **―el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―**Lo que es hora, es de dormir…** ―se escuchó una voz adulta del lado de Wendy―, **lo siento enamorados, pero tienen que terminar la llamada.**

―**¿No podemos seguir un rato más?** ―preguntó Jellal al ver el puchero en la cara de Wendy.

―**Por todo el amor del mundo me encantaría dejarlos** ―la cuidadora de cabello fucsia por fin apareció en pantalla―, **pero saben que no puedo, ya de por sí estas llamadas no deberían estar permitidas** ―les cerró un ojo cómplice― **pero ya verán, si confían en el amor pronto no serán necesarias.**

―**Sí, eso es cierto…** ―afirmó el azulado con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja que lo ayudaba todos los días revisando números para resolver el caso de Wendy a su favor― **Descansa Wen. Sueña con los angelitos. Te quiero, pequeña **―observó como ella lo miraba preocupada y agregó― **No te preocupes, le diré buenas noches a Charle por ti, apenas pueda la llevaré para que pase un rato contigo **―la pequeña sonrió.

―**Yo hablaré con la señora Grandine, quien sabe, tal vez con el amor suficiente podamos convencerla de poder tenerla aquí **―apuntó la cuidadora y todas asintieron emocionados.

―**Recuerda Wen, si necesitas algo o te hacen faltan juguetes solo tienes que decirme y te los haré llegar.**

―**Oh no, señor Fernandes** ―negó la cuidadora―, **ya no sabemos qué hacer con tantos juguetes, entre los que ustedes mandan destinados a Wendy o a los otros niños del hogar ya nos estamos inundando** ―el aludido se puso rojo―, **y ni hablar de los que mandan los señores Heartfilia o el joven Dreyar…**

Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio.

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―avergonzado se hizo el desentendido y eso hizo sonreír con ternura a la albina.

―**Tenían que ser familia para ser derrochadores** ―comenzó la pelirroja seria pero luego sonrió―, **supongo que eso los hace adorables…** ―las cuatro mujeres asintieron y los dos hombres desviaron la mirada apenados.

―**Ara, lo son sin duda** ―certificó la albina― **¡Que descanses Wen!**

―**Buenas noches, pequeñaja.**

―**Dulces sueños, pequeña Wen…**

La niña se despidió con la mano y les mandó un beso.

―**Buenas noches tú también, Sherry** ―agregó la albina en nombre de todos.

―**Saluda a tu hermanita** ―agregó la pelirroja.

―**Y también a Grandine** ―terminó el azulado.

―**Descansen ustedes también, y no se preocupen, sus secretos están a salvo con nosotras…** ―habían terminado contándole parte del por qué Wendy había terminado mintiendo a Minerva y para su sorpresa la mujer los había apoyado en todo―, **juro por todo el amor del mundo que nada saldrá de mi boca.**

―**Muchas gracias, Sherry…** ― dijo agradecido de verdad el azulado.

―**Bien, bye bye…** ―la última imagen que mostró la pantalla fue la de la mujer y la niña sonriendo y despidiéndose de la pantalla.

―**Vamos, anímate…** ―el Dreyar le palmeó el hombro a su primo.

―**Debemos confiar…** ―agregó la albina con una sonrisa entre dulce y triste―, **esto todavía tiene solución, Wen aún está con nosotros…**

Jellal miró a la albina y le sonrió con tristeza, de verdad entendía lo que ella quería decir pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco abatido siempre que terminaba de hablar con la pequeña Wendy.

―**Mira tiene razón. Nada logramos con lamentos **―la pelirroja arrecostó su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul―. **Si Wendy es fuerte sus papás deben de serlo aún más.**

―**Tienes razón** ―arrecostó su cabeza en la de la pelirroja―, **siempre la tienes…**

―**Oh, vámonos Mira** ―empezó el rubio―, **se nota que ambos necesitan **_**darse**_**… **―una pausa maliciosa y luego agregó― **apoyo…** ―la albina sonrió en aprobación.

―**¡Hey!** ―apenada la pelirroja le dio una mirada asesina por la indirecta pero el rubio solo rió burlón, con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que le agradaba mucho la amiga de su Mirajane y la novia de su primo, era como tener una molesta hermana; ya que, aunque Lucy era también como una hermana la veía más como una hermana menor un tanto ingenua y adorable.

_Y Erza era de otro tipo. _

―**¡Ja! No se hagan…** ―señaló la bolsa mal escondida debajo del sofá―, **no crean que no vimos los biberones… **―y riendo junto con la albina los dejaron ―de nuevo― rojos y abochornados.

―**Tal vez debimos esconderlos mejor…** ―susurró el azulado y la pelirroja rió.

―**Tal vez deberías besarme para hacerme olvidar que por tus derroches ya perdí puntos de miedo con tu primo… **―susurró insinuante la mujer.

―**Apruebo la idea…** ―riendo y con cariñó la volteó hacia él y se inclinó a besarla.

_Con mucho sentimiento._

Con mucho cariño.

…_Con un derroche de emociones…_

**-0-**

Miró su móvil una vez más antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Toda la mañana, tarde y noche había pasado llamando al celular de Jellal Fernandes y siempre le contestaba la operadora automática de servicio informándole que no se podía conectar la llamada. Al principio pensó que era porque el hombre tendría el móvil apagado, sin embargo ya era ridículo que a esa hora aún no se hubiese podido comunicar con él.

_Intentó otra vez._

Y fue entonces cuando Minerva Orlando tiró el móvil contra la pared al escuchar a la operadora contestarle.

―**¡Que demonios!** ―pataleó contra la alfombra con su fino zapato de suela roja― **¡Espero no te hayas atrevido a cambiar el número sin avisarnos!** ―Enojada casi se arrancó los botones de su caro vestido camisero mientras se encaminaba al baño. Su padre había confiado en ese plan ideado por ella y ahora el Fernandes se interponía entre Minerva y su perfección al hacer las cosas.

_Y ella era una Orlando, no podía ser menos que perfecta en todo._

Tiró la puerta del baño y el golpe resonó en toda la ornamentada habitación, no le importó lo más mínimo y de una patada se quitó los zapatos y dejó caer el vestido junto con su ropa interior al suelo de marfil blanco en tanto echaba más sales aromáticas al agua de la bañera que le acababa de preparar mal alguna de sus inservibles sirvientas.

_Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba hacer lo que se suponía debía hacer._

Se metió en la amplía bañera de inmaculada porcelana y sumergiéndose hasta el fondo comenzó a maquinar algo. Necesitaba sentirse en otro espacio. En algún otro lugar para poder idear un plan, ya había descartado llamar a la casa de los Heartfilia, puesto que desde que había dicho que quería cenar con ellos el día que fue a dejar a la mocosa que esa ridícula familia quería tanto, Layla Heartfilia no aceptaba ninguna de sus llamadas. _«¡Maldita seas!»_ pensó mientras intentaba mantenerse bajo el agua. Detestaba a Layla por una simple razón, la misma razón por la que detestaba a Erza Scarlet.

_Su padre había demostrado admiración por ambas._

Enojada por dejar que eso la perturbara soltó todo el aire que mantenía almacenado en sus pulmones y se quedó bajo el agua aún, sin importarle que su cuerpo comenzaba a debatirse entre la idea consiente de su cerebro de permanecer bajo el agua y la de salir a tomar aire por parte de su lado subconsciente y de auto preservación.

_Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando empezó a marearse. _

Su mente se fue poniendo en blanco, poco a poco, tan paulatinamente que se sentía caer en un cómodo y tranquilo sueño

_Y entonces, sucedió…_

Sacó su cuerpo en un solo impulso de debajo del agua y respiró con avaricia el aire de la habitación hasta que por fin todas sus células se llenaron de su carga de moléculas esenciales y llevaron a su cerebro el alivio del oxígeno.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

―**Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Minerva va a la mansión… **

Sonrió con malicia.

Nadie la esperaba y tal vez podría observar cosas interesantes.

O averiguarlas.

…_Nadie vio como una pieza del lado enemigo se movía esa noche…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews me animan a continuar y no terminar en sequía D:**

**.**

* * *

.

**Campo Publicitario Pagado** (¿?)

Pues bien, hay dos One Shots que subí por sí os interesa leerlos:

**Primulas** con pairing **Zervis.**

**PD **con pairing **Jerza.**

Y además…

¡El epílogo de **Tatuaje**! D:

xDDD

Me tardé un poco ¿Eh?

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

Un poquito de Lami, un poco de Gruvia, algo de Gale, una piza mínima de NaLu y obviamente Jerza… 7u7 y… tantito de chan chan con Minerva… ¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! NwN/

¿Las votaciones de **Gruvia y GaLe**? Pues nunca pensé que estuviesen tan parejas. **xD**

**Spoiler Alert Abajo**

.

.

.

.

¡Habéis visto! Os dije que Jellal sería dañado por proteger a alguna… QwQ Y no… No me molesta que Kagura le haga RCP. ¡Lo está salvando por el amor del JERZA! A pesar de que lo odia lo está salvando porque estoy segura de cuanto significa Jellal para Erza. ¡AY! Si yo fuese la amiga de Erza también lo haría ―aunque mis intenciones no serían tan nobles 7u7― xD.

Es probable que luego de esto el Jerza tenga un gran avance, por ahí el cap tiene una línea que dice algo de que no se puede vivir del pasado sino del presente, si hay una especie de redención ―personal― en Jellal eso explicaría por qué en el especial de navidad la mira tan coqueto, la lleva a casa y le pide que se acerque. 7u7)r Así como cuando apareció se entendió porque en el especial no llevaba la capucha a pesar de estar en media Magnolia. A,A Oie… mis ojos están observando todo…

Ahora espero que Jellal se levante y al ver a Erza tan dañada se moleste y la proteja *suspira*

Más Spoilers…

.

.

Y otra parte genial será… ¡Cuando Lyon y Gray vean a Ur! DD:

.

.

Listo. Necesitaba fangirlear. xDD

¡Gracias por leer! NwN/

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Vosotras/os con cuenta os agradezco por públicamente y les respondo por PM:

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Giuly DG**

**Cistxc**

**Lady-Werempire**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**XoneechanX**

**FlecthS**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Velcarleo02**

**KisaYunna**

**Liraaz**

**Artemisa Neko-Chan**

**Mariamiau**

**MinSul6011**

**Sonye-San**

**IBLWE**

Vosotras sin cuenta significáis mucho también:

**MASTER VIVI**: Me alegra que los caps te alegren la noche. xD Bueno, ya veremos cuando aparecerá Zeref, si te digo que será sumamente breve. 7u7 Gracias mil por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! O3O/

**KaNinMf**: OMG! Si lo has leído tantas veces es posible que lo conozcas más que yo. xD Admito que he tenido que re leerlo para no dejar cabos sueltos. D: No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que las personalidades si las ves factibles para ellos, es una de las cosas que más me preocupa. QwQ)9 Gracias por decírmelo. También gracias por leer las demás historias… OMG! Me haces tan feliz… Si quieres escribir, eso es el primer paso, lo demás es intentarlo e ir aprendiendo poco a poco. NwN Y sí, y también quisiera mucho más Jerza en el manga. U,U Me alegra que seas más fan del JERZA 7u7)b

Gracias ―de nuevo―, por leer, por comentar y por entender que si no actualizo no es porque no quiera sino porque no me es posible. Dx Tengo muchas cosas atrasadas. QwQ)b ¡Saludos, beshos y abashos! O3O/

**Neylare**: xD Gray tiene unos padres muy… especiales. xDD Y sí, Jellal disfrutó de su castigo… ¿Debía disfrutarlo, verdad? DD: XDD Me alegra que te gustase el cap. Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Beshos! 030/

**Guest**: xDD Quería que pensaran eso en el Gruvia. 7u7 Pues bueno, he cambiado tu voto… ¡Gracias por leer, comentar y votar! 030/ ¡Saludos!

**Aoi Chan**: Claro, tu voto está para el GaLe. Gracias por leer y comentar. NwN/

**Akanora**: Pobre hombre, estaba muy nervioso. xD Erza es una mujer muy responsable. :D Me alegra que te rías como morsa en la madrugada xDDD, pero pido disculpas a tu mamá. DDDDD: Lamento tirarte a un Jellal desnudo. U,U *le tira un Jellal con taparrabo* (¿) 7u7 No uses la pistola… espera… no… ¡Saludooooos! *huye* DDx

**Carmen**: Me alegra que te gustase el lemon…7u7 Intentaba algo un poco… diferente… *se pone roja* xDD Babys Jerza aún no. Es muy pronto para ellos. NwN Claro, tu voto al GaLe más que contado. .o.)b Me siento honrada… soy un marcador en el navegador de alguien… QwQ ¨*lo apunta en la lista de logros* ¡Muchas gracias por leer con tanto cariño mis historias! Por cierto, lo siguiente en actualizar será "Dulce Destino" y luego, "Baby &amp; Me"

De nuevo gracias por tan lindas palabras que animan mi corazón… ¡Beshos y saludos! 030/

**Nana Mit**: Vaya, que sensacional saber que ya has avanzado en tu carrera. ¡Muchas felicidades y muchos éxitos! NwN/

No te preocupes, la inyección no es muy común, para mí lo es porque la utiliza mi mamá, mi hermana y yo también. xD Es un placer para mi continuar escribiendo para vosotras que son tan amables y atentas con la historia, y con respecto a lo de la visitad e Jellal pues… Chan… en el próximo cap sabremos más… ¡Ay! Como pongo intrigas… 7u7 xDD

Me alegra que te gustase el lemon, intentaba algo "nuevo" xDD Y sí, todas necesitamos un Jellal… Oie… 7u7)b

Minerva está acechando… D: ¡Que se cuiden todos!

Gracias de corazón por tan lindas palabras, espero te guste la conti. ¡Beshos! N3N/

**Novella**: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y me emociona saber que sobre las personas que me leen. QwQ. Ahora, un mártir es una persona que sufre a causa de lo que cree. Jellal ―en el canon― sufre porque él mismo se siente indigno de estar vivo y mucho más de estar junto con Erza a causa de los pecados de su pasado. Algo que no esjusto para él puesto que estaba siendo manipulado. NwN

Muchos beshos y gracias por apoyar la misión y dejar tus lindas palabras JERZA. 030/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	35. Visitas y Verdades

**.**

* * *

**.**

Este cap es muy significativo para mí, porque no solo hoy es **mi cumpleaños**, y no solo por el contenido, sino porque celebro **+500 reviews**, **+100 **favs en la historia, **+100 follows **en la historia y aparte **+100 favs** como escritora. No es algo que me imaginé al postear el primer cap, de hecho unos días después de subirlo pensé en eliminar esta historia. xDD Pero ya ven… no lo hice y ahora celebro y agradezco el no haber sucumbido al miedo de intentar algo que nunca había hecho y algo que nunca pensé hacer.

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo y por esperar ansiosos cada actualización.

Sois un gran regalo que nunca esperé.

Gracias a todos vosotros.

**TTuTT)7**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXV**

**~Visitas y Verdades~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

El auto se detuvo frente a las puertas de la entrada de la mansión.

Eran las siete de la mañana pero la mujer ni siquiera necesitó explicar porque estaba tan temprano allí, ya que, al bajar la ventanilla los guardias la reconocieron y dieron aviso inmediato a su jefa, Obaba Sama, quien a su vez informó a la dueña de la casa.

_Justo la que dio la orden._

―**Así que está aquí… no premedité esto…** ―la señora Heartfilia casi sonrió contra el radiotransmisor, de vez en cuando una pieza moviéndose por sí misma no estaba mal―, **dejadla pasar.**

Inmediatamente la morena sonrió de manera engreída y sin dirigirles una mirada a los guardias subió la ventanilla y le ordenó a su chofer ―con tan solo su autoritaria mirada― que continuase, y este; sin dudarlo ni un segundo se adentró inmediatamente a los terrenos de los Heartfilia.

La mujer miró desde dentro del auto con vidrios polarizados como la mansión se alzaba frente a ella.

Sonrió complacida.

Sabía que nadie la esperaba y eso le gustaba, le agradaba sorprender y atacar la yugular de su contrincante dejándolo sin la más mínima posibilidad de levantarse del frío suelo.

_Después de todo su educación se había basado en eso, en ser la mejor._

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada se colocó sus caros lentes de sol y esperó que el chofer le abriese la puerta, sucedido lo esperado, descendió primero su pie derecho enfundado en sus botines recién adquiridos y luego ―con gracia y aplomo―, descendió el otro pie para por fin salir del auto y recibir un poco de ese sol propio de las mañanas del centro de Fiore. Sin esperar mucho más caminó hacia la entrada con su usual paso que mezclaba seguridad, indiferencia, superioridad y sensualidad de manera perfecta, coordinando a la perfección el movimiento de su larga cabellera oscura junto con su cadera.

_Educada para ser élite._

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta principal y aunque su visita los tuvo que haber tomado por sorpresa ya suponía que todos en la casa estaban enterados de su llegada, pero aún así estaba segura que iba averiguar la razón por la que iba.

_Iba a saber quién era esa mujer_

Sus técnicas y movimientos anteriores no habían dado fruto, tal vez porque lo había intentado de manera sutil y siendo sincera con ella misma, ella no había nacido para las sutilezas. Ahora sabía que debió ir a la fuente principal desde un inicio, después de todo ella no tenía tiempo para perderlo en ese tipo de jueguitos y si Jellal Fernandes pensaba que podía seguir manteniéndola en la inopia se equivocaba.

Ese día tendría su respuesta.

_Y las otras dos mujeres que esperaban esa respuesta estarían muy contentas._

La puerta se abrió y fue recibida por la seria ama de casa que estaba por informarle algo ―probablemente Layla le había mandado a decir algo―, pero ella tenía cosas más apremiantes que hacer que hablar con Layla Heartfilia y lo que sea que le fuese a decir en ese momento. Así que, ignorando las palabras de la anciana se precipitó a paso veloz―muy veloz considerando esos finos tacones― hacia la escalera lateral, donde sabía que se encontraba el pasillo central y la habitación del azulado.

_Él que tenía la respuesta que quería._

Si bien era cierto eran pocas veces las que había ido a esa casa, empero, debido a su posición había ido las suficientes para saber que se encaminaba en la dirección correcta y así, con su cabello oscuro siguiéndola como una estela y su sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios perfectamente pintados de carmín, la mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación que era su destino.

_Ni un chirrido se escuchó cuando la bisagra permitió la apertura._

―**¡Tu perdiste Jellal!** ―escuchó la voz de una mujer y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, llevaba mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba pero estaba muy segura de quien era la dueña de la misma― **¡Tienes que llevarme a caballito!** **¿Verdad Wendy? ¿Cierto Charle?** ―sin perder más tiempo la mujer se adentró en el lugar y observó un tanto incrédula al hombre riéndose frente a una portátil y con una rodilla en el suelo montando en su espalda a una sonriente mujer en pijama, con un gata blanca con vestido montada en su hombro.

_Una mujer dueña de una larga cabellera… escarlata_

Se quedó observando un rato más de esa escena, extrañada de ver a Jellal Fernandes riendo de esa manera tan libre y disfrutar de su supuesto castigo, porque cualquiera que viese su mirada al voltearse sobre el hombro a ver a la mujer en su espalda se daría cuenta que él estaba adorando el poder tener a esa mujer tan cerca de sí mismo y era obvio que esa mujer pelirroja también adoraba tenerlo a él cerca.

_Quien diría que el mundo era tan pequeño…_

―**¡ERZA! Tu…** ―balbuceó aún sin poder creerla coincidencia.

―**Lo siento señorito Jellal…** ―la anciana llegó a la habitación en el momento en que la sonriente pareja se volvía a ver a la intrusa―, **no pude alcanzarla, yo…**

―**¿Es ella, cierto? ¿La mujer con la que fuiste al baile?** ―interrogó la mujer mientras se retiraba las gafas de sol de su afilada y peligrosa mirada.

La pareja que sonreía hacía unos momentos dejó de hacerlo.

_Ninguno creía lo que veían sus ojos. _

Jellal fue el primero en reaccionar y se colocó frente a la mujer de cabello escarlata.

―**Deja a Erza fuera de esto… **

La mujer alzó una ceja desafiante.

―**Ya ni saludas, Jellal…** ―miró a la pelirroja que parecía tratar de reponerse―. **Tu tampoco, Erza Scarlet…y después de tanto tiempo…**

Una sonrisa oscura se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

…_Ahora tenía su respuesta…_

**-0-**

No sabía que hacia en ese lugar.

Se suponía que debería de estar entrenando justo en ese momento pero por alguna extraña razón había terminado enfundado en ropa de otoño y sentado en un mantel bajó un árbol y un montón de hojas secas falsas.

_Click…_

_Bueno, en realidad sí sabía la razón._

Razón que inicio cuando recibió la llamada a las casi cuatro de la mañana de una rubia pidiéndole auxilio para que de nuevo participase en una sesión fotográfica junto con Juvia. Al parecer las ventas de verano fueron tan buenas que querían repetir la fórmula, y esa fórmula lo tenía a él como ingrediente principal, y; aunque su primer instinto fue colgar, cuando escuchó la suma que le iban a pagar su fastidio por hacer de nuevo de modelo se evaporó y fue reemplazado por un agradable sentimiento de que ya estaba a punto de poder empezar con su carrera deportiva otra vez.

_Y la felicidad de la chica rusa al enterarse era digna del esfuerzo…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Pero sí, era un fastidio. _

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Hielito al sol, no te muevas… **―el azabache se quedó quieto pero estaba seguro que su cara de fastidio arruinaría lo que sea que querían lograr esos tipos.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Oh, vamos chico bóxer, es para la edición otoño, al menos sonríe un poco… **―le reclamó el fotógrafo que estaba a un par de metros de él―, **en serio, si te dieran el papel de musa, el arte estaría perdido para el resto de las generaciones **―se burló el chico pelirosa al ver el fastidio de su amigo aumentar.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Gray Kun, ¿podría al menos no fruncir tanto el ceño?** ―preguntó amablemente la editora que veía desde su portátil las tomas que iban hasta ahora.

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Creo que esto no va a ser tan fácil como esperábamos** ―suspiró pesarosa la rubia. La idea inicial había sido buena, después de todo traer de vuelta a Gray y Juvia para protagonizar la portada del especial de otoño casi que garantizaba un éxito si se fiaba tanto de los comentarios recibidos por la edición verano como por las ventas, pero, a pesar de que convencerlo no fue tan difícil ―para sorpresa de todos―, las fotos si estaban costando conseguirlas.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Tal vez se avergüenza al sentirse un pedazo de carne sin talento… ¡Gee hee! **―se burló el azabache de larga cabellera que estaba junto a la editora.

La rubia suspiró.

Tal vez el error fue programar la sesión de Gray el mismo día que las fotos de Gajeel que irían en el especial de música donde anunciarían en exclusiva el primer concierto en Fiore del Redfox.

―**¿Por qué mejor no te callas, hierrito?** ―le habló el chico modelo**― ¿No deberías estar trabajando o algo?**

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Sí, definitivamente ese había sido su error…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**Chico bóxer deja de hablar y moverte, es difícil encontrarte un buen ángulo… en todos pareces un pervertido…** ―añadió para la burla el pelirosa.

_Tal vez usar a Natsu como fotógrafo también lo fue…_

―**¡Ja! Lo dice él que se enciende cuando encuentra mi buen ángulo…** ―Levy elevó una ceja.

_Ya empezaban a hablar de más…_

―**¡Me enciendo porque es difícil encontrar ese buen ángulo!** ―reclamó el fotógrafo―, **es duro llegarte…**

_Listo, la sesión se iba por un barranco fujoshi…_

―**No quieras jugar de profundo, pelo de chicle** ―la rubia sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban, esa conversación no sonaba nada bien ―o más bien sonaba muy bien―, para su imaginación.

―**Ya basta debiluchos, todos saben aquí que el único que puede alcanzar verdadera profundidad soy yo…** ―afirmó con orgullo el Redfox que por supuesto se refería a la música, pero para oídos de la editora fue lo mismo que le pusieran una imagen muy explícita de yaoi triple slash.

―**¿Así? Ven y pruébate conmigo…** ―el fotógrafo soltó la cámara en actitud retadora.

―**Cuando quieras salamandra aniñada** ―sonrió afiladamente e Redfox―, **puedo darte todo el hierro que quieras** ―y de nuevo sonaba muy mal ―bien― a oídos de las damas, pero el azabache se refería a sus oscuros anillos de ese material, pero sus mentes…

_Bueno, no estaban pensando en anillos…_

―**Oh, ya van a empezar…** ―se quejó el Fullbuster que ya se estaba poniendo de humor de perros debido al calor de esa mañana de finales de verano.

―**¿Y tú por qué no solo te desnudas como siempre y me vienes a exponer tu punto?** ―lo retó el pelirosa con el objetivo de burlarse de su manía, pero toda la frase logró que la editora y la dueña de la revista sintieran algo liquido descender de su nariz.

_Oh sí, Levy escribiría una escena muy cítrica en su próxima actualización._

―**Chicos… chicos…** ―intentaba poner orden la rubia mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo― **¡Por favor, chicos!** **¿Alguien puede detenerlos?** ―casi grita al ver como estos seguían peleándose.

Y sin Mirajane ni Erza en el lugar no había quien los calmase.

_Pero la salvación llegó de la persona que menos esperaba._

Y también de una manguera.

―**¡SILENCIO MOCOSOS! **―una voz femenina y poderosa silenció el lugar en tanto una manguera desplegaba toda su potencia sobre el trio de hombres que discutía bajo el fuerte sol― **¿Qué demonios se creen haciéndome perder tiempo y dinero? **―la mujer de largo y liso cabello celeste cerró la llave.

Los tres hombres miraron anonadados a la mujer mientras sus cuerpos chorreaban agua.

―**Oe, quien te dijo a ti que…** ―el Redfox iba a empezar a reclamar pero otra ráfaga de agua lo silenció hasta casi ahogarlo, lo mismo que le pasó al pelirosa cuando abrió la boca para burlarse del azabache.

―**Solo diré esto una vez… **―se llevó una mano a la cadera luego de cerrar de nuevo la llave y tirar la manguera al suelo― **¡O terminan esta sesión en menos de una hora o les meteré esta manguera en su agujero más prieto!**

Los tres hombres tragaron grueso y asintieron.

_Y apretaron con miedo su agujero más prieto._

La mujer sonrió ―sádica― complacida con la respuesta y sin mirar ni siquiera a la dueña de la revista salió del lugar.

―**¿Quién diría que sería Acuario San quién aparecería? **―exclamó incrédula la pequeña editora mientras la rubia solo podía asentir.

―**Seguro que escuchó el escandalo mientras pasaba y ya sabes cómo es…** ―contestó la rubia.

―**¿No crees que vino porque te escuchó pedir ayuda?**

―**Claro que no, Acuario nunca hace caso ni cuando la llamo…** ―negó la Heartfilia segura de su respuesta―, **pero sea como fuese ha servido **―, señaló a los tres chicos que se secaban con las toallas que los asistentes habían traído.

―**Pues yo creo que sí lo ha hecho para ayudarte… **―murmuró la editora. Por más que Lucy le dijera que la peliceleste no la quería a ella le parecía que era lo contrario, le tenía una especie de amor de madre o tía, un amor… _duro y crudo._

―**Oe, enana…** ―Gajeel Redfox se acercó a la susodicha― **¿Quién era esa?** ―le increpó molesto.

―**Es Mizuga San, aunque la mayoría le llamamos Acuario, es la encargada de la contabilidad de la revista** ―respondió la chica―, **la verdad odia perder dinero y ten por seguro que cumple sus promesas, Gajeel Kun…** ―un ápice de malicia se le escapó en el tono y aunque eso no era usual en ella sintió que valió la pena al ver una rápida sombra de terror cruzar el semblante del ojirubí.

―**De verdad… de verdad crees q-que…** ―gesticuló con su cara a lo que se refería luego de señalar la manguera.

―**No lo sé, Gajeel Kun, pero yo no recomendaría intentar probar si es verdad o no.**

_Y Gajeel Redfox llegó a la misma conclusión._

Aunque cuando miró a su enana con la sonrisa de burla mal disimulada decidió que al menos una peliceleste sí que se llevaría su castigo, y por eso, aprovechando la falta de atención de la menuda mujer se acercó a ella mientras tomaba su largo cabello entre sus manos y lo escurría sobre la editora.

―**¡GAJEEL!** ―gritó la McGarden cuando sintió el chorro frío descender desde su cabello hasta sus hombros y humedecer de a poco su blusa celeste cielo.

―**¡Gee hee! La venganza es dulce…** ―se burló y la pequeña editora infló las mejillas y sin pensárselo mucho levantó su pie y con la punta del zapato pateó la espinilla del azabache.

―**¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!** ―la miró incrédulo― **¡Eso duele!** ―al verla sonreír triunfal el orgullo del Redfox hizo que se incorporara aún adolorido con la idea de apabullarla con su físico y altura.

―**¡Nadie te dijo que me mojaras! **―le señaló con el dedo y de nuevo le pateó la espinilla― **Racional y físicamente estás derrotado…** ―sentenció la pequeña con un asombro en ella misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

―**¡AY!** ―tirado en el suelo y sujetándose la espinilla la peliceleste no pudo evitar regodearse de su acción, aún estaba molesta porque la noche anterior no solo Gajeel había insistido en comprar la cena, sino que se había quedado durmiendo en su apartamento con la excusa de que ya era muy tarde y aprovechándose de tal hecho, y a pesar de que ella le había dicho que durmiese en la sala, cuando Levy despertó en la mañana Phanterlilly estaba en medio de ellos dos.

_Sí, Gajeel estaba acostado frente a ella en su cama._

Y eso casi la mata.

_Por el susto y por la emoción._

―**¡Ay! Chinche patea espinillas, eso es trampa…** ―el Redfox se quejó y se medio incorporó― **¿Sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana? Ya te dije que ese sofá era muy pequeño para todo mi gran cuerpo…** ―pero en lugar de respuesta recibió otro puntapié y la editora preparó uno más por si no era suficiente con ese― **¡AYYY! Okey… okey…** ―subió las manos en señal de paz, la chica lo miró seria y desinfló las mejillas―, **tal vez sí me lo merezco…** ―al verla fruncir el ceño agregó rápidamente― **es decir, me lo merezco, está bien, lo admito, hice trampa…** ―sonrió al ver que ella bajaba el pie y su espinilla ya no corría peligro―, **pero tú también eres tramposa ¿Un sostén rojo debajo de una blusa clara?** ―Levy McGarden sintió la cara roja y se puso los brazos cruzados en el pecho, la única razón por la que usaba ese sostén era porque al estar Gajeel en su habitación tomó de la gaveta el primero que su mano tocó y no había pensado en eso luego de salir de la casa― **¡Gee hee! De verdad pensabas que nadie lo notaría Mc Enana…** ―sonrió victorioso en tanto la editora boqueaba avergonzada.

_Pero no le duró mucho la risilla._

Su espinilla recibió más dolor de lo que esperaba.

―**¡Eres un idiota Gajeel!** ―sollozó enojada la editora mientras se daba la vuelta, no solo estaba avergonzada por la manera en que su blusa se transparentó al recibir el agua, sino que se avergonzó de llevar esa ropa interior que siendo sincera con ella misma ―o al menos eso pensaba la mujer―, no le iba para nada. Ella no tenía lo que se requería para lucir algo así, tan sensual y provocador. La única razón por la que la tenía era porque en un impulso la había comprado el día en que junto con Lucy y Juvia hicieron las compras para la pijamada, ahora se deba cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, seguro que el músico la había encontrado ingenuamente ridícula al utilizar algo así en su menudo cuerpo.

―**Levy…** ―escuchó el llamado de su amiga rubia― **¡Hey, Levy!** ―pero la editora no se volteó porque sabía que tenía los ojos llorosos así que solo elevó la mano señalando el vestuario donde probablemente Gray y Natsu también estarían cambiándose.

―**I-iré a cambiarme, ya vuelvo…** ―y así desapareció en la cortina frente a ella.

―**¿Qué le pasó?** ―la dueña de la revista miró hacia donde un adolorido pero preocupado azabache observaba a su amiga desaparecer y entendiendo parte de la cuestión se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido― **¿Qué le hiciste?** ―usó un tono molesto que rara vez usaba y aunque de vez en cuando el músico le intimidaba esta vez por tratarse de su amiga no vaciló ni un ápice― **¿Qué le hiciste a Levy?**

―**Tsk…** ―el moreno se empezó a levantar ignorando la pregunta― **no es tu… ¡Ay!** ―se quejó de dolor cuando esta vez fue la rubia quien le dio una patada en el trasero y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

―**No me hagas darte una de mis patadas especiales, Gajeel Redfox, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?**

Gajeel le enfrentó la mirada.

Por supuesto no le tenía miedo a esa rubia que por alguna razón le recordaba a un asustadizo conejo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo a su cervatilla así que se confesó:

―**La mojé y le dije que su elección de sostén era… **_**curiosa**_**…** ―curiosa era la palabra que usó para aligerar la verdad, puesto que para el Redfox ver la transparencia a contra luz de esa soleada mañana le había sido algo muy difícil de soportar… _como hombre._

―**¿Curiosa? **

―**¿¡Quién demonios usa un sostén rojo debajo de una blusa tan clara!?** ―casi chilló, para él lo que Levy había hecho debería ser sancionado con cárcel, en una en que él tuviera la llave y fuese el carcelero, juez y verdugo.

―**Eso está de moda…** ―contestó una verdad pero igual por dentro estaba confusa porque sabía que su amiga no era de usar esas cosas ya que tenía la absurda idea de que para usar ropa interior provocativa se debía de tener un cuerpo voluptuoso, lo que para la rubia era absurdo, puesto que para ella su amiga era hermosa tal como era y la ropa ―provocativa o no― no tendría que intimidarla de esa manera

―**Moda o no, no debería de usar eso….** ―masculló el ojirubí y se ganó otra patada.

―**¡Ni se te quiera pasar por la cabeza la idea de querer mandar sobre el guardarropa de una mujer! ¡Cerdo machista!** ―y enojada también, la rubia se dio la vuelta a buscar a su amiga para así juntas vituperar al Redfox― **¡Cómo se atreve!** ―murmuraba molesta mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

Y mientras esto pasaba, una peliceleste por fin llegaba al lugar de la sesión fotográfica.

―**Juvia se disculpa por la tardanza…** ―dijo la modelo al llegar pero se extrañó al solo ver a los asistentes, a su amigo tirado cara al suelo y culo al cielo a unos metros de los vestuarios improvisados y las hojas secas artificiales totalmente húmedas― **¿Gray Sama?** ―miró a todo lado buscando al chico pero no lo vio.

―**Juvia, por aquí…** ―la voz del azabache que buscaba la llamó desde uno de los vestidores y allí se dirigió la mujer.

―**¿Gray Sama está bien?**

―**Shh…** **no quiero que sepan que ya estoy listo** ―salió del vestidor improvisado vistiendo un pantalón casual beige y una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco azul oscuro―, **esta gente está loca…**

―**Pero Gray Sama… **

―**Shhh…** ―la tomó de la mano y se la llevó en silencio hacia una arboleda cercana mientras todos se ocupaban de arreglar lo que la manguera y la histérica mujer de hacía un rato había hecho―, **¿trajiste la comida? **

―**Juvia trajo lo que le pidieron, Gray Sama…** ―con las mejillas sonrojadas le mostró la canasta que traía en las manos, la razón exacta de su tardanza se debía a que mientras tomaban las fotos en solitario de Fullbuster ella se había ofrecido a ir por un aperitivo para los que no habían podido ir a desayunar, o sea, los modelos, el fotógrafo, la editora y la dueña de la revista ya que debían de estar pendientes de todo y llevaban desde las cinco de la mañana en eso y ya eran casi las diez.

―**Bien, sígueme en silencio…** ―obedeciendo sin dudar, la mujer siguió sus pasos; y, aunque su boca no decía palabra, su corazón hacia un escándalo y su cerebro creaba escenas de fugas de castillos a caballo en medio de una lluviosa noche sujeta de la cintura de un apuesto príncipe de ojos y sonrisa destellante que le juraba amor eterno y que…

―**Creo que aquí está bien…** ―la voz del azabache la trajo de vuelta de su tierra de fantasía y parpadeó confusa al no ver ni la lluvia, ni al caballo. Casi se siente decepcionada, pero el príncipe no había desaparecido, así que sonrió en aprobación.

_Ella solo lo ocupaba a él para que fuese perfecto._

―**No sabía que tan difícil era tu trabajo, Juvia** ―comenzó el chico mientras extendía en el suelo una manta verde que había tomada del vestuario―, **en serio, la vez pasada fue demasiado fácil pero ahora con tanto maquillista y vestuarista y…** ―se detuvo un momento a pensar mientras se arrodillaba sobre la manta, ponía la canasta con la comida a un lado y estiraba las esquinas―, **umm… esos que te arreglan el cabello…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **es demasiado frustrante, no debí aceptar…** ―soltó un suspiro y se acostó de espaldas en la manta―, **creo que aún estaba medio dormido cuando dije que sí…** ―abrió la canasta y sacó lo primero que su mano tocó, una deliciosa y nada nutritiva barra de chocolate― **No debería comer esto ahora que estoy por iniciar de nuevo las competencias pero qué diablos…** ―abrió la barra de chocolate y le dio un mordisco― **Oh~** **está buena…** ―miró a la peliceleste que le observaba atenta― **¿Quieres?** ―le ofreció de su chocolate y sonrió cuando observó las mejillas teñidas de carmín de la chica.

_Eso era mejor que el chocolate._

La chica no tardó en unírsele y así comenzaron a sacar las cosas de la canasta, entre risas abrieron paquetes y comieron riendo, la soda al abrirla los bañó pero no les importó al igual que tampoco les importó tener que espantar con el chaleco del Fullbuster las abejas que se les quisieron unir al picnic improvisado.

_Y ni siquiera se acordaban que debían estar trabajando._

Gray se levantó para observar de cerca un pequeño escarabajo que estaba en el tronco de un árbol y llamó a la chica en silencio para que lo viese también, cuando Juvia estuvo a su lado una abeja se acercó al cuello de la chica rusa, el chico deportista se le acercó con calma y le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hiciera ruido, la mujer intentó no chillar de emoción al sentirlo acercarse poco a poco y cuando él sonrió al ver a la abeja alejarse y alejó la mano de sus labios, la mujer no aguantó más y pasando una mano por detrás de la nuca del deportista lo atrajo hasta así y lo besó.

Y él devolvió el beso porque desde que ella le sonrió y aceptó de su chocolate era en lo único en lo que había pensado.

Y en ese momento, en que compartían sus labios, sus alientos y sus manos degustaban a su vez el calor que su piel desprendía a través de la ropa otoñal que les habían dado para la sesión, escucharon lo que nunca pensaron.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

―**¡Ahora sí que estoy encendido! **―declaró un pelirosa mirando a la rubia tirada en el suelo junto a él.

Y luego de escuchar eso, Gray y Juvia se separaron y pudieron ver como el pelirosa seguía sacándoles fotos como si no hubiese un mañana mientras que uno de los iluminadores mantenía un panel de sol desviando la luz hacia ellos y la editora estaba unos pasos más atrás verificando las tomas.

_¿Desde cuándo los estaban fotografiando?_

Ambos se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de cierta maid y aunque intentaron decir algo solo pudieron balbucear.

―**¡Y listo! **―habló el Dragneel con una sonrisa en toda la cara― **Esas fueron buenas fotos…** ―y completamente ajeno al bochorno de ambos fotografiados le pasó su cámara a uno de los asistentes y con la mano les dijo que se retiraran― **¡Ahora a comer!** ―se puso de pie, le extendió la mano a una sonriente rubia y cuando la puso de pie se agachó un poco hasta poder echarse la rubia al hombro.

―**¡Espera Natsu…! ¡¿Que estás?! ¡Oye…!** ―avergonzada se sujetó la parte de atrás del vestido rosa y soltó un grito asustado cuando el pelirosa la bajó de pronto y la puso de espaldas al suelo sobre la manta verde.

―**¡Comida!** ―gritó el Dragneel emocionado pero en lugar de tomar algo de la canasta se acercó al cuello de la rubia y lo mordió.

―**Na-Natsu…** ―chilló de placer y bochorno la Heartfilia― **¡Estamos en público!**

―**Oh…** ―el pelirosa la miró confuso―, **cierto…** ―sonrió de nuevo y para la rubia fue como ver el sol salir―, **me conformaré con la comida por ahora…** ―y ahora si sacó un panecillo de la canasta y lo devoró de un bocado y le pasó otra a su novia―, **come Luigi, te acabo de alzar y no estás tan pesada como dijo Happy… **

―**¡Hey! Es Lucy… y no estoy gorda…** ―reclamó con las mejillas infladas y al momento las desinfló, por alguna razón el gato azul de su novio siempre inflaba las mejillas cuando la veía comer algo, era como si continuamente le estuviera diciendo que estaba gorda.

_¡Aye! _

A Lucy casi le pareció escuchar el maullido extraño del dichoso gato.

―**Claro que no lo estás, Lu-cy…** ―le afirmó divertido y le embarró mermelada de uva en toda la cara, la mujer parpadeó incrédula y el chico se tiró de espaldas y se sujetó el estómago mientras reía.

―**¡Eres un…!** ―iba a reclamarle pero al ver el tarro tuvo una mejor idea, así que metió la mano en la mermelada y se le tiró encima, echándosela en toda la cara.

Gray y Juvia que habían estado congelados por un buen rato no pudieron romper a reír al verlos y cuando recibieron el chorro de una soda recién abierta en la cara se unieron a la batalla en la manta.

―**Idiotas…** ―dijo un chico de piercings a la espalda de la editora sentada en el suelo quien veía todo con una sonrisa.

―**Yo creo que son tiernos…** ―susurró ella aún molesta y dejó su portátil a un lado.

―**Mira, enana… **―el chico se sentó junto a ella para no estar tan disparejo en las alturas, la patada de la rubia lo había hecho medio entender que con las mujeres la mayor parte de tiempo se llegaba a un mal entendido cuando le dabas una crítica a su ropa―, **creo me entendiste mal, el problema con tu sostén rojo no era que se viese mal **―miró al suelo avergonzado―,**al contrario, enana… es que… se veía muy bien… y bueno… soy un hombre controlado pero hay cosas que… pueden escaparse de mis limites… **

Levy lo volteó a ver con toda la incredulidad en la cara mientras el continuaba hablando.

―**Tú con ese rostro inocente y de pronto el sol te da y veo que debajo de esa apariencia de muñeca frágil hay una mujer sexy que pareciese que está gritándome que bueno… que le haga cosas nada inocentes** ―él la miró―, **y créeme…** ―formó su usual sonrisa llena de colmillos―, **soy muy bueno haciendo cosas nada inocentes…**

La editora enrojeció tanto como el dichoso sostén y de pronto sintió algo pegajoso darle en el rostro.

―**Oh, es verdad… estamos en medio de una guerra… **―el Redfox se le acercó sonriendo al rostro y con la lengua le limpió la mermelada que le había dado en la mejilla y cerca de los labios. Levy, boqueando e incapaz de hablar asintió, y junto con el rápido beso que el azabache le dio, sintió el suelo alejarse de su trasero porque estaba siendo cargada como una princesa― **¡Enseñémosle quienes mandan! ¡Gee hee!**

Se miraron un momento y sonrieron divertidos.

―**¡Gee hee!** ―dijeron al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa similar se unieron a la batalla que parecía ser de parejas.

Y es probable que lo fuese.

…_Oficiales o no, era de parejas…_

**-0-**

Ella lo miraba como si fuese un plato exótico.

Podría ser una chef titulada pero cada vez que veía a su futuro marido sentía que nunca terminaría de degustar todos sus sabores, y justo por eso se acercó en silencio a él y le mordió la punta de la oreja.

_La tentación era grande._

―**Auch…** ―se quejó con una sonrisa el rubio y bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo, ese día había decidido quedarse hasta el almuerzo en la casa e ir a la compañía en la tarde, de todos modos Ever ya estaba de vuelta de su viaje para supervisar una de las nuevas sucursales en las remotas tierras de Pueblo Del Sol―. **No se supone que tú me alimentarias… ¿Por qué me muerdes a mí entonces? **―le increpó con una ceja alzada mientras la volteaba a ver.

―**Ara… por un momento te vi como un mero pedazo de jugosa carne…** ―le contestó inocente y el Dreyar rompió a reír.

―**Así me ves todas las noches, demonio…** ―la atrapó por la cintura y se la subió al regazo, ya le daba igual que estuviesen en la cocina de la mansión de sus tíos ―igual lo habían hecho antes incontables veces―, y ahora le podría importar menos porque ya todos sabían que esa hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada y ojos azules sería suya por siempre.

―**Debo darte la razón, Pikachu…** ―la albina le besó la nariz―, **pero esos músculos que esconde ésta molesta camisa son pura proteína, así que no puedes culparme…**

―**Claro, y a ti te encanta poner tus manos sobre buena proteína…**

―**Como esta…** ―la mujer bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna del rubio―, **sí…**

Laxus aguantó un gruñido y estaba por devorarle la boca a la mujer cuando escucharon voces acercarse a la cocina.

―**Demonios…** ―casi sollozó adolorido el Dreyar.

―**Sí… demonios…** ―suspiró la albina y antes de bajarse de su regazo le dio un rápido beso y se acercó a su oído a susurrar mientras le apretaba con solo la fuerza suficiente la entrepierna―, **en la noche ya veré que tan magra está esta carne…**

Y Laxus se acomodó bien en la mesa porque ocupaba que el mantel cubriese bien cierta parte que se había emocionado de más por las palabras y el agarre de su futura esposa.

Y la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

_Pero ya estaba todo oculto._

Laxus observó bien a los entrantes y se dio cuenta que su primo y la pelirroja venían tomados de la mano pero extrañamente parecían _¿afectados?_

―**Er Chan, ¿te sucede al…?** ―La chef se detuvo al ver a la mujer que venía sonriendo detrás de ellos.

―**Buenos días a ustedes también** ―habló la de cabellera oscura mientras entraba a la cocina―, **supongo que debo felicitarlos…** ―les señaló a ambos los anillos en sus manos.

―**Tanto tiempo…** ―sonrió el rubio―, **Ultear.**

―**Tanto tiempo, Dreyar** ―sonrió de vuelta y pasó a su lado mientras le palmeaba el hombro―. **Mira, extraño tu comida, te juro que si no estuviese viajando tanto con la Organización de las Naciones Unidas hace tiempo habría venido a pedirte un almuerzo especial.**

―**Ara, es bueno saberlo, espero que te quedes a almorzar ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? **

―**Desde las siete…** ―sonrió al ver la albina mirar el reloj de la pared―, **lo sé, lo sé… ya casi es medio día, pero estuve interrogando a esos dos **―señaló con la cabeza a la pareja que se sentaba a la mesa con una cara de cansancio increíble para no haber si quiera salido de la casa.

_Y es que el interrogatorio no había sido un juego…_

―**Ya veo, yo pensé que no habían bajado a desayunar por estar **_**ocupados**_** en asuntos personales** ―apuntó maliciosa y Ultear rió.

―**Lo hubiesen estado si yo no los hubiese interrumpido. Pero bueno, Jellal me había dicho que podía venir cuando quisiera y ya que hoy estaba por aquí, aproveché…**

―**¿A las siete de la mañana?** ―casi rezongó el azulado.

―**Bueno, más tarde tengo cosas que hacer **―bostezó―, **y estaba curiosa por saber quién era esa mujer que te tenía de tan buen humor últimamente** ―levantó una ceja divertida. Había notado pequeños cambios en su amigo y siempre se los había atribuido a un buen revolcón, pero se había equivocado. Podía decir que a pesar de que buscaba sorprender a Jellal y sacarle la verdad de sus aventuras solo por la mera gana de molestarlo, la sorprendida había sido ella―, **y ya entiendo porque ahora si das las buenas tardes cuando te llamo** ―miró a la pelirroja―, **si yo tuviera a una mujer como ella atendiéndome también estaría de buen humor.**

Jellal puso los ojos en blanco y la pelirroja desvió la mirada.

A él le daba más que igual la bisexualidad libre que vivía su amiga, pero que viese de esa forma a su pelirroja no le agradaba mucho.

―**Ultear…** ―le advirtió con el tono de voz.

―**Oh, vamos Jellal, ya te dije que Erza y yo ya nos conocíamos, después de todo ella y Mira eran las niñeras de mi primo favorito. Alguien que por cierto me muero por visitar, mi tía me ha contado algo muy divertido.**

_En ese momento y en otro lugar, Gray y Juvia sintieron un escalofrío mientras se limpiaban la mermelada del cuerpo._

―**No éramos la niñera de Gray** ―corrigió la pelirroja―, **somos su hermanas mayores honorarías.**

―**Y madres honorarías **―agregó la albina y Erza asintió.

―**Lo mismo uno que lo otro** ―restó importancia con la mano la azabache―, **quien diría que después de tanto tiempo te encontraría haciendo la posición del caballo con mi mejor amigo…**

Ambos enrojecieron.

―**¿La posición del caballo?** ―preguntó interesado el rubio.

―**¡Jellal solo me estaba llevando a caballito porque perdió una apuesta!** ―explicó abochornada.

―**Oh bueno, papas, patatas… es lo mismo ¿no?**

―**No, no es lo mismo…** ―reclamó la pelirroja y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Con Ultear solo había tenido una conversación en la vida hacía ya demasiados años, y si no fuese porque compartía un gran parecido con Gray no la hubiese reconocido después de todo ese tiempo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que podía reconocer esa maldad manipuladora y traviesa al hablar en cualquier parte.

―**¿Así que viniste a averiguar quién le alegraba las noches a mi primo?** ―preguntó divertido el Dreyar, se le hacía divertidísimo ver avergonzada a su _cuñada._

―**Y las mañanas y las tardes y las madrugadas probablemente también…** ―apuntó la abogada―, **pero sí, Jellal no me lo quiso decir y ya sabe cómo de curiosa soy, tanto misterio me saca de quicio.**

―**No era de tu incumbencia, Ultear…** ―habló el azulado soltando un bufido.

―**Eres malvado por no confiar en tu casi hermana, Meredy y Sorano también estaban preocupadas, tenía que averiguarlo.**

―**Y preocupadas es un eufemismo para curiosas ¿cierto? **―increpó Jellal.

―**Bueno, sí…** ―puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro que vivir con su estimada ex profesora de derecho, Layla Heartfilia, había hecho que todos en esa casa prestaran la debida atención a las palabras.

―**Pero ya te dije que…** ―iba a recordarle lo que le pidieron hacia un momento pero ella terminó la oración.

―**Erza está bajo amenaza, y no debo contar nada de que tienes a una pelirroja sensual en tu cuarto, en tu cama y en tu vida hasta que no te deshagas de esa molestia de…**

―**Minerva está aquí…** ―de la puerta que dejaron abierta había entrado el ama de llaves.

―**Sí, esa… Minerva** ―asintió la azabache pero se percató de la incredulidad en la cara de los demás.

―**¿Minerva?** ―el azulado se levantó preocupado y luego miró a la pelirroja que parecía hacerse la misma pregunta.

―**¿Qué hace esa aquí?** ―secundó su primo y se pudo de pie― **¿Por qué no la echaron los de seguridad?**

―**La señora Layla permitió que la dejasen entrar, dijo que sería muy sospechoso negarle la entrada **―negó con la cabeza―, **ella tampoco se lo esperaba, me ha dicho que les avise y que la señorita Erza se quede aquí en la cocina junto con Mira Chan.**

―**Claro, ella nunca pisaría una cocina **―suspiró la albina.

―**Bien, debe de estar por llegar a la entrada, será mejor que usted la reciba, señorito Jellal, tal vez así se retire más rápido.**

―**Sí, claro… iré en un momento** ―aprobó la recomendación― **Obaba Sama no la dejes sola hasta que llegue** ―la señora asintió y se retiró― **Erza** ―se agachó frente a la mujer―, **quédate aquí, ¿está bien?** ―le miró preocupado pero ella sonrió y eso lo calmó.

―**Está bien, Jellal… No me preocupa, algún día debía de suceder** ―le acarició la mejilla tatuada― **Ve.**

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

―**Vuelvo en un momento…** ―y salió de la cocina.

―**Si no lo veo no lo creo…** ―declaró la azabache― **¿esto pasa todos los días?** ―preguntó refiriéndose a la ternura demostrada por el azulado.

―**Todos los días** ―declaró la albina con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana del alma ponerse roja―, **eso que acabas de ver es lo menos cursi que hemos visto en días.**

―**¡Mira! **

Los tres en la cocina se pusieron a reír, pero al momento se callaron, no era hora de hacer tanto ruido.

…_Pero cierta mujer no era de las que aguantase mucho en silencio..._

**-0-**

Algo similar a como era Minerva Orlando.

Quien al entrar a la mansión analizó cada adorno y cada cortina y las comparó con las de su propia mansión, y efectivamente, su casa contenía más adornos y más caros, pero, admitía solo ante sí misma, que la sobriedad de los Heartfilia los hacia parecer más elegantes y adinerados que ellos.

_Y lo eran._

Eliminó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente mientras continuaba caminando a una de las salas que supuso eran secundarias, se aguantó las ganas de reclamar por no ser recibida en una de las principales, pero ya era demasiado pedir que Layla la recibiese tan fácil.

_«¿Acaso Layla no me teme?»_

―**El joven Fernandes está por venir, espere aquí** ―le avisó la anciana con un tono demasiado superior para su gusto.

―**¿Y te vas a quedar aquí como un viejo perro vigía?** ―le increpó con una ceja alzada mientras se sentaba en uno de los blancos sofás que parecían resplandecer a causa de la luz del mediodía que los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar sin egoísmo.

―**Y ésta vieja perra muerde así que cuidado con tus movimientos** ―le respondió la anciana con una sonrisa peligrosa ante la cara indignada de la Orlando.

―**¿Qué se cree qué…?**

―**Más que tú, y eso lo es sin duda…** ―la cortó un barítono familiar― **Obaba Sama, muchas gracias** ―la anciana asintió y se retiró― **¿A qué viniste? Ya deberías saber que aquí no eres bienvenida por nadie** ―desde que salió de la cocina, Jellal Fernandes se había puesto su máscara de cinismo, una que solía usar con la gente que quería mantener lejos. En esos momentos se sentía otra persona, una incapaz de ser amable o tener compasión, y no tenía que fingir agrado ante los Orlando a menos que estuviese rodeado de personas que no supiesen lo del falso compromiso debido al chantaje para el que utilizaban a Wendy.

―**¿Así recibes a tu prometida?**

―**Ridícula respuesta, vamos Minerva, eres mejor que eso** ―se burló.

―**Vaya, parece que estás de mal humor.**

―**Obviamente, te estoy viendo.**

―**No has contestado mis llamadas ¿Por qué?**

―**Hasta mi teléfono te rechaza ¿Curioso, no?** ―así que su móvil inservible era la razón de que ella hiciese esa visita, bien, lo que ganó gracias a eso con su pelirroja era más que suficiente para compensar tener que ver a un miembro de los Orlando.

―**¿Estás rechazando mis llamadas?**

―**A tu familia al completo es a la que rechazo.**

―**Podrías ser menos…**

―**¿Sincero? **―escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

―**Tú…** ―la Orlando boqueó― **¿Qué demonios…?**

―**¿No esperabas verme?** ―la mujer se acercó al azulado que la miraba con reclamo por no quedarse en la cocina―** Pues bueno, supongo que es normal que no nos veamos a menos que tu padre esté del lado del banquillo de los acusados.**

―**Ultear, podrías dejarnos a solas **―pidió Jellal.

―**No querido, esa mujer no me agrada** ―y sin importarle la mirada afilada del Fernandes se sentó en otro de los sofás.

―**¿Querido?**

―**¿Por qué mejor no respondes a qué viniste y te vas de una vez?** ―replicó la azabache― **La verdad acabo de salir del salón y recuperar mi hermoso tono de cabello y tanto ajetreó me da dolor de cabeza. Así que por qué no hablas y te vas, pequeña Minerva.**

_La aludida estrechó su mirada._

Ultear Milkovich era la alumna más destacada de Layla Heartfilia, y la que había ayudado a Layla a interponer las trabas en cuanto a la custodia de Wendy, puede que no tuviese un apellido de alcurnia pero era peligrosa tan solo por ser lo que era.

_Una mujer inteligente y sádica._

Y Minerva la despreciaba por meterse también en sus planes, no al nivel de Erza o de Layla, pero la acababa de llamar _"pequeña"_ y eso la hacia subir de puesto en su lista de indeseables.

―**Minerva** ―habló el azulado con falso tono de pena―, **¿tengo que repetirlo de manera más lenta para que entiendas la pregunta?**

―**Sobrino** ―una tercera voz intercedió―, **tal vez deberías decirle eso también más lento, ¿será que la estamos sobre estimando en cuanto al lenguaje que puede interpretar?**

Layla Heartfilia le dio su sonrisa falsa al entrar.

Minerva Orlando sintió la vergüenza queriendo apoderarse de su rostro así que decidió terminar con eso rápido, había ido para acorralar a Jellal y averiguar algo sobre la mujer del baile o la del hospital pero nunca esperó que sería acorralada ella.

_Y eso no estaba bien, ella era el cazador no la presa._

De hecho lo único que le faltaba era que Erza Scarlet se manifestase allí, y ahí sí que se arrancaría el cabello de la frustración de tener a tanta gente desagradable alrededor de ella.

_No sabía que podría quedarse calva si cierta pelirroja decidiese salir de la cocina._

―**Mi padre ha dicho que tienes que ir a la mansión** ―se levantó intentando mantener el estoicismo en su cara, últimamente todos parecían querer pasarle por encima―, **prepara las maletas para un mes** ―y deleitándose en la pequeña frustración que vio aparecer en la cara de esos tres insoportables se encaminó a la salida con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro―, **y nos vamos ya.**

―**Iré mañana** ―declaró el azulado―, **tengo cosas que hacer hoy.**

Las tres mujeres lo vieron sorprendidas.

Por más que Jellal tratase con desprecio a los Orlando nunca se negaba a ese tipo de órdenes.

_Pero eso parecía que había cambiado._

―**¿Estás negándote?**

―**No, estoy diciendo que iré mañana** ―la miró con desdén―, **sigo siendo un hombre de negocios, Minerva. Tengo cosas que atender con los socios que aún piensan que yo manejo las empresas Fernandes, pero si quieres que los deje plantados por cumplir un capricho tuyo, pues bien…**―alzó una ceja―. **No me molestaría perder uno que otro de los que aportan unos cuantos millones.**

Minerva lo miró con enojo y recelo, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder el dinero por el que hacían todo esto.

―**Pues bien, ve a crearnos millones, pero que no pase de mañana.**

―**Es lo que dije** ―respondió con simpleza―. **Creo que ya puedes retirarte.**

―**Vaya, hasta parece que esta fuese tu casa **―destiló veneno al decirlo pero no surtió el efecto deseado.

―**Lo es desde que la mansión Fernandes se incendió misteriosamente** ―apuntó con ironía, igual nunca le había importado eso realmente, esa mansión y las personas que vivían en ella eran su hogar ahora― **Te acompaño a la puerta.**

―**¿Y esa amabilidad repentina? **―replicó la mujer.

―**No me agradan los roedores merodeando por mi casa.**

Layla y Ultear se aguantaron una carcajada mientras Jellal escoltaba a la mujer fuera del lugar.

―**Creo que no nos necesitaba** ―dijo Ultear divertida.

―**No, creo que alguien lo ha estado ayudando más que cualquiera para soportar lo que aún falta** ―ambas mujeres asintieron, ese Jellal de ahora era más decidido y seguro que él de antes.

―**Pero plantaste dudas interesantes con sutileza** ―habló la rubia detrás de su abanico, ese día dos piezas se habían movido sin su consentimiento ni prevención, pero no estaba molesta por tal hecho.

―**Bien** ―aceptó la azabache―, **aprendí de la mejor. **

Layla le sonrió de nuevo.

―**¿Qué tal si vienes con tu antigua profesora y le cuentas cómo te ha ido en ese nuevo puesto?**

―**Claro, es por lo que vine. Tengo varias proposiciones para Golden Keys.**

Negocios debían de ser discutidos.

…_Y las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la oficina…_

**-0-**

Cuando volvió a la cocina estaban empezando a servir el almuerzo.

_Jellal respiró hondo antes de dar la noticia ante los ojos expectantes._

Era difícil, especialmente por esos ojos color chocolate que le miraban preocupados.

―**Debo ir a casa de los Orlando…** ―anunció sin darle ningún tipo de emoción a su voz.

―**¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué?** ―reclamó el rubio.

―**¿Cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?** ―preocupada añadió la albina.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio.

―**Mañana… y no sé para qué **―se encaminó a la mesa y se sentó frente a la mujer que se mantenía en silencio―, **por un mes… **

Ella no demostró nada en su rostro.

―**¡Un mes!** ―la albina subió la voz más de lo normal.

―**¿Dime que la mandaste a la mierda?** ―el rubio esperó el golpe que la albina le daba cada que decía una palabrota, pero no llegó, supuso el por qué.

De seguro ella pensaba lo mismo.

―**Saben que no puede hacerlo** ―por fin Erza habló y Jellal la miró expectante―, **no puede arriesgar que se desquiten de alguna manera con Wendy.**

―**Pero…** ―iba a discutir el rubio pero ella lo detuvo.

―**Para Jellal es más difícil que para nosotros…** ―se levantó de la mesa acercándose a la silla del mencionado y le acarició el cabello en silencio― **Vuelvo en un momento a ayudarte, Mira. Por estar respondiendo las preguntas de Ultear no me he alistado** ―y salió de la cocina.

―**Creo que está enojada…** ―murmuró el rubio.

―**No, no está enojada….** ―suspiró el azulado y se intentó levantar para ir a hablar con ella pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

―**Me alegra que te des cuenta de lo que en realidad le pasa, pero, deja que sea yo quien vaya a hablar con ella.**

―**¿Estás segura?**

―**Créeme, es lo mejor** ―sonrió con verdadera ternura―, **a veces otra mujer es mejor, ahora ayúdenme a terminar de servir la comida, Er Chan debe estar un rato a solas primero antes de que la haga hablar **―casi canturreó pero ésta vez su sonrisa no era nada tierna.

_Los dos hombres se levantaron a ayudar de manera inmediata._

Y cuando el almuerzo se hubo servido, la albina se dirigió a donde su amiga.

_Porque sabía que la necesitaba._

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja no se molestó en tocar la puerta y por eso la encontró con un marco de fotografías en la mano y su uniforme de maid ya puesto.

―**Er Chan, ¿qué haces? **

―**Oh, lo siento ¿tardé mucho?** ―la pelirroja dejó el marco a un lado y tapó una botellita pequeña―. **Iba a bajar pero me acordé que tenía que arreglar estos marcos, tienen la patilla rota y siempre se están cayendo, bueno al menos uno de ellos porque lo boté sin querer, al otro no sé qué le pasa.**

Mirajane entró y se sentó junto a su amiga tomando uno de los marcos entre las manos.

―**¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres? **―desde que pasó el ataque de los Orlando contra ellos Erza se había alejado de ellos para que no los tuvieran en la mira.

―**Ya casi dos años…** ―susurró la pelirroja―, **pero están bien y es lo que importa.**

―**Pero los extrañas…**

―**Pero están bien y en casa…** ―reiteró la Scarlet.

―**Supongo que entiendo.**

―**Claro que lo entiendes, Mira** ―aseguró la mujer―, **tú más que yo sabe lo que es extrañar a alguien…**

―**Mis papás y Lisanna significaban y significan para ti tanto como lo significaban para mí…** ―la albina tomó el otro marco donde estaban ellos de niños y su hermanita dormía junto a ella― **y no minimices tu cariño para hacerme sentir mejor, sé que era así… **―la regañó porque ya sabía que lo haría.

―**No me dejas salida…** ―suspiró―, **es difícil… extrañar…**

―**Lo sé… **―igualó el suspiro― **A veces sueño que Lis viene a peinarnos ¿recuerdas cómo le encantaba hacerlo?**

―**Cuando me cortaba el cabello se enojaba así que dejé de hacerlo**―sonrió la pelirroja―, **siempre quise una hermana menor pero mis papás no pudieron dármela, por eso te envidiaba siempre. **

―**Ara, nuestras peleas eran por cosas más ridículas que esa, y a diferencia de Elfman, Lis a las dos nos llamaba Onee San, y por ello también me daban celos.**

Ambas rieron y observaron la foto.

―**No es nada fácil aún…** ―suspiró la albina―, **menos cuando las últimas palabras que le dije a Lis fueron que era fea y ella me gritó que quería otra hermana…**

―**Mira, eso fue una pelea normal entre hermanas… no…**

―**Lo sé, eso ya lo superé…** ―le sonrió―, **porque sé que Lis me perdonó… pero eso no quita que no desease que mis últimas palabras no hubiesen sido más amables y… más reales…**

―**Yo no pude despedirme… **

―**Ella te tuvo en su pensamiento, estoy segura…**

Erza sonrió y se levantó a colocar los dos marcos donde siempre los ponía.

―**Deberías de decirle a Jellal que lo vas a extrañar, y lo que de verdad sientes** ―expuso por fin la razón de su presencia allí―, **es lo que yo hago con Elfman y con Laxus, porque aprendí de mis errores.**

―**No quiero… no quiero hacérselo más difícil, Mira.**

―**Dejarlo ir de manera tan fría es lo cruel, Erza. Al menos cuando sabes que te extrañan te dan ganas de dar lo mejor ¿No es así?** ―se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta― **Ahora está haciendo las maletas, ¿qué tal si te comportas cómo la mujer valiente que conozco?**

Erza apretó los marcos de fotos… y casi que corriendo se encaminó a cierta habitación.

_Tenía que decírselo._

_Quería decírselo._

_Iba a decírselo. _

―**Jellal…** ―fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta y lo vio guardando ropa en una gran maleta negra, y tal vez por la sonrisa amable que él le dio o porque ya no podía más con eso que golpeaba en su pecho, no pudo hacer más que acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda―, **cuídate mucho y no te expongas…**

―**No lo haré… **―le contestó él mientras acariciaba las manos de ella que se cerraban sobre su abdomen.

―**Y come bien, no confío en ellos pero dudo que quieran envenenarte, pero si tienes dudas utiliza el dinero que te sobra para comer fuera todos los días.**

―**Lo haré.**

―**¡Pero come cosas saludables!**

―**Entendido** ―sonrió.

―**Y trata de dormir, no te desveles ¿entiendes? **

―**Lo intentaré.**

―**¡Jellal!**

―**Bien, llevaré las pastillas para dormir.**

―**No me agrada que las uses pero es mejor prevenir, y no olvides llevar abrigos ligeros, ya el verano está acabando.**

―**Por supuesto.**

―**Yo… confío y creo en ti…**

―**Y yo en ti…**

―**Y… y… **―se mordió el labio y se puso nerviosa cuando sintió como Jellal cambiaba el abrazo de su espalda a su pecho, envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos y apretando su cabeza con cariño bajo su barbilla.

―**¿Y? **―preguntó con tranquilidad mientras le peinaba el cabello.

―**Y…** ―él le alzó el rostro con ternura infinita.

Sus ojos anclados en los otros.

_Ambos sintiendo sus corazones latir acelerados._

A punto de explotar.

_Y por eso tuvieron que decirlo de una vez._

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―**Te amo…**

―**Te extrañaré…**

Se miraron sonrojados y después rompieron a reír, porque sabían que tanto lo primero como lo segundo era algo que sentían los dos.

_Jellal se inclinó y Erza se puso de puntillas._

Recibieron los sentimientos del otro en sus labios y la suavidad de sus movimientos, la verdad expresada y el repentino distanciamiento que estaban por atravesar hicieron que ese beso significase más para ellos que las palabras.

_Sus labios no se movían para formar palabras, pero lo expresaban todo._

Cuando se separaron por un momento, sonrieron.

―**Yo también te extrañaré…**

―**Yo también te amo…**

Y volvieron a besarse.

…_Libres de sentimientos ocultos…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews hacen que actualice D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Aviso**:

Como ya sabéis hace unos días subí el epílogo de **"Tatuaje"** .Pues bien, espero que no se hayan cansado de las **CasaSexoMenteras** porque ellas pronto tendrán una nueva misión que involucra al… **GRUVIA**. xD Así es, será un short fic al igual que Tatuaje, con el mismo universo y situado prácticamente en donde quedó ese fic. **D:**

¡Las sagas de **CasaSexoMenteras** están oficialmente anunciadas! **TTuTT)9**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

¡AY! Ya se dijeron que se aman… QwQ)8 ¡Pero se separan por un mes! ¡Ay que crueldad! xDD

Y apareció Ultear… Les dije que iba a aparecer. xD

Ya…

¡VIERON EL MANGA! OH MY MAVIS… ¡Esa furia de Jellal me hizo fangirlear dos horas por skype con mi Vita! xDDD Ahora espero el siguiente para ver si Jellal se le acerca preocupado, la abraza o la abriga con su abrigo, la alza, la besa y le hace dos o tres hijos. A,A)r

Bueee… al menos algo de eso… xD

De nuevo gracias mil por ser tan geniales y darme su apoyo.

TTuTT/

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Vosotras/os con cuenta os agradezco por públicamente y les respondo por PM:

**Lady Werempire**

**MinSul6011**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Velcarleo02**

**FlecthS**

**AmeliaCipri**

**Cistxc**

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Keila Scarlet**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**IBLWE**

Vosotras sin cuenta significáis mucho también:

**Novella D**: Me hace feliz que te guste tanto "Tatuaje" *w* Espero que la noticia que di te agrade también. :D Hay veces en las que la suerte está de tu lado. xD Que suerte toparse con las dos actus al mismo tiempo. xD No hay problema, siempre que tengas dudas puedes preguntarme. NwN No te preocupes, yo también amo los BROTPs (relaciones fraternales) por eso me encanta incluirlas. *w*

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! Beshos.

PD: I luv iu tu… o3o

**MASTER VIVI**: Puede que sí… puede que no… pero lo cierto es que Minerva es de cuidado. DD: Gracias por comentar y leer. TTuTT)b ¡Beshos!

**Akanora**: OMG! No puedo creer que mi fic te salvara de tal reunión. xDD Me encanta saberlo, una escribe el fic pero nunca sabe cuándo o cómo es que lo leen ustedes y saberlo es genial. xDD ¿No manchaste nada por el vino? OMG… xDDD Que pena… xDD Okey, okey… no más Jellal en taparrabos ¿Qué tal uno en… pantaloneta? D:

Gracias mil y beshos. O3O/

**Carmen**: Espero te haya ido bien en los exámenes. DD: Oh, acá hay más GaLe. 7u7)r y bueno, con el JERZA siempre saco mi lado más cursi. xD Y sí, Minerva a la mansión ¿Qué tal? Y tu pregunta, bueno, tal vez con la visita de Jellal donde los Orlando lo sabremos… o:

Baby &amp; Me lo actualicé ayer. *w* Espero te haya gustado.

Gracias por leer Amodoración. Beshos mil. O3O/

**NanaMit**: Me alegra que te gustase. *w* Y sí, ella aparecerá. O: Chan, chan… pero no, no apareció en la mansión antes que Minerva. D: ¡Que horror! Espero te guste como terminaron las situaciones. Gracias mil y millones por leer y comentar. Beshos. O3O/

**Nerea**: ¡Minerva ataca! DDDDD: Layla no se lo esperaba pero ella sabe que en la vida las piezas no esperan siempre los mandatos. U,U Tal vez improvise algo con su pieza rebelde. (¿) O:

Me alegra que eses de vuelta y que sigas leyendo la historia. Gracias mil por el apoyo, espero te hay gustado la actu. N3N/ ¡Beshos!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leermos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	36. Llegadas y Cuestiones

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola!** .o. / Hoy… ¡Hoy no hay discurso! **DD:**

**xD**

Suerte para todas y todos los que ―como yo― estáis en exámenes y para los que ya habéis terminado ¡Disfrutad por los que no! **QwQ **

Sin más los dejó con el cap, lo terminé antes de que acabase mayo… *se seca el sudor de la frente* **D:**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**~Llegadas y Cuestiones~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Terminó de acomodarse la camisa cuando ella entró.

―**Supongo que ya estás listo…** ―fue lo que dijo ella cuando él volteó a verla.

―**Listo no sería la palabra que utilizaría** ―sonrió desganado―, **pero la respuesta sería ya casi…** ―suspirando se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuadro de la galaxia de I Zwicky 18 sobre su escritorio, lo retiró y dejó ver la puerta de una caja de seguridad.

―**Tener la caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro es muy cliché, ¿sabías? **

―**Lo sé** ―el hombre de cabello azul rió―, **pero dudo mucho que alguien pueda entrar a esta casa sin que la tía Layla u Obaba Sama se den cuenta.**

La pelirroja rió ante tal certeza y se volteó mientras él introducía la contraseña.

―**¿Por qué te volteas, Erza?**

―**No quiero que sospeches de mí si se pierde algo… **

―**Jamás dudaría de ti, ya es difícil que aceptes algo de mí que no sean postres** ―rió―. **Creo que podría darte mis tarjetas y contraseñas y al final solo ganaría un chequeo de balances gratuito.**

―**Confías mucho en mí** ―dijo con un puchero― **Igual me alegra no saber la contraseña, aunque si tuviera que adivinar diría que es Gran Chariot o Altair o alguna de tus constelaciones favoritas… Pero no** ―rió divertida―, **eso es demasiado obvio y ridículo… ¿Cierto?**

―… ―la caja de seguridad se abrió.

―**¿Jellal?**

―… ―el hombre metió la mano en la caja fuerte.

―**Oh no…** ―la mujer aguantó una carcajada― **¿No me digas que adiviné la contraseña?**

―**Pues no te lo diré **―la miró sonrojado mientras abría una cajita y sacaba un anillo de elegante y masculina factura.

―**No puedo creer que seas tan predecible… **―negó divertida al verlo avergonzado― **¿Es de tu padre?** ―señaló el anillo y cambió el tema para alivianarle el bochorno.

―**Sí** ―sonrió―. **Solo lo uso cuando tengo reuniones de las empresas o voy con… **_**ellos**_ ―bufó―. **Les recuerda que al fin y al cabo yo soy el verdadero dueño de lo que ellos quieren.**

―**¿Puedo verlo?** ―Jellal asintió, la pelirroja se acercó y puso la palma de él sobre la pequeña mano de ella―. **Es muy bonito** ―y lo era, el aro era grueso y dorado, y lo que parecía un zafiro era rectangular y alargado―, **e imponente** ―agregó luego de observar los detalles grabados.

―**A mi padre le gustaban las cosas así** ―comenzó a explicar―. **La verdad puedo decir que le gustaba alardear. Mamá era diferente… era más ¿sencilla? **―negó con la cabeza―. **No creo que esa sea la palabra, la verdad se parecía mucho a Tía Layla…**

―**Entonces definitivamente sencilla no es la palabra **―rió la pelirroja―, **pero creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir** ―Jellal sonrió y aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

―**De verdad no quisiera irme…** ―se acercó y pegó su frente con la ojicafé.

―**Lo sé… **

―**¿Pensaste lo que te dije anoche?**

―**Sí, y la respuesta es la misma. No dormiré en tu habitación, eso sería muy… extraño, si no estás tú **―se sonrojó ―, **y no tiene gracia tampoco...**

―**A mí me gustaría que durmieses aquí, al menos eso me consolaría, sería como tenerte cerca-**

―**No digas tonterías. Dormiré con tu camisa y eso será suficiente…**

Suspiró en derrota y la besó en la frente.

―**Bien, supongo que eso es suficiente. No te sobre esfuerces cuando llegue la información de tu contacto misterioso.**

―**No lo haré.**

―**Tal vez deberías dejar el trabajo de maid para que no te sobrecargues…**

―**Eso tampoco lo haré** ―infló las mejillas.

―**Lo suponía…** ―puso los ojos en blanco―. **Lamento no poder ir a la boda de tus amigos.**

―**Lo sé… **―repitió la respuesta de él―. **Ni yo podré ir, pero…** ―sonrió―, **al menos enviaremos el regalo.**

―**Sí… Erza…** ―la miró dubitativo― **a pesar de todo lo que hablamos anoche aún hay cosas que no te he contado** ―la mujer asintió― **No quería contártelas ahora que no puedo quedarme a… explicarlas.**

―**Está bien** ―La pelirroja se alejó un poco y le acarició el tatuaje―, **hablaremos cuando vuelvas **―ahora se daba cuenta que había memorizado el patrón y la textura del mismo de tantas veces que lo acariciaba, pero más importante aún, ahora se sentía mucho más cercana a Jellal que antes.

_Más cercana ella y más cercano él._

En la tarde del día anterior luego de preparar las maletas junto con él, bajaron a tomar el té y luego cenaron todos juntos, el ambiente había estado nostálgico al principio, pero entre las bromas de doble sentido de Obaba Sama y Ultear y las bromas más directas de la señora Heartfilia sobre nueva familia por venir, el ambiente se había relajado lo suficiente para aligerar la pesadez, inclusive se abrió paso a temas de la infancia de los sobrinos queridos de Layla o de las rabietas adorables de la pequeña Lucy. Erza ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que empezó a relatar cosas de su infancia junto con Mira, y la mayoría se sorprendió cuando Jellal trajo a colación una memoria divertida en la mansión Fernandes mencionando que a veces extrañaba ese lugar que se había incendiado un par de meses después de la muerte de sus padres.

_Y él le explicó un poco de eso a ella al irse a dormir._

La cena se había alargado hasta casi media noche por la plática y cuando por fin se acostaron a dormir, Jellal le habló de la mansión, el incendio y de cómo en esa época no le importó el asunto por su etapa de depresión, y aunque después le tomó más importancia a la pérdida, nunca quiso re construirla. De alguna manera se alegraba de lo sucedido con el lugar ya que de esa manera había evitado enfrentarse con muchos recuerdos y además, gracias a la indemnización del seguro había obtenido los recursos necesarios para no depender ni de los Heartfilia ―económicamente hablando― ni de los Orlando y su _mesada_, como solían llamarle ellos al monto de manutención mensual que debían depositar para Jellal.

Igual nunca lo necesito.

_Pero al final el dinero ahorrado le sirvió para otras cosas._

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de a qué hora se durmieron en los brazos del otro mientras se contaban cosas de sus vidas que hasta ahora no habían hablado, Erza inclusive habló de cuando conoció a Minerva y de la mayoría de las amenazas a las que se vio sometida desde que el padre de Minerva la había tomado contra ella, y para sorpresa de Jellal, la pelirroja mostró que no sentía odio hacia la Orlando, sino solo cierto desagrado, pero mayormente pena. Algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por el padre de la misma, a ese sí pudo decir claramente que lo odiaba.

Y finalmente después del desayuno en familia que sorprendió al azulado al ver como todos ―incluida Ultear― estaban en la mesa de la cocina cuando el entró con Erza, Jellal Fernandes estaba próximo a partir de ese lugar que era su hogar, y de despedirse de su familia y amigos y alejarse de esa terca mujer de cabello escarlata que en solo unos pocos meses se había convertido en su más cálido refugio.

_Una mujer que amaba_

_Una mujer que lo amaba._

―**¡Hey, Tórtolo!** ―una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos del azulado― **Será mejor irnos ya para no soportar la presa en las afueras de Oak que se formen las tardes…**

―**Ultear…** ―el azulado se separó de su peli-escarlata de mala gana―. **Ya dije que yo conduciría, no tienes que ir.**

―**Fueron ordenes de Layla, ya sabes que la respeto más que a mi madre** ―sonrió maligna―, **y ella dijo que yo te acompañara y trajera el auto de vuelta ¿te imaginas que lo manipulen para que tengas un accidente al volver?** ―exclamó con falsa preocupación.

―**¿Qué lo manipulen?** ―la pelirroja les miró preocupada y Jellal negó.

―**No le hagas caso, Erza** ―le apretó la mano al sentirla nerviosa―. **Si a mí me pasa algo mi fortuna y demás pasa a mi Tía quien tiene mi testamento donde estipulo que la mayoría se destinaran a becas de su fundación y otras caridades que ella apruebe alrededor del mundo. Si yo muero los Orlando se quedan sin nada** ―Erza frunció el ceño ante esa sola posibilidad y Jellal se inclinó para besarle la frente al ver la genuina preocupación de ella por él.

―**Pero podrían seguir utilizando a Wendy para que los Heartfilia les den lo que quieren… **

―**No, Erza** ―habló la azabache―. **El testamento de Jellal sería irrevocable, las acciones y sus propiedades se venderían, su dinero se donaría y sus empresas pasarían a manos de otros socios mayoritarios, nadie, ni siquiera Layla podría revocar ese testamento** ―se puso una mano en la cadera de manera orgullosa―. **Lo sé porque es una obra maestra que ayudé a crear junto con Layla y Loke **―sonrió sádica―. **Claro que ese mujeriego solo estaba ayudando para que no fuésemos extremistas con algunas cláusulas.**

Erza y Jellal se miraron un poco asustados.

―**Los Orlando nada podrían hacer contra los Heartfilia mientras ven como su dinero se escabulle de sus manos, dudo mucho que Wendy les importe después de eso, y mucho menos gastar millones de jewels en caso de que Layla decide ser la vieja **_**Layla **_**sin piedad y decide llevar la custodia a juicio…**

―**¿Así que ellos saben de ese testamento?** ―la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

―**Se los mostré en una de mis visitas** ―contestó el azulado―, **no quisieron verme durante un buen tiempo después de eso.**

―**Tal vez deberías pedirles a ese trío sádico de las leyes que te hagan otro…** ―bromeó la pelirroja y los otros dos rieron.

―**Una orden de restricción es lo que hemos estado pensando** ―agregó la azabache con una gran sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios carmín―. **En fin, no quiero ser la perra de la situación** ―se cruzó de brazos― **aunque siendo sincera me gusta serlo de vez en cuando** ―aceptó orgullosa―, **pero es hora de irnos.**

―**Ultear tiene razón** ―aceptó la pelirroja y miró con una sonrisa a medias al peliazul―. **No sería bueno que llegases muy tarde.**

―**Sí** ―soltó un suspiró y la miró a los ojos con añoranza adelantada―, **tienen razón…**

―**Oh, vamos **―cortó las miradas melosas la azabache―. **Entre más rápido te vayas más, rápido volverás **―se acercó a la pelirroja y le pasó el brazo por los hombros apartándola de él―. **Y no te preocupes, Jellal, me quedaré unos días por aquí para arreglar unos asuntos con mi antigua maestra, seré un gran apoyo para Erza** ―la sonrisa que le dio al azulado reflejó malicia pura y el hombre entrecerró los ojos― **¿Sabes Erza?** ―la mencionada la miró curiosa mientras la pelinegra la dirigía hacia la puerta― **Podríamos hacer una pijamada, ¿no crees? **

―**¿Pijamada? **―habló emocionada la pelirroja mientras Jellal sentía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

―**Sí, ya sabes, noche de chicas…** ―escuchaba a la azabache mientras se alejaba con su pelirroja―, **buscamos más chicas, pijamas, helado, pastel… lo básico ya sabes… unos cuantos strippers, lencería…** ―fue lo último que escuchó Jellal porque ya habían salido de su habitación hacia ―probablemente― la entrada de la mansión.

―**¿En qué diablos está pensando esa loca ahora?** ―se cuestionó el azulado volteándose con rapidez para cerrar la caja fuerte y detener las ideas de Ultear, sin embargo, antes de cerrar observó algo en su caja fuerte, algo de brillos dorados y un hermoso detalle brillante en azul.

_Algo que perteneció alguna vez a su madre._

Y con una sonrisa lo tomó de la caja fuerte porque sabía quién era la indicada para custodiar tal objeto.

_Y quería que ella lo custodiara a partir de ese momento._

Cuando salió a la entrada se topó de nuevo con todos los integrantes de la casa esperándolo, la gata Charle incluida, y por primera vez se despidió de ellos antes de marchar y no en el silencio y secretismo usual.

Esta vez hubo palabras amables y de apoyo seguidas por un abrazo sincero lleno de cariño.

―**No dudes en llamarme si estás en problemas, Sobrino.**

―**Cuídese, mi señorito. Una llamada y estaré allí botando la puerta.**

―**Sobrino, no actúes precipitadamente.**

―**No seas idiota y mándalos a la mi…** ―se detuvo para buscar aprobación en el uso de la palabra y sonrió cuando las mujeres le asintieron― **mierda tan rápido como puedas .**

―**Y come bien, Jellal. Te extrañaremos.**

―**Jellal Nii, cuídate mucho…**

―**Jellal…**

―**Ten…** ―interrumpió a la pelirroja que era la última en despedirse―. **Cuídalo por mí…** ―le colocó el dorado objeto en la mano y le divirtió la cara de sorpresa de la mujer― **Es un poco viejo, me lo dio mi madre hace mucho tiempo y…**

―**Jellal yo no…** ―el hombre le colocó un dedo en los labios mientras cinco celulares grababan todo.

―**No tengo mucho tiempo** ―quitó el dedo de los labios de la mujer, pasó su mano debajo de la cascada escarlata de su cabello y con gentileza presionó su delicado cuello para acercarla a él y besarla con suavidad―. **Nos seas terca esta vez y acéptalo…** ―ella lo miró aún con dudas y él la volvió a besar para luego separarse, acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y clavar sus ojos llenos de súplica en ella―, **hazlo por mí y por mi mamá, por favor…**

Y Erza no pudo negarse.

―**L-lo… cuidaré mucho…** ―aseguró con los ojos llenos de determinación y las mejillas llenas de carmín.

―**Lo sé…** ―se inclinó y la besó otra vez―. **No podría estar en mejores manos. Cuando vuelva te diré porque quiero que lo tengas. Lo prometo.**

Y con un abrazo más se susurraron su amor de nuevo mientras los videos de ese día se guardaban en memorias telefónicas y posteriormente en lap tops.

―**Pronto estaré de vuelta…** ―se despidió el azulado y se subió al auto con Ultear como copilota.

Y mientras el auto salía de la mansión Heartfilia, un sentimiento se clavaba más profundo en el corazón de Erza Scarlet.

El día brillaba.

…_Brillaba el sol y el regalo de él en su mano…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Echado en el sofá pensaba en muchas cosas.

Había recibido una llamada de un par de antiguos patrocinadores interesados en él de nuevo luego de que confirmaron que sus lesiones estaban prácticamente curadas y entusiasmados con él debido a sus ―populares― fotos en la edición de verano de la revista de Lucy. No esperaba que esas fotos que se suponía le ayudarían solo con el dinero de su nuevo entrenamiento al final le abrirían de nuevo las puertas del patrocinio y con eso; muy probablemente, las de una nueva competencia internacional y por fin conquistar esa montaña helada que lo había derrotado y enviado herido a la recuperación y al miedo de no poder volver a competir.

―**Deliora…** ―susurró el nombre de la peligrosa cima nevada que era el sueño de todo competidor en nieve novato y el demonio de todo competidor profesional que había caído bajo su poder destructor en forma de sinuosos caminos, barrancos escondidos y tramposas e inesperadas avalanchas nevadas que le habían costado cara factura a más de un atleta profesional.

_Inclusive a su maestra Ur Milkovich._

Su maestra antes que todo y tía después de eso.

Una leyenda de los deportes de invierno que había ganado más medallas de las que él pudiese soñar y además había bajado la montaña Deliora en un descenso de técnica exquisita que aún deleitaba a todo entendido del tema y aunque al final casi había ocurrido una tragedia, no podía negar la maestría y la capacidad tan superior a la de él que en esa época poseía Ur Milkovich.

_Pero vencer a la demoniaca montaña le había costado caro. _

Casi final del descenso perfecto una avalancha de nieve se había desatado y su maestra había optado por un salto inclinado desde un barranco para cambiar a la dirección contraria de la nieve que bajaba como una ola de espuma tras ella, sin embargo; al caer, las rocas desiguales ocultas en la blanca nieve habían provocada en su caída un tormento de dolor en su rodilla derecha y su tobillo izquierdo, Ur había tenido el temple suficiente para proseguir a pesar del dolor pero aunque se libró del sepulcro blanco y la declararon la conquistadora de la montaña, las lesiones que sufrió fueron lo suficientemente graves para alejarla de su carrera profesional.

_Aunque nunca la escuchó quejarse por ello._

Su maestra solía decirles que lastimarse y alejarse de la vida competitiva la había acercado a lo que nunca pensó que querría hacer pero ahora se deba cuenta que estaba destinada a ello y eso era: la enseñanza. Ur era feliz con su pequeña academia de deportes invernales, y más aún con sus estudiantes, que como Gray y Lyon, tenían el sueño de ser grandes deportistas, y Ur ahora era parte de ese montón de micro sueños en su escuela. Su tía nunca lo dijo, pero Gray sabía que cuidar a esos niños era una manera de aplacar la culpa que sentía de haber pasado más tiempo compitiendo que cuidando a su propia hija; que, aunque había tenido todo lo necesario y estudiado en las mejores escuelas privadas y extranjeras gracias al dinero que ganaba por los primeros lugares y patrocinios, nunca pudo obtener la verdadera atención de su madre. Una madre que la amaba, sí, pero nunca se lo demostró como tal vez Ultear hubiese querido.

_Y cuando intentó ser esa madre, Ultear ya no quería ser esa hija ansiosa por atención._

―**Las mujeres en mi vida son muy complicadas…** ―el chico bufó y se pasó el brazo sobre los ojos cerrados. Había recibido un mensaje de Ur preguntándole si sabía dónde estaba su hija y él no tenía la más mínima idea porque su prima hacía y deshacía a su conveniencia ya que tenía la edad y los medios más que suficientes para ir de un lugar a otro sin dar explicaciones a nadie, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse responsable por darle una respuesta a su tía porque; ella, su tía, había sido su máximo apoyo con su sueño, especialmente cuando su sobreprotectora madre ―y hermana mayor de Ur― intentó con toda su autoridad evitar que Gray siguiera el camino de su lesionada hermana. Y aunque ambos le habían asegurado que no sería así, al final él había cometido el error de enfrentar a Deliora para probarles a sus padres, a su rival, pero principalmente a su maestra que él estaba más que listo para salir de sus alas de protección, pero al final todo había resultado mal. Si no hubiese sido porque Ur a pesar de sus lesiones había ido en su búsqueda, él hubiese muerto debajo de un manto helado en una zona recóndita que solo una experta como Ur pudo encontrar y que al final le significó sus lesiones actuales y el que su tía tuviese que someterse a una cirugía de rodilla al intensificarse su vieja lesión.

Gruñó con desesperación.

―**Soy un idiota…** ―aceptó para sí mismo y se quitó el brazo de la cara para observar el reloj, eran las siete de la noche y Juvia aún no había llegado, según le había dicho hoy tendría una sesión fotográfica de una línea nueva de zapatos, pero ya era tarde y aparte tenía hambre, y aunque él sabía cocinar bastante bien admitía que Juvia cocinaba mejor o tal vez… _«Porque es ella quien cocina y por eso me sabe mejor»_

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Si lo pensaba bien no todas las mujeres en su vida eran complicadas. Juvia Loxar ciertamente no lo era, podría ser que a veces fuese un poco extraña pero con ella las intenciones siempre estaban claras, si quería llorar, lloraba, si quería reír lo hacía, si quería fantasear… sin duda fantaseaba y tal vez ―se admitió a sí mismo― por ese frescor que le brindaba a su vida era que Juvia se había convertido rápidamente en alguien importante para él.

_Y no quería que todo se complicase con ella, nunca…_

Por eso en la mañana se debatió contra sus ganas de besarla al recordar el beso que se dieron el día anterior en el improvisado picnic, ciertamente no quería empezar algo con ella ya que sentía que todo terminaría mal, ella tenía su extraña familia, sus sueños de ser bióloga marina y él pronto empezaría de nuevo su carrera profesional, viajaría de lado a lado y no habría campo para nada más entre ellos, así que:

_«¿Por qué arruinar una buena amistad?»_

_«¿Por qué hacerlo?»_

_«¿Por qué_?»

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente cuando la puerta se abrió luego del sonido de unas llaves, Gray Fullbuster se sentó en el sofá y su ceño fruncido cambió a una sonrisa sin que él se diese cuenta cuando una mujer de hermoso cabello celeste entró, pero luego su ceño se frunció de nuevo.

―**¿Kana?** ―dijo el chico al ver a la acompañante que venía con la fantasiosa chica rusa.

―**Sabía que el chico Frozen eras tú, Gray…** ―rió la mujer castaña que una vez se había topado con la Loxar en un vuelo―. **Las cartas nunca me engañan…**

―**¿Gray Sama conoce a Kana San?** ―la ojiazul miró de uno a otro emocionada.

―**Claro que la conozco…** ―balbuceó el hombre, no podía creer que otra mujer complicada se reuniera con él― **¿De dónde la conoces tú?**

―**Juvia la conoció en un avión, Kana San fue muy amable con Juvia y le ofreció su amistad. Juvia se sorprendió mucho cuando se la encontró hoy en la revista.**

―**¿En la revista?** ―alzó una ceja.

―**Quieren un artículo de licores, necesitaban a una experta **―le restó importancia con la mano y se sentó junto al azabache―, **pero las cartas destinaron que nos volveríamos a encontrar Juvia** ―señaló al lado de su asiento y la peliceleste se sentó, lo que aprovechó la castaña para abrazarlos a ambos en un apretado ―muy apretado― abrazo―. **Vivir con ustedes estas dos semanas será genial **―la malicia rezumaba en su tono― **muy genial…**

―**¿¡Vi-vir con nosotros!? **―chilló sin creérselo el azabache.

―**Mi amiga Juvi me ha invitado** ―los apretó más― **Pero no te preocupes, Gray. No necesitas cederme tu cuarto** ―soltó al Fullbuster que cayó al suelo y abrazó más a la peliceleste, la acción hizo que la cara de Juvia se apretara contra sus prominentes senos apenas cubiertos― **Yo y Juvi dormiremos bien juntitas en una misma cama…**

―**¿¡Q-qué!? Juvia tu no…**

―**Juvia está de acuerdo, es algo normal entre amigas… **―habló inocente y emocionada mientras intentaba tomar aire ante el apretujado abrazo.

Y Gray no supo cómo explicarle que Kana podía ser más peligrosa que un grupo de hombres tomados en un bar de mala muerte en un barrio marginado en la zona más problemática de la ciudad, porque la emoción infantil en los ojos de Juvia era simplemente muy adorable como para romperla.

Pero Gray tenía algo muy claro.

…_Esas semanas iban a ser un desafío más grande que aquella dichosa montaña…_

_**.**_

**-0-**

**.**

Cuando llegó al lugar sonrió.

La enana le había dado una llave de su apartamento para que él llegase a ver a Phanterlilly cuando quisiese hacerlo, y por eso en ese momento estaba sonriendo con los colmillos expuestos. Había decidido que esa noche iba a dejar las cosas muy claras con la mini McGarden.

_Sí. Esa noche iban a dejar las cosas más que claras._

―**Y tú te vas a ir a dormir a la sala** ―señaló al gato negro que asintió en respuestas― **¡Gee hee! Sabía que eras digno del gran Gajeel **―le puso un platón lleno de kiwis en lata que había comprado en el supermercado. Aún no se creía que un gato prefiriese esa fruta al atún o a la comida propia de su especie― **Yo y tu mamá estaremos algo ocupados, así que no nos interrumpas ¿Entendido?** ―el gato asintió con seriedad y luego entusiasmado comenzó a comerse sus kiwis mientras el chico de piercings sacaba la comida que había comprado en el restaurante que quedaba a un par de cuadras de ese apartamento.

_No sabía cocinar muy bien. pero su gusto por la comida era bueno._

En el picnic del día anterior las cosas le había quedado bien claro ―más que claro―, la enana le gustaba mucho, la quería junto a él y ella sentía lo mismo pero por alguna razón se negaba a aceptarlo o más bien temía aceptarlo y ―luego de investigaciones en Cosmotail y en un blog de psicología femenina―, sabía que ella se restringía por una cuestión de su auto estima. Una cosa que le parecía ridícula en ese momento, pero que al entrar al chat de cierta página bajo el alias de _"Belleza_De_Acero"_ ―no que mintiese realmente― constató las múltiples quejas que tenían de sí mismas las mujeres alrededor del mundo que participaban en ese chat, y entendió que las mujeres eran más acomplejados de lo que él creía.

_Demasiado, según él._

―**Soy muy alta, muy baja, muy gorda, muy delgada…** ―murmuró con un intento de agudo―, **mis tetas son gigantes, las mías son muy pequeñas** ―negó con la cabeza y miró al gato que se relamía el jugo de la fruta―. **¡Y si no es el tamaño se quejan de la forma! Muy separadas, muy altas, muy redondeas, muy puntiagudas, muy caídas… ¡Bah! Para los hombres tetas son tetas ¿Cierto, Phanter?** ―el gato lo ignoró― **¡Tsk! Luego dicen que son los hombres las que las vuelven inseguras **―negó con la cabeza―. **Entre ellas es que se viven lapidando… ¿Quién las entiende? Si ven a una mujer con celulitis en una revista se burlan y la critican y si arreglan la foto con edición se quejan…** **como si los hombres nos fijásemos en eso realmente ¿sabes la diferencia entre celulitis, estrías y varices? **―el gato negó― **Yo tampoco la sabía, de hecho aún ni entiendo bien y no me importa…** ―se agachó junto al gato y le puso más kiwis de la lata que había abierto― **Incluso empecé a cuestionarme si yo no tenía los muslos muy gordos…** ―le confesó al minino que pareció alzar la esquina de la boca en una mueca burlona―. **Oe, es serio… cuando pensé en revisarlos en el espejo me di cuenta que era hora de retirarme del lugar… Para siempre** ―el gato asintió y continuó comiendo, Gajeel le acarició la cabeza y se levantó para sacar lo demás de su cena estilo hindú justo cuando la editora hizo su llegada a las casi nueve de la noche.

―**¿Gajeel?** ―preguntó asustada al escuchar ruidos en la cocina.

―**Aquí, enana** ―respondió el hombre― **¿Mucho trabajo? **―le preguntó al salir a la sala donde ella dejaba su bolso en el sofá atiborrado con libros.

―**Sí, estábamos revisando los artículos de las siguientes entregas y planeando los del próximo mes **―explicó con una sonrisa cuando él le dio un vaso con te frio― **¿Fuiste de compras? Estoy segura de que no tenía te frío en mi refrigeradora.**

―**¡Ja! Claro que fui, me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué estás tan enana, no había casi nada en ese refrigerador, ¿acaso te alimentas de libros, McGusananito de biblioteca? **―cuestionó burlón.

―**¡Claro que no!** ―infló las mejillas ante el nuevo apodo― **Tengo lo suficiente para desayunar todos los días, casi siempre almuerzo y ceno en el trabajo junto con Lu Chan** ―la menuda mujer dejó la sala y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sorprendió al ver la comida que le tenía Gajeel, pero disimuló agachándose para acariciar al gatito― **¿Cómo estás Lilly?**

―**¡Phanterlilly! **―exclamó el hombre― **Y definitivamente tú y esa rubia no comen lo mismo…** ―observó como ella se removió incomoda y se maldijo porque sabía que había tocado un tema sensible― **Es d-decir…**

―**No tienes que retractarte, es algo evidente** ―susurró la peliceleste mientras tomaba al gato en brazos―, **gracias por traer la cena…**

―**Yo…** ―se mesó el pelo nervioso―, **bueno, por lo que acabas de decir creo que fue innecesario** ―ella le miró sin comprender― **¿Ya comiste, no?** ―Levy se sonrojó y asintió― **Supongo que debí preguntarte.**

―**Pero…** ―la chica sonrió al verlo atribulado―, **creo que aún tengo hambre…**

―**¿En serio? **―sorprendido levantó una ceja pero luego sonrió confiado―. **Lo sabía, el gran Gajeel nunca falla **―Levy rió pero puso los ojos en blanco― **¿Me dijiste que te gustaba el pollo ****tandoori****, cierto?** ―sacó un envase de cartón y lo puso frente a ella― **¿Y samosa?** ―sacó una cajita.

―**Tienes buena memoria, Gajeel Kun…** ―aceptó la editora.

―**Solo para lo que o quien me importa…** ―le confirmó con una sonrisa torcida que puso nerviosa a la azulada y como si esa fuera una señal, el gato negro saltó de los brazos de la peliceleste y se fue de la cocina dejándolos solos― **Enana…** ―empezó el hombre luego de dejar los contenedores junto a la mesa de la cocina.

―**Ga-gajeel…** ―tartamudeó al ver como él se acercaba.

_Como si fuese un depredador y ella la presa._

―**Mira enana** ―la hizo retroceder hasta quedar contra el desayunador―, **creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas** ―colocó sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella apoyando las palmas en el granito del mueble de cocina.

―**¿Ac-aclarar…?**

―**Sí **―extendió lentamente su sonrisa― **Soy malo con las delicadezas, soy un tipo duro después de todo y no me va eso de andar con sutilezas, así que seré claro; sé que te gusto y que tú me gustas ¿Por qué huyes, Levy? **―Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.

_Como si fuese un cervatillo encandilado. _

Eran muchas cosas pasando por su cerebro en ese momento.

Sus palabras, el tono de voz, su mirada, el que pronunciara su nombre en lugar de alguno de sus múltiples apodos, todo eso la hizo tragar duro ya que no cabía duda de que no era una broma y lo que en ese momento, Gajeel Redfox, ese hombre moreno de más de metro ochenta y ojos color rubí que esperaba su respuesta, le decía, era verdad.

_Él gustaba de ella._

―**Ga-jeel** ―su tartamudeó y tono de voz relataba su incredulidad.

―**Entonces, Levy McGarden ¿de qué temes? ¿Me temes a mí o te temes a ti misma?**

―**¿A-a mí misma? **

―**Sí, a ti misma y a lo que eres capaz de lograr en un hombre?**

―**¿Y-yo?**

―**Al principio pensé que te hacías la inocente, pero luego me di cuenta que no te dabas cuenta realmente ¿no ves lo enamorados que están los tipos esos de tu equipo de edición y producción?**

―**¿J-Jet y Droy? **―le miró como si dijese la cosa más absurda.

―**Sí, esos… Alargado y Ancho… ¡Bah! Como los quieras llamar…** ―se aceró más a ella― **¿Y lo que hiciste conmigo?**

―**¿Gajeel estás tomado?**

―**¡Gee hee! No, no lo estoy y tú tampoco, así que no podrás jugarme la carta de la ebriedad. ¿Sabes que pude terminar rápido mis composiciones mientras pensaba en ti…?** ―la cara se le puso tan roja que Gajeel pensó que Levy se desmayaría así que se alejó un poco de ella.

―**¿Ppor-por qué me dices estas c-cosas!?**

―**Porque ya me cansé de ser un cazador pasivo. Así como cuando compongo no me detengo hasta terminar toda la pieza, quiero dejar esto claro…** ―la miró serio de nuevo― **¿Te gusto sí o no?**

―**Pero es que y-yo… tú…**

―**Tú me gustas, ya te lo dije, y no me interesa si piensas que no deberías gustarme por no ser como las mujeres que **_**TÚ**_** piensas que merecen la atención, enana, ahora responde…**

―**Yo…** ―la mujer respiró profundo antes de contestar. No podía creer que de verdad algo así le estuviese sucediendo a ella, pero viendo esos ojos rojizos llenos de sinceridad frente a ella no podía negarse tal cosa.

Y debía corresponder a la sinceridad de ese hombre con la suya propia.

_Era hora de dejar de ser solo inteligente y ser sabia._

Era hora de actuar según lo que sentía.

―**M-me gustas** ―admitió finalmente, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos― **me gustas mucho…**

Gajeel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―**¡Gee hee! Eso es lo quería oír…** ―y ya con menos delicadeza la tomó de la cintura y la besó casi con fiereza, más emocionado y feliz de lo que podía demostrar.

Ya habría tiempo para la comida hindú.

…_Era momento de cosas un poco más picantes que los condimentos exóticos…_

_**.**_

**-0-**

**.**

Cuando llegó había anochecido.

Al final Ultear lo había utilizado como chofer para dejar diferentes papeles que ella y su tía habían preparado para quien sabe que nueva idea que tenían en conjunto. Debió de sospechar tal cosa pero el alejarse de su hogar lo tenía más disperso de lo que pensó, al menos había aprovechado para comprar un móvil nuevo ya que el otro aún estaba en su tratamiento de arroz bajo la supervisión de Erza que había quedado a cargo de su móvil, Charle y las llamadas a la pequeña Wendy, Jellal sonrió al salir del auto a causa de la seriedad con la que ella había aceptado tales encargos.

―**Piensas en ella ¿no?** ―preguntó la azabache que salió del auto, Jellal no le respondió pero para ella quedaba más claro de esa manera― **Me alegro por ti…** ―sincera expresó y se llevó una mirada de sorpresa contenida por parte de él― **Nunca te había visto tan feliz, Jellal. Siempre te lo dije, nos llevamos bien, tu, Meredy, y yo, porque los tres siempre parecíamos cargar más de lo que debíamos, pero ahora parece que tú no tienes mucho peso que cargar.**

Jellal asintió.

―**Creo que entendí que no debía cargar todo solo, Meredy también parece menos sobre cargada ¿Cuándo te lo permitirás tú, Ul?** ―ella hizo una mueca ante ese apodo, aunque solo a Meredy y a Jellal les permitía llamarla de esa manera.

―**No sé… A veces solo quisiera que el tiempo pase rápido y ser pronto una vieja senil que no guarda ni rencores ni sueños** ―la mueca era burlona pero Jellal sabía que hablaba en serio.

―**Ul, solo habla con tu madre ¿sí?** ―el azulado se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro― **Ahora que tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo, no dejes que el tiempo se te siga escurriendo de las dedos…**

―**Layla me dijo lo mismo** ―suspiró―, **como sea, escuché de Erza que mi primo querido está en Magnolia, tal vez hable con él y luego **―levantó una ceja―, **luego veré que decido…**

―**Al menos lo pensarás, eso es un avance** ―sonrió divertido.

―**Mírate, ahora hasta bromeas con cosas serias** ―se cruzó de brazos―. **Me da miedo tu avance.**

―**Creo que no tanto como a mí **―admitió―, **Ul si algo me pasa…**

―**No seas trágico, Jellal** ―le regañó―. **Créeme, toda la cuota de tragedia de tu vida ya la has pagado** ―se dio media vuelta al ver que la puerta de la casa principal de la mansión Orlando se abría― **Claro, aun te faltan unas cuotas fastidiosas.**

―**Sí, eso me queda claro…** ―con un movimiento fluido abrió la puerta trasera del auto, sacó sus tres maletas ―dos más de las usuales porque cierta peli-escarlata le había insistido en llevar más― y las puso en el suelo―. **Será mejor que termine de pagarlas.**

―**Liquídalas por completo. Ven, te ayudaré un poco** ―sin que Jellal lo esperará la azabache lo abrazó― **Si te preguntan por esto evade el tema** ―le dijo en un susurró pero no soltó el abrazo.

―**Ya veo** ―el azulado la abrazó a su a vez al entender porque lo hacía―, **por esto es que tía Layla te pidió venir conmigo…**

―**Es una buena estrategia, le llamo "comprarte tiempo" o más bien "regalarte tiempo".**

―**Bueno, hazme el favor de darte un tiempo para hablar con tu mamá.**

―**Estás peor que Meredy, ¿sabes?** ―negó maliciosa y lo soltó― **Tal vez si paso un **_**buen**__**rato **_**con Erza Scarlet se me pase un poco de esa alegría…**

―**Ultear…** ―habló serio el hombre.

―**Esto es genial, fastidiarte nunca había sido tan fácil** ―extendió la mano y el azulado le dio las llaves con el ceño fruncido―. **No te preocupes, no lo dañaré.**

―**Conduces como loca y el auto no es lo que me preocupa.**

―**Prometo no pasarme de cien** ―Jellal le observó con reprobación de un fastidioso hermano sobreprotector―, **está bien, no pasaré de 70…**

―**Ten cuidado en la interestatal… **

―**Claro, papá…** ―puso los ojos en blanco―, **ahora ve…**

―**La emoción es incontenible** ―respondió irónico y tomó las maletas― **Nos vemos, Ul.**

―**Nos vemos, Jellal.**

Y mientras el azulado se dirigía a la entrada la morena se alejaba de la mansión Orlando satisfecha de poder ayudar a alguien que consideraba su familia, algo que siempre sentía que le había faltado en su vida.

Cuando Jellal entró a la mansión fue recibido por una tímida empleada que se ofreció a llevar sus maletas pero él se negó a tal acción con amabilidad, la mujer sorprendida lo guió en silencio hasta lo que sería su habitación.

―**El señor Orlando ha dicho que usted no quería comer y que debía llevarlo de inmediato a su habitación** ―comenzó la mujer―, **pero si usted lo desea puedo pedir en la cocina algo para usted.**

―**No, gracias. No será necesario, dime ¿eres nueva aquí?**

―**Sí, señor. Es mi segundo día. **

―**Ya veo. Déjame darte un consejo** ―la empleada le miró curiosa―, **cuando te den una orden solo has lo que ellos te pidan, ofrecerme comida cuando ellos dijeron que no iba a comer podría costarte el trabajo **

―**Pero usted es un invitado, yo solo… **

―**Tus jefes son especiales, agradezco tu amabilidad pero no quiero que termines involucrada en el fuego cruzado**

―**¿Fuego cruzado?**

―**Cosas de esta familia **―finiquitó la cuestión con una sonrisa y la mujer se atribuló tanto ante la imagen que no pudo replicar más― **Gracias por guiarme.**

―**Por supuesto, señor** ―la mujer le extendió la llave y se retiró en silencio― **Descanse, señor.**

―**Igualmente** ―sin perder más tiempo entró en la habitación, no quería ser cortante con la empleada pero sabía que los Orlando no solo se limitarían a despedir a alguien que pensaran que podía cambiarse al lado de los enemigos, y un simple gesto amable de un empleado para con él era condena para ellos, ya le había pasado a un par de empleados en una que otra de sus visitas. Dejó las maletas sin desempacar a la par de la cama y sacó de una de ellas un aparato que le dio Obaba Sama en el desayuno― **Es un poco exagerada pero con esta familia es mejor exagerar…** ―lo encendió y sondeó toda la habitación, al final el resultado le sorprendió un poco, ni una sola cámara o micrófono secreto, sin embargo decidió seguir usándolo todos los días, ya una vez habían puesto micrófonos en una de las lámparas de noche.

_Siempre se sentía vigilado en esa casa._

Por eso debía ponerse su máscara cínica de una vez, porque sabía que esa petición repentina de ir allí no traería nada bueno. Con un suspiró abrió otra maleta y sacó una barra de semillas mixtas y un yogurt, si no comía Erza se enojaría con él y además le había hecho la promesa de alimentarse bien, sonreía imaginando lo mal que la iban a pasar los Orlando al verlo comer de tan buena gana en lugar de rechazar la comida.

Comió todo y se dirigió al amplió baño con el aparato de Obaba Sama y de nuevo ningún rastro de dispositivos, cerró la puerta, se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a ponerse su pijama.

_Una pijama algo costosa por cierto._

Al menos la camisa, ya que los pantalones eran los propios para dormir, pero la parte superior era una cara camisa Armani negra que una vez cierta peli-escarlata había usado para limpiar el café del piso y se había ofrecido a lavarla a mano y justo cuando hacían las maletas recordó que la tenía en su cuarto y emocionada la trajo para él.

_Sonrió y la puso en su nariz antes de colocársela._

Salió de la habitación y se tiró en la cama, no creía poder dormir nada pero debía intentarlo, toda la situación lo tenía fastidiado, no quería estar ahí pero debía de estarlo, pensó en tomar pastillas para dormir pero se negó a hacerlo, había prometido no usarlas a menos de que fuese necesario ya que tenía que mantenerse alerta.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana semi abierta y la luz de la reina de la noche dio en su pecho donde su ojo acostumbrado gratamente a ese hermoso color captó un brillo que le sacó una sonrisa verdadera.

_Una hebra de cabello escarlata._

Jellal la tomó con delicadeza en sus dedos, y suspiró. Ella estaba con él aunque no la viese, al igual que su familia y amigos habían estado siempre con él.

_Siempre._

Se quitó su anillo y enrolló la larga hebra en su dedo y luego volvió a colocar el aro dorado con el topacio de hermoso color azul, cubriendo a la perfección el escarlata.

―**Esto me será de ayuda…** ―sonrió de nuevo pero decidió revisar bien todas sus cosas en la mañana para evitar sorpresas como esa. Se acomodó de medio lado, como solía hacerlo cuando dormía con ella y la imaginó junto a él― **¿Qué estarás haciendo, Scarlet?** ―susurró y acarició el lado vació de la cama― **Espero que al menos duermas con el regalo que te dejé…** ―e imaginarla se convirtió en su manera de evocar el sueño, porque al menos así podría estar junto a ella.

_Junto a Erza Scarlet._

Junto a la mujer de cabello escarlata que dormía con una de sus camisas y con el regalo dorado y azul que él le había dado.

_Abrazada a él._

Su regalo.

…_Un hermoso osito de peluche con pelaje dorado y sedoso lazo azul…_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews son gratis. Animan a continuar y no abandonar D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Campo Publicitario Pagado**** (?):**

Estos días he subido un par de One Shots por si queréis y me hacéis el honor de leerlos:

**Vacivus:** Supernatural | Misterio (Jerza)

**Stalker Chain:** Humor | Romance (Jerza /Gruvia / Zervis)

**Like A Lemon Pie:** Familia | Romance (Jerza / Gale)

Y también un short fic sobre diferentes maneras de proponer matrimonio, serán siete caps y por el momento van tres:

**Marry Me**: Humor | Romance (Laxjane / Cobina / Gruvia / Más por venir)

Gracias por leer. QwQ/

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**** (?):**

Estaré en exámenes de la U hasta el jueves y en prácticas de un seminario hasta el otro lunes, así que ya van viendo porque no he actualizado cuando acostumbro a hacerlo. No es fácil amoldar todo esto con el trabajo, las tutorías, los estudios y las distracciones que hacen que no deje tirado todo por eso agradezco su paciencia y los ánimos que me dejan, además de saber que la historia les gusta y vale la pena seguir esforzándose. :D De hecho esto lo he escrito a horas de la madrugada. xD En este momento parezco mapache. DD:

¡Jojo!¿Pero qué pasa en este mundo? Un cap un poco serio… DDD: Pero es que era necesario… DDD: Ya tendremos tiempo para la diversión luego, es hora de ponernos serios. U-U

Naa, ni tanto… xD

¿El lemon de una pareja está a dos cap? ¿Cuál será? :x

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Vosotras/os con cuenta os agradezco por públicamente y les respondo por PM:

**Lady Werempire**

**XoneechanX**

**MinSul6011**

**Mariamiau**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Giuly DG**

**JBadilloDavila**

**Alicia Melo Angel29**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

**Sonye San**

**Cistxc**

**AmeliaCipri**

**IBLWE**

Vosotras sin cuenta significáis mucho también:

**MASTER VIVI****: **xD Me alegra saberlo, no lo del paro DD: Sino que pude engañar a la mayoría con lo Ultear/Minerva. xDD Gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños. *w* Son un amor. Gracias por leer. O3O ¡Beshos!

**Akanora**: No te preocupes por lo atrasado, los buenos deseos siempre son bien recibidos. QwQ

OMG! El cap te ha salvado otra vez. xD Me alegra saber que te he engañado con lo de Ultear/Minerva 7u7 No me alegro del paro pero si del engaño. xDD ¡Pobre vino! QwQ Él era un buen vino que murió sin honra por el bien del ship. U,U Espero te guste la actu y gracias inmensas por contarme estas cosas, me alegran mucho. xD ¡Gracias y beshos! O3O

PD: Es que Jellal es muy sexy 7u7)r

**Carmen****:** ¡Felicidades por tu trabajo! No te preocupes que las historias siempre estaran acá para cuando tengas tiempo. *w* Sí, mi intención era crear confusión con Ultear/Minerva. xDD Me alegra que resultara. xD OMG! Que horas para estar leyendo. D: Espero te guste el cap. *w* Gracias enormes por seguir la historia. TTuTT ¡Beshos! O3O

PD: Gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños. O3O

**NanaMit**: ¡Síii! El engaño Ultear/Minerva funcionó *w* xDD Yo amo a Ultear, es fiera e independiente. La adoro. xD Ya era hora de que se dijeran la verdad. D: Pero ¿todo seguirá igual después del mes? :x Creo que si soy malvada… Casi, casi el finde… xD Pero bueno, acá está por fin el cap… *w* ¡Gracias mil por leer! ¡Beshos! O3O

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leermos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	37. Nostalgia y Peticiones

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola! .o./ **¿A qué no adivinan? Tenía este cap listo desde el viernes en la noche pero también tenía que alistar la mudanza ―otra vez en mudanza **7u7**―, así que hasta ahora tuve tiempo de terminar la revisión. **xD** Sin más les dejo el cap y me voy a dormir que muero de sueño de tanto, empacar, desempacar, limpiar y acomodar. De hecho, sin ven muchos errores es porque estoy en modo zombie…

Gracias por dejar comentario. **TTuTT)b**

*cae muerta del cansancio*

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**~Nostalgia y Peticiones~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Si algo va mal, puede estar peor.

Había una ley de Murphy que dictaba tal eventualidad, y por algo le decían ley. Ahora él entendía por qué. Si Gray Fullbuster pensaba que dos mujeres en su casa era algo malo, nunca esperó que ese número aumentara a tres y terminaría con un trío de mujeres capaces de desesperar al mismísimo Dalai Lama.

_Juvia Loxar._

_Cana Alberona._

_Ultear Milkovich._

Cierto era que quería ayudar a su tía con la petición de averiguar la localización de la última, pero nunca deseó que la ubicación fuese precisamente su apartamento y menos cuando dos mujeres estaban en media pelea de almohadas en la sala de la casa mientras él sostenía la puerta que había abierto y en donde se había encontrado a su prima.

―**Vaya, así que pasaste de deportista a rey del harem…** ―la mujer de azabache cabellera elevó la comisura de su labio y Gray sintió un cosquilleo nervioso ―miedo― en su espina dorsal― **¿Puedo unirme a la celebración o no te va el incesto, primito?** ―burlona miró la cara roja del azabache porque ella sabía bien que hacía mucho tiempo, ella, Ultear Milkovich, había sido el amor platónico de dos pre-adolescentes que educaba su tía.

_Él y Lyon._

No que fuese un enamoramiento de adolescente, más bien fue como el inicio del interés de ambos en el género femenino, y aún ahora no podía culpar a sus hormonas pre-púberes sin control porque cualquiera que tuviese ojos podría entender porque una mujer como Ultear podía ejercer un encanto en los hombres. De hecho uno de sus ex novios que ejercía la profesión de escritor la había utilizado como referencia para uno de sus libros, justamente de una hermosa y poderosa hechicera con el poder de manipular a los demás pero que a cambio nunca podría encontrar a su igual.

_Ultear se reía de eso, pero Gray sabía que de cierta manera le dolía._

Muchos podrían creer que la azabache era dura y descorazonada pero estaban muy lejos de la realidad, Ultear era una persona frágil que alejaba todo lo que la pudiese dañar antes de que sucediese.

―**¡Al harem entonces!** ―decidió por sí misma y entró al apartamento como si fuese su propia casa.

_Pero igual eso no le quitaba lo fastidiosa._

―**¿Ultear qué haces…?** ―el chico dueño del lugar recibió un almohadazo en la cara y sintió una vena en su frente palpitar.

―**¡Sí! ¡Otra chica linda!** ―exclamó la castaña quien peleaba de manera asombrosa contra la modelo con una almohada en la mano y una cerveza en la otra― **¿Gray qué tal si llamas a más chicas?**

―**¡Gray Sama tiene a muchas mujeres a su disposición! **―la peliceleste abrazó la almohada y cayó de rodillas al piso al recibir un almohadazo de la castaña al distraerse al ver a la hermosa azabache que había entrado― **Juvia no puede competir contra ella… **

―**Espera Ju-Juvia…** ―Gray se acercó a la ojiazul y le acarició el cabello mientras nervioso trataba de explicarse―, **ella y yo no…**

―**Lo nuestro es historia antigua, pequeña…** ―Ultear se agachó junto a la chica rusa―, **ahora tu eres su futuro…** ―soltó con seriedad y observó los ojos de la chica llenarse de brillos. Su tía, Erza y Mirajane le habían explicado muchas cosas sobre Gray y esa chica por lo que ese día había dicho que iría a comprobar tales cosas, aparte de seguir aumentando el kilometraje del auto de Jellal como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía días; y gracias a eso, en ese momento veía todo lo que le contaron con sus propios ojos: el cómo la modelo solo tenía ojos para él y como el frío de su primo la intentaba consolar con una calidez ―pública― no muy usual en él, aparte de que intentaba de explicar nervioso su relación con ella. Todo eso hacia innecesarias más pruebas, ella era una gran abogada y futura jueza capaz de ver las pruebas que se presentaban ante sus ojos y dar el veredicto.

Gray no estaba enamorado.

_Pero ese solo era el siguiente paso a lo que se notaba sentía por esa chica._

―**¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?** ―rojo como el cabello de cierta maid el azabache miró con el ceño fruncido a su prima― **¡Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido algo!** ―miró a la peliceleste que estaba seguro imaginaba alguna fantasía extraña―. **Ella es mi prima Ultear, Juvia. Mi madre te habló sobre ella. Lo que dijo sobre ella y yo es mentira.**

―**Vaya…interesante…** ―soltó la castaña que los veía divertida mientras terminaba de tomarse su cerveza.

―**Y mucho…** ―le contestó Ultear con una sonrisa de complicidad a la mujer― **Es tsundere pero no mentiroso, mi primito es adorable, negó lo de nuestro pasado pero no lo de su futuro con ella** ―le jaló la mejilla al chico avergonzado y la castaña soltó una carcajada.

―**Cuando pensé que fastidiarlo se volvía aburrido aparece algo que lo mejora** ―la mujer arrugó la lata de cerveza vacía y la tiró al basurero en donde cayó perfecta―. **Kana Alberona, mucho gusto.**

―**Ultear Milkovich** ―le dio la mano y se levantó―, **el gusto es mío.**

Gray sintió que dos demonios acababan de hacer un pacto.

―**¡Ju-Juvia Loxar!** ―se levantó la peliceleste con premura e hizo una reverencia pronunciada―. **Es un placer conocerla Ultear Sama, Juvia ha escuchado mucho de usted y la admira como la mujer independiente y exitosa que es **―la aludida sonrió ante los inesperados cumplidos―, **y también** ―la chica se sonrojó más y empezó a jugar con sus dedos―, **Juvia promete cuidar a Gray Sama en el futuro que nos depara…** ―soltó casi que sin aliento al hablar de corrido y con la mente ágil imaginando una cantidad infinita de escenarios salidos de novelas románticas, se llevó una mano al vientre y continuó―: **Juvia le solicita que sea la madrina de uno de nuestros hijos…**

Ultear abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Eso no lo vio venir._

―**Gray…** ―su tono glacial solo podía ser replicado por sus otras madres―, **necesito hablar contigo un momento…**

―**Espera Ultear** ―miró a Juvia implorándole con la mirada que se explicara pero estaba perdida en sus cuentos de hada―, **no es lo que…** ―cambió de objetivo de Juvia a Kana pero está solo sonrió divertida y abrió otra cerveza antes de terminar de hundirlo.

―**Y pensar que hay tantas maneras de disfrutar el pastel sin necesidad de joder la cocina **―soltó Kana una pésima metáfora de educación sexual que hizo que Ultear lo tomase del brazo y se lo llevase a una de las habitaciones a tener una charla muy seria sobre responsabilidad, sexualidad y planificación**― Vaya…** ―la castaña rió, se sentó junto a la chica rusa que cayó otra vez al suelo víctima de sus fantasías y le puso el brazo en los hombros―, **y yo que pensé que esto no podía mejorar** ―tomó de su cerveza y apretó a Juvia contra ella―. **Sabía que nuestro encuentro en el avión era un buen augurio** ―rió de nuevo al escuchar una puerta cerrarse con contundencia―, **y pensar que todo empezó por ser día de lavar la ropa de cama.**

Kana Alberona disfrutaba cada uno de sus días de vacaciones junto a la pareja que tenía por seguro terminaría como tal.

Sus cartas nunca mentían.

…_Menos cuando eran augurios de diversión…_

**-0-**

Solo por dos razones salía de su habitación.

Y esas únicas razones por las que salía de su encierro auto impuesto eran las horas de comida y cuando salía a correr, de ahí en más se quedaba en su amplia habitación y se dedicaba a leer en su móvil y pensar en que estarían haciendo todas esas personas importantes para él.

_Eso lo animaba._

Porque a diferencia de él que estaba recluido con esas personas que no eran de su agrado, los demás estarían disfrutando su día y sonriendo al estar juntos, algo que esperaba la pequeña Wendy pudiese experimentar muy pronto si todo lo que él había estado planeando funcionaba, y aunque era difícil estar ahí, se aguantaba.

_Iban cinco días apenas._

_Cinco días sin ella._

Y no se mentía, no había sido fácil, lo único que tenía para rememorarla fuera de sus intangibles memorias era esa hebra escarlata enrollada en su dedo y cubierta por el anillo de su padre.

_Eso y las puestas y salidas del sol._

Y era por esas razones que se levantaba de madrugada y apenas salía el sol él comenzaba su rutina de ejercicios, una que repetía al atardecer porque pensar en ella le hacia sonreír y no quería que lo viesen sonriendo, no quería que empañaran esa pequeña felicidad con sus miradas desconfiadas que parecían querer penetrar su cabeza para adivinar las razones del porqué no se dejaba fastidiar como ocurría en otras ocasiones. Querían encontrar la razón y causa de que a diferencia de otras de sus visitas él no se permitiese el saltarse una comida y al contrario, las recibiese con ganas y las terminase gustoso con una palabra de gratitud hacia el cocinero. Por eso, durante el breve amanecer y atardecer y mientras el ejercicio llenaba sus pulmones de nuevo oxígeno, se permitía también renovar su mente y corazón con los recuerdos de su familia, sus amigos, la pequeña Wendy y la mujer que se había colado en un lugar primordial en su corazón.

_Minutos para recargar energía._

―**Buenas noches, Erza…** **espero mi tía pueda con mi petición…** ―susurró al terminar de correr y al acabar el ocaso. Era su rutina de energía y en estos días le estaba sirviendo para no dejar a los Orlando y volver con sus seres queridos.

Recobrando su respiración entró en la mansión y se dirigió en silencio a su habitación, los empleados que pasaban a su lado se limitaban a dejarlo pasar, Jellal ya se había encargado de advertir a la mayoría que no se mostrasen amables con él si deseaban conservar sus trabajos al igual que lo hizo con la empleada que lo había recibido días atrás, y por ello estar en esa casa se había vuelto una convivencia perpetua entre personas desagradables y su soledad.

_Y admitía que su soledad a veces era más fastidiosa que los Orlando._

A veces mientras leía un libro o veía alguna película, recuerdos de su pasado con sus padres, recuerdos del accidente, de sus víctimas y de las cosas que sabía no debería sentirse culpable lo invadían al punto de que se sentía impotente como ese día en que vio la vida abandonar los cuerpos de las personas con las que a veces ―en sus días más oscuros―, había pensado que debió seguir al otro mundo.

_Pero ya no era así._

Ahora lo sabía, él no tenía la culpa de haber sido el único sobreviviente o el de haber sido incapaz de salvar a alguno, ni siquiera era culpa suya el haberse desmayado mientras cerraba una de las heridas para que la sangre no terminase de vaciar la vida del contenedor al que trataba de salvar. No. Porque él mismo estaba herido y su propia sangre lo abandonaba llevándolo a una peligrosa inconciencia que casi lo hace caer al abismo del no retorno.

_Y todos los que le pudieron reclamar por ello lo habían perdonado._

En realidad fue más que un perdón lo que le dieron, fue una vía libre, porque para ellos Jellal no tenía culpa de no poder evitar que la muerte tomase las vidas que tomó, porque eso no estaba en las manos de nadie, y al contrario, se alegraban que al menos él se librase de las garras de lo inevitable.

_¿Entonces por qué no podía hablar abiertamente de ello?_

Tal vez él mismo no se había perdonado.

_Ridículo, pero muy cierto en alta probabilidad._

Se preguntaba, mientras entraba a la bañera de agua tibia, si cuando le contase todas esas cosas sobre él a Erza ella lo seguiría queriendo _«Amando» _se corrigió para sí mismo y sonrió como idiota y al mismo tiempo se regañó por poner los sentimientos de ella en duda, aunque no la culparía si luego de conocer todo su depresivo ser al completo ella decidía re plantearse todo ese sentir, y además, otra de sus tantas preguntas era que le diría su peli-escarlata cuando escuchase sus culpas auto impuestas. Entre sus teorías la más fuerte era que reaccionará como lo habían hecho su Tía, Laxus, Mirajane y Ultear ―quien no sabía toda la historia―, y ellos; en pocas palabras, lo regañaron con fuerza y lo golpearon con fuertes argumentos que lo hicieron caer en cuenta de sus verdades, igual de cierta manera eso ya lo había hecho Erza cuando él solicitó su ayuda por primera vez en el cuarto a la luz de la luna de ella.

_¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso?_

Suspiró y se echó agua en la cara, no estaba con ganas de sacar cuentas.

Lo que importaba era que había encontrado más que ayuda en ella, y por eso su segunda teoría de la reacción de Erza sería la que tuvieron su Tío, el Abuelo Makarov, Obaba Sama, el viejo chef Yajima, Lucy y Meredy, quien al igual que Ultear nunca había escuchado toda la historia completa, de ellos recibió paciencia y amabilidad, palabras suaves y dulces, muy próximas a la lástima pero más afianzados en el amor de familia, y eso también lo había hecho Erza cuando él le contó sobre los Orlando y su situación con Wendy.

Y así volvía al inicio…

_¿Cómo actuaría Erza con él al escuchar sus miedos y culpas al completo?_

―**Soy un dramático…** ―suspiró y se hundió bajo el agua.

Él no tenía culpa de nada.

…_¿Por qué le costaba tanto creerse eso?..._

**-0-**

La mañana había sido normal, al igual que lo eran casi todas.

Laxus Dreyar tenía varias cosas que de cierta manera podían llamarse problemas pero que dadas las circunstancias de su vida ya tenía la capacidad necesaria para discernir entre verdaderos problemas y simples vicisitudes del lapso llamado vida.

Ejemplo, vicisitud era que aún no llegasen los papeles del cierre de contrato con las empresas de Pueblo del Sol beneficiarías directas de su nuevo proyecto de paneles de energía solar, y por otra parte, problema era que su primo siguiese en manos de los Orlando.

_Una diferencia bastante clara._

Y aunque padecía de ambas ese día, al menos tenía el consuelo ―más bien alegría de vida―, de que Mirajane estaba con él y no lo dejaría. Algo que estaba muy seguro porque él jamás se lo permitiría.

_Sí._

Laxus tenía una vena posesiva en su ser, una vena que ahora rebosaba amor.

Nunca ―al igual que ninguna persona en el mundo―, había sido perfecto. En su niñez fue hiperactivo, en su adolescencia fue rebelde, prepotente y algo malagradecido, en su juventud fue impetuoso y algo ególatra, pero ahora de adulto sentía que había pasado todas esas etapas para lograr un balance de carácter que de cierta manera le había acarreado el mayor de los premios que ahora tenía, y ese premio era, nada más y nada menos que su albina demoniaca con cara y sonrisa de ángel ―caído― del cielo que justo esa mañana lo había sorprendido con un desayuno en la cama y un masaje relajante por el simple hecho que le hacia feliz verlo menos tenso.

_Y solo con esas palabras y su dulce sonrisa le había quitado toda la tensión._

―**Tan tan tatan~ Tantan tatan~** ―canturreó la marcha nupcial al contemplar el anillo de su mano que aunque fuese un mero objeto le recordaba lo mucho que había ganado al incorporar a Mirajane Strauss en su vida.

_Pocas cosas opacarían esa felicidad._

Y tal vez el teléfono no debió sonar.

―**Laxus Dreyar** ―contestó― **¿Qué desea?**

―**Saludar a mi hijo…** ―el rubio sintió un asco latente al escuchar esas palabras salir de la bocina de su móvil personal.

―**Está equivocado** ―respondió seco. Era lo máximo que se merecía ese hombre llamado Iván.

―**Vaya… así que el amargado de mi padre de verdad te puso en contra mía…** ―rió desganado el hombre en la línea.

―… ―Laxus contuvo sus ganas de decirle que jamás osase mencionar a su abuelo pero se contuvo, no caería en el juego de Iván, ya había caído muchas veces en su adolescencia cuando a escondidas de su abuelo lo llamaba o lo llegaba a visitar al hotelucho en el que vivía. Nunca aprendió la lección en ese entonces.

_Iván solo lo buscaba para pedir dinero, pero esos días habían acabado._

―**Imagino que no te gustó que hablara así de mi padre** ―continuó el hombre como si el silencio de Laxus fuese una invitación a continuar hablando―, **lo siento, aunque no lo creas yo amaba al viejo, y lo sigo amando, amaba a tu madre y te amaba a ti, Laxus Chan…**

―**No obtendrás dinero de mí…** ―lo cortó el rubio incapaz de seguir escuchando tanta falsedad y asumiendo el motivo de tan patética llamada.

―**Y no te lo iba a pedir, llevo años sin hacerlo, ahora me va muy bien gracias a que mi viejo me perdonó y me dejó la universidad que tanto amaba. ¿Sabes? Compré una mansión hace poco…** ―se silenció un momento y luego continuó― **Me gustaría que la conocieses, que hablásemos y arreglásemos las cosas… Mi viejo se fue sin que pudiese hablar y pedir perdón. No quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo.**

―**Es la ventaja de no tener padre, no tengo que preocuparme porque se muera** ―respondió con ironía― **¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres, Iván?**

―**Sabes Laxus Chan, eso dolió** ―casi casi su tono sonó a lo que decía pero el Dreyar ya lo conocía bien―. **Lo que quiero es lo que te estoy diciendo, mi padre me perdonó ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? Ven, hablemos, tú, yo… hasta puedes traer a tu prometida…** ―Laxus casi suelta el teléfono, nadie sabía de su compromiso fuera de su familia, ni siquiera sus tres amigos cercanos lo sabían aún porque quería invitarlos a la casa para contarles junto con Mirajane a quienes ellos sí conocían.

Entrecerró la mirada con sospecha.

_«¿Iván conoce a Mirajane?»_

―**Parece que estás senil, no entiendo esa invitación. ¿Me vas a decir que ahora alucinas con nueras y nietos?** ―rodeó la cuestión.

―**No trates de engañarme, Laxus Chan** ―rió―, **sé que estás comprometido y me encantaría conocer a la damita que conseguiste entre tantas candidatass con las que te rodeas a diario ¿o acaso te avergüenzas de tu padre?**

―**¡Ja!** ―sonrió con suficiencia, ese hombre no sabía de Mirajane pero sí de su compromiso―. **No conozco a mi padre, pero estoy seguro que tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti.**

―**Ya veo** ―sonó pesaroso―, **no tengo ninguna oportunidad, y eso que me esforcé por averiguar tu número personal porque tu asistente se negaba a pasarte mis llamadas por más que le exigí y le rogué **―el rubio sonrió por tener a un defensor como Freed con él―. **Pero piénsalo, Laxus Chan, puedes venir tú y tu adorable prometida y quién sabe, hasta mi sobrino Jellal y la mujer de la que parecía tan pendiente en el cumpleaños de Jude. ¿Acaso también seré tío abuelo? Jellal es un gran chico y me dijeron que era una mujer hermosa, ¿es conocida mía?**

_«Así que es eso»_ Laxus sonrió con amargura y de tenerlo enfrente le habría escupido la cara _«Aliado de los Orlando y quiere averiguar lo que ellos no pueden ¿Cuánto te estarán ofreciendo?»_

_Y ya no se sorprendía._

Jugar con sus sentimientos y tratar de manipularlo utilizando el cariño de padre que Laxus siempre le mendingó en el pasado era digno de él, pero Laxus ya no era un niño mendingando cariño, él ahora era un hombre que rebozaba de amor y además, estaba bien enterado de los planes de los Orlando gracias a Layla.

_Su Tía estaba siempre a un paso delante de ese tipo._

Lástima para ese hombre el ser un misógino imbécil que siempre la había subestimado.

―**¿Estás drogado o algo?** ―le contestó― **Si sigues hablando sandeces mandaré a la policía a esa dichosa mansión** ―rió con burla y supo, al escuchar la respiración alterada del hombre que lo había enojado―. **Mejor ahorra para un asilo en lugar de gastar el dinero en putas y yerba.**

―**Laxus Chan… **―intentó de nuevo.

―**No vuelvas a llamarme, sabes que no soy noble como mi abuelo, no saldrás bien librado** ―y con una sonrisa victoriosa colgó.

Era hora de deshacerse de bagaje emocional inservible.

…_Y de contarle a su Tía lo que empezaba a sospechar…_

**-0-**

Cuando llegó a su casa se sentía cansada.

Su hogar, aunque con ciertas chispas de alegría y acontecimientos divertidos que sucedían diariamente no podía ocultar la bruma de tristeza y preocupación por la partida de su primo y la estadía obligatoria a la que se veía sometido con los Orlando. No importaba cuan alegres veía a todos actuar, Lucy bien sabía que todos se sentían agobiados por no poder hacer nada más por Jellal ni por Wendy.

Veía a sus papás y Obaba Sama reunirse a diario para discutir sobre ellos en secreto.

Observaba a Laxus animar a Mira y a Mira calmar a Laxus.

Se daba cuenta del desánimo de Erza y que nadie le podía aliviar.

Incluso, Ultear, la amiga de su primo e invitada de su mamá se veía atribulada de cierta manera.

_Nostalgia e impotencia se reflejaban en cada uno de esos rostros._

Subió las escaleras con desgana y se dirigió a su habitación con pasos cansados.

No se quejaba de su propia vida, aunque Natsu había estado lejos tres días por causa de un trabajo de fotografía natural al que había sido invitado dada su fama en aumento, no estaba del todo incomunicada con él, como si lo estaba Erza de Jellal, al menos agradecía que si quería hablar con él solo tenía que llamarlo y si querían verse en algún lugar lo hacían.

_Su vida iba bien._

También, aparte de su familia, las personas a las que quería les iba bien, Aquarious había recibido un anillo de su eterno novio, Juvia parecía cada vez más emocionada con su vida junto a Gray y Kana diciendo incluso que había sido aceptada por la prima de éste y la había bendecido para su futura familia con él, el abogado de su revista, y amigo de la familia, Leo, por fin había sentado cabeza con Ariana, su asistente de recursos humanos; y para terminar, Levy había aceptado sus sentimientos por el músico y aunque cada vez que lo iba a decir le daba la risita tonta y no terminaba de pronunciar su título oficial de noviazgo, pues, lo eran.

_El amor parecía envolver su entorno._

Era divertido verla todos los días con la cara de enamorada, la sonrisa en los labios, y los dedos agiles sobre la pantalla del móvil mandando ― Lucy suponía― mensajes acaramelados al ojirubí, y más entretenido era aún cuando inflaba las mejillas indignada cuando ―Lucy suponía de nuevo―, era algún nuevo apodo que el chico le inventaba.

_Era una pareja adorable._

Incluso, aunque aún no había molestado a su amiga con eso por miedo a hacerla retroceder en su avance, había descubierto a su editora leyendo los consejos de sexualidad de la CosmoTail y más de una vez la escuchó soltar un gritito asustado por lo que leía, algo extraño puesto que su amiga ―así como ella misma―, disfrutaba de la literatura erótica.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quitó los zapatos de una patada y soltó su dorada cabellera para dejar que la sangre circulara mejor en su cuero cabelludo y relajar también ―tal vez― la tensión en su cuello. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sin importarle la oscuridad del cuarto se tiró a la cama a descansar un rato antes de la cena.

―**¡Suélteme!** ―gritó al sentir unos brazos rodearla y una respiración chocar con su cuello― **¡Suélteme!** ―gritó de nuevo y se removió lo suficiente para patear al cuerpo que la mantenía sujeta.

―**¡Auch, eso duele Luigi!** ―se quejó la voz y la chica que ya había corrido hasta la puerta se detuvo y en lugar de girar el pomo encendió la luz.

―**¿¡Natsu!?** ―llamó al chico aún con la respiración alterada― **¿¡Qu-qué haces aquí!? **

―**Regresé antes y quería darte una sorpresa** ―sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura y en ese momento la rubia le perdonó el susto―, **perdón Luigi, la señora abuelita me dejó entrar y pensé que sería divertido sorprenderte… ¿Cierto, Happy?** ―el minino azul que estaba en uno de los sillones color crema de la rubia la miró y Lucy juró que lo hacia con burla y que esa patita en su boca era para sofocar su risa.

_No sabía si era su imaginación de escritora, pero para ella Happy era todo menos un gato normal._

―**¡Aye!** ―respondió el gato y se volvió a hacer un ovillo en el sofá.

―**¿Estás enojada, Luigi?** ―preguntó el chico y palmeó la cama de la chica para que se acercara.

―**¡Es Lucy!** ―dijo con un mohín que hizo sonreír más a su pelirosa― **Y no estoy enojada **―se acercó y se sentó junto a él―, **pero me sorprende que Obaba Sama te dejase pasar.**

―**Bueno** ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó el cabello de manera infantil―, **tuve que hacer varias juramentos y explicarle con lujo de detalles a que venía así que, Luigi… **―la sujetó de los hombros con seriedad―, **hoy solo podré besarte, si paso ese límites no podremos tener hijos en el futuro…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **o eso fue lo que dijo la señora abuelita.**

Lucy se puso roja como tomate al imaginar hijos de Natsu pero aún más por escucharlo hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad.

_Como para él solo hubiese un futuro en conjunto con ella._

―**¿Crees que ella pueda prohibirnos eso?** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

―**¿Pro-prohibirnos qué?**

―**Tener hijos, ya sabes, como una ley especial que tengan las señoras abuelitas… ¿Brujerias?**

―**¡E-eso no existe, Natsu! **

―**¿Entonces como podría cumplir su amenaza? **―insistió en el tema― **¿Cómo podría lograr que no tuviese hijos en el futuro?**

Por supuesto que Lucy si entendió la amenaza de Obaba Sama contra la virilidad de su novio ―y ahora declarado futuro padre de sus hijos―, pero prefirió no alarmarlo mucho sobre el tema.

―**Supongo que… tendrá sus trucos…** ―fue lo único que dijo pero Natsu asintió de acuerdo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Después de todo, Natsu siempre conservaría ese lado inocente y algo ingenuo a pesar de que ya fuese un adulto y tuviese su exitosa carrera en ascenso.

―**Bueno, entonces no me enciendas hoy Luigi…** ―se acercó a la chica y le dio un ligero beso en los labios pero igual la hizo sonrojar―. **Hoy vine y me dejaron entrar porque tengo un regalo para ti, así no estarás tan desanimada como has estado… **

―**¿Desanimada? **―parpadeó confundida.

―**Sí** ―le sonrió y le desacomodó el cabello―, **no creas que porque solo hablamos por teléfono estos días no me di cuenta. No has sido mi Luigi de siempre y sé que es por tu primo** ―le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su pecho―. **Yo me doy cuenta, aunque no lo creas…**

La rubia señorita Heartfilia no pudo evitar sentir un escozor en los ojos, muchos dirían que Natsu era muy inmaduro, o que parecía un chiquillo disperso que no entendía de sentimientos pero ella sabía la verdad, Natsu se preocupaba por los que quería y siempre estaba atento a cada uno, por eso siempre sonreía, para animar a los que formaban su alrededor.

―**Gr-gracias… Natsu…** ―enamorada suspiró y luego le sonrió―. **Que me digas eso es el único regalo que necesito para animarme…**

―**¡Jeje! Pero entonces tendrás doble regalo porque… **―el chico rodó en la gran cama hasta el lado contrario y sacó un gran bolso―. **Este es tu otro regalo… **―se lo puso a la chica en el regazo y entonces Lucy se dio cuenta que no era un bolso cualquiera.

_Era un transportador de mascotas._

―**¿Es un perro lobo?** ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción al ver el pequeño perrito albino con suéter naranja que la miraba con curiosidad impresa en sus profundos ojos oscuros.

―**Umm, creo que dijeron que es un lubican… y tiene otro nombre es…**

―**¡Llop! **―recordó Lucy porque ella le había hablado del documental sobre esos perros de cruza― **¡Es hermoso! ¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste? **

―**Lo estaban cuidando en la veterinaria de Sting** ―Natsu frunció el ceño―, **fue el cachorro que salvó el gato de Hierrito y Levy, al parecer lo estaban entrenando para peleas callejeras y lo hacían pelear con perros de pelea más grandes, como no respondía al entrenamiento lo echaron y fue cuando lo atacaron unos perros de la calle; por eso estaba herido y en tratamiento. Fue el único de los perros que rescató Gajeel que no adoptaron, espero que no te moleste que sea un perro lastimado…**

―**¡Claro que no!** ―negó horrorizado al conocer la historia―. **¿Puedo sacarlo? ¿Crees que se asuste? Parece que tiembla mucho…**

―**Oh…** ―le miró con pesar―, **es una secuela de los maltratos…** ―observó con cariño al perrito―, **recibió muchas heridas y posiblemente los golpes que le quebraron costillas también lo dañaron en otras zonas. Sting me dijo que es probable que sea una secuela crónica por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…**

―**Eso es…** ―la rubia se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde resbalaban un par de lágrimas y se las limpió―, **eso es horrible, pero ahora… ahora estará seguro…** ―sonrió y abrió el bolso transportador, extendiendo su mano al pequeño para que saliese cuando se sintiese seguro, y para sorpresa de Lucy el perrito no dudo en salir y tirársele encima a pesar de que aún tenía vendas en su torso que no había visto porque tenía puesto el abrigo de lana naranja. Enternecida por la confianza que mostraba la pequeña criatura lobuna que sufrió maltrato por humanos egoístas, lo abrazó con devoción y cuidado infinito y le prometió cuidarlo por siempre mientras sentía su suave cuerpito temblar entre sus brazos― **Yo te cuidaré, Plue… Lo juro… estarás bien desde ahora… **

―**¿Así que Plue, eh?** ―sonrió Natsu quien llamó a Happy y luego se acostó junto con la rubia y las dos mascotas en la cama― **¿Acaso así no se llamaba tu mascota imaginaria? ¿Esa que siempre quisiste y le pediste a tus papás?**

Lucy asintió y soltó una carcajada.

…_Sin esperarlo uno de sus peticiones de niña se cumplía…_

**-0-**

Tecleó las últimas dos palabras y sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Sin ganas de dejar su cómodo sofá y su conversación con su ―se sonrojó al pensar la palabra― _novio_, se levantó a atender.

―**Deberías mirar a quien le abres, McEnana** ―le dijo divertido el azabache al verla sorprendida―, **claro, lo olvidaba, no llegas a la mirilla… ¡Gee heay!** ―se quejó de dolor cuando la pequeña editora le dio un golpecito en medio de las costillas.

_Ese golpe no requería de mucha fuerza, pero era efectivo._

―**¿Qu-qué haces aquí?** ―le mostró su móvil―. **Me acabas de poner que tenías cosas que hacer… **―intentó sonar enojada pero falló ya que no podía sacar su sonrisa bobalicona de su semblante.

―**¡Ay! **―se sobó la zona afectada―. **Erza se pasó al enseñarte ese golpe…** ―suspiró y entró, hacía unos días habían ido a donde la pelirroja y esta le había enseñado a Levy algunos movimientos básicos de defensa personal cuando la chica le contó que a veces se sentía indefensa debido a su físico.

―**Me protejo de pervertidos…** ―le dijo divertida y cerró la puerta―, **pero no has respondido mi pregunta…**

―**Bueno, entonces lo has usado bien porque yo soy un pervertido…** ―la acorraló contra una pared y colocó sus manos al lado de su cabeza―. **¿Quieres saber cuánto, enana?** ―susurró cerca de su oreja y la editora sintió todos los vellos de su cuello erizarse.

―**Ga-ga ga…** ―respiró hondo― **¡Gajeel!**

―**Eso, eso quiero que digas…** ―sonriendo y dejando sus colmillos relucir con malicia y lujuria, se inclinó más a ella y al verla cerrar los ojos su sonrisa incrementó, por eso, en lugar de hacer lo que pensaba hacerle la besó dulcemente en la frente―. **Caes muy fácil editora de llavero…** ―la regañó divertido―. **Por eso vine de sorpresa a ver si me eras infiel… ¡Ay!** ―se quejó cuando recibió un pisotón de una atribulada McGarden.

―**¡No digas tonterías, Gajeel!** ―se cruzó de brazos con la cara roja.

―**Lo sé… lo sé…** ―la abrazó con cariño―. **Nadie podría serle infiel al gran yo… **

―**Eres un tonto…** ―soltó con una risilla y le devolvió el abrazo.

―**En fin, en realidad vine para llevarte a un club de jazz, hoy es día de improvisación y me dijiste que te gustaría ir ¡Gee hee! ¿A qué soy considerado?**

―**¿De verdad?** ―le miró emocionada― **¿Vas a tocar tú?**

―**Naa **―negó algo pesaroso―, **como acabo de firmar con la discográfica y añadieron presentaciones en vivo no puedo tocar en otros lugares sin autorización, al menos por ahora, pero estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien. Además…** ―la alzó y le dio un par de vueltas―, **si me quieres escuchar tocar solo tienes que decírmelo…**

Levy asintió apenada y mareada luego de las vueltas.

―**¿Dónde está Pantherlily?** ―preguntó el ojirubí examinando la sala en busca del gato.

―**Durmiendo en mi cuarto…** ―respondió la chica―, **se durmió en el sofá y se veía tan adorable que lo tuve que llevar a acostar allí…**

―**Ah sí…** ―la miró con malicia―, **¿y qué tan adorable tengo que ser yo cómo para que me lleves también a tu cama? **―soltó con su ronca voz y acercando peligrosamente su atlético cuerpo enfundado en una camisa de vestir al menudo físico de la chica.

―**E-eso… eso…** ―sintió el calor invadirla pero cuando pensó que no lo soportaría Gajeel se detuvo y le despeinó el cabello.

―**Esperaré lo necesario…** ―le sonrió y aunque mostraba peligrosamente sus colmillos, Levy sabía que esa era una de las sonrisas más tiernas que podía dar el chico―, **¿lo sabes verdad, Chibinienta? **―la peliceleste asintió con una sonrisa. Muchos veían a Gajeel como un hombre peligroso y rebelde ―no que no lo fuese―, y solo se limitan a ver eso, sin embargo ese hombre lleno de piercings y tatuajes escondidos, de larga melena desordenada era en realidad comprensivo, entusiasta, responsable y hasta en cierta medida tierno.

_Solo había que verlo jugando con Pantherlily para darse cuenta._

―**Yo…** ―tomó a Gajeel de la mano y lo llevó hasta la sala― **gracias, Gajeel…** ―la editora se subió al sofá y así pudo darle un tierno beso en los labios a su azabache de más de metro ochenta.

―**¿Sabes que me dan ganas de comerte a mordiscos cuando haces estas cosas, McEnana?**

Levy rió.

A ella le parecía ridículo tener que subirse a algo para poder besarlo, pero Gajeel lo encontraba adorable, y esa idea no se la había podido sacar de su terca cabeza.

―**Ahora ve por tu bolso** ―le dio una nalgada y la editora soltó un gritito contenido―, **que si me** besas otra vez así romperé la promesa que te acabo de volver a hacer.

Y riendo ambos salieron luego de darle un beso de buenas noches a Panterlily.

…_El minino sonrió ante la imagen de ellos dos juntos…_

**-0-**

Despertó en la madrugada y sintió ganas de quedarse allí todo el día.

No era algo común en ella la pereza, o la inactividad, sin embargo ese nuevo día se le hacia de lo más gris porque sabía que por onceavo día consecutivo él no estaba.

Nunca había sido una persona dependiente ni una persona derrotista con tendencia a la tristeza, pero ese día se sentía cansada de estar siendo separada de la gente que quería. Los padres de Mira, la pequeña Lisanna, la misma Mirajane y también Elfman, Gray, Natsu, sus padres y amigos. De todos se había tenido que separar por muchas circunstancias que no podía controlar, y siempre enfrentaba el reto con el más alto espíritu, siendo la mayor parte del tiempo el bastón de ánimo de los demás, pero toda persona tiene sus límites y más que límites, toda persona tiene sus días en que simplemente no puede soportar las cosas, o al menos no de manera tan estoica como lo venía haciendo desde hacía años.

_Estaba cansada._

_Estaba triste._

_Y lo extrañaba._

Y ese día no quería obligarse a poner una buena cara o a mantener el ánimo en alto, ese día deseaba quedarse allí tiraba, comerse un pastel y abrazar el osito que Jellal había dejado a su cuidado.

_Si eso era un buen plan._

Sin embargo su lado estricto y responsable le impedirían llevar a cabo ese plan y ella lo sabía muy bien, y aunque estaba segura que si lo hacía iba a obtener el permiso de la señora Layla para quedarse hecha un ovillo de nostalgia, no sucedía lo mismo con su propio auto permiso. Admitía para sí misma que ese lado de ella a veces la sacaba de quicio, porque, se había dicho constantemente esos días, si no hubiese sido tan estricta con Jellal cuando lo tenía cerca de ella hubiese aprovechado mejor su tiempo con él. Ahora esas barreras de empleada/jefe le parecían ridículas y de vez en cuando se regañaba por haber sido tan tonta y eso afectaba su humor, pero luego recordaba que Jellal le decía que esa parte de ella le parecía adorable y entonces se reconciliaba consigo misma y volvía a sonreír porque donde ella se veía defectos él veía virtudes que ella estaba segura no muchos encontrarían en esos desplantes de su personalidad.

_Se acurrucó en la oscura cobija y abrazó más fuerte el osito que la mantenía estable._

Cierto era que no era lo mismo que abrazar el cuerpo cálido y fibroso de Jellal que la hacia sentir tanto protegida como querida, pero al menos le recordaba las cosas que se decían el uno al otro y las promesas de días mejores entre ellos, juntos y felices, de cierta manera; ya que, Erza sabía muy bien que la vida era vida por las fluctuaciones constantes en las situaciones y un día feliz podría o no ser seguido de otro igual o de uno triste o simplemente uno neutro, pero no le importaba, está vez no quería controlar lo que le sucedía, quería que la vida le sorprendiese.

_Siempre y cuando fuese junto a él._

―**Tengo que luchar si quiero proteger a alguien…** ―debajo de las cobijas ―que tomó en el día siete de la habitación de la Jellal― le susurró al conejo y por fin pudo sonreír esa madrugada, porque esa era ella, Erza Scarlet, una mujer que tenía cosas que la lastimaban pero siempre se ponía de pie y daba lo mejor de sí misma en cada nuevo día y aunque no se iba a quedar en la cama comiendo pastel para aliviar la pena, estaba segura que podría con ese día y si ya en la noche no le quedaban fuerzas, pues se comería todo un bendito pastel para tener ánimos la mañana siguiente.

_Si él luchaba, ella no debía quedarse atrás._

―**Pero aún es temprano…** ―sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al osito y se acurrucó más, el verano ya finalizaba y el frío viento otoñal de la madrugada cada día se sentía con más fuerza, por suerte, pensó ilusionada, tendría a Jellal junto a ella cuando se acercase el invierno.

Inspiró lo más hondo que pudo y luego expiró y salió de las cobijas para ver el sol que ya se asomaba.

―**¡Buenos días, Jellal!** ―declaró en tono alegre como había estado haciendo todas las mañanas. Estaba segura que él se seguía levantando antes que ella y seguía observando con fascinación la salida y puesta de sol, nunca entendería por qué él contemplaba tales eventos con tal cariño en la mirada, pero era algo que la hacia sentir que lo quería cada vez más cuando lo veía absortó en ello **―Eres una tonta enamorada Erza Scarlet…** ―se lanzó fuera de la cama y se encaminó al ropero y luego al baño.

_Empezaría ese día de la mejor manera posible, como esperaba que él lo estuviese haciendo._

Cuando bajó a desayunar a la cocina, después de salir a correr un rato cerca del invernadero desayunó con todos como ahora era costumbre y luego se dedicó a sus deberes. Cuando limpió la biblioteca y observó un calendario se dio cuenta que ese día era la boda de sus amigos Alzack y Bizca, algo que había bloqueado por la desazón de no poder asistir porque la señora Heartfilia tenía razón, algún aliado de los Orlando la podría ver salir o entrar y todo podría complicarse , así que, decidida a no dejar caer el ánimo, susurró una plegaria llena de buenos deseos para sus amigos y se juró que apenas pudiese, los iría a felicitar como debió hacer hecho ese día.

_Tenía muchos abrazos pendientes, sus padres eran el número uno en la lista._

Cuando terminó su turno y bajó a tomar el café con Mira, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí, y extrañada cogió una manzana y se fue a buscar a su amiga, a quien encontró en la sala interior del pasillo este junto a Lucy, Ultear, los señores Heartfilia, Obaba Sama, el pequeño Plue y la gatita Charle, además de la chica que les había alistado para la fiesta del señor Heartfilia y el hombre que las había peinado, Virgo y Cáncer, como les decía Lucy de cariño.

―**Er Chan, será mejor que te apures o llegarás tarde** ―la albina la sujetó de los hombros y la llevó hasta una silla.

―**¿Qu-qué están… qué hacen?** ―preguntó totalmente desubicada.

―**La boda es hoy, señorita Erza** ―explicó la señora de la casa.

―**Y Jellal me pidió que te ayudara a llegar** ―continuó la rubia más joven.

―**¡Nos pidió!** ―aclaró Ultear en tanto el hombre peluquero le colocaba su cabello en una malla y le colocaba una larga peluca negra.

―**Salude a la pareja de mi parte y brinde por mí** ―pidió Obaba Sama.

―**Esperen, no entiendo… podrían…**

―**Mi sobrino le pidió a Ultear que nos dijera que te ayudásemos a ir a la boda de tus queridos amigos** ―comenzó a explicar el señor Heartfilia―, **así que ésta ha sido nuestra solución.**

―**No te dijimos hasta ahora porque eres terca, Er Chan** ―aseguró Mirajane y hasta la maquillista Virgo asintió mientras la maquillaba.

―**Mi sobrino quería que fueses, e irás** ―sentenció Layla―, **es raro que pida favores y usaré todo recurso para cumplir su petición ¿Cierto, Wendy? **―Erza observó a la pequeña asentir muy seria desde la pantalla de la portátil que Layla tomó del sillón.

―**Eso es amor~** ―agregó la cuidadora de Wendy que de seguro estaba cerca de la pequeña aunque no se veía en la pantalla, y todos rompieron a reír ante el bochorno de la pelirroja.

―**Listo, Hime Sama** ―dijo la maquillista pelirosa―. **Si quedó algo mal, por favor, castígueme…**

―**Eso también es amor~** ―agregó Sherry de nueva cuenta y esta vez Erza se unió a la carcajada.

―**¿Se parece a la señorita Erza, mi princesa?** ―preguntó Layla a la pantalla. La niña negó con las mejillas infladas― **¿A quién se parece?** ―la azulada señaló a la amiga de Jellal―. **Entonces está perfecto.**

―**Solo falta que se vista y Erza San podrá ir sin ningún problema en el auto de Jellal** ―emocionada la rubia más joven chocó las palmas con la maquillista.

―**Aunque se ve mejor con su cabello natural, el negro también le va, choki** ―aportó el peluquero.

Y Erza los miró con la comprensión del plan abriéndose paso en su cabeza.

Si habían espías de los Orlando vigilando la mansión Heartfilia, cuando ella saliese de la mansión pensarían que era Ultear, además que la morena había estado usando el auto de Jellal varias veces a diario para nimiedades por lo que no sería nada extraño que saliese esa noche de nuevo.

―**Yo…** ―no tenía manera de como agradecerles por hacer todo eso por ella.

―**Usted y mi sobrino significan mucho para nosotros** ―la señora Heartfilia le tomó la mano―, **y aunque sea un poco de ayuda les queremos brindar. Jellal pidió mucho por este favor porque sabía cuánto significaba para usted el asistir al matrimonio de sus amigos, por favor, no lo rechace…**

Y Erza no lo rechazó.

Y aunque quiso llorar de agradecimiento no lo hizo, porque debía sonreír y debía aprovechar ese otro regalo de Jellal.

_Su bobo Jellal._

Cuando lo volviese a ver le demostraría todo su agradecimiento.

_Todo su amor._

…_Y todas sus ganas de hacerlo tan feliz como él lo hacia con ella aún en la distancia…_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**¿Review?**

**:D Sus reviews son gratis. Animan a continuar y no abandonar D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Campo Publicitario Pagado**** (?):**

**Time Skip With You:** Hace poco fue la Jerza Week y publiqué una historia Jerza basada en el canon y situada en el Time Skip del gremio separado. Erza, Jellal más Crime Sorcière, por si le quieren echar un vistazo.

**La Belle Et La Mort:** Un One Shot supernatural GaLe con leve Jerza sobre un ser inmortal que no aprecia la vida y una mortal quien aprecia la liberación que representa la muerte.

Sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, en especial porque últimamente me da pereza escribir y paso más leyendo. XDD

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

**Lubican/Llop:** Es un híbrido cruza entre lobo gris y perro.

**Plue: **Por si lo notaron, la mención ―sin nombre― de Plue está en el capítulo 32 "Oportunidades y Mascotas". Al ser la constelación del can mayor decidí hacerlo un lubican albino. *w* Y recuerden, no compren perros, adopten. NwN/

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

Chan chan… nostalgia al por mayor pero igual cursilerías para todas las parejas. **EwE** Obviamente tenía que haber romance. **7u7)r** Tendremos a los Orlando con sus observaciones de Jellal en el próximo cao y… ¿Qué más? **:x** ¿Quién sabe?

¡Irene ya notó a Erza! ***w*)8**

¡Mirajane peleará en el manga! ***w*)9**

Espero les haya gustado el cap. **:D** Gracias mil por leer.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo sus valiosos comentarios por PM:

**Sonye San**

**Cistxc**

**MinSul6011**

**Lady Werempire**

**Alicia Melo Chan**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**IBLWE**

**FletchS**

**Stormy Night Of Rain92**

**Mariamiau**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo sus valiosos comentarios por acá:

**MASTER VIVI**: La pasé genial en el cumple y espero te haya ido bien en los exámenes. NwN La teoría de él/la informante está por tener respuesta. :x xDD Gracias mil por leer y teorizar. xD Beshos y abashos. .o./

**BlueMoonDaughter**: Siempre me sorprenden cuando me dicen que se han leído está historia completa de seguido y tan rápido. O-O Además de sorprenderme me enorgullece porque bueno… Mi Maid es mi primogénita. QwQ xDD Veremos si la teoría del lemon es correcta. 7u7 Y sí, yo también quiero unir a mis amores… QwQ Créeme yo sufro separándolos…

Gracias por haber estado leyendo todas mis historias, significa muchco y se siente de maravilla saber que alguna persona en el mundo disfruta lo que escribo. ¡Saludos y beshos! O3O/

**Akanora**: xDD No te preocupes que yo no soy de escribir angustia con el Jerza, tienen que separarse pero ya estarán juntitos en su nidito de amor. 7u7 Gray va de a poco y con mucha ayuda entendiendo lo que siente y el Gale sí, ¡dio un gran paso! *w* Bueno, ya en el manga se declararon, al menos Gajeel. xDD Gracias por leer y espero te guste el cap. Beshos. O3O/

**Carmen**: Bueno, aún no tocaba lemon. xDD Pero lo habrá 7u7 Y ya ves, en el manga el Gale volvió y ahora más fuerte porque Gajeel ya le soltó toda la verdad de su corazón a Levy. xDD Me alegra que te gustase Lemon Pie, gracias mil por leerlo. *w* Espero te guste el cap y gracias al millón. Beshos y abashos. O3O/

**Guest**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que la sigas desde hace tiempo y me honra que la re leyeses. Y sí, el Gale tendrá su lemon. xD Espero te siga gustando :DY que tus intrigas se despejen satisfactoriamente. Gracias mil por las lindas palabras. Saludos y Beshos. O3O/

**Nana Mit**: Espero te haya ido bien en los parciales y también que te gustase el cap a pesar de la atmósfera tristona. QwQ Beshos mil y demasiadas gracias por leer. NwN

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	38. Rutina e Imposiciones

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola, Hola! **.o./** La actualización de **Agosto** llegó (Acá todavía es agosto, actualizo tarde porque mi clase terminó a las diez de la noche **xD**) Recuerden **es una al mes** a menos que ocurra un milagro y pueda tener tiempo extra para hacer dos o los reviews ameriten una actualización extra. **:x **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Un pequeño campo publicitario pagado (?)****:**

Subí un par de One Shots:

**Sidera Et Destinatum**:

Jerza de fantasía en donde una diosa tejedora se enamora de un dios herrero de estrellas.

**Noblesse Oblige:**

Un Gruvia ambientado en la época del romance clásico.

**Wounds:**

Un Stingue (Rogue x Stingue) (Yaoi) Sobre su amor de adolescentes.

**Mine:**

Un Lady Bradi (Lady Irene x Brandish x Dimaria)(Yuri). No se preocupen que no es un trío. xD

**Time Skip With You:**

Short fic Jerza en canon ambientado en el Time Skip durante la separación del gremio y que ya está finalizado.

Si alguno les llama la atención me honrarían leyendo y me alegrarían mi complicada vida si dejan review. **NwN/**

**Gracias**.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**~Rutina e Imposiciones~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La boda era tan sencilla como original.

El amor de su amiga por los animales la había llevado a realizar el evento en el zoológico de Magnolia. Un recinto que ya solo albergaba a una parte muy pequeña de los animales que otrora formaran parte de él, pero ahora, gracias a leyes de protección animal, había sido mandado a cerrar para no promover el cautiverio de especies salvajes, sin embargo aún mantenía a los animales ya comprados en exhibición puesto que estos no podían reintegrarse a su hábitat y debían aún debían velar y pagar por su alimentación y cuidado.

_Y por eso aceptaron encantados alquilar el lugar para tal evento._

Los votos nupciales se realizaron frente a los terrenos de la jirafa, quien muy conmovida ―o eso le pareció a la mayoría― estiró el cuello y lamió al novio que por un momento quedó petrificado ante el cariño de la enorme lengua del animal que había invadido su espacio personal.

_Por suerte la novia no se puso celosa._

Luego el brindis realizado frente al recinto de los leones fue de lo más entretenido, pues cada vez que el padrino comenzaba a hablar, el león rugía y nadie entendía lo que el pintor Reedus decía, pero igual todos aplaudieron al final, lo mismo que pasó con Erza que se trabó tantas veces hablando que juró que los leones no rugían sino que se carcajeaban de escucharla.

_Bueno, tal vez de verdad no se le daba el hablar con mucho público como solían decir._

Sin embargo para la pareja fue nostálgico el verla incapaz de ejercer su usual temple, porque gracias a la obra de teatro que Erza arruinó con su terrible actuación, fue que ellos se conocieron y finalmente se casaron.

_El mundo tiene extrañas maneras de juntar personas._

Casi tan extrañas como las que crean los mismo humanos, ya que su amiga Bizca invitó al profesor Simon a pesar de que su ―ahora― esposo le había advertido del _amigo_ de la pelirroja, pero Bizca asumió que eran cosas de su marido porque estaba segura que Erza se lo hubiese presentado y dado que no se encontraba con ella a pesar de que lo habían invitado, significaba que no tenían nada o al menos nada serio.

_Cosa que quería comprobar._

Y por eso, utilizando la excusa del cansancio, se acercó por fin a su amiga que estaba sentada un poco apartada del resto.

―**Vine aquí porque necesito saber que te pasó por la cabeza para teñirte el cabello de negro…** ―la regañó con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella, en toda la noche no habían podido conversar y aprovecharía ese momento.

―**Bueno** ―carraspeó incomoda por tener que mentir, aparte que no era tinte sino peluca―, **siempre es bueno intentar un cambio de look.**

―**Eso es verdad…** ―asintió con una sonrisa que solo embelleció a la hermosa novia―, **¿recuerdas mi corte punk rebelde?** ―Erza asintió divertida― **Fue una decisión drástica, pero me gustaba.**

―**Y se te veía genial **―aseguró la ahora pelinegra y tomó de su champagne―. **A Alzack lo intimidaba, pero sé que le encantaba.**

―**Oh…** ―se sonrojó―, **él… él me lo dijo hace unos días… Y gracias a ti es qué…**

―**No** ―negó Erza―, **no me des las gracias, ustedes son los que actuaron…**

―**Tú casi nos amenazaste para que lo hiciésemos…** ―rebatió divertida.

―**Bueno** ―aceptó divertida―, **aceptaré un porcentaje del crédito.**

―**¿Cinco por ciento?**

―**Trece **―se cruzó de brazos luego de dejar la copa en la mesa―, **como los intereses…** ―le cerró un ojo y Bizca rompió a reír.

―**Sabes, extrañaba nuestras pláticas.**

―**Yo también, y espero que pronto podamos hablar más seguido.**

―**Eso de seguro **―apuntó firme―, **y sabes, ahora que estamos **_**charlando**_**…** ―su tono malicioso puso en alerta a la ex pelirroja―. **Hay alguien que también parece tener muchas ganas de hablar contigo **―la peliverde señaló con disimulo una de las mesas centrales en donde Erza distinguió al profesor.

―**Oh, Simon** ―sonrió―, **ya hablé con él.**

―**¿En serio?**

―**De verdad **―asintió con la cabeza―, **poco antes de que brindásemos.**

―**Bueno, pues a cómo te mira parece que no han hablado mucho, ahorita lo distrajeron, pero desde hace rato no te quita el ojo… **―sonrió picara y Erza sintió calor en su rostro.

_No importaba cuando tiempo pasase, siempre la ligarían con el profesor de secundaria._

―**Son imaginaciones tuyas** ―negó y tomó de nuevo su copa―, **nunca entendí porque me** **emparejaban con él…**

―**Oh, no te hagas la tonta **―se acercó a su amiga a susurrar pero su largo y hermoso vestido blanco le impedía acercarse lo suficiente―, **todos sabían que el profesor estaba como loco contigo…**

―**No sé de qué hablas…**―volvió a negar pero esta vez más seriamente y Bizca decidió ser más sutil.

Nadie quería enojar a la estricta Titania del instituto.

―**Pero ahora que ambos son mayores y…**

―**No** ―Erza la detuvo―, **tampoco ahora** ―suspiró y decidió explicarle un poco de su actual vida a su amiga o sino sabía que esa conversación iba a tomar otros derroteros―. **Yo…** ―no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le invadió el rostro―, **estoy saliendo con alguien…** ―confesó apenada y bajó la mirada.

―**¿¡ES EN SERIO!?** ―la peliverde gritó tan fuerte que su mesa terminó siendo el centro de atención, y entre vergüenza y disculpas tardaron bastantes minutos en poder recuperar la conversación, pero esta vez Bizca pudo modular el tono de su aún sorprendida voz― **¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?**

―**Claro que sí **―aseguró abochornada.

―**¿Lo conozco?**

―**N-no… supongo que no…**

―**Vaya…** ―silbó divertida y Erza la miró sin comprender―, **lo siento, es que no puedo evitar sorprenderme al verte de esa manera…** ―dejó salir un suspiró y tomó la mano de su amiga― **se nota que… le quieres mucho… tal vez más que eso… **―la miró con ternura pero de su boca salió una amenaza― **¡Y más le vale que esa persona te corresponda como es debido!** ―Erza rió divertida y asintió ablandando de nuevo la voz de la novia―. **Entonces, te deseo felicidad, porque aunque juré que te ayudaría a encontrar al amor de tu vida el día que me di cuenta gracias a tu ayuda que amaba a mi Alzy… al parecer te me adelantaste **―le dirigió un mohín de reproche―, **él que lo hayas encontrado me llena de una gran dicha… **

_Definitivamente, ella nunca había estado sola._

―**Yo…** ―Erza sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no las soltó, era muy buena en eso, de hecho―, **gracias…** ―y aún conteniendo el agua que quería brotar de sus ojos, aceptó el abrazo de su amiga y agradeció de corazón la oportunidad que Jellal, Ultear y todos los demás le dieron para poder compartir esto con Bizca y Alzack, es especial luego de estar separada de los que quería por tanto tiempo― **Estoy segura que él hubiese querido estar aquí, me hubiese encantado presentártelo. **

―**Supongo que ya tendré oportunidad para ello** ―sonrió correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

―**Y espero que te guste su regalo, se ha empeñado en conseguirles algo perfecto.**

―**¡Un detallista!** ―alabó― **¡Justo lo que más te conviene!**

―**¿Y eso por qué? **―parpadeó extrañada.

―**Porque nunca te cuidas lo suficiente por pensar en los demás **―la regañó con ternura―. **Si él es detallista seguro que te consentirá y no permitirá que te pongas en el último lugar de tu lista de prioridades…**

Erza asintió con la cabeza porque simplemente no podía hablar.

―**¡Pero que hacemos!** ―reclamó la novia tratando de evitar que el delineador hermosamente colocado en sus ojos se moviese― **¡Esto es una boda no hay porqué llorar!**

―**¡Claro que no hay porqué llorar!** ―el azabache novio se acercó a ellas con tres copas de champagne― **¡Es hora de brindar por tener a nuestra cupido con nosotros!** ―los tres rompieron a reír y brindaron.

Habían muchas cosas por las que hacerlo.

…_Por la amistad, por la casualidad, por el amor…_

_**.**_

**-0-**

_**.**_

No muy lejos de allí, una extraña situación ocurría.

Gray Fullbuster se había metido a bañar mientras la azulina compañera de apartamento y la intrusa castaña de vacaciones se encargaban de preparar la cena, bueno, puestos al caso, la que hacía la cena era la joven rusa que como todos los días le tenía preparado el baño cuando el volvía de correr aunque él le decía que no era necesario, y la otra mujer solo se dedicaba a preparar cocteles y batidos etílicos diferentes cada noche.

_No se quejaba mucho de ello puesto que estaban buenos._

Hasta ahí todo estaba normal, Gray disfrutaba del agua fría que caía sobre su tonificado cuerpo y que eliminaba la espuma que antes cubría cada uno de sus ejercitados músculos y que ahora resbalaba lenta y seductoramente por sus fibrosas piernas de atleta hasta el desagüe de la ducha.

_Quien fuera espuma que resbala._

Luego, el joven deportista salió de su reconfortante ducha para secarse y vestirse, y fue al ponerse su ―ahora muy suave― ropa interior, que las cosas se salieron de la rutina.

―**¿¡Juvia!?** ―salió el chico del baño y se dirigió a la cocina tratando de encontrar la explicación a lo que sucedía― **¿¡Puedes explicarme que rayos significa esto!?**

La muy hacendosa jovencita miró desconcertada al joven que entró en la cocina, mientras la otra solo atinó a soltar una risa divertida y sugerente.

―**¡Tragos y show!** ―exclamó mientras subía la licuadora con una mano como si estuviese brindando― **¡Esto es lo que llamo vida!**

Gray Fullbuster pestañeó repetidas veces para entender a lo que Kana se refería, pero al ver como Juvia hiperventilaba y se sostenía para no caer desmayada ―y casi desangrada―, fue que cayó en cuenta de su indumentaria.

―**¡Demonios! **―azorado por haberse mostrado ante ambas con _"esa" _ropa interior, el chico de cabello azabache tomó una toalla de cocina y se tapó su parte más noble, ya qué, a pesar de sus estrechas caderas, era imposible que pudiese tapar todo con ese pequeño trapo blanco.

_Y el bóxer tampoco tapaba mucho._

Y es que el pedazo de tela que lo vestía estaba confeccionado en encaje semi-trasparente con un patrón de picas y tréboles en tonos de gris, y lo que no estaba cubierto por esos tonos, era reemplazado por la vista de su piel entre las formas.

Por supuesto admitía que era suave y cómodo.

_¡Pero por un demonio un hombre viril no vestía bóxers de encaje con agujeros!_

―**¿A-a Gr-gray Sama l-le gustó… **―la azulina sacó fuerza de su interior para sentarse y tomar una toalla de cocina para limpiar la lujuria que salía de su nariz― **s-su nueva r-ropa interior?** ―preguntó tímida la mujer.

―**¿¡Qué si me gustaron!? **―chilló mientras intentaba buscar otra toalla de cocina para taparse mejor― **¿¡Cómo carajos me va a gustar algo así!?**

―**P-pero Gr-Gray Sama dijo…**

―**Vamos Hielito** ―la castaña se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros―, **tienes que admitir que son cómodos…**

―**Bueno s-sí** ―balbuceó sonrojado―, **¡pero ese no es el punto!** ―reclamó enojado y se zafó del brazo.

―**Así que sí son cómodos** ―rió la castaña al enterarse de la opinión del chico.

―**Juvia pensaba que serían de su agrado, Gray Sama** ―al fin pudo hablar sin tartamudear puesto que se había cubierto los ojos, sin embargo lo que sus manos dejaban entrever de sus mejillas dejaban claro cuales estaban siendo sus pensamientos.

―**¿¡Pero cómo demonios iba a gustarme algo así!?** ―la apuntó con el dedo y Kana se aguantó la carcajada al ver como el trapo con que se intentó tapar cayó al suelo pero él no se dio cuenta de tal hecho.

―**Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia… **―la modelo se destapó los ojos y bajó la mirada a donde quedaba expuesto de nuevo el chico y su cara se volvió rojo sangre― **¡Gr-Gray Sama!**

―**¿¡Qué!? **―siguió la vista de la chica y con rapidez legendaria se agachó para buscar la protección que le había brindado el bendito trapo.

―**¡Vaya!** ―exclamó la castaña mientras bebía en una taza de lo que antes estaba en la licuadora― **¡Más de una pica y trébol quedaron marcados en ese buen trasero!** ―recibió una mirada mortal de Gray pero ni se inmutó, mas cuando estaba por agregar otro comentario pícaro fue sorprendida al sentir unas manos que la guiaban hacia la salida de la cocina.

―**Juvia la quiere mucho, Kana San, pero Gray Sama es de… es de… Ju-Juvia** ―declaró con firme timidez y echó a la castaña del recinto ganándose la admiración tanto del chico como la de la bebedora― **Gr-Gray Sama** ―inició una vez estuvieron cómodos―, **aquella vez usted le dejó claro a Juvia que le gustaba la ropa interior de encaje, por eso Juvia…**

―**¡Obviamente me refería a que me gustaría ver ropa interior de encaje en ti! **―interrumpió con un nuevo reclamó pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo enrojeció furiosamente― **¡Tsk!** **¡E-es… es decir…!** ―incapaz de crear una oración correcta se dejó caer al suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

―**Gray Sama…** ―escuchó los suaves pasos de ella acercándose―, **Juvia lamenta haberlo entendido mal… pero miré…** ―continuó con voz dulce y Gray no fue capaz de resistirse a su petitoria así que la observó arrodillada frente a él y…

_¡Desabotonándose la blusa!_

―**¿¡Pero qu-qué…!?** ―ronca su voz fue incapaz de decir más cuando la mujer le mostró lo que había bajó su linda blusa celeste.

_Un hermoso sostén de encaje que combinaba con su bóxer._

―**Ju-juvia también compró para e-ella… **―se mordió el labio apenada y el azabache respiró hondo para no tirársele encima― **¿Gr-Gray Sama…?** ―le llamó al ver que el chico se tapaba de nuevo la cara― **¿A Gr-Gray Sama no le gustó la ropa interior de Juvia? Juvia… lo siente…**

―**Ese no es el problema…** ―murmuró él con la cara tapada ahora con una sola mano y con la otra sujetó la muñeca de la chica y la atrajo de un tirón hacia él―, **ese no es el problema…** ―repitió mientras la abrazaba y ponía su barbilla sobre la suave cabellera cerúlea de la chica―, **definitivamente ese no es el problema…**

Juvia no entendía a qué se refería, pero igual disfrutó encantada del abrazo.

Mientras el problema al que Gray se refería se reía al escribir en el móvil.

…_Era un gran problema ser tres cuando desearía que solo hubiesen dos…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como pensaron.

No solo Jellal Fernandes se negaba a darles la satisfacción de parecer fastidiado, sino que se mostraba tan tranquilo que ellos terminaban fastidiados por su causa, y eso era algo que no les daba buena espina.

_Especialmente a Jienma Orlando._

El patriarca de la familia le gustaba sentirse en control, pero principalmente le gustaba estar en lo más alto de la cadena de poder, y la actitud indolente del azulado era una completa afrenta para él. Mucho. Desde el modo en que había aceptado el completo trato de silencio en que lo mantenían, hasta la manera en que el anillo que lo señalaba como heredero de lo que él deseaba brillaba en su dedo.

Estaba comenzando a odiarlo.

_Y cuando el odiaba algo, y deseaba algo que ese ser odiado poseía, Jienma Orlando era capaz de todo._

Sonrió con sorna ante la idea que quería fuese ejecutada por una de sus piezas más importantes.

―**Minerva** ―llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la azabache y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que su hija le abriese.

―**¿Padre? ¿Necesita algo?** ―interrogó extrañada al ver al hombre a esas tempranas horas de la mañana en su habitación.

―**Fernandes tendrá su usual rutina de ejercicio en la tarde** ―ella asintió sin saber si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba, algo que era extraño puesto que eso era obvio, el azulado no había modificado su rutina en esos veinte días con ellos―, **y cuando salga de bañarse, antes de que baje a cenar quiero que…** ―sonrió de medio lado―, **se lleve una grata sorpresa que lo anime a hablar o al menos bajar la guardia.**

―**¿Bajar la guardia?** ―preguntó sin entender y lo siguiente que sintió fue como su padre abrió dos botones de su blusa de encaje― **¿Qué dem-demonios haces? **―la mujer golpeó las manos del hombre y reculó enojada enfrentando la mirada oscura de su padre, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evadir la bofetada que se estrelló en su mejilla y la hizo caer al piso producto de la falta de equilibrio que sus finos tacones y el golpe terminaron creando.

―**Eres una mujer, usa lo que tienes** ―habló con calma, como si no la acabase de golpear―. **Tienes la sangre de tu madre, ella supo meterse en mi cama, algo de eso debes de haber heredado** ―la miró con asco y continuó―. **Tal vez si lo dejas satisfecho podríamos obtener algo** ―le tiró una llave a los pies y se dio la media vuelta mientas hablaba―. **No vuelvas a fracasar, Minerva. En lo que a mí respecta aún no eres mi heredera. No lo olvides **―y con esa sentencia el hombre se alejó dejando a su hija llena de cólera y vergüenza tirada en el suelo.

_Minerva ardía en furia._

Toda su vida se basaba en ser la mejor, la número uno, la depredadora, y ahora el hombre que le había inculcado a la fuerza esos valores se atrevía a rebajarla al mero papel de carnada y ofrenda sexual solo para obtener _un algo._

_La regalaba por un "algo"._

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la ira que parecía fluir y quemar en sus venas la mujer cubrió el rojo del golpe con una de sus manos, limpió la sangre del labio roto, se acomodó la ropa y se levantó con elegancia del frío piso.

_Su padre la ofrecía como presa, pero ella era una depredadora._

Ella era una Orlando.

…_Y era hora de una cacería…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

La tarde del domingo era cálida.

Sin embargo la mujer en la habitación no disfrutaba del apacible clima como se debería en esos casos, de hecho la mujer ni siquiera había notado tal cosa, sus ojos y su mente estaban enfrascados casi de manera obsesiva en los números que la pantalla que su lap top le brindaba.

_Por fin había obtenido la información completa._

Su contacto se había tardado más de lo previsto, pero al final no era una tarea sencilla el recolectar información de una corporación tan antigua como la de los Fernandes, según había averiguado Erza gracias a esos reportes, los primeros ingresos de los Fernandes se remontaban a tres generaciones atrás, iniciando la primera con una pequeña empresa de hospedaje creada por un inmigrante del viejo continente.

_Todo un sueño de inmigración._

Erza Scarlet había revisado parte de la información inicial por simple curiosidad, ya que en realidad no necesitaba ir tan atrás en el tiempo, sin embrago cuando su gusanillo curioso terminó de satisfacerse un poco, comenzó a buscar lo que realmente le importaba, que eran los últimos veinte años de la contabilidad de las empresas que le dejasen los padres de Jellal a éste, veinte años que incluían los que había estado bajo la potestad de los Orlando.

_Erza estaba motivada._

Por eso luego de estirarse en la silla y mover el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir y sacar la tensión, se enfocó de nuevo en la pantalla y bebió del chocolate caliente que le trajese Mirajane antes de irse hacer la prueba del vestido de novia hacía un par de horas. Debía mantener el ritmo y el dulce le ayudaba. En dos días que llevaba revisando de había avanzado tres años en las finanzas de las empresas, y las comparativas no habían presentado nada extraño y ella sospechaba que iban a estar regulares o al menos lo estarían hasta que llegase al periodo en que cambiaron de manos.

_Habían ensuciado una empresa confiable._

De eso a la pelirroja no le cabía duda, pero debía ir en orden, ese era una regla principal en el mundo de las cuentas, porque el orden daba resultados exactos, el orden te permitía ver el desorden en los números.

_El orden que ella emplease podía ayudar a traer paz a la vida de su azulado._

Y es que sí, sus ojos y su mente estaban con los números, pero su alma y corazón estaban pensando en él.

_En Jellal._

El dulce azulado que le permitió reunirse en una fecha tan importante con seres muy queridos por ella.

_Lo extrañaba demasiado y apenas llevaba veinte días lejos de él._

―**Once días más…** ―susurró con el mejor ánimo posible pero bien sabía que los Orlando podrían dejarlo más tiempo. En todos esos días lejos de él había re afirmado sus sentimientos por él, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios de lo que podría estar pasando con Jellal, no solo por su evidente desagrado por los Orlando ―y viceversa―, sino también por los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

_¿Y si Jellal llegaba a la conclusión que lo vivido con ella no era tan importante como pensó?_

_¿Y si por pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en la mansión Heartfilia le habían hecho verla a ella como una novedad de la que se encaprichó?_

_¿Y si entraba en razón y se daba cuenta que ella no era lo suficiente para él?_

Porque ahora que la mujer tenía todos esos números en la mano se daba cuenta de la abismal diferencia económica entre ella y el peliazul, antes lo presentía, pero ahora la evidencia era sólida y se le hacía una locura que un hombre como Jellal que lo tenía prácticamente todo pudiese de verdad amar a una mujer que conocía de hacía tan pocos meses, una mujer que era su empleada y para agravar más las circunstancias, esa mujer era más terca que una mula.

Sus miedos detuvieron su mente, pero Erza sacudió su cabeza como eliminando los pensamientos paranoicos que estaba teniendo.

_Ella amaba a Jellal y Jellal la amaba a ella._

Eso era en lo que tenía que confiar, porque si no confiaba en eso sería como despreciar los sentimientos que él le había confesado con tanta sinceridad y no podía permitirse eso porque ella valoraba a Jellal demasiado como para faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

Sonrió.

La decidida peli-escarlata se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la cama y tomó el osito que le dejase el hombre que amaba.

―**Cada abrazo que te he dado se lo daré a él cuando vuelva** ―le recordó al oso que aferraba entre sus brazos―, **ni creas que te prefiero a ti antes que a él** ―le susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas y volvió a sentarse en su silla de escritorio, colocó el osito en su regazo y emprendió de nuevo la marcha esperando que Jellal encontrara sus pequeños _regalos_ también.

_Deseaba poder enviarle todo el ánimo que pudiese._

No podía flaquear teniendo una misión tan importante.

…_Ella ayudaría a proteger a los que amaba…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Cuando salió del baño no se esperaba esa sorpresa.

En realidad no esperaba ninguna sorpresa puesto que los días en la casa de los Orlando eran de lo más repetidos.

Se levantaba.

Desayunaba.

Leía.

Oía música.

Almorzaba.

Leía otra vez.

Salía a correr.

Volvía.

Se bañaba.

Leía.

Cenaba.

Leía de nuevo.

E intentaba dormir.

_Algo que se le hacia cada vez más difícil._

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el sueño lo eludía no había tocado las pastillas, era algo que evitaría a toda costa porque debido a su época de depresión había aprendido a odiarlas.

_Porque representaban su debilidad._

_Porque representaban una salida fácil._

Y él ahora sabía que no era una persona cobarde, ella se lo había dicho.

_Y él creía en Erza._

Sonrió.

―**Minerva** ―declaró en falso tono de sorpresa, puede que se le diese mal mentir pero actuar no le era difícil ya que lo había hecho durante gran parte de su vida―, **¿acaso necesitas un mapa?** ―preguntó y sintió su voz extraña así que carraspeó disimuladamente.

_Aunque luego de más de una quincena de días sin hablar debido al tratamiento de silencio al que lo sometían no debió extrañarle._

―**Jellal** ―le habló ella con una sonrisa irónica desde la cama del azulado en donde yacía acostada―, **¿acaso tu prometida tiene vetada la entrada a tu habitación?**

―**Las falsas prometidas, sí** ―repuso con su tono serio usual y continuó secándose el cabello con la toalla que tenía en la mano además de la que le estaba cubriendo de las caderas para abajo, y mientras se decía a sí mismo que Erza sí tenía libertad total de sorprenderlo en su cama cuando quisiera.

_Sonrió al imaginarla durmiendo en su habitación._

―**Tan frio** ―respondió burlona, y como si fuese un gato estirándose, se elevó hasta sentarse, asegurándose de dar la mejor visión de cada curva de su cuerpo, aunque para su orgullo fue un golpe fuerte él que Jellal soltará una risilla burlona al hacer tal acto.

―**Te mandó tu padre…** ―afirmó más que preguntó y con calma se dirigió a la silla en donde había dejado la ropa para cambiarse―. **¿Qué quieren?**

―**Oh, vamos…** ―ella negó con elegancia el tino del hombre―, **solo vine a divertirme un poco** ―uso un tono sugerente para continuar―, **puede que lo de nosotros **_**aún **_**no sea real, pero…** ―se mordió un labio cuando el azulado la volteó a mirar con una ceja alzada―, **pero… no me importaría darle una probada anticipada a la vida de casados… **―se lamió el labio inferior y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era un sacrificio tan grande.

_Tal vez Jellal no le agradase como persona, pero como hombre… era otra historia._

Era alto, apuesto, su cuerpo esculpido casi que a la perfección era tentador y además tenía un aire de misterio y poder que de alguna manera le atraía y, ante todo, ella no era un inocente mujercita toda casta y pura; no, ella era capaz de tener lo que se le antojase en su cama, y aunque al inicio era imposición de su padre, ahora no lo veía como el castigo que pensó al inicio.

_No cuando él se acercaba a ella con ese caminar seguro._

El agua resbalando de su cabello y rodando por su cuerpo hasta perderse bajo la toalla.

_No cuando la miraba de esa manera._

El tatuaje en su rostro emanaba esa especie de atracción que la hacia mirarlo solo a él y no a algo más.

_Tal vez Jellal sí podría hacerla olvidar a ese otro…_

A él…

Recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza cuando el azulado se sentó a la par de ella en la cama y tomó con delicadeza su barbilla en sus largos dedos, y cuando él se inclinó, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza…

_«¡No quiero!»_ reclamó en su interior pero su cuerpo no hizo nada.

_«¡No eres él!»_ Gritó en su mente pero sus labios se prepararon para recibirlo.

―**No deberías permitir que él te golpee…** ―la voz más sería de lo normal en el azulado la hizo abrir los ojos extrañada y notar que Jellal no se había acercado a ella, tan solo había inclinado el rostro para observar su mejilla.

―**¿Qué demonios dices? **―golpeó la mano de él para que la soltase pero al ver como el movió la otra cerró los ojos asustada al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

_Pero nada llegó a golpearla._

―**Aunque no lo creas antes me parecías agradable** ―comenzó Jellal con suavidad al notar el miedo en ella―, **de niña eras decidida, firme y te esforzabas al máximo** ―se levantó de la cama y buscó un albornoz en el armario y se cubrió con él―. **Mis padres siempre decían que eras el sueño de cualquier familia que necesitase heredar una gran fortuna** ―la azabache lo miraba con recelo, nunca lo había oído hablar de sus padres después del accidente―, **me pregunto cuándo dejaste de ser Minerva…**

―**¿Dejar de ser Minerva? **―soltó una risa irónica― **Siempre he sido la misma…**

―**Entonces tal vez nunca has sido Minerva** ―retrucó el hombre sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

_Habían dos razones por las que estaba siendo amable con ella._

La primera era porque Erza le había dicho que a veces creía que Minerva no era mala persona realmente, pero si se creía mala, incluso llegó a defender parte de sus acciones colocando al padre de ésta como principal incitador de su comportamiento vil.

_Algo que lo llevó a la segunda razón._

Porque al ver el golpe en la mejilla a pesar del maquillaje, y el labio roto a pesar del labial, Jellal se dio cuenta que Erza tenía razón, y aunque no excusaba a Minerva de sus bajezas, lo hacía ver más allá.

_Porque tal vez Minerva solo conocía eso._

Solo sabía destruir para obtener.

Y si desde niña había sido tratada como lo era ahora de adulta, tal vez ella no había tenido otro camino que aprender del sadismo con que la trataban.

_Esa había sido su manera para protegerse._

Y esa era la segunda razón.

―**No deberías permitir que él te golpeé** ―repitió el hombre.

―**Nadie se atrevería a golpearme, no digas estupideces **―repuso con su mejor sonrisa de burla.

―**Claro, a menos que ese alguien sea tu padre** ―subió los hombros en un gesto indolente―, **pero si te quieres mentir a ti misma, no es mi problema.**

―**No digas estupideces, te repito que…**

―**¿Podrías irte?** ―interrumpió el Fernandes―. **Al final realmente no me importa, solo te doy un consejo como sé que lo haría alguien a quien conozco.**

―**¿Alguien a quién conoces? **―lo miró con sospecha.

―**Sí, alguien…** ―de nuevo su tono fue tranquilo pero la amenaza estaba latente―, **y en nombre de ese alguien te repito la petición, sal de mi habitación.**

Minerva se levantó indignada.

―**Minerva** ―la llamó antes de que cerrara de un portazo―, **dile que te eché a la fuerza** ―se señaló su mejilla para que ella entendiese el punto―, **no creo que quieras que tu padre te deje otro moretón en el rostro…**

_La mujer apretó los puños pero para sorpresa de Jellal no tiró la puerta._

El hombre volteó a ver la ventana y luego se quitó el anillo para poder ver el escarlata en su dedo.

―**Solo quedan once días…**

Y sonrió con añoranza.

…_Porque once días eran muchos menos que treinta y uno…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Cada día que pasaba se sentían más cómodos juntos.

Solían salir a cenar juntos, los tres por supuesto, Lilly no podía faltar en su ecuación. A veces las cenas terminaban en una clase de música de Gajeel a Levy, a veces Levy era la maestra y él el escucha, y algunas veces nadie aprendía y solo disfrutaban de su compañía.

_Era curioso ver el poder de la costumbre en acción._

Ya ni siquiera necesitaban acordar las cosas, salían al natural, espontaneas y les entusiasmaba la novedad a pesar de la rutina.

―**Enana** ―la llamó el chico sentado en el sillón―, **si no vienes ahora se te enfriará la pizza.**

―**Ya voy~ **―canturreó y tecleó unas cuantas cosas más, estaba preparando un artículo sobre la belleza a través de la historia y los últimos días había estado muy sumergida en el asunto, al punto que a veces usaba el tiempo muerto entre ellos para proseguir con ello.

―**Ya va de nuevo…** ―el azabache bufó y miró a Phanterlilly― **¿Puedes ir decirle a tu madre que queremos una cena en familia? **―el gato asintió y dejando su plato se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba la editora y llamó su atención con un maullido.

―**¡Gajeel!** ―la chica se quitó los lentes― **¡No se vale usar a Lily de esta manera!**

―**¡Pantherlily!** ―replicó él―. **Y es culpa tuya por preferir tu trabajo a la comida en familia… **―apunto con falso tono dramático y la azulina no pudo evitar reír ante ello, por más duro que pareciese en el exterior, Levy sabía que era un hombre tierno, Gajeel le gustaba esa dinámica familiar y la editora sospechaba que se debía a su inusual infancia en la que pasó alejado de su familia por grandes periodos de tiempo**.**

Gajeel fingió un puchero.

Levy se rindió.

―**Bien** ―suspiró y cerró su portátil―, **lo terminaré en mi casa…** ―se sentó junto al azabache y tomó un trozo de pizza―. **Aunque si me llamases Levy en lugar de enana tal vez te haría caso a la primera **―le sacó la lengua.

―**Bien que te gusta que te diga así…** ―le dio su sonrisa con colmillos incluidos y la chica se sonrojó― **Lo ves… ¡Gee hee!** ―el azabache se inclinó y le depósito un rápido beso en los labios― **Y sería bueno que pensaras en eso de irte a terminar esa cosa a tu casa** ―continuó tomando otro trozo de pizza―, **aquí podemos **_**hacer**_** cosas más… **_**divertidas**_**…**

Levy obvió la sugerencia haciéndose la desentendida.

De vez en cuando el ojirubí le soltaba tales proposiciones, a veces en broma, a veces en serio, a veces con un toque de ambas, pero el punto era que ella sentía ganas de decir que sí, o mejor aún, que Gajeel actuase y así simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento, pero estaba segura que el Redfox quería que ella fuese la que diese el primer paso para que así le dejase claro que ella deseaba eso tanto como él.

_Porque sí, Gajeel la deseaba._

Y a pesar de tener eso bien claro aún se le hacia bien difícil aceptarlo, aún se sentía insegura de ser capaz de lograr tal cosa en un hombre, y por más que se decía que estaba pensando el asunto de más, no podía dar ese paso.

_No sabía cómo._

Suspiró y tomó otro trozo de pizza y observó como Gajeel cortaba en trocitos otro trozo más para dárselos a Phanterlilly y Levy sonrió. Él era una persona atenta, aunque no lo pareciese, y también era delicado, eso le había quedado claro al verlo tocar música, o cuidar de su piano, era increíble como esos dedos largos pero fuertes podían tener tal sutileza al moverse, tanta afabilidad al tocar un objeto delicado.

_¿Cómo se sentirían esos dedos tocando ciertas partes de su cuerpo?_

Eso se preguntaba la peliceleste al verlo desmenuzar la pizza.

―**¿Te pasa algo?** ―la voz extrañada del chico la trajo de vuelta y dándose cuenta en dónde y en qué estuvo su mente, su cara se volvió más roja de lo que debería estar― **¿Te sientes mal?** ―continuó Gajeel ajeno a la circunstancia que abochornaba a la editora― **Estás roja…** ―le puso la mano en la frente pero eso solo acaloró más a la chica, quien saltó del sillón con un ataque de tos al casi atragantarse con lo que masticaba.

―**Oe…** ―el chico miró al gato pero éste le devolvió el mismo gesto de incomprensión, así que el azabache se limitó a abrirle la botella de té a la chica para evitar una emergencia.

―**Gr-gracias…** ―Levy se empinó la botella y entre tos y tos volvió a restablecerse hasta por fin pasar a su color natural.

―**¿Tanta hambre tenías, eh? Te pasa por glotona.**

―**¡Yo no soy glotona!**―reclamó avergonzada.

―**Entonces…** ―bebió de su cerveza― **¿Golosa?** ―sonrió de manera sugerente y la chica volvió a sentir su cara arder, en especial al escuchar la risa desaforada del azabache― **¡Eres tan inocente Chibicienta! **―se burló con más ganas el músico.

Infló las mejillas.

_Phanterlilly se dirigió a su refugio de silencio en la biblioteca._

Levy se acercó al ojirubí quien nunca vio venir la acción de la editora al tomar su cerveza y bebérsela por completo para luego tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo hasta su habitación.

Gajeel estaba tan estupefacto que no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de su cuarto y sintió las manos de la inocente editora abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

―**¿¡Q-que de-monios estás haciendo?** ―Tartamudeó nervioso al ver el último botón ser abierto ―pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no verbal porque física sí la obtuvo al sentir las manos torpes de la chica intentar soltar su faja― **¿Enana?** ―nada de respuesta, pero observó que sus manos se movían más erráticas, así que las tomó entre las suyas y las detuvo― **Hey, Levy…** ―la llamó con un tono de dulzura que ella hasta el momento no había escuchado y de alguna manera la tranquilizó lo suficiente para elevar la mirada hacía él.

Una mirada de ojos llorosos y asustados.

―**Oh, enana** ―soltó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro―, **era una broma, no tienes porqué forzarte…**

Gajeel se iba a agachar para estar a la altura de la chica pero ella se lo impidió.

―**¡NO!** ―le pidió con decisión―. **No quiero que pienses que lo hago para complacerte** ―con la mano suelta le hincó el pecho y lo hizo chocar de nuevo contra la pared― **¡Es solo qu-que estoy nerviosa!** ―se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada un momento pero luego volvió a enfrentar la mirada rubí del chico― **¡De verdad quiero hacerlo!** ―se sinceró por completo decidida a no dejarse amedrentarse como cuando el tequila inundó su ser y luego se hizo la dormida. Hincó su dedo en el pecho del hombre con fuerza y el Redfox ahogó la queja ante la sorpresa de ver _ese_ brillo en la mirada de la editora.

―**¿Estás segura, enana?** ―ella asintió― **¿No quieres darle otra pensada?** ―ella negó y frunció el ceño.

―**¡Ese es mi problema, Gajeel! ¡Tiendo a pensar todo de más!** ―casi lo gritó y eso hizo reír al azabache.

―**Creo que tienes razón… ¡Gee hee!** ―la tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó―. **Hagamos algo que no requiera pensar tanto, déjame a mi encargarme de todo… **―habló contra sus labios y cuando los intentó hacer suyos ella lo separó― **¿Oe, qué sucede?**

―**Así no… **―Levy se cruzó de brazos―, **no quiero que tú hagas todo….** ―se sonrojó incapaz de explicarse en ese tema―, **es decir… y-yo…**

―**Ya entendía, ya entendí… **―le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa al comprender que Levy no quería ser tratada como lo fue en su primera vez, como un mero objeto inmóvil para satisfacer la lujuria―, **estás a cargo, enana…**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

―**¿D-de verdad?**

―**¡Gee hee! Ya sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.**

―**¿Esto no molesta tu ego masculino?** ―interrogó preocupada y Gajeel chistó divertido.

―**¡Ja! Soy un hombre tan seguro que podría ver todo Crepúsculo en maratón sin volverme gay…** ―declaró con tanta seriedad que Levy rompió a reír por varias minutos, de hecho no se calmó hasta que sintió la mano del azabache acariciar su mejilla― **Y nada puede hacerme sentir más macho vikingo caza dragones que el verte feliz, Levy… **

_Y Levy supo que no debía dudar más._

Subió su mano hasta cubrir la de Gajeel y la mantuvo ahí un momento hasta que dio un paso para acercarse a él y correr un poco la camisa. Aprovechando su trabajo previo y torpe con los botones, deslizó su pequeña y pálida mano por la piel fuerte y bronceada de la musculatura masculina y retuvo el aliento al sentir el relieve de cada músculo.

Sonrió.

Ella había aprendido braille en un seminario de la universidad y sentir ese relieve le recordaban las historias que había leído para practicar, en ese momento en que subía y bajaba la mano por el torso de Gajeel era como estar leyendo una historia nueva, cada ondulación, una pequeña cicatriz, el pequeño y duro pezón masculino en el que paseó el filo de su uña e hizo gruñir al hombre bajo su tacto, incorporando así el sentido del oído a su experiencia, y ahora, atenta al tacto y al oído fue consiente de los suspiros, de la respiración agitada, del silencio de la casa.

Del corazón de Gajeel bajo su palma.

_Metafórica y figurativamente._

Levy se puso de puntillas, colocó sus brazos tras el cuello de Gajeel y se elevó para besarle pero no fue suficiente la altura que obtuvo, infló las mejillas y lo miró con pena, a lo que él respondió con su típica ―y un tanto más seductora de lo usual―, sonrisa de tiburón.

―**¿Te echo una mano?** ―ella pareció pensarlo pero asintió, así que el Redfox bajó su mano y la colocó sobre el glúteo derecho de esta, apretándolo con suavidad pero no ayudó en nada de la misión de la peliceleste por lo que ―luego de soltar un gemido de sorpresa ante la atrevida caricia―, la chica le dio un mirada mortal**― ¡Okey, okey!** ―rió― **Parece que ocupo echarte dos manos…** ―y sin darle tiempo de responder bajó la otra mano, las colocó en sus glúteos y la elevó, separándose de la pared, haciendo que la editora enrollase sus delicadas piernas en sus cintura y chocando su frente con la de ella― **¿Mejor?**

Ella contestó con sus labios en los de él.

_Un beso pasional, húmedo, necesitado._

Labios que se partían para permitir que él otro entrase a explorar y reclamar la boca del otro, lenguas que se tocaban con suavidad para luego desatar una batalla la una con la otra.

_Igualdad de condiciones en las que obtener placer._

Y a partir de ese momento Levy perdió la noción de todo.

_De las manos de Gajeel bajando el cierre de su vestido y mordiendo su hombro para luego bajar su tirante con la lengua._

_De ella marcando el cuello de Gajeel con su boca._

_De la manera en que ella misma llevó las manos a su espalda para soltar su sostén sin importarle el tamaño de sus pechos al ser desprendidos de toda tela protectora._

Lo siguiente que supo la editora es que Gajeel caía de espalda a la cama con ella encima.

_Respetando su pacto de dejarla a ella a cargo._

Tímida pero extasiada, en una combinación de adrenalina y curiosidad la peliceleste bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón y con ayuda del azabache logró deshacerse de toda prenda inferior de él, y su boca se secó y su mente lanzó una alerta al ver lo que aguardaba bajo la ropa del hombre.

_Tal vez no estaba lista para tanto._

―**Tal vez deba ayudarte aquí…** ―dijo divertido al ver que la chica se había detenido y con un rápido movimiento la colocó bajó él y la miró a los ojos―, **sigues a cargo, pero recuerda que dije que haría mías tus **_**primeras veces**_** y ésta es tu primera vez a cargo ―**ella sonrió divertida―,** si quieres que me detenga… **―el azabache bajó su rostro para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz―, **daré todo mi esfuerzo para detenerme** ―Levy sonrió de nuevo por la manera tan dramática de decirlo― **¿De acuerdo, enana? **―ella se elevó y le devolvió el beso en la nariz.

Y Gajeel tomó el permiso en serio.

Así que sin esperar más, besó a la editora, con cariño y deseo pasó de su boca a la línea de la mandíbula y luego se decantó por su delicado cuello en donde descubrió muchos puntos buenos para hacerla gemir, y esto hizo que su necesidad aumentase y lo hiciese bajar más su boca, y subir una de sus grandes manos para acariciar sus costados, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su pecho, porque esa parte, sus pequeños pechos, iban a ser primero de su ávida boca.

_Y así fue._

―**¡Amh!** ―el gemido abandonó los labios de Levy con más volumen del usual al sentir la caliente boca de Gajeel tomar uno de sus pechos, y por primera vez en su vida pensó que de tamaño eran perfectos, porque Gajeel los estaba tomando con tanta pericia que pensó que tener una talla más sería pecar de avariciosa y morir de placer era posible.

El calor en ella creció al sentir la lengua de Gajeel lamer sus delicadas cumbres, a veces besaba, a veces mordía con suavidad y otra veces usaba sus manos para brindarle atención a ambos a un tiempo.

_Y se dio cuenta que las manos del músico eran mágicas._

Eran duras, pero sus movimientos eran suaves.

_Tan suaves que no se dio cuenta que ya sus bragas habían desaparecido._

El azabache dejó los suaves senos de la peliceleste para juguetear con su ombligo y luego descender más, mordió su cadera ganándose un quejido de placer y paseó su boca desde allí hasta uno de los muslos a los que mordió también para aprovechar el movimiento de queja para colocarse en medio de sus piernas y sonreír contra la humedad acumulada de sus muslos.

Sonrió lascivo y antes de que la chica entendiese que iba a suceder, ella comenzó a gemir.

―**Ga-gajahmmm** ―sintió la húmeda lengua del chico recorrer su entrada y la dureza de los piercings en su lengua provocó tanto placer en la acción que sus manos rasguñaron las sabanas bajo ella― **Ahnm… gaj…** **ahm… ―**los movimientos del chico no la dejaban hacer más que soltar esos balbuceos ininteligibles.

Gajeel se dedicó a disfrutarla, a conocerla y a complacerla, le gustaba su sabor y le gustaba el sonido que procedía de esos dulces labios.

_Era música, y él la estaba creando. _

Por eso cuando Levy gritó de placer al sentir su liberación no esperó más para subirse a ella y tomar esa composición con su boca.

Era su melodía.

_No, era de ambos._

Levy aún se sentía flotar, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero estaba todo borroso, solo podía responder al beso por inercia y continuar gimiendo al sentir la erección del azabache chocar dura contra su cuerpo, se tensó un poco pero al parecer el ojirubí estaba atento a todo porque aumentó la pasión del beso y eso la hizo volver a olvidarse de todo, cerró los ojos y apenas y sintió cuando él se separó un momento de ella para buscar algo en un cajón junto a la cama.

_Apenas y escuchó la rasgadura metálica._

Sus piernas ni siquiera pusieron oposición cuando Gajeel separó con cuidado sus muslos y se colocó en medio de ella.

―**Mírame, Levy…** ―escuchó la voz ronca del ojirubí hablarle con dulzura y trató de enfocarse en él, pero no pudo, así que el azabache la embistió con suavidad para rozar su miembro con su sensible entrada, el placer adelantado la hizo prestar atención―, **trataré de ser lo más gentil posible, pero no puedo asegurarte…** ―tensó la mandíbula cuando ella subió una de sus piernas en su cintura― **¡Oe, enana! ¡Estoy tratando de ser un caballero aquí!**

Ella soltó una especie de risilla y lo atrajo hacia su pequeño cuerpo.

―**Confió en ti…** ―susurró y lo besó.

_Y Gajeel procedió._

Fiel a su palabra, se adentró con gentileza, sabía que la enana no era virgen pero su casi nula experiencia era suficiente como para tratarla como una, así que no reparó en cuidado, observó su rostro, sus cejas se juntaban cada vez que el adentraba un centímetro, su boca se abría dejando escapar gemidos y pequeños quejidos, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza lo impulsaban a hundirse en ella de una solo vez pero el amor que sentía por esa menuda mujer lo hizo mantener su palabra.

―**¡AMHN!** ―la voz de Levy pareció rasparse cuando el terminó de adentrarse en ella.

―**¿E-estás bien?** ―preguntó preocupado y extasiado con la sensación de la estrechez en la que estaba su miembro.

―**S-sí…** ―contestó y movió un poco su cuerpo―, **s-solo… se siente… extraño…** ―la timidez en su voz lo hizo sonreír con ternura y le besó la frente.

―**¿Me hago el dormido y lo intentemos otro día?** ―la pulla era evidente

―**¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así! **―reclamó entendiendo la referencia y abrió los ojos molesta e infló las mejillas, y en ese momento Gajeel comenzó a moverse.

_Con ritmo._

_Con sincronía._

Así como sus gemidos y los nombres que salían de los labios de cada uno.

_Un compás rápido se adueñó del tempo de sus cuerpos y de sus gemidos._

―**Oh, Gajeel…** ―imploró Levy al sentir la cima del placer deseando que se mantuviese por más tiempo.

_Y se mantuvo…_

Y luego estalló y el placer los inundó por completo.

_Entregados al placer propio aún así fueron conscientes del placer del otro._

Y eso los hizo sonreír.

…_Una boba sonrisa de placer que mantendrían durante toda la noche…_

_._

**-0-**

**.**

Sus maletas estaban listas y lo único que le faltaba era que llegase el auto.

No podía creer que por fin terminaban esos treinta y siete días en que estuvo encerrado y prácticamente aislado de cualquier cosa.

_Sus pláticas en ese lugar se resumían a cinco, y luego de allí todo había sido silencio._

En esos últimos días se sentía como el niño con depresión que se culpaba de lo que sucedió aquel día en el accidente y de cada una de las vidas que se perdieron.

_¿Y para qué se mentía?_

Aún se sentía culpable.

_Sin embargo ciertas cosas lo hicieron mantener cuerdo._

El proteger a Wendy.

El proteger a su familia.

El proteger a Erza.

Suspiró y miró el dedo de su anillo, lo subió un poco para revelar el escarlata de su dedo y sonrió al recordar las cosas que lo habían mantenido cuerdo y que provenían de ella.

_Como los libros que ella le empacó cuando re hizo sus maletas._

_Como las letras que marcó para formar frases y que lo entretuvieron durante esas semanas._

_Como el "Te amo" que marcó completo en una página._

Erza de nuevo había sido su apoyo.

―**Listo, Fernandes** ―el peliazul elevó la vista hacia la puerta al escuchar los golpes, y sin perder tiempo tomó las maletas y abrió la puerta.

―**Vaya, parece que no te gustó tu estadía, hasta parece que quieres huir de aquí** ―sonrió con sorna.

―**Supongo que eso es algo que sus ex esposas y yo tenemos en común** ―el patriarca de los Orlando consiguió mantener la sonrisa a pesar de la pulla burlona― **¡Ah! Y también con su hija…** ―ésta vez su comentario quitó la sonrisa del rostro del hombre y éste se limitó a encaminarse a la salida, después de todo luego del episodio en su habitación Jellal no había vuelto a ver a Minerva en la mansión. No creía que hubiese huido realmente, pero de seguro si había actuado contra los intereses de su padre porque en la casa dejaron de mencionarla a la hora de preguntar si le preparaban un lugar en la mesa al recibir la orden iracunda del hombre mayor en una de las cenas.

_Pero eso era lo único que Jellal sabía._

El silencio los acompañó hasta que llegaron al exterior, el taxi se adentraba en la propiedad y el sonido de la cortadora de césped impedía una innecesaria conversación entre ambos, pero cuando el taxi se detuvo el Orlando se inclinó hasta el azulado y susurró unas palabras que hicieron estirar sus propios labios en una sonrisa sádica.

_Sin embargo Jellal no se inmutó y sin voltear a verlo se adentró en el taxi._

Y allí las palabras del Orlando lo hicieron tensar con furia su mandíbula y revolver su mente con odio.

_Un odio que aún cuando llegaron a la mansión Heartfilia perduraba._

_Un odio que captó su tía al abrazarlo emocionada cuando llegó repentinamente._

_Un odio que evitó que se dirigiese a la cocina en donde todos estaban hablando._

_Un odio que lo acompañó a su habitación._

_Un odio que disminuyó cuando abrió la puerta y la maid peli-escarlata se presentó ante él._

―**¡Jellal!** ―la mujer de brillantes ojos color chocolate se abalanzó hacia a él.

Pero el odio y el miedo lo hicieron apartarse de ese abrazo y decir algo que jamás pensó decir:

―**Lo nuestro nunca debió existir** ―la mujer que estaba tan desconcertada por el acto de él que apenas pudo procesar sus palabras―. **Considérese despedida a partir de éste momento, señorita Scarlet, de esta casa y** ―su cara mostró un gesto insolente cuando ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas―, **y de mi vida…**

Las lágrimas fluyeron.

…_Y la puerta de Jellal Fernandes se cerró en la cara de Erza Scarlet…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Anuncio Importante****:**

Como gratitud a sus reviews planeo **regalar** un **One Shot** entre los que dejen reviews de acá hasta que lleguemos a los **700 reviews**. El ganador lo elegirá **Random Sama** ( ) y podrá participar cualquiera que deje review y su nombre se repetirá las veces que deje review.

El **pairing**, la **historia**, el **rated** y el **género** dependerán de la persona ganadora (Pero no aceptaré separar mis OTPs (Jerza, Lami, Gale y Gruvia xD) De ahí en más pueden pedirme casi cualquier cosa.

Las personas sin cuenta pueden participar pero asegúrense de dejar un nombre fijo y no solo Guest. Válido solo un review por cap. :x

Si quieren participar no necesitan poner que pareja querrán en el review, así estarán seguros que no elegiré al ganador basándome en mis gustos. xDD

Y bueno, espero les interese esta dinámica para agradecer su apoyo… NwN /

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

Como pueden ver… ¡Ganó el Gale! xD

Espero les haya gustado la limonada. :x Eso siempre me pone nerviosa, y, los Gruvia shipers no se preocupen que limonada Gruvia habrá, pero más adelante. NwN

No le dediqué mucho tiempo a la boda porque se me iba el cap y más adelante tendré que detallar en ¿una? O:

Sí, el Gale usó preservativo. .o.

Sí, Los bóxer de encaje se ven sexys. 7w7

Sí, Jellal pasó más de un mes lejos de su familia. :c

Y él final… ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a Jellal!? DDDDDDx

¡Ni yo sé! ¡Ay My JERZA! DDDX

¿¡Qué alguien me diga!?

Espero les haya gustado el cap. **7u7)/**

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

**Sonye San**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Sakom Raiya**

**MinSul6011**

**Giuly DG**

**Bluewater 14**

**KazeOokami Ichi**

**CISTXC**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**IBLWE**

**Lyuba Azher**

**Banana Sama x 37**

**Stormy Night Of Rain x +30**

**Amelia Cipri**

**Indigoooo**

**Mariamiau**

**Love D Campbell x2  
**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

**MASTER VIVI**: DD: OMG! Te aseguro que eso no es algo que yo escribiría. ¿Cuál teoria es esa? 7u7r Sos una pilla... Ojalá pronto los visite, hace tiempo que no los ve... ¡Oh! Ya Jellal volvió en este cap, pero... creo que no de la manera en que la mayoría quería. :x Muchas gracias por leer y espero te guste el cap. ¡Beshos! o3o

**BlueMoonDaughter**: ¡Deshonrada yo! ¡Deshonrada mi vaca! De verdad te pido perdón por no contestarte antes, cuando leí tu de de inmediato me vine a ver y me di cuanta de la afrenta que cometí contra vos y contra varios, según yo los había contestado todos pero habían más después. QwQ Lo siento mucho, en serio. Una de las cosas que más me molesta es la falta de agradecimiento y lo hecho yo en esta ocasión al obviarlos. Quiero que sepas que no lo he hecho a propósito, lo que ha pasado es que luego de Akanora, habían revs de otros caps y pensé que hasta ahí llegaban los del 37 y como me he puesto a contestarlos luego de la clase nocturno pues estaba bastante atontada. De nuevo disculpas. QwQ

Kana y Ultear son tan para cual. xDD Sin duda se llevarían bien. xD Jellal ama el color de su peli-escarlata y por ende ama todo lo que se lo recuerde. U,U Lo del accidente ya casi se revela, es una de las cosas que más nervios me dan porque ya casi se acaban los misterios. xDD Iván es un maldito desgraciado, aprovechado y angurriento, siempre lo he destado y son pocoslos ojs que yo detesto. xDD ¡Sí! Yo adoro a Plue desde Rave Master y de fijo tenía que aparecer, además ya les debía algo de miel al Nalu. xDD Se cumplió tu petición del lemon, aunque la diferencia fue muy poca. D: Erza tiene más objetos y personas para pasar los días sin él, pero nunca es lo mismo. QwQ Ella quiere amor de su mimado sin piscina. La boda era algo muy importante para ella y Jellal lo sabía mejor que nadie por eso ha hecho lo posible para que ella fuese, esperemos que pronto puedan ir a más de una boda juntos... coflademiracofyladeelloscof 7u7r Espero que te siga gustando la historia aunque estén por acabarse los misterios. Dx Y de nuevo ¡MIL DISCULPAS! Q3Q/

**Carmen**: Yo también sigo esperando el reencuentro Gale en el manga, y ahora el del Gruvia. OMG! Hiro nos lastima cruelmente. QwQ Me alegra que te gustase ese otro Gale que subí. NwN Y oh... ojalá te gustase el lemon... 7u7r que tu OTP ha ganado la batalla. xD Gracias mil por el apoyo. NwN ¡Beshos!

**Guest**: OMG! ¿En serio es el cuarto con más Revs... DD: No tenía idea, pues la verdad me siento orgullosa porque el Jerza no es un OTP que reciba mucho amor pero ahora ha mejorado *shora* Gracias por el dato. QwQ Yo también espero poder seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo porque la verdad amo hacerlo. *w* Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras. TTuTT)b ¡Saludos!

**Akanora**: OMG! Me encanta estar en esos momentos como metiche entre pareja. xDD Te envidio por eso, pero fangirleo porque me lo cuentas. xDD Al menos te distrajiste con el cap. 7u7r Yo hubiese estado como Layla y su abanico. xDDD Espero este cap llegue también en buen momento. NwN Gracias mil por leer y comentar. ¡Beshos!

**Nerea**: ¿¡Yo cruel!? DDD: Y yo que siempre pienso que me paso de cursi. DDD: Pero ya ves, Jellal volvió. :D ¿Ya no soy cruel, cierto? 7u7r Espero que te guste y que hayas recuperado el cel. D: NwN/ Gracias mil por leer. *w*/

**U.U**: ¡Qué nick más original!*w* Me gustó y espero te guste la actu. Miles de gracias por leer y comentar. NwN/

**Nana Mit**: ¡Y espero te guste el limón Gale! DDDDDx *la presión y el miedo* Y en el cap 38 ya volvieron a verse… ¿Qué tal? :DY Gracias por el apoyo, sin duda Mi Maid ha llegado tan lejos gracias a vosotros. QwW Gracias mil por leer. Beshos. .o./

**Monkey D Ani**: ASDASDASD Me encanta saber que hay más amantes del JERZA por ahí. QwQ Así no me siento sola en esta obsesión. Sos bienvenida y espero que la historia te siga gustando *la abraza y llora* QwQ Gracias mil por las lindas palabras sobre la historia, la verdad vuelco toda mi miel para ellos. *w* Y sigamos shipeando al Jerza hasta que Mashima me les dé felicidad. TTuTT)b De nuevo, gracias mil por leer y comentar. NwN/

**Juliet**: ¡Hola, Bienvenida! NwN/ Que bueno que te guste la historia y el JERZA *w*Espero aún tengas ganas de seguir leyendo y que te guste la actu. Bueno, algunas de tus preguntas han sido respondidas en este cap y las otras están por venir. D: Gracias mil por el interés y al palabras de ánimo. QwQ ¡Saludos!

**Saku**: Por supuesto que hay más. D: Hay muchas cosas que explicar y mientras pueda pues la historia sigue. NwN Espero encuentres más respuestas en éste cap y te guste. Gracias mil por leer y comentar. NwN

**Tinta De Dragón**: ¡Hola! Ya te había respondido parte del review por FB, así que te agradezco de nuevo tus palabras. Es un honor que me consideres una de tus autoras favoritas. QwQ Y ojalá encuentres más historias de tu agrado. NwN Espero te guste el lemon que escribí. D: De nuevo muchísimas gracias tanto por leer, como comentar y el hermoso art que le has hecho a esta historia. QwQ *corazones*

**XXX**: Gracias por mandarme inspiración. xDD Pero me sirve más que me mandes tiempo, la inspiración es más fácil de conseguir que lo segundo. xDD Gracias mil por leer e interesarte por la historia. ¡Beshos!

**Clemente Lugo**: ¡Hola y te doy la bienvenida!*w*/ Me alegra que hayas tenido otra visión del Jerza leyendo éste fic y que consideres que he tratado bien a todas las parejas. QwQ ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Ojalá la historia te siga gustando hasta el final. NwN/ ¡Saludos! Y gracias de nuevo.

**Beln**: Sí, sigue por supuesto. D: Una actu al mes como ha venido desde hace un tiempo. NwN Gracias por leerla desde hace tanto tiempo. D: Ojalá este cap te hay despejado varias de tus dudas. NwN Claro que respeto a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, por eso la actualización una vez al mes de este fic es fija, pero no puedo asegurar más que eso, por eso al menos en Facebook suelo avisar cuando me atraso con algo, ejemplo este mes estuvo una semana hospitalizada, entre a un nuevo semestre para mi maestría en la universidad y varias cosas más. No puedo sacar más tiempo, aunque quisiera porque amo escribir. xD

Ojalá te guste la actu, y me disculpo sí parece que les irrespeto porque lo vuelvo a aclarar, no lo hago. NwN/ ¡Saludos y de nuevo gracias!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Favs. Follows.**

**Gracias mil por leer y más por comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	39. Lejos y Cerca

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues me he sorprendido de cuantas personas han dejado sus amenazas de muerte, digo, reviews, por saber que pasaría ahora, y como su apoyo significa mucho, pues, **ADELANTÉ** la entrega de éste cap.

Ya saben, intercambio equivalente. **7u7)r ***tira beshos***  
**

Espero lo disfruten. **NwN/** Gracias por su apoyo en los comentarios.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**~Lejos y Cerca~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció allí frente a la puerta cerrada, su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía percibir era el dolor en su pecho que se desbordaba en sus ojos. Unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, deslizándose una tras otra, y lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente es de que alguien las limpiaba.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta caer en su nueva realidad.

_Estaba en su habitación._

No podía precisar el momento en que sus piernas se movieron hasta llegar allí, ni siquiera supo cuando fue que Mirajane y la señora Heartfilia llegaron junto a ella, la verdad la opción más viable es que fuesen ellas quien la alejaran de la puerta y la llevasen a donde se encontraba ahora, allí, sentada en su cama; pero en realidad no lo sabía, solo tenía claro que la manera en que la señora de la casa limpiaba sus lágrimas y la manera en que Mirajane la tranquilizaba era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

_Pero había algo que necesitaba más._

Erza Scarlet se puso de pie.

―**¿Er Chan?** ―la llamó su amiga al ver su repentino movimiento y su posterior estado de congelamiento.

―**Él… me despidió… de aquí… y de su vida…** ―murmuró de manera apenas audible sorprendiendo a los oyentes.

―**Señorita Erza** ―Layla se levantó y la tomó con cariño del brazo y la volvió a sentar―, **no sé lo que pasó pero le aseguro que mi sobrino…**

―**Es un imbécil, pero les aseguro que lo puedo sacar y traer a pedir perdón de rodillas en menos de diez minutos** ―aseguró la voz masculina de una persona en la que la pelirroja aún no había reparado.

―**No creo que sea lo mejor en éste momento, no sabemos lo que pasó…** ―contestó tranquila la voz de la albina.

―**Y además no creo que esto se solucione de esa manera…** ―apuntó la señora de la casa con una voz extrañamente triste― **Mi sobrino Jellal parece…**

―**Él…** ―Erza se levantó de nuevo al escuchar el nombre y apretó los puños, y aunque habló en voz alta, mas parecía hablar para sí misma que para los que estaban en su habitación―, **él dijo que nuestra relación nunca debió pasar….**

―**Er Chan… creo que las cosas tal vez no sean como las piensas, él no jugaría con tus sentimientos, Jellal no… **

―**¿Mira?** ―la voz sorprendida de la mujer hizo a todos parpadear― **¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?** ―observó a todos y luego volvió a caer en cuenta de que ellos la habían llevado a su habitación―. **No olvídenlo… **

―**Señorita Erza… **―Layla se le acercó otra vez pero la pelirroja comenzó a caminar de lado a lado―, **lo que Mira quiere decir es que Jellal no… **

―**Lo sé** ―cortó la maid y se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho―, **lo sé…** ―suspiró hondo antes de hablar―. **¿Podrían dejarme sola? **

―**Pero Er Chan…**

―**No, yo…** ―se pasó las manos por la cara y luego se las miró con sorpresa al sentirlas húmedas _«Oh, es verdad… estaba llorando»_ tuvo que recordarse a sí misma tal cosa, aún no se sentía ella misma, todo lo que pasó fue demasiado repentino. Necesitaba arreglar sus pensamientos―. **Necesito pensar unas cosas ahora que Je…** ―frunció el ceño y fue incapaz de mencionar _ese_ nombre―, **ahora que **_**ÉL**_** me despidió…**

―**Señorita Erza, no se preocupe por eso, no creo que mi sobrino…**

―**Él me despidió** ―re afirmó la mujer―, **y aceptaré ese despido a partir de ahora, así que me quedaré todo el día aquí en mi habitación** ―se dirigió al baño sin que los demás pudiesen responder.

_Erza Scarlet parecía decidida a hacer algo._

Aunque no sabían exactamente qué.

―**Creo que será mejor dejarla sola** ―habló el rubio a los dos mujeres que se debatían entre seguir a la pelirroja o dejarla sola―, **creo que esa mujer sabe lo que hace.**

―**No lo sé, Er Chan no parecía ella misma…** ―la albina se mordió una uña y su rubio prometido se acercó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

―**Bueno, la conozco muy poco para saberlo, pero, de alguna manera no parecía ella misma, nunca pensé que esa agresiva mujer pudiese parecer… frágil.**

―**Es mejor irnos… **―sentenció Layla Heartfilia―, **creo que ahora no podemos hacer nada aquí, yo… intentaré hablar con mi sobrino.**

―**¿Crees que ese idiota quiera hablar contigo, Tía?**

Layla sonrió tras su abanico.

―**No es cuestión de si quiere o no, querido Laxus.**

Y con la mirada confiada de Layla, la pareja pronta a casarse decidió seguir sus instrucciones.

…_Al menos por ahora se confiarían a lo que podían…_

_._

**-0-**

**.**

Pasó todo el día y la noche en su habitación.

Las primeras horas las usó para bañarse de nuevo, ponerse un pijama y tirarse a la cama a pensar qué demonios había sucedido. Se sentía lastimada y de cierta manera aterrada, pero había algo que le decía que las piezas no encajaban bien, que unas cuantas estaban siendo forzadas a encajar.

Su instinto profesional se lo decía.

_Su sexto sentido femenino se lo confirmaba._

Sin embargo, Erza Scarlet sabía que sin información no podía encontrar la verdad tras esa niebla de rechazo en la que su mente parecía vagar, pero lo más importante es que se re afirmó que estar tirada en la cama abrazando el osito que el azulado le dio en custodia antes de irse no arreglaría nada.

_Y así se levantó de la cama._

Se sentía cansada y abrumada, cuando le dijeron que él había vuelto corrió a verlo y nunca esperó ese recibimiento, ni siquiera en sus tontos delirios de inseguridad imaginó que él pudiese llegar a actuar tan frío con ella, y tal vez por ello fue que quedó en shock tras la puerta, pero ahora ya había acomodado las ideas, las variables, las posibilidades y las probabilidades le decían que esto era algo más grande que un rompimiento repentino, y por ello, a pesar de que su fuerza interna menguaba decidió que era hora de poner aún más esfuerzo en las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Pues así era ella.

Nunca en su vida desistía y cuando no quedaban ganas ni fuerzas encontraba de donde obtener, en éste momento las obtenía de la sinceridad con la que él siempre le habló, la verdad de sus sentimientos propios y su voluntad de ayudar a Wendy, a los Heartfilia y a él…

―**Jellal…** ―susurró su nombre mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y comenzaba a desglosar la nueva lista de cuentas de una de las tantas donaciones que había encontrado en los últimos diez años de las empresas Fernandes, hasta ahora todas habían resultado reales pero para confirmar cada una de esas _"acciones de buena fe"_ tenía que desviarse un gran camino de la rama principal y tomar bifurcaciones entre-estados para conseguir la información que los certificara como reales sin levantar sospechas de alguna probable investigación en los Orlando; por suerte, su informante tiempo atrás le había enseñado a hacer cosas como esa, y cuando necesitaba algún _"truco"_ especial para conseguir alguna cuenta, pues podía confiar en esa persona.

Y así pasó las horas.

Entre números y suspiros, comiendo solo un pastel que mantenía guardado en su mini nevera y abrazando el osito en su regazo de vez en cuando para no ir y tirarle la puerta a Jellal Fernandes.

Pero ese era otro asunto aparte.

Uno que pareció querer tomar el puesto principal en sus prioridades cuando en la mañana deslizaron la hoja de despido bajo su puerta con la indicación de que era un despido inmediato, injustificado y por ende con todas las cesantías y liquidaciones del caso a su favor, lo que significaba el dinero suficiente para que ella se fuese de allí directo a la universidad en el extranjero que quisiese y reintegrarse como la profesional que era sin ningún problema de dinero.

Erza soltó una risilla irónica al ver la desesperación con la que él buscaba alejarle de su lado.

―**Pues bien… como desees…**

Soltó un suspiró profundo.

…_Tomó un bolígrafo y firmó su despido laboral…_

_._

**-0-**

**.**

Era incapaz de mover las piezas del tablero.

Layla Heartfilia veía con intensidad la partida frente a sus ojos pero su mente no encontraba la manera de mover la siguiente pieza, habían muchas posibilidades, tenía muchas estrategias y posibilidades, pero las que le permitían continuar la partida de manera segura para la victoria le pedían sacrificar una pieza.

La reina.

_Y eso no lo podía hacer, y no se lo permitirían hacer._

Su sobrino se lo había dejado muy claro cuando ella había ido a hablar con él, pensó que de verdad podría ayudarlo en lo que fuese que le pasaba, ya que Jellal no le contó las razones de alejar a Erza Scarlet de su lado ―no que no sospechara un par de razones―, pero ese Jellal que encontró en la habitación se parecía más al adolescente devastado que al hombre protector en que el que se había convertido, lo que fuese que le hicieron los Orlando durante su estadía lo había afectado al grado de devolverlo a su antiguo hermetismo.

_Un hermetismo con el que ella no podía luchar._

La primera vez que Jellal entró en ese estado se había necesitado del esfuerzo común de todos, principalmente Laxus y Mirajane, y después mejoró más con la situación de ayudar a Wendy, pero aún así su sobrino prefería luchar por su cuenta para salvarle, o al menos lo fue hasta que apareció la mujer que lo terminó de salvar de ese vacío lleno de soledad, lleno de una culpa que no debía cargar y de la que apenas había sanado un poco, gracias a la familia y a ella.

_La mujer que ahora él mismo alejaba._

―**¿Layla?** ―su marido se acercó a ella con una taza de té en las manos― **¿Querida, estás bien? Acabo de ver a la señorita Erza salir de aquí, ¿rechazó el despido de mi sobrino?**―ella negó y le señaló la hoja de despido firmada por la pelirroja. Jude se sentó a su lado, no esperó que la joven Scarlet aceptase la decisión de su sobrino tan fácil, sin embargo la cara de Layla le indicaba que no era eso lo que le preocupaba, por ello decidió desviar un poco el tema― **¿Estás bloqueada? Lamento no poder ayudarte, siempre has sido mucho mejor que yo para esto…**

―**Si fuese tan sencillo como un juego de ajedrez normal…** ―tomó la taza de té que su marido le ofrecía―, **en la partida que juego hay riesgo real y las piezas se mueven sin permiso y otras se niegan a moverse…**

―**Y otras prefieren proteger a otras antes que seguir tu estrategia** ―finalizó por ella y Layla asintió― **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi sobrino? No me has hablado sobre ello y ya me empieza a preocupar.**

―**Lo sé, lo siento…** ―colocó la taza de té sobre el plato a juego y luego tomó la mano de su marido―, **he estado tan abstraída con resolver el problema que no te lo he dicho…**

―**Perdonada **―le contestó sin duda el hombre y le besó la mano―, **supongo que como retribución pediré la información que te bloqueó de esta manera.**

―**La fiscalía acepta…** ―sonrió divertida y Jude sintió que obtuvo más de lo que solicitó―, **además de lo que ya sabías** ―él asintió―, **no pude averiguar nada, mi sobrino no me quiso decir nada, él intentará arreglar lo que sea que sucedió por su cuenta, pero por su actitud sé que es algo grave y que implica un peligro real por parte de los Orlando.**

―**¿No te dijo absolutamente nada?**

―**No sobre lo que sucedió allí. Pensé que intercambiar información sería la mejor forma de negociar y le conté sobre la llamada de ese… **_**hombre**__ ―_apuntó con acritud― **a mi sobrino Laxus tratando de averiguar sobre la mujer en la fiesta que estuvo con Jellal, y creo que eso lo empeoró todo. Ahora sé que no debí complotar para que la señorita Erza fuese con mi sobrino, los arriesgué a ambos por una fantasía romántica** ―se increpó con enojo y su esposo le acarició la mano con dulzura.

―**Lo hiciste por ambos, Layla.**

―**Ellos hubiesen aceptado sus sentimientos tarde o temprano, hice algo innecesario.**

―**Tú mejor que nadie sabes que luego de esa fiesta inició de verdad su relación, el cambio fue obvio **―Layla negó aún molesta con sí misma―, **no niegues las evidencias si no eres capaz de refutarla con pruebas concisas o le digo al juez que te mande a una celda por desacato **―regañó serio pero Layla solo rompió a reír.

―**Como si supieses de lo que estás hablando…**

―**Bueno, sé que en ciertas partes tengo razón, no he vivido todo este tiempo contigo sin aprender algo y **―volvió a una verdadera seriedad―, **lo de la fiesta no fue solo tú idea, así que no cargues sola con ese peso.**

―**Pero la idea fue iniciada por mí. **

―**Y sin apoyo no la hubieses realizado.**

―**Pero yo encendí la mecha.**

―**Y yo cumplí años, la fiesta era para mí, así que fue la causa principal.**

―**Eso es ridículo, Jude.**

―**Sí, tan ridículo como lo que tú dices.**

Ambos se miraron y Layla asintió dando por perdido su caso.

―**Nunca pensé vivir para lograr esto** ―sonrió Jude y Layla volvió a tomar de su té antes de contestar.

―**Ya pasó una vez antes.**

―**Sí, y además de casarme contigo, esa fue mi mayor victoria** ―volvió a besarle la mano y la rubia mujer le agradeció en silencio que esa vez también la derrotase.

Porque por ello, Layla tenía con ella a su mayor tesoro.

_Su familia._

―**Jude…** ―continuó luego de un pequeño silencio― **Jellal exigió un completo **_**"Gardez la Dame".**_

―**Ya veo…** ―el canoso hombre observó el tablero―, **de igual manera no habrías sacrificado esa pieza, es muy valiosa como para perderla ahora y es muy importante para nuestra familia. **

―**Pero que Jellal me lo pidiese de esa manera significa que de verdad corre peligro, hasta ahora era todo hipotético, algo hizo que mi sobrino temiese por ella, una amenaza real. Algo grande, conciso…**

―**Los Orlando solo tienen piezas menores en su bando.**

―**Dos alfiles, un Caballo… más que suficientes para ser capaces de ganar la partida aún con una Dama en el lado contrario…** ―movió un alfil enemigo de modo que amenazase directamente a su Reina ―, **y aunque yo tengo más piezas de mi lado, en éste momento es como si solo la tuviese a ella y al Rey** ―llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la Reina pero no la tocó.

No era hora de moverla y por eso no debía tocarla.

_Eso forzaría el llevarla a la acción._

Y ella había prometido no hacerlo.

―**Mi sobrino me hizo jurar no hacerlo** ―susurró para ella misma pero su esposo la escuchó claramente.

_Y entendió por qué estaba totalmente bloqueada._

―**Así que no puedes decirle nada de Jellal a la señorita Erza, ni lo que sabes ni lo que llegues a averiguar **―Layla asintió― **¿Has consultado con la Tía Abuela?**

―**Sigue internada, no puedo hablar con ella.**

Otro asunto más que caía sobre su familia.

―**Por cierto, la señorita Erza, ¿a qué vino?**

Layla suspiró.

―**Digamos que aún puedo actuar al margen de la ley con respecto a la promesa que le hice a mi sobrino **―se sujetó las manos y su esposo supo que Layla necesitaba descansar de todo eso.

―**Ya veo **―asintió en aprobatoria, él no lo sabía pero eso aliviaba el corazón de Layla Heartfilia―** pero por el momento sobre pensar las cosas no nos servirá de nada** ―se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa―, **ven, vamos a dar un paseo a los jardines, necesitas distraerte.**

_Layla dudó un momento pero terminó aceptando._

Jude decidió que aunque no era bueno en las estrategias, haría lo que podría.

…_Lo que él sí podía, y ella no…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Cuando abrió la puerta en la noche no esperó encontrarse eso.

El hombre de cabello azul pensó que sería algo más difícil de lograr considerando lo terca que podía ser la mujer de cabellera escarlata y teniendo en cuenta también como ella le había asegurado su amor.

_Pero allí estaba eso._

La hoja de despido firmada sobre el uniforme perfectamente doblado de ella.

De Erza Scarlet.

_La mujer que amaba y la que debía alejar de él._

Sacudiendo su cabeza ―la que a veces parecía tomar vida propia para gritarle que la fuese a buscar para pedirle perdón―, Jellal se agachó para tomar ambas cosas y se adentró de nuevo a su habitación, las ganas de comer que antes eran mínimas le habían disminuido a cero y aunque estaba seguro que bajaría a comer para no preocupar a su familia, también estaba seguro que no bajaría por ahora.

_No podía bajar luego de encontrar eso._

―**No sé en qué estaba pensando…** ―murmuró mientras dejaba con ternura el uniforme de la mujer que amaba sobre su escritorio.

―**Tal vez solo en usted…** ―le contestó una voz que reconoció perfectamente y aunque su impulso fue darse la vuelta para observarla decidió que lo más prudente era permanecer así, sin verla.

_Sin la tentación de suplicarle que se quedara con él._

―**¿Qué ya se le olvidó tocar las puertas, señorita Scarlet?** ―su papel iniciaba de manera petulante, quería que ella lo superase rápido y encontrase a alguien que valiese la pena.

―**Creo que eso ya no importa, ya no trabajo para usted, además de que la puerta estaba abierta; créame, se reconocer cuando tengo una puerta cerrada frente a mí cara** ―repuso con tono serio y Jellal entendió la indirecta―, **en fin, estaba con la señora Layla y me pidió que le trajese esto para que lo firme.**

―**Déjelo en la mesa de vidrio, lo firmaré luego.**

―**No, necesito que lo firme para irme.**

Jellal tensó el puño, había olvidado firmar los cheques de liquidación.

―**¿Tan desesperada está por irse?** ―no supo ni por qué lo preguntó, se suponía que a él no le debía de importar.

―**Sí** ―la respuesta sin ninguna duda de ella le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho―, **nada hago aquí si usted me despidió. La carta que deslizó bajo mi puerta fue muy clara para mí, pensé que la firma y mi uniforme** ―casi sonrió cuando vio a Jellal soltar el uniforme que había estado tocando de manera inconsciente― **también lo serían para usted. ¿Podría firmar esto para irme? **

―**Claro, no deseo atrasar sus planes **―respondió con algo de amargura al ver lo fácil que ella renunciaba a él, y maldito fuese él por pensar eso cuando él lo había provocado, pero es que le dolía.

_Mucho._

Por eso se tomó el tiempo necesario para buscar un bolígrafo en la gaveta de su escritorio, porque sabía que cuando se voltease a firmar sería la última vez que la vería, porque cuando firmase esos cheques Erza Scarlet, su maid personal, su bruja seductora, su dulce peli-escarlata, la mujer que amaba, se iría para siempre de su lado.

Y fue difícil verla al voltearse.

_En especial porque no esperaba lo que vio al hacerlo._

―**¿Y bien? ¿Va a firmar?** ―le apresuró la mujer con una sonrisa divertida al ver su expresión.

―**Y-yo… pero… ¿Por qué usted….? ¿Qué hace con esa ropa? **

Erza soltó un bufido divertido y giró sobre sí misma.

―**¿Linda, no?** ―preguntó inocente.

―**¿¡Qué demonios hace vestida así!?**

―**A usted no le debo explicaciones, usted me despidió.**

―**¿¡Y entonces por qué usas otro uniforme de maid!?** ―apenas y pudo suprimir el tono ronco en su voz al secársele la boca al ver esa versión aún más atrevida que el anterior uniforme, no solo la enagua era un poco más corta ―o eso aparentaba debido al encaje que rodeaba el borde― sino que esta tenía un cuello falso con un lazo rojo anudado, puños de camisa falso, mangas falsas que revelaban gran parte de sus lindos y delicados hombros, un ligero sobre las medias altas y la muy _¿sádica?_ mujer, se había peinado con dos coletas como la primera vez en que usó el otro uniforme.

_¿Qué demonios le estaba cobrando el universo?_

―**Creo que es obvio** ―le cerró un ojo―, **pero le explicaré porque parece un poco lento, señorito Fernandes** ―apuntó irónica―. **Usted me despidió y ahora la señora Layla me contrató para trabajar para ella, éste uniforme fue mandado a hacer hoy en la mañana para mí, lo diseñamos junto con la señorita Lucy, ella lo encargó a su buen amigo, el diseñador Taurus, ya sabe el de la lencería **_**Nice Body**_**, la que a usted tanto le gusta robarme** ―Jellal se sonrojó―** ¿Bonito, no?**

_«¿¡Bonito!? Se atreve a preguntarle si es bonito» _reclamaba internamente al verla con esa sonrisa traviesa.

_«Bonito no es ni por asomo la palabra para describir ni al atuendo ni a la portadora»_ pensó para sí el hombre.

Nunca debió dudar de la tozudez de Erza Scarlet.

―**Cuando yo la despedí… **―comenzó intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de sonreír o gritar o estresarse o abrazarla o echarla o rogarle perdón y que no se fuese. En ese momento era un amasijo de inseguridades y dudas que apenas y se contenía de estallar― **no era para que se quedara en esta casa.**

―**Pues busque un abogado que defienda su causa porque su Tía, la gran abogada fiscal Layla Heartfilia **―sonrió con maldad―,** no encontró ningún impedimento para ello** ―, Erza colocó los cheques en las manos del azulado y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho― **¿va a firmar?**

―**No firmaré hasta que prometa irse.**

Y si no fuese por el miedo de Jellal a sucumbir ante ella, un duelo de miradas se hubiese hecho presente, pero en su lugar el azul se revolvió frustrado el cabello y apretó el puño

Erza suspiró en derrota.

―**Lo prometo, me iré apenas firme…**

Jellal entrecerró la mirada porque eso no podía ser tan fácil.

―**¿Lo jura por su honor?**

―**Lo juro…** ―levantó la mano en actitud solemne―, **por mi honor, por mi familia, por todos los libros de Madame Pegasus y los dulces del mundo…**

Y entonces Jellal no tuvo duda de su sinceridad.

―**Hecho entonces** ―se inclinó, firmó y le devolvió los cheques a la mujer―, **puede decirle a mi Tía que yo la despedí de nuevo y que necesitará una nueva liquidación…**

―**Alto ahí **―lo cortó la peli-escarlata― **¿por qué otra liquidación?**

―**Porque la acabo de despedir otra vez.**

―**Usted no puede despedirme** ―le miró como si estuviese loco―, **eso solo lo puede hacer la señora Layla.**

―**¡Pero juraste que te irías cuando firmase! ¿Acaso mentiste?**

―**Oh, vaya **―negó con la cabeza―, **aquí empezamos a cambiar el usted por el tú, pensé que mantendríamos las formas ahora que no le voy a comentar la calma** ―comentó con acritud y vio como él iba a decir algo pero se calló―, **dije que me iría de aquí** ―señaló con sus manos a su alrededor―, **de su habitación, no de la casa** ―y como no había dicho mentiras no había necesitado de sus pésimas dotes de actriz y por eso lo había logrado engañar.

_Manipulando la verdad por el bien común._

―**¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!** ―se acercó a ella y enfrentó su mirada― **¡Yo la despedí de mí servicio!**

Y supo que cometió un error cuando la mujer lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro un tanto enrojecido por el enojo y… _algo más…_

―**Y yo acepté mi despido de su servicio** ―sus rostros estaban tan cera que Jellal podía sentir el roce de sus suaves labios contra los de él cuando articulaba cada palabra―, **pero nunca, y escúcheme bien… **―él sintió en cada fibra de su ser el cambio de tono de serio a uno lleno de ternura mezclada con tristeza―, **nunca… yo nunca aceptaré ser despedida de tu vida… Jellal… nunca.**

Y nunca en su vida Jellal Fernandes se sintió tan débil como en ese momento en que ella le depositó un beso en su mejilla tatuada para luego soltarlo y salir de su habitación.

Su corazón no se reguló luego de pasado el rato.

_Eso no podía estar pasando, Erza debía alejarse de él._

_«Porque entonces ocurrirá…» _la voz en su cabeza que sonó al patriarca de los Orlando lo hizo reaccionar.

―**Eso no…** ―apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y luego se tiró a la cama, se pasó un brazo sobre los ojos en tanto intentaba regular su respiración errática, las pesadillas habían vuelto pero ahora no aparecían solo mientras dormía― **¡Demonios…!** ―susurró cuando luego de varios minutos logró serenar el ataque de pánico que acababa de tener―. **Debo solucionar esto.**

_Pero sabía que no podría ser ahora._

Estaba cansado, no había dormido en mucho tiempo y su mente estaba gritando por un descanso.

Se sentó y sacó de debajo de su almohada las pastillas para dormir.

_Las odiaba, pero las necesitaba._

Era la única manera ahora.

…_Necesitaba refrescar la mente a cualquier costo…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Los siguientes días fueron un castigo y un regalo.

Era difícil para él determinar cuál de las dos palabras describía mejor lo que sentía, porque poder ver a Erza Scarlet todos los días sin duda era un regalo, pero no poder acercarse a ella era un castigo, lo que hacía que el regalo se transformase en un castigo aún mayor, pero teniéndola tan cerca atenuaba ese castigo y lo volvía un regalo.

_Su mente era un dolor de cabeza constante._

Erza le llevaba el desayuno.

Erza le llevaba la merienda.

Erza le llevaba el almuerzo.

Erza le llevaba el café.

Erza le llevaba la cena.

Eso cuando él no bajaba a por sus comidas, porque cuando lo hacía, ella se sentaba junto a él a comer y las deidades lo protegiesen de querer escapársele porque entonces los demás inquilinos de la mansión Heartfilia lo retenían en su contra.

_Todo era un complot contra él._

Por suerte para Jellal Fernandes, Ultear no estaba y Meredy no sabía nada, sus amigas de seguro también tomarían partida por la peli-escarlata, e incluso imaginaba que sus amigos también lo harían solo para fastidiarlo, después de todo así eran Erik y los demás, especialmente ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlos.

―**¿Pensando en la vida?** ―Jellal ahogó un suspiró al oír la voz de Erza acercársele, ella entraba en su habitación cuando le daba la gana y cuando intentó simplemente poner llave a la puerta, se topó con la sorpresa de que su Tía Layla le había dado la llave maestra a la peli-escarlata, cosa que no le debía de extrañar. Su Tía mantenía copias de todas las llaves de la casa y aunque le había hecho prometerle no contarle nada a Erza acerca de sus cosas, debió saber que su tía sabría rodear de manera legal esa promesa para apoyar a la maid.

_Su Tía tampoco se rendía fácil ante las negativas._

Y por eso cambió el cerrojo él mismo.

Pero entonces Obaba Sama utilizó sus adornos de cabello para forzar la cerradura todas las veces que fueron necesarias, y para rematar, cuando puso una silla para inutilizar el cerrojo, Mirajane la tiró de una patada, y su primo Laxus se encargó de la barricada que intentó con el pesado sillón un día después.

Aunque estaba seguro que en las últimas dos Erza no requería ayuda, solo había solicitado ayuda para dejar claro quien tenía el respaldo de su familia.

_Y así, había dejado de intentar luchar contra la corriente._

Sin embargo su convicción seguía siendo la misma y no podía acercarse de nuevo a Erza Scarlet y por ello, por la nueva acción que iba a tomar, la peli-escarlata miraba la cama con el ceño fruncido.

―**¿Qué significan esas maletas?** ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho y Jellal supo enseguida que eso iba a ser una batalla dura.

―**No le debo explicaciones** ―cortó seco y cerró una de las maletas.

―**Tiene razón** ―el azulado elevó una ceja escéptico de que aceptase tan fácil―, **pero lo voy a averiguar tarde o temprano, así que es mejor que me lo diga **―la gatita Charle que estaba hasta entonces echada en el sofá grande decidió que era hora de apartarse de esa pelea absurda y escapó por la puerta semi abierta, ya volvería más tarde para la usual video llamada con la pequeña que la salvó una vez.

_Charle era una gata muy inteligente._

―**No tengo problema con eso** ―bajó una maleta de la cama y comenzó a acomodar otra―, **y tampoco debería ser un problema para usted lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.**

―**En eso se equivoca **―rebatió y se dio media vuelta―, **pues bien, yo también haré maletas.**

Y Jellal cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

_«Ya sabía que esto iba ser difícil…»_

―**¿Y dónde se supone que va a ir usted, señorita Scarlet?**

―**Ese no es de su incumbencia, señorito Fernandes** ―le devolvió su respuesta y se dispuso a salir pero Jellal la siguió de cerca.

―**Ni crea que irá conmigo** ―comenzó a hablar mientras la seguía por el pasillo central.

―**Lo sé, pero la única razón por la que sigo en esta casa es por usted, así que si usted se va, yo también.**

―**¿Se irá a la universidad?**

―**No, tengo que terminar la investigación sobre los Orlando.**

―**No siga con eso** ―el tono del hombre se volvió más duro y seco pero Erza solo sonrió divertida y abrió la puerta que daba hacia las habitaciones de empleados―. **Es una orden, ya le dije que no requiero sus servicios.**

Erza se detuvo y lo encaró con una sonrisa engreída que lo detuvo en el acto.

―**Primero que todo, usted no es mi jefe, así que no me manda** ―se acercó poco a poco a él―, **segundo, yo dije que lo haría porque quería ayudar no porque usted me contratase o algo por el estilo, recuerdo bien que rechacé tomar esa investigación como trabajo, y por último, investigo a los Orlando desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocerlo, así que no venga con esas necedades** ―le pinchó el pecho con el dedo y soltó un bufido―, **y sé que hace esto para protegerme…**

―**No sé de…** ―inició el contraataque pero se calló porque no supo que decir―, **yo no lo hago por… usted… No se engañe, señorita Scarlet, lo de nosotros, no… **―ella le puso un dedo en la boca y lo silenció.

―**No intentes engañarme, eres mal mentiroso, Jellal…** ―habló con cariño y el mencionado tuvo que luchar para simplemente no tomarla en brazos y apretarla contra él―, **sabes que cumplo lo que digo, si te vas de aquí yo también me iré, y allá afuera corro peligro, por eso no te irás, sabes que él lugar más seguro para mí es la mansión de tus tíos o la universidad en el extranjero, pero yo no iré para allá, rentaré un apartamento y seguiré investigando** ―quitó el dedo de los labios del hombre y acarició con cariño su rostro―, **y tú jamás permitirías que algo malo me sucediese, ni a las personas que quiero… **―sonrió con dulzura y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla―, **porque tú me amas, aunque lo niegues ahora y no me quieras decir la razón.**

_Y se alejó de él._

Se devolvió por donde vino y se perdió de la vista del azulado.

_Porque ella lo dejaba incapaz de ejecutar su plan._

Porque ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

…_Porque ella lo amaba a él, tanto como él a ella…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Llevaba un par de días sin intrusos en la casa.

Ultear se había ido desde hacía días por asuntos de trabajo y Kana había decidido irse a turistear lo que le restaban de vacaciones, aunque siendo realistas las vacaciones de Kana eran casi lo mismo que su trabajo, viajar y catar alcohol, o al menos así lo describía ella.

_Y estaba seguro que ella era perfecta en su trabajo._

Sin embargo ahora extrañaba un poco la tercera rueda que se había ido, porque ahora estando solo con la mujer que en ese momento estaba junto a él viendo televisión lo ponía nervioso.

_Mucho._

―**Gray Sama ¿Qué opina sobre esa receta? **―la peliceleste consultó al hombre que simplemente asintió para que no notase su abstracción, y no era culpa de él ―o eso se decía Gray a sí mismo―, que el que el aire acondicionado estuviese malo y que ese día resultase caluroso no era culpa de él, como no lo era tampoco el que ambos estuviesen ligeros de ropa y con las prendas un tanto húmedas por la emanación liquida de sus cuerpos para mantener la temperatura adecuada.

No era su culpa que Juvia se viese tan hermosa toda acalorada y transpirada.

_¡Era culpa de ella!_

Por supuesto sabía que esto tampoco era cierto pero era el único razonamiento que no lo hacía quedar como un pervertido por descubrirse de vez en cuando absorto en su sonrojado rostro y su fina blusa que se apegaba a su cuerpo.

―**Juvia piensa que estaría bien si lo hiciéramos…** ―le dijo de pronto enfrentándole la mirada y Gray tragó grueso.

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―casi cae del sofá ante la propuesta indecorosa de la mujer, porque, o sea, él también lo había pensado, pero se suponía que ellos eran amigos y compañeros de apartamento, y él no quería usar a Juvia como un depósito de lujuria o algo por él estilo.

_No, jamás._

_«Pero si ella quiere...»_ comenzó a tambalear internamente y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan fácil de convencer.

―**¿Gray Sama no lo desea tanto como Juvia?** ―la mujer se acomodó en el sofá de modo que parecía una gata a punto de tirarse sobre su presa― **Juvia piensa que sería lo mejor para ambos…**

―**Ju-Juvia… nosotros… no… **―carraspeó atribulado―, **no necesitamos… **_**eso**_**…**

―**Pero Gray Sama… **―el escote de la blusa cedió a la fuerza de gravedad a pesar de estar antes pegado a su piel y reveló otro de los sostenes de encaje que ella ahora no fallaba en usar

_No que él los viese a diario, no._

Eran puras sospechas.

―**Estamos bien así como estamos** ―declaró firme.

―**Gray Sama trata de engañar a Juvia, pero Juvia **―movió su mano, gateando hacia él mientras hablaba y hechizando al azabache con el movimiento de sus lindos y rosados labios―, **sabe que siente lo mismo… desea lo mismo… y Juvia piensa que no debería negarse a ello…**

―**Y-yo…** ―los ojos suplicantes de la mujer estaban tan cerca de él que al salir del hechizo de sus palabras quedó prendado del de su mirada―, **y-yo…**

―**¿Gray Sama? ¿Acepta?**

―**Yo…** ―movió su cabeza para asentir pero una brisa de viento trajo también razón a su cabeza y dando un brinco atrás cayó al suelo mientras negaba― **¡NO! ¡AY, DEMONIOS!**

―**¡Gray Sama! **―la mujer se levantó rápidamente del asiento― **¿Está bien?**

―**S-sí…** ―tartamudeó al sentir las manos de ella revisar su cuerpo―, **Juvia, ya dije que…**

―**Juvia lo hará así tenga que obligar a Gray Sama…** ―declaró con firmeza completa―, **es lo que necesitan ambos y negar esa necesidad del cuerpo no es bueno** ―acarició el rostro del azabache y le sonrió con dulzura―. **Juvia sabe que le gustará, Gray Sama.**

Y Gray asintió, incapaz de negar la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

_Listo, había sido derrotado._

―**Además Kana San le enseñó a Juvia unos trucos cuando estábamos a solas** ―el chico abrió los ojos en shock―, **Juvia los aprendió de tal manera que resultaron satisfactorios para Kana San, así que es seguro que usted también los disfrutará…**

―**¿¡Qué Kana te hizo qué!?** ―se levantó de pronto asustando a la joven― **¿¡Cómo!? P-pero…**

―**¿Acaso usted quería aprender con nosotras, Gray Sama? Ultear Sama dijo que debimos incluirlo, ella nos enseñó cosas también… **―bajó la mirada apenada―, **Juvia disfrutó mucho con ellas, pero hubiese disfrutado más con usted.**

―**¡Ultear también!** ―bufó enojado y se dirigió a la cocina― **¡Esto no puede ser!**

―**Gray Sama** ―la joven se levantó y siguió al azabache―, **¿si le hubiésemos dicho usted habría aceptado hacerlo con nosotras?**

―**¡Por supuesto que no! **―casi chilló sacando cosas de la refrigeradora.

―**Vaya…** ―la mujer hizo un puchero y comenzó a jugar con una de las onduladas puntas de su cabello―. **Silver Sama dijo que usted diría eso, por eso no le dijimos.**

Gray escupió el agua fría que había tomado de la refrigeradora.

―**¿¡Mi padre qué!?**

―**Silver Sama nos enseñó un par de cosas también, dijo que eran aprobadas por Mika Sama, que siempre le causaban placer a ella.**

El chico se deslizó por la pared de la cocina hasta el suelo y se tapó los oídos.

_No le podía estar pasando eso._

Era demasiado.

―**¿Gray Sama?** ―le llamó la mujer pero él negó con la cabeza y Juvia decidió no seguir con la cuestión que lo había molestado tanto, agobiada por ser quien causase la molestia en él, sacó más cosas de la refrigeradora y preparó un par de bebidas frías, y se acercó con ellas en las manos, temerosa de que Gray las rechazara, pero sonrió al ver que él las aceptaba y tomaba con calma lo que ella le ofreció como disculpa.

―**Es delicioso…** ―susurró y se llevó el frío vaso a la cara―, **tal vez deberías enseñarme a prepararla…** ―decidió cambiar el candente tema anterior por uno inocente.

―**¡Juvia lo sabía!** ―declaró la mujer emocionada― **¡Gray Sama habría disfrutado del curso de bebidas que nos dio Kana San!**

―**¿¡Qué!? **―casi se atraganta con lo que estaba bebiendo al escuchar lo que dijo la linda ojiazul frente a él.

―**Que el padre de Gray Sama dijo que a usted no le interesaba aprender de cosas de cocina, pero Juvia sabía que no era así. **

―**¿M-mi padre, Kana y Ultear estuvieron enseñando y aprendiendo… sobre… b-bebidas?**

―**Así es, y por eso ahora Juvia sabe que la bebida favorita de su madre es el batido de melón que prepara Silver Sama.**

Gray se abofeteó mentalmente y golpeó de manera física su cabeza contra la pared.

Solo eso le faltaba.

_¡Ahora el tergiversaba los temas y fantaseaba como lo hacia Juvia!_

―**¿Ju-via…** ―preguntó luego de varios minutos de auto castigo― **qué era lo que querías que hiciéramos?**

―**La receta del batido de la televisión, Gray Sama** ―la chica explicó emocionada al verlo por fin interesado―, **se veía muy refrescante, aunque tendríamos que ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas, pero con este calor nuestros cuerpos necesitan de un batido así.**

_«¡Estúpido yo!»_ se insultó derrotado y se levantó del suelo **―Vamos** ―ordenó lo más amablemente que pudo y la chica se levantó presurosa.

―**¡Espéreme un momento, Gray Sama!** ―gritó mientras corría por el pasillo**― ¡Juvia irá a cambiarse de ropa!**

El chico no contestó y se revolvió el cabello, cada día era más difícil, ahora no solo lo deseaba, sino que lo imaginaba y para empeorarlo, había aceptado.

_¿Acaso esa chica se lo había ganado por completo?_

Sonrió y bufo derrotado.

Tal vez no debería darle tanta vuelta a la situación, al fin y al cabo eran dos personas que a pesar de que sus orígenes eran lejanos, habían terminado cerca uno del otro.

_Tal vez no debería negarse tanto algo que más que deseaba, quería._

Su móvil sonó y lo contestó.

―**¿Gray Fullbuster?** ―la voz seria al otro lado de la línea se le antojó a la de un hombre de negocios.

―**Con él habla** ―respondió con el mismo tono seco.

―**Me encantaría decir que me alegra contactarlo pero no es así** ―Gray frunció el ceño―, **no es agradable hablar con el hombre que aleja a una hija de su padre…**

―**¿De quién demonios habla?**

―**A menos de que usted se dedique a corromper jovencitas de bien, es obvio que hablo de mi hija, Juvia Loxar** ―el azabache apretó el teléfono, estaba hablando con él hombre que trataba a su hija como una mercancía― **¿Tiene tiempo para hablar de negocios?** ―el chico casi oyó su móvil crujir en sus manos al escucharlo seguir hablando de la hermosa mujer que entraba con una dulce sonrisa a la cocina como si se tratase de un objeto.

―**¿Gray Sama?** ―le interrogó extrañada Juvia al verlo tan tenso.

Gray contestó.

―**No, no tengo tiempo, a diferencia de usted tengo algo muy importante como para dejarlo de lado por negocios** ―y terminó la llamada dejando el móvil con fuerza sobre la mesa.

―**¿Está bien, Gray Sama? **―le extendió una camisa para que él se cambiase la que tenía.

―**Lo estoy… **―respondió con tranquilidad luego de unos minutos de silencio y cambiarse la camisa frente a la alborozada mujer― **¿Vamos?** ―extendió su mano a Juvia y ésta se sonrojó al tomarla.

―**Vamos** ―aceptó la mujer y salieron del apartamento.

Ignorante de la situación, pero feliz.

_Ya habrían más llamadas luego._

Y visitas.

…_Pero por el momento lo importante era que estaban juntos…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Lo que menos esperó luego de dos semanas era lo que veía en ese momento.

Después de todo había logrado mantener la distancia con ella, mas verla allí, en ese momento era como sentir que la vida lo abofeteaba en la cara.

_¿Por qué Erza estaba en su cama?_

Era la pregunta que se hacía mientras se terminaba de cerrar la camisa. Cuando se metió al baño lo menos que esperó era que al salir ella estuviese ahí, después de todo los fines de semana Erza no se aparecía por su habitación ―un alivio y un castigo al mismo tiempo―, pero ese día parecía que la mujer de escarlata cabellera y con varios papeles en su cama tenía otra cosa en mente.

_Y estaba seguro que preguntase o no lo averiguaría._

Y por eso mejor preguntó.

―**¿Qué hace en mi habitación, señorita Scarlet? **

―**¡Jellal!** ―la mujer volvió a verlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y eso desubicó al azulado por completo― **¡Creo que estoy cerca!** ―anunció emocionada― **Bueno, aún me quedan cosas que revisar y comprobar pero lo presiento… ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?** ―Jellal miró con sospecha cuando la mujer palmeó a un lado de su cama―. **Ven a mi lado y te cuento…**

_«Bruja astuta…»_ pensó **―Eso no fue lo que le pregunté** ―fue lo que dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio con una completa cara de seriedad.

―**Oh~** ―la mujer continuó sonriendo pero volvió su mirada a la laptop―, **eso…**

Jellal permaneció en silencio observando su propia portátil mientras ella revisaba algo en la pantalla de la suya y después de unos silenciosos diez minutos ella continuó su respuesta.

―**Me distraía en mi habitación así que vine aquí.**

―**¿Se distraía en su habitación?** ―giró la silla para observarla― **¿Esa es su excusa para estar en una habitación ajena?**

―**Bueno, siendo que lo que distraía mis pensamientos estaba aquí** ―jugó con el fino bretel de su vestido verde y sus ojos color chocolate le dejaron claro qué ―y con quién― era lo que distraía sus pensamientos―, **pensé que era la mejor solución **―le cerró un ojo coqueto y Jellal volvió a girar su silla porque la descarada confesión de la peli-escarlata lo había abochornado y no quería que ella se diese cuenta.

Igual escuchó una risilla burlona.

_Ella se había dado cuenta._

No hablaron más en toda la mañana, ni cuando Mirajane les dejó el almuerzo, ni cuando Lucy y su lindo perrito Plue les dejaron el café. No hablaron más hasta que ella se levantó a abrir la cortina que cubría los ventanales frente a la cama y al lado del escritorio.

―**Deje las cortinas cerradas **―habló después de toda una tarde de silencio.

―**Antes siempre abrías las cortinas…** ―e ignorando las palabras del azulado corrió la gruesa tela de terciopelo azul y dejó entrar los rojizos rayos del crepúsculo.

―**Es lo que usted no entiende** ―se levantó del escritorio y cerró las cortinas―, **yo no soy el de antes.**

―**Eres Jellal y con eso me basta. ¿Lo entiendes?**

―**Usted es la que debe de entender que quiero que me deje solo, señorita Scarlet.**

―**Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Jellal.**

―**Deje de engañarse, usted solo está confundida porque yo fui su…**

―"_**Su primer hombre y por eso cree que me ama pero solo está aferrada a una idea romántica"**_ ―terminó por él intentando imitar su voz―. **Me lo has dicho durante todos estos días, Jellal y mi respuesta ha sido la misma, reírme de ese absurdo. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? **―prosiguió a pesar de que él negó―. **Te lo diré de igual manera, me acosté contigo porque me gustaste **―confesó sonrojada―, **de alguna manera la atracción por ti fue tanta que no me importó que apenas conocía tu nombre… a pesar de que antes no lo hice con nadie precisamente por eso, no quería tener solo un revolcón de pasión y ya, el estar enfocada en mi meta laboral me impidió buscar ese algo más con los hombres a mi alrededor…**

―**Y por eso estás confundida **―declaró el azulado y se pasó una mano por la cara.

―**No, Jellal** ―negó con una sonrisa―, **yo he pensado sobre eso varias veces, me acosté contigo por atracción, pero me enamoré de ti luego de conocerte mejor, por tu bondad, y tú manera de querer proteger lo que amas aunque signifique sacrificarte a ti mismo…**

―**Erza, no… por favor** ―susurró con un hilo de voz y ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras la habitación se llenaba más y más con la luz del atardecer.

―**Sabes, antes siempre estuve muy enfocada en mi carrera, en el trabajo que quería, en ser una justiciera, y de hecho me enfoqué tanto que terminé poniendo en peligro a mi familia y a mí misma, mi objetivo era bueno, pero mi motivo era ego en su mayor parte y actué de manera temeraria **―su voz era tan sincera que el peliazul no pudo interrumpirla―.** Ahora lo sé ahora porque te conocí, porque vi cómo te arriesgabas para preservar a una niña pequeña de un mal futuro, a alguien que ni siquiera es… era… de tu familia, arriesgando todo tu dinero, tus empresas, la herencia de tu familia, arriesgándote tú mismo, y por eso… **―sonrió nostálgica―,** el mimado sin piscina que creí un idiota ricachón que buscaba seducir empleadas con su atractivo físico y sus lindas palabras** ―reprochó divertida y en los ojos de Jellal se reflejó un poco de esa diversión―, **se convirtió en lo que tengo ante mí, se convirtió en Jellal… el hombre amable, inteligente, sacrificado, atento y un poco ingenuo del que me enamoré…**

Jellal negó y cerró las cortinas.

_La habitación quedó en silencio por unos minutos pero parecieron una eternidad._

―**¡Demonios! **―interrumpió la mujer el silencio y el azulado la observó sorprendido de su arrebato― **¡No me había dado cuenta!** ―la mujer comenzó a caminar de lado a lado moviendo sus manos como si estuviese discutiendo con alguien― **¡Me enamoré de un cliché!** ―Jellal parpadeó más confuso que antes.

―**¿Un cliché?** ―preguntó pero ella parecía no escucharlo, de hecho continuaba caminando de lado a lado y murmurando cosas extrañas.

―**¡De un tremendo cliché!** ―se detuvo y zapateó el suelo― **¡El chico que parece un peligroso y atrevido seductor y resulta que es un dulce ser humano que nadie entendía!** ―se llevó las manos a la cara y el joven pudo observar que tenía la cara roja―. **¡Caí en la trampa de los libros románticos! ¡Yo, Erza Scarlet! **―se puso de cuclillas y prosiguió con su diatriba pero Jellal no podía entender bien lo que decía, sin embargo ver los movimientos que hacía lo hizo recordar la primera vez que la vio así, en el pasillo central junto a Mirajane.

_Y al igual que esa vez, verla lo hizo sonreír a pesar del caos que tenía por dentro._

Él no podía ganarle a Erza Scarlet.

_Ni mucho menos a su modo teatro._

―**Usted gana, señorita Scarlet…** ―el azulado abrió las cortinas de nuevo y se sentó en su escritorio a continuar su trabajo.

Erza lo miró sin entender pues estaba perdida en su auto regaño y bochorno, sin embargo al verlo sentado allí con tanta tranquilidad la hizo sonreír también, y decidió proseguir de igual manera con su trabajo.

Y cenaron con tranquilidad, cada quien en su lado.

Y pasaron las horas cada uno en lo quería o debía hacer.

Y cuando Jellal decidió que era hora de terminar con eso, se encontró con una peli-escarlata dormida en su cama.

―**Esto es jugar muy sucio…** ―negó con la cabeza al verla con una de sus camisas puestas como pijama, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella se había cambiado―, **eres un oponente terrible, Erza…** ―tomó una sábana del armario y la cobijó para luego continuar con su trabajo.

_O al menos intentarlo._

Cuando tuvo sueño decidió que lo mejor sería intentar aprovecharlo y dormir, así que tomó una almohada y sabanas del armario vestidor e hizo de la bañera su cama, sin embargo el sueño lo seguía eludiendo porque a su cabeza venían una y otra vez las palabras que nunca deseó haber escuchado.

_Las palabras que lo cambiaron todo._

_Las palabras que mantenían a Erza lejos de él._

Y por eso se tuvo que levantar y en silencio se acercó a su cama a buscar las pastillas para dormir que guardaba bajo su almohada, se acuclilló junto a su lecho y por un momento se quedó allí contemplando a la peli-escarlata dormir.

Deseando poder compartir su sueño.

_Teniéndola tan cerca pero debiendo mantenerse lejos._

―**Prometí protegerte… **―susurró con cariño sincero a la durmiente.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, filtró su mano debajo de la almohada donde reposaba su escarlata cabeza, encontró las pastillas y las sacó despacio, pero cuando su mano abandonaba la cama fue interceptada por otra, una pequeña, y frágil, si la comparada con la de él.

_Pero juraba que esa mano era más fuerte que la suya._

―**No las uses…** ―suplicó la voz que lo hizo detener su intento por soltarse a la fuerza―, **me dijiste que siempre las odiaste, no las uses **―Jellal la miró con su intento de frialdad como escudo.

―**Esto no es… **

―**Si es de mi incumbencia, Jellal, me iré a mi habitación, pero no hagas algo que odias por mi causa…** ―sus ojos suplicantes lo debilitaron por completo y su mano soltó el frasco de pastillas mientras la mujer se levantaba para cumplir con lo dicho.

―**Quédate…** ―pidió el hombre en tanto se sentaba en el piso apoyando su espalda en el costado de la cama―, **es muy tarde y hace mucho frío como para que te levantes…**

Erza iba a refutar eso, pero se dio cuenta que Jellal de verdad necesitaba que ella se quedase.

―**Gracias…** ―estiró su mano y acarició con cariño el cabello del hombre.

Jellal echó la cabeza para atrás, y permitió la caricia.

_Culpable y aliviado al mismo tiempo, permitió que el sueño llegase a él._

Y luego de él, Erza también se entregó al sueño.

…_Y cuando ella despertó, él ya no estaba en la mansión Heartfilia…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**Gardez la Dame****: **(Francés) Es una expresión que se solía usar en ajedrez que implicaba proteger inmediatamente a la Reina de un peligro inminente.

**Piezas menores: **En ajedrez la Reina figura como la pieza de más valor en el tablero, tanto para la estrategia como para el ataque, sin embargo frente a piezas menores unidas en contra de ella su valor tiende a disminuir. Dos alfiles y un caballo en conjunto valen más que la reina puesto que no sufren de debilidad de colores a la hora de planear los movimientos sobre el tablero.

**Uniforme: **El uniforme que usa Erza ahora es el mismo que el de la portada de este fic.

**Investigación:** Puede que parezca mucho tiempo, pero Erza está llevando a cabo auditorias por cada año que está investigando, una auditoría a una empresa promedio ―de un solo año contable― puede tardar hasta un mes, y generalmente un equipo se dedica a ello, así que no se extrañan de que Erza aún no haya terminado a pesar de que lleva poco más de dos meses con ello.

**Concurso:** El concurso que anuncié en el cap pasado trata de rifar un One Shot entre los que dejen reviews, el One Shot lo escribiré a gusto del ganador (la normativa está en el cap pasado) y estará dedicado a esa persona. El sorteo será cuando Mi Maid llegue a 700 reviews. DD:

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¿¡Y ahora que se hizo Jellal! ? DD: ¡No sé, no me pregunten! :x

Emm, oh sí, mucho Jerza en este cap, pero es un fic Jerza después de todo. xD Y me encanta poner a Layla y a Jude. X3

¿Alguien dijo drama para el Gruvia? Pues… ya ven… ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿¡Qué alguien me diga porque yo no sé!? Dx

Oh, subí un One Shot Gruvia llamado "413 Questions" por si gustan leerlo y honrarme con un review. NwN

Y bueno, creo que nada más. xD

Gracias por su apoyo. NwN/

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta, os agradezco por PM:

**Keila Scarlet**

**Sakom Raiya**

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Lady Werempire**

**MinSul6011**

**The Queen Of Nightmare Y Su Amiga**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**KisaYunna**

**Sonye San**

**Banana Sama**

**Bluewater14**

**Love D Campbell**

**Indigoooo**

Vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuentas, os agradezco por acá:

**Neylare**: ¡No me odies! DDD: Mi alma se rompe… DDD: xDD ¡Yey, sí me quieres! X333 ¡Jajaja! Me haces hecho reír con eso del tomate Orlando. xDD Hasta me dio una idea y todo. Kana ayudó a Gray a darse cuenta de lo importante que era estar a solas con Juvia. 7u7r Levy manda mucho, mirá como recibió a Gajeel en el manga. xD La verdad me honra eso del shock que te hizo olvidar lo que ibas a poner, es bueno saber que la historia aún cause esas cosas. QwQ Claro que te entiendo, las almas fangirl se entienden entre ellas. *w*/ Gracias mil por leer, y espero puedas leer este cap con tranquilidad. NwN/ Beshos.

**Bluemoondaughter**: Dividiré las respuestas de los dos revs. NwN

R/1: No, esta es la de setiembre, la pasada fue la de agosto, cuando publiqué la anterior aún era agosto en mi país. xD Las amigas enamoradas buscan amor para las demás, y sí Bizca llegó tarde con Erza. 7u7r ¡Pobre Gray! Kana solo empeora la situación y aunque él sea de hielo no podrá con tanto, el hielo terminará derretido. :x Me alegra que Minerva despertara sentimientos encontrados, su crianza tiene mucho que ver con la persona que es ahora, y aunque eso no le quita parte de la culpa por las cosas que ha hecho, le da una base humana, el golpe en la cara era para denotar la brutalidad de su padre. U,U Erza aguantó tanto, y aún le queda por aguantar. Que vida la de los enamorados. 7x7 Minerva no lo había notado porque estaba enclaustrada en el desagrado que su padre había metido en ella, pero sí, está bien ciega la pobrecita. xDDD Que bueno que te gustase el lemon, cada vez es más difícil escribirlos porque no quiero que parezcan copias unos del otro, así que por eso se complican a la hora de plasmarlos. D:

¡Y boom! Un giro dramático que le toca de nuevo al Jerza. No mentiré me siento orgullosa de sus reacciones y amenazas de muerte. xDD Después de todo es bueno saber que el fic aún puede lograr cosas como esas. Mashima es malvado, pero preferiría seguir el ejemplo del verdadero sádico ¡GRRM! xDD

R/2: ¿En serio re lees los caps? QwQ Muchas gracias. Eso es tan lindo de saberlo. Sí, de hecho apenas leí tu review revisé de inmediato y corregí, no podía creer que me faltasen tantos. Agradezco que me avisaras, vosotras sois la razón para continuar, su apoyo anima a seguir compartiendo estas historias raras. QwQ Tienes razón, todo debe llegar a su final, pero es difícil, Mi Maid es mi bebé. TTuTT *shora un rio*

Gracias a vos por comentar, y leer y re leer y avisarme de mi horror. D: De verdad muchas gracias. ¡Beshos!

PD: Amo tus reviews no te preocupes. O3O

**MASTER VIVI**: ¡Ni yo sé que hice! ¿¡Qué hice!? DDD: OMG! :okno: xDD Debo decirlo, me emocioné al leer sus reacciones, es bueno saber que el fic puede lograr esas emociones, es un orgullo como un ficker. *shora* Espero este cap te haya dado algunas respuestas y pistas :x Y sí, el Gale y el Gruvia avanzan, todo avanza, menos el Jerza… ¡Que barbaridad! ¡Deshonra sobre Sabastu! DD: xDD ¡Gracias por el premio! QwQ/ También gracias mil por leer. Espero te guste el cap. NwN/ ¡Beshos!

**Guest**: ¡Todos vamos con los tridentes a mata a Jienma! ¡Cúlpenlo a él y no a mí! *trata de escapar de la culpa* Espero no estés totalmente destruida… DDD: Espero hayas podido leer este nuevo cap, espero no quieras matarme, espero… DDD: ¡Que lo disfrutaras! Gracias mil por leer a pesar del estado mental en que te dejó. xD Beshos. O3O/

**Carmen**: ¡Sí! *w* ¡Que bueno que te gustó el lemon Gale! Es genial que lo disfrutaras, cada vez es más difícil escribir lemon. xDD Tienes suerte, tu pairing se llevó la mayoría del amor del cap. xD Me encanta cuando hacen teorías… 7u7r ¿Qué tan acertada estarás? Huehuehue… xD

Gracias mil por leer. Espero te guste el cap. Beshos. O3O/

**Anuko50Jerza**: ¡Claro que he leído todos tus reviews! Fue muy lindo ver y leer cada uno. QwQ ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Te los responderé de manera correcta en Dulce Destino, no lo dudes, es que ahora estoy a la carrera porque si no publico hoy no publico en un buen rato. D: ¡Exámenes llegan a robar mi tiempo! ¡Jellal está loco! ¡Que alguien se lo lleve! DDDx :okno: Es mi culpa, quería un poco de drama. ¡No me mates! Me alegra que tengas sentimientos encontrados con Minerva, quería darle una humanidad a su comportamiento. QwQ ¡Tú deseo se cumplió! Kana se fue y cumplió su objetivo, hacer a Gray desear estar solo con Juvia. xD He notado el "impacto" por lo sucedido en el cap, por eso adelanté la actu, un saludo a tu amiga también, espero le guste y acá hubo más Gruvia. 7u7r Espero te haya gustado. ¡Mi vida!¡Jamás te ignoraría! Si es por causa de vosotras amantes del amor que yo sigo escribiendo, cada una de vosotras significan mucho, y las valoro demasiado. QwQ ¡Gracias a ambas por leer y por las lindas palabras! Significan demasiado y espero que te animes a escribir! ¡Créeme que da miedo al inicio, pero vale mucho la pena! *w*/

**Akanora**: ¡Tranquila no me mates! ¡Juro que todo tiene una razón! Tal vez no sepas cuál… la verdad ni yo sé cuál… 7u7r xDD :okno: sí la sé pero no te la puedo decir. :x Tenés razón, yo también he bailado "La mayonesa" al fangirlear (¿). xD Lo siento, tuve que hacer una larga pausa mientras leía tu review. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Lo de la coca cola sobre tu ex no me lo esperaba, ¡pobre mujer, pobre hombre! Acepto mi responsabilidad. XDD Al menos una parte. 7u7r Espero que esta vez el mundo no haya conspirado para hacerte pasar pena. D: (pero si sucedió cuéntamelo 7x7) xDD ¡Gracias mil por leer! Beshos. O3O/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	40. Confianza y Terquedad

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./** ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Actualicé hace cuatro días ¿¡Cómo te atreves a actualizar de nuevo!? **DD:** pero hay una razón de peso…

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mi Maid!**

Así como lo leen, éste fic cumple años, al igual que yo como ficker, así que no podía evitar querer celebrarlo con un cap nuevo. Nunca habría llegado hasta tanto sin su apoyo, algunos lo saben, la mayoría no, pero cuando subí el primer cap de este fic pensé en eliminarlo. xD Esta historia ha sobrevivido a varios intentos de asesinato por mi parte (?), y por eso significa tanto para mí. Mi Maid inició como una pequeña terapia, como un pasatiempo, como una tontería nueva que quería intentar porque nunca me creí buena para esto y terminó de esta manera, un vicio lleno de miel que disfruto mucho.

**¡Gracias por leerlo, y por seguir brindándome su apoyo!.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Advertencia****:**

Cap lleno de Jerza. Al ser para celebrar su aniversario decidí que solo me centraría en la pareja que me hizo a animarme a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría. Así que bajo su propio riesgo lean este capítulo lleno de empalagosa miel y mal intento de drama. xDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XL**

**~Confianza y Terquedad~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Desapareció mientras ella dormía.

Cuando despertó y no lo vio sintió una pequeña alarma, pero luego solo pensó que estaba exagerando. Así que, aprovechando que era domingo y también tenía libre decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama.

_Su cama._

Mientras Jellal estuvo fuera por causa de los Orlando no entró a la habitación más que para limpiar ―o robarse un par de almohadas―, incluso se llevó las cosas de Charle a su habitación; incluidas las compras que Jellal hizo cuando pensó que estaba embarazada, para ella fue divertido desempacar eso: ropa de bebé, biberones, chupetas, talcos, zapatitos, entre otras cosas más que estaba segura ni Jellal recordaría haber comprado.

Sonrió recordando ese día.

Había sido la mar de divertido ver a Jellal confundido y en shock casi hacerse una prueba de embarazo en el baño, incluso le había enternecido verlo tan agobiado por lo que imaginaba era una realidad, aunque también le había asustado un poco su reacción, o al menos hasta que él le explicó el por qué, y la razón había sido por ella, más concretamente: su futuro.

_Algo que él sentía debía proteger._

Jellal no quería que Erza renunciase a algo por causa de un embarazo no planeado entre una pareja aún demasiado joven y recién iniciada en una relación estable como para traer hijos al mundo, ambos ―y en especial ella, siempre recalcaba el azulado―, tenían muchas cosas que lograr y que vivir antes de lidiar con una responsabilidad tan grande, una que él desde hace años se adjudicaba con Wendy y por eso ― se mentía él― no se había asustado tanto por el hecho de ser padre como sí se asustó con el hecho de que ella no quisiese serlo y optara por alejarse de él, no tener al bebé o regalarlo, aunque cuando ella iba a refutarle que creyese que su persona fuese proclive a tales acciones, Jellal se adelantó al decirle que él mismo las había terminado descartando porque sabía que Erza nunca optaría por tales opciones.

_Porque él la conocía muy bien._

Por eso, cuando pensó detenidamente la situación actual luego de ser despedida por él, llegó a la conclusión de que Jellal actuaba con la intención de protegerla y eso significaba que una soga estaba enrollada en su cuello sin que ella supiese en que momento pasó.

_Pero pasó._

No que antes estuviese fuera de peligro, por supuesto. La razón por la que se mantuvo lejos de su familia y amigos por tanto tiempo había sido precisamente porque su familia había recibido amenazas, ―concretas y abstractas― por la investigación que muy temerariamente comenzó en contra de los Orlando, de hecho; la única razón de que aceptase el trabajo en la mansión Heartfilia había sido porque ellos no la relacionaban con nadie de Magnolia, y aunque supiesen de la existencia de Mirajane, no la relacionarían con ella porque al ocurrir lo de la universidad, la Strauss ya llevaba años lejos del pequeño pueblo costero de Rosemary, y no había manera de que conectaran los puntos hasta ella.

_Por lo que no se arriesgaba a que las amenazas se cumpliesen._

Al inicio fueron solo advertencias, correos, llamadas, gente desconocida que se le acercaba y le susurraba palabras para asustarla, y luego todo se tornó más peligroso:

Un empujón en las escaleras.

Un robo en su habitación.

Personas que la perseguían.

Fotos de sus familiares cortadas.

Y cuando pensó que lo mejor era avisar a las autoridades, sus títulos y los de una de sus ayudantes de primer año, Millianna Nekousoku, fueron congelados por completo aduciendo, entre varias otras cosas, plagios y sobornos al profesorado para obtenerlos; por supuesto, no habían pruebas suficientes ―ni reales― para incriminarlas realmente, pero por alguna razón se decidió ―tanto en el juzgado como en la administración universitaria―, el mantener de esa manera sus títulos hasta que pudiesen probar que no lo habían hecho.

Y Erza no era tonta, sabía que había una gran ―y vomitivamente adinerada―, influencia detrás de esa decisión, por lo cual apeló la disposición. Utilizó sus ahorros para conseguir un abogado decente, pero terminaban todos retirándose, y cuando encontró a uno que de verdad quiso ayudarle, sucedió lo peor que pudo suceder, atacaron de una manera física a su familia.

A su madre y a su padre.

_Tuvo que retirarse de esa batalla._

Aún le asustaba como de un día para otra las cosas podían destruirse, como de un día para otro lo que creía estable podía venirse abajo, y por ello se había vuelto un poco insegura, primero, muchos años atrás de todo el asunto con la universidad, había vivido ese sentimiento con lo que le pasó a sus tíos ―o a las que consideraba como tales―, el matrimonio Strauss era su familia, Lisanna fue la hermana menor que siempre deseó, al igual que Mira y Elfman lo fueron, y un día en que se despidió de ellos como cualquier otro día normal en que salían, no volvieron.

En un día los planes de ir todos juntos a la playa se habían desvanecido, en un día el plan de vestirse en conjunto para Halloween con la linda y amable Lisanna se había desmoronado, en un día, no, menos de un día, le habían arrebatado a sus tíos, a su hermana menor y de cierta manera se perdió para siempre una parte de Mirajane y Elfman.

_Y por ello se había jurado proteger a los que quería._

_Y por ello vivió inseguridad cuando Jellal estuvo lejos._

_Y por ello la puerta en su cara la había dejado en shock por un momento._

Pero ella había aprendido de cada cosa en su vida, y aunque no pudo hacer nada por sus tíos, por Lisanna, por Elfman, o por Mirajane ―o así lo veía Erza―, ésta vez sería diferente. Ésta vez no sería una incapaz que ve las cosas pasar sin poder hacer nada.

En estos momentos sus títulos no le importaban, su familia estaría bien mientras los Orlando no supiesen sobre lo que ella hacia y Millianna estaba estudiando a miles de kilómetros en la prestigiosa universidad Mermaid Heel por lo que no la vincularían más con ella, especialmente porque cuando inició el problema había hecho toda una farsa delante de los directivos de la universidad para que pensasen que ella y Millianna se habían apartado en malos términos por causa de la investigación.

_Y no sabía cómo, pero los había engañado._

Suspiró hondo y abrazó una de las almohadas de Jellal.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansada, tal vez se estaba exigiendo de más pero no le podían fallar las fuerzas ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca, no cuando ahora de verdad podía ayudar a alguien, no cuando alguien que amaba la necesitaba.

_No le volvería a fallar a nadie._

Sintió un escozor en los ojos, uno que solía surgir cuando pensaba en esas cosas pero que no dejaba fluir nunca de manera completa porque no era momento para que ella tambalease, porque en el antes debió ser el apoyo de Mirajane y Elfman al perder a su familia y los acosos y cosas terribles por las que pasó su hermana del alma, y también debió ser el apoyo de sus padres cuando su madre estuvo en el hospital, y porque en el ahora debía ayudar a Wendy y a Jellal.

No era su turno para flaquear.

_Para Erza nunca lo era._

A veces se recriminaba que se había permitido deslices de todas maneras, un pequeño par de veces, como aquel día cuando vio el video de Minerva que Jellal grabó con su móvil y terminó contándole parte de su historia, y ese día en que la puerta de Jellal se cerró en su cara. Esos pensamientos eran los que le llegaban a su mente cada vez que pensaba en dejarse caer en la debilidad.

Erza deseó no encontrarse una sorpresa más al levantarse de la cama.

…_Deseó no tener que empacar y cumplir con su amenaza…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Esperó con calma relativa todo el día.

Al fin y al cabo no creía que Jellal se hubiese ido dada la advertencia que ella le hiciese sobre cuáles serían sus acciones si a él le daba por tratar de alejarla de ese modo, pero ahora veía que tal vez se había confiado mucho, después de todo él la conocía bien también y sabía que ella jamás se arriesgaría a ser el punto de ataque de los Orlando de nuevo, no si lo que siempre había hecho era proteger a las personas a su alrededor, ponerse de nuevo en la mira sería arriesgar de nuevo a su familia, y al igual que él era algo que ella jamás se permitiría.

Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

―**Tal vez fui muy blanda** ―se reclamó tirada en la cama del azulado, desde que terminó de ayudar a Mira con el té se había ido de nuevo a la habitación de Jellal para esperarlo allí y sacarlo un poco de quicio pero ya eran las ocho de la noche y él no había llegado aún, no había dejado mensaje y no se había comunicado con nadie.

Retuvo un momento la respiración en sus pulmones y luego exhaló con fuerza.

―**Tal vez fui muy dura…** ―se volteó en la cama y apretó la almohada que tenía más cercana contra sí, sabía que Jellal estaba en un predicamento y sabía que era a causa de ella, la señora Heartfilia había llegado a la misma conclusión, estaba segura, eso aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada sobre el azulado, al principio le pareció raro pero Layla ―entre líneas―, le había dejado claro que Jellal se lo había prohibido, lo que re afirmaba que ella, y solo ella, era la razón principal de la actitud del hombre, y aunque estaba segura que los Orlando aún no sabían nada de ella viviendo allí, de alguna manera lograron ponerla en el medio de su pelea.

_Pero no podía dar en el "cómo" de esa amenaza._

―**Pero acá no lograré nada…** ―se afirmó a sí misma y se sentó, llevaba casi todo el día revisando cuentas pero aún así sentía que hacia poco y si Jellal no aparecía no se iba a concentrar, pero, había algo importante que debía hacer― **No volveré a quedarme atrás, ni volveré a alejarme de los que quiero…**

Su determinación la llevó a paso firme a su habitación.

Ya había vivido muchas separaciones en su vida, Mirajane, Natsu, Elfman, Gray e incluso Gajeel se habían marchado de Rosemary para no volver, ella había permanecido anclada a ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, sentía que así protegía las memorias más felices de todos los que vivieron con ella y aunque viajó para asistir a la Universidad Fairy Tail, nunca se quedó más de lo necesario.

_Porque no solo se sentía la protectora, sino también protegida._

Rosemary era lo que ella conocía, sabía donde ocultarse cuando estaba triste, donde encontrar algo que la alegrara, donde refugiarse de su mal humor, Rosemary era el cúmulo de recuerdos de amor y amistad que la mantenían firme para ayudar a los demás, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que eso solo había sido una excusa para no avanzar a lo desconocido.

Pero por fin lo había hecho.

_Y gracias a eso había conocido a Jellal._

Por eso hacia sus maletas en ese momento, porque se lo había dicho a él, no tenía sentido permanecer allí si él no estaba. Jellal tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que ella había cumplido su promesa, porque ella no era estúpida, no saldría a ponerse en la mirilla, alquilaría un apartamento con el favor de algún amigo para no usar su nombre en el arrendamiento y permanecería en las sombras hasta que a Jellal le volviese de nuevo el sentido común al cerebro.

_Esa era su decisión._

El azulado para ella significaba más de lo que jamás pensó que una persona significaría para ella. Jellal era su refugio en la tristeza, en el mal humor, en el miedo y en lo desconocido.

_Él la hacia sentirse protegida. _

Nunca se sintió tan en casa como cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Con Jellal podía dejar de ser la mujer decidida, valiente e implacable que debía ser o que se suponía que era según los demás, con él podía solo ser quien era, sin vergüenza o miedo de no ser aceptada o fallar a causa de sus puntos flacos.

_Con Jellal era realmente ella._

―**Sin duda eres Erza Scarlet…** ―escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba a sus espaldas y apenas conteniendo la emoción volteó a la puerta para toparse al azulado arrecostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro―, **ni siquiera esperaste las veinticuatro horas del protocolo de desaparición** ―continuó hablando y cerró los ojos.

―**Sabes como soy…** ―contestó tratando de aparentar la calma que parecía genuina en él―, **si no quieres que cumpla mis amenazas, al menos deja una nota.**

―**Debí hacerlo… **―se erigió correctamente y la miró con seriedad y un nuevo intento de frialdad―, **ya estoy aquí, no necesitas seguir empacando. **

―**¿Viniste a ver si de verdad me iría, cierto?** ―él no le respondió pero ella supo la respuesta― **No debí quedarme ayer en tu habitación, sé que intentas protegerme** ―él soltó una risa burlona y ella frunció el ceño― **haciendo esto, no volveré a entrar sin tu permiso **―sonrió con dulzura y observó que Jellal dudaba de lo que le acababa de decir―. **Lo prometo, sin tu permiso no lo haré de nuevo.**

―**Hasta no ver no creer…** ―murmuró el azulado pero igual Erza lo escuchó―. **Sobre las pastillas…** ―comenzó y se dio la vuelta―, **no debes preocuparte por eso…**

―**No lo haré **―aseguró con tanta certeza que Jellal volteó a verla con sospecha.

―**¿Las ocultaste?**

―**No, Jellal. Están donde las tenías.**

―**Entonces por qué…** ―negó con la cabeza y se volteó de nuevo dispuesto a irse.

―**Porque creo en ti…** ―respondió a pesar de que la pregunta quedó inconclusa.

_Jellal se retiró en silencio._

Erza tardó un par de horas en decidir su siguiente paso, pero cuando se decidió no duró en ejecutarlo, se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y buscó algo en su mesita de noche para ir luego en busca de la señora Heartfilia, después de eso se encaminó a la habitación del azulado, abrió sin ningún problema y lo encontró acostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama ―él lugar que ella siempre usaba― viendo hacia el cielorraso y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza perdido en quien sabe que cuestiones que se notaba le molestaban.

―**Y yo creyendo en sus promesas…** ―espetó sin despegar la vista de lo alto de su habitación.

Erza no contestó y se adentró en la habitación con osito en brazos, cerró la puerta, y se metió bajo las sabanas de la cama.

―**¿Qué cree que está haciendo?**

―**Lo obvio, me preparo para dormir.**

―**No acaba de prometer que no volvería a entrar sin permiso.**

―**Así es **―aseguró con un suspiro, volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa y observando como Jellal evitaba el observarla a ella.

―**¿Era una mentira? No es algo muy propio de usted, señorita Scarlet.**

―**En la cama dime Erza, Jellal** ―apuntó con voz picara y observó un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas― **o Scarlet, te gusta llamarme así, ¿cierto? También me llamas de otras maneras, creo que la más divertida fue… ¡PervErza! Sabes al final me terminó gustando…**

―**No le di permiso de entrar **―la cortó evitando entrar en detalles sobre las maneras en las que la llamaba cuando estaban en la cama―, **así que cumpla su promesa y retírese.**

―**¿Las promesas nunca se incumplen, no?**

―**Exacto.**

―**¿No importa el tiempo que haya pasado?**

―**No, no importa.**

―**Bueno** ―soltó un suspiro soñador y se acurrucó en las mantas―, **entonces buenas noches, y como no me quieres cerca abrazaré al osito en lugar de a ti…** ―le sacó la lengua y observó a Jellal mirarla incrédulo.

―**Señorita Scarlet…**

―**Tengo tu permiso, tu promesa, Jellal… y se la incumples cuando menos lo esperes te amarraré a la cama y dormiré desnuda sobre ti** ―amenazó con tanta seriedad que el azulado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

_Más de placer adelantado que de miedo o indignación._

Tuvo que admitirlo.

―**¡E-eso no es cierto! Yo no…** ―un papel en su cara detuvo su réplica, curioso se estiró para encender la lamparita del lado de su cama y leyó la parte remarcada en fosforescente:

"…_Éste papel vale como un cupón sin fecha de caducidad e ilimitado para dormir juntos cuando lo quieras._

_Más que dispuesto,_

_-Jellal F"_

Y mientras el rojo se esparcía en la cara del hombre, la sonrisa se expandía en la de la mujer.

―**¡Esto no…!**

―**Una promesa que no debes romper y mi permiso para estar aquí…**

―**¡Esto dice dormir juntos, no aquí!** ―rebatió aún abochornado.

―**Según mí abogada este papel es bastante permisivo y dejaste muchos portillos legales, así que mientras esté junto a ti no importa el sitio, la condición principal es dormir juntos, no hay limitaciones en cuanto al lugar. **

―**¿T-tu abogada?** ―se volteó para encararla y enseguida se arrepintió porque quedó atrapado en el brillo de sus dulces y picaros ojos color chocolate.

―**Sí, mi abogada, y estaba un poco decepcionada de que fueses tan ligero con tus contratos, pero como era para mí dijo que no te iba a regañar.**

_«No puede ser…»_ Casi podía ver a la susodicha abogada reírse maliciosa detrás de un fino abanico.

Respiró antes de hacer la pregunta.

―**¿L-le mostraste esto a mi Tía?**

―**Así es, dale la vuelta al papel** ―el azulado lo hizo y sintió su cara arder― **convalidado legalmente, ves** ―señaló con su dedo―, **la firma de la señora Layla y el sello de su bufete.** **Éste es un papel legal, Jellal, firmado por ti y respaldado por la ley. No estoy rompiendo mi promesa.**

Él negó contrariado por los métodos de la mujer junto a él.

―**Entonces sin esto…** ―intentando que no se notara su reacia actitud al ejecutar lo siguiente Jellal actuó―, **no puedes quedarte aquí.**

Rompió el papel.

Erza parpadeó asombrada, y cuando Jellal sonreía triunfal ella rompió a reír.

―**Jellal eso fue tan infantil…** ―la peli escarlata se apretó contra el osito para sofocar la risa―, **sa-sabia…** ―intentó respirar entre las carcajadas―, **sabía qué harías eso… Ten…** ―sacó otro papel de su pijama y se lo puso en la cara―, **tengo muchas copias, de hecho el que rompiste también era una copia.**

―**¿Pero q-qué? **―se medio incorporó en la cama.

―**Y si quieres sacarme de aquí tendrás que romper cada copia, lo que significa que me tendrás que requisar**―sonrió lujuriosa, desabotonó el primer botón de su pijama y vocalizó cada silaba con una voz cargada de reto y deseo― **por com-ple-to… **―metió su mano en medio del escote y sacó otra copia.

Jellal tragó grueso.

_«¡Bruja tramposa!»_

―**Haz… como quieras** ―se volvió a acostar pero le dio la espalda a la mujer.

―**Jellal… **―se acercó a la espalda del hombre y se deleitó al sentirlo temblar un poco, sonrió encantada y luchó contra su malicia a tomar la palabra de él en eso de _"Haz como quieras"_

Pero decidió no tensar más la cuerda.

_No quería que terminase rompiéndose._

―**¿Ahora qué?** ―contestó enfurruñado por perder de nuevo y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sucumbir por completo a la requisa que al parecer la peli-escarlata estaba dispuesta a permitir.

―**Apaga la luz.**

Y la apagó.

_Algo que a diferencia de su amor por ella, podía apagar._

Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerlo por las buenas, porque no quería usar ninguna que la dañara.

…_Pero para él era mejor dañarla que verla sin vida entre sus brazos…_

_**.**_

**-0-**

**.**

Cuando recibió la llamada supo que no había otra alternativa.

Los días seguían pasando y la mujer que amaba ―y atormentaba―, seguía junto a él a pesar de que él insistía en que no debía hacerlo, en su vida nunca pensó encontrar a alguien más terco que él pero justo la había encontrado.

_Y no quería separarse de ella._

Pero el deber y el querer no siempre respondían al mismo deseo, y el deseo de Jellal Fernandes era proteger a todos los que amaba, y ella estaba más que incluida en ese lista; y ahora, ahora que había recibido esa llamada confirmando una pesadilla no le quedaba más que alejarla de la manera dolorosa.

Y se odiaba por tener que hacerlo.

―**Jellal…** ―la peli escarlata entró con su usual uniforme y se detuvo en seco al ver la tensión en la cara del azulado― **¿Jellal te sucedió algo?** ―se aproximó a él e intentó acariciar su rostro pero el quitó sus manos rápidamente.

―**Largo…** ―soltó seco y no dijo más.

―**Sabes que conmigo eso no va a funcionar, Jellal… sabes que… **―cortó su réplica la manera violenta en que el azulado tomó su brazo y la encaminó a la puerta― **¡Jellal! ¡Espera! **

―**¡Ya me cansé de juegos, Erza!** ―bramó con enojo y la soltó― **No más, estoy harto, no quiero verte. ¡Lárgate de una vez! **―ella no le contestó, solo se frotaba el brazo que él le había sujetado con excesiva fuerza y miraba hacia el suelo― **Me cansé de ti. Fue bueno pero entiéndelo, ya me cansé…**

―**No importa cuánto intentes engañarme, no lo lograrás** ―susurró con voz contenida.

―**La única que se engaña eres tú, Erza** ―apretó los puños―, **solo viste en mi lo que querías ver, lo que te hacia falta, alguien que estaba peor que tú, alguien más recluido en su burbuja que tú…**―ella levantó la mirada y parpadeó atónita―, **siempre te sentiste dejada de lado y en el momento en que te di mi atención sucumbiste, yo me apoyé en ti y tú en mí pero eso fue todo, yo ya no te necesito, y ya me di cuenta de eso, no hay nada en ti que me sirva, puedes irte…** ―su boca se movía sola mientras su corazón parecía hacerse pedazos al observar las lágrimas contenidas de la mujer, lo que decía no era cierto, en lo absoluto, pero sabía que esa era una de las más grandes inseguridades de la peli-escarlata―, **aquí no hay nada para ti, éste no es tu hogar, ni mucho menos tu refugio…**

Erza retrocedió, sus más grandes temores salieron de los labios de Jellal Fernandes.

_Ser dejada de lado._

_No ser de utilidad._

_No tener un lugar para ella._

―**Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero, es hora de que entiendas que esto acabó** ―y cada lágrima que vio que la mujer frente a él contuvo con orgullo fue como una braza ardiente en su pecho.

_Se odiaba._

_Se odiaba tanto._

Pero al menos así ella podría seguir viva y tal vez algún día encontraría lo que merecía, porque para Jellal, Erza merecía una vida feliz y un hombre que no la pusiese en peligro, una vida sin tantos problemas y amenazas.

_Y él no podía darle eso._

―**Yo** ―la mujer apretó los puños, elevó la barbilla como si fuese una poderosa guerrera y lo observó a los ojos― **me iré en un par de días, haré lo que quieres **―y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Ni lágrimas derramadas, ni gritos, ni portazos, ni insultos.

_Nada_.

Y eso hizo que el cuerpo del hombre cediera a la gravedad y cayera sin fuerzas al suelo, golpeando con su puño el brillante mármol.

No era justo.

_¿Por qué debían alejarse si se amaban tanto?_

_«Porque morirá de la misma manera…»_ la voz del patriarca Orlando llenó su mente y la rabia creció en él porque no tenía otra solución, jamás permitiría que la vida de Erza se escapase de su cuerpo como lo hicieron las vidas a su alrededor en aquel accidente.

Los recuerdos de sangre, lagrimas, y humo llenaron su cabeza.

―**Hasta mi muerte sería más útil…** ―soltó con una risa irónica, se levantó y él mismo tiró la puerta de su habitación.

_¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no tenía esos pensamientos?_

Cierto, desde que se permitió usar tantas pastillas para no despertar y que casi logra.

―**Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no despertar esa vez…** ―se dijo a sí mismo, se dirigió a la cama y tomó el frasco de pastillas para dormir, lo observó un momento y luego lo puso en la mesa―, **pero desperté…** ―y se tiró de espaldas al colchón.

…_Lo había hecho, la había dañado…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

La última maleta estaba lista pero su corazón nunca lo estaría.

Las palabras que le había dicho Jellal la habrían dañado verdaderamente si las hubiese escuchado tiempo atrás pero ahora no era así, ella se había dicho cosas similares a lo largo de su vida y gracias a él había descubierto la necedad detrás de las mismas, a veces las tonterías suenan razonables cuando es el propio cerebro quien las dice pero al escucharlas de terceros asumen su verdadero valor como estupideces.

Sandeces ridículas.

_Y esa no era la razón por la que se iba._

La razón verdadera era que no quería ver a Jellal dañarse más, sabía que esas palabras al único a quien habían dañado era a él porque así era el azulado.

Demasiado humano, demasiado protector.

_Demasiado mártir._

Y ella no quería ser la causa de su daño.

―**El mártir sin piscina…** ―casi rió ante su mal chiste pero se contuvo, debía mantener su estatus sombrío, no había ido a ver a Jellal los últimos tres días y él había vuelto a esconderse en su _"Fortaleza de la Soledad"._

Por supuesto, recibió ofertas de golpizas para el azulado de varias personas, Laxus y Obaba Sama entre los principales, aunque la más sorprendente fue la de Lucy asegurando que una de sus patadas podría ser el remedio para esa tontería del azulado, pero denegó ―prohibió― a todos el meterse con Jellal.

_Porque Jellal lo debía decidir por sí mismo._

Esa era su conclusión y aunque tardase iba esperar por ese momento, porque ella confiaba en él y si por el momento lo mejor que se le ocurría era pasar una temporada alejados uno del otro.

_Y así se haría._

―**Pero antes…** ―habló al aire y tomó la bolsa negra que tenía aparte de todas sus cosas e inhalando con profundidad se encaminó a la habitación del azulado, abrió la puerta con decisión y no se amilanó ante su mirada sorprendida falsamente camuflada en un ceño fruncido, elevó una mano para callarlo al verlo a punto de fingir y decir algo nuevo que lo dañaría más y agregaría culpas a sus muy sobre cargados hombros―, **no quiero escucharte, solo vine a terminar esto…**

_Y él no habló._

Erza se dirigió al cuadro que ocultaba la caja fuerte, lo retiró e introdujo una contraseña que falló, pero; tragándose el bochorno del fallo en su interpretación dramática que estaba saliendo muy bien a pesar de su poca capacidad actoral, introdujo una segunda que sí funcionó y metió la bolsa con todo y contenido dentro, cerró la caja fuerte y se dirigió a la puerta.

―**Me iré mañana en la mañana, el señor Jude insistió en que no partiera en la noche** ―y con ese informé salió de la habitación.

El azulado trató de ignorar lo que sintió.

_Una mezcla de tristeza, pánico y alivio._

Por su tía había descubierto que Erza se iría a la Sorcerer University, como fue su plan inicial antes de verse involucrada en sus problemas, y Jellal sintió cierto consuelo al saber que estando a un continente de distancia, Erza estaría a salvo.

_Lejos de él, pero viva._

Decidido a no sucumbir a un ataque de pánico o ansiedad se levantó de la cama siguiendo a la más inocente de sus emociones en ese momento:

_Curiosidad._

Y así fue que se acercó a la caja fuerte, la abrió y sacó la bolsa que metió la mujer que obligaba a salir de su vida.

Molesto consigo mismo vacío la bolsa de un tirón en la cama y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras un martilleó incesante se apoderó de lo que debía ser el latir de su corazón al ver las cosas que salieron de la bolsa:

La caja con el collar y los aretes de rubí que había comprado para ella y que cada vez que Erza se los devolvía el volvía a llevar a la habitación de ella.

Las notas que él le había dejado aquel día en su habitación.

La investigación avanzada que ella estaba haciendo de los Orlando.

El celular que le pidió cuidar.

Las camisas que se llevó para usarlas de pijama.

El oso de peluche que la había visto abrazar con tanto cariño durante días y que era el regalo que una vez le diese su madre.

_Y cada cosa que veía le dolía más._

Porque ahí estaban también en su cama las cosas que compró cuando pensó que serían padres, y en cada una de ellas había una nota de Erza con lo que pensaba de cada una, o el momento en lo que pensaba que podrían usarlas en el futuro.

"_Un domingo en la tarde"_

"_Para que vea su primera película en el cine"_

"_En conjunto con Wendy en un cumpleaños"_

"_¡Disfraz para Halloween de pastel!"_

"_Para su primera lección de tenis"_

"_¿En serio, Jellal? ¿¡Me compraste un saca leche tan pequeño!? ¡Esto no me succionaría nada!"_

Intentó reír con eso pero su garganta se cerró y algo parecido a un sollozo salió de sus labios.

_¿De verdad iba a renunciar a todo eso?_

No quería, pero era por el bien de ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de eliminar las dudas con el movimiento lleno de frustración de sus manos, escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó la cabeza esperanzado.

―**¿Erza? **―sin embargo lo único que observó entrar fue la gatita blanca con un papel en la boca que depositó en el suelo frente a él, y con un gesto que al azulado se le antojó de altanería, volvió a salir del cuarto.

Soltando un bufido para contener el ataque de ansiedad que quería apoderarse de él se agachó para tomarlo y fue lo último que necesitó para sentirse deshecho.

_Un dibujo de él y Erza tomados de la mano junto con la pequeña Wendy y la gatita Charle._

No sabía cuándo lo obtuvo o quien fuese la persona que se lo dio a Charle, pero era muy claro lo que Wendy le pedía con ello, en su primera video-llamada luego de la estadía con los Orlando ella preguntó porque no lo hacia en conjunto con la peli-escarlata.

Y Jellal no pudo responder.

_Ella vio su tristeza y por eso dejó de preguntar._

Pero ahora viendo ese dibujo se daba cuenta de cuanto dañaba esto también a Wendy y a toda su familia.

Sintiendo que el mundo se caía a pedazos por completo se levantó, tomó un vaso de whisky, lo llenó y se lo bebió por completo, lo llenó otra vez y se volvió a sentar en su cama, necesitaba pensar.

_Él era capaz._

_Él era competente._

Tal vez si podía encontrar otra solución.

Mas con su mente en ese estado caótico no podía pensar en nada, necesitaba tiempo, descanso, dormir…

Enojado consigo mismo sacó las pastillas de debajo de su almohada y las colocó junto con su trago en la mesa de noche.

_Tal vez solo esta vez le podrían ayudar._

Necesitaba pensar.

_Miró el viejo anillo de su padre en su dedo._

Necesitaba descansar.

…_De verdad lo necesitaba…_

_**.**_

**-0-**

**.**

Esa era su última noche ahí.

Le preocupaba mucho su decisión, siendo sincera con ella misma aún no estaba segura de apartarse de él, pero la actitud de Jellal le preocupaba mucho, al principio él había permitido sus juegos, lo que quería decir que no estaba del todo seguro de alejarla de él, pero las palabras que había dicho ese día las dijo porque se había decidido, lo que significaba que de algún modo la amenaza sobre ella se había acrecentado.

_Y él había sucumbido a esa presión._

Luego de dejarle las cosas a Jellal se había ido a refugiar a la cocina, allí las peleas y las ñoñerías entre su amiga y su futuro esposo la entretuvieron lo suficiente para no romper a llorar. Fue divertido ver como el imponente rubio caía en inocentadas de una mujer que en apariencia se veía frágil y sumisa pero todo quien la conociese bien sabría qué tal cosa estaba más alejada de la realidad de lo que imaginarían, también notaba que varias de esas veces el hombre caía a propósito en esas bromas y se deleitaba viendo la diversión que provocaba en la albina.

_Era un hermoso amor para ver._

También fue divertido que Natsu llegara a la cena.

Especialmente cuando se empeñó en ayudar a Mirajane en la cocina y terminó quemando la mitad de los alimentos, no había salido bien librado por supuesto, de hecho Erza hacía tiempo no veía a Mirajane golpear tanto a alguien, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Lucy y el precioso Plue que cada día estaba más juguetón, el demonio que desató Natsu con su sacrilegio no hubiese sido contenido.

_Y Jellal no había bajado a cenar._

Su semblante fue lo más neutral posible, pero estaba segura que no engañaba a nadie. La señora Layla le hablaba de grandes sitios que visitar cerca de la universidad, el señor Heartfilia le explicaba de las grandes historias y leyendas que se habían forjado en esa universidad, Lucy le había regalado un vestido ―al menos solo aceptó uno de los tantos que le trajo―, Mira le había permitido comer todo el postre que quiso, Obaba Sama le regaló su mejor botella de ron añejado y Laxus incluso le palmeó la espalda y le dijo que todo estaría bien con un obvio tono incomodidad debido a su personalidad dura y reservada.

Incluso Natsu la abrazó con fuerza antes de irse y le dijo que no podía darse por vencida.

_No sabía cuánto más aguantaría._

Así que cuando ayudaba a Mirajane en la cocina decidió hablar de lo bien encaminada que iba la relación de Gray con Juvia, Kana había hecho muy bien su trabajo cuando se quedó allí con ellos, su hijo tsundere había aprendido a valorar la presencia de la peliceleste y también había entrado en razón de lo que sentía por ella, ninguna de las dos creía aún la llamada que les hizo un abochornado Gray para preguntarles que sería bueno regalarle a la chica rusa.

_Su hijo tsundere crecía frente a sus ojos._

Así como también lo había hecho Gajeel, gracias a Lucy supieron que ambos chicos, Levy y Gajeel, estaban pensando con algo de seriedad la idea de rentar un apartamento en conjunto, y además, Levy quería aprovechar las vacaciones ―que antes nunca le interesaban usar―, para acompañar a Gajeel en una pequeña gira de conciertos junto con su bebé adoptado: Pantherlily.

Todos avanzaban.

_Menos ella, de nuevo._

Y aunque se sentía feliz, realmente feliz, por todos, su corazón dolía cada vez más, por eso no había podido dormir y se había levantado a tomar un poco de leche caliente, sin embargo en la cocina se encontró a alguien que nunca espero.

―**¿Señorita Erza, no me diga que no puede dormir?**

La chica asintió apenada y observó atenta al hombre frente a ella.

―**Yo tampoco podía **―le informó con una sonrisa― **¿Me acompañaría a tomar un poco de té? Sabe, creo que usted y yo deberíamos conversar.**

―**Y-yo, claro…**

―**¡Excelente! **―presuroso el hombre buscó dos tazas y tomó el agua que ya estaba hirviendo y buscó entre frascos y más frascos lo que Erza supuso sería el té―. **¡Oh, aquí está!** ―sonrió feliz al encontrar una cajita plateada― **¡Es nuestro té especial!**

Erza tragó grueso, ese de seguro era un té caro y ya sentía congoja por haber aceptado.

―**Ya verá, señorita Erza, luego de probar este té sus pensamientos se aclararán** ―sonrió con amabilidad y le preparó las dos tazas, cuando estuvieron listas puso uno de los elegantes contenedores de porcelana delante de la pelirroja y alzó el suyo como si fuera un brindis―. ¡**Por el amor, la amistad y la familia!**

Erza asintió cohibida y chocó su taza con la del hombre, bebió casi con reverencia del líquido que al parecer además de caro era mágico y sagrado.

Cerró los ojos ante el vaho cálido que acarició su rostro al empinar la taza.

Y escupió lo que bebió en la taza.

―**¡IUCK!** ―con la cara contorsionada por el desagrado intentó eliminar de manera absurda el sabor de su lengua mientras escuchaba al señor Heartfilia reírse.

―**¿Horrible, cierto?**

Incapaz de mentir ante la obviedad asintió.

―**Es el peor té que he tomado en mi vida** ―añadió aún desconcertada por la amargura que casi la destruye.

―**Debería de serlo, es un té increíblemente barato** ―apuntó el señor de la casa y bebió otro sorbo, y aunque frunció el ceño su rostro no se acercaba ni por asomo al completo desagrado que mostro el ex empleada de la casa.

―**No puedo creer que usted tome eso, señor Heartfilia…**

―**Jude, puedes llamarme Jude** ―sonrió―, **en realidad lo odio, pero esa es la idea** ―bajó la taza y continuó ante la cara extrañada de la mujer frente a él―, **me recuerda a la vida, a esos tragos amargos. Sabe, a veces nos acostumbramos a los buenos sabores, a lo dulce, a lo ácido, incluso a lo agridulce, y por ello cuando el amargo llega tiende a no ser nada placentero. Cada vez que bebo este té doy gracias por los otros sabores, y además me hace recordar que en la vida la amargura puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y hay que enfrentarla con la mejor cara.**

Erza escuchó atenta y asintió mirando su propia taza.

―**Tiene la razón…**

―**¿La tengo?** ―Jude la vio divertido―. **No, no es sarcasmo, estoy acostumbrado a que quien tenga la razón sea mi esposa.**

―**Es imposible que una persona siempre tenga la razón** ―replicó ella divertida.

―**Bueno, Layla no es cualquier persona** ―Erza le volvió a dar la razón en eso con un asentimiento―, **vaya van dos…** ―rió de nuevo.

―**Estoy segura que en parte la señora Layla es la gran persona que es gracias a que usted está con ella.**

―**No creo que sea para tanto, Layla siempre ha tomado las mejor decisiones, y cuando he debido ayudarle, lo logré gracias a lo que ella me ha enseñado. Esa mujer cabeza dura se ha negado a darme la razón o salirme con la mía muchas veces, pero su cabezonería me dio la dicha de un inmenso regalo.**

Erza lo miró curiosa y se arriesgó a preguntar.

―**¿Inmenso regalo?**

―**Lucy **―sonrió con ternura―, **si no fuese porque me negué a sus deseos y a que ella es una controladora que le gusta salirse con la suya** ―apuntó con suspicacia―, **mi hermosa Lucy no estaría con nosotros.**

―**¿Lucy? **―le miró alarmada― **¿Por qué?**

―**Verá, el embarazo de Layla era de alto riesgo, en un punto el doctor nos dijo que ella o Lucy podrían estar en peligro de muerte, y Layla me hizo jurarle que si eso sucedía, escogiese a Lucy por sobre ella…** ―el hombre cortó el relato para beber un poco más del ―horrible― té―, **y yo me negué** ―Erza parpadeó en sorpresa―. **Puede que suene como un mal padre, pero para mí en ese momento Layla era más valiosa que ese ser que yo aún no conocía, tenía miedo, y no es excusa para mi terrible pensamiento, pero imaginar mi vida sin Layla se me hacia imposible, me imaginé como el peor padre del mundo sin ella a mi lado y entonces me aterré.**

Erza asintió.

Cualquiera podría juzgarlo a la ligera y llamarlo mal padre, pero escoger entre la vida del que más amas y alguien más no es tan fácil cuando era algo que se vivía en carne propia.

―**Y… **―Erza se mordió la mejilla para suprimir la curiosidad.

―**¿Y qué hizo Layla?** ―terminó él la obvia pregunta de la mujer―. **Pues esa cabezota llegado el momento y cumpliéndose los pronósticos de peligro decidió no dejarme a cargo de una decisión tan grande y trajo a Lucy al mundo y, en contra de todo pronóstico, sobrevivió ella también**―los ojos oscuros de Jude brillaron acuosos al contarlo―. **Yo casi permito que una no viviera para salvar a la otra, pero Layla buscó la manera de salvarse ambas.**

Erza sonrió comprensiva.

―**Estoy segura que su negativa hizo que la señora Layla se empeñara en no morir. Creo que si usted hubiese aceptado sus palabras ella no habría luchado tanto por ambas, ella confiaría en que usted haría un buen trabajo y se iría tranquila, pero al escuchar su miedo decidió que era mejor acompañarlos a ambos por más tiempo.**

Jude la miró con sorpresa pero luego rió.

―**Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera** ―asintió para sí mismo―, **las personas como ustedes son de verdad… especiales…**

―**¿Cómo ustedes? **

―**Sí, como usted, como Layla, como Laxus, como Mirajane, el abuelo Makarov, como la Tía Abuela, y como mi sobrino Jellal** ―tomó de su té―, **son personas que nacen para ser líderes, para estar al frente, para ser el muro que defiende, la espada que ataca, el bastón de apoyo, la suavidad que alivia** ―la joven se ruborizó al estar incluida en ese grupo.

―**Yo no…**

―**Lo es, créame que lo es, cumple con todos los requisitos, inteligente, protectora, nunca están satisfechos con lo que hacen, siempre creen que pueden hacer más a pesar de que hacen lo de veinte personas, cargan pesos que no deberían, se responsabilizan de lo que no deben, raramente se desahogan con alguien, están en lo último de su lista de prioridades y ante todo…** ―suspiró de manera teatral― **¡Son terrible, increíble y absurdamente, tercos!**

La pelirroja iba a reclamar pero se dio cuenta que realmente calzaba con la última parte de esa descripción.

Calló.

―**Por eso, señorita Erza, sé que usted no debería irse** ―la mujer pestañeó―, **por eso debe escuchar cosas que Jellal aún no le ha contado por culpa de esa responsabilidad y culpa que no debe de cargar y tal vez así entienda porque el trata de alejarla, tal vez así usted pueda ayudarlo a no cometer el error más grande de su vida** ―la miró con determinación, su sobrino le había prohibido a su Tía hablar sobre ello, y por eso Layla se había limitado a mandar un pequeño empuje con Charle, pero él no había hecho esa promesa.

Él no era tan bueno en el ajedrez como su esposa.

_Pero podía actuar como un peón rebelde._

―**¿Me escucharía, señorita Erza?**

Y ella no dudó ni por un momento.

Y entre más escuchó a Jude, un miedo creció en su pecho.

_Entre más escuchó de Jellal, más quería protegerlo._

Y cuando comprendió todo ―o al menos lo que Jude sabía y le dijo―, se tomó la taza de té completo y corrió al cuarto del azulado con las lágrimas apunto de escapar sin control.

La luz de la mesa de noche era lo único que iluminaba el hombre tirado en la cama, su mirada reparó en el brillo que sacaba del vaso de alcohol vacío que descansaba junto al tarro de pastillas antes lleno y ahora abierto y sin contenido.

―**¡JELLAL!** ―gritó horrorizada y corrió hacia él recordando una de las cosas que le contó el señor Jude, de joven y debido a la depresión, Jellal había abusado de pastillas y de no ser por Laxus no lo habrían logrado salvar― **¡JELLAL!** ―movió el cuerpo de manera descontrolada al no sentir movimiento en él―, **¡JELLAL, POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS!** ―sus lágrimas de desesperación se hicieron presentes y sus ojos no notaron cuando el hombre abrió los ojos asustado.

―**¡Que demonios! ¿¡Erza!?** ―el azulado vio a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y la actuación que iba a usar para sacarla de su habitación la olvidó. En su lugar la tomó con suavidad de las mejillas, y para calmar la manera en la que lo zarandeaba la arrecostó poco a poco en la cama, quedando él sobre ella e inmovilizándola con cuidado― **¿Qué te pasó, Erza?** ―preguntó con suavidad y preocupación― **¿Algo le pasó a tu familia? Erza…** ―su voz en un hilo al ver el estado de su preciosa guerrera― **¿Erza? **

―**Jellal…** ―susurró ella y por fin se dio cuenta que él había reaccionado― **¡Jellal!** ―con una fuerza inconcebible para Jellal en tan menudo cuerpo, la mujer logró cambiar la posiciones y terminó a horcajadas sobre él― **¡ESCÚPELO! ¡VAMOS! ¡AHORA! ¡VÓMITALO! **―el azulado pronto sintió los dedos de Erza querer colarse en su boca para hacerlo vomitar.

―**¡Erg…Egza!** ―intentaba hablar con un índice y anular ganando terreno― **¡Pero qugue digblosah…!** ―incapaz de hablar usó su fuerza para volver a inmovilizarla bajo él― **¿¡Qué te sucede!?**

―**¡TIENES QUE VÓMITAR LAS PASTILLAS!** ―gritó entre enojo y lágrimas― **¡AHORA!**

―**¿Cuáles pastillas?** ―la miró sin entender.

―**¡Las que tomaste con alcohol!** ―casi histérica intentó soltarse de nuevo pero Jellal la sujetó con más fuerza y para horror de la peli-escarlata comenzó a reír.

―**¡Ya estás alucinando!** ―casi chilló― **¡Debes de…!** ―pero su réplica fue acallada por un beso del peliazul.

Uno dulce, uno tranquilo.

_Uno que la llenó de paz y la tranquilizó._

Uno que terminó más rápido de lo que deseó.

―**¿Lo sentiste?** ―preguntó el azulado con un susurro―.**Es whisky, no tomé nada más, las pastillas las boté en el baño. Quise tomarlas…** ―continuó explicándole con ternura―, **con agua, eso sí **―levantó una ceja divertido y sonrió con calma, para Erza fue como recibir de obsequio una pastelería―, **pero no pude hacerlo, porque tú me dijiste que confiabas en mi…**

―**¿Lo juras?** ―susurró con un nudo en la garganta y él asintió― **¿Me sueltas? **―pidió en una súplica y Jellal rápidamente atendió a su pedido― **¿Me dejas? **―requirió al tocar el rostro del azulado y cuando éste asintió no perdió tiempo y lo envolvió en un abrazo―. **Me asusté tanto…** ―sollozó en su hombro.

―**Lo siento…** ―fue su respuesta sincera mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer.

―**Temí que de verdad lo intentases de nuevo.**

Jellal se congeló.

_Erza se dio cuenta de su error._

―**Yo, Jellal, yo…** ―intentó explicarse pero al sentir como Jellal prosiguió con la caricia en su espalda no supo que decir.

―**Está bien, era algo que quería contarte, pero me avergonzaba… ¿te lo dijo mi Tía?**

―**N-no… el señor Jude…**

―**Ya veo, no han estado tanto tiempo juntos sin aprender las mañas del otro** ―Erza casi escuchó una sonrisa en su tono e incrédula aún, decidió no dejar de abrazarlo.

―**¿Es por eso que viniste a buscarme?**

Erza negó, se separó un poco de él, acarició el tatuaje en su mejilla y con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz su alma, le contestó su pregunta:

―**Vine a decirte que dejes de culparte, ya deberías saberlo bien** ―Jellal la miró sin entender―, **no fue tu culpa que ella muriese en tus brazos… no lo fue…**

Y eso fue lo único que necesito Jellal Fernandes para permitirse desahogar algo que siempre mantenía dentro de él.

…_Allí, en los brazos de la mujer que sabía nunca podría dejar ir…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

¿Qué tal? :x Cuéntenme que les pareció…

Varias cosas se han revelado aquí, y varias pistas más se mostraron.

¿Qué teorías tienen? ¿Qué cosas piensan? DD:

Si ven la actitud de Erza que quise dar fue la que ella tiene en las batallas, sin importar qué, no retrocede y busca ser quien proteja a los demás. Yo no creo que Erza sea de las que simplemente se tiran a llorar y a esperar. NwN

Las demás parejas volverán a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo, dejé una muestra de lo que han estado haciendo los demás. 7u7r

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo!

* * *

**Agradecimientos****:**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta, os agradezco por PM:

**Minsul6011**

**The Queen Of Nightmare**

**Kissel484**

**Alicia Melo Angel 29**

**Sonye San**

**Stormy Night Of Rain92**

**Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia**

**Rasengan7872**

**Lady Werempire**

**Rirukasabe**

**Bluewater14**

**DanaLovesOhana**

Vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuentas, os agradezco por acá:

**MASTER VIVI****: **OMG! No puedo creerlo. xDD Eso está genial, hasta me siento parte del triunfo. :´D Esto fue genial, gracias por contármelo. Sin duda Gray es un perverijillo y sí, Erza es la única mujer que puede con la terquedad de Jellal. 7u7r ¿Qué pista viste? O: Interesante. xD Gracias mil por leer y… ¡Felicidades por la victoria de la hinchada! xDD Beshos. O3O

**Guest****: **Generalmente trabajo mejor a presión xD Que bueno que te gusten esas escenas más estratégicas, yo amo escribirlas, tengo una pasión por el ajedrez desde niña. xD Amo el doble sentido, creo que se nota bastante. Erza es una mujer de armas tomar, no es de las que se quedan sentadas. *w* Gracias por leer y espero te guste la actu y siga frio el helado. xD Beshos. O3O

**Carmen****: **Jellal es un hombre reservado y buscaba lo mejor para Erza, pero ya aprendió una lección y le quedó más que clara. NwN El próximo cap verás lo que ha estado haciendo el GaLe luego de su noche pilla y también Lami con sus planes de boda. xD Gracias por leer. Beshos. O3O

**Neylare****: **Sí, vaya Jellal es un hombre terco pero la pelirroja lo es más. xD También espero que el Jerza esté a salvo con Lady Irene. DD: Da nervios con tanta maldad que Mashima ha usado últimamente. Dx Ojalá nos canonicen más OTPs en el manga. xDD Todas merecen amor *le da un saco lleno de tréboles de cuatro hojas* Gracias por leer. Beshos. N3N/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	41. Pasados y Días

**.**

* * *

**.**

**IMPORTANTE**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Éste cap se ubica durante eventos del cap pasado, es decir, inicia con las demás parejas (diferentes días y semanas) antes de que Erza se asustara al ver a Jellal dormido y ya después vuelve al día en que quedamos, esto porque en el cap pasado decidí hacerlo totalmente Jerza por el aniversario. xD

El **sorteo** de la **persona** que **ganará** el **One Shot** a su completo gusto (restricciones en el cap del anuncio) lo haré mañana y lo publicaré en mi Facebook **Sabastu Scarlet**, luego editaré este cap y pondré el nombre del ganador aquí para contactarme con la persona. ¡**Suerte** a todos y gracias! Haré otro sorteo cuando se lleguen a los 800 reviews. **D:**

Y…

**¡Gracias infinitas por sus felicitaciones por el aniversario! QwQ/**

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./** ¡Aquí todavía es 31 de octubre! xD Como el fin de semana estuve lidiando con unos problemas, y terminé cancelando un fic, hasta hoy escribí para evitar hacer cosas movidas por mi mal estado de ánimo, pero bueno, eso es tiempo pasado, actualicé en Octubre y ya estoy de buenas comiendo pastel de calabaza y demás. **xD**

Por cierto, subí dos historias:

**Tricks &amp; Sweets**: Multiship sobre una fiesta de Halloween. Ésta lleno de cosas pillas. Parejas: Gruvia. Stingue: LaxJane. Gale. Jerza. Mañana subo el cap final que hoy ya no me da tiempo de escribirlo. xD

**Loving You**: Especial lleno de cursilerías para el Jerza Love Fest. Situado luego de la batalla de Álvarez y terminado. 7x7)r

Ojalá sean de su interés y me honren con un review. NwN

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia llena de miel es mía.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XLI**

**~Pasados y Días~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Una pocilga, esa era la palabra que se le venía a la mente.

Si bien él también había sido un hombre soltero viviendo solo nunca su apartamento se vio como una copia calcada del basurero municipal, pero la verdad no debería de sorprenderse, después de todo esa era la casa del idiota de Natsu Dragneel.

―**Oe, cabeza de chicle** ―espetó con asco un ojirubí cuando tiró con la punta del zapato un bóxer del sofá al suelo―. **Nunca limpias este lugar.**

―**No** ―respondió simplón y sin vergüenza y la rubia junto a él enrojeció. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese desorden y poco a poco había logrado que hubiese menos, pero si algún día no se veían, el desorden parecía volver de su exilio y se adueñaba del lugar.

―**Esto es un asco** ―se apretó la bolsa con la comida contra el pecho― **¡No pienso comer aquí!**

―**Eres un delicadito Gajeel, que no tenías nervios de hierro a algo así** ―le espetó mientras se limpiaba el oído derecho con su meñique―, **¿quiere que le consiga mantel y posa vasos, señorita?**

Gajeel achicó la mirada y dio un paso al frente.

―**Gajeel…** ―susurró Levy y le agarró el brazo, no que no estuviera de acuerdo en no querer comer en medio de medias, comida vencida y ropa interior de la que mejor no se preguntaba su uso o no uso, pero tampoco quería un pleito en la primera cita doble que tenía en su vida.

―**Natsu** ―la rubia en cambio, conocedora del ímpetu del pelirosa le dio un codazo en las costillas―, **ellos tienen razón. ¡Te dije que limpiaras desde la semana pasada!**

―**¡Ay, Luigi!** ―se quejó del golpe y el gato azul se subió a su hombro y maulló en tono burlón― **¡Lo hice!**

―**¡Lucy!** ―su ceja tembló de impaciencia―. **¿¡En dónde limpiaste!?** ―su tono usualmente gentil y fresco pasó a ser agresivo y el Dragneel tomó a Happy para escudarse― **A-afuera… **

―**¡Aye! **―le apoyó Happy.

―**¿Afuera?** ―la sorpresa la relajó pero pronto temió que la limpieza no fuese lo suficiente.

―**¡Gee hee! Entonces vamos para allá, este olor me está dando nauseas**―se quejó el Redfox y Levy lo regañó con la mirada.

―**¿Nauseas? ¿Acaso Levy te embarazó?** ―interrogó el pelirosa con ingenuidad falsa y observó como la pareja se puso roja― **¡Ajá!** ―los señaló― **¡Se gusssssssssssssstan!** ―dijo mientras su gato intentaba imitar el sonido con el maullido.

_¿O era al revés? ¿Natsu imitaba a Happy?_

―**¡Claro que se gustan, bobo!** ―le volvió a golpear Lucy― **¡Por algo estamos en una cita doble!**

―**Oh…** ―Natsu golpeó el puño contra su palma y miró al felino―, **eso es cierto, Happy…**

Lucy soltó un suspiro.

Natsu era un muy brillante fotógrafo, pero a veces pensaba que esa gran vena artística se había llevado por delante gran parte de su sentido común.

―**Mejor vamos afuera **―carraspeó el Redfox quien no quería discutir su ―muy activa― vida sexual y se llevó a Levy de la mano hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

―**¡Hey! ¡Esperen chicos!** ―pidió la rubia quien quería inspeccionar primero porque temía que alguna de sus bragas o sostenes estuviesen tendidos afuera, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la puerta se abrió y vio la cara de Levy ponerse roja.

―**N-no, n-no es lo que…** ―intentó defenderse pero aún no sabía de qué debía hacerlo, así que se acercó a ellos y su cara ganó color también ― **esto…**

―**¿Les gusta?** ―se acercó el pelirosa con una deslumbrante sonrisa con Happy al hombro de nuevo y con el pequeño perro Plue temblando en sus brazos.

―**Eres un cursi…** ―le palmeó el hombro el azabache y se llevó a su sonriente enana a la mesa en medio del patio para depositar la comida.

―**Natsu, esto…** ―Lucy volvió a parpadear sorprendida, el patio no solo estaba limpio y libre de bragas y sostenes, sino que también estaba adornado con pequeñas velas y unas cuantas luces navideñas colgaban desde diferentes ángulos―, **esto…**

―**Lo hice para ti **―se acercó a ella aún sonriendo pero ahora levemente sonrojado al ver su emoción―, **me dijiste que era importante, y ya que no hemos podido salir a ningún sitio pensé que te gustaría algo…** ―se rascó la barbilla mientras Plue buscaba calor en su pecho― **¿bonito?**

―**Precioso…** ―le corrigió Lucy con una sonrisa―, **la palabra es precioso…** ―Natsu asintió apenado pero feliz de que funcionara.

―**Entonces si te pones tan feliz tal vez deba de limpiar la casa siempre **―Lucy rió de su comentario―. **Iré a por el vino y las bebidas** ―le pasó a Plue y ella lo tomó con cuidado―. **Tú ve a sentarte con los otros dos, Luigi.**

―**No te tardes** ―aceptó y se encaminó a la mesa, desde que las llamadas de Iván comenzaron, sus padres habían vuelto a ponerle guardaespaldas y le habían pedido que no se expusiese mucho, Natsu no lo sabía pero su casa estaba siendo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana para evitar que alguien irrumpiera en ella y vigilara sus conversaciones, según su madre cuando Iván quería algo nada se lo impedía, y lo que Iván quería eran los nombres de Erza y Mirajane, y aunque no sabía el motivo, si sabía que de ella no los obtendría porque Lucy se sentía capaz de proteger a los que quería, y aunque sabía que ahora la sombra de su guardaespaldas; _Sagitario,_ estaba siempre detrás de ella, se aguantaba.

_Debía hacer, lo que debía hacer. _

Eso incluía no ir a ningún sitio que no fuesen los vigilados por los hombres confiables de sus padres, y hasta donde le indicaron esos sitios eran la casa de Natsu, su casa y el trabajo. Lucy no se quejaba, sabía que había personas que la estaban pasando peor por todo ese complot en el que al parecer los Orlando se habían liado con ese hombre que se suponía era su tío pero que jamás vería como tal, y justo era su primo ―hermano―, Laxus uno de los que sufría, pero además estaba su otro primo ―otro hermano―, Jellal, quien desde que volvió de donde los Orlando no había vuelto a ser el mismo y había alejado ―o intentado al menos―, de él a la persona que más amaba por miedo a que saliese lastimada o esa era la conjetura a la que la familia había llegado.

_¿Ella sería capaz de hacer eso para proteger a Natsu?_

―**¿Lucy?** ―Natsu le tocó el rostro y ella salió de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que se quedó parada a medio camino a la mesa― **¿Todo bien?** ―la miró con preocupación y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

_Sí, si sería capaz._

Sonrió.

Pero también sería capaz de tener la fuerza de Erza para quedarse y arriesgarse a batallar junto a la persona que amaba porque en una relación ambas partes se debían protección.

―**Estoy bien** ―sonrió y Natsu le sonrió de vuelta― **¡Y es Luigi! **―zapateó y abrazó más a Plue quien soltó un ruidito alegre.

―**¡Luce!** ―le refutó él y rompieron a reír.

―**¡Oe tortolos! ¡Que me suena la tripa y la de la enana me va a dejar sordo!**

―**¡Gajeel! **

―**¡Ay! ¡Porque siempre en la espinilla! **―reclamó adolorido.

―**¿Por qué es enana y hasta ahí llega?** ―respondió Natsu inocente.

―**¡NATSU!** ―le reclamaron Lucy y Gajeel.

―**¡AYY! ¿¡Qué!?**

―**¡No le digas así a Levy!**

―**¡Exacto! ¡No le digas así a mi enana!**

―**¡Mejor no me defiendas!**

―**¿Te digo chibinienta?**

―**¿Chibinienta? **―preguntaron Natsu y Lucy divertidos.

―**¡Au!**

―**Mejor cuéntennos sobre eso de irse de gira juntitos…** ―sugirió el pelirosa y la rubia apoyó la idea.

―**¡Aye!** ―apoyó Happy metiéndose una rollo de sushi a la boca y acercándole un pastelillo a Plue.

―**E-eso…** ―tartamudeó la editora.

―**¡Que les importa! ¡Sirvan la comida! ¡Y por qué estan éste gato y ese perro aquí y nuestro Pantherlilly no! ¡Pantherlily ven aquí con tus padres!**

―**¿Padres?**

―**Ga-Gajeel…**

Las risas continuaron durante la noche.

…_Disfrutando de esa cita simple pero perfecta…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Ordenó servicio al cuarto y se tiró a la cama con todo y bata de baño.

No era común en ella ser tan desfachatada en sus acciones pero desde hacía unas semanas se sentía con el derecho de serlo.

_¿Y por qué no lo tendría?_

_¿Por qué le había dado tanta importancia a su apellido?_

_¿Por qué ser una Orlando llegó a ser más importante que ser Minerva?_

No lo sabía y no quería hacerse más preguntas.

El motto de su familia siempre había sido ser el depredador y no la presa, por algo el tigre dientes de sable era el emblema de su familia, y ella estaba de acuerdo con que el poder era importante, pero de alguna manera ya no estaba tan segura si el poder estaba realmente en las acciones que solía realizar su familia. Es decir, ella siempre supo que estaban mal y que muchas acciones ―por no decir todas―, eran ilegales, pero hasta ahora sentía que de cierta manera ya no quería ser parte de ello, porque eso no parecía ser el poder verdadero.

_¿Pero qué era realmente el poder?_

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y vio su reflejo en el ventanal al lado derecho.

De niña no había tenido tanto problema, su padre solía dejarla al cuidado de unos cuantos sirvientes en la mansión de descanso de montaña de los Orlando y casi nunca lo veía, sus madrastras nunca la soportaron y la que ejerció ese puesto durante esos años fue la que menos la quiso, pero a Minerva le daba igual, ella siempre se enfocó en agradar a su padre, en ganarse su lugar y en buscar las inexistentes muestras de cariño de él para con ella.

_¿Nunca le dio cariño?_

No estaba segura, y al menos ahora sentía que nunca fue real, incluso muchas veces envidió a Jellal, a Laxus y a la primogénita de los Heartfilia, cuando iba a sus casas siempre veía las diferencias entre los tratos de esa familia a sus propios infantes y el que tenía su familia con ella. Era abrumador ver como una madre podía acariciar el cabello de un niño y el como un padre podía hablar de orgullo por algún logro infantil ―ante sus ojos― absurdo.

_E incluso tenían un abuelo cariñoso. _

Tal vez no hubiese resentido tanto la diferencia de trato sino lo hubiese recibido de ellos también, los Heartfilia, Makarov, los Fernandes e incluso el cocinero y la vieja ama de casa de la mansión la trataron con ternura, inclusive se divirtió mucho con los niños de ellos, recordaba jugar mucho en la arboleda cerca de la mansión Fernandes, había un árbol en particular que adoraba porque en la parte alta estaba hueco y cuando jugaban a las escondidas ella siempre ganaba porque nadie conocía ese secreto.

_Se divertía mucho, y no solo porque ganaba._

Luego de la mansión de montaña de los Orlando, la mansión Fernandes y la Heartfilia eran sus lugares favoritos, tal vez porque allí su padre siempre se obligaba a mostrarse cariñoso y orgulloso para ganarse la confianza de ambas familias, tal vez porque allí siempre habían varios niños o quizá porque ambas casas estaban decoradas de fotos familiares de personas sonriendo.

_Incluso ella estaba en unas cuantas._

Tenía una con Lucy en brazos, la rubia era pequeña y de seguro ni se acordaría de tal cosa, tenía otra con un gorro de fiesta sosteniendo la piñata de pirata de Laxus, y también había otra en que estaban todos alrededor del pastel de cumpleaños de Jellal. Y también había un par de álbumes con muchas más.

_Pero ella no estaba en esas._

Por supuesto, todos eran eventos sociales en donde les invitaban probablemente por el apellido y protocolo social, pero esas salidas que la etiqueta le exigía a su padre el llevarla la hacían divertirse y olvidarse de sus constantes lecciones para que siempre fuera la mejor, o de los castigos cuando no lo era o de las sanciones cuando se atrevía a desobedecer a su padre.

_Recordaba todas y cada una._

No eran fáciles de olvidar, porque si los olvidaba volverían a suceder y ella no quería eso, no quería volver a tener que pasar fuera de la mansión toda una noche solo porque manchó su vestido al cocinar y su padre llegó de sorpresa y al encontrarla desaseada la llevó de la mano a un claro en la montaña y la dejó perdida. Durante todas esas horas nocturnas temió que de entre las arboledas de las montañas algo la atacara en medio de la oscuridad, el frío y el irreverente viento que parecía aullar con desespero su nombre.

_Nunca había tenido tanto miedo._

_Nunca había deseado tanto el tener poder._

Allí no estaba el escondite del árbol, o las galletas mal cocinadas de la mamá de Jellal, ni la sonrisa cómplice de Layla cuando le intercambiaba en secreto una de esas por una bien hecha, no estaba el abuelo de Laxus diciéndoles que lo importante era divertirse entre todos, no estaban las caras preocupadas de Fausto y Jude cuando alguno se lastimaba, no estaba Obaba Sama enseñándoles alguna cosa extraña de supervivencia.

_Ni tampoco estaba su familia._

Esa nunca estuvo en realidad, lo más cercano a una eran los empleados en la mansión en la que vivía aislada, la mayoría la trataba con respeto por su apellido y posición, pero de una en especial siempre obtuvo el cariño que buscaba de su padre y no encontraba, y de ella había aprendido a cocinar ―algo inútil ante los ojos de su padre―, y que cuando descubrió se encargó de que acabara ―el mismo día en que la dejó sola en la montaña―, ese día cuando por fin la dejaron entrar ―muerta de hambre, miedo y frío―, descubrió que la mujer que la cuidaba con verdadero cariño había sido despedida y ya no estaba en la mansión.

_Después de ahí nada fue igual._

Su padre le exigía más, la tensión con los Heartfilia aumentó, años después murieron los padres de Jellal y las exigencias crecieron al punto de hacerla ―casi― insensible, luego peticiones para probar su lealtad y cerca de allí ya solo le importó conseguir la aprobación de su padre porque esa única vez que vio el rostro de su padre iluminado por más que el orgullo por ella, Minerva obtuvo la posición más cercana.

_Probó el poder y le gustó._

Dejó de vivir aislada y pasó a ser la señora de la mansión principal, las esposas iban y venían para su padre pero ninguna estaba por sobre ella, todas bajaban la cabeza y la escuchaban sumisas. Su padre le confiaba cosas de los negocios, e inclusive gozaba de completa libertad, conoció chicos y también chicas, se divirtió de muchas maneras, experimentó muchas cosas nuevas y de las que gustó repitió cuantas veces quiso, ella era la reina y la diosa de todo su espacio.

_La dueña de todo._

También lo conoció a él, tan inteligente como tonto, tan divertido como tierno y por primera vez quiso agradarle a alguien más que a su padre, y cuando lo logró y mantuvo algo real con él llegó ese concurso interuniversitario donde conoció a Erza y perdió su puesto en el tope.

_Ya no era la numero uno._

Y las cosas a partir de ahí habían mutado tan rápido que a veces se sentía mareada, perdió a las personas que empezaba a considerar amigos, perdió al hombre que la hizo sentir que era correspondida por ser ella y no un apellido, terminó comprometida con un hombre que no veía desde hacía años y que nunca le interesó para tal puesto, y ni hablar de los planes de su padre cada vez más torcidos que terminaron involucrando a la odiosa familia de los Etherias.

A veces se sentía subyugada a ellos.

_Y lo odiaba._

―**Servicio a la habitación** ―llamaron a su puerta y se levantó a abrir, tomó la bandeja con su almuerzo gourmet y sin dar las gracias tiró la puerta en la cara de la empleada y observó el pescado al ajillo rebosado en la salsa de frutos cítricos con pimienta rosa que siempre le había encantado, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y su boca salivó cuando la lengua tocó un trozo de pimiento rojo.

―**No está bien sazonada…** ―arrugó el entrecejo y tiró la cuchara, odiaba que hicieran mal algo tan simple, ella podría haberlo hecho perfecto cuando a los nueve años aún recibía sus amadas lecciones secretas de cocina―. **¡Inútiles!** ―soltó un bufido y volvió a tomar la cuchara, añadió un poco de pimienta que pidió por aparte y del limón y la sal que decoraban la margarita que acompañaba su almuerzo. Por suerte ya podía comer cítricos, su mejilla se había roto por dentro debido al golpe de su padre pero ya se había curado al igual que su labio, de hecho la razón de que estuviese en ese lujoso lugar era esa, cuando se fue de la mansión principal su padre la llamó colérico y le exigió recluirse en ese lugar.

_Por supuesto Minerva sabía la razón._

La hija única de Jienma Orlando no podían andar de aquí para allá con marcas afeando su rostro aristócrata.

_Y ella había obedecido una vez más._

Había perdido muchas cosas por causa del poder que buscaban tanto ella como su padre y ahora estaban más cerca de obtenerlo.

_¿Debía ella echarse ahora para atrás? _

Su móvil sonó y lo contestó.

Su mano apretó el tenedor y escuchó en silencio.

―**Como diga, padre. No volveré a fallarle** ―una respuesta que fue pronunciada con total obediencia y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Su padre volvía a contar con ella._

Jellal se equivocaba, ella nunca había dejado de ser Minerva.

…_Y ella obtendría el poder que merecía por nacimiento…_

**_._**

**-0-**

**.**

No podía concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

Mirajane Strauss era una mujer por lo demás enfocada, cuando tenía un problema en frente se concentraba en él y por ello muchas veces había pasado soluciones de ellos por alto o había tardado en resolver otros por lo mismo, y ahora sucedía así.

_Tenía muchas cuestiones enfrente. _

Erza, Jellal, Wendy, los Orlando y las llamadas constantes de Iván a Laxus, aunque sabía que de alguna manera todas estaban ligadas no era fácil lidiar con tantas personas queridas que estaban de alguna u otra manera sufriendo.

_Odiaba eso._

―**¿No te gustan las invitaciones?** ―una voz gruesa la hizo dar un brinquito de lo concentrada que estaba―. **Mi Tía estaba muy segura de que te gustarían** ―Laxus se acercó a su futura esposa y se arrecostó en la mesa de la cocina en donde ella estaba sentada observando las tres distintas muestras de papel lujoso con inscripciones delicadas y ornamentadas en plata, oro y bronce.

―**Todas son hermosas…** ―aseguró Mirajane con una sonrisa cansada―, **lo difícil es elegir una.**

―**Podemos mandar las tres, por eso trabajo como esclavo, para que no tengas que elegir** ―le aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona y la albina no pudo evitar reírse de verdad.

―**Y eres un buen esclavo, Pikachu** ―levantó una de las invitaciones―, **pero ya escogí una.**

―**¿Segura que solo una?**

―**Segura, mejor Pikachu en mi cama que trabajando extra por invitaciones extra.**

―**No eres tan demoniaca después de todo…** ―Laxus sonrió y se acuclilló frente a ella―. **¿Siguen sin mejorar? **―preguntó esta vez con seriedad.

―**Er Chan dice que Jellal se niega a decirle algo, pero a la vez no está seguro de cómo actuar aunque diga que todo fue falso y que la quiere lejos** ―arrugó el ceño―, **pero igual me reiteró que no debíamos molestarlo. **

―**Bueno, ella te conoce** ―Laxus se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la masajeó―, **no niego que me dan ganas de golpearlo como hacia antes** ―Mirajane frunció la nariz― **¡Hey! ¡Él también lo hacia conmigo!** ―se defendió.

―**Lo sé…** ―la albina acarició la cicatriz en su apuesto rostro―, **¿crees que sirva ahora?**

―**No** ―soltó un suspiro―, **ni una bofetada tuya como aquella vez ni un curry de lava volcánica funcionaría, creo que la única razón por la que no se ha ido de la casa ni se ha aislado de todos es porque tu amiga está aquí. Creo que esa pelirroja tiene razón, el idiota de mi primo no sucumbiría a los pequeños ardides de ella sino fuese porque no está realmente decidido en lo que quiere. Y por una mierda nadie le cree que lo que siente por ella es falso como él le dijo, todos hemos sido testigos de su cara de estúpido enamorado cuando la ve a ella.**

―**Laxus…** ―le nombró Mirajane y el rubio estaba por disculparse por la imprecación pero la albina le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió―. **Gracias…** ―se inclinó, quitó su dedo y le dio un beso tierno en los labios― **¿Crees que el curry volcánico pueda ser utilizado después en Jellal?**

―**¡Ja! Hasta yo te ayudaré a cocinar eso** ―sonrió el ojiverde y le devolvió el beso.

―**¿Interrumpo?** ―sonó una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

―**Er Chan** ―sonrió Mirajane al ver a su amiga más animada que cuando había ido a llevar el desayuno al azulado― **¿cómo está el paciente?**

―**¿Paciente?** ―rió con burla Laxus poniéndose de pie― **Pacientes nosotros al aguantarlo.**

Erza y Mirajane aguantaron una carcajada.

―**Bueno, al menos no insistió en que renunciara otra vez** ―subió los hombros―, **incluso me ayudó cuando boté algunos de sus libros mientras limpiaba **―confesó sonrojada.

Laxus tomó una de las peras en la mesa y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su futura esposa.

―**Esos chismes femeninos te los dejo a ti, vendré en un rato a despedirme antes de ir al trabajo** ―y con un mordisco a la pera se retiró.

―**¿Entonces?** ―Mirajane alzó una de sus blanquecinas cejas y Erza supo que no le quedaba de otra que hablar, así que corrió la silla junto a su amiga y se sentó.

―**Cuando recogíamos los libros le pregunté por uno que era infantil** ―sonrió con ternura―, **y me contó que fue el primer libro sobre constelaciones que le dieron sus padres, incluso sonrió, lo abrió y me mostró sus rayones** ―se miró un momento las manos―, **por un momento fue… Jellal…** ―soltó un suspiro y tomó una de las invitaciones en las manos―. **Luego solo se levantó y acomodó los libros y ya no dijo más hasta que me iba a retirar, entonces me dio las gracias por el desayuno** ―volvió a sonreír―. **Hace días no me daba las gracias, sé que se sentía mal por eso…**

―**Eso suena muy a Jellal** ―Mirajane sonrió con nostalgia―, **siempre ha sufrido un complejo de culpa, hasta por cosas que…** ―se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y tomó la mano de su amiga―, **hasta por cosas en las que no tiene la más mínima culpa. Lo sé muy bien y quiero que tú tengas eso siempre en cuenta **―la pelirroja asintió― **Él te ama, Er Chan.**

―**Lo sé…**―le devolvió el apretón de manos a su amiga―, **no tengo duda de eso.**

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron reflexionando en silencio hasta que Laxus entró de nuevo a la cocina.

―**Creo que tendré que contratar a algún bufón para que los ánimos dejen de bajar en esta casa** ―las dos mujeres lo miraron divertidas y negaron―, **¿seguras? Juro que cuando me fui estaban de otro humor.**

―**Creo que pasará un tiempo hasta que tengamos un buen humor duradero** ―Erza subió los hombros―, **y hablando de humor, iré a meterme con el humor de cierto mimado** ―le cerró un ojo a Mirajane y le palmeó el hombro al que debía considerar cuñado―. **Te dejo con mi hermana para que la animes, al parecer tú eres su bufón personal.**

―**¡Hey!** ―reclamó el rubio pero ya la maid se había ido.

―**Er Chan se equivoca** ―le habló la albina y él le sonrió―, **no eres mi bufón, eres mi pikachu payasito…** ―Laxus frunció el ceño pero no lo negó―. **Y por eso me voy a casar contigo.**

―**Bueno** ―su rostro mostró un gesto arrogante―, **mientras no le digas a nadie puedo vivir con eso** ―se sentó en la silla que había dejado Erza y tomó la mano de Mirajane―. **Por cierto, acabo de recibir una llamada privada, le pedí a Obaba Sama que contestara y colgaron…**

―**Crees que sea…** ―Laxus le afirmó para no tener que escuchar el nombre―, **pero has cambiado el número tres veces ya…**

―**Supongo que tiene _conocidos_ en alguna compañía telefónica **―subió los hombros―, **como sea, lo que te quería pedir es que no contestes mi móvil ni ningún teléfono en la casa, ni siquiera el tuyo** ―Mirajane asintió―. **Dile a tu hermano que te mande un mensaje de texto antes de llamarte para que estés segura de que sea él.**

―**No sé…** ―se mordió el labio―. **No quiero preocupar a Elfman ahora que está de aprendiz y emocionado por el proyecto que dejó tu compañía con los que le ofrecieron la pasantía de estudiante. Si le digo algo así sospechará y querrá venir a verme.**

―**Entonces le pediré a Ever que le pida cambiar su número de privado a público** ―la albina alzó una ceja―, **todos sabemos que él le hará caso y Ever tiene caprichos todo el tiempo.**

―**No es mala idea** ―volvió a sonreír―, **te estás volviendo todo un manipulador, Pikachu.**

―**Tengo a una gran maestra** ―extendió sus brazos y Mirajane entendió, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en su regazo―, **además ya que Ever insiste en quedarse a supervisar la obra aunque no es necesario y nosotros sabemos que es por la relación que tiene con tu hermano, será bueno sacar provecho. **

―**Eres un gran hombre **―le dio un beso en la nariz―, **pero sabes que no tienes que cargar con lo de ese hombre solo.**

―**No lo hago…** ―arrecostó su cabeza en el hombro de la albina―, **te tengo a ti. ¿No?** ―Mirajane asintió―, **y ya mi Tía lo sabe, en cuanto la pelirroja ponga sentido común en Jellal se arreglará todo.**

―**Eso es muy maduro** ―le beso la sien con cariño.

―**Ahora entiendo al viejo, Mira…** ―volvió a elevar el rostro y sonrió con tanta ternura que a Mirajane se le hizo un nudo en la garganta―, **él siempre me sermoneaba con la importancia de la familia, la de sangre o la elegida, y ahora lo entiendo… ¿crees que tardé mucho?** ―ella negó y le dio un pequeño beso.

―**No, siempre los supiste, solo estabas huyendo de ello, pero eso no importa ahora, lo sabes y el abuelo Makarov está orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estuvo.**

―**¿Tú crees? **

―**Él me lo dijo varias veces **―Laxus parpadeó sin comprender―, **que crees que no me dio un sermón cuando se enteró de lo nuestro.**

―**¿Un sermón? ¿Qué te dijo?**

―**Ara~** ―se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en forma pensativa―, **eso es un secreto, pero tenía que ver con algo de preservar su gran tesoro y cuidar tu frágil corazón… **

―**¿¡Cómo!? **―exclamó abochornado.

―**Eras la niña de sus ojos, Pikachu** ―le aflojó la corbata y le abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa― **y yo el lobo feroz que te iba a devorar **―lo mordió con suavidad.

Laxus inspiró hondo y luego dejó ir la cuestión, ya averiguaría que le dijo. Así como Mirajane tenía maneras tramposas de desviar el tema él tenía las suyas para averiguar cosas.

Por el momento se concentraría en una cosa.

…_En disfrutar el momento e intentar no llegar tarde a su trabajo…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero seguía siendo anormal.

Y es que era curiosa la manera en que él se permitía que tal cosa ocurriese puesto que no era algo típico en él quedarse dormido mientras veía una película o cualquiera que fuese el programa que transmitiesen en el televisor y el azabache decidiera ver.

Porque Gray Fullbuster era así.

_Decidido._

Y por ello cuando decidía algo lo llevaba a cabo y si él decidía ver una película la veía de cabo a rabo y no ―como había estado sucediendo en los últimos días― se quedaba dormido y acurrucado en el regazo de su inquilina y _amiga_ Juvia Loxar.

―**Lo siento…** ―el chico se levantó con cuidado de sus muslos y miró hacia la pared contraria―, **creo que he estado entrenando mucho.**

―**Gray Sama no tiene que disculparse** ―se apuró a responder la peliceleste como siempre hacia cuando él se disculpaba―, **para Juvia no es ninguna molestia.**

―**Debería de serlo, además con este calor… no debe de ser nada cómodo para ti el que yo termine de esta manera. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

Juvia negó con una sonrisa.

―**A Juvia le gusta ser a quien Gray Sama elije para descansar **―bajó la mirada apenada al ver la sorpresa de él y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos―, **a-además… Juvia también se queda dormida cuando sucede… **

El silencio llenó la sala.

Y es que el chico de cabellera azabache con camisa azul ―que por alguna razón la traía abierta― no era tonto, para nada. Gray captaba los sentimientos que la modelo tenía hacia él y había entendido otra cosa.

_Con el paso de los días los sentimientos de él para con ella también habían cambiado._

Lo que inició como una mera atracción física había mutado a algo más, más dulce, menos tangible, menos hormonal, aunque si bien era cierto la mujer sentada junto a él le traía muchos pensamientos lujuriosos a la mente que estaba seguro podría hacer realidad, sabía que Juvia cedería si el daba el paso y convertían su amistad en algo con más beneficios, pero él no quería eso.

_No, no lo quería._

No sabía como había llegado a tal término.

Al principio no quería porque ella era su inquilina, luego no debía porque era su amiga y ahora se abstenía porque había algo más que sentía por ella que le impedía hacerlo, no quería dar el paso a sabiendas de que podía lastimarla y tampoco quería arruinar lo que tenían actualmente.

_Porque sí. _

Había manera de arruinarlo.

Una de las principales razones que se decía tener era que por fin su regreso a las competencias oficiales estaba por suceder, ya tenía un par de patrocinadores y aunque entrenador aún no tenía no le importaba porque en su mente la idea era que Ur ―su tía―, volviese a ese puesto, pero eso era otro asunto, la cuestión era que él empezaría a irse de viaje para ganar los puntos suficientes para poder ser elegible para las próximas olimpiadas y eso significaba que su tiempo con Juvia se acababa.

_Y de allí surgía la segunda razón._

De alguna manera estaba seguro que si eso llegaba a suceder, si él llegaba a tener algo con Juvia ella no dudaría ni un momento en irse con él a todos esos lugares, y aunque a él le gustaría, no podía permitir que ella renunciara a esa independencia que había comenzado a construir luego de separarse del yugo de su padre. No podía permitir que Juvia dejara su trabajo como modelo, sus estudios, sus amigos y su arraigo en Magnolia por seguirle.

_Y la tercera era la más grande de todas._

El padre de Juvia que sin falta lo llamaba a su móvil a diario pero jamás intentaba contactar a Juvia directamente, no sabía que se traía pero de alguna manera le asustaba que ella se enfrentase a su padre por su causa y ella terminase pagando por ello.

_Y ahí estaban todas las razones conglomerabas._

Si él daba un paso, Juvia podía ser lastimada de alguna manera.

Y él no quería eso, porque aunque para sus cosas y sus propios sentimientos el fuese un tempano de hielo, él no era así con los demás, Gray Fullbuster era una persona en esencia amable y a los que quería los protegía, incluso de él mismo.

―**No volverá a pasar…** ―repitió y se levantó del asiento para evitar discutir por el asunto, mas una tempestad en forma de adulto barbudo de más de cuarenta años se lo impidió.

―**¡HIJO!** ―el hombre abrazó con fuerza al chico y sollozó en su hombro― **¿Cómo es que no nos invitaste? **

―**¿Invitar?** ―elevó una ceja extrañada y asqueada por la manera en que su padre moqueaba en su camisa.

―**No puedo creer que dejes a tu madre fuera de esto** ―la señora Fullbuster lo miró de tal manera que a Gray se le congeló la sangre―. **No puedo creer esto de mi hijo.**

―**Mam-mamá… **―tartamudeó asustado de la ventisca helada que asemejaron las palabras de su madre y se soltó del adulto llorón para tratar de averiguar la furia helada de su progenitora.

―**¡Ah!** ―la mujer subió la barbilla orgullosa― **¿Sigo siendo tu madre?**

_¡Boom!_

Una lanza de hielo atravesó el pecho de Gray Fullbuster.

Casi herido de manera mortal, el Fullbuster miró a su padre quien lloraba con una mal oculta sonrisa divertida, así que supo que de él no recibiría ayuda y por lo tanto su mirada se desvió implorante a la peliceleste que veía todo con la misma ignorancia que él.

―**Mi-Mika Sama, Gray Sama no…** ―inició su defensa pero se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer la abrazó.

―**No tienes que buscarle excusa a ese sujeto** ―señaló a su hijo con el dedo―, **no es tu culpa que él haya escondido el secreto de tu fiesta de cumpleaños de nosotros… ¡Es un acaparador!** ―sollozó―. **¡Y justo ahora que por fin tengo otra hija!**

―**¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?** ―parpadeó confusa la chica pero igual abrazó a su ―futura― suegra.

―**¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?** ―repitió Gray igual de extrañado.

―**Ultear nos dijo que le hiciste una fiesta** ―volvió a dirigirle la mirada su madre dolida―, **y no nos invitaste… **

―**¿Ultear?** ―frunció el ceño, lo único que se le ocurría es que su prima se hubiese vengado con una mentira por haberle dado su ubicación a su madre Ul.

―**Sí, mi hermosa sobrina que es más devota que mi hijo…** ―volvió a castigarle con el glaciar helado de sus palabras.

―**Mamá** ―empezó el chico mientras su padre se sentaba en el sofá a ver televisión y a comer de la comida que Mika había traído para hacer otra pequeña fiesta―, **escúchame…**

―**Ahora si quieres hablarme…**

―**Bueno **―se revolvió el cabello fastidiado―, **o mejor escucha a Juvia** ―su madre asintió― **Juvia, podrías decirle a mi madre cuando es tu cumpleaños.**

―**El cumpleaños de Juvia…** ―la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa― **fue ayer…**

Gray abrió los ojos a más no poder.

―**¡Claro que fue ayer! **―volvió a reclamar Mika― **¡Eso ya lo sabía! Lo supe desde que conocí a Juvia **―Gray recordó que su madre había interrogado a la modelo más eficientemente que el mismo FTBI―** Pero mi hija** ―apretó las mejillas de la chica― **me dijo que no le gustaba celebrarlo así que respeté su decisión, pero que decidiera hacerlo y que tú, Gray Junior Fullbuster, no nos invitaras…**

_«¿Qué?»_ Se cuestionó internamente.

No solo no tenía ni idea que el cumpleaños de ella había sido el día anterior, sino que no sabía que Juvia no celebraba sus cumpleaños.

―**Mamá yo…** ―intentó buscar algo para zafarse pero no encontraba manera.

―**Ju-Juvia se lo pidió…** ―balbuceó la joven y esta vez fue Mika la sorprendida―, **Juvia quería un cumpleaños muy pequeño… y le pidió a Gray Sama que no…** ―se mordió la mejilla al ver la mirada dolida de la mujer que ya la llamaba hija, si decía lo que iba a decir para ayudar a su Gray Sama lastimaría el corazón de Mika y no sabía cómo proceder.

―**Que no los invitara a la improvisada fiesta que hice porque era mejor invitarlos a la que haríamos la otra semana** ―terminó Gray por ella y tanto Juvia, como su madre y el hombre que se atiborraba de papas tostadas lo miraron asombrado ―, **es decir…** ―miró abochornado hacia la cocina―. **Quería que Juvia no se sintiera incómoda celebrando un gran cumpleaños ahora que había aceptado, y por eso ayer… ayer fue una especie de entrenamiento…** ―se cruzó de brazos.

Todos quedaron en silencio y luego un grito llenó la pequeña sala del apartamento

―**¡Ese es mi bebé!** ―escuchó en coro dos voces adultas y fue atrapado en un doble abrazo que sintió lo iba a matar.

Juvia sonrió agradecida.

Su Gray Sama sabía que para ella era casi imposible el permitirse lastimar a alguien y por tanto había actuado y formulado una situación que a futuro le traería muchas molestias, además de las actuales de ser aprisionado en medio de las carnes y calor de sus padres.

―**¡Y yo que traje todo esto para celebrar!** ―Mika señaló las bolsas de comida que había obligado a Silver a cargar― **¡Que vergüenza! **―soltó a su hijo e hizo una reverencia a la peliceleste―. **Te pido disculpas, Juvia.**

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder y negó con rapidez.

―**Mika Sama no debe disculparse, Juvia está muy feliz por su preocupación y por todo esto que hizo para ella… Juvia…** ―la chica no se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y comenzó a limpiarlas―. **Juvia no merece todo esto, por eso Juvia se niega a celebrar sus cumpleaños, así no causa molestias a los demás…**

Gray sintió su corazón estrecharse.

―**Niña tonta…** ―la voz de Silver fue la única que se pronunció―. **Deja esas razones del pasado en el pasado.** **Todos merecen ser queridos por los demás, y celebrar cada año de vida** ―se acercó a ella y le desacomodó el cabello―. **Además eres a quien dimos la bendición y carga** ―dijo en tono burlón―, **de cuidar a nuestro tonto hijo, mereces que te mimen con tanto trabajo que de seguro te da…**

―**¿A quién le dices carga, viejo? **―le reclamó Gray pero no negó nada más―. **No acepto eso de alguien que de seguro olvidó comprar el pastel que mamá pidió.**

La señora Fullbuster entrecerró la mirada y fulminó a su esposo que se escondió tras su nuera.

_Gray había acertado._

―**¡Ja!** ―se burló el azabache― **¡Lo sabía!** ―se comenzó a cerrar la camisa y miró a Juvia con una sonrisa― **Creo que podemos hacer otra fiesta de entrenamiento** ―la chica parpadeó sin entender―, **iré a comprar el pastel. Esperen a que vuelva** ―y sin decir más salió del apartamento.

Juvia se sonrojó y Silver y Mika sonrieron.

_Su hijo siempre sería el adorable niño amable que habían criado._

Cuando Gray Fullbuster salió del lugar lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mensaje a Ultear:

_»¿Qué fue ese invento de la fiesta a Juvia? ¿Fue tu venganza porque tu madre te localizó?«_

No tardó en obtener respuesta.

_»Sí, lo forcé así como forzaste el que hablase con mi madre«_

Le contestó y Gray frunció el ceño pero enseguida llegó otro mensaje.

_»Para que ella se permitiese celebrar algo que merece, así como yo me permití hablar con mi madre. A veces las personas necesitamos un empujón. Gracias por el mío«_

Gray se sonrojó al leer ese mensaje sincero de su prima, y se alegró de que se diera la oportunidad de avanzar.

_»Pues ahora te esperamos para su gran fiesta, no tienes escapatoria, invita a mi tía también«_

Y ya no recibió respuesta, pero Gray sabía que su prima se aparecería en el tiempo perfecto.

―**¡Mujeres!** ―suspiró cansado y aunque reclamó al género de cromosomas iguales llamó a otras dos que también consideraba sus madres.

Las necesitaba.

…_Porque no tenía ni idea de en donde conseguir un regalo a esa hora…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Llevaba tanto tiempo abrazándola que sus brazos se sentían cansados.

_Sin embargo no la soltó._

No quería hacerlo y no iba hacerlo, llevaba lejos de ella durante demasiado tiempo y su determinación de no dejarla ir había ganado a la de alejarla de él.

_Nunca pudo decidirse por la otra opción._

Por eso permitía que ella lo atendiera, o que durmiera en su cama o que se acostase junto a él, porque nunca pudo alejarla, y por varios días ―semanas―, se sintió egoísta, anteponiendo sus deseos y sentimientos antes que la seguridad de ella, pero ahora, que la vio desesperada llorar por él cuando pensó que se había tomado las pastillas sabía que mantenerla a su lado era la opción correcta.

_Eran más fuertes juntos._

Y la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

―**Jellal…** ―susurró ella contra su sien y él se separó de su hombro para observarla decir de nuevo esas palabras― **No fue tu culpa… **―esas palabras quitándole la culpa las había escuchado de muchos, y cada uno de ellos le había restado peso a ese sentimiento que no debería de tener pies ni cabeza, sin embargo Erza le había quitado todo el peso restante―. **Háblame de ello…** ―sus ojos cálidos le hicieron asentir de inmediato y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostado en la cama y acurrucado contra ella.

―**Ese día yo venía dormido…** ―comenzó―, **venía de una competencia estudiantil y no había dormido el día anterior por los nervios **―lo recordaba tan bien, como si hubiese sido el día anterior, tal vez fuese porque no había día en que no lo recordase―, **mi madre me cantó la canción que le canté a Wen aquel día que nos viste **―Erza asintió, esa vez ella había notado a Jellal muy afectado, era fácil entender que se debía a que la canción le recordaba ese día y la razón por la que Jellal se empeñaba tanto en salvar a una niña indefensa como Wendy―, **me avergoncé tanto que fingí quedarme dormido pero terminé haciéndolo, luego sentí el golpe, los sollozos, el humo…** ―Se detuvo un momento y Erza acarició su cabello.

_No lo iba a apurar._

―**La puerta de mi lado se abrió por el choque y me solté con dificultad del cinturón, me dolía el pecho y me costaba respirar… desde un lado vi a mi padre sangrando contra el volante y salí del auto incapaz de creerlo, no quería ver más, sabía lo que había ocurrido con mis padres… y entonces la escuché…** ―apretó su cara contra Erza y lágrimas volvieron a emerger―, **su voz era apenas audible, y corrí hacia esa puerta y la saqué, no sé cómo, solo la saqué… solo no quería que muriera también… **

―**Lo sé… Jellal…** ―inclinó su cabeza y besó su cabello, eso que le pedía contar no era fácil.

―**Su cabeza sangraba tanto, me quité el abrigo e intenté detener la sangre pero era tanta… ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, que le dijera a la familia cuanto los amó… comenzó a llover, me continuó hablando y comencé a cantarle esa canción…** ―su mente se llenó por completo de esas memorias, la canción, las palabras de ella, el humo, la sangre, la muerte que se había negado ver estaba ahí, la lluvia que se mezclaba con la sangre que salía de manera profusa de ella―, **y luego yo vi todo negro…** ―Jellal había caído inconciente, en ese momento no lo sabía pero tenía costillas rotas, una hemorragia interna y contusión en la cabeza por el impacto― **¡Si yo no me hubiese desmayado…!**

―**¡No, Jellal!** ―negó ella con autoridad a pesar de que también lloraba―. **No la pudiste haber salvado, lo sé, lo sé bastante bien…** ―sollozó―. **Jellal, no fue tu culpa el choque, no la pudiste salvar, pero la ayudaste a morir con tranquilidad… **―abrazó al azulado y lloró con él―. **Murió en paz porque alguien cuidó de ella hasta que partió, Lisanna murió en paz gracias a ti…**

_Y así había sido._

Todo fue un gran y trágico accidente.

…_Donde muchas personas amadas habían muerto…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡LEAN LA NOTA DE LA AUTORA POR FAVOR! xD**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

No. No fue la mamá quien murió en sus brazos. :x Me siento tan orgullosa de que nadie adivinara eso, si me dicen que sí están mintiendo. xD Y las pistas están por todo lado, ya en el siguiente cap detallaré sobre ello.

Bueno, ya saben porque la llegada de cierta persona a la mansión fue tan importante para los Heartfilia y para Jellal. :x

Y la verdad estoy nerviosa, porque éste era uno de los mayores secretos del fic. Dx En serio, ya hasta me dio ansiedad.

Como favor grandísimo les pido que no mencionen el nombre de **ella** en los reviews, que hay personas que leen los reviews antes que el cap y me gustaría que se lleven la sorpresa también. ¡Por favor! *reverencia* QwQ

Y…

En el próximo cap ya volverá por fin la cursilería del JERZA. QwQ)9

Espero les haya gustado y quieran saber más de la historia. D:

Nervios… QwQ

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta, os agradezco por PM:

**Sonye San**

**Giu Giu Salamander**

**KisaYunna**

**Poyminiu**

**Alicia Melo Angel29**

**Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia**

**Sakom Raiya:**

**Keila Scarlet**

**Rirukasabe**

**Artemisa Neko Chan**

**Stormy Night Of Rain92**

**MinSul6011**

**Indigoooo**

**KazeOokami Ichi**

**Bluewater 14**

**Lady Werempire**

**DanaLovesOhana**

**Love D. Campbell**

**Ann St**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta, os agradezco por acá:

**MASTER VIVI****:** Fue un milagro una actu tan rápida. Ojalá se repita algún día. Es que si no les daba algo de amor me iba a matar, no puedo tenerlos peleados. xD Sí, Kagura anda por ahí. ¡Fui parte de la victoria! *grita de nuevo* ¡VAMOS EQUIPO! xDD Me pregunto que cara han puesto cuando les has dicho eso. xDDD Sos una adoración. Gracias por las felicitaciones y las hermosas palabras. *w*/Beshotes. O3O/

**BlueMoonDaughter:** De hecho cuando leí ese review sin nombre me di cuenta que el tuyo. xD ¡Gracias por sacarme el miedo de encima y por las felicitaciones! *w*/ Erza es una persona que siempre se pondrá en modo guerrera y cuando decide algo nada la echa para atrás y ella ha decidido proteger a Jellal y a su familia. U-U)9 Pues sí, con Erza hasta no ver no creer que ella también tiene sus mañas ―que a él le gustan―, y Layla le ayuda. 7v7r Jellal o sucumbe o sucumbe que con Erza no hay de otra, si en el canon no ha cedido es porque Mashima lo mantiene lejos. Dx Esta vez hay varias respuestas. :x Creo y muchas preguntas empiezan a solucionarse todas, entre ellas los problemas de mártir de Jellal. Huehuehue. ¡Todos han colaborado para hacerlo cedar! ¡Charle y Wendy no han podido faltar! :D Y sí, ver a Erza de esa manera le ha dado la respuesta que buscaba. QwQ ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Espero que la intriga no te haya matado y el cap te haya gustado, tus últimas preguntas estarán en gran medida en el siguiente cap que ya vez que los Orlando al parecer tienen algo planeado. D: De nuevo gracias inmensas por tanto apoyo… demasiadas gracias, muchas gracias, infinitas gracias. ¡Sos un amor! Beshos y abashos. Q3Q/

**Carmen:**¡Dulce para todos! *w*/ Si es que hay darles amor que ya no puedo con su separación. 7w7)r Me duele el corazón. La teoría de la madre muriendo en sus brazos fue muy popular, como quería. xD Pero ya vez que fue lo que ocurrió. :x Pobre Jellal, no lo golpeen que es mártir y por eso lo amamos. :s xDDD ¡UAAAA~! ¿Desde que llevaba ocho caps lo sigues? Gracias por tantísimo apoyo y aguante. QwQ*shora* Espero te siga gustando. Beshos y saludos. O3O/

**Neylare:** ASDASDASD Me emociona que te gusten Jude y Layla ya que ambos son personajes super OCC, Layla es prácticamente inventada al completo por mí porque Mashima no ha dicho mucho de ella y eso siempre asusta. D: Así que gracias por eso. Pobre Erza que ha entrado en pánico, pero sí, es cómico, bastante cómico. xD De cierta manera sí, ya se pondrán mimosos otra vez. ¡Por fin! Yo ya no podía más… QwQ Gracias de corazón por leer. Beshos. O3O/

**Akanora:**¡Hi! Yo también sufro con ellos distanciados, mirá que me gusta ponerlos melosos y así no se puede ―aunque igual lo hice de ciertas maneras 7w7― ¡No te ha pasado un chasco y eso hay que celebrarlo! xD Este mes lo tuve lleno y no pude actualizar antes, de hecho este cap lo escribí hoy mientras estaba en la biblioteca de la uni haciendo un trabajo. 7x7 Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias mil y beshos. Q3Q

**Guest****: **Bueno, el Gruvi gruvi pillo ya vendrá pero no aún, el Gale ya lo tuvo porque en la votación obtuvo el gane. xD Espero te siga gustando y cuando llegue la parte que ansias no te decepcione. NwN Gracias mil. Beshos.

**Anuko50Jerza****: **No te preocupes, lee cuanto puedas y siempre les digo: ¡Primero los estudios! Y disfruta mil éste último año. *w*/ Sois adorables, mirá que soy yo la que fangirleo cuando leo los reviews, agradecéle a tu amiga también. NwN El Jerza ha estado intenso pero ya se pondrán dulces ―que yo soy bien mielera― y ya me hace falta que se den amor. 7w7r Huehuehue. Gray está en constante prueba. :x Sí, ese oso de peluche que anda la maid escarlata es por ese fanart de Hiro, que me hace tanta ilusión que lo he incluido. *w* ¡Aish! Mirá que cuando veo que van cuarenta caps me entra el nervio que esto se vuelva sin gracias así que animáis a mil diciéndome que todavía les emociona. *Shora* QwQ Anímate a escribir. ¡ANIMATE! :D Jellal es un mártir y por eso lo amamos. xD Cuidado con la adicción. No son buenas. Dx

¡Ay! Mirá que me decís esas cosas y me pongo como un tomate ―aparte que soy re pálida―, Q/w/Q De nuevo demasiadas gracias. Reitero mi ánimo para que escribas y disfrutes tu último año escolar. Saludos a ambas y beshos. O3O/

**Guest 2:** ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! *w*/ Y gracias mil por las felicitaciones. Oie… no me leas a mí, soy indescifrable, 7w7r al fic sí, léelo. xD El Jerza ha tenido que pasar graves momentos pero su amor es fuerte ―y yo cursi― por lo que la fuerza de su amor ha ganado―muy cursi―. xD Erza sabe de primeros auxilios y ha corrido a meterle dedos. xD Pues sí, murió en sus brazos, pero no quien creías. 7x7 Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras y el apoyo. Espero te guste la conti. Beshos. O3O/

**Madd:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! *w*/ ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! QwQ Me alegra que te unas al mundo de FT y lo disfrutes pero más que te encanta el JERZA.¡Ay! Es genial encontrar nuevos fans de esta pareja, al fin y al cabo es mi meta. Me alegra que te guste el fanfic y ojalá te siga gustando. Lastimosamente no tengo día especifico porque mi vida como ficker se basa en pequeños ratos libres que aprovecho para escribir. U-U Espero te guste el cap y gracias por escribir. NwN/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	42. Crianza y Cuido

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./** ¡Acá es **30 de Noviembre** aún! No incumplo con la actualización por mes**. xD** ¡La **Navidad** se acerca y con ella la **Ova del Omake** navideño del año pasado y además un **omake de After Christmas**, o sea lo que pasó después de eso también **QwQ** Lloro de felicidad, sin duda tendré que escribir sobre eso. *vomita arco iris* ¡Quiero mucho **Jerzy Jerzy**! **7w7)b**

Por cierto, subí unos **drabbles/viñetas** para la **Stingue Week** llamados **"Euonym"** y debido a sus peticiones, también subí un segundo capítulo para **"Once Upon A Kingdom"** el **Mystwalker** (Edo-Jerza) en canon. **:x**

Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, la **ganadora del sorteo** entre los **reviews de "Mi Maid"** fue **Lady Werempire**, su premio ya fue publicado, un **One Shot Jerza** llamado **"Love Age"** basado en el **omake de la "Edad de Piedra"** de Mashima. Ojalá puedan leerlo y dejarme saber su opinión (que por cierto, me han pedido una **segunda parte** de ese y aún no sé qué hacer **xD**).Como dije en el cap pasado, cuando lleguemos a **800 reviews **―si es que algo tan maravilloso sucede **D:**―, haré otra rifa entre los reviews en agradecimiento a su amabilidad y apoyo. ***w*/ **

En fin, que disfruten en el cap. **NwN/.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Dedicado a:**

**Los estudiantes**

_~A todas/os quienes estamos en exámenes y trabajos finales~_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia llena de miel es mía.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

**Diálogo.**

_«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XLII**

**~Crianza y Cuido~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

Mientras Erza Scarlet acariciaba el cabello del hombre durmiente en su regazo, su mente encontraba sentido a varias cosas, como el por qué el marco con la foto de su niñez en la que se incluía Lisanna la solía encontrar boca abajo, el por qué la llegada de Mirajane fue tan importante para la familia Heartfilia, las veces que Jellal la interrumpió al hablar de Lisanna, e incluso por qué el primer encuentro de Jellal y Mirajane se describía como violento, no le cabía duda que ese Jellal derrotista habría enojado a Mirajane quien desde el accidente no había hecho más que luchar por sacar adelante a su hermano y a ella misma.

_Estaba todo tan claro ahora._

También habían más cosas, como el hecho de que Jellal quisiese salvar a Wendy con esa desesperación, y era muy probable que Jellal ni siquiera se diese cuenta de ello, inconscientemente para él, Wendy significaba una nueva oportunidad para salvar a esa niña que no pudo salvar en el accidente, de cierta manera el ayudar a la pequeña formaba parte del perdón que él buscaba, un perdón que no era necesario puesto que nada podría haber hecho el azulado para salvar a su familia o a los Strauss, simplemente no era algo posible para nadie.

_Para absolutamente a nadie._

―**Lo siento…**

Erza escuchó el murmulló ronco de Jellal y fijó la vista en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que él se había quedado dormido en sus brazos mientras lloraba, pero ahora que él la observaba con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se daba cuenta de que había pasado un gran lapso pensando en toda la situación, en el por qué Mirajane se sintió parte de esa familia y mejoró desde que ingresó a trabajar con ellos, la razón de que Jellal se mostrase tan triste al despedirse de Wendy y cantarle la misma canción que su madre le cantaba y que él le cantó a Lisanna antes de morir, la necesidad de no arriesgar a su familia y de salvar a Wendy.

_La razón de empeñarse tanto en salvarla a ella._

―**No tienes la culpa de nada…** ―le susurró ella con cariño y acarició su rostro―, **sé que los sabes Jellal, y lo entiendes, eras casi un niño **―el azulado asintió―, **solo hace falta que lo creas y te liberes de esa falsa culpa, eso te está hundiendo y si te hundes…** ―Erza se acercó a besar su mejilla―, **tus padres que te criaron y cuidaron con tanto amor y** **todos los que te aman… no **―se corrigió con una sonrisa―, **todos los que te amamos sufriremos, y sé que eso es lo que menos quieres en el mundo **―Jellal volvió a asentir y elevó su mano para acariciar el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de fortaleza y amor.

―**Lo sé…** ―carraspeó, el llanto le había dejado la boca y garganta secas― **ahora… lo sé…**

―**Entonces estarás bien** ―Erza se estiró un poco y alcanzó la botella con agua que él siempre mantenía en la mesita de noche junto al reloj que indicaba la media noche pasada― **Toma, creo que lo necesitas** ―Jellal asintió y bebió casi la mitad de la botella antes de devolvérsela, sentía el cuerpo vacío, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero el corazón lo sentía ligero, y eso valía más que cualquier cosa.

―**¿Eras tú quién ponía boca abajo mis fotos, cierto? **―ante la pregunta Jellal se pasó una mano por el rostro para limpiar los vestigios de las lágrimas.

―**Sí, lo siento… la primera vez que vi la foto fue cuando me quedé dormido en tu cama, estuve a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad esa vez…**

―**Entiendo **―aceptó la mujer, ahora comprendía el por qué a veces en su cama Jellal se tapaba el rostro con un brazo, o por qué una vez incluso la cambió de lado alegando que el otro lado de la cama olía más a ella y era el que él prefería― **¿Por qué Mirajane no me dijo nada de esto?**

―**Porque mi tía no quería que más personas me presionaran por respuestas.**

―**¿Te refieres a mi familia? **―aunque Erza estaba segura que su familia no lo habría hecho, Mirajane había pedido que no preguntaran más por ello, e incluso ella misma nunca quiso averiguar más sobre el accidente, siempre le dolía rememorar ese día en que vio subirse al auto a los padres de Mirajane y a la pequeña Lisanna, indagar más en ese asunto lo consideró morbo innecesario y nada beneficioso para su propio dolor.

―**Probablemente, pero en realidad no lo sé… además, Mira me dijo que eso era algo que yo debía decidirme a hablar y ella no me obligaría ni revelaría a nadie esto. No…** ―le miró preocupado―, **por favor, no te molestes con ella…**

―**No lo haré, Mira tenía razón, esto era algo que nadie tenía derecho a contar más que tú…** ―soltó un suspiro y volvió a acariciar el cabello del hombre―, **ahora entiendo porque hace unas días me dijo que eras un hombre que cargaba más culpa de las que deberías…**

―**Me lo han dicho muchas veces…**

―**Entonces te lo vuelvo a decir… **―sonrió y volvió a inclinarse para darle otro beso en la mejilla―, **¿los Orlando te amenazaron y de alguna manera corro peligro con esa amenaza, cierto?**

Jellal asintió y Erza no insistió en el tema.

_Eso era algo para hablar después, con más calma._

―**Las cosas que dije…** ―Jellal se levantó de su regazo y se sentó frente a ella―, **sobre que esto había sido un juego y de que este no era tu hogar yo…**

―**Lo sé** ―la peli-escarlata tomó una de las manos del azulado y la llevó a su propio rostro, sentir el tacto de Jellal era reconfortante y la hacia darse cuenta de que por fin él había eliminado el muro que la mantenía lejos de él―, **sé que intentabas protegerme, sé que esas palabras te lastimaron más a ti que a mí y también sé que no estabas seguro de mantenerme lejos, de lo contrario no habrías cedido a mis tontas insistencias** ―Erza sonrió abochornada pensando en el nuevo uniforme, la vez que se quedó durmiendo en su cama, la comida que le llevaba, las insinuaciones, el papel sellado por el bufete de la señora Layla―, **y también mis amenazas de irme de aquí si tú te ibas…**

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Erza tenía razón._

Él pudo haber escapado de los juegos de ella, pero dentro de él sabía que alejarla no era lo correcto.

_Jamás sería lo correcto._

―**Eres una oponente formidable, Erza Scarlet… **―la mano libre de Jellal se hundió en los cabellos escarlatas de la mujer y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodándola en su pecho, como si protegiese su más grande tesoro, y tal vez así era, sin duda eso era ella para él―, **pero sé que te lastimé, sé que lloraste y la pasaste mal, sé que utilicé tus miedos en tu contra y sé que fue difícil para ti… así que…** ―besó su sien y la apretó más contra él― **Por favor, perdóname, Erza… **

Erza luchó contra las lágrimas y afirmó su perdón con la cabeza.

El abrazo de Jellal la hacía sentirse tan segura y protegida que deseó no tener que separarse de él, pero habían cosas que dejar claras aún, así que se separó del azulado y lo miró de frente y con la decisión plasmada en todo el rostro.

―**Fue difícil, mucho…** ―confirmó―, **y por eso quiero pedirte algo…**

―**Lo que quieras** ―respondió sin duda alguna el hombre.

―**Yo… quiero que pienses bien, Jellal, quiero que pienses con cabeza fría que crees que sea lo mejor para Wendy, para tu familia, para la mía, para ti y para mí** ―el azulado la miró sin entender y la peli-escarlata le tomó ambas manos― **quiero que pienses si es mejor que me quede aquí o que me vaya a otro lugar.**

―**Erza no… yo…**

―**Piénsalo por uno o dos días **―Erza lo acalló poniéndole un dedo en los labios―, **con calma, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, no es momento para eso** ―la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer lo hizo entender lo que ella quería decir―, **aceptaré lo que decidas, y si decides que me vaya… entenderé que esta vez lo haces porque es lo mejor para todos **―sonrió resignada y luego volvió a mirarlo con seriedad absoluta―, **pero si decides que me quede jura por lo más sagrado que no volverás a hacer algo como esto, porque te juro que no podría volver a pasar por algo como esto, de verdad ha sido una de las cosas más dif…**

_Jellal la silenció cuando presionó sus labios contra los de ella._

Y ella respondió, porque la falta de Jellal era demasiada como para resistirse a su toque, como para no mover sus labios con los de él y recibir su cariño de esa manera física.

―**Lo pensaré…** ―susurró él contra sus labios―, **y te lo juro…**

―**Gracias **―contestó ella y Jellal negó.

―**No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, gracias por luchar por un idiota como yo, gracias por entenderme, gracias porque lo sabes todo de mí y aún así me amas…** ―se detuvo y su rostro se llenó de preocupación― **¿por qué aún me amas, ci-cierto?**

Erza rió y le dio un casto beso.

―**Claro que te amo, por eso confío en la decisión que tomarás. ¿Tú me amas aún?**

Jellal se quitó el anillo de su padre y le mostró el hilo de cabello escarlata que escondía bajo él.

―**Lo encontré en una de mis camisas cuando llegué a donde los Orlando** ―confesó sonrojado―, **es lo que me ha mantenido cuerdo mientras he estado lejos de ti…** ―Erza bajó la mirada apenada y exultante por esa muestra de amor y se levantó de la cama.

―**¿Te vas?**

―**No quisiera** ―se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja―, **pero tienes algo que pensar, y si me quedo aquí estaría influyendo en el resultado.**

Jellal soltó un suspiro resignado.

_Sin duda tenía razón._

―**Entonces descansa** ―se levantó también de la cama y la atrajo a él para envolverla de nuevo en un abrazo―, **si alguien necesita descansar en esta casa, esa eres tú…** ―Erza asintió, pero ella sabía bien que aún no podría descansar, no hasta que Jellal le diese su respuesta.

―**Lo intentaré** ―se separó de él y dio un paso atrás pero luego miró hacia la cama―, **Je-Jellal…** ―volvió su vista hacia él con timidez casi infantil―, **puedo… puedo llevármelo** ―señaló hacia la cama y cuando Jellal volteó a ver no pudo evitar soltar una risilla divertida mientras se inclinaba a recoger el pedido de su peli-escarlata.

―**Claro que puedes** ―le sonrió y le entregó el osito dorado que ella le había devuelto hacía unas horas―, **es tuyo después de todo…** ―le besó la frente a la sonriente mujer―, **pero no lo abraces tanto o me pondré celoso…**

―**Lo abrazaré cuanto quiera…** ― Erza sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

_Y llena de esperanza salió de la habitación._

Y entonces Jellal no perdió tiempo.

…_Debía cavilar hasta encontrar la respuesta correcta…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Miró el celular con aprehensión.

Las llamadas del padre de juvia habían sido más de las normales esa mañana y eso lo hacia ponerse ansioso, no conocía aún mucho de ese hombre y sentía que de alguna manera Juvia podía ser arrebatada de su lado de un pronto a otro.

_Y él no quería eso. _

Por ello, luego de pensarlo mientras hacían los ejercicios matutinos ―porque la peliceleste continuaba entrenando junto a él―, decidió que la acompañaría a su trabajo en las oficinas centrales de la revista de Lucy, y aunque la mujer lo miró con sorpresa al inicio, no tardó en sonreír de manera luminosa ante la perspectiva de que él quisiese acompañarla.

_Ella era una persona con un sencillo y gran corazón._

Sin embargo Gray Fullbuster no solo iba para ser una especie de escolta para ella, también iba porque sabía que Gajeel estaría ese día en las oficinas tomándose fotos para una nueva edición de la sección musical de la revista en donde anunciaría por fin su gira de conciertos.

Y por eso estaba allí, observando a Gajeel sacarle el dedo central al fotógrafo.

―**¡YA DEJA DE MOVERTE TORNILLO OXIDADO!** ―gritó el pelirosa detrás del lente de la cámara.

―**¡YA DEJA DE DARME ORDENES PELO DE CHICLE!** ―le respondió el otro soltándose la corbata que la editora había insistido en ponerle.

―**¡LO HAGO PORQUE PARECES UNA IDIOTA EN CADA FOTO!**

―**¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESO SUCEDA CON EL GRAN YO! **

―**¡TE DIGO QUE DAS ASCO EN CADA TOMA!**

―**¡PORQUE ERES UNA MIERDA DE FOTÓGRAFO!**

―**¡SOY FOTOGRAFO, NO MAGO! **―Natsu se sacó la correa de la cámara del cuello y luego dejó el aparato encima de una mesilla― **¡SI FUESE UN MAGO CONJUGARIA UN PAR DE LLAMAS PARA DERRETÍRTE, HIERRITO!**

―**¡Y SI YO FUESE MAGO TE DARÍA CON UN BUEN HIERRO DE VERDAD!** ―Gray soltó un suspiro al ver como ambos chicos ―idiotas―se golpeaban cabeza contra cabeza como si se tratasen de alces en celo.

―**No puede ser que estén así otra vez…** ―Gray escuchó un susurro tras él y encontró a Lucy y a Levy negando con la cabeza, ni se quería imaginar cuantos pleitos soportaban ellas dos.

―**¿¡Lo escuchan!?** ―Natsu lo señaló con el dedo― **¡Dice que me quiere dar con su **_**hierro**_**!**

―**¡Y él que quiere calentarme con sus **_**llamas**_**!** ―acusó el Redfox y sus cabezas volvieron a chocar.

―**¡Ya quisieras tú! **

―**¡Tú eres quien siempre anda diciendo que estás encendido!**

―**¡De esa manera yo solo me enciendo con Luce!** ―la mencionada se puso roja y se encaminó con rapidez hacia el pelirosa― **¡Y a ella le gusta! Es más, ayer probamos con ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!** ―un jalón en su oreja le impidió continuar revelando cuestiones de alcoba.

―**¡Y-Ya basta, Na-Natsu!** ―la avergonzada rubia lo separó del azabache.

―**¡Gee hee!** ―celebró el otro―. **Parece que a tu coneja no le gusta la mecha corta que tienes, en cambio a mi McMini le encanta que… ¡AUCH! ¡AYYY! ¡AUUUU!** ―gritó de dolor cuando de manera sucesiva Levy McGarden le pateó la rodilla, la espinilla y el tobillo.

Gray se desacomodó el cabello mientras los otros cuatro continuaron peleando, si no fuese porque de verdad necesitaba hablar con el Redfox ya se habría ido hacía rato.

Y por ello esperó casi dos horas más.

_Por el bien de Juvia._

Finalmente agotados y luego de que la ya conocida _"Acuario"_ viniese a poner orden, la sesión de fotos acabó sin ninguna víctima mortal, y después de que Natsu se echase a Lucy al hombro y se encerrara con ella en su oficina para _"revisar las fotos"_ Gajeel y Levy quedaron a solas en el set.

_El primero disculpándose con la segunda._

―**¡Siempre dices que te controlarás pero a la primera ya estás peleándote con Natsu!**

―**¡Él es quien me provoca!** ―el ojirubí observó el rubor fugaz en las mejillas de la editora y decidió aclarar― **¡Me provoca para pelear! ¿¡Qué demonios imaginaste, enana!? **―reclamó en un chillido.

―**Y-yo… nada…** ―negó con una sonrisilla divertida.

―**¡Mentirosa! Sé muy bien que lo que tienes de enana lo tienes lleno de perversidades…**

―**¡Eso no es cierto, Gajeel!** ―le señaló con un dedo y las mejillas infladas.

―**¿A no?** ―le sonrió como un depredador y se inclinó hacia ella― **¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste hacerte ayer?**

―**E-eso fue… **

―**¡Gee hee! **―el azabache le colocó una mano en el hombro― **Admítelo o no habrá repetición esta noche…**

―**¡Eso no es justo!** ―la pequeña mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura― **Prometiste que hoy me harías…**

―**¿Puedo hablar con Gajeel un momento y luego hablan de su kamasutra personal?** ―interrumpió fastidiado el Fullbuster pues sino interrumpía ahora escucharía algo que no quería y además tendría que esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, aparte de correr el riesgo de que Gajeel también se encerrase con la editora en su oficina como lo había hecho Natsu con Lucy.

―**Oh, es verdad** ―la chica se mostró apenada―, **me pediste entrar para hablar con Gajeel…** **me-mejor los dejo a solas… **―y con rapidez se retiró porque sentía la cara arder de vergüenza de que fuesen escuchados.

―**La tramposa huyó…** ―masculló el Redfox y miró con enojo al Fullbuster―, **siempre tan bueno para enfriar situaciones, Hielito…** ―Gray alzó los hombros de manera burlona.

―**No hay que enfriar lo que parece que nunca calienta** ―su mueca burlona solo aumentó la exasperación del ojirubí.

―**¡Gee hee! Mira hielito, si quieres problemas yo…**

―**¿Conoces al padre de Juvia?** ―Gray cortó la réplica del chico de piercings, no quería ser él quien ahora cayera en un malinterpretable debate eterno, después de todo ya sabía gracias a la modelo que muchos de esos pleitos luego eran convertidos en historias _slash_ por la editora.

Aún recordaba la escena de él y Lyon que le relató Juvia.

_Nunca deseó tanto ser sordo._

―**¿El padre de Charquito?** ―entrecerró la mirada y se cruzó de brazos― **¿Qué sucede con ella?**

―**Nada, solo quiero saber de él.**

―**¿Amenazó con llevársela de nuevo?**

―**Ya dije que no pasa nada, solo quiero…**

―**¡Gee hee! Si no pasase nada no vendrías aquí a preguntarme sobre él, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no actuarías ni pedirías ayuda sino fuese necesario. Así qué, o me cuentas todo, Fullbuster, o yo no te cuento nada.**

Gray soltó un bufido resignado.

_Había sido descubierto._

―**¡Tsk!** ―se despeinó frustrado― **Bien, como quieras…** ―con la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera a una esquina del set más aislada―. **El padre de Juvia ha estado llamando a diario desde hace un tiempo, no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere…**

―**¿Llamando? **―Gajeel frunció el ceño―. **¿Al móvil de Charquito?**

―**Un par de veces a ella, pero Juvia suele ser olvidadiza con su teléfono así que creo que aún no sabe que la ha llamado porque he borrado los registros** ―el Redfox lo miró de mal modo―, **no me mires así, sé cómo ha sido él con ella y no quería que ella se preocupase…**

―**Te lo paso** ―aceptó el ojirubí―, **aunque nunca pensé que fueses un tipo controlador con su novia.**

―**¡No lo soy!** ―chilló― **¡Y Juvia no es mi novia!**

―**¡Gee hee!** ―sonrió amenazante―. **Miéntete, pero sé que pronto no vas a negar eso.**

―**Estás siendo ridículo.**

―**Amar no es pecado, Hielito** ―le palmeó el hombro―, **te lo dice alguien con experiencia.**

Gray puso los ojos en blanco.

Desde que el Redfox había formalizado su relación con Levy McGarden había cambiado bastante, ahora se creía una especie del gurú del amor, y por ello el rumor que le contó Juvia sobre qué le pareció ver a Gajeel escribiendo una columna de amor para una revista rosa digital se le hacia más factible; después de todo él una vez lo había visto ojeando uno de esos chats del corazón y unas cuantas Cosmotail de las que Natsu una vez llevó a su apartamento.

―**¿Podemos centrarnos en mi pregunta?**

―**Bien, bien** ―Gajeel movió su cuello de lado a lado hasta hacerlo tronar y luego habló―, **ese hombre es controlador, siempre fue estricto con Charquito, más que una hija la veía como una muñeca que solo existía para ser algún día una moneda de cambio. Hasta donde sé su institutriz y vieja nodriza la educaban para ser una esposa perfecta ―**Gajeel miró con enojo el suelo―,** ese viejo bastardo la comprometió desde los diez años con un tipo llamado Bora que tenía el doble de su edad.**

―**¿¡Qué!?** ―Gray lo miró incrédulo.

―**Cosas de familia** ―Gajeel compuso un gesto de asco―, **se podría decir que la familia de Juvia es una familia noble y muy tradicional en Rusia y el padre de ella quería conservar la nobleza de su apellido uniéndose a otra familia noble como lo era la de ese tipo, Charquito…** ―respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire―, **en teoría aún está comprometida con ese hombre.**

―**No, no, no…** ― Gray negó con vehemencia―. **Cuando conocí a Juvia ella huía de un tipo que quería ser su prometido, pero no se llamaba así, además ella me dijo que su padre la casaría con quien… la atrapara… Y además** ―continuó guardándose los insultos hacia el padre de la joven―, **hasta donde sé él quiso casarla también con el idiota de Lyon.**

―**¿Lyon?** ―Gajeel frunció el ceño.

―**El albino de la fiesta de los padres de Lucy.**

―**Oh, ya… **_**Mañitas Finas**_**…** ―recordó el ojirubí y Gray ahogó una carcajada por el mote―, **¿apellido?**

―**¿Apellido? ¿El de Lyon?** ―Gajeel asintió**― Vastia. **

―**Vastia…** ―el Redfox cerró los ojos concentrándose―. **Si mal no recuerdo es también una familia de sangre noble **―informó para fastidio del Fullbuster―. **Tal vez para persuadir a Charquito su padre cambió al prometido, si Lyon tenía suerte no le importaría romper la promesa con la familia de Bora pero si no…**

―**¿Si no?**

―**La promesa seguiría…**

―**¡Eso es ridículo!** ―Gray arrugó el entrecejo totalmente molesto― **¡Eso no es posible en estas épocas! ¡Que Juvia no se quiera casar debería ser suficiente como para que no tenga que hacerlo!**

―**Eso pienso yo también, pero al parecer como ahora esos tratos ya no son completamente legales, utilizan acciones de empresas, propiedades y amenazas para que esos tratos se cumplan. La familia de Bora es muy tradicional, si el contrato se rompe sin justificación…**

―**¿Dañarían a Juvia?** ―la preocupación en Gray fue tan evidente que a Gajeel no le quedó duda de que sentía algo muy profundo por su amiga.

―**No sé si llegarían a ese extremo, pero, no estaría mal que aceptaras el llamado del padre de Charquito, tal vez averigües más con él.**

Gray tensó la mandíbula.

Hablar con ese hombre sería como entrar en su juego y aceptar parte de sus normas, al menos ahora que no le había contestado tenía un margen de acción más amplio, estaba seguro que ese hombre no actuaría sin una advertencia previa, y esa advertencia podría ser la que recibiera si contestaba sus llamadas.

―**¡Maldita sea!** ―Gray zapateó el suelo lleno de frustración― **¿No hay alguna otra manera? ¿No hay alguien más al que pueda preguntar? **―apretó los puños― **Juvia no…**

―**Su abuela materna…** ―recordó Gajeel de pronto y Gray lo miró esperanzado―, **gracias a su intervención es que a Juvia se le permitió asistir a la escuela de música y también gracias a ella fue que estudió en el extranjero, de otra manera seguro que su padre la hubiese mantenido en su **_**terem**_**…** ―Gray le miró extrañado de la palabra pero Gajeel continuó―. **Aunque no sé qué tanto podrá hacer con respecto a esto, Juvia sigue siendo mujer y su padre es quien manda sobre ella.**

―**Juvia es mayor de edad. **

―**Eso no importa mucho de donde viene ella **―Gajeel negó―, **no todo el mundo es Fiore, en otros lugares se sigue viviendo bajo leyes estúpidas, conozco a mucha gente de ese lugar a la que me gustaría mandar presa.**

Gray asintió.

_Era cierto, que fuese inaudito en algunos países no lo hacia ser igual para todo el mundo._

―**Pero** ―habló esperanzado de nuevo―, **Juvia ahora está aquí, eso quiere decir…**

―**Si su padre o abuela corren peligro por incumplir la promesa…** ―le interrumpió Gajeel― **¿Qué crees que hará Charquito?**

―**Ella cumplirá su parte…** ―Gray apretó los labios hasta dejarlos lívidos, él sabía de primera mano el corazón noble que tenía la chica.

_Juvia jamás dejaría a su padre y a su abuela a manos de una familia vengativa._

Juvia no era así.

_Esa era una de las cualidades que él más admiraba de ella._

Esa entrega por los demás.

―**Por el momento tratemos de hablar con su abuela** ―Gajeel le palmeó el hombro con fuerza excesiva y Gray volvió al momento presente con un quejido de dolor.

―**¡Eso dolió! ¡Maldita sea, Hierrito!**

―**Parecías derrotado **―subió los hombros―, **no es momento para eso.**

―**¡Tsk! Tienes razón **―rotó su hombro para ver si funcionaba bien― **¿Pero cómo diablos conseguiremos su número?**

―**¡Gee hee! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Tú eres el novio posesivo que le revisa el teléfono a Charquito ¿no?**

Gray soltó un bufido divertido.

_Al menos ya tenían una especie de plan._

―**¿Gray Sama?** ―la suave voz de la joven lo hizo voltearse― **No sabía que seguía aquí ¿pasó algo?**

―**Yo… **―Gray carraspeó al no saber que decirle para que no sospechara.

―**Al parecer Hielito quería almorzar contigo**―respondió Gajeel por él y lo empujó hacia la peliazul―, **¿qué tal si lo llevas a la cafetería, Charquito? Ya es suficiente toparse al idiota de Natsu como para tener que toparse también con un stripper de pueblo.**

Gray lo fulminó con la mirada mientras era casi arrastrado de la mano por una emocionada peliceleste y Gajeel le mostró los colmillos.

―**¡Gee hee! Y esta vez no negó lo de ser su novio…** ―se cruzó de brazos―, **le dije que llegaría un momento en que dejaría de hacerlo **―asintió orgulloso de sí mismo―. **Sabía que era bueno para esto, mi columna seguirá siendo la más popular de Cosmotail.**

Y entre más alabanzas a sí mismo observó a la pareja desaparecer.

…_Y le pareció que ambos se sonreían por la sola razón de estar juntos…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Había estado investigando durante todo el día.

Ya era de noche y desde que salió de la habitación del azulado no había podido hacer otra cosa que abrir la lap top y continuar con las investigaciones, su mente no podía apagarse para descansar y por tanto decidió que lo mejor sería ocuparse en algo productivo en lugar de dar vueltas en las posibles respuestas que le pudiese dar Jellal.

_Ella prefería la productividad antes que la histeria._

Cuando llegó la mañana se bañó, bajó por algo para desayunar para sorpresa de todos y luego volvió a encerrarse, lo mismo hizo en el almuerzo, pero al parecer alguien había dado pistas sobre lo ocurrido con Jellal porque no la vieron tan extraño como en la mañana, tal vez había sido el mismo Jellal puesto que no lo había visto desde que dejó su habitación y según le habían dicho él había bajado a comer y luego salido sin dar razones.

_Suspiró y miró a su regazo en donde estaba el osito._

Esperaba que esa salida no fuese para alejarse de ella, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que no era para eso, confiaba en Jellal y en su promesa de decirle lo que decidiría, así que continuó trabajando sin pausa, o al menos solo las que Charle le obligaba para que llamase a Wendy, le abriese la puerta, le cambiase la ropa o la arena de la caja, le pusiese alimento o agua, por suerte ya estaba acostumbrada, mientras Jellal no estuvo en la casa la gata acostumbraba a despertarla con un roce de su cola o con un insistente golpeteó de sus patitas contras su mejilla cuando a ella se le olvidaba alguna de esas cosas.

Era una gata que sabía hacerse escuchar.

_Tal vez era la única que la trataba como una maid en esa casa_

―**Y ya se había tardado…** ―murmuró una divertida Erza al ver a la gatita subirse a su escritorio con una nueva prenda de ropa en la boquita que quería que le pusiese―, **como usted desee** ―dijo al aceptar la prenda nueva, colocándosela con rapidez y observándola irse a acostar cerca de la ventana―. **Se acostumbró rápido a esta vida…** ―habló mientras ahogaba un bostezo, observó el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la noche y decidió no bajar a comer y mejor echarse a dormir aprovechando que por fin sentía cansancio, tal vez ahora si podría dormir un poco, así que sin darle muchas vueltas cerró su portátil y se echó a la cama, colocó a su osito junto a ella, y se le quedó observando un rato―. **No insistas, no te abrazaré…** ―sonrió divertida al recordar las palabras de Jellal sobre sus celos y se durmió pensando en él.

Durmió tranquila por varias horas.

_Hasta que sintió las patitas peluditas en su cara._

Con un bufido abrió los ojos poco a poco recordando que había olvidado acomodar la cama de la gatita.

―**Perdón, Charle…** ―bostezó y enfocó la vista topándose con el suave pelaje dorado de…**― ¿Jelly Bear?** ―pestañeó confundida al ver al osito frente a ella acariciándole la cara.

―**¿Jelly Bear?** ―una voz conocida y divertida la hizo elevarse por sobre sus codos― **¿Ese es su nombre?**

―**¿Jellal?** ―Erza se sonrojó por haber revelado el nombre secreto― **¿Qué haces aquí?**

―**Me dijiste que te diera la respuesta cuando la tuviera.**

―**Te dije que te tomaras un tiempo.**

―**Dijiste un día o dos.**

―**¿Y entonces que haces aquí?**

―**Ya pasó de medianoche, ya pasó un día **―elevó los hombros.

―**Jellal…**

―**No tengo duda de esto, Erza** ―la interrumpió él con seriedad absoluta―, **es la respuesta correcta. ¿Podrías escucharla?**

Erza tragó grueso y asintió.

_Era mejor saberlo de una vez._

―**Erza, tú… no puedes quedarte aquí, no más…** ―soltó sin ninguna duda mientras la peli-escarlata apretaba las sabanas contra su puño.

_Ella había prometido aceptar su decisión. _

―**Entiendo…** ―parpadeó repetidas veces para evitar que lagrimas traidoras escapasen y trató de componer una sonrisa―, **si piensas que es lo mejor…**

―**Es lo mejor** ―continuó Jellal―, **para todos…** ―elevó el rostro de Erza hacia él―. **Te juro que es lo mejor… ¿Confías en mí?**

―**Confió en ti** ―respondió de inmediato―, **mañana mismo me iré, como puedes ver aún no he desecho las maletas **―Jellal observó las maletas en las que no había reparado al llegar.

―**Eso hará todo más fácil** ―volvió de nuevo su vista a ella y habló con urgencia―, **pero debes irte de aquí ahora mismo.**

―**¿Ahora? **―la mujer se preocupó― **¿Acaso ellos…?**

―**Ahora, el momento es ahora…** ―la cortó Jellal y en un movimiento rápido apartó las sabanas, le puso una en la cabeza para cubrirla del frío de la noche y tomó a la mujer en brazos.

―**¿¡Jellal!?** ―Preguntó angustiada por la urgencia del peliazul y al darse cuenta que habían salido ya de su habitación, aunque estar apretada contra el fuerte pecho de Jellal y cubierta por una sabana no le permitían ver nada del camino.

―**Te digo que es lo correcto.**

―**¿Pero a dónde iré a esta hora?** ―interrogó preocupada― **Y en pijama…**

―**Eso es lo de menos, Erza… **―su voz era tan firme que Erza no preguntó más―, **porque ya llegamos… **

―**¡Kyaaa! **―la confundida peli-escarlata soltó un gritito cuando él la soltó de pronto y sintió que caía al vacío.

―**¿Kyaaa? **―la diversión de Jellal era palpable mientras la veía luchar por quitarse la sabana de la cara**―. Eso fue adorable** ―y la luz que él encendió le permitió ver a donde la había llevado.

A su cuarto.

_En donde su historia había comenzado._

La habitación de Jellal.

―**Pero qué…** ―le miró más confundida que al principio― **tú dijiste qué…**

―**Te dije que debías irte de allí…**

―**¿Allí?**

―**Sí, de tu habitación** ―sonrió travieso y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja―, **no podías estar más allí, lejos de mí, porque mi respuesta es que estás más segura junto a mí, así como yo lo estoy junto a ti, y juntos podemos asegurarnos de proteger a Wendy y de ese modo no arriesgaremos a ninguna familia…**

―**Jellal tú…** ―ahogó un sollozó cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos.

―**Mi lugar es contigo, Erza, y espero que estés de acuerdo en que el tuyo es conmigo… **

Y entonces Erza Scarlet rompió a llorar.

_Porque por fin podía hacerlo._

_Porque por fin podía dejar de hacerse la fuerte._

_Porque por fin podía mostrar esa parte de ella._

_Porque por fin Jellal estaba de vuelta a su lado._

―**¡Te extrañé tanto…!** ―se apretó a él y continuó llorando mientras Jellal ―su Jellal― le acariciaba el cabello y le decía palabras llenas de sentimientos retenidos por tantos días.

Era su turno de brindarle apoyo y cuidar de ella.

…_Porque había llegado la hora de hacer las cosas juntos…_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Todo estaba extraño desde que regresó.

Mientras veía por la ventana la fría madrugada otoñal hacer de las suyas derribando las débiles hojas que no aguantaban el cambio de estación y terminaban muertas por su flaqueza, Minerva Orlando se preguntaba que sucedía con ella que se sentía tan extraña en su propia casa. Estaba segura que nada del mobiliario o pintura había cambiado, eso era imposible, eso solo cambiaba cuando ella lo ordenaba, a su padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo y su actual esposa trofeo jamás actuaría sin consentimiento de ella, y por ende, la servidumbre jamás movería un jarrón de su sitio sin su beneplácito.

_Pero algo había cambiado._

No era su padre tampoco, éste seguía siendo el mismo, cuando ella volvió ni la saludó ni mucho menos preguntó por el ahora invisible golpe, simplemente le pasó unos papeles de un nuevo proyecto y luego le informó de que Iván estaba seguro de obtener los nombres que las Etherias les habían encargado a ellos, su forma de informárselo también fue la usual, lleno de enojo y decepción al ver incumplido una misión que le encargó a ella.

_De cierta manera ya se sentía acostumbrada a esa mirada._

Incluso, cuando su padre le informó de que creía que podía ganarle la mano a Iván y que la necesitaría ―utilizaría― de nuevo, no le extrañó, después de todo por eso había vuelto allí.

_Pero seguía sintiendo algo extraño._

Una nueva hoja se soltó con una ráfaga de viento.

Minerva observó la llamativa hoja naranja y un poco seca en los bordes, desprenderse con facilidad risible para después caer humillantemente y chocar contra el sucio suelo, para ella y la manera en la que la habían criado eso mismo le pasaba a las personas que no podían sostenerse en la vida con fuerza, su esencia cambiaba, así como las hojas cambiaban de color, se secaban, se tambaleaban cuando una fuerza mayor llegaba y finalmente caían.

_Derrota._

―**Minerva** ―su padre la llamó y ella volvió a ubicarse, después de todo estaba en la mansión de su _padre_, en la oficina de su _padre_, frente al escritorio de su _padre_ y con su _padre_ frente a ella confiándole un importante asunto de su familia.

_«Estoy donde siempre he querido estar»_ pensó para sí pero el pensamiento no le trajo su usual sentimiento de orgullo.

―**¡Minerva!** ―su padre volvió a llamarle la atención― **¿Acaso sigues dormida?**

―**Lo siento, padre **―respondió con rapidez―, **estaba pensando en los números que me pasó de la compañía** ―el hombre la creyó y asintió.

―**Deja eso para después** ―movió la mano con un gesto de fastidio―, **lo importante es no perder la confianza con los Etherias, son nuestro lazo para entrar al mercado en Álvarez y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Iván se nos adelante.**

―**Padre **―Minerva negó y colocó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios―, **Iván nunca ha sido un problema, él nos debe demasiado como para serlo y en cuanto a los Etherias ¿de verdad los necesitamos tanto? **―observó la cólera fría del hombre y eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro―. **No me malentienda, padre **―se corrigió―, **solo quería decir que esa familia aún no tiene asegurado su enlace en ese mercado, no han pasado de darnos especulaciones de los avances de sus **_**negociaciones**_** con el viejo imperio.**

―**¡Minerva! **―Jienma se levantó de la silla y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, la azabache contuvo el golpeteó de su corazón contra su diafragma al recordar una de las tantas veces que su padre la golpeó luego de confrontarlo de alguna manera― **¡Sabes muy bien que soy yo quien negocia con ellos! ¿¡Crees que no tendría la información necesaria para no saber que no nos engañan!?** ―Minerva bajó la cabeza y sintió sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas.

―**Tiene razón, padre. Siempre la tiene.**

―**Entonces deja de decir estupidez de una buena vez** ―el hombre se volvió a sentar― **¡Toma!** ―le tiró a la cara un sobre y la joven ahogó el reclamo―. **Es todo lo que necesitas para viajar hoy mismo a ese sucio lugar y averiguar lo que necesitamos, allí encontrarás a tu ayudante, a diferencia de ti el no necesita escalas para llegar.**

Minerva asintió de nuevo con su sádica sonrisa y mientras su padre volvía a concentrarse en los papeles ella observaba de nuevo la ventana, justo en ese momento una hoja color escarlata era movida por el viento.

_Pero esta no se soltaba a pesar de la fuerte ráfaga que trataba de derribarla._

Se mantenía fuertemente sostenida al árbol.

_«¿Qué tanto podrás sostenerte antes de caer?»_ Le preguntó a la hoja mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Tal vez cuando ella volviese de su viaje obtendría la respuesta.

…_Sí, cuando volviese de Rosemary, el pueblo de Erza Scarlet…_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**Juvia: **La familia que he puesto para Juvia es una familia noble, adinerada y tradicional rusa. Actualmente aún hay familias que basan sus asuntos de familia en el "Domostroi" Un libro del siglo XVI considerado la biblia de las relaciones familiares rusas. El papel de la mujer rusa se define en una de sus improntas "Una esposa ―mujer, dado que a las niñas las criaban con el único fin de ser esposas―, que sea buena, laboriosa y callada es como una corona para su marido". En pocas palabras, la mujer estaba al completo servicio del hombre. Una curiosidad es que a la mujer se le prohibía amamantar a sus hijos porque podría dañar o afear su cuerpo y por tanto las nodrizas eran una norma entre la alta sociedad rusa. Rusia aún posee una fuerte cultura machista, no cuenta con leyes establecidas contra la violencia de género y es un país en donde entre 12000 y 14000 mujeres son asesinadas por sus parejas y se registran 36000 casos de violencia en el hogar, eso contando que según estudios solo el 12% de los casos de violencia contra la mujer son denunciados y por tanto contados.

**Terem: **(_Ruso_) Habitación separada. Claustro. Era común en las familias rusas adineradas y tradicionales el recluir a las mujeres en un lugar especial en la casa, de esa manera no tentarían a los hombres y no se verían tentadas a mancillarse. También eran recluidas para no manchar con su impureza ―por estar menstruando o por parto reciente―la casa o la iglesia. Las mujeres eran criadas allí, educadas ―tejer, bordar, cocinar, callar ante el hombre― para ser buenas esposas, los hijos varones se les separaba ―generalmente― de sus madres a los siete años para educarlos en política y demás. Generalmente en una reunión social la mujer de la casa solo aparecía para saludar a los invitados o tomar un trago de brandy o vodka con ellos y luego retirarse de nuevo en silencio. Al terem también se le podría llamar a los carruajes totalmente cerrados para que las mujeres no fuesen vistas por otros hombres o a las ropajes que las cubrían casi que al completo. Esta era una manera de asegurar la castidad de la mujer ―"No es buena mujer si se deja ver por ahí" Se decía popularmente―, de esta manera se aseguraban de casarla con un buen partido y asegurar alguna buena alianza política, comercial y/o económica.

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**:

¡OMG! Pensé que no terminaría el capítulo, pero lo terminé. 7u7)9

Como ven las cosas avanzan y están llegando a punto de hervor. :x ¿Que teorías tienen?

¿Qué creen que hará Minerva en ese viaje? ¿Qué averiguará? ¿Qué averiguará Gray con la abuela de Juvia? :x ¿Alguna pregunta? xDD

Gajeel tiene una columna de cosas del corazón luego de tantas averiguaciones que hizo para conquistar a Levy… ¿Quién diría? xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Y principalmente… ¡Volvió el fluff al Jerza! QwQ Sí… lloren conmigo… ¿A que el osito se llama lindo? Jelly Bear es hermoso. 030

Por último…

¡Vieron el ART de Mashima de Erza sobre Jellal pasando sus manos por todo ese perfecto lavadero llamado abdomen! OMG OMG OMG ¡YO CASI MUERO! ASDFGHJKASDFGHJKASDFGHJK ¡Ya no hay manera de negar que el Jerza tiene tensión sexual sobrante! Aunque no lo crean me suelen o solían reclamar eso. xD De que veía cosas donde no las había, pero plis… ¿en serio no la ven? xDD Aparte los fanarts Jerza suelen ser adorables y sensualones. ¡PERO! ¿¡VIERON ESE FANART!? ¿¡LO VIERON!? Ese par terminó totalmente pecador… A,A)b ASDFGHJKASDFGHJ ¡Lo siento! Necesitaba fangirlear por Es que… ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLSDFGHJK ¡Los adoro! Gracias mil, Mashima. QwQ

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchísimas gracias por leer. QwQ De verdad, demasiadas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

**Bluewater14**

**The Queen Of Nightmare**

**Giu Giu Salamander**

**MinSul6011**

**Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia**

**Alicia Melo Angel29**

**Lady Werempire**

**Rirukasabe**

**Stormy Night Of Rain92**

**Love **

**Sonye-San**

**Luffy Nightray**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

**Anuko50Jerza: **Te has zampado el cap por el ansia del Jerza, te entiendo completamente. xD Yo soy más amante de la miel que del limón, por supuesto que habrá más cítrico pero todo a su tiempo. xD Natsu es un amor cuando quiere, en cuanto a la gira, no habrá mucho de eso queesta historia no puede ser eterna. xDDD Lo del para con me mata de pena, pasa por escribir mientras se procesan datos en la Universidad y se publica sin revisión grande antes de irse a costar, ya lo he arreglado. xDD Pero me alegra que disfrutases el Gruvia con suegros incluidos. 7w7)r ¡El JERZA ha vuelto porque así debe ser! QwQ Ya les dí suficiente drama y no puedo más ¿por ahora? Ellos necesitan miel. EwE El amor de Minerva está entre esas opciones. xD Sí, muchas gracias por leer "Loving You" Creo que al final le agregar un par más de caps, la verdad aún no me decido. xD LOL. Un saludo a vos y a tu amiga O3O Miles de beshos, y ojalá te animes a publicar el Gruvia, te lo digo, nunca se sabrá hasta que se intenta. NwN Le haré caso a tu consejo de escribir y descansar y luego escribir otra vez. xD Te adoro, siempre me haces reír con tis reviews. Trataré de no agobiarme y sacar a la luz todos los secretos. xD Gracias mil hermosa, y vivan todos los Jellales y los Grays que existen. *w*/ Beshos y gracias de nuevo.

**MASTER VIVI:** ¡Yaaay~! QAQ)9 Al parecer nadie se lo esperaba, me hace sentir orgullosa. xDD Erza ya está para Jellal y ahora volvimos al Jerza que le gusta a Sabastu. Huehuehue. Ya sufrí mucho haciéndolos sufrir. TTuTT Pues gracias a vos por leer en medio del evento que ganó con el grito. xDDD En serio, muero con eso. xDDDD Espero te guste este cap y tengas un gran cierre lectivo. NwN/ Beshos. O3O/

**Carmen:** ¡Waaa~! Te sorprendí… eso me llena de orgullo. QwQ ¿Fue tan difícil de creer? xD Aish… *shora de orgullo* Gajeel es un hombre bien activo, y al parecer Levy no se le queda atrás. :x Laxus ha aprendido bien de su demonio. xD La boda avanza, todo avanza, todo, todo… ¡Esto es un remolino de avances! Dx Me alegra que te gustaran Loving You Y Tricks &amp; Sweets es un gusto saber que te gustan otras de estas mielosas historias. xD Gracias mil por leer, espero te guste el cap. Beshos. O3O/

**BlueMoonDaughter:** Esa vez cambié el cap de T&amp;S por este, Mi Maid es el único fic que tiene actu asegurada aunque lo tenga que escribir el mismo día o noche y editar y publicar en la noche/madrugada ―como casi siempre pasa xD―. Natsu puede ser lindo cuando se esfuerza, pero generalmente es un desastre adorable. xD Gajeel es un malvado, yo tampoco sé de dónde saca tantos apodos. :x Minerva es un caso de crianza muy penoso, ha sido llevada por un mal camino, pero al menos a tenido buenos ejemplos que ver a lo lejos, y aunque fue doloroso de cierta manera calaron en ella, y ahora es ella quien debe elegir qué camino seguir. U,U ¡Ay! Minerva… Laxus es un amor, y mira que en el canon ya demostró lo fuerte que puede ser porque a pesar de estar destruido por la muerte de Makarov aún así consoló a Mavis *shora al recordar* Me alegra haber acertado con eso en él. QwQ Jellal se salvó de unas palizas y sorpresas mortales gracias a que Erza lo prohibió. xD El Gruvy Gruvy está cada vez más cerca. :x Pero no digas que te lo dije. Bueno, un poquito de drama para el Gruvia pero si sobrevivió un doble suicidio en el canon soporta mi mal intento que de por sí no tengo corazón para lastimarlos mucho. xD Bueno, Gray olvidó al fecha de alguien más, yo olvido y hasta enredo la mía. Dx Que bueno que escenas sin sentido ahora lo tengan luego de la confesión de Jellal. *shora de emoción por poder dar una sorpresa* Y sí, esas fotos eran una pieza clave. :D Y bueno, parece que tienes más teorías, aunque aún hay un par de misterios no son tan grandes como ese, o eso creo yo. XD ¡Waaa~! Lograr sorprender a estas alturas del fic me resulta tan maravilloso… ¡Muchas gracias por decírmelo! ¡Demasiadas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos y beshos! O3O

**Guest:** UHUHUHUUU~ Te copio el saludo 7u7)r Esa casa de es un basurero porque a Natsu por nada del mundo lo veo acomodando. xDDD ¡El Fluff es mi oxigeno también! :okno: xD Jienma a criado de una manera peculiar a Minerva, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de que ella decida si quiere seguir siendo eso que su padre quiere o algo más. U,U El Lami siempre tiene una carga sexual 7w7 en el próximo cap habrá mucho más de ellos. :D Los suegros de Juvia se ganan un Óscar con sus dramas. xD Pobre Juv, aunque calzan muy bien con ella. :x Yo olvido hasta mi propio cumpleaños, incluso a veces me enredo de dí Si no hay Jerza no escribió Sabastu. :x Que bueno que te hayas llevado una sorpresa con lo de la parte final, es algo que ha esperado mucho ahí en las sombras. QwQ Gracias por las lindas palabras yojalá el fic no tellegue a decepcionar. D: Beshos. O3O

PD: ¡JAJAJAJAJ! Esos "para con" fueron culpa de escribir mientras estaba en un proyecto de la U procesando datos. xD Escribía y procesaba y no edité por completo, cuando re leí me di cuenta de eso y lo cambié. xDDD ¡Que vergüenza! xD Gracias por avisarme, en serio, muchas gracias siempre se me pasan errores.

**Akanora:** Eso de no ponerte en ridículo se está haciendo costumbre, es extraño, pero es bueno. 7u7)r Nada de matarte, ni con cuchillos, ni pastillas ni saltos mortales, ni nada, el cap llega porque llega. xD Pobre tu mamá en serio, mándale mis disculpas por salir escupida con pastillas. OMG! xDD Espero te guste el cap y no te intentes matar. XDDDDDDDDDD Beshos. O3O/

**Trein:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el cap. NwN Muchas gracias por decírmelo, en cuanto a la pregunta de Ultear, yo la verdad a Ultear la considero tan genial (es de mis pjs favoritos), que no encuentro a nadie con quien shipearla, ni hombre ni mujer. xDDD Con nadie la veo bien, así que generalmente la dejo como una mujer libre que si quiere un día seduce a un hombre y otro a una mujer o de pronto se arma un harém. xDD En serio, con ella no hay manera de shipearla. Espero disfrutases el cap, muchas gracias por leer.

**Celeste:** Sí, Natsu cuando se lo propone puede ser romántico, pero sin duda su mejor característica es su ánimo siempre alegre. Que bueno que te gustó esa faceta de Natsu. :D Yo también sufría con el Jerza no sabes lo que me cuesta tenerlos separados. QwQ)9 Pero ya por fin volvieron a estar juntitos, como deberían estar en el manga *shora* ¿Vaya, te leíste los cuatro caps en la madrugada? D: Eso es todo un honor, de que no te durmieses leyendo tantos capas de una vez. xD Sí participaste. :D Pero haré otro sorteo, espero tengas suerte. Minerva es un pj muy completo, tiene sus líos debido a la manera en que fue criada, pero ahora es decisión de ella lo que hará con su vida. NwN Espero te vaya bien en el trabajo y tu jefe no te atrape. xD Gracias por compartir tus madrugadas con los fics. xDDD Beshos y saludos. NwN/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias mil por leer y comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
